Kingdom Fairy Tail
by TheSavageMan100
Summary: Fairy Tail meets Kingdom Hearts in this re-imagning of the widely-popular game series! When the worlds are in threat of destruction by the Heartless, Wendy Marvell is chosen by a mysterious weapon known as the Keyblade. It's now up to Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and the heroes of Disney and Fairy Tail to make things right again!
1. Dive Into the Heart

**Author's Note:**  
 _Yo, what's up! TheSavageMan100 is back once again, and today, it is with great pride and pleasure that I begin the story of Kingdom Fairy Tail! That's right, I changed the title because I thought Fairy Heart was the name of Lumen Histore, and it causes a lot of confusion. Kingdom Hearts is my favorite video game series of all time, and the Disney movies I've watched are the very reason why I became drawn to the series. I laughed, I cried, and in the end, I enjoyed every bit of it. The power of bonds, the strength of heart, and the light of friendship are the qualities that befit the themes of the Fairy Tail manga, which I adored very much. And so I thought what it would be like if the Fairy Tail and Kingdom Hearts universes mix together, and the power of bonds is explored even further. So here we are! And that brings us to the summary._

 _Kingdom Fairy Tail is the story of Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer and adoptive daughter of Grandeeney whose world is shattered when a violent storm hits the Kingdom of Fiore. She is then separated from her Fairy Tail friends, scattering them to different and unknown worlds. At the same time, King Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle is missing, leaving behind a letter and entrusting Donald Duck and Goofy to find the person holding the "key."_

 _On their travels, Donald and Goofy meet Wendy on her own search for her lost friends. The three are told of ominous creatures known as the Heartless, beings without hearts derived from an unknown dimension and, as it turns out, the ones responsible for the storm that devastated Fiore. The Disney Villains, enticed by the power of darkness, manipulate the Heartless to help them gather the Princesses of Heart, who are needed to open a mysterious final door. And they're not alone- a bunch of familiar infamous dark guilds from Fiore had teamed up with the villains!_

 _Wendy, Donald, and Goofy decided to team up to search for their missing friends and stop the dark conspiracy. Together with familiar heroes from Disney worlds and a few Fairy Tail characters, they're in for the adventure of a lifetime!_

 **DISCLAIMER:** All rights belong to Disney, Square-Enix, Hiro Mashima, A-1 Pictures, Satelight, and Bridge. Please support the official release.

* * *

In the mystical world of Earth-Land lay the **Kingdom of Fiore,** where magicians coalesced into guilds to hone their magical abilities and apply them to paid job requests on their search for recognition. One of them was entitled the strongest guild of all, having made its base of operations in the town of Magnolia, and made quite infamous for its members' overly destructive antics. Its name was **Fairy Tail,** a question of whether or not fairies have tails, which posed as an eternal mystery, and therefore, eternal adventure!

It all began with **Lucy Heartfilia,** a young wizard of seventeen, who traveled the countryside to pursue her dream of enlisting into Fairy Tail. She first started out as a runaway from a rich family, pressured by her strained relationship with her father, a wealthy business tycoon. Lucy's life would be forever changed when he met **Natsu Dragneel,** a Fire Dragon Slayer and adopted son of the dragon, Igneel, and she was invited to the guild. Natsu formed a team with his Exceed companion **Happy** and Lucy, later to be joined by Ice-Make Wizard **Gray Fullbuster,** armored wizard **Erza Scarlet,** and Sky Dragon Slayer **Wendy Marvell,** among others.

The valiant Fairy Tail wizards had met many allies in their endeavors, and honed their skills in combating enemies, from illegal dark guilds to ancient demons created by the Black Wizard, Zeref. Their magical powers, their courage, and their wits were continually put to the test, forcing them to defend their loved ones against a host of dangerous opponents. But no matter how challenging evil may become, and even when things seemed to be at their bleakest, Fairy Tail always pulled through in the end to save the day.

Prosperity in Fiore continued to grow under the guidance of Fairy Tail and other legal guilds from all walks of life. For the longest time, they hadn't faced any threat greater than dark guilds or demons... Better yet, they hadn't faced anything beyond the borders of Fiore, or their world, in general.

Until now.

For a young girl of twelve years, she would be the first to witness the events to come. She had dark blue hair tied in two ponytails, and she wore a white dress with white sleeves wrapped below her shoulders, a red bowtie, a red sash tied to her hips, white long stockings, and red petit boots. When she opened her eyes, it looked like she was falling through a strange abyss, the stands of hair waving in the current of wind blowing upwards.

"W-What happened? Where am I? What is this place?" she whispered to herself. "Is this a dream? Or is it..."

The girl's heart pumped as she plummeted into the abyss, bubbles forming in the wake of her descent, her eyes giving in to the temptation of sleep...

And then they blinked open. She found herself in a street in town, the night shining with a fireworks display, the rockets leaving behind traces of sparkles. A town filled with houses and small buildings, the center being a hall shaped like a castle, brick, stone, and mortar symbolizing the height of man's achievement. From what the girl perceived, the town was thrust in a festive mood, but she did not know why.

The girl's attention was drawn by the sight of a parade moving across the street, the performers dancing and unveiling their unspoken feats in front of the audience lined in two. They were all dressed in different circuswear; some were clowns, some were acrobats, and others were magicians. The one thing that linked them to each other was the white mask around each of their faces. That, and the fact they had all elected to observe the crowd's reactions. It was then that the girl began to feel like she wanted to observe the parade's actions. Though their faces were veiled in white, they didn't seem threatening, to say the least. Curiosity kept her a prisoner; her feet urged her to run, and her face burst into eagerness.

Suddenly, the parade receded. The girl looked up and gasped. Why did they stop? The white masks then jerked to the anxious twelve-year old. They held out their hands, as if beckoning her to join the festivities. Or, at least, if she thought they were. In a flash, a stream of lights homed in on the girl like a tidal wave forming beyond. Within the comfort of their masks, the performers' faces flashed mischievous smirks, daring her to join their little game.

The sounds of the festival faded all around her, and time seemed to slow down. The dark blue-haired girl kept running straight ahead, but her legs didn't bother changing the other way; she had already fallen into the trap. Her expression turned into shock as the wave of light finally reached its pinnacle. It crashed down on the girl, on the parade, and on the streets. The stream flowed like a water, sweeping the entire town in its proximity, and let the light grow into an ocean. She spun and fluttered in the water, trying not to lose breath. As soon as she righted herself, she stared at the masked performers, whose corporeal forms peeled off and revealed their true forms as wisps. The wisps gathered together, then combined, until the fusion grew into an even larger entity. It did nothing, except flash a smile- a genuine, comforting smile- at the girl who stared incredulously, and lend out a beckoning hand. Provoked to action, the girl swam up the current of gold, determined to reach it...

She eventually surfaced, gasping for air, the water dripping off of her as the moon hung low in the sky. She quickly realized that her body emerged from the riverside, right next to a stone bridge. The girl turned to see her friend standing on the bridge, waving to her and calling her name. He was a 13-year old boy with short dark hair, wearing a long, dark sleeveless open jacket with a light sash tied to his left hip, a yellow scarf around his neck, and black boots. Relieved that her friend attended to the situation, the girl swam to shore, climbed a nearby ladder, and arrived at the bridge. She bent down in front of the boy, catching her breath and flashing an awkward smile. The boy couldn't help but laugh at her ridiculous stunt.

Just then, the two jerked their heads to see another fireworks display, stretching in every corner of the sky seen by the town's eye. Their faces turned from joy to awe as they stared onward. But the glittering lights weren't the only ones- a meteor shower blended with the rockets, and only one of them was made visible and clear for the girl and boy to see.

A body.

It was hers.

Her strength failing her, she gasped lightly, her voice shrinking to a whisper. Becoming the figure in the sky, she fell below the boy into the river again, mustering her stamina to reach a hand. The boy's figure was only a ripple reflecting the sky, reaching out to her until he disappeared into foam.

The girl fell back, seduced once again by sleep, sinking deep into that same abyss...

...and finally, she stirred away and managed to right herself before settling onto a dark platform. Looking around, she stepped forward, only for a flash of blinding light to erupt from the ground. The darkness dissolved into a puzzle, and the pieces took the form of a large flock of birds rising from the platform, flying in all directions and scattering feathers everywhere. Surprised, the girl shielded her eyes, the wind and feathers whipping at her. She watched the birds disappear into shadow, leaving behind the last trail of feathers in their wake. She looked down to see the glowing surface, the stained glass depicting a woman with lips red as the rose, hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow, her only action taking the bite out of an apple.

" _So much to do, so little time..._ "

A mysterious voice echoed from the darkness, startling the girl. She looked around to see what that voice was, but didn't see anyone. It was like a spirit or some other force speaking to her. What was this place? What was she doing here? And who was speaking to her? So many questions ran through the young girl's mind.

" _Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_ "

At first, the girl hesitated, unsure if she could trust this voice. She breathed slowly and took a few slow steps towards the shower of light shining above in the middle. Suddenly, three trapezoid pedestals rose from the platform. The girl looked left, right, and then straight again as each pedestal appeared and blinked a weapon into existence. One had a metal sword, one had a blue staff, and one had a red shield. A symbol on each weapon was a silhouette of what looked like a fairy with a tail.

" _Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose well._ "

The girl began to wonder if this was a test to see how good she could fight with a weapon. She smiled with confidence, knowing she had been practicing a lot in combat, but felt unsure about the whole situation before her still. After looking at each weapon carefully, she walked over to the pedestal with the staff, and put the weapon in her hands.

" _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?_ "

The girl looked over the staff with intrigue. The power of the mystic in her hands, strength that lies within, and magical power of wonder, yet the last part about ruin she didn't like. Power should be used responsibly, not to cause mayhem. After thinking for a good minute, the girl made her decision, "Yes." The staff vanished from her hand.

" _Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?_ "

The girl felt disappointed knowing she couldn't take each weapon with her, that she had to take one power in exchange of giving up another. Wanting to continue anyway, she looked back and forth between the sword and shield. After careful consideration, she walked over to the pedestal with the sword, and took it in her hands.

" _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?_ "

The girl didn't like the sound of giving up courage. If there's one thing she valued more than anything in her training, it's to be brave amidst all adversity. Seeing as how she already chose the staff, she knew she had to either give up the power of the mystic, or the power of the warrior. She felt she'd rather be a mystic than a warrior, so she nodded, "Yes." The sword disappeared.

" _You've chosen the power of the mystic. You've given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?_ "

Confident that she was ready for the trials ahead, the girl answered, "Yes."

As soon as she said that, the pedestals sank into the floor, knocking her back onto the platform. The ground vibrated until it shattered like glass, causing the girl to fall into the dark void. She free-fell in the darkness, until she landed on another platform. This one had a picture of a woman dressed in a beautiful silver ball gown. The staff the girl picked earlier appeared in her hand out of nowhere, and she stared at it curiously.

" _You gained the power to fight._ "

The girl slashed the staff a little bit to get a feel for it in her hand. She then gave it a couple more swings for practice.

" _Alright! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others._ "

Protect herself? And others? From what? She got her answer when small black spots appeared on the platform. The spots then materialized into an insect-looking creature with glowing yellow eyes. They were called Shadows. The girl backed away a bit, not wanting to get near these creatures.

" _There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong._ "

The five Shadows all surrounded the girl, not giving her a chance of escape. One Shadow leaned back and jumped up in the air, pouncing on the girl, who had no time to react and got knocked to the ground. The Shadow lifted its claws and brought them down for a scratch, but the girl quickly recovered by performing a back-flip, and stanced herself. She knew she had no choice but to fight the creatures if she was to proceed onward. The rest of the Shadows all crept towards her and jumped as one in a team effort. The girl was ready this time, and she jumped, ducked, and dodged all the attacks. With one of the Shadows left vulnerable, she swung her staff three times, and at the last slash, the creature was evaporated into dust. The remaining Shadows morphed into the ground, dancing like invisible ghosts, and morphed back up for a surprise attack. They gave the girl a few scratches, causing her to scream in pain like needles digging into her skin. Vowing to retaliate, the girl dashed forward, dodged a few attacks, and then dispatched the second Shadow with a 3-hit slash. The last three Shadows faded back into the floor and disappeared, making the girl feel triumphant that they had taken a hint.

That victory was short lived when one of the Shadows morphed solid, sneaking up behind her to attack.

" _Behind you!_ "

The girl turned around and saw the three remaining Shadows wanting to fight her again. She went into a fighting stance with her staff, ready for battle. A Shadow jumped right at the girl, bringing down its claw, but the attack instead clashed with the girl's staff, and it was easily struck down. Another Shadow moved, but she quickly rolled away and turned it to dust as well. The last Shadow was brought down by a quick 3-hit combo.

Just before she had time to celebrate, a black void appeared in the center of the platform. It covered up the entire floor, and the girl felt herself being trapped in quicksand. She tried as hard as she could to get herself out, but the void proved much restraining as she was completely sucked in. The girl shook her arms and legs wildly, still thinking she was bating the darkness away. When she opened her eyes, she stopped and looked to see she was on yet another platform with multicolored hearts.

The dark blue haired-girl got up and noticed a door in the middle of the platform. She walked over, and once she got close, she examined that the door wasn't solid. It was faded like a hologram of some other kind of image obscured by light. "I can't open it..." the girl thought out loud. "It's like an image. Could this be the door that voice was talking about?"

The girl looked behind her and saw a treasure chest. Thinking that there might be something inside, she walked over and opened it up by tapping it with her staff. As soon as it opened, it disappeared, leaving the girl to wonder what happened to it. And then, a large crate and a barrel materalized behind her.

" _Show me how strong you are._ "

The girl assumed that this was another test of her abilities. Deciding to go along, she put her hands against the crate and pushed it around for a bit, until she decided to smash it open with a few swings. From the broken wood, a little box fell on the ground, and the girl picked it up. She recognized the item as a Potion, a drink capable of restoring a fair amount of health. Thinking it might come in handy, she put it in her pocket for later. The exterior of the door turned solid, but the test wasn't over yet. She turned her attention to the barrel, and thought she could show how strong she was by lifting the barrel over her head. She did so, and even walked around with it for a bit before throwing it away. Her training seemed to have paid off marvelously, even with her muscles.

This time, the door became fully solid. The girl smiled, knowing that she could now open it. She grabbed the handles and pulled as hard as she could, until she heard a creak. The door started opening itself, light flooding out. She nonetheless walked through, squinting her eyes through the blindness, until she arrived at someplace entirely different.

Once the light dimmed, the girl found herself in a large hallway littered with wooden tables and chairs, and a stage was positioned at the center. At first, the girl thought she was home.

" _Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself._ "

Hearing that announcement made the girl confused a bit. The voice still hadn't seen all it wanted out of her. Telling someone about yourself isn't exactly easy to someone you never met before, much less someone you can't even see. Perhaps talking to the familiar people in the hall would help her get used to things. She walked over to the first, a 17-year old girl with long blonde hair tied in two ponytails, and she wore a blue and white bra, a blue sleeveless jacket, blue sleeves wrapped below her shoulders, a black skirt with a white belt, black long stockings, and brown boots.

Before the dark blue-haired girl could say anything, the blonde-haired girl said something that came out of nowhere. "What's most important to you?"

"Most important to me?" the dark blue haired-girl pondered, tapping a finger on her chin. She then gave her answer, "My friends, of course. They're the most important things in my life."

The blonde-haired girl smiled, "Is friendship such a big deal?"

The dark blue-haired girl walked over to the 18-year old man with short black hair, wearing a white long-sleeved waistcoat under a blue shirt strapped with belts. "What do you want outta life?" he asked.

The dark-blue haired girl replied, "To be strong. I want to be as strong as everyone in Fairy Tail."

The young man confirmed, "To be strong, huh?"

And finally, the dark-blue haired girl walked over to the 19-year old woman with long crimson hair dressed in armor. She asked, "What are you afraid of?"

"Well, um..." the dark-blue haired girl rubbed her head. "Being indecisive, I guess?"

The woman in armor questioned, "Being indecisive? Is that really so frightening?"

The voice resonated again.

" _You want friendship. You want to be strong. You're afraid of being indecisive. Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end._ "

"Sounds good to me," the dark blue-haired girl approved. "A big adventure is no fun if it's easy. And I share it with my friends every day."

" _The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._ "

The _door_ was mentioned more than once, and the girl wondered what kind of door was so important. Before she could think about it further, a bright light flashed, and when it died down, the dark blue-haired girl appeared on another platform, this time with a picture of a sleeping beauty clutching a rose. All of a sudden, nine Shadows surrounded the girl in a circle, ready to pounce at any given moment. She didn't know what these creatures were, but she knew they were dangerous. She immediately let her staff materialize in her hand, ready to fight one more time.

As one Shadow jumped and attack with its claws, the girl somersaulted out of the way and turned around with a swing of her staff, vaporizing it. Two Shadows came close to the girl, and when they did, she sensed their presence. She jumped and landed by unleashing one mighty swing, taking down the two Shadows at once. With six Shadows remaining, the girl dashed forward and swung her staff multiple times, striking them down with speed and accuracy, and destroying them at the end of each combo. And just like that, the battle was won. The girl gained satisfaction of her victory.

She noticed a light shining down in the middle of the platform. She walked over, and once her body made contact with the light, it split off towards the edge. Out of nowhere, stairs of stained glass formed and went upwards to one more platform. The girl hoped this whole event was almost over, as she was exhausted from the exercise. She bravely walked up the stairs, and upon arrival, the platform had a portrait of a woman dressed in yellow, paired with a hideous beast.

" _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._ "

The moment she stepped into the beam, it couldn't be truer. The girl turned around and saw her shadow getting taller and longer. But then, something unimaginable happened... The shadow rose from the ground and became solid, much like the Shadows she fought during this whole venture. The girl took a step back, her mouth dropped in fear.

" _But don't be afraid..._ "

The shadow pulled itself from the ground, growing humongous in size. It transformed into a giant dark creature with glowing yellow eyes, stringy hair, and a heart-shaped cutout of its chest.

" _And don't forget..._ "

 _Don't be afraid?_ The girl was so afraid that she turned and ran for the platform's edge. Unfortunately, the stairs had disappeared. She almost fell off, but regained her balance and turned around. She was trapped like a rat- Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, all she could do was stand her ground. The monster, known as Darkside, was probably the same as the Shadows she fought earlier. The girl readied her staff, knowing that if this creature was anything like the shadows, it would attempt to do her harm. She had to be prepared if she was going to defeat this gigantic monstrosity.

Darkside rose to its full towering height, gazing at her with eerie eyes glowing with murderous intent. It summoned a ball of energy at the palm of its left hand, and punched the floor, the earth trembling at the impact. A void of darkness appeared in the floor, summoning several Shadows as lesser enemies at the monster's behest. The girl had to get rid of these quick if she wanted to put her focus back on Darkside. Acting quickly, she dispatched the small swarm, then turned to Darkside's stuck hand. Seizing her chance, the girl jumped and struck at its wrist countless times, each blow peeling a sheer amount of dark skin.

Moderately weakened but still determined to fight, Darkside got down on its knees and stuck out its chest, exposing the heart shape. The girl wondered what its next move was, and she got her answer when the chest glowed with magic and shot a energy beam right out of it. The girl saw it coming and quickly jumped away to avoid it. Another energy beam, and she noticed that the beams had a homing effect on her. She swung her staff to knock the incoming beams away. And then, three beams fired simultaneously, and she swatted them away with great accuracy. The deflected attacks hit Darkside's hand, piercing it through the skin.

The girl ran around Darkside and slashed the hands continuously, the dark skin peeling off further. It took a few beatings of summoned Shadows and deflecting of energy beams, but she gained the advantage, and with four final slashes, the girl brought Darkside down to its knees.

The girl jumped back, and felt good that she was able to finish the battle, the sweat protruding from her forehead. She had no time to celebrate, though, as the staff vanished from her hand. Left without a weapon, and her face filled with terror, she jumped out of the way as Darkside slammed its fists into the ground, narrowly missing her. The girl fell down at her butt, and a dark void appeared under her, sucking her in.

" _-But don't be afraid._ "

The darkness engulfed her legs.

" _You hold the mightiest weapon of all._ "

She attempted to swim out of the darkness that clenched her. Her grasping hand was lost to the black abyss. Oblivion was but a moment away...

" _So don't forget..._ "

The girl laid on her back. The darkness wrapped its last threads around her frightened, tear-stained eyes.

Then black.

" _You are the one who will open the door._ "

* * *

Utter silence. The bodiless voice rang out no more, and the creatures and platforms were nowhere in sight. The girl's body felt so comfortably numb. Soon, the silence was broken at that very moment. Sounds of birds whistling could be heard, as could the wind rustling the leaves. A feeling of warm fuzziness was what the girl felt underneath.

Inside Fairy Hills, the Fairy Tail guild's female dormitory, Wendy Marvell's eyelids began to twitch as the sunlight made its way across the floor. She turned over onto her side as she reached her eyes, trying to squeeze out another minute or two of sleep. She soon lost the battle and her eyelids separated, revealing her eyes. She let out a yawn as she sat up, stretching her arms in an attempt to wipe the remnants of sleep away. She soon lowered her hand and, after a moment, glanced around at her surroundings. The young girl realized that she was back in Fiore, long before those mysterious circumstances took root. But what of the strange place she was just at?

"I'm glad to be back," Wendy said tiredly. "I hope I don't have to go through that again."

Still needing to give herself a moment, she laid back down on the pillow. When suddenly...

" **WENDY!** "

A loud voice. The face of a white cat.

" **AAAAAAAHHHHHH!** " With a startled scream, Wendy sprung back up and slipped off the bed, setting her body on the wooden floor. She didn't expect Carla to be there, nor did she expect a rude awakening for that matter. She got up on her knees to face the white Exceed, who crossed her hips with an urgent face. Wendy responded nervously, "Carla, why do you have to sneak up on me like that? You're scaring me!"

Carla stated sternly, "I figured I'd find you lazing ahead of schedule. It's imperative that you must keep a balanced sleep to keep your stamina stable at all times." She shook her head, "Honestly, in all my years of taking great care of you, and seeing you grow into a strong and capable wizard, I've never seen you overslept!"

"N-No! I wasn't sleeping!" Wendy protested. "You don't understand! I was in this dark place, and this huge, black, scary THING tried to swallow me up!" She grew frantic, "I couldn't feel anything or do anything! I couldn't even breathe!"

Carla motioned her paws, "Wendy, please. Calm down. Was that a dream you're trying to explain to me?"

"It didn't feel like a dream, but it sure seemed like one," Wendy clasped her hands and tensed, her thoughts drifting to those mysterious circumstances. "Or was it really a dream? I don't know..." She gazed off towards the window, seeing the clouds billow in the sky, the sun dominating above. "What was that place? That voice, and those things... It's something I've never seen before."

Carla sighed in disappointment, "I stand corrected. You were oversleeping almost the whole morning, all because of some ridiculous dream." Again, her tone was laced with seriousness, "Now, hurry up and get dressed! We'll be late for the field trip!"

"The field trip?" Wendy asked. She looked at her clock, and noticed that it was set to 10:00. She gasped in surprise, a realization dawning on her. "Oh, no! We're having a field trip at the Magical History Museum, and I'm supposed to wake up at 8:00! We're going to be late!"

Carla urged, "Hurry up, child! The others are expecting you at the station! Take what you can and get outside, quick!"

"Right! I'm going now!" Wendy quickly headed outside the door with Carla flying behind her with her wings. A hasty breakfast and change of clothes was required to buy some time, daring not to keep the party waiting. This was all Wendy needed to distract herself from that weird dream, and on to attending more important matters. She and a select few Fairy Tail wizards were invited to partake in a field trip throughout the Magical History Museum, passing by the exhibits for the purpose of expanding their knowledge, learn more about the secrets of the world around them, and how events of the distant past impacted the present and days to come. After all, it was vital for a wizard to learn and adapt for experience. Wendy was no exception, and Carla approved of the opportunity, hence the reason they had to come prepared.

Little did they realize, on that fateful day, they were going to be thrust into something worth learning. And Wendy, the one who survived her dive into the heart, would be in the middle of it all...


	2. The Mask and the Museum

**Hargeon Town**

Everywhere Natsu Dragneel and his team could see, Hargeon was devoid of life. The port town south of Fiore had long since deserted, and every citizen had been evacuated for good reason. Natsu and his team of Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet responded to a recent job request from the town mayor. The residents grew frantic that the Fairy Tail wizards would again cause collateral damage, the way Natsu did in his battle with Bora the Prominence, and so departing Hargeon Town until the situation was dealt with was the popular option. Five wizards stood together at the town plaza, the cries of gulls sounding in an orchestra of quiet peace, fully aware that something would strike out of the shadows.

Lucy was the most eager of the team, confident of the outcome once the job request was finished. "If we want to find these creeps, we gotta go up to those buildings at the top of the hill," she stated, pointing a finger to the aforementioned infrastructure above.

Gray smirked, "You're pretty excited about this one, huh?"

Lucy replied enthusiastically, "You bet! We've been on a major hot streak lately, so this is gonna be a piece of cake."

"Yeah!" Natsu cheered with a pound of his fist into his open palm. This was going to be another proud day, another victory for Team Natsu. "Are you ready to take out some bad guys, Happy?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy flew up and winked his eye, a paw raised in approval. The five began their trek upwards across the cobbled streets for the objective. Eight footsteps digged with the path, and the slight sounds added to the breaking silence.

"So these clowns call themselves what again?" Gray spoke first as they ran.

"The gang's called the **Sleepy Hollow,** but the real target is their masked leader, **Kaze Viriniam,** " Lucy explained, and before long her face widened with anticipation. "The job was posted by the mayor of Hargeon Town himself, so the reward's gonna be huge!"

"Wow, Lucy," Happy remarked. "You get the craziest look on your face when you start talking about money."

"Shut it, fleabag," Lucy muttered.

"Let's keep our focus on the task at hand," Erza suggested. "The Sleepy Hollow has recently come to the attention of the higher-ups. Local reports confirmed that the bandits appeared randomly as they pleased, pillaging villages and stealing valuables. The most recent robbery was the Magical History Museum in Onibus, three days ago. At the cover of night, the Sleepy Hollow snuck into the local exhibits and disappeared with several priceless historical artifacts in tow."

"Anything else?" Happy asked.

"Sources confirmed that the Sleepy Hollow made their new base of operations, here in Hargeon," Erza clarified. "Before the bandits could attack, the mayor ordered a town-wide evacuation, and he himself took refuge in Onibus."

Gray confirmed, "That explains why the town's empty and quiet. This is our chance to take them down."

Natsu interrupted, "Wait a sec. If the bandits made their new home in Hargeon, why is it still so quiet? Aren't they gonna make a surprise attack-"

The Fire Dragon Slayer got his answer when the streets were flooded by men, some breaking out from the doors, some emerging from the windows, and the rest popping out from the sewers. Each were different in shapes and sizes, except for the hoods covering the backs of their faces, and the identical purple cloaks they wore as a symbol of their brotherhood. Those men, representatives of the Sleepy Hollow gang, all surrounded Natsu and his friends, their weapons brandished and at the ready. "Well, it _was_ quiet," Gray said nonchalantly.

One of the Sleepy Hollow gangsters boasted, "Sorry punks, but you came to the wrong part of town!"

Another bandit pointed a finger, "And you got here just when we were lookin' for somethin' to feed the sharks."

A third bandit added, "I don't know how you got here, but you're gonna make a nice present for the boss!"

Ignoring the insult, Natsu raised a left hand pulsating with fire. He smirked, "These jerks know how to get me fired up."

Erza reminded, "Don't forget, we're here for their boss. He's the target, the only one in the group wearing a mask. We have to capture him if we want the reward. Is everybody clear?"

Natsu nodded, "Guy wearing a mask, huh? Got it!"

Lucy jumped up and down, singing with glee, " _We're gonna get some money, we're gonna get some cash! We're gonna get some money, we're gonna get some cash!_ "

Happy flew over with concern, "Yep, she's lost her mind."

" **LET'S GET 'EM!** "

Yells of vigor and anger came over the bandits as they all pushed forward into the fray.

"Spread out!" Erza yelled, and she and her comrades split in seperate directions to fight the Sleepy Hollow numbers individually, Gray leaving behind his white waistcoat.

Natsu hopped into the air and zoomed from rooftop to rooftop, dodging the bolts of fire from the bandits, before landing into a balcony, facing the pursuing swarm head-on. "The sharks are getting hungry, are they? Well, then I'm gonna grill somethin' up _real_ good for 'em! **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Breathing a large amount into his lungs, he exhaled a massive stream of fire that scorched the bandits. Within seconds, the rooftops were sprawled by a collection of crisped, beaten thugs.

"Alright!" Happy cheered. "You got 'em!"

"That what I always like about fish," Natsu smiled. "Roast 'em up nice and hot!"

"I dunno," Happy shrugged. "I always liked my fish raw and cold."

"Less talking, more fighting!" Natsu suggested. "Save the fish for later!"

"Aye!" Happy nodded, and he lifted his partner into the air for aerial combat.

In a separate part of town, Erza raised her sword against the second division of Sleepy Hollow bandits. She demanded, "If you know what's good for you, you'll hand over Kaze Viriniam this instant."

"You're crazy if you think we're gonna rat on our boss, lady!" one of the bandits snorted.

"Quiet admirable," Erza remarked. "Seems you have some honor after all. In that case, prepare yourselves for battle! **Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!** " In a flash of holy light, her Heart Kreuz Armor shifted into that of Heaven's Wheel, a circle of swords floating alongside her radiant silver-winged garments.

A bandit exclaimed, "What the hell'd she do?!"

Another bandit growled, "Who cares?! Just take her down!" The pack charged for the wizard in armor before she could make a hit. Unfortunately, they were instantly decimated by a flock of dancing swords.

"Now then, where can I find Kaze Viriniam?" Erza looked back, and she took a minute to witness a bit of the damage she caused, albeit unintentionally. All of the bandits she took out were already left unconscious. "My mistake. It seems I overdid it."

Meanwhile, the chase in the rooftops continued. Natsu came across a roofless kitchen with a fireplace heating a chimney, and saw it as the perfect spot to replenish his strength. "There we go! Snack time!" He jumped into the room, took a stick of burning wood, and absorbed the fire into his stomach, increasing his magic. Another swarm of bandits jumped in, and the Fire Dragon Slayer anticipated their next move. " **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** " With a large explosion, the enemies were blown away.

Away from the blast's view, Gray stripped himself of his blue shirt, and encountered the division of Sleepy Hollow bandits with a smirk. "Which one of you losers goes by the name Kaze Viriniam? Better yet, which one of you wears a mask? I heard he's the only one in your posse wearing a mask."

Their only answer was firing guns and throwing rocks.

" **Ice Make: Lance!** " Gray crossed his hands together and fired a multitude of sharp lances carved of ice, blowing the bandits away. "These guys don't know when to quit, do they? **Ice Make: Floor!** " Within seconds, the streets turned into a slippery substance, and the remaining thugs lost their balance and slid down the hill. "Now, where's Kaze? Who's talking?" He then realized too late that all of the bandits were whisked away by the white.

 **BOOM!** From the remains of a empty building, a squealing bandit emerged from the fire and fell towards the Ice-Make Wizard. Gray responded by freezing the gangster into a living icy projectile, blowing him back to the building. The frozen statue was then grasped by Natsu, who eyed his rival with a frown.

"You wanna play, huh?" the Fire Dragon Slayer's hand erupted with fire, and sent the bandit flying back to Gray.

"Sure, I'll play with ya!" Gray frowned back, and he froze the bandit again, sending him flying back to Natsu. The process kept repeating and repeating, until only one of them grew exhausted. This was another demonstration of how fire and ice don't mix, a living reminder of Natsu and Gray's epic rivalry.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Erza's loud voice boomed, and the two immediately froze with fear. Of course, the crimson-haired woman didn't approve of their constant fighting, and she deigned to discipline them for their recklessness. Erza scolded, "This isn't the time for games! And are you fighting each other again, which I told you not to?"

At that instant, Natsu lost his balance from the rooftop and fell into the icy streets, slipping along with the bandits, out of fear of hearing Erza's scary voice. "Natsu, wait up!" Happy cried, and he flew after him.

Elsewhere in the harbor, Lucy brandished her _Fleuve d'étoiles_ whip and confronted the last batch of Sleepy Hollow bandits. "Now, do you wanna tell me where Kaze Viriniam is hiding..." She took one of her Celestial Golden Gate Keys, one representing the Golden Bull, Taurus. "...or do you wanna tell it to the raging bull?"

With the sound of the bell, the Celestial Spirit Taurus mooed his way into the fray, his giant ax at the ready. "I know the lady's got a totally rockin' body..." With a single swing, ten bandits were blown up into the air. "...but you gotta give her some roooooooom!"

"I appreciate the help, Taurus, but how the heck am I supposed to question them now?" Lucy said dryly. "Gotta put you out to pasture."

"Oh, boo-hoooooooooo!" Taurus pouted, and he was sent back into his realm with the swipe of Lucy's key.

"How about [this] one?" Lucy raised another Golden Key, this time of the Lion. " **Open, Gate of the Lion! Loke!** "

And with that, the Celestial Spirit Leo, properly pegged as Loke of Fairy Tail, appeared from a portal of light. "I got this! Don't worry your pretty little head! **Regulus Gatling Impact!** " The bachelor of Lucy's team of spirits eradicated the remaining bandits with a series of golden fists.

Lucy was clearly disappointed that she was unable to get information of Kaze Viriniam's whereabouts, due to her Spirits' reckless optimism. "Not what I wanted..."

From the smoke, Loke turned to his Celestial Spirit Wizard and raised his glasses. "C'mon, beautiful..." An injured thug was caught in his arm, "It only takes two people to have a meaningful conversation, y'know?"

Meanwhile, Happy flew over and spotted many of the bandits beaten and knocked out, their bodies floating on the boats. Among them, he saw Natsu sustaining the worse damage, his motion sickness once again kicking in. "Happy... help me..."

Happy flew down to the salmon-haired young man's level, "There's a ton of bad guys all over the place, but your tummy is always your worst enemy."

By the time Erza and Gray appeared on one rooftop, they noticed a door breaking down from one of the houses. It was a member of the Sleepy Hollow, but much different than the others. The mysterious person sported dark pink short hair, and the attire consisted of a red top with white sleeves, a purple skirt, grey long boots, black long stockings, a pink bracelet around the right wrist, and a cyan choker. The most notable features were the two unfamiliar blades in the hands, and the black and white mask concealing the face. Could it be?

Gray's eyes widened, "Is that him? Kaze Viriniam? The guy in the mask?"

Erza observed the masked individual's appearance and clothing, "I think 'he' is a 'she.' I never imagined a woman could lead a bunch of thieves... But it's definitely the one! Kaze Viriniam, leader of the Sleepy Hollow!"

Lucy emerged from that same door, and she called to her teammates, "I got this one!"

Erza called back, "Lucy!"

Gray put down an unconscious bandit in his arm, "Yeah, I told you she was excited."

The chase was on! The mysterious Kaze changed direction and fled into a nearby alleyway, with Lucy in hot pursuit. This was it; once the bandit leader was caught, the reward would be hers, and she would be able to pay this month's rent.

"You're not getting away!" Lucy shouted, and at the end of the chase, Kaze was backed against the wall. She was trapped, with no chance of escaping the relentless Celestial Spirit Wizard. Lucy brimmed with confidence, "Sweet, right into a dead end! Reward money, here I come!"

"Well, I gotta hand it to ya," Kaze remarked, a chill of impression vibrating from under her mask. "You and your fairy-tale fantasy club are a bigger pain in the neck than I would've ever thought possible."

Lucy's eyes widened upon observing the bandit leader's full appearance, as well as hearing the voice. And that voice wasn't male. "You're a... girl?"

"Well, duh!" Kaze chuckled. "Of course I'm a girl! Everybody in town thinks I'm a man, but appearances can be deceiving."

Lucy demanded, "What are you up to? Why did you steal all those goods from several towns, including the museum?"

Kaze answered, "I'm doing this as an extra favor for my boss. Not like a bunch of bozos working their butts off would care."

Lucy countered, "To be honest with you, I'd rather butt into your business than do nothing. Nobody in my guild would ever leave a crisis unsolved." She gripped her whip, "You ready to fight? Come and get it!"

Kaze crossed her hips, "I'd love to stay and dance, but my boss has a tight schedule. Besides, if the town's rigged to blow up and take you and your pals along with it, I'd hate to be around when the fireworks start."

Lucy frowned, "You're insane, you know that? You're never gonna get away with it!"

Kaze chuckled again, "We'll see about that. Oh, and one more thing..." She added as an afterthought, "...the goods in the museum we stole aren't the only things we're after..." She pointed a finger at Lucy, "We're also after _you!_ "

Lucy questioned, "Huh? What are you referring to?"

Kaze gave a mock salute, "See ya later, bimbo! It's been fun playing tag with ya!" With one final laugh, she exploded into a puff of dark smoke, leaving no trace of her silhouette behind.

"No fair!" Lucy complained at her target's disappearance. "I need my rent money!" She then paused, "Wait, did she just say, 'the town's rigged to blow up?' Does that mean..."

Before she could make an assumption, multiple lights pierced the streets of Hargeon. A howl of energy, a flash of magic, Natsu and his friends taking notice.

And then it struck them.

" **IT'S A TRAP!** "

The whole town of Hargeon detonated, blown up by one single explosion. Buildings were reduced to rubble and ash, the streets lay blackened, and the greens were reduced to black. Fortunately for Natsu and company, the Fire Dragon Slayer was able to absorb most of the flames, and all five emerged from the inferno unscathed. But it didn't change the fact that they had failed.

In a hill separate from what was once called a port town, Kaze observed the destruction she caused, proud of her well-laid plan. "Placing a magic-powered bomb underneath the sewers was a stroke of genius," she said to herself. "It won't be long now... The Keyhole will be ours, and this whole world with it!" She added with a laugh, "I doubt anyone can stop us. What do we expect, a magical key or somethin'?"

* * *

 **Onibus Town**

The sun peered up over the town of Onibus, and sent its rays into the Magical History Museum, one of Fiore's trademark attraction spots and a library of the kingdom's history and beyond.

"So you're telling me... **YOU LET MY BEAUTIFUL TOWN BLOW TO SMITHEREENS, AND THAT KAZE VIRINIAM LUNATIC IS STILL ON THE LOOSE?!** "

At a certain museum exhibit, the mayor of Hargeon Town roared with outrage at the troublesome news, casting accusations to the hapless Team Natsu for failing to capture the leader of the Sleeping Hollow. Lucy took it the hardest, "Yes, sir. I take responsibility."

Erza stated, "She may still be at large."

Holding his cigarette, the mayor raised an eyebrow, " _She?_ "

Gray shrugged, "The leader of the Sleeping Hollow turned out to be a girl. At least we routed up her gang, or what's left of it, since most of them blew up."

"Oh, yeah. Sure," the mayor said sarcastically, before he turned angry again. "I _only_ wanted the boss! And you call yourselves a guild?! You're more like a circus act, a bunch of clowns worse than the ones in Halloween's Circus Troupe!" He turned his back, never to speak to those incompetent wizards again. "No reward for you!"

With the five Fairy Tail wizards left to themselves, they sighed depressingly. Lucy muttered sadly, "I'm sorry, you guys. This was my fault. Because of me, the town was destroyed, and many people are homeless."

Natsu put an assuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. We're all in this together."

Happy agreed, "Yeah. We win or lose as a team. Right, pal?"

Gray grumbled, "And when we arrive back home, Gramps is gonna punish us big time as a team..."

Natsu grinned, "It's a good thing we didn't involve Wendy and Carla in all this. For all we know, they're around here somewhere in this museum."

"Special delivery!"

Two voices, a man and a woman, resonated within the exhibit. Team Natsu recognized the voices, and they turned their heads to see Alzack and Bisca Connell, the married gunslinger wizard duo. They had responded to a job request of their own to deliver a special package to the museum curator, dignified with Alzack holding a steel tube in his hand.

Erza smiled, "Ah, Alzack and Bisca. Fancy meeting the two of you here."

Natsu greeted cheerily, "Howdy, partners!"

Bisca winked back, "Howdy to you too, Natsu!"

Alzack stated, "We're here to give this package to the curator. It's signed, sealed, and delivered, courtesy of..."

" **FAIRY TAIL!** "

Another voice echoed, one unfamiliar to the Fairy Tail wizards. As they turned to the source, it happened to belong to the museum curator, a short man with a white moustache, and wearing a fashioned red Chinese robe and hat. And he wasn't alone; he was accompanied by an entourage of visitors, among them four young wizards from Fairy Tail- Wendy, Carla, Romeo Conbolt, son of the guild's fourth master, and Asuka, Alzack and Bisca's daughter. The curator continued his cheery proclamation, "The strongest guild in Fiore, and winner of the X791 Grand Magic Games!"

Alzack said dryly, "Um, you're supposed to let [us] say our guild's name, Mr. Zao."

Zao said sheepishly, "Oh, my sincerest apologizes, Mr. Connell. I'm just so excited to meet such a guild of your stature. Not to mention, how you and your wife responded to my request and made it in time! I don't know how much longer I could've held out." He then eyed Natsu and his friends, and his cheeriness increased, "And you four, the strongest team in the guild! Among them, Natsu Dragneel the Salamander, Titania Erza Scarlet, and Ice Boy Gray Fullbuster!"

"HEY!" Gray shouted at that offense. "Do you have any idea who you're talkin' to?!"

Natsu laughed, "Relax, Snowman. We have lots of fans. They love us!" His attention shifted to Wendy and Romeo, and he waved his hand, "Hey, Wendy! Hey, Romeo!"

Wendy cried happily, "Hi, Natsu!"

Romeo waved back, "Hey, bro! Caught any bad guys today?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Oh, just had to fry some bandits and roast some sharks."

Happy sighed, "But the bad news is, we let the town blow to smithereens. And the mayor snapped at us."

Romeo shook his head, "Bummer." He then grinned, "But you guys managed to get away with it in style."

Happy nodded, "Aye. We win or lose as a team."

Natsu asked, "Say, Romeo, how's your dad? Did he buy you those tickets to that famous circus you mentioned?"

Romeo nodded, "Yep! It took him some time, but we got 'em. Check this out!" Reaching his pocket, he took out three tickets and presented them to Natsu and Happy, the front printed with a picture of a clown wearing a hat. "Ta-da! Three tickets for Halloween's Circus Troupe, the coolest circus ever! It's gonna take place at Shirotsume Town!"

Natsu remarked, "Cool! What are the tickets for?"

Wendy answered, "One for me, one for Romeo, and one for Carla. Mr. Macao was coming with us, but he's pretty busy with the job request he got from Oak Town. He gave up his ticket, and asked us to give it to a friend." She motioned to the white Exceed, "So I gave it to Carla."

Carla nodded, "I'll gladly participate in Macao's stead. I can't simply allow Wendy to attend alone. I'm confident she'll be safe with me, even more so with Romeo."

Wendy pouted, "Carla, you worry too much."

Carla countered, "All the more reason I had to be by your side at all times."

Wendy stated, "I have so many fond memories of Halloween's Circus Troupe. It was our time at the Cait Shelter Guild. Carla and I would often watch the circus in several occasions. The first time I watched, I fell in love with it." She sighed affectionately, "It became a part of my most cherished memories."

Carla smiled, "If Wendy is happy, then I'm happy as well."

Happy said slyly, "And if you're happy, I'm happy too. And that's my name." He raised a wrapped salmon fish in his paws, "Care to share a fish with me?"

Carla refused, "No, thank you! I already had my fill!"

Romeo added to the conversation, "My dad used to take me to the circus, too. It was years ago before I became a member of Fairy Tail. I can still remember the amazing acts, the cool performers, and the big stunts. It's the best thing ever, next to the Fantasia Parade." He grew with excitement, "Isn't this great? Every day, the ringmaster Halloween comes up with new ideas to make the circus super-exciting. And I'm not coming home until I've seen each and every part of the circus! I wanna see it all!"

Wendy shared Romeo's enthusiasm, "So what are we waiting for? We've got the tickets, so let's go!"

Carla interrupted, "Hold on! Let's not be hasty! We'll go see the circus [after] the field trip." She eyed Wendy sternly, "And I want to make sure you've learned everything so far. You can't grow without knowledge and focus."

Wendy giggled, "Oh, right. Sorry, Carla. We just got too excited. We still have to explore the museum. Mr. Zao is our tour guide."

Romeo agreed, "I guess we're stuck in this tour for the rest of the afternoon, Wendy."

Wendy turned to Natsu and Happy, "Are you coming with us to the circus?"

Natsu shook his head, "Nah, we've got our hands full. We'll go back to the guild and help Lucy find a job that can help her pay rent, as usual. We'll see you around. Oh!" He added as an afterthought, "Wendy, you still got those **Troia** spells? We're taking the train again."

Wendy raised her hands, "Sure!"

Meanwhile, the conversation between the Connells and Mr. Zao continued. The curator cleared his throat, "Now then, let's get down to business. Where is the package?" Alzack obliged by handing the steel tube box, and Zao opened it to reveal... an ice cream cone. Mr. Zao gorged his mouth into the sweet flavor, licking a portion with his tongue. "Delicious!"

"Ice cream?" Bisca blinked in disbelief. "The package we're requested to deliver was a blueberry **ICE CREAM CONE?** "

Zao shrugged, "Master Makarov said I could. He knows I have a passion for ice cream. Blueberry's my favorite!"

Alzack said in confusion, "You're weird."

Zao continued between lickings of ice cream, "As promised, I'll give you the reward money in my office after I finish the tour with those lovely guests."

Bisca grinned, "I figured you'd say that, because we're coming with. We're chaperones of our little Asuka. We wouldn't leave her alone on her first trip to the museum, would we?"

Alzack added, "And besides, what we heard about those bandits raiding Hargeon and all these towns, including this museum, they might come again to steal more stuff, even worse. That's why we have to come and keep our little girl safe."

Zao chortled, "Well, the more the merrier! Please, congregate yourselves with the entourage, and we'll resume the trip!"

 **Back with the tour...**

Team Natsu had already departed for the train station right after Wendy supplied Natsu with **Troia,** sufficiently to balance his motion sickness, and Alzack and Bisca joined the entourage to safeguard their seven-year old daughter, Asuka. Having finished the last of his ice cream, Zao escorted the tourists to another exhibit, this one glittering with artifacts and props dazzling as the sun, and the background as silver as light.

"Welcome, boys and girls, to the most popular attraction in my museum, the **Kingdom Exhibit!** "

Wendy, Romeo, Asuka, and the rest of the tourists marveled at the mere sight of such items stacked together in glass and paintings and statues, remnants of a past where men created astronomical achievements on behalf of society.

"Step lively, people! Lots to see!" Zao motioned with his arm, "Here, we have some of history's earliest creations. So primitive, in fact, that it doesn't involve using lacrima or cities with six spider legs."

"Excuse me, Mr. Zao, sir?" Wendy raised her hand, trying to catch the curator's attention. She was referring to the elastic, rubber-like block behind a glass stand. "What is this?"

"That, my dear Miss Marvell, is a **gummi block,** " Zao explained. "An extremely rare mineral extracted from artificial meteors."

"Meteors?" Romeo's eyes widened in surprise. "Like the ones in outer space? For real?!"

"Precisely!" Zao nodded. " **Gummi blocks,** otherwise known as **gummis,** possess incredible magical power outside the borders of our world. It can be used as energy sources to power up machines, even better, used as building blocks to construct inventions and vehicles."

Wendy gasped in disbelief, "Wow! Things from another world? How could such a thing exist?"

Bisca smirked, "It's like we're makin' a discovery."

Romeo questioned, "Are there any blocks like this one?"

Zao narrated, "If you knew your early history of Fiore, you'd be aware that this gummi block was once a fragment of a vehicle used by the wizards of old. During the time when Earth-land had entered an era of expansion, our ancestors discovered gummi blocks from the artificial meteors that fell from the sky. With these blocks, they had the means to create advanced technology to wipe out all disease and hunger. Eventually, gummis can be assembled as ships to explore other worlds!"

All of the tourists went 'Ooooooh' at this important historical fact. Wendy asked, "Do we still use gummi blocks, even today?"

Zao shrugged, "I can't say. No one in Earth-land has ever deigned to use gummi blocks in a long time. For now, we'll let history run its course. Let get a move on, shall we? I'm saving the best for last! It's right this way, past the food court and gallery of marble slabs."

The entourage moved straight ahead along a red carpet towards a section obscured by a red curtain, the nozzle serving as the controls. The slabs forged in the image of legendary wizards were assembled in two straight lines between the carpet, their eyes endlessly peering at the group.

But unbeknownst to all, the eyes of one particular stone statue began to move.

"Here we are!" Zao beamed, holding the nozzle. "Behold, the pride of my collection! **The Keyblade!** "

With a pull, the sheets pulled away, revealing a stained glass container casing an oddly-shaped blade. It was depicted as a classic skeleton key approximately 3.5 inches long, the hilt shaped like a bow, the blade forged silver, and the tip cased with teeth forming the outline of an unknown symbol. Its place in the museum was explained by the cuts and rusts it had endured in ancient times. Once again, the entourage was left in awe.

Romeo was the first to question, "Keyblade? So it's a sword shaped like a key? What's so special about it?"

Zao laughed proudly, "This is no ordinary blade, my dear boy! Long ago, in the age of fairy tales, a magnificent shining heart-shaped moon soared across the universe and filled our worlds with light. When it landed at the center, our ancestors were so captivated by its light and beauty that they forged Keyblades in its honor. Forged from the pure elements, its power had no equal, as a weapon to destroy or a tool to build. The power to bring light and vanquish darkness, or the exact opposite. A fit companion for a true warrior!" He paused for effect, "And yes, the Keyblade is also a key, and it can lock and unlock all manner of doors and keyholes. Ironic, isn't it?"

Romeo smirked, "Sweet! A super-cool blade with the power to lock and unlock anything! Just imagine, if our guildhall is locked and we lost the key, we use that blade to unlock it! What do you think, Wendy?" He turned to his dark blue-haired friend, whose eyes were completely focused on the rusty blade within the glass. "Wendy?"

No response. Wendy's mind was frozen, and the world spun to a standstill. Her gaze had been glued, and her will drawn as the key-shaped weapon confronted her. Curiosity equaling silence surrounded a narrow pupil, so light that no shadow could hope to chase it away. It was attracting her, beckoning her, knowing that she could see the beauty within.

"Key..." she whispered breathlessly. "...blade..."

In that moment, something snapped in Wendy's brain, causing her to scream in slight pain. With more effort that she'd ever exerted, she closed her eyelids. The heat tore at her chest, and her arms wrapped around it. A faint light flickered in her head, before it flew off elsewhere. Carla and Romeo took notice of her slight condition.

Carla asked with concern, "Wendy, what's wrong?"

Romeo wondered, "Are you okay? Do you need something?"

Within seconds, the heat in her heart subsided, and she gradually recovered. Wendy responded, "I'm fine, thank you. It's just... whenever I see that key-shaped blade, I feel painful inside. At the same time..." A small hand touched her heart, "I feel warm. What is this warmth inside me? It feels like something is giving me comfort, giving me strength." She tensed a little, "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

Romeo joked, "It's probably the air-conditioning. Or is it because you're hungry?"

Wendy sighed, "I hope so. I still don't know..."

Carla rolled her eyes, "You're just imagining things, child. Once the tour is over, we'll buy you a snack. Surely, this will make you feel better."

Wendy smiled warmly, "I'd love to have one."

Romeo agreed, "Me too."

"Oh, give me a break!" The three turned and saw a red-haired boy in white emerging from the crowd, the first among the entourage to voice an argument. "Keyblades? Heart-shaped moon? They're just a myth! Some fairy tale story that mommies read to their kids at night! My dad said so, and he should know, 'cause he's the guild master of Titan Nose and all. That key-shaped weapon is just another prop in your museum, about as real as that stone statue back there."

He pointed his thumb, but by the time he turned around, however, the stone statue was gone.

And then a laugh of pure evil. A twinge of fear crept over the entourage, and all those present in the Kingdom Exhibit.

" _I smell your fear..._ "

"Mommy..." Asuka grabbed hold of Bisca's hand, trembling in fear. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry, sweetie," Bisca lifted her daughter up and held her tightly. "We'll take care of you."

"No need to be scared," Alzack assured. "It's you, me, Wendy, and Romeo. All four of us against only one of him."

"Guess again, you brats!"

There was a loud roar of evil laughter as wizards from illegal dark guilds removed their disguises as stone statues, paintings, and artifacts. An instant later, the number of villains increased, and the people gasped.

"Dark guilds!" Alzack yelled, flexing his hands and summoning his magical guns. "What the hell are they doing here?!"

"My guess is that they're here addin' to the mess the Sleepy Hollow caused!" Bisca gritted her teeth. "Mr. Zao, take care of Asuka!" She handed a frightened Asuka to the museum curator, who obliged by taking the infant in his arms and whisking away with her. "We got this!" Bisca summoned her magical guns as well, and stood alongside her husband.

"Sleepy Hollow? That's the name of the gang of bandits from before!" Romeo assumed, and his hands pulsated with Yellow Fire. "Are they working together?"

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out, one way or another!" Wendy prepared herself for battle. "Natsu and the others are counting on us. We won't let them down!"

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Connell!" Romeo called. "You think only four of us can take 'em out?"

"Four is enough for a crowd, kid," Bisca smirked. "Enough for a big party! Let show those clowns what happens when they mess with four Fairy Tail wizards."

"Gladly!" Alzack nodded.

" **CHARGE!** " the leading dark wizard gave the signal.

With that, the two groups readied their magical techniques and charged with a fierce battle cry. It was a scene that no one had envisioned, and yet here it was. The Kingdom Exhibit had become a warzone.

* * *

Miles away, an explosion came from the town of Onibus. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Erza were still on the train, and they observed the tiny red flash from afar. Happy wondered, "Hey, did you see something?"

"Nah, it's just a party or somethin'," Natsu shrugged. "I'm sure they got it under control."

* * *

"Look out! **Guns Magic: Mud Shot!** "

Romeo ducked, barely missing a swing from a nearby dark wizard's ax. Alzack darted around, and with a shot of his revolver, the mud stuck five enemies to the wall. "Thanks!" Romeo smiled.

"Don't thank me yet," Alzack replied.

The crowds scattered as hundreds of spells plunged their way through the walls, leaving rubble and holes in their wake, the battle intense. With Carla as her flight, Wendy took off into the air and zoomed around, dodging the magical attacks fired at her, before diving into a pocket of dark wizards. " **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Wendy twirled her arms imbued with gusts of wind, and slammed them to the ground, a collection of thugs collapsing to the ground. " **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!** " Transforming her left hand into a claw of wind, she deflected blows and projectiles, while dealing a few of her own out. Wendy heard snarls behind her. Turning around, she was just in time to see five wizards pounce atop her. " **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " She counterattacked with a gust of wind from her mouth, striking them down.

"Nice one, kid!" Bisca cheered, stunning five dark wizards with her magical machine gun. "Your dragon taught you well."

"Aw, I just did my best," Wendy giggled with a blush. "After all, I'm the pillar that holds the team."

Victory was near. The remaining dark guild wizards were exhausted, most of them knocked down. The team of Wendy, Romeo, Alzack, and Bisca burned with vigor, aiming their weapons and magic as they marched to the defeated hordes. "This is it!" Romeo urged. "Wendy, care to finish them off?"

"You got it!" Wendy stood terra firma, and with a valiant cry, gusts of magical wind flowed around her arms, giving her sufficient energy for the final blow. " **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light...** "

" **RETREAT!** "

With the signal blurted out, the dark wizards yelled and disappearing from the Kingdom Exhibit, never bothering to retrieve their injured comrades. The exhibit was left in ruins, the remnants of artifacts crumbling into stone and wood. The four Fairy Tail wizards breathed in relief.

"Yeah, run away, you cowards!" Romeo boasted. "And don't try to face us again!" He hoped to himself, "I hope Natsu sees this."

"Thank you for saving my museum, Fairy Tail wizards," Mr. Zao emerged with a joyous smile, holding Asuka. "I wish I could double the reward for your efforts, but I'm getting my hands full with the damage." He sighed hopelessly, "I guess we won't be having a tour in the Kingdom Exhibit for a while."

Wendy apologized, "I'm sorry about your exhibit, Mr. Zao."

Zao shrugged, "It's alright, Miss Marvell. It happens all the time. We can always fix it." He shook with glee, "Oh, it's a miracle for my museum to be saved by the illustrious Fairy Tail! I have all kinds of Fairy Tail stuff, such as Lucy Heartfilia's clothing-detachable action figure, Gajeel Redfox's Iron Metal guitar... Oh, I even got the Vulcan Party Underwear Macao Conbolt wore when Twilight Ogre tried to blackmail him with a butt photo!"

Wendy, Carla, Alzack, and Bisca froze in shock, while Romeo's jaw dropped. He cried in disbelief, "He snuck into my dad's room and stole his stuff... **WITHOUT PERMISSION?!** "

Carla grimaced, "How absurd!"

Alzack confirmed, "He really _is_ a big fan. A _fanboy._ "

Bisca sighed, "If not as crazy as Jason the reporter."

"Mommy! Daddy!" With tears in her eyes, Asuka rushed to her parents.

"Asuka!" Alzack and Bisca opened their arms, and they snuggled their daughter into their embrace. Alzack whispered comfortingly, "It's alright. You're safe now."

"I don't get it," Romeo said confusedly. "Three days ago, the Sleepy Hollow robbed the museum. Why would dark wizards want to steal from this place, too?"

Zao clarified, "It wasn't the first time the Kingdom Exhibit was raided. The Sleepy Hollow struck without warning, and they yanked away some of the items. They made no effort in stealing items from the other exhibits."

Carla rubbed her chin, "They only stole from the Kingdom Exhibit..." Her eyes widened, "The Dark Guilds and the Sleepy Hollow bandits are connected somehow?"

Bisca shrugged, "It's my guess." Leaving Asuka to Alzack, she examined the beaten bodies of the dark wizards, one by one. "They're wizards from **Wakka Blitz, Selfish Rope,** and **Tidal Terror,** by the looks of their marks." She folded her arms, "Why on Earth-land would dark guilds want to steal things from the same exhibit?"

Wendy suggested, "We'll just have to work harder. We'll find a connection, and we'll catch them."

Carla cut her off, "Hold on! Did you forget that we still have to attend the circus in Shirotsume? You don't want to miss it, do you?"

Wendy countered, "If we can't do something, who will? I have to help somehow."

Alzack smiled, "You just worry about the circus, Wendy. Leave Sleepy Hollow and the dark guilds to us. Go with Carla and Romeo."

Romeo agreed, "Yeah. C'mon, Wendy. Let's go to the circus."

Wendy began, "But-"

Bisca insisted, "No 'buts.' Sometimes, you gotta leave all the heavy lifting to someone else. You deserve a break." Romeo and Carla nodded in agreement.

Romeo grinned, "The tour is delayed, anyway. That gives us a lot of time."

Wendy paused thoughtfully, processing the sincere words she was filled with. Finally, she smiled. "You're right, everyone. We all deserve a second chance. Okay, I've decided!" She added with determination, "I'm going with Carla and Romeo to Halloween's Circus Troupe!"

Romeo pumped a fist in the air, "Alright! Now we're talking! We're gonna have some fun!"

Carla smiled in approval, "A very wise choice."

Romeo informed, "My dad's waiting for us at the station."

Wendy nodded, "Let's go. Tonight's the big night. We should be ready."

Bisca waved, "Have fun, kids! We'll stay here and help clean up."

Alzack affirmed, "Don't forget, you still have friends in Fairy Tail."

Wendy waved happily, "We'll see you later!"

Having said their goodbyes, Wendy, Carla, and Romeo became a separate group from the Connells, and they headed for the exhibit exit. The three would spend the rest of the night at Halloween's Circus Troupe, and then the next day, a new adventure would begin.

"Hey, Wendy!" Alzack shouted.

Wendy turned around to face the gunslinger wizard, "Yes, Mr. Connell?"

"Catch!" Alzack tossed the Sky Dragon Slayer something, which she caught with both hands. It was a strange-looking fruit, colored yellow and shaped like a star. She looked down at it, a bit perplexed. "You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A paopu fruit?" Wendy asked curiously. "That's the rarest fruit in the kingdom."

"Why would Wendy want this for?" Romeo raised an eyebrow.

"We used to tell Asuka stories about the legendary fruit," Alzack explained. "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what happens."

"That's funny, because I'd like to share it with someone, too," Wendy beamed.

"Really?" Bisca smiled. "Then who is that someone?"

"It has to be someone my age or a year older than me," Wendy fantasized. "Someone who's caring, someone who's nice, and someone who's brave."

"Oh, I don't have to guess..." Bisca chuckled, and she gazed at Romeo, who looked back strangely.

"Huh? Why are you looking at me?" Romeo couldn't guess why Alzack gave the fruit to Wendy. Unless...

"C'mon, I know you wanna try it!" Bisca teased.

"What are you talking-" Romeo was interrupted when Alzack and Bisca laughed at him teasingly. Wendy just stared with a hint of blush on her cheeks, and Carla sported an amused smile. "Sorry, I gotta go! Bye!" Romeo cheeks blushed extremely hot than he had ever felt before, compelling him to run for the exit.

Wendy looked back and forth between Romeo and the fruit in her hand, before she decided to put it in her pocket for safekeeping. "Some other time," she said thoughtfully. "It can wait." Her eyes were set on the way out, "Let's-"

The Sky Maiden never finished her sentence.

She was interrupted by a flicker of darkness that came out of nowhere, illuminating the exhibit. Deafened by the resulting intervention, Wendy could barely see anyone. And then, a bright light shone down on her, as if she was the star of a show, assuming the audience was not there.

"Huh?"

Followed by the sudden change of atmosphere, another bright light appeared in front of her, and two ethereal eyes gazed. And out came a voice.

" _Wendy Marvell... You have passed the first test. The time has come. Your destiny is at hand._ "

"What is this?" Wendy stared fearfully at the astral spirit. "Who are you?"

" _Don't be afraid. Many great things will come. Now, go. The first door is open for you._ "

With that, the spirit vanished, and the darkness lifted. The atmosphere returned to the ruined Kingdom Exhibit.

"Is that thing talking to me?" Wendy was left perplexed. "And that voice... It sounded..." She touched her heart, "...familiar."

"Wendy, come on!"

Carla called out, waving her hand, snapping the girl's attention.

"Oh, I'm coming!"

She left for the exit, the vision she experienced a few inches away.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in another world far beyond the boundaries of Earth-land, something important was about to happen that would surely affect the people that lived there. It was the **Kingdom of Disney,** an incredibly large world populated by anthropomorphic animals, and a place filled with vibrant joy, cheer, and magic. One of the creatures was walking proudly through the colonnade of **Disney Castle,** home of the ruling authority of the Disney Kingdom, passing a group of animal guards and magical brooms carrying buckets of water. It was an anthropomorphic duck with white plumage, a yellow-orange bill, legs of the same color, light blue eyes, and a short tuft of feathers on his head. He wore a blue and purple long-sleeved outfit, and his hat resembled a stereotypical witch's hat. The duck, known as Donald Duck, the magician of the Disney Kingdom's royal court, was on his way to arrange a personal audience with the King.

He stopped in front of two enormous double doors, cleared his throat, and knocked on the solid concrete three times. A smaller door just his size opened, revealing a hatch, and he walked through. Donald walked down the long red carpet of the audience chamber towards a golden throne.

"Good morning, Your Majesty!" Donald extended his greetings. "It's nice to see you this morn-"

To his shock and dismay, the throne was empty.

" **WHAT?!** "

Instead of seeing the King at his throne, like he was every morning, he found the King's pet dog, Pluto, holding an envelope in his mouth, the front bearing the seal shaped like a mouse with two round ears. Donald guessed right away that the seal was the King's. He quickly tore open the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper inside. He read what was written, muttering to himself as he did. When he double-checked and completely understood the message, he was completely fearful. Donald's eyes blinked, his jaw dropped. And then...

He quacked hysterically as he sped out of the audience chamber and back into the colonnade. Something had to be done!

A few minutes later in the castle courtyard, Donald was running down the dirt path, passing by the beautiful flower gardens and the life-sized grass statues of a concert band. Behind the grass castle, an anthropomorphic dog with black fur and droopy ears was sleeping in a bed of lilies. He wore a knight's helmet sporting a curved blade on the top, and armor was all over his body, though most of it was on his left side, leaving his right side mostly exposed except for a metal armlet on his upper arm. He also wore a sleeveless orange shirt with a high yellow collar, an oblong blue piece of clothing over his right half held on by a black strap attached by yellow, star-shaped buttons, and orange baggy pants with a noticeable seam down the front of each leg. His name was Goofy, the captain of the King's Royal Knights, and a trusted friend and colleague of Donald.

Donald ran over to the sleeping knight and started waving his arms frantically. He yelled, "Wake up, Goofy! Wake up! This is serious!" Goofy wasn't waking up, and he continued to snore. His temper getting the best of him, Donald pointed his finger into the air, and with a furious quack, a lightning bolt swooped down and struck Goofy in the side.

It proved a useful static, as Goofy jolted up with a yelp. He sat up and shook his head, shaking off the electrocuting daze, and looked up to see Donald standing next to him. "Hey there, Donald. G'morning."

"We've got a problem, Goofy!" Donald said urgently. He looked to the left and right to make sure no one was around. "But don't tell anyone."

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked. He looked like he wasn't paying attention to Donald.

"Not even the Queen," Donald said sternly with hands on his hips.

"Daisy?" Goofy still looked like he was distracted, but Donald thought he was still talking to him.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Donald shook his head furiously. "It's top secret!"

Goofy saw someone standing behind Donald and called over his shoulder, "G'morning, ladies."

"What?" Donald finally understood what Goofy was saying. He wasn't talking to him; the two people he just mentioned were standing right behind him. A nervous look crossing his face, Donald slowly turned around and saw Queen Minnie Mouse and his girlfriend, Duchess Daisy Duck. Minnie was an anthropomorphic mouse with black fur, black circular ears, and long eyelashes. She wore a gold tiara with a ruby mouse-shaped symbol set in the middle, a salmon elegant ball gown with short, ball-shaped sleeves, white gloves that covered her whole arms, and a red bow on the back of her dress. Daisy's appearance was almost the same as Donald's, the difference being her lavender eye shadow and long eyelashes. She was dressed in a gold tiara with a sapphire in the front, an ornate sleeveless violet ball gown with a high collar, and long white gloves over her four-fingered hands. Daisy crossed her hips, staring at her sweetheart with a suspicious frown.

Donald laughed sheepishly, "Oh, hello, Your Highness. And you too, Daisy. Nice to meet you." He then gulped, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear everything, I'm afraid," Minnie said in disappointment. "Donald, if there is something important going on, then we deserve the right to know. What kind of 'problem' is so serious that you can't tell us about?"

Donald was at a loss for words, trying to come up with an answer. "Well, it's like this. Um... how should I explain this?"

Goofy chuckled mischievously, "Looks like there's no backing out of this one, Donald."

Daisy asked curiously, "Gee, what's the matter, Donald? You're not afraid to tell us, are you?"

"Afraid?" Donald laughed off the thought. "Of course not! I just didn't want anyone to worry, that's all."

"Why don't we all get inside and talk about this over some tea and crumpets?" Minnie suggested.

Goofy got up and rubbed his stomach, "Good, I could use a snack. Let's see what's on the menu."

The four exited the courtyard. Whatever this emergency from the King was, it was going to shake the foundation of the Disney Kingdom indeed.


	3. A Night at the Circus

**Shirotsume Town**

That night, the town square of Shirotsume was festive with cheer and song, and the arrival of Halloween's Circus Troupe was a smashing success. The construction workers performed marvelously in setting up the red, orange, and yellow tent, the main entrance being a round Jack O'Lantern gate with its teeth serving as the gate. Balloons in all forms of size soared and hung into the air, the neon lights sparked and brightened the atmosphere, and streamers and confetti danced into the streets. Fancy clowns bore stocks of souvenirs and snacks in various stands, selling to customers. At certain meet-and-greet stands, some of the circus stars signed autographs and offered warm receptions. But the main event of the festivities was the line of people assembled in front of the Jack O'Lantern, eagerly selling tickets to participate in the most astounding circus in all of Fiore. They wouldn't miss it for the world, especially Wendy Marvell and her friends, who had recently won the skirmish with the dark guild wizards.

In the backstage area of the tent, two eyes observed the proceedings. They belonged to a face dyed in white makeup, with his left eye accented by a red diamond-shaped shadow. His bright red mouth was forced wide to reach his cheeks, and his curly hair was scented as the cinnamon representing his color. His appearance was obese, and his attire consisted of a blue tuxedo with a rose at the front right side, white cufflinks, white gloves, and white pants. His name was Halloween, the ringmaster of the circus troupe named after himself, and his excitement bolstered for the upcoming performance. To him and his collection of performers, this night would be unforgettable not just for the people of Shirotsume, but the whole of Fiore as well.

"Ho-ho-ho!" Halloween chortled, waving the cane in his hand and signaling four of his clown employees at attention. "Well, is everybody ready? Let's have a stupendous show tonight! For the hundreds in attendance from every corner of Fiore and beyond, we'll make this a night they'll never forget!" He spun around and made a pose with his cane, "It's going to be..." Another pose, and the clowns joined in by raising their arms, "...a night..." A final pose, and the clowns crossed the knives in their hands, with the ringmaster holding up his cane, "...of **WONDER!** " Halloween turned to his lackeys with a cheery grin and a loud voice, "Alright, all of you! Let's get to work!"

The four clowns scattered to begin their own tasks at hand. All the while, the circus tour stretched out below and around the town, the definition of a idyllic and anticipated performance, with the moon gently beaming down.

* * *

The members of the Magic Council, the ruling authority in Fiore's magical community, were gathered around a massive table. They were comprised of most of the prodigious Wizard Saints, three of them the Four Heavenly Kings of Ishgal, having established a new Council a year after Tartarus of the Balam Alliance slaughtered the original. Rather than discuss the affairs of guilds both legal and illegal, the most intolerant being the rambunctious, troublemaking Fairy Tail guild, they now faced a serious problem outside the community. One by one, the council members had concluded their presentations, and it was up to them to find a solution.

"An unusual amount of magic power has been detected somewhere in the ocean far from Fiore," Wolfheim reported his findings in a piece of paper. "An investigation is underway to determine the source, but preliminary reports indicate this sudden surge of energy was strong enough to obliterate small nations within a large radius."

"What's more, we have reason to believe this was only a small fraction of its full power," stated Jura Neekis. "Our biggest concern is that its true form is darkness, a power so great it even rivals that of the Black Wizard Zeref."

A collection of murmurs and speculation emanated from an area separate from the Council's table; the legal guild masters, the most concerned being Fairy Tail's Makarov Dreyar. " _Darkness...?_ " he thought out loud. "A troubling thought, to say the least."

"That kind of power could spell the world's destruction," Jura concluded.

"At any rate, we cannot overlook it," declared Draculos Hyberion, the chairman of the Council who stood up from his chair. "Which is precisely why I've summoned the Guild Masters here. We need our best minds working together."

 **One hour later...**

Makarov sat behind a wall in the building's exterior, smoking his pipe. He breathed a sigh mixing disappointment and disgust at the result of the meeting which concluded an hour ago. He muttered, "A collection of our best minds and biggest blowhards, I'd say. If what _he_ suspected proves true, then our world is at stake. Not just ours, but all others as well." He turned his head over a corner, "You think you can handle this one?"

The ear of a black cat and the smirk of an iron face answered him.

* * *

 **Shirotsume Town**

The instruments of the parade trumpeted as Wendy, Carla, and Romeo weaved their way through the crowds on their way to the tent fixated on the town square, while letting in the festive façade. "...and that's why my most favorite in the circus is Francis the Gift Dragon." Wendy finished her story, for the three had struck up a conversation along the way. "What about you, Romeo? What's your favorite part?"

Romeo began, "Well, there's Linda the Living Armor, who's also the mascot of Halloween's Circus Troupe. She's a ghost who possesses armor parts belonging to a knight- the arms, the legs, and the torso- and she mixes them up to form her body. Those armor parts are super-huge, heavy as heck!" He raised his hands for emphasis, attempting to lighten the mood, "Linda has the mind of a genius, the strength of a hundred men, and a big heart, just like Natsu." He started laughing as his drew together his memory, "I remember one time, seven years ago, the last time my dad and I saw the circus, there's this bully who keeps shoving me around in between acts. A real big tough guy, y'know? Well, Linda got back at him by disassembling her body parts. In other words, her armor."

Wendy's face contracted in a curious manner, "How did that work?"

His face constantly twisting into an involuntary smile, Romeo continued, "Like I said, Linda's a ghost. Her body can separate into body parts and move individually."

Wendy asked eagerly, "How did Linda get back at that bully?"

Romeo replied, "She spun her hands around like a tornado, grabbed the bully's body, and then..." He let laughter interrupt his story, "...and THEN, she carried him to a container of nasty smelling goop pilfered from the sewers, and WHAM!" He smacked his palm for effect, "Face full of the nastiest slime I've seen in my life! And his expression, oh, it was the best sight ever!"

Wendy joined in Romeo's laughter. After calming down, she asked, "So, did the guy quit picking on you?"

Romeo took a bit longer to regain his composure, and answered, "Yeah, he finally learned his lesson. The bully was so embarrassed that he ran away from the tent! Linda's action is a sign that I wasn't alone, that a friend's always by my side."

Wendy beamed, "What else do you like about Linda?"

Romeo smirked, "Wait till you see her! She's not only the powerhouse of Halloween's Circus Troupe; she's also the best juggler ever! She can juggle fifty at once and lift objects a hundred times her size. The color of her armor is purple, just like my dad's Purple Flare! You'll _definitely_ love her!"

Wendy nodded, "I know I will. Every act is always the best."

Carla confirmed, "You two must be eagerly determined to attend the circus. Though I'm not fond of clowns, I can't deny that the troupe's performances are exemplary." She abruptly turned to Romeo, "Where is your father?"

Romeo explained, "He's buying some souvenirs. He said he'll come pick us up when the circus is over. It's a bummer he can't come, but there's always next time."

Wendy suggested, "Maybe we can invite Natsu and the others for the next show."

Romeo approved, "Sounds like a good idea. My bro's gonna be so hyped!"

Carla agreed, "The rest of our friends will gladly attend. As long as we spend our money wisely..." She added with a shrug at the thought of Happy, "...and no wrapped salmon is involved. I prefer tea and biscuits."

Wendy pointed at the Jack O'Lantern tent straight ahead, "We're almost there, guys." She grew excited, "Halloween's Circus Troupe is the best circus in the world, and we're going to see it all! I wouldn't miss it for-"

However, she was interrupted when she bumped into a hooded figure, the collision tripping her off balance and letting her fall to the floor with a yelp. The attire was colored brown, and the ropes at the front were emblazoned with an X. "Oooww!" Wendy rubbed her back from the slight bump. "It hurts!"

"Wendy!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Watch where you're going!" Carla shouted.

"Oh, dear!" the hooded figure exclaimed in a old female voice, the tone hinting concern for the young Sky Maiden. "I'm so sorry, young lady. I didn't know where I was going."

"I'm fine," Wendy recovered slowly, and she swiftly stood up. "I'm okay. I should be careful, too."

"No, no, no, I really must apologize," the hooded figure insisted. "You must excuse me for startling you."

"Thank you for your concern, ma'am," Wendy bowed in respect. "But there's no need."

"What's an old lady doing here in the middle of a circus tour?" Romeo wondered.

"I'm just a traveler in search of knowledge and experience," the hooded figure answered. "I came here to see a door. The door..." She paused to let this sink in, "...to _this_ world."

"Huh?" Wendy and her friends didn't know what the figure meant by that.

"I can smell the fresh air..." the cloaked figure breathed. "The air of many worlds connected to this one."

"Many worlds?" Romeo raised an eyebrow. "What the heck are you talking about?"

The figure continued her eerie speech, "Worlds woven by a thread, a thread binding them together to the darkness, soon to completely eclipse all and return the light to shadow."

"Whoever you are, stop hiding your insults with these riddles!" Carla demanded. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"Naughty kitty, didn't you hear me?" the cloaked figure chuckled lightly. "I'm simply a stranger in search of the door. I know what lies beyond it, and you don't."

"Why, you..." Carla growled.

"Hold on, Carla," Wendy held her back. "We don't want to cause a scene."

"Yeah," Romeo gestured to the crowds surrounding the tent. "Think of the people around us."

"You should listen to your friends, dear kitty," the hooded figure giggled. "Why are you so mad at me? Must you hurt an old nanny so?"

Carla relented with a deep sigh, but kept a suspicious eye. "I don't trust you."

Wendy raised a hand, "Excuse me, ma'am? What is this door you're looking for? And what's beyond it?"

The hooded figure answered, "I mentioned before, didn't I? It's the door to this _world._ I doubt you could understand what I meant. You're too young to know anyway. The universe is full of mysteries and wisdom. Knowledge is food, and I hunger for it." She chuckled ominously, "I'm sure you crave for it too, in spite of your age."

Romeo raised an eyebrow, "You're weird."

The hooded figure turned away, "I'd best be on my way, then. Oh..." She added as an afterthought, "Can I please have some of your money? I don't have any, and I need it to buy food. I'm so hungry."

Wendy complied, "Sure. I can give you 300 Jewels." She reached for her pocket and gave the estimated currency to the old lady, who slowly reached with her wrinkled hand. "I hope it's enough."

"Oh, it's more than enough, my dear," the cloaked figure took the money. "I'll see you around, if fate deems it." With another chuckle, she tredded her way to the crowds and disappeared from sight. The three simply stared on with concern and suspicion.

Romeo scratched his head, "Who was that crazy old lady?"

Carla frowned, "Whoever she is or what she wants is none of our concern." She turned to Wendy, "Which is why you have to avoid talking to strangers, Wendy."

Wendy shrugged, "That old lady doesn't look strange to me. She's just a little bit lost and confused."

Carla crossed her paws, "And the fact that she mentioned something about 'a door to this world' is beyond me. What does that have to do with anything?"

Romeo suggested cheerily, "Save the questions for later. The circus is about to start!"

In an instant, Wendy realized where she was. She beamed, "Oh, yeah! Let's go!"

" **WOO-HOO!** " The two young wizards whooped excitedly and headed for the tent without delay.

"Wait! Don't be in a rush!" Carla cried, and she spread her wings to follow the energetic humans.

* * *

 **Magnolia**

The moon sent its rays into the town of Magnolia, where the Fairy Tail guild resided. Lucy had already left for her apartment, leaving Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza to approach the entrance to their guildhall. The Fire Dragon Slayer burst open the doors, shouting out a prideful proclamation.

" **WE'RE HOME!** "

As usual, the hall was noisy and filled with dozens of guildmates drowning their worries in food and drink and merry, and traversing the request board for jobs. At the same time, they gave four of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards a warm welcome from such an arduous mission.

"Hey, Natsu!" Wakaba Mine called out, a cigar in his mouth and a mug in his hand. "Didja get the Sleepy Hollow or what?"

"Yep, but their boss got away again," Natsu answered. "Just like our reward."

"My beloved Gray!" Juvia Lockser, the Rain Woman who had fallen madly in love with Gray ever since she became a member of the guild, approached the Ice-Make Wizard with hearts flashing in her eyes. "I'm so glad you've returned!"

"Yeah," Gray smiled. "Good to see ya."

"Oh, Gray!" Juvia blushed. "Every time that you're away, the guild seems as empty as an ocean without water!" Her eyes then shifted mischeviously, "And it seems he's returned without that blonde bimbo in tow."

Gray pointed out as he left, "You gotta watch talkin' to yourself. Everyone says the mind's the first thing to go when you start getting old."

That statement left Juvia in a state of shock. "But... I'm not old..."

Erza went over to Cana Alberona, the guild's resident alcoholic, sitting on top of a table with a barrel of beer around her chest. "Is Master Makarov here?" she asked.

Cana answered drunkenly, "He got called into some kind of council meeting, so it's probably gonna be a while."

Erza confirmed, "I see."

Taking another sip of beer, Wakaba chuckled, "Too bad Macao ain't here. He's missing out all the fun, since he's got his hands full with that fancy circus in Shirotsume."

* * *

 **Shirotsume Town**

At the same time Wendy, Carla, and Romeo entered the circus, Macao Conbolt sat in a bench reading the local newspaper, while eating a sandwich in his hand. "Too bad I'm not in the circus with Romeo. But I'm sure he's got his hands full with Wendy and Carla." He then sighed, "I sure wish Wakaba's here with me. That way, we could share a meal." His eyes darted to page 8 of the newspaper, "Whoa, the Sleepy Hollow got away again, and Hargeon blew up! I bet Natsu's doing his best to catch those crooks."

Before he could flip the next page, an invisible blade tore the newspaper in half, scattering the shreds into the wind. Macao stood up, annoyed at the persistence of the one holding the blade, a figure with dark pink short hair walking for the station.

"Hey!" Macao yelled. "You better watch where you're pointing these things, pal!"

The figure suddenly turned around, revealing the black and white mask. The blade instantly shifted into a revolver, the barrel charging up magical power. Macao barely had time to dodge as the bullet struck his chest, knocking him out. And that figure was a girl.

"Gotcha!" Kaze Viriniam stared at the downed Fairy Tail wizard. "I caught myself a fairy!" She jerked her head up at the night sky, her eye penetrating through her mask, "The storm rages when it may. Doesn't matter how long at this point... if Halloween does what I paid him to do."

* * *

" _Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages! Put your hands together for the world's greatest magical circus!_ "

An announcer preached the presentation to a crowd of over five hundred people, most of them residents of Shirotsume. Every spectator marveled at how each magical act blossomed, from clowns in flying trapezes to taming wild Wyverns to dancing acrobats. At the end of each act, the performers and trained animals paused to hear the overwhelming positive response. The searchlights hugged the center of the tent, which was decorated in the image of the Halloween season.

Wendy, Carla, and Romeo looked over the stage, their seats preserved in one of the tent's highest spots, giving them a perfect view. Wendy and Romeo cheered and whooped almost non-stop, while Carla simply observed with clear eyes. It was a fine way to kick off a relaxing night for three friends. They thought about what kind of unexpected performance from the most talented in Halloween's Circus Troupe. So many new things to experience that most would only dream of. For them, it would be a dream come true. The troupe was exceptionally talented in doing the impossible, things that Fairy Tail wizards were good at. But the main ingredient was keeping each other's backs, no matter what.

" _And now, for our next act! The Amazing Linda and Her Living Armor!_ "

Wendy and Romeo cheered with excitement, prompting Carla to cover her ears. Right on cue, something fell down from the top of the tent, and it came in the form of purple-colored pieces of armor. A giant torso, two hands, and two feet hit the ground, bounced up, and spun around until the hands and feet somewhat attached to the body and stood on the ground. The most notable feature was the red and black emblem shaped like a heart on her chest. A helmet came down and put the icing on the cake, completing what came to be known as Linda the Living Armor.

" **IT'S LINDA!** " Romeo yelled.

" **SHE'S AMAZING!** " Wendy screamed.

"Not so loud!" Carla winced.

Linda extended her metal claws and reached over thirty objects within range- clowns, balls, flaming sticks, boxes, heavy weights- just about anything liftable, and juggled them high in the air. The number reached forty, and then fifty, the audience always responding enthusiastically every time the Living Armor added more to her resume. She even deigned to use her feet as extra hands, in case the number grew too many. At the end, Linda threw all the juggled objects at once. With a fiery eruption of pyrotechnics from the stage, the thrown projectiles popped into fireworks and streams of confetti, ending the performance with a bang. The ecstasy and cheers refused to die down.

Wendy, Romeo, and Carla were filled with hope and delight. No one could ruin this moment. No one.

Then again...

"Well, Your Majesty... You're certainly looking well," a suave voice echoed nearby. The three jumped at the unexpected interruption, and turned towards the empty compartment letting out that voice.

"Huh?" Wendy wondered. "Where did that voice come from?"

"It must be coming from over there," Carla pointed a paw. "The secret compartment leading to the backstage area."

"My word! If it isn't my favorite: _Flower ramen,_ one of the rarest of all of Fiore's delicacies! You thought of everything."

"Wait a minute..." Romeo held out a hand to interrupt his friends. "I know that voice..."

"Oh, yum, yum... This is good. Indeed, Fiore's _flower ramen_ are the best."

Romeo confirmed, "It's Halloween the Ringmaster! We haven't seen him appear on stage. We expected him to start off the show, like he always does."

Wendy suggested, "Maybe he's caught up with something. Let's go check it out!"

Romeo agreed, "Yeah!"

Carla gasped, "That's foolish! It's rude to sneak into unsuspecting places. They'll throw you out."

Wendy begged, "Please, Carla! We just want to take a quick look."

Romeo stated, "It wouldn't be Halloween's Circus Troupe without Halloween. We want to make sure if he's coming out on stage or not."

Carla rubbed her chin, "Now that you mention it, the ringmaster's refusal to appear in public is quite a mystery." She then nodded, "Very well, you can count me in."

Wendy smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

The three snuck their way into the compartment, and their path led them to a secret staircase to the backstage area. From the view of a wooden banister, they looked down to see the ringmaster Halloween sitting on a table, gorging his mouth with a slice of ramen while conversing with a certain someone.

To Wendy and her friends' surprise, that someone was really quite special.

It was King Toma E. Fiore, the ruler of the kingdom and mascot of the annual Grand Magic Games under the identity of Mato, who sat in the chair opposite of Halloween.

"Is that King Toma?" Wendy whispered.

"What is he doing here?" Carla questioned.

"I can't believe it. The King is here?" Romeo tensed.

Having finished the last bits of food on the table, Halloween darted from his seat and wiped the crumbs off his face with a napkin. He walked over, a thin smile crossing his face, "So, Your Majesty... Have you found it?"

Toma's breath stole away, "Well, not yet. You see..."

Halloween's smile exaggerated to nearly comical proportions. He lifted the king's chin with his cane, "Now, Toma, are you _really_ trying hard enough?" He raised it and bonked Toma on the head, "You know what happens if you don't find the Keyhole, don't you?"

"W-Wait, please!" Toma stammered. "My soldiers are trying their best to find it! Please, we need more time!"

"Ah, well. What can you do?" Halloween shrugged. "But remember..." His smile disappeared, "...this chance is your last."

"Are you sure?" Toma questioned. "Are you certain that this 'Keyhole' is hidden somewhere in my kingdom?"

"Oh, yes," Halloween chuckled darkly, and his nostrils began absorbing the air around them. "Oh, I can smell it. I can smell it. The Keyhole is in this kingdom. Absolutely."

"But the Royal Army has turned the ancient excavation sites inside out looking for it," Toma justified his actions. "We couldn't find a trace. Even the Magic Council lacks the resources to find it."

Halloween was not buying that excuse. He raised his cane and smacked Toma hard across the face, the man yelling in pain and forced into a kneeling position. The cruel ringmaster crept up behind Toma and restrained the cane around his neck, squeezing the life out of his throat. Halloween's fake smile returned, "Oh, sweet Toma, we've been through this. I've told you before..." His voice then rose to a nearly incomprehensible roar, " **I DON'T TOLERATE EXCUSES!** " His teeth gritted, his eyes flaming with rage, Halloween released his grip and swatted Toma away with the cane. The old king tried to ease himself up, only to have his back stomped down by a foot.

"Ah, but the people of this sweet kingdom really _are_ living the sweet life, eh?" Halloween's lips crept a third time, and he tightened his weight on the hapless Toma's back. "Not knowing anything of worlds beyond this one, they're lost in their carefree lives. With such a pack of ninnies, no wonder they can't find a single keyhole. No wonder the only option we had is to entrust all the dirty work to dark guilds all over Fiore! Even the Sleepy Hollow mercenaries Lady Viriniam hired off the coast of Bosco proved a valuable asset. For example..." He raised a hand for emphasis, "...they robbed the museum in Onibus, and what do we find? Some rusty old relics of an ancient past that connects everything! Like the legend of the Keyblade and the discovery of gummi blocks. When all is said and done, you and your people only know a small fraction of how the universe works, and you rarely opened your eyes to what's _really_ in front of you!" He then broke into a humorous laugh, "No matter. You can have all the blissful, ignorant lives you desire once we find the Keyhole. Too bad you won't be around to witness our hour of glory. Just imagine, Toma! A combined alliance of Dark Guilds and warlords from other worlds, forming the most powerful empire in the universe! We'll be unstoppable. All worlds will be eclipsed by a beautiful darkness, and our goddess will remake them in her liking!"

"No!" Toma grew fearful. "You can't tell anyone that there are other worlds! It would cause panic, an uproar! That way, no one would be able to find your Keyhole."

"Oh, I know, Toma-poo." Halloween cooed. "But don't worry. We'll keep it our little secret." And then, another laugh.

From the banister, Wendy, Carla, and Romeo could process and sink in every detail. The ringmaster of Halloween's Circus Troupe revealed his true colors, and was gloating over how he, the dark guilds, and Kaze Viriniam were tied together. They didn't know how much of it was only scare tactics, but they had no intention on betting any money on Halloween's clemency.

Wendy gasped in disbelief, "Halloween was working for the bad guys all along?!"

Carla glared, "It's fairly obvious that he, the dark guilds, and the Sleepy Hollow are plotting together. They're all connected to one larger conspiracy. Now it all makes sense!"

Romeo shook with rage, "Our childhood circus troupe is a bunch of psychotic criminals?! They got our hopes up, and the next minute, they're playing us like a fiddle!"

Carla added, "What's more, the villains know something about the Keyblade and the gummi blocks."

Wendy pointed out, "Now that you mention it, we saw those things at the museum."

Carla pondered, "Why on earth could they steal relics from a museum? It must have something to do with this 'Keyhole' they intend to find. What could they possibly want with it?"

Wendy paused, and went back to the previous encounter with the hooded figure. She theorized, "That old lady said the same thing. About the door to this world, how there are many worlds out there, and-"

 ** _FLASH!_**

A silent spark filled her brain once more, and Wendy began to feel hot inside. She collapsed to her knees, groaning at the weight of her pain, her stomach churning. The sounds, Carla and Romeo's voices, the whole room drowned out around her, and her ears felt silent. She barely felt her face contort in pain, or heard her voice groan out. Everything flooded her head; the whispers, the brightness, a nameless entity...

" _Don't be afraid._ "

With a valiant cry, Wendy yanked herself up on her knees, unwittingly letting out a massive pulse of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic that stretched into the backstage area like a gust of wind. The fire inside was gone, and the warmth returned. Yet the image burned in her mind, the image that had led her to the tides of destiny... and yet she was not afraid.

"What was that all about...?" Wendy shuddered. "When I mentioned the Keyhole, I feel a whirlpool of emotions swirling inside of me. It's the same thing that happened to me when I saw the Keyblade in the museum." Her arms reached to caress her arms, and caressed the smoothing skin above her sleeves, "I feel ever warmer than before. And I'm not scared, either. Is it because of my Dragon Slayer Magic? Or something else guiding me?"

Suddenly, a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

" **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!** "

It was Halloween's voice, and the anger chilled Wendy to the marrow. She turned to Carla and Romeo, their faces frantic. Her sudden surge of magic, the gust tearing down the backstage area, and it all made sense. Toma, who looked up to the staircase, was imploring the Fairy Tail wizards. "Miss Marvell! Master Conbolt! Lady Carla! Run! Hurry!"

They didn't need to be told twice, and they fled for their lives. The fuming Halloween glanced at the banister reduced to wood by Wendy's magic, the last glimpse of the Sky Maiden before she disappeared.

"Wake up, fools!"

At the tone of his voice, Halloween's clowns popped out of dozens of cardboard boxes, armed with knives and guns and bombs. They assembled behind their boss, awaiting his orders.

"Did you see it?!" Halloween shouted gleefully. "That sudden surge of magical power! I sense an incredible source of light festering in her heart! This must be her! She must be the chosen one! We found her at last!" He broke into a triumphant laugh, before he paused and glared at his minions still in position. "Well, what are you waiting for?! **GET HER!** "

The clowns raced up the staircase, and chased after Wendy and her friends without stopping.

* * *

 **Magnolia**

Walking along the same street beside the river, Lucy Heartfilia was somber after another failure to earn money. But considering she was a member of Fairy Tail, she was taught not to give up hope. "Well, I'll just do better next time."

Lucy was about to take a break from another rough day. She opened the door to her apartment and closed it, hoping a certain Fire Dragon Slayer wouldn't break in.

The door closed.

And a colossal fireball erupted from the windows.

Lucy felt only a split second of heat, only saw a split second of light. The fires lurched up into the air, consuming the entire structure, before it collapsed on itself. As two Sleepy Hollow bandits arrived, they retrieved an unconscious Lucy from the rubble, delivering one final laugh before they disappeared with her.

* * *

 **Shirotsume Town**

"Run for the hills!" Romeo yelled as he, Wendy, and Carla scrambled out of the compartment, the clowns in hot pursuit. They ran around the wooden platforms, jumping over gaps along the way while dodging the knives and bombs, determined not to lose pace. As soon as the trio reached the platform next to another with a trapeze, another pack of clowns beset the path, and two groups circled them.

"Hold on!" Carla spread her wings and grabbed Wendy's back, lifting her up into the air and hoisting her away from the pack. "You'll be safe up here."

"Sorry, Romeo!" Wendy called out. "Carla can't carry two at once!"

"It's okay! I'll keep up! **Rainbow Fire: Purple!** " Romeo held his burning palm aloft and let loose a purple flame in the shape of an extendable rope. The substance connected with the wood, and he hoisted himself in the air before he landed on top of the trapeze platform.

Positioning themselves, the clowns fired their guns and threw their bombs; some attempted to grab Romeo. Anticipating their next move, Wendy and Carla flew and somersaulted in the air, dodging every blast, while Romeo grabbed the trapeze and swung over to another, and then another. Tiny explosions erupted in the air during the chase, and the audience perceived this as part of the next act. Of course, Halloween's Circus Troupe was made to have the spectators expect the unexpected, after all.

"This is it!" Romeo noticed the large support beam beside him, and it was easily climbable. He wrapped his arms around the pillar and scurried his way up, and two clowns did the same after him. Reaching the end of the support beam, Romeo expertly tightroped the chains leading to a silver crystal chandelier, which happened to be the magical lacrima providing searchlights for the show. Romeo jumped from the chains and landed on the chandelier, the silver glass rocking and spinning due to his weight. Romeo yelped as he held on, daring not to let go. The weight increased when fifteen clowns followed Romeo's trail and grabbed the crystal decoration. The number increased, and the chains were losing strength and beginning to break.

 **SNAP!** The chains broke. The chandelier fell off and smashed into the stage with a colossal bang, the glass spreading. The clowns were crushed underneath, but Romeo was able to land on the ground unharmed. Relief washed over Wendy and Carla as they flew down and regrouped with him.

Carla cried, "That was close!"

Wendy asked, "Are you okay, Romeo?"

Romeo grinned, "I'm fit as a fiddle."

A wild cheer welcomed the arrival of three Fairy Tail wizards on stage. They never even expected representatives from the strongest guild in Fiore making a guest appearance. Wendy and Romeo were simply overwhelmed by the ovation that they waved their hands and smiled. Carla, on the other hand, stood firm.

The celebration was cut short when the white Exceed sensed multiple presences. "Look out!" A horde of clowns appeared on stage, some landing from the air, others emerging from the curtain. All were gathered for the purpose of stopping the group.

"Well, so much for a standing ovation," Romeo muttered.

"Alright, they asked for it! **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Wendy raised her wind-pulsating arms and threw them down, smashing seven clowns simultaneously. The spell tore up the stage as a result, but even as they sprawled over each other, more came up and added to the swarm. " **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!** " Wendy moved just quickly enough to scratch her wind-formed claw across a clown's chest. She looked to the side, and saw Romeo boxing a couple of them with his fists burning with Yellow Rainbow Fire. " **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " Flipping herself up, Wendy's legs formed a miniature tornado that caught eight clowns and blew them away. More clowns approached, and Wendy waved her arms, the winds smacking them back and forth.

"Come on! I'll take on every one of ya! **Rainbow Fire!** " Romeo put his hands together and generated a massive fireball of multiple colors. He threw it, and the explosion hit seven clowns on impact. " **Yellow Fire!** " He swung his fire-pulsating fists, hitting an arm here and a side there. Several more clowns raced with knives and swords; they swung wildly in an attempt to stab the young Rainbow Fire wizard, but he managed to dodge each blow, and counterattacked with precision and tenacity. Romeo even elected to use nearby circus mechanisms to easily outsmart his enemies to his advantage.

The clowns kept driving in numbers, but it was a battle royale Wendy and Romeo could handle. Between Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and Rainbow Fire, they held them off at bay. The audience rejoiced as the act turned into a fight night.

Within two minutes, all the clowns were defeated, their bodies collapsed on stage. The crowd praised the Fairy Tail wizards for their outstanding performance. Wendy and Romeo cheered and hugged each other for a job well done, and Carla simply grinned for the defeat of the enemy.

"Nice job, Wendy!" Romeo praised. "Thanks for getting that one clown off my back!"

"It doesn't matter how many of them are," Wendy smiled proudly. "They can't beat us!"

"No time to celebrate just yet!" Carla insisted. "Let's get out of here!"

"My dad's at the souvenir stands near the train station!" Romeo informed. "We can reach him there!"

Before they could make a run for the exit, fifty more clowns prowled in front of the stage, their nightmarish makeup harboring murderous intent.

"They just don't know when to quit, do they?" Romeo frowned.

"Leave them to me! I'll clear the way! **Dragon Slayer Secret Art...** " Wendy raised her arms, and circles of wind generated around them. " **Shattering Light...** "

The clowns yelled furiously and pounced.

" **...Sky Drill!** "

 **KA-BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A massive drill of wind rose from where the tent stood, followed by an explosion that rocked the town square. The tent tore itself into pieces, scattering in seperate directions. A mirage of clowns were blasted into the sky, screaming as they flew up and vanished with the night. The battle between Wendy's group and Halloween's clowns was so intense that the audience screamed and ran away from the wreckage.

When the smoke cleared, Wendy, Carla, and Romeo emerged unscathed, and took time to assess the damage.

"Oopsie..." Wendy covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Guess I overdid it."

"Look on the bright side," Romeo crossed his hips. "At least we tore down their base of operations."

"More will come," Carla reminded. "It's only a matter of time before we're easily overrun. We must return to the guild and report our findings. That way, we can get to the bottom of this."

"Romeo said his dad's at the train station! Come on!" Wendy cried. She and her friends raced out of the town square, completely unaware that the person they were looking for was kidnapped by a masked figure.

Meanwhile, Halloween popped out from a fabric of the tent's remains, shaking with outrage at the destruction Wendy and her friends caused. The remnants of his troupe groaned from fatigue and slowly began to stand up. " **GET UP, GET UP!** " Halloween roared. " **AFTER THEM!** "

And thus, they began a full-scale search for the Sky Maiden.

* * *

In an undisclosed location, Kaze Virniam pointed her revolver straight at the heart of a chair-bound Macao. She asked in a threatening yet calm voice, "Where is the location of your holy ground, Tenrou Island?"

"You didn't say please," Macao responded dryly.

"Don't play games with me, old man!" Kaze growled impatiently, inching the barrel closer. "Tell me!"

"Why do you want to go there so much, anyway?" Macao demanded.

"None of your beeswax," Kaze replied. "I just wanna know where Tenrou Island is."

"Only members of Fairy Tail members know where it is and are allowed to go there," Macao glared. "And even if I know, I'd never tell you. Not in a million years!"

"Hmph! You're smarter than you look, old geezer," Kaze remarked. "I'll guess we'll have to do this the hard way." With the snap of her fingers, two Sleepy Hollow bandits handed her a small case. She opened it to reveal a white glove with a odd magic circle written on it. Wrapping the glove around her left hand, she eyed Macao with mysterious intent. "Don't worry, this'll only hurt for a second!"

"Wait!" Macao shouted, struggling to break free from the rope. "What are you-"

He got his answer when the white glove sparked with electricity. Kaze swiftly moved her left hand to his forehead, and the jolt struck his brain, causing his body to shake uncontrollably from top to bottom. An unbearable pain coursed inside him, and the torture grew like a blossom. Screams of suffering filled the air. Sleepy Hollow bandits watched with amusement. Then Macao collapsed to the ground, the electricity still licking at his body, his instincts commanding him to do something in a futile attempt to save himself.

"What did you..." Macao shuddered as the jolt inside him increased. "What did you just do to me?!"

"Good question, gramps!" Kaze laughed darkly. "I just hit you with a paralysis spell that electrocutes you inside and out. It only lasts for three minutes." She bent down on one knee to Macao's level, "Now do you understand the game we're playing? Tell me where Tenrou Island is."

"Like hell..." Macao grumbled weakly.

"I can do this all day!" Kaze's laughter festered. Her white glove was raised, and it sparked again. "There's a lot of time to chat, and if three minutes isn't enough, we'll move on to five or seven!"

Macao's eyes widened. The evil laughter resounded.

 **Later...**

"Alright! We got the map to the Keyhole, boys!" Kaze cheered. She pumped a fist, to which her Sleepy Hollow minions shouted in approval, with the exception of Macao, still bound in a chair and weary from the paralyzing experience. "Team A, regroup with Halloween and the other dark guilds, and meet with us at the rendevous point. Team B, bring the old man and lock him up in one of our ships! The rest of you, you're with me! We're going to give Fairy Tail a rude awakening!"

"Yes, ma'am!" they all affirmed. The Sleepy Hollow scattered from the abandoned warehouse, three of them carrying a dazed Macao, and the rest following their leader. As Kaze walked, she raised her right hand. A dark orb suddenly generated from her fingertips, indicating that she had more tricks up her sleeve.

"Doomsday for Earth-land will now begin."

* * *

"See anything?"

Responding to Wendy's question, Romeo rose from behind a large wooden box and stared at Halloween's Circus Troupe through his binoculars. In the hour that followed, the festival advertising the tour came to a close, the citizens departed for their homes, and King Toma had already retreated to his home in Mercurius. Halloween was seen leading his performers through the streets in a frantic search for Wendy. Several citizens passing by claimed they nearly lost their minds following the end of their tour. But for Wendy and company, it was done with malice and intent.

Having finished his reconnaissance, Romeo sat to the ground with Wendy and Carla, the three hiding under the same box to avoid detection. "Nope, they haven't found us. Boy, those clowns are dumb." He sniffed with contempt, "This is crazy! We get to see our favorite circus troupe, and they're trying to kill us! And here we are..." He waved his hand to gesture around him, "...on the run from the clowns."

"I never thought it would come to this," Carla mused. "The circus devolving into a congregation of hooligans, conspirators for the dark guilds and the Sleepy Hollow gang from Hargeon."

"It's so sad," Wendy muttered. "They were a great team of performers, and Linda the Living Armor is the best so far."

"I knew it!" Romeo smiled. "I told you she's the best!"

"Maybe it's my imagination, but to me, it looks like Halloween's Circus Troupe has changed," Wendy changed the subject. "It's like they're obsessed with power and decided to join the dark guilds, like the Balam Alliance."

"We don't know for certain," Carla replied. "But we must be vigilant if we are to expose their evil plans."

"That's right," Romeo agreed. "You, me, my dad, Natsu, and all of us working together. We'll teach Halloween and his bozos a thing or two."

"Of course," Wendy said sincerely. The gentle breeze of the night blew through her hair, and her face embraced its warm touch. She looked up to the moon as she continued, "Before I joined the Fairy Tail guild, I was weak and scared at first. I thought about all the dangerous things that could happen, and I wasn't brave enough to face them. But now I'm ready. No matter where I go or what I see, I'll always stay strong to the end. As long as I have friends by my side." She looked at Carla and Romeo for reassurance, "Right?"

"Of course," Carla nodded. "You are a strong and brave girl, and I'm proud of you."

"You know you'll always have friends to back you up," Romeo grinned. "That's what makes us Fairy Tail."

"That's good to know," Wendy looked at the moon again. She knew that her friends were always kind and trustworthy. They wouldn't lie to her, even in the slightest. "I don't want any of it to change."

Halloween's Circus Troupe disappeared from sight, and the coast was clear. Wendy was free to stand up, and Carla and Romeo followed. The Sky Maiden took one final glance at the moon, its rays gently beaming down.

"I just can't wait. Once we set out, it'll be great."

She dared not interrupt this nice moment, until she and her friends went for the train station.


	4. The Storm Brews

While things seemed to be productive in Earth-land, the Disney Kingdom had its fair share of troubles. Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, and Daisy Duck gathered in the castle's royal library, having finished their tea and crumpets. The library was large and blessed with mountains of books and albums, and was pleasantly made warm by a fireplace in the corner. The desk was made of light brown polished wood, and portraits hung seperately on the walls, reminiscent of a great mouse hero before he became king. Donald and Goofy stood in front of the desk, while Minnie and Daisy anxiously waited for the letter to be read, and Pluto slept peacefully in the comfort of his bed next to the desk.

"Now that the four of us had our fill of snacks, let's go back to serious matters," Minnie said. Her eyes glimmered with anticipation, "Well, Donald? Are you going to read us the letter?"

"If you're worried about your so-called secret, don't be," Daisy assured. "It'll be safe with us."

"Go ahead, Donald!" Goofy shook gleefully. "Tell us!"

"Okay, here we go..." Donald breathed steadily, hoping to himself that the message would not leave a severe impact on the royal staff. Clearing his throat, he held up the letter and read aloud the written words:

" _Hey Donald, how are you? But seriously, sorry to rush off in a hurry without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. I don't know why this is happenin', but for some strange reason, the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And those stars happened to be the worlds we live in. That means disaster is just around the corner. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a special kind of 'key'- the key to our survival. I need you and Goofy to find whoever holds this key, and stick by that person's side. Got it? If we don't have that key, we're history! I'm supplying you with the Gummi Ship, the vessel you're going to need to travel to other worlds, and I assigned Chip and Dale as your navigators. First stop to make is in a place called Traverse Town, where a man named Leon resides. He should know a thing or two about the key's whereabouts. Good luck, Donald. And take care!_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Mickey Mouse_

 _P.S., will you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._ "

The letter was signed with the king's seal.

"Oh, dear! Oh, my! Oh, no!" Daisy cried worriedly. "What do you suppose this could mean?"

"It means we'll just have to trust King Mickey," Minnie folded her hands. "If there is anyone in the Disney Kingdom who has gotten out of more jams that anyone, it's him."

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right," Goofy face was crossed with concern.

"Your Highness, don't worry," Donald gave the Queen a proud salute. "We'll not only find the King, but we'll also find this 'key.'"

"Thank you, both of you," Minnie smiled in appreciation.

"Daisy, would you mind if you care take of-" Donald began.

"Of course!" Daisy grinned. "I know this castle like the back of my hand. And I won't be alone on this one. Minnie and I will take care of things here in the Disney Kingdom. In the meantime, make sure that you and Goofy come home safe. I want you back just in time for our date." Donald laughed, feeling a little embarassed at the compliment his sweetheart was giving him.

"Oh, I can tell you two will have a dangerous journey ahead of you," Minnie informed. "So I'm sending someone to keep track of it. To chronicle all of your travels, he will accompany you."

The Queen pointed towards the desk, and Donald and Goofy peered closer to see an anthropomorphic cricket with olive skin, thin black eyebrows, and four-fingered hands. He was dressed very formally, wearing a royal blue top hat with an orange band near the base, a red vest with a single pink button on the front, a yellow ascot, a black blazer, and a high-collared white shirt. He also wore tan pants and yellow shoes with black tips, and an umbrella was gripped in his right hand. The cricket jumped up and down, desperate to catch Donald and Goofy's attention.

"Over here!" the cricket cried, and he stopped jumping once their attention was drawn. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." He bowed with his top hat in his hand as a sign of respect.

"Nice to meet you, Jiminy. I'm Donald Duck," Donald introduced himself, and he pointed to Goofy. "And this is Goofy."

"Where did you find this guy?" Goofy wondered. "It's like someone we've never met before."

"Let me explain," Minnie offered. "What King Mickey said in his letter about worlds disappearing happened to him not too long ago."

"It's a very long and sad tale, which I just happened to practice telling in the mirror," Jiminy stated. "I'll tell you along the way."

"Okay, you can tell us everything," Goofy smiled. "We're happy to have you on our team!"

"Trust me, you won't regret this!" Jiminy assured. "I'll be keeping entries in my journal on the many adventures you're about to partake. After all, the universe is full of mysteries and wonder. I'm just a cricket singing my way from hearth to hearth, adding notes and preserving memories during my travels. In case you want to recall memories, you can always call me!" He took out a miniaturized book from the pocket of his coat, "Every word in every page!"

"Wait a sec," Donald interrupted. "Does that include food and lots of new stuff to try out?"

"Of course," Jiminy nodded.

"That'll be fine, then," Donald chimed. "Welcome aboard, Jiminy!"

"We hope for your safe return," Minnie implored. "Please, help the King."

Donald stood at attention, meaning that he had responded to the Queen's plea. He looked at Minnie and Daisy one last time, but caught Goofy saluting next to them. "You're coming, too!" Donald grabbed Goofy and yanked him out the door.

 **A few moments later...**

Donald and Goofy entered the grass castle at the center of the courtyard, which in reality, was the secret passageway to the engine room where the Gummi Ship was stationed. The mouse-eared lights on the wall were dim in the dark hallway as they walked down the spiral staircase, with Donald walking ahead and Jiminy hanging onto Goofy's helmet. Along the way, Jiminy narrated details about the world he used to live in, his relationship with Pinocchio, a puppet designed by the woodcarver Geppetto brought to life by the Blue Fairy, and how he came to be his conscience. It was quite a tale for someone who had endured strife and turmoil spreading throughout the worlds, as well as his own.

Goofy exclaimed, "Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?"

Jiminy explained, "It was terrible! We were scattered! A terrible darkness spreads across the land, and when the dust cleared, nothing remained. Everyone disappeared, and I was very scared." He grew concerned, "I'm much more worried about Pinocchio. Just thinking about him makes me want to remember that disaster over and over." He composed himself, "And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle. Queen Minnie was kind enough to take me in, so that I would have some food and a warm bed to sleep in."

Donald implied, "That reminds me, Goofy. You know what we gotta keep to ourselves while we're out, right?"

Goofy thought for a few seconds until he figured out what Donald was getting at. "Oh, right. I gotcha. Ya mean, while we go around searchin' in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. If any word got out, it's gonna be a mess. We've gotta protect the world border."

Donald corrected, "'Order.'"

Goofy realized his mistake, "Right. World order." He then laughed, and Donald couldn't help but sigh at his clumsiness. The two came across a crown-shaped doorway, and Jiminy would start writing a journal entry, just as Minnie asked him to. Goofy continued, "I guess we'll need some new duds when we get there, huh?"

Donald added, "Yeah, for all we know, those worlds are places we haven't visited. So we're gonna have to blend in."

Passing through the doorway, Donald and Goofy had arrived at the Gummi Ship Control Room, walking across the tiled floor. The room hummed to a frequency, and the whirring of machines and giant gears spinning along the walls harmonized with it. The daily clockwork of the Control Room was a marvel to anyone who took it upon themselves to visit it. Mechanical arms hung down from the ceiling around a small orange spaceship, the vessel aforementioned by King Mickey that would take Donald and Goofy to new worlds. The dome of the cockpit was outfitted with three seats and a control panel. Donald and Goofy stopped in front of the lift docking the Gummi Ship, ready to disembark. First thing's first; they had to talk to the launch crew.

Donald walked over to a large golden tube and put a hand to his mouth. He called into it, hoping the navigators on the other end would hear him, "Hello up there! Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready!"

In a hanging control booth, Donald's voice echoed out of the other end of the tube, and the ears of a black-nosed chipmunk wearing a yellow apron received the message. "Heya, Donald! Your Gummi Ship engineers here, ready for duty! Chip..."

"...and Dale!" A second chipmunk, this time with a red nose and an apron with the inverse color scheme of his brother's, ran towards a control panel and jumped up to turn a blue lever. As a result, steam billowed out of pipes in the ceiling, and more gears spun on the walls, adding more flavor to the mechanical frequency.

"Happy flying!" Chip and Dale jumped excitedly as they rooted from the sidelines. The mechanical hands moved across the room, aiming for the ones predestined to pilot the ship. The first picked up Goofy, carrying him upside down with his arms outstretched, and the second picked up Donald, who crossed his arms and frowned at his annoyance of being lifted the same way. As the cockpit opened, Pluto scurried his way into the Control Room and jumped into the Gummi Ship, electing himself to be the additional member of the entourage.

Afterwards, a tunnel serving as an interstellar runaway opened for the vessel to break through, with lights blinking along the path. The lift rose the Gummi Ship and aimed it straight at the tunnel, ready for take-off.

Queen Minnie and Daisy entered the Control Room as well, determined to witness their launch into the stars. They hoped with all their hearts that they would emerge with King Mickey in tow. From the pilot's seat, Donald turned to Daisy and gave her a thumbs-up, followed by a wink, promising that he and Goofy would return someday.

The rocket engines started up in a shower of flames. It was time. A finger pointed forward to the tunnel.

" **BLAST-OFF!** "

And then, the unexpected happened as a large neon arrow blinked on, pointing downward. The shaft below the Gummi Ship split open, and the ship fell through it, Donald and Goofy screaming in absolute fright. Hilariously, the Gummi Ship popped out of the atmosphere, and this time, it had a proper blast-off as the engine burned, sending itself right into the confines of space.

The adventure for the Disney heroes was just beginning, but what of the adventure for Wendy and her friends? The inhabitants of Earth-land would soon find out their destiny.

* * *

Storms are very curious things. At night, a person might be enjoying his day, going about his errands, perhaps buying groceries or going to a restaurant for dinner, and all the while the moon smiles upon the earth. Then suddenly, on the horizon, wisps of white and grey begin to blossom. They seize up the starry sky, and the moon is blindfolded by their reach. The dark blue is blotted out, smothered by the clouds, and darkness rolls in before a torrent of lightning and thunder unleashes itself upon the person, who is baffled by the rapid change of atmosphere.

This storm, however, was different than anything Fiore had ever encountered, or the whole of Earth-land, for that matter. There was no rain, only flashes and booms. A chilling gust of wind blew through the air, making whoever was within its reach put their hands to their arms while shivering. The town of Shirotsume fell silent, except the only sound filling the void was the tempest raging above. All of the residents were in their houses, eating dinner and doing other nightly activities. Even Halloween's Circus Troupe, who had been pushed to exhaustion from their battle with Wendy Marvell, disappeared into the darkness.

Wendy, Carla, and Romeo had already entered the train station, where the second noises filling the air were the vehicles chugging and disembarking at this hour. Like the town square, the station was stripped of the festival advertising the circus. The souvenir stands, balloons, and streamers no longer filled the area, and souls walked or jogged to the trains for their next destination.

"Hey, we're back!" Romeo called out. "Dad? Dad! Hey, Dad! Where are you?" When he received no answer, he scratched his head in confusion, "That's odd. My dad could hear my voice from a mile away. He promised he'd wait for us at the station, and here we are. He should be here by now. Where is he?" He looked around warily, "Even Halloween's souvenir stands are pulled out."

"He could be anywhere," Wendy assumed. "We'll just have to keep looking."

Just then, the thunder rumbled once more, and the volume exceeded the trains' chugs. Everyone present never expected the storm to rival the noises filling the station.

"What was that?" Wendy wondered.

"Huh, the storm's getting stronger," Romeo crossed his hips.

"We'd best be on our way," Carla suggested.

Moments after the thunder passed, distant murmurs caught the group's attention. Their heads turned to see a crowd of at least twenty-three gathering in a circle, voices recording the incident in front of them. Wendy and her friends didn't know why, but they suddenly got a feeling that they should check it out.

"Stay back!" a Rune Knight was heard saying.

"Ten people are seriously injured! Six of them dead!" a man yelled.

"This part of the station is reduced to bits..." a woman mused.

"Excuse us! We're from Fairy Tail! Let us through!" Wendy, Carla, and Romeo made their way through the crowd and authorities, and upon reaching the center, they discovered something very disturbing. Six people were found dead, blood gutting from their chests, and ten were grievously injured and tended by officials for medical treatment. That particular section of the station was reduced to debris, the remains of souvenir stands and benches sprawled on the floor. A large hole in the wall was formed, revealing the view of the dark storm, hence explaining why the thunder crawled its way into the station.

Wendy covered her mouth in disbelief, "What happened?"

Romeo exclaimed, "Who killed all these people?"

The lead soldier explained, "Witnesses confirmed that the perpetrator is a figure in a mask. He shot down sixteen people, and carried the body of an old person on his shoulder. Afterwards, he blew a hole in this area with some kind of magical weapon and got away."

Carla raised an eyebrow, "A masked figure is responsible for such a heinous act?"

Romeo pointed out, "You're talking about the leader of those creepy Sleepy Hollow bandits, aren't you? Kaze Viriniam, that's the name of the guy. He's the only one in the gang wearing a mask."

Carla crossed her arms, "The ones who robbed the museum in Onibus, and are apparently in league with Halloween and the dark guilds."

Romeo held up his hand to interrupt, "Wait a minute. Old man?" His eyes widened, "You didn't mean..."

His worst fears were realized when he discovered Macao's white waistcoat littered on the floor with the corpses.

"Dad..." Romeo's fists clenched and shook with anger from the treacherous deed, and his voice turned to a snarl. "Someone kidnapped my dad!"

Wendy was worried to see her friend in such grief. She asked, "But who would do such a thing?"

Romeo replied, "The guards mentioned something about a guy in a mask. And I think I know who." Growling in frustration, he kicked away a small rock, and he tried to keep his emotions in check. "It's bad enough they robbed the museum, blew up Hargeon, and tried to kill us, but kidnapping my dad?! A member of our guild?! Now they've gone too far!"

All of a sudden, Carla's mind froze, her pupils widening. She found her vision telescoping, the gift she inherited from her mother Shagotte letting her see far beyond her limits. The vision foretold of a world descending into chaos, and in horror, Carla felt her eyes turned to Magnolia. The houses were eaten alive by flames. The forests and mountains were stifled by shadows. A deadly noose threatened to throttle the Fairy Tail guild, and one by one, the wizards were whisked away to terrible new ships amassed by raiders.

Carla wanted to look away, but she couldn't. Her gaze had been glued, and her will anguished as a terrible storm consumed Magnolia... and the rest of Fiore followed.

And then a door.

The premonition stopped. The white Exceed lay still. Finally, she screamed, " **WAIT!** "

Wendy asked, "What's wrong?"

Carla whispered, "I see Magnolia... No, _all_ of Fiore... consumed by a storm. A storm no one in this world has ever experienced." She concluded with grim certainty, "A storm of pure darkness."

Wendy gasped, "Another vision? What did you see in it?"

Carla shuddered, "Magnolia reduced to flames. All our Fairy Tail friends captured and taken away by evil men. The storm growing stronger with each passing moment. At the end of the night..." Every word she spoke was filled with fear, "...there was nothing. Fiore is gone."

Wendy questioned, "Fiore is gone? What does it mean?"

Another flash from outside interrupted her, and a deafening bang drowned out the volume of the station. Wendy and her friends turned to the hole in the wall, and noticed something entirely different. Amidst a darkened landscape, the lightning had turned purple instead of white, as if a divine punishment dropped from the sky by angry gods. Their eyes widened in horror and alarm, letting Carla's urgent message sink in. It was by the change of color that they understood what she meant.

Wendy panicked, "Oh, no! This is terrible! We have to get back to the guild and warn everyone!"

Romeo determined, "Chances are, my dad's kidnapper is bound to show up. When I find him, I'll beat it out of him."

Carla notified, "The next train is departing in five minutes! We must hurry!"

* * *

 **Magnolia**

"Mm, this tastes fantastic! You were right, Erza, this strawberry cake really does the trick."

"It's the one thing I love best about chefs, Lisanna; putting together a decent meal."

Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Mirajane Strauss, and her younger sister Lisanna laughed good-heartedly together as they dined on the same table. Sharing a meal between friends was certainly a pleasant social event in the Fairy Tail guildhall. Really, every activity was. The guildhall had shifted to its late night atmosphere; some wizards had already gone to their rooms, while others elected to stay up and spend an hour or two. For instance, Natsu and Happy were respectively eating meat and fish in rhythm, Elfman Strauss and Nab Lasaro were lifting storage, and Alzack and Bisca were lulling their daughter Asuka to sleep with a bedtime story. Of course, they were all made unaware of the drama unfolding in Shirotsume, or the fact that the villains at work had seized Macao and Lucy, holding them as mice in their cage.

Lisanna asked, "So, where is Master Makarov? He hasn't returned since he left this morning."

Erza answered, "Cana mentioned that he had been called by the Magic Council for a meeting. It's probably over, so he might be coming back right about now." She took a sip of tea from her cup, "Then again, Master has been quite busy of late. You never know what to expect from him."

Mirajane wondered, "What about Wendy? She went with Carla, Macao, and Romeo to watch Halloween's Circus Troupe in Shirotsume. We expect them to return, too."

Lisanna sighed, "I doubt Wendy and Romeo will make it out of the storm. It's getting stronger every minute." A flash and a boom outside made her point, "See what I mean?"

Levy smiled, "Don't worry, Lisanna. The storm won't stop them. They will come back, I'm sure of it. And besides, Romeo's got his father."

Erza beamed, "She's right, you know. We must have faith. What could possibly go wrong?"

At that moment, giant fireballs detonated in every direction of the guildhall, from the request board, to the tavern, to the main entrance. The explosions drew agitation from the guildmates, sending panic in rolling waves. All around the wreckage, hundreds of Sleepy Hollow bandits emerged from the dust with their weapons. Amidst all the chaos, everyone noticed a group of five entering the guildhall, the leader none other than Kaze Viriniam herself, bearing two dark purple and red blades. Kaze's first henchman was a fat man with short red hair and an eyepatch covering his right eye. He was dressed in spiked red and yellow armor, and his right hand was replaced with a claw holding a spiked ball of iron. The second was a girl with velvet long hair, glittering eyelashes, and star-shaped stickers across her cheeks. She wore a sleeveless pink top, purple gloves, a yellow skirt, pink long stockings, and pink boots. The third was a man with nearly trimmed light blue hair, and he wore a blue and yellow superhero outfit with wings fashioned after an falcon. The fourth and last was a tall man with a green mechanized square-shaped appearance; his left arm was a suction cannon, his right arm was a cannon with four barrels, and his back was equipped with a large rectangular cannon.

" **HELLO, FAIRY TAIL!** " Kaze shouted enthusiastically. "You've just received free tickets to Dreamworld! Y'all look stunnin' tonight!" Her announcement prompted a laugh from the Sleepy Hollow. She added in a singy-songy note, " _We're gonna have a party, we're gonna have a party..._ "

Natsu demanded angrily, "Who in the hell are you?!"

"You have no right to demand answers from us, salmon boy," Kaze taunted. "This is **Sleepy Hollow** turf, courtesy of yours truly and four of my personal guards. Or, as I'd like to call my team, the **Headless Horsemen.** " She gestured an arm to her four bodyguards, before she continued, "You can call me Kaze Viriniam. I'm just a breeze dancing in the dark, but one with **STYLE!** " Kaze raised her twin blades, which morphed into twin revolvers. They charged with magical power and fired a rain of crimson bullets, which scattered and homed directly at Natsu. The bullets connected to the Fire Dragon Slayer's chest, striking it repeatedly like needles. Kaze added to the combo with two more bullets fueled into giant orbs. The orbs combined and decimated Natsu with great force, sending him flying to the dirt.

"Natsu!" Levy screamed.

"Levy, get down!" Jet and Droy grabbed her and pulled her behind the cover of a table.

"You bastards!" Gray hissed.

"Ooooh, naughty mouth. You need to be punished for that," Kaze wagged her finger, before she motioned her head to the Headless Horsemen. "Zeppelin?"

"With pleasure!" the mechanical Horseman stepped into the fray, letting out an absolutely insane laugh that matched with the rumbling thunder. "Bare witness as I, **Zeppelin,** the Grim Reaper of the Headless Horsemen, stain this decaying world with your bones! I will take great delight in terminating you..." His eyes shifted to Juvia Lockser, "...starting with your worthless girlfriend!"

"Say what?" Gray was confused by that statement.

"NEVER!" Juvia shrieked furiously, standing with Gray behind her and defending him with her arms. "You will never lay a finger on my beloved, so don't even try!"

"What's that? You want me to destroy you both?! So be it!" Zeppelin jeered, and he raised his barreled cannon.

" **Water Slicer!** " Juvia made the first move by summoning a water-shaped blade aiming for its mark.

" **Gatling Slaughter!** " With another inhuman laugh, Zeppelin fired a barrage. Juvia was confident at first that the bullets would only pass through her watery body, but she realized too late that the projectiles were magic-forged, and they were easily penetrable. Three bullets pierced Juvia's watery body in half, rending her vulnerable, but Gray cast **Ice-Make: Shield** to defend her before the rest of the bullets could destroy her completely.

"It's my turn now! I'm the Strength of the Headless Horsemen, **Wrecker!** " the fat Horseman leaped into action, his spiked ball aloft. "I'll crush all who gets in my way! **Chain Twist!** " The claw in his right arm fired the spiked ball, extending a long chain supporting it. He spun it around and hammered with great force against Gray's **Ice-Make: Shield,** breaking it upon impact. Wrecker then retracted his claw back, jumped up in the air, and before long a strong amount of magical energy surged around the spiked ball. " **Megaton Crush!** " Upon landing, he smashed the spiked ball into the ground, creating a shockwave that blew everything away within a two-block radius.

" **Shooting Star Bombardment!** " Zeppelin's laughter returned, and the large cannon adorned on his back opened a hatch. Out fired ten ball-sized bombs, and the symphony blew Juvia, Gray, and anyone within range to pieces.

Furious at the indignity the Sleepy Hollow wrought upon their comrades, Mirajane and Elfman morphed into their Take-Over forms and began their assault. Elfman roared, "Here comes a real man!"

" **Elegance in Violence!** " The female Horseman in pink was next. Anticipating the Strauss siblings' first move, she struck a pose like a fashion model does in a beauty pageant. In a flash of pink, hundreds of tiny orbs surrounded Mirajane and Elfman's bodies. With a snap of the fingers, the orbs detonated, severly injuring the two and reverting them back to their normal forms at the same time. The horseman laughed in a haughty manner, "All manner of man and beast bows before the symbol of grace and beauty! I'm **Diva,** the Beauty of the Headless Horsemen!"

"You're going to regret this! **Requip: Black Wing Armor!** " Erza's clothing shifted into a winged armor of black. She flew into the act, determined to avenge her friends.

" **Twister of Supreme Judgment!** " the superhero-like Horseman flew up with his wings. He inched his fingers together, and they generated large amounts of blue silver energy. He then pointed his palms, the energy converting into a massive tornado blast. The silver stream impacted Erza's Black Wing Armor, and in the process, it was shattered to a million pieces, allowing her to fall to the ground. She glared up at the Horseman who gloated, "The silver light of justice breaks through invincible armor, even the mighty Titania! You may call me **Silver,** the prince of the wind and Falcon of the Headless Horsemen! Now, feel the wrath of the blazing sky! **Eradication Fist!** " Silver added the finishing touch with a 1000-hit combo of energized fists. At the last punch, Erza was crashed to the wall and knocked out.

With most of the Fairy Tail wizards down for the count, some cowering at how strong the Headless Horsemen were, Kaze walked down the ruined guildhall, and Wrecker, Diva, Silver, and Zeppelin joined in. The leader of the Sleepy Hollow cackled in amusement, "That's it? I expected better from the strongest force in this eyesore of a world. Is there no one else?"

" **HOW ABOUT THIS?!** "

With a mighty roar, Natsu spewed from the debris in a ball of fire, and dashed forward to attack. Kaze swung her twin revolvers and morphed them back into blades, the sharp ends glowing with radiant blue light. She performed two slashes; one that extinguished the flaming aura surrounding Natsu's body, and the other leaving a slash wound in his chest. The Fire Dragon Slayer yelled in pain, and he collapsed to the ground, clutching his injury. He stared in disbelief at the woman in a mask- an individual as cold and calculating as any adversary who dared to do the guild harm.

"I did my homework on you, salmon boy," Kaze put away her weapons and knelt down to his level. "You're Natsu Dragneel the Salamander, aren't you? The adoptive son of a fire-breathing dragon who became an icon?"

"You know who I am?" Natsu grunted. "How?"

"Like I said, I did my homework," Kaze patted his cheek, before he pinched it. "It took a lot of time and effort to study the inhabitants of this world, but a girl's patient. When I first laid eyes on you, I couldn't help but admire you. It made me want to know more about you." She then giggled, "If you're asking me to hang out with you, I can't, because I've already got a date. Anyway..." She cleared her throat, "You have no idea how long we've searched for you. We've been looking for one of the keys essential to unlocking ultimate power, and _you're_ it." She raised Natsu's chin, "Here it is, right under our noses." She paused for effect, "The pure soul of a dragon!"

"Who... are you...?" Natsu groaned, attempting to get back to his feet, only to be brought down by a kick in the chest.

"I told you my name, didn't I?" Kaze chuckled. "But I guess I haven't told you _what_ I am. I'm an agent of darkness. My orders are to collect a dragon's soul and worthy candidates for the princesses. Just like the bimbo I played with at the port town. My boys happened to find her during a late night stroll, and they took her on a lovely trip to the boat."

Natsu's eyes snapped wide, "What did you did to Lucy?!"

Kaze assured, "There's no need to be so grumpy, Natsy. In fact, you should be proud! You and your friends are invited for a soirée in outer space!" She grew with enthusiasm, "I've already let loose the Heartless on the Keyhole in Tenrou Island, and at the same time, _every_ part of this world! More hearts means more additions to our army! It won't be long before Earth-land gets drowned six feet under! Tick-tock, the door is open!"

Natsu growled, "You bastards think you can get away with it by destroying our guildhall and hurting our friends?! You're messing with the wrong guild! You're gonna pay for this!"

Kaze scoffed, "Oh, I'd **LOVE** to see you try! Well, at least one of you, if they're man enough!" She chuckled again, "And don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt any of your friends. I have important use for all of you..." She stood up and motioned her minions, "Let's rally up the passengers, guys."

That was the order. The Sleepy Hollow and the Headless Horsemen retrieved the bodies of the unconscious Fairy Tail wizards. Some surviving wizards tried to put up an effort to defend themselves, only to be easily restrained and led away. Natsu watched as his friends were taken out of the guildhall and into the storm, a grisly fate awaiting them beyond the void.

But he wasn't giving up that easily.

The fiery aura returned. The surrounding Sleepy Hollow troops were blown away. The Horsemen reeled back.

"Go get 'em, Natsu!"

Encouraged by Happy's words, the Fire Dragon Slayer dashed for Kaze and delivered a flaming fist across her face, the impact creating a crack in her mask.

The shell split open for a few seconds.

And it was that moment when the halves fell to the floor, her youthful face was revealed, and her eye color was teal.

Natsu and Happy paused and stared at the face behind the mask of the leader of the Sleepy Hollow.

Finally, they screamed in absolute shock, " **YOU'RE A GIIIIIIRRRRRRL?!** "

Kaze was unfazed by their reaction. She gritted her teeth in frustration, "You don't know when to quit, do ya?"

Natsu stood his ground and declared boldly, "I don't know what you're after, and I don't care. Whatever you're doing is evil. I'm gonna take you down, no matter what." He pounded his burning fist into his open palm, "I'm all fired up! **LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT!** "

Kaze's temper reached its boiling point. She bellowed furiously, " **I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FREAKING HEART OUT!** "

Overwhelming power surging with her anger, a dark orb formed around her right hand, the ground beneath suddenly shaking as a result of the spike. The two raised their fists, a vortex forming as they clashed...

And on top of a hill overlooking the Fairy Tail guildhall, Makarov Dreyar stood there with a cane in his hand.

"So, it has come to this..."


	5. The End of Earth-Land

**Magnolia**

Wendy, Carla, and Romeo arrived at Magnolia fifteen minutes after the epic brawl between Natsu and Kaze began, departing from the train station as fast as they could. As they reached the familiar streets, they looked up to see a large orb glowing with some sort of dark energy, the wind furiously swirling in its depths.

"What is that?" Wendy asked. "Could this be the storm you were talking about?"

"I don't know," Carla replied. "But our friends are still in danger. I'm certain of it."

"Guys! Take a look at this!" Romeo cried out. Interrupted by the suddenly alarm in his voice, Wendy and Carla snapped out of their trance on the giant orb and trotted over to his side. Romeo was staring at a dim landscape in wide-eyed shock. Following his gaze, Wendy and Carla discovered that the town of Magnolia was shattered. The destroyed remains of houses and stores stood bleak against the dark skies. The Kardia Cathedral was reduced to ruin. The forests stood blackened. The river was choked of water. The streets were devoid of life.

"The town... It's..." Wendy whispered.

"Did we come here too late?" Carla wondered.

"Where is everybody?" Romeo questioned.

 _ **WHOOSH!**_ Everyone's heads immediately jerked in the direction of that sound. At first, they thought it might have been one of their fellow Fairy Tail wizards, but it wasn't. In fact, it was something bad. Pairs of eyes emerged from the ground, giving a dim illumination, and the wisps made their presence known as Shadows, their antennas wriggling as they scanned their surroundings. Carla and Romeo gasped in shock at the sight of them, and Wendy seemed to be gasping the loudest. She couldn't believe it. The exact same creatures from her dream were here in Magnolia. Only this time, it wasn't a dream. It was real!

"What strange manner of creature is this?!" Carla exclaimed.

"I have no idea what they are, but I know they're not good!" Romeo tensed.

"It can't be!" Wendy exclaimed. "Those are the creatures I saw in my dream! What are they doing here?"

"Wendy? What's going on?" Carla grew puzzled at Wendy's reaction. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'll explain later!" Wendy insisted, stancing herself. "We have to fight them!"

"R-Right," Carla nodded, and she spread her wings. "Be careful, Wendy!"

"You want us, freaks?" Romeo dared the creatures, his fists burning with Yellow Fire. "Come and get us!"

A total of six Shadows jumped and brought down their claws on Wendy. " **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " She jumped out of the way and breathed a gust that tore the creatures apart with sharp cuts of wind. Wendy gained a hint that the Shadows could also be destroyed by magic aside from weapons. She remembered that in her dream, she was unable to use any magic and was instructed to use a weapon instead. She figured she could use it to her advantage. Wendy turned to Carla and Romeo, "Guys, I think I know a way to beat them! The one thing that can destroy them completely is our magic!"

"Cool!" Romeo smirked. "That makes things a whole lot easier. We'll smash 'em down with fire and wind, and we're in the clear!"

"Be careful, you two!" Carla instructed. "The more you use magic, the more it will drain you. You must reserve your Magic Energy at all times!"

"We know," Romeo nodded. "But we can make our way through, no problem."

"We have to defeat as many as we can and get to the guildhall!" Wendy determined. "Everyone needs our help!"

"Yeah!" Romeo shouted in agreement.

Soon after, an horde of Shadows by the hundreds popped from every corner of Magnolia, blanketing the town into darkness. Driven by instinct, they swarmed around Wendy and Romeo like ants.

" **Sky Dragon's Claw!** "

" **Blue Fire!** "

With their respective magical elements, the two began destroying the onslaught of Shadows. There was fire and wind illuminating the blackened town, and countless yellow eyes, and black clouds of dust...

" **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** "

" **Yellow Fire!** "

The fire and wind kept spreading. For every Shadow destroyed, two more seemed to take its place.

" **Sky Dragon's Claw!** "

" **Purple Fire!** "

More fire, more wind, and more shadow. They were everywhere.

And after ten long minutes, Wendy and Romeo began to show signs of fatigue, their strengths waning with their magic. The Shadows just kept appearing in numbers, and it looked like an invasion.

"There's... too many... of them..." Wendy wheezed. "They just... keep on coming..."

"Okay, so we can't destroy them all," Romeo panted. "We'd better run to the guild."

"Yes, it's the only option we have," Carla agreed. "I'll carry Wendy there! Let's go!" She lifted the Sky Dragon Slayer up, and flew for the guildhall without delay.

"Wait for me!" Romeo gathered his remaining strength to keep up. He ran across the darkened streets, following Wendy and Carla as fast as his legs could carry him. The Shadows were never far behind, as they chased him like a stampede. Soon, the Shadows were out of reach, and Romeo took time to relax in an empty alleyway, whipping the sweat off his forehead. After a few seconds, he continued traversing where the guildhall was.

Romeo finally arrived at the entrance, and happened to catch a glimpse of white standing in front of it. It was none other than Makarov, and Romeo was relieved that the guild master made it unharmed. The same could be said with Wendy and Carla, who landed down and regrouped with the Rainbow Fire wizard. Rather than to say hello, Makarov's eyes were focused on the orb in the sky. He appeared unmoving, as if he was tranced by a great force, and his face bore inner purpose.

"Master Makarov!" Romeo cheered. "Glad that you made it!"

"What's going on here?" Wendy asked. "Where are the others?"

"I thought they were in the guildhall with you!" Carla added.

"The door has opened..." Makarov whispered, titling his head slightly.

"What?" All three were confused of what their guild master said.

"The door to this world has opened," Makarov repeated, and he turned to face Wendy and company. "The storm above is the sign of the darkness creeping into our world. A rather troubling sight, wouldn't you agree, kids?"

"What are you talking about?!" Romeo snapped. "We gotta find the others! We gotta find my dad!"

"Calm down, Romeo!" Makarov eased. "Your father is fine! Everyone else is. My children are too strong to let a storm like this one wear them down. As a family, we stay together, even through the darkest times."

"Master, what do you know about all this?" Wendy interjected. "Does it have something to with those strange creatures, and the door to this world?" She paused, and remembered the words of Halloween and the hooded figure. "I think the 'door to this world' is called a-"

"No time to explain. We're running out of time," Makarov cut her off. "It won't be long before this world is completely swallowed in darkness." He added with fierce determination, "We must not let them touch the heart of our world!" He knelt down to Wendy and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Listen to me, Wendy. I need you, Carla, and Romeo to get to Tenrou Island. Once you get there, search for a door in the caves. All will be explained once you find it. A boat is ready to take you there."

"What about you?" Romeo asked. "When will you be joining us?"

"Don't worry about me," Makarov assured. "I'll be there sooner than you think. There's no turning back now." He lips formed a proud smile, "This is an opportunity for the young generation to shine, to make a difference for all. Even the smallest souls can shape the course of the future. It takes bravery, determination, and a strong heart." He saw the confused looks on Wendy and Romeo's faces, and his words became encouraging, "You can't let doubt stop you, my children. The only way to move is forward."

Touched by Makarov's speech, Wendy replied in agreement, "You're right, Master. It's up to us now. We'll find a way to save everyone. I'm sure of it."

Carla joined in, "You won't be alone."

Makarov grinned, "I know I can count on you."

Romeo repeated his question, "When will you come with us?"

Makarov replied, "It's as I said, I'll be there sooner than you think. I'll be there when you least expect it." He paused to let it sink in, "It's only fitting that I remain in the dark."

"You mean..." Romeo grew alarmed. "You're staying here? Why?"

"I have no desire to abandon Earth-land in its final hour," Makarov answered. "I must see it through to the end."

"No..." Romeo was on the verge of breaking down. "No! You don't mean that! You can't stay!"

"There's no use wallowing in remorse!" Makarov urged. "You must go! Now!"

"We can't!" Romeo yelled, feeling himself tearing up. "We can't leave you! We can't go without you!"

"My mind is set," Makarov shook his head in refusal. "I must go alone and venture in the darkness. I'm not afraid of it, and you shouldn't be either!" Another pause, and his voice brimmed with as much comfort as he could muster, "You have to trust me."

" **NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!** " Romeo kept on screaming. He fell to his knees, clutching the ground with one hand and his face with the other.

"Romeo, come on..." Makarov tried to reason with him.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Romeo's desperate pleas gave way to sobs, the anguish flooding his heart like a river. He didn't want to believe that the guild master of Fairy Tail, a role model, a father figure, would stay behind in a world destined to fall. To Romeo, Makarov was like a grandfather, as Natsu was a big brother. It was like missing Natsu on Tenrou Island seven years ago, all over again. As for Wendy, she went over to the weeping Romeo, knelt down, and hugged his trembling body, with Carla observing the drama in silence. If what Makarov said was true, that would mean the start of uncertain events set in motion. At the same time, they felt worry and concern for the strange occurrences and how their guild master was reacting to the darkness creeping into Earth-land. If they left for Tenrou Island right now, they'd leave him behind. Were they willing to take that risk? Abandon one life for the needs of the many? Someone had to tell Makarov their feelings now.

"Master..." Wendy looked up and spoke with sincerity in her eyes.

Before she could continue, a pool of darkness suddenly formed below, its tendrils licking at where Makarov stood, wrapping around his body. Wendy gasped at the thought of seeing her guild master in trouble, and it wasn't long before Carla and Romeo joined in, the boy staring with eyes stained with tears.

" **MASTER!** " they all cried.

"They're here!" Makarov looked down at the strands of darkness restraining him. "Hurry! Get to Tenrou Island! Go, before it's too late!"

" **NO!** " Romeo got to his feet before Wendy could help him. His eyes still watered, but his face had more anger than sorrow. " **I WON'T LET YOU GO!** " He ran to Makarov, desperate to set him free.

"No!" Makarov protested. "Stay back!"

But that plea fell on deaf ears, and another dark pool trapped Romeo's body before it could reach Makarov. Despite that minor setback, his determination never wavered. " **I WON'T LET YOU!** "

"Master! Romeo!" Wendy screamed. She and Carla rushed forward to save them, but soon stopped as another pool of darkness came around and trapped their bodies simutaneously. "Please, come back! Don't go!"

"You can't just leave us!" Carla argued. "We're going to save you!"

" **DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! YOU MUST GO!** " Makarov's voice rose to a yell. "Get to Tenrou Island! Find the door! The rest is up to you!"

"Master...!" Wendy tried to extend her hand, but the weight of the darkness was pulling her down, and the tendrils proved too much for her. She watched with horror, tears running down her cheeks, at Makarov and Romeo's bodies wrapped in black and beyond her reach. There was Makarov, his face turning from anger to a confident, unchanging flair. Romeo, whose face was still marked with tears. Carla, who put up a valiant effort to break the bonds.

She didn't hear herself whisper Makarov's or Romeo's names.

She didn't feel the tendrils clambering her deep into the abyss.

She didn't see that it was already too late.

And then there was black.

All seemed lost, until a light twinkled into existence.

It started out small, but soon grew into an incredible brightness, filling Wendy's vision.

Then a familiar, elegant voice.

" _Wendy... Wendy..._ "

"Huh?"

" _Don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all. You are the one._ "

"I know that voice..."

" _You are indeed destined for great things. The time has finally come._ "

"What...?"

" _Awaken the power inside you. Light your way through the darkness. Let the seal be broken!_ "

"I... I feel warm... Ahhh..."

At that moment, Wendy felt a new strength in herself.

" _Wake up!_ "

She opened her eyes, nearly stumbling as the light dissipated, to see herself in front of the ruined guildhall. The tendrils grabbing her body had disappeared, but there was just one problem; Romeo and Makarov were gone from where they previously stood. And Carla was no longer by her side.

"Carla? Romeo? Master?" Wendy called out to no response. "Carla! Romeo! Master!" She called again, but the only answer she got were echoes of her voice. "Hello? Somebody? Anybody!"

"I'm over here!" a voice called.

Wendy turned to see Carla emerging from the dimness on wings. She cried in relief, "Carla! You're okay!" She then grew concerned, "Where are Romeo and Master Makarov? And how are we still here? The two of us tried to save them, and then we're suddenly pulled down and everything went black."

Carla replied, "It's difficult to explain, but when you and I were trapped in that black substance, a strange light emanated from where we stood." She folded her arms and looked down to ponder the possibilities, "Have you somehow used a portion of your Sky Dragon Slayer Magic to break us free?"

Wendy tried to make a guess, "Um, I think..."

Just then, a gasp escaped Carla's mouth. She stared at the Sky Dragon Slayer with wide eyes. "Wendy... Look at your hand!"

"Huh?" The answer came to Wendy when her right hand felt some sort of substance around her fingers. When she turned, she was surprised to the core at what she was now holding. The object was large, but it was very light. The blade was made of light blue steel that shone like a sword, the rainguard supporting the metal was dark blue, and the handle was adorned with pure white. Both sides of the hilt were formed in the shape of feathered wings, and the center connected to a vine of white dragon scales reaching the tip of the blade pointed like the teeth of a key, which formed the outline of a miniature dragon. A long silver keychain extended from the hilt, and the symbol of the Fairy Tail guild was on the end of the chain. It couldn't be... Could it?

"Is that..." Wendy recognized the form of the weapon, examining it with awe and curiosity. "...the Keyblade?" That was the name of the relic she observed at the Kingdom Exhibit. She and Carla leaned in to take a closer look at the key-shaped sword obscured by a radiant light.

"The Keyblade, said to be a legendary weapon forged in the age of fairy tales. It has the power to conquer light and darkness," Carla recalled the history lesson in the museum. "I never imagined that such an ancient tool could materialize in your hand, but seeing is definitely believing. Perhaps it is more than just a legend..."

"The power to light the darkness..." Wendy's other hand gave a slight touch around the steel. "I have no idea why it appeared in my hand, but it looks amazing." A brief pause, and the wind stole her whispered voice, "Keyblade..."

" _Keyblade... Keyblade..._ "

All of a sudden, more Shadows popped from the darkness and caught up with Wendy and Carla. They surrounded the two, intent on doing them harm.

"No! Stay back!" Wendy yelled at the creatures. She pointed the Keyblade at them, and they backed away at the sight of the weapon. The Sky Maiden was puzzled. Were the Shadows scared now that she had a weapon? "They... They backed away!"

"If they're afraid of you pointing it at them..." Carla pondered, until an idea struck her. "...that must mean it can be used to fight those creatures without exhausting your Magic Energy! Give it a try!"

"Okay..." Wendy nodded. A Shadow jumped to attack, and she gave a hard thrust of her new weapon. The slash resulted in the creature being torn in half, until it dissipated into dust.

"Wow! You're right! This Keyblade has the power to destroy these things!" Wendy shouted in amazement. She then gained newfound confidence, and got into a fighting stance. "Alright, it's time to show those monsters that if they mess with our friends, they mess with me!"

"Fight as many as you can until you reach the boat!" Carla instructed.

"I'll do my best!" Wendy affirmed.

The amassing Shadows rose from the ground and began their assault, and the Sky Dragon Slayer remembered her training in the dream. Wendy jumped up to avoid a Shadow's claws, and brought the Keyblade down on it, slicing it to bits. She gave a downward strike to one Shadow, a horizontal slash to another, and stuck her blade into a third. And with a wide spin, she slashed all three in a row, destroying them. The impact sent a couple of Shadows backwards, some backing against the concrete enforcing the ruined buildings. Wendy charged and performed a vertical slash, a horizontal slash, and a spin attack, which slashed five Shadows into pieces.

More Shadows scurried down the street, and Wendy readied herself. With Sky Dragon Slayer Magic supporting her speed, she swerved through the horde of Shadows and sliced each and every one of them down the middle. With great flexibility and agility, the darkness was driven away by the might of the blade, like a knife cutting its way through a jungle. Shadows were instantly eradicated, first one by one, then in pairs, then in droves. Any creature who tried to sneak from behind was slashed. With as many as she defeated, more appeared, and Wendy surged forward as she dashed along the streets.

Within three minutes, the streets were polluted with dust. Wendy arrived at the harbor, panting heavily and grasping her legs, the arduous path taking its toll on her. At the same time, she was awash with relief. "I finally made it. Where's the boat?"

"There!" Carla pointed a paw at the boat nearby, the side painted with the Fairy Tail mark. With no time to waste, the two boarded the boat.

The sails were unfurled, and the vessel left the harbor, operated in secret by a lacrima hidden under the deck. The ship sailed, leaving the torn town of Magnolia behind.

Unbeknownst to Wendy and Carla, a large ship also operated by a lacrima, and flown in the air by giant propellers, observed the departure. Standing at the deck were Halloween, a group of fifteen clowns, and the ghost known as Linda the Living Armor.

"Well, boys..." the ringmaster announced. "Shall we begin, then?" The airship steered to pursue the vessel headed for Tenrou Island.

Kaze Viriniam, however, who stood on the roof of an empty building, disagreed. She would like to have a chat with Halloween as soon as she boarded the ship sailing out to sea.

* * *

The skies grew darker, and the ship wandered the ocean for its destination. While tending the wounds sustained from the battle in Magnolia, Wendy and Carla conversed on deck, the lamp giving a clear light. Surprisingly, the currents seemed unusually calm, so the storm wasn't that severe, and the ocean provided safe passage for Tenrou Island.

"I must admit, you seem to have an exceptional skill in swordplay," Carla folded her arms. "How is it you are able to effortlessly swing a blade?"

"I haven't used a sword before," Wendy admitted. "But for some reason, I know how to use it. I think it must have something to do with my dream. It's been putting me through a hard test."

"Your dream?" Carla raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Magnolia isn't the first time I fought these creatures," Wendy confessed. "I fought them in my dreams, and this huge black thing is the final one. I told you that morning."

"Wait a second," Carla interrupted. "Are you saying that everything that happened is somehow connected to your dream?"

"I'm not sure," Wendy looked down in sadness. "I sure wish it was a dream, but it wasn't. The voice in my head, the warmth in my skin, and those things..." She stared off into the sky obscured by black, "I can't believe this is really happening." She almost began to tremble, "I... I..."

"We can't do anything about it," Carla comforted her. "Some things can't be undone. The best we can do is move on. Things will be better when we get to Tenrou Island and find that door. We might be able to discover the whereabouts of our fellow Fairy Tail wizards."

"Y-Yeah," Wendy felt reassured. "It's the only way. Let's g-"

Just before she finished her sentence, the sound of cannon fire suddenly rocked the ship. Both Wendy and Carla came to a stop as the ship rumbled, but it soon quieted down. "Uh, what was that?" Wendy asked nervously.

More cannon fire grabbed their attention. They turned their heads to see a ship supported by spinning propellers appearing next to theirs, the masts adorned with a Jack O'Lantern. And they recognized what that symbol belonged to.

"Halloween's Circus Troupe!" they both cried.

Landing on the ship were ten clowns, surrounding the Sky Maiden and the white Exceed with knives.

"Won't these ruffians ever quit?!" Carla gritted her teeth.

"It's no use. We have to fight them!" Wendy gripped the Keyblade. "Carla, carry me!"

The white Exceed promptly went to work, lifting the Sky Dragon Slayer up and flying her to and fro. Swinging the Keyblade, Wendy dispatched the clowns at breakneck speed, throwing them off the ship and into the water. Turning to the airship, she saw Halloween standing on the palm of Linda's metal claw like a platform.

"Halloween!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Halloween chortled. "You must be Wendy Marvell, the youngest in the strongest team in Fairy Tail, and Maiden of the Sky!" His eyes focused on the key-shaped blade in Wendy's hand, "Hand over that key in your hand. Hand it over, and I'll let you leave here alive."

"The key?" Wendy wondered, as she stared at the aforementioned weapon. "You mean this?"

" _Don't do it!_ "

The mysterious voice returned in Wendy's head, and she froze at the urgent message.

"Well?" Halloween asked impatiently. "What's it going to be?"

"Have you come to a decision?" Carla asked. "The key in your hand is rather priceless and valuable to most."

" _You can't give the Keyblade to him. It's the only weapon that can destroy these creatures. You can't handle it over. It's too important._ "

Bit by bit, Wendy let the information sink in.

" **HAND IT OVER!** " Halloween demanded. " **NOW!** "

"No!" Wendy yelled, emblazoned by the voice's words. "I won't!"

"Well, if it's going to be that way..." Halloween smiled coyly, before his voice was laced with fury. " **THEN DIE!** " He motioned with his cane, and the airship's cannons aimed their barrels.

"Uh-oh!" Wendy tensed.

"Brace yourself!" Carla shouted.

"Prepare to fire!" Halloween ordered. A few shots, and Wendy and Carla would get blown to pieces...

" **STOP!** "

Without warning, there was the sound of seven explosions that splashed the water, and an angry voice echoed in the wind. A purple blur soared through the sky and landed on top of the boat's mast, leaving behind a flurry of purple flames. Everyone turned to face the newcomer, and Halloween's face broke into a gasp; Kaze Viriniam had come to the scene.

"Ah, it's-it's-it's you! L-L-Lady Viriniam!" Halloween stammered nervously. "W-W-What a nice surprise."

"Haven't you clowned around for one night, Halloween?" Kaze crossed her arms. "Your business in Earth-land is done. You're needed elsewhere. Go with the others and await my orders in the next world."

"But my lady, we've found it!" Halloween reported. "We've found the Keyblade! It's the only thing that would put an stop to our plans! And its chosen wielder might pose a threat! We decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the brat and snatch the key from her corpse."

"They know about the Keyblade, too?" Wendy gasped.

"Just get your flimsy butts out of Earth-land and do as you're told!" Kaze frowned. "Leave the Keyblade and its chosen wielder to me." She looked down at the Sky Dragon Slayer with calculating eyes, "I wanna see if Blueberry here's the one thing standing between the starting point and the finish line."

"But-" Halloween attempted to justify his actions.

"I _**don't**_ like repeating myself," Kaze swiftly brought up her hand, and it generated a black sphere around her fingertips, aiming for Halloween's heart. Her face was severe, and her voice even more so. It wasn't long before Halloween and his clowns understood the meaning behind the enigmatic mercenary's threat.

"As you wish, ma'am," Halloween finally relented. "Withdraw immediately!" As he hollered the order, the airship was pulled away from the vessel docked at sea. The villainous ringmaster willingly respected Kaze's wishes, but he was torn inside as well. His intention was to destroy the Keyblade bearer and take all the credit, but that chance fluttered out the window. His ship disappeared into the clouds, leaving three souls behind in the ocean.

Kaze watched with satisfaction, "Much better. Now I can have some fun before the geyser erupts." She turned to Wendy and Carla, "Sorry to keep you waiting, guys. A certain salmon jackass wouldn't take no for an answer. It's been a long time coming, huh? I'm so glad I get to meet a key bearer!" She leapt off the mast, and delivered a strong kick that plummeted the two down below deck, the wood suffering a sickening crack as they crashed. Kaze landed as well, and she walked up to her downed targets. She remarked, "I see you and your kitty cat pushed your way through all of those Shadows to get a special front row seat for the big show." She added with disgust, "A show _way_ better than that guild dressed as clowns." Her enthusiasm returned, "That's pretty _sweet_ of you, Keyblade master. I'm Kaze Viriniam. I play the part of the princess who kisses the darkness and wakes it up! And what's yours?"

Wendy groaned, "Kaze Viriniam? That's the name of the Sleepy Hollow leader!" She tried to prop herself on her elbows, only to have her chest forced back down by a foot.

Kaze smiled, "Not so fast, that's where I tell the backstory. I bet you've heard of a band of mercenaries from a country far from yours, and they happened to be my personal army. The gang made quite infamous for robbing towns, stealing goodies, and perusing valuables from museums..." She then chuckled, "When you mentioned the name 'Sleepy Hollow.' you nailed it! You never expected a band of grown-ups following the footsteps of a young girl, like me!"

Carla remarked, "Who would've guessed that a girl is the leader behind the mask?"

Kaze jeered, "Flattery will get you nowhere, pussy cat. And by pussy, I mean a sniveling white cat."

Carla felt offended by that insult, "'Pussy?!' You will call me no such thing-" She was interrupted by a kick to the head that sent her crashing into the side of the deck. She collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Wendy screamed, "Carla!" Again, she was held down.

Kaze crossed her hips, "But you haven't answered my question. What's your name?"

Wendy paused, and she hesitantly replied, "Wendy Marvell."

Kaze remarked, "Wendy, huh? That's not a bad name. I like it."

Wendy asked nervously, "What do you want with us?"

Kaze tapped her chin, "How should I explain this? Hmm..." Her eyes brimmed with an idea, "Oh, that's right. I came here to cause a little bit of trouble for you!" She released her foot from Wendy's chest and backed away with a jump. She dared with her hand, "Now get up, Blueberry. It's not fun when you're down on the ground."

Wendy pressed her hands against the floor, and stood up slowly. Replacing her fear with anger, she demanded, "What are you doing robbing those places and hurting innocent people with those dark guilds?"

Kaze crossed her hips, "That's a silly question. But I guess you deserve to know. I've been on a business trip with some friends of mine, expanding our ranks and preying on worlds. The dark guilds I found in **_this_** world are a perfect addition to our army, so we paid them for the use of their talents. Causing chaos in other worlds is _**way**_ better than fiddling around in their own world with nothing to do. In exchange for their allegiance, we gave them power. Money. Fame. All the attention!"

Wendy glared, "So you're the one behind everything!"

Kaze chuckled, "Don't blame it on me, blame it on the one who started it all. We wouldn't have made it to the big leagues if it wasn't for **_her._** Like it or not, she's going to change the universe! You can't stop it, I can't stop it! You know the old saying, if you can't beat 'em..."

She was interrupted by a quick and swift slash of the Keyblade that struck her in the arm. The surprise attack blended with the wind, and it pushed her back. Kaze grasped the injury and glared at Wendy, "Hey! I wasn't finished!"

Lifting the Keyblade, Wendy spat, "I don't care what you say!" She stanced for battle, "I'm going to stop you! I will protect my friends!"

Kaze smirked, "Oh, so you wanna play, huh? Alright, then. I'll take you on! **Soul Eaters!** " She spun around, and her two red and purple twin blades flashed in her hands. "I'm looking forward to this game. The first rule of the game is, there are no rules! Prepare to eat seaweed!"

Wendy and Kaze charged and parried each other's strikes with rapid speed, a flurry of clashing metal resonating with the wind in the quiet night. Carla woke from unconsciousness, and her eyes lifted to see the two aggressively trading blows. The white Exceed's heart prayed that her friend could survive the battle. Three long minutes later, when clashing blades wasn't plausible enough, Wendy eluded a double slash before smacking Kaze's cheeks with a 3-hit swing. " **Soul Eaters: Revolver Mode!** " Kaze quickly reverted her blades into guns and fired an endless array of crimson bullets, to which Wendy was able to dodge with ease. " **Fire Serpent!** " The Soul Eaters channeled with energy, and combined into a stream of flame heading for the Sky Dragon Slayer.

" **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " Wendy jumped up and let her wind-fueled legs take the brunt of the damage, the flames fluttering away as the wind began to break through. With Kaze vulnerable, she unleashed a 7-hit combo that smacked her to the ground. The dark pink-haired girl performed a backflip, sending herself back on her feet.

Wearing a smile that forgot the minor injuries, Kaze rubbed her chin, "You use magic and a weapon simultaneously? How curious." She then grinned viciously, "Now things are starting to get **REAL** fun! **Soul Eaters: Blade Mode!** " Her guns turning into blades again, she and Wendy dashed towards each other and started another minute of clashing and parrying. With Wendy missing a slash, the Soul Eaters glowed with navy energy, and Kaze unleashed a 10-hit slash, before knocking her to the ground, and delivering the finishing blow with a stomp from the air.

Wendy counterattacked with **Sky Dragon's Roar,** blowing her rival up into the air and floating behind the mast. Kaze responded by transforming her Soul Eaters into **Revolver Mode.** Crimson bullets rained down, and the Sky Dragon Slayer jumped up, swinging her Keyblade to deflect some of the bullets in an attempt to reach her opponent. " **Meteor Bullet!** " The Soul Eaters generated two giant orbs and fired, blasting her down before she could get close. However, the Sky Maiden focused her magic on her legs and launched herself back, forcing Kaze to unleash **Fire Serpent** again. Wendy performed **Sky Dragon's Claw** , and then **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack,** extinguishing the Fire Serpent and slamming Kaze down to the ground at the same time. She landed and delivered six strikes to the disoriented Sleepy Hollow leader, the last strike hammering the Keyblade's teeth against her chin, flinging her up until she crashed.

Kaze flipped up again, her head bowed until she looked up with another deadly smirk. " **Soul Eaters: Blade Mode!** " The guns once again shifted into blades. " **Shadow Step!** " Her body dissipated into petals of darkness, and Wendy was shocked that her adversary was gone. The Sleepy Hollow bandit reappeared again, then vanished into petals again. And again, and again, until the Sky Dragon Slayer was confused. " **Spinning Frost!** " Kaze emerged behind Wendy, her Soul Eaters generating astral magic, and she performed a spinning strike that smacked her. " **Wheel of Pain!** " Another **Shadow Step,** and Kaze jumped for a cartwheel astral slash, but Wendy saw the attack coming and rolled to dodge it. " **Cold Cross!** " Another **Shadow Step,** and the Soul Eaters formed a X to unleash a sonic slash, which the Sky Dragon Slayer deflected with a swipe of her Keyblade. After ten more **Shadow Steps,** Kaze performed another surprise attack. " **Frozen Silk!** " The Soul Eater on her right charged, and the blade converted into a thin energy beam that spun in multiple directions like a thread, and Wendy's body was pierced a few times. When the Frozen Silk retracted, Kaze approached the injured Wendy, confident of her victory.

But Wendy's determination urged her body not to hit the ground, and she charged with a fierce yell. The two parried with their blades again, the symphony of clangs resuming. Kaze performed a consecutive amount of **Shadow Steps,** in combination with her special attacks, but with quick analysis and precision, Wendy was able to dodge them all, and countered with Keyblade strikes and Sky Dragon Slayer techniques. During the brawl, the Sky Maiden raised her **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang** and scratched Kaze's chest when she appeared from a Shadow Step, then she cast **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack,** smashing the Sleepy Hollow leader with great force.

Both girls were moderately injured, and the battle was reaching its peak. The smile on Kaze's face never wavered despite the pain, as she had more tricks up her sleeve. " **Soul Eaters: Lance Mode!** " She hammered her two weapons together, an jolt of energy sparking in contact. The Soul Eaters then morphed and combined into a long lance, a white point popping from the tip. Kaze raised her Soul Eater Lance, and it generated purple thunder around its base. All of a sudden, the storm erupted above and the ocean swirled a barrier around the boat, making the Sky Dragon Slayer stand her ground. " **Thundaga!** " The Sleepy Hollow leader pointed her lance, and lightning bolts aimed at Wendy, who barely got out of the way in time. Whilst Kaze summoned forth more bolts, the dark blue-haired girl continued to dodge each of them.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Wendy fired a breath of wind.

" **Refleza!** " Kaze slammed the end of the Soul Eater Lance to the ground, and an invisible shield covered her whole body, dissolving the attack. " **Storm Ring!** " She dashed forward and delivered a jumping spin attack that slashed Wendy with steel combined with electricity. " **Dark Spark!** " Three **Shadow Steps,** and her lance summoned a jolt which Wendy managed to leap over. The Sky Dragon Slayer slid across the desk and unleashed **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack,** knocking Kaze back across the face. Pushed to the brink of exhaustion, the two parried, dodged, and missed their attacks, and even kicked each other for their efforts. Kaze performed four **Shadow Steps,** combined with three **Dark Sparks** and two **Storm Rings,** but Wendy cast **Vernier** on herself and flew from each blow. With Kaze distracted, the Sky Dragon Slayer seized her Keyblade and unleashed a 13-hit combo, ending with a **Sky Dragon's Claw** and a **Sky Dragon's Roar.**

And just like that, Kaze was on her hands and knees, her mouth coughing. The storm receded, and the ocean lay calm. Wendy approached her target with the Keyblade gripped in hand, confident that she would end the battle. Carla, who watched from the sidelines, felt pride in her friend's accomplishment. Suddenly, Kaze regained a fair amount of strength and swiped her hand, a dark wave from her hand spreading into a gust that blew Wendy away from her.

"Hmph, I can't believe I lost to a kid..." Kaze chuckled wheezily, looking up with a mouth sustaining a minor bleeding injury. "You're pretty swell, Blueberry. You're as tough as [he] was."

"Give up..." Wendy's legs collapsed in exhaustion, and she used the Keyblade as a support beam. "You know... You can't beat me..."

"Beat you?" Kaze smiled tiredly. "You only just beat me, and you didn't open your eyes to what's happening around you?" She chuckled again, and was barely able to stand up, "It's been fun playing with you, Wendy. I wish there'd be a next time, if you manage to survive the world screaming its last breath. You seem to be cozying just fine with that fine blue mistral of yours, huh?" She gestured to the Keyblade, and was completely on her feet. "Have fun while you can!" With one last laugh and a wave of her arm, the leader of the Sleepy Hollow scattered into petals, and disappeared into the night. There was only Wendy, Carla, and the boat. The battle was long, but it ended in an instant.

"A blue mistral..." Wendy stared at the Keyblade, the steel brightening with a glow that cleaned all the dents. "That's a good name." She smiled at the idea of the name for her weapon, " **Blue Mistral.** "

The trip to Tenrou Island continued onward.

* * *

 **Tenrou Island**

"At last, we made it to Tenrou Island. To think we would ever see our sacred ground like this..."

As Carla spoke her remark, she and Wendy disembarked from the boat to witness the bliss of Fairy Tail's sacred ground, the resting place of the guild's first master Mavis Vermillion, also violated by the curtain of darkness. The geography, down to the very last blade of grass and stone, was made visible against the black, which made most locations of the island quite impossible to traverse. Fortunately, the Great Tenrou Tree was still alive, and it bestowed its nourishing divine light to Wendy. In an instant, her Magic Energy was restored, and her cuts and bruises began to lessen. Should any wizard in Fairy Tail take time to bestow their holy ground desecrated by darkness, it would be most undesirable.

Wendy said, "Master asked us to find the door in the caves, right? Where can we find them? I can't remember where they were since the S-Class Promotion Exam."

Carla suggested, "Try to retrace your steps, Wendy. If we tread carefully, we'll find a possible entrance." She turned her head right, and gasped. "Um, Wendy?"

Wendy responded, "Yes?"

Carla replied, "You might want to take a look." Wendy followed her gaze, and gave a double look to see something strange. It was a door, pure and white and shining a dim light through the shadows, and quite similar to the one she saw in her dream.

Wendy stated, "I don't remember this door being here. All of Tenrou Island is a forest and has ruins."

Carla affirmed, "It's worth a try. We must open it."

The Sky Dragon Slayer approached the door, put both hands on the handles, and pulled the door open. Once inside, she and Carla found themselves in the island caves, where a soft hum hung in the air, and almost all traces of light had been erased. In the middle of the wide area was an oval-shaped door, something that no one in Fairy Tail had ever discovered. There was no knob or handle attached, only the dark brown wood, and its purpose was a mystery to all.

Wendy wondered, "Could this be the door Master talked about?"

Carla tensed, "Let's not make any assumptions, child. We have to take a closer look."

Just then, Wendy sensed a presence nearby. Its scent was attracted by her nose, and she recognized what it belonged to. "That's..."

The answer came in the form of a young man with salmon hair and a scarf adorned from a dragon's scales.

"Natsu!" Wendy cried happily. "There you are! You're here!"

"Thank heavens!" Carla sighed. "Where have you been? Where are the others?"

The two were relieved to find the namesake of Fairy Tail's strongest team alive and unharmed... or so they thought. Standing heavily in front of the door-like wall, Natsu turned around to look at Wendy and Carla, his eyes empty and weak.

"Wen... dy..." That was all he could say.

"Natsu?" Wendy was startled to see her friend like this. "Are you okay?"

The Fire Dragon Slayer struggled to move forward, and lifted a hand.

All of a sudden, the wooden door behind him burst wide open, and a great wind billowed forth. Wendy and Carla stood strong, covering their faces as Natsu lost his grip, flying towards them. Wendy opened her arms to catch her fellow Dragon Slayer, but just as she reached him, he vanished into thin air, and she caught nothing, much to her dismay.

"Natsu...?"

Wendy and Carla finally lost their ground. The dark wind became strong enough to knock them harshly out of the cave as they screamed.

* * *

"Ouch!" Wendy cried as she landed on her stomach. "Huh? Where am I?"

"Wendy!" Carla came to her aid. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but where are we?" Wendy wasn't sure where she and her Exceed partner were at first, by the looks of the stretching purple sky, but upon further inspection, they weren't on Tenrou Island anymore, but what was left of it. "Whoa!" they exclaimed. It was a large chunk of the beach high in the sky with scattered rocks and plants from the apparent destruction. They were raised up by the dark orb above, lightning crackling in its dark depths as the wind swirled in the air with debris. Wendy didn't have time to think about what happened to Tenrou Island, because she sensed a presence behind her. As she stood up, she gasped in shock at what she saw. It was Darkside, the same demon from her dream!

Wendy exclaimed, "Oh, no! Not you again!"

Carla questioned, "That giant black thing... Is that the one you fought in your dream?"

Wendy answered, "It's bad enough I had to fight them while I'm asleep, now I have to fight them awake!" She held her head in confusion, "How could this happen? This can't be real!"

Carla insisted, "We have no time for that, child! You need to focus!"

Darkside simply stared at the dark blue-haired girl. The same glowing eyes, the same wavy hair, and the same intent radiating from within. Wendy was now in the same spot she was in her dream, only this time, it was real. She looked to her left and right to see if there was a way out, but there wasn't.

Wendy asked, "Were you the one that trapped us here?"

Darkside slowly moved forward, driven only by one purpose- to destroy. Having no choice in the matter, Wendy got into a fighting stance and drew the Keyblade, which she named **Blue Mistral,** into her hand.

Wendy said bravely, "I have no choice. I have to fight! I've beaten him before, and I'll beat him again!"

Carla encouraged, "I'm counting on you. I hope you know what you're doing. Your training will serve you well."

The battle was on, this time for real! Wendy charged at Darkside's arm, remembering in her dream that it would take damage by striking the hands. She was ready to swing when the giant monster brought its hand out of reach. Clenching its fist, Darkside gathered a fair amount of darkness and slammed its fist into the ground, spewing a black pool along the sandy floor and summoning a small swarm of Shadows to fight at its behest. Wendy decided to focus on the lesser enemies first, and with quick swings, the Shadows were dissolved. She then focused on Darkside's wrist, and gave fifteen strikes that peeled its dark skin, every hit waning the monster's vitality.

Darkside got on its knees and bent backwards to stick its heart-shaped hole out, and released a series of beams targeting Wendy. With the beams in close proximity, Wendy knocked them away with the Keyblade like a baseball bat while eluding some of them, the deflected projectiles knocked right back into Darkside's body. Afterwards, she reached the giant creature's vulnerable hand and attacked it with strikes.

Wendy thought with confidence that if she repeated the same strategy, Darkside would be defeated easily. But then, the dark monster was on its knees again, and it stuck its left arm deep into the ground, looking like it was reaching for something. When it pulled its arm out, it now had a sphere of darkness pulsating in crimson. Darkside stood back up, slapped the sphere with its free hand, and it got thrown up into the air until it exploded, bringing forth a rain of blobs.

Wendy was distracted looking at the rain of blobs, so one of them was able to sneak up on her, and made her cry in pain. She kneeled over to one knee, and trying to shake off the bad feeling, she looked up to see more blobs coming down towards her. Wendy got up and ran around the fragmented beach, eluding many of the blobs as they came falling around. She even gave swings of the Keyblade that caused a few approaching to disappear.

While surviving this seemingly endless game of raining blobs, Wendy turned to see Darkside collecting more dark energy, ready to slam its fist down. Her eyes flashed with an idea of a better way to bring the monster down. Darkside slammed its fist, and more Shadows spewed forth. While the wrist was stuck in the ground, Wendy slashed through the swarm of Shadows, jumped onto Darkside's arm, and ran up towards its face. That gave her easy access to Darkside's face, and she slashed it multiple times, dark dust and particles tearing off.

And finally, the last blow was through the creature's forehead. The steel of the Keyblade began pulsating with light, and when it exploded, Darkside's face popped into a wide cloud of dust. Wendy dropped to the ground, and smiled at the victory. "I won!"

That victory was cut short when the island crept further towards the orb of energy, and Darkside's headless and dissipating body was whisked away into the abyss above. Wendy and Carla fared no better, as the wind howled its loudest and began whipping at them. Desperate, Carla grabbed onto a wooden board stuck in the sand with one paw, and Wendy's hand in the other, both of them hanging on for dear life.

" **HOLD ON TIGHT!** " Carla shrieked.

" **DON'T LET GO!** " Wendy panicked.

Every muscle tensed. The fingers slowly began to lose their grip. Even the Exceed's wings weren't strong enough to break through the turbulence. Finally, they were pulled up by the wind, and they were sucked into the orb, screaming for their lives.

The dark curtain had completely eclipsed Earth-land, swift and sure.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** _Hey everyone! Just in case you're asking about Wendy's exclusive Keyblade, I named it **Blue Mistral,** and it was named after the spin-off manga of the same name, and designed after Grandeeney. I'm interesting in hearing what you think, __as long as it's meaningful._


	6. Traverse Town I: Arrival

**Gummi Ship**

After a successful lift-off from the Disney Kingdom, the Gummi Ship was now flying through space, zooming at a fast pace. Inside the ship, the monitor screen switched on with Chip and Dale jumping and waving ecstatically from the control booth, communicating with Donald Duck and Goofy as they continued operating the vessel. Pluto just slept cozily at the only empty seat of the cockpit, which was to be reserved for the person holding the mysterious key.

Chip complimented, " _Congrats on a successful launch, guys! Now that you're out in space, we can officially begin our super-epic mission._ "

Dale chimed, " _Yup! The guys back home can't stress how important it is that you return home with King Mickey. First off, we gotta search for this key person._ "

Goofy smiled, "We've got all the essentials packed: lots of snacks to keep us up for days, and some extra gummis to fix our ship. I sure hope that we'd take the time to unwind. Nothing a little refreshment can't fix, right? A-hyuck!"

Donald nodded, "You said it. We gotta get ourselves in shape for the big mission. It could be the biggest adventure of our lives, so we need to bring in everything we've got. I've got my magic, while Goofy has his, um..." Glancing at Goofy, he added with a confused look, "...gear." He returned to the topic, "Have you found anything?"

Chip reported, " _Our identification readings searched files of all residents living in Traverse Town._ " The monitor screen shifted to the image of the aforementioned world, its appearance resembling a round sphere with its atmosphere crowded with houses and buildings.

Dale added, " _The data doesn't lie. It says that a fella named Squall Leonhart goes by the alias **Leon,** the name of the person mentioned in the King's letter. The Second District's where you need to go._ "

Goofy confirmed, "Sounds like a good place for some exploring."

Donald reminded, "Don't forget, we have a mission. The King is depending on us to find that key. We'll find it faster than you can say my name."

Chip saluted, " _Good luck on your first world, guys!_ "

Dale rooted, " _We're with you all the way!_ "

Both waved in unison, " _See you soon!_ " With that, the monitor was switched off, disrupting the communication. Seconds later, the computer system caught wind of a world's nearby atmosphere.

Donald informed, "This should be the place. Once we land, let's find a store and get a change of clothes."

Goofy agreed, "You got it!"

* * *

 **First District**

Traverse Town's infrastructure and architecture was reminiscent to that of the classic Victorian era, and the sky was always dark blue and black with stars, always shrouding the town in unending night. People who lived here were survivors of the destruction of their home worlds, and were oblivious to the fact that they got there through portals of darkness. In reality, Traverse Town was a safe haven for those whose worlds no longer exist; in order to serve as a new home, it was able to reshape its own layout to suit their needs. The town itself was separated into three different districts, the first which Donald and Goofy entered once they emerged from the main gate. Their old clothing was now replaced with special travelling clothes that were not only stylish, but also made them fit amongst the citizens.

Donald's new clothing was a navy blue jacket with sky blue lining and cuffs. There were three pouches, all of which were blue with yellow lining, along the middle of the jacket; the center pouch was secured by a flap, while the other two were secured by silver zippers. He also wore a blue hat with a belt and a zipper spanning the length. Goofy's outfit consisted of a orange hat with a pair of goggles around it, a green turtleneck sweater with sleeves, brown bands around each wrist, a sleeveless black combat vest, yellow pants with rather large pockets and a pouch on each leg, and large shoes.

The two walked along the open street until something in the sky caught Goofy's attention. Pointing his finger upward, he cried out, "Look, a star's goin' out!" Donald followed his gaze, and a startled gasp escaped his mouth. True enough, a bright star blinked out from the sky, and was no longer seen among the stream of lights. This was the sign of another world lost to the void, an unfortunate set of circumstances as predicted by King Mickey.

"Come on, let's hurry," Donald announced boldly, to which Goofy nodded. Together with Pluto, they walked through the center of the main district towards a flight of steps. It was going to be the most epic adventure any character from Disney would ever have.

 **TRAVERSE TOWN**

The First District was made up of various shops for people to buy supplies. Lampposts and neon letters flashed across the town, almost like Christmas, and a few townsfolk inhabited the picturesque town square. A mailbox stood next to the stairs, a restaurant on the left side, and two large double doors on the right. Pluto ran up ahead, energetic as usual, as Donald and Goofy walked and pondered about the first place to look.

Donald crossed his arms with a serious look, "Now, where's that key..."

Goofy suggested, "Hey, ya know, I think our best bet is to find Leon. He should be around here someplace."

As they reached the top of the steps in front of an accessory shop, Goofy was noticing Pluto sniffing around a dark alleyway, while Donald walked off to the right on his own course. Goofy motioned with his hand, trying to get the duck's attention, "Uh, Donald? Ya know, I betcha that..."

Donald scoffed, "Aw, what do you know, ya big palooka? I know exactly where we're going. Unless you wanna get left behind, I suggest we keep going, and leave the directions to me!"

"Directions? Hmm..." Goofy pondered for a second, before he decided to go along with Donald's suggestion. "Good point." He called out to the alleyway, "C'mon, Pluto!"

But instead of following Goofy's request, Pluto continued his search down the alley, until he came across a figure unconscious around a corner at a pile of wooden crates. It was none other Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon Slayer who survived her skirmish with Kaze Viriniam and the raid on Tenrou Island. Had Donald and Goofy actually went down the alley, they would have found the chosen wielder of the Keyblade without much trouble. Pluto bent his head down and licked Wendy's face.

"Ugh... What...?" Wendy's eyes blinked open slowly, and she peered around with droopy eyes. Her vision was a bit blurry, and she developed a thought that she had passed out after a long dream. Her eyes didn't bother to perceive the image of the dog happily wagging his tail at the sight of her. "What happened? Where am I? Have I been sleeping the whole time?" She stretched her arms and yawned, "That was some dream..."

Wendy started nodding off again, before Pluto pounced on her for good measure. Her eyes snapped awake, and she gave off a startled yell, "This isn't a dream! This isn't even my bedroom!" Wendy got up to her feet and observed her surroundings, her eyes regaining their focus. She glanced at the several notices pinned against the wall, but even in the dimness of the alleyway, what she saw was not familiar to her at all. She asked herself, "Where am I?" She turned towards the brighter end of the alley, "Oh, my... I have a feeling I'm not on Tenrou Island anymore. Am I back in Magnolia? Is everything back to normal? I have no idea." Wendy noticed Pluto looking at her, and bent down to address him, "Excuse me, do you know where we are?"

Before she could get an answer, Pluto's ears perked up, hearing whispers of a voice calling out to him. Rushed by a pulse of excitement, the dog scurried out of the alleyway.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Wendy reached out with her hand. When she followed the dog out into the open, she found herself out of the alleyway and into the main part of town, the brightness of the streetlights finally providing a clear view of the town. Around her, Wendy could see houses, shops, neon lights, a mailbox, a restaurant, and townsfolk of various shapes and sizes. She had never seen a place in this magnitude of serenity before, at least not anywhere she had been in Earth-land.

Wendy spoke, "This is seriously strange. Where am I? Where are..." She stopped herself in mid-sentence, as she remembered the night before she blacked out. Her eyes widened in shock, "Carla..." She quickly looked from side to side and called out, "Carla? Where are you? Carla!" When no answer came, Wendy ran down the stairs in a panic. "Carla! CARLA!" Again, no one answered. Any civilian passing by watched with odd stares; some insinuated she had lost her mind, while others thought she needed help. " **CARLA!** " Wendy screamed at the top of her voice, almost about to hyperventilate, praying that her Exceed friend could at least hear her. " **CAAAAAARRRRRLA!** "

"Wendy!"

The familiar voice caught her attention. Looking over, she saw Carla fly into the town square.

"Carla!" Wendy cried in relief, and she rushed to give her a tight squeeze. "You're okay!"

"It's alright, Wendy," Carla nuzzled at the Sky Dragon Slayer's embrace, affection glowing in her eyes. "The two of us are together, safe and sound."

"Where have you been all this time?" Wendy pulled from the hug, staring at Carla while holding her in her hands. "I've been looking for you! Do you have any idea what's going on? And where we are?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," Carla replied. "After you defeated that monster, we were whisked away into the sky, and got separated from each other." She sighed in relief, "We were lucky that the two of us arrived at the same place, but woke up in different locations. Well, not that it matters. I'm glad to see that you're alive and well."

"Yeah, me too," Wendy smiled, until her face was laced with suspicion. "But we still don't know where we are. This couldn't be any town I ever saw. Have you seen it?"

"No, I haven't," Carla shook her head. "It's nothing like the scenery of any town we've ever visited in Fiore. The fact that we arrived here by chance is beyond me."

"Let's go ask around," Wendy suggested. "We have to see if anyone knows more about this place."

"A plausible solution, child," Carla agreed. "Information is the key."

 **And so...**

Wendy and Carla conversed with a woman at the restaurant first. "Everyone in this town has a secret past. It's best not to ask them about it. What's mine? None of your business."

Next, they talked to a boy around Wendy's age, who was standing near a lamppost. "I ended up here and got seperated from my parents. I don't know where they are, but I hope they're okay."

Thirdly, they talked to a man standing next to the barricaded double doors. "You'll have to go around back if you want to head to the other two districts. The doors are boarded up and closed."

Finally, they talked to a fat man, who told them the importance of currency for the shops. "You won't get much for free in this town. If you find any munny around, it's a good idea to keep it in your pockets. Around here, munny talks."

Wendy confirmed, "Well, that solves a few problems. But they still haven't told us where we are."

Carla assumed, "They were probably busy with their own matters. It's best not to get involved." She then pointed a paw at a certain shop, "Perhaps someone in there can help us."

 **Item Shop**

The inside of the store was pretty basic: it had a counter with shelves displaying various items, a stairway leading to another exit, and a scale to test weight. There were three store attendants, the first on a ladder fixing the ceiling fan, the second looking over things on the shelves, and the third dusting the counter. They were a trio of small virtually identical anthropomorphic ducks, each wearing a long-sleeved turtleneck shirt and baseball cap with different colors of red, blue, and green.

The duck dressed in red climbed down the ladder, but suddenly shivered when he felt the wind blowing from the open door. "Hey, can somebody close the door? I feel a draft."

Wendy closed the door behind her, since she was the one who opened it to come inside. "Excuse me."

The three ducks turned around to notice Wendy and Carla. They greeted in unison, "Welcome to the Item Shop!"

The red-dressed duck introduced himself, "I'm Huey!"

The blue-dressed duck chimed in, "I'm Dewey!"

The green-dressed duck added, "I'm Louie!"

Wendy gasped in amazement, "Wow! Talking ducks!"

Carla rolled her eyes, "Of course they are talking ducks. You think they're the only animals?" She waved a paw to gesture to herself, "Exceeds are anthropomorphic felines with a potency of Aera Magic. I'm sure you've met your first one in your youth. Not just Exceeds, but dragons as well, such as Zirconis and Atlas Flame."

Wendy confirmed, "Yeah, I know. It's just that I never met any animals that could speak like people." She then composed herself, "But I shouldn't doubt my senses about this. I don't have to be afraid of what I see. It's simply amazing." Her attention turned to the three ducks, "Where did you come from?"

Huey replied, "We came here all the way from Disney Town to open a shop."

Dewey added, "We're making a fortune, to go out on our own adventures!"

Louie fantsized, "Just imagine all the places to go and people to see."

Carla smiled a bit, "I suppose anything is possible."

Huey agreed, "Of course! Nothing is impossible for someone who wants to prove it."

Dewey smiled, "We could pass the time in the First District finding something worthwhile."

Louie added, "All the pretty girls around the grand-"

Huey cut him off, "Anyway, you want to buy something, miss?" He thrust his arm to show Wendy and Carla around, "We have a wide variety of stuff just waiting to be purchased by your hard-earned munny."

Wendy reached into her pockets, "I'm sorry. I don't have any munny. But I do have one thing I can sell. It's a Pretty Stone I've won from a game I played with my friend Sherria at Oak Town." She then pulled out the aforementioned glittering stone. "What do you think?"

Dewey grinned, "Cool! That Pretty Stone in your hand is a super-rare mineral for synthesis."

Louie offered, "If you sell it to us, we'll give you some munny to start."

Wendy handed out the Pretty Stone, "Okay." In a flash, Louie took the object, rang up the register, and went back to give the currency. She looked at her hand to notice a pouch with thirty munny inside.

Louie asked, "So, what do you think?"

Carla complimented, "I think it'll do just fine. We should thank you for giving us the currency in this rather unfamiliar place."

Dewey smiled humbily, "All in a day's work. Anything for Miss Blueberry and you, Miss Kitty."

Wendy corrected, "Please, call me Wendy."

Carla added, "And my name is Carla."

Wendy promised, "We'll come back when we have more to spend, but right now, we need to find more information on where we are."

Huey smiled, "We know just the guy who can help you out!" He pointed to the stairs that led to the other door, "Right outside that door is an accessory shop. The guy running the place can probably tell you more than we can."

Wendy smiled, "Great! We'll head right over!" She and Carla climbed up the staircase and exited the shop.

 **Accessory Shop**

By the time Wendy and Carla entered the accessory shop, they noticed it had a fireplace to the right, along with a couple of couches, a glass display of jewels, and a ladder on the ceiling leading to a second floor. To the left was a shelf with kitchenware, the cashier counter, and another display of jewels. Behind the desk was a middle-aged man with blonde hair, who happened to be the store attendant. A toothpick was chewed in his mouth, and he wore goggles, a necklace with a rectangular charm, a white T-shirt with two buttons descending from the neck, blue baggy pants, grey socks, and black shoes. The attendant was in the middle of arranging a stock of accessories while waiting for a customer to walk in. His patience was rewarded with a tinkling bell from the front door.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" the man called in a southern drawl. After placing the last few bags, he walked to the register. "Hey there, welcome to the accessory shop. How can I..." Before he could finish, he changed his attitude once he saw Wendy and Carla. "Oh, so much for a customer. It's only a kid and her pet kitty cat."

Carla flew over to the counter, a bit annoyed at the tone of the attendant. "I'm not a pet! I have a name, you know, and it's Carla!"

The attendant eased, "Okay, okay! Don't blow yerself up over nothin'. I see you're no ordinary cat." He turned to the dark blue-haired girl, "And who's your owner?"

Carla frowned, "She is my friend, and I am her guardian, thank you very much. Her name is Wendy. You would be wise to show respect."

The attendant couldn't help but notice the sad look on Wendy's face. He said, "Why the long face, Wendy? You look like yer bicycle got thrown in the garbage. I bet you're lost."

Wendy gasped, "Lost? N-No, I'm not! Well, maybe..." She cleared her throat, "We were wondering if you have any information on where we are."

The attendant took the toothpick out of his mouth and flashed a grin, "Well, you managed to catch me during my break, kid. I guess you deserve to know."

 **One brief explanation later...**

"...and that's the story," the attendant finished. "Several folks in town were victims of having their homes invaded by those freaks in black. Those lucky enough to survive took refuge here in Traverse Town, and came to live here. Not a happy tale, ain't it?"

Carla tapped her chin with deep thought, "Traverse Town... That is the name of the new place we've arrived in."

Wendy asked, "Is this a world separate from ours, mister...?"

The attendant introduced himself, "Cid Highwind. Call me Cid. And about yer situation, 'bout your fancy town in the ocean, your magical guild, and the dark storm... Not sure what yer home looks like, but this town sure ain't it." He gritted his teeth, nearly breaking the piece of straw in his mouth, "It doesn't even have a beach in it or nothin'."

Carla sighed in agitation, "I should've seen this coming. We're in a world different from Earth-land, and it's all because of that dark storm. It's Edolas all over again."

Wendy took a moment to think, "If that storm took us all away and dropped us here, chances are, our Fairy Tail friends are somewhere out there too. Guess we'd better start looking for them." She turned to Cid with a grateful expression, "Thank you for telling us about Traverse Town, Mr. Cid. But we need to get going."

Cid grinned, "Well, I won't stop ya. Good luck with whatever it is you're doin'. If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you."

Wendy beamed, "You'd do that for us?"

Cid stated, "Somebody has to keep an eye on a kid, especially around your age."

Carla refused, "I'm sorry, but this is my responsibility. Wendy already has a guardian."

Cid shrugged, "Fine, suit yourself, kitty cat. Don't blame me if she's lost her way."

Wendy assured, "I can take of myself. Carla will look after me. See you later!" She waved as she and her Exceed partner headed out the door, and they made their way up the stairs around the back of the shop to find two double doors leading to the Second District. Courage filling their hearts, they opened the double doors and entered to commence their search.

* * *

 **Second District**

The Second District was separated into two paths. The first led to a wide hotel, and further up was a building which happened to be the local gizmo shop, with a bell tower on the roof. The second pathway had a bunch of clothing stores with awnings over the windows and a stairway to the lower levels littered with benches and a beautiful flowing fountain. Wendy and Carla walked forward as the doors closed behind them. Everything seemed normal, except for one thing.

Wendy questioned, "Where is everybody?"

Carla pondered, "How strange. It's too quiet. There doesn't seem to be a single soul occupying the district. Let's keep moving-"

At that moment, a random resident of the town ran down the street, before he stumbled to the ground on his back. The man's face looked like one of sheer horror.

Wendy asked, "Are you okay, mister?"

She got her answer when a dark aura formed around the man's chest, with a glowing object bursting out of it. It was the man's own heart, which floated for a little bit before merging with a nearby orb of darkness. The metamorphosis was complete, and it formed into a creature clad in a bluish-black suit of armor, the chest bearing a strange yet familiar emblem on its chest. The creature, otherwise known as a Soldier, performed an awkward somersault in the air before disappearing in a flash of black. Wendy and Carla couldn't believe what they just witnessed. They rushed over to where the man's body once laid to assess the lingering situation.

Wendy gasped, "What happened? That man fell on the ground, and his heart disappeared along with his body!"

Carla rubbed her chin, "And in his place, a strange creature popped into existence. And that emblem in its chest..." She paused to let it sink in, "It looked somewhat familiar. How did it come to be? It doesn't make any sense..."

Those thoughts were interrupted when a group of Shadows formed out of the ground and became solid. Wendy and Carla recognized them right away.

"It's those creatures from Magnolia! Where did they come from?!" Wendy exclaimed. The Keyblade materialized in her hand out of nowhere. She was startled for a second, but immediately got into a fighting stance. "I'll just have to do what I did last time."

"Their persistence is rather bothersome," Carla gritted her teeth. "We have to defeat them if we are to get a move on!"

"Yeah!" Wendy agreed. One of the Shadows came rushing at her, but she easily responded by unleashing a 3-hit combo, dispersing it into a cloud of dust. Another rushed at her from behind, only to have Wendy do a backflip over it, and then strike it with another 3-hit combo. The rest of them came after her, but they fared no better and soon, after defeating at least twenty, a fog of dust smothered a part of the Second District. She got out of her stance and relaxed, "I hope that's all of them."

Carla complained, "It's bad enough those monsters appeared in Magnolia, but now they have in Traverse Town."

Wendy affirmed, "Well, if we're ever going to find our friends, we'd better fight them along the way. Hm?" Her eyes shifted elsewhere, "What's that?" She walked over and bent down to pick something off the ground. It was munny, dropped as spoils with every Shadow she had defeated. "Munny!" She picked up the pieces, one by one, and put them in her pockets. "We're going to need them if we're going to buy some stuff at the shops."

Carla insisted, "This isn't the time for games, Wendy. We should go. It's not safe if those black creatures are around." She looked to her left at the hotel, deciding that it was the first place they should probably investigate. "Let's check in there."

Wendy didn't need to be told twice, as she and her Exceed partner walked over to the hotel doors. At the very moment the door closed behind them, Donald and Goofy just arrived into the district looking for Leon. Perhaps if Wendy stayed a bit longer, the three would have met.

Goofy looked around, "Nope, doesn't look like he's here."

Donald suggested, "Keep looking!"

* * *

 **Hotel**

Everywhere Wendy and Carla could see, the lobby was like a cultural art exhibit. There were a few paintings on the walls, and the walls themselves had various colored wallpapers and designs. The rooms to the left had different colors, each of which most likely indicated what kind of room it was. Fortunately, some of the rooms were empty, and the employees didn't bother to check in, presumably due to their focus on the other guests. Wendy and Carla checked each of the empty rooms to see any sign of their fellow Fairy Tail wizards, but found none. When the Green Room was the last place to search, they left for the doors, and decided to try out the gizmo shop, going up the pathway while defeating a bombardment of Shadows along the way. About a moment later, Donald and Goofy walked out of the same hotel.

Donald crossed his arms, "Hmph. Where is he?"

Goofy called out loudly, "Leeeooon!"

* * *

 **Gizmo Shop**

Wendy and Carla passed through the hallways of the gizmo shop, a conglomerate of wheels and gears spinning to keep the monotony alive. They surged onward, destroying a mass of Shadows and collecting munny all the while, until they came across a large ornate door, unaware that Donald and Goofy had entered the same gizmo shop.

Donald shook his head, "Not here, either."

Goofy sighed, "This could take a while..."

* * *

 **Dalmatians' House**

Inside the house, Wendy looked around and saw no one in sight. She called out, "Is anyone home?"

The sound of a dog's whimper came in the room, and Carla's ears were attracted to it. "Is that a dog I hear?"

"Hello?" Wendy continued to look around, until she noticed two adult Dalmatians cuddling each other against the floor. As she stared, she saw their ears drooping with sorrow, their eyes shining with tears, and their voices whining with anguish. "Oh, hello there, big doggies." Wendy knelt down to their level and ruffled the Dalmatians' heads, "What's the matter? Why are you crying? Do you miss someone?"

The male Dalmatian stared back in quiet depression, and answered by edging his head over the scenery around him. Everywhere in the whole living room, it was devoid of life. Every piece of furniture, every utensil, and every fine silverware was placed exactly where it needed to be, and yet no one was around to disarrange either of them. The male Dalmatian then pointed his muzzle to the door, granting Wendy permission to investigate. She perused the dining room, the piano room, and another living room, and like the first room before them, they were all empty.

Wendy returned to where the Dalmatians were, and turned to Carla with a thought in her mind. "I think I know why the dogs are so sad. They have a family, and they miss them very much."

Carla guessed, "There's a possibility that the dogs' family didn't arrive home in time, or they suffered a serious accident."

Wendy folded her hands, "I know what it's like to lose a family. Without a family, you're all alone with no one to help you." She shuddered upon remembering those nostalgic memories, "It's the same thing that happened to me when Grandeeney left me behind, and my Cait Shelter friends disappeared."

Carla emphasized, "It comes to us all, Wendy. It's a painful reminder that a family's love grants you strength, but losing that love can render you powerless."

Wendy lowered her head in sadness, "Why are they left behind? Is it wrong to have someone be there for them?"

Carla shook her head, "I couldn't say. We'll figure out a way to help them. For now, we need to keep going."

Wendy agreed, "Right." She turned to the sorrowful Dalmatians, her eyes brimming with pure sincerity, "Don't worry, we'll find a way to cheer you up. I promise you. When I get back, I want to see you smile again." The two dogs only whimpered in reply.

Carla informed, "It seems we haven't found anything in this area, either. Let's return to the First District."

* * *

 **Later...**

Having exited the Dalmatians' house and passed through an alleyway leading back to the Second District, the two were suddenly ambushed by another mass of Shadows. Before they could even react, Wendy focused her magic on her legs, and gained a fair amount of speed. In one swift motion, nine Shadows were smashed into pieces. She ran straight ahead for the fountain and towards a pack of Shadows, and swung her Keyblade and **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang** simultaneously, taking them all out. Climbing up the stairs to the doors leading back to the First District, she scratched and clawed through the rest of the Shadows, each blow slicing anything in her path in half, until she finished the onslaught by sticking the Keyblade right into the final Shadow's shoulder, eliminating it.

A slightly exhausted Wendy relaxed her back against a corner near the double doors, breathing steadily to regain her energy. Carla flew over and reminded, "Don't forget to reserve your Magic Energy."

Wendy replied tiredly, "I know. There's just so many of them that I had to use a bit of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. I hope that's the last of them..."

Carla placed a comforting paw on the Sky Maiden's shoulder, "Try and rest. Breathe in the air around you. It will replenish your strength."

After a brief recovery, the Sky Dragon Slayer stepped through the double doors with the white Exceed in tow, unaware that Donald and Goofy once again exited from the hotel.

Donald yelled out, "Leeeon! Mister Leon?"

Goofy joined in, "Where are you?"

* * *

 **First District**

"I think we finally lost them," Wendy sighed with relief, but before she could take two steps, Shadows came up from the ground, making her whine. "Not here, too!"

"Leave it to me, I'll fly you through!" Carla carried the Sky Dragon Slayer up with her wings. "You can use the Keyblade to cut your way!"

"Okay!" Wendy nodded. "I'm ready anytime!"

Combined with Carla's powers of flight, Wendy sprinted through the menaces, slashing any that appeared on or above the ground while soaring down the stairs. In a few seconds, black dust filled the First District, and Wendy landed safely to the ground. Making it to the accessory shop, Wendy tried opening the door, but it was locked. She kept pushing and pushing, but it refused to budge an inch. Giving up her previous option, the one thing she had left was to knock her fist repeatedly on the door.

"Cid? Mr. Cid!" Wendy called. "Can you open the door, please?"

Inside, Cid was on the phone talking with someone. "That's right, the little girl's in here eariler, and she's got a talking cat with her. Ya better go lookin' for her if you want her now." His ears were suddenly drawn to the continuous knocks, and he put his hand over the receiver, "Sorry, we're closed!"

"It's me, Wendy!" the voice outside echoed.

"Don't you know it's rude to lock the door in front of people?" another voice sternly stated.

"Wendy's back in the First District?" Cid thought out loud. He talked back into the phone, "Actually, she's back here right now. I'm puttin' you on hold for a sec. Fasten your seat belts." He put the phone down, pushed a button to put the caller on hold, and called outside, "Wendy, what's happenin' out there?"

"We came back from the First District," Wendy explained back outside. "Those creepy monsters were chasing us, and they've been bugging us for a long time. It's so tiring."

"Need a breather, huh?" Cid called back from inside. "Hang on, sweetie! I'll open it in a jiffy!"

Sounds of several locks were heard clanging on the other side of the door until it opened up, and Wendy and Carla went inside. The white Exceed frowned, "Well, it's about time! What have you been doing while we risk our lives fighting those black creatures?"

"Those 'black creatures' crawled their way here, too," Cid explained. "They came out onto the streets, and everybody turned tail and ran. At least you know why they locked their doors and windows, and I had to close up shop 'til then. Anyway, besides those jerks, you find those fairy friends you're looking for?" Wendy sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head sadly that she hadn't found her guildmates. "Keep your chin up, kid. Take another look around town. I'll bet you hadn't searched everywhere just yet."

"While I don't condone his rude behavior, he may be right," Carla pointed out. "We haven't checked out the other districts. Moments before we left, I spotted a door next to the fountain in the Second District. We might be able to find them there."

"I hope so. Let's check it out," Wendy gave a small wave to Cid before going back out the door with Carla. Once they were gone, Cid pushed a button on the phone and picked the receiver back up to talk to the person he had on hold.

"She's just left the building. You'll find her right outside near the corner. The floor is yours."

* * *

Wendy took out the Keyblade just in case more of the Shadows would show up, with Carla floating alongside her. She determined, "Alright, I'm ready this time. I'll make my way to the next district."

Carla reminded, "Remember to stay focused and keep your energy up. That way, you can destroy them all."

"You think that'll make a difference? You can't fully destroy them. And the odds of winning are one in a million."

A quiet voice laced with subtlety stopped Wendy and Carla in their tracks, and they looked around to where it came from.

"Those monsters will come at you out of nowhere."

Wendy whirled around to see where the voice originated, "Who are you?"

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."

Out from the corner emerged a tall man with long brown hair and a large scar above his nose, who wore a silver Griever necklace, black gloves, a white undershirt, a short black jacket, small leather belts around his left wrist, two belts crisscrossing around his hips, black pants, and black zipper-lined shoes. He raised a gloved hand and pointed a finger at the blade in Wendy's hand, his blue eyes gazing at the weapon with a purpose unclear.

"But why?" the mysterious man placed a hand to his forehead, his voice indicating some worry. "Why would it choose a kid like you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Carla glared. "Is this some sort of joke?"

"Never mind," the stranger walked slowly towards Wendy, his arm reaching out. "Now, let's see that Keyblade."

Wendy got into a defensive position upon hearing that. She cried, "If you're asking me to hand it to you, forget it! It's been helping me beat those monsters. I'll never give it to a jerk like you!"

"Really?" the stranger remained calm and collected. "What are you gonna do with it, huh?"

"What we're doing doesn't concern you," Carla raised her paws defensively. "If you have nothing to say, leave now!"

"Alright..." While he respected the girl's decision, the stranger was pretty intent on obtaining the key-shaped sword. "Then have it your way." He took out his weapon known as the Gunblade, a sword with a revolver embedded in it, complete with a trigger and a chain hanging down the middle. He slung it over his shoulder before holding it firmly in his strong hands, ready for battle.

"This man is also equipped with a sword," Carla analyzed. "Not just any kind; it has a revolver equipped. You have to take extra care."

"I will!" Wendy confirmed.

The battle began with the swordsman gripping the handle of his Gunblade with both hands, building up a fireball by collecting magic. The shot fired at Wendy, who jumped away over the stairs and landed on the lower level. The stranger jumped up and landed where Wendy was, and the two walked around in a circle, never taking their eyes off each other.

"You missed me," Wendy taunted. "Just so you know, I'm full of surprises."

"Show me what you've got," the stranger dared. "I won't hold back just because you're a girl."

With a fierce cry, Wendy charged and delivered fast swings of the Keyblade, which the stranger effortlessly parried with the Gunblade. She attempted to cast **Sky Dragon's Claw,** but he easily swatted her knee away and pushed her in her stomach. The force of the push was was so great that the gusts of wind enforcing her legs was cancelled out, and she collapsed to the floor.

"Give up yet?" the stranger asked.

"Never!" Wendy shouted defiantly, flipping herself back to her feet. She charged and threw a mighty swing, and the stranger spun his Gunblade to meet it, creating a shockwave between the weapons that blew away the leaves of any surrounding trees. He went for a horizontal strike, but she jumped out of reach and tried a thrust, which he blocked with his sword. The stranger gave a vertical slash which missed, and Wendy took the opportunity by unleashing five hits, the last attack hitting him across the stomach. The hit made the stranger keel over for a second, and Wendy added four more hits. Before the last blow connected, he quickly recovered and brought his Gunblade up to block it.

Wendy and the stranger parried, dodged, and blocked multiple times in what was quickly becoming a vicious duel. The stranger spun out of the way of a thrust, and Wendy jumped over a diagonal slash, allowing her to swing the Keyblade that he rotated to avoid. During the fierce clash of blades, Wendy cast **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang** and scratched him in his vulnerable side. The stranger winced a bit, but didn't let himself lose focus, and he continued clashing with Wendy again. The Sky Dragon Slayer pushed back against the force of the Gunblade with her magic focused on her arms, and she delivered a 7-hit combination attack that impacted his body with great ferocity. Before Wendy could attack again, the stranger pulled a trigger of the Gunblade and slammed it to the ground, creating a shockwave and pushing the Sky Maiden away from him.

"What's with this guy?" Wendy wiped sweat from her forehead. "It's like every time I hit him, he keeps on fighting like it was nothing."

"Having second thoughts?" the stranger taunted.

"That won't stop me! I'll keep on fighting, no matter what!" Wendy declared.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you!" the stranger retorted. His Gunblade shot a few more fireballs at the Sky Dragon Slayer, who managed to dodge them all. He made a run towards her, ready to strike. Wendy noticed that she was near a lamppost and decided to take advantage; she jumped into the air and dodged the sword strike. All the stranger hit was the lamppost with a loud clang, and Wendy struck his arm as she came down. The stranger clutched his arm, which made him drop the Gunblade unknowingly. She charged at her defenseless opponent and smacked him with six fierce slashes, followed by three thrusts. Before she could deliver another thrust, the stranger squatted down and quickly picked up his Gunblade, and delivered a very strong swing.

With a deafening bang, Wendy's chest received a large hit from the Gunblade, the blast knocking her backward and causing her to scream. She clutched her chest, the pain was so unbearable that it felt like a fire consuming her skin, much like sunburn- a different kind of sunburn that drains away strength and vitality. Wendy bent down on one knee, her other leg not bothering to support her, and she looked up to see the mysterious swordsman raising his Gunblade aloft.

"Taking a hit from my Gunblade, and you're down for the count," the strange scoffed. "I expected better from the chosen one."

"How about THIS?! **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Wendy breathed a mighty gust of wind against the swordsman, who simply swatted it away with one single swing, scattering the wind in multiple directions. Wendy gasped in shock, "No way... You cut through my breath attack!"

"Nice try. Now it's my turn!" the stranger landed a downwards strike at Wendy, who quickly reacted by doing a series of handsprings away from the Gunblade's aggressive swings, until she eventually blocked it, and counterattacked with a **Sky Dragon's Claw** which hit the stranger square in the face. He recovered and shot five fireballs, which the Sky Maiden effortlessly eluded, and the last one deflected and sent flying back at him. With the stranger stunned by the small explosion, Wendy delivered seven fierce hits, followed by **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack,** the combination moderately damaging his body. As she rushed in for the finish, the man snapped back and gave her another brutal strike in the chest, and agonizing pain consumed her again. With the Sky Dragon Slayer paralyzed, the stranger raised his Gunblade, charged it with magical power, and slammed it into the ground, shattering the pavement.

When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Wendy blocked the strong blow with a shove of her Keyblade, having concentrated most of her Magic Energy into every muscle. She then leapt above the stranger, and dodging his swings, she delivered a 6-hit combo, followed by **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack** and **Sky Dragon's Claw.** Again, the stranger endured these strong attacks, and continued to swing his Gunblade. Wendy was forced to leap off onto a rooftop, and the swordsman fired a fireball that compelled her to run across it. She used the Keyblade to stay on the vertical surface of the roof until the stranger ran forward and fired more fireballs at her, which she dodged by scaling the rooftop's face and eventually leaping to another. He followed suit on the opposite rooftop, firing off round after round at her distant opponent, until a cloud of white steam consumed her.

The stranger narrowed his eyes, expecting his opponent to make her next move. He stood silent and waited, until finally...

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light: Sky Drill!** " Wendy flew towards him, transforming her legs into a giant drill of wind, and the swordsman blocked the attack. A large part of the street collapsed from the force, causing the two to crash back down to ground level, and they continued their furious attacks towards each other. During the brawl, he was forced backward by a **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang,** and he dragged his Gunblade into the ground to slow to a stop, tearing the ground beneath him, before holding it in a one-handed stance.

"You're pretty tough," the stranger remarked, almost out of breath. "I'm just getting warmed up! **POWER!** " He raised the Gunblade into the air, and astral energy began to circle around it, fueled by his growing anger. "Give up now, while you still can!"

"No..." Wendy steeled her resolve in spite of the grievous injuries sustaining her body. She was fueled by a promise that, as a wizard of Fairy Tail, she would never give up, no matter the cost. That she would stay strong to the end. "I can't... I won't..." She gripped the Keyblade tightly in her hand, " **I WON'T!** " Every fiber of her being urged her to scream in absolute rage, " **BLUE MISTRAL, GIVE ME STRENGTH!** "

At that moment, her body rose into the air, her chest erupting with a massive pillar of light, the Keyblade in her hand shining with pure blue radiance...

" _Blade and heart harmonized, the Keyblade grants the power to unseal incredible new powers..._ "

"What the...?" the stranger widened his eyes.

When the brightness cleared, Wendy propelled herself forward with a blue aura surging in her body. Crying thunderously, she landed a swing of the Keyblade that sent the stranger back, disabling his energy charge. She rushed up avoiding each attack of the Gunblade, even taking one with no effect, to slash him with an unrelenting bombardment of left-right swings, every hit generating explosions of light that greatly damaged his body. The swordsman had enough time to let out a pained groan, before he was hit in the chin and sent flying up, and Wendy dealt the finishing blow to the face. He then crashed to the ground, severely wounded.

"No way... I can lose..." the stranger cringed, getting down to one knee. He couldn't believe the willingness of the girl who defeated him.

Within seconds, the blue aura around Wendy's body disappeared. She panted heavily from the grueling battle she got drawn into. "Serves you right... you big... big..." She could not finish her sentence, as she felt all the energy in her body slowly fading away. The Keyblade wielder stood for a second, wobbling on her feet, before she fell over onto the cobblestone street, fading to unconsciousness.

The stranger stood back up, his strength allowing his body to ignore the wounds. He remarked, "I gotta admit, for a kindergarten schoolgirl, she's put up a good fight."

"Aww, you're slipping, Leon," a playful female voice echoed behind him.

The man known as Leon turned his head to see a smiling young girl standing behind him with her knuckles crossing her hips. She had short black hair and violet eyes, and she wore a silver headband with two green tassels, a yellow scarf around her neck, a green tube top with two blue belts holding it up, tan shorts with another blue belt around her waist, white socks that reached about mid-thigh, and orange shoes.

"I went easy on her," Leon addressed the girl. "I wasn't trying to hurt her, just get the weapon away from her. She almost unlocked a **Command Style...** "

"What do you want to do with her?" the girl asked curiously.

"Take her to the hotel and lock the doors," Leon replied. He looked at the Keyblade in Wendy's hand, "Things are getting worse than we thought. A _lot_ worse."

" **I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!** "

Carla flew in at maximum speed, tears staining her rageful eyes, as she dashed towards Wendy in a desperate attempt to protect her ward. Unfortunately, Leon countered with one quick tap against her forehead, and the white Exceed instantly fainted, collapsing alongside the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"And bring in the cat as well."

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE...**

"Alright, get moving! On your feet! Move!"

In another world completely separate from Traverse Town, the Sleepy Hollow forced the Fairy Tail wizards, bound in chains designed with anti-magic material, into a straight line down the path of crystalline rock platforms floating in the air. Whips cracked and stung the backs of guildmates, shouts of anger and bitterness kept the line going, and the bandits reveled at the fear and torture they've wrought. Even Mirajane and Erza, inarguably the strongest wizards in the guild's ranks, were left powerless to stop them. In one giant platform of cold stone, the four Headless Horsemen oversaw the development.

Wrecker laughed, "Oh, look at those fools! To think that a pack of rats would have the audacity to call themselves the strongest guild in Fiore... They've never faced an unstoppable force as great as us."

Diva smiled, "It's a shame we don't have to execute them live on stage, since Master Viriniam has big plans for them. I can't say that I blame her. Whatever script is written for Fairy Tail, I simply can't wait for the rehearsal."

Silver declared, "Tonight, the Fairy Tail guild will be our honored guests. Not only will they serve as slaves, but as soldiers. They would make perfect additions to our invincible army."

Zeppelin pouted, "Aww, why don't we just kill them all? Turn those prisoners into trophies instead? If it were up to me, I would blow the brain of every wizard in Fairy Tail and dump their corpses into the Rising Falls."

Silver reminded, "Be patient, Zeppelin. I assure you, you'll see plenty of action soon enough. We have more worlds to conquer."

Diva crossed her hips, "So, we're going through with Lady Maleficent's plan to collect more candidates for the Princesses of Heart, such as the blonde bimbo and the Ice-Make wizard's watery girlfriend. I suppose we have some time to kill."

Zeppelin snickered, "You better not be letting the gas out of my tank, because I'm been waiting for this... More worlds means more to slaughter. More blood... Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee..."

Wrecker rolled his eyes, "Ugh, why does killing people always have to be your answer to everything?"

Zeppelin replied, "Death is a medicine, one that all must take. It's the perfect cure for those who lived miserable lives. Life is a passing dream, but death is eternal." He sighed affectionately, "Ah, yes. A sweet symphony, music to my ears..."

He was snapped out of his fantasy when Kaze Virniam appeared in front of the Horsemen in a flurry of dark petals.

Zeppelin frowned, "No fair. I was getting to the good part."

Diva beamed, "Master Viriniam!"

Silver bowed in respect, "We're glad you have arrived on such short notice."

Kaze smiled proudly, "I'm true to my word; I arrive _exactly_ when I mean to. I didn't mean to miss the party while I was out in Earth-land, where I had to deal with a nuisance dragon and bring his tattered body to the castle chapel. It's tiring, but worth the exercise!" She cleared her throat, "Anyway, what's your status on the dark guilds?"

Wrecker reported, "The **Desert Cobra,** **Neptune Trident,** and **Poacher Fang** guilds sent reports of minor resistance movements stirring up trouble in their respective worlds. It seems they haven't learned their place." He chuckled with confidence, "But we'll re-educate them. I'll go with Poacher Fang in the Deep Jungle and continue our hunt for the gorillas."

Silver offered, "I'll go to Agrabah. The Desert Cobra guild and its master, Kurt Zisa, has proven to be quite loyal. I will make sure of it."

Diva proposed, "That leaves me with Atlantica. The Neptune Trident can't go on stage without the main star." She posed dynamically, with light glimmering in the background, "Like me."

Zeppelin added, "I must return to Halloween Town and arrange a meeting with the **Neon Insecticide** guild. I heard the bag of bugs has found new ways to snuff out terror and replace it with bone-chilling death." He added with glee, "Halloween is my favorite holiday. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Kaze asked, "Speaking of Halloween, where is he?"

Zeppelin raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Um, excuse me?"

Kaze shouted impatiently, "Has that nimrod ringmaster gone off without asking permission again?! Where is he?!"

Silver scoffed, "Are you referring to the guild master of **Lantern Viscera,** that incompetent guild of clowns? They have brought disgrace to the Alliance of Evil."

Diva shrugged, "Don't blame us, blame it on the clown! He took off with the Lantern Viscera guild to Traverse Town, along with an entire legion of Heartless."

Kaze groaned in agitation, "That idiot! Didn't I **specifically** instruct him to keep his hands clean? I didn't pay him to clown around! I told him to lay low before we found the Keyhole. Instead, he decided to blow his cover by putting the king of Fiore on a wild goose chase. And now, thanks to him, we've been compromised! Our operations will be exposed!"

Wrecker cut her off, "That's not all. Sources from our intelligence units confirmed reports of a dark blue-haired girl with a key-shaped blade arriving at Traverse Town."

Kaze's eyes widened in realization, "The Keyblade... Wendy Marvell? How did she survive?"

Wrecker asked, "Master Viriniam? What is it?"

Kaze answered simply, "A loose end."

Diva wondered, "Loose end?"

Kaze explained, "The Keyblade has chosen a new wielder."

The four Horsemen stared wide-eyed at these sudden developments. Silver argued, "This is absurd! The Keyblade is only a myth! The only weapon that can seal the Keyholes and erase the darkness only existed in legends!"

Kaze crossed her arms, "Obviously, the history books are wrong. There's no doubt that it chose Wendy Marvell, the blueberry I fought at Earth-land. Looks like Maleficent is right after all."

Diva exclaimed, "A survivor from Earth-land possesses the Keyblade?!"

Wrecker dreaded, "If she has it in her hands, then our plans are doomed to fail."

Kaze grinned smugly, "Like I said, it's a loose end. All we need is a little observation, and when the time's right, we'll strip it down. For now, we'll let Halloween and his bozos have their fun with the Keyblade." She then chuckled, "I can't wait to see the look on his face when the teeth of that key sticks in his brain!"

Zeppelin giggled maniacally, "Now _this_ is entertaining. We'll watch the entire Lantern Viscera drown in blood at the hands of a legendary key. Laughter is the best medicine! You laugh over and over until you DIE!" His laughter increased throughout the Rising Falls, the wind carrying his demonic cackling.

In the meantime, Kaze turned from the Horsemen and sat over the floating platform, confident over the next part of their amazing scheme about to unfold. "The Alliance of Evil will soon pull the curtain on the whole universe, and all the lights will go out. The soul of a pure dragon is added to our collection, and now the princesses are next. The best part, all those little fairies are gonna stain their hands with blood. Hey, Blueberry!" She called out to the sky, hoping that somewhere in the stars, Wendy could hear her voice. "The party's about to start, and you're the V.I.P.! Don't miss it!"

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, IN ANOTHER PLACE...**

Romeo Conbolt's eyes opened to a world of black. To his right, all he could make out was his right hand; everything else was completely dark. He shifted his fingers a bit and began to move his head as he shook off the last bits of unconsciousness. After a minute, he pressed both hands against the ground, pushing himself up. He then shifted his weight to his left foot and right knee, holding himself up as he held his right hand to his head. "Ugh... Where am I?" Shaking his head, he stood up and looked to his left, and then to his right.

It was at that moment when Romeo realized his new environment was a long and stretching road of white, floating by a landscape obscured by bottomless, infinite darkness. Not a single trace of light in sight. Slowly, the gears in Romeo's head started to turn, as he remembered the incident in Magnolia. Bit by bit, he felt himself tearing up, and he grew worried that no one was around. Romeo screamed out, his voice echoing into the void, "Wendy! Carla! Master! Where are you?! Can anybody hear me?!" The echoes rescinded, and he felt sad that no one answered. "Where is everybody?"

Far beyond the reach of the stretchy path, Romeo's arrival was noticed by a small figure in red and black, observing from a floating platform. The figure's gloved hand gestured at the boy, "Looks like another one fell in. Well, I guess it's up to us to get him outta here."

"That's right. Our priority is to whisk Romeo out of this realm of darkness. The Fairy Tail guild must stand together if we're to defeat the curtain of evil and restore light to the worlds."

The voice of another resonated behind the figure, and a figure of white stood alongside him.

It was Makarov Dreyar, who looked over the path with a serious expression.

"We're going to need all the help we can get..."


	7. Traverse Town II: Destined Encounter

While Leon and his female accomplice took the unconscious Wendy and Carla back to the hotel, the alleyway behind it also had an occurrence, though not in a ruckus. Crates and barrels were stocked separately, balconies connected to the hotel rooms stuck out with designs of different colors, and ropes hung above with several banners advertising various places to shop and eat. On the left side was a doorway leading to the house that the Dalmatians were living in. In walked Donald and Goofy, still having no luck in their search for Leon and the one bearing the key.

As the dim lights complemented the empty atmosphere, Goofy felt a little spooked out. He called out for anyone who might be there, "Is anybody home?" He could hear his echo ring out in the area.

Donald put his finger to Goofy's mouth and shushed, "Not so loud! You might wake up the whole neighborhood." He motioned with his hand to follow him. He and Goofy walked down, but the captain of the King's royal knights couldn't help but feel this place would give anybody goosebumps.

Goofy mentioned, "Gawrsh, there's nobody here. Sure is spooky!"

Donald scoffed, "Aw, phooey. You're just seeing things. There's nothing to be afraid of." He was interrupted when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. The duck all of a sudden leaped into the air with a terrified scream before clamping onto Goofy's back. He shivered, " **QUICK, SAVE ME, GOOFY!** "

"What were you sayin' about not being afraid?" Goofy gave his friend an odd look.

"Excuse me, you two are from the Disney Kingdom, right? Did the King send you?" The voice behind them belonged to a girl, and it was sincere and soothing. At the mention of the King, Donald stopped shaking, and the two of them turned to see a young woman with flowing brown hair tied in a bow. She wore coiled wire bracelets, a pink dress with magenta lining and buttons going down the front, all of which were buttoned up except for the last two, a loose lilac belt around her waist, and brown boots.

Donald got off Goofy's back and stared suspiciously, "How did you know about that?"

The woman bowed in apology, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's important that I had to find you. Come with me. We have a lot of things to talk about."

Goofy asked curiously, "And why's that, miss?"

The woman introduced, "My name is Aerith Gainsborough. I'm a friend of Leon's."

The duo exclaimed in unison, "Leon?!"

Aerith nodded, "He sent me to look for you, thinking you'd be in town by now. Also, you should come into the hotel with me so I can tell you about what's going on around the districts. It's too dangerous to talk about it here." She motioned with her hand, "Follow me."

Donald sighed in relief, "It's about time! Now we're getting somewhere."

Goofy smiled, "A-hyuck, finding a friend of Leon's way better than not finding him at all. I think..." As the two followed the young woman, they were unaware that Leon was in the middle of other matters.

* * *

Wendy was still unconscious, and all she could see was pitch black, her eyes still closed. The silence was broken when she thought she heard a familiar voice.

" _Hey, Wendy! C'mon, wake up!_ "

"Ohhh... W-What...?" A small pain came into Wendy's head as she put a hand on it to ease the headache she received from the previous battle. She edged herself up, her vision still a bit blurry, to notice she was in an unfamiliar room. "Where am I? How did I get here?" She was sitting on a king-sized bed with a tan-colored bedspread. A cupboard stood on the wall the right side of the bed, and on the left side stood a table with a lamp. The room itself had a red and orange color scheme on the walls, as well as the carpet, the couch, and the curtains. There was a dresser on the other side of the room, and a few paintings were put on display. There were three doors in the room; one with a green color surrounding the exterior design, one leading to the balcony, and one with red and yellow shapes.

Wendy looked to her left and saw where the voice came from. It was Natsu Dragneel standing right next to her with hands on his hips and a proud smile, and Carla alongside him.

"Rise and shine, little dragon," Natsu greeted cheerfully.

"It's about time you woke up," Carla confirmed. "Are you alright?"

"Um..." Wendy couldn't find the right words to say. "I guess..."

"You're probably wondering why those black freaks have been active lately," Natsu stated. "It's because they're after the Keyblade. But the truth is, it's your heart they really want because you wield the Keyblade."

"Okay, that's explains everything," Wendy nodded. She made a smile at her fellow Dragon Slayer, knowing he was alright. "I'm so glad you're okay, Natsu." She turned to her Exceed partner, "You too, Carla."

"Wait a second!" Carla raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call _her_ Natsu?"

"Of course I did!" Wendy argued. "He's standing right beside you! I'm positive it's Natsu!"

"Natsu?" the so-called 'Natsu' laughed. "Are you mistaking me for someone you know, little girl? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" His voice then changed and sounded grown up, and it belonged to a female, "I'm the great ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi!"

"Huh?" Wendy's eyes widened. Light filled her vision, and in Natsu's place stood the dark-haired girl from earlier, bending over her with a wide smile. And just like that, Wendy's face blushed in embarrassment, as she realized her mistake. She panicked, " **OH, MY GOSH! OH, MY GOSH! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I MUST'VE MISTAKEN YOU FOR SOMEONE ELSE!** "

"Oh, it's no big deal," Yuffie chuckled. "That's what happens to someone who's oblivious."

"It appears that your vision isn't fully restored," Carla informed. "You need to take time before you can see properly."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to offend you by calling you Natsu," Wendy apologized again, and she bowed her head in rapid session. "Thank you so much for your concern."

"'Concern' doesn't even describe it," Carla crossed her arms. "Your way of safeguarding us is rather questionable, after what he did."

"So, how do you feel?" Yuffie asked, putting her hand on Wendy's forehead and around different parts of her face. "Did you catch a cold or something?"

"Um..." Wendy struggled for answers again, until it came to her when she was forced to clutch the side of her chest, the injuries she bore from the fight taking a small effect on her. She replied awkwardly, "I kind of hurt all over."

"Save your strength," Carla suggested. "Your body is still hurting."

"Wow, he really did a number on you," Yuffie remarked. She turned to the door, "I think you might've overdone it, Squall."

'Squall' just happened to be Leon, who walked into the room. He corrected with a stern expression, "That's Leon."

"You!" Wendy gasped, pointing an accusing finger. "You're the guy who attacked me!"

"Easy, easy!" Yuffie motioned her hands. "We can explain everything. He's trying to help you get those black creatures away from you and your magical talking cat."

"You attacked me to help me?" Wendy asked in confusion.

"Though I don't agree with his drastic methods, the swordsman you encountered in the First District didn't mean us any harm," Carla stated. "He was actually testing you and your skill with the Keyblade. Yuffie explained everything to me while you were unconscious."

"There's more to this than you can comprehend," Leon stated calmly. "There's a logical explanation for all this."

Wendy turned to see the Blue Mistral leaning beside the door Leon walked in from. "The Keyblade..."

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures," Yuffie explained. "It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

"It's the only way to conceal your heart from them," Leon crossed his arms. "But it won't work for very long."

Wendy put her legs over the bed, putting herself in a better sitting position. She said, "When you put it that way, maybe I should've given it to you in the first place, since you want it so badly."

"No, it's my fault for leading to that little showdown we had," Leon admitted. "You handled me pretty well. Be thankful I didn't give it my all." He muttered privately to himself, "And I'm thankful I didn't fight you at your full power." His focus was then directed to the Keyblade, which he picked up and swung in the air, "Still, I find it hard to believe that a little girl, of all people, can be the chosen one." Afterwards, the blade disappeared magically, and reappeared in Wendy's hands, causing her to gasp in surprise. Leon walked over to her and continued, "But there's no doubt that it chose you, Wendy."

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Wendy asked.

"Cid saw you skipping around the First District with Keyblade in hand," Leon replied. "He called me, told me about the situation, and I came as soon as you walked out of his shop."

"Impressive," Carla complimented. "I suppose there is more to Cid then meets the eye."

"Whatever you do, don't get on his bad side," Yuffie grinned.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers," Leon shrugged.

"Um, Mr. Leon, sir?" Wendy raised her hand.

"I'm listening," Leon responded. "This isn't preschool, you know."

"Do you mind if you start making sense and explain what's going on?" Wendy requested.

"Either way, we're interested in what those black creatures are and where they come from," Carla agreed. "Please, tell us everything."

* * *

In the adjacent room, Aerith had just arrived with Donald and Goofy. The room itself had a white and red design all over the walls, adorned by a few more paintings. A brown door led to the balcony outside, and next to it was a table with a gold jewelry box and a blue vase with flowers, while a red door served as the exit to the lobby. Large lamps stood on the corners of the ceiling, and a table with another vase sided with the bed. The bed itself had poles on it to hang bed curtains. Aerith sat on the end of the bed, while Donald and Goofy stood in front of her.

"Okay, where do I start?" Aerith asked herself, thinking of a good way to begin the conversation. "First of all, what are your names?"

"Donald Duck and Goofy, miss," Donald introduced. "Now that we all know each other, what do you want to tell us?"

"Well, Donald, it's like this," Aerith began. "You know there are many other worlds out there besides the Disney Kingdom and this town, right?"

"Yeah," Donald nodded.

"But they're supposed to be a secret," Goofy covered his mouth to emphasize his point.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected. Until now," Aerith told them. She then closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting to a horrible past. "When the Heartless came, everything changed."

* * *

Back in the other room, Leon and Yuffie were telling the same things to Wendy and Carla.

"The Heartless?" Wendy asked curiously.

"The ones that attacked you, remember?" Yuffie reminded, as she sat next to Wendy on the bed.

"How could I forget?" Wendy chuckled awkwardly.

"C'mon, don't get touchy about it," Yuffie rubbed the Sky Dragon's Slayer head, who giggled and brushed it away.

"Please, we need to focus," Carla insisted. "Leon, you may continue."

"As the name suggests, the Heartless are demons without hearts," Leon pointed out.

"They're attracted to the darkness in people's hearts," Yuffie explained. "Hearts are like an irresistible beacon to them, and they prey on hearts to satisfy their hunger. The Heartless are originally spirits of darkness, but eat a heart and they take on different kinds of deadly forms."

"And believe me when I tell you, there's darkness within every heart," Leon said grimly. "They're drawn to negativity. When a heart's full of anger, hate, and aggression, that's when the trouble comes in."

"Every heart?" Wendy felt a bit shaken. "Even yours and mine?"

"Sad but true," Leon nodded.

"That's horrible," Wendy didn't like the sound of that. "That explains why that man..."

"Now it all makes sense," Carla frowned. "Those black creatures instinctively congregate towards the hearts of people; they feed off and are empowered by the darkness in every heart."

"Do you think it might happen to us?" Wendy asked timidly.

"I'm not sure," Carla responded. "But we must be vigilant."

"Say, Wendy," Yuffie began. "Have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

* * *

The same question was asked to Donald and Goofy in the other room.

"Ansem?" Goofy pondered, his hand against his chin. "I don't seem to recall a feller by that name."

"He researched and studied the Heartless as well as their behavior," Aerith described. Donald crossed his arms and tapped on the wooden floor in thought, while Aerith continued her story, "He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report."

"Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?" Goofy held out his hand.

"I wish I could, but I don't have it with me," Aerith shook her head. "Its pages are scattered everywhere."

"Scattered?" Donald uncrossed his arms and his foot stopped tapping. "Where?"

"To many worlds," Aerith responded.

"Oh, I get it!" Goofy balled up a fist and put it in his hand, as a thought came to his head. "I'll bet the King left to go lookin' for them pages." Donald nodded in agreement at his friend's theory.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly," Aerith agreed.

"Then what're we standin' around here for?" Goofy exclaimed. "We've gotta find him quick!"

"Hold your horses! Don't get too excited just yet!" Donald interrupted. He looked to notice that the focus wasn't on him, and pulled the screen down towards him. "First, we need that 'key!'"

"That's right. The Keyblade," Aerith said, indicating that she knew about the key-shaped weapon.

* * *

In the other room, Wendy held up her weapon with a new understanding of it. "So, this is the key?"

Yuffie nodded, "Exactly!"

Leon stated, "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. It's the best weapon that can destroy them all easily. I'm sure you know that already." He walked over to the door, "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

Wendy replied, "Well, it's not like I asked for this. It just appeared in my hand."

Carla mused, "Sadly, we cannot change what destiny has in store for us. Things happen for a reason, and we can't do anything about it."

Yuffie pointed out, "Your cat friend's right. The Keyblade selects a master with a pure and noble heart. And out of all the people in this room, it selected you. Your heart must've been pure and noble at your young age."

Wendy wondered, "Really? I haven't thought about that."

Leon leaned against the door and crossed his arms, "So, tough luck, kid. Learn to love it and learn to live with it."

"I'm still confused," Wendy muttered. She folded her hands, trying to put all the pieces together: the storm, the disappearance of her fellow Fairy Tail wizards, and the Keyblade materializing in her hand. "I just don't remember how it all happened. Romeo, Carla, and I were escaping from Halloween's Circus Troupe, we got to Magnolia, and-" She then gasped in horror, remembering everything that transpired at her world. She stood up and looked around frantically, "Wait a minute! What happened to Magnolia?! Tenrou Island?! The guildhall?! Romeo! Master!" Her voice lowered sadly at the last name, "Natsu."

"You know what?" Leon replied nonchalantly, his eyes closed. "I really don't know."

In an instant, the darkness that snatched Magnolia and Tenrou Island into its grasp, the sudden emergence of the Heartless, and Makarov and Romeo drowning in the sea of black completely made sense. Wendy wanted to go outside and wring answers from anyone who knew the fate of her home world, but her legs couldn't be bothered. Instead, she crumpled back in the bed, her entire body shivering from the devastating tragedy as her eyes watered, her heart unable to bear the weight of reality.

Finally, the last of Wendy's emotional defenses gave way, and she began to sob uncontrollably. It wasn't the first time she lost her home and the people she cared about; there was Cait Shelter, the guild who raised her, revealed to be illusions. Then there was the beginning of the Edolas incident, when the **Anima** swallowed Magnolia and transformed it into a giant lacrima to fuel King Faust's hunger for everlasting magic. And now this? If there was one thing she longed more than anything, it was to have a home and a loving family. And it was taken from her again, for the third time. It couldn't be true, she didn't want to believe it...

A white paw touched her tear-stained cheeks. Looking down through blurry eyes, she could make out Carla's comforting face. The white Exceed seized Wendy's chest into a hug, trying to console her as much as possible. The Sky Maiden returned the hug and continued to weep. It broke Carla's own heart to see the girl in such grief. At the same time, it was for Earth-land and the Fairy Tail guild, mostly for Happy, who became close to a love interest she could potentially have. It if wasn't for the blue Exceed, her cold exterior would never have been broken, and she would never have opened up to the other guildmates. By the next minute, Carla began to ferment her grief into anger. If she could help it, she would inflict on the Heartless all the pain she was feeling, a thousand times over. She was going to wring those responsible dry for daring to cause Wendy misfortune.

"Get it together, girl," Leon urged bluntly, turning to the bed. "Crying won't help at a time like this. It's a matter of life and death."

"Give her a moment, for pity's sake!" Carla cried angrily, turning her head to Leon with a glare of disdain. "Wendy is emotionally sensitive! She has a suffered a lot! You don't know how much she had been through!"

"She has a point, you know," Yuffie agreed. "Besides, is it your style to be hard on little girls? Just give her a moment to calm down."

"Hmm... Yeah, you're right," Leon nodded thoughtfully. "A few minutes of letting it out won't hurt." He sighed to himself, "I used to feel the same way..." He paused for effect, "...when we lost our world."

* * *

"My magnificent circus troupe, members of the Lantern Viscera guild! Welcome to Traverse Town, a world full of dislodged memories and otherworldly stowaways! It truly lives up to the title."

In an undisclosed location in town, Halloween was speaking to an audience of at least two hundred clowns, each bearing the mark of an orange Jack O'Lantern in the bare parts of their bodies. His white makeup glinted with the lights illuminating the place as his eyes glinted with passion and ideology. All around him were rich red flags adorned with the same Jack O'Lantern, hanging from the podium, posted behind the stage, waving in the crowd. Every pause was greeted with a rapturous cheer.

"I would like to take this moment to thank the little girl who led us here!" Halloween declared. "Wendy Marvell, the Fairy Tail wizard and chosen wielder of the Keyblade, has taken refuge in the Second District. As long as she is still around, she'll stand as an affront to the Alliance of Evil!" He gestured his cane around for emphasis, "Let loose the Heartless on every part of town, and hunt down the little girl! If you have to turn the whole town upside down, then you may!" He concluded his speech with a chortle, "Kill as many as you want! Anything to get the girl! Have fun!"

The crowd of Lantern Viscera wizards cheered and raised their weapons in approval. They scattered away from the podium, and accompanying them were Soldier Heartless by the dozens, the exact form of the creature that devoured the poor man's heart in front of Wendy's eyes. Seconds later, the place was empty, and the villainous ringmaster was left to ponder his dark thoughts.

"Finally, I'll have my revenge on the brat who ruined my beautiful circus..."

* * *

A few minutes had passed, and Wendy's sobs lessened, yet the tears continued to stream down her face. Yuffie patted the girl's back for comfort, while Carla gently soothed her arm. Yuffie encouraged, "Just let it out, sweetie. That's right."

Wendy sniffled, "What I am going to do? My home is gone, my friends are gone, everything." Her hands gripped against the bedspread, "Am I alone again? Why does this keep happening to me? Is it wrong for me to have a home and a family? Does it always have to be this way?" Her hands trembled, and she was almost tearing up again, "This is all my fault. I should've been there. If I hadn't saved Romeo..."

Carla held a paw around Wendy's cheek and let out a comforting shush. "It wasn't your fault, Wendy. You were trying to help the others. Just because strange occurrences happened in our world doesn't mean our friends are lost forever. I'm sure they're spirited away somewhere in a different location. Things will turn out fine eventually."

Wendy confessed, "But I miss them. I don't know what to do without Natsu, Romeo, and the other guildmates. They were with me the whole time. We've been through a lot together, but with them gone, this is NOT what I asked for when I planned to go on an adventure." She wiped the last of her tears, "I'm scared. I don't know if I can do it alone."

Yuffie smiled warmly, "Aw, don't look at it that way. You'll just get glummer. Forget about your troubles and think of yourself as on an adventure. Can you do that for me and your cat?"

Carla said adamantly, "I was about to say the same thing. The Wendy I admire so much would never refuse a challenge. I've watched you grow into a strong and capable wizard since you were young, and I'm very proud of you. It's easier to get scared, but sooner or later, you'll have to conquer your fears."

Wendy complained, "But this is different. The Heartless, the Keyblade, all of it. It doesn't make any sense. How could this happen to us?" She added with uncertainty, "To me?"

Carla smiled warmly, "People who live to see such times wished none of this had happened, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. I believe the moment the Keyblade appeared in your hand, it had chosen you for a reason."

Wendy asked curiously, "A reason?"

Carla pointed out, "Perhaps the reason the Keyblade chose you was both for your purity of heart and your desire to make a difference. Making a difference is what you always wanted to do since you joined the guild, isn't it?"

Wendy felt touched, "Carla..."

Carla continued, "Do you remember what Master Makarov said, the night the Heartless attacked Magnolia? Even the smallest souls can shape the course of the future. It takes bravery, determination, and a strong heart. You mustn't let doubt and concern hold you back. The only way to move is forward. That way, at the end of the path, you'll find the answers you seek." She added with sincerity, "And I'll gladly see it through with you."

Wendy paused, her thoughts drifting to that fateful night. Those words were something she certainly needed to hear, the kind of words that makes someone happy even when times were tough, and she was in a tough spot right now. And just like that, her confidence was renewed. "You're right! Just because I'm far away from home doesn't mean I'm giving up. I don't have to be afraid; I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! Our friends are still out there, and I'll find them, no matter what."

Yuffie beamed, "There we go! That's the kind of attitude I expected to hear."

Wendy apologized, "I'm sorry for crying in front of you and Leon, Yuffie. I'm just a little nervous."

Leon assured, "Don't be. Not a lot of people can accept destiny, but you're different. I can see great things coming from you. And you should listen to your cat friend. The Keyblade chose you for a reason."

Carla reminded, "I have a name, thank you. And it's Carla."

Wendy blushed, "Oh, it's not a problem. I just do my best."

Yuffie changed the subject, "By the way, the Keyblade isn't just used for fighting. It can open all sorts of locks. Give it a try the next time you find a treasure chest or door lock."

Wendy smiled, "Really? I can get used to this." She looked over the Keyblade again, admiring it.

Leon informed, "But be warned. Sooner or later, the Heartless and anyone controlling them will come find you. You'd best prepare yourself."

Wendy stood up from the bed and asked, "Prepare myself?"

Leon advised, "To fight for your life. Are you ready?"

Wendy didn't have to think twice about it. For the sake of her friends, she wasn't going to let the Heartless take her heart and leave her for dead. She declared, "I'm ready!"

Carla approved, "Good answer."

Leon got off the door and uncrossed his arms, "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there now with the other visitors."

The mention of other visitors caught Wendy's attention. Before she could say anything, Yuffie got to her feet and pointed.

"Leon!"

A Soldier Heartless appeared from a dark portal, clattering awkwardly.

"Yuffie, go!" Leon took charge of the situation, and the ninja quickly ran for the door.

On the other side, Donald heard all the commotion and went up to the door. "Hey! What's all that racket?" The only answer he got was the door squashing him behind the wall, causing him to squawk.

Yuffie ran past with Aerith, looking on in concern. "Yuffie?"

Wendy gripped the handle of her Keyblade, "You weren't kidding about them finding me."

"Wendy, let's go!" Leon drew his Gunblade and gave a hard swing at the Soldier, slamming it through the window of the room and sending it flying over the balcony and down to the alleyway below. Leon ran after it, with Wendy and Carla following.

Meanwhile, Goofy looked on at the door that smashed against his companion. It opened to reveal Donald flattened like a piece of paper flapping in the wind. Speaking of which, Goofy flipped Donald like a rug, and he snapped back to his full form before getting back on his feet.

Donald quacked in annoyance, "Alright, where's the wise guy?"

Goofy pointed at the door Yuffie and Aerith went out of, "They went that a-way!"

* * *

Down in the alleyway, more Soldiers appeared and surrounded Wendy, Leon, and Carla.

Carla assumed, "I don't suppose you know why they're here?"

Leon suggested, "Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! That should stop them for a good amount of time. I'll be in the First District making sure it's clear. You can check the others. Let's move!" With that, he put his sword over his shoulder and ran for the main district.

Wendy still had the pack of Soldiers to deal with. She stanced with the Blue Mistral in hand, daring them to come near her, "You want the Keyblade, you freaks? Come and get it!"

Carla rooted, "Good luck, Wendy!"

The Soldiers all ran up to Wendy, who clashed with each one of their claws with the Keyblade as they aimed to scratch. One tried scratching at her, to which she jerked her stomach away from, but another dashed at her and smacked her down. Instead of hitting the ground, Wendy somersaulted backwards and rolled up to her feet. She rubbed her chest from the blow, and charged at the Heartless. She swung at one who jumped away and executed a cartwheel kick attack, and she managed to avoid it. She then lunged herself into the vulnerable Soldier and slashed it with a 3-hit attack, the last blow destroying it and sending a glowing heart flying in the air.

"Wow... When I took care of that Heartless, a heart flies out of it!" Wendy breathed. "So that's what Leon meant about this Keyblade being the only weapon that can destroy them easily... I can use it to release the hearts they've captured!"

"But be remindful that the Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," Carla stated. "As long as you wield the Keyblade, the Heartless will come after you. You must be well prepared."

Two Soldiers jumped and performed a spinning kick attack over Wendy's head, but she instantly sensed their presence and swung backward to strike both of them down the middle. "Is it me, or are they getting faster and stronger?" She blocked a spinning attack from a upcoming Soldier before beheading it. "It's like I said before. I'm going to show them what happens when they mess with my friends!"

"Right!" Carla nodded, as she flapped her wings to elude the next Soldier.

Utilizing her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and focusing it on her arms and legs, Wendy swept past the wave of Heartless with ease, cutting every Soldier and Shadow, while dodging every fierce attack. She occasionally used a few Sky Dragon Slayer spells to defeat incoming enemies. A minute later, the alleyway was clear of Heartless infestation.

Wendy confirmed, "That's the last of them."

Carla pointed out, "Remember, they're only lesser enemies. We have to find the leader. Let's check the Second and Third Districts!"

Wendy nodded, "Okay!"

* * *

 **Second District**

As they arrived, they noticed that the entire district was swarmed with Soldiers.

Wendy taunted, "Sorry, we can't bother with you right now. But we'll fight you if we can."

Carla muttered, "I doubt it could get worse."

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** A myriad of deafening blasts quickly increased the tension. All around the Second District were Lantern Viscera wizards emerging from the doors and windows, jumping down from the rooftops, and popping out from the fountain. The streets were flooded by men in bizarre makeup, and four small airships on propellers floated over them, aiming their cannons at the baffled Sky Dragon Slayer and her Exceed. Each of the ships' masts bore the same Jack O'Lantern. But the most disturbing fact was the Heartless pairing together with the clowns as a united army.

Carla demanded, "What the devil?!"

Wendy recognized them, "It's Halloween's Circus Troupe!"

One of the clowns pointed a finger, "There she is! That fairy girl!"

Another clown jeered, "It's the brat who wrecked our tent! We won't let 'er get away like she did in Shirotsume!"

A third clown boasted, "Yeah! We've got Heartless! We're gonna kill her and feed her to the lions!" That proclamation whipped the crowd into a frenzy.

Wendy exclaimed, "The Heartless and Halloween are working together?! This can't be real!"

Carla assumed, "Whoever controls these creatures must've sent them to fight on Halloween's behalf." She gritted her teeth, "Curses! This is going to be harder than I thought!"

" **GET 'EM!** "

The combined force of Heartless and clowns surged forth. This was going to be remembered as a proud day for Lantern Viscera, a victory for the Alliance of Evil, and their benefactors would cheer and recall the bravery of those who felled the Keyblade master, who braced herself for impact...

"Heads up!"

Another voice filled the air, and ecstasy quickly melted into dismay. Suddenly, a massive explosion rocked the ground, and a small portion of clowns and Soldiers were blasted out of the sky. Wendy and Carla ducked from the symphony of fire blowing away anyone nearby. When the blasts rescinded, the remaining clowns and Soldiers rotated their heads to search for whoever did this.

Yuffie Kisaragi emerged from the dust with a miniature bomb in hand, sporting her usual happy-go-lucky demeanor. Wendy regained her ground and smiled upon seeing the untimely arrival of the great ninja. "Yuffie!"

Yuffie glanced back, "You look like you could use a hand."

Carla added, "We thought you went with Leon to check the First District!"

Yuffie chuckled, "Don't worry about him. He's got it under control. When those clowns popped all over the Second District, I couldn't help but notice that a little girl's gotta have backup."

Carla asked, "So you'll help us defeat Halloween's men, then?"

Yuffie confirmed, "Halloween, huh? He's the ringleader behind this act?" Putting away her bomb and replacing it with a four-point shiruken, she turned to the enemies, "A bunch of freaks eating hearts teaming up with freaks dressed as clowns..." The shiruken then split into multiple pieces, "Is that supposed to make you tough?"

A clown snarled, "Who the hell is this chick?"

Another clown yelled, "Who cares?! Let's just kill 'em all!"

Wendy and Yuffie saw the enemy horde on the move again. Flashing a smirk, Yuffie said, "Watch this!" She leapt up and threw a barrage of shiruken stars, piercing through several bodies within range, the Lantern Viscera wizards collapsing and the Heartless evaporating. Landing on the ground, she threw a few more to knock down a surrounding squad. Yuffie then proceeded to use one of her shiruken as a knife, and as quick as a flash, the sharp steel penetrated a fair amount of clowns and Heartless, often flipping and dodging a few attacks. Soon, Yuffie was standing next to a pile of defeated Lantern Viscera guildmates.

Wendy cheered, "Whoa! You're fast! You really are a great ninja!"

Yuffie crossed her hips, "It's all in the- **HEY!** " She was cut short when a minor explosion occurred next to her, and she glanced at the four Lantern Viscera airships firing a rain of explosive bullets that bombarded the street. "You laughing buffoons! Catch this!" Raising up a shiruken in her hand, she built up a fair amount of magic until the weapon grew large in size and glowed with astral energy. With a throw, the large glowing star flew into the air and sliced each of the Lantern Viscera airships in half, causing the crewmates to flee. Yuffie turned to Wendy and Carla, "As I was saying, it's all in the title. So are we gonna fight them off, or are you just gonna watch from the sidelines?"

"I'm with you!" Wendy volunteered. "We can take them on together!"

The rest of the Lantern Viscera wizards and Heartless approached, and Wendy and Yuffie prepared themselves for battle. A rain of steel, paired with gusts of wind, hailed down on the enemies obscuring the Second District. Metal and wind danced beneath their feet and above their heads, dozens of Soldiers slain in their tracks, and dozens of clowns beaten to submission.

Soon, the Heartless were nowhere in sight, and the bodies of countless Lantern Viscera wizards were sprawled into the streets. Wendy and Yuffie observed their surroundings with satisfaction.

"Woo-hoo!" Yuffie pumped a fist in the air. "We won!"

"We beat Halloween's Circus Troupe!" Wendy said happily.

"Um, not completely all of it..." Carla interrupted, as she pointed a paw upward. The three looked up to see more airships bearing the same Jack O'Lantern rushing in from the sky.

"They're resourceful as ever," Yuffie stanced with a shuriken in hand. "Wendy, get to the Third District. Find their leader and take him out. That's sure to send the clowns packing."

"But what about you?" Wendy asked.

"I'll be fine on my own," Yuffie assured. "If you think those bozos will lay a finger on me, they've got another thing coming. You have to believe me."

"I believe you," Wendy replied. "I know you'll make it out alive, since you're a great ninja and all."

"Very well, we'll leave the rest of Halloween's men to you," Carla agreed. "We'll go to the Third District."

"The Third District's over there," Yuffie pointed to a pathway on the right leading to a small alleyway. "Now go!"

"We'll see each other again! I promise you!" Wendy vowed. She and Carla left for that direction, leaving Yuffie to handle the Lantern Viscera guild alone.

* * *

 **Third District**

The Third District had various blends of colors and neon lights, and was probably the smallest of all three of the main districts. On the plaza, there were several lampposts with red banners hanging on them. A pipe with a broken circuit stood behind barriers and had a neon sign in the shape of a lightning bolt with a star above it. Two large wooden doors stood in the middle, which led to the First District. The doors had a small keyhole on the wall that would most likely unlock it. The most notable feature in this district was the golden fountain in the corner of the lower area, which depicted the image of a lady and a tramp in love.

While Wendy and Carla took the stairs down to the square, Donald and Goofy were on a high balcony above. Goofy looked down below in curiosity, "Gawrsh, you can see the whole district from up here."

"My point exactly," Donald mentioned. "We can find the key much faster this way. Now keep looking!"

Just then, as if beckoned by a force calling out to him, Goofy turned around to see two Soldiers appearing around him and Donald. They both drew out weapons to defend themselves; Donald had a staff with a black handle, a gold pommel, and a white ring near the tip and base, its lower half bent and blue with white edges folded over it, and its upper half sporting a brown wizard's hat, while Goofy had a sky blue shield with thin gold edges and a large black silhouette of a mouse's head emblazoned on its face.

"Yikes!" Goofy yelped. "Are these the the Heartless guys?"

"Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" Donald shouted in determination. "We can take 'em!"

"Really? Are you sure?" The two jumped at the voice, and they turned to see Halloween with cane in hand. " **Smashing Pumpkin!** " Slamming the pommel into the ground, a golden pumpkin emerged from where Donald and Goofy stood, letting out a diabolical laugh before it popped into an explosion that blasted them off the balcony. Wendy and Carla heard the commotion, and turned to see two figures screaming and falling from the sky. Panicking, they tried to run away, but it was no use. Donald and Goofy fell right on top of the Sky Maiden, and they hit the ground hard on their stomachs. Stars were spinning around their heads, their pupils spinning around in their eyes in different directions, until they blinked a few times to get their focus back, and their eyes widened at a discovery.

"The key!" the duo cried in unison at the key-shaped sword in Wendy's hand, stuck out of the pile.

"Ouch..." Wendy winced. "Is it raining cats and dogs...?"

"Can't breathe..." Carla wheezed. "Need air..."

"Garwsh, sorry we had to drop in like that, miss," Goofy apologized.

"What kind of person is reckless enough..." Carla popped from Wendy's chest, allowing herself to breathe. "...to pull a stunt like that?"

"Well, there's this guy in a blue coat and freaky makeup with a magic stick," Donald explained. "When he put it in the ground, it glowed bright, and we're blown sky high!"

"Blue coat? Makeup?" Wendy wondered. "You don't mean..."

The whole district suddenly began to rumble, causing the four to move their heads up to get a better view.

"Earthquake?" Wendy questioned. As soon as she said that, rectangular pillars rose from the ground, blocking all the exits. Heartless Soldiers appeared on top of the pillars, and thirty surrounded Wendy, Carla, Donald, and Goofy.

Donald jumped up to his feet in alarm, "It's a trap!" Wendy and Goofy also got to their feet, and all three drew their weapons.

The distant thunder of laughter laced with amusement sounded, adding more flavor to the atmosphere. Everyone paused as they looked around to where it came from. The laughter came again, and Wendy and Carla came to identify who it belonged to.

"That voice..." Carla whispered.

"It can't be!" Wendy gasped.

The ringmaster of Halloween's Circus Troupe, revealed to be the guild master of Lantern Viscera, descended from the stars until he lowered a few feet from the square, magically floating above ground. As usual, he let out his trademark laugh, with villainous intent masked within it.

"Halloween!" Wendy and Carla cried in unison.

"You know this guy?" Donald questioned.

"It's a long story," Wendy admitted.

"Good to see you again, Miss Wendy Marvell. How are you today?" Halloween greeted jovially. "I'm quite proud of you for coming all this way to Traverse Town, you know."

"You..." Wendy pointed an accusing finger. "You know about all this! The Heartless, what happened to Magnolia, everything! What is this all about?! Answer me!"

"My, the dragon has fangs!" Halloween chortled. "My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me, to a world beyond your wildest dreams. By the way, Wendy, I took the liberty of doing a little research on you. For someone your age, being raised in a hostile world where magic runs rampant, don't you think it would be a waste if you threw away your life fighting us?" He clicked his tongue in disappointment, "And how sad indeed would your dear, sweet Fairy Tail friends be..."

"What...?" Wendy's eyes widened. "You know about my friends?!"

"Hee-hee-hee! What if I did know something?" Halloween teased. "If you want to know more, if you want to see your friends again, give me that Keyblade, and come with me. I've got plenty to tell you..."

And all at once, it came flooding into Wendy's head: a false promise unveiled by men with intentions, which comes at a terrible price.

"Well?" Halloween eagerly waited for an answer. "Hmm?"

"No! Never!" Wendy said defiantly. "I'll find my Fairy Tail friends myself. I don't need help from anyone like you! You and your circus troupe used to be a cherished memory of mine. Now you're nothing but a bunch of power-hungry monsters!"

"You **STINKING** brat! How **DARE** you make fun of my guild!" Halloween snarled. "You'll regret this, I guarantee!"

"Wait..." Wendy stared incredulously at this revelation. "'Guild?'"

"Well, well, it looks like my secret is out! But you're too late to stop me now!" Halloween yelled, and his cane transformed into a large whip of golden energy. " **Nemesis Hallow!** " Wendy and the others carefully observed the whip's wild movements, and with great effort, they eluded every swing. "I'll just have to pry the Keyblade from your corpse!" Halloween retracted his magical whip, which transformed back into a cane. "The guild master of Lantern Viscera will show you how a ringmaster like myself keeps animals in line! Time for a little lesson from Uncle Halloween! Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

"Lantern Viscera..." Carla frowned. "That's the name of one of the dark guilds formerly under the Balam Alliance. Rumors speculate that the guild fashioned magic and weapons based on the Halloween season, and are masters of disguise. Who would've guessed? Right under our noses, Halloween and his circus troupe have been criminals the entire time!"

"I'm beginning to think I was wrong about them," Wendy glared. "They never were good guys to begin with!"

Halloween directed his cane to Wendy and company, "Class is in session! Take care of them, my darling Soldiers!" The Heartless responded to the order and charged, their deadly claws at the ready.

"Here they come!" Wendy shouted.

" **YAHOOOEEEEY!** " Goofy made the first move by swinging his shield, hitting one of the Soldiers across the head and sending it to the ground. "Have a nice trip..." He jumped into the air, "...see you next fall!" He hammered the shield's face against the Soldier's chest, disintegrating it. Another Soldier entered the fray and scratched continuously with its claws, but Goofy raised his shield up and blocked all the attacks, before countering with a shield uppercut, eliminating it.

It was Donald's turn, and he aimed his staff at the approaching Heartless. " **Fire!** " With a fierce yell, five fireballs spewed forth from the staff, and five Soldiers were reduced to ash.

"You can fight, too!" Wendy praised. "You use a shield as both offense and defense, and you use a staff to cast magic!"

"Yep, we're the best!" Donald smiled proudly. "The two of us make a perfect team!"

"Do you two have names?" Wendy asked.

"Let's get acquainted later!" Goofy panicked. "They've got us cornered!"

"If we're going to win, we have to work together," Carla suggested.

"I'm game," Donald nodded.

"Same here," Goofy agreed.

"Thank you," Wendy acknowledged with a smile. She then bravely turned to the Heartless, "Let's get 'em!"

" **YEAH!** " The trio charged at Halloween's army of Heartless with full force.

"You've made a grave mistake trying to face me and my demons of darkness! Too bad, so sad..." Halloween mocked. " **TEAR THEM TO PIECES,** my little Soldiers!"

" **Thunder!** " Donald raised his staff up in the air, and a lightning bolt swooped down and destroyed four Soldiers at once. " **Fire!** " He shot a fireball from his staff, hitting the fifth Soldier in the chest.

" **Goofy Charge!** " Using his shield as a battering ram, Goofy dashed and smacked five Soldiers in a single push. " **Goofy Tornado!** " He then spun himself around with his arms raised, lifting himself in the air and turning himself into a living propeller. With every Soldier he passed by, they were simply swatted away.

" **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " Wendy launched two Soldiers airborne with her wind-fueled legs, and she jumped to finish them off with a string of combos. " **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " She raised her wind-fueled arms and smashed away three Soldiers, before executing them with consecutive combos. " **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " She fired a breath of wind that cut the bodies of three Soldiers, and she dashed forward to slash them away with her Keyblade.

Within seconds, all thirty Heartless had been eradicated, and Halloween grew angry and distressed. " **YOU ANNOYING LITTLE MAGGOTS!** "

Wendy pointed the Keyblade at the hapless guild master of Lantern Viscera, "I'm brave and stronger as ever, Halloween. I have the power of the Keyblade, the one weapon that can destroy the Heartless, and I have friends by my side. Get ready, because we won't be going easy on you!"

" **Hallow Shower!** " Halloween raised his cane with a loud roar, and hundreds of miniature Jack O'Lantern pumpkin bombs rained from the sky, but Wendy, Donald, and Goofy dodged the explosives with ease. Wendy then jumped into the air and dealt a powerful 5-hit combo that sent him straight down to the ground. Donald seized his chance by casting a **Fire** spell that struck his chest, and Goofy added the finishing touch by bashing his face into the shield, slamming him against one of the pillars blocking the exits.

Berserk with rage, Halloween quickly shot up into the air and wildly cast an assortment of spells throughout the square. **Smashing Pumpkins** emerged from the ground repeatedly, **Hallow Shower Bombs** descended, and the cane shifted into the **Nemesis Hallow Whip** once more. Despite the increase tempo of the fight, however, Wendy, Donald, and Goofy expertly dodged every attack, and once Halloween was left open with each spell cast, the trio unleashed some of their attacks to wear him down. Eventually, with the battle reaching its peak after a grueling three minutes, the **Nemesis Hallow Whip** wrapped around Goofy's shield, and Goofy seized his chance by hoisting the rope over to him and Halloween with it. Afterwards, Wendy raised her **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang** to slice the **Nemesis Hallow** in two, reverting the magical whip back into a cane which sprawled onto the ground in pieces, unable to channel anymore magic. With Halloween weaponless, she executed a 8-hit combo, followed by **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack,** moderately injuring the Lantern Viscera guild master.

"You think this'll stop me?! **Nightmare on Death Street!** " Halloween folded his hands together and charged with immense amounts of Magic Energy, until it converted into a giant living snake of golden flame heading straight for Wendy, Donald, and Goofy. However, they were nimble enough to dodge its lethal flames until the flaming snake disappeared, leaving behind tremendous burn marks throughout the square. " **Hallow Skull!** " Halloween flew up and clasped his hands together, building up more amounts of energy and converting them into a humongous Jack'O Lantern fireball fixated on the square. His eyes were bloodshot and severe, and he spoke like a half-crazed man. " **I'LL BURN YOU TO ASHES!** "

" ** _By the grace of the heavens, grant me the power to strike fiercely and move swiftly!_** **Arms x Vernier!** " Upgrading herself with increase in strength and the ability to fly, Wendy flew straight towards the **Hallow Skull** at breakneck speed. By the time Halloween threw the fireball down, a single swing of her Keyblade reinforced with **Arms** allowed the Sky Dragon Slayer to swat it away and dissolve it into harmless flames, much to his horror. She then executed a 12-hit combo, the last blow plummeting the Lantern Viscera guild master to the ground. The Sky Dragon Slayer called down to Donald and Goofy, "Now!"

"On it! **Thunder!** " Donald chanted, and a thunderbolt from above zapped Halloween.

" **Goofy Charge!** " Goofy sprinted forth and delivered a strike to the chest.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Wendy landed down on the ground, and breathed a massive gust of wind. An explosion occurred, and Halloween emerged from the smoke in a weakened state. He collapsed on his knees, groaning in pain.

"Is that all you got, Halloween?" Wendy taunted. "I thought you'd put up a good fight, unlike your clowns and Heartless buddies."

"Wendy Marvell..." Every ounce of his temper seemed to boil away as Halloween's face contorted in absolute rage. " **WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!** " It was the loudest scream he ever let out, and before long an aura of darkness pulsated from his body, the ground vibrating as the anger quickened the pace. Wendy, Donald, and Goofy were startled by this sudden development, with the Sky Dragon Slayer being the most concerned of the group.

"What's that?" she whispered. "That darkness... I can feel it. I can even sense his heart. It's filled with anger and malice, like something is consuming him, eating away at him from the inside..." She grew alarmed, "Could it be...?"

"Wendy?" Carla took notice. "What's the matter?"

"Halloween..." Wendy responded nervously. "He's...!"

The Lantern Viscera guild master suddenly gasped for air, and made an attempt to stand up with his hands around his neck. The attempt proved fruitless as his legs failed. He made a strangled choke, and finally fell on his chest, the last flames of zealotry dying from his eyes. Halloween was dead, breathing no longer, as if his heart had left his body and rendered him an empty shell.

"Is it over?" Donald wondered. "Did we win?"

A clattering sound from above answered them.

"I don't think so," Goofy looked up and pointed a finger. "Look!"

The rest of the group followed his gaze, and they witnessed a ton of purple metal falling from the sky. The metal bounced off the ground and spun wildly until the arms formed around the torso, which was emblazoned with a red and black heart-shaped emblem. Once the legs attached, the cluster of armor landed on the ground loudly. It stood there for a moment before the helmet slammed down onto the torso with a bright flash, finishing the transformation.

"It's Linda the Living Armor!" Wendy recognized. "Halloween's bodyguard!"

"Do you notice the heart-shaped symbol in its chest?" Carla pointed a paw at Linda's torso. "The Heartless we fought at the other districts were emblazoned with the same emblem. That means Linda the Living Armor is a Heartless as well! And judging by the size, she must be the leader!"

"Aw, come on!" Donald whined. "It's not over yet?"

"Nope, doesn't look like it's over," Goofy shivered. "I think this is the last bad guy!"

Linda the Living Armor, otherwise known as the Guard Armor Heartless, advanced towards the trio with her head and arms spinning around, but not before kicking away Halloween's lifeless corpse, sending it against the wall, indicating that she no longer served the Lantern Viscera guild master, and was driven by a primal instinct to destroy the Keyblade master. Wendy, Carla, Donald, and Goofy cringed at this sudden act of rebellion.

"How could Linda turn on her master like that?" Wendy wondered. She then brushed off those concerns and stanced with the Keyblade, "I guess we have no choice. We're gonna have to defeat her. With the Keyblade and those talking animals, I can take down a bad guy at any size!"

" _An enemy in all shapes and sizes cannot hold those with purpose, Wendy._ "

"Huh?" The familiar voice echoed in Wendy's head again. "It's that voice again..."

" _You have gained the ability to unlock the Keyblade's true power. You'll be able to execute a Command Style. The Keyblade and your heart in harmony will grant you great powers._ "

"Command Style? The Keyblade's true power?" Wendy pondered. How could such a hidden power exist within the Keyblade? When she stared at the Blue Mistral, the voice's prediction proved correct when the light blue steel glowed radiantly. Her eyes widened with awe and curiosity, and the more she focused on the shining blade, the sudden feeling of letting out something inside of her began to build up. "The Keyblade... It's glowing? But what does it mean?"

" _When the Keyblade starts to glow, say the name of your Keyblade, and add with 'command style.' Say the words as loud as you can!_ "

Wendy wasn't exactly sure why the voice that appeared in her head for quite a while kept on pressing her to do unexpected things. It sounded like it expected her to do the impossible, to do things that others couldn't. But since the Keyblade was in her possession, anything was possible. One opportunity could lead to a different outcome, a chance to turn the tide in her favor. Clenching the Keyblade tightly, Wendy brimmed with determination and a desire to test out her weapon's hidden abilities. She would go through any length to help her allies and defeat the monstrosity in front of her. She looked up to the stars, and screamed with a voice as loud and clear as the wind:

" **BLUE MISTRAL COMMAND STYLE!** "

Her body burst with brilliant blue light as she levitated slightly off the ground. With each passing moment, she felt her strength increasing twofold, and her willpower blazing with inner purpose. Donald, Goofy, and Carla jerked their heads to see Wendy's sudden surge of power, her form obscured by astral light. They could only watch in stunned silence, as if the Keyblade wielder had done something impossible. Carla, on the other hand, smiled proudly at what her beloved Dragon Slayer attempted to achieve. Within five seconds, the light exploded and the three were forced to shield their eyes. When the light cleared, Wendy returned to the ground with a few slight differences: her body was glowing light blue, and her back was paired with white dragon wings made of crystals. The most notable feature was the Blue Mistral's blade growing taller, and it had transformed into a double-edged sword of white magic.

Donald, Goofy, and Carla stared on in wide amazement at the transformation. Even Wendy, who had just completed it, paused to gesture at her new form and the shape of her Keyblade. She breathed, "This feeling... This power in my body... I feel stronger than ever! So this is the true power of the Keyblade... Command Style!"

" _Command Styles are the Keyblade's secret arts. Blade and heart harmonized, the Keyblade grants the power to unseal incredible new powers, new forms with respective control of the elements. The Command Style you've just unlocked is the Blue Mistral's Skyward Wing. Use it to summon sharp blades forged from the air to cut your enemies._ "

"Really?" Wendy beamed in excitement. "I can do that?"

" _The Keyblade will serve you well, Wendy. And remember, you are the one who will open the door._ "

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I have to thank you," Wendy smiled at the voice, though she was speaking to no one except what's in her head. "You've given me new power."

" _It's no big deal. Now go! Your friends need you!_ "

"Incredible! I never knew the Keyblade was capable of unlocking such power!" Carla exclaimed.

"Gawrsh, though the key bearer's a kid and all, she ain't messin' around!" Goofy remarked.

"She's got some real magic!" Donald quacked.

"Let's do it! **Blue Mistral Command Style: Skyward Wing!** " Wendy stanced in front of the Guard Armor Heartless with a determined glare. "I'm ready for you, Linda!" With the crystal wings supporting her movements, she flew at the speed of light and suddenly vanished from sight. She then reappeared in a wisp of wind, and executed a string of combos that damaged Linda's armor with the transformable Keyblade. Between combos, Wendy's crystal wings served as miniature swords, increasing the damage. At the same time, the Guard Armor performed her own string of attacks, such as a twister of spinning arms, a stomping of feet, and each body part floating on its own and acting individually. However, they ended up missing the Sky Maiden, who used the Command Style's ability to teleport randomly with the wind as her support. With each blow she dodged, Wendy continued striking down the appendages. With four valiant swings of her white blade, both hands and feet were shattered into a million pieces, leaving the torso defenseless.

But Linda the Living Armor was resilient as ever; even without arms and legs, she knew no fear of her enemies, especially in the face of the Keyblade master! At a last-ditch effort, she spun her torso around uncontrollably, and knocked Donald, Goofy, and Carla away.

"Time to finish this! Blue Mistral, lend me your strength!" Wendy lifted the Keyblade aloft, and the blade surged with immense magical power, with the crystal wings converted into additional energy. She aimed for Linda's torso, " **Command Style Critical Art: Great Dragon Wind!** " With a colossal bang, the Blue Mistral's blade morphed into a gigantic horizontal tornado shaped in the image of a dragon, and it caught Linda's torso in its jaws, mashing the metal with its sharp teeth. A loud CRUNCH, and the torso was torn in half, the dragon vanishing with the air. Linda's head wobbled and fell to the ground with a mighty clang.

A large glowing heart emerged from the torso's remains and floated into the air, and Linda the Living Armor faded away into light. The district grew silent, the fountain at the edge of the area giving off the only sound.

Everyone, apart from Carla who kept her smile, just stared at Wendy and the incredible feat she had performed. With the power of a Command Style, the Guard Armor was instantly defeated by the might of the Keyblade. The light blue aura and crystal wings disappeared from her body, and the Keyblade reverted to normal. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, looking at the result of the battle with a smile.

"That was a close one."

* * *

Of course, Wendy and the others didn't realize that the whole chain of events was recorded into a snowglobe held in Kaze Viriniam's hand. With a frustrated growl, the snowglobe was completely shattered with a single grasp, and the four Headless Horsemen cringed at this action. "Just as I thought! That useless Halloween and his Lantern Viscera guild were all laugh and no act! I was a fool to rely on him!"

Wrecker jeered, "You said it, Master Viriniam. I didn't." His face turned serious, "But the most intriguing part was the girl successfully executing a Command Style."

Diva remarked, "A Command Style, the Keyblade's most sacred practice. Surely, that laughing bag of bones could've finished her off with his Guard Armor pet before she could make a move. In all honesty, I'm not surprised. Halloween wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and his dark guild was the weakest, after all."

Silver grimaced, "Unfortunately, his bloodlust and hatred got the best of him. His heart was so consumed with darkness that the Guard Armor at his disposal controlled him, instead of himself controlling it. What a fool. Didn't Master Viriniam tell him to stay put? His death was well deserved!"

Zeppelin giggled dementedly, "How fitting that the circus would perform its final act in Traverse Town. Who's laughing last, Halloween? Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!"

Kaze said sternly, "Save your jokes and puns until the next strategy. Traverse Town is the least of our worries. We have the rest of the worlds to take care of."

"Master Viriniam?"

The core group of the Sleepy Hollow glanced to identify a soldier standing at attention.

"Lady Maleficent requests your presence in the castle chapel."

"I'll be there," Kaze confirmed. "And I take it she's watched that little fiasco with Blueberry in T.T.? I'd _love_ to know how the council reacts." She turned to her Horsemen, "You go on ahead and deal with the problems in your respective worlds. The boss has arranged an appointment." And with that, she left the room.


	8. The Start of a Journey

**Back in Traverse Town, at the Third District...**

"That was a close one," Wendy chased away the drops of sweat protruding from her forehead, proud of her accomplishment in defeating the Guard Armor Heartless. Donald, Goofy, and Carla, who had witnessed the young girl effortlessly total the Heartless with her first Command Style, the **Skyward Wing,** were impressed at how powerful she was. Wendy stared down at the Keyblade with a glimmer of hope, "I won't lose. Not as long as I have the Keyblade. And the Command Styles, too." She turned to the three, "Thanks for all your help, everyone. We worked pretty well as a team."

"Aw, shucks," Goofy humbly rubbed his foot in the ground. "It was nothin'. But you're the real winner."

"You were amazing back there!" Donald remarked. "When that Heartless tried to lay a finger on you, you disappeared like magic, and then you attacked with those crystal wings of yours!"

"Oh, you say too much," Wendy giggled with a blush. "I had to do something to help. It's the least I can do."

"Anyway, let's get down to business," Donald changed the subject. "We're here to tell you that we've been looking for you. And it's nice to meet you."

"Huh?" Wendy blinked in confusion, remembering how excited Donald and Goofy were when they found the Keyblade. She curiously motioned a hand to herself, "You two were looking for me?"

"Uh-huh," Donald and Goofy nodded at once.

"A friend of ours named Aerith told us that those two have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade," a voice spoke from behind, and they turned to see Leon with his arms crossed. Yuffie was there alongside him, knuckles on her hips as usual.

"Leon! Yuffie!" Wendy beamed. "I'm glad to see that you're alright. What happened out there? Did you encounter the rest of Halloween's Circus Troupe?"

"The Lantern Viscera guild, you mean," Carla corrected.

"Oh, right. That one," Wendy confirmed.

"You mean the band of dirty clowns that appeared in the Second District?" Yuffie replied. "I was able to hold off the squads and airships' gunfire for a few minutes, until Leon gave the assist. Together, we brought down every single one, and no reinforcements came, meaning it's the last of them. That's a relief."

"We came here and watched the whole thing at the square. You handled it pretty well," Leon gave an impressed look, before he drifted to his own thoughts, "She's a lot stronger than I thought she was. I'm glad I didn't get to face her at that level, or I'd have my body flying all over the place, even if I gave my all."

"You rocked that ringmaster and his Heartless with style," Yuffie complimented. "You're definitely the right girl for the job."

"Hey, now that we found you, why don't you come with us?" Goofy offered. "We can go to other worlds on our vessel."

"You mean it? Wow!" Wendy grew enthusiastic at the proposal. The next minute, the excitement died down with her facing downward in sadness. It sounded like a good idea to take a vessel and explore other worlds, but she began to think about her fellow Fairy Tail wizards, who disappeared into the unknown that fateful night. If she could, then maybe there was a chance for them to reunite. Once again, she was standing on the edge of uncertainty, a choice between leaving the town or staying behind. Wendy muttered, "I wonder if I can find my Fairy Tail friends while I'm out there? Natsu, Romeo, Lucy, Erza, everyone..." Leon closed his eyes, understanding what the dark blue-haired girl was feeling.

"Sure we can!" Donald smiled in assurance, and Wendy looked up with hope. "We don't know who your friends are or what they look like, but we'll lend you a hand. We're happy to help you find them if you can join us."

Goofy whispered to Donald so that no one else would hear, "What are the chances of us finding her missing pals?"

"Who knows? We might," Donald whispered back, as he pointed a thumb at Wendy. "But we need her to come with us to help us find the King."

"Wendy, go with them," Leon encouraged. "Especially if you want to find your friends."

"I guess you're right," Wendy said halfheartedly. "I've got nowhere else to go."

"What do you mean? Of course you've got everywhere to go! There are lots of worlds you haven't seen yet!" Donald grinned. "You've got the key in your hands, our best bet against those ugly Heartless."

"C'mon, you gotta come with us!" Goofy said cheerily. "A-hyuck, with that there Keyblade, everybody's gonna think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the _bee's knees,_ okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees!" Wendy protested. "I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you?" Carla wondered. "You don't seem enthusiastic to go to other worlds."

"I'll say," Yuffie quipped. "You sound just like an antisocial student enrolled early at a big school who's too shy to present herself in front of the class."

"Please don't say that," Leon raised an eyebrow at Yuffie.

"It's been your dream to explore new territory and meet new people," Carla stated. "To see rare sights, to broaden your horizons, and to grow into a strong and capable wizard. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"I do. It's just..." Wendy confessed with a sigh. "It isn't the same without our Fairy Tail friends. Without Natsu, Lucy, Romeo, and the others, how am I suppose to move on? How can I be a part of this new super-dangerous adventure? And besides that, I'm still a kid. I'm too young to be a hero. Maybe I'm even too young to wield the Keyblade. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything..."

"But you _are_ special!" Carla boasted. "You're special in your own way. It doesn't matter how young you are; what matters is the potential and talent you have. You've done so many great things in the past, and contributed to a lot of endeavors. For instance, you destroyed the lacrima supporting Nirvana, aided the Dragon Slayers in defeating the Dorma Anim, went with Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza to challenge Master Hades, fought Sherria Blendy to a draw, and held back the dragon invasion! And let's not forget your performance at Shirotsume, your duel with Kaze Viriniam, and your exercise with Leon. How is _that_ normal?"

"Carla, I..." Wendy felt touched at those words. "I don't know what to say."

"Age doesn't stop you from becoming who you want to be," Carla smiled proudly. "You are Wendy Marvell, the Maiden of the Sky, adoptive child of the Sky Dragon Grandeeney, and a true wizard of Fairy Tail. You can do whatever you put your mind to. It was your determination, your compassion, and your strong heart that made you the perfect choice. Even the Keyblade saw you fit to be blessed by its power. So whenever you're ready to stop moping around and go out there, a friend will be there for you."

"Your cat friend is right," Donald agreed. "There's no way we can let you come along looking like that." He wagged his finger, "Understand?" He displayed a frown to show what he meant, "No frowning..." He then put on a sad look, "...no sad face." He put on a regular expression, "Okay?"

"Yeah!" Goofy interjected, putting his face in Donald's way to try and help the situation. "Ya gotta look funny, like us!"

Donald pushed Goofy's face out of the way, "Speak for yourself." He turned back to Wendy with a grin, "This boat runs on happy faces. Smiling keeps you going."

"He has a point," Carla nodded. "If you keep displaying that kind of attitude, it would be a dull experience. Do you remember what you last said before you and I joined Fairy Tail? Everyone in the guild is like a bluebird of happiness. When they're happy, you're happy as well. You wanted to be happy all the time, don't you? Then _be_ happy. Can't you at least show those two a happy face?"

"Happy?" Wendy asked quietly.

As everyone looked on, she bent down and stuck her head out, revealing a rather adorable smile, a smile so bright and cute that it was capable of warming the heart of any person who took time to witness it. The Sky Maiden looked back at Donald and Goofy, noticing that they hadn't responded to her adorable face except with blank expressions, and she stopped awkwardly. For a brief moment, everything was silent, until Donald and Goofy cried out, "Awwwwwwwwww!"

"That's one cute face!" Goofy pointed a finger. "The cutest face I've seen in years!"

Carla, Leon, and Yuffie laughed lightly to themselves at the whole situation. Then, as if a time bomb was set off, Wendy burst into laughter, and Donald and Goofy joined in. The three were laughing so loud that it almost woke up the neighborhood, not that it mattered. Wendy needed it most of all. It felt so good that her diaphragm shook rapidly at the joy of the moment. She was reminded that as long as she remained strong and happy, there would be nothing to worry about. Laughter was always a good thing to break the tension, and out of it came regained confidence. The chance of finding the Fairy Tail guild was slim, but if Wendy kept smiling, the adventure would be a pleasant one. Soon, everything died down, and the three stood back up.

Feeling a lot better, Wendy gladly took her new friends up on the offer, "How could I say no after something like that? Okay, I'll go with you guys. The three of us will make a great team, and together, we'll find our missing friends. This is going to be so exciting!"

"Indeed," Carla affirmed. "The road may be perilous, but teamwork and cooperation is the key to success. I will happily offer my generous assistance."

"Donald Duck," Donald introduced himself, holding out a hand.

"Name's Goofy," Goofy did the same and put his hand on top of Donald's.

"My name is Carla," Carla added her paw on top of Goofy's.

"I'm Wendy Marvell," Wendy was last, and she put her hand on top of the pile.

"All for one, one for all," Goofy declared.

Four hands were placed together a symbol of newly forged friendship. Leon and Yuffie smiled, knowing that they could count on the four new heroes.

"Looks like things are gonna turn out fine after all," Yuffie remarked.

"Still, it's a bit strange how the Heartless and those clowns are working together, especially the one in blue," Leon said suspiciously. "I'm getting the feeling that someone is watching us..."

He had no idea how right he was.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone in Traverse Town, in a room full of darkness, they were all being watched on a projection magic circle. A group with a handful of different people, each brimming with equally dark intentions, gathered around with their eyes fixed on the image of Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Carla on a round table. The first in the group was a being with blue skin, blue flaming hair, yellow eyes, sharp teeth underneath his unnatural black mouth, and clawed fingers. He wore a dark grey shirt underneath a black toga, which seemed to be held up by a small skull pin on his right shoulder.

"That little squirt took down Halloween and his Lantern Viscera guild, along with that Heartless!" the Greek god of the Underworld known as Hades exclaimed. "Who'd have thought a kindergartner would pull it off?"

Hades looked over to a tall man with black thinning hair and a pencil thin mustache, with a hunter's attire mixed in dignified English style. He used the barrel of his shotgun as a support beam.

"It doesn't explain how a little girl is capable of such expertise. But I must admit, I'm quite impressed," the veteran hunter named Clayton stared at the image with an amused expression. "Her privileged training reminded me of a safari I led down the Zambezi. Yes, lots of hunting and lots of experience. That's when I knew I was born for the wild, and the wild was created for good sport."

The third person next to Clayton was a thin man with a twisted black goatee and a faint mustache. He was dressed in extravagant red and black clothing, followed by a distinctive black turban with a ruby set in the front and a bright red feather placed just above it, and a scepter with the head of a cobra with ruby eyes was held in his hand.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade," the evil sorcerer Jafar pointed out. "The child's strength is not her own."

Next to Jafar was an obese cecalia with short stark white hair and lavender skin. Her lower octopus half was pitch black and reached up over her chest to resemble a nightgown, with the underside a bright violet color. She wore various forms of makeup, including purple nail polish on her pointed nails, a light blue eyeliner, a dark purple eye shadow, bright red lipstick, seemingly penciled-on black eyebrows, and a beauty mark near her chin on the left side of her face. The woman gazed down cunningly at the image, water dripping off her many tentacles.

"Why don't we turn that girl into a Heartless? Or better yet, make her an addition to my little garden!" the sea witch Ursula cackled evilly. "That'll settle things quickly in the snap of a finger."

The fifth person in the group was a thin man with curly black hair draping over his shoulders, a large hooked nose, and a thin black mustache. He wore a frilly white shirt underneath a red coat with golden lining and maroon cuffs, an orange sash over his right shoulder holding the scabbard of his rapier at his left hip, maroon pants, white knee-high socks, and black shoes. His most notable feature was that his left hand was replaced by a silver hook.

"Not to mention, the brat's friends are the lackeys of King Mickey!" the pirate Captain Hook piped up. "Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."

The sixth person next to Hook looked like a rotund figure in a grey burlap sack with stumpy legs and fingerless arms, and his eyes and the inside of his mouth were featureless black holes.

"I bet you see that everyday looking in the mirror!" the villainous bag of bugs known as Oogie Boogie laughed at his own joke.

"Shut up!" Hook yelled, brandishing his silver hook in a threatening manner.

"Enough." An seventh voice rang in the room, its tone much sinister than the ones present in the room. All six figures turned to see the leader of the group, a fair and green-skinned woman with shining yellow eyes and red lips. Her head was topped with a black-horned headdress, and she wore a tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon edges. In her hand was a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip. The figure gazed through narrow eyes at the image of the table, her green skin echoing its pale light. She spoke, "The Keyblade has chosen her. But the question remains whether it will be she who conquers the darkness, or the darkness swallowing her." She smiled darkly, "Either way, she could be quiet useful." She turned over her shoulder and called out, "What do you think?"

"She does have a lot of potential, Maleficent. There's no doubt about it," Kaze Viriniam emerged from the shadows and stood alongside the figure. Sharing the villains' observation, the leader of the Sleepy Hollow folded her arms, "Hats off to you, Blueberry. You've done a great job putting the breaks on the circus. I'm very impressed. But that was only the opening act. The best is yet to come." Her lips flashed a cocky smirk, "Go ahead! Entertain me more! Give them a performance they won't forget! And then, I'm going to join in and have more fun with you personally..."

"Patience, Kaze," Maleficent eased with a gentle motion of her hand. "You are so eager to test the full extent of your power with the young girl. You will have your time soon enough."

"Oh, I think I will," Kaze chuckled lightly.

The villains continued to stare at the identity of the one holding the Keyblade. They knew she was the only one that could stop their plans, and they would have to stop her by any means necessary.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Leon and Yuffie led Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Carla back to the First District, the Sky Dragon Slayer having used the Keyblade on the lock next to the double doors in the Third District to unlock them. The group was given a chance to converse with Leon and Yuffie before their departure, and Aerith joined them.

"So you're the Keyblade's new master," Aerith observed. "My name is Aerith."

"I'm Wendy. It's nice to meet you," Wendy introduced.

"My name is Carla," Carla added in. "I see you've already met Donald and Goofy."

"Yes," Aerith nodded. "They were with me before the Heartless came."

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you," Leon reminded. "We don't know how far the Heartless have spread, so watch yourself out there."

"There are so many shops around here to choose from," Yuffie added. "You're sure to find some pretty neat stuff."

Aerith took out a bag filled with five hundred munny and handed it to Wendy, "This is from all of us. Spend it as you see fit."

Wendy admired the bag she received, "Wow! Thanks!"

Aerith also handed her an Elixir, "And this is from Leon, to show there's no hard feelings."

Leon simply looked away, not trying to show anything for it. He did have a reputation to think about.

"Is there anything else?" Carla asked.

"Nope, that's it," Yuffie shook her head. "We wish you the best of luck!"

"I was told you were looking for your friends," Aerith added. "Good luck finding them, too."

"Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up," Leon advised. It'll help you guys in the long run."

"I hear you," Wendy appreciated. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Don't mention it," Leon acknowledged. "By the way, have you heard of two Dalmatians named Pongo and Perdita living in the Second District?"

"Dalmatians?" Wendy wondered. "Are you talking about those dogs?"

"I take it you've met them?" Leon crossed his arms.

"It was the first time Carla and I came into the Second District," Wendy explained. "They looked very sad and lonely."

"It's because they've lost their puppies," Leon replied.

"Their puppies?" Wendy gasped.

"Pongo and Perdita's original world was destroyed by the Heartless," Aerith explained. "In addition, their ninety-nine puppies were scattered to other worlds in the chaos."

"So that's what happened!" Wendy exclaimed. "They lost their puppies. They're worried sick for them, but no one seems to help."

"Actually, some people care," Yuffie clarified. "The Dalmatians' dilemma spread like wildfire, and the locals are kind enough to build them a house suitable for their needs." She gestured to Leon with a playful grin, "Squall can't stop worrying about them-"

"Call me Leon," Leon cut her off.

"Huh?" Wendy raised an eyebrow at Leon. "Do you have another name?"

"Um, details aren't important," Leon shook his head. "Next time."

"Oh, okay," Wendy confirmed.

"Anyway, we're wondering if you could find Pongo and Perdita's puppies," Yuffie offered. "I heard they'd give you a reward if you do. The more puppies you collect, the more rewards you'll get."

"Really?" Donald beamed.

"Big rewards?" Goofy added.

"Sure!" Yuffie nodded.

"It would be much appreciated if you gathered them all," Aerith pleaded. "Please, find the puppies for Pongo and Perdita. They're worried sick without them. Most of all, Leon."

"Help them out," Leon said simply.

"Don't worry," Wendy assured. "We'll find the puppies for you."

"You will?" Aerith asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Wendy smiled. "I was about to cross other worlds, anyway. And a Fairy Tail wizard never takes 'no' for an answer."

"What's a Fairy Tail wizard?" Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"Details aren't important," Wendy giggled. "We'll bring the puppies back to Pongo and Perdita. I promise."

"Thank you," Aerith smiled. "I knew we could count on you. Leon will be so glad."

Leon said nothing, except that his eyes translated a plea for Wendy and the others to return with all ninety-nine puppies.

"Squa- I mean, Leon..." Yuffie whispered mischievously. "He's really cute sometimes."

Wendy and her friends couldn't help but laugh quietly to themselves.

"Alright, I think that's all," Yuffie stretched her arms happily. "See ya later!"

After the two groups said their goodbyes, Wendy and Carla walked over to Donald and Goofy, who seemed to have intentions for the one holding the Keyblade. The Sky Maiden and her Exceed friend looked down to notice an anthropomorphic cricket on the ground, conversing with the royal duo.

"This is her, Jiminy," Donald pointed. "The Keyblade master."

"You must be Wendy Marvell! I'm obliged to meet you," Jiminy smiled. "Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket. I've been assigned by Queen Minnie to keep record of all the happenings in this adventure."

"Queen Minnie?" Wendy asked. "That's the name of the co-ruler of the Disney Kingdom. Her husband is King Mickey, the name of the person Donald and Goofy is looking for."

"I see you've been studying a lot, young lady," Jiminy chuckled.

"Donald and Goofy told me the whole story," Wendy replied. "I was amazed at how those two got wonderful jobs, like Donald being the magician of the royal court, and Goofy being a brave captain of the guard. They're like the bravest team ever."

"And I take it you know my name as well?" Carla added.

"You're Carla, Wendy's guardian Exceed," Jiminy answered. "Isn't that swell? That Wendy's growing into a brave girl because an Exceed is her guide? It's like you're her conscience!"

"In a way, yes," Carla shrugged. "Wendy has grown much since then. I often give her advice in such situations."

"Interesting... I'll keep that in mind," Jimmy flipped open his book and took out a tiny pencil from his pocket. "It will be a pleasure to travel with you and chronicle your journeys, Wendy."

"Thank you," Wendy smiled. She looked to Donald and Goofy, "What's next?"

Donald motioned over to the double doors behind him, "You see that gate? The Gummi Ship is right outside."

"Wait, what did you say?" Wendy asked in surprise, the mention of 'gummis' catching her attention.

"The Gummi Ship," Donald repeated. "That's our ship. We use it to travel to other worlds."

"You'll feel just like an astronaut," Goofy chimed. "Wait 'till you see it!"

"No, no, no! You said something about gummis!" Wendy cried, shaking Donald's shoulders. "What about your ship? Is it made of gummi?"

"Well, duh!" Donald rolled his eyes. "The Gummi Ship's made out of gummis, rocks you collect from outer space and use to build lots of neat stuff..."

"Oh, my gosh!" Wendy cheered. "I get to see a machine made of gummis for the first time!"

"You know gummis?" Goofy asked.

"I learned about it from the field trip at the museum in my world," Wendy explained. "Gummis are extremely rare minerals from artificial meteors, and can be used as energy sources or building blocks."

"Are you some kind of bookworm?" Donald asked dryly.

"Nonsense!" Carla scoffed. "Knowledge is a part of experience. It's only natural that we need to expand our minds."

"Forget I asked," Donald groaned.

"And I learned that Earth-land used to have a history with gummis," Wendy continued. "Our ancestors discovered gummi blocks from the meteors, and they used them to build wonderful machines. They haven't been used in my world for a long time, and no one knows why. What about you? How did you get to use gummi?"

"Save the stories for later. We gotta keep going. We'll tell you along the way," Donald suggested. "But before that, we have a few things for you, Wendy." He reached into one of the pockets of his blue jacket, and out came a glowing red orb. "If you fuse this orb with the Keyblade, you'll be able to use magic, just like me."

"Does that mean I can use magic from the Keyblade, aside from using my Dragon Slayer Magic?" Wendy asked hopefully. A nod answered her. "Alright!"

"In other words, you're granting her the power to use magic from a weapon, without wasting the Magic Energy in her body," Carla pointed out. "A very interesting alternative."

"Fuse this orb with the Keyblade and see what happens," Donald urged. "Go on, give it a try!"

"So, I'll have to mix them together?" Wendy asked curiously, to which Donald and Goofy nodded in assurance. She took the red orb from Donald's hand and inched it closer with the Keyblade, until they made contact. And then, the orb popped into wisps and light and transferred into the steel of the blade, which glowed upon completion of the transfer. "Now what?"

"The red orb I gave you is a **Fire** spell," Donald stated. "All you have to do is point the Keyblade and say **Fire.** "

"Okay..." Wendy took a deep breath, taking her new friends' advice to test out her new abilities. Like the Command Styles, magic spells were among the Keyblade's hidden practices. The more she discovered those practices, the stronger her power may be. A few seconds passed, and Wendy summoned the Keyblade and aimed it at a random direction. She cried with a loud and clear voice, " **Fire!** " And just like that, a fireball popped from the tip of the Blue Mistral, shooting straight ahead until it connected to a nearby candle in the café. The collision resulted into a small explosion, and the smoke cleared to reveal the candle lit with a small flame. Wendy turned to her friend with an eager expression, "How did I do?"

"You see? It wasn't so hard!" Donald beamed. "Now you can use magic, just like me."

"Hooray! I did it!" Wendy cried happily. "Did you see that? I shot a fireball, and it looked just like Natsu's **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** "

"Correction, it's a very wise alternative," Carla smiled. "You've learned well."

"Aw, thank you," Wendy blushed. "It means a lot."

"Your Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is now paired with magic from the Keyblade," Carla advised. "Use both wisely, and keep your Magic Energy reserves high at all times."

"I'll keep that in mind," Wendy nodded. She turned to Donald, "You're the greatest, Donald. I can fight even better thanks to this. I think I'm going to call this second type of magic... **Keyblade Magic.** "

"Keyblade Magic, huh?" Goofy grinned. "A-hyuck, not a bad name."

"You've learned from the best," Donald chuckled. He looked at Goofy, "Okay, Goofy. Give her that other thing."

"What other thing?" Goofy asked, dumbfounded.

"You know!" Donald snapped.

"Oh, right!" Goofy confirmed. He reached into one of the pockets of his baggy pants and pulled out another magical orb, this one depicting a circle surrounded by two arrows, one curved up and pointing left, and the other curved down and pointing right.

"What's this?" Wendy asked.

"It's called an **Ability Orb,** " Goofy replied. "When you touch 'em, they let you do all sorts of cool abilities. This one is called **Cartwheel.** Touch it, and see what happens."

"Okay," Wendy obliged. By the time her fingers made contact with the orb, which popped into light and flowed into her body, she felt something taking over her senses. In a flash, she performed a super fast circular sideways handspring with her arms and legs extended, the two hands touching the ground with the rest of her body upside down, until she was back on her feet. Wendy looked over her new changes in astonishment, "Whoa! That was amazing! How did I do that?"

"When you touch an Ability Orb, it causes a reaction in your body and makes you do neat things," Goofy explained. "Guess we should look for 'em along the way, huh?"

"If that's all you had for me, let's get a move on," Wendy urged.

"Not 'til we're ready!" Donald smiled.

"Yup, we need to get some items first," Goofy agreed.

"We must be prepared for the journey ahead," Carla added.

Jiminy wrote down a few entries and said to himself, "Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!"

* * *

 **Item Shop**

As the group entered, Donald was surprised to see who was there. "Boys?!"

" **UNCA DONALD!** " Huey, Dewey, and Louie quacked in unison to have seen a familiar face.

Wendy was extremely shocked. " **UNCLE?!** "

"What are you doing here?" Huey asked in surprise.

"What a surprise! Unca Donald's here to see us!" Dewey grinned.

"Yeah!" Louie chimed.

"Hi, boys!" Donald greeted back. He descended the stairs proudly, swinging his arms at his sides as he led the way into the shop. The others trailed behind him, with Wendy in a mild daze. "How're ya doin'?"

"Huey, Dewey, and Louie are Donald's nephews?" Wendy blinked in disbelief. "How does that even work?"

"Well, life comes with all sorts of surprises," Carla mused.

"Ya don't know Donald's an uncle?" Goofy turned to Wendy.

"Yeah," Wendy nodded. "He didn't tell me he had three nephews."

"He doesn't really seem like the uncle type," Carla shrugged.

Donald stopped over the counter and glanced over his shoulder to Wendy and Carla, "Lemme introduce you guys. These three are my nephews from the Disney Kingdom. They're-"

"Huey, Dewey, and Louie," Wendy cut him off. "We met them the first time we came here."

"Wak!" Donald exclaimed. "You know Wendy? Is that true?"

"Yep!" Huey nodded. "The first time she came in here, she was munny-less."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Donald asked in shock.

"Relax, Unca Donald!" Dewey eased. "We had no idea Wendy's your friend. And we have no idea you and Goofy have been on a top secret mission to other worlds."

"I met Huey, Dewey, and Louie, before I met you," Wendy pointed out.

"Anyway, it's good to see you both," Louie smiled. "Buy a bunch from us!" He gestured proudly towards the items on the shelves, "We've handpicked everything on these shelves. We carry only the best."

"Really?" Donald asked, a mischievous grin appearing on his face. "The best, huh?"

"So, Wendy, you've come back with all the munny you've earned?" Huey asked.

"Yeah. We got all the munny we needed," Wendy nodded.

"Sweet!" Dewey beamed. "What's it going to be?"

Wendy looked over the shelves, and after a minute, she reached a decision. "We'll take five Potions, five Hi-Potions, and five Ethers."

"Coming right up!" Louie walked to the shelves and got everything Wendy asked for, put them on the counter, and rang up the register. "That'll be fifty munny."

"So, what are you fellas doin' with the munny you earned?" Goofy asked Huey

"We're gonna earn enough munny to go on our own adventure," Huey answered proudly. "And it's for that reason that we had to open a shop here in Traverse Town." He then turned to Donald, and added with a sly smile, "Sorry, Unca Donald, no family discounts."

Donald spun around to look at Huey, his jaw dropped. "Huh? Not even a little bit?"

"No can do."

"But I'm your uncle!"

"No family discounts."

"But I'm your _favorite_ uncle."

Huey's smile stretched, "That's what _you_ think."

"Aw, phooey!" Donald narrowed his eyes. He was going to have to resort to blackmail, "I'll just have to send you back to your Great-Unca Scrooge's place!"

"Like we'd complain about that," Huey chipped.

"Yeah," Dewey continued. "Unca Scrooge takes us on _adventures._ "

"Like you even know where he is now!" Louie joked. "For all we know, he's out there in another world, making a transit system!"

Wendy, Carla, and Goofy began to laugh heartily at Donald's expense. The duck fumed slightly, making a mental note to yell at the three later. Huey, Dewey, and Louie grinned at each other, pleased with their own resilience.

"Aw, let's just pay them, Donald," Wendy smiled, pulling out the bag of munny Aerith gave her before. "I'm sure we have enough."

Fifty munny was handed to the register, and all the supplies were complied into one bag. Huey waved, "Thank you for shopping, Wendy. Come back anytime, Unca Donald!"

"Thank you!" Wendy replied.

"See ya later!" Goofy waved.

"Yeah, thanks," Donald muttered under his breath. "Unca Scrooge would be proud of your stinginess."

Wendy, Carla, and Goofy had already departed from the Item Shop, and when Donald was the last to exit, the three boys each raspberried their uncle in unison, making a loud noise as they did so. The duck turned on them, spinning around almost immediately. From the open door, Wendy couldn't help but giggle at the speed of with which the triplet pranksters returned to what they had been doing. Donald eyed them suspiciously before turning around to leave again, muttering something threateningly under his breath.

 **Accessory Shop**

"Hey, Wendy!" Cid waved, noticing Donald and Goofy behind Wendy. "Who are these fellers?"

"This is Donald and Goofy," Wendy pointed to her news. "They're my new friends. Guys, this is Mister Cid."

"Please, call me Cid," Cid grinned. "So, they're the famous Donald Duck and Goofy the three little ducks in the Item Shop keep talking about."

"You've heard of us?" Goofy asked.

"Are you kiddin'?" Cid chuckled. "Ya hafta be the wackiest, hare-brained characters I've ever heard of."

"Aw, nuts," Donald grumbled. "They're sharing my secrets with a total stranger."

"I'll say," Carla giggled. "It's probably going to take a while before you'll live this down."

"Anyway, mind if we buy a few things?" Wendy asked politely to Cid.

"Help yerselves," Cid answered. "I've got rings and bracelets that boost your attack and defense power. Everything ya need, I've got it."

A few minutes of decision making, and the group selected the right materials. Cid rang up the register, "That'll be thirty munny." Wendy took thirty money out of her bag and gave it to Cid. After that, he handed the accessories in a bag. "Enjoy!"

Goofy took the bag, "Thanks."

 **Soon...**

Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Carla went through the large doorway to the exit of Traverse Town. There were no lights on the other side, except for two lamps that hung on the walls near the doorway. Not much could be seen through the darkness, and the lights could only manage to illuminate a ten-foot radius. Here, the ground was not paved the way it was in the town; it was left as rocks and pebbles that crunched and grounded together underneath one's footsteps. There seemed to be some trees and other foliage near the doorway, but other than what little could be seen beneath the starry sky and the two lights on the wall, there was only darkness beyond.

One thing that was definitely seen under the dim lights was the Gummi Ship, Donald and Goofy's vessel. It was huge, and its red, orange, and yellow design reminded Wendy of drawings of spaceships seen in science fiction books. A small set of turrets was stuck to the bottom of the ship, and the cockpit was covered by a large glass dome.

"Well, Wendy?" Donald asked eagerly. "Whaddaya think?"

"It's beautiful!" Wendy could hardly help but smile at the sight of the ship. "I _love_ it!"

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Goofy smiled. "Wait 'til you see the inside!"

An entrance began to appear. Bright white light seeped through newly opened cracks on the ship's surface, outlining the doorway. The outlined shape popped out of the surface of the ship and lowered towards the ground, creating a sort of ramp. Air rushed into the interior of the ship as the door opened, and light exploded from inside. Wendy and Carla had to shield their eyes until the light dimmed slightly. Donald and Goofy grinned at each other, and began to pull Wendy and Carla into the ship. As soon as they adjusted to the brighter light and were able to see, Wendy and Carla's eyes went even wider in wonder, their jaws dropping visibly.

" **WHHOOOOOAAA!** "

The interior of the Gummi Ship was bigger than it looked on the outside, and it seemed to have a lot more room than was probably necessary. There were three mechanical white-gloved hands attached to the ceiling that were moving in separate directions. Giant tanks, engines, and gauges of various gummi materials lined up the walls. The entire room hummed with the sound of engines revving up. There was a small cupboard on one side near the entrance, and whatever walls were available had at least two pictures, posters, or signs. The far side of the room was split into two parts: One part of the room was filled with various furniture; couches, tables, and plentiful beds fit for a slumber party. On the other side was one long couch that seemed perfect for lounging or napping on. Right in between the two halves was a ladder leading upwards to the cockpit, with an arrow pointing up.

"A-hyuck, roomy, isn't it?" Goofy grinned.

"Welcome aboard the Gummi Ship, Wendy!" Donald introduced with a large gesture of his hand, winking proudly.

"Very impressive," Carla remarked. "The interior of this ship is outfitted into a lounge fit for First Class."

"This is also the engine room," Goofy stated. "The tanks and engines keep the ship goin' like a beatin' heart. We also keep extra gummis to fix and upgrade our ship. Chip and Dale gave us the instruction manuals."

"Who's Chip and Dale?" Wendy asked.

"They're our gummi engineers," Goofy replied. "You'll get to see 'em sooner or later."

"It makes me feel like I'm taking a vacation," Wendy breathed. She was excited that she was not only going to cross into other worlds in a spaceship constructed out of artificial meteors, but a spaceship that could rival a cruise ship. Yes, most children have at least one point where they pretend they're astronauts or a science fiction hero. Here, Wendy was going to live it.

"Don't count your stars until it's dark," Donald reminded. "We still have to blast off first."

"Remember, Wendy, it's not all fun and games," Carla noted. "We have to find our friends and their missing king."

"Then let's hit the road!" Wendy said eagerly.

"Roads?" Donald smirked. "Where we're going, we don't need roads."

"Wait a minute!" Wendy interrupted, before Donald and Goofy could climb the ladder to the cockpit. "Where's Jiminy?"

"Here I am!" Jiminy's voice answered, bouncing along on Wendy's shoulder.

"Eeeek!" Wendy yelped at the cricket's unexpected arrival. "Y-You're here!"

"Of course I'm here! I've been in your pocket the whole time. Why wouldn't I be?" Jiminy grinned.

"You were in Wendy's pocket?" Carla raised an eyebrow.

"I need to find some place to fit in," Jiminy explained. "I wouldn't miss it for this or any world."

"Well, it's okay," Wendy smiled slightly. "Glad to have you with us, Jiminy." And with that, she was flown up by Carla, following Donald and Goofy up into the cockpit. She could hardly wait to see what it was like.

 **Inside...**

The cockpit wasn't as exceptionally large as the engine room/lounge, but the mere idea of being in the control panel of a spaceship was thrilling. There were three chairs lined up in front of the switches, gauges, buttons, and monitors spread across the control board. Goofy sat in the chair on the right, and Donald on the left, which meant that Wendy was going to have to sit in the middle, with her arms fastening around Carla.

"Exactly three chairs..." Wendy commented, as she took her seat with Carla. "Were you expecting me or something?"

"Well, there's usually three of us," Donald replied. "I mean, we..." He let his voice trail off, as his face took on a thoughtful, sad glaze. It wasn't long before Goofy shared it, and Wendy understood what those expressions meant.

"It's King Mickey, isn't it?" Wendy guessed.

"Yep," Goofy nodded. "The Gummi Ship's originally the King's personal vessel. He entrusted it to us before he disappeared from Disney Castle. This was the King's seat." He sighed sadly, "I never thought we'd reserve it for ya when it should've been the King's..."

"So that's how it all started," Wendy said thoughtfully. Her face then turned cheerful, "But we'll find him, and my Fairy Tail friends with him. I'm sure of it."

Donald put his hand on the lever and pulled it forward, and the engines began to roar loudly. He turned around to look at Wendy and smiled, "Haven't forgotten anything, have you? If not, fasten your seatbelts. We're taking off." She and Carla didn't need to be told twice, and they did as they were told.

Donald gripped the handles of the steering wheel and leaned forward, his eyes piercing through the endless beyond.

" **BLAST-OFF!** "

The take-off was so sudden that Wendy and Carla had no time to react. All they really knew was that they were suddenly pressed into the cushion of their seat by the sheer force of the movement. Their ears rang with the sound of the engine, the change of pressure, and the sound of Donald and Goofy's excited whoops. It took longer than Wendy would have expected, but the pressure soon lifted off her, and she and Carla popped out from the seat cushion. A few moments had passed, and the Gummi Ship was now floating in the vastness of space.

"Oh, my..." Carla moaned, clutching her sides. "I feel like a part of my stomach has left me."

"We'll get used to it..." Wendy shuddered. "Right?"

"Uh-huh," Donald and Goofy nodded in unison.

"Wendy, look outside," Jiminy pointed out the window.

From the glass of the cockpit, Wendy and Carla looked in awe at the wonders of inter-dimensional space, the place she and the rest of Fairy Tail might have eventually found if such a trip ever happened. "Look at all the stars," Wendy exclaimed. "It's beautiful." However, her feelings soon turned to sorrow, "But Fairy Tail isn't here to see this."

"Don't worry," Carla tried to cheer Wendy up. "They'll enjoy it as much as they want when we find them."

"Yeah," Wendy agreed.

Donald pressed a button, and the monitor screen displayed the worlds visible on the map. He pointed to one on the left, "In several minutes, we'll arrive at our first destination."

"Since we'll be arriving at the next world in a few minutes, I thought it would only be right for me to ask you for your side of the story," Jiminy adjusted himself on Wendy's armrest. "You know, just to pass the time?"

"You want me to tell you everything that's happened to me so far?" Wendy asked, to which the cricket nodded. She tilted her head to one side and shrugged, "It's a long story..."

The Sky Maiden never began her story, as a red light flashed in the cockpit, paired with an alarm sounding off.

"What's going on?" Carla wondered.

Goofy looked at the radar and pointed to a few blips, "We've got Heartless ships approaching!"

"Heartless ships?!" Wendy and Carla exclaimed in unison. Out the window, they saw that indeed, spaceships with the same red and black emblem were aiming to attack them.

"I didn't know Heartless could operate vessels," the white Exceed marveled.

"There's still a lot we don't know about the Heartless yet," Jiminy stated.

Donald tightly held the controls, "Buckle up, crew! **IT'S GONNA BE A BUMPY RIDE!** "

And a bumpy ride it was going to be. Cue the epic music!

 **9 Doors Empire**  
 **by Boom Boom Satellites**

The Gummi Ship sped up and fixated its turrets on the enemy ships. They fired a barrage of lasers, incinerating a fair amount of Heartless vessels, while avoiding a few catching up. It was a fine way to kick off a galactic dogfight.

 _Bring it down for you  
_ _Feeling like a whole new world  
Roll it all over_  
 _Excuse me while I check your neck  
All the pain that we can't see_  
 _Soaking up your shame again and again_  
 _Find some bodies to serve_  
 _The freedom I always abuse_

 _Sleep through the day into the night_  
 _I hold the key, unlock the door_  
 _Up all night, dancing on the wire_  
 _We are getting higher_

 _We're living in empire_  
 _Build it higher and higher_  
 _We're living in empire_  
 _Build it higher and higher_

 _We're living in empire_  
 _Build it higher and higher_  
 _We're living in empire_  
 _Build it higher and higher_

 _My enemies all know my name_  
 _Realize it, sell out your soul_  
 _Come closer, enough to bite_  
 _One step pushing down so hard_  
 _Say your prayers tonight_  
 _All you have to do is take 'em all_  
 _Gimme more or I'll take your soul_  
 _Well now, I look at your back_

 _You can choose your victimes at random_  
 _Even better than the other side, right?_  
 _Welcome to the paradise in my hands_  
 _Your heat is on_

 _We're living in empire_  
 _Build it higher and higher_  
 _We're living in empire_  
 _Build it higher and higher_

 _I can't get your blood back_  
 _You know who's the liar_  
 _I can't get your blood back_  
 _Fill it with desire_  
 _Roll it.. Roll it over_  
 _We gotta roll it over_  
 _Roll it over_

 _Bring it down for you_  
 _Feeling like a whole new world_

 _We're living in empire_  
 _Build it higher and higher_  
 _We're living in empire_  
 _Build it higher and higher_

 _I can't get your blood back_  
 _You know who's the liar_  
 _I can't get your blood back_  
 _Fill it with desire_

 _Roll it.. Roll it over_  
 _We gotta roll it over_  
 _Roll it over_

At the last moments of the interstellar battle, the resulting explosion of the last Heartless ship caused everyone in the ship to cheer. Donald gave a look of victory and superiority as the song faded out.

"Everyone doing okay?" he checked on the rest of the group.

Goofy gave them thumbs up, "A-okay, Donald."

Wendy cried in relief, "That was too close!"

Carla dreaded, "How... delightful."

A few minutes of peace had passed, before Goofy spoke up again, "New world dead ahead!"

Donald joined in, "I see it!"

Wendy beamed, "We're here already?"

The new world itself was a sphere draped in a carpet of hearts, covered around with a castle made out of chess pieces, a heart-shaped arch, hedges possibly forming a labyrinth, a forest of giant flowers, and a big house. It was at that moment when the Gummi Ship arrived in front of its destination, when the monitor screen flashed open with Chip and Dale, the Gummi Ship engineers, waving their hands.

Chip cheered, " _Heya, guys! How ya doin'? Ya found the guy with the key?_ "

Donald corrected, "Actually, it's a girl."

Dale chimed, " _Girl, huh?_ " He eyed the figure of the Keyblade master with much intrigue, " _I don't know why a little girl has the key, but she sure looks cute as an acorn._ "

Goofy laughed, "A-hyuck, never judge a cutie by her looks! You should've seen her in action!"

Chip sighed, " _I wish..._ " He then straightened himself, " _Anyway, we're super glad to hear that you've brought the key guy._ "

Donald said dryly, "Girl."

Dale smiled confidently, " _With you guys workin' together, findin' the King and savin' all those worlds is gonna be like nuts stored for the winter!_ "

Chip continued, " _By the way, we didn't catch your name, miss. I'm Chip._ "

Dale added, " _And I'm Dale. What's yours, key guy?_ "

Donald said in annoyance, "It's a girl!"

Ignoring the minor rant, Wendy introduced herself, "I'm Wendy. Glad to meet you. You're the Gummi Ship engineers, right?"

Chip nodded, " _Yup! We're not just the mechanics in charge of Gummi Ship maintenance, but we're also your navigators!_ "

Dale stated, " _From the Gummi Ship Control Room, we can ghost worlds a billion miles away, starting with the one you've just arrived at. It's called **Wonderland.**_ "

Wendy and company asked simultaneously, "Wonderland?"

Chip analyzed, " _Wonderland's a nonsensical, bizzare world full of houses with foldable furniture, tea parties without guests, forests of talking flowers and big plants, and white roses painted red._ "

Dale explained, " _This world is ruled by the stroppy Queen of Hearts and her magical playing card soldiers. She runs the place like the back of her hand, but she also has a fiery temper. Get her steamed up, and it's off with your heads!_ "

Wendy remarked, "That sounds interesting. And scary. Do you think King Mickey and my Fairy Tail friends are in there?"

Carla replied, "There's only one way to find out."

Chip cheered, " _Good luck out there, Wendy!_ "

Dale cried, " _You too, Donald and Goofy!_ "

Both waved in unison, " _We're counting on you, key guy!_ "

Donald shouted impatiently, "It's a **GIRL!** "

The monitor screen blinked off.

Wendy was startled at the outburst, "Donald! What's wrong?"

Goofy giggled, "He's upset because Chip and Dale called you a 'guy' instead of girl."

Donald protested, "No, I'm not!"

Carla insisted, "Everyone, focus! We must investigate this world and find any leads on our friends."

Wendy nodded, "Yeah. We're going to Wonderland and continue our search there."

Donald sighed, "Okay, if you say so. First, we're gonna land this baby."

The Gummi Ship landed slowly as they began to disembark for the world known as Wonderland.

* * *

In the heart of a large forest riddled with green, dozens of dark wizards had fallen over the dirt, beaten and unconscious. Each of them wore different clothing: some wore casual wear, others formal. The two things that linked them to each other was the red and white jester's hat around their heads, and the guild mark resembling a jester holding a person by the neck. Perhaps if they had fought hard enough or had been more attentive, they would have recognized the gusts of black wind dancing along the grasslands.

The black wind retracted to the silhouette of a female blending with the trees, and she let out an unamused yawn. And while it was hard to see for the less conscious dark guildmates to see from far away, the petite young girl had amaranth hair tied up in two short pigtails with orange bows. She wore a pale blue mini skirt, a pink sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it, a heart emblem on her left breast, and an "X" on her right. She wore short white gloves coupled with orange wristbands on top of a longer pink fabric that reached her upper arms, and was kept in place by armbands that matched the ones on her wrists. For hosiery, she had long black stockings and white leg-warmers atop black shoes. The mark of her guild was located on the right side of her right calf, and it somewhat resembled a mermaid.

"You guys..." the girl muttered. "Why don't you give up and go straight? I just want the oolong leaves for the tea." She picked up the aforementioned herbs from strands of grass nearby, and looked over the pile of beaten wizards with a wide smile. "I'll be on my way for a very merry unbirthday."


	9. Wonderland I: Proving Innocence

Back with Wendy and company, they were about to step off the Gummi Ship. Donald pressed a button on the wall, the doorway opened, and he poked his head out to look both ways before stepping out. He turned back to the others and motioned for them to follow him, "The coast is clear. Let's head outside."

Goofy disembarked from the ship with Wendy and Carla following close behind, and took a view of their surroundings. The place seemed perfectly ordinary; it fact, it looked almost mundane. Everywhere Wendy and her entourage could see, the atmosphere was filled with a clear blue sky and a rolling field of green. There were trees speckled across the landscape, and there was a small pond near a field of daisies bustling with birds bathing in the water.

"That's it? Is this what they call 'Wonderland?'" Wendy raised an eyebrow. "We expected this world to be a totally bizzare world, as Chip and Dale said it would be."

"Every world is fraught with surprises and dangers," Carla advised. "We must keep our eyes open."

Just then, something caught Wendy's attention. She spun around to see what it was and caught a brief glimpse of a short, stout figure running through the bushes. The Sky Maiden took a few steps forward to determine the figure dancing in the leaves, and then halted. She didn't know whether to follow it or not.

"Wendy?" Goofy asked. "What's the matter?"

She said nothing, but kept her gaze on the bushes. Donald, Goofy, and Carla followed her, and it wasn't long before something white flashed through the leaves. "There!" Wendy pointed a finger. The rest of the group turned to see a creature popping out of the bushes, coming into full view. Wendy's eyes went wide in alarm, "It's a rabbit! A white rabbit!"

Indeed, it was a small and elderly rabbit with a red nose and short ears. He wore a pair of spectacles, grey pants with a hole in the back for his tail, and a red overcoat and bowtie worn over an orange button-up shirt with a white collar. A large golden pocket watch was held in one hand, and an umbrella in the other. He kept looking down at his watch, which seemed to cause him further distress, and raced his way through the grassy fields.

Carla examined, "And not just any white rabbit, one wearing formal clothing and a waistcoat."

Donald wondered, "What's with the watch on his hand?"

The White Rabbit looked back down at his watch, and his eyes widened further. "Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

Goofy wondered, "What could a rabbit be late for?"

Wendy reached out her hand, "Hey, wait!"

The White Rabbit only quickened his pace, "I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

Goofy guessed, "Maybe he's late for a party or somethin'."

Donald sighed in annoyance, "How do we know he's having a party?"

Carla suggested, "We must follow him. He might lead us to something of interest."

Wendy nodded in agreement, and she called out as she and her friends gave chase, "Hey, Mr. Rabbit! Wait up!"

The White Rabbit ducked into a rabbit hole in the side of a small hill. Wendy stopped in front of it and got down on her knees. She peered curiously into the hole as Donald, Goofy, and Carla came to a halt nearby. Wendy looked up at them, and then back into the hole, "Do you think we should follow him all the way inside?"

Goofy knelt down and looked into the hole. Nothing was seen farther than a few inches, as the rest was completely engulfed in darkness. He cupped his gloved hands around his mouth and called out, "Hey, Mr. Rabbit!" The hole replied with a continuous echo of his voice. Goofy looked back to his friends and chuckled, "That's a pretty strange place to be havin' a party, huh?"

Wendy encouraged, "It's worth checking out. Let's all dive in." She was the first to duck inside the hole, and the others followed.

Carla questioned, "Are you sure about this, Wendy? Curiosity often leads to to trouble."

Donald joked, "And we haven't been invited to whatever party he's having."

Wendy smiled to herself, "Well, don't you want to know where he's going? How could we possibly end up getting in trou... BLLLLLE!"

As the last syllable left her mouth, Wendy shifted her weight and began to fall headfirst into the dark abyss, holding Carla's paw and dragging her along as they fell. Goofy fell through afterwards, releasing a round of his trademark howl. Outside, Donald stared anxiously at the rabbit hole, pondering whether or not he should try to help them. With one final movement, he crawled into the darkness, and plummeted into the void as his companions did before him.

Their screams echoed up from the endless pit, and their descent seemed to stretch for an eternity. But what caught them by surprise was the fact they started to float down at a slower rate. As they began to lightly descend to the ground, Wendy just had to comment, "I don't know what to make of this. First we're falling, and now we're floating? What kind of world is this? How does it work?"

"Who cares how this world works?" Donald shrugged as he twirled himself around. "At least we won't get hurt when we fall."

"Like I said, every world is full of surprises." Carla spread her wings and flapped them to steady her descent. "They lurk around every corner."

"It's all downhill from here," Goofy put his hands behind his back and rested one leg over the other. "Or in this case, down to the ground. A-hyuck!"

 **WONDERLAND**

A minute later, dim colored lights appeared farther down the hole just enough to brighten the peculiar objects that decorated the interior, and the sound of ticking clocks filled the void. Clocks, tables, mirrors, paintings, and various antiques obscured the walls, and gravity seemed to have turned them upside down. When they reached the bottom, Wendy, Donald, and Carla landed their feet softly on the checkered floor. Goofy, on the other hand, landed stomach first onto the floor since he wasn't paying attention. Donald chuckled at his expense, while Wendy and Carla flinched slightly at the sound of the impact.

By the time Goofy peered his eyes open, he saw the figure of the White Rabbit darting by, having gotten even more stressed since before the group entered the rabbit hole. The White Rabbit glanced down at his golden pocket watch once again, leaping in alarm upon seeing the time. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" he exclaimed between heavy panting and ragged breathing. "I'm here! I should be there!"

Wendy cried out, "Excuse me, Mr. Rabbit! I have a question!"

The White Rabbit glanced back and shook his head vigorously, pointing at the pocket watch in a panic. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm overdue! I'm living in a stew! No time to say goodbye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

Carla demanded, "Hold on a second! Why are you in such a hurry? What kind of 'important date' are you referring to?"

The White Rabbit answered hastily, "Court date! Court date!" He zigzagged down the peculiar twisted hallway and disappeared around the corner, leaving behind a trace of his frantic yelling. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The Queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

Goofy rose to his feet and sighed in disappointment, "I guess there's no party then, huh?"

Donald crossed his hips, "That rabbit really does have something important to do."

Wendy interjected, "Wait a second. That White Rabbit mentioned a queen. Is he referring to the Queen of Hearts?"

Carla rubbed her chin, "And I assume he is her royal servant. Before he left, he told us that he was due for court. Whether it was a meeting with the royal council, or the Queen is hosting a trial to determine the fate of a hapless criminal..."

Donald muttered, "Well, whatever business he's having, we shouldn't be involved in it."

Wendy asked, "But aren't you guys curious to check it out?"

Donald shook his head, "Nope, but for some reason, we want to."

Goofy said eagerly, "Let's follow him!"

The four began to chase after the Rabbit, walking down the red and pink hallway, until they reached a large white door. It was at least as tall as Goofy, if not taller. "He must've gone through there," Wendy pointed out, before she grabbed the handle. She pulled the white door open, only to find a slightly smaller blue door. Confused and even more curious, Wendy pulled open the blue door to reveal a third even smaller brown door. She pulled that door, and smiled when she saw an entry.

* * *

 **Bizarre Room**

Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Carla found themselves in a very peculiar, decorated room in shades of pink and violet. There was very little furniture in the room; only a stout green bed with an old, plain white mattress on top of it, a corner table with two red couches lined against the wall on the right side, and a large stove connected to a chimney fireplace on the left. The floor and walls were the decorations of the room, as they had various furniture painted on them, including several clocks, vases, and books. Painted at the middle of the floor was a white table with a chair and two unknown items on its surface. They were painted in such a way that it made you feel like you were looking down at them from the ceiling.

Wendy pointed out, "This doesn't look like a court to me. It's kind of reminds me of a house's living room."

Goofy remarked, "And the furniture, it's painted on the wall like in art class."

Donald shrugged, "Who would want to live in a place like this?"

Carla folded her arms, "It doesn't explain why the White Rabbit came inside. We knew we saw him come in here."

Wendy nodded, "Yeah. People don't just vanish into thin air like that. Wait a minute..." She sensed a presence, and her eyes widened at what she saw. "Guys! You gotta see this!"

Donald, Goofy, and Carla came to Wendy's side to see what was going on. Where the dark blue-haired girl pointed, there was the White Rabbit. There was only one problem; he was now several sizes smaller than before, and he was running along the tiled floor through a small wooden door with a large golden doorknob at the edge of the room!

Wendy walked over to the door and crouched down to get a closer look at it. She wondered aloud, "I don't get it. How did he get so small?"

"No, you're simply too big," a voice asked her back.

The group looked down to where the voice came from. It was the doorknob, which had sprung to life, the keyhole serving as its mouth, and the knob as its nose. Wendy and her allies almost jumped in surprise, Donald's blue hat practically flying over his head in a cartoony fashion. He quacked, "It talks!"

Wendy breathed, "A talking doorknob! How could the knob of a door turn into a face?"

Carla theorized, "It takes powerful magic to give objects the ability to take on life of their own."

Wendy admitted, "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that every world is full of surprises."

The Doorknob shut its eyes and let out a loud yawn, before he stared at the visitors with droopy eyes. "Must you be so loud? You woke me up."

Goofy waved cheerfully, "Good mornin'."

The Doorknob mumbled, "Good night! I need a bit more sleep."

Wendy confirmed, "Oh, okay. Sorry for disturbing you. But before we go, what do we have to do if we want to grow small?"

The Doorknob answered sleepily, "Why don't you try the bottle... over there?" It gestured behind the group, and they looked over to see the table and chair imprinted on the tiled floor exploding out of the ground and becoming three-dimensional, much to their amazement. On the surface, the items were revealed to be two bottles; one with a red label and the other with a blue one. Wendy rose to her feet, approached the table, and picked up each bottle in turn, examining the labels. Both bottles appeared to have some sort of liquid, but the blue label read "Drink Me" while the red one had "Eat Me" written on it.

"That's just weird," Wendy determined, taking the red bottle and showing it to Donald and Goofy. "If it's a bottle, why does it say 'eat me' on it?"

"I dunno," Donald shrugged. "Whoever made this bottle must've had an odd taste in advertising."

"Which one are you gonna use, Wendy?" Goofy asked.

"The one that makes sense, of course," Carla rolled her eyes, "Who would like to go first?"

"I'll do it," Wendy offered, as she replaced the red bottle on the table with the blue one. She removed the cork, put the edge of the bottle to her lips, and took a sip of the mysterious liquid.

"How does it taste?" Carla wondered.

"Hmm..." Wendy licked her lips as she attempted to place the flavors. "It's hard to make out, but it tastes like cherry tart."

Donald quacked in surprise when he saw Wendy suddenly shrinking down a size. She didn't seem to notice, as she was still thinking of the flavors.

"...custard..."

It was Goofy's turn to gasp. Wendy shrunk down another size.

"...pineapple... roast turkey..."

"Oh, my goodness!" Carla jumped at the Sky Dragon Slayer getting downsized a third time.

It wasn't long before Wendy took notice of her surroundings; she could barely hold the bottle anymore as it was almost as big as her. "W-Whoa!" She lost her balance and fell on the table, carefully setting the bottle down on the surface. She looked up, and saw that from this height, Donald, Goofy, and Carla were the size of giants, and everything in the room was now oversized. "It worked!" Wendy cried. "You can see me, right? Can you hear me?"

Though Wendy's voice was high-pitched due to her small size, it was clear enough for the three to hear. Goofy inched his mouth closer to the tiny Sky Maiden, and gave his response in the form of a yell, " **Yup, we can see ya, and we can hear ya, Wendy!** "

The reply was so incredibly loud that Wendy screamed in agonizing pain. She grabbed her ears and braced herself against the force of the yell that almost knocked her over. As soon as her ears stopped ringing, she cupped her hands and yelled back up at her monster-sized friends, "I can hear you too! You don't have to yell!"

"Nice going, Goofy," Donald said sarcastically. "You almost blew up her eardrums."

"Please, be careful how you speak!" Carla insisted. "The largest object creates the loudest sound. A single shout from a giant could blow her away, which you almost did!"

"Sorry," Goofy chuckled apologetically. "Guess I got carried away."

Carla turned to the miniature Wendy and lowered her voice, "Are you alright, Wendy?"

"Yes, I'm alright," Wendy responded weakly. Her body vibrated as a result of the immense force from Goofy's shout, and she wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Shame on you, Goofy," Carla sighed. "You even made her cry."

"I said I was sorry!" Goofy justified.

"It's okay," Wendy slowly recovered. "I'm fine. No hard feelings."

"Thanks, Wendy," Goofy smiled. "You're so forgivin'."

"So how're you gonna get in?" Donald questioned. "Should we use the door with the talking doorknob?"

Wendy jumped from the table to the soft end of the chair, and then to the tiled floor. She approached the Doorknob, eager to ask for a entrance, but soon realized that it wasn't going to open; it had already drifted back to sleep. She turned to her friends, who knelt down and leaned their heads to hear her high-pitched voice, "It won't open. He's completely shut."

"Technically, the way the doorknob sleeps serves as a lock," Carla analyzed. "As long as he sleeps, the door won't open."

"There's gotta be another way in. We need to follow that rabbit," Donald pondered. "We're gonna have to search the whole room."

Wendy placed a thoughtful hand under her chin as she observed her surroundings. She stared at each visible piece of furniture in turn, looking for holes and cracks she could probably fit through. Her eyes turned to a large opening in the bottom of the stove, and she took a hesitant step towards it, but then shook her head; it was probably just a small opening. At that moment, Wendy turned around to stare at the wall left of the Doorknob. She examined the length, until she spotted a large opening behind the green bed. The bed seemed to blocking the way, but it was easily movable. She ran over to the edge of the bed, peered beyond the crack, and discovered that it looked quite like a doorway.

"Guys!" Wendy called to her companions. "Move the bed away from this hole!"

Donald and Goofy nodded in Wendy's direction and moved towards the bed. They grabbed the edges and tried to pull it away, but it refused to budge an inch. Donald complained, "Why won't it budge?"

Goofy commented, "It's like it's a part of the wall."

Donald raised an eyebrow, "How could a bed be a part of the wall?"

Wendy interjected, "No, I think Goofy's right. Everything else in this room can be like a drawing on the wall." She glanced over at the table and chair as examples, "So if it can't be pulled away from the wall..." She then thumped one fist into the open palm of her other hand, struck with an idea, "...you'd probably have to push into it!"

"Push it into the wall? This is crazy!" Donald protested. "Like that's going to work!"

"Don't be a fool, Donald!" Carla exclaimed. Wendy is wise to consider the situation around her."

"Oh, and you think pushing the bed into the wall's gonna solve everything?" Donald narrowed his eyes. "How is THAT smart?"

"She just stated the facts of the mystery!" Carla glared back. "Since when did you not have any faith in her?"

"Faith? Ridiculous!" Donald snapped. "Who says I need to have faith in a preschool girl like Wendy?"

"Be careful what you say, duck!" Carla threatened. "She's worth more than you know!"

While the argument escalated, Goofy placed his gloved hands on each side of the bed and gave it a small push. The bed immediately flew into the wall, making it a two-dimensional image on the side. Donald's jaw dropped in disbelief, while Goofy scratched the side of his head with a laugh. "Wow! Wendy was right!"

"I told you so," Carla grinned smugly at Donald. "Wendy is smart and practical. You need to have some faith." She turned to the tiny Wendy, "Well done, Wendy. Your insight has served you well."

"Thanks, Carla," Wendy blushed with a smile. "The rest of you can drink the blue bottle and shrink so that we'll all get a move on, right?"

Carla nodded, "Of course."

Donald grumbled, "Yeah, yeah."

Goofy grinned, "A-hyuck, you got it."

Taking the blue bottle into her paws, Carla drank it, then handed it to Donald, who drank as well, and then to Goofy who drank last. After a few seconds, they all began to shrink down until they were the size of a rodent, and regrouped with the Sky Dragon Slayer.

Donald muttered, "What do you think is gonna happen next? The Heartless are gonna appear out of nowhere?"

He was proven right when the Heartless had indeed invaded this world like they had done others. Shadows formed from the ground, Soldiers appeared with them, and new types had entered the fray. They were called Red Nocturnes, red miniature wizard-type Heartless with a potency for Fire Magic.

"This is probably going to take a while," Wendy summoned the Keyblade and got into a fighting stance. "Let's go get 'em!"

" **Goofy Charge!** " Using his shield as a battering ram, Goofy smashed through a couple of Shadows.

" **Thunder!** " Donald summoned a lightning bolt that incinerated three Soldiers at once.

" **Fire!** " Wendy shot a fireball from the tip of the Keyblade, hitting a Shadow and reducing it to flames. She fired a few rapid shots at several Shadows and a few Soldiers, destroying them. "See ya!" was her message to the last Heartless in the vicinity. She could definitely get used to Keyblade Magic rather than having to only rely on her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.

" **Goofy Tornado!** " Goofy spun into a tornado and knocked a few Heartless back.

" **Fire!** " Donald shot a few fireballs and burned away the small swarm of Shadows.

Putting the new technique she acquired from the Ability Orb to use, Wendy performed a series of cartwheels, dodging every attack from the Heartless without breaking a sweat. Executing a string of combos, she dispatched six Shadows and five Shadows. A Soldier tried to sneak up behind her, but Donald whacked it away with his staff, while Goofy bashed another one with his shield.

With all Shadows and Soldiers defeated, only the Red Nocturnes remained. They charged their Fire Magic and fired a series of fireballs aiming for Donald and Goofy. The two tried to run, but the fireballs had a homing effect, and they each got a shot in the kisser.

" **YEOW-HOO-HOO-HOOOOEY! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!** " Donald and Goofy screamed, hopping around like mad with their burning butts.

"Donald! Goofy! Hang on!" Wendy rushed onto the scene. With a wave of her hand, a stream of wind flowed and extinguished the small flames on their backsides.

Donald sighed with relief and turned to the Keyblade master, "Thanks."

Wendy smiled back, "No problem."

"These types of Heartless appear to be capable of magic," Carla pointed a paw towards the swarm of Red Nocturnes. "They use Fire Magic, which means any element matching it will only replenish their health!"

"Then we'll just have to use other kinds of attacks! **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Wendy's wind breath aimed for the approaching Red Nocturnes and destroyed an approximate number of seven.

"Yeah! I have plenty of spells besides **Fire!** **Thunder!** " Donald lifted his staff high, and a thunderbolt eradicated four simultaneously.

" **Goofy Bash!** " Goofy spun his body around three times and threw his shield as a homing disk, slicing through four, before it magically retracted back to his arm.

With four Red Nocturnes remaining, Wendy destroyed two with 3-hit slashes. Next, she cartwheeled from three homing fireballs and defeated the third Red Nocturne with a 5-hit combo. Finally, after deflecting a fireball with a swing and sending it flying to the last Red Nocturne, stunning it on impact, she finished it off with **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang.**

Wendy and her friends waited a minute for any more attacks. When there were none, they put their guard down.

Donald wiped his hands clean and began walking, "Well, that's that. Huh?"

What made him stop was the appearance of three Soldiers, which jumped in the air and were about to attack him while he was vulnerable. Fortunately, Wendy dispatched them with a single slash.

Goofy asked, "Pardon me, but have you ever had to deal with someone who won't leave you alone?"

Wendy remembered what she was told in Traverse Town, "Leon was right. The Heartless will just keep coming after me." A fourth Soldier appeared, and the Sky Dragon Slayer pointed her Keyblade at it. She tried to shoot another **Fire** spell, but nothing happened. "Hey, how come it's not working?"

Donald had to inform Wendy on how magic works, "I forgot to tell you. Your Keyblade Magic is very limited, and my magic's no different. You'll have to keep drinking Ethers if you want to recharge it, but don't feel discouraged. The stronger you get, you'll be more reliant on your own to earn back power."

With a quick string of combos, Wendy destroyed the incoming Soldier, followed by three Shadows and two Red Nocturnes. With no Heartless in sight at the moment, Wendy turned to Donald with a grin, "It means that the more I fight, my Keyblade Magic builds itself up. Perfect!"

Goofy encouraged, "We'd better go follow that White Rabbit while we still have time." He, Wendy, Donald, and Carla took the entrance from where the bed once stood.

* * *

 **Queen's Castle**

The moment they exited the tunnel, the scenery was shifted to blue and green, which was a relief to their eyes after being exposed to only shades of bright pink and violet. They had entered a large garden of sorts, with grass hedges lined by roses of red and white. The hedges seemed to stretch towards the blue sky, which looked to Wendy and her friends like it had been painted by a young artist.

But what really caught their attention was the strange scene taking place in the middle of the garden, which had been outmoded into an outdoor courtroom. The audience was sitting patiently for the session to start, and man-sized playing card soldiers, each consisting of two varieties- red aces of heart and black aces of spade- stood guard with weapons based on their likeness gripped firmly in hand. Standing directly in front of Wendy and company was a procession of cards, which parted and allowed them to enter and see a young girl around the age of ten at the defendant's table. She had long thick blonde hair tied in a black bow, and she wore a white pinafore dress, white tights, and black Mary Jane shoes.

The court's patience was rewarded when the White Rabbit ran into the garden and up a spiral wooden staircase leading to the top of the podium. He paused, keeling over in an attempt to catch his breath, before lifting a trumpet and playing a brief interlude. He dropped the trumpet, took a deep breath, and announced, "Your attention, loyal subjects! Court is now in session!"

"I'm on trial?" The defendant sounded almost horrified at that announcement. "But why?"

"Just as I thought," Carla confirmed. "The White Rabbit led us right into a court."

"Oh, boy!" Donald rubbed his hands with glee, "This ought to be interesting!"

The White Rabbit continued his announcement, "Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding." He gestured to the large woman sitting on the bench. She was dressed in regal red and black attire, wearing a crown and holding a small wand with a red heart on the tip. By looking at her face, the expression of the Queen of Hearts was laced with contempt and malice for the girl in the defendant's stand, and her eyes were red with accusation of a terrible crime. The sunlight casting a clear view of the Queen's face didn't make it any less frightening than it already was. It was most certainly unpleasant to look at it in _any_ way.

"That's the Queen of Hearts?" Wendy flinched looking at the Queen's face. "She looks scary and creepy, just like Brain of the Oración Seis."

"I didn't realize that the ruler of Wonderland would look so..." Carla commented, and she paused to find the right word to say. "...repulsive."

"Shhh!" Donald quieted the others down. "It's starting!"

The Queen of Hearts decided it was time to begin the prosecution, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, do not be fooled by the adorable looks of this girl named Alice." She pointed her heart-shaped fan to the defendant, "She's unanimously the guilty party involved in this scandal. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is?" She leaned forward and increased the volume of her reasoning, "Because I say so, that's why!"

"That is so unfair!" Alice objected, her face twisted in annoyance.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" the Queen asked, tapping her fan like a gavel.

Alice looked straight into the Queen's face without flinching at the sight. "Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" she responded, folding her arms indignantly. The White Rabbit, the Card Soldiers, and the members of the jury all gasped, and the Queen's gaze only hardened as Alice continued her testimony. "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right be so..." She struggled for the right words to say, "...so mean!"

" **SILENCE!** " The Queen yelled so loud that it caused a gust of wind to blow against Alice's hair. She slammed her fists on the bench in anger, "You **DARE** defy me?!"

Watching this trial made Wendy almost speechless. Just one world visited, and she already couldn't believe what she witnessed. "This is wrong. The Queen isn't giving her a fair trial. We should help her out."

Donald and Goofy glanced at each other with worried looks. Somebody had to say something before Wendy could act. Donald began, "Yeah, but the-"

Goofy interjected, "We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?"

Donald corrected, "Meddling!"

Goofy confirmed, "Oh, yeah. A-hyuck! And that's against the rules."

Wendy exclaimed, "Rules?! You guys didn't tell us that there were rules!"

Carla questioned, "Why can't we get involved? It's not a fair trial without proper evidence."

Donald began, "Think about it. Imagine introducing concepts to another world where an outsider's physics don't apply and pandemonium happening all over, because there's something they wouldn't understand, something they couldn't understand, something they shouldn't understand."

Goofy clarified, "In short, people are scared of things they don't know. Meddling in the affairs of other worlds could lead to chaos and disaster. It'd be a big mess."

Wendy argued, "But she's in trouble! The Queen is being mean to that girl. What's her name again?"

Carla answered, "Alice, I believe. This trial is a farce. Someone has to speak on her behalf."

Donald deadpanned, "We can't do that! We're not allowed to stick our noses into other people's business!"

Wendy protested, "But still...!"

Carla reasoned, "Standing on the sidelines is not an option. Sometimes, we need to take action."

Donald grumbled, "Aw, phooey. Kids these days, thinking they can do _whatever_ they want."

The Queen turned to the members of the jury, "My loyal subjects, has the court reached the verdict?"

One of the jury members stood up and read a statement on a piece of paper, "Under Article 29, all those who disrespect or defy the queen are guilty of all charges."

The Queen grinned maliciously, "And, uh... What were you saying, my dears?"

All members of the jury exclaimed at once, " **GUILTY!** " They pointed a finger at Alice to emphasize their point.

"The jury has decided!" the Queen exclaimed. "The court finds the defendant..." She raised her fan, "...guilty as charged!"

Alice was not going to like this at all.

"For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart..."

That last part caught the attention of Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Carla. The Sky Maiden gasped, and she did not take the news lightly. "That's it! I'm going in!"

Donald panicked, "No, you can't!"

Goofy shouted, "You know the rules!"

Wendy screamed defiantly, "I don't care about the rules! I'm doing what's right!"

Carla responded, "I believe this atrocious trial just became our business. I'm with her."

Wendy stated sternly, "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, and no one in my guild would ever leave someone in need! So we're helping her, whether you like it or not!" With that last word said in the matter, she and Carla stepped into the fray.

" **OFF WITH HER HEAD!** "

The Queen of Hearts pointed to Alice, and the Card Soldiers gathered around her, determined to carry out the sentence.

"No! No!" Alice panicked. "Oh, please!"

" **STOP!** "

Everyone in the courtroom stopped and whipped their heads around in shock. The Queen of Hearts was also flabbergasted. Donald slapped his forehead in annoyance, unable to believe what Wendy just did. She glared up at the queen, trembling in both anger and fear as the court's attention turned on her.

"Who are you?" the Queen sat up to get a close look at the four visitors who interrupted the trial, and countered Wendy's glare with her own. "How dare you interfere with my court!"

Carla was the first to speak up in defense, "Excuse us for interrupting you, Your Majesty, but there has been a complete misunderstanding."

Wendy added, "We know who the real culprit is."

Goofy nodded in agreement, "Uh-huh. It's the Heart-" He quickly covered his mouth with both hands, catching himself before he made a grave mistake. He looked over at Wendy with an odd look, and then back at the Queen.

"Anyway, Alice isn't the culprit," Wendy continued, pointing at Alice.

"That's nonsense," the Queen smirked, leaning on the bench and tapping her finger. "Have you any proof?"

Wendy was at a loss for words, and she felt embarrassed. The Queen of Hearts caught her red-handed, or empty-handed, in this case. "Uh..." Her cheeks blushed red, and she covered her mouth with both hands, "Can you give us some time, please?"

The Queen gestured to her Card Soldiers, and a Card of Spades grabbed Alice by the arm and threw her into a golden birdcage next to the bench. He slammed the barred door in her face and locked it. She could do nothing more but watch. The Queen spoke to Wendy and her group, "Well, since you four are convinced that Alice isn't the culprit, I'll humor your claim. Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence. Fail..." She made a knife gesture around her neck, "...and it's off with **ALL** of your heads." Wendy and company gulped at the sheer thought of having to be four additions to the Queen's execution list. "Gather as much or little evidence as you please. Report back here once you're ready."

Donald crossed his arms and frowned, "Nice going, Wendy."

Wendy replied in protest, "I had to do something!"

The Queen addressed the audience, "My loyal subjects, until these four conclude their investigations, this court is adjourned!" She slapped the end of her fan against the wooden podium, dismissing the court. The Card Soldiers relaxed, moving out of formation and heading to different positions in the garden, while the jury and attendees departed from their seats. Even the White Rabbit was relaxed, slumping out of his straight posture and pulling out a handkerchief to wipe away the beads of sweat protruding across his furry forehead. The Queen settled back into her seat comfortably.

Wendy walked over to Alice's cage, where a Card of Spades stood guard with an ax. She cleared her throat and asked, "Are you alright?"

Alice answered timidly, "I'm fine. Thank you kindly for standing up to me. Who are you?"

Wendy introduced herself, "I'm Wendy." She gestured to the rest of her friends, "This is Carla, Donald, and Goofy."

Alice gave a slight curtsy and a smile, "My name is Alice. I'm pleased to meet you, though I do wish it were under better circumstances." She lowered her eyes slightly to the ground, "I'm sorry you got mixed up in this nonsense."

Wendy acknowledged, "It's the least we can do. If we hadn't been here, you would've lost your head. Why are you on trial in the first place?"

Alice's expression hardened, "I should like to know the very same thing! Apparently I was guilty from the moment I took the stand!"

Wendy sympathized, "It's not fair! Why does the Queen have to be mean?"

Carla scoffed, "She's stubborn. That's the problem."

Wendy changed the topic, "So, where are you from?"

The question rolled a few times in Alice's head, and she gave her answer, "Hmm... curious. I can't quite remember. You see, I found this mysterious rabbit hole. When I tried to peek inside, I tumbled in head over heels, and I found myself here. Oh, if only I hadn't peeked into that rabbit hole. I guess I'm a bit too curious for my own good."

Wendy's eyes widened in realization, "Oh, I get it! That means you live outside Wonderland! This world is divided in two: there's Alice's world, with the trees and the river, and then there's the world of the Queen of Hearts, the world underneath that rabbit hole."

Carla rubbed her chin, "Interesting theory."

Alice shook her head, "I still can't remember why I wondered off to this world. It really is a Wonderland."

Goofy grinned, "That's a good guess. Maybe you don't need a ship to get to another world."

Donald was confused and angry all at once. "I don't get it."

Alice asked curiously, "What do you mean, 'another world?'"

Wendy brushed off the thought, "Never mind that. Is there anything we can do to prove you're innocent?"

Alice answered, "Well, there's the Cheshire Cat. Not long ago, I asked him how to get home, and he told me to ask the Queen of Hearts. I came here to see her, and I was arrested. She accused me of crimes of assault and attempted theft of her heart."

Carla asked, "Did someone frame you? What's the last thing you remember before you were arrested?"

Alice explained, "Well, when the Queen and I were playing a game a croquet, a group of mysterious men interrupted us. I don't know where they came from, but they each seemed to be wearing jesters' hats, and they have markings on several parts of their bodies. In the midst of this panic, they summoned black creatures and attempted to harm the Queen. She thought I was the one responsible, and that's what led me here."

Wendy confirmed thoughtfully, "Heartless."

Carla shared her assumption, "Dark wizards."

Alice said worriedly, "The Queen refuses to listen to me. It's so unfair... I haven't done anything wrong. What shall I do?"

Carla encouraged, "Alice, calm down. The sentence hasn't been carried out yet. Unless we act quickly, a grim fate awaits us all."

Goofy implored, "So what are we waitin' for? We gotta go get the evidence and prove that Queen's sorry self wrong!"

Donald grumbled to himself, "I can't believe I have to risk my life for a kid who breaks the rules. She's like my nephews mixed altogether!"

Goofy asked, "So, what can we do to get you outta here, Alice?"

Alice suggested, "The Cheshire Cat may be able to help you. You'll find him somewhere in the Lotus Forest." She pointed a finger behind Wendy and company, "It's the left side of the courtroom." She bit her lip nervously, "Hurry! It's only a matter of time before the court starts again!"

Wendy assured, "We'll prove your innocence, Alice. We promise."

Alice implored, "Please do."

"Alright, that's enough. Move along now," the Card of Spades motioned with his ax to move Wendy and her friends backwards. "The defendant must remain silent at this time."

They took off for the direction Alice pointed, with the Sky Maiden hoping to herself, "I hope Alice is okay."

* * *

 **Lotus Forest**

To Wendy and her friends, the Lotus Forest was large and filled with dense foliage that stretched up to the sky. Everything was washed in neutral colors of browns and earthy greens. There were giant lotuses looming high over their heads, blocking out the sunlight and giving the forest its namesake. Yet the more the group observed their surroundings, the more they realized the forest's true form: every large strip of thick foliage was simply a long blade of forest grass. The same time they ventured into the forest, Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Carla took a moment to discuss their unfortunate predicament. All they wanted was to find their missing friends, and now they were caught in the middle of a trial they weren't originally involved in. They knew for sure that the Heartless and the dark guilds were somehow the ones responsible, but they didn't know which one since they knew there was more than one. Was it worth risking an unnecessary execution?

Donald played the blame game, "This is all your fault, you know."

"My fault?!" Wendy asked, appalled.

"That's right!" Donald nodded angrily. "You should've thought a bit more of what to do before you decided to break up the trial with your chivalrous impulse! Thanks to you, we're all gonna lose our heads! That's what you get for butting into local affairs!"

"I did what I _had_ to do to help," Wendy argued. "At least someone supported me."

"I don't get why your pet cat supports you so much," Donald snorted.

"She's _not_ a pet!" Wendy snapped. "She's my best friend!"

"Oh, yeah?" Donald scoffed. "She looks and sounds like a pet to me! What is she, some sort of second Jiminy or something?"

"She's a part of our team!" Wendy protested. "One of our friends! And you can't just-"

"That's enough!" Carla demanded, and tried to get them back to the task at hand. "We don't have time to argue! Time is limited! We have to find evidence of Alice's innocence, or-"

" _Oh, my..._ " a voice laced with amusement boomed in the darkness of the forest. " _You seek the truth. I pose that the untruth of this truth upon truths holds truer._ "

The entire party stopped in their tracks, and looked around in alarm. There wasn't a single soul to be found anywhere. There was only four time bombs of anxiety, waiting for seconds to wind down. They were silent for a moment, until Wendy broke the trance and stepped forward, clenching her fists to soothe her nerves. She managed to cry out, "Who are you?"

" _Who, indeed?_ " the voice replied, its position shifting from one area of the forest to the next.

The four heroes spun around to pinpoint the source. As they did so, Wendy caught sight of something pink moving out of the corner of her eye. She turned to find it, but saw nothing. Laughter began to echo around the forest, followed by the reciting of what sounded like a song. It came softly at first, but was slowly getting louder. " _'Twas a brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe, all a mimsy were the borrow-groves, and the momeraths out grabe..._ " The laughter continued when it had finished reciting.

"This is just too weird..." Wendy muttered. Just then, a cat's face appeared out of thin air with a wide smile, and then vanished just as quickly as it came. Wendy's eyes went wide as she took a step backwards. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Donald followed Wendy's gaze.

"I thought I saw something..." Wendy rubbed her eyes and looked around again, to be sure.

Suddenly, the mysterious face popped out and bounced along the air, only to disappear again, and then reappear somewhere else. The third time, everyone saw it. Donald jumped with a loud quack of surprise, and Goofy dropped onto his bottom in shock. The grinning face vanished one last time, and reappeared over a nearby tree stump. The cat's full body then materialized, standing on its head rather comically. His fur was striped purple and pink, a pattern that stopped abruptly at his wrists and ankles. His mouth, hands, feet, and the tip of his tail were black, and his eyes were yellow. The cat-like creature watched the group's reaction at his appearance, his bushy tail wagging lazily in the air. He stepped off his platform-turned head and placed it back on his body, grinning incessantly.

Wendy stepped forward, pushing away her surprise. She identified, "You must be the Cheshire Cat."

The Cheshire Cat turned his eyes to the Sky Maiden, his large grin growing, as though to confirm her suspicions. "You speak the truth?" he asked curiously. "The Cheshire Cat knows all truths, and finds as yet no contradictions nor chaos." His grin grew even wider, "Poor Alice..." He shrugged his shoulder, "Soon to lose her head, and she's not guilty of a thing!"

"If you know who the culprit is, can you tell us?" Wendy asked. "We're running out of time, and Alice is counting on us."

Donald said impatiently, "We're running out of time!"

The Cheshire Cat replied, "The Cheshire Cat has all the answers, but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat... they all lie in darkness." As soon as he said that, his figure began to fade away.

"Wait!" Wendy cried out. "This is important! We're all going to lose our heads!"

"Some help he is," Donald mumbled in annoyance.

The Cheshire Cat's voice rang out into the stillness, shifting positions as he spoke. "They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are four pieces of evidence in all. Three are a cinch to find. The fourth is tricky. Big reward if you find them all."

Carla wondered, "Should we trust him?"

The Cheshire Cat reappeared from the same tree stump and left one final message, "To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide!" And with that, the cat vanished again, and his laugh was all that remained.

"Doesn't look _very_ trustworthy to me," Donald frowned.

"Four different pieces of evidence..." Wendy tapped her chin. "Which should we look for first?"

"Who cares?" Donald shrugged "Let's just find one and get back to the courtroom. The Queen of Hearts is fine with at least one."

"No," Wendy shook her head. "We have a better chance at proving Alice is innocent if we find all four."

"If we go find all four of 'em, maybe we should split up to cover more space," Goofy stated.

"We could get lost," Wendy disagreed. "We need to stick together."

"And besides, this world is big, and a rather bizarre one," Carla interjected. "It's like a labyrinth."

"Well, that settles it," Wendy smiled. "Let's see what we can find."

"Um, fellas?" Goofy stared shaking nervously and pointed behind his friends. "I think someone already found us!"

Wendy, Donald, and Carla turned around to see that Heartless had also infested the Lotus Forest. Shadows, Soldiers, and Red Nocturnes danced in every part of the forest like shadows, and another new type had joined the prowl. Though they looked similar to the Red Nocturnes, their color was blue, and that indicated they were capable of casting Ice Magic. They were called Blue Rhapsodies.

"The Heartless must've made their way into the forest as well," Carla pointed out.

"We can't let them stop us," Wendy determined. "Let's get moving!"

 **Cue Music: Yoshi's Island Theme (Super Smash Bros. Melee)**

Wendy and her friends made their trek across the Lotus Forest, narrowly avoiding the fireballs and icy arrows from the Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies. After deflecting a consecutive number of projectiles, Wendy leapt over the stunned spellcasting Heartless and dispatched each of them with the Blue Mistral. Noticing that Fire Magic was effective against Ice Magic when Donald shot a **Fire** spell and damaged a Blue Rhapsody's skin with severe burn marks, she sought that advantage by slaying four Blue Rhapsodies with her own **Fire** spell, and then destroyed four Red Nocturnes with **Sky Dragon's Roar.** Turning left to a peculiar section of the forest, Wendy and her friends found the first piece of evidence in the form of a pink present box, next to a large flower. They opened the box and discovered a pair of **Footprints** belonging to the mysterious culprit.

Coming across a couple of trees with leaves formed into round solid platforms, Wendy and company ran along the dirt path to access a nearby tree stump, which was blocked by Shadows, Red Nocturnes, and Blue Rhapsodies. Goofy punched through the Shadows with **Goofy Charge,** Wendy extinguished the Red Nocturnes with **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack,** and Donald melted the Blue Rhapsodies with **Fire.** With the second wave of Heartless dealt with, the heroes jumped up to the tree stump and hopped over the platform-like treetops, until they found a hole in the trunk of a even larger tree. They accessed the hole...

 **Bizarre Room**

...and much to their surprise, they found themselves in the Bizarre Room again, this time on top of the huge stone stove. Near the two burners, they found the second piece of evidence, the **Stench.**

 **Lotus Forest**

Wendy and her friends returned to the Lotus Forest and traveled further in, dispatching a few Heartless and making use of the treetop platforms to move forward. Though fighting wave after wave proved quiet tiresome and bothersome, the group did not go unrewarded, as they discovered a few treasure chests across the forest. They scored Potions and Ethers, but the big bonus was nine Dalmatian puppies, the ones Leon's group asked them to find.

 **Found Dalmatians. Numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 returned home!**

Afterwards, they climbed the boulder and reached a giant lily pad, where they discovered the third piece of evidence, the **Antenna.**

Wendy's group traveled along the lily pads, and were ambushed by a few Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies. Wasting no time, Wendy shot into a series of quick Keyblade strikes, easily popping all of the Heartless. Upon reaching a high corner of the woods, they made their way over and entered.

 **Bizarre Room**

They fell into the Bizarre Room a third time, on top of a faucet sticking out of the wall. Jumping to a nearby wooden ledge, Wendy and the gang found the last piece of evidence, the **Claw Marks.**

"We did it!" Wendy cheered. "We found them all!"

She and the others were about to make their way back to the Queen's courtroom when they heard a familiar voice. "Well, look what you've found. Nice going."

They turned to see the Cheshire Cat standing on top of the faucet, his grin never ceasing. "This will be enough to save Alice," Wendy responded.

"Don't be so sure," the Cheshire Cat chuckled mischievously. "She may be innocent, but what about _you?_ "

"What do you mean?" Wendy questioned.

"I won't tell," the Cheshire Cat shook his head. "But I'll give you something, as promised."

With a snap of his fingers, a blue orb blinked into existence and floated in front of the entourage, its form obscured by a cold and frosty essense.

"A **Magic Orb!** " Donald identified. His feathered hands inched closer to the orb, slightly feeling the cold temperature. "A Ice Magic Orb! If we touch it, we'll use **Blizzard!** "

"Ice Magic, huh?" Wendy asked as she looked at the Magic Orb, and Donald confirmed her curiosity with a nod. The orb popped into light and transferred into the Keyblade and Donald's staff, thus granting them the power of Ice Magic. Wendy beamed, "This is perfect! I can use another Keyblade Magic spell besides **Fire.** I can fight with Ice Magic, just like Gray!"

"Me too," Donald grinned. "Now I have three magic spells. **Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder.** "

"Thank you, Mr. Cheshire Cat," Wendy smiled in appreciation. "You're a big help."

"No thanks needed," the Cheshire Cat giggled. "I'm saying it again, I'm very impressed. You've performed brilliantly."

" _Yes... You've performed brilliantly. Brilliant, indeed..._ "

Wendy and her friends paused when they heard a sinister evil laugh carried by the wind.

"My, that's unexpected," the Cheshire Cat commented. "And unfortunate. In that case, I'd best be on my way." A flick of his tail, and he disappeared into thin air once more.

"W-Wait!" Wendy cried. "Mr. Cheshire Cat!"

The evil laughter resounded, even louder than before. The party didn't enjoy the sound of that, and they jerked their heads around to see where it came from. Wendy shouted, "Who goes there? Show yourself!"

" _I knew I would find someone from Earth-land holding the key. Do my eyes deceive me? Is the wielder of the Keyblade a little girl? Yes... Yes, of course! This will be the perfect opportunity to strike her down. Lady Viriniam will be quite pleased._ "

"Viriniam?" Wendy cringed at the word, before she gasped. "You mean Kaze! You're working with her? The dark guilds? Sleepy Hollow?"

No response. The voice faded away, and the wind seemed to hold its breath.

"What was that about?" Wendy wondered. "Are they involved in this, too?"

"We'll worry about it later," Carla suggested. "Let's deliver the evidence to the Queen of Hearts."

"Yeah," Wendy agreed.

* * *

 **Queen's Castle**

Back in the courtroom, the intermission was over, the audience and the jury returned to their seats, and the trial was about to continue. A Card Soldier reported to the Queen of Hearts, "Your Majesty. The four visitors have returned."

"Hmm, and with a few seconds to spare," the Queen waved her fan and slapped it against the wood. "The trial will continue."

Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Carla entered the courtroom with all the boxes they found and approached the Card of Spades next to the Queen's bench. The Card Soldier asked, "Are you ready to present evidence before the queen?"

"Yes," Wendy nodded.

"Very well," the Card of Heart confirmed. "Counsel, step up to the podium."

With Wendy on the podium, and Donald, Goofy, and Carla now amongst the jury, the Queen of Hearts addressed the Keyblade wielder, "Now, let's see what you have found." Wendy presented the four items of evidence and placed them on the carpet in front of the bench, close enough for the Queen to observe. "Well, that's certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence!" She snapped her finger, and the Card Soldiers put another pink box on the carpet, which added the count to five.

" _Hee hee hee... Let's make the game more interesting!_ "

In a flash, the five boxes shuffled magically, until they lay still.

" _Your fate is sealed, Keyblade master..._ "

"Hmm..." the Queen rubbed her chin. "Checking all five would only be a waste of time. How are we to tell who's the culprit?" An idea popped into her head, and she pointed at Wendy, "All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What?!" Wendy exclaimed. "Just one? After all the trouble of collecting it?"

"This is just absurd," Carla muttered.

"You dare object?" the Queen growled. "Then you will lose your head! Now, choose! One box!"

Wendy looked to Donald and Goofy. They were just as shocked as she was. Goofy sighed, "Better just choose a box."

"You better pick the right one!" Donald shouted.

"Our fates rest in your hands," Carla advised. "Pick the wrong box, and we're done for. We're counting on you, Wendy."

"I'll do my best!" Wendy promised. In all honesty, she hoped she picked the right one, too. She observed all five boxes, pacing around as she struggled to decide. It wasn't easy to determine the culprit since each box looked alike. "I choose..." A few seconds later, she pointed all the way to the right, "...that one. The one on the far right."

"Are you certain?" the Queen smiled in confidence. "No second chances."

Wendy was heavily concerned. If she picked the wrong one, she and her friends would be in a lot of trouble, not to mention Alice remaining guilty. She bit her lip anxiously, but made her final decision. "I'm sure."

"Very well," the Queen nodded. "Now we shall see who the real culprit is."

One of the Card Soldiers took the lid off the selected box. Out of it grew the image of a Soldier Heartless that soon disappeared. " **WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!** " the Queen exclaimed shockingly.

Wendy pointed to the box with a smile of triumph. She thrust her hand to gesture all those present in the courtroom to listen to her, " **THERE'S** your evidence! The monster you just saw is the real culprit! Alice is innocent!"

The Queen of Hearts couldn't believe this. She stood there and let herself look foolish in front of all these people. She grew so angry that her face turned red. She pounded on the bench while going on a tirade, "Silence! **I'M** the law here! Article 29: Anyone who disrespects or defies the queen is guilty by default!"

Donald, Goofy, and Carla jumped out of the jury and took a stand against such abuse of power. Carla yelled, "You've completely lost your mind!"

Ignoring Carla, the Queen gave her orders to the Card Soldiers, "Seize them at once!"

Trap doors opened underneath the grass and got rid of the benches for the audience and the jury, along with the people in them! A large crank tower rose from the floor, which a Card of Spades ran over and turned the gear to raise Alice's cage upward, as well as put a red curtain over the cage. The Queen lifted her fan, signaling the Card Soldiers to leap into battle with spears and axes, surrounding Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Carla. The group got in fighting stances with their weapons drawn.

"Cards!" the Queen shouted. "If they touch the tower, you lose your heads!"

Wendy gave a fierce glare overhearing that. "Big mistake!"

The group split up so they could defeat the Card Soldiers individually. Donald jerked his head left as an ax from a Card of Spades swung by, to the right as another ax came down, and ducked away two more axes. The axes got caught in the wall when they hit. The four Cards of Spades tried pulling them out, giving Donald a chance to try out his new spell. " **Blizzard!** " Crystals of ice formed out from his staff, freezing the four Cards of Spades. Two Cards of Hearts came from behind with spears, but Donald cast **Thunder** and electrocuted them.

Goofy clashed his shield with spears from the Cards of Hearts. He blocked one jab, spun his shield around the handle, and hit the Card Soldier right in the face with a hard smack. Two Card Soldiers brought down their spears, which Goofy easily blocked with his shield, and they got into a struggle. Goofy swung his shield down to get the spear off, and then executed **Goofy Charge** to push the two Card Soldiers away.

Wendy had three Cards of Spades with axes to contend with, as they stood between her and the tower. One of them brought down his ax, and Wendy clashed with the Keyblade. She swung and clashed with another ax, and a third struck at her. She cartwheeled away, the ax hitting the ground and leaving a mark on the floor. The same Card of Spades swung his ax up, and clashed with the Keyblade being held vertical. The two others clashed back and forth with Wendy, who held her Keyblade sideways to block both axes at once. The third Card of Spades charged at Wendy, but she jumped over him and performed a downward slash, turned around to slash the other, and gave a horizontal slash at the last one.

All of the Card Soldiers had fluttered to the ground, knocked unconscious. Wendy turned to the tower and slammed the Keyblade multiple times into the crank tower, each strike creating a crack in the solid concrete and lowering Alice's cage to the ground.

" **GET THEM, YOU FOOLS!** " the Queen's roar was loud and powerful enough to snap all of the Card Soldiers out of their slump. " **QUIT JOKING AROUND!** "

The Card Soldiers saw Wendy, Donald, and Goofy hacking away at the other cranks of the tower. They grabbed their axes and spears and stalked towards them. The trio sensed their presence and engaged with the revitalized Card Soldiers, luring them away from the tower. With quick dodging and fierce counterattacks, the Card Soldiers were knocked down again, but the Queen's incessant yelling brought them back to action. Within two minutes of dancing with cards, Wendy, Donald, and Goofy were showing signs of fatigue.

"I don't understand!" Wendy panted. "They keep getting up every time we beat them! As long as they're around, we can't focus on the tower!"

"Those Card Soldiers are driven by fierce loyalty towards their queen," Carla pointed out. "By the mere sound of her voice, they instantly regain their strength."

"That's it!" Wendy brightened with an idea. "The Queen's giving the orders! If we distract her, we'll easily take out the guards!"

"How are we gonna do that?" Goofy asked.

"Leave it to me," Wendy smiled. "I'll make this count."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Donald tensed. "Those playing cards are putting us in a pickle!"

"We got them, Your Majesty!" The Card Soldiers trapped Wendy's group in a circle, their axes and spears at the ready. "We got them surrounded!"

"Excellent!" the Queen smiled in satisfaction. "And now, it's off with their heads!"

"That's what you think!" Wendy smirked. She pointed her Keyblade and performed her new spell, " **Blizzard!** " A flurry of icy crystals flew out, hitting each of the Card Soldiers, causing them to shiver uncontrollably. "Now, Carla!" She was flown up in the air by Carla, away from the Card Soldiers and towards the Queen's bench, leaving Donald and Goofy to contend with them.

"You dare oppose me?! I'll show you how a queen fights!" the Queen decided to get involved in the brawl by casting a magic heart-shaped projectile from her fan which missed its mark. Carla dropped Wendy in front of the bench, and the white Exceed proceeded to fly around the Queen's head. The irritated and hot-tempered ruler of Wonderland tried to swat Carla away with her fan, " **YOU MANGY FELINE! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU-** "

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " To add insult to injury, Wendy breathed a tornado blast, and Carla flew away just in time to let the attack knock the Queen over her head, exposing her heart-patterned bloomers! The Card Soldiers immediately caught wind of the situation and quickly ran over to check on their beloved queen, abandoning Donald and Goofy. " **Blizzard!** " With the opposition distracted, Wendy fired more icy crystals, striking the inattentive Card Soldiers and knocking them down again.

" **Let's go!** " Wendy, Donald, and Goofy cried vigorously, and continued their work on the crank tower. A chunk of the roof was destroyed, and then another, and then another, until the tower was completely shattered to pieces with one final swing of the Keyblade. Eventually, the flamingo head holding up Alice's cage dropped to the ground.

The Queen of Hearts recovered from her state, shaking her head dizzily. She was even angrier at Wendy for hitting her, even though she herself threw the first punch. "Why, you..." Before she could finish, she heard the sound of a curtain pulling back. The Queen turned and saw, to her absolute dismay, that the cage was empty! "She's... She's gone!"

Everyone else turned to the cage, and they were completely shocked as well. " **GONE?!** "

" _You're too late, fools! Alice is ours!_ "

They stopped dead in their tracks when the same sinister voice crawled its way into the courtroom. "It's that voice again! Who are you? Did you do this?!" Wendy demanded.

" _What we do is none of your concern, Keyblade master. Instead, you should enjoy your final moments. Your time in Wonderland will be the last thing you'll ever have before I close your eyes forever! And_ _ **she**_ _will soon follow... I will have my revenge..._ "

" _She?_ " Wendy grew puzzled. "What do you mean?"

" _Farewell, fools!_ " A diabolical laugh was all that remained of the voice before it disappeared, leave behind a twinge of uneasiness in its wake.

"That creepy voice guy must've kidnapped Alice while we were fighting," Donald assumed.

"I believe so. He must be the one who masterminded this chain of events," Carla pondered.

" **YOU FOOLS!** " the Queen slammed her fists on the bench, yelling at the Card Soldiers. "You call yourselves my royal guard?!"

"Y-Y-Y-Your Majesty, I-I-I-I-I can explain," the Card Soldier in charge of Alice's detainment stammered nervously. "I-I-I-I-I just looked away for a moment, a-a-a-a-and..."

"Somebody's head will **roll** for this!" the Queen shook her fan furiously, and the Card Soldiers stood at attention. "Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!" They all scattered in various directions at the Queen's orders to search for the missing defendant.

Wendy's group decided they should do the same thing. Carla suggested, "Alice may still be out there. We must go."

Wendy affirmed, "Yeah!"

Goofy approved, "You got it!"

On the other hand, Donald was sighing in exasperation that they had to solve another mystery. He muttered, "Here we go again."


	10. Wonderland II: Party for Disaster

**Lotus Forest**

"Ugh, this is embarrassing," Donald complained, pushing aside a tuft of tall grass and stepping over it, before holding it up for Wendy, Goofy, and Carla to follow. "We've been pushed back to square one. It's bad enough we had to find evidence and present it in front of a totally angry queen with her playing cards. Now we had to find a missing girl! How long is this going to take?"

"An adventure's no fun if it's short," Goofy reasoned. "It doesn't matter how long, as long as we stick together. So why the grumpy face? I thought you liked adventure."

"That's right, Donald," Wendy smiled. "Where's your sense of adventure? I thought you were the royal court magician of Disney Castle, one of King Mickey's friends."

"My sense of adventure left me when the Queen's cards almost turned us into shish-kebabs," Donald said grumpily. "And it's still your fault."

"Do we have to go over that again?" Wendy rolled her eyes. "Alice needed help. I had to do something about it."

"Okay, maybe she _did_ need help, but that doesn't matter!" Donald glared. "She could've asked someone else instead of us! We had nothing to do with her!"

"But I can't just sit there and let that mean queen have her way!" Wendy protested. "She's arrested, put on trial, no one cared to help her, and now she's gone! It's wrong to leave a friend behind. No one in my guild would ever do that."

"You're _way_ over your head, kid," Donald groaned. "Is this some fairy tale fantasy you're living in?"

"I'm serious!" Wendy argued. "I'm a member of a magical guild!"

"Oh, really?" Donald grinned deviously. "What's the name of your so-called guild?"

"Its name is Fairy Tail," Wendy said seriously. "It's the best guild in Fiore, a guild where we find work, go out on adventures, and help a lot of people. We're one big family of wizards. Everyone in the guild is loyal and trustworthy, and we all share a strong bond. We do whatever it takes to save lives, even when times are tough," She paused, and her tone was laced with sincerity, "I'm pretty sure you understand what I'm saying. You and Goofy must shared a bond with King Mickey, too."

"Yeah, but..." Donald was at a loss for words.

"I bet the three of you had great adventures together," Wendy assumed.

"A-hyuck, they were wonderful," Goofy joined the conversation.

"Goofy?" Donald raised an eyebrow.

"The three of us are a perfect team, and our motto is all for one, and one for all," Goofy continued. "We use teamwork to take on any job, even if we got ourselves in a few pickles along the way. We're a bunch of pals doin' what's right, and savin' folks who can't save themselves."

"You see? Even Goofy knows!" Wendy said happily. "A friend in need is a friend indeed, like Alice. That why I had to stop the Queen from hurting her. I'm a wizard of Fairy Tail, and it's my job to make sure people don't get hurt."

"What a brave little girl, workin' in the line of duty like that!" Goofy admired, wiping a tear from his eye. "You're the cutest heroine I've ever seen!"

"Thanks, Goofy," Wendy blushed.

"Oh, I get it now. You're a girl with a sense of righteousness," Donald confirmed with a nod. A minute later, he was angry again, "But it's not the same! This is _another world_ we're talking about! There are certain rules around here, and you just broke them." He gestured to himself and Goofy for emphasis, "We're a group of professionals protecting the world order, and we play it cool, so why didn't you?"

"You never told me in the first place," Wendy pointed out.

"Well, there's your problem right there! You're too young to understand, anyway!" Donald frowned.

"Hey, just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't understand a lot!" Wendy responded angrily.

"I don't know what's your deal, with all the magical guild business or whatever, but you clearly didn't get the memo or else you'd-" Donald continued.

"Quiet!" Carla raised a paw, halting the conversation. "Did you hear something?"

Just then, the group's ears were drawn to a soft vocalization within the eerie stillness of the forest. It hummed a semi-haunting tune which gradually turned into a round of echoing laughter.

"The Cheshire Cat!" Wendy was the first to recognize the familiar tone.

Another voice which sounded like a sneeze caught their attention, and they turned to see a giant red flower spitting a rock out of its stigma, landing near the pond. Looking down, Wendy and company could see the sets of paw prints leaving their mark on the ground, as if something invisible was walking around them. They first circled Donald, Goofy, Carla, and then Wendy, before they congregated on top of the boulder. The paw prints belonged to the Cheshire Cat, who appeared standing on his front legs.

"It's you!" Wendy cried. "You came back!"

"Greetings, travelers," the Cheshire Cat said casually. "Did you lose something?"

"Yes, unfortunately," Carla responded. "We were fighting the Queen's men, and Alice mysteriously vanished."

"Have you seen her?" Wendy asked hopefully.

The Cheshire Cat blinked slowly, his smile stretching. "Alice, no. Shadows, yes!"

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter?" the Cheshire Cat answered whimsically. "Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!"

"Deserted garden?" Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Upside-down room?"

"We don't understand a word you're saying!" Donald quacked. "Speak English!"

"My, how simple-minded you are!" the Cheshire Cat giggled. "However, since you're thankful to a cat for earning a Magic Orb as a prize after winning that game earlier, I'll make myself clear." He cleared his throat, "If I were looking for Alice, I'd ask the Mad Hatter and the March Hare in their tea party garden. They're having a celebration as we speak, away from the animals and their owners, the wicked men."

"Shadows? Wicked men?" Wendy pondered, before she gasped. "The Heartless! And the dark guilds! They're here, too!"

"Do you know something of them?" Carla asked. "The animals and the wicked men?"

"The wicked men, they're unfamiliar to me or any place in Wonderland," the Cheshire Cat replied. "But the animals, this I know. They have a knack for assault..." He pulled at the fur on his head, and his face shifted into an exact imitation of the Queen of Hearts, "...and attempted theft of hearts. I'm sure you've encountered a lot of them."

"So they _are_ the ones behind this!" Wendy exclaimed.

"If you wish to know more, enter the tea party garden," the Cheshire Cat suggested. "The Mad Hatter and the March Hare have plenty to share with you. Afterwards, take the door to the upside-down room. You might find the shadows there."

"The upside-down room?" Wendy wondered. "What does it mean?"

"You'll find out soon," the Cheshire Cat replied. "I wish you good luck in finding the shadows. Oh, and one more thing..." He added as an afterthought, "Recently, there has been a new guest. Her name is the Merry Blender. She's cute, adorable, and just as polite as the leading lady in your posse," he pointed a paw at Wendy to make his point. "The Merry Blender has been pleasurable company to the Mad Hatter and the March Hare for quite some time. And do you know what I've noticed? Her hands dancing around with black currents of wind. Whatever she did with those currents, I suppose it added more flavor to the party." He giggled again, "The Hatter and the Hare are indeed blessed by a goddess of the sky."

"The Merry Blender... Black currents of wind... Goddess of the sky..." Wendy rubbed her chin. And then, her eyes widened in realization, "But that could only mean..." Before she could ask another question, the Cheshire Cat once again vanished. "Wait!"

"Some help he is," Donald crossed his arms. "He's starting to get on my nerves."

"The Cheshire Cat may be secretive, but he's not selfish and unreliable," Carla stated. "He provided us with information vital to our mission."

"But how are we gonna get to the tea party garden?" Goofy questioned. "He didn't tell us which way."

"He said it's somewhere deep in the forest," Wendy pointed out. "And that's exactly where we're going. Come on." With that, the four took off, heading into the depths of the Lotus Forest.

As soon as they ventured further, they were greeted by an unwelcoming sight of Heartless. Wendy and Donald weren't worried, though. Their new **Blizzard** spell gave them an ace up their sleeves, especially against the Red Nocturnes. The ice crystals instantly took out the Shadows and Soldiers, and put the Red Nocturnes' fiery persistence on ice.

However, a new Heartless had entered the fray, and it was a big one! It was a Large Body, a rotund Heartless with massive arms and a nearly indestructible belly. Wendy and company charged at it, and when they struck, their weapons all bounced off the Large Body's stomach. That left them in a bind on how they were going to slay this monstrosity. It took them some time, from eluding jumping shockwaves to dodging mow-down attacks, but they discovered a weakness: its back. Wendy, Donald, and Goofy ran up to the Large Body after a brief distraction, and slashed it a few times. With enough hits, the Large Body began to glow with an aura, stomping its feet wildly. It faced the group and charged with its gut straight out, hitting the group straight on. But the Large Body failed to realize that a **Fire** spell from Donald hit it, making it vanish from existence. Its body was impregnable, but it was easily hit by magic.

Eventually, Wendy and her friends came across an open passage just ahead of them. It was where the foliage grew so thickly together that it formed some sort of tunnel. All the light that could possibly filter in was blocked out, so that nothing beyond the opening was seen. Though it was difficult to make out, something in the form of merry music crawled its way out of the tunnel. The four exchanged glances, wondering if they arrived at the right place.

"Could this be the tea party garden?" Carla wondered.

"Let's go check it out!" Wendy suggested. She and her teammates entered the dark tunnel, trailing their way through the darkness. The music grew quite louder, and three unknown voices harmonized with it in song. At the end of the path, Wendy bumped her chest into some sort of hedge wall. Somewhat surprised, she dug her fingers into the hedge, gripped the leaves firmly, and split them apart. It allowed light to splash into their faces, illuminating the new place unexpectedly, and increasing the volume of the song.

* * *

 **Tea Party Garden**

" _...to us! If there are no objections, let it be unanimous! A very merry unbirthday, a very merry unbirthday, a very merry unbirthday to us!_ "

"Whoooooaaa!" Wendy and her companions widened their eyes in wonder. Spread out before them was a festive outdoor tea party, a symphony of whistles creating the musical atmosphere. In the middle stood a long pink table with chairs of all different kinds lined up along the sides, next to a large white and pink house with a roof made of hay. Teapots and dinnerware filled the table, and lanterns hung overhead as decorations. The teapots danced in rhythm and shrilled with hot steam, and they happened to be the musical instruments. The steam blended in with the small strands of black wind fluttering in the air, assuming the form of birds flying in the sky.

Only three guests were present in the party, and they directed the teapots like an orchestra, whistling harmoniously with the bouncing silverware. The first one appeared to be the Mad Hatter, an elderly man wearing a massive green hat under his white hair, a dark blue vest with a light blue bowtie under a orange tuxedo, green pants, and dark blue shoes. The second was the March Hare, an anthropomorphic rabbit wearing a red tuxedo with a white collar and orange bowtie, brown pants, and brown shoes. And the third party guest was the Merry Blender, the same amaranth-haired girl who defeated the army of dark wizards before Wendy and her friends arrived at Wonderland. As they inched closer to the table, the lyrics of the song became clear enough for them to hear.

March Hare: _**A very merry unbirthday to me!**_

Mad Hatter: _**To who?**_

Merry Blender: _**To him!**_

Mad Hatter: _**Oh, you!**_

March Hare: _**A very merry unbirthday to you!**_

Mad Hatter: _**Who, me?**_

Merry Blender: _**Yes, you.**_

Mad Hatter: _**Oh, me!**_

March Hare: _**Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea!**_

All at once, the three grabbed a few teapots and poured tea on their cups in a rather whimsical manner.

March Hare: _**A very merry unbirthday tooooooooooooooo you!**_

When the song had finished, the three could hear a round of applause, a crowd of four, to be exact. They turned to see Donald and Goofy cheering and whooping at the performance, while Wendy and Carla simply clapped their hands. The Mad Hatter and the March Hare gasped, and they swiftly ran over to the unexpected company, gesturing with their hands as they ran. "No room! No room! No room! No room! No room! No room!" Only the Merry Blender was left behind; she stared at the dark blue-haired girl in utter disbelief, nearly collapsing out of shock.

"No room?" Donald asked incredulously. "There's **PLENTY** of room!"

"Yeah, I mean, look at all the chairs," Wendy gestured to the several empty chairs around the table. "The whole table's big enough for a crowd." She paused to smell the scent of black wind dancing above, and allowed it to sink in, "And that black wind dancing in the air, it smells... familiar."

"Don't you know it's very rude sitting down on one of these chairs without being invited?" the March Hare scolded.

"It's very rude," the Mad Hatter spoke up with a laugh. "Very, very rude indeed!"

"Gawrsh, sorry we came to your party uninvited," Goofy admitted. "But you sure know how to throw one!" With a cheery grin, he complimented the festive atmosphere, "The teapots, the decorations..."

That caught the March Hare's attention, "Are you saying that **OUR** party is spectacular?"

"Oh, how delightful of you!" the Mad Hatter chuckled. "I'm so excited, we never get compliments. Please, take your seats! You must have a cup of tea!"

"Yes, indeed!" the March Hare agreed. "You must have a cup of tea!"

"Well, I guess we could stay for a little while," Donald smiled, as he and Goofy sat on two of the empty chairs. "Can't go on a wild goose chase with an empty stomach."

"Nothin' like fresh hot tea to lift our spirits," Goofy beamed. "Wendy, Carla, we've got seats for ya."

"Thanks," Wendy smiled, and she took her seat next to Goofy.

"Wait a minute!" Carla cried in shock. "What about Alice?"

"Come on! Can't we at least take a break, Carla?" Wendy pleaded. "We're a bit tired from all the fighting."

"You said it," Donald agreed. "This whole adventure can get exhausting."

"We're running out of time!" Carla complained.

"Oh, please!" the Mad Hatter scoffed. "I insist you sit down and have some tea before anything else."

"Who _are_ these people?" Carla muttered. "Why are we wasting time here sipping tea?" She sighed reluctantly, "Alright, I'll take a seat. I suppose we can pass the time. I'm getting thirsty myself." With that, she took her seat next to Wendy. "If this is Wendy's wish, then I shall respect it."

The March Hare poured from a teapot, filling four cups on four saucers with the warm liquid that was enjoyed by many, before passing them along to Wendy and company. Each took a sip, and a creamy sensation filled their stomachs. "Delicious!" Wendy said happily.

"I love this tea!" Goofy squealed.

"Me too!" Donald called out.

"What's the secret ingredient?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Oolong leaves, the rarest herbs in the Lotus Forest," the March Hare replied. "Mash them together, mix it with hot water, and you brew the most delicious tea in Wonderland!"

"The whole world can get teemed with creepy crawlies as black as a raven, but you can still line up for a taste," the Mad Hatter chortled. "We wouldn't have done it without our generous new co-host, the Merry Blender. Which reminds me, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I don't know," Goofy shrugged. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I beg your pardon?" the Mad Hatter asked.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Goofy repeated his question.

"Come again?" the Mad Hatter rubbed his ear.

" **WHY IS A RAVEN LIKE A WRITING DESK?** " Goofy screamed.

" **WHAT IS WHAT?!** " the Mad Hatter gawked.

"He's stark raving mad!" the March Hare jumped at the outburst.

"Gawrsh, what's the matter?" Goofy wondered. "I was just repeating your question."

"How about some more tea?" the March Hare offered, holding a teapot.

"A-hyuck, sure!" Goofy smiled, holding up his cup for the March Hare to pour more tea. He was so focused on letting in the warm liquid that he forgot about the Mad Hatter's silly riddle.

"We're having a tea party with a bunch of imbeciles," Carla slapped her forehead. "How long is this going to take? We have to focus on the mission."

"You must be the Mad Hatter and the March Hare, right?" Wendy asked, to which the two nodded. "We're sorry we interrupted your birthday party, but we were wondering..."

"Birthday? Ha!" the March Hare scoffed. "My dear friends, this is _not_ a birthday party."

"Of course not!" the Mad Hatter added. "This is an unbirthday party."

"Unbirthday party?" Donald asked, confused. "What does that even mean?"

"How silly! You don't know what an unbirthday party is?" the Mad Hatter laughed. "Don't fret, for we shall elucidate." He cleared his throat, "Statistics prove you have one birthday."

"Yeah, every birthday is once a year," Donald nodded. "So what?"

"Imagine, just one birthday every year," the March Hare fantasized. "But there are three-hundred and sixty-four unbirthdays! It's precisely why we're gathered here to celebrate every day. Me, the Hatter, and our new friend, the Merry Blender, who's just standing right beside the girl with blueberry hair." As soon as he said that, his eyes widened when he realized the Merry Blender was actually standing next to Wendy. "Goodness, she's as quick as a flash! It's a new record!"

"Oh, she's right beside me?" Wendy turned her head to the left. "Hello, I'm Wendy. It's nice to meet-" And then suddenly, the familiar gaze of those beautiful blue eyes ran through her like a jolt. The amaranth-haired girl stared back at the surprised expression on Wendy's face with twinkling eyes. That's when the Cheshire Cat's description of the Merry Blender made complete sense, from the black wind to his mention of a sky goddess, and the pieces were all put together.

"What's the matter, Wendy? What are you-" Carla looked over at Wendy's seat, and she gasped at the sight of the Merry Blender. She flew over to make sure she wasn't seeing things, "It can't be! How did you...?"

The two girls stared at each other, astounded by their unexpected reunion. They stood like that for a few seconds, transfixed by the other's familiar presence, and tears began to flow down their cheeks. Was this a dream, or did both girls look at a ghost that came to life? And then...

" **SHERRIA!** " Wendy was the first to break out of her trance, screaming excitedly and bounding from her seat. " **IT'S YOU!** "

" **WENDY!** " Sherria Blendy scooped Wendy up into her arms and spun her around, giving her the tighest hug she could ever give. " **I'M SO GLAD YOU CAME!** "

"Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Wendy held Sherria tightly.

"Yes, I do! I thought you were gone forever!" Sherria kept her grip.

Both girls couldn't help but let their emotions of anxiety and joy overflow in the form of tears. They were laughing, hugging, and cheering almost non-stop. Donald and Goofy watched on with shocked amusement, and Carla with gladness and relief, since she knew that Wendy and Sherria were very close. It was only moments ago that the tea party garden was a symbol of weirdness, but now that Wendy reunited with Sherria Blendy, a member of the Lamia Scale guild and a prodigious Sky God Slayer she met and befriended at the Grand Magic Games, it was a shining beacon of hope, comfort, and friendship.

Off to the side, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare watched in utter bewilderment, their mouths agape in confusion. The Hatter spoke first, "Um, is it just me, or are we completely out of the loop on this one?"

"Loop schmoop, Merry Blender's got some explaining to do!" the March Hare exclaimed, leaping over to them. "Excuse me, Merry Blender, what's going on here?"

"I can't believe you're here!" Sherria pulled away from Wendy, ignoring the March Hare. "What are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Wendy responded. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I asked you first," Sherria asked teasingly.

"Well, I deserve more of an explanation!" Wendy giggled.

" **EXCUSE ME!** " the March Hare yelled, his voice catching the attention of the two. Without waiting for an answer, he walked up to Sherria and poked her in the chest. "Merry Blender, even since you came to our tea party garden, you've been an honorable guest. We like you, we believe you, and we respect you. But would you please be a dear and explain what is going on around here? Who is she, how do you know her, and why are you hugging her?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, March Hare. I got a little excited," Sherria apologized. "This is Wendy. She's my friend."

"Your..." the Mad Hatter began.

"...friend?" the March Hare finished.

"Yeah, we've known each other for a long while," Sherria explained, before looking over her shoulder to see Donald and Goofy. "Oh, I haven't seen you before. Are you new in Wonderland?"

"Well..." Donald began.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you to Sherria yet," Wendy realized, and she put her hand on the Sky God Slayer's shoulder. "Donald, Goofy, this is Sherria. Sherria, Donald and Goofy."

"Pleased to meet ya, Sherria," Goofy greeted.

"Hello, Sherria," Donald waved.

"The pleasure's all mine," Sherria acknowledged. She then turned to Carla, "And you're Carla, Wendy's Exceed! Good to see you!"

"I'm honored to meet with you again," Carla bowed in respect. "How miraculous of you to have survived the attack of the Heartless."

"Heartless? Those are the names of the weird creatures in black?" Sherria tapped a finger on her chin. "They certainly have a questionable taste in-"

"That's nice and all, but in case you've forgotten, the two of us are still in need of a very big explanation, Merry Blender," the Mad Hatter interrupted. "Or should I say, **Sherria.** "

"I should've known you were hiding secrets from us!" the March Hare accused. "In an unbirthday party, it's illegal to keep secrets! We didn't realize you were acquainted with this girl."

"You were here in Wonderland the whole time?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, about that..." Sherria confessed. "This could take awhile, so why don't we all sit down, and I'll start talking?" The others looked at her for a moment, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare doing so a little cautiously, before nodding and taking their seats.

 **One long, descriptive explanation later...**

Donald began, "Okay, so let's recap, just to make sure we understand everything. Wendy, Carla, and Sherria live in the same world, and they're friends. After the Heartless took them away, Sherria woke up in Wonderland, while Wendy and Carla woke up in Traverse Town."

Sherria grimaced, "Way before I arrived here, I got swallowed up in that black hole. I thought I was dead, floating in a black limbo with nowhere to go! I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks."

Wendy sighed, "My thoughts exactly. I went through the same experience. That was so creepy."

Donald continued, "Sherria explored a bit of Wonderland, ran into the Mad Hatter and March Hare, became friends, and had a very merry unbirthday. Is that everything?"

Sherria said proudly, "Not quite, Donald. You didn't mention all of the black creatures or Heartless or whatever they're called that I took out! Same goes for those pesky wizards from the **Jester Jugular** dark guild!"

Donald deadpanned, "I didn't forget 'em, Sherria. I was trying to recap with a short version of the story."

Sherria complained, "But that means you missed some of the good parts."

Wendy admitted, "Well, we're caught up now, Donald. I wish you and Goofy could've seen Sherria in action. She's amazing! She's a Sky God Slayer, a Lost Magic said to have the power to defeat gods!"

Donald and Goofy exclaimed in unison, "She can beat gods?!"

Goofy pointed out, "Gawrsh, that's pretty extreme, dontcha think?"

Sherria admitted, "I have magic that can beat gods. But the truth is, I haven't fought a real god yet."

Donald smirked, "Oh, I get it! That means you're too chicken!" He then burst into a fit of mocking laughter.

Sherria grinned confidently, "Never judge a wizard by its magic, duck. I _know_ I can beat a god when I see 'em. And I'm not afraid of anything coming at me! Did I forget to mention that my magic can heal my injuries automatically?"

Wendy giggled, "When I first met Sherria, it was in the Grand Magic Games. We fought each other to a draw. Every time I hit her, her wounds heal automatically."

Donald blinked in confusion, "I don't get it."

Sherria smiled, "Oh, I'm sure you'll get the memo when you see me in action." Her face turned serious, "But putting that aside, I wanna know what's the deal with those Heartless guys and why they're acting with dark guilds."

Wendy stated, "Donald, Goofy, and I encountered the Lantern Viscera guild, led by Halloween. He's got a pack of Heartless at his beck and call, including Linda the Living Armor. This whole thing is really strange."

Sherria shrugged, "No stranger than caterpillars smoking letters or magical flowers singing in the golden afternoon. I'm more concerned about what happened to Earth-land, and everyone in it." She grew concerned, "Where is everyone? Master Ooba, Jura, Lyon..." Her tone was laced with sadness at the last word, "Cousin Sherry."

Wendy placed a comforting hand on Sherria's shoulder, "I'm sure they're out there somewhere. We'll find them when we see them." She sighed affectionately, and wiped a tear from her eye, "I'm so glad you're okay, Sherria. I missed you so much."

Sherria chuckled, "Thanks, Wendy. I'm glad you're okay, too." She brushed Wendy's hair, causing her to giggle, "I'm glad you haven't changed a bit."

Carla interjected, " **Jester Jugular** is the name of the dark guild that attacked you, is it not?"

Sherria nodded, "Yep. **Jester Jugular** is a dark guild acting independently from the Balam Alliance. Rumor has it that the whole guild's made up ex-performers who practiced the dark arts. They use dark magic in the form of herky-jerky jester's entertainment that flustered a lot of light guilds. Jester Jugular and Lamia Scale have been at each other's throats for over a year, and we've fought and defeated countless wizards within their ranks."

Carla asked, "How did they get here to Wonderland?"

Sherria explained, "I don't know why, but as always, they have an unhealthy obsession to destroy any Lamia Scale wizard on sight." She added with a chuckle, "Nothing I can't handle. I've beaten every Jester Jugular wizard I saw, including their new Heartless buddies."

Goofy questioned, "Really? All by yourself?"

Wendy smiled, "You should really see her in action!"

Sherria added, "Along the way, I collected herbs for the Mad Hatter and March Hare to brew their tea. Anything to keep them company."

The Mad Hatter grinned, "The Merry Blender has been a supporter of our unbirthday party for as long as we can remember."

The March Hare added, "She knows how to brew fine tea, makes the best decorations, and knows how to strike up a polite conversation! Three cheers for the Merry Blender!"

Wendy smiled, "And I'd like to thank you as well, for taking great care of Sherria."

The Mad Hatter and March Hare replied in unison, "No problem, ma'am!"

Carla crossed her arms, "But it doesn't explain how the Jester Jugular guild followed you all the way here like a pack of hunting dogs. Did you collect any information from the wizards you've defeated?"

Sherria replied, "Every time I asked a beaten wizard, they were muttering over and over about a princess of heart, a dark alliance, and a girl named Alice."

Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Carla gasped in shock at the information. " **ALICE?!** "

Wendy cried angrily, "So it **WAS** their doing!"

Sherria asked, "Huh? Who's Alice? Someone you met?"

The Mad Hatter interjected, "Alice? Hmm..." He rubbed his chin, "That name does ring familiar."

The March Hare recalled, "We remember someone by the name of Alice coming here. She tried to tell us a story about a riverbank and a cat named Dinah. At the mention of 'cat,' the Dormouse freaked out, and we had to put jam right up his nose to calm him down!"

Once again, the sinister voice boomed with triumphant laughter, and everyone present in the tea party froze.

" _Ah, yes. Good times, good times. Those eyes, they see everything! They see the journey of a curious girl with a pure heart, on a brave struggle to overcome Wonderland! Someone should write a story about it!_ "

Behind them, mist began to swirl around their feet.

" _Alice in Wonderland, how do you get to Wonderland? Over the hill or underland, or just behind the tree? When clouds go rolling by, they roll away and leave the sky. When is the land beyond the eye, that people cannot see? Oh, where can it be?_ "

"I know that voice..." Sherria said softly.

Suddenly, the mist gathered behind Sherria and transformed into a lick of green flame with two glowing yellow eyes, harboring with evil intent.

" _Where do stars go? Where is the crescent moon? They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon? Alice in Wonderland, where is the path to Wonderland? Over the hill or here or there? I wonder where? Oh, that's right! She's not here anymore!_ "

The flame emerged and floated up in the air, burning away the traces of dancing black wind. Wendy and company sat up in surprise, and the Mad Hatter and March Hare shivered. Wendy gasped and pointed a finger upward, "Look!"

" _I knew I would find you, Sherria Blendy of Lamia Scale. Did you miss me? Were you having tea with the Keyblade master? Without me?_ "

"Master Jabberwock!" Sherria responded angrily. "Is this another one of your tricks?"

"Jabberwock?" Wendy breathed. "That's the name of Jester Jugular's guild master?"

" _As usual, Sky God Slayer, you are gravely mistaken._ "

"Come out and face me, you dirty clown!" Sherria demanded. "I'll end this rivarly between our guilds once and for all!"

" _So eager, Sherria. Relax. Soon enough, we will have our time to play. It falls to me to collect payment for the pain your guild has wrought._ "

"H-H-H-H-How about a nice cup of tea?" the March Hare shook nervously, pouring a cup and inadvertently spilling the liquid.

" _How about a royal feast, instead? This very merry unbirthday has now turned into a luncheon! And you are the main course!_ "

The green flame erupted with one last laugh, forcing Wendy and her friends to shield their faces away with their arms. They felt the ground shake under their feet from the blast. The flame roared angrily, and the shockwave extinguished the lanterns, enveloping the Tea Party Garden in darkness.

The Mad Hatter and March Hare screamed in horror. They raced for the exit, unable to bare the sheer fright of Jabberwork's machinations, but not before the Hatter left one final message, "Looks like the party's over!"

"Good luck, Merry Blender! We'll resume our very merry unbirthday at a later date!" the March Hare added. And with that, they disappeared from the tea party garden.

Suddenly, another green flame devoured the table, the chairs, and the silverware, reducing them to small piles of ash. "Look out!" Wendy exclaimed, as she, Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Sherria scurried out of the way before the inferno could lick up where they stood. To make matters worse, a third flame rose from the grass and blocked the exit, the only way out of the garden.

" _I enjoy listening to your pain. Your pain is my pleasure. Come forth, my Heartless!_ "

Ten Red Nocturnes, ten Blue Rhapsodies, and seven Soldiers popped up in a flurry of portals in response to Jabberwock's command, dead sight on leading the group of five to their demise.

"Not again!" Donald complained. "We were having a break, and they show up to spoil it!"

"Looks like the party's cancelled," Goofy shrugged. "We're back on the job."

"We have to fight them all," Wendy determined. "What do you say, Sherria? Are you ready?"

"I'm born ready!" Sherria smirked. "Let's take it to the skies!"

The Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies fired their respective-elemental blasts, while the Soldiers charged with their menacing claws.

" **Sky God's Bellow!** " Sherria made the first move by breathing a gust of black wind, destroying the fireballs and icy arrows, and incinerating five Red Nocturnes at once. " **Sky God's Dance!** " Spinning her arms around, she summoned a black spiral that lifted five Blue Rhapsodies up in the air, and proceeded to assault them with a series of black wind-fueled punches. " **Sky God's Boreas!** " Generating two black currents into her hand, she assimilated them into a massive tornado and sent it against the remaining Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies, taking them out. Sherria's incredible display of her Sky God Slayer Magic proved more than enough to stun Donald and Goofy with sheer amazement.

" **WOW!** " Goofy cried excitedly. "Look at 'er go!"

"She beat the Heartless with those black wind thingies!" Donald marveled. "She's amazing!"

"I guess she really is a goddess of the skies," Goofy admitted.

"Yeah," Donald sighed. "I was wrong to doubt her."

"Ha!" Wendy cried proudly. "I told you!"

"Um, guys?" Sherria caught their attention. "We've got more company!"

Additional Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies, followed by Shadows, swarmed the tea party garden like ants.

"Are you gonna let me fight them all on my own?" Sherria asked. "I'm wasting Magic Energy, so get your butts in there!"

"We're on it!" Wendy cried, summoning her Keyblade.

The Heartless charged with their claws and magic, and Wendy's group prepared to face the onslaught. Between Wendy's Keyblade swings and control over white wind, Donald's magic spells, Goofy's deft shield blows, and Sherria's manipulation of black wind, they held the Heartless at bay. Shadows, Soldiers, Red Nocturnes, and Blue Rhapsodies fell just as quickly as they arrived or attacked... and soon, they began to lessen by the minute until only one remained.

"Ha!" Wendy stabbed the last Soldier in the back of the chest, releasing a heart from where it stood. "That's all of 'em!" The battle was over, and the green flame blocking the exit vanished.

"That was sweet, Wendy!" Sherria complimented, patting the Sky Maiden's back. "You handled those Heartless pretty well with your Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, and..." Her eyes then shifted to the Blue Mistral, and they glimmered with interest, "...and that weird key-shaped blade you're holding. The design's pretty swell, if you ask me."

"It's called the Keyblade," Wendy explained. "A legendary weapon that can light the darkness."

"Interesting," Sherria rubbed her chin. "How did it appear in your hand?"

"It's a long story," Wendy admitted.

That brief respite came to a close when Master Jabberwock's voice boomed again.

" _I understand why Lady Viriniam was so fond of you, Keyblade master! For a child, you are a capable warrior, and you have many allies! No matter. I'll come and finish you all myself. I'll be waiting for you in the shadows. And then, I will be rid of the guild who bested mine..._ "

"The shadows..." Wendy thought out loud. "That's right, the Cheshire Cat told us to come here to the tea party garden, and he asked us to take the door to the upside-down room..." She glanced at the door of the white and pink house to the left. "Could it be this one? Whatever it leads to, I hope it's the right way..." She motioned her friends, "Guys, follow me. I think I know where to go next."

"I'm going with you," Sherria offered. "I don't know what Master Jabberwock is up to, but one thing's for sure, it's bad news for all of us. We need to find him, and fast!"

"We're glad to have you with us," Wendy smiled in appreciation. "With you on our side, our team will get even stronger."

"Count me in!" Sherria cheered in approval. "I'm glad to be a part of whatever adventure you're having!"

"I don't know how you got here, but you've got some serious magic," Donald grinned. "Somebody must've blessed us with an angel up there!"

"An angel?" Sherria giggled with a blush. "Aw, everybody calls me that. If you're in a pickle, you can always ask me."

"We already know you'll be a big help," Goofy chuckled.

"Helping's what I do," Sherria winked.

Wendy's attention was focused on the doorway, and her friends were ready to follow her. "Let's go." She approached the door, opened it, and they all went in.

* * *

 **Bizarre Room**

Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Sherria now found themselves back in the Bizarre Room, this time standing on the ceiling! They looked around to see the new shift of environment, their mouths slightly agape.

Donald questioned, "What kind of crazy room is this? We're up, but we can't fall down."

Goofy commented, "This is enough to have the forces of gravity roll around like a ball of yarn."

Wendy pointed a finger, "There's the Cheshire Cat again."

Sure enough, she was right. The Cheshire Cat was sitting on a table, laying casually on his side. He sung merrily, " _Oh, the shadows, they're hiding out somewhere, and the momeraths out grabe..._ " He laughed lightly, scratching a spot on his belly, before his eyes shifted to the Sky God Slayer. "Oh, it's you... The Merry Blender. How is your very merry unbirthday? Isn't it loads of fun?"

Sherria responded, "Yeah, it was fun. Until Jester Jugular ruined it."

Wendy asked, "Is this the upside-down room you talked about?"

The Cheshire Cat smiled in amusement, "You're standing on the ceiling." He stood on his hind legs, "Do you want to find the shadows? Try turning on the light. It'll shed on the situation."

Wendy spotted something, "Not for them!"

Heartless had appeared in the room, drawing the group into another battle. Red Nocturnes charged up their power and shot a rain of fireballs at the group. Wendy and Goofy reflected a few, while Donald and Sherria dodged the others, launched **Blizzard** and **Sky God's Bellow** respectively, and the Red Nocturnes dissipated. A Soldier tried to scratch Goofy, but the dog hopped up to dodge, only to have another Soldier perform its midair cartwheel kick, knocking him down to the ceiling-type floor. Donald cast **Fire** to burn one Soldier, and Goofy knocked the other with **Goofy Charge.** Wendy was surrounded by ten Shadows, all of which went into the ground and scrambled. She waited patiently, and when the time was right, she swiftly swung the Keyblade with speed and pinpoint accuracy, sending each of the Shadows back to oblivion. All that was left was the lone Large Body. After dodging a jumping shockwave, Sherria cast **Sky God's Dance,** swirling it in the air with a black cyclone, and finished it off with **Sky God's Boreas.**

Sherria wiped sweat from her forehead, "Phew, glad that's over."

Wendy pointed out, "He's asking us to turn on the light. Is he referring to the lamps on the tables?" She jumped onto one of the tables and twisted the lamp's gear, letting out a bright flame.

The Cheshire Cat commented, "It's too dim. Make it brighter."

Wendy asked, "What next?"

The Cheshire Cat instructed, "One more lamp that you need to light."

Wendy hopped up to another lamp, twisted the gear, and another bright flame was lit. That did the trick.

The Cheshire Cat acknowledged, "All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. The shadows might go after that doorknob, too." With that said, he disappeared again.

Wendy pondered at the statement, "Why are the Heartless after that sleeping doorknob?"

Sherria shrugged, "Not a clue. Maybe they want to get into some new place we haven't seen yet."

Goofy assumed, "Whatever they're doin', they're tryin' to ruin his beauty sleep."

Sherria raised an eyebrow, "A doorknob can sleep?"

Carla suggested, "We'll explain the details later. For now, we must get to the doorknob. We might be able to find some more clues."

"Over here! I found a shortcut!" Wendy signaled to her friends. She lifted open a wooden door located in one part of the ceiling-type floor, and the group went in.

* * *

Fortunately, they found themselves back right-side up on the ground, and they landed on the floor of the Bizarre Room. They spotted the Cheshire Cat on a table, who said, "You'll have a better view from higher up."

Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Sherria climbed the chair up to the table where the Cheshire Cat stood. Once there, Wendy asked him, "Okay, so where are the shadows?"

"They'll be here soon," the Cheshire Cat stood up, tapping his toes daintily on the table. He then pointed upward, "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad!" Another wide smile, and he vanished again.

" _That's right. Are you prepared for the worst?_ "

The familiar evil voice boomed throughout the Bizarre Room once again. Sherria recognized it, "Master Jabberwock!"

Wendy gasped, "He's here?"

" _Sherria... Keyblade master... I'm so glad you can carve out some time for us. You know we need it. I've been observing every inhabitant of this world for quite some time, and it was always the same... until a curious girl with a pure heart came along. Indeed, she is the one. Her heart is full of light, not a single touch of darkness. A perfect fit! A Princess of Heart!_ "

Wendy realized, "You... You're the one who kidnapped Alice!"

" _How insightful of you, Keyblade master. My formidable Jester Jugular guild fulfilled its role. It's time to finish what we started. I framed Alice for that little accident in the royal garden. It was very easily to manipulate the Queen of Hearts and turn her against you. I expected you and your little band to lose your heads, but no matter. Alice is now in our hands, and with the power of the Heartless, it is only a matter of time before they destroy the heart of that world, and Wonderland with it._ "

Wendy demanded, "What do you want? Why are you doing this?!"

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I thought it was obvious, girl! We want ultimate power! It will be within our grasp, and we shall be invincible! Together with dark guilds and the most powerful villains in the known universe, the Alliance of Evil will reign supreme!_ "

Wendy glared, "So you're working with Halloween and the Sleepy Hollow all this time! I don't know what you're planning, and I don't care. We'll put a stop to it!" She and her friends readied themselves for battle. "We'll defeat you and save Fairy Tail!"

Sherria raised an eyebrow, "Fairy Tail? Are they involved in this, too?"

Wendy confessed, "Another long story."

" _If that's what you wish... I'll personally end your existence, Keyblade master. The same fate will await your Sky God Slayer friend. I'll finish you both at once!_ "

Wendy and her friends gasped as they stared up at the ceiling, which was illuminated by the same green flame that appeared in the tea party garden. The flame stretched into a raging inferno, and a silhouette prowled its way from the emerald light. When the flames dissipated, the guild master of Jester Jugular made his grand entrance, floating in the air. He was a diminutive elderly man with a brown pencil thin mustache, and he wore a long-sleeved red and white robe adorned with jewels, and a jester's hat to match. His most notable feature was the Jester Jugular mark on his forehead.

Wendy cried, "So you're Master Jabberwock, the leader of Jester Jugular!"

Jabberwock bowed mockingly as he floated down a few feet from the table, "Welcome to my symphony of displeasure. I am the host of this grand stage, and you are the vocals screaming your last breath."

Sherria grinned, "So the jester has finally decided to show himself. Well, like it or not, the game's over!"

Jabberwock chuckled, "My, my! Aren't you all impatient? In a moment, a beautiful flower of darkness will bloom, filled with sweet nectar. The nectar of terror!"

Sherria scoffed, "In your dreams! We'll never let your horrible flower bloom!"

Jabberwock snorted, "Bah! I wouldn't cop that attitude with me if I were you! I have a special requiem of bitterness prepared for you, courtesy of Jabberwock, guild master of Jester Jugular!" He lifted his arms, and proclaimed with a loud, condescending voice, " **Trickmaster! I summon you!** "

Out from the ceiling, something jumped down to the floor with its accordion-like hands as a support. With a bounce, it jumped over the table Wendy's group stood on, leaving them staring in awe at what they were witnessing, and landed on its large scissor jack-like boots. The creature stood up to its full height, towering over the table, unraveling both of its long paper-like arms. Its head was made of several segments balanced on top of each other, and every segment sported their own face alternating in color from red to black.

Carla informed, "A giant Heartless! He summoned it to fight at his behalf!"

Goofy pointed out, "Well, this is a fine mess we've gotten into!"

Jabberwock declared, "Behold! The wrath of demons without hearts!" The Trickmaster folded its arms together and pulled out two giant matches, twirling them in the air as if it was in a juggling act.

Sherria tensed, "I never thought we'd have to fight two evil jesters. This is gonna be a tough one."

Wendy determined, "Not if we work together! Let's take down this thing!"

Donald agreed, "Yeah! We're gonna kick some Heartless butt!"

Sherria affirmed, "This one's for Lamia Scale, for Wendy, and for Cousin Sherry!" She dared Jabberwock with her hand, "Fight us with your pet monster if you can!"

Jabberwock sneered, "Gladly! I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer!" He motioned his hand, "Trickmaster! Burn the Keyblade master and her pathetic friends to ash!"

The battle had begun! In response to Jabberwock's orders, the Trickmaster lunged forward and swung its giant matches at the group, missing them by only a hair. Beads of sweat formed on their heads as the matches swept over them, the igniters coming dangerously close. Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Sherria jumped or ducked over the Trickmaster's herky-jerky arms countless times, and then retaliated by leaping off the table, striking at its torso. Wendy executed an aerial Keyblade combo paired with **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang,** Donald cast **Blizzard,** and Goofy bashed with his shield. The Trickmaster countered with a swipe, but the group jumped in the air, and Wendy and Sherria cast **Sky Dragon's Roar** and **Sky God's Bellow** respectively.

When Wendy's group landed, the Trickmaster raised its matches high in the air and slammed them down onto the chair, sending it flattened onto the floor. Regardless of that setback, Wendy jumped up and used the length of her Keyblade to deal a 12-hit combo. That seemed to do the trick, as it collapsed to its knees, shaking its head dizzily.

Wendy cried bravely, "We got him!"

Jabberwock spat, "I didn't come here to see my ace in the hole fall by your hand! **Get up!** " He waved his hands in a circular motion, and when they glowed, it snapped the Trickmaster out of its slump. "Get them! Smash them to pieces!" The Trickmaster raised its arms high, flattened the table with a huge slam, and Wendy's group escaped by jumping off and landing on the floor.

Donald grumbled, "You're kidding me!"

Wendy affirmed, "It doesn't matter! We can still take it!"

The Trickmaster juggled its way to Wendy and company, and proceeded to swipe at them with downward match strikes. Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Sherria dodged all of them, and used the length of their weapons to deal blows to the Trickmaster's chest: Wendy with her Blue Mistral, Donald with his staff, Goofy with his shield, and Sherria with her black wind-pulsed fists. With enough hits, the Trickmaster fell on its knees again, and the four landed blows on their downed opponent.

Jabberwock jeered, "You think that mere weapons and magic can stop my Trickmaster? I've got plenty of tricks left!" He clapped his glowing hands, resulting in a shockwave that reached the Trickmaster. The waves flowed into its body and instantly replenished its strength, and it stood up again.

Wendy blinked, "No way! We dealt a lot of attacks! How did it stand up again?"

Sherria stated, "Jabberwock used his magic to restore it to perfect health!"

Donald whined, "No fair! After all those attacks? You big cheater!"

Jabberwock admired, "I'm very impressed that you delivered a lot of damage to my pet. Unfortunately, like all good things, it must come to an end!" He pointed a finger at Wendy and company, "Trickmaster, **Tenacious Melody!** "

Fueled by the magical power bestowed by Jabberwock, the Trickmaster began to sing to itself and swung its arms wildly like a cyclone, and the paper-like arms danced over Wendy and her friends in an instant. A wild dance was about to ensue, as they were forced to jump and dodge and bend from an endless array of arms, until they lost their footing and were hit multiple times. The Trickmaster jumped up and landed behind them, and with a swift motion, its matches erupted into a fiery cyclone that struck everyone nearby with multiple blows. When Wendy and her friends attempted to counterattack, the giant Heartless flicked its paper-like arms, allowing the matches to travel straight and hit again and again, never missing their mark. Within seconds, Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Sherria were sprawled to the ground, moderately injured.

Jabberwock laughed, "Now do you see the true power of Jester Jugular's guild master?! My magic can instantly rejuvenate bodies and increase their strength and magical power!"

Sherria wheezed, "You use Enchantment Magic!"

Wendy breathed, "Your magic is the same as mine..."

Donald groaned, "You really are a big cheater."

Jabberwock boomed, "It's time for the grand finale!" He directed his finger to the giant stone stove, "Would you be so kind as to light them up?"

The Trickmaster walked over to the stove while continuing to twirl the matches, and placed them on the burner.

Donald asked, "What's it doing?"

After a mere three seconds, the Heartless turned to the injured group with burning sticks.

Wendy gasped, "Oh, no!"

Goofy gulped, "This is not good."

Sherria agreed, "Definitely not good."

Jabberwock bellowed, "Time to take out the trash! Trickmaster, **Inferno Dance!** "

Wendy screamed, " **WATCH OUT!** "

The Trickmaster's head segments blew into the igniters one at a time, summoning an array of fireballs that danced around the Bizarre Room in rhythm with the Heartless' herky-jerky movements, some of them emitting large explosions when hitting the floor. Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Sherria ran away as best they could, but the explosive fireballs blocked any chance of escaping the inferno. They managed to elude a few, but the rest rained down on them like bombs in the sky, and they were easily decimated. The four fell to the floor, unable to withstand the symphony of blasts.

Jabberwock yelled, "Finish them off, Trickmaster! Unleash your strongest attack: **Trickthrower!** "

The Trickmaster clasped its burning matches together, and its head segments inhaled all at once, gathering air into their mouths. It then released a massive flame blast that approached Wendy and her friends. All that was left in the Bizarre Room was a giant wall of fire standing between the exit to the rabbit hole and the Doorknob.

Jabberwock laughed triumphantly, "Finally, victory is mine! Lady Viriniam will reward me when I deliver the Keyblade master's burnt corpse!"

Unbeknownst to him, the group miraculously survived the fire; Carla flew Wendy away from the flames, while Sherria barricaded Donald and Goofy with a pillar of black wind.

Carla breathed, "That was close! It's a good thing I got there in time!"

Wendy looked down to see Sherria, Donald, and Goofy's status. She notified, "They're okay!"

Sherria called out, "That Heartless is pretty tough! How are we gonna slow it down?"

Wendy paused, tapping her chin to figure out a solution. Finally, she responded, "Command Style!"

Sherria grew puzzled, "Command Style?"

Wendy implored, "Carla, put me down!" The white Exceed complied by landing the Sky Dragon Slayer onto the ground, allowing her to confront the Trickmaster alone.

Jabberwock turned his corner, and was surprised to see the Sky Maiden advancing towards him and the Trickmaster with fierce eyes. He crossed his arms and gave an amused smile, "Hmph! For a child, you certainly have skill. You even avoided the Trickmaster's **Trickthrower** technique."

Wendy countered, "You think you're the only one with surprises? I've got my own!" She assumed a stable pose with the Keyblade held vertically in front of her face, and the blade glowed with light blue magic, her heart synchronizing with it as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she let out a loud chant, " **Blue Mistral Command Style: Skyward Wing!** " And with a deafening blast of light, Wendy's body was empowered by a light blue aura, white crystal wings paired her back, and the Keyblade transformed into a large white sword.

"What is this, another one of your childish tricks?" Jabberwock mocked. "No matter. I'll burn you alive! Trickmaster, **Inferno Dance!** " The Trickmaster obeyed, and it unleashed another batch of explosive fireballs as it danced.

" **Crystal Wings!** " Wendy positioned her crystal wings and fired them as projectiles, destroying each fireball with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes and blasts of wind. The explosions created a wave of smoke that surrounded the Bizarre Room, and the wall of fire seemed to have lit the way.

"You feisty little brat! **Trickthrower!** " Jabberwock commanded. The Trickmaster stanced with its matches, its five head segments breathed heavily, and they blew another giant flamethrower.

" **Wind Step!** " Wendy avoided the approaching flames by vanishing into a wisp of wind. She reappeared in front of the Trickmaster's torso, and executed a lightning fast combination of Keyblade swipes and crystal wings, dealing massive damage. The giant Heartless attempted to swipe at the Sky Maiden with its matches, and even executed a **Tenacious Melody** combination, but her **Wind Step** ability enabled her to avoid every blow with ease, and she retaliated with another fierce combo, until the Trickmaster couldn't take anymore and was brought to its knees.

"This is far from over, you little pest!" Jabberwock smirked. "I'll keep on regenerating the Trickmaster until you grow weary!"

"Oh no, you won't!" Sherria's voice cried out. She, Donald, and Goofy burst from a hole in the wall of fire and jumped up to Jabberwock, ready to strike. "We're putting your symphony on hold!"

"What?!" Jabberwock exclaimed shockingly. "N-N-No! Stay away from me!"

"Take that!" Donald whacked him in the face with his staff.

"And that!" Goofy bashed him in the stomach with his shield.

" **Sky God's Boreas!** " Sherria delivered the last hit by shooting a massive black tornado, sending Jabberwock flying against the wall with a scream. A cloud of dust and rubble flew up from where he crashed, and he collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Thanks, guys!" Wendy took notice and smiled. Focusing her attention on the flustered and vulnerable Trickmaster, she executed a mighty 25-hit combo, the Keyblade coupled with the crystal wings. At the last two swings, the paper-like arms were sliced off the Trickmaster's body, and they fluttered to the ground along with the matches. Two **Wind Steps** backwards, and Wendy charged with large amounts of energy for the finishing blow. " **Command Style Critical Art: Great Dragon Wind!** " With that, the Keyblade transformed into a dragon-shaped tornado that aimed for the Trickmaster's chest, and it pierced right through it! Eventually, the Trickmaster lost all the willpower to balance itself, and it crashed to the ground alongside its torn arms. A large heart flew out of its torso, and the Heartless disappeared along with the flames obscuring the Bizarre Room.

Wendy deactivated her Command Style, and she and her friends panted with their time to rest. "Is everybody alright?" she asked, to which they responded with a nod.

"Yep!" Sherria said cheerily, crossing her hips. "You did a number on that big guy, Wendy, with those cool crystal wings, that giant white sword, and those sweet aerial moves. You must've gotten stronger every day. What's your secret?"

"Another long story," Wendy giggled, rubbing the back of her head. "Boy, what an adventure this turned out to be."

Meanwhile, Jabberwock quickly recovered and stood up to face the result of the battle, his expression changing into that of pure horror. There was no trace of the Trickmaster, and the only thing left of it was a pile of dust on the floor. "My beautiful Trickmaster!" Wendy and her friends turned to see the Jester Jugular guild master musing over his failure. "What have you done with my Trickmaster?!"

"Well, well, well," Sherria smirked mischievously. "What do we have here? Looks like you're out of style!"

"Tell us where Alice is!" Wendy demanded. "We've won fair and square!"

"I'll never talk!" Jabberwock snarled. " **NEVER!** You won't get away with this, you, you..."

" **HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!** "

The voice came from behind, and it was loud and condescending. Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, Sherria, and Jabberwock whipped around and faced the Queen of Hearts, who crossed her arms with a furious glare. To Wendy and company's surprise, the hot-tempered queen wasn't directing her anger towards them, but rather, it was focused on Jabberwock. Accompanying her were two decks of Card Soldiers, spears and axes held firmly in their hands. "Stand aside, everyone," the Queen motioned. "I'll take it from here."

"Oh, hello, Your Majesty," Jabberwock sweated nervously, dreading that the jig was up. "Wonderful weather we're having-"

"It was **YOU!** " the Queen interrupted, pointing an accusing finger. " **YOU** are the true culprit! You admitted that you sent those disgusting black creatures to attack me, and forced Alice to take the fall for the crime! I overheard your little confession before you sent that juggling monstrosity!" The Queen's revelation stunned Jabberwock like pins and needles, and she shook her head over her sudden disbelief, "I can't believe I almost fell for it! I should've listened to my husband's advice now and then. Next time, I won't let emotion cloud my judgment."

"You see? That's exactly what we've been trying to tell you, Your Majesty!" Wendy cried proudly. "He's the real culprit!"

"Not now, dear," the Queen wagged her finger insistently, before she returned her gaze to the hapless guild master of Jester Jugular. "I'm in the middle of deciding his sentence."

"W-W-Wait! I can explain!" Jabberwock shivered. "It's a misunderstanding! You have to listen-"

" **OFF WITH HIS HEAD!** " the Queen declared boomingly, to which her Card Soldiers shouted in approval.

"Oh, no..." Jabberwock let out a high-pitched squeak, before he screamed like a little girl and ran away from the Bizarre Room. The Card Soldiers scattered and exited as well, with the intention of bringing to justice the one responsible for harming their beloved queen. " **NO! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! NO! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! NO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!** " The echoing panic in Jabberwock's voice was all that remained, before he disappeared into the darkness.

"Hmph! Now that's more like it!" the Queen said firmly. She then turned to Wendy and her friends, and cleared her throat, "Well, children, it appears that I was wrong about Alice, and about you. Your actions proved that the girl was innocent after all. I was wrong to misjudge her." She then smiled, "Your performance was quite inspiring that it gave me the idea of defending my kingdom against potential invasions from hordes of creatures, like the one you just fought! Oh..." She added as an afterthought, "And if you happen to see Alice, give her my sincerest regards and my apologies. Now if you'll excuse me back to my courtroom, somebody's head will roll." With that said, she left the Bizarre Room to follow her Card Soldiers.

"Phew!" Donald sighed with relief. "I'm glad that's over. No one gets to lose their heads, except for that guy."

"Speaking of Alice, where is she?" Goofy wondered. "I thought that feller was gonna return her to us."

"Master Jabberwock is not quite fond of sharing secrets," Carla stated. "Perhaps the Cheshire Cat knows...?"

"What a racket," a voice yawned from behind. The group turned to see the Doorknob opening his eyes sleepily, smacking his lips together. "How's a doorknob to get any sleep?"

"How **CAN** a doorknob even sleep?" Sherria questioned.

"Powerful magic," Carla answered simply.

The Doorknob yawned again, his mouth opening widely. All of a sudden, something glimmered from the depths of the mouth. Wendy and her companions leaned forward, all of them having caught a glimpse of the strange mark shining brilliantly within the void. "Is that a keyhole?" Wendy wondered. At that exact moment, the Keyblade began to shake in her hand, as if it was reacting with a will of its own. "Ah!" The key-shaped sword pointed at the Keyhole and released a beam of light. When the beam hit, a locking noise was heard, and the glow disappeared, the Doorknob having finished his yawning.

"What was that?" Donald wondered.

"I'm not sure," Wendy replied. "But did you hear that sound? It's like something locked and closed."

Out of the Keyhole dropped a little piece of what looked like a small rock. Goofy recognized it, "A gummi block! This one sure ain't like the others. No, sir."

"No worries, Goofy," Donald picked it up and put it in his pocket. "I'll hold on to it."

The Cheshire Cat appeared on the table, peering down at the group. "Splendid. You're quite the heroes. I commend you for defeating the leader of those wicked men. But if you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone, off with the shadows, into the darkness. Better luck next time, children." He vanished again with his grin.

A disheartened Wendy looked down in defeat. She whispered, "No... We were so close..."

Donald placed a comforting hand on Wendy's shoulder, "Guess that means there's nothing else for us here. Let's go back to the Gummi Ship. We're sure to find Alice in another world."

Wendy cheered up a bit, "Good point. Thanks, Donald."

Sherria questioned, "Another world? Are you saying she's in a world different from Wonderland?"

Wendy nodded, "Yeah. I bet Master Jabberwock delivered Alice to the other dark guilds."

Carla suggested, "We'll keep looking. I'm sure we'll find her somewhere."

Sherria offered, "I'll go with you to your ship. When I first came here, I was afraid I'd never be able to go home. The only option I have now is to be a part of your team. Whatever this alliance of dark guilds is up to, we can't let them get away with it." She took Wendy's hand in hers, and added pleadingly, "Please, let me go with you. If I do that, I might know what happened to my Lamia Scale friends, too. I'm worried sick for them. I want to know if they're okay. What do you say? You and me, fighting together? For old time's sake?"

Wendy gladly accepted, "Absolutely! With the five of us working together, finding our friends will be easy."

Sherria cheered, "Alright! I promise to do my best!"

Goofy approved, "We're sure glad to have ya aboard, Sherria. Our team's growin' in numbers! This adventure's gonna be big and bold, huh?"

Donald grinned, "We've got the Gummi Ship, a vessel that can take us to other worlds. Not only that, it's also an intergalactic cruise ship. Wait 'til you see it!"

Sherria said enthusiastically, "I wouldn't mind visiting those other worlds. It's been a dream of mine since I was a little girl. New places to go, new friends to meet... I wanna see it all!"

Donald raised an eyebrow, "What are you, some kind of tourist?"

Sherria pointed out, "I have an imagination, duck. I get to be interested in things I haven't seen."

Donald shook his head, "Forget I asked. As long as we keep it cool, we'll be fine. We'll stay in one piece."

Wendy asked happily, "So, you ready to go?"

Sherria nodded, "Yep!"

Donald interrupted, "Hold on! In case you haven't noticed, the table with the magic bottles was flattened to a pancake! Remember the fight with that Heartless?" He gestured to the empty middle part of the Bizzare Room to make his point. "How can we ever get to the Gummi Ship in that size? I mean..." He thrust his hand around the oversized environment, "...the whole place is big, and we're small!"

Goofy grinned, "A-hyuck, didja forget the Gummi Ship has a teleportation system?" He unwrapped his right sleeve to reveal some kind of watch around his wrist. "Just one lil' press of the button and here we go!" He pressed a button on the watch, and a beam of light shined on the group from above. Within seconds, they vanished from existence, and their presence was no longer seen in Wonderland.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE...**

"Okay, let me get this straight..." Kaze Viriniam chuckled in amusement, as she listened to a report from a small group of four Jester Jugular wizards in the castle chapel. "The jester failed to get the Keyhole, and he had his head served on a silver platter?"

Four collective nods answered her quietly. One Jester Jugular wizard was the first to break the silence, "Look on the bright side, ma'am. At least we found the sixth Princess of Heart."

"Don't bore me with your excuses," Kaze said casually. "I've heard them a hundred times from a hundred self-serving idiots. The Princesses of Heart aren't the only things we're after, you know. Unless you have something useful to say, besides your guild's failure to secure Wonderland, make it fast. I **really** have a lot of work to do."

"Forgive us, Lady Viriniam," another Jester Jugular wizard apologized. "We offer no excuse."

Kaze gave a smug look in response. Within seconds, one of her Soul Eaters slashed through the flesh of all four Jester Jugular wizards, and they collapsed to the ground. "I forgive you." With a motion of her hand, two Sleepy Hollow bandits collected the corpses and dragged them away. The next minute, she laughed harder, "Oh, joy! Another guild goes down the drain! Chalk another one for Blueberry and her amazing friends! This is turning out just like a jester's act, but even better when the jester get owned!" Four voices behind her mingled with her amused cackling, and Kaze clutched her sides, before she took a moment to calm down. "Anyways, where were we...?"

Kaze turned to the round table, which was still glowing with a projection magic circle even before she had a brief meeting with the last few members of Jester Jugular. She was communicating with her elite henchmen, the Headless Horsemen. "Let's get back to the business of breaking and taking hearts. Have you found anything during your expeditions?"

Wrecker informed, " _The Poacher Fang's hunt for the gorillas has continued to decline over the past four days. Their attempts to buy their way into their secret nesting ground triggered an investigation from another expedition team. On the bright side, we managed to avoid suspicion, thanks to our clever hunter friend. Also, a branch in the Poacher Fang guild was reportedly destroyed by a family of gunslinging wizards. A married couple and their seven-year old daughter, to be exact._ "

Diva spoke up, " _I've been taking a stroll across the sea with my good friend, Shiva. One day, I noticed a gummi ship that crashed in the middle of the beach. Upon further examination, I discovered it's one of the ships carrying the blonde bimbo from Magnolia. Somehow, she sabotaged the ship and crawled her way into that world I'm in._ "

Silver reported, " _Speaking of, my associates from the Desert Cobra guild informed me of a street rat and a street mouse escaping into the desert. One is an urchin with a pet monkey, and the other was a girl proficient in Solid Script Magic._ "

Zeppelin snickered, " _Sweet and sour on the home front, Master Viriniam. There is nothing to report in Halloween Town, except for dozens of ice sculptures brightening the air for their festival. Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee, oh, it reminds me of a certain ice wizard I blasted out of the sky..._ "

Kaze crossed her arms, "Hmph, so that's the 'minor resistance' you guys mentioned... Several Fairy Tail wizards managed to escape the ships set for Hollow Bastion, and stowed away to your worlds." She then scoffed, "Ha! They're quite the challenge. We still have their pure dragon soul, one of the keys needed to unlock ultimate power. Remember Earth-land? He and Strawberry Hair fought the entire Sleepy Hollow guild after we captured most of the fairies. That tag-team nearly whupped us all, but I whupped them back! Well, I guess you guys can always count on me."

Silver declared, " _Our lives are but to serve Sleepy Hollow, the most powerful mercenary guild in Earth-land._ "

Wrecker corrected, " _ **Was** the most powerful mercenary guild in Earth-land. Now we're the most powerful mercenary guild in the universe!_ "

Diva giggled, " _Aw, golly, that's a sweet title! With the Heartless on our side, we'll demolish all the known worlds with a touch of darkness, and set the stage for perfect new ones! Worlds without war, without worries, and without sorrows for the rest of our days... That's MY idea of a perfect world!_ "

Zeppelin giggled, " _And here I thought Diva's ideal world was a gem-filled pool with hunky lifeguards..._ "

Diva glared, " _Hey, Zeppelin! Have you been reading my diary?_ " She realized what she said, " _I mean, um..._ " She cleared her throat, " _Never mind._ "

Kaze smiled proudly, "What I expect from the best team a girl can ask for... After these rotten worlds are ended, we'll have unlimited power, and all our dreams will come true! But for that to happen, we have a certain Blueberry to deal with."

Silver asked, " _Are you referring to the Keyblade master who bested Halloween and Jabberwock, Master Viriniam?_ "

Kaze responded, "She's grown stronger. It won't be long before she closes the door on our road to victory-ville. I'm having a feeling there's something of great interest with her. Something bright. Something... familiar." Her face turned serious, "We can't allow anyone to horse around with the key. Should you encounter her in any of your worlds, subdue her, and bring her to me. I want this blueberry picked clean from the bush." She finished with a grim tone in her voice, "Understand?"

Silver affirmed, " _It will be done, Master._ "

Wrecker smirked, " _Consider the blueberry... **picked.**_ "

The magic circle disappeared from the table along with the images of the Horsemen, and Kaze was left to herself. She crossed her hips, and a thought occurred to her, "Oops! I forgot to mention that I've been doing a lot of digging. Out of all the fairies in one basket, who among them has a heart of pure light?"

Her answer came in the form of a small strand of crimson hair between her fingers.

"Her."


	11. Olympus Coliseum I: Preliminaries

**Author's** **Note:**  
 _Hey, guys! TheSavageMan100 is back! Sorry I couldn't do my weekly posting. A lot of work, and I had to visit a few relatives. Anyway, here is the next chapter of Kingdom Fairy Tail, taking place at Olympus Coliseum. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Gummi Ship**

As the Gummi Ship sailed away from Wonderland, Jiminy Cricket was sitting on Wendy's shoulder, adding new notes entailing all the discoveries and encounters in their adventure so far. Between writing entries, he was speaking to the group, "Simply astounding! We've seen and learned so much during our stay in Wonderland: We fell through a deep rabbit hole, followed the White Rabbit to the Queen of Hearts, found Alice falsely accused for assault, collected evidence of her innocence, and reunited with Wendy's friend from Earth-land, Sherria Blendy." She gestured to the Sky God Slayer standing next to Wendy's seat, "Afterwards, we discovered that the Jester Jugular dark guild kidnapped Alice, and we ran into its master, Jabberwock. We defeated him and his powerful Trickmaster, but Alice was nowhere to be found."

Donald sighed from the co-pilot's seat, "Easy for you to say. You write, not fight."

Jiminy countered, "It's my job, after all. Even if I can fight, how much help would I have been? I'm a cricket, and I'd end up a squashed bug!"

Sherria asked, "But aren't crickets the kind of bugs that jump around to avoid getting squashed? They jump really fast."

Jiminy replied, "I'm just stating the fact that I'm small, and everyone else is big. Why, if I'm big, those Heartless wouldn't bother to try and kick around. A cricket tangoing with a heart-eating demon is not exactly fitting."

Sherria asked, "But the size of a tiny bug doesn't compare to the size of the heart, right?"

Jiminy nodded, "Yep. And this heart beats with a dream to explore road after road and chronicle every adventure into an amazing story, a story to be shared for generations to come. As of today, since I've been entrusted by Queen Minnie, my objective is to take note of your travels."

Sherria remarked, "Cool. It's like you're writing a novel. Think of all the ratings, the big sales, and how much people are going to love you, mostly us, for your stories!" She began to fantasize, "They'll say, 'Let's hear about Wendy and her amazing friends, Carla and Sherria Blendy!' And they'll say, 'Yeah, that's one of my favorite stories. Wendy Marvell was really courageous, wasn't she, Daddy?' 'Yes, my boy, the best heroine in any world. And that's saying a lot.'" She added gleefully, "You'll be the best chronicler ever!"

Jiminy chuckled, "Now that you put it that way, I _could_ share your stories to the locals in the Disney Kingdom. It's worth a shot."

Donald argued, "Hey, did you leave us out? We're main characters of the story, too. Wendy wouldn't have gotten this far without us."

Goofy chuckled from the other co-pilot's seat, "I bet they wanna hear about Donald and Goofy, two of Wendy's companions from the Disney Kingdom."

Sherria apologized, "Oops, almost forgot about you two. You're the sidekicks."

Donald's eyes widened in shock, " **SIDEKICKS?!** "

Sherria smiled, "You heard me. You and Goofy are the sidekicks. Sure, you're a little nerdy, but I guess you're okay. I just wish you'd stop whacking Heartless in the heads with toys like a staff and a shield. It gets a little old! You should try something new once in a while."

Goofy admitted, "Well, a staff and a shield _are_ our only weapons, and they fittin' for our titles. My weapon of choice is a shield, and I have plenty of uses, like throwin' it like a Frisbee, usin' it like a snowboard, and..."

Donald boasted, "Weapons don't matter if we have the guts to fight bad guys! We're not sidekicks; we're heroes. We're royal officials and big stars! That's what we are!" He gestured to Carla, "Carla's the sidekick type. She's Wendy's feline companion! All she ever does is fly around with wings."

Carla interrupted, "I hate to disagree with you, but..." There was a flash of light that brightened the cockpit, and taking the place of the white Exceed was a child sporting white shoulder-length hair with cat ears on top, and a tail with a ribbon. Donald and Goofy turned from their seats, and were stunned of Carla's transformation from Exceed to human.

Goofy remarked, "A-hyuck, check out the new look. You're a smokin' hot cat!"

Donald asked incredulously, "You can change into a girl, too?"

Carla explained, "After the destruction of the Tartaros dark guild, I've spent a year training to take on the form of a human being at will. In this form, my magic and precognitive abilities are enhanced." She sighed in disbelief, "I was about to use this form during our previous scuffles, but..."

Wendy nodded, "That's what I've been asking you. Why didn't you transform into your human form? You could've been of great help to us."

Carla explained, "For an inexplicable reason, a powerful force prevents me from transforming. It surged into my body the moment you and I were whisked away from Tenrou Island. I tried to focus my Magic Energy while we were in Traverse Town and Wonderland, but any attempts have failed. The only thing I could do was spread my wings. However, as time passed, I felt all of my powers slowly returning, and I regained my transformation ability. Perhaps a sudden cross between worlds is the cause of my delay?"

Wendy smiled, "Well, what matters is that you've got all your powers back. It'll make things easy for us."

Carla acknowledged, "It is my honor to be of great help to you once more. Now then, where were we?" She turned to Donald and cleared her throat, "With my transformation ability, I can provide assistance in both flight and combat."

Wendy stated, "I'm so proud of how strong Carla has become. She's been my help in several missions, and we've been a team ever since."

Sherria pointed out, "The first time I saw Carla in action, it was Lamia Scale's Thanksgiving Day, when the Orochi's Fin guild tried to crash the party. I saw her do a cartwheel, just like Wendy, and kick an bad guy in the face! You should've seen it!"

Donald rolled his eyes, "Oh, sure. You can magically turn into a girl. So what? You're a cat! You can't fight!"

A proud look crossed Carla's face, "I mentioned before that my magic has increased in this form. It also increases my strength. And I _can_ fight. Would you like a demonstration?"

Donald scoffed, "What are you gonna do? Leave me in a beaten mess with your super legs?"

 **A minute later...**

Sure enough, the duck's face was bruised with his right eye black, courtesy of a kick from Carla. Perhaps if he hadn't asked, he wouldn't have been given a demonstration. Carla transformed back to her original Exceed form, and she eyed the slightly injured Donald with a sly look, as Wendy and the others laughed in amusement. "I'm sorry. I thought you asked."

Wendy teased, "That's what you get for getting on her bad side."

Sherria chuckled, "Carla is the best companion Wendy could ask for, a proud member of Fairy Tail."

Goofy smiled, "Maybe she could help us fight them Heartless the next time we see 'em."

Carla nodded, "I agree. Should we ever encounter those vile beasts again, I'll be there."

Donald rubbed his bad eye as he grumbled to himself, "That's what I get for trusting a cat with wings and a human body with bad legs."

Wendy spoke up with a thought in her mind, "You know, I feel kinda bad leaving without telling the Queen of Hearts about what happened to Alice."

Goofy turned his head to face Wendy, "Don't worry yer little head about it. Far as we know, Alice's is still missin'. When we find her and bring her back here, it's like she hadn't left her world in the first place. Our best bet is to press on."

With that put in perspective, Wendy complied, "Good point. Alice could be anywhere. But she's not the only one we're looking for; it's King Mickey and my Fairy Tail friends." She lowered her eyes for a moment, "I feel like the Heartless are trying to accomplish something, but I don't know what. Why were they after the doorknob? Why are the dark guilds controlling them? And why did the Keyblade react to that glowing keyhole in the doorknob's mouth?" A steady breath, and she attempted a theory, "Is that the Keyhole the old lady and Halloween were talking about?"

Donald looked over his seat and asked in concern, "Are you okay, kid?"

Wendy responded, "I'm fine. It's just this feeling I got, about the Heartless, the dark guilds, and that keyhole I locked."

Goofy cheered up, "Lighten up, Wendy. We've got more worlds to explore, and Wonderland's the first one. The more we explore, the more answers we get. Yup, nothin' can stop us from findin' our friends, not even the Heartless and those dark guild guys."

Wendy worried, "I don't know if it's going to be that easy, Goofy."

Goofy shrugged, "Well, why wouldn't it be? From the sound of things, our team's up to five, so it shouldn't be hard. Gettin' through these worlds and findin' our friends should be a piece of cake."

Wendy replied, "It's not just our friends I'm worried about. It's the kind of other worlds we'll be going to next. We've had a little bit of luck getting through Wonderland, but we still don't know what's out there."

Carla spoke, "She has a point, you know. Considering the circumstances, Wonderland and Traverse Town are the only worlds we're familiar with. Whether the next world is wondrous at best or terrifying at worst, there's no telling what we'll find."

Goofy grinned, "A-hyuck, then we'll just have to find out for ourselves." His eyes shifted to the navigation screen, "It's only an hour before we get to the next world. We're gonna have to keep our shirts on."

Carla sighed, "This could take longer than we expected."

Wendy asked, "You guys got anything to read?"

Jiminy offered with his journal, "Wendy, would you like to see what I have so far in my journal?"

Wendy eyed the tiny book in the cricket's hand, "But it's too small."

Jiminy assured, "Don't worry, I've enlarged the letters to make it readable. Feel free to observe its contents for as long as you want."

Wendy smiled and took the book, "Thanks."

Goofy offered, "Why don't you, Carla, and Sherria help yourselves in the engine lounge? We'll keep driving this thing 'til we get there."

Sherria cheered, "Yeah, it'll be fun! You and me, having some quality time together. Remember Ryuzetsu Land and my guild's thanksgiving day?"

Wendy giggled, "Those were the best times! Come on, let's go to the engine lounge!"

 **One hour later...**

It was easy to see that Sherria was mesmerized. Both she and Wendy were sitting on a large couch, sharing Jiminy's notes and each other's thoughts over milk and a plate of cookies. The engine lounge was the beating heart of the ship, which had also been modified into comfortable quarters for anyone who elected to come along for the trip. Every time Wendy and Sherria conversed, it took them back to happier days before Earth-land was swallowed in darkness, and any trace of worry was gone.

Wendy fantasized, "Just imagine it, Sherria. There are other worlds out there, just like ours..."

Sherria said excitedly, "When we have a ship like this one, we should go on a space adventure someday! Don't you think that'd be so cool?"

Wendy smiled back, "Are you kidding? It'd be the coolest thing ever!"

Sherria continued, "Speaking of ships, I heard you suffer from motion sickness since the whole Tartaros affair a year ago."

Wendy confessed, "Yeah, I've been training a lot, and I gained a lot of strength. Since then, my experience with vehicles gets to be a bit dizzying for me."

Sherria asked, "Well, since you're in a ship right now, how come you don't feel your stomach turn over?"

Wendy answered, "I think..." She touched her stomach to think of a possible reason, "A strange sensation prevented me from losing my sense of balance. The first time I received the Keyblade, I took a boat, and I thought I was going to feel my stomach turn over. I think its magic stopped me from experiencing motion sickness."

Sherria chuckled, "I guess so. That key-shaped blade does wonders, I bet. You're now free to travel through space."

Wendy sighed, "If the rest of Fairy Tail was here, we'd definitely travel through space."

Sherria pointed out, "There are as many worlds as there are stars. If we're gonna search our friends, we gotta search 'em all. No use crying over spilled milk, right?"

Wendy nodded, "Right. Oh..." A thought occurred to her, "And there's one thing I wanted to say about the Queen of Hearts. She may be mean and scary, but deep down, she wasn't such a bad person."

Sherria agreed, "Yeah. She's trying to protect Wonderland from bad guys like the Heartless and Jester Jugular."

Wendy wondered, "Where do you think we'll go next?"

Sherria winked, "For now, Wendy, we gotta take it to the stars. Wherever destiny leads us." She held Wendy's hand in both of hers, "Together."

Wendy agreed, "Together." She placed her hand on top of the pile, before she decided to stretch out her arms and wrap Sherria in a warm hug. The Sky God Slayer returned it, and the two nuzzled at each other's embrace.

Carla sighed with affection at this display of resolve and comfort. She said to herself, "I'm looking forward to what those two can accomplish together."

They were suddenly interrupted by a loud rumbling sound. "What's going on?" Wendy gasped.

"Did we hit turbulence or something?" Sherria wondered.

"Let's go up," Wendy urged.

 **At the cockpit...**

Wendy, Carla, and Sherria saw through the cockpit window a small fleet of Heartless ships approaching the Gummi Ship like turtles.

Goofy warned, "Donald, Heartless ships at three o'clock!"

Donald scoffed, "Keep dreaming. They come in numbers, but they're not that tough." He then pushed a button, and a barrage of lasers blew every Heartless ship out of the stars. "Who invited them, anyway? Their gummi models are tiny and slow."

Wendy asked, "That's what's going on? More Heartless ships?"

Sherria remarked, "I didn't know they could run ships."

Wendy could barely stifle a laugh, "Yeah. Weird, right?"

Sherria snickered, "Very weird."

Carla interjected, "But what about the noise?"

Goofy explained, "It's our laser cannons shooting down an asteroid. It's so big, it exploded when we blew it up!"

Sherria confirmed, "So that's what happened. It's the explosion of an asteroid that rocked the ship." She then sighed, "Just when we're about to enjoy a friendly moment..."

Wendy mused, "I know."

Goofy soon called, "Hey, fellas! We've approached a new world!" Everyone else peered through the window to see the next world coming into view: a large stone coliseum based on architecture from ancient Greece, where two giant golden statues of gladiators clashing swords stood around the main gate. The building was surrounded by wisps of white clouds, and was perched on a giant golden cloud.

Sherria admired, "Nice going, Goofy! That was fast, thought I wouldn't call it fast, since it took an hour to get there."

Goofy grinned at her, "Hey, that's my game."

Carla asked, "What do you suppose is our new destination?"

Donald suggested, "Let's ask Chip and Dale." He pressed a button on the control panel, and the Gummi Ship navigators appeared on the monitor screen. "What's the details on the new world?"

Chip answered, " _According to our scans, it's called **Olympus Coliseum.** It's a legendary arena where fighters all over the world compete in tournaments to see if one of 'em's the best of the best._ "

Dale smiled, " _Recently, they're havin' a tournament series, and whoever wins all the cups, they get tons of prizes! Fun fact: legend says that the Coliseum's made and fashioned by gods!_ "

Sherria exclaimed, "Gods? That whole place is made by **GODS?!** "

Chip nodded, " _Yeah, like Dale said. Y'know, big immortal guys wearin' dresses and making their home in the clouds?_ "

Dale stated, " _The Coliseum's the most prized creation of the gods of Olympus._ "

Chip pointed out, " _They built it so that fighters can prove their strength, speed, and athleticism._ "

Dale chimed, " _Another fun fact: the Coliseum's fixed in the heavens, and heaven is where the gods live!_ "

Carla confirmed, "That would explain why the arena is standing on top of a cloud."

Wendy questioned, "Does that mean this world's the home of the gods?"

Chip answered, " _Yes and no. The Coliseum's actually located on one of the highest peaks of Mount Olympus, easily reachable by mortals. That mountain is home of the gods, and the rest of the world is home to mortal folks._ "

Dale added, " _To reach it, ya gotta climb the mountain. Just a few hikes up, and you're there! But I'm pretty sure you can land there without climbin' the mountain, considerin' you've got a ship._ "

Sherria rubbed her chin, "A coliseum in the heavens... Color me interested."

Goofy said, "I guess it's time for a little tour of the place."

Wendy suggested, "If our friends are down there, maybe they'll be at the arena."

Sherria pointed out, "If there's one thing our guilds can't miss up, it's good entertainment, competition, and a lot of sport." She shook happily, "This is it. We get to see actual gods for the first time, and I get to test my magic out! I can't wait!"

"Hold on!" Donald cut her off, as he stood up from his co-pilot's seat with a serious expression. "Before we go, let's institute some rules while we're in other worlds. I should've told Wendy this a long time ago, but a job's a job." He counted his fingers, "Rule #1: You can't tell anyone you're from other worlds. Rule #2: You can't butt into other people's affairs. Rule #3: You can't bring anyone from other worlds with us, except for the people we're familiar with. And Rule #4, the most important rule of all..." He paused to let this sink in, "...play it cool."

"Cool, huh?" Sherria crossed her hips. "To put it simply, we go out there and act like tourists."

"But what if somebody needs help?" Wendy asked. "What if the Heartless appear?"

"We can handle the Heartless," Donald responded. "But whatever business those people are doing, it's not our problem. This isn't the time for fun and games."

"Does this mean I'm not gonna fight a real god?" Sherria pouted.

"That's right," Donald nodded. "Our mission comes first before anything else. Only we can deal with it."

"And which 'we' are you referring to?" Sherria raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." Donald took a few seconds to respond. "Us! You know, Goofy and me. We're the main party of the mission, and you, Wendy, and the crazy cat lady are just the support party."

"I beg your pardon?" Carla asked suspiciously.

"No way!" Wendy refused. "You know very well you can't do this alone. King Mickey sent you to follow the one who holds the Keyblade, and you found me. Isn't that part of the mission? Would you have gotten this far if I hadn't showed up?"

"She's got a point," Goofy agreed. "I mean, who saved us when our butts were handed over by the Heartless and that mean ol' queen's house of cards? Who wrangled them giant Heartless with those sweet moves? Wendy did!"

"Don't tell me you're supporting that kid, too!" Donald exclaimed.

"The King's counting on us to follow the key and the person who holds it," Goofy reminded. "It doesn't matter how old or if that feller's a boy or a girl; we gotta stick with her no matter what. If we don't, the King's gonna be upset."

"But-" Donald attempted to protest.

"No buts, Donald," Goofy wagged a finger. "We're followin' her, whether we want to or not."

"I guess I'm stuck with you guys," Wendy giggled. "Probably for a long time."

"You also have an Exceed and a Sky God Slayer for backup," Sherria added. "We're gonna need all the help we can get if we ever want to make it through this universe. We'll be more than just a support party."

"Ah, phooey," Donald sighed in defeat. "Why did the Keyblade have to choose a little troublemaker like Wendy?"

"Ready to check out the place?" Goofy asked eagerly.

"Ready!" Wendy elected.

"I'm in!" Sherria raised a hand.

"Let's go," Carla affirmed.

"Then away we go!"

* * *

 **OLYMPUS COLISEUM**

Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Sherria entered the Coliseum Gates through the main gateway, and looked up in awe at the impressive infrastructure. The giant gladiator statues glimmered with the rays of the sun, their blades clashing over another set of doors. At the statues' feet were torches lit by flame, even though the sun had brightened the scenery. The five went inside, and along the way, they discovered nine more Dalmatian puppies enclosed in a treasure chest no one bothered to use.

 **Found Dalmatians. Numbers 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, and 18 returned home!**

They entered what appeared to be the coliseum lobby, with two torches on either side casting a dim light on the walls, and the cracks in the stone visible underfoot. A "closed" sign was tied in a dark doorway, and a large pedestal was placed against the wall near one of the torches. Putting up a sign on the wall near the doorway was a satyr, a creature with the lower body of a goat with orange fur and brown hooves, and the upper body of a short man with an enormous gut and hair on his chest and arms. The top of his head was bald, save for four strands of orange hair, while the back of his hair was about shoulder-length. He had a pink nose, pointed ears, black eyes, a brown uni-brow, and two brown goat horns sprouting out of the top of his head.

Wendy walked up to the busy-looking satyr, and was about to tap on his shoulder. "Um, excuse me..."

"Good timin'," the satyr spoke, not turning his back to look at Wendy. "Give me a hand, will ya?" He pointed to the pedestal, still facing the sign on the wall, "Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the Games."

"Move the pedestal?" Wendy turned to her friends. "What do you think he meant by that?"

"How should I know?" Sherria shrugged. "He asked you a favor."

"I'll try..." Wendy walked over the pedestal and placed her hands against it to start pushing. She tried with all her might, but it simply wouldn't budge. The Sky Maiden panted, and on her last breath, wiped a few sweat from her forehead. She exclaimed, "It's no use! It's weighs a ton!"

"Are you alright, Wendy?" Carla asked.

"I'm fine," Wendy tensed, rubbing her arms. She walked back up to the satyr, who was still setting up the sign, "I'm sorry, mister. I can't move it. It's way too heavy!"

"What?! Too heavy?!" the satyr exclaimed. "Since when have you been such a little-" He turned around, excepting to see someone much taller, and he changed his tone when he spotted the Sky Dragon Slayer. "Oh, wrong guy. All I see is a little girl wanderin' around the lobby. What's the matter, did ya get lost or somethin'?"

"I'm not alone," Wendy shook her head, before gesturing to the rest of her group. "I'm with my friends."

"Oh, okay. I get it," the satyr confirmed. "All I see is a bunch of kids playin' hide-and-seek in the lobby. What're you all doing here? You never seen a satyr before?"

"Satyr?" Sherria raised an eyebrow. "What's a satyr?"

"Half-man, half goat, duh," the satyr rolled his eyes. "Geez, you're from kindergarten, and you don't know the first thing about a satyr? You gotta listen to your elders."

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to, smart mouth?" Donald glared.

"Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, duck boy," the satyr glared back.

"Duck boy?" Donald fumed with anger. "Why, I oughta...!"

"Don't mind him," Goofy held him back. "He has a short temper."

"No, I don't," Donald muttered. "It's just..."

"Wow, a goat and a man mixed together as one!" Wendy marveled. "A goat man!"

"Oh, you think?" the satyr said sarcastically. "Would you believe me if this 'goat man's' the one runnin' the joint?"

"You own this place?" Carla asked curiously. "Who are you, if I may ask?"

"The name's Philoctetes, the trainer of heroes. Call me Phil," the satyr introduced himself. He hopped down to their level and gaited towards Donald, who backed away. "And this here's the world-famous Olympus Coliseum- _heroes only!_ Right now, I've got my hands full preparing for the Games. So run along, pipsqueaks."

"That's not very polite," Carla frowned. "We just met, and you're brushing us aside?"

"We only came here wondering what these Games were," Wendy explained. "We thought someone we knew might've been here to watch, maybe even be a part of the fighting."

Instead of showing them the door, Philoctetes relaxed a bit and explained while pacing around, "Look, it's like this. Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters right here in the Coliseum. If you wanna reserve a seat for all the intense action you're gonna see, you'll have to go to the ticket counter."

"But we're not here to watch the Games," Wendy responded. "We're here to enter. If we participate in whatever competition the Coliseum's having, we might be able to find what we're looking for." She turned to her companions for their opinion, "What do you think?"

"Why not?" Goofy shrugged. "For all we know, King Mickey and your fairy friends could be out there in the crowd, cheerin' for us."

"I suppose we should participate," Carla accepted. "We'll find something of equal importance there."

"Not only that, we're gonna display our skills in the arena," Sherria determined. "We'll end up fighting the whole coliseum crowd. So yeah, let's join the Games."

"Ha! You five think you can handle something like the Coliseum Games?" Philoctetes scoffed. "This is no playground; there are heroes out there with special powers and sweet abilities no ordinary person can match. You're dealing with tough, experienced warriors. You'll easily get mashed into fish paste."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wendy wondered.

"To put it short and sweet, you're too wimpy," Philoctetes explained. "You wouldn't last five seconds. I doubt any of you have what it takes."

"Oh, yeah?" Donald crossed his arms with a smirk. "Take a good look at us, goat man. You've got REAL heroes standing right in front of you."

"Wendy, Carla, and I are members of magical guilds," Sherria stated. "We've battled evildoers in our own right."

"Yup!" Goofy placed his hands on Wendy's shoulders, and she smiled. "Wendy's a real heroine chosen by the Keyblade."

"And we're heroes, too!" Donald pointed a thumb to himself.

Philoctetes felt that was quite absurd, especially with Wendy. He pointed a finger in disbelief, "Heroine?! That blueberry cupcake?!" He began laughing hysterically, slapping his large belly.

"What's so funny?" Wendy demanded, taking great offense to the satyr's behavior. "I fought a bunch of monsters!"

Philoctetes just kept on laughing as he fell on the ground, laughing even harder. "This is really making my day! The girl with blue hair, she's a hero! A cutie hero! What's your special power? Cuddling everyone to death?" He clutched his sides, and he rolled all the way to the pedestal. "Miss Cutie Hero!" Philoctetes mocked in a baby voice, " _Would you like some tea, Mr. Kratos?_ Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, cutie hero!" He then mimicked another voice, " _How many lumps? Three or four?_ " Wendy was annoyed even further. Eventually, the satyr stopped laughing and caught his breath, wiping a tear from his eye. "Hey, what you said about being a real hero, it struck my funny bone!"

Wendy said adamantly, " **I AM** a real hero. I'm the chosen wielder of the Keyblade and a Sky Dragon Slayer. It doesn't matter how young I am. I'm plenty strong, and I'll prove it to you!"

Philoctetes mocked, " **YOU** call yourself a hero, cutie pie? Hey, if you can't even move this..." He pushed against the pedestal to prove his point, but it didn't move. He tried pushing with his back against it, his hooves slipping on the floor, "You can't... call... yourself..." Wendy and company exchanged glances, shaking their heads from side to side. This was starting to look somewhat pathetic. "...a hero!" Philoctetes collapsed against the side of the pedestal, trying to catch his breath again.

Carla asked with an unimpressed look, "You were saying?"

Philoctetes wheezed, "Okay, so it takes more than brawn." After a moment, he stood back up with the pedestal as support, "Well, since you're serious about proving yourself, I'll give you a trial run. Just to warn ya, this ain't easy. Think you got it in you, sweetie?"

Wendy flipped out her Keyblade with a determined expression. She cried, "I'm ready!"

Philoctetes unfastened the closed sign from the doorway, giving Wendy and company permission to enter. "Okay, kid. Let's see what you got."

* * *

 **Coliseum**

The group found themselves in the Coliseum's battle arena, separated into two gigantic slabs of stone carved as benches for an audience. Between the seating areas was the stage signified by six large stone pillars, forming an irregular hexagon. Opposite of the door leading out of the vestibule was a caged doorway, and beyond that gate was where the opponents would access to enter the arena. In Grecian times, caged gates kept lions and other kinds of wild beasts as reservations for entertainment. Yet something told Wendy that in this case, those opponents, should she and her friends were allowed to join the Games, were going to be monsters, possibly hordes of Heartless.

Sherria remarked, "This place is huge. Sorta reminds me of Domus Flau. Remember, Wendy?"

Wendy giggled, "How could I forget? That's where the Grand Magic Games took place, and my guild won."

Sherria admired, "I was so happy for your victory, I nearly spilled a glass of milk."

Wendy appreciated, "It was the power of bonds that led us to victory."

Carla raised a paw, "Excuse me, Philoctetes? If you're a trainer of heroes, who have you trained so far?"

Philoctetes answered, "In my day, I've whipped to shape a whole slew of would-be heroes; Odysseus, Perseus, Theseus, a lotta 'yessus.' And then there was Achilles." A smile briefly crossed his face, "That guy practically had it all, but none of these guys could go the distance the way **he** can."

Carla wondered, "And who exactly is _he?_ "

Philoctetes responded, "You'll find out soon. Ah, here we are!" The five stopped in front of the arena, where several piles of barrels were set up around it. "We only have a few minutes before the arena's jam packed with crowds, so let's make this quick."

Wendy asked eagerly, "What are we gonna do?"

Philoctetes instructed, "The rules are simple: bust all the barrels in less than a minute. Got it?"

Wendy confirmed, "No problem." She then stepped into the arena.

Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Sherria were about to follow, but Philoctetes stopped them. "Just her. You can watch."

Donald wondered, "Why does she have to do it alone?"

Goofy guessed, "Maybe he's tryin' to get her to show her stuff."

Philoctetes gave the signal, "Ready? Go!"

Gripping the Blue Mistral, Wendy ran up and slashed three barrels easily with a combo. Once they broke, the barrels flew towards and hit more targets, counting as hits. Her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic enforcing her body, she sped through the rest of the barrels, slashing them and finishing with a bit of time to spare. Wendy looked at Philoctetes, "How's that?"

Philoctetes remarked, "Not bad. For a beginner, that is. That was just the warm-up. Let's see what you can really do." Within seconds, the broken wood magically disappeared, and was replaced by fifty more barrels. "Think you can beat it?"

Wendy was a bit confused, but decided it was best to take the challenge anyway, and got into position. Once Philoctetes gave the signal, she charged at the barrels and cut them down with speed and accuracy. She even used a few Sky Dragon Slayer Magic spells at a couple. With only five seconds left, she managed to make it through.

Philoctetes admired, "Hey, you're better than I thought!"

* * *

 **Lobby**

As they returned to the vestibule, Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Sherria patted Wendy's back, congratulating her on a job well done. Philoctetes also gave his congratulations, "You know, you ain't bad, kid."

Wendy giggled and rubbed the back of her head, feeling confident about herself. She said, "Looks like I'm headed for the Games."

Philoctetes' face immediately hardened, as he put his fists on his waist. He gave his answer, "Afraid not."

Everyone was just as surprised as Wendy was. " **WHAT?!** "

Sherria demanded, "How come?"

Philoctetes answered, "Listen, just because your blueberry friend whacked a couple of barrels doesn't mean I'm letting you frolic your way into the Games!"

Wendy asked in disbelief, "W-Why not?"

"Two words:" Philoctetes barked, raising two fingers for Wendy to see. "You guys ain't heroes!"

Wendy whined, "Come on!"

Sherria exclaimed, "This is _so_ wrong! Can't you give us a chance?! And it's _four_ words."

Goofy counted his fingers, "One, two..."

Philoctetes scoffed, "Who cares? At least you get what I meant!"

Carla shook her head in disappointment, "How pathetic. You had to be the most stubborn creature we've ever met."

Philoctetes rolled his eyes, "Does it look like I care?"

Carla glared, "Can't you see how skilled Wendy was? She is capable of holding her own, and you won't admit it!"

Philoctetes crossed his arms, "Admit it? Ha! She's nothing short of a wimpy crybaby with a toy blade!"

Carla argued, "This is no mere blade! It's a Keyblade! She is obviously the right choice!"

Philoctetes countered, "You don't know nothin' about being a hero. I'm a trainer of heroes, and I know a lot more about heroes than you do."

Carla sneered, "I don't see a trainer of heroes. I see a stubborn old goat! Stubborn is what you are!"

Philoctetes jeered, "At least I'm taller than you, kitty cat. You don't even have a tall body! Ha-ha-ha!"

Carla threatened, "Watch your words, you insolent goat!"

Philoctetes shouted, "Oh, yeah?! Whatcha gonna do about it, furball for brains?!"

 **A minute later...**

Philoctetes was rubbing his cheek, which had been bruised as a result of a kick from Carla's human form, as punishment for disrespecting Wendy. Donald, Goofy, and Sherria laughed at his expense, while Wendy stared with disdain. The satyr muttered, "Note to self: never trust a cat that can change into a girl." He then turned to Wendy and her friends with a serious expression, "Look, you wanna become a real hero? Start by mastering this spell." He went into the corner and brought something familiar to the group: a yellow Magic Orb, pulsating with small jolts of lightning.

Donald recognized, "A **Thunder Magic Orb!** We'll take it." He took the Magic Orb and handed it to the Sky Dragon Slayer, "Here you go, kid."

Wendy touched the Magic Orb, which popped into light and transfered into the Keyblade, adding a new slot to her Keyblade Magic. "Now I can use Lightning Magic like Laxus. Too bad I can't use this in the Games."

Philoctetes mentioned, "Sorry, rookies. The rules of the Olympus Coliseum commission clearly state that you need a pass to get in the Games. You can still stick around and watch if you want."

Goofy began, "I suppose we could..."

Donald quickly squashed that idea, "Ah, phooey. We don't have time for this. We've got other places to go and people to see."

Philoctetes shrugged, "Suit yourself." He then got back to work, and Wendy and her friends departed from the lobby, but not before Donald secretly summoned a **Thunder** spell that electrocuted the stubborn satyr, frying his body to a crisp. "Holy Hera..." With a cough, Philoctetes collapsed to the ground, and Donald chuckled mischievously.

"Serves you right!"

* * *

 **Coliseum Gates**

The group left the vestibule and decided to look for their friends elsewhere. Though disappointed, Wendy tried her best not to show it, until Sherria wrapped her arm around her waist. "Aw, it's gonna be okay, Wendy."

Wendy turned to the Sky God Slayer, "I'm fine. It's just... Phil doesn't want us to be in the Games."

Carla reminded, "He's too blind to see what you can do, child."

Goofy nodded, "Yup, they're missin' out one little gal who's tougher than nails!" He then noticed Wendy, Carla, and Sherria staring at him with odd looks. "At least you get what I'm sayin'."

Donald interjected, "Who needs to be a part of those stupid games, anyway? And who wants to be a hero in _this_ world? We're heroes in our own right! But seriously, if we're not wanted here, we're needed elsewhere. This place isn't worth our time. Let's move on."

Wendy sighed, "You're right, Donald. Let's go back to the ship."

"Hmph, rather a stubborn old goat. Wouldn't you say?"

A mysterious voice sounded from near the coliseum gates, causing the group to come to a halt. They turned and were startled to see Hades, the same figure that was part of Maleficent's Alliance of Evil.

Donald narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger, demanding answers. "Who are you?"

Hades approached them, "Whoa, hold on there, fuzz boy. I wasn't trying to scare you. I couldn't help but overhear you five wanting to enter the games. Am I right?" He walked over to them, the blue flame dancing on his head. He stood behind Wendy, placing his long-fingered hand on her shoulder. "Well, then, hey, get a load of this." His fingers cupped together, and from a wisp of blue flame, a piece of papyrus appeared in his hand.

Wendy's eyes widened when she saw what it was. "A pass? You're giving this to us?"

Hades nodded, "It's a leftover. Good enough for a team of five such as yourselves. Blueberry, Cherry Hair, Duck Boy, Dog Boy, and Cat Girl. It's all yours." He began to leave after giving the Sky Dragon Slayer the entry pass, "Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for ya."

Wendy appreciated, "Thanks, mister... Uh..."

Hades introduced himself, "Hades, Lord of the Dead, blah, blah, blah. Oh, and sweetheart, keep this our little secret." He then left.

Carla felt suspicious that the group received the entry pass from a stranger. She wondered, "Why would he give it to us? He's obviously dark and mysterious."

Donald smirked, "Who cares? We can enter the Games now! I can't wait to see the look on his face when we show it to him."

Wendy said, "I don't understand it either. But come on, let's see if we can enter the Games."

Carla, in the end, decided to put her suspicions on hold and followed her friends back into the Coliseum. Hades watched from afar, a large insidious grin growing on his face. "Suckers."

* * *

 **Lobby**

Philoctetes was hanging up the rule board inside when he heard footsteps. He turned to see that Wendy's group had returned to the vestibule. "Huh? Oh, it's you again. You must be dreaming if you think a little thunder's gonna convince me to let you in."

Donald gloated, "Hey, old timer! We've got something for ya!"

Wendy showed the pass, and Philoctetes took it, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Hey, how'd you get this?"

Remembering Hades' words, Wendy changed the subject, "Can we enter the Games now?"

Philoctetes observed the pass closely, "Well... I guess so. You're in." Wendy and her friends cheered excitedly and gave each other hi-fives in response to this opportunity. Philoctetes then pointed to the rule board for them to see, "The Games just have three rules: no summons, no fighting to the death, and have fun throughout." The group nodded in understanding. "Now that we got that out of the way, we start with the preliminaries! You guys ready?"

Wendy said proudly, "You bet!"

Sherria said confidently, "Not a problem for us."

Carla nodded, "We accept your challenge."

Philoctetes pointed out, "And one more thing, some real weirdos signed up for the Games. Better watch yourself."

Sherria confirmed, "Weirdos, huh? Okay, we'll keep our eyes open."

* * *

 **Coliseum**

For the next hour, hundreds of people filled up the Coliseum. The audience was very excited to finally see the Games after so much hype and speculation. An announcer in Greek clothing came out to make his announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the annual Olympus Coliseum Games! Warriors and heroes all over the world collide in the largest dream contest of the century! Fine teams, equally renowned, deserve to win the championship trophies today, but only one team will emerge victorious! Who will rise among them all? Let's start things off by beginning the first round of the preliminaries! In just a few moments, the first round participants will enter the arena floor. The object of each match is to duel until one side submits or can no longer continue. The winners will move on to the rounds until all but one team or participant remains. Whoever wins the preliminaries receives the opportunity to advance in the next set of tournaments. Introducing first to my left, **Team Wendy:** Wendy Marvell, Donald Duck, Goofy, Carla, and Sherria Blendy!"

The group of five emerged from the left entrance until they arrived in the middle of the stage. Sherria looked around to see the ocean of spectators erupting into cheers. "Look at all these people."

Donald asked, "What do you think? Are we going to pull this off?"

Wendy encouraged, "Of course we can. If we work together, we can do anything."

The announcer continued, "And their opponents to my right, **Shadow Scout!** "

Much to Wendy and company's surprise, their opponents were comprised of Heartless. The team consisted of four Soldiers and three Blue Rhapsodies.

Goofy exclaimed, "Heartless! Phil wasn't kiddin' about weirdos enterin' the Games..."

Sherria guessed, "Looks like they came here to get a piece of us."

Wendy summoned her Keyblade, "Even so, we can take them on."

Carla transformed into her human form, "Let's do it!"

 **Round 1: Shadow Scout**

Donald, Goofy, and Sherria went after the Blue Rhapsodies, so that Wendy and Carla could deal with the Soldiers. One Soldier tried clawing at the Sky Maiden, to which she blocked with her Keyblade. She then jumped away and aimed right at all three of them, firing a **Blizzard** spell that destroyed them. The last Soldier tried to attack from behind, but Carla delivered a flurry of kicks that rendered it paralyzed. That gave Wendy the chance to finish off the Soldier with a 3-hit combo. Meanwhile, Donald incinerated the first Blue Rhapsody with a **Fire** spell, Goofy dispatched the second with **Goofy Tornado,** and Sherria crushed the third with **Sky God's Boreas.** The dust cleared, the audience cheered, and Wendy and company did a victory dance.

Wendy twirled her Keyblade around, "That was easy!"

 **Seconds later...**

Wendy and her companions met up with Philoctetes, who scouted them during the intermission. You see that, goat man? I told you we're good!" Donald boasted.

"You're no heroes yet, but you ain't doing bad," Philoctetes commented, stroking his goatee. "Lucky you came to me for coaching."

Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Sherria gave a half smile and shook their heads, chuckling at Philoctetes. Just then, a tall young man with spiky blonde hair walked past the five of them. He was dressed in a long red cape torn on the end, a blue shirt with strapped belts, brown gloves, a blue extension on his right arm, several metal bracelets around his left arm, a metal shoulder pad, blue pants, brown shoes, and a holster for a sword. The man continued his walk, glancing at Wendy with mysterious intent, and she glanced back with curiosity. He then looked away, his attention drawn elsewhere, and his cape flying behind him.

"Something tells me he'll be a tough one to beat," Philoctetes remarked. "Who knows, maybe you'll end up facing him."

"By the look in his eyes, he has his own reasons for entering the Games," Wendy assumed.

"Whatever the reason, we must stay focused," Carla reminded.

Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Sherria were sent back into the arena for their next match. The next wave of Heartless was called **Sinisters,** consisting of three Blue Rhapsodies and ten Shadows.

 **Round 2: Sinisters**

The Shadows all went into the ground and scattered. Wendy waited patiently for them to show up, and she pointed her Keyblade in the air with a mighty cry, " **Thunder!** " Several lightning bolts came out of the sky, hitting the Shadows, destroying six of them. One Blue Rhapsody shot an ice arrow, but the Sky Dragon Slayer cartwheeled away and counterattacked with **Sky Dragon's Claw.** She then shot three **Fire** spells in a row, two at the Shadows and one at a Blue Rhapsody, which burned them to a crisp, and then executed **Sky Dragon's Roar** at the remaining Heartless.

Team Wendy emerged victorious. Wendy crossed her hips and smiled, "I did it!"

The next group they faced was called **Heat & Freeze,** which had Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies together in one team.

 **Round 3: Heat & Freeze**

The spellcasting Heartless flew around in different directions, each firing a rain of fireballs and ice arrows at Wendy's group, but they managed to dodge them all. Donald cast **Fire** at the Blue Rhapsodies, while Wendy cast **Blizzard** at the Red Nocturnes, destroying them in rapid succession.

The match was won. Donald tossed his staff in the air and posed, "Good work!"

 **Afterwards...**

During another intermission, Wendy and company reunited with Philoctetes, who began to let the Sky Maiden's skills grow on him. "Say, you're better than I thought, kid! Wish he was here to see this."

This perked Wendy's interest. "Who?"

"Hercules," Philoctetes explained. "He's the all-time undefeated champ of Olympus Coliseum. A hero if ever there was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father, or he'd be here scouting the competition, including you. In case you're wondering, he's my trainee."

"Hercules is your student?" Wendy asked in surprise.

"How interesting..." Carla rubbed her chin. "How is it that he gained such a reputation?"

"Oh, you'll definitely like him!" Philoctetes smiled proudly. "Herc has those bursting-at-the-seams biceps that won him hugs and kisses all over Greece. He has super strength that lets him lift the chunk of a whole mountain, and its a hundred thousand pounds over!"

"Cool! The champion of the Coliseum is a super-strong guy with super-tough biceps!" Sherria marveled. "It's like he's a god!"

"He _is_ a god," Philoctetes replied. "He's the son of Zeus and Hera, king and queen of the gods on Mount Olympus."

" **WHAAAAAATTTT?!** " Sherria screamed at the top of her lungs, extremely shocked at the satyr's revelation. Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Carla were startled by her reaction. " **HE'S A GOOOOOOOOD?!** "

"Sherria, not so loud!" Donald covered his ears, flinching at the loud noise. "You'll wake up the neighborhood!"

"It's an arena," Carla said dryly. "It doesn't have any neighbors."

"I'm just saying," Donald shrugged. "You've got a problem with that, cat?"

"I have no comment about it whatsoever, duck," Carla countered.

"Hercules is a god?" Wendy asked curiously.

"In a way, yeah," Philoctetes nodded. "Though he's the son of a god, he lives down on earth as a mortal. When he was a baby, somebody kidnapped him and used some kind of formula to turn him mortal. But he didn't drink the last drop, and he still has godlike strength he inherited from Zeus. If he's ever gonna rejoin the gods on Olympus, he's gotta be a true hero. For that purpose, he asked me to train him, and he's been in my shoes ever since."

"Amazing..." Wendy remarked. "A real god turned mortal, fighting to be a real hero..."

"That would explain his rise to prominence," Carla confirmed. "His godlike strength helps him triumph over impossible odds."

And just like that, the sounds of the hundreds in attendance, the whole arena, and the atmosphere drowned out around the Sky God Slayer. She barely felt her face contort in shocked happiness, or heard her voice cry out an excited shudder. Sherria was imagining the most glorious of futures, a perfect opportunity for a God Slayer such as herself to prove her worth. Every time she looked around the arena, she could see herself fighting Hercules in the final match of the tournament. After a long, arduous battle, she stood on top of the champion's crumpled figured. She dreamed of what it would be like when she presented the beaten, bruised body of the great hero to the Lamia Scale guild as a final respect. It would elevate their status and reputation, mostly her's.

Sherria remained silent, and stood frozen. She was still smiling, still breathing. A big grin never lost her face.

"Sherria?" Wendy tended to Sherria's condition. Another shudder was her friend's only reply. "Sherria?"

"What's her deal?" Philoctetes wondered. "It's like she's a big fan of heroes or gods."

"Or maybe she's excited," Wendy assumed. "That she gets to fight an actual god."

"It's one of Sherria's lifelong dreams," Carla assumed. "She desired to test the limits of her God Slayer Magic against a real god."

"Oh, brother..." Donald rolled his eyes.

"God Slayer Magic, huh?" Philoctetes stroked his goatee with intrigue. "Never heard of it before. Is it some kind of new magic that lets ya stand up to gods?"

"We hope so," Wendy replied. "She's so determined to follow her dreams. I'll gladly see it through with her to the end."

Philoctetes grinned, "Y'know, back when I was living on an island, I was a different goat man. After so many failures in life, I thought that dreams are for rookies and there's no point in following them because they only lead to so much disappointment. When I met Herc, I realized that I was wrong."

Wendy spoke, "Sounds like one of our friends. Carla used to be like that, too."

Philoctetes turned to look at the white Exceed, "Really?"

Carla confessed, "Yes. I used to feel the same way. I thought there was no point in following such an idyllic life, and my only purpose was my duty to protect Wendy. I was so focused on that duty that I shut myself off from everybody and kept to myself and Wendy's safety. That was only until I returned home to Extalia; I finally warmed up to the idea of having friends and finding a dream to pursue."

Wendy nodded, "So it's not like you're the only one who's thought along those lines, Phil. Sometimes it takes a lot to make somebody realize things they never would have before."

Philoctetes chuckled, "You're right, kid. Real life is a kicker, but you kick yourself back up. Come to think of it, Herc's a dreamer, too. When he first came to me, his clothes were kinda the same color as your fur."

Carla grinned, "Maybe being white has something to do with starting out with a clean slate!"

Wendy laughed, "I was just thinking the same thing!" They all had a good laugh at that until an announcement was heard.

" _Would Team Wendy please make their way into the ring?_ "

"Uh-oh!" Donald exclaimed. "We better get back, or we'll forfeit the match."

"Let's go, guys," Wendy urged. Donald, Goofy, and Carla headed back to the arena, and the Sky Maiden paused to see Sherria still in a trance. She gave a loud shout to snap her out of it, "Sherria! We need to get back!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Gotta get moving!" Sherria jumped and quickly jolted over to the stage, and Wendy followed suit.

Putting their focus on the next match, Team Wendy was now dealing with **Shadow Platoon,** which included seven Red Nocturnes, seven Blue Rhapsodies, six Shadows, and six Soldiers.

 **Round 4: Shadow Platoon**

Donald shot out a **Blizzard** spell to get rid of the Shadows quickly, and Wendy used a **Thunder** spell to electrocute the Soldiers. With them stunned, the group hit each of them with their respective attacks until they were eliminated. The Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies shot their respective elemental blasts which hit Wendy and Sherria, who gasped from the slight injuries. The two retaliated with aerial combos, taking them out. Goofy disposed of the remaining Heartless with his shield, deflecting projectiles and swirling his shield around in a frenzy, thus ending the match.

Wendy pumped her fist in the air, "Alright!"

Goofy chuckled, "Not bad, huh?"

For the next round, the group fought **Blue Revenge,** comprised of thirty Blue Rhapsodies.

 **Round 5: Blue Revenge**

The swarm of spellcasting Heartless flew forward and began shooting a rain of icy arrows. Wendy, Donald, and Goofy used their weapons to deflect each shot. In turn, they dodged a few while slashing any in their way. When the Blue Rhapsodies were open and taking a few seconds to recharge, Wendy and her friends shot forward to finish them all off, and the match was over. The group did another victory dance.

Goofy jumped up and down, "We did it!"

Donald cheered, "For Daisy!"

Sherria smirked, "Don't mess with us!"

Wendy smiled, "Nothing to it!"

Carla crossed her arms, "Well done."

* * *

The audience cheered loudly for Team Wendy and the progress they had made so far. They were beginning to admire them as the next big thing in the Coliseum. However, not all of them were cheering. Hades observed the scene from the barracks, with the blonde soldier leaning against the wall next to him.

Hades gave instructions to the young man, "That little brat is your next opponent, okay? Win if you can, lose if you must, but when the match is over, take her out."

The man did a bit of backtalk at Hades, "The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a little girl? Sorry, but my contract says-"

"I know!" Hades snapped at the man, cutting him off. "You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament. But that little kindergartner's the only thing standing in your way. You've gotta fight her to get to him. Come on." He gestured to Wendy, who was talking to Philoctetes during another brief intermission, "Hey, it's like that old goat says: _Rule 11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it!_ " He punched the air to state his point, "I mean, a casualty along the way is no big deal, right?"

Wordlessly, the warrior straightened himself and walked away, taking his confident strides. He didn't even give the god of the Underworld so much as a second glance. As soon as the blonde soldier vanished from sight, Hades breathed in annoyance. "Geez, stiffer than the stiffs back home," he muttered, before a wicked smile crept onto his face. "Still, suckers like him are often hard to come by."

A large snarl came from the darkness behind him. Whatever it was, it could only mean bad news.


	12. Olympus Coliseum II: Junior Heroes

**Match 6: Big One**

The semi-finals of the Olympus Coliseum preliminaries involved Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Sherria fighting against **Big One,** a team of seven Red Nocturnes, seven Blue Rhapsodies, and one Large Body. Wendy and Sherria cast **Sky Dragon's Roar** and **Sky God's Bellow** to get rid of the Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies, before focusing on the Large Body. The Heartless performed its body slam attack, which the group all jumped away from. As it got back up, Carla hacked its back with a series of kicks. The Large Body stumbled, but then turned around and tried swiping at the group. Goofy ducked the first punch, but got clobbered by the second and was knocked to the ground. Donald cast a **Thunder** spell, and electrocuted the Large Body. The problem was, that last shot made the Large Body mad, and it ran at Donald with its gut out. Fortunately, Wendy deflected the chest with her Keyblade, causing it to stumble back, and she delivered a quick combo to finish the job. The audience cheered with the group victorious once again.

Wendy cheered, "That's the power of the Keyblade!"

Goofy whooped, " **YAH-HOO-HOO-HOOOEY!** "

Donald smirked, "Take that!"

Soon, it was time for the final round. Wendy and her comrades felt a bit worn out, and each drank a Potion. Sherria sighed, "Boy, all this fighting sure does take a lot."

Wendy wondered, "But who's going to face us in the final match?"

Carla replied, "I have no clue, but one thing is entirely certain; our last opponent won't be easy to beat."

Donald scoffed, "Big deal. We've faced our fair share of weirdos. Right, Goofy?"

Goofy stated, "Nothin' bad's gonna happen to us, not as long as we stick together."

Carla commented, "Our teamwork has proven to be quite essential thus far, but Donald's overconfidence is by far the most questionable."

Donald rolled his eyes, "Hey, don't hate because I'm tough enough for the big leagues."

Wendy suggested, "Guys, the sooner we focus on the battle, the better our chances of winning. We need to keep our guard up."

The Greek announcer made his way to the stage and spoke to the audience, "And now, it's time for the preliminary finals! Introducing Team Wendy's final opponent, the ex-SOLDIER: Cloud Strife!" Right on cue, the blonde warrior made his way into the ring amidst a myriad of cheers from the spectators.

Goofy pointed a finger, "Hey! That's the guy we saw earlier after our first match!"

Wendy asked curiously, "He's our final opponent?"

Donald gulped, "I don't like the looks of this..."

Sherria smiled, "Don't worry. Teamwork is the key to victory. Not even this guy can beat us." She walked over and held out her hand, "Hey, uh... Cloud, right? May the best man or girl win."

Cloud lifted his hand, but didn't bother shaking Sherria's. Instead, he put it on the handle of his sword. "I intend to." He pulled out his weapon of choice named the Buster Sword, its blade wrapped up in torn sheets.

Donald motioned his hands up to the sword, and looked back at them to see how big it was. "Weeeeeell... goodbye!" With a nervous chuckle, he began to flee out of the arena, obviously not wanting to deal with a sword that big, but Goofy went after him.

"Come back here!" Goofy yelled as he gave chase. "We gotta do this as a team!"

When they ran by Carla, she quickly pulled both of them up by their shirt collars. The two kept moving in the air, until they realized they weren't on the ground. Carla looked sternly at the two, and both of them responded with cheesy grins, before she put them down. "And just where do you two think you're going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Donald answered nervously. "I'm throwing the match!"

"And I'm stopping Donald from throwing the match," Goofy added. " _All of us_ need to stay and help Wendy."

"Can't you see the size of that sword?" Donald shivered. "We'll be creamed!"

"No, we won't!" Goofy shook his head. "Not if we watch each other's backs!"

"Instead of running your mouth, duck, why don't you open your eyes to the fight in front of you?" Carla insisted.

Meanwhile, the Sky Maiden and the ex-SOLDIER confronted each other, face-to-face. Wendy spoke first, "Before we get started, Mr. Cloud, I'd like to know why you entered the Games."

"Just to make things short, I'm here to take you down," Cloud answered. "I can't promise you'll leave without a scratch."

"Did you hear that?" Donald quacked fearfully. "He wants to take us down! Nice knowing you all! Bye!"

"Hold on!" Carla stopped him.

"But why?" Wendy questioned.

"I have my reasons. But let's cut to the chase. I suggest you throw the match and walk away," Cloud offered. "There's no point in fighting a kid, even a little girl like you."

"You heard him," Donald attempted to leave a third time. "Let's get outta here-"

"I don't think so!" Carla shouted. "We're staying, and we're helping Wendy!"

"You can't leave a friend behind," Goofy wagged a finger. "That's a big no-no."

"Never!" Wendy rejected Cloud's offer, and her Keyblade was at the ready. "We made it this far, and we're not giving up. We'll take you on!"

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that," Donald groaned, reluctantly readying his staff. "Fine, let's get 'im."

"That's better," Carla said in satisfaction, before assuming a fighting stance.

"Here we go!" Goofy held up his shield.

"We're on!" Sherria's hands surged with Sky God Slayer Magic.

"You think all five of you can handle me?" Cloud questioned, the Buster Sword seized firmly in his hands. "Either way, you're all gonna lose."

 **Final Match: Cloud**

Wendy's team walked one way in a circle, while Cloud walked the other. To start off the match, Wendy brought down the Blue Mistral towards Cloud, who easily blocked it, knocked it away, and tried to slash back. She quickly deflected it, and the two engaged in a clash, the metal of both swords bouncing back and forth. Wendy felt great force each time the Buster Sword hit her Keyblade. She cartwheeled away, and Sherria cast **Sky God's Bellow** at Cloud, who jumped over it. Upon landing, he brought his sword up, about to thrust, and the Sky God Slayer anticipated his next move and stepped away. But the moment Cloud thrust forward, he did so at lightning speed, his body charging like a wild buffalo.

Sherria looked to her friends with a bewildered look, "Did you see how fast he was?" The others all had their mouths open, and nodded back.

Cloud zoomed forward with a consecutive amount of lightning fast **Sonic Rave** strikes, and all members of Team Wendy got hit, knocking them back. The five were a bit slow trying to get up. Cloud attempted to attack Wendy with another **Sonic Rave,** but she cartwheeled out of harm's way. He tried it on Donald, Goofy, and Carla, but the three leaped elsewhere. He tried to get Sherria with his last **Sonic Rave,** but she brought up her black wind-powered hands and blocked it, getting into a struggle that didn't last long. Cloud concentrated his strength into the Buster Sword and was able to push Sherria down to one knee, before he slashed her away with a deadly **Cross-Slash** combo, causing her to scream in extreme pain.

"Sherria!" Wendy cried.

"Aaaagggh! It hurts!" Sherria winced, clutching her chest. Despite her automatic healing ability, the wound inflicted by the Buster Sword managed to seep in, draining her strength and vitality by the minute. "It's unlike any injury I've ever felt! Even my healing magic doesn't work!"

"What kind of person is he...?" Wendy sweated.

" **Thunder!** " Donald struck Cloud with a lightning bolt, stunning him for a moment.

"We got this, Sherria!" Goofy shouted, moving in with his shield. When he got too close, Cloud did a fast recovery and brought his sword up. Goofy slid on his back to dodge a sword blow, and got up to deflect an onslaught of **Sonic Raves,** each attack bouncing off the silver metal. " **Goofy Tornado!** " Goofy then spun around and damaged the blonde warrior's body, catching him off guard. Cloud countered with a **Cross-Slash** that bounced the shield forcefully, the last hit pushing Goofy to exhaustion, before slashing him away with another **Sonic Rave.**

" **Fire!** " Donald shot a fireball against Cloud, who dodged backward and jumped into the air. The ex-SOLDIER performed a **Climhazzard,** which involved him slamming the Buster Sword into the ground with unnatural strength. The resulting shockwave decimated Donald and knocked him out instantly. Cloud surged forward with another series of **Sonic Raves,** hacking away at Goofy until he fell unconscious, before he could provide support to Donald. That left Wendy, Sherria, and Carla as the only ones opposing him.

"That the best you can do?" Cloud taunted.

"Whoa!" Wendy exclaimed. "He's really fast!"

"He took out Donald and Goofy with no sweat," Sherria remarked. "He's something else..."

"It's not just his speed," Carla theorized. "He must've channeled Magic Energy from his body into his weapon!"

"My name is Cloud Strife," Cloud introduced himself. "I'm an ex-SOLDIER. I've been hired to make sure you won't get far."

"But why?" Wendy questioned. "What do you want with us?"

"Doesn't matter. You're the one I'm after," Cloud replied coolly. He executed four **Sonic Raves,** and Carla realized too late that her body was struck with super-sonic slashes. The white Exceed was sent in the air, and Cloud executed an aerial sword combination. The last blow smashed her to the floor, creating a crack from where she collapsed. Carla groaned tiredly, her body lacerated with slash wounds, before she reverted back to her original Exceed form.

"Carla!" Wendy screamed.

"Why, you...! **Sky God's Boreas!** " In a fit of rage, Sherria positioned her hands together and summoned a massive black tornado, intent on blowing Cloud away. He responded by swinging the Buster Sword five times, the sheer strength of the blade cutting away a large portion of black wind, until the last swing completely destroyed the tornado. Sherria gasped in horror, "No way!"

"That was nothing," Cloud scoffed.

"Oh, so you wanna play rough, huh? I'll show you!" Sherria growled. " **Sky God's-** " Before she could act, however, she felt a pain seeping through her chest and was forced to grasp it, the damage she received from the Buster Sword catching up to her. "Argh! Crud..." She added in frustration, "C'mon, magic! Heal! Heal! Why won't you-" She was silenced by an upper slash, and felled by a **Climhazzard.** She fell in defeat, her Sky God Slayer Magic unable to heal such injuries.

" **SHERRIA!** " Wendy shrieked.

"It's just you and me now," Cloud said confidently. "C'mon, kid. Give me your best shot."

"I won't let you get away with that!" Wendy gritted her teeth. Focusing her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic into her arms and legs, she brought her Keyblade down and Cloud blocked it with the Buster Sword. The force was so strong that a large gust of wind flew throughout the entire arena.

"Whoa!" Philoctetes exclaimed, holding onto a stone pillar. "Look at 'em go!"

Wendy and Cloud got into a vicious clash, parrying and dodging each other's attacks at breakneck speed. A minute passed, and when the ex-SOLDIER lost his focus, the Sky Maiden hit him with a 7-hit combo, the last slash sending him back a couple of feet and falling to one knee. Cloud leaped in the air for another **Climhazzard,** and when he missed, he was met with another 7-hit combo. He retaliated with eight consecutive **Sonic Raves,** which Wendy managed to avoid. At the last **Sonic Rave,** she somehow managed to deflect the blow, and tried to slash at him. Cloud jumped over Wendy to avoid it, countered with a **Climhazzard,** and missed again. She hit him with a **Blizzard** spell, followed by a **Sky Dragon's Claw** which knocked the Buster Sword out of his hand. Wendy cast **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack** to knock the weaponless ex-SOLDIER to the ground, and used her Keyblade to hold his sword down.

That didn't stop Cloud, however, for he flipped himself back up and slid his sword out of Wendy's grasp, and the two clashed again. He activated his **Sonic Raves** again, and three of them managed to hit the Sky Dragon Slayer dead on. She screamed at the pain she received from each slash, and she was forced to grasp her chest with both arms.

"You kept up with me," Cloud remarked, his body sustained with less moderate wounds. "Even a single man by himself couldn't stand up to me like this."

"I won't lose..." Wendy panted. "I won't let you beat me..."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but recess is over!" Cloud attacked with more **Sonic Raves,** and Wendy cartwheeled herself out of the way. He then jumped up and did a **Climhazzard,** which she avoided by jumping over.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Wendy breathed a mighty gust, and Cloud blocked it with his Buster Sword, allowing her to hit his vulnerable lower body with a 6-hit combo. " **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " She knocked him off balance with hammers of wind. " **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " She knocked him in the air with wind-fueled legs, before she jumped up and slashed him a few times. " **Fire!** " She finished the combo with an explosive fireball that sent him back to the ground. Despite the current state he was in, the ex-SOLDIER pushed himself up to his feet, and held her back with a **Cross-Slash.**

"Not bad. Not bad at all," Cloud said wheezily. "But how about **THIS?!** " Much to Wendy's surprise, he disappeared into a flicker of wind. The next minute, he reappeared and was swarming her with lightspeed attacks. Concentrating on her speed and agility, she held him back with several blocks of her Keyblade, until she lost her focus. Cloud landed five **Sonic Raves,** sent her up in the air, kept up the pace with an aerial combination, and ended it with a **Climhazzard.** Wendy healed a fair amount of health by drinking a Potion in her pocket, and cast **Sky Dragon's Roar** at him, but he vanished again and delivered a **Cross-Slash.** Moments before he could strike again, she caught him off guard with **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang,** scratching him across the chest, before knocking him in the air with **Sky Dragon's Claw.** Wendy then jumped over, hit Cloud a few times with the Keyblade, and then finished with three **Fire** spells.

The battle was reaching its peak, and both combatants were moderately injured. Cloud complimented, "I have to give you credit, you're a tough girl. But don't you see it's meaningless? Just give up and get it over with."

Wendy breathed heavily, "I won't... let you... beat me... I promised my... friends... that I'll keep on fighting... until the end. I didn't come all this way... just to run away from you!" Raising the Keyblade, she gathered enough energy and willpower to execute her trump card, " **Blue Mistral Command Style: Skyward Wing!** " Seconds later, she was glowing in a light blue aura, and was armed with crystal wings and a white blade. She eyed the ex-SOLDIER, fiercely determined to win the tournament for the sake of her friends.

"I wish it didn't come to this..." Cloud mused. "Looks like I have no choice." Gripping the Buster Sword in his hand, he channeled large amounts of energy in the form of electricity sparking around his body, and a giant black wing popped out of his back. He glared at the Sky Maiden, intent on completing the job Hades asked him to do.

The two readied themselves.

"I'm ready!"

"Farewell."

 _ **WHOOSH!**_ The powered-up forms of Wendy and Cloud charged and attacked rapidly with immense force, dodging and blocking each others' moves, in what seemed to be the climax of the match. The audience erupted into cheers, motivated by the sheer thought of how extreme the battle turned out to be. At any rate, the Coliseum's popularity would skyrocket when the dust cleared. Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Sherria broke free from unconsciousness and looked up to witness the two clashing on the ground and in the air. With all their hearts, they prayed that their Sky Dragon Slayer friend would win.

In the battle's final moments, Wendy hacked Cloud's chest with her **Crystal Wings,** and he countered with a slice to the hip. She performed a series of **Wind Steps,** teleporting her way out of every swing of the Buster Sword, and she reappeared just in time to knock it out of his hand.

"What?!" Cloud exclaimed.

" **Command Style Critical Art: Great Dragon Wind!** " Wendy transformed the Blue Mistral into a dragon-shaped tornado that caught Cloud in its jaws. It slammed him down to the ground, the impact generating a swirling vortex that destroyed the pavement of the arena, leaving the image of a white dragon in its wake.

"Gotta keep going..." Cloud emerged from the rubble and collapsed on one knee, the grievous injuries taking its toll on him. Wendy fell on her knees and panted exhaustively after a valiant effort, her Command Style deactivated as a result.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the Greek announcer addressed the crowd. "The winners of the Olympus Coliseum Preliminaries, Team Wendy!"

The audience cheered loudly at Team Wendy's victory, as confetti made its descent from the air, in honor of the surviving team who bested the preliminaries. A weakened Wendy looked around to see the positive reaction of the fans, and wiped a tear from her eye, overwhelmed by the thought of victory. It was like winning the Grand Magic Games all over again, only this time, she was the main star of the arena. The rest of her friends stood up and came to her aid, their emotions of relief and happiness helping them forget the injuries they bore from the battle.

Carla cheered, "Well done, Wendy!"

Sherria smiled, "You did it! We won!"

Donald admired, "You got him good, kid!"

Goofy cried, "We won the match!"

The four cradled the injured Sky Maiden in their arms, soaking in the cheers of the attendees. Even Philoctetes couldn't help but admire the team's determination and ferocity. "Say, you're better than I thought! Maybe you _do_ have what it takes!"

Sherria laughed, "That's what he gets for messing with my friend, our Sky Maiden."

Donald smirked, "Better luck next time, blondie!"

Unfortunately, one person didn't care if he won or lost, and cast his shadow over Wendy and company. They turned to see Cloud Strife, the defeated ex-SOLDIER who stood over them with an expressionless face that ignored all the batters and bruises, the Buster Sword gripped with both hands. "There's not going to be a next time, kid..."

Carla demanded, "Impossible! How can you still be moving with all those injuries?"

Cloud stated, "A finished match doesn't mean my job is finished yet. Hades and I had a deal."

Wendy gasped in surprise, "Hades?"

Behind Cloud was the Lord of the Dead in question, watching from the barracks. "That's right. One swipe of the blade..."

Cloud used any strength he had left to lift his sword in the air. Donald and Goofy put their hands over their eyes and waited for the inevitable, while Wendy, Carla, and Sherria turned their heads away, the Sky Dragon Slayer putting her Keyblade in front of her. The crowd gasped at this sight, their cheers replaced with shock. It would appear that the loser was intent on killing the victors, which was a serious violation of rules in the Games.

Cloud paused for a few seconds, looking at this sight. Suffice to say, second thoughts crossed the young man's mind. " _A battle like this is something I haven't had in a long time, and yet... I'm just going to kill a bunch of kids over a contract? Even a girl like her? Is this deal I made the only way to find who I'm looking for...?_ " He finally lowered his sword and put it away, shaking his head in disgust, "It's not worth it. I won't kill you. You don't deserve it."

Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Sherria all opened their eyes. Another close call was averted... or was it? They all spotted something over Cloud's shoulder, and Wendy gave the warning. " **LOOK OUT!** "

Cloud looked behind him, only to be stomped on by a giant paw. It belonged to an enormous three-headed beast with black fur, glowing red eyes, and razor-sharp teeth. Wendy yelped and got to her feet, backing away from the monster growling over her.

Hades smiled evilly, "Oh, right. There's one other rule I forgot to mention: Accidents happen." He retreated into the darkness of the barracks, confident with his new lackey getting the job done.

The three-headed beast let out a deafening roar that made the whole arena shake. The crowd would've been worried if it weren't for the fact they thought this was part of the show. Donald and Goofy, however, screamed and ran away from the arena. Wendy, Carla, and Sherria went after them, but the monster blocked their path, its three heads grinning maliciously at them.

Sherria motioned with her hands, "Nice doggy."

Wendy asked, "How do you know it's a dog?"

Sherria gestured, "Can you see the long snout and the perky ears on each of the three heads? It's obviously a dog with three heads."

Carla gasped, "You're not talking about Cerberus, aren't you?"

Wendy wondered, "Cerberus? Who's that?"

Carla answered, "According to ancient history, Cerberus is the name of the guard dog of the Underworld. And if I recall correctly, a certain guild was named after it, but with the word 'Quatro' before it."

Wendy replied, "Quatro Cerberus? That's the name of the guild Bacchus belonged to!"

Sherria shivered, "Well, whatever that doggy's name is or wherever he comes from, there's only one word to describe him: trouble."

Wendy alerted, "Here it comes!"

The three braced themselves as the beast's heads made a break for them, driven by the urge to feast on their flesh. But before the fangs could reach Wendy, Carla, and Sherria, they were instead held back by an incredible force of strength. The beast known as Cerberus felt his weight lifted upward by that same force, and to everyone's surprise, his chest rested on the hands of someone! The crowd cheered in thunderous applause, and Wendy noticed whom they were clapping for; an extremely muscular man wearing orange-brown Grecian armor, a brown belt around his waist with a golden emblem with the symbol of a thunderbolt engraved on it, a red and brown headband tied around his forehead pushing back his rust-colored hair, save for one bang that fell over it, and a short deep blue cape.

"Herc!" Philoctetes recognized him. "About time you showed up!"

"Phil!" the muscular man shouted urgently, glancing over his shoulder at the satyr. "Get them outta here!"

"Hey, you heard the man!" Philoctetes projected his voice to the crowd. "Everybody out of the arena! Now!" Most of the attendees took the hint and evacuated from the Coliseum, but some elected to stay, not wanting to miss any of the action. Philoctetes grew annoyed at this, "Well, go on! This isn't a free show!"

Wendy watched the whole scene in bewilderment until she heard the voice of a familiar duck. "Wendy!" She turned to see Donald and Goofy motioning to her from the vestibule. "Come quick!" Wendy, Carla, and Sherria complied and raced out of the arena.

* * *

 **Lobby**

"Whew, that was close!" Philoctetes exclaimed as soon as they reached the lobby, safe and sound. He leaned against the wall and took in several long breaths.

"Is everyone alright?" Wendy asked.

"We're fine," Sherria answered. "Guess the victory party's cancelled."

"That's one big doggy," Goofy commented. "With a size like that and three heads like those, he'd definitely win first place in the talent show."

"But he's so huge," Wendy pointed out. "He can barely fit into the talent show, and his sharp teeth would scare everybody away."

"Uh-huh," Sherria agreed. "An enormous dog with three heads is not my idea for a pet. Or anyone, by that matter."

"Yeah," Wendy nodded. "Bad idea."

"What's the matter, cat?" Donald teased Carla. "Are you scared of dogs?"

"Of course not!" Carla scoffed. "Though we are cats, us Exceeds do not share the fears and weaknesses of an ordinary cat."

"A cat who ain't afraid of baths, dogs, and cucumbers?" Goofy wondered. "It's like you're a super-cat!"

"A crazy 'super-cat,' that is," Donald rolled his eyes. "She kicked me right in the face!"

"I gave you a demonstration of my powers, duck," Carla retorted. "You should never have doubted me. If it weren't for me, the team wouldn't have made it to the finals."

"Gawrsh, you handle your kicks like it's a piece of art," Goofy admired. "Nice work out there."

"Why, thank you," Carla smiled.

"Oh, your kicks are very good, all right," Donald said bitterly. "Good enough to give me a-"

"Now that you rookies are back in one piece, I bet you're wonderin' about that giant dog you saw," Philoctetes cut him off. "That's Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld."

"I stand corrected," Carla confirmed. "This creature hails from the world of darkness."

"Hey, how did you know?" Philoctetes wondered.

"It's only an assumption," Carla replied.

"Who's the guy crazy enough to send a three-headed mutt to eat our butts?" Sherria asked.

"I bet someone sent him to attack the Coliseum," Wendy guessed.

"Whoever this guy is, he doesn't really like us," Goofy stated.

"Are you talkin' about Hades?" Philoctetes questioned. "He's the Lord of the Dead and ruler of the Underworld, in case you're wonderin'."

The group gasped in horror upon hearing the name of the stranger who gave them the entry pass. "Hades?!"

"I should've known!" Carla clenched her fist with a glare for having her suspicions proven right. "He intended to have us participate in the tournament so he could have his hired muscle, Cloud Strife, eliminate us!"

"We've been tricked," Wendy grimaced. "He led us into a trap."

"He truly is dark and mysterious," Carla growled. "Better yet, he is rather ambitious. He does live up to the name of ruler of the Underworld, similar to Mard Geer Tartaros."

"Or he's named after the guild master of Grimoire Heart," Sherria pointed out. "One of the Balam Alliance that Fairy Tail took out eight years ago."

"Blast it all," Carla mused. "I should've figured it out sooner."

"It's okay, Carla," Wendy acknowledged. "We didn't mean for things to happen, but they did."

"So what's with the other guy lifting Cerberus over his head?" Sherria asked. "You know, after he stomped Cloud with his paws?"

"That's Hercules," Philoctetes answered. "Herc for short. I mentioned before that he has godlike strength, and what he did to Cerberus right now is a demonstration."

"Hercules... is here?" Sherria gasped in disbelief, and Philoctetes nodded. She breathed steadily for a few seconds, and finally, she yelled excitedly, " **HERCULES IS HERE?!** "

"Yep, he's here," Philoctetes nodded. "You finally get to see the champ. But there ain't no time for autographs just yet."

" **HERCULES! A REAL GOD! OH, MY GOSH!** " Sherria screamed happily. She then paced around the lobby, her head brimming with hopes and ideas, "When we're in the Games, we get to fight Hercules, and he says, 'Hey, Sherria! I heard you're a God Slayer! Show me what you can do!' Me and him, fighting each other in front of hundreds of fans!" The others stared at the fantasizing Sky God Slayer as she passed by, Donald and Philoctetes with annoyance, Wendy, Carla, and Goofy with slight curiosity. "What's more, if I actually defeat Hercules, I'll take records of our incredible fight, share them with my Lamia Scale friends and to the people of Fiore, and I'll go down in history as the best God Slayer ever!" Her hands grasped with anticipation, "What a way to kill two birds with one stone! Oh, yeah!" Her joyous outburst was quickly smothered with mischievous laughter, "This is my break! My **BIG BREAK!** "

"Yeah, yeah, girlie," Philoctetes rolled his eyes. "You can go fan-crazy with Herc on the veranda **AFTER** he takes care of Cerberus."

"Tell me about it," Donald jeered. "Who would've guessed that Sherria is nuts?"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Sherria eyed suspiciously.

"Oh, it's nothing," Donald said sarcastically. "It's just that..." He added with a whisper, "...you're crazy."

"Crazy?" Sherria questioned. "What are you talking about? I'm completely sane."

"Sherria, I think Donald means it," Goofy pointed out. "You've been acting weird lately."

"Let me guess," Donald interjected. "Does it have something to do with fighting someone like Hercules?"

"Hey, don't hate because I'm excited," Sherria shrugged. "A girl's gotta have dreams."

"She's right, Donald," Wendy agreed. "It's what she dreamed about. She wanted to test her God Slayer Magic against a real god. Just think of how strong she'll be if she actually defeats one!"

"See?" Sherria smiled. "At least somebody supports me."

"Geez, this is some adventure we've been in," Donald complained. "We've got not one, not two, but three strong _and_ weird additions to our team. First we've got a kid with a key who likes breaking the rules, then we've got a cat lady with bad legs and a backwards philosophy, and now we've got a teenage girl with a crazy dream of beating up a superman. I mean, seriously! Who invited these people?"

"Um, you did," Carla said dryly. "When you found Wendy holding the Keyblade."

"A-hyuck, she's our friend," Goofy smiled. "Carla and Sherria are also our friends. They're not so bad when you get used to 'em."

"Sometimes, it makes me wonder _why_ they're our friends," Donald muttered. "They're the strangest people I've ever met."

"If you're done talking, let's get back to business," Philoctetes insisted. "We're wasting time and money."

"Fine," Donald sighed. "Back to business."

"Can Hercules stand up to Cerberus?" Wendy asked.

"Herc's no stranger to monsters," Philoctetes grinned. "With his godlike strength, he should be able to handle him." A loud noise vibrated the Coliseum, allowing a small dust of rubble to fall down from the ceiling, and his expression turned to worry. "Then again, maybe not. This doesn't look good." He scratched his head in frustration, "I hope Herc's okay. Wish I could go in!"

"Cloud..." Wendy whispered. She looked to the arena's entrance, before finally deciding to run back in. The rest of her friends saw this, looked to each other, and nodded.

All five of them were just about to enter, until Philoctetes spoke up, "Wait!" He looked over to Wendy with concern, "Kid, you're not entering the arena, are ya? This ain't just some match. This is for real!"

Wendy explained the actions she and her friends were about to take, "Phil, we were set up. The match with Cloud was an ambush. Cerberus was meant for us, and Hercules shouldn't be the one in there. I'm not going to let some three-headed dog scare me! We're going back to fight him!"

Sherria smiled, "On a side note, you can decide if we're hero material or not. This is our chance to prove ourselves."

Philoctetes contemplated Wendy's decision. He knew that even heroes sometimes neede help. Eventually, he gave his reply, "Go for it, kid. Get out there and whip that dog down to size!"

Wendy smiled, "You got it."

Sherria chuckled, "Like you actually need to say it."

Carla encouraged, "Let's get moving!"

Goofy whooped, "Here we go!"

Donald said dryly, "Sure, we're gonna play fetch with the dog. Yippee... woohoo."

* * *

 **Coliseum**

At the now empty arena, Hercules was holding the unconscious Cloud over his shoulder, standing between the wall and Cerberus's giant jaws bearing down on him, inches away. The great hero was mustering his courage and resolve to wear down the guard dog of the Underworld for as long as he could. Just then, Cerberus's ears perked up, hearing the footsteps of others behind him. Turning his three heads, he saw Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Sherria below, taking fighting stances. Hercules was surprised to see the group of five emerging from the vestibule, and attempted to speak to them, "Hey, what are you doing here? I thought Phil told everyone to leave!"

"You get Cloud to safety," Wendy proposed. "We'll take care of Cerberus."

"Are you sure, kid?" Hercules questioned. "You're gonna be alright?"

"We're ready for anything," Wendy assured. "It'll take more than a three-headed dog to bring us down!"

"Huh, from the looks of things, I've got my hands full at the moment," Hercules took time to assess the situation, before he complied. "Okay, I'll leave it to you." Before he could make a break for the exit, he was startled to see Sherria in front of him, casting an awkward smile at him. "Oh, you're one of them, right? What's your name?"

"I'm Sherria," Sherria introduced herself with a blush. "Nice to meet you. And you must be Hercules. I've heard a lot about you. You're the undefeated champion of the Coliseum with godlike strength. It's because **YOU'RE** a god."

"Technically, I am," Hercules stated. "But I live down on earth as a mortal."

"Oh, my gosh!" Sherria squealed excitedly. "I can't believe it! I'm talking to an actual god!"

"Whoa, easy there," Hercules calmed her down. "What got you so excited all of a sudden?"

"It's been my dream to meet a god and face him in combat," Sherria explained. "I'm a God Slayer. My magic is said to have the power to defeat gods, and my purpose is to test it against one." She cleared her throat, "If it's alright with you, can you and I-"

" **JUST GO ALREADY!** " Donald yelled impatiently. "We've got a job to do!"

"Oh, well. Guess it'll have to wait," Hercules confirmed. "Watch yourselves!" He hurried with Cloud to the vestibule as fast as he could. Passing Wendy, both of their eyes met for a brief moment; the Sky Maiden flashed a confident smile, and the son of Zeus smiled back and gave an encouraging pat on the back, before he completely exited.

"Aw, come on!" Sherria pouted. "We were having a nice chat!"

"This isn't the time for fun!" Donald insisted. "We've got a big problem on our hands!"

"Lighten up a bit, Donald," Sherria quipped. "There's always a time for fun in situations like this."

"You call **THAT** fun?" Donald cried incredulously. "As in taking a vicious three-headed dog for a walk kind of **FUN?!** "

"Every battle is worth the experience," Sherria grinned. "It's all in the thrills. The more experience you get, the more you enjoy it."

"That's Sherria for you," Wendy giggled. "She's always looking on the bright side of things."

"I don't," Donald grumbled. "Playing fetch with a humongous mutt isn't my idea of having fun."

"Concentrate, everyone!" Carla urged. "We must focus on defeating Cerberus."

Philoctetes, who wanted to watch this up close from the audience stone slabs, gave instructions to Wendy and company. "Kid, I got two words of advice for ya: **ATTACK!** "

Sherria cried out, "That's _one_ word!"

Wendy encouraged, "Never mind that. Let's teach this bad dog some tricks!"

Cerberus let out a huge roar, stomping his large paws. The battle was on!

"Spread out!" Wendy instructed her friends, and all five ran in different directions. Cerberus began his trek across the arena, each of his heads individually breathing out large fireballs. To avoid the stream of miniature flares, Goofy put his shield in front of him and slid it across the sand like a surfboard, Wendy and Carla performed a few cartwheels, and Donald and Sherria rolled away. Once the team regrouped, Cerberus lifted his front feet off the ground, ready to stomp on them. Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Sherria backed away in time, but the shockwave caused by the impact of Cerberus's feet knocked them off their feet, their backs landing hard on the ground.

With a groan, Wendy opened her eyes to see Cerberus's paws coming straight down again. She gasped, and rolled out of the way. After the paws slammed, the rest of Wendy's allies saw this as an opportune moment. Donald cast a variety of **Thunder** spells to zap each of the three heads. Cerberus felt the shocking force of the duck's magic, and growling in anger, he advanced and shot another stream of fireballs. The number of explosive projectiles was increasing, but Wendy and her friends would come up with minor strategies to outsmart the guardian of the Underworld. Wendy and Sherria cast **Sky Dragon's Roar** and **Sky God's Bellow** at Cerberus's left and right heads, while Goofy deflected a fireball with his shield, hitting the center head square in the eyes. Those attacks caused Cerberus to reel back, and Carla seized the opportunity to jump in the air and deliver a flurry of kicks to the heads.

Cerberus stopped in his tracks, and his heads attempted to bite at his targets. Donald and Goofy yelped as they leapt away from the sharp teeth. The heads then snapped their teeth at Wendy, Carla, and Sherria next, but they managed to avoid all the bits with great flexibility, and counterattacked with their respective magical styles. During the brawl, Wendy took one hard swing of the Keyblade that connected the center head's teeth; the beast roared in pain at the steel's impact against his jaw. The center head took another snap, and bit down on the Blue Mistral. The Sky Maiden got in a tug of war, but her feet were slipping against the much stronger Underworld beast. The left and right heads were occupied with Carla and Sherria, but the center head proved more than enough to resist Wendy. Donald and Goofy held onto her chest, but it was no good. Cerberus then picked the center head up and jerked it behind him, sending them flying to the stone slabs. They would've landed hard on the seats if not for Wendy sticking out the notch of the Keyblade, catching the edge. The three fell on the concrete a little safer.

Cerberus reared up on his hind legs and dropped to the ground a third time, sending a shockwave that blew Sherria and Carla away from him. He lifted his heads up, ready to breath fireballs again, and the five regrouped. Cerberus's flares destroyed much of the Coliseum's infrastructure, leaving traces of rubble and smoke. His attention returned to Wendy and company, and he attempted to spew fireballs again. As soon as the left and right heads opened their jaws, Wendy and Donald cast **Blizzard,** forming ice crystals right in their mouths. The ice stung his two mouths bad, and caused him to let out a dreadful roar. Cerberus's center head glared at both Wendy and Donald, and shot another fireball. They moved away, but Goofy wasn't so lucky and got blown away. Before the center head could make another move, Wendy jumped up and executed a quick 13-hit Keyblade combo, and Sherria joined in by flinging her black wind-fueled fists, before ending it with **Sky God's Boreas.** The unison of attacks was a success, and Cerberus roared at the injuries.

The Underworld beast gritted his teeth, and Wendy's group could see fire building in his three mouths again. Fireballs flew throughout the arena once more, and they were either avoided or deflected. Cerberus even deigned to bite with his three heads, but it was another effort Wendy and company could handle. Jaws were deflected, and heads were decimated by powerful attacks and magic.

Almost pushed to the brink of exhaustion, Cerberus's mouths foamed with dark energy, as he readied a strategy of his own. His heads moved downward, spewing out a stream of dark matter and sending it into the ground. As a result, the energy pooled and shot up into small fireballs. He shot more fireballs, and they coupled with the dark matter, making the struggle to dodge and deflect more difficult. With Wendy and her friends tired and distracted, Cerberus proceeded to bite them away with his jaws. The sharp spikes of teeth pierced their bodies fiercely, before they were blown away by another paw shockwave that crashed their backs against the wall, before landing chest first onto the ground.

Fortunately for Wendy and company, their stash of Potions restored fair amounts of their health, and they managed to stand back up to their feet. In retaliation, the Sky Dragon Slayer lifted her Keyblade into the air and cast **Thunder,** summoning a stream of miniature thunderbolts that hit against all of Cerberus's heads, making him flinch. Three managed to hit his jaws like a lightning rod, and he shook in electric shock from the attack. Seeing Cerberus in this state of shock, Wendy was about to pull out her trump card.

" **Blue Mistral Command Style: Skyward Wing!** " Wendy activated her Command Style and turned her attention to Cerberus, who recovered from his paralysis. He walked towards her, but his movement was slower from such a long battle and taking a lot of hits. Nonetheless, he unleashed a combination of fireballs and dark matter across the Coliseum ruins. Wendy **Wind Stepped** towards the Underworld beast, who whipped his fangs at her, to which she blocked with her **Crystal Wings.** Afterwards, she hit each of the heads with a string of fast Keyblade combinations. " **Command Style Critical Art: Great Dragon Wind!** " She dealt the final blow in the form of a dragon-shaped tornado that swirled the beast into the air, until it slammed him to the ground with a loud **THUD!** As soon as the earth stopped rumbling and the dust settled on the battleground, Cerberus was no longer moving.

"We did it!" Wendy cheered, deactivating her Command Style and regrouping with her friends. "We beat Cerberus!"

"Nice work, Wendy," Sherria held up her hand, and the Sky Dragon Slayer slapped it for a hi-five. "You made that dog heel."

"Who woulda thought it'd be hard to teach a three-headed dog how to play fetch?" Goofy asked.

"Tell me about it," Donald nodded. "He almost _fetched_ us in his teeth." He then laughed at his joke, "Get it?" No one seemed to laugh at his attempt for humor, and they only responded with odd looks. "What? I tell jokes all the time. It's to get everyone in the mood."

"Let's just go," Carla sighed, and the five walked back into the vestibule after all was said and done. Philoctetes, who had miraculously survived the destruction of the arena to see the rest of the battle, glanced at Wendy's group with an impressed smile.

* * *

 **Lobby**

Later that day, Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Sherria stood before Philoctetes and Hercules, who were holding a ceremony in honor of their bravery and exemplary performance. The satyr read the statement on the papyrus out loud, " _Thus, I hereby dub thee **junior heroes,** and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the upcoming tournaments for the Coliseum Games._ " He then handed pieces of papers in the form of licences, granting them permission to enter the Games whenever they wished. "Congrats, rookies. You earned it."

That announcement filled Wendy and her friends with such gladness, and they began to celebrate. Wendy held Sherria's hands, and the two jumped with joy. Goofy did a victory dance, Donald tossed his hat in the air, and Carla clapped her paws enthusiastically. " **We did it!** " they cried happily. " **We did it! We're in the Games!** "

"Hey, wait a minute!" All of a sudden, Donald's loud voice snapped the group out of their victory party, and they turned to see him casting a glare at Philoctetes. "What do you mean, 'junior heroes?'"

"We saved the Coliseum by defeating a gigantic beast from the Underworld," Carla joined in. "Does that count as heroic?"

"You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero," Philoctetes said seriously. "The road to being a hero is long and tough. If you learn a lot from that road, you'll know you truly are one."

"So, what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well, that's just something you'll have to find out for yourselves," Hercules crossed his arms with a grin on his face. "Just the way that _I_ did."

"No problem!" Wendy smiled, lifting a fist proudly. "We'll start by proving ourselves in the Games. We'll win all the tournaments, and we'll discover what being a true hero is all about!"

"Testing one's limits is the key to unlock one's potential," Carla stated. "The more we progress, the stronger we'll become."

"We'll show everyone how tough we are as a team," Sherria gestured to herself and her friends. She then took a step towards Hercules, and her eyes glimmered with a mixture of eagerness and determination. "If we win all the tournaments, we'll get a chance to face you!"

"It depends on how far you've come," Hercules replied. "Who knows? You and your friends might."

"I can't wait!" Sherria grew excited. "When that day comes, I'll unleash the full extent of my God Slayer Magic to defeat the Coliseum champion! This is my time to shine!"

"I'm putting my faith in you, Sherria," Wendy encouraged. "I know you can do it!"

"Once you defeat a god, your status as a God Slayer will elevate to new heights," Carla said.

"Think of how proud your Lamia Scale pals are gonna be!" Goofy smiled.

"Thanks, guys," Sherria gave the thumbs up. "You're the best support I could ever ask for."

"There she goes again," Donald rolled his eyes.

"You're pretty eager to fight some gods and monsters, girlie," Philoctetes admired with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Sherria giggled.

"Like I said, you and your friends are free to enter the Games," Philoctetes continued. "But the bad news is, there ain't gonna be any games for a while." He motioned to the closed sign over the arena entrance, "That fight with Cerberus really messed up the arena, so we gotta clean it up first."

"How could we forget?" Wendy giggled, remembering the damage Cerberus caused. But she didn't have time to help clean up the Coliseum; she and her friends had other priorities. "That's alright. We'll come back later." She turned to Hercules, "It's nice to meet you, Hercules."

"Same to you, Wendy," Hercules nodded in agreement. "Until next time."

"See you later!" Wendy waved.

"Bye!" Goofy cheered.

"It's been fun!" Sherria grinned.

"We'll meet again soon," Carla acknowledged.

"See ya!" Donald saluted.

Hercules and Philoctetes waved goodbye as the five left the lobby. The satyr then stroked his beard for a bit, "I still can't believe that cute little squirt actually beat Cerberus."

Hercules smirked, "He even fought her at his full strength. Hades is not gonna be happy to see his pet worn down by a little girl."

Philoctetes agreed, "Yep. He definitely won't."

* * *

 **Coliseum Gates**

Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Sherria exited the lobby, and took the path to the exit. Donald spoke up, "Well, there's nothing we can do here. Let's go somewhere else."

Carla interjected, "I happened to talk with the Coliseum's security during the preliminaries. They reported to have seen no one among the audience that looked like a mouse or people bearing the Fairy Tail mark."

Goofy shrugged, "Guess the only thing to do now is head back to the Gummi Ship."

When they approached the double doors leading out of the Coliseum, they spotted a familiar face. It was Cloud Strife sitting near the doorway.

"Cloud!" Wendy approached him, while her friends stood cautious in case any foul play happened again. The group knew about how he came to the Coliseum under contract from Hades, but nobody knew his reasons for doing so. "Cloud, it's you!" Wendy cried. The ex-SOLDIER's only response was a solemn look, and she could tell he was pretty upset over something. The Sky Dragon Slayer grew concerned, "Hey, are you alright?"

Cloud lifted his head up to look at Wendy. He responded in a low tone, "Yeah. Sorry about earlier."

Wendy acknowledged, "It's okay. I understand."

Cloud muttered to himself, "I stil can't believe he tricked me like that. I just have to know better next time who I make a deal with."

Wendy grew curious, "Yeah, about that... Why did you go along with him, anyway?"

Cloud stood up and told his story, "I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help." Wendy and the others listened intently, "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired." The ex-SOLDIER looked up into the blue sky, "I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light."

Wendy tried to cheer him up, "You'll find it. I'm searching, too."

That lightened Cloud's spirits a little bit, as he looked at the Sky Maiden. "For your light?" A nod answered him. After having a cold face for so long, he cracked a bit of a smile at Wendy for being nice to him, even after he tried to eliminate her. Cloud reached into his pocket and gave Wendy an Ability Orb, before placing it in her hand. "Don't lose sight of it."

Wendy smiled, "I won't. Thank you." Cloud walked away, but she called out one last time, "Are we going to fight each other sometime in the Games the next time we meet? I hope there won't be any dark powers involved."

Cloud turned his head, running a hand through his hair and flashing a cocky smile. "I think I'll pass." With that said, he made his departure.

Goofy examined the Ability Orb Wendy was given. "Gawrsh, that's a **Sonic Blade** Ability Orb! You can make fast dashes with your Keyblade, just like Cloud during our match!"

Wendy got a big grin out of that, "This will come in handy!" The Ability Orb popped and transferred into her body, granting her the power to use the **Sonic Blade,** similar to Cloud's **Sonic Raves.** Her smile was then replaced with concern for the ex-SOLDIER who disappeared. "I wonder if he's going to be alright."

Carla assured, "I'm sure he will, child. He has his own path to follow, and we have ours. It's best not to get involved."

Wendy nodded, "You're right, Carla. Let's go." Donald and Goofy pushed open the large double doors, and the Sky Maiden looked back at the Coliseum over her shoulder, sharing one last smile before the gate slammed behind the group.

* * *

Nightfall had approached Olympus Coliseum, and after the Gummi Ship had left, Hades could be seen fuming at the Coliseum Gates, holding a statue of Hercules in his hand. "Hercules, the all-time undisputed, undefeated champion of Olympus Coliseum. A true hero if you ever see one. He's strong. He's brave. He's kind." Every word he spoke was laced with biting sarcasm, and the statue took on the ability to flex its own muscles. "He's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot." The last thing the statue did was crossing its arms and winking, before it was roasted in Hades's palm. "He's perfect. Perfect." His collected tone then changed into a furious one as he turned red, "Perfectly **INFURIATING! HE MAKES ME CRAZY!** " The hair on his head blazing hot, he exploded in a burst of flames, a pillar of fire rising into the air from where he stood. As the smoke settled around him, Hades caught his breath and returned to his cool blue shade, trying to regain his composure. "Wait a minute. What are you worried about? All the pieces are in place. Relax. Here's what you do: let Hercules train the girl with the key. In the next games, I'll take care of them both." He made a fist with a wicked smirk, "It's like killing two birds with one stone, so to speak."

A voice from behind him concurred, "Oh, I simply _love_ that old saying."

Hades turned to see Maleficent addressing him, but he wasn't too happy to see the leader of this operation involving the dark guilds, the Heartless, and the other villains. "I don't remember you purchasing a ticket to Mount Olympus."

Maleficent stated, "I just came to see your progress. How fares your attempt to seize the girl with the Keyblade?"

Hades frowned, "I had it right in the bag, but that little squirt had to _louse_ it up! Even my pet couldn't handle a kindergarten dropout! Meanwhile, where have _you_ been? Living it up with that Kaze girl and the other villains, leaving _me_ out of the herd!"

Maleficent questioned, "And what saying do you have of this situation of yours?"

Hades sneered, "I've got a bone to pick with you! I asked some of those magical clubhouses you hired to contribute to my grand scheme, to be my extras for the show, but no! They never came! Where were those idiots when I needed 'em?! Do they think I'm the unpopular one?! I'm a member of this club, too!"

Maleficent answered, "Calm yourself, Lord of the Dead. The dark guilds are very busy with their affairs in other worlds. Time is of the essence, after all. And both of us have lots of time to spare. Since they cannot help you at this moment, you can always ask me..."

Hades scoffed, "Hmph! You came to the party too late, toots. If they can't come, I'll just have to run the show on my own. I don't need you, Kaze, or anyone to look over my shoulder. Stay outta this. This is my show."

Maleficent was visibly disturbed by Hades's stubbornness, but decided it was best to leave him be. "As you wish, Hades. Fight to your heart's content." Hades grinned in pride, but that was short lived when he noticed the venom laced in her words. He scowled and was about to voice his complaint to Maleficent, only to find that she was gone. All Hades could do was stand there and contemplate his next move.


	13. Deep Jungle I: Lost in the Jungle

**Author's Note  
** _Hey, guys! It's your man, TheSavageMan100, and after another temporary hiatus, here's the first chapter of the Deep Jungle Arc. I hope it's worth the wait, and please enjoy!_

* * *

 **Gummi Ship Cockpit**

"...Olympus Coliseum has given us permission to be in the Games," Donald was giving instructions to Chip and Dale through the monitor screen while operating the Gummi Ship in the co-pilot's seat. "I need both of you to keep an eye out for any new tournaments to compete in. Got it?"

" _Read ya loud and clear!_ " Chip saluted. " _Whenever the Games are back in action, we'll give the word._ "

" _Good luck out there!_ " Dale encouraged. " _You too, Wendy!_ "

"We won't let you down," Wendy promised.

" _This is Chip..._ " Chip chimed.

" _...and Dale..._ " Dale added.

" _Over and out!_ " Both finished in unison, before the monitor blinked off.

"Well, that was refreshing," Sherria commented. "That three-headed doggie we've faced at the arena stuck out like a sore thumb. He nearly ripped us apart like raw meat, but fighting him was a breeze. And it didn't hurt that we get to enter the Games for free."

"It's been three worlds, and we made a lot of progress," Carla stated. "We defeated the dark guilds of Lantern Viscera and Jester Jugular, and saved the Coliseum from destruction. As a reward for our triumph over Cerberus, we've been given the honor to participate in the Games."

"I just don't understand why Hades would send Cloud and Cerberus after us," Wendy said. "He let us join the Games, so that he could watch us lose."

"His reasons for wantin' us to lose the Games is as itchin' as those Heartless tryin' to put us outta commission," Goofy spoke from his co-pilot's seat.

"Most of all, me," Wendy interjected. "They keep coming after me because I wield the Keyblade."

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade, the one weapon that can destroy them," Carla recalled. "They stop at nothing to devour the heart of the one who wields it. It's no wonder they made their incursion into the Coliseum, whether they came by instinct or someone sent them after you."

"If someone sent them after me, it might've been Hades," Wendy grew concerned. "He'd do anything to get rid of us."

"There is a possibility that Hades and the Heartless share a connection," Carla rubbed her chin. "To arrive at the truth, the first approach is to consider everything one and the same problem."

"What's the deal with these people?" Sherria scratched the back of her head. "They've been on the run, serving plates of heart-eating freaks to feed on unsuspecting folks, like Master Jabberwock's Trickmaster at Wonderland. Then Hades decided to make two sideshows of a blonde guy with a sword, and a giant pooch afterwards. I've got a really bad feeling that we're gonna get sucked into something outrageous..."

"That happens on a regular basis for us," Carla replied casually. "Trouble always comes around. The Heartless and the dark guilds are undoubtedly tied together, and they're plotting something behind the scenes."

"The Alliance of Evil..." Wendy thought out loud. "That's the name of the group, right?"

"They could be as tough as the old Balam Alliance," Sherria said. "Or even more."

"It'll be okay!" Wendy smiled. "Evil is strong, but that doesn't mean we can't be strong too. They won't stop us from finding our friends. It's something I learned when we fought Master Hades eight years ago: 'On our own, we're weak to stand up to anything. But with friends on our side, we're strong. When we're together, we can accomplish anything.'"

"You fought Master Hades of Grimoire Heart? Eight years ago?" Sherria grew puzzled. "How old are you, exactly?"

"Twelve," Wendy answered.

"But that's twelve minus eight equals four!" Sherria exclaimed. "How's it possible that a four-year old could outsmart a guild master?"

"I was twelve years old that time, and I still am," Wendy explained. "During the S-Class promotion exam in Tenrou Island, most of my guildmates and I were under attack by the black dragon, Acnologia."

"Gawrsh, that's horrible!" Goofy exclaimed. "A dragon flyin' in the wild blue yonder, causin' a mess wherever he goes!"

"Uh-huh," Wendy nodded, "His **Dragon's Roar** would've destroyed the whole island, but we were saved by Mavis Vermillion, our guild's first master. She activated the **Fairy Sphere,** saving Tenrou Island and everyone on it."

"But it has a powerful side-effect: the **Fairy Sphere** froze us in time, and our ages have been encased for seven years," Carla added. "When we emerged from the sphere, our ages stayed the same." She gestured to herself, "I was there with Wendy. The two of us were among the guild's core members who miraculously survived Acnologia's rampage." The Sky Dragon Slayer nodded in agreement.

"That means Wendy's still cute," Goofy grinned at Wendy. "Time flies, and cuteness can't be beat."

"Aww, really?" Wendy giggled with a blush. "You're too much."

"Too bad if she grows up, she won't be cute anymore," Donald rolled his eyes. "Time flies, and cuteness can get squeezed out."

"What a kicker," Sherria remarked. "You and some of Fairy Tail's best, trapped in an iceberg for seven years, defending yourselves from the infamous black dragon. I guess that explains why your guild was down on its luck. That is, until it came back on top after the Grand Magic Games."

"What's the Grand Magic Games?" Donald asked.

"It's an annual event where magical guilds compete in dozens of challenges to determine which among them is the strongest guild in Fiore," Sherria explained. "It's like Olympus Coliseum, but with a little magic flavor in it. Fairy Tail won last year, and defended its title this year."

"A-hyuck! Congratulations, Wendy!" Goofy complimented. "Fairy Tail's the winner of that there magical contest! You're the two-time champs!"

"We did our best," Wendy replied. "When we're pushed into a corner, the bonds we share gave us the strength to beat the odds."

"So how many of them guilds are a part of that there competition?" Goofy turned to Sherria. "Besides Wendy's, has yours joined?"

"Um, no," Sherria shook her head. "We were so focused on Lamia Scale's thanksgiving party that we had to decline our invitation. But I do know the names of the other guilds. There's Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Quattro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Dullahan Head, Dwarf Gear, and Scarmiglione."

"Garwsh, lots of names," Goofy commented. "Your world's got a lotta guilds."

"Yep," Sherria smiled. "That's why they call Fiore the most magical place on Earth-land. It's full of wizards and guilds, some fighting on the side of good, others on the side of evil."

"Boy, you talk a lot," Donald muttered. "Guilds? Fairies? Magic games? That's a mouthful."

"We're getting to know each other more," Carla countered. "What do you expect from a pleasant conversation between friends?"

"I get the idea, okay?" Donald groaned. "You can just say that you, Wendy, and Sherria come from a magical world, and that's it. The less we know the details, the better. I can do with a simple explanation, thank you!"

"Friends share each other's thoughts and feelings," Wendy smiled. "It doesn't matter where we're from, not as long as we understand one another."

"I guess so," Donald admitted with a sigh. "It's easy to get along with somebody if you have a chat. Maybe a backstory or two from your world, friends, or whatever won't hurt a bit."

"Well, it's about time," Carla grinned. "You're beginning to warm up."

"One more question, fellas," Goofy interjected. "What's this Tenrou Island you mentioned before? That a tropical resort or somethin'?"

"It's Fairy Tail's sacred ground," Carla answered. "The resting place of Mavis Vermillion, our guild's founder and first master, and the one place where the S-Class promotion exam is held, according to tradition. Sinking its roots at the center of the island is the Great Tenrou Tree. It bestows divine protection upon those bearing the Fairy Tail crest, like mine and Wendy's, for instance." To make her point, she gestured to the guild mark on the Sky Maiden's shoulder. "At the same time, it enhances magic."

"I can see why your pals would wanna protect such an important place," Goofy nodded. "There's more to your guild than meets the eye, huh?"

"Fairy Tail is the best guild ever!" Wendy said happily. "It's full of great friends. I'm sure you'll like them when we find them."

"Of course!" Goofy smiled. "I'm lookin' forward to meetin' some of your buddies!"

"Very colorful," Donald sighed. "Try and save that kind of thing till we actually find them."

"Oh, please," Carla scoffed. "It's just an expression."

"With that out of the way, let's get back on the road," Sherria crossed her hips. "Three worlds down, and plenty to go. What's next?"

"We're gettin' to the next world in a hour," Goofy announced. "You can stay in the engine lounge while you wait."

"Sure thing," Wendy nodded.

 **Gummi Ship Engine Lounge**

 _FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_  
 _hikari zenbu atsumete_  
 _kimi no ashita terasu yo_

The song danced from a little radio on the table, and Sherria's head bopped along with it while she sat on the couch, eating a biscuit she took from a plate. Wendy read a few books she perused from one of the drawers, while Carla was sipping a cup of her favorite Darjeeling tea. As the minutes passed, the influx of imagination from the words and pictures written on the books' chapters soothed Wendy's spirits, and she stayed that way until she grew tired, and fell asleep. Her head rested against Sherria's knee, and the latter didn't mind. Jiminy Cricket had seated himself on the couch's armrest, writing a new entry on what happened so far.

Having taken the last sip from her cup, Carla looked over at Wendy and watched her drift into the world of sleep, the edge of a book still inserted between two of her fingers. A small smile was across the Sky Dragon Slayer's face, and her voice was distorted into a soft snore. Carla smiled to herself, and decided it was best to leave her in peace.

All at once, Wendy's consciousness departed from her body, and it swirled its way into the dreamscape.

And everything turned white.

* * *

 _Before Wendy was a member of Fairy Tail, she was training under the Sky Dragon Grandeeney, her beloved foster mother who passed away after the destruction of Tartaros._

 _She remembered it well... She remembered how Grandeeney would teach her in the ways of the Dragon, to instruct her on how to control the wind, to bend the heavens to her whim. That was when things had been different, before she was left alone in the wilderness, before she traveled with Mystogan, before she became a member of a guild. Grandeeney was the closest thing to a mother Wendy ever had. The sunlight would reflect in from off the landscape and into the shades of the forest, the one spot where they spent their days together. It was the definition of an idyllic and peaceful life, where thoughts of grief and strife would be miles away._

 _But in the midst of this chasm of memories, there was another alongside Grandeeney._

 _A girl. Taller and three years older than Wendy. Her body was fuzzy, and her face more so, making her appearance hard to make out._

 _Wendy tried to call out, "Who are you?"_

 _The girl turned her head, and a smile crawled from her shadowed face. She spoke, "Giving up already? Come on, Wendy. I thought you were stronger than that."_

 _Wendy was confused. "Huh? How did you know my name?"_

 _The girl chuckled, "Why would that matter? Anyone with a heart would never ignore someone in need!"_

 _Wendy cried, "You haven't answered me! Who are you?"_

 _Before she could get a response, a curtain of darkness blindfolded the sun. The forest was wrapped in shadows, and Grandeeney and the mystery girl vanished with them._

 _"What is this? Who is she? Why is she with..."_

 _The darkness stole Wendy's words. Nothing came out. There was utter silence._

 _The mystery girl's voice broke it._

 _"I'm with you until the very end."_

* * *

 **Gummi Ship Engine Lounge**

"Wendy! Wake up!"

The illusion soon came to an end, and the only darkness Wendy could see emanated from her closed eyelids. She opened them slightly, and she turned to see Goofy giving a nudge of her shoulder. "Goofy?"

Goofy said cheerily, "Rise and shine!"

Wendy noticed that she was lying down on the soft end of the couch, indicating that Sherria's knee was no longer present. In fact, she wasn't sitting on the couch, and nowhere to be found in the lounge, especially Carla. Wendy stretched her arms and yawned, her senses slowly coming into order, before she sat up. She waved her hand in response, "Oh... Hi, Goofy. What's up?"

Goofy answered, "We made it to a new world after blastin' through some Heartless."

Wendy's eyes widended, "Huh? We made it?"

Goofy asked, "How have you been, Wendy?"

Wendy replied, "Well, I was having a dream."

Goofy chuckled, "I bet you're takin' the dream land express. Just imagine a vacation across a land of fantasy with your best buddies. Here comes the train!" He made a playful gesture with his elbow, "Toot-toot!"

Wendy shook her head, "No, not that kind of dream. It's..." She wanted to give an explanation, but a strange feeling prevented her from uttering words. She briefly met Goofy's gaze, but looked away, her mind focused elsewhere. "It's..." She lifted a hand and placed it at her chest, caressing it in an attempt to squeeze out the filtering twinge.

Goofy began to feel concern for Wendy's troubled mind. "Wendy? What's the matter?"

Those words helped Wendy realize where she was, and she cleared her throat. "N-Nothing. Just a dream, that's all." She then focused on the subject, "We made it to a new world?"

Goofy nodded, "Yup. Sorry to bother your beauty sleep, but we need ya to get movin'. Everyone's in the cockpit, and we're takin' a good look at the world out there. C'mon!" With a motion of his arm, he climbed up the ladder.

Wendy stood up from the couch and called back, "I'm coming!" She grabbed the rails and placed her right foot on the first step. However, her other foot remained still on the ground. The Sky Maiden breathed steadily as her mind returned to her dream. Every time she thought about the silhouetted girl, that uneasy twinge would grow stronger.

"That girl..." Wendy thought out loud. "Who is she? How does she know my name? And more importantly... Why is she standing beside Grandeeney?" She cringed at the mention of the dragon who raised her. The image of her foster mother, a caring creature who sheltered her from obscenity, filled her with nostalgia. With each passing second, she felt herself shivering with a familiar air. She could see Grandeeney smiling before her, paired with the mysterious girl. And for that same reason... the sight of the smiling silhouette rang familiar to her as well, though she could not process it. The dream ended without warning, leaving the Sky Dragon Slayer no time to figure out what was going on. Was this another test given to her by the voice that guided her before she received the Keyblade? Or was it a forgotten memory of her past?

Wendy's mind then snapped back to reality. She proceeded to climb the ladder. Discovering the meaning behind her dream would have to wait.

 **Gummi Ship Cockpit**

Wendy regrouped with her friends, and they all gazed out the cockpit window to catch a glimpse of their new destination. The world's surface seemed to be covered in lush green trees, tropical in origin. Even from a distance, waterfalls and other bodies of water could be easily seen, including what appeared to be a wooden house built on top of a large tree.

Wendy exclaimed, "It's a jungle!"

Chip grinned, " _Hey, you got it! This world is called the_ _ **Deep Jungle.**_ _Kinda obvious, huh? It's home to the fiercest and ferocious animals you can ever find in the wild._ "

Wendy and her friends didn't like the sound of that. Goofy asked nervously, "All of 'em?"

Dale shook his head, " _Nope, not all of 'em. While most animals are total freaks of nature, there's some around these parts that are passive and gentle, like hippos, elephants, and gorillas._ "

Chip stated, " _The Deep Jungle has been a huge research magnet for schools and companies around the world. It's so popular that explorers and naturalists get there to study wildlife!_ "

Dale reported, " _According to our scans, a new group of explorers recently came in to study gorillas. Some say gorillas are the rarest of all animals in the Deep Jungle. I figure that's their topic on the expedition._ "

Carla asked, "Who leads the expedition?"

Chip shrugged, " _Can't say. The trees are messin' with our scans when we tried to get a closer look._ "

Dale stated, " _But we do know it's a group of three. Scratch that, make it six. Our scans are poppin' like popcorn!_ "

Sherria wondered, "Six?"

Chip suggested, " _Why don't you guys check it out?_ "

Dale agreed, " _You're sure to find somethin' there._ "

Wendy affirmed, "We will." She turned to her teammates, "Let's go down there. If we could ask the explorers-"

Donald cut her off, "We can't go there."

Wendy wondered, "Huh?"

Donald shook his head, "It's not worth it. It's better if we keep going."

Sherria asked, "But didn't you hear what Chip and Dale said?"

Wendy nodded, "Yeah. What if my Fairy Tail friends are down there?"

Goofy added, "And King Mickey, too."

Donald scoffed, "In a backwater place like **that?** " He pointed a thumb to the world in front of them, "No way! I could hardly think they'd be in such a place! Go ahead and let those explorers do their homework or have fun with the monkeys. Not that it matters. Besides, I did mention Rule #2."

Carla recited dryly, " _You can't meddle in the affairs of other people._ We know. We get that. Don't you think you're taking this a bit too far? You need to sorten out your priorities and decide the best course of action."

Donald hissed, "I know **perfectly** well what I'm doing, cat. What makes you think _you_ know what's best for us?"

Carla replied, "Action speaks louder than words. You don't prove ingenuity by simply following your brash instincts. You do it by understanding the situation with utmost care and applying it to your advantage." The others could tell she was trying to keep calm, "We cannot involve ourselves in affairs unless we deem it unbearable."

Donald suddenly lost his temper, "No, we won't involve ourselves in affairs because it's _necessary!_ " He slammed his hands on the control panel for emphasis, "And I don't appreciate being lectured by the support party. Goofy and I are the main party. **We** run the team. **We** make the decisions!"

Wendy, Goofy, and Sherria jumped at the outburst. Carla spoke angrily, "Can't you see how pointless your 'rules of non-interference' are? What makes you think you can make the right decisions? Would you do so at the cost of others' lives? Do you refuse to take action and let those around us fall? Are you leaving the weight of everything on your shoulders?"

Donald retorted, "Don't make me laugh. That world over there is a jungle. It's filled with wild animals, and they can't talk or share info like normal people. And the explorers? I doubt they know anything about our friends. I don't have to take a look yonder at what that world looks like; it's no different than an affair we can't meddle in! The world order has rules, and we're supposed to follow them." He advanced towards the white Exceed, and added with a jeer, "You break 'em, you buy 'em."

Carla exclaimed, "So it's _our_ fault that things aren't the way they were?!"

Donald spat, "What if I said yes? Don't blame it on me when a schoolgirl decided to crash the party, like she did at Wonderland!"

Carla snarled, "It was for a reason, you dolt! Following the rules doesn't always guarantee the safety of lives! All this time, you let yourself believe that the rules don't apply to anyone except yourself, hence making you a capable individual. But as far as I'm concerned, with your simple mind and lack of confidence, you're nothing short of a spoiled child!"

Donald dared, "Say that again, you little furball!"

Carla shouted, "You heard me, you miserable feathered rat!"

Wendy pushed between the two, stopping the argument before it could escalate into a brawl. "Stop it! What's the matter with you two?"

Donald nonchalantly replied, "Don't look at me. Your cat friend started it. She insisted on going to that backwater place of a world when we should be moving on."

Wendy said adamantly, "We're supposed to search **every world.** There's a chance King Mickey and Fairy Tail might be down there. Let's just land and check it out."

Carla crossed her arms, "I would follow Wendy if I were you, duck, since you agreed to follow her. _That_ was the deal."

Donald argued, "Why should we go there when our chances of finding them here are zero? That, and it'd be a waste of our time." He added with a disdainful air towards Carla, "Least of all, this over-the-hill pussy cat." The white Exceed narrowed her eyes at that insult.

Wendy gasped in shock, "How can you talk to her like that? She's our friend! Our teammate!"

Donald stomped a foot, "Friend?! Not to me, she ain't! I couldn't care less if she likes me or not!"

Sherria questioned, "So that's it? We're not going?"

Donald answered, "Trust me, Sherria. It's a bad idea. We're on an important mission. We're moving on, and that's final!" With his last word said in the matter, he turned for the control panel.

That was the last straw. Flames of rage began to fester inside Carla, filling her with the desire to hurt Donald for his selfishness. " **YOU FOOL!** " Her voice grew loud and vicious, and the rest of the group was shocked of her sudden change of attitude. Wendy took it most of all. "You don't get to decide just because you're selfish enough to carry the weight of this journey! You don't have the right! **YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!** " She spread her wings and lunged out, grabbing Donald by the collar and slamming him against the control panel. In the next moment, the two were struggling, each fighting for possession of the Gummi Ship that calmly awaited the outcome. " **LAND THE SHIP!** "

" **NO!** " Donald shook his head defiantly.

" **LAND THE SHIP!** "

" **YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!** "

"Carla, no!" Wendy screamed, feeling the panic of friends fighting each other. Finding King Mickey and the Fairy Tail wizards was something she agreed on doing with Donald and Goofy _as a team._ She never thought she could see the team implode over a decision to enter a world lush with tropical green. Wendy couldn't stand it; friends are supposed to respect and trust one another, not tear each other apart. She valued friendship above all else, and those things kept her going, made her who she was. But conflict? Quarreling? Arguments? She didn't want this. She didn't want any of this! Forcing herself to take action, the Sky Maiden grabbed Carla's chest, pulling it in an attempt to break up the fight. "Carla, stop it! Stop it! No!"

" **LAND THE SHIP!** " Carla repeated her demand, ignoring the Sky Dragon Slayer's desperate pleas.

" **NO!** " Donald repeated his refusal, using his hands to defend himself.

"No, please!" Wendy begged, keeping her grip. "Please, don't!"

" **LAND THE SHIP!** "

" **NO!** "

" **CARLA!** "

Just then, the struggle came to a close when something among the controls cranked, and the cockpit grew silent. Wendy, Donald, and Carla turned their heads. They were completely surprised to see Sherria pulling down a lever and randomly pressing buttons, trying to figure out how to land the Gummi Ship. The Sky God Slayer had become so agitated by the pointless fighting that she had to do something, anything, to put an end to it.

"Sherria!" Wendy cried.

"You too?!" Donald exclaimed.

"Enough of this!" Sherria shouted angrily. "If Wendy says our friends are down there, it's a chance we'll have to take! We're gonna search every world in this universe, and we will! We're landing this thing!"

"Uh-oh..." Goofy gulped.

"What are you doing?!" Donald screamed hysterically. " **DON'T TOUCH THAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

And just like that, the Gummi Ship began to shake and hurtle towards the Deep Jungle, alarms going off and assorted yells escaping from various throats. A burning chunk of iron fell through the atmosphere, and Wendy's group found themselves unintentionally separated from it due to extreme velocity. They fell out of the sky...

* * *

 **Tree House**

" _Wendy... Wendy... Can you hear me?_ "

Wendy groaned, her head pounding after a perilous descent through the clouds. Her throbbing temple was eased by her hand as the voice called out to her again.

" _Come on, Wendy! Wake up!_ "

There was a shake of Wendy's shoulder, and she got herself into a sitting position, rubbing off the slight pain. "Oww... My head..." Her senses soon came back to her, and things began to look much clearer; she had crashed through the roof of the tree house. It was old and dusty inside, and not a single piece of furniture was found, except for various crates and barrels. Most of the wooden planks making up the house had vines growing between the cracks. Above, there was a second story, though the bottom half of the stairs was missing. Lastly, there was an open entrance directly in front of the Sky Dragon Slayer, through which she could see a balcony overlooking the trees.

The memories slowly came flooding back; Wendy and her friends had fallen out of the ship, and the turbulence split the team in two. She was with Carla and Sherria during the descent, clasping them tightly in an effort to lessen the fall. The next minute, they plummeted through the roof and landed with a loud thud, and Wendy was thrown unconscious for a brief moment. By the time she woke up, she saw Sherria kneeling down to her level, and Carla flying down to where they were. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Sherria quipped, "That's what I'd like to call a rough landing."

Wendy got up to her feet and dusted her dress. She asked, "Is everybody okay?"

Sherria answered, "Well, not everyone. When the five of us fell out of the Gummi Ship, the wind was so strong that it split us apart like a slice of cake. And here we are, in this rickety old tree house."

Wendy gasped in realization, "That means we're in the Deep Jungle!"

Carla nodded, "Indeed, though not in the way we expected it."

Wendy asked, "Where are Donald and Goofy?"

Carla shrugged, "In this case, I have no idea." She glanced at Sherria with an odd look, "Maybe it has something to do with a certain wizard from Lamia Scale recklessly operating the ship."

Sherria raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Why are you looking at me? What happened?"

Carla exclaimed, " _What happened?_ **YOU** is what happened! You flew down the ship, and now we're stuck in the middle of this rustic old place!"

Sherria protested, "Hey, I did what I _had_ to do. We were about to explore a new world, and I was looking forward to it, until it was delayed by a cat and a duck arguing about whether we're landing there or leaving it!" She grabbed her head and shook it in frustration, "I can't take it! Why can't you just decide?! That's why I had to step up for the team!"

Carla snapped, "But making a collision course?! That stunt of yours nearly got us all killed!"

Sherria retorted, "Well, it's not my fault you and Donald decided to fall out. And for what? World order rules? How the team works? Crossing worlds off our list?" She rubbed the back of her head, "This is starting to get really weird."

Those words seemed to have gotten through to Carla, as the memory of her argument with Donald replayed in her head. She responded only after a pause, looking at the floor despondently, "Donald refused to listen. He promised he would help us find our friends, in exchange for us helping him and Goofy find King Mickey. But that stubborn duck ignored us. I got frustrated, so I lashed out at him. I just..." She struggled for words, "It makes me feel that our trust in him has been misplaced."

Wendy understood Carla's dilemma, and reached her own conclusion. She knelt down on both knees and placed a gentle hand across the white Exceed's cheek. "I'm sure you have your reasons, Carla. And you're right. We have to find our missing friends, and it's not fair leaving them behind. To be honest, I don't agree with what Donald said, either. But there's no reason to fight about it. He's our friend, and friends shouldn't fight each other." Carla didn't respond. Wendy continued, "I know he's a bit bossy sometimes, but deep down, he still cares for us. I know it." She gave a reassuring hug, "We can get through this. When we find Donald, we can work things out."

Despite the comfort of Wendy's words, Carla was not convinced. She said blankly, "I don't think he even see us as friends."

Sherria beamed, "Duh, of course he does! He's a member of our team, the best team anyone can ask for."

At that moment, a savage growl emanated within the tree house, and the three paused to hear the noise. Wendy released Carla from the hug, and cautiously stood up. Her nose picked up the scent, her keen sense of smell picking up the trail of whatever it belonged to. The stench was composed of ingredients mixing an unquenchable thirst with sleepless malice.

Wendy whispered, "I smell something... It's getting closer..."

The growl came again, and this time, it came from the rafters. The Sky Maiden looked up in time to see the creature giving off that noise, and gasped upon seeing its full form.

"Over there! **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Wendy breathed a whirlwind towards the rafters, and Carla and Sherria jerked their heads to where it aimed. Moments before the wood exploded and scattered, a leopard pounced from the rafters, its black claws extended. "Look out!" Wendy leapt up, pulling out the Keyblade and blocking the leopard's claws. At the same time, it attempted at a bite of her face with its razor-sharp jaws, compelling her to inch her head away. After a brief struggle, she jumped back, allowing the leopard to land gracefully on the wooden floor.

"A leopard!" Carla cried, morphing into her human form. "A wild creature of the jungle!"

"First dogs, now cats?" Sherria tensed, her fists surging with black wind. "Animals these days. They just never wanna make this easy."

"Be careful, guys!" Wendy alerted, her Keyblade at the ready.

Letting out a fierce roar, the leopard gazed at Wendy and her friends, its eyes gleaming with murderous intent. It lunged forward, its claws and teeth flaring. Wendy, Carla, and Sherria immediately dodged or blocked countless tackles and swipes with speed and agility. They counterattacked with their respective weapons and magic, but the leopard was extremely agile and fast as well; it kept jumping around, making it difficult to attack for extended periods of time. Within less than three minutes, Wendy and her friends exhausted a bit of their energy, allowing the leopard to scratch their bodies a few times. Despite those injuries, the three continued their assault on the beast.

Sherria clashed her black wind-fueled fists with the leopard's claws, and the two got into a struggle. The animal was obviously the dominant one, as it was fueled by primal instinct. Eventually, the leopard pushed the Sky God Slayer to the ground. " **Sky God's Dance!** " Sherria summoned a spiral of black wind that swirled the leopard up in the air before it could attack again, and she proceeded to pummel it with an aerial combination of punches and kicks. " **Sky God's Bellow!** " She finished the combo with a black whirlwind breath that smashed the leopard to the ground. Due to the immense power added to those attacks, the leopard should've been easily knocked down, but it instead got back up on its paws, driven by the urge to hunt down its prey.

The animal attacked with its claws again, and Carla flexed her body to dodge each of the swipes. When the last swipe missed, the white Exceed unleashed a lightning fast combo of kicks, the last blow bashing its skull. The leopard was sent flying across the room, and it quickly recovered again. This time, Carla's legs clashed with the leopard's claws, and it ended with the beast tripping her with a swipe. Fortunately for Carla, the leopard took a blow to the back of its neck with a 9-hit Keyblade combo from Wendy, smacking it away.

Roaring with outrage, the leopard pounced faster than it ever had before, and Carla and Sherria barely had time to anticipate its next move. The animal performed a string of dizzying tackles, cutting the two down the middle. At the last strike, Carla and Sherria were paralyzed, the white Exceed reverting back to her original form, before she collapsed. That left the Sky Dragon Slayer to contend with the agile hunter of the jungle.

"Not good..." Wendy tensed. With Sky Dragon Slayer Magic supporting her speed, she slashed the leopard with a fierce 7-hit combo. " **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!** " She transformed her free hand into a wind-powered claw that scratched the animal's face. " **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " With a back-flip, her wind-powered legs knocked its chin, sending it airborne. Before the Sky Maiden could keep up the pace, the leopard effortlessly juggled its adrenaline to make a fast recovery. Finally, it was able to land on the ground, and a flurry of claws struck Wendy over and over. She couldn't anticipate where they would land or get a look at the animal that blazed into a yellow comet.

Suddenly, the onslaught stopped. Wendy sustained less moderate injuries, forced down on one knee. The leopard landed on all fours and roared triumphantly, confident that it would have its meal.

"It's super-fast..." Wendy breathed. "It's almost as fast as Cloud's sword attacks. Wait a minute..." Just then, she beamed with an idea. "That's it! If that leopard can move super-fast, so can I!" After drinking a Potion to restore her health, she stood up and assumed a stable pose. "I hope this works..." Wendy closed her eyes and focused her energy. An invisible aura began to appear around her feet, and gravity seemed to decrease. " **Sonic Blade!** " She opened her eyes and all of a sudden shot forward at the speed of light! She zoomed towards the leopard and slashed it at an incredibly fast pace, the Keyblade transforming into a deadly spike. The leopard was fast, but the **Sonic Blade** was even faster, and it was impossible to predict the Sky Dragon Slayer's movements. Eventually, after ten supersonic strikes, the beast collapsed in a heap. Wendy stood over the leopard's body, every muscle in her body relaxing when she saw the animal lying still.

"Whoo, you put the cat in the bag," Sherria praised, her automatic healing powers kicking in. "You used the **Sonic Blade** ability Cloud gave you?" Wendy answered with a nod, and the Sky God Slayer gave her the thumbs up. "You learned from the best. He'd be very proud."

"Yeah," Wendy giggled. "I know."

"But is the leopard truly defeated?" Carla questioned, quickly recovering from her injuries. "Even with your new ability, animals bred by the wild cannot easily be defeated by force or strength."

"We have to be ready for anything," Wendy reminded. "Who knows what other trick it'll pull off?"

True to Carla's words, the leopard sprung back on all fours. It pounced with a loud roar, all in one liquid movement. Wendy, Carla, and Sherria expected the worst...

" **Guns Magic: Stinger Shot!** "

A small streak of emerald green light materializing in the form of a bullet struck the leopard in the left leg! The animal roared in agonizing pain, and it collapsed to the wooden floor, its leg bleeding profusely. Its eyes looked around frantically, searching for the perpetrator.

" **Guns Magic: Spark Shot!** "

Afterwards, a rain of bullets sparking with electricity zapped the leopard's wounded body, frying its fur to a crisp.

"Bullseye!"

"Nice shootin'!"

"Is that..." Wendy gasped, hearing from behind two voices she recognized very well.

"Could it be...?" Carla heard the voices as well, and shared the Sky Maiden's expression.

They turned around and saw two familiar faces in Western attire entering the tree house with weapons in hand; the man holding a pistol, and the woman holding a rifle. "Hey there, little dragon!" she greeted. "Miss us?"

Wendy screamed happily, " **MR. AND MRS. CONNELL! IT'S YOU!** "

Carla exclaimed, "I can't believe it! Alzack and Bisca! You're alive!"

Alzack smiled, "Of course we're alive. We were pretty worried during that fiasco in Magnolia, but the Connells are as strong as ever. And it's even better now that we found you."

Bisca nodded, "Yep, it's good to see ya alive and kickin', Wendy. This calls for a Fairy Tail reunion! Given that the rest of the guys are around here someplace..."

Once again, Wendy was overwhelmed by emotions at the thought of reuniting with a lost friend. "I knew we would find you, Mr. and Mrs. Connell! I just knew we would!" She rushed towards Alzack and Bisca, and they caught her in their embrace, before she began to cry softly in their arms. "We found you... We thought we lost you... Thank you..."

Alzack sympathized, "Kept you worried, huh? Sorry about that. We're here now."

Bisca chuckled, "You look mighty cute when you cry, sweetie."

Wendy dried away her tears, "I'm okay. I'm just so relieved, that's all. I thought you were..." She couldn't find the right words to say, as she was overtaken by joy. "I'm so glad to see you again. Thank you so much."

Bisca smirked, "Are you kiddin'? It's gonna take more than leopards, crocodiles, or a pack of bandits to slow us down."

Alzack added, "Other than that, we're very happy to see you, too."

Carla crossed her arms with a proud look, "Well, well, well. It appears that we were right all along. There _are_ friends in this world. Donald should've listened to me, but he was too stubborn."

Sherria asked, "So you're gonna rub it in his face, huh?"

Carla nodded, "Precisely!" Clearing her throat, she turned to Alzack and Bisca, and bowed in respect, "We are very glad to have reunited with you, Alzack and Bisca. And thank you for saving our lives."

Alzack tipped his hat, "The pleasure is ours."

Sherria remarked, "Whoa, never expected to find you here! Alzack and Bisca Connell, Fairy Tail's gunslinger duo! Thanks for the assist."

Bisca turned to Sherria, "Just so you know, we're professionals. And what've we got here? A God Slayer from Lamia Scale making it here with those two!" She then winked, "It's good to see ya, Sherria."

Sherria saluted, "I'd do anything for Wendy, my best friend."

Wendy beamed, "You made it to another world, the same way Sherria made it to Wonderland! How did you get here?"

Alzack admitted, "It's a long story. Right now, we gotta get you to-"

Another roar sounded, turning into a snarl that sounded like a hundred animal growls combined. Everyone turned to the defeated leopard, in which a gale of powerful darkness erupted around it, nearly forcing them off their feet. Besides the powerful aura around its body, its eyes turned from yellow to red, devoid of life and brimming with hate. At the sight of the leopard's sudden development, Wendy felt a sensation running through her. Was it more than just a creature of the wild?

Bisca gritted her teeth, "She doesn't know when to fold, does she?"

Sherria raised an eyebrow, " _She?_ "

Alzack explained, "That's Sabor, the most ferocious animal in all the jungle. She's a cunning hunter who targets the weak and helpless. In other words, she wants to eat you!"

Bisca stated, "We fought her a lotta times, and she always comes back with another outrageous hunting spree. She grows stronger every day. This time around, she's got some powerful magic runnin' through her!"

Wendy and Sherria gasped in unison, "Magic?!"

Carla exclaimed, "How could an animal learn how to perform such a feat?"

Alzack guessed, "Sabor might've pulled it off on her own, or _someone_ gave her that power."

Bisca continued, "Whatever the case, she's bad news. We held her off for quite a while, and if it wasn't for Tarzan, we'd be chowder."

Wendy asked, "Who's Tarzan?"

Before Bisca could provide an answer, she saw Sabor leaping up with another paranormal roar, about to lunge at Wendy one last time. Bisca was about to fire her rifle, but luckily, she didn't need to. Someone burst into the tree house through a hole in the ceiling, running and maneuvering around the beams, before leaping to the floor. He landed in front of Wendy just in time and successfully blocked Sabor's bite with a spear. She struggled wildly, her jaws clamped around the base, until the man knocked her back a few feet. Sabor stared at the newcomer, who gave a defiant hiss, sounding exactly like another leopard. She growled furiously and made her escape, leaping out a window, sending shards of glass flying everywhere.

Bisca gestured with a smile, "This is Tarzan."

The wild man known as Tarzan put away his spear and turned to face Alzack and Bisca. The only piece of clothing he wore was a tattered, brown loincloth around his waist, and his brown hair was styled in long dreadlocks. He approached the two gunslinger wizards in a low standing position, his knuckles touching the ground like a monkey. Tarzan spoke gruffly, a warm smile across his face, "Alzack. Bisca."

Bisca put away her rifle, "Great timing, big guy."

Alzack followed suit with his pistol, "You sure scared her off."

Tarzan looked at Wendy, Carla, and Sherria, his face stern and serious. "Sabor, danger."

Wendy confirmed, "Okay. We'll keep that in mind."

Carla raised an eyebrow, "This man helped you in your endeavors? He looks questionable to me."

Alzack replied, "He's a wild man. The jungle taught him how to survive and interact with animals. He's been our guide ever since we arrived here."

Bisca grinned, "But don't let the wild looks fool ya. Deep down, he's got a heart of gold. He cares for others, especially our girl, Asuka."

Wendy gasped, "Asuka! Is she okay, too?"

Alzack nodded, "Yeah, she's safe in the camp with the others. We'll take you there."

Sherria beamed, "Cool! A man raised by the wild! They're just like the ones I read in the comics Cousin Sherry bought for me." She approached Tarzan and examined his masculine figure, "Wow, you've been working out every day. What's your secret?"

Tarzan echoed, "Secret." It's almost as if he was testing the sound of her words.

Sherria raised an eyebrow, "Huh? You don't even know what the word 'secret' means?"

Tarzan moved a few steps closer, awkwardly invading her personal space. "Secret, secret."

Sherria said slowly, mostly to herself, "Okaaaay... So that's what living in the wild feels like. You eat like lions, you sleep like bears, you bathe like fish, and you do lots of crazy things."

Wendy asked, "Where are the others? Where are the rest of our Fairy Tail friends?"

Alzack replied, "We don't know. We searched the whole jungle, and the explorers were kind enough to help us. But we haven't found a trace."

Carla confirmed, "I see. The others are still missing, then."

Bisca frowned, "Missing? More like kidnapped!"

Wendy gasped, "Kidnapped? What happened to the guild?"

Alzack folded his arms and glared down, "We were attacked by Sleepy Hollow and its leader, Kaze Viriniam. We put up a great effort to save our guild, but one by one, each of us got pummeled down by Kaze's top lackeys, the Headless Horsemen."

Carla wondered, "Headless Horsemen?"

Bisca stated, "They're the toughest in Sleepy Hollow's ranks, proper S-Class material. The bandits raidin' the museum turned out to be wizards. From the looks of things, they're a mercenary guild doin' dirty work for unsavory clients."

Wendy breathed in realization, "I knew it... They're the ones behind all this."

Bisca raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Who?"

Wendy replied, "The Alliance of Evil. It's a group of dark guilds using the Heartless for their own needs. Sleepy Hollow is one of them."

Alzack questioned, "Heartless? Isn't that a term to describe someone evil?"

Carla explained, "The Heartless are spirits attracted to the darkness in people's hearts. Upon swallowing a heart, they transform into all manner of frightening beasts."

Bisca crossed her hips, "So it's all part of a big conspiracy, huh? Sleepy Hollow and the dark guilds are workin' together, like the old Balam Alliance we took down. Figures."

Sherria spoke up, "Ah, big deal. Lantern Viscera and Jester Jugular are workers for the big conspiracy, and we've beaten them. We can beat the rest, no problem!"

Bisca wondered, "Really? You, Wendy, and Carla? All by your lonesomes?"

Wendy clarified, "We have others on our side. There's Donald and Goofy from the Disney Kingdom. We've been searching other worlds, looking for King Mickey and the rest of Fairy Tail." She added with a smile, "We're a great team."

Bisca remarked, "Sweet! Joinin' forces with guys from other worlds? We're mighty proud of ya, kid." She ruffled the Sky Maiden's hair, causing her to giggle.

Alzack confirmed, "I guess Professor Porter's theory was right. World travel is possible."

Wendy wondered, "Professor Porter?"

Alzack explained, "A biologist, one of the explorers we mentioned. He's on an expedition to study gorillas, alongside his daughter Jane and veteran hunter Clayton. They've set up a camp near the bamboo thicket."

Wendy beamed, "Three explorers! Like the ones Chip and Dale mentioned."

Sherria confirmed, "I guess that explains why the group's number is up to six."

Carla interjected, "How is it that you and your daughter managed to arrive here?"

Bisca narrated, "Well, after the Sleepy Hollow smashed us to bits, Alzack, Asuka, and I were luggage in one of their ships. On our way to their secret headquarters, the ship's knocked off course by a meteorite from outer space, and we crashed here. The three of us made it out safely, and Tarzan found us."

Alzack added, "We followed him to Professor Porter's camp, and were nursed back to health. We became friends with Tarzan, Porter, and Jane. But that Clayton guy? Not so much."

Sherria questioned, "Why Clayton?"

Alzack shrugged, "Can't say. He keeps to himself, bragging about money to be made selling wild animals to zoos back at home. No one knows his reasons for being a part of this expedition."

Sherria nodded, "And that's when you decided to hang out with Tarzan."

Alzack said, "With his help, we've been exploring the jungle for quite some time, making new discoveries and fighting off wild animals. At the same time, we're trying to find out what happened to our Fairy Tail friends. If it weren't for Sleepy Hollow..." In his anger, he clenched his fist tightly. " **Damn it!** "

Bisca patted her husband's shoulder to comfort him, "Take it easy, darlin'." She turned to Wendy, "If you can get to other worlds, how do you do it? You stole one of their ships?"

Sherria answered, "We've got the Gummi Ship. It's a super-amazing rocket with a first-class lounge."

Alzack gasped, "Rocket?"

Bisca wondered, "First-class?"

Sherria cheered, "When we show you the ropes, you're gonna be so surprised!"

Wendy agreed, "Uh-huh. And Asuka, too!"

Alzack confirmed with a nod, "You have your own ship? In that case, you can count us in."

Bisca affirmed, "The Connells are downright proud to be a part of your team. Findin' the rest of our friends is gonna be a cinch."

Carla suggested, "First thing's first. Right now, our priority is to find Goofy."

Wendy questioned, "Um, what about Donald?"

Carla responded in an uncaring tone, "Oh, right. Him, too."

Wendy thought to herself, " _I think she's still upset._ " She turned to Alzack and Bisca, "Mr. and Mrs. Connell, where are Donald and Goofy?"

Alzack responded, "You mean your friends from other worlds? We haven't found anybody going by those names."

Bisca suggested, "Ask Tarzan. He knows more about the jungle than we do."

Taking Bisca's advice to mind, Wendy walked over to Tarzan. She cleared her throat, "Excuse me, Tarzan? We got separated from our friends. Have you seen them?"

Tarzan responded curiously, his voice rough, "Friends?"

Wendy nodded, "Uh-huh, our friends. We're looking for two of them. Their names are Donald and Goofy."

Tarzan asked, "Look for Donald, friends?"

Wendy nodded again, "Yeah."

Suddenly, in a beam of light shining in from the rafters behind Tarzan, Wendy's eyes shifted for one instant. It was then that she saw the image of a familiar young man with salmon hair, wearing a one-sleeved waistcoat and a dragon-scaled scarf around his neck. Natsu Dragneel, a fellow Dragon Slayer and mascot of Fairy Tail's strongest team, was bathed in the morning light, staring at Wendy with a cocky smile on his face.

"Goofy, friends?" Tarzan asked again.

"Uhh... right..." Wendy glanced back at Tarzan and nodded, then back at Natsu. She considered walking over to the Fire Dragon Slayer, to ask him what happened, how he ended up in the Deep Jungle, and if he was okay. But before she could even take a step forward, Natsu turned away, raising his chin high. Wendy tried to adjust her position to see him, but he had already vanished into thin air.

"Are you okay, kid?" Bisca asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Wendy replied.

"Friends here," Tarzan said calmly.

"Really?" Wendy asked hopefully.

" _Ee-ooh-ooh-oo-ah,_ " Tarzan told her.

"Huh?" Wendy was confused. It sounded like a bunch of grunting noises to her. She turned to Alzack and Bisca for guidance, but they simply shrugged.

" _Ee-ooh-ooh-oo-ah,_ " Tarzan repeated himself, speaking it in a way Wendy could understand. "Friends here."

"I don't know what you mean, but please show us," Wendy pleaded. "Take us to Donald and Goofy."

"Tarzan," Tarzan smiled widely. He pointed to himself, thumping his chest. "Tarzan go."

"I'm Wendy," Wendy introduced herself and the others. "This is Carla and Sherria."

"Carla... Sherria..." Wendy acknowledged the presense of the two. "Go. Tarzan go."

"You betcha!" Sherria whooped. "Tarzan go, Wendy go, everybody go go!" That made Carla shake her head in disappointment, and the Sky God Slayer turned to see her reaction. "What?"

Tarzan motioned the group to follow him outside the tree house. They stepped out onto the balcony, absorbing the beautiful sea of trees stretching out as far as the eye could see. Beneath the house was a large netting web designed to prevent any object from falling into the depths of the jungle. There was a small dinghy dangling on a rope from a branch in front of the house, designed to lift heavy objects up to the house from further below. Tarzan pointed to the ocean of green, from which Wendy and company could hear the screeches and cries of animals echoing harmoniously into the early day.

 **DEEP JUNGLE**

* * *

 **Bamboo Thicket**

Donald and Goofy had ended up in a clearing amongst a thick growth of bamboo plants, resting on a mound. Goofy sat atop with his eyes lowered to the surface, while Donald stretched out on his side, his eyes shut and his head propped by one arm.

"I can't believe this," Donald moaned. "We've lost our only way of leaving this waste of space, and it's all because of that pink-haired klutz."

"Gawrsh, where are we?" Goofy said in awe, looking up to the sky. "I sure hope Wendy's okay. Carla and Sherria, too."

Upon hearing the names of the two who recklessly endangered the mission, Donald jumped into a sitting position. He said stubbornly, "Aww, who needs 'em? We can find the King without 'em."

"What about Wendy?" Goofy questioned. "Aren't we supposed to follow her?"

"Well, duh! Of course we're following her!" Donald rolled his eyes. "She's holding the Keyblade, and we need her on our side to help us find King Mickey. We'll be fine with just her and not that stupid cat and that crazy fangirl!"

"But Carla and Sherria are Wendy's friends," Goofy pointed out. "She wouldn't have come a long way without 'em. Besides, you're just sore 'cause they wanted to see if more of their friends are here."

"That's all _they_ cared about," Donald scoffed. "Sherria's obviously in cahoots with Carla to sabotage the mission! We'll have better luck finding what we're looking for without those two getting in the way-" Just then, he felt something soft while reaching for his magic wand.

"Huh?" Donald turned around to see what it was, and came face-to-face with a young female gorilla with dark crest hair, grey skin, and brown eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, their eyes wide, until they both screamed into each other's faces. Immediately after, he and Goofy heard rustling behind them.

"Yikes! I gotta get outta here!" the gorilla exclaimed. She ran away, but not before leaving something behind in the dirt. Donald looked back to where he saw the gorilla, only to find that she was gone. However, he did find something of interest lying on the ground. Glimmering in the sunlight was a fragmented block colored in red, that both Donald and Goofy recognized as a gummi block.

They didn't get to observe for very long, since more rustling was heard from within the bamboo thicket. The pair swallowed hard in fear, as they waited for whatever it was to appear before them.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?"

Out stepped Clayton, the veteran hunter who was secretly a member of the council leading the Alliance of Evil.

Donald and Goofy exchanged nervous glances.

* * *

 **Tunnel**

Tarzan led the group down from the tree house and into a tunnel of tree branches and stones, stopping in front of the large hole of a hollow tree trunk. "We'll just have to go down there?" Wendy asked, pointing her finger towards the path leading to an seemingly endless darkness. All of a sudden, Tarzan shoved her into the hole. She slid all the way down, her surprised screams emanating from inside.

"Wendy!" Carla screamed in horror. She turned to Tarzan with an angry expression, "What have you done to her?!" It wasn't long before he jumped in as well, not bothering to hear her protests. "Come back here!"

"I don't think he hears you," Sherria told her.

"Of course he didn't," Carla frowned. "He's a wild man, and he hardly listens to anything!"

"Relax, Carla," Alzack eased. "He knows what he's doing."

"What he's doing?!" Carla exclaimed. "He pushed Wendy down the trunk! Who knows what might happen to her? She could get hurt!"

"No, she won't!" Bisca laughed. "She's first in line for the biggest ride in the jungle. C'mon, we'll show ya." With that, she jumped into the trunk hole with an excited holler. " **YEE-HAW!** "

"Bisca, wait!" Carla reached out her paw.

"You'll get used to it," Alzack assured. "Just follow us." He became the fourth person to jump in.

"Alzack!" Carla cried.

"Ah, what the heck?" Sherria shrugged. "It's worth a shot." She hopped inside, letting out a valiant cry, " **WAIT FOR ME!** "

"Oh, dear... Why do we have to trust a wild man?" Carla mused. Reluctantly, she flew up with her wings and soared deep into the hole.

 **Jungle Slider**

At that moment, Tarzan was taking the lead, grinding down the slippery moss covering the trunk. He stood with one leg positioned in front of the other, keeping balance with his arms. It was very similar to surfing on the ocean waves, but was more like grinding down railings on a skateboard. He encouraged Wendy and Sherria to give it a try, and as soon as they got the hang of it, they were beginning to enjoy it. Alzack and Bisca, on the other hand, were experts in this sort of thing, and they seemed to be traversing with little effort. The five surfed the rest of the tree trunks, weaving through the jungle like nothing else in the world could. Wendy, Sherria, Alzack, and Bisca whooped and cheered throughout the whole venture, while Tarzan simply smiled. They leapt over the tree branches without losing any momentum, and zipped through the loops and bumps. They even performed a few tricks, whether in the air or on the ground.

The only thing Carla could do was to fly along. With a deep sigh, she looked over her five friends surfing through the ocean of trees. "I should've asked first..."

* * *

 **Camp**

After a few minutes of tree-surfing, Wendy and company flew off the tip of the tree and soared through the air for a brief moment, before landing at their destination. They found themselves in the middle of what appeared to be a campground. An orange tent was set up against a thicket of trees, surrounded by canopies of canvas sheltering several bookshelves, wooden crates, and other miscellaneous objects. In one corner was a grandfather clock next to a small round table with a tea set, and the opposite rested a long table loaded with countless scientific tools- beakers, test tubes, and potions. There was a black iron stove, and standing next to it was an easel holding a blackboard, sketched with an image of Tarzan. In the very middle, there was a bamboo flag pole with a small flag hanging from the top, sticking out from the midst of a pile of crates and boxes.

Tarzan, Alzack, and Bisca landed gracefully against the dirt, while Carla slowly floated down with her wings, and Wendy and Sherria hit the ground in a roll. As soon as the initial shock wore away, Wendy and Sherria burst out laughing, the adrenaline still rushing through their systems. Tarzan hurried to the girls' sides and helped them to their feet.

Wendy said excitedly, "That was super-duper fun!"

Sherria giggled, "Let's do that again!"

Bisca smiled, "We knew you'd like it. Ain't tree-surfin' the best thing ever?"

Sherria cheered, "Are you kidding?! That was **AWESOME!** Ever since this whole quest thing started, we've actually been through a lot, but wow, was that just totally cool or what? When can we do that again, huh?" She turned to Tarzan, "Tarzan, you'll let us do that again, right? Right?" The words had flown out of Sherria's mouth so quickly that Tarzan barely had time to understand a single word. He lifted his left hand and pressed his fingers against her mouth, silencing her. Bit by bit, the adrenaline began to wear down.

Carla affirmed, "Well, it's about time you calmed down."

Wendy breathed steadily, "What a wild ride..."

Sherria grinned, "We should seriously do that again."

Wendy agreed, "Yeah!"

Carla said sternly, "As much as you two enjoy this game, there is still work to be done. We have to regroup with the others first." She turned to Alzack and Bisca, "Is this the campsite you mentioned earlier?"

Alzack nodded, "Yep. Professor Porter and Jane are just that way." He gestured toward the tent's entrance, "I'm sure they can help you find your friends."

Carla confirmed, "Let us hope so." She then muttered to herself, "Though I hoped I wouldn't have to see that feathered imbecile again..."

* * *

 **Tent**

The inside of the tent was very simply decorated; a few hammocks hung here and there, several crates with piles of books were positioned, and a projector stood at the center. There were several lanterns hanging on ropes dangling from the ceiling. On one side was a map of the jungle framed and mounted on the canvas wall. On the ground lay a gray and orange rug that stretched from one side to the other, leaving little room for any dirt or grass to stick out.

Fumbling with the projector was a tall woman with long dark brown hair. Clothing-wise, she wore a faded white tank top and a long brown sarong reaching to just above her ankles, held up by a knot tied in her right side, which exposed most of her right leg. Alongside her was an short-sized elderly man wearing a short-sleeved button up shirt with a blue bowtie, and tan shorts secured around his belly. Of course, the woman wasn't working on the projector all by herself; she was helped by Asuka Connell, who generously offered her assistance on setting up the machine.

"A little to the left, on the side, and..." the woman muttered, working on several knobs. "Ah, here we go!"

"How did I do?" Asuka asked, using her nimble hands to keep the projector in balance.

"With a few fine tweaks and proper adjusting of the slides, it'll be good as new," Jane smiled. "And on that note, you're doing a wonderful job, Asuka."

"Thank you!" Asuka appreciated. "I do my best!"

"Such dedication! Such imagination! Such charm!" the elderly man admired. "You remind me of my Jane when she was just about your age."

"We're back!" The three froze at the voice, and they saw Wendy, Tarzan, Carla, Sherria, Alzack, and Bisca making their way in. The female gunslinger wizard was the first to break the ice. "Howdy, Professor. Hey, Jane."

"Ah, Alzack and Bisca," Professor Porter chimed. "You came back so soon?"

"Jane!" Tarzan called out, his face brightening upon seeing the young woman. The moment he stared at her beautiful figure, it felt like he had been away after such a long while.

"Hello, Tarzan," Jane greeted. "Nice of you to stop by."

"Hi, Mommy!" Asuka waved excitedly. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hey, sweetheart," Alzack knelt down on one knee to snuggle his daughter. "How have you been?"

"Jane asked me to help her set up the projector-thingy," Asuka answered. "I think she's making some kinda movie." She looked at her parents hopefully, "Have I been helping a lot?"

"You sure did!" Alzack grinned. "You're such a big girl." Asuka giggled at the compliment.

"Heh, they grow up so fast," Bisca crossed her hips. "Looks like all these arts and crafts she made at the guild finally paid off."

"Hi, Asuka!" Wendy waved at Asuka. "It's me, Wendy!"

"Wendy?" Asuka's eyes focused on the young Sky Dragon Slayer who used to be her playmate. In an instant, her heart leaped with joy. "Wendy!" She jumped up and hugged Wendy, who responded with a hug of her own, and the two laughed together. "Where have you been? Did you bring Uncle Natsu?"

"Well..." Wendy found it hard to answer that question, given the circumstances that Natsu vanished that fateful night.

"So, how was it, dear friends?" Porter asked. "Did you find something of interest?"

"Oh, we did find somethin', alright," Bisca smiled proudly. She motioned to Wendy, Carla, and Sherria, "We found three of our friends. They're from Earth-land, just like us."

"Oh-ho!" Porter chortled. "More denizens from Earth-land! All this time, we've searched every corner of the jungle for any companion hailing from your world. And lo and behold, you found them! It's just as I predicted; under the sea of stars are millions of worlds. The arrival of those strange visitors, such as the Connells, is proof that we are not alone in this universe!"

"How did you know we're from other worlds?" Wendy asked curiously.

"The universe is full of mysteries, my dear," Porter answered. "The history books say that a long time ago, worlds were formed after a specific event when space entered a period of expansion. On the soils of these worlds grew life, culture, and civilization. Your world and ours are no exceptions. Many of us cannot travel to other worlds by conventional means, but there are a few who can, either by a very special vessel or an inter-dimensional portal."

"Cool!" Sherria breathed. "You're good at figuring this out."

"Knowledge is the essence of society, dear," Porter grinned. "Through the powers of theory and analysis, I believe even the greatest mystery has the greatest solution."

"In any world, its denizens come up with their own theories on how the universe functions," Carla affirmed. "We never know what twists and turns await us."

"Exactly my point," Porter nodded. He then looked at Carla and smiled, leaning forward so that his eyes were level with hers. "Oh, and who might you be, miss?"

Carla responded, "My name is Carla. I'm-"

Porter cut her off, his eyes widening in surprise. "Ah, a _Felis catus_ capable of speech! What a discovery! Look at her, Jane..." He thrust his hand for Jane to take a glance, "She looks like a cat, but talks like a woman. She is yet another link to worlds beyond."

Jane agreed, "Absolutely fascinating."

Carla clarified, "I'm an Exceed, a cat born with magical abilities."

Porter cried happily, "Marvelous! A cat born with the ability to channel forces of the supernatural! What kind of talent do you possess, Miss Carla? Tell us everything."

Carla raised an eyebrow, "Everything? You're far too curious for a scientist, Professor Porter. That is your name, isn't it?"

Porter replied, "That is correct, my dear. Archimedes Q. Porter, at your service." He gestured to his daughter, "This is my daughter, Jane."

Jane smiled, "I'm pleased to meet you all. What are your names?"

Wendy introduced herself and Sherria, "I'm Wendy, and this is Sherria. We're friends of Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka."

Jane said thoughtfully, "Wendy... That's the name of one of the members of the guild the Connells belonged to, isn't it? The name of a young girl who can bend the wind to her whim. And the name 'Carla' rings familiar, too. A magical cat that can fly and shape-shift into a woman." She took a minute to make her assumption, "You're wizards of Fairy Tail, are you not?"

Sherria guessed, "Alzack and Bisca must've told you the whole story."

Jane nodded, "That's right. Fairy Tail is a magical guild going on grand adventures, fighting evil and rescuing innocents. A guild of powerful magicians, respected and praised by all..." She added with a chuckle, "No wonder it's named after a fairy tale, another term used to describe a book, but with the word 'tail' on it! The Connells happened to be members of that guild. Alzack and Bisca gave us a demonstration of their magic by summoning weapons out of thin air, and they held off a wild leopard when it tried to eat us."

Sherria asked Bisca, "Is she talking about Sabor?"

Bisca nodded, "Yep."

Carla rubbed her chin, "I suppose it makes sense how you and the Connells became very close."

Wendy asked Alzack, "What did you tell them?"

Alzack chuckled, "Only the good stuff."

Sherria crossed her hips, "Gosh, with info from Earth-land slipping out, and these guys knowing about it..." To state her point, she pointed a thumb at Jane and her father. "...that makes Donald's 'keep other worlds a secret' rule totally pointless. I wonder how he'll react?"

Jane continued, "The first time we met Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka, we found the crash site of an unfamiliar ship in the waterfalls. They helped us on our expedition, and in turn, we helped them search for anyone familiar to them; someone might've crashed here as well. But now that you're here..."

Porter shook each of Alzack and Bisca's hands, "Congratulations, you two. You finally found these friends of yours!"

Alzack clarified, "Technically, _they_ found us. They arrived with a ship of their own."

Porter beamed, "A ship? How glorious! Once again, research has proven its worth!" He took Wendy's hand and shook it, "Once again, congratulations! All of your efforts seemed to have paid off, dearest Wendy. For a child, you are quite the prodigy."

Wendy giggled, "Thank you, Professor Porter. We appreciate what you and Jane have done for them. And Tarzan, too."

Porter replied, "You are most welcome, dear. I take it you know the ape man, as well?"

Wendy nodded, "Uh-huh. He saved us from Sabor, the leopard."

Jane asked, "So what have you been doing in your adventure? Were you studying the mysteries of other worlds? Or perhaps you've come here to study the gorillas?"

"Highly doubtful."

Another voice came from the entrance, and everyone looked over to see Clayton making his way inside, his rifle gripped firmly in his hands. Following close behind him were two familiar and sorely missed faces.

Porter smiled, "Ah, more guests!"

Goofy cheered, "Wendy! Sherria! Carla!"

Wendy and Sherria cried excitedly in unison, "Goofy! Donald!" They rushed over and wrapped their arms around the Disney Kingdom's Captain of the Royal Knights, relieved that the team was back together again. Goofy scooped both girls into his arms, spinning them around as the three laughed.

Carla breathed, "I'm so glad that both of you are unha-" She stared directly into Donald's eyes for a moment, and the two quickly remembered what had gone on in the Gummi Ship. Carla and Donald immediately turned away from each other, crossing their arms with scowls. By the time Wendy, Sherria, and Goofy stopped hugging, they looked at the two with dismay.

Porter commented, "By Jove, they're quite a lively bunch."

Sherria sighed, "You're still at it, I see."

Bisca asked, "They're your travellin' companions, huh? The duck and the dog followin' Clayton?"

Wendy nodded, "That's right. Donald and Goofy."

Bisca grinned, "Well, I'll be! Those two critters look a lot tougher than a barefoot jackrabbit on a hot greasy griddle." She approached Donald and Goofy, and tipped her hat in introduction, "Howdy there, guys. The name's Bisca. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and a friend of Wendy's."

Goofy's eyes widened, realizing what the gunslinger wizard just told him. He yelled excitedly, "You **WHAT?!** Oh, my gosh! You're one of Wendy's pals, aren't ya?! Them Fairy Tail wizards!" Bisca answered with a nod, before she was wrapped in a tight embrace, much to her surprise. "You have no idea how long we've searched for ya!" He released the hug, "Nice to meet ya, Bisca. I'm Goofy."

Bisca chuckled, "Nice to meet ya, too." She patted Goofy by the shoulder, before pointing a thumb at the frowning duck next to her. "And that angry chicken over there must be Donald."

Donald clarified, "Duck." By the tone of his voice, he doesn't seem to show any enthusiasm.

Alzack added to the conversation, "My name is Alzack. I'm Bisca's husband." She gestured to the young Connell next to him, "This is our girl, Asuka."

Asuka greeted, "Hello!"

Goofy asked, "Are you a member of Fairy Tail, too?"

Alzack nodded, "Yes."

Goofy exclaimed, "You're a **FAMILY!** Gawrsh, a guy wizard and a gal wizard gettin' married and raisin' a baby girl? Oh, you lucky dogs!" Lifting Asuka up in his arms, he made baby sounds and tickled her body in an effort to appease her. That seemed to do the trick as she broke into laughter. Alzack, Bisca, Wendy, and Sherria couldn't help but smile at this scene. Donald and Carla paid no mind. Afterwards, Goofy placed Asuka down, and she regrouped with her mother and father.

Asuka cheered, "He's funny! I like him!"

Alzack complimented, "You have such a way with kids, Goofy."

Goofy grinned, "A-hyuck, thanks."

Wendy smiled, "You see? I told you you'd like them."

Goofy gave the thumbs up, "Well, congrats on findin' some of your Fairy Tail pals, Wendy. We just gotta keep it up, huh?"

Wendy agreed, "You got it! We'll have no problem finding the rest of them."

Donald grunted, "What do you mean, _we?_ There's no point in doing anything since a certain cat ruined everything." He projected his angry voice to Carla, his back still turned. "You're alive, huh? I was hoping some wild animal ripped you to shreds."

Not bothering to face Donald, Carla growled, "It almost did, you feathered buffoon. Instead of a dog with three heads or a normal dog prancing in the alleyway, we had to contend with a wild leopard."

Wendy interjected, "Now that you mention it, we _did_ meet a dog the first time we came to Traverse Town."

Goofy asked, "You met a different dog, huh? What's he look like?"

Wendy described, "He has yellow fur and long droopy ears, and wears a green collar."

Goofy wondered, "Yellow fur? Green collar? Hmm..." He tapped his chin thoughtfully, before he responded, "You're not talkin' about Pluto, are ya?"

Sherria asked, "Who's Pluto?"

Goofy answered, "King Mickey's loyal pet dog. He's with us when we started our trip to other worlds. Last time we saw him, he wandered off to an alley, thinking he found somethin' there. But Donald thought it was nothin', so we moved on."

Wendy pointed out, "Carla and I landed in an alley after we flew out of Earth-land. If Pluto _was_ the dog who found us, doesn't that mean..."

Goofy gasped, beginning to realize where that previous chain of events in Traverse Town led to. It would appear that Pluto caught the scent of the one wielding the Keyblade, and Donald didn't bother to follow him! At that moment, Goofy began to laugh to himself. It wasn't long before Donald took notice. "Huh? What are you laughing about?"

Goofy said gleefully, "Remember the first time we came to Traverse Town? Pluto thought he found somethin' in the alley. He's tryin' to get us over there, but you ignored him. Turns out he found what we're lookin' for the whole time! The Keyblade master, right under our noses!" He added with a light-hearted chuckle, "Gawrsh, if we'd listened to Pluto, we'd have found Wendy easily."

Donald yelled incredulously, "Pluto found **WHAT?!** " He couldn't believe how foolish he was to have ignored Pluto's discovery of Wendy. Upon learning this revelation, he began to blush, and the group's laughter at his expense only increased his embarrassment.

Carla affirmed, "Well, your instincts are not so good after all."

Donald snapped, "Shut it, fleabag! That doesn't excuse you and your pink-haired accomplice for what you did!"

Sherria shrugged, "Hey, you started it. You're arguing too much, so I had to make the decision to land."

Donald rolled his eyes, "Whatever. That doesn't change the fact we're stuck in this tropical dump, thanks to you. I was expecting you to fly away and leave us in the dirt."

Clara frowned, "What on earth is _that_ supposed to mean? You made a promise to help us find our Fairy Tail guildmates. It seems clear to me that you're not true to your word."

Donald argued, "FYI, our mission is to follow the Keyblade master, and we need her to help us find King Mickey. I was only confident on finding the King than Wendy's band of washed-up magical wannabes."

Carla retorted, "We'll gladly look for your king, but Fairy Tail is equally important! Finding them is part of the deal!"

Donald growled, "Our _only_ mission is to find the King! _That's_ the _real_ deal! _That's_ what we agreed on!"

"No, Fairy Tail!"

"No, the King!"

"Fairy Tail!

"The King!"

" **FAIRY TAIL!** "

" **THE KING!** "

The air filled with a flurry of bickering, and the rest of the group watched. In the midst of this heated argument, the camel's back was broken, or however Wendy supposed that saying went.

" **STOP!** " Donald and Carla stopped mid-sentence and whipped their heads around in shock. They saw Wendy standing between them, spreading her arms. Her face was wrought with grief and worry, and her voice even more so. "Would you two stop yelling at each other?! It won't help anything! We're all in this together, so why can't we just get along?"

"Hmph!" The two scoffed and turned away from each other again, crossing their arms.

Knowing that she was unable to convince the two for the time being, Wendy looked down and let out a depressing sigh. She muttered, "I hate it when friends fight. Friends shouldn't argue and fight each other. I don't like arguing..." She felt her body shiver a little, "I'm scared. I don't want it to happen. I didn't mean for it to happen."

Goofy said softly, "Aww, it's gonna be okay, Wendy. They're just upset. We can work it out." She patted Wendy's shoulder to comfort her.

Wendy nodded weakly, "I know we can. But..." Her heart heaved with concern, "I don't know if it's gonna work."

Bisca wondered, "What's eatin' those two?"

Alzack noted, "It looked like they've been through a lot."

Sherria explained, "They had a fall out over wanting to see if King Mickey or your guildmates are somewhere around the jungle. I think Wendy took it the hardest."

Clayton rolled his eyes at this display, "How delightful. A group of friends going on a grand adventure to search for their missing friends." He added with a scoff, "More like a circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas."

Alzack narrowed his eyes, "What did you say?"

Jane crossed her hips angrily, "Mr. Clayton! How many times have we been through this? We're _studying_ them, not _hunting_ them. This is research."

Clayton deadpanned, "Why do you waste your time studying gorillas when we should be setting traps for them? These are wild beasts that would sooner tear your head off than look at you. They're better off in a zoo than a nest."

Jane countered, "On the contrary, Daddy's theory is that these are social creatures, not monsters. That's why we have to find them and study their nature." Clayton was about to give his second opinion, but she sternly cut him off, "And don't think for one minute that we're selling any gorilla to a zoo. Not one."

Clayton could tell that the young lady was setting the record straight. He complied with a shrug, "Have it your way, then. But if any of you saw a gorilla and it wants to rip you apart, you know where to find me." He strolled over so that he could see Tarzan eye to eye. "Until next time, dear boy. Let me know if you're ready to give the answer I expected to hear." The ape man could only watch the veteran hunter stride out of the tent.

Sherria remarked, "No kidding what you said about that guy bragging a lot."

Bisca stated, "I've got a feelin' he's hidin' somethin' from us."

Alzack frowned, "I don't trust him. Not one bit."

Jane interjected, "Though Clayton is ambitious and a bit conceited, we can't deny he's a dependable ally. If it wasn't for him, we never would have made it through the deepest parts of the jungle." After a moment, she turned to Wendy and company, putting on her best smile. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home."

Carla began stubbornly, "Well, anyway..."

"I'm staying." The words had come from both Carla and Donald at the same time.

Carla spun around in surprise, "Huh?"

"Guys, look what we found. Look at this," Goofy said with a chuckle. He held out the red gummi block, cupping it in both hands.

"It's a gummi block," Wendy identified. "But it's not shaped like the one we found at Wonderland."

"Yup," Goofy nodded. "That means King Mickey could be here."

"We gotta work together to look for him," Donald suggested. He then narrowed his eyes at Carla, " _For now._ "

"Fine. I'll let you tag along," Carla complied. She then narrowed her eyes at Donald, " _For now._ "

"Carla, Donald..." Wendy said worriedly.

"Alzack, Bisca, you comin' with us?" Goofy asked the Connells.

"The Connells are always ready for action," Alzack nodded. "And Fairy Tail wizards stick together to the end. We're in."

"We'll join your crew," Bisca smirked. "We're gonna show 'em posers that we're not to be messed with."

"I'm coming, too!" Asuka cheered.

"Okay," Bisca chuckled. "You can come with us, sweetie."

"Just as long as you stay out of trouble," Alzack offered.

"I promise," Asuka nodded.

"Alright, the gang's all here!" Sherria smiled. "Now we can do some exploring."

"Oh, joy," Donald rolled his eyes. "More weirdos."

"Oh, stop being such a duckling," Carla rolled her eyes. "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of Fairy Tail wizards? You might as well accept it."

"We're going with you, and we're sticking with you," Alzack said firmly. "It's not our style to leave a friend in need. And everyone in Fairy Tail is a friend. Including Wendy and Carla."

"Strength comes in numbers," Bisca smirked. "Grow into an army, and the bad guys don't stand a chance." She patted Donald's back playfully, "Don't let the crowd get ya down. Ya gotta look at the bright side of things."

"Don't feel bad, Donald," Wendy assured with a smile, placing a hand on Donald's shoulder. "You'll get used to it. Everyone in Fairy Tail is friendly. They'll like you, and I know you'll like them, too."

"Yeah, sure..." Donald said under his breath.

Wendy raised her hand to get Jane's attention. "Excuse me, Jane? You seem to know Tarzan very well. The first time we met him, he speaks only a few words, and he grunts like this." She lowered her voice in an impersonation of Tarzan's voice, " _Ee-ooh-ooh-oo-ah._ "

Tarzan repeated her, " _Ee-ooh-ooh-oo-ah._ "

Sherria added, "It sounded like a monkey or a Vulcan. What's his story?"

Jane answered, "Apparently, he was raised in the jungle by the gorillas."

Wendy gasped in surprise, "Tarzan was raised by gorillas?"

Sherria marveled, "Wow, no wonder you call him the 'ape man.'"

Carla stated, "It's quite similar to dragons raising children to be Dragon Slayers, such as Wendy, Natsu, and Gajeel."

Alzack nodded, "In a way, yes. He's spent most of his life in the wild, he barely understood a thing we said."

Bisca added, "We and the Porters decided to take it upon ourselves to teach him. It ain't easy, but he's learnin' fast."

Porter stated, "This is but one of many discoveries during our expedition. When we met Tarzan the first time, he was a man with no language, no human behavior..."

Jane added, rolling her eyes, "And _no_ respect for personal boundaries."

Sherria chuckled, "Yeah, I remember when he got this close to me."

Jane laughed lightly, "You've noticed it, too?" She cleared her throat, "The point is, the more we communicate with him, the more we understand from him. He could be our link to the gorillas."

Wendy confirmed, "So he was speaking in 'gorilla' back there... And what about _Ee-ooh-ooh-oo-ah?_ What does it mean?"

Jane offered, "Why don't we try this?" She showed them the projector, "We'll show Tarzan some slides and see if any of them match that word. Asuka helped me set up the projector, and provided the slides. Let's give it a whirl, shall we?" She turned on the device, and inserted the slides one by one. The images were cast onto the blank canvas wall, the first of which was a picture of stars in the night sky. The next slide depicted an old woman crouched on the floor, raising a baby. The third was of two men dressed in fencing outfits, facing each other. The fourth was a fully grown silverback gorilla (to which Tarzan's face brightened in response). The fifth, a classy man extending a bouquet of flowers to an equally classy woman.

The last slide depicted a pack of dragons floating above a majestic castle, perched at the top of a cliff surrounded by a sea of forest and mist. But there was something in the slide that stirred something within Wendy; she noticed a dragon in white at the center of the picture, its body covered in feathers instead of scales, and its feet resembling bird talons. Her heart began to beat a little faster, and her breath held still, making a small noise. "Grandeeney?!"

Goofy grew concerned. "What's wrong, Wendy?"

Wendy snapped out of her trance and glanced back at her companion. "What? Um, nothing." She looked back at the image, tilting her head curiously to one side. She thought to herself, " _That dragon in the picture... It looks exactly like Grandeeney. But how? She's never been to another world before. Or was she...?_ "

The slideshow came to an end, and Jane switched off the projector. She turned to Tarzan, expecting an outcome. "Well, Tarzan?"

Tarzan looked back, his eyes meeting Jane's for a short while. He then dropped his gaze and shook his head.

Wendy questioned, "You don't know? I thought-"

"That leaves just one place." Everyone turned to see Clayton entering the tent again, his head held high with pride and dignity. He told Alzack and Bisca, "Mr. and Mrs. Connell, we've been in this jungle for some time now, but we have yet to encounter these magical friends of yours." He turned to Wendy, "And I take it this young lady is one of them?"

"Yes," Wendy nodded. "I'm a friend of the Connells. My name is Wendy." She gestured to the rest of her group, "This is Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Sherria."

"The name's Clayton," Clayton introduced himself. "I've come with the Porters on this expedition."

"To hunt gorillas?" Sherria asked.

"Why, of course not!" Clayton countered. "I'm not trying to hunt them. I'd just like to get a look at them." He changed the subject, "As I was saying, we have yet to encounter more of the Connells' missing friends. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Mr. Clayton," Jane said exasperatedly. "Tarzan wouldn't hide-"

"We've wasted all this time on what _he_ wants," Clayton cut her off, gesturing to Tarzan. "The boat could arrive to pick us up any day. It's high time we asked him straight out." He walked over to the ape man, and his voice turned persuading. "Take us there, Tarzan. Take us to the gorillas." He repeated the word in a miming note, " _Go-ril-las._ "

Tarzan paused. As much as he wanted to please his human friends, he knew that he couldn't reveal the location of the gorillas' nesting ground, out of fear that it would violate everything his adopted family stood for. But seeing how eager Clayton was, and Wendy's group driven to seek answers, he couldn't help but acknowledge their curiosity and resolve. He would have to find a way, any way, to get them closer to the gorillas. With much consideration, Tarzan nodded in agreement.

"Tarzan..." Jane wondered. "Are you sure?"

"Tarzan take Wendy to see Kerchak," Tarzan offered.

"Kerchak?" Porter asked.

"He must be the leader," Clayton stroked his chin. "Perfect! I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Alzack shook his head. "We know our way around the jungle, and we can take care of ourselves."

"We'll have to play it cool if we're gonna see those gorillas," Bisca suggested. "Just leave it to Tarzan."

"She's right, Mr. Clayton." Jane agreed. "It's for the best. For all I know, your shooting might be scaring them off. So we're asking you to remain in the tent until further notice. Is that fine with you?"

"Ugh... As you wish," Clayton groaned. He spun on his heel and exited the tent, admitting that he was unable to fully convince the group... at least for now. Wendy and company watched him go, and it was with discomfort and suspicion.

A minute after the hunter left, a mischievous, wicked grin crossed his face. So far, everything was going according to his plan.


	14. Deep Jungle II: Gorilla Rescue

**Author's Note  
** _I'm back, folks! After many, many, many weeks of delay, I'm back in action again! Life has its problems, y'know? Anyway, this is the second chapter of the Deep Jungle Arc, and it will be implementing events from the previous film to add more drama to the story. Sorry to keep you fans waitin'. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. The next chapter won't take long, I promise. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!_

 _That's right! Kingdom Fairy Tail is NOT dead! I'm back in the game, baby!_

* * *

 **Camp**

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Wendy breathed a powerful whirlwind spiraling straight ahead, and she was joined by Alzack and Bisca, armed and loaded with their magical guns. Not long after exiting the tent, the group was assaulted by Sabor once again, having returned for another outrageous hunting spree. On the menu, there was a Keyblade wielder, an ape man, a Sky God Slayer, an Exceed, two from the Disney Kingdom, and a family of Guns Magic wizards. Sabor was fiercely determined to feast on the flesh of those who dealt her a humiliating defeat earlier. Realizing that the leopard's threat became apparent, Jane, Professor Porter, and Asuka hid themselves in the safety of the tent, watching the fight from the flaps. The ensuing fight lasted for less than four minutes, and so far, the camp sported no degree of damage.

Sabor leapt over Wendy's **Sky Dragon's Roar,** only to be stung by a **Homing Shot,** courtesy of Bisca. With a terrible growl, the leopard executed an aerial recovery, and threw herself at Wendy, unsheathing her claws. The Sky Dragon Slayer turned just in time to see Sabor leaping at her. " **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!** " Transforming her hand into a sharp claw of wind, she ducked and scratched the leopard's belly, making her cringe.

" **Guns Magic: Spark Shot!** " Alzack fired a stream of electric bullets as an additional attack.

" **Sky God's Boreas!** " Sherria summoned a horizontal black tornado.

" **Goofy Charge!** " Goofy surged forth, using his shield as a battering ram.

" **Fire!** " Donald shot a fireball from his staff.

The combination of special attacks was a success, and Sabor collapsed to the ground, battered and bruised. Fueled by another boost of adrenaline that helped her ignore all the injuries, she stood back up on all fours and pounced again. She realized too late that Tarzan, the ape man who had been her sworn enemy after causing her a few displeasures in the past, counterattacked with his spear. The sharp end cut Sabor's right leg, and she landed on her paws after taking the blow. She noticed the bleeding injury on her leg, and growled at the one who defiled it. Tarzan responded with his own growl, which sounded exactly like another leopard's.

The two circled around, each trying to confuse the other. The tension was broken when Sabor charged in and attacked with her claws. Tarzan responded with precise body movements, swerving and ducking every strike. The leopard may be fast in attacks, but the ape man was cunning and swift, his experience in the jungle tampering his agility, his senses, and his willpower. A moment passed, and when Sabor became distracted after missing a claw swipe, Tarzan jabbed with his spear. A rain of sharp spikes landed on the leopard's fur, leaving deadly cuts in their wake. Tarzan ended the combo with a kick that sent her flying against the iron stove, ramming her body against it. She let out an agonizing roar, realizing that she couldn't bring herself to continue at this condition. Gathering her last bit of power, Sabor scurried away into the depths of the jungle, vowing to strike back another time.

Sherria wiped sweat from her forehead, "Phew, that spotted kitty is really bugging us."

Resting her rifle against her left shoulder, Bisca spoke, "Like we said before, she always comes back, growin' stronger by the minute. And it's times like these when we gotta stay on our toes."

Donald sighed, "Why am I not surprised that the jungle's full of nasty animals?"

Carla said dryly, "Obviously, the jungle is a breeding ground for the wild. Animals have long survived the harsh environment through their natural instincts."

Donald snarled, "Don't tell me what I know, Darla."

Carla corrected angrily, "It's _Carla,_ you feathered twit."

Donald rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Jane, Porter, and Asuka emerged from the tent. Looking around, they saw that the leopard was nowhere to be found, and breathed sighs of relief. Porter called out, "Ah, my friends! I see you've chased away the _Panthera pardus_ with your magical abilities."

Alzack smiled, "Well, what do you expect from Fairy Tail wizards like us?"

Bisca stated, "Fightin' that leopard's like a walk in the park."

Asuka cheered, "Mommy, Daddy, you're the best!"

Bisca giggled, "Aww, thanks, sweetie."

Donald interjected, "Hey, now. Let's not forget that Goofy and I helped."

Carla scoffed, "Oh, please. You would have been just as useful standing on the sidelines."

Donald frowned, "Oh, yeah? What makes you think I'm the weakest link?"

Carla retorted, "With all due respect, as exceptional as your magic and skill on the battlefield is, they are matched only by your short temper and delusions of grandeur."

Donald's eyes widened, "Huh?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Carla pointed out, "In all honesty, if I had to pick either you or Wendy, I would've chosen _her_ as the role model of the team. She's calm, confident, and wise to make decisions, unlike you. I believed in Wendy all my life, and the child's never once led me astray. Even friends like Romeo and Sherria." Her face was stern, but the tone of her voice made it clear that she was setting things straight. "At any case, I see a spoiled brat trying to show off."

Donald argued, "That's not true! **YOU'RE** the one showing off with your pampered princess attitude and your bad legs! Same goes for Wendy and Sherria, who prance around, doing whatever the heck they wanna do, all day long. If you followed the rules like you're supposed to-"

Carla held up her right paw and interrupted him, "Stop. Just stop right there, Donald. You've deluded yourself long enough. Haven't you heard what I said earlier? Following the rules doesn't always guarantee the safety of lives. At times, one must throw a stone into waters to set things in motion. Not just for the team, but for everyone. For the outcome. Do you really believe that acting in such a manner is the best option? That taking control gives you the right? It doesn't." She paused to let this sink in, "It only divides us."

Donald stammered, "Y-You're wrong! I'm just doing what I feel is right for the team!"

Carla deadpanned, "Then why did you refuse to land the ship? If we hadn't, we never would've found some of our friends." She gestured to Alzack and Bisca to make her point. "This isn't just _your_ team. It's _everyone's_ team. Being in a team isn't about getting your way or proving superiority; it's about cooperation and respecting each other's wishes. After all, it was not due to your efforts that the Heartless and two dark guilds were dealt with, was it?" She added slyly, "Who is responsible for these achievements? Hmm? Who is it that made this possible?"

Donald's mouth opened and closed as he tried to find the right words to say. Finally, with a heavy sigh, he admitted something he never had before, "Goofy, Wendy, Sherria..." A brief pause, and he cringed at the last words, "...and you."

Carla confirmed, "That's what I thought. I'm glad you realized the error of your ways for once in your life. But I still haven't forgiven you for your impulsiveness, nor will I ask for your forgiveness. At least not yet. I suggest you take some time to contemplate it." She flapped her wings and flew out of Donald's way, having said her last word on the matter.

Impacted by the words Carla filled him with, the only thing Donald could do was to put his head down, his eyes focused on the dirt. Could it be true? Was he taking this a bit too far? Were his actions creating dissension among the team instead of helping them?

Wendy observed the minor argument with deep concern. That little fiasco in the Gummi Ship sparked tension between Carla and Donald, but as time passed, it began to lessen. It would appear that the white Exceed's speech got through to the royal court wizard. However, the rift was yet to be absolved. Her palm caressing her heart, Wendy whispered to herself, "I wish I could take my own advice..."

Jane broke the Sky Maiden out of her trance, "That flicker of magic you've displayed... Were you using those Dragon Slayer spells Alzack and Bisca told us about?"

Sherria spoke up, "Did she ever! Even with Sabor trying to cheat her way to victory, Wendy's the one with the plan. She totally kicked that cat's butt!"

Wendy giggled, "You mean, _we_ kicked that cat's butt. And I'm not the one with the plan. Tarzan is. He helped us outsmart Sabor."

Goofy agreed, "Yup, all the credit goes to Tarzan. He's sharp, tough, and dancin' like a monkey. Didja see the way he handled that spear?" He banged his fist against his open palm for emphasis, " **BAM!** Got that cat right between the eyes!" He then laughed.

Sherria nodded, "Yeah, he's awesome." She playfully elbowed Tarzan's arm, causing him to flinch. "Am I right, Tarzan? Are you awesome or what?"

Tarzan titled his head slightly. "Awe... some...?"

Sherria realized, "Oh, right. English wasn't your first language." She cleared her throat, "'Awesome' means..." She folded her arms to think of how to explain. "Well, it's like, really, really great."

Tarzan took a moment to fully understand the meaning. He then looked at Sherria and smiled, "Awesome."

Sherria grinned, "Awesome!"

Alzack remarked, "He's learning fast."

Bisca agreed, "He's got a new teacher in Sherria."

Carla interjected, "We must stay focused on the task at hand. We are to follow Tarzan to the gorillas' nesting ground."

Alzack confirmed, "Right. We better get moving." He turned to the tent and motioned with his hand, "Asuka, time to go."

Bisca urged, "C'mon, sweetie. We're gonna do some explorin'."

Asuka called back, "Coming!" She hurried her way to her parents.

Wendy turned to Tarzan and implored, "Tarzan, lead the way."

With a slight grunt, the ape man scurried his way to the east exit of the campsite, and pointed towards the pathway. "This way. Follow me."

Just before leaving, Sherria walked over to Donald. She informed him with a snicker, "Hey, Donald... You wanna know why the Connells are friends with Jane and the professor? They _let out_ where they're from. They told them everything; their backgrounds, their magic, our home world!" She then laughed, "Made your world order rule look like weaksauce!"

Donald was stunned by the Sky God Slayer's revelation. " **WHAT?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!** "

* * *

 **Hippos' Lagoon**

Wendy and her friends had been traveling deep into the jungle for at least half an hour. The journey was not easy, with obstacles in the form of barricading plants or strange manner of creatures from bugs to snakes, but they pressed on nonetheless. Tarzan led the way, and the others followed him close behind, aware that it wouldn't be difficult for them to get lost in the green depths. After a long journey, Wendy and company reached a small lagoon. There was a large river in which a herd of hippopotamuses were bathing in. Out of the water grew several thin trees with round platform-like leaves similar to the ones in Wonderland, providing a small amount of shade from any sunlight managing to stream through the thick tree canopy.

"Whoa..." Donald's eyes grew wide, his jaw dropping.

"This place is bee-yutiful," Goofy remarked, looking out over the waters.

"This is where the hippos made their home," Alzack explained. "They spend most of their time in the water."

"With help from Tarzan, we know our way around the place," Bisca stated. "We'd have to hop across the hippos' backs to get to places we haven't seen yet. So far, all we found are some trees with tops you can step on to reach high spots, and some ivy growin' on bigger trees, like the one next to us." She pointed a thumb at the tree to the left, "The ivy's easily climbable. It takes us to the treetops, where we can take a route back to the tree house."

"Wait a minute!" Donald interrupted. "Did you say, _hop across the hippos' backs?_ As in, jumping on the backs of animals?" When Bisca nodded, his voice became frantic, "This is crazy! Do you know what's gonna happen if we do that? They'll snap at us!"

"If they're agitated, yes," Alzack nodded. "They say hippos are some of the most protective and dangerous animals."

"But nothin' we can't handle," Bisca grinned. "We can move around the lagoon by swimmin' or jumpin' from hippo to hippo, just as long as we don't step on their heads or scare away the babies."

"I don't think it's a good idea," Donald said nervously. "If they see us, they'll tear our heads off."

"Here are two fun facts about hippos," Sherria interjected. "Fact #1: They have plump and bulky bodies. Fact #2: When they're in the water, they hardly pay attention to anything."

"You guys always make excuses for animals and crazy stuff," Donald said in agitation. "We've been through that over and over..."

"Oh, c'mon!" Bisca cooed, playfully pinching Donald's cheek. "Didn't I tell ya to look at the bright side of things? An adventure's no fun if it's easy, and Fairy Tail's all about adventure."

"Well, Goofy did encourage him the last time we're in Wonderland," Carla pointed out.

"Yeah, he did," Donald nodded. "But we're not in Wonderland anymore. We're stuck in a totally different world."

"Hey, as long as we're together, we'll be okay," Goofy smiled.

"Do you have to bring that up?" Donald said dryly.

"So to get across, we either swim or jump from hippo to hippo, right?" Wendy asked. Alzack and Bisca answered with nods. "Will that take us to the gorillas?"

Tarzan pointed a finger straight ahead. On the other side of the river was another tree with climbable ivy. He said, "Gorillas straight ahead. Up the tree."

"A tree on the other side, huh?" Bisca asked. "Never tried that one before."

"Must be new," Alzack guessed.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Connell?" Wendy questioned. "I thought you knew your way around the jungle."

"Technically, we know our way around _most_ of the jungle," Alzack clarified. "There are some places Tarzan didn't want us to get to, like the gorillas' nesting ground."

"Why didn't he let you go there?" Wendy wondered.

"From what we understand, the ape guy's tryin' to keep the nestin' ground a secret," Bisca answered. "There's a possibility they could get exposed to hungry predators. It's like he's keepin' a sacred law in the jungle."

"But all of a sudden, Tarzan changes his mind," Wendy replied. "He's taking us to the gorillas now. Maybe we can learn something from them..."

"So we gotta cross the river and get to the other side?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, that's how it works," Bisca replied.

"Alright, time for some lagoon fun!" Sherria smiled.

"Hold on tight," Bisca glued Asuka into her arms. "It's gonna be a wet and bumpy ride."

"Okay..." Asuka said anxiously, hugging her mother.

"Here we go!" Wendy cried bravely. And with that, she and her companions made their trek through the river, traversing the hippos' backs with well-timed jumps. Each member of the group took turns, careful not to lose their footing or trample the line. Carla flew over the water with her wings, keeping a close eye on the others. During the venture, Wendy stopped on a section of land and found a treasure chest. When she opened it, she discovered more Dalmatian puppies.

 **Found Dalmatians. Numbers 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, and 27 returned home!**

The group continued crossing the river, and upon reaching another section of land, they accessed the platform-like treetops as an alternate route, until they stopped a few inches from the ivy tree. Focusing their strength, they took a very long leap from the last treetop and made a perfect landing. Donald wasn't so lucky, however, and he ended up splashing into the water amongst a school of three baby hippos. When they saw the duck, they perceived him as a danger, and wailed to their mother for help. Eventually, the mother hippo received the message and turned her attention to the one who scared away her babies.

"Oh, hi there, Miss Hippo, ma'am," Donald stammered. "I didn't mean to..." He was silenced by a trumpeting sound from the hippo, the roar emitting a gust that blew over his face. She opened her huge jaws, revealing oddly sharp molars. Donald screamed in fright, dreading at the thought of being minced into food for the babies. In the nick of time, Sherria jumped and crashed her feet onto the hippo's nose, closing her mouth and forcing her to sink. " **PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP!** " Donald yelled frantically.

"Hold on!" Sherria grabbed Donald's hand, hoisting him up, before the two jumped back to solid ground, rejoining the gang. The hippo burst out of the water following the Sky God Slayer's distraction. Noticing that the duck took the hint, she flared her nostrils proudly and stormed away with her babies. Donald was relieved to have been spared a grisly fate, and at the same time, was trembling at how aggressive a hippo could be if riled up, telling himself not to underestimate these animals again.

Wendy knelt down to assess Donald's situation. "Are you okay?"

Donald shivered, "No kidding what you said about hippos being protective and dangerous..."

Bisca chuckled, "Never get on a hippo's bad side. It runs in the family."

Asuka giggled, "You're funny, Mr. Duck. I like you!"

Donald said sarcastically, "Gee, thanks."

Tarzan placed a comforting hand on the duck's shoulder. "Careful, don't disturb hippos."

Donald replied nonchalantly, "Yeah, sure." He then let out a deep sigh, "I wish I could fly."

Sherria noted, "But Donald, I thought you're a duck. Ducks can swim, walk, and fly."

Donald frowned, "Well, this duck _doesn't_ fly. I'm a different kind of duck."

Carla smiled deviously, "Oh, how embarrassing. You can't even fly. What a shame."

Donald snapped, "You've got some nerve! You're always flying around, free as a bird, thinking you can get anywhere you want! It's not fair!"

Carla sneered, "Get used to it, duck. Not every living being in this universe is meant to fly."

Donald retorted, "Easy for you to say! I'm a master magician, but I can't fly. You're a wimpy shape-shifting cat with no talent in magic, but you can fly! As far as I'm concerned, we're even! Listen up, Carla..." He threw his pointing finger towards the white Exceed. He spat out his furious declaration, " **As of today, you are my rival!** "

" **WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!** " Wendy, Sherria, and Goofy exclaimed shockingly at the announcement. Tarzan, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka were also flabbergasted.

"Sweet mother of Boreas!" Sherria shrieked. "All the arguing and bickering, and it comes down to this?!"

"I never thought we'd see the cat and the duck going at it," Alzack crossed his hips. "It all sounds familiar."

"Yep, just like old times," Bisca nodded. "Remember Natsu and Gray? They've been fightin' over which is better: fire or ice."

"They're _really_ going to fight each other?" Wendy gasped. "This can't be happening!"

"What's the big deal, Wendy?" Sherria shrugged. "Anyone can get caught up in the excitement of competition."

"But that's wrong!" Wendy cried. "Friends shouldn't argue and fight over who's the best! They're supposed to work together and trust each other! Remember what Carla said in the tent?"

"Oh, we heard it, alright," Sherria nodded. "But I think Donald's head is in the clouds. Maybe he didn't hear it right."

"I gotta agree with Wendy," Goofy interjected. "It ain't a good thing for friends to horse around. Can't they just forgive and forget?"

"Can't we at least do something?" Wendy pleaded. "Anything to get them to stop fighting?"

"Hey, don't let it get to ya, kid," Bisca consoled. "I'm sure it'll turn around."

"Give them time, the fire will slow down," Alzack smiled. "For now, let them deal with it."

"But still..." Wendy said timidly.

"Rivalries happen every once and a while," Alzack stated. "It's only natural. It takes a lot for them to get used to things. When the going gets tough, they'll learn how to get along and put their differences aside. It's their problem, not ours. We shouldn't get in their way."

"He's got a point, Wendy," Bisca placed a hand on the Sky Dragon Slayer's shoulder. "This is somethin' they gotta handle on their own."

"But..." Wendy struggled for words, but it would seem that the Connells were setting the record straight. In the end, she relented with a sad sigh.

"Gawrsh..." Goofy worried.

Carla clicked her tongue, "You never learn, do you? I thought you were wise enough to know your place."

Donald countered, "This isn't about the team, cat. This is about _you_ and _me._ I always knew we'd be rivals the moment you pushed me around the cockpit."

Carla scoffed, "Ha! If you were to steer the team the way you steer a ship, then we'd all be on the road to disaster!"

Sherria tried to interrupt, "Um, guys?"

Donald said cockily, "Yeah? Well, if I was meant to fly, I'd have a propeller on my head and a jet engine on my back. That way, I can fly faster than you."

Carla retorted, "Well, if that's how you feel, then why don't you conjure a spell that can make yourself fly? Though I doubt you have the capability..."

Sherria tried again, "Guys?"

Donald declared, "This duck's beaten things worse than Heartless or dark wizards! I have no problem proving it to you!"

Sherria raised the volume of her voice, "Guys!"

Carla sighed angrily, "You insist on showing off again? I have no time to play games with you!"

That was the last straw. Sherria screamed loudly, " **GUYS!** "

Carla and Donald froze for a second and turned to the Sky God Slayer. They said in unison, "Yes?"

Sherria asked, "What about the gorillas? Aren't we supposed to see them?"

Carla realized, "Oh, right."

Donald nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Wendy..." Tarzan called out, and the Sky Maiden turned to him. The ape man pointed at the growth of ivy and gestured towards the top of the tree, making climbing movements with his hands and pointing to the canopy.

"Climb up the tree, right?" Wendy asked. Tarzan merely nodded and smiled, offering to give her a boost. She stared at the ivy for a moment, before digging her hands into the plant, giving it a hard tug to test how sturdy it was. She then swung herself up onto it, finding holds for her hands and feet as quickly as she could, and climbed. "Hey, this is easy!" Wendy looked over her shoulder, down to where the rest of the group remained. She shuddered slightly upon seeing how high she had already climbed. Taking a deep, calming breath, the Sky Dragon Slayer called out, "It's okay, guys!" She swallowed hard, "Just... don't look down!"

"We'll keep up with ya, Wendy," Goofy promised.

"Lead the way, girl," Bisca encouraged.

"We're right behind you," Alzack assured.

"Should you need my wings, I'll be there," Carla offered.

"Yeah, sure. Fly up with your wings, while the snobs climb the ladder," Donald said sarcastically.

"Doesn't that make _us_ the snobs?" Sherria raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just climb up," Carla sighed.

* * *

 **Vines**

After climbing up a few inches, Wendy and company found themselves in the canopy, a higher area of the trees. There were vines dangling from higher roots, which swayed and moved in the breeze. Peering over the edge of the branch from which the group was standing, the ground was so far below, they could barely catch a sight. Wendy muttered in awe, "It's so high..."

Sherria pointed a finger, "Over there!" Wendy followed her direction, and the two saw the ocean rising over the trees from a clearing, a far blue blanket under a swift sun. "You can see the ocean from here. And the sky is pretty bright. You'd never find a view like this one."

Wendy agreed with a smile, "Definitely."

Tarzan moved a corner and motioned to the vines. "Use vines. Get around."

Goofy's jaw dropped, "Ya mean, we gotta swing 'em all the way?"

Carla affirmed, "Wherever Tarzan leads us, we must follow him by all means."

And so they did. For Tarzan, Alzack, and Bisca, it was a simple matter of swinging and jumping from one vine to the next. Asuka was secured in Alzack's arms, closing her eyes while muttering to herself, daring not to look down. Wendy, Goofy, and Sherria copied Tarzan and the Connells to less spectacular effect; every time they jumped, the vines would dangle and twist, their hands struggling to hold on. As for Carla, she elected to fly her over to keep up with the others. The group made their venture across the canopy, until they reached their destination.

As soon as they arrived safely, Wendy glanced around. "Did we make it?"

Tarzan silenced her with a raise of his hand. As his eyes scanned his surroundings, all he saw were branches of trees bent into loops or straight lines. Upon observing the countless leaves scattered in wider parts of the branches, he perceived them as nests. This indicated that the party had arrived at the gorillas' nesting ground. He expected one or two of them, even Kerchak, the leader of the troop, to appear any second.

But there was no gorilla in sight.

"Kerchak?" Tarzan called out. "Kerchak!"

He looked around, his breaths coming slow and steady. When using his voice proved implausible, his eyes and nose were his only two options. The gorillas were probably hiding under the leaves, too anxious to come out, simply lurking out of sight...

No sign was found. No presence was felt. No scent was caught. Even the wind seemed to hold its breath.

Tarzan paused, and bit by bit, the pieces were coming together. He looked back at Wendy, his expression mixing concern with regret. Wendy asked, "Tarzan? What's wrong?"

Tarzan paused, taking time to let his message sink in. "Gorillas left."

Wendy gasped, "They left? They were here?"

Tarzan explained, "Gorillas left nesting ground. Left to find something. Or someone."

Wendy wondered, "They're looking for something?"

Just then, a series of pops began echoing throughout the canopy. The group's attention turned to another clearing with a view of the tree house. From a distance, birds were seen flapping away from the roof. Tarzan's eyes peered through the source, an uncomfortable feeling rushing through his spine.

Sherria notified, "That came from the tree house."

Alzack stated, "It sounded just like a gunshot."

At that moment, Tarzan looked up, his eyes going wide. His nostrils flared, as though he had caught an interesting scent. "Clayton."

Bisca wondered, "Clayton? Is he up to his ol' target practice games again?"

Alzack suggested, "Only one way to find out. Let's go there."

* * *

 **Tree House**

The young female gorilla plopped herself in the middle of the tree house, gazing in awe at the unusual surroundings. She turned her attention to the peculiar globe she pulled out among the boxes and crates. "What kind of primitive beasts are responsible for making such a nifty object?" the gorilla wondered out loud. Setting the globe in place, she poked the ball and backed away quickly, expecting something to happen. Interestingly enough, the sphere was spinning in place, until it stopped. Nothing else happened.

"Whoa..." the gorilla blinked. She moved back to the globe, one finger outstretched, and poked its surface again. Once again, the ball began to spin. A small smile crossed the gorilla's face, "Hey, this is fun!" She seated herself next to it and smacked the sphere, watching it spin faster and faster with each strike. She repeated the process, but would stop the ball with her other hand before hitting it again. She laughed lightly to herself, feeling content of her newfound game. "Man, I wish the guys could see this! Wherever they are..."

Three shotgun barrels glinted in the sunlight as the unknowing gorilla continued playing. They were held by three men in hunting outfits similar to Clayton's. The only differences were the masks worn around their mouths, each decorated into sharp fangs of carnivores. Several parts of their bodies bore a mark depicting a poacher stabbing a fang against a bleeding wild animal. The three stared at the unsuspecting creature with mysterious intent.

"That's it... Here, kitty, kitty..."

"This one's a beauty. It'll make a nice present for the boss."

"Set our weapons to stun. We're bringing in that gorilla."

The hunters aimed carefully. Their weapons were at the ready. Their fingers slowly reached their triggers. This was the perfect opportunity...

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!** "

The duck's voice was so loud and close to their ears, that the hunters jumped back with startled yells and fell onto their rears. By the time their fingers squeezed, the three bullets ended up blasting at the floorboards two feet away from the gorilla. The noise scared the creature out of her wits, forcing her to stumble backward, before climbing up the broken steps. Tarzan stepped inside and saw the gorilla reaching the second story. He opened his mouth slightly, his eyes widening in recognition. "Terk?"

"Tarzan!" the gorilla named Terkina, otherwise named Terk for short, recognized the ape man as well. She cried out in relief, "Tarzan, buddy! Thank goodness you're here! I've been so worried! So what brings you here? Did you bring the calvary or something?"

"What are you doing here?" Tarzan asked incredulously. "I thought you were with the others!"

"Well, I was," Terk explained. "Until sometime in the morning, I got lost in the thicket while takin' a stroll. I couldn't even find you or the others anywhere. Where were you guys? How come you always left me out?! Seriously!" Her voice was tinged with agitation, until she resumed the topic, "Anyways, I was retracin' my steps. I just found this strange red rock , then I met this white animal with a flat mouth and some feathers. He scared the heck outta me, so I ran off, and..."

To everyone else present, the whole conversation between Tarzan and Terk merely consisted of grunts and hoots. Unbeknownst to the two, Wendy, Sherria, and Carla observed the scene. The white Exceed was the first to speak, "Tarzan is communicating with that gorilla in the form of animal language. It's similar to the word he spoke the first time we met him."

Wendy remarked, "Wow... That explains everything. The gorillas are his family."

Sherria cooed, "Aww, look at the adorable monkey! She's so cute! She even looks less scary than a Vulcan!"

Wendy giggled, "This is the first time I get to see a real gorilla! I haven't seen one in any zoo I visited."

Sherria nodded, "Me too. I wonder why there aren't any gorillas in any zoo in Fiore? Maybe they're in other countries?"

Carla stated, "Either way, we're lucky to have made it in time. If we hadn't, that gorilla would've been shot down."

Sherria mused, "Those mean men! How could they draw their guns against an innocent ape?"

Wendy smiled, "It's a good thing we stopped them."

Carla stroke her chin, "Speaking of..."

"What's the big idea?!" Donald demanded, jumping hysterically into the air. The hunters followed his voice, and they looked up to see Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, Sherria, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka looming above them.

"Hey, we're asking you the same thing!" the first hunter snapped. "Who the hell are you guys? How did you find us here?!"

"Whoa, hold on!" the second hunter interrupted. His eyes widened upon seeing the Sky Maiden, "That girl over there... Is that... Isn't she that Wendy girl? The girl with the Keyblade Lord Wrecker warned us about?"

"H-How did you know about me?!" Wendy gasped in shock. "And the Keyblade?!"

"What the... She is?!" the third hunter exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the second hunter nodded. "It's an exact match! It's all in the dossier!"

"Well, we'd better get her, then!" the third hunter urged.

"But dude, Lord Wrecker told us to tell him _immediately_ if we found the Keyblade girl," the first hunter reminded. "Remember?"

"You idiot!" the second hunter whacked the first's head with his weapon. "Use your head! If we capture her, we'll get all the credit! Duh!"

"Right on," the third hunter agreed. "Let's rock these chumps!" He and the second raised their shotguns and aimed them at Wendy and company, about to fire. "Ready, aim-"

" **Guns Magic: Tornado Shot!** " Alzack drew his two guns and fired two wind bullets simultaneously, which merged into a powerful tornado that aimed for the two hunters. Upon impact, they were sent flying out of the tree house and into the sea of trees. The last hunter remaining took out a small gun from his pocket and fired a red bullet into the sky. Within five seconds, the bullet exploded into an enormous firework, scattering sparkling wisps into the air. The sparkles turned out to be magical, and they spread like locusts throughout the trees, exploding into miniature fireworks.

"Oooooooh..." Asuka observed the fireworks display in awe, oblivious of the impending danger. "Pretty lights..."

The hunter then pulled out a communication lacrima, and spoke to it urgently. "Calling all units! We need reinforce-"

The lacrima was shattered by a bullet from Alzack, who slammed the butt of his pistol against the hunter's face, knocking him out. Wendy looked over the beaten adversary, her chest heaving with uncertainty. "Who are these people?"

Alzack knelt down to inspect the unconscious hunter. His eyes widened when he spotted the mark on the assailant's left shoulder. " **Poacher Fang!** "

The rest of the group were surprised that another dark guild was on the prowl. "Poacher Fang?!"

Wendy asked nervously, "Another dark guild?"

Sherria stated, "I've heard of Poacher Fang. It's notorious for hunting down valuable beasts in Fiore and selling them for money, including endangered species. It also engaged in many illegal activities, such as assassination, weapons sales, inciting public unrest, and defacing public property."

Goofy gasped, "Gawrsh, it's a guild full of poachers _and_ bad wizards?"

Sherria answered, "You got it. They have a knack for Guns Magic, too."

Donald quacked, "Wak! Seriously?!"

Alzack nodded, "It's the truth. They're Guns Magic wizards, just like us."

Sherria continued, "Everyone in Poacher Fang utilizes full use of magical weaponry. Their strategic moves and tactical genius makes them tough to beat!"

Bisca noted, "I reckon you know a whole lot about those bozos."

Sherria nodded, "Uh-huh. The last time my guild made contact with Poacher Fang, Cousin Sherry and Lyon took on a mission to protect a herd of giant moles. They held them off long enough to get the moles to safety, and they came back with a few injuries they sustained. Poacher Fang's got some serious firepower."

Donald asked nervously, "So the poacher guys are a super-team of professional hunters?"

Carla turned to Alzack and Bisca, "I take it you've encountered them as well."

Alzack answered, "That's right. Sabor isn't the only problem we had to deal with; Poacher Fang's on to us, too. They've sent scores of armed wizards after us. We've beaten a lot of them, and Tarzan helped us."

Bisca added in disgust, "It's bad enough we had to tango with a leopard and her bad attitude, but dancing with poachers? It's even worse!" She then grinned, "Still, it's worth the explorin'. We totaled a number of Poacher Fang wizards, and pressed on with flyin' colors."

Sherria smiled, "Well, that's good news."

Wendy asked, "Have you fought Poacher Fang before you left Earth-land?"

Alzack shook his head, "No, we only heard about it. The story about a dark guild illegally hunting animals and making weapon sales, and total experts in Guns Magic. Imagine a guild like that..."

Bisca stated, "The first time we met Poacher Fang, it was right after we crashed here. They've been hot on our trail ever since."

Goofy interjected, "Y'know, I think they mentioned somethin' about Wendy and the Keyblade."

Wendy cried, "Hold on! That means..."

Carla confirmed, "It's clearly obvious that Poacher Fang is working for the Alliance of Evil. It isn't the only dark guild with knowledge of Wendy and the Keyblade."

Sherria recalled, "Jester Jugular and Lantern Viscera..."

At that moment, the distant thunder of artillery sounded from the trees. From inside the tree house, the noises were clear enough for Tarzan and Terk to process.

"Hey, what's with the noise?" Terk asked. "Another stampede or somethin'?"

"Stay here," Tarzan suggested. "I'll go check it out." The gorilla nodded in agreement, and as the ape man headed outside for the balcony, she moved over the edge to see what the fuss was about. Tarzan regrouped with Wendy and the others, and shared their gaze towards the right. In the midst of this symphony of booms sounding in the distance, dozens of Poacher Fang wizards traversed the large branch leading up to the tree house, each equipped with guns and swords. As they ran, their cries of anger blended with the bullets they shot up in the sky, sending explosions in multiple directions.

"Dang it!" Bisca growled. "They've sent in the calvary!" She eyed the unconscious Poacher Fang wizard next to her husband, "They're scouts!"

"Mommy, Daddy, look!" Asuka nudged Alzack's hand to get his attention. She jumped excitedly, pointing at the miniature explosions erupting in the sky. "More pretty lights!"

" **EVERYBODY INSIDE!** " Alzack yelled, grabbing Asuka and running back into the tree house. In an instant, explosions rocked the balcony, tearing apart any infrastructure nearby and scattering the wood into tiny fragments. It was fortunate that Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Tarzan, Carla, Sherria, and Bisca managed to escape from the balcony before the bullets made contact. They gathered at the center of the room, shock jolting their hearts. Terk, too, was startled by the surprise attack and hid behind a crate for her own safety.

Donald screamed, " **WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!** "

Sherria replied, "That's the serious firepower I mentioned earlier!"

Bisca nodded, "Yeah, we noticed."

Goofy wondered, "It can't get any worse, can it?"

Just then, bright flashes of light caught the group's attention. They looked up just in time to see wisps of black and white appearing out of thin air, dancing along the rafters. Terk was cowering even more at the sight of them. The wisps took the form of men in purple cloaks, their hoods covering the backs of their faces. Eventually, they landed on the floor, their own weapons at the ready, the magic mist surrounding their chests dissipating.

Goofy shivered, "Yup! It just did!"

Alzack shouted in alarm, "Sleepy Hollow?!"

Bisca demanded, "They're here, too?!"

Wendy gasped in surprise, "Those guys are from Sleepy Hollow?"

Bisca clarified, "Do you notice the purple-hooded coats they're wearin'? It's a symbol of their membership. There ain't no doubt about it. They're Sleepy Hollow wizards."

Wendy confirmed, "So that's what they look like..."

Alzack growled, "I can't believe we have to fight both a pack of illegal poachers and a bunch of Kaze Viriniam's lackeys. Damn... This is gonna be tougher than I thought!"

The commanding Sleepy Hollow wizard registered his demand, "Keyblade master! Wizards of Fairy Tail! Lackeys of King Mickey! Surrender immediately, and your lives will be spared. Lord Wrecker expects your presence."

Carla raised an eyebrow, "Wrecker?"

Alzack narrowed his eyes, "One of the Headless Horsemen, the top wizards we mentioned earlier."

At that moment, the Poacher Fang wizards emerged from the fire and smoke, filling the gap. Wendy and her friends were now arrayed in a tight circle as the dark wizards completely surrounded them. The leading Sleepy Hollow wizard repeated, "Surrender immediately! You've got nowhere to run!"

Donald complained, "You have **GOT** to be kidding me! We have to fight **ALL OF THEM?!** "

Carla smirked, "What's the matter, duck? I thought you wanted to prove your strength."

Donald protested, "This isn't what I had it mind! Can't you see the numbers? We'll get creamed!"

Carla groaned, "Oh, for the love of... Stop your whining this instant!"

Donald snapped, "You can't tell me what to do!"

Wendy suggested, "Guys! We're all in trouble right now, so we need to focus!"

Carla pointed out, "I was about to say the same thing."

Donald sighed, "Just my luck."

The leading Sleepy Hollow wizard ordered, "This is your final warning! Surrender now, or suffer the consequences!"

Wendy shouted defiantly, " **Never!** " With a swing of her arm, the Blue Mistral materialized in her hand. A few dark wizards recoiled at her refusal.

One of the Poacher Fang wizards jeered, "You dare to challenge us? Look at yourselves! There's all of us against a few of you!"

Wendy countered, "It doesn't matter how many you are. Fairy Tail's beaten a whole army before! We'll do it again right now!" She stanced with her Keyblade, "We're more than enough for you!"

Bisca smirked, "You're speakin' our language, kid. Think you can keep up with that key-shaped weapon of yours?" As the Sky Maiden nodded, the female gunslinger summoned her magic rifle. "Bring it on! We'll take on every one of ya!"

Alzack instructed Asuka, "Asuka, hide behind the box. We got this."

Asuka complied, "Okay!" Hurrying her way to a nearby box, she ducked behind it, expecting the bout to be chaotic and turbulent.

Turning his attention to the dark wizards, Alzack loaded his two pistols, "Don't let the numbers fool ya. If you try to stop us, you'll be put down."

Sherria's hands pulsated with black wind, "Time for a jungle beatdown."

Tarzan drew his spear, "Tarzan, fight."

Goofy held up his shield, "Here goes nothin'..."

Carla shifted into her human form, "Come at us, you insolent thugs!"

Donald vigorously took out his staff, "Anyway, there's plenty for all. May the best duck win!"

Another Poacher Fang wizard cackled, "Heh, whatever. It's your funeral! **GET 'EM!** " The rest of the dark wizards erupted with shouts of anger as they threw themselves into battle. Despite the overwhelming numbers, Wendy and company made their valiant counterattack.

" **Sonic Blade!** " Charging at lightning speed, Wendy executed a number of successive Keyblade strikes.

" **Guns Magic: Spark Shot!** " Putting his two pistols together, Alzack dished out an array of sparking bullets.

" **Guns Magic: Wide Shot!** " Pumping her rifle, Bisca fired a single bullet that split into several dozen magical attacks in a wide area.

" **Sky God's Bellow!** " Absorbing air into her nostrils, Sherria breathed a powerful gust of black wind.

" **Thunder!** " Donald raised his staff, summoning a lightning bolt from the sky.

" **Goofy Bash!** " Goofy threw his shield, turning it into a homing disc.

" **White Moon!** " Carla performed a cartwheel similar to Wendy's.

"Raaarrggh!" With a ferocious yell, Tarzan charged and swung his spear.

Explosions and bodies flew around the tree house as Wendy and her friends, flexing the extent of their weapons and magic, took out the dark wizards one by one. Wendy combined her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic with the Keyblade, Donald decimated them with his magic, Goofy smacked them with his shield, Carla twisted them with her flexibility, Alzack and Bisca's bullets whizzed overhead, Tarzan jabbed with his spear, and Sherria smashed them with her Sky God Slayer Magic. Despite the increasing numbers of the Sleepy Hollow and Poacher Fang wizards, the heroes were an unstoppable force in constant motion. Terk and Asuka watched the whole scene unfold silently, and in awe.

As soon as the dust cleared, more than half of the army of dark wizards had been defeated. The last remaining enemies trembled in fear at seeing the group's strength and determination. Though it exhausted a fair amount of energy, Wendy and company sustained little injuries. Putting away the Blue Mistral, the Sky Maiden smiled proudly, "How's that, Poacher Fang and Sleepy Hollow? Never underestimate Fairy Tail wizards."

Bisca winked, "Unless you wanna eat lead, you'd better run! And go tell your boss that if he shows up, we'll be ready for 'im."

A Sleepy Hollow wizard commented, "C-Crud! That stung, man! That brat packs a whallop!"

Another Sleepy Hollow wizard snapped, "Well, what do you expect? She's the Keyblade bearer! She took out Lantern Viscera and Jester Jugular with no sweat!"

Sherria grinned, "Hey, thanks for the compliment."

The second Sleepy Hollow wizard yelled, "Shut up!"

A third Poacher Fang wizard suggested, "Dude, we'd better report to Lord Wrecker, right away!"

A Poacher Fang wizard agreed, "Damn straight! Retreat!"

And with that, the surviving dark wizards disappeared into the jungle, fated to never set foot on the tree house again.

Donald yelled, "Yeah, you better run! Don't mess with this duck!" A pound of his chest was his final message to the fleeing dark wizards, and he turned to Carla with a cocky expression. "Hey, guess what? I've beaten fifteen. Beat my record."

Reverting back to her original Exceed form, Carla responded, "I've defeated twenty-five."

Donald exclaimed loudly, "You **WHAT?!** "

Carla said dryly, "You heard me. I've defeated twenty-five. That concludes your silly little game. Satisfied?"

Donald growled, "You cheater! I want a rematch! No furball's gonna outscore me!"

Carla groaned, "Oh, give it a rest. There aren't any enemies to battle at this point."

Donald shouted, "Shut your trap! Anything you can do, I can do a hundred times better! You hear me?! I'll **BEAT** you!"

Carla folded her arms and turned away in disgust, "I do not have the luxury of competing with a stubborn and ill-tempered person such as you."

Donald retorted, "You're just scared that you can't beat me. What are you gonna do, dance with your legs? Fly like a little birdie? Yeah, that's right... It's the only thing you're good at! Flying around, kicking stuff, and playing the fancy cat all day long!"

Carla replied coldly, "Your insults mean nothing."

Donald mocked, "Awww, what's the matter, Carla? Gettin' chicken? You sure have the wings of such a bird!" He then made sounds of a chicken while dancing like one in a effort to make fun at the white Exceed's expense, before bursting into laughter. Still, Carla showed no signs of breaking.

Wendy watched the scene unfold with uneasiness gripping her heart. "How long is this going to last? Why can't they just say sorry to each other? I like it better if they get along as friends."

Bisca quipped, "Hey, if duck boy needs to blow off steam that bad, he'd have to take it out on some more Poachers and Sleepies."

Wendy gasped, "Don't encourage him, Mrs. Connell!"

Bisca laughed, "Just kiddin'! Though Carla and your duck pal don't get along fine, I'm positive there's a little crack in the rift. It's like Alzack and I said before. We gotta let nature take its course and give 'em time to open up."

Once again, Wendy struggled to find the right words for an argument. "But... Someone has to..." The wind stole her whispered words.

"Mommy! Daddy! You did it!" Asuka cheered, emerging from the box and jumping with joy in celebration of her parents' triumph.

"Not bad, huh?" Alzack smiled, putting away his magic guns. "Just what you'd expect from your mom and dad."

"What about that sweet little gorilla they tried to shoot?" Bisca asked, putting away her rifle. "We gotta check it out."

Relieved that the turmoil was over, Terk jumped from the second story and ran to Tarzan, pushing Goofy aside. "Whoa!" The young gorilla and the ape man began roughhousing as a result.

 **NOTE: The dialogue between Tarzan and the gorillas will be in italics, since it consisted of grunts and hoots.**

" _You sure showed 'em whose boss!_ " Terk cried happily, releasing her grip on Tarzan after a brief game. " _Hope the others saw you in action. And don't try to make a habit out of it; there are other ways of gettin' attention, y'know?_ "

" _I'll try to remember that,_ " Tarzan confirmed. " _It's good to see you, Terk._ "

Just then, Terk noticed Wendy and her friends. She walked over and was amazed to see someone who looked like her best friend. She and the other gorillas had never seen other humans before. But this wasn't the first time; it was the day she and several friends stumbled in the Porters' campsite and trashed the place like it was a playground, until they were called back to the nesting ground by Kerchak. But a crowd of humans? That's a different story. Terk muttered, " _They look just like the woman we saw the other time... Who are they?_ "

" _They're my friends,_ " Tarzan answered. " _I found them. They helped me fight the enemies off. Don't worry, they won't hurt you._ "

Terk looked at Wendy, who smiled at her and waved. She didn't know what to make of her- her strange fashion, her hairless skin, and the fact that she spoke a language different from her own. As she stared at the Sky Maiden and her companions, she noticed Donald among the crowd. " _Hey, I know that guy... He's..._ " Terk recognized. She reached out, wanting to touch the newcomers in greeting.

"Aww, the cute little monkey..." Sherria adored. "She's so adorable!"

"You're so fuzzy and funny-looking," Asuka commented. "I like you!"

"Yeah, that gorilla's somethin' else," Bisca chuckled. "If the whole pack's here, it'd be a sight."

"I guess Clayton was wrong," Alzack confirmed. "Gorillas aren't as dangerous as he thought."

"Say, ain't that the gorilla we saw earlier?" Goofy asked Donald. "She dropped that gummi block before she left."

"Positive," Donald nodded. "I guess we have her to thank for it. The block she gave us is a clue to where the King is."

Tarzan observed the scene with a smile, confident that Terk would interact with his human friends. By a stroke of luck, a bridge between two worlds could open. But that moment of bliss did not last long as he had hoped, when his smile turned to shock.

Suddenly, Wendy felt a large gust of breath around her neck. "Is something breathing behind me, or is it just..." She turned around, and was horrified to discover what was behind her- a large silverback gorilla with black fur and grey skin, towering over the Sky Dragon Slayer with an angry look. It wasn't long before Donald, Goofy, Carla, Sherria, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka took notice, and they shared Wendy's expression. "Oh, I..."

The enormous beast let out a loud roar, beating his chest like a drum as a warning. Everyone screamed in fright, some falling backwards from the scare. Asuka seemed to be screaming the loudest, as she rushed to Bisca and hugged her chest tightly, terrified at how aggressive the silverback gorilla was. Alzack stood in front of the beast with his wife behind him, taking a defensive stance.

"Wendy!" Carla rushed to her friend's side. "Are you alright?!"

"Gawrsh, that's one big, bulky gorilla!" Goofy commented. "Scary, too!"

"Jugding by the size, he must be the boss," Alzack stated. "He looks angry. And overprotective."

"The boss?" Bisca questioned. "You don't mean-"

"Kerchak..." Tarzan recognized the beast.

The silverback gorilla known as Kerchak bent down towards a startled Wendy. As he inched his face closer to hers, a single snort escaped his nostril. " _Who are you?_ "

"U-Uh..." Wendy was speechless, unable to find the right words.

"Stay back!" Carla cried desperately, defending Wendy with her paws. "Don't you dare touch her!"

But instead of attacking, Kerchak simply smelled Wendy and Carla, and then looked up with another roar, this time directed towards Tarzan and Terk. " _Where have you been? Are you away from the safety of our family again?_ " Terk's eyes widened in horror, and she shrank slightly before him.

" _Kerchak, I can explain,_ " Tarzan replied nervously. " _This isn't what it looks like-_ "

" _Enough! Everyone, let's move!_ " Kerchak hollered the order towards the balcony. Responding to the call were more gorillas standing outside, each coming in shapes and sizes. One of them, an adult female gorilla with brown fur, looked on with deep concern. Terk only stood in stunned silence until another gorilla came and grabbed her. By that point, the brown-furred gorilla tugged on Tarzan's arm, urging him to follow her. The ape man looked at Wendy and her friends, who looked back at him, confused by all that was happening. The female gorilla just continued to tug Tarzan's arm, until he finally followed her out of the tree house.

"Did you see that?" Sherria shrieked. "More gorillas!"

"Too bad we only got a minute to spend with them," Alzack admitted. "But yeah, it's a group."

"Well, it's a good thing we found 'em," Goofy stated. "We even know where their hangout is."

"Should we follow them?" Sherria asked.

"Are you crazy?!" Donald exclaimed. "Look at the size of that gorilla! He scared the daylights outta us! If he sees us, he'll mash us like potatoes!"

"I'm loathe to agree with Donald, but he's right," Carla nodded. "That giant gorilla is the leader of the pack, and he acts aggressively towards those who would threaten his kind. Even if we know the location of their nesting ground, our chances of interacting with the gorillas are slim, as long as their leader is around."

"We can at least try," Sherria encouraged, before she shuddered. "Geez, he's the exact size of a Vulcan. It would've been better if he's nice to us, like that cute little gorilla we saved."

"Is he gone?" Asuka looked up to Bisca, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Mommy, tell me he's gone."

"Yeah, he's gone," Bisca dried her daughter's cheeks while caressing them. "It's alright. He's gone now."

"Thank you..." Asuka sighed happily, resting her head into her mother's chest.

"Good girl," Alzack knelt down to Bisca's level, and gently patted Asuka's back.

"Wendy..." Carla turned her attention to the Sky Dragon Slayer. "I'm so relieved. I thought that gorilla pounded you to pieces."

"Me too," Wendy breathed, before standing back up to her feet. "He's so huge. It's like he's the boss or something."

"He _is_ the boss," Carla clarified. "Before he left, he relayed a command to the other gorillas. We saw them outside."

"More gorillas?" Wendy asked in surprise. "They're here?"

"Yes," Carla responded. "They left a minute later. Tarzan followed."

"Tarzan?" Wendy grew concerned. "He left with them?"

"Unfortunately," Carla confessed with a sigh. "It appears we have much to catch up on."

* * *

 **Tent**

"...and then, after holding off Poacher Fang and Sleepy Hollow, there were gorillas in the tree house." Wendy and company had returned to the campsite and explained everything that happened to Jane, Professor Porter, and Clayton. At the mention of _gorillas,_ the explorers gasped in surprise, realizing that their friends from other worlds had seen what the three of them had been looking for all day.

Clayton grabbed Wendy's shoulders and shook them. He asked frantically, "You saw the gorillas?! Where?!"

Wendy was unsure how to respond at first. "Well, I..."

Alzack questioned, "Why do you want to see the gorillas so much, anyway?"

Sherria narrowed her eyes, "Let me guess. You wanna sell 'em to a zoo?"

Clayton scoffed, "Preposterous! I'd never do such a thing. But just imagine the money to be made on the table. Such rare creatures... A lovely sight for all to see."

Jane scolded, "For the last time, Mr. Clayton, we came here on this expedition to study gorillas, not hunt them and sell them to a zoo."

Bisca suggested, "Hey, I think it's best you hunt some other wild animal. Like the leopard that attacked us before we left. She'd make a nice attraction."

Clayton replied, "I would, Mrs. Connell, but I was a bit occupied at the moment."

Bisca raised an eyebrow, "Occupied, huh? What were you doing all this time?"

Clayton answered, "I was taking a lovely stroll around the safety parts of the jungle, minding my own business. I had no idea the campsite was under attack by a leopard."

Bisca confirmed suspiciously, "Uh-huh..."

Clayton turned to Wendy, "Now then, you would be so kind as to tell us where the gorillas are?"

Wendy paused before giving an honest response. "They're gone. Tarzan left with them."

Porter questioned, "Is that all, Wendy? You don't know where they went?"

Wendy nodded, "Yeah, that's it."

Porter pouted, "That's it? But we were so close..."

Sherria whispered to Carla, "Why didn't we tell them about the nesting ground?"

Carla whispered back, "There is a possibility the Poacher Fang and Sleepy Hollow guilds will follow us there. The gorillas will be endangered. Other than that, there's their leader. We cannot risk Jane and the professor coming into contact with them at this rate."

Sherria asked, "So we gotta keep our lips sealed about this one?"

Carla nodded, "It's for the best. At least until the time is right."

Realizing that the situation wasn't as easy as he thought, Clayton slowly backed out of the tent, wearing a false face of displeasure over the group's failure. "I'm very disappointed of your progress, Miss Marvell. You should know better."

Jane wondered, "Mr. Clayton? Where are you going?"

Clayton replied, "Don't let it concern you, Miss Porter. I just have a few loose ends that I need to tie up." With that, he threw the flaps and exited the tent. As soon as he was outside, his face twisted cruelly.

* * *

 **Bamboo Thicket**

" _Hmph! She's craftier than I anticipated! Wendy Marvell and her little band of meddlers have arrived at the Deep Jungle, as Master Viriniam said they would. She even decimated a combined force of the Poacher Fang guild and my own. Marvell does live up to her name as the chosen one._ "

"A little too much for a common soldier, don't you think?" In the solitary confines of the bamboo thicket, Clayton was conversing with a magical hologram of none other than one of the Headless Horsemen, Wrecker. "Nonetheless, much like Porter and his insipid daughter, the child remains completely unaware of our plans."

" _Have you found the gorillas?_ " Wrecker asked.

"Regrettably, I haven't," Clayton admitted. "But I overheard a few of Miss Marvell's little friends. They claim to know the location of the gorillas' nesting ground. But they trust no one else to take us there."

" _This could work to our advantage,_ " Wrecker smirked. " _Keeping you close to the expedition has proven most fortuitous, Mr. Clayton. They never suspected one of their own to be a member of the council._ "

"Remember our deal, Mr. Xalemon," Clayton said sternly. "I give you half of the gorillas so you can transform them into Heartless to serve the Alliance's every needs. I get the other half to sell them back home. 60:40, just as we agreed. And triple the payment!"

" _Lady Maleficent and the Alliance have always bargained with you fairly, Mr. Clayton,_ " Wrecker grinned. " _We keep our promises. If we capture the gorillas, you can have as much as you'd like. In due time, we, the Alliance of Evil, will rule over all! Once we do, there'll be plenty of money to go around!_ "

"And what of Miss Marvell?" Clayton asked. "She poses quite a threat."

" _Leave Marvell to me,_ " Wrecker assured. " _You just worry about the promised payment you'll receive. In the meantime, we'll let loose the Powerwilds on the jungle. We'll turn any gorilla we see into Heartless. They'll make the perfect soldiers, the most powerful additions to our army! If Marvell and her friends try to stop them, let them beware!_ "

"Just make sure the little brat is out of the picture!" Clayton demanded. "I'm wasting time and effort!"

" _Don't worry,_ " Wrecker cackled. " _I have other plans._ "

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in the jungle...**

Wrecker sat in a meditative state, a ghostly green mist projecting around his head. As he opened his eyes, the mist dissipated. He stood up and walked over to where a battalion of Sleepy Hollow wizards stood at attention. "Commander Xalemon, sir!" one of the wizards saluted.

"What news from Lord Clayton, sir?" another wizard asked.

"Summon the Heartless. We're turning this jungle inside out," Wrecker ordered, to which his subordinates nodded. He then motioned with his left hand, "Come along, my pet."

Wrecker's pet emerged from the shadows, revealing herself to be a certain leopard who stalked Wendy and her friends earlier...

* * *

 **Nesting Ground**

In the gorillas' nesting ground, dozens of gorillas congregated among the trees, sharing their concerns for the newcomers that had recently arrived. Had they come to befriend them or harm them? Their worries were laid to rest by Kerchak, who stood before his subjects, addressing his new command for their safety. "Everyone," he announced. "More strangers have come. No matter what happens, we must avoid them. Do not let them see you, and do not seek them out."

Tarzan, who had accompanied the brown-furred female gorilla back to the nesting ground shortly after they left the tree house, gave his protest, "They mean us no harm, Kerchak."

"I'm not taking any chances, Tarzan," Kerchak replied sternly. "I don't know them."

"But I do," Tarzan reasoned. "I've spent time with them. I led them to our nesting ground."

"You **WHAT?!** " Kerchak demanded angrily.

"Kerchak, listen to what he has to say," the brown-furred gorilla implored.

"You can't keep defending him, Kala!" Kerchak said stubbornly.

"Please..." the female gorilla said gently. Her expression was grave, her eyes glimmering in sympathy for her adoptive son. Only then did Kerchak concede to listen, sighing before turning his gaze to Tarzan.

Tarzan took in a deep breath before speaking. "I know the nesting ground is secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them, because..." His voice was softer and humbler, "Because... Well, they need us."

"They need us?" Kerchak frowned. "That sounds like violating everything we stand for. I'm doing all I can to keep our family safe from harm. You may be willing to risk our safety, but I'm not."

"I don't understand!" Tarzan bellowed in frustration, standing before the gorilla leader. "Why are you threatened by anyone different from you?!"

Kerchak responded by growling at the ape man, glowering down on him. "Protect this family," he hissed. "And stay away from them."

Tarzan glared back at Kerchak, and he uttered an angry grunt as he turned the other way and left. Kala, Tarzan's adoptive mother, walked beside him. "Tarzan, are you really this desperate?" she asked. "Why do you insist on spending time with those creatures that look like you?"

"Because the more I do, the more I learn about myself," Tarzan replied. "You should've told me that a long time ago."

Kala gasped silently. She wasn't the only gorilla who knew that her son hailed from a different race. She wanted to tell the truth a long time ago, how she found him abandoned in the tree house and raised him from infancy, but now wasn't the time. Tarzan climbed up a tree and sat on the branch, looking towards the sun. Despite Kerchak's warnings, he had to keep on discovering his roots, even if it means risking the safety of those around him.

* * *

 **Tent**

"...and he whisked me away from the fleet of monkeys into the confines of a large tree!" Jane narrated her story to Wendy and company, sitting on one of the hammocks with a sketchbook in hand. "When the rain passed, he took me back to the camp, only to find it was a wreck, thanks in no small part to gorillas."

"You saw the gorillas?" Wendy asked. "Right after you met Tarzan?"

"Exactly," Jane nodded. "But they disappeared before my father arrived. I wanted to give him as much of a full detailed account of my first encounter with the ape man." She opened her sketchbook and presented a page with a drawn picture of Tarzan. "This is an exact image of what he looks like. The day I met him, he seemed confused at first, as if he'd never seen another human before. His eyes were intense and focused and..." As she stared at the frame, it felt like she was attracted to it. Her expression was laced with fascination, and her voice even more so. "I've never seen such eyes."

Professor Porter noticed this and smiled. He asked playfully, "Oh, shall we leave you and the sketchbook alone for a moment?"

"Daddy, stop it!" Jane giggled, though she was blushing when she said that. Several others present in the tent chuckled at her reaction.

"You like him, didn't you?" Sherria teased. "You're starting to get attracted to him!"

"Well, I..." Jane couldn't find the right words to say.

"Come on, Jane," Sherria smiled. "Tarzan's a wild guy, but he's the right guy for you. A jungle man and an explorer girl are obviously the perfect fit."

"You've been spending time with him, haven't you?" Wendy asked.

"Why, yes. Yes, I have," Jane answered, quickly regaining her composure. "He helped me when I tried to sketch some birds in the trees. He even taught me how to swing vines."

"I knew it!" Sherria beamed. "This is a sign of love! That you two are meant for each other!"

"I-I-I'm not saying that!" Jane tried to contain her blush. "It's not what you think!" She cleared her throat, having decided to change the subject. She turned to Wendy, "Now then, what's your story? What is your reason for trying to look for your missing friends?"

"Well, our world was attacked by strange creatures called Heartless," Wendy began. "We fought them off, and we found out who's responsible. It's the Alliance of Evil, made up of dark guilds. Sleepy Hollow and Poacher Fang are a part of it."

"Poacher Fang?" Porter said thoughtfully. "Are you referring to that band of unruly hunters who were offered no participation in this expedition?"

"You know them, too?" Wendy's eyes widened.

"You seem to know them quite well," Carla rubbed her chin.

"From what the Connells described, Poacher Fang is a band of illegal hunters from Earth-land who pursue animals," Jane explained. "They're wizards, just like you. They are unaffiliated with anyone expediting the jungle, and they act on their own accord. Poacher Fang comprises of trained, experienced hunters, much like Clayton."

"Is it possible Clayton's in league with Poacher Fang?" Alzack asked.

"He _does_ carry a shotgun wherever he goes," Bisca pointed out.

"Oh, don't mind Mr. Clayton," Porter chuckled. "He would never ally with a group of ne'er-do-wells."

"Deep down, he's not such a bad person," Jane smiled. "Just a bit impetuous."

"Impetuous is right," Donald scoffed, folding his arms over his chest in a huff. "Never met someone more impetuous in my life."

"Uh, pardon me..." Goofy raised his hand to ask a question from Jane. "What's 'impetuous' mean?"

"If someone is impetuous, it means that the person acts hastily or rashly, or with sudden feeling," Jane answered. She placed one hand under her chin, attempting at a simpler way of putting it. "Abruptly and passionately, I suppose one could say."

"Oh!" Goofy exclaimed. "Y'mean, like Donald?"

"Hey!" Donald's eyes widened in anger and disbelief. "I'm not impetuous!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Donald," Carla smiled playfully.

"One of these days, cat..." Donald threatened under his breath. "I'm gonna kick you in the shin."

Just then, Tarzan entered the tent as quick as a flash, standing between Jane and Wendy. The Sky Maiden was the first to react, "Whoa! That was quick!"

"Tarzan, dear boy!" Porter beamed. "Where have you been?"

"He's been spendin' quality time with his ape family," Bisca responded. "Last time we saw 'im, it was the tree house."

"Jane," Tarzan uttered, approaching the young woman and brushing her hair.

"Oh, hello, Tarzan," Jane giggled bashfully, a slight flush growing across her cheeks.

"A-hyuck, I get what ya meant 'bout those personal boundaries," Goofy chuckled at the scene, with Wendy, Sherria, Alzack, Bisca, and Porter joining in. "Pretty cute, huh?"

"He still has a lot to learn about the human world," Carla implied. "After all, it's a jungle out there."

" _This is love..._ " Sherria sighed passionately.

"Anyway, Tarzan..." Jane composed herself again. "I see you've led Wendy and the others to the gorillas."

"Will you take us to them?" Porter hoped.

Seeing how eager the explorers were, Tarzan took time to decide on this matter. He knew he couldn't take Jane to the gorillas' nesting ground, fearing that it might incur Kerchak's wrath if he found out what he was doing behind his back. Even his new friends chose not to share the details. Finally, he answered, "I can't."

"What...?" Porter was appalled by that answer. "You can't?"

"Why not, Tarzan?" Jane asked.

"Kerchak," Tarzan replied simply.

"That's the name of their leader, isn't it?" Jane rubbed her chin.

"Yes," Carla nodded. "He acts aggressively towards anyone different from his kind. We encountered him in the tree house."

"As long as he's around, it's hard to get you there without getting hurt," Wendy stated. She then sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, Jane... There's gotta be a way to get you close to the gorillas, since you wanted to see them so much. If only we could get the leader's respect, get him to like us..."

Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot rang loud and clear outside. Wendy and company jumped slightly at the noise. Asuka did not take the noise lightly, and she rushed to her mother's embrace for comfort. Tarzan, on the other hand, recognized the distant thunder, and made an assumption of what it belonged to. "Clayton!"

"Huh?" Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"Clayton," Tarzan repeated.

"How did you know it was him?" Wendy wondered.

"He thinks it means the sound of a gunshot," Jane chuckled. "Only he would make a noise like that. It sounded like he was shooting something outside camp." She crossed her hips thoughtfully, "But what?"

"If Clayton's doing the shootin', it's gonna be a mess," Bisca said.

"He'd better not try to hurt another sweet little gorilla, as Poacher Fang tried to do," Sherria hoped.

"Or maybe Poacher Fang's up to no good again," Wendy assumed. "If they're looking for gorillas, it's gonna be an even bigger mess." She added resolutely, "Either way, we should check it out! We can't let Poacher Fang get away with what they're doing!"

"She's right!" Goofy agreed. "We gotta help them gorillas, or those mean ol' poachers are gonna do somethin' to 'em."

"At least we now know what they're up to," Carla confirmed. "The Poacher Fang dark guild plots to capture the gorillas for a purpose unclear."

"I'm with you guys," Donald determined. "Besides, you're nothing without a master magician like me!"

"Sure we aren't," Carla said sarcastically.

"We're counting on you, dear friends!" Porter smiled. "We can't expect a fair expedition with those ruffians running loose."

"Good luck, Wendy, Tarzan," Jane encouraged. "We're counting on you."

"No problem," Wendy nodded with a smile.

"Can I come with you?" Asuka asked.

"Not this time, honey," Alzack answered. "You'll stay here with Jane and her father."

"Awww..." Asuka pouted. "But I wanna go with you."

"It's too dangerous," Alzack reasoned. "We don't want you to get hurt."

"We'll be back soon, sweetie. We promise," Bisca smiled. "In the meantime, you can help yourself with some of Jane's stuff."

"Okay..." Asuka sighed reluctantly.

"Alright, let's get going!" Wendy turned to the exit.

* * *

 **Camp**

By the time they got outside, Wendy and her friends gasped upon seeing a surprising yet familiar sight. Not fifteen feet away from where the group stood was a swarm of monkey-like creatures bounding and bouncing swiftly around the camp. They were covered in blue fur, appearing lighter around their head and torso, and darker around their arms, legs, and long tails. The center part of their faces were pitch-black with jagged edges, and two glowing eyes were seen from them. The inner sections of their round ears were a light purple color, as were their large paws and feet, which ended with sharp claws. They seemed to be wearing golden bracelets and anklets, and a heart-shaped emblem was clearly seen emblazoned on their chests.

"Heartless!" Wendy exclaimed. "They're here too?!"

"It's so obvious!" Carla gritted her teeth. "Where do you think a dark guild from the Alliance of Evil had such an army at their disposal?"

"Whoa!" Alzack shouted in surprise. "So these are the Heartless creatures you talked about?"

"The nasty critters eatin' people hearts?" Bisca asked. "Those guys?"

"Notice the heart-shaped emblems?" Sherria gestured to the monkey-like Heartless. "It's definitely them!"

"They look like monkeys!" Goofy pointed out. "If they're monkeys, they'd be pretty tough. They're best at all fours!"

"Well, monkeys are some of the most versatile animals in existence," Carla stated. "With great speed and agility, they can be hard to hit.

"Hold on!" Donald cried in shock. "They'll be **HARD TO HIT?!** "

"By resemblance?" Carla responded. "Yes."

"Ah, phooey," Donald complained. "Things always had to be complicated, don't they?"

"Still not lookin' at the bright side?" Bisca teased. "Ya gotta have some sense of adventure or somethin'."

"It flew out the window when that crazy pink-haired girl crashed the ship," Donald pointed a thumb at Sherria. "And it wasn't even the first time."

"Hey, don't hate!" Sherria countered. "If I hadn't landed the ship, you never would've found that gummi block. Besides, isn't that a clue to where King Mickey is?"

"So it's thanks to _you?_ " Donald raised an eyebrow.

The Sky God Slayer hesitated for a moment. "Well..."

"Whatever," Donald sighed in annoyance. "If the King's here, then we gotta search the whole place for him. Least of all, Wendy's band of magical bozos, like those two gunslingers and that alley cat with the spoiled princess attitude."

"I am _not_ amused," Carla rolled her eyes, morphing into her human form.

"Um, hey..." Sherria stuttered, but the Sky Dragon Slayer stepped in irritably.

"Why do you keep calling her that?!" Wendy questioned angrily as the others turned to her. "Stop calling Carla names! She's a person, you know! She's our friend!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Donald said sarcastically. "Would you like me to stop referring to this alley cat as an alley cat, or maybe this pussy cat as a pussy cat?"

"Guys, come on!" Sherria cried. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something?"

"Oh, we're in the middle of something, alright," Donald responded. "That crazy cat pushed me around, allowing _you_ to crash the ship! Give her time, she'll probably fly away and leave us to starve in this no man's land."

"No, I mean, we're **REALLY** in the middle of something," Sherria clarified. "Those Heartless are dancing all over the camp. We gotta take care of 'em first."

"Precisely," Carla nodded, before casting a glare at Donald. "Talk is cheap. Be silent and fight."

"Oh, yeah?" Donald frowned. "You think you're better than me? I'll show you! It's time for some payback!" He pulled out his staff, "I challenge you to a contest! Whoever beats the most Heartless wins!"

"Talk is cheap," Carla repeated, before stancing for battle.

"They're still at it..." Wendy muttered to herself. "This is getting hopeless. When will it end?"

"Gawrsh, we're fightin' Heartless monkeys?" Goofy asked nervously, drawing his shield. "What's next?"

The monkey-like Heartless, identified as Powerwilds, weren't the only ruckus outside the Porters' tent. In the midst of this turmoil, a myriad of screeches came from an open pathway on the left. Wendy and company turned to see a young gorilla bounding towards them. As soon as it caught sight of Tarzan, its yells became less frantic and more direct as it called out the ape man's name in gorilla. Tarzan shifted his gaze in search of something behind the gorilla. The group's worst fears were realized as more Powerwilds entered the fray in pursuit of the gorilla, adding the count of Heartless to twenty-five!

"Another gorilla? More Heartless?!" Wendy shouted. "What's going on?!"

"Gorilla in danger. Chased away," Tarzan explained. He turned his attention to the gorilla, and spoke to it in gorilla, " _What's wrong?_ "

" _It's horrible!_ " the gorilla alerted. " _Those creatures appeared out of nowhere, and they drove many of us out of the nesting ground! They're too fast, and their claws are sharp..._ "

Two Powerwilds pounced with their claws, threatening to tear apart the innocent gorilla. In response, Tarzan jumped and smacked them away with a swing of his spear. " _Hide! Quick!_ " Not wanting to be told twice, the gorilla scurried its way around the stack of crates and hid behind it. Tarzan turned to Wendy and company, and spoke in English again, "We must protect gorilla."

"You got it!" Wendy agreed, summoning the Keyblade. "We'll protect your friend! You can count on it!"

"We'll just have to watch their movements," Carla informed. "Find an opening, and then strike as hard as we can."

"Sounds good to me!" Bisca pumped her magic shotgun. "Leave it to me and my trusty shotgun."

"Monkeys may be fast, but can they stand up to us?" Alzack loaded his two magic pistols. "Let's see what they're made of!"

"Come and get it, you dirty monkeys!" Sherria's fists glowed with Sky God Slayer Magic.

"Alright!" Donald yelled.

"Here we go!" Goofy shouted.

The Powerwilds confirmed the presence of the Keyblade master and her companions, before they charged. Everyone immediately armed themselves, using their respective weapons and magic to block the enemies' massively sharp claws. True to their resemblance as monkeys, the Powerwilds possessed great physical strength and agility, and they often struck with combination attacks. Some swiped at close range, some performed sliding dash attacks, and some leapt while swinging both claws down repeatedly. Though Wendy and the others experienced little difficultly in predicting the Powerwilds' moves, and even sustained a few hits, they managed to analyze their patterns in a short time.

During the battle, Tarzan knocked three Powerwilds away with a sharp push of his spear before pouncing on them, extending the tip. Goofy used his shield to cover for Donald, who furiously cast a **Thunder** spell on two Powerwilds, eradicating them. Donald then followed with **Fire** and **Blizzard,** destroying two more. Alzack and Bisca struggled to keep their distance in an effort to hit the Heartless at long range. They had been able to deflect a few assaults using their guns as shields, and when they reached a soft spot, the gunslinging couple fired and subdued several Powerwilds with magical bullets, before finally destroying them.

With Sky Dragon Slayer Magic supporting her agility, Wendy dispatched four Powerwilds with precise Keyblade combinations, followed by a **Thunder** spell. Sherria cast **Sky God's Dance,** summoning a spiral of black wind that flung three Powerwilds into the air, prompting the Sky Maiden to jump. Once in the air, Wendy destroyed one Powerwild with a 5-hit combo, finished the second with a **Blizzard** spell, and disintegrated the third with **Sky Dragon's Roar.** Carla performed a backflip that kicked another Powerwild in the air, and the Sky Dragon Slayer added to the combo by executing a **Sonic Blade,** eliminating it.

Meanwhile, Tarzan stood firm against five surrounding Powerwilds, driven by the desire to protect his gorilla companion. Upon dodging a few attacks, he managed to jab them away with his spear. Within seconds, the Heartless lost much of their vitality, and the ape man executed a series of jabs, dispatching them. Soon, only one Powerwild was left standing. It attempted to strike an unsuspecting Tarzan from behind with an aerial claw attack, but fortunately, Wendy disposed of it with a 5-hit Keyblade combination.

When the dust cleared, the Powerwilds were defeated. Once again, the camp sported no degree of damage. The gorilla emerged from its hiding spot, and was relieved to see that the Heartless were gone.

"Wendy!" Tarzan looked over to see the young Keyblade bearer who saved him from being a living scratching post.

"That was close..." Wendy sighed in relief, before putting away her Keyblade. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Tarzan assured her, placing the base of his spear on the ground with a grin. "I'm... okay."

"Glad to hear it," Wendy smiled warmly.

"I think that's all of 'em," Bisca disarmed her rifle and wiped sweat from her forehead.

"They may be fast, but they didn't stand a chance," Alzack did the same with his guns.

"Well, there aren't any monkeys around here," Sherria grinned. "Poacher Fang's getting a little sloppy."

"I wouldn't let my guard down if I were you, Sherria," Carla morphed back into her Exceed form. "They could be anywhere."

"Hey, guess what?" Donald smirked at the white Exceed. "I've beaten five. How many have you taken out?"

"I have no say in this whatsoever," Carla crossed her arms and turned away.

"Ha! You admit that you lost!" Donald laughed proudly. "That means I win!"

"Hmph!" Carla ignored him.

Tarzan walked over to the gorilla and spoke with it in low, calm tones. " _Are you okay?_ "

The gorilla replied, " _I'm good. Thank you, Tarzan. I'd best go back to the nesting ground before Kerchak finds out I'm gone. Oh, and I found something along the way. I hope this will help._ " It handed something to Tarzan and said its goodbyes, before fleeing into the depths of the jungle.

Tarzan peered at the object curiously, before moving back to rejoin Wendy and the others. He urgently presented the object to the Sky Maiden. "Wendy!" Following his voice, they looked over to examine what he had in his possession.

Wendy gasped, "Is that...?"

Donald identified, "Another gummi block!"

Goofy asked, "Where'd you get this?"

Tarzan answered, "Gorilla thanks you. For saving her."

Sherria wondered, "Another female gorilla? I bet she's as cute as the one we saw."

Alzack smiled, "Either way, we saved another one. We're always on the job."

Donald offered, "I'll hang onto it." He took the gummi block from Tarzan and pocketed it.

Wendy said thoughtfully, "Guys, we can't leave the Heartless running around the jungle. They might hurt the other gorillas." A different worst-case scenario came into mind, "Or worse, they'll turn them into Heartless!"

Bisca agreed, "You got that right, kid. Chances are, more gorillas are in trouble out there." She added firmly, "Guess it's time to clean house and do a little exterminatin'."

Sherria asked, "What about Clayton? Shouldn't we be there for him?"

Donald grunted, "Who cares? He's a professional hunter. He can take care of himself."

Sherria raised her eyebrow, "I don't think a shotgun is enough to make a dent in 'em."

Carla nodded, "Agreed. The Heartless are no joke; they're unlike anything an ordinary human has ever faced before. There is a high probability that Clayton will be involved in the conflict."

Wendy determined, "Right! If we hurry, we can save them all. We have to find Mr. Clayton and protect the other gorillas. Let's hurry!"

"Yeah!" the rest of the group approved. And with that, they departed for the next location.

By the time Wendy and company disappeared from the camp, Jane and Professor Porter stepped outside the tent, looking around in search of any trace of commotion happening outside. Porter wondered, "By Jove, what just happened? I thought I heard the grunt of a gorilla..." Perhaps if they had been more attentive and checked outside, they would have found the focal point of their expedition.

* * *

 **Bamboo Thicket**

A few minutes after navigating through the bamboo thicket, the group came out into a familiar clearing. The area was completely surrounded by bamboo, a mound placed in the middle. Donald and Goofy paused to look around, exchanging looks as they did so. Wendy saw the concerned looks on their faces and asked curiously, "What's up, guys?"

Goofy looked back at Wendy, "This is where me and Donald ended up after the crash."

Wendy nodded in understanding, "So that's where Mr. Clayton found you..."

"Guys, look!" Donald shouted in surprise, pointing at something next to the mound. Everyone had just discovered another helpless gorilla surrounded by another swarm of Powerwilds. The innocent creature was shrieking for help, prancing around as the Powerwilds prevented any chance of escape.

Alzack questioned, "They don't know when to quit, do they?"

Bisca shrugged, "It's worth a shot."

Wendy cried, "That gorilla's in danger! We gotta help!" With that said, the group armed themselves with their weapons and magic. True to Bisca's words, it's extermination time!

 **Hideaway**  
 **by Cash Cash**

 _A-away-away  
A-away-away  
A-away-away  
A-away-away  
A-away-away  
A-away-away  
A-away-away  
Away-away-ay_

 _I won't hide away, don't try to lock me up_  
 _And nobody knows what's going wrong, we know_  
 _So get in my face and I won't turn away_  
 _Away-away_  
 _Away-away-ay_

 _I'll never hide away_  
 _So take a shot at me_  
 _Out of my hands and let them understand_  
 _You better believe I'll never hide away_  
 _Away-away_  
 _Away-away-ay_

 _Away-away_  
 _Away-away-ay_  
 _Away-away_  
 _Away-away-ay_

 _You better believe I'll never hide away_  
 _Away-away_  
 _Away-away-ay_

 _Away, away_  
 _Away, away_  
 _Away, away_  
 _Away, away_

The Powerwilds came in numbers with their speed and tenacity, but much like the previous battle, it was an easy win for Wendy and her friends. After dodging or parrying many of the Powerwilds' crazy attacks, each of the group members retaliated; Wendy with her trusty Keyblade and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, Donald with his magic spells, Goofy with his shield, Tarzan with his spear, Carla with her flexible human techniques, Sherria with her Sky God Slayer Magic, and Alzack and Bisca with their Guns Magic.

Of course, the Powerwilds weren't the only threat; a new type of Heartless named the Bouncywild entered the fray, boasting a distinctly feminine form and colors apart from the Powerwilds. They had soft brown fur, over which they wore a darker brown shirt with jagged edges. Bouncywilds also wore a gold choker and hoop earrings, a bright red bow on top of their head, and blue, yellow, and green bracelets and anklets. In spite of their initially cute appearance, the Bouncywilds were undoubtedly dangerous. They attacked with their slingshots from a relative long distance, as a support to the close-combat Powerwilds with whom they were often paired. The Bouncywilds scampered around in high speeds faster than Powerwilds, making them extremely hard to hit. Get too close to one, and a Bouncywild would run away while throwing banana peels on the floor. For instance, Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Sherria slipped on a few banana peels, dropping a small amount of supplies in the process. Nonetheless, with careful planning and analysis, Wendy and company managed to put the breaks on the Bouncywilds' antics.

As time went by, things only got worse when wizards from the Poacher Fang and Sleepy Hollow guilds paired with the Heartless! It was apparent that the Heartless and the dark guilds shared a common purpose, and they coveted the gorillas for a sinister purpose. Despite the odds, Wendy and her friends pressed on...

 _I won't hide away, don't try to lock me up_  
 _And nobody knows what's going wrong, we know_  
 _So get in my face and I won't turn away_  
 _Away-away_  
 _Away-away-ay_

 _I'll never hide away_  
 _So take a shot at me_  
 _Out of my hands and let them understand_  
 _You better believe I'll never hide away_  
 _Away-away_  
 _Away-away-ay_

 _Away, away_  
 _Away, away_  
 _You better believe I'll never hide away_  
 _Away-away_  
 _Away-away-ay_

 _I'll never hide away_  
 _So take a shot at me_  
 _Out of my hands and let them understand_  
 _You better believe I'll never hide away_  
 _Away-away_  
 _Away-away-ay_

 _Out of my hands and let them understand_

 _Away-away_  
 _Away-away-ay_  
 _Away-away_  
 _Away-away-ay_

 _You better believe I'll never hide away_  
 _Away-away_  
 _Away-away-ay_

Wendy and company traveled from area to area, from a thicket of bamboos to a cliff overseeing the waterfalls, from the highest tree to the deepest wood, saving the rest of the gorillas and defeating Heartless and dark wizards along the way. They managed to successfully defeat all of the enemies, rescuing the innocent gorillas in the process. In return, they gifted Wendy and her companions with various gummi blocks usable for customizing the Gummi Ship, or serving clues leading to King Mickey's whereabouts, as Donald and Goofy suggested. It was long and tiring, but the result was still satisfying.

Wendy smiled assuredly, "I think that's the last of them. The gorillas should be safe now." She then grew concerned, "But what about Mr. Clayton? He's been gone for a while, and Jane and Professor Porter are starting to get worried. I do hope he's okay..."

Carla confirmed, "I suppose the only thing left to do is look for him."

Donald grumbled, "Big deal. Why do we have to waste our time with him?" He narrowed his eyes as he turned his gaze on Carla, "He's as crazy as you are."

Carla retorted, "Clayton may be impetuous as Jane described, but that doesn't mean we'll leave him to his fate. There are lives at stake here, and we cannot stand idly by. Now stop complaining and let's go."

Donald groaned, "You wanna dance with the fancy shooting guy? Be my guest."

Just then, a gunshot echoed across the jungle. Everyone's eyes turned skyward as they listened to the loud noise, and a large flock of birds could be seen taking off into the clouds.

It came from the direction of the bamboo thicket.

* * *

 **Bamboo Thicket**

Upon returning to the thicket, Wendy and company discovered something resting on the mound's surface. "Guys, look at this!" Wendy moved towards the mound and picked up the object. Tarzan, Donald, Goofy, Carla, Sherria, Alzack, and Bisca hurried to join her and gazed at what the young Sky Dragon Slayer had found; a large curved wooden pipe. "I think someone left it here."

Placing his spear on the dirt, Tarzan took the pipe into his hands and inspected it, running the tips of his fingers over its surface and smelling its aroma. "Clayton."

Wendy beamed, "So he _was_ here!"

Goofy wondered, "But then, where is he now?"

Donald suggested, "Well, he couldn't have gotten too far..."

All of a sudden, Tarzan focused his attention on something else. Moments after analyzing the pipe, he tore his eyes away to notice a figure concealed within the stalks of bamboo. He stared at it for at least ten seconds while Wendy, Donald, and Goofy were discussing Clayton's pipe, trying to distinguish its features. Finally, it struck him.

" **LOOK OUT!** "

The rest of the group had little time to react. A loud roar suddenly pierced the air, and the figure popped out of the bamboo, flashing its claws in just a fraction of a second too late. Fortunately, Tarzan managed to push Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, Sherria, Alzack, and Bisca out of harm's way, before drawing the creature's attention to him. As soon as they recovered, they noticed the creature and the ape man locking each other's eyes. The leopard Sabor had returned with a vengeance! She roared viciously, baring her teeth against the prey that bested her twice.

"Sabor!" Wendy and Tarzan yelled in unison.

"Not you again!" Alzack and Bisca shouted at once.

"What's the point in fighting this spotted kitty cat?" Sherria shrugged. "She's the fastest cat in the world, but she doesn't stand a chance. We've beaten her before. We'll beat her again!"

"I don't think it's that simple," Alzack shook his head. "Remember what we said before? Sabor grows stronger by the minute. She can even use magic."

"Wait a minute..." Wendy grew puzzled. "If she can use magic, why hasn't she used it yet?" She turned to Alzack and Bisca, "Have you seen her do it?"

"Oh, we did, alright," Bisca nodded. "No matter how many times she's brought down, she always stands up."

"Is she really that dangerous?" Wendy questioned.

"Since Alzack, Bisca, and Tarzan are the only ones witnessing Sabor's ability to channel magic, I'm beginning to wonder why she hasn't used it against us," Carla rubbed her chin. "She must've been testing us. It's as if something or someone sent her to monitor our every move."

Sabor began to growl, a threatening rumble deep within her throat. She looked over at Donald and Goofy, Carla and Sherria, Alzack and Bisca, and then at Wendy. It didn't take long for her to decide which would be easiest to make her next meal. Finally, she jumped in the air, set on ripping apart her first selection- Donald. Wailing loudly, he frantically pulled out his staff. But even as the weapon was pointed at Sabor's powerful figure, he was too afraid to be able to focus his energy.

" **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Her arms pulsating with torrents of wind, Wendy swung at the leopard, smacking her with great force.

" **Guns Magic: Blast Bullet!** " As quick as a flash, Alzack drew his two pistols and fired multiple bullets composed of a blue-colored flame, striking the wild animal repeatedly.

" **Guns Magic: Homing Shot!** " Summoning her magical sniper rifle, Bisca released a powerful bullet that zipped towards the leopard. At the end of the combination, Sabor was knocked away at an angle.

" **Sonic Blade!** " Wendy bounded forth with her Keyblade pointed horizontally, transforming into a lightning fast magical spike. The **Sonic Blade** ability was the one thing that matched Sabor's speed, and the leopard was initially surprised when she witnessed its capacity firsthand. But this time, from the experience she gained from past battles, she was ready to face it head on. Standing on all fours, Sabor swiped her claws, deflecting the **Sonic Blade** attacks in rapid succession. A minute later, she seized the opportunity to swipe below her weight, tripping Wendy off her feet, thus breaking the string of **Sonic Blade** attacks. " **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " However, the Sky Maiden counterattacked with her wind-fueled legs, smacking the leopard across the face, before flexing herself back up. With Sabor distracted, Wendy proceeded to repeatedly pummel her with the Keyblade. She cried furiously between strikes, "Stay down! Stay down! **STAY DOWN!** "

An endless amount of blows would've brought down an ordinary animal, but to Sabor, the Blue Mistral's attacks were beginning to feel less painful. Surprisingly, her skin simply cushioned the blows, bouncing the teeth of the weapon away. As Wendy grew fatigued after swinging the Keyblade countless times, she stared wide-eyed at the beast who had just defied her weapon. With that durability, an animal could easily withstand the tools of humanity designed to establish their rule over the animal kingdom. "How did you... Why can't you go down?!" Wendy demanded. No matter how many times she swung, Sabor felt like it was nothing.

"Wendy!" Alzack shouted urgently. "Get back!"

Their pleas fell on deaf ears for a moment, as Wendy stared wearily at Sabor's newfound strength. The leopard was looking at the girl with a sneer, a dominating look laced with pride and overconfidence. When another roar escaped her muzzle, her body simultaneously erupted with a barrier of magic that pushed Wendy away, knocking her to the ground.

"Wendy!" Carla morphed into her human form as she rushed to Wendy's aid.

"Hang on, kid! We're comin'!" Bisca and the others followed suit.

"Hyaaahh!" Just then, Tarzan bounded forward and wrapped Sabor in his arms before the others could provide their aid, locking her front limbs tight. He looked up at his teammates, who had regrouped around Wendy. "Go!" he implored, as he held the leopard fast.

"No!" Wendy shouted back. "We're not leaving you!"

Tarzan's eyes went wide in surprise. His grip on Sabor loosened slightly enough for her to break free. She turned to him furiously, and was about to vent her frustration. " **Fire!** " However, Wendy shot a homing fireball from the tip of the Keyblade, the projectile exploding on impact.

"Gotcha!" From behind, Sherria grabbed hold of Sabor's tail and threw her down to the ground with a rough yank. " **Sky God's Bellow!** " She then breathed an enormous gust of black wind, smashing the leopard and sending her rolling across the dirt, until she finally managed to catch herself back to her paws. She gave a defiant growl, simply shaking off Sherria's attack like it didn't affect her at all.

Donald was clearly amazed. "Wow. That's one tough cat. Dealing with a pampered princess cat is bad enough, but this wild cat?" He gestured a hand to Sabor to state his point. "It's even worse."

Carla crossed her hips and said playfully, "Oh, so _now_ you admit I'm a dependable ally? That you dislike this cat more than me?"

Donald shook his head, "No way! I still don't like you. I could've handled that leopard all by myself."

Carla rolled her eyes, "Confident as you may be, you sound like you're throwing yourself into danger so rashly. You shouldn't let your pride cloud your judgment."

Donald frowned, "I didn't ask for your advice, cat. Quite frankly, I don't need-"

He was interrupted when he heard Goofy yell, "Donald, behind you!" The duck looked over his shoulder and saw Sabor shooting towards him with her claws.

" **WHOA!** " Donald yelped, holding his staff to brace himself.

"Look out!" Wasting no time, Carla quickly jumped and formed her two legs into a missile drop kick, smacking Sabor in midair. She then turned to Donald with a stern expression, "You were saying?"

"Whatever, lady," Donald grumbled. "Like I said, I could've handled that on my own."

"Fine," Carla sighed. "I won't stop you. If you wish to fight Sabor alone, then you may. We'll see the totality of your actions." She then turned to Sabor, and delivered a series of fast kicks against Sabor, dazing the animal. Donald only clenched his fists at his sides, unable to say anything in response.

" **Goofy Charge!** " Goofy followed with a charging shield attack, bashing the leopard by the skull.

" **Guns Magic: Wide Shot!** " Bisca then shot a stream of widespread bullets.

" **Guns Magic: Spark Shot!** " Alzack loaded his guns with electric bullets and fired.

" **Blizzard!** " Wendy launched a stream of icy crystals from the Keyblade.

" **Fire!** " Donald shot a fireball from his staff.

"Yah!" Tarzan jabbed with his spear seven times, and then finished with a kick. The combination of attacks heavily damaged Sabor and sent her crashing against the mound. But despite the inflicting pain, she slowly went back to her paws, and glared with a menacing growl.

Sherria breathed, "Whoa... She gets back up like it was nothing."

Donald complained, "You're kidding me! We've dealt a lot of damage, and she gets up easily?"

Wendy wondered, "How does she get up after all those attacks? It's like they don't have any effect on her!"

Goofy worried, "Alzack and Bisca ain't kiddin' what they said about this kitty bein' pretty tough..."

Carla assumed, "It must've been a side-effect of the magic Sabor learned to channel."

Tarzan was speechless at how much stronger Sabor seemed to have become, the leopard who had caused misfortune to his family of gorillas for a long time. Regardless of the danger, he stood firm with his spear, expecting another attack.

Just then, Sabor's eyes shifted from yellow to red, as they did before in the tree house, and her growl became even more menacing. It sounded like another animal had joined the hunt, and then another, and the number kept increasing...

Bisca tensed, "Uh-oh Look like someone's gettin' angry."

Alzack muttered, "What is she up to this time...?"

At that moment, Sabor exploded with the same dark energy she emitted earlier. The roar sounded more vicious and inhumane, and a crimson aura revolved around her body, symbolizing how far she had pushed her limits.

But Donald wasn't going to buy that excuse. "So what if she can use magic? We can take out that oversized furball, no problem! Just leave it to me!" He raised his staff in the air and gave a loud shout to the heavens, " **Thunder!** " Right on cue, the lightning bolt rained from the sky and zapped Sabor where she stood. Unfortunately, the aura surrounding her skin made her impervious to almost any kind of magic. The lightning simply flowed around her legs, a few jolts striking the ground and the surrounding leaves. It took seconds for Donald to realize that his spell had no effect. "Come on! **Thunder!** " Another lightning bolt. No effect. " **THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDEEEERRR!** " More lightning bolts. No effect. " **BLIZZARD! FIRE!** " He resorted to using different kinds of magic. No effect.

The aura quickly absorbed the magic. It fueled Sabor's vitality, and allowed the blanket to grow into an electrical field of multicolored energy. The electricity sparked, jolts dancing around the bamboo thicket. Sabor inhaled deeply, letting a tremendous amount of air fill her nostrils. As she breathed, the energy converted into a fireball that grew almost twice her size. Wendy and company jumped at this new development, while Donald was on a frenzy, summoning an array of spells against the leopard out of desperation. She just stood there, absorbing his magic into her, multiplying her power. " **COME ON!** " Donald roared. " **IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! IS THAT ALL YOU-** "

"Donald, no!" Wendy screamed in horror. "Get back!"

" **DONALD!** " Goofy yelled. " **NOOOOOOOO!** "

 **TOO LATE!** Sabor released the beam, the energy compressed of multiple elements combined into a single magic. The group ducked to avoid it, but Donald wasn't so lucky; he was directly hit by the blast as he screamed in agonizing pain. Any stalks of bamboo caught in the beam's vicinity were reduced to ash. When the energy dissipated, Donald was completely burnt to a crisp, and he collapsed in exhaustion.

Everyone stood to their feet, their eyes shooting wide open at the leopard's sudden growth of power, but more so at Donald's predicament. " **DONALD!** "

Sherria quivered, "Okay, so she can eat and breathe magic, just like us God Slayers and Dragon Slayers. Totally scary!"

Carla gritted her teeth, "What kind of animal is she? She nearly incinerated Donald..."

Alzack stated, "He's still alive, at least. But that blast knocked him out real hard."

Goofy mused, "Gawrsh, now we get what you're sayin' about Sabor usin' real magic..."

Bisca nodded, "That's Sabor for ya- she's a magical loose cannon."

Carla shouted, "What's the matter with that feathered buffoon?! He could've been killed!"

Wendy gasped in surprise, "Huh? Carla, are you actually showing concern for Donald? After all you two have been through?"

Carla replied sternly, "Why wouldn't I? His behavior is intolerable, and he rushes without thinking things through. Above all else, he is hot-headed, impatient, hyperactive..."

Wendy wondered, "Carla...?"

Carla cut her off, "...and don't even get me started on his capacity for magic. And I suppose he can be a bit..." She cleared her throat, " _...difficult..._ but I can't deny that Donald is a dependable ally. We never would've made it this far without him, especially Goofy. If only that duck would stop showing off and coordinate accordingly with our team, I'd be able to..." She finished with a deep sigh, "...open up to him."

Wendy smiled, "Donald's not trying to show off. He wanted to help us."

Carla admitted, "That may be the case. He just needs to control himself and think before he acts."

The Sky Maiden was touched by Carla's change of attitude. Given the right push, the divide between the white Exceed and the royal court magician would lessen, leading to an opportunity for amending their initial hostilities. Perhaps Alzack and Bisca were right; it wouldn't take long before the fire would die out. "Deep down, she still cares..." Just then, a loud growl caught Wendy's attention, and she turned to see Sabor circling with Tarzan, the beast's eyes flicking from one target to another. "Tarzan!"

With a motion of his hand, Tarzan gave an urgent warning. "Stay back!"

Ethereal magic surging through her, Sabor made the first move by spewing an array of fireballs, forcing the ape man to back away. With the natural habitat tampering his agility, Tarzan jumped and pranced around to avoid each of the projectiles. But eventually, he was struck by one of them and knocked across the thicket. He landed and slid across the dirt. Guided by a boost of adrenaline, Sabor approached Tarzan at breakneck speed, and attempted to swipe at him. He got up just in time to jump out of the way, and he swung his spear downward, the momentum propelling him. The sharp end left a cutting trail against Sabor's skin, but it showed no signs of peeling. "Raaaarrggghh!" With a ferocious cry, Tarzan thrust his spear in a jury, dealing an excessive amount of cuts across the leopard's body. Again, the skin wasn't peeled in spite of the number. With Tarzan at a disadvantage, Sabor dug her magic-powered claws across Tarzan's chest, the scratching pain much more devastating than before. What followed was a lightning fast claw combination that tortured the ape man. Next, the leopard's crimson aura flowed all over her body, and she discharged it in the form of a large magnetic field of elemental energy, damaging Tarzan with a thousand ethereal jolts. Finally, Sabor ended the combo with another ethereal beam from her mouth. Tarzan then sprawled to the ground, decimated and unable to move.

The remaining teammates yelled in horror, " **TARZAN!** "

Alzack snarled, "Why, you...! How dare you! **Guns Magic: Tornado Shot!** "

Bisca yelled, "It's payback time! **Guns Magic: Homing Shot!** "

Sherria affirmed, "I'm with you! **Sky God's Bellow!** "

Wendy raised her Keyblade aloft, " **Thunder!** "

Goofy joined in, " **Goofy Bash!** "

Flexing the extent of their weapons and magic, Wendy and company made a desperate attempt to bring down Sabor, but none succeeded. The animal's near invulnerability and endurance ultimately trumped everything they could dish out, and she retaliated; Alzack was fried to bits by the leopard's ethereal breath, Bisca was pummeled by a rain of claws, and Goofy was blasted away by a magnetic field. Wendy, Sherria, and Carla suffered Sabor's wrath as well, but the three managed to keep themselves alive for the remainder of the battle; Wendy and Carla healed themselves with Hi-Potions, while Sherria's regenerative powers kicked in. The disadvantage of the group filled Sabor with confidence. She knew what she was capable of, and knew her time was at hand.

Sherria whined, "Oh, this is hopeless! We can't keep up with her!"

Carla questioned, "How does Sabor gain those new powers? She can absorb magic to increase her strength, and redirect it into energy. Her only disadvantage is her speed."

Wendy spoke up in surprise, "Wait, what did you say?"

Carla repeated, "Her only disadvantage is her speed. Every time Sabor attacks, she appears to be slowing down."

Wendy rubbed her chin thoughtfully, repeating Carla's description of Sabor's strengths and weaknesses. "Speed... Speed..." Finally, an idea popped into her mind. "That's it!"

Sherria wondered, "Huh? What's up?"

Carla asked, "Do you have a plan?"

Wendy explained, "Her attacks are strong, but her speed is weak. I guess there's only one thing to do at a time like this..."

Sherria gasped in realization, "You're gonna..."

Wendy nodded, "That's right! I'm using the Command Style!"

Sherria asked worriedly, "But what if she absorbs your Command Style, too?"

Wendy insisted, "I'll have to try! Sabor hasn't experienced a Command Style yet. I'm gonna give her a demonstration."

Carla confirmed, "Very well, then. We'll leave Sabor to you. Good luck, Wendy."

Sherria encouraged, "You can do it, girl. We believe in you."

Taking her friends' words to heart, Wendy focused her attention on Sabor, who gave her a malicious hiss that provoked her to tremble before the might of the most ferocious beast in the jungle. However, the Sky Maiden simply adjusted her hold on the Keyblade, responding to the leopard's threat with a defiant glare. " _This is it,_ " she thought. " _For Tarzan and the rest of my friends, I won't lose!_ " Suddenly, Sabor made a dash. " **Blue Mistral Command Style: Skyward Wing!** " In the same instant the leopard pounced, Wendy's body exploded in a flash of blue light. The beast was forced to squeeze her eyes shut at the deafening brightness. By the time she peeled them open, she was surprised to find that the Sky Maiden was gone. If all else failed, she relied on her nose to trace Wendy's scent. She then turned around to see the young Keyblade wielder floating in the air, supported by crystal wings and armed with a glimmering white sword.

But Wendy wasn't the only one who came prepared. Sabor roared again, the crimson aura furiously spreading. The ethereal energy grew stronger and bigger by the minute. And then, it happened! The aura's color shifted from red to purple, and the leopard's fur ripped itself apart. Spikes popped out from the back and legs until finally, the remaining yellow fabric dissolved into flames, revealing the rest of her bizarrely new outline. The cunning hunter of the jungle had taken the form of something beyond the precepts of nature- a spiked demon with purple scales, golden claws, and fangs stained with the color of blood. Wendy, Carla, and Sherria were visibly shocked by this transformation.

Sherria yelped, "Yikes! Now she's ever bigger and scarier than before!"

Carla exclaimed, "I can't believe it! This is Sabor's ultimate form!"

Wendy shook her head, "I don't care how scary or tough she is. I'm ready for her! I'll give it everything I've got!" She turned to Sabor's new form and pointed the edge of the Keyblade against her, issuing her declaration. "Get ready, Sabor! Here I come!"

Sherria cheered, "Go, Wendy! Go get her!"

Carla advised, "Keep your guard up, child!"

At the start of the duel, Wendy and Sabor flew into each other and clashed furiously at high speeds, the Keyblade and claws harmonizing into a symphony of clangs that resonated throughout the bamboo thicket. " **Wind Step!** " Once the clash came to a close, the Sky Maiden teleported behind Sabor, but before she could reach her, the demonic leopard bounced to the side of the thicket. As she jumped again, she spun like a drill and ricocheted like a pinball, bouncing around the thicket! Wendy's eyes widened at this and she **Wind Stepped** again, whisking over to the left. The spinning drill continued to bounce and fly, the Sky Dragon Slayer **Wind Stepping** or deflecting with her Keyblade to avoid getting hit. When Sabor landed, Wendy saw her chance and whisked towards the leopard, ready to attack. Before she could do so, however, Sabor suddenly emitted another magnetic field, knocking her backwards. She took advantage of Wendy's distracted state with a swipe in the back of the head, knocking her down onto the ground face-first.

While Wendy was lying on the dirt, Sabor charged her ethereal breath again. Sherria glared at the leopard; not only had she taken advantage of her best friend's speed, but she was hurt because of that dirty trick. Before Sabor could finish firing her attack, Sherria yelled at her, "Hey, you! **Sky God's Boreas!** " Forming her hands together, she summoned a black tornado that hit Sabor by the face. The attack didn't really faze her, but the black wind from the tornado scattered and spread out over her eyes, temporarily blinding her. As Sabor attempted to recover from her blindness, Sherria looked over at Wendy, who was just beginning to recover. She called, "Get her now, Wendy!" The Sky Maiden looked up, and upon seeing the state Sabor was in, she leapt to her feet and flew towards her. Then, in one swift motion, she unleashed a hypersonic Keyblade combination that devastated the demonic leopard, the edge of the white blade somehow capable of penetrating the skin. With a final swing, Sabor was sent crashing into the mound, shattering into pieces.

Wendy breathed a sigh of relief. She nodded in appreciation for the Sky God Slayer, "Thanks, Sherria."

Sherria winked her eye in response, "That's what friends do. Now, you ready to kick that cat's butt for real?"

Wendy gave a determined nod, "Yeah!" She shot after Sabor, who had recovered from her weakened state. The demonic leopard was heavily shocked. She couldn't understand; she was supposed to be invincible! Her new powers gave her the capacity to withstand even the strongest attack, and yet, Wendy's Command Style abilities were able to harm her. But she didn't care. All that mattered to Sabor was to hunt down Wendy, to devour her, to eat her flesh.

Both Wendy and Sabor engaged in another high-speed clash that spanned the thicket. A minute later, the wild beast unleashed a string of attacks from ethereal fireballs to a magnetic field, and even her signature ethereal breath attack and her spinning drill move. Wendy managed to avoid them all with a series of **Wind Steps** and defensive swings. Afterwards, Sabor was stunned after exhausting so much energy, and Wendy executed another hypersonic Keyblade combination, damaging the leopard further and sending her down to the dirt, where she rolled and flopped around a bit before righting herself again.

Wendy determined, "This is it! If I keep this up...!"

Carla beamed, "Sabor will finally be defeated!"

Sherria whispered, "Let's hope so..."

With all the moderate wounds she sustained, Sabor began to roar in frustration. Accompanied by her absolute rage, the violet aura erupted into insurmountable levels, and it discharged into a magnetic field that surrounded the entire bamboo thicket! The ethereal electricity subdued Wendy, the gravity forcing her down to the ground. For the first time, her **Crystal Wings** actually failed to support her flight. She cried, "Huh?! I... I can't move!"

Carla and Sherria were also affected by the magnetic field's powerful force as they struggled to defend themselves. The Sky God Slayer grunted, "Ugh! That's one crazy cat!"

Carla indicated, "Sabor's magic field restrains Wendy's movements! At this rate...!"

Coupled by the magnetic field's restraining energy, Sabor inhaled and began charging another ethereal breath attack, only growing three times her size! Wendy's eyes widened at the sight of the electric sphere surrounding the leopard's open mouth. Given that the magnetic field was halting her movements, she had to come up with other ideas. " _This is not good... If it hits, it's all over. There's gotta be a way! But I can't move... How I am gonna..._ " She then glanced at some of the **Crystal Wings** on her back, " _Wait a minute..._ "

Sabor had been waiting for this moment. Wendy was down for the count. One release of her ultimate attack, and it would be the end for her. Carla and Sherria shrieked in unison, fearing for the end.

The beam fired.

" **Crystal Wing Shield: Sky Cloth!** " Seconds before the ethereal blast reached her, Wendy made a swift motion of her hand, allowing the **Crystal Wings** to assimilate and form into a virtually indestructible shield of crystal! The shield blew the ethereal beam backward, until it bounced upward, impacting the magnetic field! With a loud explosion, the field surrounding the thicket was gone. Carla and Sherria stood in awe and surprise at Wendy's new ability.

"Wow!" Sherria remarked. "That's a cool new shield! Where'd you get it?"

"Well, I mixed my **Crystal Wings** into a shield to protect myself," Wendy answered. "A thought just came to me."

"Once again, you continue to amaze me," Carla admired. "You're a quick learner."

"No time to waste!" Wendy reminded. "I gotta finish this one!" She turned to Sabor, who had wasted much of her strength and energy following her last-ditch effort to end the battle in a flash. But now, it was Wendy's turn to deliver the finishing blow. Transforming her **Sky Cloth** back into **Crystal Wings,** she adjusted her Keyblade. "Here we go! **Command Style Critical Art: Great Dragon Wind!** " The Blue Mistral compressed itself into a small floating orb. It zipped forward and swirled around Sabor, leaving behind a trail of gusts. Within seconds, the orb popped into a colossal stream as it rose into the air, forming a tornado with the leopard trapped inside! Startled by the Sky Maiden's counterattack, Sabor attempted to escape from the rising pillar of wind. However, upon making contact with the wind, she received cuts in its wake. She tried to claw her way out, even unleash a magnetic field or an ethereal blast, but the tornado could not be severed. It kept on growing into an impassable wall that cut everything it touched. Sabor could do nothing but watch helplessly; she was furious at her situation, and was running out of options. She had been humiliated by the Keyblade bearer, taken advantage of! And now, she was trapped in a cage. In the end, the **Great Dragon Wind** constructed the head of a dragon that rained down on the hapless leopard. It pierced through her body, before crushing the rest of it in its jaws. A powerful explosion occurred, the tornado vanishing afterwards...

Strangely enough, Sabor was still standing on her paws when the wind scattered. A large crack was located in the center of her body, the hole connecting the back and chest. Every ounce of bloodlust seemed to drain from Sabor's face as it contorted in pain. The destructive blows of the **Skyward Wing** seemed to had taken a toll on her physical and mental health. Regardless, her eyes were still set on Wendy, who grew fatigued when she deactivated her Command Style, Carla and Sherria rushing to her side. The adrenaline kept on flowing, and her primal instincts urged her not to stop.

Sherria complained, "Oh, great! Just when we thought this was all over!"

Carla asked the exhausted Sky Dragon Slayer, "Can you use your Command Style again?"

Wendy answered wearily, "I can't. I used up too much energy..."

Carla took a defensive stance, "Don't worry, Wendy. We'll protect you."

Sherria followed suit, "Yeah! We won't stop until she's down!"

With one last roar, Sabor charged forward, her fangs bared. The three began to brace themselves...

But the leopard got no closer. Instead, her muzzle was held up high by the tip of a spear, the spike penetrating the brain! Wendy, Carla, and Sherria were dismayed by the setback, and they turned to whoever plunged the spear. It was Tarzan, who regained a bit of consciousness and plunged the spear before the beast could strike. Sabor gasped, and made a movement to try and grasp the spear. Her vision was blurry, the view of her prey fading into shapes and shadows. Then she made a choking gurgle, gave up her futile attempt to save herself, and finally let her head bend down. Her eyes returned to their original color, and the last flames of primal fury died.

A crack from where the spear broke through was created in the leopard's forehead. It grew and began to spread throughout the back, and then the legs. Static electricity jolted around the body, as it turned red and glowed.

"Watch out! She's gonna blow!" Sherria screamed. She swung her fist, sending Sabor flying out of the spear's end. The leopard flipped over several more times before she inflated into one enormous **POP,** random spasms of magic scattering about until they faded.

Sabor, the cunning hunter of the jungle, was no more. The only remainder of her existence was a broken fang. Wendy, Carla, Sherria, and Tarzan let out a loud sigh of relief, content that the vicious leopard would trouble them no longer.

Sherria whooped, "Woo-hoo! We did it! That was great! Way to go, Wendy!" She gave a friendly pat on the Sky Maiden's back for good measure. "Serves that mean ol' cat right! You beat her good!"

Carla corrected, "Don't you mean, _we_ beat her good? Wendy only damaged her. Tarzan delivered the final blow." She rubbed her chin in deep thought, "When he struck her through the head, I never expected her magic to spiral out of control..." She then reverted back to her original form as an Exceed.

Wendy smiled, "I never would've beaten Sabor without you guys. We really are a great team!"

Sherria agreed, "Uh-huh, nothing in this or any world's gonna stop us!"

Carla affirmed, "Now that Sabor is eliminated, we can focus on our objective."

Wendy turned to Tarzan, who used his spear as a support beam to force himself up despite the extent of his injuries. She said, "Thank you, Tarzan. You saved us."

Tarzan grinned, "You're welcome, Wendy. Wendy very brave. It's... okay."

Wendy giggled shyly, "Aww, it was nothing."

Carla suggested, "But first, we must tend to the wounded." She gestured to Donald, Goofy, Alzack, and Bisca, who were unconscious during the battle.

Sherria grinned, "This looks like a job for our stock of healing potions and Wendy's Sky Magic. The doctor is in the house."

Wendy nodded, "Definitely."

 **Five minutes later...**

Thanks to the miraculous healing powers of Hi-Potions and Wendy's **Sky Dragon's Healing Spell,** the rest of the party had been restored to perfect health. When Wendy, Carla, Sherria, and Tarzan explained the details of the battle's final moments, the party members were relieved, though some were disappointed that they missed the action. Donald groaned, "You should've saved some for me..."

Carla suggested, "Calm yourself, Donald. You need to be patient. You'll get your chance."

Donald questioned, "Huh? One minute, you're acting mean and snobby, and all of a sudden, you're complimenting me?" He scratched his head in confusion, "I don't understand you sometimes."

Carla admitted, "I don't understand you, either. But I suppose we can agree on something. To think before acting is the key to success."

Donald sighed, "I know. I didn't realize Sabor's a super-tough cat until she hit me with her magic. I was so focused on her, I didn't know what I was thinking or doing. And it's all _her_ fault."

Carla nodded, "Well, I'm glad you shifted the blame to someone else. And that you've learned your lesson. Your short temper and inability to make decisions are a sign of profound weakness. If I were you, I'd ask help from friends to decide the best course of action, to determine what is best. So, what are your plans afterwards? Another contest, I suppose?"

Donald shook his head, "Nah, I think I'll pass. For some reason, I'm not in it for the competition anymore."

Carla grinned a little, "I'm glad you saw it my way."

Donald muttered, "Yeah, I guess so."

The slightly warm conversation between the Exceed and the duck had brought elation to Wendy's heart. "They're starting to warm up," she said softly to herself. Even Goofy couldn't help but chuckle at this scene. Rekindling a partnership torn apart by hostility was just around the corner.

Bisca grinned in satisfaction, "Who would've thought a cute little Dragon Slayer would make sure Sabor didn't bother us no more?" She playfully rubbed Wendy's hair, causing her to giggle. "Ya done good, kid."

Alzack smiled, "Thanks for taking care of the wild cat for us, Wendy. Even with Sabor trying to cheat her way to victory, you finally beat her." He chuckled confidently, "She got what she deserved for attacking us earlier. Now we can rest easy." He then dropped the confident act and asked, "By the way, where's Clayton?"

Sherria nodded, "That's right, we haven't found him yet. The only thing left of him is his pipe."

Carla confirmed, "Then I suppose our sole priority is to find him."

Wendy nodded, "Uh-huh. With the gorillas safe and Sabor beaten for good, we have nothing to worry about... Right?"

Just then, three gorillas emerged from the stalks of bamboo, giving shouts and hoots of complete urgency, much to the group's dismay. As for Tarzan, he perceived them trying to deliver a message to the gorilla troop's noble protector. " _Hey, guys! Calm down! What's the matter?_ "

The first gorilla cried, " _We've got trouble! Terk's been missing! A while ago, she's with us. The next minute, she's gone!_ "

The second gorilla suggested, " _I think it's got something to do with a certain place in the climbing trees, next to that giant tree with a funny-looking triangle cave on top._ "

Tarzan repeated, " _A giant tree with a funny-looking triangle cave? You don't mean..._ "

The third gorilla implored, " _Terk's in trouble, man! You gonna help us or what? You brought those hairless friends of yours with you?_ "

The second gorilla nodded, " _Yeah. They helped us, and we see no reason not to trust them._ "

The first gorilla prayed, " _Let's hope Kerchak doesn't find out._ "

Tarzan nodded, " _Don't worry. We'll try and find Terk._ "

Wendy asked, "What's the matter, Tarzan?"

Tarzan turned and explained in English, "Something coming. Terk in danger. Terk near tree house."

Wendy assumed, "Sounds like trouble. Let's go!"

The three gorillas hooted again, compelling Wendy and the others to follow them out of the thicket. As they did, the area was silent, and the charred remains of bamboo remained bare. Of course, the ensuing battle with Sabor had not gone unnoticed by Wrecker, who entered the thicket as soon as the group vanished, accompanied by four Sleepy Hollow guards. The Headless Horseman picked up Sabor's broken fang in his left hand, his eyes darting to what remained of the once mighty beast.

"Wendy Marvell has killed Miss Fluffy," Wrecker said pitifully. "What a shame! She's such a thing of beauty! I even infused her with a small portion of my magic."

"Shall we pursue her, Commander?" one of the Sleepy Hollow wizards asked.

"We will, in time," Wrecker assured. "I'll finish Miss Fluffy's work." He added with fierce determination as an unknown form of magic surged within him, crushing the fang in his hand in the process. "I'm going to deal with the Keyblade master **personally!** "

* * *

 **Author's Note  
** _Finally, it's done! This is, by far, the longest and most ambitious chapter I've ever written. It's been a long time coming, but it's here now. Again, I must deeply apologize for the hiatus. Every chapter I post will be a miracle for those who crave for more. As a bonus, this is a birthday miracle, since last Saturday's my birthday! Stay tuned for the next chapter as Wendy and her friends learn of the blossoming relationship between Tarzan and Jane and Clayton's dark treachery, before the epic battle against one of Sleepy Hollow's Headless Horsemen,_ _ **Wrecker Xalemon.**_

 _This is TheSavageMan100, and I'll see you guys later!_


	15. Deep Jungle III: Mad Demon Wrecker

**Author's Note:  
** _TheSavageMan100 has returned! Yeah, I didn't fulfill my promise that the next chapter won't take long because I'm caught up with work, but it's been one heck of a ride. As promised, this is the third part of the Deep Jungle arc, where Wendy and friends take on one of the Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow, Wrecker Xalemon. In addition, there are more scenes from the original movie added for more drama. Thank you, everyone, and I hope it's worth the long wait. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Climbing Trees**

Wendy glanced around as she spoke, "Why are they leading us here? We know we've been here before..." Following the information from the three young gorillas regarding the possible location of Terkina's whereabouts, Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Tarzan, Carla, Sherria, Alzack, and Bisca had arrived at an area in the treetops, loaded with plant life and an enormous tree trunk in the middle. True to the Sky Maiden's words, this wasn't the first time they came to this place. During the struggle to liberate the gorilla troop from the Heartless, Wendy and her friends climbed the ivy all the way from the hippos' lagoon to the top of the trees. As Alzack and Bisca described, it served as a pathway back to the tree house. This area was one among many in which Wendy and her friends fought a section of the Alliance of Evil's forces, saving another gorilla in turn. But for inexplicable reasons, they were led back here. Whatever the case, another gorilla being in danger was a present matter they could not pass up. Wendy looked over at Tarzan and asked, "Do you think one of your friends is around here?"

Tarzan responded, "Gorillas approached. Terk ran. Near tree house."

Wendy wondered, "Terk? That's the name of your friend?" Tarzan replied was a nod. She then beamed in admiration, "Wow, you have so many friends. It's like you're a part of a big family." A brief pause, and her voice was laced with affection. "Just like me."

Tarzan tilted his head curiously, "Hmm? You have family?"

Wendy smiled, "Uh-huh. My family lives somewhere far away from here. Everyone is very kind and caring. If it wasn't for my family, I never would've found my place in the world. They made me who I am today." She added eagerly, "The gorillas must've been kind and caring to you, too. You know, since you've been raised?"

Tarzan smiled back, "Yes, gorillas are family. Very kind, like you." As soon as he said that, his smile faded. "But... not everyone."

Wendy asked, "It's Kerchak, isn't it?"

Goofy guessed, "Ya mean that big ol' gorilla with the scary look?"

Tarzan admitted with a sigh, "Kerchak."

Donald confirmed, "Well, we'e lucky he isn't around, or he'd flatten us like pancakes."

Carla pointed out, "Before they left, the three gorillas informed us that one of them was hidden somewhere near the tree house."

Alzack stated, "Our best bet is this place, since it takes us back to the old lodge."

Bisca grinned, "Findin' a missin' gorilla in the middle of the treetops? That's a cinch."

Just then, a loud screech pierced the air, its frantic tone resonating throughout the dome of green. The noise compelled Wendy and company to turn to the source, and it came from a large branch of the tree trunk. There, a young female gorilla was imprisoned in a web of vines, screeching for help while struggling to free herself. She tugged on the vines as hard as she could, but the green rope expertly bounced back, as if empowered by an invisible force. Considering her attempts to tear the vines were futile at best, the gorilla's second option was to scream for someone, anyone, to break her out. As she looked around for whoever received her message, her eyes widened upon seeing a familiar ape man accompanied by unfamiliar allies. " _Tarzan!_ " she screamed.

Tarzan was surprised to see his best friend in such turmoil. "Terk!"

Sherria gasped, pointing a finger at the creature trapped in the vine cage. "Hey! It's the adorable little gorilla from before! Fancy running into her again!"

Wendy followed the direction of the Sky God Slayer's finger, and gasped as well. "She's trapped in those vines!"

Carla confirmed, "I suppose the information proved accurate after all."

Driven by desperation to release his friend from captivity, Tarzan raced for the cage with his spear in tow. He called out in ape language, " _Hang on, Terk! I'm coming!_ "

Wendy urgently stretched out her hand, "Tarzan, wait!"

Carla added to the warning, "It could be a trap!"

Their pleas fell on deaf ears, however, as Tarzan hopped and landed on the branch. He swung his spear directly at the center of the cage. When the sharp spike connected, a spasm of dark energy suddenly popped, knocking him backwards. He slightly recovered and tried again, but to no avail. The vines proved to be a virtually impenetrable barrier, easily shrugging off Tarzan's attacks. Finally, the ape man grew fatigued and rested a knee on the leaves, much to the dismay of everyone.

Terk yelled, " _Tarzan, buddy! You can't give up! Don't you give up on me! Ya gotta do somethin'!_ "

Tarzan wheezed, " _I'm... trying..._ "

Donald sighed, "Well, it was worth a shot."

Bisca snapped her fingers, "Dang, we gotta figure out some way to break whatever magic's surroundin' those vines."

All of a sudden, a swarm of Powerwilds invaded the treetops. Terk's agitation grew at the sight of them. " _What the heck are those things?!_ "

Tarzan told his captive gorilla friend, " _Leave this one to me!_ "

Terk complied reluctantly, " _Well, okay. I guess it's up to you to save the day, as usual._ " She then hooted in encouragement, " _Go out there and knock 'em dead!_ "

As soon as Tarzan joined the rest of the group, Alzack called out, "Let's figure out a way to save the gorilla after we beat those guys!"

Wendy agreed, "Yeah!"

Sherria determined, "Let's do it! For the cutie!"

Wendy and company drew their respective weapons and magic, preparing to fight. The Powerwilds made their move, compelled by the order to prevent their prisoner from being rescued. Fast and swift the Powerwilds may be, they were easily overpowered by the heroes' combined teamwork. They began cutting down the Heartless, and it seemed as though victory was at hand. However, for every Powerwild they destroyed, two more seemed to take its place. For two, there were four. For three, there were six. For five, there were ten. Finally, Wendy and her friend were nearly pushed to the brink of exhaustion.

"They just keep coming!" Alzack growled, kicking a Powerwild aside. "How many have we taken out?"

"Can't tell the numbers," Bisca gritted her teeth, shooting down another one. "But it's a whole lot!"

"Aw, phooey!" Donald complained, casting a **Thunder** spell againast a Heartless. "Why can't they just go away?"

"Gawrsh, there's gotta be a way to get 'em off our backs!" Goofy cried, holding off the Powerwilds' claws with his shield. "But how are we gonna do that?"

"I think they're attracted to something," Sherria guessed, using her God Slayer Magic-fueled hands to restrain the arms of two Powerwilds. She began looking around for a source behind the Heartless' incessant swarming, until she noticed a large black fruit attached to the tree trunk. "Hmm... That big black fruit looks suspicious. The color looks similar to the energy the vines give off. Where have I seen that?" After much deliberation, Sherria conjured up a solution, releasing the two Powerwilds from her grip and shoving them aside as she figured it out. "I got it! Wendy!"

"Sherria?" Wendy responded to Sherria's call while dispatching a Powerwild with a 5-hit combo. "What's the matter?"

"See that black fruit over there?" Sherria pointed up at the fruit. "It's gotta be the power source! It's the same color as the vines' magic! If we can destroy it..."

"Only one way to find out! I gotta make a jump for it!" Wendy determined. "Carla, give me a boost!"

"Right!" In one swift motion, Carla grabbed Wendy and whisked her up in the air with her wings.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Wendy breathed a mighty gust of wind that headed for the black fruit. With a loud **BANG,** the fruit dissolved into black dust. As Wendy and Carla landed, they noticed the seemingly infinite number of Powerwilds beginning to dwindle. "Alright, I think that did the trick!" the Sky Maiden cheered. "Now's our chance!" The heroes eventually destroyed the last of the Heartless, and in the process, the vines making up Terk's cage disappeared, setting her free. Wendy wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead, relieved that the Heartless were nowhere to be seen. "Phew, that's all of them!" She turned to Sherria with an appreciative look, "Thanks, Sherria."

"You know the old saying," Sherria grinned. "When there's a will, there's a way."

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Bisca wondered. "One minute we were fightin' monkeys, the next they disappeared."

"There was a big black fruit on the trunk," Wendy explained. "Sherria thought that's what drew the Heartless over here, so I destroyed it."

"Let me get this straight," Donald clarified. "You took out whatever thing is drawing them here?"

"Yeah," Wendy nodded. "Carla and Sherria helped."

"Nice one, kid!" Alzack admired. "You saved our skins again."

"Of course!" Wendy smiled. "Just say the word and I'm here to help."

"That's how you Fairy Tail guys handle things, huh?" Goofy asked.

"You know it," Wendy nodded.

"Let's check out that sweet little gorilla," Sherria offered. "We gotta make sure she's okay."

"There is no need," Carla assured. "She's coming this way."

Terk leapt down from the branch and raced her way to Tarzan, grinning at him. " _That was amazing, Tarzan! You totally squared those freaks, with the help of those..._ " As she eyed the ape man's companions, her voice was tinged with insecurity. " _...bald look-a-likes._ " Despite lingering issues for Tarzan's interaction with the humans, she regained a bit of confidence. " _Anyway, thanks a bundle._ "

Tarzan replied, " _It's the least I can do. By the way, what got you here all of a sudden?_ "

Terk explained, " _Well, I was having a good ol' time with Flynt and Mungo, when suddenly, the tall guys we saw at the tree house came outta nowhere, and..._ " Her voice trailed off, and she couldn't find other words to say.

Tarzan prompted her, " _And...?_ "

Terk sighed, " _That's the last thing I remember. The next minute, I was trapped like a fly in a web. I tried to bust outta here, but the vines were too strong. I called for help, but no one answered. Well, at least until you and your..._ " She cleared her throat, before she continued, " _...new friends came along._ "

Donald called out, "Did you get anything?"

Tarzan turned around and gave a detailed explanation in English, "Enemies approached. Terk trapped."

At that moment, Terk's eyes widened upon seeing the same creature she encountered back at the bamboo thicket. " _Hey, look! It's the white-feathered guy!_ " She approached Donald with a wide smile, communicating with him in calm hoots. " _How you doin', Mr. Feather Guy?_ "

Donald was confused for a moment. "Uhh, why is she looking at me?"

Tarzan responded with a chuckle, "Terk likes you."

Curious of Donald's features, Terk outstretched her index finger and tapped the feathers making up the outline of his body. She even stroked some of the feathers, before she decided to caress them. Donald flinched, "Okay, this is getting weird."

Sheeria cooed, "Aww, the cute little monkey... She's warming up to you!"

Carla said in amusement, "You certainly have a way with animals."

Donald glared, "Hey, I'm not a petting zoo! I have standards, you know!"

Bisca chuckled, "Personal boundaries, huh? You're soundin' just like Jane."

Donald stammered, "N-No! I'm nothing like Jane!"

Sherria said enthusiastically, "Didn't you see? She wants to be your friend! It's a sign of newfound affection! Of **love!** "

Donald was speechless. "B-But I... I..." He felt something touching his shoulders, and his eyes popped when he turned around to see Terk behind him, trying to pick lice out of his exposed feathered head after pushing his hat aside. True to Sherria's words, this was a sign of friendship from Donald's new grooming buddy, and it only added to his embarrassment. "Why did it have to be me...?" The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh at Donald's expense.

During the grooming session, another series of hoots filled the air. Wendy and company turned to see two more gorillas emerging from a hole underneath the branch of the tree trunk, climbing the ivy. Upon arrival, they charged and crushed Terk in a group hug, effectively ending her time with Donald. Terk laughed, " _Flynt! Mungo! Nice of you to drop in!_ "

With a groan, Donald ruffled his head and placed his hat back on. "Remind me to brush my feathers when we get back."

The thin gorilla known as Flynt cheered, " _There you are, Terk! We've been looking all over for you! It ain't fun without you around._ "

The obese gorilla named Mungo smiled, " _Hey, Terk, you missed it! There's been a lotta action around here lately. There's the blue monkeys, and Tarzan's hairless wonder pals-_ "

Terk snorted, " _Huh? Ya mean his new buddies? Hey, lemme set the record straight; those bald ingrates are lousy good for nothings!_ " Flynt and Mungo heaved a sigh at this. To most gorillas in the troop, Tarzan's new friends weren't so bad, and they meant no harm. They may be different from gorillas, but they were generous enough to liberate them from the evil creatures that attacked them. " _They're always taking work away from good animals. They're the reason Tarzan spends less time with us. They're a bunch of jerks!_ " She then let out a light-hearted chuckle as she pointed a thumb at Donald, " _Well, except for the feathered guy. I think he's kinda cute._ "

Flynt snickered, " _Yeah, me too. He's so small, fat, and chunky._ "

Mungo wondered, " _What kind of animal is he? Some kinda peacock?_ "

Terk cocked an eyebrow, " _I doubt he's a peacock. He looks nothing like it._ "

Sherria sighed happily, stretching her arms above her head. "Well, all the gorillas are safe and sound. Best of all, this cute and cuddly one. Should we tell Jane and the professor? It's gonna be a long story when we get back to camp."

Wendy stated, "You know, ever since we've rescued so many gorillas, they've come to like us. They even gave us gummi blocks to thank us. Who knows? Maybe Kerchak will warm up to us, too."

Carla confirmed, "The success of the Porters' expedition may be just around the corner. They might come into good terms with the gorillas."

Sherria asked, "So, back to camp, then?"

Wendy nodded, "Yeah. Let's go back." She looked over to Tarzan, "You coming, Tarzan? Jane's waiting for us."

Tarzan's face was crossed with affection upon hearing the name of the beautiful woman who taught him the English language. He then snapped back to reality, before he complied, "I'm coming."

Flynt asked, " _Hey, Terk! Wanna play a game at the waterfalls?_ "

Mungo guffawed, " _Last one there's a dung beetle!_ "

Terk laughed, " _Yeah, the first one's gotta eat it!_ " She turned to Tarzan, " _Tarzan, wanna come?_ "

Tarzan shook his head, " _Sorry, Terk. I have to go._ "

Terk complained, " _You're hangin' out with them_ _ **AGAIN?!**_ _When are you gonna hang out with us, huh?_ "

Tarzan laughed apologetically, " _Maybe some other time._ " As he turned to face Wendy and the others heading for the exit, he spotted a small garden of flowers in full bloom thanks to the sunlight flowing into the canopy. In an instant, his mind raced back to the campsite, recalling a memory before the adventure started; the slide of a classy man extending a bouquet of flowers to an equally classy woman. The sight of those flowers gave Tarzan a bright idea on what to do with them. He quickly grabbed a few from blue to orange, and topped it off with purple violets, creating an exact replica of the bouquet. He then flew off, following his comrades down to the bottom of the trees, while Terk, Flynt, and Mungo watched on.

Flynt commented, "Whoa, look at him go."

Mungo grinned, "I've never seen him so happy."

Terk crossed her arms with a scowl, "Eh, I'd give it a week." She seemed to be the only gorilla in the troop feeling left out and a little jealous. Ever since Tarzan began hanging out with the humans, they've been seeing each other less and less each day.

* * *

 **Camp**

By the time Wendy and her friends managed to reach the campsite, they were already too late. All around them, they saw countless men tearing down the tents and packing countless equipment in a rush, with some of them carrying boxes. Almost every piece of furniture had been tied in ropes to form stacks, including the chemistry set, though some of the tools were shattered into shards of glass. Each of the men were dressed in standard day-to-day attire, and the one thing linking them together was their objective to lift the cargo towards the coast, where there stood a colossal steel ship not far off in the sea, confirming the men's presence as sailors. Their yells and hollers blended with the loud whistle of the mighty behemoth floating in the endless river of blue. Wendy and company never expected a sudden exodus of supplies to occur during the Porters' expedition. Tarzan was the most confused; the campsite used to be a blissful, wondrous playground where he could spend time with Jane... but now it had been reduced to a pile by men he hadn't met before.

"Hey, what gives?" Sherria questioned. "What's with those sailors, and why are they tearing down the camp?"

"They must've traveled all the way from their homeland to pick up Jane and Professor Porter," Carla rubbed her chin. "This could only mean one thing." She added with uncertainty in her words, "Their time in the jungle has expired."

"The expedition's over?" Wendy gasped in horror. "No! It can't be over! Not now!"

"Hey, what's the matter, kid?" Bisca grew concerned. "You look nervous."

"We're supposed to help Jane and her father see the gorillas! We promised we would!" Wendy protested. "They've worked so hard to study about the gorillas, even tried to make friends with them. They were so happy. But now they're going home? They can't! Not yet!"

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to change that," Carla sighed, trying to be as comforting to Wendy as possible. "An expedition cannot last forever. Jane and her father were only given limited time to carry it out until the ship comes to take them home."

"Take them home?" Donald wondered. "You mean there's a town far away from this jungle, all the way across the sea?"

"Gawrsh, I thought this world's all jungle-like," Goofy scratched his head. "We saw what it looked like before we landed. It's only filled with trees and green stuff."

"Or so it was believed," Carla folded her arms. "Ironic, isn't it? Though the structure of this world resembles a jungle, there is actually another land hidden within the atmosphere. I suppose there is more to other worlds than meets the eye."

"A lot of mysteries means a lot of adventure. That's the Fairy Tail way," Bisca smiled, before her face turned serious. "Anyway, where's Asuka? Isn't she with Jane?"

"She's never left Jane's side," Alzack responded. "I'm positive she's fine, but seeing the way things are going now..."

"The campsite used to be a lively place while it lasted," Bisca mused. "A shame the expedition's goin' down the drain. It happened so fast."

"Jane..." Tarzan muttered the young woman's name, concerned for her whereabouts. The bouquet was gripped firmly in his hand.

"Guys, can't we do something about this?" Wendy pleaded. "They're leaving the jungle. They'll be so upset."

"They have no choice in the matter," Carla shook her head. "If the boat fails to pick Jane and her father up, it'll reflect badly on them, especially the crew."

"Fine then, let it reflect on them!" Wendy cried angrily. "We made a promise to Jane and her father. I don't want to break that promise. Just when we're about to take them to the gorillas when they've become so nice to us..."

"Well, we earned their respect for saving them," Alzack recalled. "I think it'll go smoothly, so I'm with you on this one."

"Me too, kid," Bisca nodded. "Fairy Tail wizards aren't the kind of people who'd break promises with friends. The boat comin' to pick 'em up stinks of a getaway."

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Connell," Wendy smiled warmly. "You truly support me."

"No, wait! Stop! Don't take those away!" The group suddenly heard Professor Porter yelling. They turned to see the old explorer trying to stop the sailors from taking away his belongings. He was accompanied by Asuka, who tried her best to help secure what remained of the campsite. "I've waited thirty years for this, and I won't leave until I see a gorilla!"

"Give those back, you meanie!" Asuka shouted at the sailors, who didn't bother to listen to her futile pleas. "And I want those books, too! _Jack and Jill_ is my most favorite!"

With a heavy sigh, Porter turned to see Wendy and her friends. "Ah, my friends from other worlds! I'm afraid I have terrible news. The boat has already arrived to take us home to the mainland. Isn't this dreadful?" Before anyone could answer, his shirt was hung by a pole attached to one of the stacks carried by the busy men, pushing him away.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Asuka beamed upon seeing her parents. She ran to them, the two kneeling down with Alzack taking his daughter's hands. "They're taking away our stuff!"

"Technically, it's _their_ stuff," Alzack corrected. "We borrowed some of it."

"Sorry, sweetie," Bisca apologized. "Feelin' upset?"

"Uh-huh," Asuka nodded weakly. "Very upset."

"Poor Asuka..." Wendy muttered. "She and Jane were such good friends. I feel bad for her."

"On the bright side, she still has some company," Donald affirmed. "Y'know, Alzack and Bisca?"

"But Jane cares for Asuka much like her parents did," Goofy pointed out. "The little gal's gettin' along fine with her."

"Hey, don't blame it on Jane," Donald shrugged. "Blame it on those guys."

"They can't leave now!" Wendy insisted. "They just need a little more time! We gotta talk to the sailors!"

"But where is Jane?" Carla asked. "Is she also attempting to protest on the expedition's behalf?"

The white Exceed spoke too soon. At the heart of the dismantled camp, the group discovered Jane having a heated conversation with the ship's captain. She was supported by Clayton, the hunter who mysteriously disappeared before the battle against the Heartless and the dark guilds began, and then reappeared to register his own complaints.

"There she is!" Sherria beamed. "And Clayton's with her, too."

"It's about time he shows up," Donald confirmed. "After working our butts off, he magically appears in the camp."

"Fellas, they're talkin' to the captain," Goofy pointed out. "Maybe they're tryin' to get him to let 'em stay."

"I hope so," Wendy hoped to herself. "Let's hear it."

"Jane..." Tarzan repeated her name. His opportunity was at hand.

As Wendy and company approached, they listened to the explorers' desperate attempt at convincing the captain to let them carry out the expedition for a little while longer. Clayton persuaded, "You're the captain! Just tell them you had engine trouble, and give us two more days."

The captain retorted angrily, "That is out of the question! We'll be late at every port from here to the mainland!"

Jane protested, "We'll have come all this way for nothing!"

The captain firmly stood his ground, "I'm sorry, Miss Porter, but I simply can't do it." He then left to continue overseeing the downing of the camp.

Wendy sighed hopelessly, "This is not working. How are we supposed to help now?"

Hearing the Sky Maiden's voice, Jane turned to see the entourage. She said, "Oh, Wendy! Mr. and Mrs. Connell! I was so afraid that you all wouldn't come in time. As you are well aware, the boat's arrived to come and take us home."

Wendy nodded, "We know. We saw the ship." Her face turned downwards, and grief filled her words. "I'm sorry, Jane. I thought we could help you, but..."

Jane admitted with a sigh, "I know, Wendy. You all meant well. You really do. I thought we could do it together, but time has actually caught up with us. If only we'd been a little faster..." She mustered up one last phrase tinged with her regret. "I'm so sorry."

A frustrated groan escaped Clayton's mouth. He knew his plans had been affected gravely, and he had to find someone to dump his anger on. "You should be sorry, Miss Porter. This entire mess is your fault!"

Wendy exclaimed, "Her fault?! What did she ever do to you?"

Alzack asked, "And where have you been? We've been looking all over for you."

Clayton quipped, "Whatever do you mean, Mr. Connell? I've been in the camp all the while."

Bisca questioned, "Then what about the shootin' outside? Care to explain that?"

Ever the sneaky and deceptive one, Clayton made another excuse to cover his tracks. "Two snakes slithered by while I was taking the fresh air. I had to defend myself."

Carla raised an eyebrow, "Snakes? Are you sure?"

Clayton defended his actions, "Of course I'm sure. But I think we're getting off the subject."

Wendy asked, "Why do you blame Jane for what's going on around here?"

Clayton growled, "I thought it was obvious, Miss Marvell. It's because of **you!** **You** are the reason we're in this mess! If Jane hadn't wasted all this time teaching this wild man or interacting with you otherworldly ne'er-do-well's, we would have found at least one gorilla!"

Wendy grew angry at the veteran hunter's accusations. "Leave her alone! She was doing her best! She's worked so hard, and we helped her see it through!"

Clayton scowled, "And yet she didn't finish the job. You've constantly delayed us ever since you arrived here. If I had the chance, I would've set traps for the beasts."

Carla pointed out in disgust, "You sound like you want to hunt gorillas. What a dreadful thought, Mr. Clayton."

Wendy argued, "You can't do that! You'll scare them away, even hurt them!"

Clayton said casually, "An unfortunate side effect, yes... But I wouldn't have resorted to such drastic measures if you had the common sense to stay out of our affairs. Thanks to you, the situation is more dire than ever."

Donald frowned, "Gee, thanks for reminding us, Captain Obvious."

Goofy reasoned, "But we're not like that. We just wanna help you guys."

Clayton retorted, "Bah! If would've been better if you weren't in the way."

Jane became tense and irritated. She packed the last of her clothes in her suitcase and closed it up, not taking Clayton's accusations lightly. "Oh, stop it, Mr. Clayton! Wendy and her friends came to us because they needed help! My father and I trusted them, and they trusted us. They aided us, and so we aided them. Do you think I'm disappointed just because they delayed us from seeing the gorillas? You are absolutely impossi-" She didn't finish her sentence, as she suddenly bumped into Tarzan, accidentally destroying his bouquet. Luckily, he was left with two small violets standing. They were both startled by the bump, but Jane sighed in relief on seeing him. "Oh, Tarzan! I almost forgot about you."

Donald wondered, "What's with the flowers in his hand?"

Sherria held up her hand to interrupt. "Wait, don't tell me. They're meant for Jane, aren't they?"

Goofy nodded, "Yup, looks that way. But how come they're all messed up?"

Sherria shook her head, "Who cares? He's giving them to Jane!" She then squealed excitedly, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! They're destined to be together! They're destined for love!"

Carla stated, "Well, they have grown very close over the course of the expedition. Now that Jane is leaving, how will Tarzan react?"

Wendy said anxiously, "That's what I'm worried about, too."

Sherria suggested, "Let's see how it plays out."

Meanwhile, Jane was speaking with Tarzan. Perhaps before departing for the mainland, she could at least share one last conversation with the wild man she befriended and tutored. She spoke, "You see, the boat will take us home to the mainland. Daddy and I were wondering..." Jane trailed off for a moment, becoming sheepish as her cheeks turned red. The Sky God Slayer snickered at this display. "Well, _I_ was wondering if you'd come with us. Won't you?"

Sherria nodded happily, "Yeah, Tarzan. Just imagine it. You and Jane-"

Wendy placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, cutting her off. She whispered, "Sherria, Tarzan might..."

Tarzan took time to consider Jane's offer. If he accepted, he would be leaving the jungle behind for a new life in the civilized world. He didn't mind visiting another place, even though it sounded a bit of a stretch, but he couldn't find it in his heart to abandon his gorilla family. With that thought, he made a different offer of compromising with Jane so that he would never leave his home forever. He said, "Go see mainland today, come home tomorrow."

But as much as Tarzan wanted to have her stay, Jane knew she had a life to return to back in England, and was now becoming torn. She replied hesitantly, "Oh, no. You see, it would be very difficult to come back..." She paused to let it sink in, "...ever."

Awkward silence filled the campsite, as the bitter truth could be felt gushing from one side to the other. Even Sherria, who was enthusiastic of the blossoming relationship between Tarzan and Jane, was at a loss for words. Her smile faded, her chest rising with the sadness Jane's words were filled with. Finally, Tarzan spoke his reaction, his eyes widening a bit. "Not come back?"

Sherria gasped, "So that's how it is... If he goes with Jane, he'll leave the jungle forever. His cute and cuddly family of apes, all his friends..."

Wendy stated, "He doesn't want to leave them. He'll miss them so much. But Jane..."

Jane tried her best to hide her emotions. "Tarzan, I know it sounds awful, but you belong with us. With people."

In another attempt to persuade Jane, Tarzan sat with one knee and offered the violets, imitating the classy man in the slide. "Jane must stay with Tarzan."

"Stay here...?" Jane stuttered, until she accidentally dropped her suitcase, letting most of her clothes out. "Oh, my laundry!" As she picked them up from the ground, a whirlpool of emotions swirled inside her, and her voice was laced with anguish. "No, I can't stay... Look, I've got... I'm with my father... and..."

"Jane..." Tarzan was now getting desperate. He gently took her hand, trying to console her. "Stay."

"But-"

"Please."

The choice was too difficult for Jane to bare. Her heart urged her to stay with the ape man, but her mind suggested otherwise. "But..." Her eyes began to form tears. "I can't." She stood up and ran off, crying.

"Jane, wait!" Wendy reached out. "Come back!"

"Leave her be," Carla held her back. "Give her time to think."

Tarzan's heart dropped as he watched her leave. He did not have the luxury to depart from his jungle life, but he didn't want to lose Jane either. Looking around at the remains of the campsite, he remembered how Jane would often sit in the tent, giving him a chance to learn the English language and how the human world works. The more he visited that familiar campsite, the better he came to understand about himself and his talents. But the best part of it all was Jane; he grew attracted to her not just for her intelligence, but for her beautiful looks and kind personality. Every time Tarzan saw her face, he was taken to a new world beyond the wild. He would visit her every day, and learn something new along the way.

But those days came to an end. The expedition was over, and Jane and her father were going home. The news of the exodus from the jungle made Tarzan felt like he lost a part of himself. Wendy and the others watched with sympathetic expressions. Donald was the first to break the trance, "If he likes Jane so much, why won't he go with her? Isn't he happy about it?"

"I don't think so," Wendy shook her head. "He's already a part of a world. He has friends and a family who considered him one of their own, no matter what he looks like. And he doesn't want to leave it all behind."

"But the problem is, he wants Jane to stay with him," Sherria pointed out. "Can't you see the look on his face? He's falling for her! I think she feels the same way, too. I can see it in her eyes. They're drawn together by _love._ "

"Can't we do somethin'?" Goofy asked. "He looks awful sad."

"He is conflicted between living in one world over the other," Carla stated. "This is a choice he has to make on his own. It's best if we don't interfere."

"Tarzan..." Wendy muttered.

"Let him decide," Alzack suggested. "He has to think of what's best for everyone."

"Caught between a rock and a hard place," Bisca sighed. "Life's full of hard choices."

"I know what it feels like," Wendy whispered, as she placed a hand over her heart. "To be attached to someone you love and never letting go, no matter what... True friends stay together, and they never leave each other's side. It's all so familiar." Her thoughts drifted back to past memories of Fairy Tail, when the guild's wizards went through great lengths to protect their comrades from unspeakable terrors, even when times were tough. Among those memories, there was one in particular she remembered very strongly. "Carla..." It was the Tartaros incident, when Carla initiated the self-destruct sequence of the Face weapon the dark guild stole from the Magic Council. She implored Wendy to save herself from the explosion, but she declined, preferring to stay with her beloved Exceed companion to the very end. The two would've faced certain death together if Mest Gryder hadn't saved them in time. When she looked at Carla, Wendy was taken back to a sacrifice that would've been made, but bested by a miracle. It was nostalgic how a friend could risk everything to save another in the face of obscurity. But the hardest part was making a difficult choice, whether to abandon a friend and be free of the burden, or stay with a friend and confront sorrow head-on.

"How typical." Clayton's voice snapped Wendy out of her trip to memory lane. She and her friends turned to the veteran hunter, who had watched everything that transpired. He grabbed a bottle of wine from a box and poured the liquid into a glass to serve himself. "You and your friends are truly an inspiration, Miss Marvell. One moment you're happy, and the next you're depressed."

Alzack commented, "You're one to talk, seeing how you don't show a single shred of sympathy."

Clayton chuckled, "Oh, but I do, Mr. Connell. I know what it's like to be attached to someone you have the slightest interest in. The seed grows into a plant, and you became entranced by its delectable aroma." He rested his hand on Tarzan's shoulder, "Even if you hadn't grown up a stranger in a different world, you'd be lost. There are no trails through the heart of a troubled soul..." He paused for his message to take effect, "...even a woman's."

The harsh truth was beginning to seep into Tarzan's mind. He muttered softly, "Jane is going."

Clayton sighed, "Yes. Tragic, isn't it? If only she could've spent more time with the gorillas. She's so disappointed. Crushed, really." His words were laced with disappointment, but in reality, he was secretly trying to manipulate the saddened ape man. After drinking his glass, he turned to Wendy and company. "I'm sorry, dear friends. And I meant no offense when I said you delayed us from seeing the gorillas. You did the best you could."

Bisca rolled her eyes, "Sure you did. All you've been doin' is shootin' away at nothin', scaring away any animal on sight."

Carla crossed her arms, "We appreciate your concern, Mr. Clayton. But we can take care of ourselves."

Clayton nodded, "I understand. I'll be going, then. It's been nice knowing you and your magical little band. I'd best get Jane's things to the ship." After putting away the empty glass, he picked up Jane's suitcase and walked away.

For a moment, Tarzan began to think about Jane, knowing she seemed so distant and empty. Taking Clayton's suggestion to mind, he realized that the one thing that could make her happy was to let her see the gorillas. But doing so would mix together a spiral of suspicion from Kerchak, even enrage him. Still, he just couldn't bare to part with Jane, especially with how he felt for her. He realized what he had to do to make her stay. "Clayton!"

The hunter paused. A sinister grin crept his lips. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for.

"If Jane sees gorillas..." Tarzan asked, brimming with hope. "She stays?"

"Say, that's why she came, isn't it?" Clayton turned back, smirking lightly.

Tarzan lowered his head, releasing a long breath as he reached a decision. Appeasing Jane was all that mattered to him. "I'll do it."

"Huh?! You're gonna..." Wendy gasped in surprise.

"...take Jane..." Donald added.

"...to see..." Carla added.

"...the gorillas?!" Goofy finished.

"No way!" Sherria exclaimed.

"This is so wrong!" Alzack argued.

"Very wrong!" Bisca agreed.

"Huh?" Asuka wondered.

"Excellent!" Clayton beamed, giving a friendly pat to Tarzan's back. "I knew you'd make the right choice!" He then looked over to one of the sailors, "Snipes?"

"Sir?" the thin sailor with a brown moustache responded, a barrel fastened in his arm.

"Inform Wrecker and get the boys together," Clayton ordered. "There's going to be a change in plans." The sailor's only reply was a smirk, as he understood what the boss meant. With that, the man left.

"Wait a minute!" Bisca's eyes widened in surprise. "Did he just say **Wrecker?** "

"I hear you, Bisca," Alzack responded to his wife's reaction. "The name **Wrecker** rings familiar. He's one of the Sleepy Hollow wizards we fought at the guild."

"Is it possible he's workin' with you-know-what?" Bisca wondered. "That's he's one of 'em?"

"I'm worried he might be," Alzack replied. "If he's a double-agent for the dark guilds, trouble can't be far behind."

"Either way, we gotta keep a close eye," Bisca suggested. "See what kinda dirty trick he has up his sleeve."

"Yeah," Alzack agreed. "He may be hiding something from us. We have to stay on our toes."

"I'll go and tell the Porters the good news," Clayton offered. "We'll see if the captain can give us enough time. As soon as we're prepared, we'll leave at once. I'll come along."

"And do another shootout?" Bisca scoffed, before shaking her head. "I don't think so."

"I'm afraid I must insist," Clayton grinned. "I've been hired to protect the Porters, and protect them I shall. We all agreed that we will see the gorillas together. You'll need someone to ensure a wild beast doesn't tear your head off. And that someone is me."

A glare of mistrust was the Connells' only response. Alzack broke the ice, "Whatever. But you _will_ follow our lead."

Bisca warned, "We're keepin' our eye on you. Don't try anythin' funny."

Clayton nodded, "You have my word." Unbeknownst to all, the tone of his voice had a hint of biting sarcasm.

 **Ten minutes later...**

" **ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?!** " Sherria screamed in shock, the loudness in her voice pushing against Tarzan's face. He took all of this patiently, flinching only at the volume. Sherria and Wendy were the only ones conversing with Tarzan, since the others left to rally Jane and Professor Porter for one last exploration. "You're taking Jane and her dad to the nesting ground?!"

"Yes," Tarzan said calmly. "Jane needs to see gorillas."

"But the huge gorilla! Their boss!" Sherria grew desperate. "He's still out there!"

"With Kerchak around, it's hard to get Jane there," Wendy stated. "We can't get closer to the gorillas without him finding out."

"No..." Tarzan shook his head, his face beaming with confidence. "He won't."

Wendy and Sherria gasped when they heard this. Those words could only mean that Tarzan had a plan...

* * *

 **Climbing Trees**

"So lemme get this straight," Terk was dismayed when Tarzan explained to her the details of his plan. "You want me to get Kerchak outta the way?"

"That's right," Tarzan nodded happily. "Just lead him away from the nesting ground for a while. It'll be easy!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not so fast!" Terk snapped, waving her hands defensively. "I don't know what's going on in that thick skull of yours..." She poked Tarzan's head for emphasis, "...but count me out." She then turned away, grumbling to herself as she walked off. "Can you believe that guy? He drops us like a newborn giraffe, then he waltzes in here and expects me to-"

Tarzan stood in front of Terk, showing her a pleading yet hopeful look. "Terk, I'm asking you as a friend. That's what we are, right?"

"Ugghhh! No! Ohhhh!" Terk cringed at seeing a cute face that was impossible to ignore, trying her best not to be won over. "With the face and the eyes and the- **AAARGGH!** " With a frustrated groan, she was forced to surrender to Tarzan's pleas. "Alright, I'll help you! But don't make me do anything embarrassing."

 **A few minutes later...**

As the roar of a silverback gorilla rumbled, a frightened Terk knew she had no choice but to put the plan into action. When Kerchak emerged from the bushes, he saw the young gorilla running in the bushes, wearing a yellow dress. Mistaking her for a human, he chased after her. The yellow dress Terk was wearing actually belonged to Jane; it was a fancy, well-groomed outfit she wore the first time she arrived at the Deep Jungle. Secretly stolen from Jane's laundry during the campsite's demolition, this was an elaborate disguise set up by Tarzan to lure the boss of the gorilla troop away, thinking that the humans had discovered them. So far, the plan was a success, but at the same time, it was irritating for Terk. " **HOW DOES SHE MOVE IN THIS THING?!** " she yelled hysterically, as she ran deep into the jungle, leading Kerchak away from the nesting ground.

* * *

 **Nesting Ground**

Upon hearing the news that Clayton had finally convinced the captain to let them resume the expedition- on the condition that they would stay an extra day- Jane and Professor Porter were led by Tarzan, Wendy, and the rest of their friends to the gorillas' nesting ground, located about two miles from the campsite and near the hippos' lagoon. Climbing into the nest, the Porters were excited to finally see what they traveled so far to accomplish. Seeing the content looks on their faces brought joy to Wendy's heart. But for Clayton, this was the perfect plan to exploit the gorilla troop to the utmost. With the hunter's dark schemes dangerously close to being exposed, Alzack and Bisca took it upon themselves to keep him in check. So far, no action was taken.

Meanwhile, Kala was alone, picking up some flowers peacefully. She heard rustling and turned to see Tarzan arriving. Delighted that her son had returned to the safety of the nesting ground, she walked towards him. However, when she came closer, Kala froze upon seeing a disturbing sight; Tarzan had been accompanied by eight humans, a duck, a dog, and an Exceed, with a human girl almost his size brought next to him. Kala became nervous and frightened of the strangers' intentions for invading her privacy, and deigned to take a step back as a precaution.

The group's only response upon seeing the focal point of the expedition was that of wonder and amazement. To Jane, it felt like she was visiting a family friend or someone she knew as she had that sense of camaraderie. She called out to her father with a hushed voice, "Look, Daddy!"

"Wh-What...?" Porter gasped happily at the sight of the female gorilla. "Jane...!"

"Nice work, Professor," Alzack smiled. "You and Jane just found a gorilla."

"It's what you've worked so hard to find," Bisca nodded. "Ain't she a beauty?"

"Precisely," Porter agreed. "These creatures are magnificent to behold."

"Wow!" Asuka beamed, trotting along the grass to try and make contact with the gorilla. "Fluffy monkey!"

"Be careful, everyone," Clayton warned the group, before turning to Alzack "I suggest you pull your daughter back, Mr. Connell. She could get hurt."

"What are you talking about?" Alzack raised an eyebrow. "She looks harmless to me."

"Yeah," Bisca chuckled. "She looks adorable as a cuddly teddy bear."

"I was gonna say the same thing," Sherria grinned. "Would you just look at her?" She added with cooing sounds, "Awww... Very cute, just like Donald's new bosom buddy."

"W-What?!" Donald's eyes widened, instantly remembering the grooming session with Terk at the canopy. "She's not my bosom buddy!"

"Don't try to hide it, Donald," Sherria giggled. "She wants to be your friend, and you don't want to admit it."

"Please, stop," Donald groaned. "I don't want Daisy to see me like this."

"Daisy?" Sherria asked curiously. "Who's Daisy?"

"Queen Minnie's lady-in-waiting from the Disney Kingdom," Donald replied. "Just so you know, she's my very special sweetheart."

"You have a **GIRLFRIEND?!** " Sherria gasped excitedly.

"You got that right," Donald nodded. "Daisy and I are two of a kind. We go out on dates together. Well, most of the time..." He rubbed the back of his head, before he continued, "My heart belongs to her and not some fuzzy animal from the jungle who hugs a lot. If Daisy finds out, she'll think I'm hanging out with some other girl. She'll flip out."

"Hmm... Good point," Sherria confirmed. "If Daisy's your type of girl, I won't argue. You gotta follow your heart and make sure it belongs to the one you love and no one else. This is the power of **love.** " A thought then occurred to her, "Does Daisy count as a bosom buddy, too?"

"Please don't say that," Donald insisted, trying to compress his emotions.

"I'm just asking," Sherria shrugged.

Meanwhile, Clayton observed Asuka's attempt at interacting with Kala. He muttered, "This is ridiculous. Why would anyone want to befriend a beast?"

Carla rolled her eyes, "Oh, get over yourself. Every living creature is born with feelings. Animals are no exception."

Clayton spoke under his breath, "Don't flatter yourself, feline."

Goofy called out, "Alzack, Bisca, look! Your little gal wants to play with that fluffy ol' gorilla."

Bisca chuckled, "Asuka has a way with soft and fuzzy things. Even big ones."

Bisca smiled, "That gorilla looks pretty harmless. I'm sure it's not that bad. Let her have a bit of fun."

"Fluffy monkey... So fluffy..." Asuka cooed, her hand inching close to Kala's fur. In response, she took another step back, much to the girl's confusion. "Huh? Why are you going away, fluffy monkey?"The gorilla wasn't sure on how to respond.

"She's beautiful," Jane commented.

"She's my mother," Tarzan clarified.

The group turned to Tarzan with surprised looks. They were astonished to hear that the gorilla in front of them was Tarzan's adoptive parent. Jane gasped, "What...?"

Goofy asked, "She's your..."

Wendy finished, "Mother?"

Sherria asked, "Does she have a name?"

Tarzan answered, "Her name is Kala."

"Kala..." Wendy repeated the word thoughtfully, before her lips formed a smile. "Wow... What a nice name. She looks gentle and kind, just like..." There was no need to mention Grandeeney's name; indeed, her figure bore the same eloquence of the dragon who raised her. Both Wendy and Tarzan were raised by different kinds of animals, and gained exceptional skills thanks to a proper upbringing. She knew they were not so different from each other. Wendy elected to join Asuka by bending down on one knee, trying to communicate with Kala as well. "Hi, Kala. My name is Wendy. It's very nice to meet you."

"Fluffy monkey!" Asuka giggled.

And just like that, the anxiety holding Kala back began to fade. She smiled at the young girls, knowing that by the gentle and curious expressions on their faces, they meant no harm. It was such a coincidence that humans were capable of expressing affection as gorillas do, and that the two species may have much in common. Kala thought to herself, " _Maybe they weren't so bad after all..._ "

However, this encounter was simply a backdrop. More gorillas emerged from the trees, staring at the newcomers with curiosity and intrigue. Jane became enthralled at the sight of the large family of apes surrounding the entourage in a circle. There were gorillas of all shapes and sizes, some of them with their young and their mates looking on with caution. Jane's father dropped his jaw at the sight of these magnificent creatures, before he fainted. Tarzan watched with satisfaction, while Clayton's dark expression festered.

Sherria cheered, "The gang's all here! It's a full house!"

Wendy beamed, "The whole gorilla family in one place! Well, not everyone... Kerchak isn't around, and that's a good thing for us. What an adventure this turned out to be!"

The more the gorillas fixated their eyes on the group, they quickly recognized most of its faces. It was the same party of strangers who accompanied Tarzan and helped stave off the invasion of the Heartless and the dark guilds. Elated of their arrival, the gorillas whooped in respect and admiration for Wendy and company, unbeknownst to Clayton and the Porters.

Jane gasped, "Oh, my! They seem to be in good spirits the moment we arrived here. It's almost as if they're delighted to see us." Just then, she felt something touching her through the folds of her sarong. She looked down to see three baby gorillas crawling over and looking upward. With a smile, Jane bent down to their level and greeted, "Hello!" The first baby gorilla responded by banging its fists against its chest, letting out a courageous high-pitched screech, before it fell backwards in Jane's arms as she chuckled. "It's very nice to meet you, too. I wonder what got them in a jovial mood all of a sudden?"

Wendy felt that it was time to explain their involvement with the gorillas before the ship arrived. Clearing her throat, she began, "This is something we've been meaning to tell you. We-" She was interrupted when several gorillas pounced from the trees and trotted over, compelled by the urge to make the visitors feel comfortable. Scores of apes crawled around each of the groupmates and gifted hospitality in the form of patting or hugging. In the meantime, Wendy felt the tickling force of three gorillas caressing the sensitive parts of her body, probably because they were attracted to her cuteness. She was forced to laugh uncontrollably, "No, wait... Stop! Stop it! That tickles!"

Goofy beamed, "You've got some new friends, Wendy! A-hyuck!"

Sherria encouraged, "Work out that cuteness! Keep 'em coming!"

Carla admitted, "Indeed, her cuteness is impossible for most to ignore."

Wendy protested between giggles as the gorillas kept touching her, "Eek! No, wait... S-Stop... Don't... Don't touch my... I'm really..."

Meanwhile, a dismayed Donald found new bosom buddies in two gorillas ruffling his feathers. "How am I ever going to live this down?"

Bisca remarked, "I guess this is their way of thankin' us for savin' their hides."

Alzack affirmed, "So far, everything's going like clockwork."

Like Wendy, Asuka was tickled by three gorillas, their fingers rubbing along her skin. "Tee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!"

Flynt and Mungo came across an unconscious Professor Porter. Mungo began sniffing his head, the suction of air into his nostrils tickling the old explorer. "Oh, you're such a tease..." Porter chuckled in his sleep, until Mungo yanked him up from his leg, dropping a few knick-knacks from his pockets as a result. "Oh, hello! Archimedes Q. Porter, at your service." He extended his hand, and Flynt grabbed it. "Ooh! Quite a grip you got." Mungo dropped him, and he and Flynt did the same treatment as the other gorillas did for Wendy and company. "Oh, this is wonderful, Mr. Clayton! Look, look!" Porter gestured to the two gorillas massaging his back. "Social grooming!"

Clayton seemed to be the only one unaffected by the gorillas' grooming, as he was a farther distance away. Not paying attention to the scene, he gave Porter a sarcastic reply, "Congratulations, Professor." He then glanced at a map he held with a smirk growing at his face, before circling the area where the nesting ground was located. "Our dream has come true." The boat was just a short distance away from victory. But before he could proceed, Clayton noticed a gorilla trying to swipe the map out of his hand. "Give me that!" With that distraction, another gorilla took the map while a third stole his pen. Finally, a fourth gorilla snatched Clayton's rifle from above and looked through the hole of the barrel, not knowing how the object worked. "Hey, stop that! Hold on, now! Leave that! That is _not_ to be played with!"

"Aren't you the sweetest things?" Jane giggled as the baby gorillas continued to play with her. The session came to a close when they heard Tarzan's hooting voice, and the kids rushed over and climbed around him in excitement. Jane smiled warmly and inched over, listening to him softly speaking with the baby gorillas in their language.

Wendy joined in, having recovered from a ticklish experience with three apes. She asked, "What do you think, Jane? Are you happy now that you're seeing the gorillas?"

Jane grinned, "We've never been more happier. Without your help, my father and I wouldn't have made it this far. Thank you so much, Wendy. Thank you all."

Wendy smiled, "It's no problem at all. Helping others is what we Fairy Tail wizards do best."

Jane continued, "Which brings me to another curious matter. The way Tarzan communicates with these babies..." She gestured to the ape man playing with the little gorillas, "...it's like he's speaking in a different language. Perhaps if I can..."

Wendy asked, "You're asking Tarzan to teach you to speak gorilla?"

Jane nodded, "Exactly. For such a long time, I've taught him everything I know, and he learned so much. Now it's my turn to learn from him. And who knows? We'll finally understand the meaning of the word he said to you at the tree house, maybe even talk to the gorillas."

Wendy wondered, "Will it work?"

Jane replied, "It's worth a try. If Tarzan can communicate with gorillas, so can we." She turned to Tarzan and cleared her throat, catching his attention. "Tarzan, can you teach me to speak gorilla?"

"Speak gorilla?" Tarzan repeated her question, staring into the eyes of the beautiful creature he fell in love with, as they were about to have a lesson similar to the ones they took a few days earlier.

"Yes," Jane gave the signal to start. Wendy moved closer to listen to the duration of the lesson.

" _Ooh-ooh-ee,_ " Tarzan began.

" _Ooh-ooh-ee,_ " Jane repeated.

" _Eh-ooh,_ " Tarzan continued.

" _Eh-ooh,_ " Jane faltered a bit at the end.

" _Ooh._ "

" _Ooh._ "

" _Ooh._ "

" _Ooh._ "

" _Ooh..._ " Tarzan wrapped his fingers around Jane's cheeks, causing her to giggle when she attempted to repeat him.

Jane's face lit up a bit, and she mimicked what Tarzan had taught her. " _Ooh-ooh-ee-ah-ooh._ " Upon saying those words, the baby gorillas whooped happily and assaulted Jane with hugs. Wendy watched the scene unfold with a warm smile. From a distance, Kala shared the Sky Maiden's expression, insinuating that the humans were attempting to befriend her kind. With a playful laugh, Jane rubbed the baby gorillas' heads and held one in her arms. "Good heavens, what did I say?"

In Tarzan's mind, this meant that he was starting to get a lead way into having Jane stay with him in the jungle. His plan was working. "That Jane stays with Tarzan."

Wendy interjected, "Um, Tarzan?" Tarzan responded to her voice, before she mimicked the phrase he uttered before her arrival. " _Eh-ooh-ooh-oo-ah._ What does it mean?"

Deciding that it was time to answer the Sky Dragon Slayer's question, he strained his throat to give a simple reply. " **Heart.** "

Wendy's eyes widened in surprise. "Heart? Is that what it meant?"

Tarzan replied calmly, " _Eh-ooh-ooh-oo-ah._ Heart."

With a silent gasp, Wendy took a deep breath, taking the meaning of the word Tarzan spoke in gorilla language to mind. Following their first encounter after holding off Sabor, when she asked for the whereabouts of her friends, the ape man replied that her friends were "here," not just in the Deep Jungle or in other worlds, but in the heart. "Friends..." Wendy said softly, putting one hand over her heart. "...in our hearts?" She shut her eyes, beginning to understand what Tarzan told her a while ago. She came to realize that the ape man was trying to teach one of life's great lessons; if you have a heart, it's easier to find friends in high places, and friends will be in your heart, no matter where you go. It was a comforting reminder of how friendship empowers the heart, and that power keeps you going. With an affectionate sigh, Wendy felt content at Tarzan's advice.

The Sky Maiden was snapped out of her trance by Jane's quivering voice. Once again, she was torn by Tarzan's request to stay in the jungle, despite her plans to return home. "You want me to stay? But I thought we'd already... Tarzan, I..." She was so absorbed in trying to decide that she didn't notice the batch of small rocks fluttering their way into the nesting ground. Clayton didn't pay attention as well, as he struggled to wrestle his rifle away from the gorilla who snatched it. Everyone else observed the rocks rolling along the dirt between the leaves, until they stopped by hitting any solid matter nearby.

"Garwsh, is it rainin' out here?" Goofy wondered, gesturing to the bright open sky. "How come the sun is still shinin'?"

"Clouds mix together and block the sun, and then it rains," Sherria pointed out. "The sky can't _possibly_ rain when the sun is shining." She then rubbed the back of her head, "But how come there's rain? And why's it raining rocks?"

"Oh, stop it, you two!" Donald barked. "It's nothing! It's just some random animal throwing rocks."

Abruptly, the rocks glowed red. Crimson lights illuminated the nesting ground, accompanied by beeping sounds. Goofy chimed, "Oh, look! The rocks are glowin'! It's like Christmas!"

Unfortunately, Alzack and Bisca were well aware of the situation. As the beeps went faster, it struck them. " **TAKE COVER!** " Hearing Alzack's alarming voice, Wendy and company ducked.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** The nesting ground shuddered with the detonation of grenades. They didn't explode in flames, but rather that of massive puffs that scattered any plants and grass nearby. The gorilla troop was thrown into a panic, and they hastily took shelter in the treetops to avoid the miniature explosions. When the smoke cleared, the apes' hoots transitioned from cheeriness to fear. Wendy and company looked around in awe to witness the degree of damage done to the nesting ground.

Porter exclaimed, "Oh, by Jove! Quite a mess they made."

Sherria stated, "For Christmas decorations, they sure go out with a bang."

Alzack implied, "These _decorations_ are a bad sign. And that means..."

Bisca alerted, "They're coming this way!"

Jane wondered, "Who?"

Right on cue, the sounds of chopping plants gave way. A unified army of Poacher Fang and Sleepy Hollow wizards flooded in, using their swords to slice through the vast green river. Made aware of their arrival, Wendy and her friends readied their weapons and magic in a defensive manner.

Jane gasped, "It's them!"

Wendy shouted, "Sleepy Hollow and Poacher Fang!"

Porter cried, "Oh, my!"

Donald groaned, "Not those bozos again!"

One of the Sleepy Hollow wizards boasted, "Finally, we've found the gorillas! Score one more for Sleepy Hollow and Poacher Fang!" The rest of the dark wizards yelled in triumph over their success. The gorillas' fear continued to fester.

A Poacher Fang wizard noticed the presence of Wendy and her companions. He called out to his comrades in a mocking manner, "Hey, look who it is, bros. It's the Keyblade girl and her band of washouts. It's surprising how they found the nesting ground, considering the beating they gave us."

Another Sleepy Hollow wizard interjected, "At least we came what we're here for. The gorillas are as good as ours!" He then projected his voice over to Wendy and company, "You punks got lucky last time. You've beaten a lot of our men, but this time, you won't fluke another victory. Now step aside and let us take the gorillas if you want to live!"

Jane screamed, "No! Stay away from the gorillas, you horrid men!"

Bisca retorted, "Like anyone would hand over those innocent animals to punks like you!"

Alzack agreed, "You hear that? They're staying put!"

Wendy declared, "I don't know how you followed us all the way here, but we're **NOT** going to let you take the gorillas! You'll have to get past us first!"

The rest of the group shouted in agreement as they rallied alongside the Sky Maiden, their final answer registered to the army of dark wizards. They would never hand over the gorilla troop, and they certainly weren't going down without a fight. Perched in the comfort of the treetops, the gorillas could do nothing but give screeches of encouragement to bolster the young heroes. As for Tarzan, he felt touched by the strength and determination of his companions. Seeing as they were eager to defend the gorillas as much as he was, he decided to join in.

A third Sleepy Hollow wizard jeered, "Ha! You don't stand a chance! The combined might of Sleepy Hollow and Poacher Fang unites against you!"

Wendy cried defiantly, "In your dreams! It'll take more than an army of average wizards to take us down!"

A fourth Sleepy Hollow minion deadpanned, " _You're_ the ones going down. We won't be fighting alone. We have Commander Xalemon with us! You'll be dead in ten seconds!" Again, the dark wizards cheered.

Wendy asked, "Commander Xalemon? He's behind all this, isn't he? What does he want with-"

Before the Sky Dragon Slayer could ask any more questions, an ominous object glowed from the sky. The structure took the form of a sparkling meteorite, and it plummeted between the opposing groups, leaving a trail of electrical spasms in its descent. A powerful blast was discharged from where the meteorite collided, creating a wide circle of burnt earth. There stood a man emerging from the sparkling point of impact, wearing a spiked armored suit of crimson and gold with his face concealed by a helmet resembling a horned demon's. "Knock, knock..." the figure spoke.

Wendy demanded, "Who are you?!"

The figure removed his helmet, revealing a face with short red hair and an eyepatch bearing the Sleepy Hollow mark. Alzack and Bisca froze. The newcomer closely resembled one among those who led the assault on the Fairy Tail guildhall. The Connells recognized him with a deadly scowl. " **You!** "

"Daddy..." Jane whispered, rushing to her father's side.

"Stay with me, Jane," Porter urged, holding his daughter's hands.

"So you're the lowly bugs sticking your noses into our business..." the figure said casually. "You shouldn't have crossed the great Sleepy Hollow and our Alliance of Evil. Now I'll have to clean up your mess."

"Well, well," Bisca quipped. "Look who decided to come to the party."

"We thought you'd show up..." Alzack paused to add more anger to his words. "Wrecker!"

"I'm surprised! For a bunch of escaped Fairy Tail wizards, you actually have the gall to recognize me!" Wrecker laughed in amusement. "That's right, my name is **Wrecker Xalemon** of the Headless Horsemen, the team of highly elite wizards representing Sleepy Hollow, and Kaze Viriniam's personal guards!"

"Wak!" Donald quacked. "Poacher Fang? Sleepy Hollow? Headless Horsemen? Kaze Viriniam? These guys are crawling out of the woodwork!"

"So you're one of the Headless Horsemen, the Sleepy Hollow wizards Mr. and Mrs. Connell talked about!" Wendy confirmed.

"The guys who attacked your guildhall and kidnapped your friends? For real?" Sherria questioned.

"Positive. He's one of 'em," Bisca nodded.

"You've got some nerve showing up after what you did," Alzack glared at Wrecker. "What business do you have in kidnapping our friends? And what got you into working with dark guilds?"

"The Alliance of Evil is seeking to expand its ranks, and a select few guilds have loyally benefited to the cause," Wrecker explained. "Sleepy Hollow is among the chosen! They tasked us to patrol the universe in search of worthy recruits, whether to buy their loyalty with promises of power or turn them into Heartless. Seeing the power and potential your guild has, we figured it would make a find addition."

"You bastards!" Alzack snarled. "You think our guild's gonna be a part of your lunatic scheme?!"

"It's funny the first time our guilds met, we were squabbling like two birds over a berry," Wrecker grinned. "We should've resolved this peacefully, but seeing the limited time we had left, what choice did we have but to use force? No matter. Once we reveal to the rest of your guild the details of our grand plan, they'll be more than happy to help us. If you're smart enough, you should join the club."

"Oh, yeah?" Bisca asked sarcastically. "And why would we wanna do that?"

"Because the Alliance of Evil is unstoppable," Wrecker answered. "We have power and forces far greater than you can comprehend. Sleepy Hollow is no exception. No one, not even you, can possibly withstand us!" He laughed at the thought while the others scowled spitefully. "But, I'll make it worth your while if you come quietly with us. I might even let you see your comrades again."

"We're not gonna fall for your dirty tricks!" Wendy countered. "Since you kidnapped our friends, we're just gonna take them back from you. We in Fairy Tail take back what's stolen from us. That's our way!"

"Nice speech, kid," Bisca approved with a smile. "Thanks for backin' us up."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Connell," Wendy smiled back.

"A feisty one, you are!" Wrecker remarked the Sky Maiden's confidence. "You must be Wendy Marvell, the Keyblade's chosen one. I see why Master Viriniam holds you in high regard. You slew countless Heartless and decimated two dark guilds. A glorious achievement for a kid."

"You brought Sleepy Hollow and Poacher Fang here to capture the gorillas!" Wendy angrily pointed the tip of the Blue Mistral at Wrecker. "What do you want with them?!"

"Good question," Wrecker replied. "You're eager to know why we're after the rarest animals in the jungle. At the start of our expedition, we conducted thorough research, and produced a tremendous result. The gorillas possess overwhelming strength and power! The purpose of the expedition is to not only hunt the gorillas, but turn them into Heartless to serve our every needs. With raw power and sheer aggressiveness, they'll make Heartless unlike any ever bred!"

Wendy and company gasped as the villains' objective was revealed. Sherria was the first to speak her reaction, "Turn them into Heartless?! How could you do such a thing to those cute little apes?!"

Wrecker answered, "We rip out their hearts through the powers of darkness, and use them as the basis for new Heartless. Plain and simple."

Carla guessed, "You sent the Heartless after them. They are attracted to the darkness in their hearts."

Wrecker smirked, "Guilty as charged! One by one, they stalked any gorilla that had been led astray, only to be derailed by an obstacle. In other words, Wendy Marvell and her Keyblade. And the other obstacle is that the Deep Jungle is vast, making the nesting ground impossible to find. So we decided to bide our time..."

Carla clarified, "In other words, you somehow followed us here."

Jane questioned, "But how? How did you..."

Wrecker replied, "It never hurts to have friends in high places. The prey makes its trail along the sand, and the hunter can easily trace it."

Goofy remarked, "Wow, Wrecker, you sure are smart to follow us all the way here, aren't ya?"

Wrecker admitted, "I was good, wasn't I?" Saying this, he let out a dominating laugh.

Alzack raised an eyebrow, "Huh? _Friends in high places?_ "

Bisca wondered, "Is he talkin' about-"

Resting the claw bearing his spiked iron ball against his hip, Wrecker said, "Now, if you're done with the chatting, we'd like you to quietly hand over those apes. Hand them over, and I promise no one will get hurt."

Wendy shook her head in refusal, "Forget it, Wrecker! Helping you jerks is the last thing we're interested in! They're staying put! And we'll protect them from you!"

Goofy determined, "We ain't gonna let ya lay a hand on those sweet gorillas..."

Donald added, "Not as long as we have anything to say about it!"

Sherria demanded, "Just go away and leave us alone!"

Tarzan said firmly, "We must protect gorillas."

Wrecker confirmed, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that. In that case..." He raised his spiked ball and slammed it against the ground, a small wave of dirt popping in its wake. "...we'll fight you for them. Winners take all." With that said, the Sleepy Hollow and Poacher Fang wizards girded themselves for battle.

Bisca taunted, "Don't blink, or you'll miss the part where we kick your butts!"

Alzack turned to Professor Porter, "Professor, take care of Asuka. We got this!"

In compliance with Alzack's request, Porter grabbed Asuka by the chest and dragged her away from what was soon to be the epicenter of an epic battle. "Come along, Asuka. Quickly, now!"

As she was being carried off, Asuka cheered for her parents, "Go, Mommy! Go, Daddy! Get the bad guys! Get the bad guys!"

Porter turned to Jane and suggested, "Jane, dear, I believe now is a good time to seek shelter. This could get pretty rough."

Jane nodded, "I agree. Let's leave this matter in the hands of the pros." She glanced at Wendy and the others, "Good luck, everyone. Show them what you're made of."

Before the battle could commence, Wrecker barked an order to the Sleepy Hollow and Poacher Fang wizards. "All of you, capture any gorilla on sight and take them back to the ships! I'll deal with Marvell alone."

A Sleepy Hollow wizard protested, "But sir, it's all of us against a few of them! Why can't we just fight together?"

Wrecker responded, " _You_ take them all. _I_ take Marvell. Personally, I can't wait to test the limits of my power against hers. This'll be entertaining!" He slammed his open palm against his spiked ball, brimming with anticipation. "Now, go! Do your jobs! And deal with any resistance that comes your way!"

" **Yes, sir!** " The army of dark wizards immediately split into individual squads and scattered throughout the nesting ground, their weapons bared for the gorillas cowering in the treetops.

Seeing how the gravity of the situation had changed, Wendy turned to her friends for guidance. "They're after the gorillas! What are we gonna do?"

Sherria proposed, "Let's split up! We'll deal with the flunkies while you go after the boss. Somebody's gotta step up for these poor gorillas."

Alzack suggested, "Leave the gorillas to us. Bisca, Sherria, and I will hold off Poacher Fang and Sleepy Hollow. That way, you can focus on Wrecker."

Carla told Wendy, "He is after you, so you're going to have to fight him. Donald, Goofy, Tarzan, and I will fight alongside you."

Donald nodded, "You bet! Five against one is a home field advantage. This'll be easy."

Goofy agreed, "Donald's right. We're more than enough for a big bully like Wrecker!"

Tarzan added, "I'll fight, too."

Bisca grinned, "This is it, kid. Ready to rumble?"

Wendy said firmly, "Yeah! Let's show Wrecker how it's done!" She turned to Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Tarzan, "You guys ready?"

The four responded in unison, "Ready!"

" **Let's go!** " Shouting these words with vigor, the group split up to fight the enemies separately; Alzack, Bisca, and Sherria to defend the gorillas from the opposing Sleepy Hollow and Poacher Fang wizards, and Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Tarzan to confront Wrecker. The Sky Maiden and her team stared at the Headless Horseman, who brandished his spiked ball of iron.

"Five against one, eh? Ha!" Wrecker scoffed. "It doesn't matter how many allies you have, Keyblade bearer. The day you decided to challenge me is the day fate decided you would lose! You will _all_ be crushed under my boot!"

"Like I said, we're not gonna fall for your tricks!" Wendy shot back.

"You've got a big mouth, kid," Wrecker commented. "Fine then, if it's a challenge you want, you'll have one with Wrecker Xalemon, the Strength of the Headless Horsemen." Banging his spiked ball against the dirt once more, he put on a dangerous war face. "Come on, give it your best shot! My spiked ball of iron hasn't met its match yet!"

"I bet you haven't seen **THIS!** **Sonic Blade!** " Wendy made the first move with a series of supersonic thrusts that struck Wrecker in multiple directions. The last attack directed to the chest, pushing him away a few inches. "How's that, Wrecker?"

"Not bad..." Wrecker flinched. "Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade master. However..." He took an aggressive fighting stance, "I'll enjoy this even more by smashing you all to a bloody pulp! The Underworld awaits you!" Saying this, the claw comprising his right hand shot the extensive chain supporting the spiked ball. With a thunderous roar, Wrecker swung the chain and hammered the spiked ball horizontally, vertically, or diagonally, in an effort to hit all his targets randomly. Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Tarzan dodged with well-timed jumps or ducks, taking caution not to get hit. As time passed, the spiked ball increased in speed and continued to flail its way around, but Wendy's team kept on avoiding it. Whenever the steel object reached a treetop, any gorilla nearby would jump to another for safety. Regardless of the danger the battle threw them into, the gorillas screeched and cheered the heroes on, most of all their hero and protector, Tarzan.

When flailing his spiked ball proved implausible, Wrecker resorted to retract it back to his claw and use it as a fist to attack at close range. Wendy's team countered by either dodging or parrying the spiked ball with their weapons. Later, when Wrecker missed a downward strike, Wendy dashed forward and struck him with a 9-hit Keyblade combination. " **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " In addition, she summoned powerful gusts around her arms and slammed them down. " **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " She bashed Wrecker with a wind-induced backflip that sent him crashing against an abandoned tree. " **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Lastly, her tornado breath attack connected, creating an explosion that sent him sliding several feet.

Making a fast recovery, Wrecker saw Donald, Goofy, and Carla going on the offensive. He fired the chain and flailed his spiked ball in circles, to which the three avoided it with precise movements. " **Goofy Rocket!** " As soon as Goofy was close enough, he punched Wrecker in the face with his shield, flinging him up as hard as he could.

" **Blizzard!** " Donald fired an ice crystal from his staff, freezing Wrecker in midair.

" **White Moon!** " Carla cartwheeled herself into a drop kick across Wrecker's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

Digging his spiked ball against the dirt to get himself up, Wrecker hopped into the air and channeled fair amounts of magical energy into the menacing sphere in his claw. " **Megaton Crush!** " Upon landing, the spiked ball touched the ground, erupting a powerful shockwave from where it stood. The tremendous energy proved sufficient enough to destroy a large portion of the nesting ground, and any gorilla within its vicinity was forced to retreat. Despite the overwhelming force, Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Tarzan stood their ground.

" **Thunder!** " Donald raised his staff in the air, electrocuting Wrecker with a thunderbolt.

" **Sonic Blade!** " Wendy hit Wrecker with the same tactic she used at the start of the battle. At the last supersonic thrust, he was sent in the air.

"Take that!" Goofy leapt up and smacked Wrecker with a downward shield attack. The Headless Horseman was able to land on his feet at the last moment, and he readied himself for his next attack.

" **Doomsday Jolts!** " Wrecker focused his magic directly into the spikes surrounding his armor, a stream of familiar multicolored energy flowing around them. Targeting Wendy and her friends, he discharged electrical blasts, instantly burning away charring a few trees nearby. Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Tarzan were nimble enough to dodge the sparks, and the deadly dance lasted for a short while. Though a few **Doomsday Jolts** were quick enough to electrocute a few, the group kept up the pace. " **Megaton Crush!** " Another shockwave from the spiked ball reduced a few gorillas' nests to rubble, with Wendy's team getting out of the way. Wrecker took a few swipes with chain swings and spiked ball attacks, which the heroes were able to dodge despite his tenacity.

" _That electricity..._ " While Carla was busy dodging Wrecker's attacks, she noticed the Headless Horseman's armor giving off whatever sparks remained of his **Doomsday Jolts,** and her eyes tilted curiously. " _Where have I seen that before?_ "

" **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " Wendy attempted at a counterattack with her wind-pulsated legs.

"C'mon!" Wrecker dared the Sky Maiden to make her move. When the **Sky Dragon's Claw** collided with his spiked ball, the Headless Horseman seized his chance by grabbing her leg and slamming her to the ground with great force. He swung his spiked ball, smacking Wendy away before she could get up.

The Sky Dragon Slayer flew so far across the nesting ground that when she landed on her stomach, she slid over to Tarzan. Before the ape man could check if his friend was alright, he saw Wrecker going in for the kill. "Wendy!" Tarzan shouted urgently, and when she heard his voice, she was able to slide out of the way in time. Before long, Wrecker hurled his spiked ball, Tarzan's chest caught in its grasp. He swung the chain and sent the wild man crashing against a boulder, knocking him out cold.

" **TARZAN!** " Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Carla screamed out the name of the wild man who instantly fell in battle at the hands of the Headless Horseman. Even Jane and Professor Porter, who witnessed the ongoing clash from a safe distance, were dismayed. Asuka, however, paid no attention to the fight. Her attention was focused on her parents' valiant effort to defeat Wrecker's minions. Infuriated by Wrecker's aggressive tactics, Wendy turned to him and shouted, "You leave Tarzan alone!"

"I show no pity for my enemies, least of all this witless wild man," Wrecker said remorselessly. "But don't worry... It'll all be over soon!"

"You'll pay for that!" Wendy dashed and assaulted Wrecker with multiple swings of her Blue Mistral, to which the latter effortlessly parried with his spiked ball, and a vicious clash between blade and sphere ensued.

" **Doomsday Jolts!** " Wrecker ended the clash by discharging multicolored jolts from his armor, and Wendy dodged them all with a series of cartwheels. " **Megaton Crush!** " In a change of tactics, he shook the ground with immense shockwaves from his magic-powered spiked ball. This was done three times, but Wendy somehow managed to endure. " **Rolling Thunder!** " His armor emitting more electricity, Wrecker jumped and curled himself into a ball, before he somersaulted downward. When he landed, the resulting shockwave was less destructive that his **Megaton Crush.** The **Rolling Thunder** was performed at least four times, and Wendy kept on cartwheeling in spite of the **Rolling Thunder's** high velocity. Just then, when the Sky Maiden distanced herself away from the last **Rolling Thunder,** she didn't notice Wrecker appearing behind her. "You're mine!"

"Gotcha!" Wendy's keen senses kicked in. She unleashed a lightning fast 12-hit combo, the last swing bashing Wrecker's chin with the tip of the Keyblade. " ** _I call upon thee, the stalwart might to cleave the heavens..._** **Arms!** " Boosting herself with a temporary increase in offensive power, she performed another 12-hit combo, each strike empowered by her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. The final swing sent Wrecker flipping into the air and crashing onto his chest.

"Good goin', Wendy! You got 'im!" Goofy cheered.

"Keep it up!" Donald encouraged.

"Let's not get overconfident!" Carla advised.

"What an intense battle! That rapscallion appears to be down for the count, but it's still anyone's game." Porter commented.

"How are Alzack, Bisca, and Sherria?" Jane asked.

"They're defending the gorillas from those wicked men as we speak. They're struggling to distract the guards away from their leader," Porter gestured to an area separate from where the battle between Wrecker and Wendy's team occurred.

* * *

The team of Alzack, Bisca, and Sherria decimated an immense number of Sleepy Hollow and Poacher Fang wizards before they could reach the gorillas. Though the battle was exhausting at best, the three were fiercely determined to ensure that Wrecker's plan was no closer to success.

"They're more persistent than I thought," Alzack admitted. "Just like Phantom Lord all over again."

"Like the time we attacked the branch in Oak Town?" Bisca winked. "It was a blast?"

"How's Wendy holding up?" Sherria asked. "I bet she's doing a better job than us."

* * *

With a groan, Wrecker hammered his spiked ball against the ground, giving him an extra boost that flung him back up to his feet. His battle cry of anger echoed through the smoldering rubble and into the winds, his temper sharpened into a rage that helped him forget the injuries. His slapped his palm against the spiked ball and began to focus. He growled menacingly as he gathered ridiculous amounts of magical energy, the multicolored electrical power around his body rising faster like it never had before.

"Where is all this magic coming from?" Carla's jaw dropped at this new development. "The electricity coursing through his body looks similar to the energy Sabor emitted... Could it be?!"

" **Ashura Field!** " Spreading his arms out, Wrecker discharged a massive magnetic field of ethereal energy. More than half of the nesting ground was caught in the fold, and a burning wasteland was all that remained when it vanished. The entire gorilla troop was disturbed at the destructive power of the **Ashura Field,** and their cries sounded with more horror than they had ever mustered. Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Carla were able to survive, though their bodies were slightly immobilized by the magnetism. They were stunned at what seemed to be Wrecker's most powerful ability yet. The Porters, the Connells, Sherria, and the remaining Sleepy Hollow and Poacher Fang wizards turned to the ruined section of the nesting ground in awe.

A Sleepy Hollow wizard shouted, "He's doing it! Wrecker has unleashed the invincible **Ashura Field** technique that made him famous!"

Another Sleepy Hollow wizard commented, "Yeah, but it's only just a fraction of his magic. Just wait 'til he unlocks his true power, the _murderous intent..._ "

A Poacher Fang wizard cheered, "Go, Wrecker, go! Smash 'em to pieces!"

" **Sky God's Bellow!** " Just then, a black tornado blew away the last squadron of Sleepy Hollow and Poacher Fang minions, sending them flying into the sky in a multitude of screams. Wiping away the strands of black wind from her mouth, Sherria yawned and stretched her arms. "Well, I guess that's about all of 'em. The gorillas should be safe now. Now, let's go after Wrecker!"

Jane cried frantically, "This is terrible! The battle with Wrecker has burned away the plants and trees! The nesting ground is getting destroyed!"

Sherria smiled, "You gotta have faith in us. The gorillas' home will be saved."

Jane said worriedly, "It's not that I don't have faith. It's just that if this battle keeps up, there will be no home left to save." She gestured to the frightened gorillas hiding in whatever was left of the treetops, "The gorillas will be homeless."

Porter clarified, "Actually, this nesting ground is only a temporary residence. According to my research, whenever conditions are severe and their safety is threatened, they move to another location where they will nest and raise their young."

Jane beamed in realization, "Oh, of course! This place isn't the only one fit for nesting. There are many others."

Bisca confirmed, "Guess the only thing left to do now is to round up the gorillas and get 'em outta here, just until this whole thing blows over."

Sherria winked, "Just leave it to us!"

Alzack asked, "What about Wendy?"

Sherria assured, "She's got it under control. It's gonna take more than a super-electric attack to take down my best friend. She's beaten worse than that." Alzack and Bisca nodded in agreement. "C'mon, let's get the gorillas to safety!"

"Right!" And thus, Sherria, the Connells, and the Porters began their objective to evacuate the entire gorilla troop out of their former nesting place, which had turned into a battlefield. At the same time, they prayed that the young Keyblade wielder would survive the skirmish.

* * *

"How do you like my special technique of giga-volt ethereal power?" Wrecker sported a proud grin towards a slightly injured Wendy and her teammates, his armor jolting with tiny sparks as a result of discharging the **Ashura Field.** "Quite the shocking experience, don't you think?"

"That power is the same as Sabor's!" Wendy cried. "Where did you get that?"

"I take it you experienced the **Ashura Field** before," Wrecker assumed. "I suppose you deserve to know. I imbued a portion of my magic inside a leopard I've tamed, and sent her after you."

"You were testing us!" Carla exclaimed. "You granted Sabor the ability to use magic!"

"Who? Sabor?" Wrecker scratched his head. "I don't know what you're talking about! The leopard is my pet, and her name is Miss Fluffy!"

"It's _Sabor,_ not _Miss Fluffy,_ " Donald corrected.

"Sabor's your pet, huh? You sure have a way with animals," Goofy commented.

"Hmph!" Wrecker snorted. "It doesn't matter how you address her. And you were right. I dispatched the leopard to test the strength and abilities of the Keyblade master, as well as pursue any Fairy Tail wizard that had gone astray."

"That's why Sabor went after Alzack and Bisca!" Wendy realized. "And why Tarzan came to help!"

"However, the leopard's **Ashura Field** pales in comparison to mine," Wrecker continued. "You passed the test, Marvell. I'm impressed. But have you trained well enough to stand up to the **REAL DEAL?!** " The ethereal magnetism recharged in a matter of seconds, and he released it in the form of **Doomsday Jolts** approaching Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Carla at full speed.

"Heads up!" Wendy screamed. The four heroes split up to avoid the individual **Doomsday Jolts** dancing along the barren jungle area, burning away any plant they came into contact with.

"Go ahead! Dance! Dance for your lives!" Wrecker mocked, conjuring **Doomsday Jolt** after **Doomsday Jolt** to heat up the battle. "There is no escape!"

"Alright, that's it! **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Wendy breathed a mighty gust of spiraling wind.

" **Fire!** " Donald pointed the tip of his staff and summoned a fireball.

" **Goofy Bash!** " Goofy threw his shield, turning it into a homing disc.

The three attacks assimilated into a maelstrom against the **Doomsday Jolts,** and they collided in a huge explosion, the shield retracting back to Goofy from where the puff of smoke emanated. However, Wrecker couldn't care less of the minor setback, as the **Doomsday Jolts** sparked continuously from his armor. Wasting no time, Wendy and her friends took defensive measures by dodging or deflecting a few jolts with their weapons and magic. A minute passed, and judging that Wendy and her teammates were worse for wear, Wrecker gathered more energy and emitted a second **Ashura Field,** which was considerably more dangerous than any **Doomsday Jolt** combined. Wendy's team was quickly subdued by the ethereal magnetism, and to add more insult to injury, Wrecker set his eyes on a battered and unconscious Tarzan. He leapt into the air and charged for another **Rolling Thunder** towards the wild man!

"Tarzan!" Wendy yelled, and with Wrecker a few inches before impact, she sprung up. " **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " Flexing her wind-fueled legs, she knocked Wrecker to the ground, disabling his **Rolling Thunder** technique.

Boosting himself back up, Wrecker lashed the chain spiked ball in a frenzy. Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Carla eluded the dangerous steel object with ease, and whenever the one swinging it was left vulnerable, they would retaliate with rapid strikes; Wendy with her Keyblade, Donald with his staff, Goofy with his shield, and Carla with her kicks. Wrecker countered with **Megaton Crushes, Rolling Thunders,** and **Doomsday Jolts,** the hardest to avoid being the **Ashura Field,** but Wendy and her friends, motivated by their promise to defend the gorilla troop, evaded and counterattacked them all.

Later, Donald and Goofy pounded on Wrecker, who propped up his arms to defend himself, though the blows forced him to scoot back. Flustered, the Headless Horseman lifted his spiked ball and swatted Donald away. He fell back onto Carla, who pushed him back a few feet.

"Donald!" Carla called out. "Use your magic!"

" **Fire!** " As Donald flipped back, he blasted out a fireball.

" **Goofy Charge!** " Goofy ran with his shield as a battering ram, the fireball surrounding the object as it made contact. Wrecker managed to leap in the air and dodge the strike. " **Goofy Tornado!** " Goofy twirled himself, his spinning arms smacking the Sleepy Hollow wizard across the face. The Headless Horseman quickly recovered in the air and responded with a barrage of **Doomsday Jolts,** blowing Donald and Goofy back.

" **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " From behind, Wendy swung her whirlwind-induced arms, smashing Wrecker with great force.

The Headless Horseman made another fast recovery and conjured another **Ashura Field,** pushing the four out of his sight. He then proceeded to swing at a distracted Sky Dragon Slayer, who quickly regained her focus and hooked her Keyblade to the gut. The blow felt as though something squeezed the life out of him, but he didn't flinch. Breaking from the Keyblade's teeth sticking to his chest, he wrapped his arms around Wendy, flew up at high speeds, and was about to crush the Sky Maiden with a magnetic-powered body slam.

Wendy heard Wrecker's triumphant laugh, but knew it meant nothing- she was moments away from being flattened into a pancake by a living timebomb. She had to do something to avert her inevitable doom. And then it occurred to her! " **Fire!** " Wendy summoned a fireball from the tip of the Blue Mistral, which exploded on Wrecker's face. " **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!** " Her claw of sharp wind split the chain supporting the spiked ball, the metal object falling and digging its pointed ends against the earth. " **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " With a flip in the air, Wendy's wind-pulsated legs bashed the chin of a weaponless Wrecker. " **Blizzard!** " She fired an icy crystal that froze his mechanical arm in place. " **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light: Sky Drill!** " Lastly, Wendy summoned an immense whirlwind around her legs. She drove the **Sky Drill** towards Wrecker's chest, the two landing at high velocity. **KA-BOOM!**

The Sky Maiden made a safe landing, and her three other companions gathered by her side. A moderately injured Wrecker lay bare in a huge crater with several parts of his armor broken, including his mechanical right arm.

Donald breathed, "That was close!"

Goofy agreed, "Yup, that Wrecker feller's one tough cookie."

Wendy replied, "All the more reason I had to give it my all."

Carla confirmed, "And a valiant effort it was. This could work to our advantage."

Wrecker slowly sat up as an act of defiance against the injuries he bore. Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Carla took defensive stances, expecting another comeback from the Headless Horseman. Wendy demanded, "Give up already! No matter what you're trying to do, you're not taking the gorillas!"

Wrecker groaned, "Ungh! That smarts... I can't remember the last time when someone left me tattered after a good brawl. At least, in my **normal** state. You even destroyed my claw." He hoisted himself up by using his left arm as a support beam, and eyed the Sky Dragon Slayer with an impressed look. "Not bad, Marvell. You've certainly been taking your vitamins lately. You're a lot tougher than I expected. Master Viriniam was right after all."

Wendy said confidently, "Don't underestimate us, Wrecker. When we're a team, we can accomplish anything." She gestured to herself and her teammates, and they all nodded with her.

Carla thought to herself, " _Wrecker, one among the elite of Sleepy Hollow... He truly is a remarkable opponent, but our combined strength may prove sufficient enough to overcome him. And..._ " She turned to Donald, whose face was twisted into a determined scowl directed on the Headless Horseman. " _Donald no longer has the luxury of competing with me and proving who's the best. I have to admit, he has changed for the better. Perhaps, if the time is right..._ "

Wrecker admired, "Thank you for the entertainment, Keyblade master. But..." He paused to narrow his eyes, "...did you really think I didn't prepare for this outcome?"

Wendy asked, "What do you mean?"

Wrecker smirked, "You thought that using a spiked ball of iron and discharging ethereal electricity are my only specialties? Check this out!" Again, the ethereal magnetism sparked around his armor, covering up the broken claw and the holes surrounding it. As Wendy and her friends looked closely, they discovered the multiple colors making up the magnetism mixing together into a single color, that of blood red.

Donald quacked, "Wak! What's going on?"

Goofy pointed out, "The color in his lightning's turnin' red!"

Wrecker declared, "Here's where the **real** fun starts! It's time I showed you my **TRUE POWER!** " He stretched out his arms and made a cross sign around his chest. " **Take-Over Magic: Ashura Soul!** " Upon saying those words, they sounded just like a demon, as if one voice blended with another.

Wendy's eyes widened in shock. "Take-Over..."

Carla shared the Sky Maiden's expression. "Magic?!"

The transformation began with Wrecker's body growing out of his armor, the increase in muscle and size tearing the metal like fabric. His skin turned dark purple, the eyepatch obscuring his right eye disappeared, the ball glowing blood red while the other glowed yellow, his hair turned white, spikes erupted around his elbows, two spiked humps popped from his back, and a sharp pointed bone protrusion replaced his severed right wrist. With the surge of destructive energy increasing ten-fold, the expression on Wrecker's face shifted from brash and overconfident to bloodthirsty and malicious. His arms spreading out, Wrecker unleashed his rage in the form of an inhuman roar to the heavens, the crimson magnetism washing over the nesting ground like a flood. Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan stood their ground, but the wave of energy was pushing them back. When the energy subsided, Wrecker emerged before them under the guise of a spiked demon radiating with a murderous aura.

Goofy exclaimed, " **WHOA!** Wrecker got huge! Scary, too!"

Donald commented, "He's way scarier than Sabor!"

Wendy gasped, "You use Take-Over Magic?! Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna have that too!"

Carla shuddered, "That form of magic... It's filled with hatred and bloodlust!"

The newly transformed Wrecker laughed in triumph, " **This is the true extent of my magic! Behold** ** _Ashura Soul,_** **a Take-Over spell that grants me the form and destructive abilities of** ** _Ashura, the Demon God._** **The ancient entity of hellish rage has merged with my body, making me infinitely more powerful than those who came before me! All the forces of hate and rage harmonized into a surge of murderous intent!** "

Goofy gulped, "Murderous intent?!"

Donald cried, "You can't be serious!"

Wendy blinked, "Ashura Soul draws on hate and rage?"

Carla confirmed, "So this is your magic in its true form..."

Wrecker boasted, " **Say hello to the destructive might of Ashura Soul!** " He slammed his foot and assumed a horse stance, causing the earth beneath to tremble. As he did so, a gale of crimson light erupted around the Headless Horseman, his voice coming off loud and vicious. " **AND GOODBYE TO YOUR WORTHLESS EXISTENCE!** "

Carla alerted her teammates, "Here he comes!"

" **Ashura Senku!** " Wrecker commenced the second round of the battle by gliding himself along the ground, the crimson aura balancing his flight. Regular attacks had no effect on him, essentially making the move a teleportation technique that caused his body to act similar to a phantasm. As he appeared before Wendy and company, he targeted Goofy, who raised his shield up to defend himself. Wrecker delivered a series of punches and kicks that bounced against the shield with mighty sonic booms, the shockwaves nearly faltering Goofy like the force of an earthquake. Soon, with the royal knight bent on one knee, Wrecker knocked off the shield with his spiked protrusion. He proceeded to decimate the vulnerable Goofy with another series of punches and kicks, ending the combo with a jumping kick attack. Then, Wrecker motioned his hand towards the spiked protrusion, focusing his energy to form an orb of purple magic. " ** _Gou-Hadou!_** " Thrusting his arms, he fired a surging fireball of energy that headed straight for Goofy.

Donald shouted, "Goofy, look out!"

Hearing Donald's voice, Goofy rolled along the surface and retrieved the shield, effectively missing the **Gouhadouken.** Before Goofy could go on the offensive, Wrecker utilized **Ashura Senku** to glide himself in circles, before attacking from behind. The Captain of the Royal Knights would block continuously, but he was eventually overwhelmed by the Headless Horseman's endless assault, each blow fueled by **Ashura Soul's** murderous energy. " ** _Gou-Hadou!_** " Wrecker summoned another purple fireball, and Goofy held it up to repel it. As soon as the **Gouhadouken** collided with the shield, the force sent it flying out of Goofy's hands! " ** _Rakan Dantojin!_** " An opportunistic Wrecker slid forward and swiped his energized spiked protrusion in a slashing motion, cutting the royal knight across the chest. He then executed another **Ashura Senku,** followed by another string of murderous blows, and ending it with a **Gou-Hadou** that blasted Goofy upward. " ** _Gou-Zanku!_** " Wrecker jumped and shot an airborne **Gou-Hadou.** " ** _Sekisei Jiraiken!_** " Finally, he chopped with his magic-fueled protrusion, utterly devastating Goofy and leaving him down for the count.

The rest of the group were shocked at their friend felled by the Headless Horseman's unbelievable power. " **GOOFY!** "

Donald quacked angrily, "That does it!" Determined to avenge his friend, he dashed forward with a vigorous battle cry.

Wendy protested, "Donald, no!"

Carla shouted, "Get back here!"

Donald paid no attention to his teammates' protests, and he fixated his staff on Wrecker. " **Blizzard!** "

" ** _Gou-Hadou!_** " Wrecker responded by shooting another projectile, which appeared to be larger in size that the **Blizzard** spell. Eventually, the **Gouhadouken** vaporized the icy crystal and approached the Royal Court Wizard, only for him to scoot away.

" **Fire!** " Donald shot a fireball, hitting a distracted Wrecker with a miniature explosion.

" ** _Rakan Dantonjin!_** " Unfazed, Wrecker delivered a horizontal energy swipe, pushing Donald away. He then proceeded to smash the distracted duck with a fierce 8-hit combo and an airborne **Gouhadouken.** When Donald leaned up, he noticed the Headless Horseman channeling more magic between his open palm and his protrusion, only that the energy glowed red instead of purple. " ** _Shakunetsu!_** " A **Gouhadouken** imbued with thermal energy flew towards Donald, who rolled out of the way. However, he realized too late that Wrecker teleported behind him with **Ashura Senku,** and he was consequently crushed by a 7-hit combo, two **Gouhadoukens,** a **Zanku Hadouken,** and a kick that sent him flying against a burnt tree that collapsed on him.

Wendy and Carla screamed in unison, " **DONALD!** "

Wrecker boomed, " **Two of your comrades have fallen, and now it's your turn!** ** _Senkugoshoha!_** " Adapting a zen-state one-legged stance, he flew straight ahead and delivered a vicious spiked protrusion to Carla's chest, nearly squeezing the life out of her. The second blow was an uppercut to the chin with his following hand, sending the white Exceed flying. " ** _Hyakkishu!_** " Wrecker leapt forward higher in the air for the next attack. " ** _Hyakki Gosai!_** " Grabbing Carla's head, he performed a backflip kick to the face, then slammed her down with an energy chop. Next, she kicked the white Exceed away, giving him an aiming distance at long range. " ** _Shakunetsu!_** " Finally, he shot a flaming **Gouhadouken** that exploded on Carla, knocking her out and reverting her back into her Exceed form.

Wendy shrieked, " **CARLA!** "

Wrecker declared, " **This is the end, Wendy Marvell! You don't stand a chance against the Mad Demon! No one can!** "

Wendy bellowed, "You monster! I'll make you pay! **Blue Mistral Command Style: Skyward Wing!** " In an flash, the **Crystal Wings** materialized behind her, and the Blue Mistral was replaced with a shining white blade.

" **Hmph!** " Wrecker jeered. " **So you're executing a Command Style in an attempt to stop me?** "

"It's my best bet against overpowered jerks like you!" Wendy boasted.

" **Then prove it to me!** " Wrecker growled. " **Prove to me that the Keyblade can overcome my murderous intent!** "

"I will! I'll show you!" Wendy vowed. She approached Wrecker with the **Crystal Wings** supporting her speed, the white blade gripped tightly in her hand.

" ** _Ashura Thunder!_** " Charging straight ahead, Wrecker curled himself into a living ball emitting the same crimson magnetism prior to his transformation, thus making it a souped-up version of his **Rolling Thunder** technique.

" **Wind Step!** " Wendy quickly anticipated the Headless Horseman's next move and teleported herself to another location, mere seconds before the **Ashura Thunder** reached. The Sky Maiden was about to retaliate, but was caught off guard when the **Ashura Thunder** approached from the left! Realizing that Wrecker's attack could instantly pop up in separately directions, she struggled to counter the **Ashura Thunder** assault. But eventually, she was struck and knocked across terra firma.

The Sky Dragon Slayer made a fast recovery and saw the Mad Demon going on the offensive, authorizing full use of special techniques from **Ashura Thunder** to **Rakan Dantonjin,** **Senkugoshoha** to **Sekisei Jiraiken,** and **Gouhadouken** to **Shakunetsu Hadouken.** With proper focus and perfect timing, Wendy **Wind Stepped** to dodge most of Wrecker's brutal attacks. Though some of them managed to land a hit, she tried her hardest to press on, her resolve urging her not to stop. Later, when Wrecker missed a **Sekisei Jiranken,** Wendy hacked away at him with a lightspeed Keyblade combination. However, every time the Blue Mistral made a cut across his skin, the wounds would instantly mend themselves, and it looked like it had no effect on his health. At that exact moment, the Mad Demon's body glowed crimson for a brief second after taking so many blows. " ** _Ashura Field!_** " He activated a more enhanced version of his signature magnetic field, blowing Wendy away.

When she got back up, Wendy scrambled along the scorched earth and slashed Wrecker with supersonic thrusts, combined with her **Wind Steps** in an attempt to distract him. Ten strikes later, the Mad Demon suddenly reached his hand and grabbed the edge in his palm! " **Nice knife...** " he said, before he kicked her exposed chest. Wrecker tried to uppercut Wendy with his spiked protrusion, who **Wind Stepped** just in time to avoid it. She reappeared behind him and attempted at a counterattack, only for him to use **Ashura Senku** to glide in multiple directions. When she looked to the right, she saw the spiked bone protrusion coming for her face, prompting her to duck. " ** _Sekisei Jiranken!_** " The Mad Demon hopped and brought down his protrusion with an energy chop. Wendy barely had time to dodge, as she blocked the blow with her Keyblade. " ** _Tatsumaki Zankyukyaku!_** " Wrecker lifted himself off the ground and rotated his legs, kicking the distracted Sky Dragon Slayer's face like a hurricane. " ** _Gou-Shoryu!_** " He then performed a jumping uppercut of flame that blasted her upward.

" **Crystal Wings!** " Wendy flexed the Command Style's signature wings to reposition herself, and began firing them as projectiles. Although Wrecker eluded the endless rain of miniature white blades with **Ashura Senku,** three of them somehow succeeded on sticking into his skin. Wrecker's healing factor kicked in, and the mended cuts shattered the crystals into little pieces. When her **Crystal Wings** failed, Wendy resorted to attack at close range with the Blue Mistral. She cut Wrecker's body at lightning speed, though it didn't affect him either. She exerted all her strength, all her speed, all her willpower- and it had no effect. Wrecker only flexed his muscles, not feeling the scorching pain of the Keyblade's edge.

"Why... Why won't you go down?!" Wendy cried in frustration. It was a reprisal of the final battle with Sabor, but this time, her Command Style, her ace in the hole in times of difficult battles, stood little chance.

" **Surprised?** " Wrecker smirked. " **This is another feature of Ashura Soul. It grants me the ability to absorb and redirect all kinds of energy. My magic increases in response to physical trauma. No matter how many times you hit me, I can instantly regenerate.** " He punched the ground with his spiked protrusion, causing it to crack under pressure. " **You can't hurt me, Marvell.** "

" **NO! I WON'T LET YOU WIN!** " Wendy yelled. She flashed towards Wrecker and delivered a swift cut to the cheek, the area of impact turning into a scar. The scar healed itself, and he felt no pain.

" **Maybe you didn't hear me!** " Wrecker cackled. " **Nothing you can do can hurt me!** "

" **STOP IIIIIIITTTTTT!** " In a fit of rage, Wendy flexed the extent of the **Skyward Wing** Command Style against the Mad Demon. To him, every attack the Sky Maiden could dish out was like a mosquito's bite, and it only increased his power. Of course, he had to defend himself. He effortlessly deflected the Blue Mistral and **Crystal Wings** with his normal attacks and special techniques. Wendy kept on dodging and striking back, never to rest until the enemy could feel pain, but to no avail. Soon, she was showing signs of fatigue, and her speed was beginning to weaken.

" **Enough of this! I'll swat you away like the fly you are!** ** _Ashura Field!_** " Wrecker summoned another magnetic field to halt the Sky Dragon Slayer's persistence.

" **Crystal Wing Shield: Sky Cloth!** " Wendy flexed her hand and morphed the **Crystal Wings** together to shield herself, forcing the crimson magnetism to bounce back. Unfortunately, the extent of the murderous energy exceeded far more than the **Sky Cloth** could hold. And just like that, the shield cracked.

" **Nice try, kid...** " Wrecker shot a **Shakunetsu Hadouken,** shattering the **Sky Cloth** on impact. " **But pointless!** " He then decimated a defenseless Wendy with **Senkugoshoha,** **Tatsumaki Zankyukyaku,** and **Goushoryuken.** " **The might of the Mad Demon is invincible! All attacks and magic are useless against me! Even YOU!** " He landed a few normal strikes, **Gouhadouken,** **Hyakkishu,** and **Sekisei Jiranken.** " **That's for messing with me!** " His third combination consisted of a few more normal strikes, **Rakan Dantonjin,** **Tatsumaki Zankyukyaku,** and **Goushoryuken.** " **And that's for defying the sacred spirit of my guild!** " With Wendy blown upward, Wrecker smacked her with an airborne **Tatsumaki Zankyukyaku,** three **Ashura Thunders,** and a **Zanku Hadouken.** " **This is the power of a Headless Horseman, a true Sleepy Hollow wizard!** " Wrecker's voice rose to a nearly incomprehensible roar, and he channeled an incredible amount of magic into his spiked bone protrusion. " ** _Banbutsu Hissatsu! Sekia Kuretsuha!_** " He drove it into the ground, summoning an exploding pillar of crimson energy that spanned the entire area, enveloping Wendy in its wake.

When the magic dissipated, the nesting ground was reduced to flames in a large dome-shaped radius. Wendy miraculously survived the blast, having struck the Blue Mistral against the dirt to withstand the energy, albeit exhausted and sustaining a lot of wounds. Her **Crystal Wings** were broken in half, rendering her speed and mobility unstable. Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Tarzan were also spared from the **Sekia Kuretsuha,** as they remained unconscious during the battle. Wrecker crossed his arms and observed the Sky Maiden's wretched state with a smug look. " **Oh? You're still alive, aren't you? You sure are a glutton for punishment. What's the matter? Are you afraid that you can't beat me? At least** ** _she_** **was more of a challenge than you.** "

Despite her condition, the fury in Wendy's eyes never ceased to burn. She growled tiredly, "I'll show you... what kind of a girl I am..." Reaching the pinnacle of her anger, she released a loud scream, summoning large gusts of wind upon herself and the Keyblade. She jumped in the air with all the amounts of energy gathered, brimming with anger and a desire to defeat Wrecker with one blow. " **Command Style Critical Art: Great Dragon Wind!** " The blade of the Blue Mistral morphed into a gigantic dragon-shaped tornado, and it caught Wrecker in its jaws, mashing his body with a loud **CRUNCH!**

From where it struck, the **Great Dragon Wind** puffed up into a small shroud of fog. Upon landing, Wendy stared into the abyss, hoping that after all her troubles, the Mad Demon was finished off by her ultimate attack. " _Did I get him...?_ "

The outcome of the battle did not come as she had hoped. A silhouette emerged from the fog. Her face became tinged with despair, and tears streamed her face. "No...!"

The image of Wrecker Xalemon came into view, and he flinched away the remaining strands of wind covering his body. He laughed menacingly, " **Was that little tornado seriously your best? Pathetic! Weak! Nothing, not even the strongest magic, has any effect on the mighty Demon God Ashura. However, from what the legends described, it can only be surpassed by a** ** _magic that slays gods..._** **I have no idea what it looks like, not that I cared.** "

"No! No!" Wendy sobbed, collapsing on her knees and shaking with uncontrollable fear. She was too exhausted to stand up, and her fear made it even more so. "This can't be real! It can't be!"

" **Oh, how the mighty have fallen!** " Wrecker boasted. " **To think you used to be a pain in the neck a while ago. Now then, I'll show you how a pro gets it done. Prepare to be schooled!** " He adopted his horse stance, and the gale of murderous energy flowed around his body. He blended his hand with his spiked bone protrusion, and they quickly began to ferment a spark. A spark of black, a color much different than his other projectiles, a sign of something even worse. His aggression picked up and caressed the energy, fed it, let it grow into an inferno. Soon, the black spark grew into a tremendous sphere, all of his bloodlust and hatred converted into a single blast. His growl was empowered by an all consuming thirst for destruction.

Wendy was helpless and afraid. Fighting a wizard with high endurance to all magic and attacks was something she hadn't done before. She was so overcome with fear that she couldn't figure out how to beat such an overwhelmingly lethal opponent. Something inside was telling her to turn tail and run, but she was too tired to move, too tired to stand up...

The black sphere was fully charged. Wrecker was ready to unleash his ultimate attack. " ** _METSU... HADOUKEN!_** " He compressed the sphere into a massive beam, and it headed straight for the Sky Maiden. That amount of magical power could spell the end of her...

...until a shadow whisked her away from oblivion. The **Metsu Hadouken** flew someplace else.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a separate location of the jungle, the evacuation of the gorilla troop was progressing smoothly, and Sherria, Alzack, Bisca, Asuka, Jane, and Professor Porter were leading the rescue effort. The operation was interrupted by a large black beam stretching from the area where Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Carla fought Wrecker. Everyone was baffled at this sudden development, though they were fortunate to have been spared from the black inferno.

Sherria exclaimed, "Holy cow! Look at the size of that magical beam! Is Wrecker behind this?"

Alzack wondered, "Did Wendy and the others beat him?"

Bisca guessed, "Maybe they did. For all I know, the fight could already be over."

Sherria suggested, "Let's go check it out. We gotta make sure they're okay."

Alzack agreed, "Good idea."

Jane asked, "What about the gorillas? We're supposed to take them to a safe place, aren't we?"

Bisca turned to see the distressed looks on the gorillas' faces. "Well, their nesting ground's been attacked. They've grown so fond of it, and felt it was the best home they've ever had. Somebody's gotta let 'em know."

Jane confirmed, "Then we'll have to bring them along. If this nesting ground is their best and safest sanctuary, we have to ensure its safety, too."

Alzack stated, "Sounds like a change of plan."

Sherria beamed, "Alright, back to the old grind!"

* * *

Wrecker raised an eyebrow, noticing something amiss regarding the damage he caused. " **What's this? Someone saved her from my** ** _Metsu Hadouken_** **attack? Just when I was about to finish this battle quickly and bring her to Master Viriniam...** " As he looked around for the person who saved Wendy, he spotted Tarzan, who had regained consciousness in a short period of time. He fastened a weakened Wendy in his right arm, staring at the Headless Horseman with fiery eyes. " **So it's you. You finally woke up, jungle dog? You should've stayed unconscious, if you know what's good for you.** "

Wendy groaned slightly and turned to see the ape man securing her waist. "Tarzan...?" She grew relieved that her friend had awoken, and her tears stained her cheeks. Tarzan gently placed her down, and was dismayed when he turned his attention to Wrecker. "Tarzan, what are you-"

Wrecker chuckled, " **Seriously? Do you really think a degenerate like you can protect her from me? Since I am in such a good mood, I'll allow you to scurry off and hide. Unless you want to suffer next?** "

Tarzan responded with a defiant growl, "Tarzan, Wendy, friends. Won't hurt Wendy."

Wendy cried out in protest, "Tarzan, no! Don't! Get away from there!"

Wrecker sneered, " **Unpleasant... Very well. I'll make short work of YOU first!** " He stepped into his horse stance and glided along the earth, preparing to strike.

Wendy screamed at the top of her lungs, the tears flailing from her face. " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " The quick demise of her friend was just a moment away...

But Tarzan and Wrecker were just an inch apart.

Instead, the end of a spear plunged through the Mad Demon's chest, the ape man hoisting the base. Wendy stopped screaming, and she gasped upon seeing her teammate trying to counter Wrecker. "Tarzan?!"

Wrecker snarled, " **Filthy scum! You have a death wish?!** " Spreading his arms, he conjured up another **Ashura Field,** the crimson magnetism furiously flashing like a lightning storm. Tarzan felt the murderous energy seeping into his muscles, and his skin was scorched with unbearable pain. Nonetheless, he used any adrenaline in his body to keep his grip.

"Tarzan... Tarzan!" Amidst the broiling field of crimson electricity, Wendy used the Keyblade to haul herself to her feet. Although she was now standing, her legs lacked most of the strength to work as they should, and she found it almost difficult to walk. Regardless, she used what little strength remained to walk over to the scene of the disaster. She couldn't defeat Wrecker, but at least she could do something to help her friends. "Tarzan...!" Wendy could see Tarzan holding the spear aloft, wallowing in his suffering. She couldn't just sit here and let him fight Wrecker all by herself; it was not her intention to leave a friend behind. "Tarzan!"

Seeing that Tarzan was left in a weakened state by the **Ashura Field's** energy, Wrecker smirked evilly. He grabbed Tarzan by the neck and lifted his spiked bone protrusion, intent on piercing the enemy's chest with his own weapon.

"Tarzan!"

Wendy was almost there.

" **TARZAN!** "

The spike was about to land...

 **"TARZAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!"**

And finally, the Sky Maiden tore through the Mad Demon's skin with the Keyblade's teeth, a few meters from where Tarzan plunged his spear. Wrecker lurched, his eyes snapping open, before he screamed in agony. As the pain coursed through him, he realized that the tip of the blade struck next to where his heart rested. Could it be that Wendy had found his one weakness? With a twist, the Blue Mistral rotated around the skin, and the steel began to glow with radiant light. When it released, Wrecker's body erupted with the same light, his screams intensifying. The Keyblade had transformed the Mad Demon into a conduit for its power, infecting the crimson magnetism and neutralizing the murderous energy, completely dispelling it! Wrecker was beginning to feel the effects, almost as if his powers were draining...

 **KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM!** In a big explosion, the **Ashura Field** was destroyed, and any trace of the crimson magnetism had disappeared. What followed was Wrecker's chest erupting in a loud **POP,** blood gushing from where the Keyblade stabbed. But the most notable change was him being reverted back to his human form. The spike in the protrusion was downgraded to a normal hump, the spikes around his back and elbows were gone, his white hair returned to red, and his skin was no longer purple.

"Gaaggggghh!" Wrecker cradled his arms around his profusely bleeding chest, his aggression replaced with shock. "Wha... What the...?" It didn't take long for him to notice that something was nothing. "What happened to my Take-Over form?!"

"Huh?" Wendy blinked in confusion. "W-What happened? Did I do something?" She then turned to Tarzan, who was down on one knee, his body sustaining a few scorch marks from the **Ashura Field's** broiling heat. "Tarzan!"

Hearing the Sky Maiden's voice, Tarzan turned to her slowly, sporting a wide smile that helped him forget the injuries. "Are you okay?"

Wendy answered, "Yeah, I'm fine." She raised her eyes to look at Tarzan right in the face, her eyes glimmering from the last remaining tears she shed. "You stood up for me, didn't you?"

Tarzan replied calmly, "Tarzan, Wendy, friends. Tarzan here for you. Wendy very brave."

Wendy felt comfort at the ape man's words. "You were there for me when I needed someone for help... Thank you so much, Tarzan."

Tarzan grabbed Wendy's hand and helped her get to her feet. His only response was a gentle hoot, to which she giggled light-heartedly.

"What have you done to me?!" Wrecker demanded, catching the attention of the two as he cringed at his seemingly fatal injury. For the first time in his fighting life, Ashura Soul had actually failed him. "Did you cancel my Take-Over Magic?!"

Wendy gasped, "I-I did? All I did was push the Keyblade through your chest, and-" For a short moment, she stared at Wrecker's weakened state. She noticed that he was no longer taking the form of Ashura Soul, and she quickly recalled the result of the stunt she pulled off. "That's right... The Keyblade glowed inside him, and all of a sudden, his magic disappeared! It must've done a number on him!"

Wrecker exclaimed, "What sort of trick is this?! Ashura Soul is invincible! It can beat all kinds of magic! How can it fall to the magic of an old relic?!"

Seeing that her strategy paved the way for an opportunity, Wendy took on a confident smile. "I'm positive there's a lot of stuff about the Keyblade I haven't learned yet. If I keep this up..."

"Wendy!" Six voices cried out to her, and Sherria, Alzack, Bisca, Asuka, Jane, and Professor Porter ran over to the nesting ground, accompanied by the pack of gorillas. Discovering that Wrecker was seemingly down for the count, the gorillas were elated that the crisis had been averted, thanks to their fearless defenders. At the same time, though, they were saddened to see their beautiful nesting ground, the place where they raised their young and thrived in the predator-free environment, had been leveled down during the battle. They were anxious of what was to happen next, but they expressed relief that their safety was guaranteed. As for Kala, she felt worry and concern for Tarzan, who had survived the grueling encounter. She rushed over to her adoptive son and wrapped him in a warm embrace.

Kala muttered, " _Oh, Tarzan! I'm so worried about you. What happened? Are you hurt?_ "

Tarzan assured, " _I'm fine. Thanks, Mom._ "

Sherria pulled Wendy into a tight hug, "There you are, Wendy! We came back as soon as we saw the commotion. What were you and the others doing? What's the last thing you remember?"

Released from the hug, Wendy explained the details of the battle's conclusion. "I stuck the Keyblade into Wrecker's chest, and the Keyblade's light somehow cancelled his Take-Over Magic."

Alzack and Bisca exclaimed in unison, "Take-Over Magic?!"

Alzack blinked, "Wrecker can use Take-Over, just like Mirajane and the others?"

Bisca remarked, "Whoa! Never thought he had an ace in the hole!"

Wendy admitted, "He's really tough, but everything turned out okay. Tarzan helped, too."

Jane sighed in relief, "That was close..."

Porter remarked, "Nicely done, my friends! You overcame their leader!"

In the midst of this respite, Donald, Goofy, and Carla slowly recovered from their injuries. They stood up and walked over to the rest of the group. Donald wondered, "What happened? What's going on?"

Wendy beamed, "Oh, Carla! Donald! Goofy! You're all okay!"

Goofy questioned, "Are we hearin' things? Did we win?"

Wendy replied, "Yeah, Wrecker's Ashura Soul is gone. The Keyblade's power stopped it."

Carla exclaimed, "What?! You somehow managed to dispel Wrecker's magic?"

Wendy nodded, "Uh-huh!"

Carla breathed, "Thank goodness! Once again, you've performed admirably, Wendy."

Donald agreed, "Yeah, like Carla said. It's no secret Wrecker's a destructive maniac, but you got him on the ropes."

Goofy grinned, "You're the cutest, smartest gal we ever did see! We're lucky to have ya on our team!"

Wendy smiled with a blush, "Aww, you guys... You're the best. Thanks for everything. And..." She paused to see the warm expression on Donald's face. "You're not making fun of Carla anymore, are you? You called her by her name."

Donald replied with a shrug, "Yeah, so what if I did? Isn't that her name? It's not like I'm calling her names or anything."

Wendy gasped, "Wait... Don't tell me..."

Sherria asked hopefully, "You and Carla are gonna bury the hatchet?"

Goofy beamed, "Yeah! C'mon, Donald! How about it?"

Donald shook his head stubbornly, "No way! I still haven't forgiven her for pushing me around the ship." He folded his arms and turned away, "I'll apologize only if _she_ does it first."

Wendy, Sherria, and Goofy sighed hopelessly, "No fair..."

Carla thought to herself, " _It's fortunate to have a friend to remind us that we're all on the same team. Friends never turn their backs on each other. And Donald is right; it was my behavior that led us to this mess, so I should be the one to apologize. But I can't bring myself to say it. Not yet._ "

Bisca cheered, "Yee-haw! Congrats on givin' that bulking brute of nature the what for!"

Alzack grinned, "Nice work out there! You got him good for us. For Fairy Tail."

Sherria whooped, "We won! Hooray!"

And with that, Wendy, her friends, and the gorillas were immersed in celebration after a hard-fought battle. Wrecker, however, was none too pleased. Dispelling the Ashura Soul and leaving him with a bleeding scar on his chest was the first humiliation he had ever received. Not a good thing for a Sleepy Hollow wizard to be fantasizing, but he didn't care right now. It didn't help that the cheers and boasts kept working at him, eroding his mood. Unstable to stand their ignorance, he yelled out, " **YOU FOOLS!** " Wendy and her friends stopped the victory party and whipped their heads around to face him. "You think a little trick like that can stop me? I'll pulverize you in a heartbeat! I'll crush you all!" He crossed his blood-stained arms, and attempted to channel magic into himself again. " **Take-Over: Ashura Soul!** " Hearing those words, everyone braced themselves. But nothing happened. Wrecker was shocked and confused that he didn't transform into his Take-Over form. He tried again, " **Ashura Soul!** " Nothing happened. " **Ashrua Soul! ASHURA SOUL! ASHURA SOOOUUUL!** " He even raised his voice, and he was met with the same result. "What in the... Why isn't it working? Why can't I activate my Take-Over?" Wendy and her group looked at each other, before they broke into laughter, and it added to his humiliation. "What's so funny, you imbeciles?!"

Wendy said proudly, "Looks like my Keyblade not only stopped your magic, but locked it away!"

Donald smirked, "You hear that, you big palooka? That means you're outta style!"

Sherria taunted, "Can't continue without that fancy magic of yours, can you? All locked up, just like a chest! No wonder Wendy's cool new weapon is called the Keyblade!"

Carla beamed, "Another brilliant strategy executed by Wendy. This will even the odds."

Wrecker gasped in horror, realizing what the Sky Maiden's bold attempt led to. He whirled to face her, shaking with agitation and a terrible desire to hurt her for costing him his powers. "How dare you, you sneaky little...!"

Alzack drew his magical pistol. "Now, Wrecker, you'll release Fairy Tail! Release everyone in our guild! Right now!"

Bisca did the same with her rifle. "You heard him! Give us back our guild, unless you wanna bleed some more!"

Wrecker roared, "You'll make no such demands from me! **NONE,** you hear me?! Just you wait! I'll reactivate Ashura Soul, and you will all suffer my full wrath! Mad Demon Wrecker will rise again! For I'm-"

He was suddenly cut off when he heard a loud yell. And it wasn't a human voice. A young female gorilla stumbled into the ruins of the nesting ground, prancing along the dirt in a hurry. She came to an abrupt stop when she tripped on a twisted root and collapsed. Jane noticed that the gorilla was wearing something of sentimental value to her. "Is that my dress?"

But for Tarzan, this meant trouble. He remembered what Terkina was supposed to be doing. "Oh, no..."

Wendy wondered, "What is it, Tarzan?"

The angry roar of a silverback gorilla was the answer. An aggressive Kerchak emerged, still driven by the urge to pursue Terkina, who had disguised herself as a human in order to distract him. His aggression subsided when he stopped to take a look yonder at the state of the gorilla troop's once beautiful nesting place, and all thoughts of the human imposter left him. Kerchak was completely shocked at the sight of what his pack's home had been reduced to- The gutted remains of trees stood bleak against the blue sky, plants stood blackened with the earth, and nests had been reduced to piles of soot. It also included the fact that the safety of his kind had somehow been compromised. Kerchak's worst fears were realized when he discovered the humans behind Tarzan, and he immediately realized that the ape man brought them here. The gorillas froze upon seeing their leader, while Wendy and company slightly backed away.

" _Kerchak, I can explain,_ " Tarzan tried to reason with Kerchak by hooting softly at him. " _It's not what you think._ "

" _What... What did they do? What did YOU do?!_ " Kerchak gasped, before a ball of spit dripped on his cheek. He turned to see Wrecker, the one who spat at him, who stared at him with contempt.

"Oversized piece of filth..." Wrecker snarled. "Get lost!"

Needless to say, Kerchak roared again and went on a rampage. He grabbed Wrecker by the leg and slammed him against the dirt, similar to how a toddler carelessly throws his action figure around. In an instant, the anger in Wrecker's voice was replaced with hysteria, and it blended with the pounding. " **LEAVE ME ALONE!** " Then, Kerchak threw Wrecker down and pummeled him repeatedly with swings of his arms. " **GO AWAY!** " With Ashura Soul sealed off by the Keyblade's power, the brutal blows inflicted by the silverback gorilla smarted, and the Mad Demon's endurance factor failed. His protests fell on deaf ears, and all he could do was scream over and over. Wendy and her companions were speechless as they witnessed Kerchak torturing Wrecker to death- a just punishment for those who dared to trespass or harm the gorilla family. Tarzan was not taking this lightly; he felt that this was going too far.

During the chaos, the group spotted Clayton chasing a young gorilla making off with his rifle. "Give my back my rifle!"

Jane called out, "Mr. Clayton! There you are! Where have you been?"

Ignoring the message, Clayton took a mighty pounce and grabbed the gorilla in his arms. "Give it to me!" After a brief tug-of-war, he successfully retrieved his gun and pointed the barrel, bent on shooting the animal for his humiliation. Before he could fire, he heard a scream.

" **CLAYTON! CLAYTON!** " Wrecker's frantic voice echoed between Kerchak's continuous slams. " **HEEEELLPPP MMMMEEEEEE!** "

" **CLAYTON?!** " Alzack and Bisca exclaimed at the revelation.

"Clayton?" Carla asked. "You mentioned him by name?"

"Wrecker called out his name," Alzack recalled. "Just like Clayton called out his!"

"What are you talking about, Mr. Connell?" Porter asked confused.

"Looks like the secret is out," Bisca confirmed. "They're on the same team."

"On the same team?" Jane asked incredulously. "You don't mean...?!"

" **CLAYTOOOOOOOOOON!** " Wrecker hollered. " **HEEEEEEEELLLLLP! GET THIS DAMN DIRTY APE OFF ME!** "

"Hold still, you fat fool!" Clayton positioned his rifle. "I'll get rid of that beast for you! One less death of a beast to worry about!"

"No, you don't!" Alzack caught wind of the veteran hunter's desire to shoot the silverback gorilla, and fired a bullet from his pistol. It knocked the rifle out of Clayton's hands, although the trigger had already been pulled. It prompted a gunshot to fly past Kerchak. The noise drew his attention, and he abandoned Wrecker, leaving him a bleeding and bruised husk. He perceived Clayton as another potential threat, and charged for him.

But the silverback gorilla got no closer. Tarzan got on his back and restrained him with a hold around his neck and right arm, determined to stop the violence before it escalated further. The idea was to establish friendly relations between two species, not spark hostilities. Tarzan didn't want such a thing! He wanted it to end in peace, not war! He kept his hold on Kerchak, who trashed about to break free, but was eventually pinned to the ground. " **GO!** " Tarzan yelled out to his friends.

They didn't need another warning, and they made their way for the exit. However, Wendy stayed behind, concerned for Tarzan. "Wait! What about you?"

" **GO NOW!** " Tarzan roared.

"Wendy, come on!" Donald led Wendy away, and escaped with the others. Clayton stayed long enough to glare at Kerchak, vowing to get back at him and the rest of the gorillas when the plan commenced. Using what little strength he had left, Wrecker managed to get back up using his left arm as a prop, and limped to the nearest exit.

Meanwhile, seeing that everyone had left the nesting ground, Tarzan immediately released Kerchak, who struggled to rise from submission. The silverback gorilla breathed heavily, grasping his neck with a right hand. Then it was quiet. Tarzan was shocked at the extent of his actions, realizing what he had just done. He looked around to see the entire gorilla troop eyeing him with surprise and dismay, including Terk. He then turned to Kala, who only lowered her head in silence.

A wave of guilt overcame Tarzan. He attacked the leader of the gorilla troop only when he had no choice. He tried to apologize for what he did, "Kerchak, I didn't... I'm sorry, I-"

"I asked you to protect our family," Kerchak countered, both his face and his voice laced with a mixture of bitterness and pain. "And _you_ betrayed us all."

Those words left a stunning impact on Tarzan's heart. Kerchak had renounced any respect he held for him and completely disowned him in the eyes of his adoptive family. The ape man stared at his hands, trembling with guilt and sorrow, before scurrying out of the wasteland and into the sea of green, condemned to never show his presence among the gorillas again.

Kala let out a deep sigh as she watched her son disappear into the sunset. She knew this could happen and what needed to be done. There was no going back now.

* * *

In a treetop overlooking the jungle in its entirety, Tarzan stared at the river connecting to the sea where the ship rested in silence, the silhouette of the behemoth reflected by the sun's rays. He knew that Jane and the others would depart first thing in the morning. Though he was deeply upset over the chain of recent chains, he was also in doubt about what he should do. There was a terrible feeling inside him that stopped him from trying to choose between staying in the jungle or abandoning it for a life in the civilized world. Deciding a better future was the hardest part. He had never felt more trapped inside a labyrinth of right and wrong, never wished so intensely for anything...

"I'm so confused," Tarzan admitted to himself, when he heard Kala approaching her.

Kala understood his pain. It was time for her to play her part in solving this dilemma. "Meet me at the tree house. There's something I should've shown you long ago."

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** _I think that's the largest chapter I have ever written! It took me a lot of time and a lot of effort to revise, but the battle with Wrecker is finally complete. Stay tuned for the final part in the Deep Jungle Arc, when Wendy and Tarzan prepare for a final showdown with Clayton, a member of the villains' council. This is TheSavageMan100, signing out. And in the words of the Foretellers, "May your heart be your guiding key." Peace!_


	16. Deep Jungle IV: Friends in Our Hearts

**Camp**

An orange sun peered over the Porters' campsite, which had been slightly rebuilt with a few provisions and set up as a temporary resting place until the end of the day before their departure, and sent its rays into the newly refurbished tent.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Jane yelled, as she pointed a harsh finger at the bewildered Clayton. Everything had spiraled out of control since the debacle in the nesting ground; the gorillas were threatened, their home was destroyed, and as Alzack and Bisca suspected and revealed following Wrecker's defeat, Clayton had thrown in his lot with the enemies responsible. "You conspired with Wrecker and his men! You brought them here! Not only that, you were trying to shoot-"

"Now, Miss Porter," Clayton tried to defend himself. "As I told you, I have no involvement with these people. And couldn't you see the murderous look on the beast's face? He had gone out of control, so I had to act!"

"He only wanted to protect his kind," Carla pointed out. "Is it our fault nobody can see that?"

"But that's no reason to shoot him, you jerk!" Sherria frowned. "He's one of them! You almost turned him into a fur coat!"

"I had to do something!" Clayton reasoned. "I'm not trying to-"

"Don't try to cover it up with your lies," Alzack countered. "The fact remains that you and Wrecker are partners. You two were plotting behind the scenes. We heard you mention his name, just as he mentioned yours."

"We saw you raisin' up the gun. We all did," Bisca added. "You wanted to shoot that gorilla on purpose. It just goes to show that you're eager to hunt 'em down as much as Wrecker was. Guess dirty minds think alike."

"I can't believe it," Professor Porter shook his head. "Mr. Clayton, you played us all for fools! Your plan all along was to lead those poachers into the nesting ground so that they could capture those innocent creatures!" He turned to the veteran hunter with a disappointed look, "Is this how you repay us after we put our trust in you? For shame, Mr. Clayton. For shame."

"You are _not_ to go near the gorillas again," Jane crossed her arms sternly. "And don't even think you'll receive the payment my father promised you when we get home."

"All because of one mishap?" Clayton smiled weakly. "Come, now..."

The veteran hunter's attempt to soften the group hadn't worked at all. Everyone in the tent glared at him, their faces only hardening with frustration and disappointment. Wendy spoke up, "Why should we listen to you after what you did? You've been lying to Jane and her father all this time! You ruined our chance at befriending the gorillas!" She narrowed her eyes, "But now we know. We don't have to listen to your lies. Not anymore."

Alzack suggested, "Do us all a favor and back off."

Bisca nodded, "You try anythin' funny, you're messin' with the wrong guys."

Donald barked, "Scram!"

Clayton was outnumbered by the number of people expressing their anger at him for his trecharous deed. Realizing that he could no longer keep up the façade of a bodyguard assigned to protect the Porters for the duration of the expedition, he slowly backed out of the tent, laughing nervously. But only when he was outside did his face twist maliciously, as he took out the rifle and gripped the barrel in his hands.

"What am I doing with these imbeciles?!" Clayton growled in frustration. "I should've gotten rid of them when I had the chance!" He then calmed down a bit, "Nevertheless, I know where to find the gorillas' nests. I'll track them down, and they'll all be mine!" He lowered the rifle, releasing his left hand from the barrel and letting it reach his back pocket. "But Miss Marvell and her friends may attempt to interfere again. I'll have to deal with them somehow. I'll stake my life on it." He took out a pipe similar to the one Wendy and company found before fighting Sabor. But before he could wrap the flit around his lips, a different thought came to mind. "But first, I'll have to check on Mr. Xalemon." With that, he left for the bamboo thicket.

 **Inside the tent...**

"I can't believe this..." Jane muttered. "We hired him as a bodyguard, and he's been deceiving us since the beginning of this expedition! I should've known that bringing him along was a bad idea."

"Don't feel bad, Jane," Porter comforted. "If it weren't for our friends from other worlds, we never would've found out." He turned to Alzack and Bisca, "Mr. and Mrs. Connell, did you know from the beginning that Clayton was in league with the dark guilds?"

"We weren't sure at first," Bisca answered. "But hearin' him and Wrecker say each other's names is the evidence we needed."

"The other evidence is Clayton trying to shoot the gorillas' leader," Alzack added. "I disarmed him before he could fire a bullet."

"It would appear that the nesting ground's wretched state provoked that large gorilla," Porter theorized. "If it weren't for Tarzan, we would've suffered the wrath of that gargantuan. He is very overprotective of his kind, I must say."

"In any case, the expedition is over," Carla confirmed. "Seeing the gorillas is the focal point, and you've completed the objective."

"That's what you wanted, isn't it?" Sherria asked. "You got to see the big family of cuddly apes, so you must be very happy."

"Not really," Jane shook her head. "As Wendy mentioned earlier, our intention was to befriend them so that we could learn more about them. We didn't expect it to end this way, nor do we want to." She added with a regretful sigh, "We were so close."

"At the very least, we can record all our research in a detailed report when we leave tomorrow for home," Porter suggested. "We can still make it sound good if we write about what we've experienced."

"Wait a minute," Wendy interjected. "What about Tarzan?"

"The last time we saw him, he was holdin' off that scary gorilla," Goofy recalled. "He gave us time to skedaddle outta there."

"Tarzan..." Jane lowered her eyes at the mention of the ape man who stalled Kerchak so that everyone could escape.

"Before Wrecker attacked, Tarzan and Jane were talking to each other," Wendy recalled. "When he taught her to speak gorilla, it sounded like he's convincing her to stay in the jungle with him. I was there when it happened." She turned to Jane, "What do you think, Jane? Do you want to stay, or do you..."

"I really can't," Jane replied. She seemed composed, but just barely holding herself together. The choice between staying or leaving continued to gnaw at her heart. "You know why I had to leave. My place is with civilized society, with people like you and my father. I just hope Tarzan will understand."

"Tarzan..." Wendy thought out loud. She knew Jane was pressed with a hard choice, and seeing the way things had transpired, Tarzan had to make his own choice too. She felt that it was time to appease their troubles, starting with her jungle companion. "Don't worry, I'll go talk to him!"

"I'll go with you," Carla offered. "The jungle is obviously no walk in the park for a child. If we take to the skies, we can easily detect Tarzan's presence."

"Right," Wendy agreed. She and Carla made their way to the flaps and exited, leaving the others to ponder the situation.

Porter placed a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Jane, dear, is there anything I can do for you?"

Jane had no answer. She stood in silence as thoughts of Tarzan swirled inside her mind. She then gave her response with as much dignity as she could muster, "No thank you, Daddy."

Goofy stated, "Sure looks like Jane's caught between a rock and a hard place."

Bisca nodded, "Yeah, I said that before."

Alzack implied, "That's the problem with making a choice; sometimes you need to put a lot of thought into it."

* * *

 **Bamboo Thicket**

Wrecker Xalemon rested himself at the mound, his stomach bandaged and still searing from the pain of the wound inflicted by the Keyblade, coupled with the bruises he received from Kerchak. He felt as though he had a fever; his face was pale and shiny with sweat, and the injuries provoked him to pant continuously. "Damn that little brat, making a fool out of me by locking away my magic, leaving me to suffer at the hands of an animal..." Wrecker snarled. "I swear, when I get back, I'll grind her down to the very last bone, even the maggots won't want her..."

At that moment, Clayton emerged from the bamboo stalks, walking humbly as he smoked from the pipe fastened around his mouth. When he approached Wrecker, he removed the pipe, allowing his lips to curl into an smile of amusement. "My, what happened to you, Mr. Xalemon? You seemed to be having fun with your new friends."

Wrecker growled, "Spare me the dramatics. You should've killed the maggots when they're at their most vulnerable."

Clayton frowned, "A blasted gorilla stole my rifle! I had to chase her around the nesting ground to get it back! Meanwhile, what have _you_ been doing? You have all that magic, and you couldn't deal with a little girl!"

Wrecker bellowed, "How dare you say that to me! I won't be judged by someone less than a man and no more than a weasel!"

Clayton retorted, "Well, I warned you that I am not responsible for you if anything were to happen to you. I said that to you before it all started."

Wrecker muttered, "You _never_ said that."

Clayton shouted, "Well, I'm saying it now! I won't waste anymore time with those fools! Once I deal with them, there will be nothing left to stop me from finding the gorillas!"

Wrecker rolled his eyes, "Again with the dramatics..."

Just then, the stalks rustled again, and two Sleepy Hollow wizards flooded in. "Commander Xalemon, sir!"

Wrecker asked, "What's the matter?"

The first Sleepy Hollow wizard blurted out, "Bad news! The entire Poacher Fang guild... Most of our guild's forces... They're all wiped out!"

Wrecker exclaimed shockingly, " **WHAT?!** "

The second Sleepy Hollow wizard reported, "While pursuing Wendy Marvell, we checked on the status of our unified troops. Approximately 90% of our battalion disappeared without a trace. Some of us went out to look for any survivors, and we found none. Worst of all, more than half of our ships were destroyed."

Wrecker demanded, "Who could have done this?!"

The first Sleepy Hollow wizard replied, "We don't know, sir! Our vessels had been sabotaged! We can't explain why!"

The second Sleepy Hollow wizard added, "But we've found something from the wreckage. It's Camouflage, Poacher Fang's guild master. His corpse was stained with scratch marks, and there are blood stains on the metal. Some wild animal must've torn him to pieces."

Wrecker asked, "Did you get anything from Camouflage?"

The first Sleepy Hollow wizard responded, "He didn't tell us directly. But apparently, when we asked, he said in his last breaths, ' _We've been deceived._ '"

Wrecker's body was shaking from the shocking news as he began to growl in frustration. He found it hard to believe that his combined army of Sleepy Hollow and Poacher Fang wizards were wiped out due to a strange occurrence. But seeing that the gravity of the matter had sunk too deep, he was forced to make a difficult decision. "Gather all remaining forces. Withdraw immediately."

Clayton yelled in shock, " **WHAT?!** "

Wrecker repeated, "Withdraw from the Deep Jungle! This has become a war of attrition! Retreat!"

The duo of Sleepy Hollow wizards complied, "Yes, sir!"

Clayton interrupted with a loud voice, "Wait a minute! We can't leave now! We still have to hunt the gorillas!"

Wrecker snarled, "Who cares about the gorillas?! The situation has become more severe! Until we figure out how to deal with it, we must withdraw now!"

Clayton bellowed, "No one leaves until every gorilla is put in their cages! This is a hunt to the bitter end! And that means it won't be over until they're all brought down!"

Wrecker argued, " _The bitter end?_ You're taking this too far!"

Clayton sneered, "I'm the hunter, and the hunter makes the rules. Only I will decide how far is too far."

Wrecker roared, "Look around you, you simpleton! We lost a lot of men, our ships are damaged, and I'm grievously hurt! You can't force us around in a time of crisis! Don't you understand?! The mission is lost! We _need_ to regroup!"

Clayton said coldly, "Watch your words, Mr. Xalemon. You seem to forget that you're speaking to a member of the council controlling the Alliance of Evil, a man who can take away everything you got with one little snap of a finger."

Wrecker rolled his eyes, "Give me a break, Clayton. How did the Alliance of Evil end up with an egoist like you?" With a raise of his left hand, he motioned his minions to help him up, and they complied by hoisting him off the mound. "If you want to hunt gorillas so much, why don't you do it yourself?" With that said, Wrecker and his subordinates turned for the path separate from the one leading to the camp. He took one last glance at a baffled Clayton, before he scoffed and turned away with contempt. "Hmph!"

The veteran hunter seethed with resentment. For a second, he wanted to rush at Wrecker and hurt him for his ignorance, but he suddenly calmed down, and he seemed to have come up with other ideas. "You're right, I should." Clayton took out his rifle, and fired two rounds at the Sleepy Hollow wizards. They crumpled to the ground, their chests laden with bullet holes.

It didn't take long for Wrecker to take notice, and his disdain was replaced with shock. "Clayton! What are you doing?!"

Clayton growled, "I'm doing something that should've been done a long time ago!" And just like that, an aura of powerful darkness emanated throughout his body. Every bitter and resentful thought of being denied his greatest prize, his frustration at the lack of success, and the fury at being abandoned by his associates- Those feelings finally burst their boundaries and poured out of him, turning into a stream empowering his being.

Wrecker was standing there with his mouth half-open, clearly stunned at the flicker of darkness running deep within the veteran hunter. "It can't be! That's...!"

Suddenly, black dust emerged from where the bullets struck the Sleepy Hollow wizards, and the corpses melted into puddles. The liquid substances rose into the air and took the shape of two simian-like creatures. When the darkness cleared, two Powerwilds took the place of the deceased wizards. At that moment, they were joined by dozens of Powerwilds and Bouncywilds popping from dark portals. They stood alongside Clayton, who stared at Wrecker with murderous intent.

"Clayton..." Wrecker shuddered at the stunning revelation. "What have you done?!"

"I transformed every Sleepy Hollow and Poacher Fang wizard into Heartless," Clayton explained. "With a single shot of my rifle, they turn into my minions, and they do exactly as I say!" He then smirked, "You had your chance to fight Miss Marvell, Wrecker. But now it's my turn."

Two Powerwilds grabbed Wrecker, and four Bouncywilds flung their slingshots. The projectiles bounced against his bandaged chest, prompting a scream of pain from his mouth. His pants came heavy, and his face was sickly pale. Wrecker croaked, "W-Why... How could you... do this...?"

"Consider our partnership terminated," Clayton declared. "Your promises of money are very tempting, but I'll be getting twice that when I take over the Alliance of Evil. Once I'm finished turning every gorilla into Heartless, I'm going after Maleficent! The Alliance will be mine, and with it, all the wealth in the universe! It will be mine! Mine! **MINE!** " By looking into Clayton's eyes, Wrecker saw that he had changed for the worst. The suave, charismatic hunter was dead, consumed by the terrible darkness manifested by greed and lust. The eyes spat cruel vengeance, because they no longer knew how to do anything else.

"You... traitor..." Wrecker hissed, lifting his face to level his eyes with Clayton's. Before he could act, the treacherous hunter brought up his rifle and slammed the butt against his face.

Then dark.

* * *

 **Tree House**

Nighttime had descended upon the Deep Jungle, the great river of trees touched by the eerie moonlight. Jane and her father had gone to sleep in order to recover from the recent chain of events, while the others decided to use the remaining time left to peruse the campsite's contents for their own comfort. Only two had left the campsite with the objective of finding Tarzan and speaking to him out of concern for his conflicting decision. Carla had taken Wendy up in the air with her wings as a means to search for any trace of his whereabouts from a wide view. The hours were long, but the task of finding their jungle friend was of the utmost importance. Carla asked, "Have you found him?"

Wendy attempted to scope her eyes through the leaves of the treetops, hoping that Tarzan's presence was beyond the green. But he was nowhere to be seen. "No, not yet. But we have to keep looking." As she looked up, a gasp escaped her mouth. Widening her scope, she discovered a black dot standing at a familiar wooden house secured at the top of a giant tree. "Over there! I saw something at the tree house!"

Carla questioned, "Could it be Tarzan?"

Wendy suggested, "Let's check it out!"

The two glided towards the tree house, staying far above the trees below. The wind howled in Wendy's face, and she held her hair down to keep it from whipping behind her. They reached the balcony, where the Sky Maiden suspected that the object or person was positioned. As soon as they landed, Wendy and Carla were surprised to find that it was Tarzan standing on the balcony... and he appeared entirely different. He was wearing actual clothes! Tarzan's new attire consisted of a dark blue suit with equally dark blue pants, a red vest, a white button-up shirt secured by a tie, and black boots.

Wendy breathed, "There you are! Carla and I have been looking for you. There's something we've been meaning to tell you about Jane. But..." She paused to examine the outline of Tarzan's new clothing, and her relief turned to confusion. She decided to change the subject, "Where did you get these clothes?"

Tarzan heaved a deep sigh, before he gave his explanation. "My mother. She..." He hesitated a bit, and then he pressed on, "She told me everything."

Wendy's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

Tarzan gestured to the tree house's interior, the windows and holes quietly lapping the room with moonlight, shooing away the darkness. "This is where she found me. Where I came from."

Carla rubbed her chin, "In a sense, Kala revealed to you the secrets of your origins. When you were a baby, you were abandoned in this tree house due to unknown circumstances."

Wendy guessed, "So, your real mother and father are..."

Tarzan sighed sadly, "Now I know."

Carla assumed, "Your adoptive mother must've been deeply concerned for your troubles. She had to do something to make you feel happy, whatever you decide." She then looked over the dark blue suit Tarzan wore, "Speaking of, it seems clear to me that you've decided already."

Wendy gasped softly, "You're really doing it? You're gonna..."

Judging by the look on Tarzan's face, they could tell that his mind was made up. The moment Kala uncovered the truth of his past was the time he decided to don the suit to make himself look human, which he actually was. He was ready to leave with Jane and take his rightful place among mankind and its flourishing society. But the memories of his adoptive gorilla family, all the times he spent with them and the dangers they faced together, would never fade away. Without a word, Tarzan departed from the balcony and walked down the house branch. Wendy and Carla stood in silence, watching their friend vanish into the darkness.

"Let's go," Carla told Wendy. The two followed Tarzan down the tree house, until their presence was no longer seen against the dark blue. Unbeknownst to them, Kala observed the rest of the scene with tears forming in her eyes. She knew that someday, her adoptive son would leave to be with his own kind, but seeing him depart from her life was heartbreaking. Although he was human, Tarzan was the closest thing she had to a son, and she sheltered him from the dangers of the jungle all his life. But those happy days were coming to an end. Right after he got dressed, Tarzan gave Kala one last embrace and promised that no matter where he went, she would always be his mother. He would never forget her, as she would never forget him.

"Goodbye, Tarzan," Kala whispered as tears fell. "You will always be in my heart."

* * *

It was the break of dawn, and the Porters were preparing to leave for home. It seemed to happen so fast that Jane and her father had to leave the gorillas' nesting ground so quickly following the intense battle yesterday. As a result, Clayton's involvement with the Alliance of Evil was exposed, though that didn't stop him from carrying out his obsession. Disposing of Wrecker was only the first step; he had to get Jane, Professor Porter, and especially Tarzan and Wendy out of the way. It seemed at first the group of heroes was already gone, but Clayton knew they would return if the gorillas were facing another crisis. Just in case, he had his rifle loaded.

Clayton continued to mask his dark intentions as the rowboat from the ship arrived to collect him and the Porters from the jungle. Jane made her way to the beach wearing a yellow shirt with a purple necktie, green skirt, purple stockings, and gray ankle boots with her hair tied in an elegant bun. She wanted to wear her yellow dress, but thanks to Tarzan's gorilla friend, it was ruined and she couldn't do so.

However, just as they were about to board the rowboat, a figure wearing a bluish black suit emerged from the trees.

"Tarzan!" Jane beamed. "You're coming with us?"

The ex-wild man's only response was a nod. He followed Jane to the rowboat, and it sailed away for the ship. Tarzan was excited of being with Jane in the civilized world, but he couldn't help but feel that he was leaving behind the only home he ever knew.

By the time the rowboat was beyond reach, Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, Sherria, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka burst out of the trees. Wendy and Carla informed the rest of their friends about Tarzan's decision to leave with Jane, and they hurriedly stormed onto the beach to see them off. "Tarzan!" Wendy called out, but her voice didn't reach as the rowboat was already far ahead.

Donald groaned, "Aw, phooey! We're too late! I can't believe he left us like that!"

Alzack stated, "His mind is so focused on Jane that he really wanted to get on that boat with her."

Bisca noted, "Now that he's discovered his roots, he's let it all in his head."

Donald grumbled, "If you ask me, that's just plain rude ditching us without saying goodbye. I guess he's too big of a gentleman now, like a sissy-"

Carla said dryly, "If you're comparing me to Tarzan, duck, you're sorely mistaken."

Donald raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that? I'm not talking about you."

Wendy suggested, "There's gotta be a reason why Tarzan had to leave. When I looked into his eyes last night, they were filled with sadness and guilt. His decision was a tough one, but he felt he was doing what he believed was right, even if he had to give up what he treasured the most." She paused to let it sink in, "Even his friends and family."

Donald said angrily, "That's the thing! He's turned his back on us! On his gorilla family! Ever since he dressed himself up in that groomy getup, he only cares about leaving the jungle, just so he can be with Jane." He calmed down a bit, "To be honest with you guys, I like it better if he's living a life in the wild. It suits him."

Carla guessed, "In a sense, you prefer him as a wild man than a gentleman. When did you come up with that opinion?"

Donald answered, "It's like Alzack and Bisca said; he handles the jungle like a pro. He can swing vines, climb trees, talk to animals... I really like this guy! He's a natural! He's the king of the jungle, unlike that big scary gorilla."

Goofy interjected, "You know what? I like the old Tarzan best, too."

Sherria agreed, "Me too! What's wrong with wild men? Wild men are the greatest! They're full of wisdom and experience!"

Alzack nodded, "Yeah, we all agree Tarzan's a nice guy. We like him for who he is, being a proud man of the wild and all. That, and he's a role model for the gorillas, somebody they needed for protection."

Wendy thought out loud, "Well, the gorillas _are_ his friends. They're the best family he ever had. Even though he's different, they accept him as one of their own, and treated him with love and kindness."

Bisca said, "It's the same thing Fairy Tail did for kids like us who lost their way. Times were tough, but we've stuck together, 'cause that's what families do."

Wendy wondered, "Leaving a family behind for a better life out there... Did Tarzan make the right choice?"

Donald said bitterly, "You know what? He chose wrong."

Wendy tried to explain, "He only made that choice because-"

Donald shot an angry glance at the Sky Maiden, "What? So he can play _Twister_ with his girlfriend and abandon the wildlife where he belongs?"

Wendy reasoned, "Donald, Tarzan's not like that! He's our friend."

Donald folded his arms and glared down, "Not anymore, Wendy." And in that instant, his voice was tinged with anguish. "Not anymore..."

Wendy said sympathetically, "Donald..."

Being the only one oblivious of Tarzan's motivation for leaving the jungle, Asuka turned to her parents and asked, "Mommy? Daddy? Where is Tarzan going?"

With a sad sigh, Alzack knelt alongside Asuka and wrapped his arm around her. "I don't know, sweetie. I don't know."

Bisca followed suit with her husband, "If only we knew..."

Just then, Wendy and company heard a splash in the water. They turned to see Terkina throwing a couple of rocks in a fit of rage, though deep inside, she was pained by the departure of her best friend. She, too, caught wind of Tarzan's intention to abandon the jungle, and she did not take the news lightly. Everybody couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor gorilla. " _Good riddance, you bald ingrate! Who needs you, huh?! Go on, get outta here, bald boy! Go!_ " At the end of her rant, she sat beside Donald, who blinked at her in confusion. Terk stared back, " _Hey, what are you lookin' at, feather boy? Can't you see I'm grieving?_ " Pushing away a webbed foot in frustration, she walked back into the trees, mumbling to herself.

Sherria stated, "That cute little gorilla took it the hardest. It broke her heart to see him go, and the others will follow..." She added with a deep sigh, "She misses Tarzan. We all do. We didn't even get to say goodbye..."

Donald frowned, "Well, good riddance! Now that he's living the fancy life, we can just forget it! Who needs him, anyway?" With one last glance at the ship, he turned for the trees. "Come on, guys. Let's head back to the Gummi Ship."

Bisca asked, "The Gummi Ship? You're talkin' about the vessel that lets you and Wendy get to other worlds?"

Donald nodded, "That's right."

Sherria questioned, "But how are we going to find it when we don't know where it is? It crashed somewhere."

Donald reminded, "Did you forget the Gummi Ship has a teleportation system? Goofy has a watch that takes us back to the ship in a flash, no matter where it is or how many people we bring."

Sherria confirmed, "Oh, right. We know that."

Goofy interjected, "But like you said, it crashed." He unwrapped his right sleeve to reveal his watch, which was beeping with a red light. "The teleportation system won't work unless the Gummi Ship's 100% repaired."

Sherria exclaimed, "Repaired?! So we're stuck here?!"

Goofy clarified, "Don't worry! The Gummi Ship also has an auto-repair function installed. It does all the fixin'."

Sherria smiled, "Well, that's good news. Is the ship fixed already?"

Goofy answered, "Do ya see the red light on my watch?" He held up the device for the others to take a closer look, "If it's glowin' red, the ship's not fixed yet. But if it glows green, it's already fixed." He then examined the statistics shown on the watch's small monitor, "The watch says it's 86% fixed, so it's gonna take thirty minutes before we teleport."

Donald complained, "Thirty minutes?! We've been in this jungle for a long time, and our ship hasn't been fixed?! There's nothing left to do here! We're not needed anymore!"

Alzack confirmed, "Well, the only thing we can do to pass the time is to explore the jungle a bit more. If we're lucky, we'll find what we missed."

Bisca nodded, "And when the ship's rarin' to go, we can get to the next world."

Carla affirmed, "Hopefully, we can find more of our Fairy Tail friends there."

Donald sighed, "I think I'm gonna take a nap at the bamboo thicket instead. If anyone needs me, I'm there."

With that decided, the group turned from the sight of the ship and retreated into the trees. Only Wendy remained to stare at the steel behemoth floating at sea one last time, as thoughts of Tarzan replayed in her mind. The wind swept up the ends of her hair and set it aflutter. "I'm worried about what you're getting yourself into. Just be safe, okay?" The wind stole her whispered words, hoping that in some way, Tarzan would receive her message.

Sherria called out from the clearing of trees, "Come on, Wendy!"

Wendy reluctantly complied, "Right..."

 **Meanwhile...**

The rowboat docked next to the ship, and the sailors lowered the rope ladder for the passengers to climb up.

"Oh, Tarzan, you can't imagine what's in store for you!" Jane was getting Tarzan excited about the journey back to the mainland, not only because of how people would react once they see him, but also the fact that him coming along was enough to make her smile. "You're going to see the world and everyone's going to want to meet you!"

"Yes!" Professor Porter agreed, as he climbed up the ladder. "They'll be absolutely delighted to meet someone of your stature!"

"And I'll be with Jane?" Tarzan asked hopefully.

Those words made Jane blush deeply; her cheeks lit up as she tried to look away, though she couldn't. Tarzan was more than just a wild man, and they both knew it. "Yes. With Jane," she chuckled, before losing a bit of balance and grasping the ladder. "Slippery."

As soon as he helped Jane up the ladder, Tarzan took a few steps up, but stopped to take a final glance at his former home. This would be the last time he would ever see this place, but he already made his decision. There was no turning back now. He climbed the rest of the steps, ready for what could be his inevitable destiny.

Once Tarzan reached the top and set his feet on the surface, he was met with an unexpected scene.

The Heartless had invaded the ship! Powerwilds by the dozens flashed their claws menacingly, with Bouncywilds readying their slingshots. Tarzan's eyes widened in shock upon seeing the captain and his crew handcuffed and tied up, while Jane and Porter were being dragged away. By the look of things, something told him that this wasn't a pleasant welcome. " **TARZAN!** " Jane screamed, trying to break free from the combined grip of three Powerwilds. The Bouncywilds fired their slingshots at Tarzan, who climbed up a pole to dodge the rocks flying at high speed. " **TARZAN!** " Jane's screams resounded, and he looked down to see her, her father, and the sailors thrown into the ship's cargo hold.

"Jane!" Tarzan yelled. His leg was caught by a Powerwild's claws before he could make a jump for the cargo hold, and he was forced to kick it off. With more Powerwilds swarming the masts, he took a huge pounce in the air and grabbed the edge of the ship's funnel. However, the giant steel pipe proved to be highly resistant, considering Tarzan was not accustomed to climbing steel objects. Eventually, his fingers slipped, allowing him to crash into a stack of crates, scattering the wood into little pieces. Tarzan groaned from the intense pain, and when he tried to stand up, he was quickly forced to submission against the wall by four Powerwilds. He struggled to break free when a gunshot rang throughout the air.

"That's enough, boys!" The booming voice belonged to Clayton, who fired his rifle to catch the attention of every Heartless minion present on deck. Soon, the commotion was silenced.

"Clayton?!" Tarzan exclaimed. In an instant, the emergence of the Heartless and their kidnapping of the passengers made complete sense. The Powerwilds and Bouncywilds responded obediently with a single shot of Clayton's rifle, hence revealing him as the mastermind behind the setup.

"Why, hello, Tarzan," Clayton greeted casually. "Quite a lovely outfit you're wearing. You're just in time for the party." He walked over and stopped to look down at the baffled ape man, "Where are your otherworldly friends, I wonder? Have they come to celebrate as well?"

"Wendy!" Tarzan gasped, looking back to the view of the jungle. The last time he saw Wendy was the night at the tree house, and the following morning, he was so focused on preparing for his departure that he barely had time to speak with her. He figured that the Sky Maiden and her companions were still in the jungle or had left somewhere else; they were lucky to have been spared from Clayton's wiles. Tarzan was both relieved and worried at once; he thought that Wendy was unable to come to his rescue. If he had stayed a bit longer and informed her, even let her come along, he would've easily averted that hostile reception.

Clayton chuckled in amusement, noticing that the ape man couldn't find an answer to his question. "How disappointing that they weren't here to partake in the festivities." He brought up Tarzan's chin with the tip of his rifle, "They probably abandoned you and left in their own ship, thinking that their business in the jungle is concluded. This is _exactly_ the opportunity I've been waiting for!"

The cruelty in the veteran hunter's voice was so great that it turned Tarzan's shock into fire. He broke his chin away from the rifle's barrel, then narrowed his eyes. "Clayton, you..." A terrible desire festered inside Tarzan, compelling him to lash at Clayton for his deception. " **YOU-** " He was suddenly jabbed in the gut by the rifle's back end, forcing him on his knees. The Powerwilds released him, allowing him to clutch his stomach.

"So sorry about the rude welcome, old boy, but I couldn't have you or your friends get in the way when I turn your furry friends into Heartless," Clayton smirked, as he put his rifle away.

"Turn them into Heartless?" Tarzan struggled to ask his question, as the pain inflicted by the rifle continued to swell in his chest. "Why?"

"Why? For power, control, and a fine feed of boundless riches! Actually..." Clayton knelt down to Tarzan's level and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a mocking smile. "...I have you to thank, my boy. Couldn't have done it without you."

Tarzan was shocked, both from his own action and from the fruit of Clayton's scheme. He had been tricked into revealing the location of the gorillas' nesting ground, and left it vulnerable to outsiders. Because of his terrible mistake, he had deliberately led his adoptive family to certain doom. Now, he wished he had listened to Kerchak.

"With you and those magical degenerates out of the way, nothing will stop me now! No one! **NO ONE!** " No sooner had Clayton stood up to his feet than the amassing darkness seeped in his skin, responding to the insatiable greed in his heart. The surface of the ship vibrated where he stood, the dark energy grew into an aura. His voice boiled into lust, and it only added more fire to the darkness.

"Clayton...?" Tarzan stared incredulously at the transformation. He began to realize that Clayton had been poisoned, corrupted, turned into something he was not. It looked like he had discarded his heart for absolute power. He thought he could control it, but in reality, that power was controlling him. It was not the heart that compelled Clayton to commit such treachery, but the overwhelming darkness within. His shock turned to desperation, Tarzan attempted to pry himself from the Powerwilds, crying out with a long inarticulate scream to the sky.

 **Back at the jungle...**

The ape man's shout sent a powerful transmission that echoed all the way to the heart of the Deep Jungle. Fortunately, the piercing cry of distress made its way to Wendy and company, who left the beachside to traverse the ocean of trees. "Tarzan?!" Wendy immediately stopped as a gasp escaped her mouth, her eyes widening in surprise upon recognizing the tone of the message.

The Sky Dragon Slayer's reaction had not gone unnoticed by Donald, Goofy, and Carla. The white Exceed was the first to respond, "What is it, Wendy?"

Wendy asked, "Did you hear that?"

Goofy questioned, "Hear what?"

Wendy answered, "That voice, it sounded like Tarzan. And he sounded like..." She added with uncertainty heaving at her chest, "...like he's in trouble!"

Carla questioned, "Are you sure about this?"

Wendy replied uneasily, "I don't know. But it sure sounded like he needs help."

Donald answered sarcastically, "Yeah, well, why doesn't he get his _new friends_ to help him? I don't care." He then turned away, not caring about the state the ape man was in at the moment. "If he wanted help, then he shouldn't have left us. Am I right, Wendy?" He paused to hear the Sky Maiden's response, but when he received none, he asked again. "Wendy? Wendy!" He turned around to see Wendy charging out of the trees at breakneck speed, carried by Carla's wings, much to his dismay. "Wendy, wait!" But it was too late, as the two were approaching the large vessel just a few miles away. All Donald could do was stare helplessly. "Wait for me..."

Goofy worried, "Gawrsh, I just hope Wendy knows what she's doin'!"

 **At the ship...**

"Hurry, Carla! We have to get to that boat!" Wendy called, and her white Exceed companion responded by keeping up the pace. Upon approaching the surface of the ship from above, their worst fears were confirmed as they saw Powerwilds and Bouncywilds prancing along the deck as they pleased. "It's the Heartless!" Wendy cried. "How did they get here?"

Carla guessed, "I wager they sabotaged the ship. Tarzan's cry for help proved to be accurate. To ensure the safety of those aboard, we must defeat them all."

The two made their descent towards the ship's surface, the Blue Mistral gripped firmly in Wendy's hand. With a powerful bang, the Sky Maiden plummeted her Keyblade against the floor, emitting a shockwave that pushed away five Powerwilds. Carla morphed into her human form and sided with the young Keyblade wielder in a fighting stance. Unbeknownst to them, Clayton had already departed from the ship in a boat operated by several Heartless pawns, grinning evilly at the jungle as he traveled to claim his prize.

The Powerwilds and Bouncywilds surrounded Wendy and Carla, all of them respectively flashing their claws and slingshots. Wendy determined, "You're trying to hurt Tarzan and Jane, are you? Sorry, but we won't let that happen!" Three Powerwilds came rushing at her, but Wendy easily responded with a **Sonic Blade,** tearing them apart and sending three hearts flying into the air. Three more rushed at her from behind, only to have Carla do a **White Moon** maneuver to distract them, allowing the Sky Dragon Slayer to dispatch them with 3-hit Keyblade combos. Looking to the left, the two saw five Bouncywilds beginning to fling their slingshots. Carla performed a series of lightning fast kicks that deflected the projectiles, while Wendy cast **Sky Dragon's Roar,** taking them all out. Four more Bouncywilds scurried around the deck, leaving behind banana peels in an attempt to have their enemies drop their guard. But before any of them could react, Wendy ran up to them and destroyed two Bouncywilds with 3-hit Keyblade combos, one with **Sky Dragon's Claw,** and the last with **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang.** The rest of the Heartless came after Wendy and Carla, but they fared no better against their combined teamwork and well-timed accuracy. Within two minutes, the deck was cleared of Heartless after Wendy cast **Sky Dragon's Roar** on the last three Powerwilds, destroying them while inadvertently tearing away the large cage securing the ship's cargo hold. Though the battle was arduous and the numbers countless, she and Carla gained satisfaction from their victory.

Wendy confirmed, "I think that's the last of them. Where are Tarzan and Jane?"

A myriad of voices echoed from where the **Sky Dragon's Roar** struck the cage.

Carla responded, "They may be in there. Let's go."

Walking over to the huge hole in the steel hatch, the two peered down into the darkness, and much to their surprise, they found Tarzan, Jane, Professor Porter, and the ship's crew trapped inside. Tarzan had a wide smile across his face upon seeing his rescuers. "Wendy!"

Wendy cried happily, "Tarzan! Jane! You're okay!"

Jane smiled, "You came just in the nick of time! Thank you so much, Wendy!"

Porter asked, "Excuse me, Miss Marvell, but do you mind if you give us a lift?"

Wendy offered, "I've got this! **_O swift winds, send speed to the heavens..._** **Vernier!** " All of a sudden, magic circles appeared underneath those held captive in the cargo hold, and they began to float in midair, encased in orbs of light. Soon, everyone was whisked out of the brig, though some were a bit startled by the Sky Maiden's enchantment. The captain, the sailors, and the only three passengers on the ship were all gathered, expressing relief for their freedom. Tarzan appeared before Wendy and Carla a tattered mess, no longer wearing his blue suit and tie, his white button-up long-sleeved shirt ripped apart as a result of enduring torture from the Heartless. Wendy asked, "What's going on? What happened to all of you?"

Tarzan looked over at the others, his face grim. "Clayton."

Wendy and Carla exclaimed in unison, "Clayton?!"

Jane admitted, "Clayton finally lost his mind. He is more determined than ever to hunt down the gorillas. He locked all of us up to ensure no one would interfere with him." She then smiled, "But you saved us all. And those orbs of light that surrounded us and swept us upward... Another magic spell in your disposal, I take it?" A nod from Wendy answered her. "Again, thank you so much."

Wendy questioned, "What were the Heartless doing here on the ship?"

Jane asked, "You're referring to the simian-looking creatures that appeared on deck. Well..." She then gave Wendy a serious look, "Would you believe me if I told you they're Clayton's minions?"

Wendy's eyes grew wide, "What?! They're..."

Porter nodded, "It's true! We saw it with our own eyes! Those monsters obey his every command. For instance, they immediately responded to him when they heard his gunshot."

Jane added, "And it just got worse; before we were locked up, we saw his body exploding with some form of dark magic."

Carla gasped, "Dark magic? How did he come to possess it?"

Porter shrugged, "I'm not sure, my dear. But I dread Mr. Clayton may have changed for the worst."

Wendy wondered out loud, "Dark magic... He can control Heartless, too?"

Carla confirmed, "If that's so, both Clayton and Wrecker share the same purpose. I suppose this means Alzack and Bisca were right."

Wendy tapped her chin, "The Alliance of Evil..."

Jane confessed, "This is all my fault, everyone. I should've realized this sooner. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Tarzan shook his head, "No, I did this." Remorse for his role in assisting Clayton weighed heavily in his heart; his decision to leave the jungle had led his gorilla family to become easy prey. "I betrayed my family. Kerchak was right."

Wendy shook her head in refusal, "You're wrong! It wasn't your fault! It was Clayton. He tricked you into leading Wrecker to the nesting ground. You didn't know what was going to happen until now." She added with bright encouragement, "But it's not too late. We can fix this. So don't blame yourself for what happened to your family."

Tarzan looked up to the Sky Dragon Slayer with hope. "Wendy..."

Wendy assured, "We'll do whatever it takes to keep your family safe from evil men like Clayton." She took Tarzan's hand and held it in both of hers, "That's what a Fairy Tail wizard is all about. We make things right for everyone. And we do it together."

Tarzan whispered, "Together..." He placed his hand on top of the pile, his chest rising with the comforting words Wendy filled him with. In an instant, all his worries and insecurities were washed away. There would always be a friend to turn to when times are filled with obscurity, and he was lucky to have found someone like Wendy. At that moment, he looked back with a confident expression.

Wendy cheered, "Yeah, that's it! You can't give up yet. You would never turn on your friends, just as you would never turn on your gorilla family, right?"

Tarzan nodded happily, "Right. Thank you, Wendy. We can save gorillas. We can save everyone."

Wendy commented, "You know, when I first met you, I thought you're very brave in the face of danger. You would do anything to protect others. That's what I saw in anyone who joined my guild." She then giggled, "And I owe you for saving my life back then. I thought I was done for when Wrecker almost had me. But now, I'm gonna return the favor by helping you save the gorillas."

Tarzan agreed, "Yes. We must save gorillas."

Wendy nodded, "Right!"

Jane suggested, "There's still time if we get to the gorillas before Clayton does. We must help them in any way we can!"

Porter shuddered, "Oh, the thought of those magnificent creatures becoming trophies for evil men... What is this world coming to?"

Wendy vowed, "We'll protect the gorillas. We promise you!" She turned to Carla and Tarzan, "Come on, guys!" The white Exceed carried the young Keyblade bearer upward with her wings, and the two flew back to the beachside. Not ten seconds later, Tarzan discarded his formal clothing and returned to his original jungle attire. Ignoring the bewildered looks from the sailors, he leapt over the railing and dove into the water, trying to keep up with Wendy and Carla. Now Jane, Porter, and the ship's crew remained on the deck.

The captain turned to the Porters, "Professor, Miss Porter, what are you planning to do?"

Jane proposed, "My father and I will go as well. We have to help somehow."

The captain responded, "Leave it to us! We'll lower a boat for you!"

* * *

Normally, the gorillas would relish in the bosom of their nesting ground after the destructive conflict yesterday, but seeing as how Wrecker Xalemon reduced it to ash, they were forced to move elsewhere. The hours were extensive, but the gorilla troop succeeded in finding another safe place in the jungle. There, they would nest, raise their young, and hopefully find shelter from vicious predators, the worst being the strangers who invaded and trashed their last nesting ground. Today, the morning was young, and the gorillas continued to live their lives peacefully in a paradise untouched by man (recently), overseen by their strict and proud leader, Kerchak.

However, Kerchak sensed that all was not well in the new nesting ground. He turned to see a nest quite distant from the rest of the family, and saw Kala resting on it. She was still depressed following Tarzan's departure that not even the comfort given to her by some of her kind was helping. Her adoptive son had left, but at least he was with his own kind. Kerchak sighed heavily. He certainly didn't want his mate to be sad.

The bliss was shattered when a swarm of Heartless popped out of nowhere, having tracked the gorillas' trail through Clayton's findings. Some gorillas hooted in fright, while others held their offspring defensively. Kerchak stared at the intruders with contempt.

Then it was chaos.

* * *

As Wendy and Carla landed on the sand, and Tarzan emerged from the water after a long swim, they saw Donald, Goofy, Sherria, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka waiting for them. The Sky God Slayer looked at the three and said, "Hey, Wendy, Carla! You're back! And Tarzan, too!"

Donald demanded, "What's going on here? Where have you been?"

Wendy explained, "It was Clayton. He captured everyone on the ship, and there were Heartless everywhere! Carla and I flew over there to rescue Tarzan, Jane, her father, and the crew."

The group gasped at the revelation that the veteran hunter was up to no good again. Alzack spoke his reaction first, "Clayton did this?" His answer was confirmed by three collective nods.

Bisca crossed her hips, "Dang, I never thought he'd stoop so low. He's in league with those heart-eatin' freaks of nature?"

Carla nodded, "Correct. He associated himself with the Heartless, as Jane and Professor Porter feared. It would appear his madness has been taken to an entirely new level."

Sherria frowned, "He really is a monster, just like that big bully Wrecker Xalemon."

Goofy worried, "He's goin' after the gorillas again, isn't he? We gotta stop 'im, quick!"

Donald interrupted, "Wait just a minute! Before we get started, I just wanna ask something." He walked over to Tarzan and stared at him suspiciously, "What got you into coming back here all of a sudden? You changed your mind? Or do you still wanna go on a tropical cruise?"

Wendy cleared her throat, then gave her explanation, "Tarzan realized he made the wrong decision. If he'd left the jungle, he would've turned his back on everything that mattered to him the most, just to live a different life out there." She gestured to the view of the ship to make her point. "But with what's happening right now, he remembered what's really important. He knew what he had to do to make it right. That's why he came back."

Donald's eyes widened, "Huh?! You don't mean..."

Wendy said happily, "That's right. The jungle is his **one true home,** and the gorillas are his **one true family.** This is where he belongs." She turned to Tarzan, who nodded with her in compliance.

That statement brought elation to Donald's heart, as he began cheering and jumping for joy. "Oh, boy! The king of the jungle is back! It's about time you got that straight!"

Sherria followed suit, "Alright! It's good to have you back!"

Goofy beamed, "Well, I'll be! Tarzan knows where he truly belongs! And it's right here!"

Alzack smiled, "Just what we'd expect from the best friend we can turn to in the wild."

Bisca quipped, "Hey, it doesn't matter if you're human or wild. We like you just the way you are."

Asuka cheered, "Yay! Tarzan! Tarzan!"

The compliments continued to shower on the ape man, and they filled his heart with a comforting warm glow. That moment of bliss was only brief when they heard a rustling from the trees, accompanied by a series of hoots. They all turned to see Terkina popping out of the bushes, crushing Tarzan in a tight hug with tears bawling out of her eyes. "It's Terk!" Wendy recognized.

" _Oh, Tarzan!_ " Terk sobbed. " _I thought I'd never see you again, and here you are!_ "

" _Terk!_ " Tarzan responded in gorilla language. " _Of course I came back. I'd never abandon the family, would I? Especially my best friend._ "

" _Yeah, I get ya,_ " Terk grinned, releasing the hug and wiping away the last tears running down her face. Seconds later, her relief was instantly replaced with alarm. " _We've got a major problem, T! The bad guys forced everyone out of our new nesting ground! They're cornered in the cliffs!_ "

" _The cliffs?!_ " Tarzan exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked him.

"Gorillas are trapped," Tarzan interpreted Terk's message in English. "In the cliff near waterfall. Terk ran."

"We gotta hurry!" Wendy insisted. "Tarzan, lead the way!"

" _Suppose you got room for one more, huh?_ " Terk smirked. She took hold of Tarzan's arm, catching his attention. " _You're gonna need a sidekick._ " Staring into the female gorillas's face of resolve, the ape man was compelled to admire her dedication to see it through, and he accepted with a nod. Terk then turned to Donald, " _Oh, and thanks for bringing him back, Mr. Feather Guy._ " Led to believe that the duck was somehow responsible for bringing Tarzan back to the jungle, she ruffled the feathers around his exposed butt.

" **WAK!** " Donald squawked in surprise, and jerked his head to see Terk circling her paws around his butt. "G-Get away from me!" He inched himself away, never noticing Goofy and Sherria snickering at his misfortune. Afterwards, Donald straightened himself and turned for the trees. "Let's get going!"

Tarzan's focus was set on the pathway leading back to the Deep Jungle. He trotted his way into the green abyss, with Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, Sherria, Alzack, Bisca, Asuka, and Terk following close behind. "Wait!" Everyone stopped in their tracks upon hearing a familiar voice, and they turned to see Jane and Professor Porter making their way back to the beachside on a small rowboat operated by a sailor.

"Jane! Professor!" Wendy spoke up. "You're coming with us, too?"

"Tarzan's not the only one who played a role in Clayton's scheme," Jane said firmly, as she and her father walked over to join them. "We're going after him, too. Our minds are made up."

"We may not be of much help, but we're behind you all the way," Porter spoke with confidence. "Let's settle this matter with our former associate, shall we, our friends from other worlds?"

"Jane..." Tarzan said softly. He looked Jane straight in the eye for a moment, gazing at the slight determination burning within her pupils.

"Alright," Wendy accepted with a nod. "But you have to be _really_ careful, okay? It's gonna get messy."

"Rest assured, Miss Marvell, we're a family of professional explorers," Porter grinned. "We're more than capable of holding our own."

Suddenly, huge dots of black stained the jungle, creating ripples against the green. Everyone turned to the trees, and through the leaves, they saw a horde of Powerwilds and Bouncywilds blocking their path.

"Goodness!" Porter gasped, backing away with his daughter. "It's those dark simian creatures!"

"They're coming to get us!" Jane worried. "What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we know how," Wendy replied bravely, summoning her Keyblade. "Cut our way through!"

With strong hearts and fierce determination, the Sky Maiden and her friends charged against the maelstrom of Heartless infesting the jungle, with Terkina, Jane, and Porter catching up with them. Despite the increase in numbers, the Powerwilds and Bouncywilds fell just as quickly as they tried to land a hit; the team of heroes, utilizing full use of their weaponry and magic, were like an unstoppable force against an endless swarm of flies. Wendy and company would sometimes stop to take a short break and restore their energy after cutting through so many. But they kept pressing on, never to rest until they reached the cliff area. There, the final battle for the Deep Jungle would begin.

* * *

 **Cliff**

The gorilla troop in its entirety was rounded up into a small area completely sealed off by cliffs of dirt and rock, leaving only a few escape routes. The stone walls flourished with growths of ivy and other kinds of vegetation, and the roots of trees protruded from within the earth. Leaves and branches of trees were seen, but not much light managed to reach this far to the ground; any glimmer that illuminated the cliff area came from the other side of one of the higher dirt walls, which was almost impossible to scale due to the lack of footholds or handholds.

The gorillas all huddled together, shaking in terror as they stared at Clayton and his horde of Powerwilds hopping up and down in place, their glowing yellow eyes locked. The evil hunter reveled in the moment of his greatest triumph, thinking that Tarzan and the others were locked in the brig back on the ship, while Wendy had left the Deep Jungle. This would set the stage for his ultimate ambition to rebel against the Alliance of Evil and pursue his own agendas. Stepping forward, he loaded and cocked his rifle, aiming it at Kala. She appeared to be paralyzed, her feet to the ground, her body quaking. She looked to the others, but couldn't even find her voice to call for help. "I think this one will be the first to fall," Clayton hissed. Kerchak roared at this offense, and before he knew it, a group of Powerwilds pounced in the silverback's direction. The rest of the gorillas screamed and hollered, pounding their massive fists against the dirt and baring their teeth.

The hunter's finger began to slowly pull the trigger. One shot, and Kala was history...

" **Sonic Blade!** " Wendy destroyed the Powerwilds before they could make a landing on Kerchak with a supersonic Keyblade thrust.

" **Goofy Bash!** " Goofy turned his shield into a spinning disc that flew towards Clayton, who ducked to avoid it, only to have his rifle knocked out of his hands.

" **Blizzard!** " Donald shot an icy crystal from his staff, and it struck Clayton in the back, shoving his face against the dirt.

Soon, the rest of the group assembled to confront the villainous hunter. They had arrived just in the nick of time! Clayton looked up to see Wendy and company drawing their respective weapons and magic, and banged his fists in frustration, realizing that his plans were now at risk of being ruined.

" _You came back..._ " Kerchak looked at Tarzan with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that the ape man would return to save the family after he had renounced his respect for him for what happened the other day.

" _I came home. And I brought help,_ " Tarzan clarified. He thrust his arm to Wendy and the others, who nodded in assurance.

" _They're helping us? Are you sure?_ " Kerchak asked incredulously, gazing at the group of strangers. " _I never knew they could-_ "

" _No time to explain!_ " Tarzan insisted. " _Get the others to safety! Now!_ "

" _Everybody!_ " Terk hollered to the other gorillas. " _Run for the trees!_ "

Not wanting to argue, all of the gorillas retreated into the higher reaches of the area, from the trees to the tops of the cliffs. Kerchak hurried to Kala's side and examined her quickly, before looking back to Tarzan and his allies, feeling a hint of confidence for their resolve. He gestured his mate to follow him, and she obeyed almost immediately. Asuka, Jane, and her father also took shelter in one of the cliffs, watching from the sidelines and wishing the heroes good luck.

"Can we leave this to Miss Marvell and her friends, dear?" Porter asked his daughter.

"Absolutely. I'm sure they'll settle the scores a lot more than we can," Jane nodded.

"Go, Mommy! Go, Daddy! Get the bad guy! Get the bad guy!" Asuka cheered.

Baffled at how everything had spiraled out of control, Clayton stood up and grabbed his gun. He eyed the team of Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Tarzan, Carla, Sherria, Alzack, and Bisca, seething with wrath. "You meddling brats! I was this close to becoming the greatest hunter that ever lived, and you ruined it. You shouldn't have come back."

Wendy shouted, "Clayton! What you're doing is wrong! You and Wrecker were trying to hurt the gorillas!"

Clayton smirked, "How thoughtful of you, Miss Marvell. You and your friends guessed right; Wrecker Xalemon and I were partners, and our objective was to turn the gorillas into subservient Heartless. I've been keeping an eye on you from the very beginning, waiting for the right opportunity to strike." His voice became tinged with anger, "This would've been easy if it weren't for your persistence! I should've known that oaf wouldn't have the spine to finish you!"

Bisca glared, "So you finally admit it, huh? Too bad Wrecker ain't here to help ya."

Alzack taunted, "How can you expect to win when the odds aren't in your favor? Just stand down."

Clayton just chuckled, as if he wasn't intimidated by Alzack's threat. "Is that what you think, Mr. Connell? That I don't stand a chance? It won't do you any good, I'm afraid. You failed to realize that you were all trapped like mice in a cage."

Carla raised an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

Clayton continued, "I knew that a certain Keyblade wielder would rise to ruin my plans. You know far too much for your own good. So I came perfectly prepared..."

Wendy asked, "Prepared? What are you talking about?"

Clayton explained, "I thought you'd never ask. For too long, people have denied me my dream of scoring the most vicious animals in the wild. Not a day goes by when those unappreciative of my talents mocked me, jeered at me, shut me out. That's when I realized..." He then put his head down, "...that the most efficient way to carry out my dream is to surrender to a power beyond imagination. The power of **darkness.** " Without warning, the aura of darkness pulsated around his body, causing the earth beneath him to shake. Clayton looked back up and sneered at the group with eyes that were as black as a crow, driven by the instinct to peck upon the flesh of an innocent bystander and savor every last moment of it. Everyone was stunned at the hunter's attempt at doing something so absurd. Wendy and Tarzan, on the other hand, knew exactly what that meant. "Darkness is the ultimate weapon. A weapon so great, it shrouds all from existence. I've been granted this power so that I'll rid myself of any vermin crossing my path. I can even turn any living creature into a Heartless with a single shot of my rifle!" His voice grew emotionless and cold like a rock, "I let the darkness engulf my being, my very entity... for the power I needed to take you down. But in order to do so, I threw away the only thing I did not value..." The last words came in the form of a menacing roar, " **My heart!** "

Wendy screamed in disbelief, "You **WHAT?!** How could you throw away your heart? Just so you can use a dangerous power like that?! How selfish can you be?" She stopped to look into the darkness empowering Clayton's figure. All at once, she sensed something within the terrible emptiness: the greed, the lust, the rage, the jealousy, and an all-consuming void. The heart was something everyone cherished, and just throwing it away like a piece of trash was the lowest thing anyone could possibly do. Without a heart, you can't feel, and Clayton had no qualms casting it aside. After much deliberation, Wendy narrowed her eyes at him. "No... You're not..." A brief pause, and she tightened her grip on the Keyblade. "You're not Clayton at all. You're different."

Tarzan cried out, "Not Clayton! _Ee-ooh-ooh-oo-ah!_ Not Clayton!"

Watching from one of the cliffs, Jane and her father were in disbelief to have seen Clayton's true nature; a heartless and cruel man twisted by the darkness. If they hadn't hired him for the expedition, things would've been different.

Clayton licked his lips in pleasure, "It doesn't matter how you think of me. The only thing I care about is darkness, and darkness has rewarded me for fulfilling its payment! Allow me to give you a proper demonstration..." Gripping the rifle in one hand, he raised the other and snapped his fingers. Another horde of Powerwilds emerged and rushed to his side, drawn by his lust for power and the incorrigible darkness in his heart. "You made a foolish choice to face me, but you have made your decision... or you would've realized only a humiliating defeat will await you."

Wendy gritted her teeth, "You've gone too far this time... You've become no different than the Heartless. I don't know how many more people you need to hurt before you're satisfied, but it ends now." She pointed her Keyblade at him, "We're gonna take you down!"

Clayton laughed evilly, "Well, won't this be fun? Very well... If that's how it is, I'm ready for you. I'm going to make you all my trophies!" With a motion of his arm, he gave an order to the Powerwilds. "Get them!" They immediately leapt into action, their claws set on tearing their enemies apart. The gorillas shrieked and pounded their fists excitedly against any flat surface they could find, as they watched the battle about to ensue.

"Here goes nothing!" Wendy called to her friends.

"Yeah!" They all shouted in agreement.

Let the battle begin! Wendy dispatched the first wave of Powerwilds with Keyblade combinations, having focused her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic on her arms and legs to boost herself. Donald destroyed a few more with various **Fire** and **Blizzard** spells, Goofy with **Goofy Tornado** and **Goofy Rocket,** Tarzan with his spear, Carla with her kicks, Sherria with **Sky God's Boreas,** Alzack with **Guns Magic: Spark Shot,** and Bisca with **Guns Magic: Wide Shot.** A minute went by from eliminating countless Powerwilds, and Tarzan bounded towards Clayton, slicing through a few Heartless with ease. Wendy followed him after blocking and pushing away a Powerwild with **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang,** the steel of the Blue Mistral flashing in the dim light.

"We'll cover you, Wendy! **Blizzard!** " Donald shot another crystal, freezing three Powerwilds in place, turning them into blocks of solid ice. Carla delivered a series of kicks that shattered the frozen statues into pieces. "Thanks for the assist."

"No thanks needed," Carla replied. "But we need to focus on the battle."

"You got it," Donald agreed, returning to his focus on the remaining Powerwilds. Without enough time to cast a spell, he slid over to the left, dodged a Powerwild's claws, and bashed it on the head with his staff. " **Thunder!** " He then shot out a thunderbolt from the sky, frying the Heartless to bits.

" **Sky God's Bellow!** " Sherria conjured up a powerful gust of black wind, incinerating six Powerwilds in one blast.

" **Guns Magic: Blast Bullet!** " Alzack and Bisca fired in unison multiple bullets composed of a blue-colored flame, taking out six more Heartless.

With Donald, Goofy, Carla, Sherria, Alzack, and Bisca holding off Clayton's army of Powerwilds, the veteran hunter was forced to deal with the two problems that could prevent his quest for domination. The gorillas continued to holler, jumping slightly in place as they watched. Kala looked out over the battlefield, her eyes wide with worry for her adopted son. But she wasn't the only one; Jane, Professor Porter, and Asuka were wondering who would win in the end.

Clayton glared at Wendy and Tarzan, "I knew you were trouble from the very beginning, you little pests..." He raised his rifle, and instead of taking aim at either of the two standing before him, the barrel was focused on Donald, much to their surprise. "Letting you live was the worst mistake I ever made." Slowly, he began to pull the trigger, "Time to say good-"

" **Sonic Blade!** " Wendy lunged the Keyblade against Clayton's chest in a speed so unbelievably fast, that it caused him to raise the barrel upward. His finger squeezed the trigger, and a gunshot rang in the air. The Sky Dragon Slayer followed with five consecutive thrusting attacks, the last blow sending Clayton flying with his back behind the nearest cliff. She declared, "You won't shoot anyone! Not while we're around!"

"Ugh...! You're tougher than I expected," Clayton muttered, taking out a Potion from his pocket and drinking it to restore a portion of his health. Throwing the bottle aside, he aimed the rifle at Wendy and Tarzan. "I shall dispose of you quickly, and then go after your friends."

"That's not gonna happen! **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " Wendy flexed her wind-pulsated legs, kicking the conceited hunter in the chin and sending him flying in the air.

"Yaaahhh!" Tarzan charged and swung his spear repeatedly, swatting Clayton in midair.

" **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!** " Wendy jumped and scratched her wind claw across the chest.

"Ragggh!" Tarzan delivered a kick that sent the evil hunter crashing to the ground.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Finally, Wendy summoned a mighty gust of wind that smashed Clayton against the cliff with great force. He slumped with his back on the stone wall, moaning in pain.

The gorilla troop cheered loudly at Wendy and Tarzan's victory. The ape man looked up to see his adoptive family praising him and his allies for their valiant effort, with Jane, Porter, and Asuka joining the applause. Even Kerchak and Kala were impressed, their jaws dropping open slightly. Donald, Goofy, Carla, Sherria, Alzack, and Bisca joined the others, having defeated the last of Clayton's Powerwilds. For a moment, it seemed as though the battle was won.

Alzack asked, "Did you get him?"

Wendy gestured to the weakened hunter slouching against the cliff, then nodded, "No worries! We got him cornered."

Bisca grinned, "Serves him right for tryin' to mess with a kid! Chalk another one for Wendy!"

Donald stated, "You handled that grubby poacher with style."

Goofy added, "And you've done it good!"

Sherria admired, "Nice work out there, Wendy!"

Carla informed, "We're not finished yet."

From the cliff, Kerchak examined the result of the battle with curiosity brimming in his psyche. He thought to himself, " _Those strangers... They're fighting with Tarzan, and they don't seem to mean us no harm. Can they be trusted...?_ "

Terk whooped, "Go, Tarzan, go! This ain't the time to relax just yet!"

Kala prayed softly, "You can do it, Tarzan. I believe in you."

Gathering every ounce of strength in his body, Clayton hoisted himself up, using his rifle for support. He looked up to see Wendy and company surrounding the stone wall, blocking any chance at escape. To them, this was going to be an easy win. Wendy registered her demand to the defenseless hunter, "It's over, Clayton. You've got nowhere to run."

But instead of admitting defeat, Clayton let out a sadistic chuckle. Apparently, he was unfazed by the group's intention to wear him down. The blackness in his eyes still remained, and his smirk continued to fester. "Really? Are you sure?" He pulled the rifle away and rested it on his shoulder, as though he had something else planned. The group stood their ground, expecting the worst from the villainous hunter.

Suddenly, the large stone wall behind Clayton exploded, as though dynamite had been set on the other side, sending large chunks of rock flying out in multiple directions. A menacing screech was heard from within the cloud of dust, but as soon as it cleared, there was nothing to be seen, except for a large hole at the center. Another chuckle managed to escape Clayton's mouth. Tarzan, unable to continue staring at that ugly mug of his, clenched his teeth together and made a charge with his spear.

Wendy felt her stomach harden as she watched her jungle friend going on the offensive. Something was not right... She could tell by the foul stench she picked up with her nose that Clayton wasn't alone. Looking back to her friends, she saw that they had the same suspicions. Tarzan leapt into the air, preparing for his attack, and Wendy anticipated the trap. She cried out, "Tarzan, no!"

At that moment, Tarzan felt an invisible force smacking his body. He was sent flying back, colliding with the hard ground and rolling a few feet from the group. In an instant, a new wave of fright overcame the cliff area. Wendy and company hurried over to Tarzan, concerned for the well-being of their jungle companion. The gorillas hooted in disapproval, while Jane, Porter, Asuka, and Kala looked on with worry. As for Kerchak, his intuition was telling him that Tarzan needed help. For a second, he wanted to rush at Clayton and break his body in half, to stop him from laying further injury.

Wendy bent down and placed a gentle hand on Tarzan's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Tarzan managed to stand back on all fours, rubbing his back. "I'm fine."

Goofy wondered, "What's goin' on?"

The clicking sound of a gun being reloaded was heard, followed by the most unusual animal noise ever heard. Wendy and her friends turned around, and were dismayed to find Clayton floating in midair. Was he levitating? Soon, the mysterious screech filled the air once more.

Donald said nervously, "I have no idea, but something tells me it's not a very good sign for us!"

Sherria asked, "When did Clayton get to float in midair? He is using some kind of magic?"

Alzack shook his head, "That's not magic. That's an invisible creature!"

Bisca pointed out, "Clayton must've called it here to help him fight!"

Wendy realized, "So that's why I was able to pick up that awful smell." She paused to sniff the foul air again, allowing it to fill her nostrils. "Why does it smell... familiar?"

Carla advised, "Brace yourself, everyone! This must be another one of his tricks!"

Clayton laughed in triumph, " **Now** do you see the power I possess? It brings death to all who oppose me, and you can't even see it! Now, let us begin the real challenge!" He aimed his rifle again, "After I get rid of you all, rounding up that little ape family will be **ALL TOO EASY!** " Without a moment's hesitation, Wendy and her companions readied themselves.

The second round of the battle had begun! Clayton squeezed the trigger and fired a few rounds at Wendy and company, who either jumped or rolled to avoid the bullets. The invisible creature leapt in the air with the hunter's legs secured around its "back," and upon landing, it charged right for Wendy, who quickly put up her Keyblade diagonally to block the attack with a loud clang. In the process, her feet slid across the floor, her back almost reaching the nearest cliff. Just then, the Sky Maiden felt a strong gush of wind coming right at her; it instantly occurred to her that the creature was about to strike. She jerked her head left, narrowly avoiding the attack. Another gush came in, and she brought the Blue Mistral up vertically to block the attack. The Keyblade was hoisted upward, and Wendy realized that the creature caught the tip in its "claws." She struggled against the creature's hold, before she was lifted up along with the Keyblade and thrown across the area. "Gotcha!" Sherria came in time to grab the Sky Dragon Slayer's body before it could land. As Wendy regained her ground, the creature let out a soft growl.

Two small mists of energy appeared adjacent to one another below Clayton, and the invisible creature mashed them together to form an energy blast that flew in high speeds. Thinking quickly, Wendy and Sherria scooted out of the way. No sooner had the two dodged the projectile, a few more were conjured up, randomly assaulting Donald, Goofy, Tarzan, Carla, Alzack, and Bisca. They were all successful in eluding the blasts, while Goofy simply bounced them back with his shield.

In a mere two minutes, the heroes were thrown into a frenzy of sneaky attacks from Clayton's invisible partner, putting their senses and accuracy to the test. From Clayton's bullets to lunge attacks, from swipes to energy blasts, they struggled to withstand the onslaught, though some attacks managed to land a hit on a few party members. Wendy and her friends attempted at a counterattack by hitting whatever Clayton was sitting on, but to no avail; the creature's camouflage made it almost impossible to catch, and its speed even more so. Every time Wendy and company missed, they were left vulnerable to the monster's wild antics. Two minutes later, the invisible creature rammed its "head" on one of the cliffs, stunning it for a while. "You missed!" Clayton snapped at the monster. "Turn around and fight them, you stupid beast!"

" **Guns Magic: Spark Shot!** " Alzack shot a stream of electrical bullets that struck the invisible creature's body. As the bullets made contact with its skin, a small portion of the monster's invisibility was shed away.

" **Sky God's Boreas!** " Sherria summoned a horizontal tornado that tore away more of the creature's camouflage.

" **Fire!** " Donald added a fireball to the mix, engulfing the invisible creature in a miniature explosion. When the dust settled, Wendy and company noticed a slight distortion in the air right beneath Clayton's legs, indicating that the creature was beginning to lose its concealment.

Carla indicated, "Do you see where the air is distorted? It looked like ripples in the atmosphere. From what I can perceive, the creature can somehow manipulate the light to turn itself invisible. Whenever we land a hit..." She stopped, then came up with an idea, "That's it! The more we attack, the more it reveals its true self!"

Sherria asked, "So we gotta deal more damage to that monster, then the invisible thing stops?"

Carla nodded, "It's just a theory. But this is the best possible option."

Donald remarked, "Wow! You must be really smart at figuring things out. How'd you do that?"

Carla replied, "My intuition determines right from wrong. I often give that kind of advice to Wendy whenever she is led off the path."

Goofy stated, "Gawrsh, it's like you're the smartest gal in the Fairy Tail guild."

Carla shook her head, "It's not just me. There's Erza, Levy, and the spirit of our first guild mast-"

Donald barked, "No time to share stories! We gotta take out that thing, and fast!"

However, they realized too late that Clayton's invisible creature had jumped over them and made a charge behind them. Before the monster got any closer, Wendy's keen sense of smell kicked in. She whirled her Keyblade around and raised the tip high, hitting the creature's "chest" as a result. A direct hit! Wendy noticed that the creature was reeling back, and Clayton was holding on for dear life. She sought the advantage by executing a 9-hit Keyblade combo, a **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack,** and a **Sky Dragon's Claw.** The combination of attacks was so powerful that Clayton and his invisible monster were sent crashing to a cliff, the impact leaving behind flickers of debris. Jane, Porter, Asuka, and the gorillas cheered at this accomplishment, while the rest of the party members were impressed.

Goofy grinned, "A-hyuck, that's works, too."

Wendy proposed, "Guys, I've got an idea! If I can use my nose to pick up the monster's scent, we can find it easily!"

Carla beamed, "Why, of course! You're a Dragon Slayer, and your sense of smell can pick up the scent of any creature nearby! That can give us the edge we need!"

Goofy confirmed, "So we gotta rely on your nose to find wherever that critter's goin', huh?"

Sherria smiled, "We're counting on you, Wendy."

Wendy nodded, "I won't let you down. After all, I'm the pillar that holds the team!"

Clayton growled, "You've caused me enough trouble for the last time! Come on, you beast! Take them out!" He signaled the invisible creature to attack the group while reloading his rifle. The hunter shot more rounds, and the monster dished out more energy blasts and stealthy swipes, but Wendy and her friends were ever resilient. Thanks to Wendy's uncanny ability of smell, they retaliated with their weapons and magic, each blow shredding the fabric of the creature's invisibility. At the end, Alzack and Bisca fired their **Blast Bullets,** Donald cast **Blizzard,** Goofy executed **Goofy Rocket,** Sherria cast **Sky God's Bellow,** Carla unleashed her kicks, Tarzan jabbed with his spear, and Wendy performed **Sonic Blade** to destroy the last bastion of camouflage.

It was at that exact moment when a huge distortion of the light ripped a fabric in the atmosphere, that the full outline of Clayton's invisible partner was revealed: A bipedal lizard resembling a chameleon. It had a yellow body with five short spikes along its back, covered in stripes of various shades of green and yellow. Its hands and feet had four toes each, two in front and two in back, with black claws. Its prehensile tail was curled up behind it in a spiral. It had a mouth lined by short pointed teeth, a pink tongue that could extend to surprising lengths, and large yellow and orange eyes with small black pupils. It also had a large yellow horn on the tip of its snout. The most notable feature was a familiar heart-shaped symbol emblazoned on the monster's chest.

Sherria exclaimed, "A chameleon?!"

Carla corrected, "A Heartless!"

Wendy fully understood why the scent she picked up was very familiar to her. She breathed, "I knew it..."

Alzack confirmed, "Well, now that the monster has shown its true colors..."

Bisca smirked, "It's high time we give it a fair pounding."

Sherria encouraged, "Come on, let's beat Clayton and his oversized chameleon down to size!"

Wendy agreed, "Yeah!"

Clayton bellowed, "Beat **ME?!** You can't beat the best! My Stealth Sneak is the perfect bodyguard, forged by the fire of my utmost desires!" He gestured to the chameleon-like Heartless he rode on its back, its wildly spinning eyes fixated on Wendy and company. "It was created to erase people like you; you dared to impede my progress, and you'll be punished for that!"

Carla dared, "Try and stop us! Your arrogance will be your downfall!"

Sherria taunted, "Bet you can't hit us with your bug-eyed pet lizard!"

Clayton snarled, "You asked for it!" With that said, the Stealth Sneak was going in for the kill. With its invisibility technique disabled, it was easy for Wendy and her friends to bring it down. The Stealth Sneak lunged with his horned head, while Clayton provided assistance with his rifle. As Donald dodged the bullet, Goofy parried the lunge with his trusty shield. Wendy stunned the Heartless with a **Thunder** spell, and attacked with a 9-hit Keyblade combo, while Carla provided assistance with a 7-hit kick combo. As soon as it recovered from the shock, the Stealth Sneak turned itself around and kicked its legs back, shoving Wendy and Carla away. It clasped its glowing hands together, shooting an energy blast, only to have Tarzan and Sherria dodge it, and they countered with his spear and her **Sky God's Bellow** respectively. Clayton shot his rifle again, and the Stealth Sneak lunged again, but missed. Donald cast **Fire,** Alzack fired a **Tornado Shot,** Bisca fired a **Stinger Shot,** and Wendy finished with another 9-hit combo, **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang,** and **Sky Dragon's Claw.**

The Stealth Sneak couldn't take the abuse of sustaining so many attacks, and it slouched against the ground in exhaustion. " **LAZY BEAST!** " Clayton yelled, trying to wake the Heartless up by pounding its head.

" **Guns Magic: Homing Shot!** " Locking onto Clayton with her magical sniper rifle, Bisca fired an explosive homing bullet. The blast blew the veteran hunter off the Stealth Sneak's back and sent him flying to the wall, ramming his back into it. He groaned in pain as he tried to stand up, while Bisca smirked at this. "Bullseye!"

"Nice shooting, Bisca!" Alzack grinned. "You got him!"

But the battle wasn't over yet. The Stealth Sneak managed to bring itself back to its feet, and an infuriated screech escaped its mouth, catching everyone's attention. Sherria commented, "Wow, that's one tough chameleon."

The chameleon-like Heartless stood upright and channeled energy into its eyes. When the eyes flashed, the energy converted into a series of homing lasers that approached Wendy and her friends. They dodged the stream of lasers, even deflected a few back at the Heartless, leaving a few cuts across the scales.

Alzack suggested, "We're gonna have to beat that thing first. It'll just get in the way."

Wendy offered, "Leave it to me! I'll do it in a flash! **Blue Mistral Command Style: Skyward Wing!** " The **Crystal Wings** popped behind her, having replaced the old pair of wings that had been destroyed by Wrecker, and a shining white blade took the place of the Blue Mistral. Alzack and Bisca, who hadn't witnessed the Sky Maiden execute a Command Style since they were occupied in previous battles, were most impressed.

Bisca remarked, "Well, that's some quality magic you got there! Where'd you learn to do that?"

Wendy explained, "It's the Keyblade's greatest power, the Command Style. I use it whenever times are tough."

Alzack commented, "A Command Style, huh? You sure are growing stronger every day."

Bisca asked, "You reckon that new magical style's gonna take out that chameleon?"

Wendy replied, "I think... No, I **KNOW** so."

Sherria cheered, "C'mon, Wendy! Do your stuff!"

Wendy determined, "Okay... Here we go!"

The Stealth Sneak dished out another series of homing eye lasers, and Wendy deflected them all with her **Sky Cloth Shield.** She **Wind Stepped** to avoid glowing palm blasts from the Heartless, and followed up with lightning fast Keyblade counterattacks. When the Stealth Sneak attempted to fire more eye lasers, Wendy aimed her **Crystal Wings** and shot two directly at the spinning eyes. The miniature blades pierced the eyeballs, halting the energy charge, prompting a high-pitched screech of agony from the monster's mouth. "This is it!" Wendy cried, and she **Wind Stepped** in front of the blinded Stealth Sneak, decimating it with a string of swift Keyblade strikes. The last blow sent the Heartless flying in the air, and she teleported to execute another combo string. " **Command Style Critical Art: Great Dragon Wind!** " Finally, Wendy transformed the Blue Mistral into a dragon-shaped tornado, penetrating through the Heartless. She landed with her Command Style deactivated as the Stealth Sneak's body fell shortly after, unable to move.

Bisca complimented, " _In a flash..._ Now that's what I call a new record."

Alzack smiled, "Thanks for getting rid of Clayton's pet, Wendy. You're a natural."

Wendy smiled back, "It's what I do."

The gorillas stared wide-eyed at the small group of heroes standing a few feet from where the Stealth Sneak had fallen. Jane, Professor Porter, and Asuka climbed down from the cliff and rejoined the others, their eyes turned upwards to look at the family of apes observing them, not knowing what to expect. For a long while, it was silent. And finally, the gorilla troop burst out in cheers, howls of victory soaring out over the cliff area. They whooped and thumped their fists in celebration.

An excited smile crossed Jane's face. "This is extraordinary! They're applauding us!"

Wendy looked over at the others, "I guess that's their way of thanking us for stopping Clayton."

Tarzan grinned proudly, "Yes. Gorillas thank us."

Kerchak and Kala had been watching the battle from above, just as their other kind had been. The leader of the gorilla troop looked somewhat puzzled, while his mate swelled with pride. Soon, the cheers subsided, and Kerchak elected to come down slowly, with Kala and Terkina following on either side of him. They came to a halt about a foot away from Wendy and company, with Tarzan taking a step forward to speak with them. The ape man began in gorilla language, " _I saved our family, Kerchak. And I couldn't have done it without their help._ " He gestured to his friends behind him to make his point. The rest of the gorillas watched on from the cliff, anxious to see what the conversation was leading to.

At first, the silverback gorilla was hesitant, but seeing the content and kind looks on the strangers' faces, this was all he needed to give his say in the matter, " _Tarzan, you may be one of the most unique creatures I've ever met, and your new friends more so. I didn't realize what they were doing for us until now._ " He added with a deep sigh, " _I was wrong for not seeing that. But we owe our lives not just to you, but them as well. From now on..._ " He then gave Tarzan's friends an assuring look, " _...they have my respect._ "

Tarzan's eyes widened in complete surprise. Wendy and the others had actually earned the respect of the gorilla troop's leader! Not even they could foresee the outcome. The ape man was about to give his own thanks to Kerchak for welcoming his companions among their presence-

 **BANG!**

That moment was short lived when a bullet grazed Tarzan's right arm. He cringed, holding onto his bleeding wound.

"Tarzan!" Jane hurried over to him, with Kala tending to her son's injury.

Kerchak traced the gunshot to a vengeful Clayton, who had recovered not long after being knocked off the Stealth Sneak. He loaded his gun, preparing to fire another round. Overcome with rage, the silverback gorilla roared and rushed at the villainous hunter to protect Tarzan and the others, unaware of the rifle pointed at his chest.

 **BANG!**

The bullet fatally struck Kerchak, his rage slipping into shock as he crumpled into a heap just a few feet from Clayton. Everyone present was horrified at the tragic scene. "Kerchak!" Tarzan hurried to the silverback's side. He examined the chest bleeding profusely from the bullet hole, realizing that Kerchak stood up to defend him. The ape man looked up to see Clayton giving a mocking sneer, the look on the crowd's faces just before Kerchak was shot smoldering in his mind. Any qualms about the deed, though, were quickly consumed by desperation and vengeance. At the moment, he had no concern about ethics or morals; those had failed him. They were rules that no one around him seemed to follow. He felt nothing but pleasure in taking lives, especially a benevolent and wise gorilla, just to get what he wanted. Seeing the cruel expression on Clayton's face made Tarzan cross with him, and he lashed out with a inhuman roar.

The gun was knocked out of Clayton's hand, and the two wrestled and exchanged blows with each other. It was a duel of nature versus civilization, and only one being from one world would win. At the end of the brawl, Tarzan shoved Clayton off his feet and grabbed the rifle. He swiftly brought it up and aimed it at Clayton's heart, backing him against the wall of vegetative growth. Wendy stared in disbelief at the wild man's change of behavior. The transformation was staggering; the calm, light-hearted persona was replaced by a figure trembling with pain and hatred, wanting to exact revenge on those who would harm his family, like Kerchak.

Clayton let out a heavy breath, until he smirked lightly. "Go ahead, shoot me." Tarzan stared at the gun, contemplating on what to do with the sadistic hunter. Figuring that the wild man didn't have to guts to finish him off, Clayton let out a soft, teasing chuckle. "Be a man."

That seemed to be getting on his last nerve. Tarzan pressed the rifle's muzzle against Clayton's neck. This was the man who betrayed him, endangered his family, and hunted his friends like animals. The mere sight of that man disgusted him, and he wanted to kill him, to rid the jungle of his presence...

"Don't do it!" Wendy grabbed the barrel before any action was made. She looked at Tarzan through pleading eyes, "You're right, Clayton is a cruel man. But he didn't need to die. He's caused enough pain. Shooting him won't change anything. You can't do that. Not when he's like this." Those words seemed to be getting through to him, and she gave them the extra push, "Tarzan, please... No more fighting. I know what it feels like to see someone important in your life getting hurt. We're all caught up in our anger, and we want to do something about it. But not like this. Think of your family." She gestured to the rest of the gorillas, who were startled by Tarzan's new attitude. Her eyes were starting to moisten, but she kept up a serious face. "Please... Don't make this something you'll regret."

Tarzan took time to consider Wendy's suggestion. Clayton may be as low as anyone could get, but true to her words, he knew that he wouldn't lower himself to his level.

However, he had other ideas. He pushed the rifle further. His finger was on the trigger. He made his choice.

 **BANG!**

Wendy squeezed her eyes shut and twisted her face away, not wanting to see any blood split. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find no bullet staining Clayton's body. She discovered that Tarzan imitated the noise of the gunshot to intimidate the hunter. Wendy expressed her relief in the form of a sigh, glad to know that the hero of the jungle would never become a monster. Her other companions, the Porters, and the gorillas felt the same way.

"Wha...?" Clayton was startled.

"Not a man like **YOU!** " Tarzan bellowed. He raised the gun and smashed it against the ground, effectively destroying it. If he had pulled the trigger, he would be no different than the man who sought to hunt the gorillas.

"You've lost," Wendy glared, standing alongside Tarzan with one hand around her hip, the other holding the Keyblade.

"N-N-No! No! **NO!** " Clayton stammered fearfully. Wendy and her friends had him cornered against the vegetation, and he had no other means to defend himself. He lost his rifle, his Heartless had been defeated, his secret ambition to overthrow the Alliance of Evil had been foiled, and he had been made a fool of in front of the whole jungle. For a time, Clayton's face had gone from debonair to sinister, but this time, it was with aching fear. The fear of failure and the loss of everything he desired was beginning to gnaw away at him. The only thing he could do was recoil, swatting his hands in a futile attempt to keep Wendy and company at bay. "Stay away from me! Don't come near me!"

"Uh, Wendy? Tarzan?" Donald spoke up, shaking nervously.

"Yeah?" Wendy turned to face him, with Tarzan following suit.

"Behind you!" Donald shouted.

Wendy and Tarzan looked up to see the Stealth Sneak rising on shaky legs, its body trembling with its last remaining vitality. It began to shimmer and glow, sparks crackling around the surface of its scaly skin. The camouflage effect on its body flickered on and off; one moment it was invisible, the next it was solid. The chameleon-like Heartless approached where Wendy and Tarzan cornered Clayton, before it exhausted its final effort. Its hind legs gave in, allowing its gargantuan body to fall.

"Look out!" Tarzan yelled, shoving himself and Wendy out of the way before the Stealth Sneak could collapse on them. Unfortunately, Clayton wasn't so lucky; he was crushed beneath the belly of the beast, the last thing heard of him being a horrified scream. A glowing heart burst from the Stealth Sneak's chest and soared into the air, as it vanished in a shining ray of light along with the expired veteran hunter.

It was over: Clayton was no more, his reign of terror had come to an end, and peace in the Deep Jungle was secured. But the damage he had caused was excruciating, and could not be reversed.

Professor Porter breathed, "Oh, my poor heart! I don't know if I can take this much madness anymore."

Goofy shrugged, "On the bright side, the gorillas are all safe and sound." He then shifted his gaze towards an injured Kerchak, "Well, almost."

Jane mused, "All this time, Clayton's become a victim of his own greed. He craved for power so desperately, that it drove him to the point of madness."

Goofy confirmed, "I guess that explains why them Heartless were brought here. It's because of that feller's bad vibe."

Donald retorted, "Who cares? He deserved it! He got what's coming to him."

Jane nodded sadly, "And that he did. But I can't help but feel sorry for him. Leading a terrible life, driven by such corrupt notions... He would've been a different person if he had a different heart."

Carla stated, "The darkness in Clayton's heart attracted the Heartless. He thought he had them under his control, but in reality, they were controlling _him._ It's almost as if he was a pawn from the very beginning..."

Wendy complained, "It's so wrong. He gave up his heart just for power. I can't feel anything from him. Nothing at all. He's changed." She lowered her head solemnly, "We could've helped somehow. He was there somewhere."

Carla sighed in regret, "There was nothing we could have done, Wendy. He was beyond saving the moment he pushed this far. His demise seemed to be the only thing that could save him."

Wendy couldn't find any more words to say, as the bitter truth began to sink in. "Clayton..."

The rest of the group looked at each other with saddened looks. While Clayton was their enemy, he was still a human being, and no one deserved to be overcome by greed in the prime of their meaningful lives. Just then, two glowing orbs of different color floated down in front of Wendy; a Magic Orb of glittering green dust, and an Ability Orb adorned with the symbol of an electric barrier. She immediately recognized the two shapes, "It's a Magic Orb! And an Ability Orb, too! But what are they?"

Donald answered, "This Magic Orb grants us the **Cure** spell. Whenever someone's injured, **Cure** can heal that person inside and out."

Wendy said thoughtfully, "A new Keyblade Magic spell... Besides my **Sky Dragon's Healing Spell,** I can use **Cure** to heal others, too." She then smiled, "Sounds good!"

Donald agreed, "You said it. It's a brand new spell for both your Keyblade Magic and my magic. We can now heal ourselves during a battle."

Carla advised, "Balancing one magic and the other is the key to success. Use both as you see fit, but try not to strain yourself. The consequences of overusing your magic will be detrimental to your health. But I trust you'll make better judgment on your part, Wendy. You always do."

Wendy beamed, "Of course! Everyone's counting on me to help whenever they're down and out. Without my healing spells, who's gonna save Natsu and Gajeel from being motion sick? Well, at least with **Troia...** I wonder if **Cure** can heal motion sickness, too?"

Donald shook his head, "Nope, **Cure** only heals injuries. Nothing else." He then lightened the mood with a smile, "But hey, whenever you're in a pinch, just give me a shout."

Wendy nodded, "Sure thing. By the way..." She turned to the other floating orb next to the green one, "...what's the name of the new Ability Orb?"

Goofy answered, "It's called **Stun Impact.** You can summon a powerful energy sphere from your Keyblade that stuns any surrounding enemies. Get too close, and the bad guys get paralyzed! The floor's yours when that happens!"

Wendy asked, "Another special power besides **Sonic Blade?** "

Goofy reminded, "Remember what I said before at Traverse Town? There are lots of Ability Orbs we can find along the way. With enough abilities, you'll be twice as tough as nails."

Sherria suggested, "Hey, the next time more of those Heartless show up, we wanna see you give your new **Stun Impact** ability a try. Pretty please?"

Wendy complied, "Sure!" With that, the Magic Orb was the first to transfer straight into Wendy's Keyblade and Donald's staff, thus granting them the use of Cure Magic. The second was the Ability Orb, which assimilated with Wendy's body and made **Stun Impact** an additional ability next to **Sonic Blade.**

Donald confirmed, "Well, that settles it. Everything turned out okay."

Goofy interjected, "Not all of it..." He gestured the others to look at Kerchak, who was barely breathing after taking a bullet during the battle's final moments. The rest of the gorillas gathered around the wounded silverback gorilla, with Kala and Tarzan by his side. Kala shed a few tears at the sight of her mate on the verge of death, while Tarzan knelt next to the collapsed body, feeling responsible for what happened.

"Oh, no..." Wendy croaked. "He's bleeding! I gotta help!" Feeling that it was time to put her new Keyblade Magic spell to use, she raised the Blue Mistral and pointed its tip into the sky. " **Cure!** " As soon as she chanted the name of the spell, a glimmer of green light surrounded the steel of the Keyblade like leaves scattered by the winds. The light then wrapped itself around the little pool of red protruding from Kerchak's chest. A mending aura filled his body, and a warmth blossomed over him. Soon, the small hole stitched itself back together. The pain was gone. His breaths came normal again. In the end, he got back on all fours.

Once again, the gorilla troop erupted into cheers. Their safety had been secured, this time for good, thanks in no small part to a group of strange creatures. The greatest gift of all was Wendy providing a healing light that restored their leader to perfect health. The gorillas came down and gathered around the Sky Maiden and her friends, congratulating them for everything they had done.

When silence returned to the cliff area, Kerchak walked up to Wendy and company. The aggressive persona who had greeted them earlier was gone, and was replaced by a figure showing respect and gratitude. As a sign of affirmation, he gave a slight nod. The group was touched by this simple act of approval; they had been welcomed among the presence of the gorilla troop, putting aside the long hours of tension and hostility between them. Kerchak turned his head to stare at Wendy, looking straight into those two brown eyes. All at once, it came flooding into his mind: The sincerity, the bravery, and a sign of pure faith that felt so familiar. " _You have Kala's eyes..._ " Kerchak thought to himself. With a soft gasp, Wendy saw that he was silently approving of her good heart and caring nature. He didn't see it at first, but all it took was a show of display against a certain man with a rifle and his band of Heartless, as well as the **Cure** spell that healed his wound, to learn the truth.

Without a word, Kerchak placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Huh?" Before she knew what was going on, she was grabbed and tossed into the air, prompting from her a startled scream. She landed flat on her chest with a thud on the top of the cliff. Donald and Goofy followed suit, the duck landing in the same fashion and the dog hitting the ground butt-first. Tarzan, Alzack, Bisca, and Sherria climbed the growth of vegetation with Asuka secured in her mother's arms, while Carla used her wings to meet the rest of the group.

Wendy and her friends moved to the edge of the small cliff and looked down to where the gorilla troop was. They stared up at them for a brief moment, silently wishing their new friends the best of luck on their endeavors. Kerchak kept his gaze on Tarzan and Wendy, his warm expression asking the two to honor a simple and humble request- to never change. With that affirmation, he signaled the rest of the family to follow him out of the cliff area, with Kala by his side. Every gorilla had left, except for Terkina. She looked up at her best friend with a proud grin, before deciding to join the group. " _You done good, bald_ _boy,_ " she remarked. " _You done good._ " Tarzan extended a hand towards Jane and hoisted her up to the cliff to rejoin the others, and her father followed afterwards.

They ended up on a plateau overlooking the roaring waterfalls, the stream plunging into the still blue of the great river below.

"This is beautiful," Jane breathed, as she took in the scenery.

"You can say that again, dear," Porter agreed.

Tarzan shut his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, the sweet scent of wildlife revitalizing his being. He then glanced over at the others, "Tarzan, home."

Wendy smiled, "I couldn't agree more. Home is where the heart is, right?"

Tarzan gave a slight chuckle at that. "Home... heart."

Wendy asked, "So what's next?"

Tarzan didn't want to spoil the surprise. "Follow me."

* * *

 **Waterfall Cavern**

Inside the cavern hidden within the waterfalls, there were rocky platforms laden with small droughts of water spilling from the white stream. Wendy and her friends had to be careful where they stepped, lest they slip on a patch of moss and get caught in the waterfall. Tarzan led the way as they climbed up the layers of rock carefully, making their way to the top. They had to jump up to reach some of the ledges, or press their backs to the wall to shuffle along a smaller ledge. It was fortunate there were several patches of climbable ivy they could use; the only downside was the fact that they were situated in high places with nothing soft below them. Complaints were registered, but it was an easy climb regardless.

Once they had reached the top, Tarzan led everyone into the deepest part of the cavern. They arrived at a circular area closed off by layers of stone. There, an ancient tree sprouted at the center with its roots extending to a large hole, where the sunlight reached through the leaves of the trees. A nest of butterflies rested in the trunk, their glowing wings providing a comforting illumination. The wings glowed brilliantly for a moment, then faded ever so slightly, as though the nest was the tree's beating heart. Wendy and company stared at the neon ebbing the trunk, captivated by its alluring beauty.

Tarzan uttered in gorilla language, " _Eh-ooh-ooh-oh-ah._ "

Sherria glanced at Tarzan, "This is your home? But that means-"

Tarzan raised a hand, signaling the Sky God Slayer to silence herself, and then cupped one hand over his ear. Everyone fell silent and listened, straining their ears to hear whatever it was that the ape man was listening to. It was the roaring sound of water, whisking gently through the air, and Goofy was the first to recognize it. "Huh?"

"The waterfalls..." Jane smiled slightly. "They're echoing all the way here."

" _Eh-ooh-ooh-oh-ah,_ " Tarzan repeated. "Friends there. See friends."

"I know what that word means," Wendy interjected. " _Eh-ooh-ooh-oh-ah_ means heart. Friends in our hearts..."

"Heart..." Tarzan copied the meaning of the gorilla word he spoke.

"Oh," Sherria confirmed with a nod. "So that's what he meant."

"Why, Miss Marvell!" Porter gasped in surprise. "You finally succeeded in deciphering the phrase he uttered in gorilla?"

"I asked him back at the nesting ground," Wendy explained. "The whole time, Tarzan was telling us that we hold friends in our hearts. No matter where we go, as long as we remember them, we can always find them. It's in all of us." She placed one hand over her heart, taking a soft breath as she continued, "Friends share the same heart because they care and look after each other. Clayton lost his heart, as if he never cared for anything but himself. I think that's what drove him. What I figure is, if you have no heart, you don't see friends. You don't even have any."

" _One of life's great lessons,_ " Carla thought to herself with a smile. " _Tarzan may be a wild man at the surface, but deep inside, he is very knowledgeable in the ways of life. And I am very proud of Wendy for understanding that._ " Another thought occurred to her, " _Speaking of friends, we found Alzack, Bisca, and their daughter Asuka, but the rest of our Fairy Tail friends are still missing. It's only a matter of time, right? I'm confident that we'll reunite the guild soon. We can still find them, even in our hearts._ " She touched her heart the same way as Wendy did, " _And I can't imagine how important it is to have friends, to never lose trust between them._ "

All at once, Carla remembered her fight with Donald back at the Gummi Ship. Just as she turned to look at the Royal Court Wizard, he turned to face her. They gave each other apologetic looks, having felt that now was the time to make amends.

Carla began, "Donald, I want to apologize for my rash behavior. I was so obsessed in our search for Fairy Tail that I let my aggression take advantage of me. But I didn't realize how desperate you were in finding your missing king."

Donald admitted, "I'm sorry, too. I've been a real jerk. I have no idea how important your Fairy Tail friends are. I thought they'd never be in a place like this before we arrived here, so I shrugged it off. Now I know, that all this time, your friends are _right here._ At least some of them." He gestured to the Connells, then rubbed the back of his head, "You were right all along. _Every world_ is worth exploring. Next time, I shouldn't judge a world by its looks."

Carla grinned, "Well, it's increasingly clear that we both have a lot in common. Now that we finally agreed on something..." He extended her paw, "...let us continue the search without delay. And we'll do it by working together."

Donald smiled, "Let's bury the hatchet now and forever." He took the white Exceed's paw and shook it eagerly, "From now on, no more fooling around. It's all of us against all the worlds."

" **HOORAY!** " Sherria cheered, hopping excitedly in place. "You two are friends again!"

"You did it, Carla!" Wendy cried happily. "You and Donald are being nice to each other!"

"Yeah!" Goofy laughed, pulling Donald and Carla into a group hug. "All for one, huh?"

"Yes," Carla agreed with a slight chuckle. "All for one, indeed."

"And one for all," Donald reminded. "Don't forget that."

"Oh, and Donald? I owe you an apology, too," Sherria confessed. "Y'know, for crashing the ship..."

"Nah, it's okay," Donald grinned. "We never would've saved the jungle and found those gummi blocks. I never thought I'd say this, but you crashing the ship was a good thing."

"Thanks, Donald," Sherria appreciated. "It means a lot."

"It's no biggie," Donald shrugged. "An adventure's not fun if it's easy, right?"

"Most definitely," Goofy agreed.

" _I'm so glad we're still a team,_ " Wendy thought to herself. " _Donald and Carla are starting to get along, just like everybody else. It's what I wanted in a team. It's what I love best. Friends are meant to trust each other._ " She let out a contented sigh, " _That's one of the things that make Fairy Tail, and I'm very happy to be a part of that._ "

At that moment, the butterfly nest pulsated with a light much brighter than its previous displays. Entranced by the glimmering color, Wendy approached the trunk. Instantly, the winged insects dispersed and scattered around the cavern, up through the clear opening at the top to their freedom. Their wings glowed still as they flew off, some of them circling Donald, Goofy, Carla, Sherria, Alzack, and Bisca, and others encircling Jane, her father, Asuka, Tarzan, and Terk.

Hidden beneath the cluster of butterflies that had left the trunk a while ago was a Keyhole, similar in shape to the one Wendy sealed away in Wonderland. "Another Keyhole? It looks just like the one my Keyblade locked from the mouth of that doorknob."

Goofy raised an eyebrow, "Weird, you usually find those things on a door."

Sherria questioned, "How **CAN** a tree even have a keyhole?"

Carla answered simply, "Untold mysteries."

Once again, the Keyblade materialized in Wendy's hand and began acting on its own, much to her surprise. The tip released a beam of light that went straight through the Keyhole. A locking noise echoed, and the Keyhole turned into twinkles of light, before it faded away from existence.

It was only then that something popped from the trunk and fell to the floor. Donald and Goofy leaned forward and discovered a diamond-shaped gummi block, colored in shades of yellow and green.

Donald identified, "Another gummi!"

Goofy said sadly, "But it's sure not the King's."

Sherria pouted, "So we came all this way for nothing?"

Wendy asked, "There's nothing left to search?"

Donald sighed, "I wish there was. It would've been so easy if the King was here. But this gummi block could be a clue or something. I'll hold onto it." He picked it up and tucked it in his pocket. Of course, he hadn't noticed Terk making her way towards him. Donald quacked in surprise upon seeing the young female gorilla standing next to her. She gently muzzled his backside with a wide smile, leaving him confused.

" _Hey, Mr. Feather Guy,_ " Terk flirted. " _What do you say you and me go out and get some bananas?_ "

"Hey, look!" Sherria recognized. "It's Terk! She wants to play with you again!"

"I think someone has a new admirer," Jane said playfully.

"This is another example of their social grooming," Porter grinned.

"I envy you, Donald. I really do," Carla smiled coyly.

"You're so funny sometimes, you know that?" Wendy giggled.

"Huh?" Donald jumped in alarm, looking wide-eyed at the gorilla who recently became his bosom buddy. He then turned to the others, who simply smiled at his expense. He shook his head and waved his hands frantically, refusing to become a gorilla's plaything in the eyes of the public. "No, no, no, no! Daisy would kill me!"

Everyone burst into laughter. It was certainly a direct blow to Donald's self-esteem.

* * *

 **BACK AT THE CASTLE CHAPEL...**

The leading council of the Alliance of Evil was gathered in a meeting organized by Maleficent, with Kaze Viriniam standing beside her. From what had transpired in the Deep Jungle, the Alliance suffered a greater casualty; not only was another dark guild at their disposal wiped out, but a representative of the council met his demise, reducing the count to six members. Clayton, the one assigned to lead the Heartless into that world, fell at the hands of the Keyblade holder and her allies. But the most disturbing fact was that Clayton tried to overthrow the Alliance. The extent of his lust for power was so great that it allowed darkness to consume him, leading him to his downfall. All of the events were recorded in a magic circle projected in the round table. While the members of the council reacted with shock and anger, Maleficent and Kaze simply took the news with patience and understanding.

Wrecker Xalemon, the Headless Horseman who miraculously (and somehow) made his return to the Sleepy Hollow guild, reported his own experiences from witnessing Clayton's treachery. He cringed at each explanation, as the injuries he bore from Kerchak's rage and the scathing blow in his chest inflicted by the Keyblade still smarted, and his voice came in heavy pants.

"Yeah, so..." Kaze nodded. "I guess after Blueberry locked away your magic, that turncoat knocked you out cold and left you in the middle of the jungle. He killed your squad, turned them into Heartless, and destroyed Poacher Fang. That makes you the only one to make it back here alive, huh?"

"Forgive me, Master," Wrecker wheezed in his shame. "I have failed you and all of Sleepy Hollow. I've never felt this disgraced in my life..."

"The girl is indeed strong," Maleficent remarked, not paying the slightest attention to Wrecker's troubles. "She managed to defeat a member of our council. The Alliance of Evil is beginning to dwindle in number." She then eyed Kaze with a dominating sneer, though she was able to retain her calm composure. "I thought your magical guild is the strongest in your world. Did you lie to me?"

"Oh, please," Kaze retorted. "Do you expect us to tumble like a pile of dominoes with that minor setback? This isn't the first time Wrecker lost a major battle, you know. I remember what he told me about how he lost his right arm to a black dragon, and why he had to replace it with a spiked wrecking ball. His hump grows into a spike each time he activates **Ashura Soul.** "

"You may dispense with the reminiscences, Kaze," Maleficent said coolly. "The Sleepy Hollow guild has taken an excellent step in our goals, and I am grateful for your services. However, it has come to my attention that your underlings lack the strength to carry out a simple instruction." Her words cut Wrecker deeper than the Blue Mistral could ever reach with its teeth.

"Everybody has problems," Kaze reasoned. "But what do we do about it? We shake it off. End of story. Sleepy Hollow _will_ get the job done as planned."

"Are you certain that they will?" Maleficent questioned. "Will the rest succeed where your clumsy lackey has failed? On top of all else, with all the powers he possessed, he hadn't done anything to restrain the girl."

"Be _careful_ how you talk to my subordinates," Kaze shot back at the horned witch's criticism. "Wrecker's one of my best. I trust him and the other Horsemen with my life. You want impossible? You'll have it. Wrecker just needs a breather. The rest will handle him. Just watch."

"Then perhaps you'll test the girl's abilities by other means," Maleficent affirmed. "I'm not saying that I am displeased with the dark guilds' apparent lack of progress, such as yours. All I am giving is the proper encouragement. You need to double your efforts." Her lips then crept into a smile, "And take comfort in knowing that the rewards will be great."

"Why, thank you, Maleficent, for your words of encouragement and your forgiveness," Kaze grinned sarcastically. "But I'm not as forgiving as you are when it comes to my guild." She turned her attention to Wrecker, who bowed in respect in spite of his incessant breathing. "Wendy must've done a number on you, huh?"

"She sealed away my magic and left me virtually powerless," Wrecker explained. "I became vulnerable to Clayton's deception. The nerve of that pompous pinion, attempting at a rebellion..."

"But at least you came back in one piece," Kaze gave a friendly pat on the Headless Horseman's back. "You need to break that lock on your magic."

"Thank you, Master," Wrecker breathed. "You are so forgiving. And Lady Maleficent as well."

Suddenly, before he could blink, Kaze plunged her two fingers into his stomach. The Headless Horseman lurched, his eyes snapping open. The council watched in awe as a massive jolt of purple electricity engulfed Wrecker's being, the flow circulating into his bloodstream. A noise which sounded like a loud click was heard not long after, and the spark fanned into a flame of darkness. Maleficent and her associates could see Wrecker screaming and howling, spikes popping and shrinking repeatedly from his arms and back, his skin shifting in color, his hump turning into a deadly weapon before reverting back...

When the flow of magic subsided, he was down on his knees, his body shaking as though a powerful force revitalized him. Wrecker's breaths came normal, and all of his injuries immediately stitched themselves together. Kaze examined the result of the healing process with delight mixed with amusement.

"Hey, when I said _unlock,_ I meant it," she quipped.

"I... I can feel it... The magic flowing inside me..." Wrecker looked over his restored body in trembling ecstasy, realizing the totality of Kaze's action. " **Ashura Soul** has returned to me!" He broke into a huge grin and vigorously shook her hand, "Oh, thank you, Master Viriniam! You restored me!"

"Well, with the awesome powers I mastered in my youth, I figured you could use a hand," Kaze shrugged. "You twist the key, you break the lock."

" _Twist the key?_ " Ursula was the first to speak from the crowd of villains. "Hmm... It sounded like that Keyblade the little girl is carrying around. Let me guess, did it choose-"

"None of your jellyfish jellies," Kaze narrowed her eyes at the sea witch's assumption. "If I revealed all the secrets of my magic, you'd be sucking sardines."

"Humans," Ursula groaned, rolling her eyes. "They've got some very serious problems."

"Now then, since the operation at the Deep Jungle is a failure, I want you to stay here," Kaze turned to Wrecker. "You just get some rest, 'kay?"

"Understood," Wrecker nodded. "I'll regain my strength, and once I return to the battlefield..." What he said next was filled with pure anger, "...I'll **CRUSH** her."

" _Crush_ her?" Kaze asked incredulously. "I'm sorry, I don't get what you're saying. Can you repeat that?"

"I'll crush her!" Wrecker repeated, fuming over his recent and embarrassing defeat. "With the full might of **Ashura Soul,** I will destroy Marvell. I'm going to make her pay for what she did to me! She will die by my hand!"

"Hold on just a minute," Kaze interrupted. "Don't you remember _exactly_ what I told you?" Her bright expression suddenly turned grim, as was her voice. "Bring. Her. To me. Plain and simple. Isn't that hard?"

"Bring her to you?!" Wrecker argued. "That little brat is too much of a threat! As long as she lives, the Alliance of Evil will fall. She must be destro-"

Kaze grabbed his throat and gave it a tight squeeze, shutting him up. Wrecker yelled in pain as the young guild master of Sleepy Hollow forced him into a kneeling position, not letting up on her grip. " **I WANT HER ALIVE!** " Kaze roared, as her subordinate's insistence on killing Wendy pushed her over the edge. "I gave you a direct order. I asked you to follow it. You got a problem with that?"

"Master..." Wrecker grabbed Kaze's hand with his left, the pain somehow able to surpass **Ashura Soul's** healing factor. "What did I do...? I've done nothing..."

" **Do not mistake your place.** " Kaze's snarl suddenly took on a distorted quality, her normal tone replaced with a much darker one. Her body emanated with black lightning, and her eyes glowed the same color. That surge of dark energy added more restraint around Wrecker's neck, and he was mere moments away from expiration. Kaze felt no remorse whatsoever for punishing anyone, even her own underlings, for provoking her. It was understandable in some ways seeing as how this young woman took advantage of great power, and already that power was pushing her to the pinnacle of anger. The council stared at the leader of Sleepy Hollow as darkness burned in both body and spirit; some with disgust, and others with amusement.

"That is enough," Maleficent broke the tension with a raise of her hand. Hearing the cold and calm tone in the horned witch's voice, Kaze immediately stopped. The dark lightning subsided, and her eyes turned to normal, yet she still kept her grip. "Kaze, my dear, you will restrain yourself. Your anger will only feed the dark fires."

"Master... Viriniam..." Wrecker wheezed, almost about to give in. "Forgive me..."

"Hmph..." Kaze took a deep breath, and somehow managed to calm down. She eyed Wrecker with a stern look, "You know, pissing me off with an idea to squash a blueberry nearly got me off on the wrong foot. You almost cost me years of resolved anger management. You jerk..." She released her grip and shoved Wrecker back, allowing him to breathe. "We'll discuss dealing with Wendy when the meeting's done."

"But Master-" Wrecker began.

"Wrecker..." Kaze insisted. "Leave."

Seeing that no other words could persuade her, Wrecker finally relented with a groan. "Yes, Master." He stood back up and made his way to the exit, feeling powerless at the sight of the council of villains, most of all his guild master. " **DAMN IT!** " With a frustrated roar, he fired a **Gouhadouken** to the left, reducing a part of the wall to smoldering ruins.

"And _he_ needs to have some anger management classes, too," Kaze sighed in pity for her subordinate's dilemma, reminding herself to comfort him when the meeting was over. She returned to Maleficent's side, and looked over the remaining members of the council. "Who would've guessed that Pencil Mustache would end up flattened like a pancake when he's about to betray us? Even with the magic he got from Maleficent?"

"Clayton's lust for power allowed the Heartless to manipulate him into being their pawn," Maleficent stated. "The darkness I bestowed only corroded his mind. He fancied himself a hunter, and that his enemies are the prey. But it seems the prey was too resilient for his own good."

"Yeah!" Oogie Boogie cackled maliciously. "He got chomped instead!"

"What an idiot," Captain Hook groaned. "He couldn't even get a giant lizard to move its scurvy scales!"

"You tell me!" Hades agreed angrily. "When did he get the gall to do something so idiotic to get himself from the bottom to the top? What are these worlds coming to?"

"A weak-hearted fool like Clayton stood no chance against the Heartless," Jafar said disdainfully, taking a step forward. "But the girl is a problem. She found one of the Keyholes."

"Fear not, Jafar," Maleficent said confidently. "It will take her ages to find the rest." No sooner had she said those words of assurance than an image of Wendy and her companions appeared on the magic circle before them. "Besides, she remains blissfully unaware of our other plan."

"Yes, the Princesses..." Ursula nodded eagerly.

"They are falling into our hands, one by one," Maleficent smiled wickedly, before she turned to Kaze. "Speaking of which, have you secured the wizard in armor?"

"She's propped up in the Grand Hall with everyone else," Kaze reported. "No.6 is a tough one to restrain, but it's worth the exercise."

"Well done, my dear," Maleficent nodded in satisfaction. "And what of our _other guest?_ "

"The rehabilitation process is complete," Kaze smirked. "She'll make the perfect commander for our army of darkness! I never thought I'd see the day when the little fairies become dirty pixies." Just then, everyone heard footsteps coming from the entrance. Kaze turned around to see a shadowy figure entering the castle chapel. "Speak of the devil. I knew you'd join the meeting." She gave a sly smile as she continued, "C'mon, don't be shy."

The figure made its presence known, the light revealing it to be a woman of nineteen years. Kaze recognized the long white hair, the black dress, and the fierce glare in her eyes.

It was Mirajane Strauss.

All at once, the memories flooded back into Kaze's mind. Her guild's successful capture of Fairy Tail, the valiant struggle, and Mirajane's sudden transformation into the perfect puppet...

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** _And done! The Deep Jungle Arc is finally complete! Well, almost, because I was gonna end Wendy and friends' visit in the next chapter. Speaking of, the next chapter will be a side story detailing Natsu and Erza's struggle against Kaze Viriniam and Sleepy Hollow, Erza's involvement in the plot, and how Mirajane stood before the Alliance of Evil. The title is called_ _ **Side Story: Hollow Fairy.**_ _This is TheSavageMan100, signing off. Please R &R, and share your ideas on what I'm gonna do next. See ya!_


	17. Side Story: Hollow Fairy

" **I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FREAKING HEART OUT!** "

As Kaze screamed her declaration, her rage manifested into a sphere of darkness in her right hand, the hint of teal in her eyes burning with intent on obliterating the Fire Dragon Slayer who shattered her mask. The collision of the dark sphere and Natsu's **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** created a vortex of fire and darkness that illuminated Magnolia amidst the dark storm. The houses and buildings barely missed the maelstrom, and many sported significant degrees of damage. Natsu and Kaze clashed fists and knees against each other, the two colors emitted from each blow set aflutter. After a clash, Kaze slid backwards, using her hand to stand her ground while melting the streets behind her, and fired a multitude of crimson bullets from her Soul Eaters in **Revolver Mode.** Natsu destroyed the projectiles with **Fire Dragon's Roar,** then accelerated to deliver a string of rapid fire punches, the last blow another **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** that launched her back. Kaze recovered with a **Shadow Step,** and when she reappeared in the air, she channeled more magic into her Soul Eaters, two giant orbs surging. The orbs launched and collided with the ground, summoning an array of massive pillars of fire that consumed anything in its path. The pillars approached the Fire Dragon Slayer, who braced himself as the flames licked away at him, and he emerged from the inferno unscathed, absorbing the fire to rejuvenate himself. Combining her Soul Eaters to form **Lance Mode,** Kaze slammed the base onto the cobbled road, emitting sparks of violet. As if responding to her gesture, the storm spewed lightning upon Magnolia, providing more light for the grisly scene.

Hundreds of purple thunderbolts rained down, tearing away any infrastructure within range. Natsu shot himself like a flaming bullet, instantly avoiding any bolt attempting to reach him. He struck Kaze with a **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn** to the chest, a **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow** to the cheek, and a **Fire Dragon's Claw** to the chin. Kaze performed three **Shadow Steps,** then leapt forward with a spiraling **Storm Ring** attack that slashed the Fire Dragon Slayer away. A second **Storm Ring** came after two **Shadow Steps,** and a third following five **Dark Sparks** and four **Dark Thundaga** spells. Despite his injuries, Natsu continued his assault. When Kaze summoned three **Dark Thundaga** bolts and missed, she was hit by Natsu's **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack,** but made a quick recovery with two **Shadow Steps** and reverted her Soul Eaters to **Blade Mode.** She executed a **Cold Cross** sonic slash, followed by various combination attacks that sent the Fire Dragon Slayer reeling back. Next, she transformed her Soul Eaters into a **Frozen Silk,** a thin beam that molded into something of a cage trapping Natsu inside; in the process, he was bombarded by the piercing thread. In retaliation, Natsu destroyed the **Frozen Silk** with a burning aura, having focused his magic between his muscles to generate a barrier around himself. He shot forward and hit Kaze with another **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn,** sending himself and his opponent flying straight into the gates of Kardia Cathedral.

Soon, the majestic pride of Magnolia choked with ash and shadow, turned into a battlefield for the first time since the climax of the infamous Fighting Festival hosted by Laxus Dreyar.

 **At the Fairy Tail guildhall...**

From the wreckage, the Headless Horsemen could see a savage war between two lone warriors raging on. One of the Horsemen, Zeppelin, decided to break the ice with a demented cackle, "Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! This is truly a spectacle to behold! Just picture this, the greatest death match in the history of Earth-land! The all-time undisputed reigning champion of darkness versus the burning dragon legend who melted mountains with a single punch!"

Diva commented, "You don't say? It looked like Natsu Dragneel had it on the ropes with Master Viriniam. He even delivered a punch _straight to the face!_ For a sideshow freak, he's earned himself a standing ovation."

Wrecker retorted, "Preposterous! Master Viriniam would never lose to a scumbag Dragon Slayer. She mastered the dark arts at a young age. She will bring him down."

Zeppelin quipped, "Nothing is impossible. There are no guarantees in battle. At the moment, we don't know who will emerge the victor in this epic gladiator contest between two ferocious dragons... Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee... It actually sounds like fun! Who will live? Who will die? So many possibilities! In the end, there will be blood! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!"

Silver asked, "How shall we proceed? Must we simply stand and watch our Master fight him alone? If it pleases her, we can involve ourselves."

Diva smiled proudly, "Are you kidding me? It's Master Viriniam we're talking about! Let her have her time in the spotlight. It's the role she's born to play." She then giggled mischievously, "I can imagine the look on Natsu's face now. He hasn't the slightest idea what's coming to him faster than Bahamut's **Mega Flare.** He's in for a big surprise!"

Zeppelin beamed, "Have you ever thought of the possibilities? Anyone in favor of seeing the **Dark Sky Dragon** KO'ing Salamander in the headlines? Better yet, would anyone like to see her tear off his head and hang it on the wall? Or is it the _heart?_ Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Diva cringed, "Gross! A literal head is a terrible idea for a decoration! And who says we're _really_ gonna tear it off? He's vital for the big plan."

Silver reminded, "Natsu Dragneel is the key. He inherits the destructive magic of a pure dragon. And a pure dragon's magic is the only thing that can destroy the seal that bars the door. The door to wisdom untold and power eternal..."

Diva shook excitedly, "Oh, I can't wait! When we open the door, this is where we're gonna hit the big time!"

Wrecker smirked, "Rest assured, Master Viriniam will immobilize that half-witted baboon for the sake of the plan. All she has to do is-"

Zeppelin cut him off, "I don't think it'll be as simple as that, Wrecker."

Wrecker asked, "What do you mean?"

Zeppelin pointed out, "Can't you see the look on Kaze's face before the battle began? You said it yourself, she's a master in the art of darkness..." He paused to let his message take effect, "...but that darkness left a severe effect on her mental state. Every time she's overcome by feelings of aggression, her dark powers grow like a flower sprouting from a seed. A wildflower, that is! It keeps growing and growing until it grows unstable, and its petals scatter to the empty winds. Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee... There's a old saying, 'The more powerful your magic grows, the more difficult it is to control.' Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee... Oh, if she hadn't gone on that wonderful journey throughout that "dark realm" all these years ago..."

Diva interjected, "Hey, as much as we love reminiscing the Master's backstory and all, she's still playing with the pyrotechnics." She pointed a thumb at Kardia Cathedral.

Zeppelin sighed, "How boring. Every Fairy Tail wizard is rounded up, and we're left with a corny fireworks display. There's nothing left to fight anymore. I want more fun. More blood. More action."

" **You want action? You will have it!** "

The Headless Horsemen turned to the source of the thunderous cry, and were met with a shocking sight. Dozens of Sleepy Hollow wizards were sprawled throughout the guildhall, their unconscious bodies lacerated with cuts and bruises. Perhaps if they had been more attentive, they would have noticed the crimson-haired woman who survived Silver's assault and decimated every Sleepy Hollow member present in the guildhall. Erza Scarlet, in her **Heaven's Wheel Armor,** confronted the Horsemen with a vicious glare, two swords gripped in her hand. " **WHAT?!** " they all screamed. " **HOW DID YOU-** "

"I never thought that another Fairy Tail wizard besides that insipid Dragon Slayer would rise against us," Wrecker snarled. "Not just any wizard, but the great Titania Erza!"

"How did you get back on stage?" Diva demanded. "Silver's **Eradication Fist** should've turned your stomach inside out when he shattered your armor!"

"Do you think armor is what makes me capable of holding my own against the likes of you? Even with a trivial technique like that?" Erza responded. "I survived because my friends have filled my heart with strength. I will withstand any physical pain to protect the ones that I love!"

"You were able to endure my furious flurry of justice? Through the power of connection between yourself and your comrades?" Silver questioned. When he received no answer, he let out a laugh of sheer amusement for the crimson-haired woman's incredible feat. "Highly impressive, Titania! You're exactly what the stories foretold in lands far and wide. You are a radiant armored fairy in the eyes of those who live on the battlefield." He folded his arms, "I've heard many tales of your skill and valor. I believe you and I are cut from the same cloth. We're both warriors, seeking to hone our strength for a common vision."

"Silver, is it?" Erza asked. "I see that you, too, possess a noble spirit. You destroyed my Black Wing Armor and caught me off guard. I'm impressed. However, whatever your intentions are, it's unwise for you to kidnap my friends."

"Then I suppose your utter dedication to your comrades compelled you to stand back up again," Silver assumed. "Is that the base of your overwhelming power? You fight to satisfy your guild's every need?"

"I fight only to defend those I hold close to my heart," Erza clarified. "If I have to give it my all to guarantee their safety, then so be it."

"So what?" Wrecker scoffed. "You've made a grave mistake threatening us like that. We are the Headless Horsemen, the strongest in the Sleepy Hollow guild, and scum like you are no match for the four of us!"

"Such fire, such anger, such exquisite beauty..." Zeppelin cackled evilly. "A flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all. But the beauty of a flower pales in comparison to the beauty of blood. A garden of blood blossoming in the darkness... I like it..."

"Oh, joy," Diva rolled her eyes. "Let's just skip to the part where we beat her like a drumstick. I have plans for the rest of the day."

"You captured my Fairy Tail friends," Erza declared, a ring of swords magically appearing behind her. "To save them, I must defeat you all."

"A pleasure to meet someone of your stature, Erza Scarlet," Silver admired. "Now we'll see if the woman can live up to the legend!" He then took on a defensive fighting stance, before turning to his fellow Horsemen. "Wrecker, Diva, Zeppelin, leave Titania to me. I shall deliver a swift judgment for her transgressions."

"No, Silver. We will work together," Wrecker suggested, prepping up his spiked wrecking ball. "The four Headless Horsemen of Sleepy Hollow unites against Titania. With our combined strength, she won't stand a chance!"

"Ready for an encore, sunshine?" Diva smirked, crossing her hips. "You will submit to the glamorous power of Diva plus the other Horsemen!"

"Oh, goody, goody! One more target to destroy!" Wrecker cried gleefully, brandishing his machine gun arm. "Let me take a quarter slice of her flesh. You can have the rest!"

"Come at me!" Erza taunted. "All four of you will fall by my blades!"

" **LET'S GET HER!** " The Headless Horsemen roared in unison, and charged with their respective magics at the ready. With the multitude of magical swords in tow, Erza braced herself for the oncoming assault. Fists and swords clashed, creating another vortex considerably brighter than Natsu and Kaze's trade of fire and darkness...

* * *

 **Kardia Cathedral**

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu delivered a fire-induced punch that sent Kaze flying throughout the wide hallway of Magnolia's cherished monument.

" **Cold Cross!** " Kaze clanged her Soul Eaters together after a quick recovery, and summoned a cross-shaped sonic slash that knocked Natsu to the ground.

The battle lines had long since blurred, and both fighters sustained moderate injuries, each struggling to keep up the pace. The hallway was heavily damaged by the raging intensity of their duel, shattering the cathedral. From the holes of stone walls, the thunder and lightning sounded in an orchestra of turmoil, imbued with an unending motion and a horrific stench.

"Hey, Natsu!" Happy entered the scene with his wings, not wanting to miss his best friend in action. His face was a mixture of relief, joy, and concern. "Sorry to keep you waiting, buddy. I'm not gonna miss you give Kaze the what for. How're you doin'?"

"I got her on the ropes, but it's just a matter of time. I'll beat her in no time flat," Natsu replied to his Exceed companion. "We'll help the others as soon as I burn this loonie here to a crisp."

"Oh, so a runt from the litter decided to watch us go at it?" Kaze noticed Happy's arrival. "Guess it's not too hard to catch a better seat for an epic spectacle."

"Natsu and I are pals," Happy reminded. "And pals stick together like glue."

"Salmon boy's your friend?" Kaze jeered. "Ha! Why does he think a puny little cat like you is even worth the time?"

"Don't let the size fool ya. Both Happy and I come from the same guild," Natsu pointed out. "Sure, he's just a cat, but he's got spirit like every other member in the guild. Am I right, Happy?"

"Aye to that!" Happy agreed. "Sticks and stones can break your bones, but names can't! I'm more than just a _runt from the litter._ I'm Natsu's wings, and it's my job to fly him outta any mess. So chew on that, Pinky!"

"Pinky? Now that's a sweet compliment. You'd make both a fine spectator and a backup for salmon boy," Kaze chuckled. "But just so we're clear, whatever happens to you or him isn't my fault." She turned to the Fire Dragon Slayer, "And as for you... I guess the man is bigger than the stories. I'm pretty amazed. You're one of the strongest wizards in our time. Lots of weirdos and criminals are practically afraid of your terrifying strength and your Dragon Slayer Magic. Ask anyone on the street, and they know you by your nickname or your real name... Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander..."

"Gee, congratulations on doing your homework, Kaze," Natsu rolled his eyes. "But what's the point in all this? What's your reason for attacking our guildhall?"

"I thought it was obvious, Natsu," Kaze grinned. "We came for _you._ You and your guild. I never would've guessed someone like you had the aptitude to become the sacrificial lamb for Armageddon. Or does it have something to do with these flames?"

"Shut up!" Natsu snapped. "Look, I've got a ton of questions I wanna ask you. But..."

"But what?" Kaze asked.

"I think I'll beat the answers outta you instead!" Natsu continued.

"You wish..." Kaze said smugly. "You have no idea who you're messing with. You're talking to the leader of the greatest band of mercenaries to have ever graced Earth-land! I could squash you like a bug right now... but I'm being generous today. Why don't you be a good boy and come with me? There's a special seat reserved just for you. The whole gang's waiting. We're going on a trip." Her eyes were slowly turning into a shade, "Who knows what's gonna happen if you don't..."

"You must be dreaming if you think Fairy Tail's gonna rub the salt on whatever master plan you've cooked up," Natsu retorted. "We're not muscle for some band of demented punks, least of all a crazy lady like you!"

"You hear that? We're not gonna follow you!" Happy shouted. "And you can't make us!"

"So, are we gonna get back to the fight?" Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Or are we just gonna sit around and chat all day?"

"Give it your best shot, salmon boy... I'll be happy to wrap you up!" Kaze smirked. "You know, it's been a long time since I've fought someone in the same level as me. I underestimated you, Natsu. This time, I won't go so easy on you." She assumed a fighting stance with her Soul Eaters, "Ready for Round 2?"

"You bet! I'm fired up now!" Natsu announced. Without looking back, he instructed Happy, "Stay back. This could get ugly."

"Whenever you need wings, I'm your cat," Happy nodded with a confident grin.

" **Soul Eaters! Chain Release!** " Right on cue, the twin rainguards sounded with a loud click. They snapped open into miniature hatches, revealing a closer outline of the blades' sharp edges. The edges stretched, revealing their true form as chain blades, astral energy surrounding the steel.

"Kaze's blades turned into chains!" Happy alerted. "And they're coming for you, Natsu!"

"I'm on it!" Natsu leaned to his right to dodge the Soul Eaters. The glowing blades sent shockwaves through the field, creating a small crack.

"You wanna dance? Let's dance!" Kaze twisted the Soul Eaters in a cyclone of chaos that sent the chained edges dancing in multiple directions. With precise accuracy, Natsu managed to dodge every attack. Upon retracting the Soul Eaters back to their hilts, Kaze blocked an incoming **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** with a defensive blade guard, and pushed it away. She then hurled the Soul Eaters and wrapped them around the Fire Dragon Slayer's chest. With that, she rotated the chains, slamming the Fire Dragon Slayer against any rough surface on impact. Afterwards, when she retracted the first Soul Eater, Kaze kept her grip on the second, the chain tied around Natsu's stomach. With a flick of her wrist, the chain emitted an electromagnetic pulse, torturing the salmon-haired youth with astral jolts. The last jolt was a detonation spell that blew him away.

"C'mon, Natsu! This isn't the time to lie around!" Happy encouraged. Those words bolstered the salmon-haired boy, who pushed himself back to his feet with a growl.

" **Zero Wave!** " Kaze flicked her Soul Eaters, releasing a barrage of crescent-shaped waves that homed in on Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu countered with a massive breath of fire, destroying many of the **Zero Waves** that approached him, although a few succeeded in damaging his body. At the same time, the **Fire Dragon's Roar** immolated a distracted Kaze.

" **Shadow Step!** " Kaze vanished in a flutter of petals, and then reappeared in front of the Fire Dragon Slayer. " **Spinning Frost!** " The next minute, she performed a spiraling astral energy slash, cutting him by the chest.

" **Fire Dragon's Claw!** " Natsu retaliated with his flame-pulsated legs, knocking Kaze in the air.

" **Astral Wheel!** " Kaze executed a spinning aerial astral energy slash that smacked the Fire Dragon Slayer away.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Natsu swung his flame-imbued arms, crashing the Sleepy Hollow wizard to the floor.

" **Soul Eaters: Lance Mode!** " Kaze mixed her weapons to form a spear, and **Shadow Stepped** in circles to distract Natsu. " **Dark Spark! Dark Thundaga! Storm Ring!** " She then decimated him with a string of lightning-based attacks.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu delivered a swift flaming punch to the jaw when Kaze reappeared from another **Shadow Step,** having detected her presence with his keen smell. He proceeded to pummel her with various Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spells. " **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn! Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!** "

" **Soul Eaters: Revolver Mode! Fire Serpent!** " Kaze made a quick recovery from a **Shadow Step,** then released a horizontal beam of fire assuming the form of a serpent seeking to hunt its prey.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!** " Natsu generated a massive fireball from both hands and shot it against the **Fire Serpent,** the collision emitting a small explosion.

When the smoke cleared, the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Sleepy Hollow leader stared eye to eye, unable to stop themselves from panting after an arduous struggle. For a time, in terms of battling with their individual abilities and combat prowesses, the two seemed evenly matched and were able to counter blow for blow. Stretching from the Fairy Tail guildhall to Kardia Cathedral, the ensuing brawl had taken a toll on their physical health. Natsu and Kaze were drained from dealing so many attacks, but they did not care right now. Both were fiercely determined to ensure the other falls, so that they would proceed to the next phase. Only one would emerge victorious, as per the rules of an epic duel.

" **YOU'RE GOING DOWN!** " Natsu and Kaze screamed in unison, rage and adrenaline fueling their voices. They surged forth and clashed in a mixture of massive blows and magical techniques. Between Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and Kaze's transformable Soul Eater abilities, the two held each other at bay, resulting in an energy outburst that magnified itself in the cathedral. Happy could only sit back and watch the remainder of the fight, anxious of what was bound to happen next. A moment later, the two leapt at one another until their foreheads collided with a loud smack, unflinching at one skull bashing the other.

" **Storm Ring!** " Authorizing use of **Lance Mode,** Kaze pushed Natsu away with a leaping spiral attack. " **Deadly Fireworks!** " Quickly reverting her Soul Eaters to **Revolver Mode,** she bombarded him with a volley of energized bullets. " **Zero Wave!** " In **Blade Mode,** she added seven crescent-shaped projectiles to the combo. After a few **Shadow Steps,** she was about to deliver the final blow to the salmon-haired youth at his most vulnerable. " **Wild Arca-** "

Before Kaze could act, Natsu reared his arm and punched her chest. The cathedral was silent for a second, save for the booming thunder outside, until the powers of fire and dark shrouding both forms increased. Remarkably, the radiant flames triumphed over the darkness, burning away the fabric surrounding Kaze's body.

"Natsu..." Kaze's eyes went wide in shock. "You..."

"Do it now, Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"Gotcha now, Kaze!" Natsu smirked, the inferno getting hotter and more intense as his eyes shined a bright gold. " **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon Fists!** " He devastated Kaze with a lightning-fast barrage of punches enhanced with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, ending with a powerful uppercut that sent her flying back. The salmon-haired youth's instincts burned for battle as he let out a loud roar, accompanied by his increase in power, before he continued the onslaught with another barrage of **Fire Dragon Fists.** " **You picked a fight with the wrong guild, lady! This is what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail!** " The last punch was so powerful that it shook the entire cathedral, ripped apart the altar in an explosion, and caused the towers to break apart. To avoid being crushed under tons of rubble, Happy grabbed Natsu and hoisted him up with his wings. As they landed, they looked around the ruined architecture, and noticed a body at the altar. A badly bruised and thoroughly beaten Kaze Viriniam lay in a bed of debris, groaning in pain.

"Alright! You did it, Natsu!" Happy cried happily. "You just took down the leader of Sleepy Hollow!"

"Like I said, she picked the wrong fight," Natsu smiled proudly. "I can imagine the look on their faces when they see their boss fried to a crisp. Rescuing our friends is gonna be a piece of-" A flash of black lightning sparked from the altar. In an instant, the optimism came to a grinding halt. "...cake?"

"What's going on?" Happy wondered.

The hallway groaned, and was ominously wrapped in a blanket of darkness. The black lightning grew to such proportions, and added more black to the curtain. Natsu and Happy had their eyes fixed on the altar, cautious of whatever the downed leader of Sleepy Hollow had left up her sleeve.

Except that she wasn't down at all.

Natsu and Happy were horrified to discover that Kaze had regained consciousness, acting as if the Fire Dragon Slayer's attacks were nothing short of a bunch of bee stings. She advanced with a pitch black aura of dark magic engulfing her body, her eyes virtually glowing the same color. Her body was littered with countless bruises, and her clothes received a few tears, but thanks to the incredible power she channeled, the searing pain meant nothing to her. Each step she took was heavy and slow, prompting a small tremor to shake the earth beneath her.

"Uh-oh..." Happy shivered. "She's completely PO'd..."

" **YOU DARE?!** " Kaze roared, as thoughts of rage and a horrid desire to win inflamed her mind, the rest of the world disintegrating from her memory. Every time her anger increased, it provided an additional boost to the darkness swallowing her figure. Within seconds, the injuries were instantly mended.

"Yikes!" Happy exclaimed. "Her wounds healed super-fast!"

"How did she do that?" Natsu asked incredulously. "It looks so familiar, like Sherria's healing powers... Or it is Wendy's...?"

" **Kill... you...** " Kaze's body trembled with an all-consuming malice that backed her voice. " **I'll... kill you... Kill you... Kill you...** "

Natsu tried to move a muscle, but only forced himself on one knee. Realizing that he exhausted most of his Magic Energy during the battle, he banged a fist on the ground in frustration. Happy walked over to check on the salmon-haired boy's condition, "You okay, Natsu? Can you still fight?"

Natsu growled, "I can't. I've used up all my magic..."

Happy whined, "You gotta be kidding me!"

" **Kill you... Kill you... Kill... Kill... Kill...** "

Natsu yelled, "Get us outta here, Happy! She's gonna lose it!"

Happy spread his wings, "Aye!"

" **Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill you! Kill you! KILL YOU! KILL YOU! KILL YOOOOOOOUUUU!** "

Before either Natsu or Happy knew what was going on, the revitalized Kaze shot herself like a black cloud, sending the Fire Dragon Slayer flying backwards, the latter straddling his chest upon hitting the ground. Flames of pure darkness wrapped around each of her clenched fists, and she began slugging the defenseless Natsu in a fashion similar to the **Fire Dragon Fists.** Every punch was fast and explosive, and it drained the salmon-haired youth's health by the minute, even prompted a choke of blood from his mouth. Her emotions, her behavior, and her mind were all swallowed up by her own rage. She just dealt blow after blow, as if her own magic had stolen her humanity and regressed her to savagery. With each blow landed, the black lightning exploded in unison with the storm outside.

Tears were filling Happy's eyes as he witnessed Kaze beating his best friend to a bloody pulp. Utilizing his **Max Speed** ability, he flew to the rescue. " **I'LL SAVE YOU, NATSU!** " Unfortunately, he was socked in the face by Kaze's right hand clenched into a powerful darkness-fueled fist, the other wrapped around Natsu's neck. The blue Exceed was sent crashing against a pillar, the impact splitting it in two, before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Happy...!" Natsu's terrified cry was drowned by his own chokehold.

Kaze's temper quickly picked up the darkness and caressed it, fed it, let it grow into an inferno.

It took the form of a dragon with eyes red as blood.

In his weakened state, Natsu took notice of this sudden spike of energy. His nose caught the scent, and all at once, a deep revelation dawned upon him.

"No way... Kaze, you're a-"

" **I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! KILL! KILL! KILL YOU!** "

The aura of darkness, which had assumed the shape of the red-eyed dragon, popped into a storm of black thunder and infected the entire cathedral. The walls, the architecture, the hallway, were all smothered by the darkness. Natsu struggled to break Kaze's hold over him, just as she towered over him. He shielded his face with his arms, expecting the worst. She demolished him with another series of dark-powered punches, jabbing the face, and then the stomach. If slugging the Fire Dragon Slayer wasn't enough for her, she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. Kaze raised her free hand, which had been morphed into a claw of darkness. Her teeth gritted, her eyes flaming with rage, she drove her claw straight into Natsu's chest.

" **AAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHH! IT HURTS! AAAGGGHHH!** "

The salmon-haired boy's scream was incomprehensible that it exceeded the sound of thunder, as he had been impaled all the way through. He could feel a powerful force reaching its tendrils to the deepest parts of his body, slithering all the way to the source. Kaze relished at the thought of destroying her enemies, never to rest until her foe had writhed before her. This could be the end. Natsu clenched his eyes shut, and he demanded his fear to subside. He remembered his friends, the ones who stood by his side, the ones he risked his life to save. Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Gray, Makarov, Macao, Romeo...

" _No... I won't give up... I'll fight to the very end...!_ "

With a snarl of rage, Natsu seized the arm where it plunged the dark claw, fueled by an overwhelming desire to live for the sake of his Fairy Tail friends. Not paying attention to the heat of darkness burning his palms, he began to twist the arm with all his strength.

Then light.

The Fire Dragon Slayer glowed in a flash of crimson fire, a feral roar escaping his mouth. His body shone through the darkness, cutting a small fabric silhouetting the hallway. The light was growing. The darkness was torn. Kaze was blinded. Two hateful screams, the shining beacon, the radiant flame...

And finally, Kardia Cathedral detonated in a massive explosion, a cloud of flames swallowing the entire structure. Only when the inferno subsided did the building emerge, reduced to smoldering ruins.

Nothing remained, except for one body standing in the rubble, and another lying before the victor.

* * *

 **Guildhall**

The Headless Horsemen couldn't believe their eyes. Even with their combined destructive powers, they were overwhelmed by Erza Scarlet's formidable Requip Magic. For someone with a reputation of an S-Class wizard, a fairy who danced her way through impossible odds, Titania somehow trumped over Sleepy Hollow's mightiest enforcers in a mere few minutes. Both sides sustained major injuries following the aftermath; the victorious side looked over the defeated with pride.

"Impossible...!" Wrecker groaned, bent on one knee amidst a pile of broken steel that once served as his armor. He grasped his humped wrist, shaking with fury. "The Headless Horsemen of Sleepy Hollow, beaten by a woman?! None has ever surpassed our unified strength just once! She even fought me in my **Ashura Soul** form and won!"

"Oh, how ironic fate can be!" Zeppelin laughed weakly, slouching between two slabs of rock. "I never imagined we would be playthings for this fine woman. This was a painful experience for us, but to me, it was fun. We are the ragdolls, and Titania is the little toddler who swings and breaks us into spare parts! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! This is thrilling! It's like we're the stars of a musical!"

"How can something this horrendous **BE** a musical?!" Diva whined, leaning against a nearby wall. "Erza packs a wallop! She defeated all of us at once, just to hog the spotlight for herself! She exhausted more than half of Wrecker's magic to de-power his **Ashura Soul,** disarmed your weapons, and tore down my supporting actors! Like cotton candy! **COTTON CANDY,** you hear me?! My **Aeons** never failed me! How could they fail me?! I'm the star of the show! And they call themselves my extras?!"

"Yes, that is unfortunate," Zeppelin nodded. "How surprising that Titania ripped us apart like sandpaper! But all of a sudden, there is one amongst us who walked it off like it was nothing... You see Silver?" He gestured to the side where the superhero-like Horsemen was facing Erza. "How convenient of our dear friend to have lasted long in battle with Erza. Does it have something to do with the _noble spirit_ flowing through him? After all, it's one of the traits that earned him the title **God of Victory.** Another accolade in the collection. I think he deserves one for enduring the beauty of crimson, and another for splattering her head all over the walls... Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee..."

"Sometimes I question why you're a part of this team," Diva grumbled. "For all your random speeches about violence and death written all over them, you had to be the weirdest wizard we'd ever pair up with."

"Says the rookie fashion model who never made the cover of Sorcerer Weekly," Zeppelin teased.

"Shut up!" Diva snapped.

Dressed in her **Infinity Robe Armor,** Erza confronted the only Horseman standing before her. Despite the wounds inflicted by the wizard in armor, a powerful force in his body enabled Silver to shake away the pain, and he acted as though they were a nuisance. He started to take fascination in the crimson-haired woman, and his face brimmed not with shock at how strong she was like the other Horsemen were showing, but with interest.

Erza pointed her naginata at Silver and asked, "What do you hope to gain from capturing my comrades? Speak!"

Crossing his arms, Silver floated above the ground with his falcon wings. "You certainly have skill, Titania. I expect nothing less from the great Queen of the Fairies."

Erza replied, "You would be wise not to underestimate me. Every opponent has a weakness, and you are no different. People like you who boast of power easily fall in the end. And Silver..." She paused for a change in the subject, "It's interesting how you continued to put up a fight, unlike the other three. It felt as though..." Another pause, then she continued, "...you possess the same power as I."

Silver stated, "With mastery of these sacred abilities, I've sharpened myself into the ultimate weapon. All for the purpose of fighting opponents worthy of my strength! Many have tested their might against me. All have failed. Though I have removed all obstacles in my path, my thirst for battle is never satisfied. No other warrior has rivaled my invincible light of justice. With each passing moment, my thirst grows. I seek enemies equal in strength or beyond, and I have never found someone until now."

Erza questioned, "What do you want, Silver?"

Silver smirked, "I've waited a long time for this day. Erza Scarlet, you are the definition of a true warrior, a worthy opponent!" He pumped a fist in the air, "Our battle will be legendary!"

Erza gripped her spear, "You wish to fight me again? My apologies, but I'm going to make sure you won't succeed."

Silver chuckled, "We were destined to fight the moment this encounter took place. How I've longed to clash with the likes of you! Unfortunately, as much as I am looking forward to our duel, circumstances have changed. Your interference has merely postponed the inevitable. Therefore, I have little time to waste. The plan must be set in motion."

Erza asked, "What do you mean?"

Silver answered, "You asked us of our intention for capturing your comrades, correct? Very well, I'll tell you... Your guild is a collection of powerful hearts, and only a few among you are the key to completing the puzzle. It requires nine pure of heart and one bright of fire. Gather them together, and the puzzle is complete. It will reveal a door to the source of all knowledge, the heart of all worlds."

Erza wondered, "The heart of all worlds? Why do you seek such a power so desperately?"

Silver replied, "We are connected by a common purpose. We dreamed of paradise, power untold, our deepest wishes fulfilled..."

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** A loud explosion erupted outside, harmonizing with the storm looming over Magnolia. Everyone turned to the main entrance. From a distance, they could see Kardia Cathedral vaporized by a pillar of flame.

Diva cried out, "The church! It exploded!"

Zeppelin questioned, "More fireworks?"

Wrecker exclaimed, "Master Viriniam!"

Silver wondered, "Has the Master won?"

Erza theorized, "It came from Kardia Cathedral... Could it be Natsu? Did he escape somehow? Only he could cause a ruckus like that... Or did he? I have to get there fast!" With that, she sped out of the ruins of the guildhall and into the darkness of Magnolia.

Silver watched the crimson-haired woman fade against the black with a grin. The other Horsemen just stood there, baffled.

* * *

 **Kardia Cathedral Ruins**

Kaze stood over the pile of rubble that was once the cathedral, trembling at the ecstasy of victory. At the same time, it was with utter disbelief. Her left hand was shaking even more so, as it was stained crimson red for her actions. The formidable power of darkness within her was a manifestation of her wrath, and by the time it took over, she was already lost. Kaze's rasping breaths were stolen by the wind, carrying the scent of a bittersweet aftermath. Every time Kaze looked at her bloodstained hand, she was reminded of the line she didn't mean to cross. She whispered, "Did I go... too far...?"

She stared down at Natsu Dragneel, whose body lay bare against the dirt. A pool of blood filled his chest, and air no longer filled his lungs. Happy was lying a few feet apart from Natsu, sustaining injuries less severe than the Fire Dragon Slayer's.

Kaze muttered, "I'm supposed to bring him alive. He's very important. He's _the key._ I didn't mean to kill him. Or did I? Did I kill him? On purpose... Did I do it? Did I... I... I..." As she struggled for words, she looked back at her trembling hand, left to dry from taking Natsu's blood. Her composure was breaking, and her face was a mixture of outrage and fear. "What is **WRONG** with me?!" She violently jiggled her left hand and rubbed it on her skirt, wiping off most of the stain. She held a clean hand close to her heart to stop herself from losing it. "Once again, the dark powers are taking advantage of me. I gotta stop overreacting. I gotta get it together. I gotta keep calm." Taking slow and steady breaths, she looked back at Natsu's body, "He's taken care of, at least..."

Kaze jumped from the small mountain of debris and walked over to Natsu. Before she could touch him, the sharp end of a naginata swiped at her. Anticipating this, she grabbed the edge of the spear, before kicking away the one holding it. The leader of Sleepy Hollow confronted a crimson-haired woman wearing a revealing kimono.

Erza declared, "Kaze Viriniam! I should've known you were behind this."

Kaze groaned, "What do you want, Strawberry Hair? Can't you see I'm taking a breather?"

Erza shot back, "I won't stop until my guild is safe from your hands." She paused for a shift in topic, "Back at the guildhall, I saw an explosion coming from Kardia Cathedral. A pillar of flame rose from it. Is Natsu behind this? Did you fight him?"

Kaze replied nonchalantly, "What if I did?" A nod of her head gestured the crimson-haired woman to look down.

Erza gasped in horror, taking two steps away from the scene of the crime. "Natsu!" The salmon-haired youth was lying on the ground, unconscious with a bleeding chest. It stunned her to see one of Fairy Tail's best, a true friend and comrade, in such a horrible state. Was Natsu dead? Or was he knocked out cold, left with a serious injury? Erza shook her head, refusing to believe her friend would fall, and turned to Kaze with outrage. "What have you done to him?!"

Kaze snarled, "I'm not in the mood to tell you. Get lost!"

Erza countered, "Never! I will not let you get away for committing such a travesty!" She took a fighting stance with her naginata, "All those who do harm upon any member of Fairy Tail will be dealt with accordingly. And as I am bound by this creed, I will end this chaos myself!"

That declaration seemed to push Kaze over the edge once more. And it worked. Her body sparked with darkness, and her eyes reverted back to venomous black.

" **GET OUT OF MY WAY!** " Kaze flew forth with a fist of black flame and slugged Erza's face.

"Curse you!" Erza yelled, and she counterattacked with a naginata swipe that slashed Kaze's chest.

And thus, a new brawl took place in the ruins of Kardia Cathedral between one of Fairy Tail's prestigious S-Class wizards and the leader of Sleepy Hollow. In the same style as the previous battle, the two were matched in strength and physical endurance. Kaze didn't rely on her Soul Eaters for defense, for she was supported by the dark magic flowing through her. She easily shattered a fair amount of Erza's garments, but with each she wrecked, another took its place. Erza fought valiantly against Kaze's violent rampage, requipping from one armor to another as she tried to exploit her enemy's weakness. The destructive conflict between the fog of darkness and the sea of swords lasted for a few minutes.

Later, the two were almost at their limits. They stared at each other in exhaustion, vowing to end this fight as soon as possible. With an inhuman roar, Kaze charged with her dark fists and tried to inflict many hits, but all were ended up countered. Erza, in her **Nakagami Armor,** threw the Sleepy Hollow wizard against a large slab of rock. The slab popped in pieces of rock, only for Kaze to fly back and unleash an arc of black fire. The crimson-haired woman sliced through the stream with a single swing of her halberd. When Kaze charged with a dark punch, Erza countered with her halberd, the clash creating a shockwave that cancelled both attacks out. The two jumped away, and Kaze resorted to use her trusty Soul Eaters as an additional offense. They charged once more, the clash of twin blades and a mighty spear resounding in the violent storm. At the end, Erza knocked the Soul Eaters off Kaze's hands, but the Sleepy Hollow wizard retaliated with a body torpedo charge encased in an dark aura. Erza surged forth as well, enveloped in an aura of light.

The two wizards collided, dual forces of energy struggling to overcome one another. A furious clash of fists and blades ensued, until an ill-timed swipe from Erza was blocked by Kaze, who returned the favor with a vicious hook to the gut. Specks of blood flew out of Erza's mouth as she doubled over. Clenching both fists, Kaze unleashed a rapid-fire combination of dark punches that tore the Nakagami Armor down the middle and split the halberd in half. The last punch sent Erza crashing to the ground, and she was left to groan at the explosive firepower.

The crimson-haired woman was disabled, her Nakagami Armor destroyed. She couldn't move her body, as she had exhausted both her magic and her collection of armors. All she could do was cringe from the stump of her severe wounds. "What kind of person is she? She stood on her feet despite the damage I've inflicted... Even my **Nakagami Starlight** couldn't bring her down. It's almost as if she was fueled by drawing energy from an infinite source of magic..." At that moment, her eyes widened in surprise. "Wait! Could that really be it?!"

Kaze walked tauntingly in front of Erza, and knelt down with her legs on both sides of the chest. Her laugh was that of an insane person who had escaped an asylum. It was similar in tone to Zeppelin's laughter, but more sinister. She proceeded to thrash Erza with an onslaught of dark magic-powered fists, tearing her piece by piece. Soon, Kaze was tired after landing countless blows. She grabbed Erza's throat with both hands and squeezed it tightly, intent on ripping her head off.

" **Now you die!** " Kaze's maniacal laughter festered. The aura of darkness manifested into a dragon that sent its roar to the heavens, a sign of a reckoning upon the less fortunate.

"No... Not yet... I'm not finished..." Erza croaked, the air almost leaving her lungs. Although her armor was destroyed, the greatest defense was her connection with the Fairy Tail guild. True to her words, she would withstand any physical pain to protect her guildmates, even a magic that could take one life at an instant. The thought of her comrades steeled her resolve, gave her strength. She was bound by her obligation to fight to her last breath, to see it through to the very end. "I'll keep on fighting... For my guild... For my friends..."

It was at that exact moment when the wizard in armor glowed with a brilliant light. She transformed into a beacon that caused the repugnant darkness to dissolve. The image of the dark dragon screeched in agony, before it was felled by the scorching light. It wasn't long before the heat reached into Kaze's hands. Before noticing her fingers were put in the frying pan, she stared wide-eyed at this sudden new development. " **Huh? What the-** "

 **KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** With a mighty roar, an enormous pillar of light erupted from Erza's body; the blazing brightness caught Kaze in its folds, pushing her away with great force. At the same time, it seared her with an absolute torture, for the darkness had flowed around her skin, making it susceptible to light. Several parts of Kaze's body were marked by the scorching gleam, with her left arm taking the worst damage, rendered immobile and shaky. She grasped her disabled arm with a functioning hand, unable to stop herself from shrieking. Her bones were aching, as though someone had placed a curse and made them unable to move.

Only when the pillar of light had subsided did Erza lose consciousness. When her eyes returned to their normal color, Kaze stared at the crimson-haired woman's body. She recognized that form of light- it was the kind of light that even the slightest darkness couldn't touch. Although Kaze didn't fully understand how Erza managed to channel such a powerful force, it piqued her interest. If she was one of _them,_ then the Alliance's master plan would progress smoothly and without delay. She got to her feet with one single arm, before fastening her fizzled other. The full extent of her injuries was starting to settle in, but she tried not to falter.

"Master Viriniam!" The Headless Horseman called out, as they entered the cathedral wreckage site, relieved that their young guild master was alive, albeit in a total mess.

Kaze wheezed, "Hey, you guys... What took you so long... Urk!"

Diva asked worriedly, "Master, are you alright?"

Silver breathed, "Incredible! She defeated Salamander and Titania single-handedly!"

Wrecker remarked, "Now I'm certain that Fairy Tail fodder is no match for our leader." He then laughed mockingly, "Those deluded fools! They cannot defeat the power of Sleepy Hollow!"

Zeppelin groaned, "Oh, great. There goes my entertainment. Now I have no one to play with."

Silver confirmed, "I suppose my long-awaited duel with Titania will have to wait."

Diva pointed out, "Master, you're badly injured. And..." Her eyes shifted to Natsu's bleeding chest, and a gasp escaped her mouth. "Jumping Gilgamesh! He's spraying tomatoes! We gotta do something! If he fizzles out-"

Kaze interrupted in an angered and exhausted tone, "Take those three..." She gestured to Natsu, Happy, and Erza's motionless bodies, "...and put them with the others. When we get back..." She began walking past the Horsemen, "...get Natsu patched up. I want him fully healed. And I want to have that red-haired lady studied."

Diva reached out her hand in concern. "Master, your arm!"

Kaze swatted it away in irritation, "Never mind me! Withdraw from Earth-land. Pick them up and prepare for take-off. I'll join you as soon as I can. Withdraw now! That's an order!" She cringed as she was forced to hold her left arm. "And get me an Elixir!"

Diva immediately complied, "Y-Yes, ma'am!"

And with that, Kaze and her henchmen made their exit from the cathedral, never noticing a tiny orb wrapped in flames floating in the sky, providing a small light through the dark clouds.

 **Later...**

Sitting on the edge of a rooftop belonging to a desolate building, Kaze looked around the destroyed town of Magnolia, the town mixed in a shallow stupor of rubble and shadow. Not a single soul was found, especially the Sleepy Hollow agents who had departed with the captive Fairy Tail wizards. Still feeling the effects of her battles with Natsu and Erza, Kaze found it nearly impossible to move an inch of her immolated left arm. She looked down at a small, fashioned bottle of green liquid in her hand, fully aware of the side effects. " _Just one drink of this Elixir, and I'm as healthy as a horse._ " Without hesitation, she removed the cork with a swipe of her fingers and downed the bottle's contents in one swallow. The magic coursed through every fiber of her being. In three seconds time, all her cuts, burns, and bruises were mended, and her left arm was able to function again.

Kaze breathed a sigh of relief, satisfied that the ordeal was over and done with. She was about to regroup with her guildmates, but she had something else in mind. She needed some time alone. Rather than revel in the success of the mission, she was pondering with her arms crossed, her head bowed. She felt her stomach flip at the memory, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Aside from Erza's radiation of pure light, she replayed the dreaded thought of being degraded into a primitive being by the dark magic she mastered. If she hadn't lost her cool, if she hadn't given in, Natsu wouldn't be left to bleed. Her heart demanded that the Fire Dragon Slayer was breathing after that little setback, and her mind did everything to keep that hope alive. The debate drove her to distress, and occasionally to frustration. She couldn't have gone too far...

Letting out a groan, Kaze rubbed her face, wiping a few specks of sweat from the surface. It wasn't enough to remove the feeling of incense, though. She remembered her early teachings, when she became one with the darkness and learned to control it, her early rise to prominence as head of a mercenary guild, and the price of losing her humanity. Again and again, she reminded herself to uphold that moral code.

Kaze sighed again, somewhat relaxed from being caught up in her mind for a short while. Now that the most difficult part was over, the rest was easy. Natsu and Erza would be valuable assets in the grand scheme of things. But once she returned to headquarters, she had to make sure that the pieces fit the puzzle correctly. She leaned back with her hands pressed against the rooftop, smiling to herself. For now, she was back to her cheery self. Until...

"Guys! Take a look at this!"

A voice snapped Kaze out of her leisure. She looked down to find a 12-year old girl, a 13-year old boy, and an Exceed walking along the darkened streets. Curious of their arrival to this devastated town, she widened her scope. Most of the attention was focused on the girl, her hair sparkling with the color of a blueberry. Kaze tried harder to expand her view, trying to get a hint on the young girl's adorable face.

For a drawn-out moment, Kaze felt dizzy upon seeing that face. The face of a child who entered the fray with two others to assess the damage done to Magnolia. A face so cuddly, so fair, so... nostalgic... That face... Those eyes... That soft tone of voice... Why did she have _her_ face?

"Who are you? Do I know you from somewhere?" Kaze whispered, as if she was in a trance. It felt like she had no control over her will. An unknown desire festered, compelling her to meet this girl with dark blue hair, talk to her, learn a lot about her... For inexplicable reasons, that girl looked and sounded awfully familiar, like someone Kaze used to know in her past. She felt like a wandering zombie as she reached her hand, about to hop off the rooftop.

The trance was broken when the 12-year old girl and her friends grew alarmed at the presence of Shadows. Kaze never expected the Heartless to emerge in Magnolia when she intended to have a conversation with the little girl without any hostilities. Fortunately, the girl with dark blue hair was capable of holding her own, for she was also a wizard, a Dragon Slayer, just like Natsu. Curiosity and intrigue drawing her even closer, Kaze watched the young Dragon Slayer go into action.

From that point onward, she observed the chain of events unfolding: the group of three cutting through the swarm of Shadows on their way to the ruined Fairy Tail guildhall, their short-lived talk with Makarov Dreyar, their bodies diving into a sea of darkness...

The icing on the cake was a shining white light. When it cleared, the girl with dark blue hair emerged with a key-shaped sword fastened in her hand. Immediately, Kaze's interest was replaced with absolute shock.

"Could it be?!"

* * *

 **AFTER THE EVENTS IN EARTH-LAND...**

"Hey, Blueberry! The party's about to start, and you're the V.I.P.! Don't miss it!" Kaze shouted her message to the sky with enthusiasm in her words. While Wendy Marvell, the chosen wielder of the Keyblade, would someday pose a potential threat to the Alliance of Evil, the "blueberry" was a source of personal entertainment and pleasure to Kaze. She simply couldn't wait to once again cross paths with the little girl she fought on the boat. Shortly before returning to the Alliance's base of operations, several Fairy Tail wizards somehow made their escape to other worlds, leaving Sleepy Hollow with no choice but to gather whatever was left. By a stroke of luck, Erza and Mirajane were counted among the collected. Natsu had been taken into the castle by the time they arrived, and was treated medically. If he had already died, the Alliance's master plan would fall into disarray, and they would have to start over. Collecting a Fire Dragon Slayer was an item on the list, but they still had a long way to go.

Sitting at the edge of the floating platform overseeing the Rising Falls, Kaze turned to see the Fairy Tail ensemble treated as slaves, pushed around by the Sleepy Hollow aggressors. When she spotted Erza from the crowd, her cheeriness turned to steel.

There was something she wanted to learn about the wizard in armor. A strand of red hair she picked up from Kardia Cathedral may serve as a clue. Once everyone was inside, she would begin her analysis.

 **After a few hours...**

In her own private quarters, Kaze dropped a sample of Erza's hair in a small container. The second step of the experiment was to pour a liquid of darkness from a chemical. As she did, it filled the container, engulfing the strand of hair in black.

Suddenly, the color of the liquid turned yellow. The container popped like a bubble, breaking it into pieces.

Kaze was startled, but a confident smile crept onto her lips. Erza Scarlet was definitely the perfect pick.

"Six down, three to go."

 **And so...**

In the castle dungeon, the Fairy Tail wizards tried furiously to shake the bars of their individual cells, but they refused to move. The metal was also outmoded by anti-magic material, preventing the usage of spells. Shouts of anger and resentment wormed their way throughout the dimly lit area, demanding their freedom. Erza and Mirajane, however, kept calm at this, as if they were formulating a plan of escape. Kaze entered with a squadron of Sleepy Hollow guards in tow, accompanied by holographic projections of the Headless Horsemen in four homing magic circles, since they were assigned to other worlds. They looked at the sight of Fiore's strongest guild lashing out from the confines of their cells.

"Settle down, everybody! Settle down!" Kaze cut them off with a loud and clear voice, making steady motions of her hands. The ruckus died down, and the Fairy Tail guildmates turned their anger on the ringleader behind the ambush. Clearing her throat, Kaze continued, "Sorry for the rough welcome, ladies and germs, but I don't want any of you to miss the party. You've all been invited to participate in the greatest festival the universe has ever seen! There's lots of food, lots of games, and the grand finale is coming up in a few days or so."

"Party?" Erza asked suspiciously. "If you wanted us so much, why haven't we resolved this differently?"

"We're simply trying to make sure the schedule goes as planned, that's all," Kaze replied casually. "We don't want to start the party without you. And we **don't** want to kick off late."

"You wrecked our guildhall and left us in a heap! If you wanted us to come to your _party,_ you should've asked nicely, like a real man!" Elfman retorted, and a rush of booing from his fellow guildmates poured out.

"And even if it is, we're not coming to any party you're the host of," Lisanna stated. She paused to hear the overwhelming positive response.

" _Oh, don't be so whinny, you second-rate actors!_ " Diva pouted. " _Why don't you do us all a favor and admit it? You're in our hands, and now you'll have to do exactly as we say._ "

"And if we don't?" Cana gritted her teeth.

" _We promise, you will be happy in our service. If not, well..._ " Zeppelin trailed off, before he went into a fit of maniacal laughter. The Fairy Tail wizards felt disgusted at that.

"Take it from Zeppelin, there's a logical explanation for all this," Kaze interjected. "My Sleepy Hollow guild is not the host of this show; our job was to give the invitations, but you're too rude to accept them! You had to come with us for the celebration, one way or another."

"The Sleepy Hollow bandits are a magical guild?" Mirajane blinked.

" _Indeed we are,_ " Zeppelin nodded. " _Sleepy Hollow is a mercenary magical guild from Bosco with an impressive record. Over the years, we've plundered dozens of cities and villages around the world, usually for the highest bidder. We're an elite corps of bandits, assassins, and strategists of the highest order. At one time, we overthrew a large city with only three blind mice armed with plastic spoons!_ " He added with a demented giggle, " _Oh, the look on the faces of those hapless citizens in Stella! A swimming pool of red, decorative bodies everywhere!_ " Again, the maniacal laughter.

"This is ludicrous, I tell ya!" Wakaba Mine exclaimed. "Sleepy Hollow, a dark guild workin' behind the scenes?"

"Hey, what he said about those guys toppling cities and stuff..." Nab Lasaro spoke up. "It's the definition of a dark guild's dirty work."

"That's insane!" Laki Olietta protested. "They've got a track record of making puddles out of cities!"

" _Insane doesn't even begin to describe it,_ " Diva rolled her eyes. " _Swimming pools of red? Body decorations? This is completely loco!_ "

"You said it," Lisanna agreed. "It's totally scary."

" _Diva, are you communicating with the prisoners?_ " Wrecker raised an eyebrow.

" _Duh!_ " Kaze replied. " _Somebody's gotta make a point!_ "

"Relax, guys. Nobody wants to start a riot," Kaze eased. "Besides, they're not our prisoners. They're our guests. It's our job to make them feel welcome here."

" _Diva certainly knows how to make a point across, especially the Master,_ " Silver remarked.

" _How are we going to treat our guests? Should we whip them? Maim them? Bloody them? Your pick!_ " Zeppelin chortled.

" _Shut up, Zeppelin,_ " Diva muttered.

"Well, if you're a mercenary guild, then who is in charge?" Erza questioned. "Who hired you?"

" _Our benefactor is a sorceress from the Enchanted Dominion named Maleficent,_ " Silver explained. " _She is building an army of warriors to conquer the universe. There are many dark guilds who joined the cause: Poacher Fang, Desert Cobra, Neptune Trident, Poker Face, Tamer Coat, Neon Insecticide, Scuttle Edge, and Rooster Metal._ "

" _Two dark guilds, Lantern Viscera and Jester Jugular, were already destroyed by a rebellion instigated by slugs,_ " Wrecker added with a smug grin. " _We'll see to it that this puny resistance is squashed._ "

"There's a resistance? They're fighting against you?" Mirajane wondered. "Who is responsible?"

"It's a blueberry girl chosen by a mystical weapon called the Keyblade," Kaze answered. "Her name is Wendy Marvell."

" **WENDY?!** " Every Fairy Tail member exclaimed at the mention of the guild's cherished Sky Maiden.

"Wendy's alive?!" Cana screamed.

"I can't believe it!" Mirajane cried.

"She's fighting the bad guys? All by herself?" Lisanna questioned.

"She took down not one, but two dark guilds? Sweet!" Laki grinned.

"Wow, must've been a new record for our cuddly Sky Dragon Slayer," Wakaba remarked.

"She may be small, but she's one manly girl," Elfman admired.

"If she's out there fighting the dark guilds, then that means..." Nab realized.

"She's coming to save us! I'm so happy, I could dance!" Vijeeter Ecor cheered.

"Thank goodness... Wendy survived! She's safe!" Erza breathed.

All at once, the Fairy Tail wizards erupted in rapturous cheers, elated that one of their own was safe and coming to their rescue. Kaze couldn't help but smile, while the images of the Horsemen stared in confusion.

"I take it Blueberry's a member of your guild, too," Kaze guessed. "She's one adorable bomb of cuteness! You should've seen her in action, fighting tons of Heartless and taking down guild masters... I guess you could say I watched the whole thing."

"Well, that's good news," Cana smiled. "At least one of us is stepping up to play the game."

"Can't wait to see the look on your faces," Elfman smirked. "You're in for a manly rude awakening."

"Fairy Tail wizards never give up," Lisanna beamed. "Not by a long shot."

"We're so relieved that Wendy is safe out there," Erza confirmed. "Do you know where she is now?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Kaze shrugged. "She's probably gathering an army of missing Fairy Tail wizards who stowed away to other worlds."

"Missing Fairy Tail wizards?" Mirajane gasped. "You mean there are others who made it out, too?"

"That's what I'm worried about," Kaze replied. "But save the friendly conversations for later. We gotta get things ready for the biggest party ever!" She then smiled proudly, "Like Silver said, Maleficent's building an army from a collection of dark guilds. We'll have a legion whose power makes the heavens look like a clubhouse! And we want _you_ to lead it with us." She paused to let this sink in, "One of you."

"One of us?" Mirajane questioned. "What do you mean?"

"To lead the legion, we're gonna need someone with more than just mighty magic," Kaze explained. "We need someone with strategic genius, strong leadership, and a higher rank to boot. Short and sweet, it's S-Class!" Everyone didn't like the sound of that. She was referring to either Erza or Mirajane. "Now, who's it gonna be?" She randomly pointed her finger, "Eenie... Meenie... Miney..." Finally, she directed it towards the nearest cell. "You."

Elfman and Lisanna gasped when they noticed Kaze pointing her finger at Mirajane. The thought of seeing their older sister becoming a pawn for the Alliance of Evil was something undesirable.

Lisanna worried, "You're not gonna do something to Mira, are you?"

Elfman growled, "If you lay one finger on her..."

Ignoring the two, Kaze's attention was on the cell Mirajane was in. "You'd make the perfect commander for the Alliance of Evil's unstoppable army. What do you say, White Berry? You're in?" With a wide smile, she extended a hand between the bars. "Follow us, and you won't be disappointed. You _will_ be rewarded."

Mirajane crossed her arms and looked Kaze straight in the eye. "Never."

Lisanna tried to back up her sister. "Mira would never work for people like you!"

Elfman beamed with pride. "That's right! You mess with her, you mess with all of us!"

Erza declared, "No matter how formidable your army is, we'll never be swayed by your false promises of power and control. You would be wise to heed this warning." She paused to twist her face into an unforgiving glare, "Making an enemy of Fairy Tail will be the worst mistake of your life."

The dungeon was once again immersed in cheers. No one made an attempt to stop them. Kaze was still smiling, as if she was respecting the Fairy Tail guild's obligation. Unfortunately, she wasn't going to buy that excuse. In a flash, she summoned one of her Soul Eaters in **Revolver Mode,** and fired a magical round at Mirajane. The bullet struck her chest faster than she had anticipated, before she crumpled into a heap. Lisanna squeezed her eyes shut and turned away, not wanting to look at her sister lying on the concrete. Elfman stared, his mouth agape, shaking with outrage. The other Fairy Tail wizards vibrated with the same feeling.

"Wrong answer..." Kaze snapped her fingers, signaling the Sleepy Hollow wizards at attention. "Bring her to Maleficent! The red-haired lady, too!"

Soon, the dungeon boiled with a new wave of malice and terror. The only thing the Fairy Tail guildmates could do was scream as they tried to break their cells with little success, desperate to save themselves. The guards opened Mirajane and Erza's cells, and were successful in retrieving the only prisoner unconscious.

However, five men were thrown like rag dolls before they could retrieve the other.

Dismay quickly melted into ecstasy, then excitement. The Fairy Tail members rejoiced as Erza valiantly repelled the Sleepy Hollow grunts who tried to restrain her. Guards began swarming into the dungeon, first one by one, then in pairs, then in droves. Anyone who confronted the crimson-haired woman was easily torn down. A full-scale uprising was at hand; it was a reprisal of the Tower of Heaven.

But it didn't last long. Kaze delivered a swift fist of black flame to Erza's chest, forcing her to reel back. Another batch of guards entered the fray and beat her to submission, some coming along with anti-magic chains. Her face was pressed against the floor, and her guildmates' chants gave way to screams. Through the crowd, she could see Sleepy Hollow wizards with their magical guns, and her comrades screaming in agony, and smoke, and particles...

"Everyone! I'm com-" Erza was cut off when the surrounding guards slapped her back with shock sticks, designed with the ability to drain a small portion of a wizard's magic. The shots kept firing.

"S-Stop...!" The crimson-haired woman could feel her Magic Energy slipping away, yet she still strived to put up a fight. She could see the line of Sleepy Hollow wizards, still shooting at the prisoners as a precautionary measure should they try to escape. The shock sticks kept landing. The shots kept firing. "I won't... let you..." Erza's arms were cuffed with anti-magic chains before she could requip. She could only watch helplessly as she was dragged away along with Mirajane out of the dungeon.

There was Lisanna, shrieking for help. Elfman, trying to endure the ecstatic pops. Cana, still clutching the bars of her cell. The screams. The pain. The howls. The sound of bullets and tormented yells mingled with Kaze's sinister chuckle, as she departed from the dungeon, leaving her minions to continue the torture. The magic circles projecting the Headless Horsemen switched off, and their presence was no longer found.

When the storm ended, every prisoner was reeling in agony, unable to take action.

 **Hours later...**

When Mirajane's eyes opened, they were stung by a bright light shining directly on her face. She cringed and instantly tried to bring up her hands to cover her eyes, only to discover that they were shackled in place by metal cuffs, bound to a large table bent upwards. Her legs were also in the same state. Upon realizing the situation she was in, Mirajane knew she had no choice but to stay still. Her only option was to meet the one who sent the mercenaries to attack the Fairy Tail guildhall.

"Greetings, Mirajane Strauss..." The image of a horned witch entered Mirajane's vision, speaking in a calm and courteous manner. "The Fairy Tail guild is quite a glittering assemblage of wizards, as Kaze described it. The dregs of society coalesced into a band of warriors with bizarre powers, powers said to transcend the heavens. Such a feat I find most intriguing. You must forgive me for not giving you a proper welcome. I hope the accommodations are up for your taste."

"So you're the one behind all this!" Mirajane narrowed her eyes. "Why did you attack our guild? And how do you know my name?"

"Your friends are generous enough to disclose everything about you," Maleficent explained. "Mirajane, the fabled She-Devil, with the power to transform into all manner of frightening beast. You truly are an elite wizard. Perhaps you can be of some use to me."

"No!" Mirajane's voice was sharp, but the horned witch was not fazed. "I told you before, I'm not working for any of you. None of us will. My loyalty is with my guild, and I'll never desert them for anything you promise me."

"There is no need to be so hostile, my dear. In fact, you should be proud," Maleficent grinned. "You are moments away from becoming something more of your worth."

"What do you want with us?!" Mirajane gritted her teeth.

"How shall I explain this..." Maleficent rubbed her chin. "I'm simply gifting you with my knowledge. It will make you the most powerful wizard all worlds have ever known..." She paused to let her declaration take effect, "...and you will answer to no one but me." She motioned her fingers around the green orb adorning her staff, and in response, it glowed with a light brighter than its color. "I can see your heart. It belies an unshakable will, driven by utter devotion to your comrades, who you came to value as your family. But deep within the bowels of your body, there are souls of demons just waiting to be released. You merge with the demon's soul, and your body takes on a very horrifying appearance. A feat that truly fits the title of _She-Devil._ But with my help, you can be so much more..." A sickly green aura surrounded both the horned witch and Mirajane, who was feeling wheezy from the effects. "I shall take your mind, your consciousness, and mold you into a new obedient servant. In exchange for your servitude, I will grant your every wish. I will make your desires become reality..."

Through the grogginess, Mirajane's eyes widened in horror, as she understood what Maleficent was planning to do. Unwilling to accept that fate, she closed her eyes shut, bracing herself from the aura that consumed her completely. She remembered everyone in Fairy Tail, mostly her younger siblings. She didn't want to lose or forget any of them... She could feel the changes seeping in...

...Or did she?

* * *

 **AT PRESENT TIME...**

The council of villains was silent as Mirajane entered the castle chapel. Her eyes, once a brilliant blue, were now a dulled fiery red, two dots that stained the beauty of her face. Maleficent grinned to herself, hoping to find a suitable use for the wizard who would become the commander of the Alliance's armies.

Mirajane looked over the group with emotionless eyes. She spoke up, her voice a quiet and timid murmur, "...Maleficent. You called for me?"

Maleficent replied, "Yes, dearest Mirajane. I trust you are armed with the knowledge I bestowed upon you? More importantly, are you ready for the trails ahead?"

Mirajane nodded, "Of course. You have shown me the truth. I am destined to be the leader of the most powerful army in existence. Today, I will fulfill my destiny. Today, I will follow the path set for me."

Kaze smirked, "You passed all the exams with flying colors. Congratulations, Mira! Now that you've graduated, you're ready for the big time. You're ready to take on the worlds. Are you pumped up? It's time for some fun and games. Just follow the rules, and you'll do fine, 'kay?"

Mirajane growled, her red eyes flashed violently at Kaze. "Let's make this clear, Kaze Viriniam. I'm not a pawn for anyone. I made the decision to help Maleficent because she made a promise. A promise that everyone in Fairy Tail is safe and secure. She'd never go back on her word."

Maleficent smiled, "Precisely. If you cooperate with me, I shall see to it that you are rewarded beyond comprehension. Rest assured, your guild- your family- is in good hands."

Mirajane stated, "My duty is to protect Fairy Tail. At all costs."

Satisfied, Maleficent strode past Mirajane and stopped behind her. "You would sacrifice your very life for the good of your guild, wouldn't you?" A nod answered her, and she took a few more steps to the left. "And you would destroy all those who threaten the safety of your guild?" Another nod. "Excellent." Mirajane's mental condition seemed to have taken effect. Maleficent knew deep inside that the innocent young lady was still in there, weeping and trying to escape this torturous hell. But that hell made it all the more pleasurable. The horned witch leaned over so that she could hiss in Mirajane's ear, "The one you call Wendy is a member of the same guild you belonged to, correct? She has in her possession a dangerous weapon. A weapon that could put your loved ones at risk. You're not going to let her keep it... are you?"

Mirajane gave no response. She remained cold, but no one ever noticed a twitch on the right side of her lips. Maleficent took the time to discuss a new topic, "In a few hours, you will accompany me to monitor that girl. In time, you will see where her loyalties truly lie."

Mirajane complied, "Understood. I'll be on my way now." With that, she turned for the exit and walked out of the chapel. The Alliance of Evil were in need of a commander who would keep the dark guilds in check, to supervise the creation of an army great enough to launch an assault on other worlds. Mirajane was selected to lead, and thanks to Maleficent's machinations, she had been brainwashed into a puppet bound to the will of the evil sorceress. The most disturbing part? She actually _allowed_ herself to be a puppet. It was the price she was willing to pay for Fairy Tail's protection.

However...

Only when she was outside the chapel did her eyes revert back to their original color. She looked back at the entrance with a confident, playful smirk.

" _I sure had them fooled!_ " Mirajane thought to herself. " _Maleficent and the others didn't suspect that I pretended to be their pawn. That witch thought she had me under her spell, but she was wrong. My Take-Over Magic makes me immune to all kinds of hypnotism._ " She could barely stifle a giggle, as she walked a few feet away to make sure no one found out about her deception. "If Wendy's still out there, she may be our only hope. I'll just have to play along for now, and give my support when the time's right. It won't be long before we expose Maleficent for the villain she is... It's up to a Fairy Tail wizard like myself to set things right. This is it... Everyone's depending on me... It's all or nothing!"

The seeds of dissent planted by the renowned She-Devil of Fairy Tail were taking root. The secret rebellion within the Alliance of Evil was about to begin...

* * *

 **BACK IN THE DEEP JUNGLE...**

Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Tarzan, Carla, Sherria, and the Connells gathered at the beachside to see the Porters make their long-awaited departure. Jane was wearing her favorite yellow dress, before joining her father for one last goodbye to the heroes who saved the jungle. It was fitting for Jane to wear the same dress Terkina snatched and donned as per a small role in yesterday's fiasco; this was the outfit she wore in her first encounter with Tarzan, and that it would be the outfit she would wear for her last. For Wendy and the others, however, this farewell was out of respect and gratitude.

Professor Porter smiled, "Words cannot express how much we appreciate everything you've done for us, our otherworldly friends. You made this expedition the best we've ever had. Thank you all so much!"

Wendy smiled back, "We're just doing our job, Professor. And we want to thank you, too, for bringing Asuka and her family back to us. They're members of Fairy Tail, and I can't imagine how life would be without them."

Goofy beamed, "Friends gotta stick together like glue. Keep ourselves sticky, and we're doin' fine."

Donald agreed, "Leave it to a group of professionals. We always have an eye for anyone in need of help."

Porter turned to Alzack and Bisca, "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Connell, it appears that your services are no longer required. Over the course of events, you've proven yourselves loyal friends and bodyguards, unlike that turncoat Mr. Clayton. Is there anything we can give you in return for your generosity and your assistance?"

Alzack chuckled, "No thanks. This adventure we've had, and reuniting with our guildmates, is reward enough for us."

Bisca stated, "We're goin' with Wendy and the others. I reckon the rest of the guys are waitin' for us in worlds different than this one."

Carla added, "Rest assured, Professor Porter, your gratitude is more than sufficient."

Porter chortled, "Oh, I see. Well, we wish you good luck on your search for the rest of your missing friends. A pity we cannot come with you to this outstanding interstellar trip of yours, because we have a life to return to, just as you have a quest to look forward to completing. I wonder how it will end?"

Carla shrugged, "We don't know where the journey will lead, but I know we'll see it through."

Wendy agreed, "That's right. We're not gonna stop until we find our Fairy Tail friends and King Mickey."

Jane spoke up, "Our home outside the jungle is a great place to live, but..." She trailed off, before she gestured to the jungle, not meeting Tarzan's eyes. "...it will seem so small compared to all this. Especially the other worlds you're about to visit."

Sherria stated, "I'm gonna miss this place. It's full of friendly animals and bigger sights."

Wendy asked, "Like the waterfall we saw on the cliff, right?"

Goofy offered, "Hey, maybe you can bring your Fairy Tail buddies for a tour in the Deep Jungle. They'd be so surprised!"

Donald reminded, "Just as long as you stay on your toes. And play it cool. You got that?"

Wendy accepted, "Sure!"

Donald affirmed, "Well, I'm glad everything's back to normal. We saved the gorillas and collected lots of gummi blocks. The least I like about this place are those hippos in the lagoon." He shuddered upon remembering that little _accident_ when he tried to jump over the river. "I don't wanna go near 'em. They're big, scary, and pink."

Sherria smiled, "So is Cousin Sherry's messy hairdo when she wakes up in the morning, but hippos don't look that scary."

Donald argued, "Yes, they are! You saw that mama bear trying to eat me!"

Sherria reasoned, "She's just trying to protect her babies."

Donald countered, "From me! They think I'm a baby stealer or something!"

Carla implied, "If you had jumped farther, you wouldn't have incurred that hippo's aggression. Or perhaps you wished you had wings like I have?"

Donald frowned, "Easy for you to say. If I had wings like yours, I wouldn't be near those scary animals. If it were up to me, I'd make a spell that'll make me grow my own wings."

Carla confirmed, "You may have a point. Wings grant you an increase in speed, and therefore give you an advantage in battle. Are you willing to take such a bold risk?"

Donald retorted, "Why not? I make it my job to work hard and do the impossible, or my name isn't Donald Duck." He then smirked at the white Exceed, "Hey, if I had wings, maybe I can fly faster than you!"

Carla laughed slyly, "This should be interesting. I'm looking forward to that."

Sherria exclaimed, "Wait, don't tell me you're going at it again!"

Goofy clarified, "Nope, it's a friendly competition. With friends like these, it's all fun and games. A-hyuck!"

Wendy giggled, "At least they agreed on something. Carla and Donald would make great friends."

Bisca smirked, "Well, would ya look at that? The cat and the duck are playin' nice."

Alzack confirmed, "I have a feeling they're getting along just fine."

Asuka beamed, "I like Mr. Duck! He's so funny!"

Wendy turned to face the Porters, "Well, guess we better get going."

Jane asked, "Where is your ship, anyway?"

Donald answered, "Uh... Not too far."

Porter hoped, "You'll come visit us sometime, won't you?"

Wendy nodded, "We'll be back. We promise. And next time, we'll bring the whole guild."

Donald suggested, "Sure. But don't make a habit out of it, okay?"

Tarzan looked at the Sky Maiden and gave a wide smile. "Wendy, Tarzan, friends."

Wendy felt warmth from the ape man's compliment. "Yes. We will always be friends."

Alzack smiled, "It's been a long trip, Tarzan. Thanks for everything."

Bisca added, "If it weren't for you, we never would've come this far."

Asuka grinned, "You're the best, Uncle Tarzan."

Tarzan replied, "Alzack and Bisca very brave. I'll never forget you."

Sherria encouraged, "Hey, good luck being the new honcho of the jungle crew. We'll see you around."

Porter interrupted, "Wait a moment!" Catching the group's attention, he reached for his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a small chain with a token. The first link was a silver carabiner, while the rest was a strand of creeper vine. The token resembled a blue butterfly with orange wingtips, the same type of butterfly that covered the Deep Jungle's Keyhole. Porter threw the chain, and Wendy was quick to catch it in her palm. "It's something to remember us by. We want you to keep it."

Wendy peered at the chain, examining it from all sides and taking time to admire the intricate carvings. "Huh? It's some kind of keychain... Somebody must've put a lot of effort into making it."

Goofy glanced over at Wendy, sharing her gaze. "A-hyuck, you're right. The design sure is crafty." Just then, a thought occurred to him, "Hey, maybe you can use it for somethin'."

Wendy wondered, "How?"

Goofy recalled, "Last we checked, your Keyblade has a chain with an emblem of a fairy with a tail, right?"

Wendy answered, "You mean my guild's symbol? The Blue Mistral came to me at the night of the storm, when the Heartless appeared in Magnolia."

Goofy questioned, "Blue Mistral? That's the name of your Keyblade?"

Wendy nodded, "Uh-huh. I named it before Carla and I arrived on Tenrou Island."

Goofy commented, "You sure are good with names, Wendy. Cute, even!"

Wendy laughed slightly, "I guess so..."

Goofy suggested, "So if I'm right, how's about you remove that old keychain and attach the new one?"

Not wanting to argue, Wendy summoned the Blue Mistral into her hands and examined it carefully. There, attached to the top of the handle, was the keychain that bore the Fairy Tail emblem. The Sky Dragon Slayer unclasped the old keychain and replaced it with the new. Satisfied with her work, she lifted the Keyblade and turned back to Goofy. "I guess that when you're right, you're right."

"Uh, Wendy?" Donald stammered. "Don't look now, but... I think there's more to this keychain thing!"

"Huh?" Wendy grew confused. "What-"

All of a sudden, the Keyblade began to glow and tremble in Wendy's grasp. Everyone gazed in alarm as the whole of the key-shaped sword underwent a mysterious transformation. When the gleam surrounding the blade vanished, it was taking on an entirely different appearance. The design appeared to be composed of wood and other materials from nature. Its handle was orange and surrounded by a circular tan guard with two spikes near its top. The guard was almost entirely covered by a dark purple material wrapped around it. The shaft was very thin, tan, and long, to the point that the Keyblade had reached a few inches above its original length. Its teeth were made of five blunt spikes separated by the same dark purple material from the guard. " **WHOOOOAAAA!** " The group was utterly surprised at the Keyblade's recent design.

"The Keyblade... It's changed!" Wendy breathed. "It's taken on a different look!"

"How interesting," Carla rubbed her chin. "Every time you switch a keychain, the Keyblade itself takes on a new appearance."

"That's fantastic!" Donald marveled. "The Keyblade just gets better-looking every time!"

"And _you're_ the chosen one," Goofy added. "We're lucky to have someone like you to figure this whole thing out!"

"So if I change keychains, so does the Keyblade?" Wendy wondered. "Never thought about that before..."

" _Keychains are magical pieces of equipment that modify the appearance and abilities of the Keyblade._ "

"That voice again!" Wendy paused upon recognizing the mysterious voice that guided her in the past. "It's telling me something about that keychain... What is it?"

" _When a Keychain is installed, the Keyblade takes on a different form. It also adds a powerful effect to the weapon's strength. The new Keychain in your possession extends the length of your Keyblade. It now has a long reach, but critical blows are seldom._ "

"Does it have a Command Style?" Wendy asked. She wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but the voice ringing in her head.

" _Yes, and each form of the Keyblade has its own Command Style. Activate it in this form, and the Keyblade's power will make the earth tremble. Whatever that power is, you'll need to discover it on your own._ "

"Can I still use my Blue Mistral Keyblade?" Wendy questioned.

" _Yes, of course. The Keychains are yours to use as you wish. Transform the Keyblade into whatever design suits you. Oh, and here's a piece of advice: the enemies you face each have their own strengths and weaknesses. Study them carefully, and figure out which form is best. Use different strengths to exploit your enemies to the utmost._ "

"I'll keep that in mind," Wendy smiled. "Thank you."

" _Good luck, Wendy. And remember... you are the one who will open the door._ "

"The door? Wait a minute!" Before Wendy could ask another question, the mysterious voice was no longer heard inside her mind. "What door?"

"Huh?" Donald took notice of the Sky Dragon Slayer's predicament. "Wendy, what's wrong?"

"Um..." Wendy hesitated at first. "There's this voice in my head, telling me something about the Keychains. If it put it on, the Keyblade takes on a new form. And each form has its own Command Style. I think..."

"You know the answer because of a voice in your head?" Donald raised his eyebrow. "Maybe you need a nap."

"No thanks, I'm good." Wendy shook her head. She then focused on the modified Keyblade in her hand, "It looked like it's made out of something from the jungle. I think I'm gonna call this one... **Jungle King.** "

" **Jungle King?** " Goofy wondered. "Where'd you come up with that name?"

"It fits the new look," Wendy explained. "I named it after Tarzan."

"Because he's the king of the jungle, right?" Donald guessed.

"You could say that," Wendy blushed.

"He may indeed be the king of the jungle because of his strength and boundless courage," Carla pointed out.

"Not to mention his sweet reflexes. Tarzan's the best," Sherria added, to which the ape man's only response was a blush.

"Another cute name for your Keyblade," Goofy remarked. "You're a smart gal, Wendy!"

"This Keychain could come in handy for later," Wendy confirmed. She pocketed the Blue Mistral Keychain just in case she had a need for it, before turning to Jane and her father. "It's time for us to go. We'll never forget you guys." She then faced the ape man, "You too, Tarzan."

"I'll miss you, Wendy," Tarzan nodded, before turning to face Jane. This was his only opportunity to see her off. He always wanted a mate to share the rest of his life with, and Jane was the obvious choice. As much as he wanted to come with her, he had to stay true to his devotion to protect the gorilla troop. Jane felt the same way; although she made her decision to leave, she was still caught in the gap. They both knew they would never see each other again.

"Miss Porter!" The captain called out from the rowboat, still needing to keep a tight schedule.

"I know, I'm coming," Jane struggled over her words. She turned back to Tarzan, letting out a sharp sigh and looking him in the eyes. "Well, I suppose we should say goodbye." She held out her hand to him.

Tarzan glanced at the hand and extended his own to hers. Rather than a shake or a tight squeeze for departure, their fingers went upright together. It was very symbolic to both, but mysterious to others. It was no mystery for those two since it symbolized their very first meeting, thought it was destined to be.

"Goodbye," Tarzan uttered, his voice laced with heartbreak.

And just like that, Jane's emotions were getting the better of her. Fighting back her tears, she couldn't find it in herself to talk back. She hastily raced to the boat with her father onboard, and the captain rowed the wooden vessel away from the beach and towards the large ship.

Professor Porter waved to Wendy and company, "Goodbye, Tarzan! Farewell, Miss Marvell! Good luck, everyone!" He then sat across from his daughter, letting out a regretful sigh, "Oh, I'm going to miss those people."

Asuka waved back, "Bye, Professor Porter! Bye, Jane! I'll miss you!"

Alzack called out, "Take care of yourselves, alright?"

Bisca cheered, "See ya soon!"

Sherria sighed, "I guess it can't be helped. There's no going back now. She made her choice."

Carla affirmed, "It must've been difficult, but I believe it's for the best."

Wendy questioned, "Was it? Jane thought she made the right decision, but... I don't think she's sure."

At the rowboat, Jane glanced at her palm, which had been caressed by Tarzan's touch. Her heart longed to feel the smoothness of his skin against hers one last time, but thoughts suggested that she had to move on and forget about life in the wild. She put one of her gloves on when Professor Porter placed his hand on hers, interrupting her train of thought. He sympathized, "Jane, dear, I can't help feeling that you should stay."

Jane's voice cracked, "Daddy, please don't. We've been through all this. I couldn't possibly... I... I belong in civilized society with you and people and... Ah!"

The wind suddenly snatched her other glove and sent it flying onto the shore. Jane leaned over to see that Tarzan had bent down to pick up the only remainder of the time they spent together in the Deep Jungle.

Porter responded, "Perhaps, but where does your heart belong? You love him, didn't you?" Jane froze as the question sunk in. Her father was willing to support this decision, even if it meant leaving behind the only life she ever knew. He just wanted his daughter to be happy. "Go on."

That was the finality. With a heartfelt smile, Jane leaned over to share a comforting hug with her father. She dove into the water and swam her way back to shore, effectively undoing her hair from the bun it was in. Despite her heavy yellow dress stained with soak that slowed her down, Jane paddled through the waves as fast as she could. After all her troubles, she discovered her greatest desire to stay with the jungle man she fell in love with. The consequences never mattered; she was just following her heart.

In stunned silence, Wendy and her friends watched Jane returning to the beachside. The Sky Maiden was the first to speak her reaction, "She's doing it... She's actually doing it!"

Goofy cried happily, "She's comin' back! She wants to stay with Tarzan!"

Sherria sobbed emotionally, " **I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! THEY'RE IN LOVE!** "

Goofy yelled out, " **C'MON, JANE! RUN FREE! RUN WILD! RUN LIKE THE WIND!** "

Sherria encouraged, " **FOLLOW YOUR HEART! BE WITH THE ONE YOU LOVE!** "

Wendy couldn't express words on how she felt for Jane's feelings with Tarzan. A single tear trailed down her cheek, and her voice came in a soft whisper. "You're doing it..."

In the end, Jane tackled Tarzan into the water and squeezed him in a passionate embrace. Wendy, Goofy, Sherria, and Asuka cheered with joy, while Carla, Donald, Alzack, and Bisca simply smiled. Jane couldn't stop herself from laughing, so she forcefully pressed her lips against the ape man's, though she quickly pulled away, embarrassed by her actions. On the other hand, Tarzan was both surprised and happy about her decision. With that, he gave her back the glove that flew out of her grasp. "Oh, thank you," Jane accepted. "Thanks for getting my glove. Thank you..." Tarzan then pulled her into a kiss, now confirming his suspicions about having a mate. Unfortunately for them, in a very awkward twist, Wendy and company were watching them kiss and make out, much to their amusement. They couldn't help but laugh to themselves.

Of course, they weren't the only ones watching. They never expected the entire gorilla troop to emerge from the trees and join the audience. Terkina witnessed the kiss with a sly grin on her face, while Kerchak shook his head with a sigh. Jane chuckled, as Tarzan helped her up.

Bisca quipped, "So much for privacy, but what the heck? Those two are perfect for each other."

Alzack commented, "Two people from two different worlds on the same roof."

Sherria dried her tears, "I'm so proud of them. They're meant to be together."

Goofy sniffled, "Ain't that the prettiest thing you've ever seen?"

Asuka cheered, "Tarzan and Jane are together!"

Watching from the boat, Professor Porter was also deciding to stay as well, realizing that he wanted to spend a lifetime with the gorillas as much as his daughter. He chuckled to himself, "What am I doing?" He turned towards the ship's captain with a request, "Captain, tell them you never found us, eh? After all, people get lost in the jungle every day! Toodle-pip!" With that, he unfastened his tie and made a splash. The captain blinked in confusion. These passengers were so strange.

Back on the beach, Kala approached Jane with a warm smile, silently approving of the human's sweet nature. She gently grabbed Jane's hand, leading her to the family of gorillas, each member greeting her with excited hoots. Kerchak just stood still, sensing the potential within the young woman who would become Tarzan's mate. Wendy asked Jane, "Why did you come back? Don't you want to go home?"

Jane turned back with a smile, "This is my home now. I said before that my homeland will seem so small compared to all this, and I meant it. This is the kind of world I want to live in. For the first time in my life, I'm going to live free, to be more what I was born for. And I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Carla grinned, "I have a feeling that you would do the right thing."

Sherria stated, "You just gotta follow your heart. In the name of _love._ "

Goofy smiled, "Welcome to your new home, Jane. You deserve it."

Before Tarzan could speak to the gorilla family on Jane's behalf, the latter stopped him, preferring to give the answer in the only way they knew how- in their language. " _Ooh-ooh-ee-ah-ooh._ "

The gorilla troop cheered loudly in the presence of their leader and his new lover.

Bisca whooped, "Yee-haw! It's official! Jane's a part of the family!"

Alzack stated, "It looks similar to the way Fairy Tail welcomes any new member."

Carla agreed, "Indeed it does."

Sherria cheered, "Good luck out there, Jane!"

Goofy encouraged, "Enjoy your freedom!"

Donald beamed, "We'll see you soon!"

" **Wait!** " The celebration was cut short by Wendy's alerting voice. She approached Tarzan, her eyes suggesting one final request before she and the others would board the Gummi Ship. "Before we go, there's something I wanna ask you."

"Hm?" Tarzan tilted his head in curiosity.

Wendy leaned in and explained something to Tarzan in a whisper. As soon as he understood what it meant, he whispered back to her ear. Soon, the Sky Dragon Slayer faced the gorilla troop and delivered a message so that they would remember her. She cleared her throat and uttered something for posterity:

" _Ee-ooh-ah-ah-ooo._ "

Another wild cheer welcomed the Sky Maiden's declaration in gorilla language. Praise was showered on the compassionate dark blue-haired stranger who joined forces with Tarzan to repel the invasion of the Heartless. Wendy smiled in gratitude for their positive response. In the midst of this respite, a small bunch of gorillas trotted over to give pats and hugs as a sign of friendship. Wendy laughed when she felt the tickles attacking her body. "H-H-Hey, that tickles! No, stop! S-S-Stop! I... I..." Her words were drowned out by her continuous laughter, and everyone joined in.

However, this wasn't a good sign for Donald. He gasped when he saw Terkina, Flynt, and Mungo staring at him with playful smiles, and his fear of being ridiculed in front of Daisy was starting to kick in. " **NOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!** " With a horrified scream, he scurried across the beach, with the three young gorillas giving chase.

Sherria asked, "Hey, about that word Wendy said in gorilla... What does it mean?"

Carla guessed, "I suppose it translates to 'Tarzan and Wendy are friends.' She wanted to remind the gorillas of her friendship with Tarzan."

Alzack chuckled, "She is one of a kind, isn't she?"

Bisca grinned, "Always lookin' on the bright side of things."

Goofy stated, "She sure does."

Asuka jumped excitedly, "Yay! Fluffy monkeys!"

For a moment, the beach was a party where civilization and nature prospered in harmony. All that existed was the gorilla troop and their protector, the group of eight from other worlds, two souls starting their new lives in the wild, and sweet bliss.

In the meantime, the Gummi Ship was completely restored. Once the celebration was over and farewells were made, Goofy would teleport the group back to the vessel, with Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka inducted as the party's newest members.

* * *

 **Gummi Ship Engine Lounge**

The hot steaming plates of pasta, topped with a rich tomato sauce, were a welcoming meal for the Connells after their long adventure in the Deep Jungle. Sherria served Alzack, Bisca, Asuka, and then herself. Bisca spoke her reaction, "Okay, we knew you're a God Slayer for Lamia Scale and all, but we had no idea you're a cook as well."

Sherria explained, "God Slayer Magic isn't the only thing I'm good at, you know. There's arts and crafts, dancing, making music, and the list goes on. Cousin Sherry showed me the ropes on how to make a meal, and I did a great job at it."

Alzack chuckled, "No kidding what they said about you being a young prodigy. You're a natural."

Sherria giggled, "I know, right? Anyway, lunch is served! Nana Blendy's secret recipe pasta is the best! It's sure to load your tummies for lasting so long in the great outdoors. Hope you like it."

Alzack and Bisca took a bite out of a mixture of pasta strings wrapped in their forks, while giving Asuka a small batch. They savored the taste of the red sauce immersing the food, and Sherria eagerly expected the results.

Alzack acknowledged, "This is _really_ good!"

Bisca commented, "You sure know how to make a decent meal."

Asuka beamed, "Yummy! Can I have some more?"

Sherria grinned, "Well, what are we all sitting around here for? We can't go find the rest of your guildmates on an empty stomach. Let's dig in!"

The four sat on the same sofa, indulging themselves in Nana Blendy's special pasta. The feast soon gave way to a conversation, with news and gossip and jokes being passed around. All the while, the Gummi Ship breached from the Deep Jungle's atmosphere and stretched out into the cosmos on a endless search for the next world.

 **Gummi Ship Cockpit**

Donald and Goofy steered the Gummi Ship from the comfort of their respective seats, while keeping a lookout on any world within the sea of stars. From the middle seat, Wendy had slipped into a train of thought with Carla secured in her arms, her mind wandering over everything that transpired. Three dark guilds were destroyed, Wrecker and Clayton's attempt at stealing the gorillas had failed, and two Keyholes were sealed. Speaking of, two unfamiliar gummi blocks popped out of those two glowing holes; one in Wonderland and the other in the Deep Jungle. Wendy thought out loud, "The gummi block that came out of that glowing keyhole... It's just like the one we found in Wonderland."

Carla speculated, "These two pieces are quite different than the other designs. What do you think they could be used for?"

Donald shrugged, "I have no idea. We haven't seen anything like that before."

Wendy asked, "Did you ask Chip and Dale about it?"

Goofy responded, "We did. We sent a picture of those weird gummi blocks, and they gave a reply sayin' they're not familiar with 'em. They don't even know what they're used for."

Donald questioned, "They don't know _everything_ about gummi blocks? I thought they're the experts."

Carla pointed out, "There are some mysteries never meant to be solved by conventional means. Since Chip and Dale cannot find the answer, we'll have to find it someplace else."

Goofy beamed with an idea, "Hey, we should go visit some other expert in gummi blocks. That feller could be in anywhere in other worlds."

Wendy suggested, "Maybe Leon knows. He helped us before. He's the reason we were brought together and started this whole adventure. If we can ask him..."

Donald confirmed, "Hmm... Good point. Back to Traverse town, then?"

It was unanimous. Donald pulled at the steering wheel, making a sharp turn to start the journey back to Traverse Town. An excited grin suddenly crossed Wendy's face, as she began unfastening her seatbelt. Having freed herself, she stood up and walked over to the control panel. Wendy requested, "If it's alright with you, can I pilot the ship?"

Donald quacked, " **WAK!** What did you say? _Pilot the ship?_ "

Wendy cried eagerly, "I wanna be pilot!"

Donald protested, "You must be joking! The Gummi Ship is a delicate piece of work. Only the best know how to fly this thing. Do you really wanna do that? Are you serious?"

Wendy reasoned, "Ever since you asked me to come with you, I felt like I was given a role to play. Come on, there are other things I can do besides fighting, too!" She then gave a pleading look at Donald, "So, Donald, can you teach me to ride the Gummi Ship? Please?" The duck hesitated at first, so she folded her hands, begging some more. "Pretty please? You can do this, right? I'm the Keyblade master! You're supposed to help me! Pleeeeeeeease?"

Donald stammered, "Well, uh, yeah, but..." As much as he wanted to refuse Wendy's plea, he couldn't find a way because it was backed up by her cuteness. The Sky Maiden's adorable face was impossible for most to ignore, and seeing that he had no other choice in the matter, he eventually complied. Donald chuckled with a blush, "I guess I can't refuse an adorable little girl. Okay, I'll show you the ropes."

Wendy cheered, "Hooray! Thank you so much, Donald! You won't regret this!" She rushed over and gave Donald a warm hug from behind the co-pilot's seat, prompting a sigh from his beak.

Goofy beamed, "It sure is excitin' to have three pilots instead of two!"

Carla stated, "Wendy's imaginative mind has done wonders. It often leads to greater results."

Donald offered, "Here, I'll hand you the controls so you can give it a test run. I'll show you how it works."

Wendy nodded happily, "Okay!"

However, before the Sky Dragon Slayer could begin her first lesson in piloting the ship, Sherria stormed into the cockpit with an ecstatic expression that matched Wendy's. "I wanna be pilot!"

Wendy gasped, "Sherria! You, too?!"

Sherria asked politely, "Can I ride this thing? Just this once? I haven't gotten used to the controls since we landed."

Donald snapped, "Oh, no, you don't! After what happened last time? Forget it!"

Sherria pleaded, "Come on! Please? Pretty please with a sugar on top?"

Donald refused, "No way, no how! I'm not letting a crazy girl like you run this ship!"

Sherria whined, "Oh, come on! I'm Wendy's best friend!"

Donald argued, "I don't care if you're the queen of cheese; I still won't let you drive!"

"Yes, you will!"

"No, I won't!"

"Yes, you will!"

"No, I won't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Don't pull that old trick on me!"

"No, I wasn't!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

As the argument escalated, Wendy, Goofy, and Carla sighed heavily in unison. "Here we go again..."

This could go on for a while.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** _Phew, glad that's over! The Deep Jungle arc is finally finished, and it's back to Traverse Town! The group is about to unravel a new mystery and make new discoveries, especially with Maleficent and Kaze plotting in the works. Also, the big surprise was revealed; Erza was a Princess of Heart, and Mirajane was going undercover. Oh, the irony of plot twists... I'm a sucker for plot twists! Oh, well - that's my style._

 _We're in the middle of the story - the big moment when Wendy and company will reunite with more Fairy Tail friends. One will make an appearance in the second Traverse Town visit. I'm not gonna spoil; this is gonna be interesting. Also, I hope you all enjoyed the epic battle between Natsu and Kaze._

 _I'm out for now! This is TheSavageMan100, signing out. Give me more love and support, guys. Until next time!_


	18. Traverse Town III: Special Delivery

**Author's Note:  
** _It's been a long time and I've been lax in writing stories, but I'm back in the game! Just because it's taken a long time doesn't mean Kingdom Fairy Tail is not dead. Why do I keep repeating myself?! Please slap me silly so that I can stop complaining! For the record, Wendy and company make their return to Traverse Town in this chapter, and it is there that they will learn about the Keyhole and Wendy's role in sealing them from the Heartless. Thank you, and I hope it's worth the long wait._

* * *

 _Once again, Wendy was drifting into the chasm of slumber. Her consciousness made its return to the dreamscape, where the image of Grandeeney was seen through the whiteness. The earliest memories of her life turned into images, and mixed together to assemble a slide show in a fashion similar to Jane's projector. With each display, she could relieve the days when her adoptive mother nurtured her into a strong and capable youth, one of a few Dragon Slayers selected to fulfill an important task. Wendy remembered it like it was yesterday. If she but closed her eyes, she was there again on that same forest, beneath the same sun._

 _During her trip to memory lane, Wendy encountered the silhouette of the mysterious girl, the same shadow that greeted her in her previous dream._

 _A memory, undiscovered in the deepest recesses of her mind, flashed back._

 _At the time, Wendy was five years old, and was still training under Grandeeney. Today's lesson involved her facing the shadowy girl in combat. She was actually having her first fight against a real wizard._

 _The most disturbing fact of all was the mystery girl capable of utilizing Sky Dragon Slayer Magic._

 _How was this possible? Wendy was the Sky Dragon's only disciple, by far the only Sky Dragon Slayer in existence! And yet, she wasn't alone..._

 _It would seem that there was more to her past than meets the eye. By a twist of fate, she wasn't the only Dragon Slayer groomed by Grandeeney._

 _There was the mysterious girl, three years older than her._

 _The lost memory was beginning to seep into Wendy's mind. The sunlight was warm, the petals fluttering along the gentle winds. Two of Grandeeney's students were having a friendly spar, the latter observing from the comfort of the meadow to determine their individual statuses._

 _"Now, Wendy and..." Grandeeney's mention of the mystery girl's name was drowned out by the fogginess, as if the memory suffered an error. "...the two of you will test your Dragon Slayer Magic against each other. It matters not who wins; I desire to see how much you've grown with what I've taught you." She paused to brighten the atmosphere of the inevitable clash, "Begin!"_

 _" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** "_

 _Two tornadoes shot from the mouths of two girls after breathing so much air. Their collision developed a rope of wind bound by a vortex, and within ten seconds, it was split in half._

 _Wendy was blown away, her back making contact with the grass. The mystery girl had won. "Giving up already?" she taunted. "Come on, Wendy. I thought you were stronger than that."_

 _Grandeeney commented, "Goodness! You almost had her, Wendy! Try it again!"_

 _The mystery girl raised an eyebrow, "Hey, wait a minute. You're teaming up now? Seriously, Grandeeney?"_

 _Grandeeney clarified, "I'm merely giving her an encouragement, not an advantage."_

 _Wendy got back to her feet and let out a disappointed sigh. She said timidly, "I'm sorry, Grandeeney. I tried my hardest, but it wasn't good enough. I could've gotten stronger..." Her voice quivered, and before long a single tear trickled down her cheek. The Sky Dragon gently wiped it away with her talon-like claws._

 _Grandeeney smiled warmly, "Don't be so modest, my dear. There are many chances at success; even a single failure can lead to a new opportunity. If you wish to master the magic I've bestowed, you must exert confidence. In this world, one can overcome life's greatest trials by becoming one with the elements, all the while avoiding the risk of being defiled by temptations of the dark. Of course, the journey is long and arduous, but the answer is always found at the end. And it takes a strong heart to light the way."_

 _Wendy gasped hopefully, "Really? I can do that?"_

 _Grandeeney stated, "Both of you are extraordinary. You and..." Once again, the name of the mystery girl was blurred. "...bound for greatness. Destined to become the next generation of Dragon Slayers. A dark force is growing, intent on stepping over the good people of this world with no regard. When the time comes, they will look upon you with hope."_

 _The mystery girl asked, "Does the evil black dragon still live?"_

 _Grandeeney stiffened. Her other student was referring to Acnologia, the ruthless Dragon Slayer who discarded his humanity when he bathed in the blood of countless dragons he slew and transformed into the most destructive dragon in existence. That was the main reason she trained the younger generation; it was all part of an elaborate plan set up by herself and the pacifistic dragons to end the black dragon's reign of terror once and for all. Seeing the curious expression on the mystery girl's face, Grandeeney wanted to answer her question, but was delayed by the girl's speech of resolution. "Someday, I'm gonna be the toughest Dragon Slayer..." The shadowy girl pointed to herself, before excitedly throwing punches in the air, "...and I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!" She smiled breathlessly at the dragon, "Just you wait and see!"_

 _Grandeeney advised, "Patience is a virtue. The wise never seek out war. But..." She paused, looking at each of her students for a brief moment, before continuing, "They must always be ready for it."_

 _Wendy and her classmate looked at each other with wide smiles, before they rushed to Grandeeney's side. Both of them were holding the dragon's claws with strong resolve._

 _The mystery girl cried out in determination, "I'm ready, Grandeeney!"_

 _Wendy followed, "So am I! We'll do our very best. Right..." She asked the name of her fellow student, but it was drowned out a third time._

 _The mystery girl agreed, "Most definitely, Wendy."_

 _Grandeeney grinned, "Your dedication is admirable, my children. I believe when you're ready to step into the sun, you are going to be responsible for amazing things. However, your training is also an evaluation of your talents. Before the seventh day of the seventh month of the seventh year, I will make a decision based on your performances. Only one of you will be chosen to fulfill the great legend. But both of you are born to be Dragon Slayers."_

 _Both girls nodded in unison. "Yeah!"_

 _Those were the days when two girls trained under the Sky Dragon Grandeeney. Unknown to the prophecy of the chosen seven, an eighth Dragon Slayer surfaced, though she was not among the collective._

 _Those were the days Wendy and the mystery girl were best friends, sharing a bond as close as sisters through playing and training together, until that fateful day... The day their tragedy was set into motion._

 _At the end of the dream, the outline of the silhouette began to glow._

 _A hint of dark pink hair._

* * *

 **Gummi Ship Cockpit**

Wendy was slightly shaking in her seat, her mind replaying the lost memory. She gained little comfort from tracing the outline of Carla's fur with her fingers. In the dream, the mysterious girl was paired with Grandeeney, and both girls blessed with the same magic proved her suspicions. "She's a Sky Dragon Slayer, too?" Wendy murmured, not talking to anyone present in the cockpit. "What was that all about? It's like I'm remembering something really important. Am I not the only Sky Dragon Slayer? Grandeeney had two instead of one? I know I'm one of the Dragon Slayers chosen to defeat Acnologia. Is she one of them, too?" She rubbed her left hand against her chin in deep thought. "Who is she? Is she someone from my past? How could I have forgotten her?" She paused to come up with a plausible answer, "I think her name was-"

"Wendy!" The Sky Maiden jumped at the loud voice. She faced Donald, who turned from the co-pilot's seat. "What's the matter? You look pale."

"Um, it's nothing," Wendy shook her head. "I'm just a bit faint, that's all."

"You must've taken a long nap," Goofy assumed. "You got tired after your first pilotin' lesson with Donald, so you went back to the engine lounge for some beauty sleep."

"Y-Yeah," Wendy nodded feebly. "I guess so."

"Your first experience in operating a vessel was strenuous for someone your age, but you were getting the hang of it," Carla pointed out. "Aside from your adaptability, your resistance to motion sickness has served you well."

"Motion sickness?" Donald raised an eyebrow. "Where'd Wendy get something like that?"

"All Dragon Slayers of an advanced level suffer from severe motion sickness due to the synchronization between the large gap of a human's semicircular canals and a dragon's visual activity," Carla explained. "But for those on a lower level, this isn't much of a problem."

"Gawrsh, we didn't know Dragon Slayers can get really sick when they're ridin' a vehicle," Goofy commented. "That, and coz dragons are their teachers." He turned to Wendy, "It's the main reason you got the title, huh?"

"Remember what you told us before? That you've been trained by a _real_ dragon when you were just a kid?" Donald reminded. "We were starting to wonder where you got those incredible powers, like breathing tornadoes and smelling people from a distance. And all of a sudden, we learned that a _dragon_ taught you to do that. Now that's something you don't see every day!"

"Your dragon's name is Grandeeney, right?" Goofy asked, to which Wendy responded with a nod. "She's not just your teacher, but also a sweet-lovin' mama." The Sky Maiden's cheeks brightened out of that. "I was in tears when you told us your backstory, right after we left Wonderland. You were an orphan lost in the woods, with nobody to take care of ya... **SO** cute and all alone, with no place in the world! It's a good thing Grandeeney took you in, coz if she don't, you wouldn't know anythin' about magic and losta stuff."

"I think about Grandeeney almost every day," Wendy stated. "Ever since she came into my life, she's been like a mother to me. I never would've found the courage to see the world if it wasn't for her." Her eyes were beginning to moisten, but she did her best to keep herself together. "I miss her. Even today."

"I know what this means to you, Wendy," Carla sympathized. "Grandeeney believed you were meant for greater things, and that you would be ready to carry the weight when that day came. She would risk everything to ensure you would see the light for the rest of your days, as mothers do." She wrapped a comforting paw around Wendy's cheek, "She would be very proud of the brave young woman you have become."

"Yeah," Wendy sighed happily. "She's probably watching me from up there, seeing me grow and go on adventures with my friends every day... I think... No, I _know_ she's happy about it."

Donald and Goofy sighed in admiration for the Sky Dragon Slayer, who reminisced one of her most cherished memories. Since she shared her background to the Disney Castle crew over the course of the journey, the two were already aware of Grandeeney's noble sacrifice a year back. Goofy was the most touched, as he shed a few tears of joy. "They grow up so fast."

Donald interjected, "Wait a second! What about the motion sickness thing?"

Wendy explained, "Like Carla said, it affects Dragon Slayers at an advanced level. When I was five years old, I didn't feel the effects because my magic hadn't grown much at that time. But now it does. For a while, at least... until I first got the Keyblade. A strange but warm feeling came into my stomach when it popped into my hand. Ever since then, I don't feel anything when I take a boat or a ship anymore."

Carla pointed out, "The Keyblade's magic must have left a powerful effect on your sense of balance. That gives you the freedom to board anything that moves. You can even move any vehicle, wherever you wish to go."

Wendy smiled, "That's half the reason why I wanted to try flying the ship. If I can move around it, why not ride it, too?"

Donald stated, "You're just gonna have to follow the steps, Wendy. Keep it up, and you'll have no problem flying this baby. Learn from the best to be the best! And who knows? We'll even let you pilot the ship all by yourself."

Wendy nodded with a slight giggle, "I'll do my best." The Court Magician's words were encouraging, but uneasiness still gripped her heart. Operating a vessel for the first time wasn't the issue. Thoughts of her dream swirled in her mind over and over.

Carla took notice of her human companion's dilemma. "What's wrong, Wendy? You don't seem confident."

Wendy couldn't figure out what to say. "Well, I..."

Donald wondered, "Are you still sleepy? Were you having a dream?"

Wendy answered meekly, "Yeah, kinda."

Goofy asked, "Wanna talk about it?"

Wendy sucked in her breath. She didn't feel like discussing it with her friends right now, but she decided to anyway. "I saw a girl in my dream. She's a Sky Dragon Slayer, and she trained under Grandeeney, just like me."

Donald and Goofy gasped in unison, "Another Dragon Slayer? Like you?!"

Carla protested, "That's absurd! I thought you were Grandeeney's only disciple!"

Wendy replied, "I thought so at first. But when that girl appeared in my dream, she looked..." She paused for effect, "...awfully familiar for some reason. Just seeing her makes me feel like a lost piece of my memory was coming back to me." She held her forehead in slight confusion, "Something's not right... Why is she a Sky Dragon Slayer? Why is she with Grandeeney? And more importantly, what's her name? Was there something Grandeeney hadn't told me?"

Carla noted, "It seems to me that's the first time you've mentioned someone whose as much of a Sky Dragon Slayer as you. Is there anything else you know about her?"

Wendy answered, "Well, all I know about that girl is that she and I were very close. We were best friends. We played together all the time. And then..." She trailed off, trying to come up with more details. "Then..."

Donald and Goofy urged simultaneously, "Go on! Go on! Tell us!"

Wendy finished, "...She suddenly went away."

Donald and Goofy moaned in disappointment, "Awww..."

Wendy continued, "The girl vanished into the light. Her face is hard to make out, but I can see the pink color in her hair before I woke up."

Goofy wondered, "Pink hair? Are you sayin' that Sherria's the gal in your dreams?"

Wendy shook her head, "No, she doesn't look anything like Sherria. She's different."

Donald questioned, "What got you into thinking about her now?"

Wendy admitted, "I'm not sure. But it feels like my memory is showing me something. It's coming to me in pieces as I slept. Little by little, I'm starting to remember about that girl every time I dream of her." She then let out a regretful sigh, "I feel kinda bad for not knowing who she is. I can't even remember her name."

Carla suggested, "You seem to be suffering from a minor form of amnesia. Your memory must've been reconfigured physically or magically."

Wendy wondered, "Amnesia?"

Carla implied, "Within the passage of time, some of your missing memories may return, especially the girl in your dreams. If it's coming back to you in pieces, there is a possibility you'll recall her name."

Wendy asked hopefully, "So I'll have to wait for a while until my lost memory comes back?"

Carla nodded, "I believe so."

Wendy took a moment to contemplate the white Exceed's suggestion. If she was right, the name and image of the mysterious girl may return to her as time went on. She got a wide smile out of that, "You're right, Carla! If I keep on remembering who that girl is, I could learn something about my past, maybe even myself." She rose from her seat in determination, "Until then, I'll have to keep on questing! The rest of our friends are still out there, and I won't rest until they're safe!" And just like that, her conscience was clear. Donald and Goofy cheered at the young girl's restored bravado, while Carla gave a proud smile.

Donald beamed, "Yeah! That's the spirit, kid!"

Goofy grinned, "No beatin' around the bush, now!"

Carla advised, "So far, we've found three of our Fairy Tail guildmates. It is only a matter of time before we reunite with the rest. We must exercise focus and patience if we are to find them."

Wendy giggled, "Well, you told me I have to be happy all the time. Donald said it himself: this boat runs on happy faces."

Donald grinned, "And it still does. If we keep on smiling, it'll be an exciting adventure. I'm glad we don't have to go through that roughhousing again."

Goofy nodded, "Yup, like the time Donald and Carla wrestled in the cockpit before Sherria crashed the ship. That's when the boat almost-"

Carla insisted, "The past is the past, Goofy. The sooner we put it behind us, the better."

Wendy thought out loud, "I wonder how Sherria, Asuka, and her parents are doing?" She turned to Donald and Goofy with an eager expression, "I'm going back to the engine lounge."

Donald replied, "Well, we have less than twenty minutes before we make it to Traverse Town, so make 'em count."

Wendy nodded, "Right. Be right back!" With that, she climbed down the ladder.

 **Gummi Ship Engine Lounge**

Upon entering the lounge, Wendy saw Alzack and Bisca on the couch narrating the contents of a storybook to Asuka, while Sherria sat on a small chair beside the table, eating a plate of waffles. The Sky God Slayer took notice of Wendy's arrival and announced with her mouth gorging a slice, "Hey, Wendy! Wanna eat some waffles?" She swallowed the food in one gulp, and her voice came normal, "We're gonna need to save our energy before we get to the next world."

Wendy smiled, "I'd love some, but first, I wanna ask you something. How're you doing?"

Alzack explained, "We're doing fine. Bisca and I borrowed a few books from the closet. It's a collection of _Silly Symphony_ fairy tales, books published from Donald and Goofy's world."

Bisca grinned, "Fairy tales are Asuka's favorite genre. On the menu, we've got _The Tortoise and the Hare,_ _The Golden Touch,_ _The Wise Little Hen..._ "

Sherria was about to take another bite when her fork landed on the edge of the plate instead of another waffle. "Huh?" She looked down to see that a waffle was missing from her plate. "Hey!" She then turned to Asuka, who had quickly swiped a piece while the Sky God Slayer was distracted. The little Connell took a bite out of the waffle, letting out a playful giggle. Sherria's reaction was a slight shrug of her shoulders, "Oh, well. Can't eat 'em all."

Bisca chuckled, "Our girl's got a real appetite!"

Alzack smirked, "You could say that again."

Wendy couldn't contain her laughter as she ran over to the couch and sat with the Connells, joining the activities. For the remainder of the trip, a familiar atmosphere of merry overcame the Gummi Ship's interior. It was reminiscent of the Fairy Tail guildhall, bursting with boisterous wizards going about their everyday lives. If the rest of the guild was present, it would be loud and prosperous.

When Alzack and Bisca finished reading _The Wise Little Hen_ to their daughter, she had already finished her snack, as did Wendy and Sherria.

* * *

 **Traverse Town, The First District...**

Everything had settled into a state of peace since the aftermath of the Lantern Viscera invasion. The only things that could be heard were the soft hums of electricity powering the streetlights and the sounds of indistinct chatter amongst the townsfolk. There was no change in the atmosphere, with the exception of the population, which had slightly increased as more people found themselves taking refuge in this vibrant town without a world to call home.

Yuffie Kisaragi shoved open the front doors of the Accessory Shop and stepped outside. She turned and waved back at Cid Highwind, giving a few remarks to the shopkeeper before returning to matters at hand. "Thanks for the new color-coding on my shiruken stars, Cid. Green is the new black!" Her right hand fashioned a metal star, her fingers flexing to reveal a small collection of five, the steel adapting a new color apart from the original. "I'll see you around!" As soon as the doors swung back shut, Yuffie turned away and skipped down the steps, humming a cheery tune befitting her energetic personality. She slipped around and between the people on the street, until she arrived at the mailbox. She continued to hum, only to stop when she saw the large doorway creaking open.

The barricading doors parted to reveal Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, Sherria, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka walking haphazardly into the First District, recovering from a "little accident" just before the Gummi Ship landed. Most of the group laughed in delight, while the others looked somewhat flustered. Donald and Sherria seemed to be taking the worst damage; their clothes were smothered in chocolate pudding, and both of them smelled of the edible flavor. Donald didn't take it lightly, as he began ranting over what happened earlier. "What's the big idea, you pink-haired weirdo?! You turned the oven into a bomb of chocolate mix!"

Sherria reasoned, "Look, all I did is set the oven at the right temperature! I'm always careful with the kitchenware! I had no idea the pudding could explode. I just wanted to make it nice and hot for dessert."

Donald exclaimed, "Nice and hot? **EXPLODE?** Don't tell me you've put the _Super Pop Chocolate Calamity_ in the oven!"

Sherria nodded, "Yeah, that's what it said on the can. _Super Pop Chocolate Calamity, Disney Town's Bubbly Chocolate Pudding Surprise._ What of it?"

Donald complained, "You're kidding me. You've been a part of this interstellar trip for quite some time, and you don't know the first thing about food?" When he received an odd look from the Sky God Slayer, he sighed and decided to sweat the details. "Okay, here's how it works... _Super Pop Chocolate Calamity_ is a special type of dessert from the Disney Kingdom. Sure, it's tasty, but it's extremely sensitive to heat. With a little temperature, the pudding inflates to a huge bubble, and then... **BOOM!** " He gestured an explosion with his hands as a demonstration. "Chocolate flies everywhere. It's a pop so big that even sunlight can make it grow like a plant."

Sherria confirmed, "Oh, so it's a pudding bomb made in your world. The manufacturer sure has an odd taste in making foods."

Goofy stated, "In our world, some foods are seasoned with a little bit of magic. It's time like these when we gotta follow the steps, or it's food all over the place. But it's yummy all the same."

Sherria remarked, "Disney Kingdom foods seasoned with magic? Now that's something." In a matter of seconds, she shook herself clean from the pudding. She then noticed a small smidge in her cheek and licked it up. "Remind me to check the ingredients before making the food."

Donald followed suit with the Sky God Slayer, "If you wanted normal pudding, you should've asked us to buy some from the market."

Sherria assured, "It's okay. I don't mind what happens to food, just as long as it's delicious. In fact, I _like_ being surprised."

Donald raised an eyebrow, "You _like_ being surprised? You're one surprising customer, y'know that?"

Sherria smiled, "I don't judge food by its looks, what it smells of, and what it does. All that matters is the taste."

Donald breathed, "You can eat **ANYTHING?** "

Sherria nodded, "As long as it's not tofu, bugs, and rotten cheese. I can't eat _everything,_ you know."

Donald confirmed, "Oh, okay. Not every food in any world isn't your favorite."

Goofy remarked, "But you sure got a real appetite, Sherria."

Wendy smiled, "Not only that, you're also a really good cook. Your family's secret recipe pasta is the best. It's like you're good at everything!"

Sherria giggled, "Gee, thanks!" As Wendy, Donald, and Goofy joined in, the hums of electricity were drowned out by a series of laughs.

That moment of bliss died down when they noticed the Connells admiring the Victorian-age design and layout that composed the structure of the town. They beheld the new environment separate from the world they were stranded in; the lights, the color, and the serenity. Asuka squealed, "This place is **HUGE!** "

Of course, Fairy Tail's resident gunslinger family weren't the only ones unfamiliar with Traverse Town. Sherria glanced around as she spoke, "Check out the bright lights and the well-crafted houses!"

Bisca commented, "I reckon most cities in Fiore don't have makeovers like these."

Alzack asked, "So this is Traverse Town, the place where Donald and Goofy found Wendy?"

Wendy nodded, "Uh-huh. It's where we started our adventure. Carla and I first came here, right after the storm took us from Tenrou Island."

Sherria wondered, "Tenrou Island? Did something happen there?"

Carla explained, "The last time we were in Earth-land, Master Makarov instructed us to investigate the island for a mysterious door in the caves. By the time we discovered it, we were surprised to have found Natsu standing in front of it."

Bisca interrupted, "Wait, hold on. Natsu's involved in this whole scenario, too?"

Carla sighed, "Yes, unfortunately. Wendy and I were pushed away by a powerful force before we could proceed. Natsu vanished without a trace."

Wendy looked down sadly at the mention of her fellow Dragon Slayer, who disappeared before her battle with the Darkside. "I'm beginning to worry about him. Where did he go...?"

Carla continued, "We confronted and defeated a giant Heartless. The storm then whisked us away to this town. Sherria was affected by the same process; she ended up in a world separate from this one." The Sky God Slayer nodded in agreement.

Alzack smiled, "Either way, we're back in one piece. The others can't be far behind."

Bisca remarked, "You took a big risk getting outta this mess, kid. Pretty much like we did."

Wendy blushed, "Oh, it was nothing. Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Connell."

Sherria asked, "But what about that mysterious door in Tenrou Island? Master Makarov sent you to go look for it, right?"

Goofy theorized, "Gawrsh, ya think it had somethin' to do with those two glowin' keyholes Wendy locked?"

Donald added, "Not to mention, those two strange gummi blocks that popped out."

Carla implied, "For now, our priority is to find Leon. He might be able to give us an insight."

Sherria smiled, "Leon, huh? Someone you met during your first stay in this town, I take it?"

Wendy replied, "He's the one who brought Carla and I together with Donald and Goofy. With his help, we learned about the Heartless and what's been happening in other worlds. The first time we met him, he was a bit scary and rough, but deep down, he's very kind."

Sherria asked, "Anyone else?"

Wendy answered, "Well, there's Cid, Aerith, and..." She stopped when she saw Yuffie next to the mailbox. " **Yuffie!** " Elated at reuniting with someone who fought alongside her during the Lantern Viscera affair, she rushed over and wrapped her arms around the ninja's stomach, giving it a tight squeeze. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Uh-oh, I've got a hug attack!" Yuffie laughed, returning the hug. "I usually get a lot from kids younger than you." As soon as they released, the young ninja gently ruffled the Sky Dragon Slayer's hair, making her giggle. "And you're still the same cutie I met back at the hotel."

"Oh, you think?" Wendy couldn't contain her excitement.

The rest of the group walked over to greet the ninja's presence. "Hey, look! It's Yuffie!" Goofy recognized.

"Good to see you again!" Donald smiled.

"I see you're as vibrant as ever," Carla complimented.

"You guys came back sooner than I expected," Yuffie smiled. "How's your quest coming along?"

"It's going great," Wendy smiled back. "A lot of things happened since we left - we battled the Heartless, took down dark guilds, stopped a giant three-headed dog, and locked two glowing keyholes."

"We've been kicking bad guy butt, left and right," Donald said proudly. "We gave 'em a little bit of this, and a little bit of that..." He dramatized the group's previous actions by throwing fists in the air, even deigning to swing his staff.

"The best part is, we found four of Wendy's missin' friends," Goofy thrust his arm to the party's newest additions. "This is Sherria, Wendy's friend from Lamia Scale. She's a pretty tough Sky God Slayer. And that lovely family right there is the Connells; Alzack, Bisca, and their kid Asuka."

"Hi!" Asuka chirped.

"Hello!" Sherria grinned.

"Howdy," Alzack and Bisca greeted altogether.

"Whoa, that's a lot of progress you've made so far," Yuffie remarked. "Four friends in one basket! And you're telling me that one of them's a dynamic god killer or something? Where'd she learn to do something like that?"

"Well, it all started with..." Sherria began.

"No need to sweat the details," Yuffie assured. "What matters is that you're safe and sound." She gestured to Wendy, "You're lucky to have a friend in need!"

"I'm just doing what I do best," Wendy giggled.

"That's for sure!" Sherria beamed. "You should see us in action, Yuffie! When Wendy discovered us in other worlds, we teamed up to beat scores of enemies and obstacles. Each passing moment, our party grows in numbers." Her face turned serious, "But we still have a long way to go. Everyone else is out there, waiting for us. They could be anywhere."

"Keep up the good work, guys!" Yuffie encouraged. "I'm looking forward to meeting the rest of your friends when you get back. By the way, about those two Keyholes you locked away..." She crossed her hips, intrigue spread across her face. "That's even better." She then winked her eye at the Sky Maiden, "I give you full marks for that, Wendy. If you hadn't sealed them, those heart-eating freaks would've crawled their way in."

"Huh?" Wendy grew puzzled. "You were expecting me to lock those Keyholes? Is that a good thing?"

"We were going to ask Leon about that," Carla pointed out. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's probably at the underground cavern," Yuffie answered. "He trains there often. The channel in the alleyway is connected to the cavern. You can go take a look if you want."

"An underground cavern in the alleyway?" Goofy wondered.

"That's the place Goofy and I have been to when we're looking for Leon," Donald recalled.

"If I recall correctly, it's behind the hotel in the Second District," Carla added.

"Then that's where we're going. Thanks, Yuffie," Wendy appreciated.

"One more thing!" Yuffie interrupted. "The Heartless have been more active recently. They multiply in numbers faster than rabbits running in the field."

"Why is that not a surprise?" Donald groaned.

"Things aren't always what they seem. Danger always comes around," Carla stated.

"But nothing you and your friends can handle, right?" Yuffie grinned, giving Wendy a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find a way around."

"We always do," Wendy assured with a smile. "Just leave it to us!" With those bold words of encouragement, she and her friends said their farewells to Yuffie and headed off.

* * *

 **Second District**

No sooner had Wendy and company emerged from the doors than hordes of Heartless popped all over the Second District, intent on impeding their progress. This time around, the ensemble was comprised of Large Bodies, Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, and two new types of identical, different-colored spellcasting Heartless. One was the Yellow Opera, a Lightning-type that not only summoned bolts at a distance, but hurled itself into a lightning cannonball to attack at close range. The other was the Green Requiem, a Healer-type that restored its own health and others by producing a glittering mist.

"The Heartless are back in town!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Like I said, danger always comes around," Carla affirmed.

"Something tells me this isn't the welcome wagon," Alzack tensed.

"Looks like we got ourselves a shootin' gallery!" Bisca smirked.

"We'll just have to take 'em all out!" Donald determined.

"Are you ready for the worst?" Sherria asked.

"Here they come!" Wendy shouted.

As the Heartless commenced their assault, the Sky Maiden summoned the Keyblade in its Jungle King form. Focusing her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic on her arms and legs to enhance her speed, she slashed away the swarm of Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies blocking her path, easily hitting them in the air with the Jungle King's extendable reach, while simultaneously deflecting the fireballs and ice crystals. Suddenly, she was delayed when an incoming **Thunder** spell from a Yellow Opera stunned her, and was pushed away by another Yellow Opera performing a lightning cannonball attack. Despite the setback, she kept on fighting, eradicating any Heartless in her path with Keyblade strikes and Sky Dragon Slayer spells. Alzack and Bisca, armed with their magical weaponry, took aim and shot rounds at a pack of Blue Rhapsodies and Yellow Operas like it was target practice. Donald defeated a few numbers with random spells, having analyzed the weaknesses of every spellcasting Heartless, with the exception of the Green Requiem, which had the power to absorb all basic elemental attacks to replenish itself. Goofy provided assistance with his shield, Sherria with her Sky God Slayer Magic, and Carla with her kicks.

A minute later, with all of the Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, and Yellow Operas eliminated, the only ones left to contend with were five Large Bodies and seven Green Requiems. The quintet of gargantuan Heartless surrounded Wendy and company, and were about to make a pounce with their bellies. Immediately, the Sky God Slayer knew that it was time to put her new ability to use. "Let's go! **Stun Impact!** " Gathering amounts of energy into the Keyblade, Wendy performed a mighty thrust. From the swing, a massive sphere of electrical energy surfaced, engulfing the five Large Bodies. When the sphere dissolved, the giant Heartless were slumping over in a daze, unable to move for brief periods of time. Wendy took comfort in knowing that the enemies were vulnerable for the time being. "Alright! We got 'em! **Sonic Blade!** " She executed a barrage of supersonic strikes, destroying two Large Bodies in mere seconds.

"Whoo-hoo! Now that's what I call a _stunning impact!_ " Sherria cheered.

"Don't relax just yet!" Carla advised.

The Green Requiems pranced throughout the air, their trail of healing glitter showering over the remaining Large Bodies. Soon, the **Stun Impact's** dizzying effects wore off, and the Large Bodies turned their attention to the one responsible for their predicament. Noticing that the Green Requiems were a nuisance with their ability to restore an enemy's health, Wendy and company decided to deal with them first. Alzack and Bisca destroyed six Green Requiems with their Guns Magic, and Goofy eliminated the last one with **Goofy Bash.** The first Large Body was destroyed by Sherria's **Sky God's Boreas,** the second by Donald's **Fire** and **Blizzard,** and the third by a 9-hit Keyblade combo and a **Sky Dragon's Roar** from Wendy. When the dust settled, the Second District was, at the moment, liberated from the Heartless.

Wendy breathed, "That was close! They just keep on coming. This place sure brings back memories..."

Carla nodded, "Indeed. This is where we witnessed first-hand a Heartless harvesting a heart."

Donald pointed out, "They look just like the ones we fought at Wonderland and Olympus Coliseum."

Sherria commented, "Geez, it's like they've come all this way to give us a reception. And they get more annoying every time."

Goofy affirmed, "Well, it's a good thing nobody's hurt."

Alzack nodded, "And nothing's damaged, too."

Bisca grinned, "Yeah, I mean, look at all the shops and buildings!" She looked over the gizmo shop and gestured a hand to it, "And that building with a bell tower on the roof. Somebody must've done a pretty good job."

Asuka cried, "Wow! Lots of shops! Can we buy some new toys?"

Alzack responded, "Well, as much as we'd like to get some souvenirs..."

Bisca added, "We're kinda busy at the moment. Maybe later."

Donald agreed, "That's right. The mission always comes first."

Carla rolled her eyes, "Keep telling yourself that."

Asuka pouted, "Awww..."

Just before the group was about to proceed onward, Wendy kept silent. A heart turned into a vessel for a Heartless wasn't the only thing she remembered of the Second District. "Oh!" she gasped. "Guys, I just remembered! We promised Leon and the others that we'd return Pongo and Perdita's missing puppies. They have ninety-nine, right? How many do we have?"

Goofy answered, "Well, we've found twenty-seven. Minus ninety-nine, and you get... Um..." He counted his fingers as a method of solving the equation, until he came up with the answer. "Seventy-two! Yup, that's seventy-two to go!"

Wendy complained, "Seventy-two? But it's not enough! Without all ninety-nine, how will they ever be happy? Those poor dogs..."

Carla suggested, "For now, we must return the puppies with the current number we have."

Goofy reminded, "Yuffie said the more puppies we bring, the more rewards we'll get."

Donald nodded, "We'll just have to keep looking for more in other worlds."

Wendy beamed, "Yeah, you're right. Let's show Pongo and Perdita what we've got."

Sherria asked, "Hey, if you don't mind asking... Who's Pongo and Perdita?"

Wendy cleared her throat, "It's a long story..."

* * *

 **Dalmatians' House**

One side of the adventure involved Wendy and her companions searching the universe for Pongo and Perdita's ninety-nine lost Dalmatian puppies. Nine puppies were uncovered in three worlds each, hence totaling the number to twenty-seven. The collected would be stored in a special place reserved in the Gummi Ship's engine lounge, where they would be treated food and water on the return journey to Traverse Town. Once there, Goofy would use the ship's teleportation system to warp the puppies back to their house, where they would be reunited with their parents. When Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Carla explained their objective to Sherria and the Connells, and how the townsfolk couldn't stop worrying for Pongo and Perdita's loss, they couldn't refuse to give their support in the endeavor.

By the time Goofy pressed the button on his wrist watch, the twenty-seven puppies were already inside the house. The void was filled, blessed by a litter of puppies barking and running along as they pleased. To Pongo and Perdita, the mere sight of their children was so vibrant that it turned the sorrow in their hearts to joy. The reunion was heartwarming, and the pieces were coming together. If the rest of the puppies were present, it would be a homecoming celebration. Life would never be the same if the family was not whole.

Pongo and Perdita had Wendy to thank for bringing their twenty-seven puppies back to them. Though it was less than the number required, seeing their children again was more than enough. The Dalmatians were depending on the young human to find the rest. As payment for her kindness, they gave her a box of gummi blocks used for customizing and upgrading the Gummi Ship. Wendy kindly accepted. Vowing to honor her promise to Leon, she would not stop until the Dalmatian family was reunited. Their hopes were in her hands.

Wendy gave a gentle smile and silently waved to the Dalmatians, before she reached for the door.

* * *

 **Alleyway**

Having entered through the doorway next to the fountain in the Second District, the group looked around to see that the alleyway had returned to a calm and eerie security. The area looked exactly as it had been during their last visit, except for the fact that the mess left behind was cleaned up. Everything seemed quiet, save for the lights giving off soft buzzing noises. Perhaps too quiet... until the emergence of Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, Yellow Operas, and Green Requiems.

As the family of spellcasting Heartless charged like a swarm of bees, Wendy and company stood ready for battle. The Sky Dragon Slayer defeated scores with aerial Keyblade combinations, Donald took advantage of the enemies' elemental weaknesses with his magic, and Goofy deflected projectiles and bashed heads with his shield. During the brawl, Wendy executed a **Stun Impact** that paralyzed a surrounding horde of Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies, allowing herself and Sherria to finish them off with physical and magical attacks. Bisca vaporized four Green Requiems and five Yellow Operas at once with **Guns Magic: Wide Shot,** while Alzack blew away four Blue Rhapsodies and four Red Nocturnes with **Guns Magic: Tornado Shot.** The Heartless multiplied in numbers and kept on flooding the alleyway, but Wendy and her friends were ever resilient as they cut their way through the storm. Within two minutes, the alleyway was silent again, and the Heartless were nowhere to be found. Wendy and her companions took a moment to recuperate before pressing on. On their search for the underground cavern, they followed a pool of water slipping through a set of iron bars made to prevent anyone from entering.

Wendy asked, "Is this the place?"

Donald shrugged, "Well, I'd say it's the sewer line."

Bisca wondered, "If this leads to the underground cavern, how'd that Leon guy get inside?"

Carla assumed, "He might've gone through here by different means."

Wendy determined, "There's only one way to find out. Let's check it out!"

Donald's eyes widened in surprise. He turned to Wendy and waved his hands defensively, "Nuh-uh! No way! We're not going through the sewers!"

Carla pointed out, "Do you notice the water flowing from the grate? It flows all the way to a small hole leading to the sewer. At this point, the waters cannot be contaminated by sewage."

Donald raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Really? So it's not the sewer line?"

Carla countered, "Yuffie suggested that Leon is training in an underground cavern. Do you see any place else that can be described as _underground?_ "

Wendy suggested, "Can't we at least try? The problem is, the grate's blocking the only way in. How are we gonna get past it?"

Donald interjected, "Leave it to me! I'll bust it wide open!" With a thunderous quack, he ran down the small pool and slammed his muscles against the iron bars with a loud thud. But they refused to budge.

"My turn!" When Goofy discovered that Donald hadn't broken through the steel, he charged and crashed into him, shoving the duck against the grate.

"Me next!" Not long after the two hit the grate came Sherria in full force. Donald was crushed beneath the increased weight. The iron bars bent under the impact, until they finally snapped, revealing the entrance and taking all three to the cement flooring underneath the water. The wind was practically knocked out of Donald's lungs as the combined weight was pressed on his back. Goofy did his best to cushion the blow by outstretching his arms towards the floor as he fell. He wasn't exactly successful, as his momentum did push down slightly on Sherria's back. The Sky God Slayer groaned as she pulled herself off the ground, Goofy tumbling away. "That should do it."

Almost immediately, Donald jumped to his feet and rubbed his aching back. "Yeah, that should do it. Thanks for the assist, Sherria."

Sherria grinned, "Just doing my role in the winning team."

Wendy smiled, "Now we can get inside. Come on, guys!"

* * *

 **Secret Waterway**

The passageway led Wendy and her friends deeper into a mysterious cavern. The entire floor was covered in water, with the occasional rocks emerging from above the surface. The ceiling was mostly flat, the stalagmites trickling drops of liquid that plopped nosily. As the group trudged through the cavern, it didn't take long for them to notice that the water was getting steep. Soon enough, they found themselves up to their necks in the water, and were practically swimming across the channel. Carla elected to fly above the water with her wings, while Asuka was secured in Bisca's shoulders, risking not to dive in as she had little experience in swimming.

Sherria remarked, "Wow... Didn't think there'd be a cave like this in a big city..."

Wendy agreed, "No kidding..."

Eventually, a yellow light was seen at the end of the path, illuminating a small portion of the cavern. It was accompanied by a low voice that bounced slightly off the walls, and a high-pitched sound that sliced the air. Wendy and company propelled themselves faster through the water, getting closer to the source. They arrived at an area raised above the water, where two large torches lit the place up with its flickering firelight, placed on either side of a brightly colored stone entrance leading to an unspecified location. The shallow waters surrounding the rocky surface were divided by a pathway to a beautifully painted mural of a moon in the night sky.

By the time Wendy and her friends emerged from the water and dried themselves, they saw Leon practicing a battle swing of his Gunblade, with Aerith Gainsborough watching him. "Hey, Leon!" Wendy called out.

Leon's training session came to an end at the last swing of his weapon. He turned over his head to register the presence of the Sky Maiden and her friends, accompanied by four new party members. Wiping away the sweat with a towel in his hand, the other securing the Gunblade over his shoulder, Leon walked over to greet the group. "Well, what a coincidence running into you again. I can tell you've learned a lot from your adventure."

"That's right," Wendy nodded happily. "We've been out there in other worlds, fighting bad guys and saving lives. Best of all, we found four missing friends!" She gestured to Sherria and the Connells, who nodded in agreement.

"Well, what do you know?" Leon smiled in amusement, putting away his Gunblade. "You actually found someone."

"We're so happy for you, Wendy," Aerith complimented.

"We've been stranded in other worlds and we had to fight some strays along the way, but we're fine," Sherria implied. "Wendy found us, and the team's been expanding ever since." Her eyes widened in realization, "Oh! I think we haven't been introduced. I'm Sherria Blendy. Your name is Leon, right?"

"You guessed it," Leon nodded.

"I'm Aerith. Glad to meet you, Sherria," Aerith introduced herself. "And what are these other three?"

"Oh, these are Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka," Sherria answered. "They're the Connells, Fairy Tail's resident gunslingers."

"Gunslingers, huh? Color me impressed," Leon confirmed, before turning to Wendy. Looking into her eyes, he could see the gentle spark fanned into a growing flame. "You've definitely gotten stronger since we last met. Not bad, kid."

"This whole adventure wouldn't have started if it wasn't for you," Wendy smiled warmly. "You inspired me to travel to other worlds."

"Actually, I did," Carla clarified. "When you were depressed, I had to give you the proper motivation. You can't have an adventure if you don't stay positive."

"Hey, don't forget us," Goofy interjected. "Donald and I cheered her up, too."

"You could say that," Carla grinned. "We all give inspiration to our allies in our own way."

"Thanks to all of you," Wendy giggled. "You gave me what I needed."

"It's no big deal," Leon shrugged. "I'm just glad you're brave enough to take on the universe."

"You're talking to a group of professionals!" Donald boasted. "Whether it's an oversized chameleon or a dog with three heads..."

"Yeah, we've done an amazing job," Sherria chuckled. "While you've been hanging out with Tarzan's ape buddies!" She, Goofy, and Wendy started laughing to themselves.

"Hey!" Donald shouted at the Sky God Slayer.

"Just kidding!" Sherria snickered.

"So tell us, what's been going on?" Leon asked.

"Well..." Wendy began.

 **Fifteen minutes later...**

Wendy and company gave a detailed explanation regarding the worlds they visited, the friends they rescued, and the enemies they faced. When they reached the subject of Cloud Strife fighting in the Coliseum, the gentleness in Aerith's face turned to shock. "Cloud is alive?!"

Sherria wondered, "Huh? You know Cloud?"

Leon admitted, "It's a long story. We should save it for another time, but what we can tell you is that he's from our world."

Aerith pleaded, "If you see him again, could you tell him to be careful? I want you to let him know how worried I am for him."

Wendy nodded, "We will. We promise." She resumed explaining the group's progress, until she mentioned the two Keyholes she sealed away. "...and the Keyblade locked them automatically. What does it mean? Yuffie said it's a good thing..."

"That's a very good thing," Aerith clarified. "Actually, we were hoping that would happen."

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole," Leon explained. "And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be one in this town as well."

" _Heart of the world?_ " Wendy blinked. "What do you mean?"

"It was written in Ansem's report," Aerith replied.

"We told you before that the Heartless are drawn to every heart. The heart of a world is no exception," Leon crossed his arms. "If a Keyhole is left unlocked, the Heartless enter through it and do something to the world's core."

"What happens next?" Carla asked curiously.

"In the end..." Aerith sighed sadly, her eyes lowered to the floor. "...it disappears."

" **WHAAAATTTTT?!** " The group exclaimed in shock, their eyes going wide and their jaws dropping open.

"That's horrible!" Sherria winced. "A whole world will disappear if something crawls through a Keyhole?!"

"If it's not locked, yes," Aerith nodded. "Once the Heartless eat away at that world's heart, the world itself will be destroyed. Completely."

"You don't mean..." Wendy gasped. In an instant, the chain of previous events dawned a grim realization. "What the old lady said in the circus... She was talking about the Keyhole! The door to the world _is_ the Keyhole! That means the door Master Makarov asked us to find..."

"...is the Keyhole to our world!" Carla finished, sharing the Sky Maiden's worries. "The Heartless had already made their way in! That's what the Master was trying to tell us... To stop them before they reached the Keyhole. But we were too late..." She clenched her paw, shaking with frustration, "Curses! Why didn't we realize it sooner?!"

"Our world is gone...?" Wendy whimpered. "Fiore, Earth-land, everything... Gone?"

"I can't believe it..." Sherria shook her head in disbelief.

"Our whole world was destroyed? Already?!" Alzack gritted his teeth.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Bisca complained.

Wendy felt herself tearing up, her body slightly trembling with despair. Her emotional sensitivity was moments away from kicking in. The bitter truth came flooding into her brain: the storm, the darkness, Makarov and Romeo's fate, Natsu's sudden emergence, the door bursting open, Tenrou Island ripped from the surface, and Wendy herself being whisked away as Earth-land reached its final hours. "How could this happen? This is all my fault. I should've locked away that Keyhole... Then our world would've been... It would've been..."

Before Wendy could break down, Carla flew up with her wings and coiled her arms around the Sky Dragon Slayer's shoulders, putting her head next to hers. "There, there, my dear..." Carla whispered. "You've done nothing wrong. We didn't mean for these things to happen. Had we known the truth, we could've prevented it in some way. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

A few tears trickled down Wendy's cheeks. "Carla, our world... It's gone... I... I... feel like... we're never going home... again...!" She squeezed Carla in a tight embrace and cried audibly, the latter continuing to console her.

Sherria couldn't gather the strength to hold back her own tears, to find anything to say that would pull her best friend out of her despair. "Wendy..."

Goofy smiled warmly, "Aww, you shouldn't be worryin', none! Even if your world's blown up to pieces, I bet your Fairy Tail buddies are 'round here someplace among the stars. We found a few, but this ain't all of 'em. We just gotta keep lookin' for 'em. Like when Sherria got herself lost in Wonderland, and Alzack's family escaped from the dark guilds and landed in the Deep Jungle. Betcha the others are doin' stuff like that, too. Just because your world's gone doesn't mean your friends are gone, neither. It'll work out okay in the end. You'll see."

Carla grinned, "Ironic, isn't it? Those were the words I said when you cried at the hotel."

Goofy raised an eyebrow, "You said that before?"

Carla explained, "It wasn't the first time Wendy cried for something. She endured many hardships in the past, but nothing compares to the pain of losing a loved one. She couldn't bear it."

Donald questioned, "So... She's emotionally sensitive?"

Carla sighed, "Yes, regrettably. Although she's a Dragon Slayer and is capable of holding her own, she is still a child. Her emotions easily overwhelm her. That is one of the main reasons why I must fulfill my duty as Wendy's guardian- to guide her and shield her from insecurities."

Donald frowned suspiciously, "Are you some kinda cat maid or something?"

Carla said dryly, "Don't push it, duck."

Donald groaned, "Okay, okay, fine! I get the hint!"

Carla turned to Wendy and wiped the tears from her face. "Whatever happened at Tenrou Island wasn't your fault, nor was it anyone's. This was nothing more than a cruel trick time had played. We didn't realize it at first, nor do we expect something out of it. What matters is that we are alive. We all are."

Wendy's sobs gradually quieted, and she began to take calm breaths. "R-Really? We're still here?"

Carla nodded, "Absolutely. Even if we are worlds apart from our own, we always have friends to guide us. Myself, Donald, Goofy, and everyone else."

Wendy breathed, "Thank you..." Reinvigorated by Carla's words of comfort, she turned to face the rest of the group. "I'm sorry, everybody. I didn't mean to cause a scene."

Donald said warmly, "It's natural, kid. You miss your home and your friends, just like we miss King Mickey. He's a true friend and a great hero. Sometimes Goofy and I can't stop worrying about him. But we pressed on. You should, too." He then got a little upset, "Hey, have you forgotten what I told you? No frowning and no sad faces!"

Carla agreed, "He has a point. We talked about this before. Whatever happened to the brave young girl who would risk everything for the safety of her friends? It seems to me that you've forgotten. This isn't the Wendy I know."

Leon encouraged, "Responsibility rests on your shoulders. The Heartless and the Keyholes are the reason why your Keyblade is so important. The hearts of each world must be locked to avoid the risk of being contaminated."

Aerith beckoned, "Please lock the Keyholes, Wendy. You're the only one who can."

Wendy swallowed hard. "I don't know..."

Leon reasoned, "You may be a kid, but there's no doubt you're the right one for the job. I'm sure you'll find a way to turn things around." He then smiled, "Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well. Trust me."

Donald cheered, "Yeah!"

Goofy beamed, "We gotta find your Fairy Tail friends!"

Carla added, "And King Mickey."

Sherria agreed, "That's right! Just because our world is gone doesn't mean we're giving up!"

Alzack stated, "Our friends are still out there, and we won't rest until we find them."

Bisca grinned, "We're in this together, Wendy. We'll find a way. We always do."

Asuka cried happily, "Go, Wendy! Go, Wendy!"

Wendy summoned the Keyblade and stared at the decorated steel for a short moment, still absorbing the details of the duty that was assigned to her. She remembered that night, when the Keyblade materialized into her hand, gifting her the strength to cut through the repugnant darkness. True to Carla's words, it had selected her for a reason. It was her purity or heart, her innate desire to make a difference, that led to this. Wherever destiny may lead, she would follow it and see it through, and she wouldn't do it alone. She had friends, her bravest companions, to guide her.

Once again, Wendy's confidence was fully restored. She held the Keyblade aloft. "Alright, I'll do it! I'll lock the Keyholes! I don't care how long it's gonna take. I'll do everything I can to see our friends again!" She then paused, giving Leon an odd look. "I wish you would've told me that before."

Leon's response was a slight chuckle. "You didn't ask."

Just like that, the group swarmed around Wendy, giving hugs and friendly pats for her enthusiasm. For a while, it distracted her from her grief over Earth-land's destruction. Leon and Aerith watched the scene unfold with warm hearts. They had faith in Wendy, the girl who would rise to defeat the Heartless and the forces commanding them.

"Oh!" Wendy interrupted, almost forgetting one last important detail. "By the way, Leon, we found these two gummi blocks right after we locked the Keyholes." Right on cue, Donald pulled the blocks from his pockets and held them out for Leon and Aerith to see. "They're different from the others. Do you know what they're used for?"

Leon said nothing. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, as if he had no knowledge on gummi blocks and how they worked. Or perhaps it was the stress of training a lot?

"Hey, what gives?" Sherria wondered. "You're not an expert in gummi blocks?"

"We know someone who is," Aerith beamed. "Ask Cid. He should know."

"Alright, let's ask him," Alzack confirmed.

"Wendy can show us the way," Bisca added.

"Sure thing," Wendy nodded.

"Wait, Wendy," Leon called out, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. "Take this with you." He revealed a small diamond-shaped stone of radiant amber glittering in the dim light. It appeared to be slightly transparent, and if one didn't know any better, they'd say that it looked like something was frozen within its core. Leon polished the stone's surface with his thumb, and then threw it to Wendy, who caught it with both hands.

"What's this?" Wendy asked.

"I call it **Earthshine,** " Leon explained. "It's a stone holding some mysterious power. I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it."

"A stone holding mysterious power?" Wendy examined the stone. "How do you use it?"

Leon crossed his arms, slightly thinking to himself. He couldn't find an answer.

"Uh, Leon?" Wendy asked again.

Still no answer.

"Some help he is," Donald rolled his eyes.

"Donald! Be nice!" Carla hissed.

"Don't mind him," Aerith assured. "I'm sure we'll learn something about that stone. For now, just go and talk to Cid. He'll help you with the gummi blocks."

"Okay!" Wendy complied. "Come on, let's go back to the First District." And with that, the group took their leave from the secret waterway, leaving Leon alone to ponder his thoughts.

* * *

 **Accessory Shop**

Returning to the First District was a breeze for Wendy and her friends, with the exception of more Heartless that had swarmed the alleyway and the Second District during the journey. The Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, Yellow Operas, and Green Requiems were as pesky as flies, and the Large Bodies were no pushovers, but in the end, they all fell before the heroes' impressive teamwork. Arriving at the Accessory Shop, they entered through the front door. Cid Highwind grinned at the sight of Wendy and company making their way in, and folded his arms over his chest. "Well, look what the cat dragged in!" He paused to take a glance at the new party members, "And these are the friends you were lookin' for, I take it? I reckon this ain't all of 'em."

Sherria smiled, "You're Cid, right? It's very nice to meet you. I'm Sherria."

Alzack added, "The name's Alzack Connell. This is my wife and daughter, Bisca and Asuka."

Bisca saluted, "Howdy!"

Asuka chirped, "Hello!"

Wendy greeted, "It's good to see you again, Cid. How are things going?"

Cid rolled his eyes, "Oh, business is slow as usual. And I envy those three little ducks 'cause they're makin' so much dough in their Item Shop."

Sherria wondered, "Three little ducks?"

Carla clarified, "Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Donald's nephews."

Sherria shrieked, " **WHAT?!** " She turned to Donald with a shocked expression, "You're an uncle?!"

Donald nodded, "Yep! My nephews are the sharpest bunch. They've opened a shop next to Cid's so they could make lots of munny and go on their own adventure."

Bisca chuckled, "Heh, they grow up so fast."

Donald continued, "Before we set off to other worlds, we went to the Item Shop and asked a few provisions from the boys. We bought the items..." He added with a sigh, "...but they didn't give us a discount."

Alzack questioned, "Why not? They didn't give a discount because you're their uncle?"

Donald whined, "It's not fair! If they like me so much, why don't they just give me something special when they're out on their own? When did they get to be so stingy?!"

Sherria asked, "So it didn't end well between you and your nephews?"

Donald admitted, "Oh, you have no idea. My nephews often played tricks on me, like putting whipped cream on my hand or making a very spicy pie... They really are three of a kind. The kind of kids who'd be a pain in the neck for me. Sometimes."

Sherria giggled, "Being an uncle sure is fun, huh?"

Donald clarified, "It _is_ fun. And painful at the same time."

Alzack comforted, "We know how you feel..."

Bisca smiled, "Aside from that, you handled it pretty well."

Donald sighed, "Thanks a lot."

Cid asked, "So, what brings you folks here? Somethin' you wanna buy?"

Wendy replied, "Leon and Aerith said you're an expert in gummi blocks. We were wondering if you know what these are."

Donald pulled out the gummi blocks and placed them on the counter. Cid's face pulled into a stern look, his brow furrowing as his focused his attention on the small artificial objects. "Hmm... What've you got there?" He reached over and picked one of the blocks up, examining it for a while. Suddenly, his grin returned. "Hey! Well, if it ain't a rare navigation gummi block!"

Goofy wondered, "Navigation gummi block? What's this one for?"

Cid's grin was quickly replaced with an annoyed frown. "You're kiddin' me! You're flyin' around in a ship made out of fine gummis, and you don't know nothin' about the navigation kind?!" He shook his head with a scoff, "Bunch of pinheads. Interspace ain't no playground."

Donald argued, "Hey, we're still kinda new at this! There's a lot we don't know about gummis!"

Wendy said resolutely, "Without the Gummi Ship, how are we gonna travel to other worlds? We don't have any other choice!"

Carla determined, "Finding our missing friends is of the utmost importance. We must continue the search at all costs!"

Cid rubbed the back of his head vigorously, clearly underestimating the group's impatience. "Whoa, easy. I didn't know. No hard feelings, alright?" He then checked the gummi blocks one more time. "Well, I guess I could lend y'all a hand, then."

Wendy beamed, "Really? That's great!"

Cid grinned and raised one piece of the navigation gummi blocks for everyone to see. "Basically, with navigation gummis, you can go to worlds you haven't seen yet. It upgrades yer coordinate database locations in known interspace, lets you go where no man's gone before and all that. You want one on your ship, right?" They all nodded, before he put the gummi block back on the counter. "It can't hurt to install it... Not like it'll crash yer system or nothin'."

Donald hoped, "It better not. 'Cause if it does..."

Goofy added, "We ain't got nothin' to explore with."

Cid offered, "Leave your ship to me. I'll get that navigation gummi installed for ya. No charge." He then bent down, searching behind the counter for something. "But I got this thing I gotta go deliver first."

Donald complained, "Why is there always a catch for everything?"

Cid joked, "Hey, here's an idea, duck. How's about you make a hundred shipments a day? Trust me, it's gonna be a long and tiring job! You won't regret it!"

Donald yelped, "Wak! T-That's not what I meant!"

Cid laughed, "Just kiddin'! But I'm serious about the delivery thing. Gotta make sure it's back in good hands."

Donald confirmed, "Oh, that's what I thought you said."

Wendy asked, "What do you need to deliver exactly?"

Cid answered, "Just this book." He popped back up to the counter, having found what he was looking for. In his hand was a book in a beautifully thick amber-colored binding, the cover representing a blank white space. The book had a small golden lock on it, but they could easily tell it wasn't locked tight. It looked something like a diary, but judging by its antiquated appearance, this was no ordinary book. "It's real old. When the guy brought it in, it was practically fallin' apart. Too beat up to restore it to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job puttin' it back together." He handed it to Wendy, "Anyway, you mind deliverin' it for me?"

Wendy replied, "Okay, where do we take it?"

Cid instructed, "It's the old house past the Third District. Look for a big fire sign. In the meantime, I'm gonna go prop up your ship."

Wendy smiled, "Thanks! Let's get-"

No sooner had the Sky Maiden taken the book did the entire place shake, catching everyone off guard. The vibration was accompanied by the loud sound of a bell, the orchestra of rings making the most melodious tone that echoed over all of Traverse Town. "Wh-What was that?" Wendy asked nervously.

"Hmm?" Cid perked up, turning to where the ringing was coming from. "The bell at the gizmo shop is ringing. Go check it out if you want, but deliver that book for me first. When you're done, stop by the house in the Third District. I'll be there."

"Alright," Wendy nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Third District**

The Third District looked like it had returned to serenity after the final battle with Halloween and his Guard Armor. But by the time Wendy and company made their way in through the Second District doorway, the bliss was shattered. Another battalion of Heartless was on the prowl, comprised of Soldiers, Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, and a new type known as the Air Soldier. The Air Soldier was a cousin of the Soldier bearing the same shadowed face and jagged visage, kitted out for aerial battle in an aviator cap with a propeller on top, a pair of shiny-rimmed goggles, and bat-like wings. Their high endurance and tenacity made them tough to beat, but fighting in numbers was the most dangerous part. With their incredible speed, they could challenge an Exceed or two in a flying contest.

The Soldiers, Red Nocturnes, and Blue Rhapsodies were the least of the group's worries, so they made quick work of the less bothersome foes first. Left to contend with the Air Soldiers and their capacity for aerial combat, strategy and patience were the best options at beating them. When fighting a single Air Soldier, Wendy would use her Keyblade Magic to stun it, then close the distance with her Keyblade to finish it off. When fighting groups, she and Donald would cast **Thunder** first off to stun the surrounding enemies, then deliver the final blow. Defeating the rest of the Air Soldiers was no walk in the park, but Wendy and her allies succeeded in outsmarting their aerial hijinks, before finally destroying them. Wendy and Donald were quick to heal the party's injuries with **Cure** before proceeding onward.

At the end of an alley in one dark corner of the Third District, they discovered a door bearing the sign of a large flame, just as Cid told them.

"Hello!" Donald pounded on the door's surface with his fist. "Anybody in there?"

"Seems kinda empty, don't it?" Goofy scratched his head.

" **HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME?** " Donald increased the volume of his voice, again pounding his fist. "Why don't they answer?"

"That's funny," Wendy spoke up. "Somebody's supposed to be living here, right? Why would it be empty?"

"Whatever happened to it, it's shut tight by a mysterious force," Carla rubbed her chin. "Not even the Keyblade can access it. Seeing how this door is designed, it's nothing ordinary."

"Well, there's only one thing left to do," Donald determined. "We're gonna have to throw fire at it."

"Fire?" Wendy gasped. "You mean, burn it down?!"

"That's foolish!" Carla argued. "You can't possibly-"

" **Fire!** " Deaf to Wendy and Carla's protests, Donald aimed his staff and shot a blazing fireball from the tip. As the fire touched the symbol on the door, it erupted into flame, burning hotly for a few seconds before it died down. The group expected the wood to catch fire and burn into ash, but instead, the symbol gleamed a brilliant yellow. In the end, the door creaked open slightly.

"Way to go, Donald!" Sherria cheered. "I never thought you'd open the door with a little fire."

"It's no big deal," Donald chuckled. "It just popped into my head, like a light bulb."

"Impressive, Donald," Carla remarked. "Once again, your impulsiveness has served you well."

"Hey!" Donald frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing," Carla smiled coyly. "I'm simply appreciating your talents, however hasty they are."

"Sure, whatever..." Donald grumbled.

"The door is open now," Wendy confirmed. "Let's check it out."

* * *

 **Mystical House**

The door led Wendy and her friends into a large cavern surrounded by a dome of water. It wasn't really a cave, as the starry night sky was seen over their heads. There was a strangely decorated house two stories tall, perched atop a small island in the center of the water. It had been patched with a variety of wooden planks and cardboard boxes; the house looked like it had taken too much damage and was worn down despite its festive hue. The bricks used to make the house were light lavender in color, and the carved wooden design was tinted with green. The roof somewhat resembled a witch's hat, at the very tip top of which was a tinier blue version spinning around in place like some kind of icon.

The group exchanged curious glances. Goofy was the first to speak, "Wow, that's somethin' you don't see everyday."

Wendy indicated, "This must be the old house. I wonder who lives here?"

Donald suggested, "Let's go find out."

The only way to get across was by a series of flat stone slabs floating along the stream. Together, they lined the path leading to the island. Whenever Wendy and company stepped on one of the slabs, they moved rhythmically. Timing themselves, they traversed the slabs until they passed beneath the wooden archway and walked up a small set of stairs. Before the group could access the main entrance, they found it covered in wooden crates and cloth. Because of this blockade, Wendy and the others were forced to find another way in. And then they found a broken hole in the side of the brick wall with a green curtain draped over it. They pulled open the curtain and went inside.

 **Magician's Study**

"Anybody home?"

As Wendy asked for someone who would respond to her voice, the house's interior was completely lifeless. The only remotely interesting thing that could be found was a circular stone platform with a small staircase at the center of the room.

"Nobody's home," Alzack indicated. "The whole place is empty."

"Somebody's gotta do some redecoratin'," Bisca commented. "There isn't even any furniture."

"Mommy? Daddy?" Asuka asked nervously. "What is this place? It's dark and dusty..."

"No idea, sweetheart," Alzack shrugged. "But if this is the place Cid asked us to go to..."

The group split up and wandered off to explore separate sides of the room. Not that there was anything in the room to explore- except for the piles of dust. The blockaded doorway didn't count, either. Wendy let out a breath, running her hand through her hair.

"Man, would it kill whoever owns the place to do a little dustin'?"

Wendy whirled around at the sound of the familiar voice, her heart skipping a beat. Out from the shadows stepped the most pleasant sight she had seen in a long while. A young man had appeared before her, his face impossible to forget. A face she knew very well...

"It just needs a fresh coat of paint and lots of furniture, and it'll be good as new! Then again, it kinda reminds me of something."

It's Natsu Dragneel! With his hands around his waist, he moved across the musty stone room in a slow pace. "The inside of that funny-looking house takes me way back to that S-Class job taken by myself, Lucy, Happy, and Gray. It looks just like the cave in Galuna Island, where we discovered Deliora frozen in a giant crystal." He came to a halt near the wall, then turned to Wendy with a wide smile. "I probably haven't told you that, huh?"

"Natsu...?" Wendy's eyes widened in shock at seeing the namesake of Fairy Tail's strongest team, a headstrong Dragon Slayer who was something of a big brother to her. Her mouth agape, her heart beating rapidly, Wendy raised one hand and slightly reached for Natsu, meaning to touch him to see if he was real or not. There were so many questions she wanted to ask him, so many things she wanted to talk about...

"Wendy?" The sound of Goofy's voice pulled Wendy away. She looked back at him, her eyes still wide. "Who are you talkin' to?"

"Are you alright, kid?" Donald asked concerned. "What's the matter?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. But..." Wendy turned back to where Natsu was, only to find nothing. To her surprise, the Fire Dragon Slayer vanished into thin air. " _What's going on? I could've sworn it was Natsu, or maybe I've missed him so much that I can't get him out of my head._ " Her heart heaved with uncertainty, dismayed that there was nobody standing by the stone wall, especially not one of her best friends in the whole world.

"Wendy?" Donald asked again.

"N-Nothing," Wendy assured him, regaining her composure. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Well, well! You've arrived sooner than I expected."

A voice chortled in the air, and everyone looked over to the entrance curtain. They spotted an elderly man dressed in a sky blue long-sleeved cloak, an equally sky blue floppy conical hat, spectacles with circular lenses, and pointed slippers. He had short hair on the sides and back of his head, bushy eyebrows, a walrus mustache, and a long floor-length beard, all of which were white. In one hand was a carpet bag, and the other was a long brown rod with a small bump on one end.

"Oh!" Wendy exclaimed. "You knew we were coming?"

"Why, of course," the elderly man nodded. "In fact, I've been looking forward to meeting in person the main heroine of this grand adventure and her band of faithful companions."

"Gawrsh, how'd you know that?" Goofy asked curiously. "Are you a Heartless?"

"He doesn't look like one," Donald implied. "He just looks old."

"Good heavens, I'm no Heartless," the elderly man chuckled. "My name is Merlin. As you can see, I am a sorcerer. I spend much of my time traveling." The sorcerer looked around the room and took a deep breath of content. "It's good to be home."

"You live here!" Wendy gasped in realization. The group was equally surprised.

"Let me be the first to welcome you to my humble abode," Merlin grinned. "Even though you arrived earlier, I am very pleased to have you in my company." He walked up the steps to reach the top of the circular platform, adjusting his hold on the carpet bag. "King Mickey requested my help."

"King Mickey?" Donald and Goofy's eyes went wide.

"Yes, indeed," Merlin confirmed, coming to a halt at the center. "Donald Duck and Goofy, two of the King's royal allies tasked to follow the one who holds the mystical weapon, the Keyblade..." He looked over at the Sky Maiden, "...and that person turned out to be her. Who might you be, my dear?"

"I'm Wendy Marvell," Wendy introduced herself.

"Ah, so you have found the key," Merlin stroked his beard thoughtfully. "You certainly are a brave and confident young lady in spite of your age. The beauty and innocence within... I suppose that's why it selected someone like you."

"Aww, really?" Wendy blushed with a smile. "It was nothing."

"What did King Mickey ask you to do?" Carla prompted.

"Just a moment..." Merlin held up one finger in the air, stopping her.

The sorcerer set his bag on the edge of the round platform, and then moved to the other side. Clearing his throat, he lifted his wand high and tapped the air in an almost rhythmic fashion. " **Presto!** " Suddenly, the carpet bag popped open, and out came a variety of items. It was difficult to tell what they were at first because they were so small, but they slowly began to grow in size. They moved in synchronization, marching like a parade. As soon as the first few objects emerged from the bag, Merlin began to pounce and hop in place as though he was leading an orchestra. Out of his mouth came a flurry of magical words sung in a melody, leading the furniture around the room.

Merlin: **_Higitus figitus migitus mum!  
Prestidigitonium!  
Hockety pockety wockety wack!  
Odds and ends and bric a brac!  
Alicafez, balacazez  
Malacamez, meripedes!  
Higitus figitus migitus mum!  
Prestidigitonium!  
Higitus figitus migitus mum!  
Prestidigitonium!_**

Wendy and company watched in amazement as the contents of Merlin's bag emptied itself. Out popped teapots, tables, drawers, chairs, and countless other items, which appeared smaller before growing to their original size. The wacky wizard continued to sing and dance around, directing the items to their respective places in the house.

Soon afterwards, the room was entirely furnished, complete with a comfy bed, a round table with a tea set, a wooden desk filled up with various assortments, a blackboard, a giant copper telescope, a brass stove, and multiple piles of books. The spot next to the telescope became home to a small model of a beautiful white carriage that, oddly enough, vaguely resembled a pumpkin. Wendy and her friends glanced around at the fully decorated room with open mouths. What a way to unpack!

" **WOW!** " Asuka squealed excitedly. "Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!"

"Asuka! Take it easy!" Alzack laughed, lifting his energetic daughter up in his arms. He looked at Merlin apologetically, "Sorry about her. She gets so excited over everything."

"That's quite alright, lad," Merlin assured. "How else would someone get all this stuff into one suitcase?"

"Someone like you?" Bisca smirked. "You sure know how to turn this musty dump into a colorful hangout."

"Well, anything is possible if you have magic," Merlin smiled. "Would you like some tea?" He gestured to the table spread as part of the invitation. In response, chairs moved automatically from different parts of the room and scooped up Wendy and the others, before pulling them up to the table. Donald let out a surprised quack as his seat was pushed in too quickly, causing him to slide forward and collide with the table's edge. He grumbled angrily to himself as he leaned back, rubbing the sore spot of his stomach. The tea kettle then poured a fresh cup of tea for each of them. Merlin seated himself at the head of the table in a large red chair, overseeing the group picking up their tea cups and gingerly taking a sip. "Would anyone care for sugar?"

Carla put her teacup down and smiled. "Why, yes. It would be delightful."

Wendy raised her own teacup, "I'd like to have some."

Sherria followed suit, "Me, too."

Merlin relaxed in the comfort of his chair. "Alright. Sugar?" He clapped his hands twice. In a flash, the sugar container hopped along the table with a teaspoon. It headed for the sorcerer, who narrowed his eyes at it. " **No!** Manners, manners, manners! Guests _first!_ You know that!" The container hopped in alarm before spinning around to Wendy, Sherria, and Carla. It came to a stop next to Wendy's cup and, removing its lid, used the spoon to scoop into itself and pour sugar into the cup one spoonful at a time. Merlin chuckled to himself. "Just say when, dear."

After receiving two sugars, Wendy smiled. "Okay, when." The container seemed to take the Sky Dragon Slayer's response with kindness. It then hopped over to give Carla and Sherria the same treatment.

Merlin cleared his throat, "There, now, let's get down to business. King Mickey asked me to advance your skills in the art of magic."

Wendy was moments away from eating a biscuit in her hand. "Huh? You mean you want to train me?"

Merlin nodded, "Precisely. So far, you've performed marvelously in balancing the Keyblade's physical strength with magic. A most impressive feat for a child." He rose from his seat and walked down the platform, moving over to his pile of books and rummaging through them for the right one. "You should know that reliance on physical strength denies you the full capacity of the weapon you use."

Meanwhile, the sugar container had moved on from Sherria's cup to Merlin's. Sherria watched as it continually poured spoons of sugar into its intended target. She stifled a laugh, putting one hand over her mouth. "Um... Merlin?"

Merlin went on, returning to his seat, "Conscious control of both physical and magical is essential to your cause. But don't you get any foolish ideas that magic will solve all of your problems, because it won't. Proper balance is the key to success!"

Wendy grinned, "Thank you, Mr. Merlin. You know, I'm getting the hang of using the Keyblade every day. Like activating Command Styles, using different kinds of Abilities, casting Keyblade Magic spells..."

Merlin chortled, "I understand, my dear. Very good. But please, call me Merlin. I can tell you're able to handle yourself quite well with the abilities and techniques you've unlocked. Still, if you ever have the need to sharpen your skills, feel free to ask me. We can... Ah!" His eyes went wide when he saw the mountain of sugar where his teacup used to be. "When! **When! BLAST IT ALL, WHEN!** "

The sugar container jumped up, frightened. Its lid flipped a few times and its spoon clattered on the table top. It pulled on its lid and dashed away, hiding itself behind the tea kettle, peeking out to look at Merlin nervously. The sorcerer grumbled under his breath, dropping the books he picked up. He grabbed the teacup, threw the excess sugar over his shoulder, then used the end of his beard to sweep the remaining bits off the table. Wendy and her companions struggled to hold back their laughter, amused by the display. "Impudent piece of crockery..." Merlin muttered, taking a seat and smoothing his beard. He grabbed one of the books he retrieved and flipped through the pages, while picking up his cup for a sip. "As I was saying, we can start anytime you like. Let me know when you're ready to begin the training."

Wendy shrugged, "Well, I guess a little exercise wouldn't hurt. I promised I would be strong for my friends, so I have to improve myself."

Merlin asked, "What is your answer, then?"

Wendy replied, "Yes, I'll ask you. I'm gonna need some help if I'm to control my magic properly."

Merlin beamed, "Splendid, my dear! Please, don't hesitate to ask a sorcerer for guidance. You have my generous support."

Wendy nodded, "Sure!"

Carla reminded, "Remember what Merlin said, proper balance is the key to success."

Wendy giggled, "Merlin's not the only one who told me that, you know."

Carla chuckled, "I suppose."

"Oh, and one more thing..." Merlin gestured for the group to turn around in their seats. Suddenly, the room was filled with small twinkling blue lights. They flickered brilliantly as they slowly moved across the room, until they coalesced around the carriage model. When the lights disappeared, taking the carriage's place was an elderly woman with grey hair and pale skin, dressed in a lavender cloak with a hood and a pink bow around her neck. In her hand, she held a long magic wand.

"Hello," the woman greeted with a sweet smile. "I'm the Fairy Godmother. Your king asked me to help, too. I will assist throughout your journey." She curtsied slightly in the group's direction.

All at once, the entourage of Fairy Tail wizards, paired with the only Lamia Scale wizard on the team, was extremely awed at the prospect of seeing a bona fide fairy for the first time. They couldn't believe it! The answer to the eternal question they could never find an answer to, the very question the Fairy Tail guild was based on, was standing right in front of them before their very eyes! Donald and Goofy were less fazed by the discovery, wondering why their other teammates were stunned at seeing a fairy. It was almost as if they had never seen one before. They just stood there, frozen with shock, until Wendy broke the ice. "Whoa! You're a fairy? For real?"

The Fairy Godmother chuckled, "Of course I'm a fairy, dear! Who else is?"

Carla exclaimed, "Fascinating! In a separate corner of the universe, we have just encountered a fairy, the creature our guild is named after!"

Sherria remarked, "Whoa, I guess fairies _do_ exist after all. And to think I thought they only exist in fairy tales..."

Wendy beamed, "No kidding what Carla said about every world full of surprises and stuff... And now, we get to see a real fairy! This is amazing!"

Bisca grinned, "Well, ain't that the best thing you've ever seen?"

Alzack stated, "If the rest of Fairy Tail was here, they'd be so surprised."

Asuka cheered, "Fairy! Fairy! Fairy!"

The Fairy Godmother remarked, "You and your friends certainly have a wide imagination. Have you believed long enough that fairies do exist?"

Carla clarified, "In our world, there are lingering concerns regarding the existence of fairies. Many attempted to uncover the mystery, even to this day. So far, none have succeeded. But seeing you here..."

The Fairy Godmother nodded, "Yes, there are so many mysteries which we find harder to solve. But sometimes the answer lies in front of us when all is said and done. Whether the world is full of hope or hardship is an answer that may be determined by the way we lead our lives."

Wendy admired, "Wow... Those are nice words coming from you."

Sherria agreed, "Yeah, like moral lessons at the end of each story!"

Carla commented, "Most impressive. For a fairy, you have such wisdom."

The Fairy Godmother asked, "Your name is Wendy, isn't it?" The Sky Dragon Slayer responded with a nod. "Let me ask you a question. In your heart, do you believe that dreams can come true?"

Wendy answered, "You said that whether the world's good or bad depends on how we live our lives, right? Well, if there's something I've learned worthwhile..." She mustered enough courage to come up with an honest answer, "...it's to always have faith. To never give up, no matter what comes my way. So yeah, I do believe." She held a hand over her heart, "I believe because I have friends alongside me. I believe because there's a future lying in store for me. There's no reason for me to be afraid. If I believe, I can do anything." She then gave an affectionate sigh, "I always have."

The Fairy Godmother smiled, "That's good, my dear. And I hope you stay that way. Just trust in your dreams." She paused to give Wendy an acknowledging gleam in her eyes, as if she was reading the untouched radiance within. " _You've raised her well, Grandeeney. One heart of pure light holding a key..._ "

A soft gasp escaped Wendy's mouth. Her eyes darted upward to look into the sweetly figure's face. How did the Fairy Godmother know about that?

Merlin smiled, "I do not know how much we can be of help, but do stop by anytime."

Wendy nodded, "Okay, we'll come back soon enough. Thanks!"

Donald interrupted, "Wait a minute! Aren't we forgetting something?"

Goofy reminded, "Cid asked us to deliver this book." He pulled it out and raised it in the air for everyone to see.

Wendy realized, "Oh, right! It's what we came here to do."

Goofy handled the book to Merlin, "We thought you'd like to have it."

Merlin recognized, "Oh, that book... I was wondering when Cid would be finished patching it up for me. He asked you to bring this, did he not? Thank you so much." He took the book and examined it, "The binding's almost as good as new. Mr. Highwind's gotten rather proficient at fixing a book, hasn't he?"

Carla assumed, "Yes, so it seems."

Merlin thumbed through the pages, searching for whatever nicks or scratches remained in the book. After much deliberation, he turned to Wendy and company, who were eager to catch a glimpse of the book's contents. "I assume you are wondering what kind of book this is?"

Donald said eagerly, "Uh-huh!"

Merlin shrugged, "To be quite frank, I don't even know myself. In fact, it's not mine. It somehow found its way into my bag one day. It was such a curious book, I asked Cid to repair it for me." He closed the book, "Well, I guess I'll put it here somewhere, for now. This book holds a great secret. The missing pages will unlock it."

Donald blinked, "Great secret?"

Goofy echoed, "The missing pages?"

Wendy asked, "How many?"

Merlin explained, "Well, I rummaged the contents of this book, and I was quick to discover there are five pages missing in total. The pages are scattered over many worlds. If by chance you run across them in your travels, I'm sure you'll restore the book to its former glory. I do hope that you'll get something special out of it." He turned to a small bedside table, walked over to it, and placed the book there. "I'll just leave it right here. Do look at it whenever you like. My best regards to Cid for repairing it for me."

Wendy nodded, "Okay, we'll do our best to find the missing pages."

Merlin continued, "Oh, and about that stone of yours..."

Wendy jumped in alarm. "Huh?! How did you-"

A knowing twinkle could be seen behind Merlin's spectacles. "You should ask the Fairy Godmother about that."

Wendy pulled out the Earthshine, the name of the mysterious stone she received from Leon as a gift. She stared at the alluring radiance within the stone, curious of whatever power was hidden inside. She walked over to the Fairy Godmother and presented the stone to her. "Fairy Godmother, do you know what this stone is? Leon said it holds some kind of power."

The Fairy Godmother gingerly picked up the stone to inspect it. A small, somewhat sad frown appeared on the elderly figure's face, as she clicked her tongue in disappointment. "Oh, the poor thing! He has turned into a **Summon Gem.** "

The group looked at each other in surprise. "A **Summon Gem?** "

The Fairy Godmother explained, "This little creature lived in a world that was consumed by darkness. When a world vanishes, so do its inhabitants." She gestured to the Earthshine, "But this one had such a strong heart, he became a gem instead of vanishing with his world. Summon Gems contain the heart of a young soul that had escaped the destruction of their world, and they maintain their existence by living on as gems, like the one you gave to me."

Wendy gasped softly, "He survived because of his strong heart? He turned into a gem after that?"

The Fairy Godmother nodded, "Yes."

Sherria guessed, "It must've taken a lot of willpower for him to make it outta there alive. He's tough."

Goofy agreed, "Yup! That's feller's as tough as you, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka back then."

Alzack chuckled, "Oh, you think?"

Bisca said proudly, "They can't mess with us."

Donald wondered, "But if Wendy's world is gone, won't her friends be, too?"

Wendy shook her head, "No, they have to be alive somewhere. I know they are." She then resumed the topic, "If this guy's a Summon Gem, can he regain himself?"

The Fairy Godmother answered, "Yes, but only his spirit. Now, watch!" She held out the Earthshine with her free hand and pointed the tip of her wand at it. " **Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!** "

With another rain of twinkling lights, a lion's roar could be heard from somewhere. It sounded far and distant, but that didn't change the power and might laced in the loud noise. Everyone's eyes went wide, wondering where the noise came from. Suddenly, the crystal exterior of the Earthshine popped, and allowed something to hatch out of it. A floating orb of orange bearing the symbol of a lion floated above the Fairy Godmother's palm, right before it popped in the same way the stone had. Wisps of light danced about, and Wendy's hand summoned the Keyblade in automatic response. By the time the light assimilated with the blade's steel, the Sky Maiden began to examine the new changes. She cried out, "Whoa! Did it just become a part of my Keyblade?"

Donald stated, "It's just like the Magic and Ability Orbs we've found at other worlds!"

The Fairy Godmother explained, "I used my magic to awaken the heart within the gem, and it responded to your Keyblade. It has now become one with its power. Simply concentrate with all your heart, and you need only to say the word to summon an ally who will help you in your time of need. Whenever you call, he will help you."

Wendy asked, "So I'll have to focus my Keyblade Magic to summon that guy, and he'll come to help us?" The Fairy Godmother confirmed her answer with a nod. She got a big grin out of that, "Incredible! I can summon anyone out of nowhere, just like Lucy summons her Celestial Spirits!"

Alzack grinned, "Your new summon partner could be a buff bodyguard like Taurus."

Bisca joked, "Or maybe someone charmingly handsome as Loke?"

Carla implied, "We won't know how it'll work, unless you give it a try."

Donald requested, "When we see Heartless again, can you call out that guy?"

Goofy nodded, "Yeah, we wanna see 'im in action."

Sherria agreed, "Yeah, Wendy! Do the magic!"

Wendy giggled, "I'll keep that in mind."

The Fairy Godmother advised, "If you find any more Summon Gems, bring them to me. And don't worry, when their worlds are restored, they will return there." She placed one hand under the Sky Dragon Slayer's chin, giving an encouraging smile. "Wendy, please help save them."

Wendy smiled back, "Don't worry, I will." She turned to the rest of her friends, "Well, I guess that's about it."

Just as the group was about to leave, Merlin raised his wand into the air and cleared his throat loudly, diverting their attention back to him. "Oh, and Wendy! You'd best go see Cid before going anywhere else."

Goofy chuckled, "Why'd we forget? We're just on our way to see him."

Merlin nodded, "Yes, yes, that's good to hear. We wish you good fortune, my lads!"

Donald grinned, "Alright, time to hit the road!"

Wendy agreed, "Right!" She and the others exited the house, knowing that their business was concluded. Little did they know that an unexpected encounter would occur upon their return back to the Third District...

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** _Man, it's been a long trip! I'm sorry it took so long, but it's here now. The first chapter of the second Traverse Town arc is complete. Yay! Still to come, Wendy is about to reunite with someone, and the tides of war may turn in her favor. I'm not gonna tease, but here is a clue... That someone's flying through the skies with wings on a rainbow fire... Can you guess who it was? 'Cause I'm not gonna spoil._

 _I think that's all for now. I'm off to write the next chapter, given the time I have. I wish you all a happy reading and give me more support and credit. This is TheSavageMan100, and I'll see you next time!_


	19. Traverse Town IV: The Bell Tolls

**Author's Note:  
** _IT'S A HOLIDAY MIRACLE! TheSavageMan100 is here, and after getting busy with work and stuff, for like, THREE MONTHS OR SO, I was able to come back in one piece. And again, I must apologize for keeping you waiting. Life is hard, y'know? Now that the apology's outta the way, this is the second chapter of the second Traverse Town arc, and I'm pretty sure most of you are stoked to seeing the one who's flying through the skies with wings on a rainbow fire. Some of you might've guessed it already, but I'm not gonna spoil. Begin reading the chapter to find out. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Third District**

"Gawrsh, the number of things we gotta find just keeps growin'," Goofy said, as he scratched an itch at the back of his neck. He and the rest of the group shut the door behind them as they reentered the Third District, letting sink in the new information they had acquired from the mystical house. Goofy counted his fingers to list the recent objectives added to their quest, "We're gonna find some missin' pages, look for more Summon Gems..."

"Not a problem, really," Donald faced the others over his shoulder. "We'll just get 'em one at a time. We might run into one or two along the way."

"Sounds like a plan," Wendy said cheerily. "There's a lot of stuff to do, but I know we're not giving up."

"It sure is nice to explore new places and meet new faces for a change, but do you know what's the big kicker? A real life fairy!" Sherria beamed. "We haven't seen one in our world, but we did in a different one. Congratulations, Fairy Tail! You found the one thing your guild's named after! I'm so happy for you!" She shook the hand of every Fairy Tail wizard present in the party, each of them startled at first, but nonetheless felt a sense of pride for that accomplishment. The rest of the guild would be astonished at the existence of a fairy beyond the borders of their world, if they were present. As soon as the Sky God Slayer stopped shaking hands, a thought occurred to her. "Which brings me to this one last thing. Everybody's been talking about it these days. It's the ultimate question about fairies, the main reason why they're a mystery. Why haven't we asked the Fairy Godmother?"

"You mean the question about fairies having tails?" Alzack asked. "Does the Fairy Godmother even have one?"

"Nope, doesn't look like she has a tail," Goofy shook his head. "We didn't see it pokin' under her clothes."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Donald scoffed. " _Fairies with tails?_ That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

"Well, maybe it is crazy," Bisca shrugged. "But it's also a burnin' mystery."

"Speaking of, Fairy Tail represents a sense of adventure for one to be able to discover more about mysteries and fate," Carla pointed out. "That is the very cornerstone of our guild. So far, the existence of fairies is brought to light in front of us, a lucky few who ventured beyond our world. But whether fairies have tails or not remains to be seen."

"I guess the name of your guild makes sense," Goofy smiled. "Fairy Tail's all about adventure and losta fun stuff. Nothin' like the great outdoors to strength the bond between friends! It's like goin' fishin' in the lake!" He added with a slight chuckle, "Plus, it's a pretty cute name."

"That's true," Sherria admitted with a giggle. "Fairy Tail's a cute name."

"Should we ask the Fairy Godmother?" Wendy asked. "About fairies having tails?"

"Keep dreaming, Wendy," Donald rolled his eyes. "We don't have time for this. The sooner we get to Cid, the better."

"He's right," Carla nodded. "The mystery can wait. For now, our task comes first."

"At least some people aren't as fangirly as Sherria," Donald sighed. "Last time, she went cuckoo over fighting a-"

He was interrupted when five Soldier Heartless jumped out from the shadows, prompting a surprised quack from his beak. The lesser number of Heartless was accompanied by more Soldiers, Air Soldiers, Large Bodies, Yellow Operas, and Green Requiems, storming the Third District in droves.

"Wak! Why won't they leave us alone?!" Donald yelped.

"That's an awful lot!" Wendy cried.

"We've been through worse," Alzack shrugged.

"It's a carnival of creeps out here!" Bisca remarked.

"There's too many of them!" Sherria implied.

Wendy remembered the new summon ability she gained, and materialized the Jungle King in her hand. "I guess now's a better time than any. I'm gonna use the Summon Gem!" She stared at the invisible aura pulsating within the steel, waiting to be released. "Maybe this oughta can even the odds!"

Goofy asked, "Huh? You're usin' the Summon Gem?"

Wendy nodded, "Yeah!"

Donald urged, "Alright, then! Get to it!"

Sherria beamed, "Go for it, Wendy!"

Carla encouraged, "Good luck!"

Following the Fairy Godmother's advice, Wendy shut her eyes and clenched her free hand around her heart. She poured her focus and willpower into the radiance of the Keyblade as per the first step in commencing the summoning. " **Summon Gem: Earthshine!** " In response to the booming purity in her voice, a divine light emanated from her hand, and the steel of the Keyblade mimicked the action. Wendy opened her eyes, grasped the Keyblade, and pointed the tip in a straight direction. As soon as the tip glowed with a majestic orb radiating the color of the Summon Gem, she raised the weapon aloft. The air festered with an azure mist, hiding the silhouette of a creature standing tall and proud, a dignified air of majesty shrouding the outline. Through the mist, the spirit of the Summon Gem was veiled in darkness, until he took a step forward, revealing his outward appearance. It was a lion with a dark red mane, yellow-orange fur, and a tail with a tuft of fur with the same color as his mane. The lion let out a mighty roar to the heavens, mirroring the actions of a king overseeing the stability of a vast kingdom.

No sooner had the lion taken shape in the Third District than he looked around in confusion, completely unaware of his new surroundings. "Wh-Where am I? The last thing I remember, I was fighting those strange creatures, and then everything went black..." He then turned to notice the horde of Heartless on the prowl, "And now I see more of them standing in front of me! What's going on here?!"

Everyone was awed at how successful Wendy's first attempt at summoning a special ally was. More importantly, what that ally looked like. Donald exclaimed, "It's a lion!"

Sherria remarked, "He looks mighty and fierce!"

Alzack agreed, "Not to mention big and vicious!"

Bisca wondered, "Does he look nice and friendly?"

The lion spotted Wendy and company on the opposite side, their presence unfamiliar to him. Where did these creatures come from? Were they enemies or allies? As a precautionary measure, he took a defensive crouch. One side was anticipating the other's movements, about to retaliate when provoked. The lion emitted a deep growl, his face demanding answers. "Who are you?"

Goofy cried out, "He can talk, too!"

Donald commented, "And here I thought Carla's the only talking cat!"

Carla muttered, "Oh, you think?"

The lion's impatience rose with his anger. "Who are you? Answer me!"

Sherria waved her hands defensively. "Whoa, take it easy, Mr. Lion. We're not looking for a fight."

The lion raised an eyebrow. "Huh? You're not?"

Wendy assured, "It's okay, we're your friends. I just brought you here with a little bit of magic, so you've got nothing to worry about. What's your name?"

Seeing that the new visitors were being friendly, the lion relaxed. "I'm Simba. Do you what's going on around here? What happened to me? And how did I end up in this place?"

Wendy answered, "I'll explain later. Right now, we gotta take care of these guys!"

Simba followed the direction of the Sky Maiden's finger. The first wave of Heartless advanced, determined to beat the living daylights out of the group with their fists and claws! In an instant, the lion's eyes narrowed with renewed vigor. "Leave this one to me!" He pounced and assaulted the enemies, tearing them asunder with his razor-sharp claws and teeth. Several tried to impede Simba's progress with magic and physical attacks, but they were easily outsmarted by the lion's unique combination of agility, ferocity, strength and speed that rivaled Sabor's, making everyone wonder who would win in a fight, had the leopard still lived. Soon afterwards, a significant number of Heartless fell victim to Simba's rage. A flock of Yellow Operas and Green Requiems charged, their magic at the ready. In response, the lion took a defiant position and let out an ear-piercing roar, the noise producing a powerful shockwave that vaporized the spellcasting Heartless.

With two waves of Heartless destroyed, Wendy and her friends were astounded by the end result; they chattered with positive comments on Simba's impressive abilities. "Whoa... Check it out! He's fast! He took 'em out with no problem! He's even faster than Sabor!"

Wendy walked over to Simba with a cheerful smile. "You're amazing, Simba! You handled them good!"

Simba chuckled at the Sky Maiden's comment. "Well, I wasn't born yesterday, you know. I can blow away anything that comes my way with just one roar."

Goofy interrupted, "Uh, fellas? More Heartless are comin'!" He motioned everyone to face another swarm on the offensive.

Wendy proposed, "Simba, we're gonna have to work together if we're gonna beat them. Are you up for this?"

Simba smirked, "Huh, I could ask the same of you, kid. Let's see if you can keep up with me."

Wendy beamed, "Alright! Let's do this!"

The rest of the group shouted resolutely, " **Yeah!** "

Waves of Heartless rolled into the center of the District, surrounding the heroes paired with a special comrade called forth by the Keyblade master. Authorizing full use of their weapons and magic, combined with Simba's deadly swipes and sonic roars, they held their ground against the onslaught. In a matter of minutes, the Heartless began to arrive less quickly, the last wave consisting of five Large Bodies, ten Air Soldiers, four Red Nocturnes, and four Yellow Operas. The battle royale was reaching its end. Noticing the dwindling number of enemies, a growl of determination shook Simba's voice. "Time to finish this..." He gathered his strength, the courage in his heart manifesting into an aura of golden energy wrapped around his body. Wendy and the others stopped to see the lion about to deliver what seemed to be the final blow. Soon enough, a massive roar was released, and the golden energy with it. When the noise subsided, the remaining Heartless were wiped out in the blink of an eye. Once again, the Third District was silent.

Wendy breathed, "Wow... Now I've seen everything."

Donald remarked, "Not bad, Simba. Not bad at all!"

Goofy grinned, "You sure showed 'em who's boss!"

Carla admired, "Most impressive."

Simba smiled back, "You guys are not too bad yourselves. Thanks for helping me out." He then made a serious face, "Now that they're out of the way, would anyone care to tell me exactly what's going on?"

Wendy confirmed, "Oh, right. My name is Wendy, and these are my friends." She gestured to herself and the rest of the group, then continued, "Simba, what's the last thing you saw before you came here?"

Simba recalled, "Well, the last thing I saw were these black creatures that came out of the ground."

Donald identified, "The Heartless!"

Simba raised an eyebrow, "Heartless? Is that what they're called? They're nothing out of the ordinary, that's for sure. I have to get back. My friends there-"

Wendy cut him off, "Your world's gone."

Simba's mind froze, and the world spun to a standstill. "What?"

Wendy confessed, "The Heartless you saw, they're the ones that took your world. There's nothing left of it." She looked down with a forlorn expression, "Your friends are gone, too. I'm sorry."

Simba gasped in horror upon hearing the news of the terrible tragedy. "Gone? You mean it...?" Wendy and company answered him with a collection of nods, as they felt sympathy for his loss. "No... Not again..." He shook his head in anguish, refusing to believe that everything in his life was stripped away. He could do nothing but pace back and forth in a vain attempt to outrun his insecurities. No matter how fast he moved, they continued to surge through him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to expel as much of his grief as possible. It broke Wendy's own heart to see the lion in such grief, just as she was caught up in her own a while ago. They both lost something, and they knew firsthand what loss could do to people. It was several minutes before Simba managed to stop pacing, and he was starting to calm down. Breathing heavily, he thought back to the information the group shared with him. "I can't believe it... My home, my friends, they're all gone..." He looked down in despair, "This has to be a mistake. I don't understand how this could happen."

Wendy couldn't bear to see the lion down in the dumps, and took it upon herself to appease his troubles. She approached him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Simba. Everything's gonna be fine."

Simba worried, "What am I going to do now? Where do I go from here? I should've done something..."

Wendy explained, "It's a long story. You see, your heart was strong enough to survive after your world disappeared, and was sealed within a Summon Gem. The Fairy Godmother released you to help us fight the Heartless. With my Keyblade..." She raised the aforementioned weapon, "...I can summon you at anytime. We're gonna need you to help us save the worlds from the Heartless."

Simba blinked, "So you summoned me to help you fight these things? Is that what I'm here for?" Wendy nodded again. His grief was soon replaced with a glimmer of restored confidence. "Well, count me in. I'll help you take care of the monsters that took my home away from me."

Wendy added on a brighter note, "There's more. If we stop the Heartless for good, we might be able to restore your world."

Simba beamed with hope, "Really?! You can do that?"

Wendy smiled, "Of course! I'm willing to do whatever I can to help a friend in need. It's what I do best. I don't know how to bring back your world, but it's worth a shot."

Simba cried happily, "There's still hope! You _definitely_ have my support, Wendy. If it means bringing back my world, I'll gladly fight alongside you." The Sky Maiden appreciated the lion's resolve with a nod.

At that moment, Simba's body glowed bright orange, his physical form fading like a projected image. The group's eyes widened at the display, and Sherria was the first to respond. "Hey, what's with the light show?"

Carla assumed, "I suppose that's how Wendy's Summon Magic works. A summon can only last for short periods of time."

Simba confirmed, "Looks like my time here is up." He turned to the Sky Dragon Slayer, "I'm so glad I get to meet someone like you, Wendy. Just call me if you need me."

Wendy nodded, "I will. Thanks, Simba."

Simba grinned, "Anytime." And with that, he dispersed into small dots of light representing his color, before they were absorbed back into the Keyblade's steel.

Sherria beamed, "Isn't he great, Wendy? The sonic waves from Simba's roar have the same wavelength and properties as my God's Bellow, your Dragon's Roar, or maybe both of them combined... I'd call it a **Proud Roar** for its incredible noise. It sure packs a punch."

Wendy smiled, "I have the Fairy Godmother to thank for giving me this power. The power to call forth a special ally who will help me in my time of need... I feel like I'm summoning Celestial Spirits like Taurus, Aquarius, and Loke... I hope Lucy sees this. She'd be so surprised!"

Alzack pointed out, "You know, Loke's actual name is Leo the Lion. He's the leader of the Zodiac."

Bisca pondered, "What are the chances of those two lions meetin' each other for the first time?"

Asuka cheered, "Big lion!"

Just then, the group found themselves ambushed by twelve Soldier Heartless. They were starting to think this wasn't the last they saw of the demons invading the Third District. Donald didn't take the reception lightly, as he whined, "Not again!" Regardless of the pressure, Wendy and her allies prepared for battle. If it was a fight the Soldiers wanted, then it was a fight they would get.

And that's when it happened. Wendy suddenly heard the sound of crackling fire formidably burning through the air. The source was a giant fireball illuminated by the colors of a rainbow rising into the sky.

" **Rainbow Fire!** "

Answering to the loud, triumphant voice, the fireball plummeted towards the square, the impact shrouding the Soldiers in a flurry of multicolored flames. When the flames evaporated, only a flicker of black dust remained.

"Hey! Who did that?!" Donald demanded, as he and the gang spun around for whoever incinerated the Soldiers. As they looked up, they found the person responsible making a safe landing after his attack. It was a 13-year old boy with short dark hair dressed in a sleeveless open jacket, green shorts, and a scarf. His black eyes gleamed with relief, and a sigh escaped his mouth.

"That was a close one," the boy wheezed. "Those Heartless almost got the jump on the townsfolk." He rubbed the back of his neck in agitation, "Oh, man... Why do they keep showing up to cause more trouble for everyone? When is this ever gonna end?" He added with a sigh, "Still, it's not like I have to let them loose. More people could get hurt. Nothing I can't handle, right?" He turned to Wendy and company, "Is everybody okay? I'm-" He stopped mid-sentence when he caught a glimpse of six faces from the crowd, not counting the anthropomorphic duck and dog. His face froze with absolute shock, his body shaking with a mixture of ecstasy and relief, and his vision obscured by a quantity of familiar friends.

Of course, the boy wasn't the only one surprised to see Wendy and her companions. In the midst of a myriad riddled with drama and mystery, the group recognized the newcomer. He was none other than Romeo Conbolt! Fairy Tail's resident Rainbow Fire wizard and son of the guild's fourth master had surfaced in the Third District!

"R-R-Ro-Ro..." Wendy was the first to recognize the newcomer. She stuttered when she laid eyes on someone she missed dearly since her first trip to other worlds. She was trying to hold back tears, but found it virtually impossible.

"Wendy...?" Romeo was shedding tears of his own. He couldn't deny he had rejoined with someone he traveled with, just when he thought he was lost forever. He couldn't contain his happiness at seeing a certain companion from the night at the circus. He was so glad, he was about to scream with joy.

Then the silence was broken.

" **ROMEO!** " Immediately, the Fairy Tail wizards welcomed Romeo's arrival with open arms and shouts of joy, delighted that they had found another Fairy Tail wizard lost within the universal spectrum.

" **ROMEEEEEOOOOOO!** " It seemed that Wendy screamed the loudest recognition of all. She threw herself onto Romeo in a hug that nearly knocked him off balance. " **OH, ROMEO! IT'S YOU! YOU'RE BACK!** "

" **WENDY!** " Romeo returned the hug with a tight squeeze. " **YOU'RE HERE! I FOUND YOU! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!** "

" **WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!** " Wendy shook Romeo's hands energetically. " **I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!** "

" **ME TOO!** " Romeo followed suit. " **I'VE MISSED YOU TOO!** "

"Is that really you, Romeo? Are you for real?" Wendy stared at the Rainbow Fire wizard with wide, soggy eyes. She grabbed a hold of his cheeks, tucked her fingers into the corners of his mouth, and pulled the corners of his lips, determined to make sure if he was real or not.

"Hey, hey! That tickles!" Romeo's teary eyes grew wide. He immediately pulled away with a playful laugh. "Of course it's me! I'm the one and only!"

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Wendy asked hopefully. "Can somebody pinch me?"

"I hope not," Romeo chuckled weakly. "It took me forever to find you."

It really _was_ Romeo! The bewildered expression on Wendy's face slowly diminished, making way for a joyous smile. "It's so real..." She extended her hand and gently stroked Romeo's cheek. "It's good to have you back, Romeo."

"Same here..." Romeo sighed happily, feeling the warmth of Wendy's hand. The two wrapped themselves in another hug, unwilling to let go as the tears kept streaming and their voices choked with heartfelt sobs. Before the night of the storm, these spirited youths attended a circus troupe together for fun and entertainment, until the dark guilds' actions and the emergence of Heartless changed everything. But now, seeing them back together again... It seemed only a few worlds ago that Wendy was jubilant at reconnecting with a few friends, but most of it was expressed for Romeo, the boy who accompanied her until he was swallowed by darkness. A happy reunion between two young souls was a magnificent sight to behold.

After a few seconds, the cries gradually softened. Wendy leaned her head against Romeo's in an attempt to calm each other down, their voices still heaving with a few minor sobs. That did the trick as the Fire Rainbow wizard relaxed in the Sky Dragon Slayer's bosom, taking in her scent which smelled of flowers and the warm breeze. As soon as they released the hug, he looked at her with appreciation spread across his face, wiping away a few stray tears. "Sorry about that, Wendy. I've been alone for so long that I missed you and everyone else." He then laughed softly, "Boy, am I glad to see you."

Wendy giggled, wiping away her own tears. "Me too. Do you have any idea how worried I am for you? Where _were_ you? You were sucked into that pool of darkness... and now you're back." Her voice was laced with a bit of emotion, "I thought I'd never see you again after that. And to see you here, alive and well, it's all just so-"

The Sky Maiden never finished her sentence. Alzack and Bisca pulled her and Romeo into a group hug, elated that the kids were brought back together. Asuka was left out of the hug, but nonetheless skipped along the street with joy. "Yay! Hooray!"

Alzack exclaimed, "Romeo! What a surprise running into you here!"

Bisca whooped, "Yee-haw! The little Conbolt's back and healthy as a calm!"

Romeo recognized, "Oh, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Connell! Never thought I'd see you here!"

Alzack smiled, "How are you doing? We haven't see each other since the museum."

Bisca remarked, "I see you're lookin' lively as ever."

Romeo chuckled, "Thanks. It took forever to find you guys, but now..." He then shared a brief look with Wendy, who giggled. That caused his cheeks to blush with a slightly red color, prompting him to look away, before a joyous laugh escaped his mouth when Alzack playfully ruffled his hair.

Wendy kept her eyes fixed on the young Rainbow Fire wizard, elation still swirling inside. "Romeo..." She was broken out of her trance when Sherria and Goofy joined the group hug.

Goofy guffawed, "A-hyuck! You found two more Fairy Tail friends, Wendy! This is your lucky day!"

Donald agreed, "It sure is!"

Sherria laughed, "Yeah!"

And thus, the Third District was filled with laughter and celebration, and no one minded if anyone heard the noise. True to Goofy's words, this was indeed their lucky day.

 **Later...**

"What a coincidence running into you, Romeo," Sherria crossed her hips. "It's almost as if a friend or two randomly shows up in a different world every time we visit it. Could today possibly get any better?"

"Well, he seems to have taken a big risk coming to this town," Carla noted. "Ironic, isn't it? That he surfaced in the exact world Wendy and I arrived in?"

"Hold on. You've been here before?" Romeo questioned, to which Wendy and company replied with nods. "You must've been way luckier than I was. Can you imagine what I've been through back then? Those black freaks with beady eyes and sharp claws..." He visualized his previous experience by widening his eyes and flashing his hands. "...they're enough to give you nightmares! They don't call 'em the Heartless for nothing."

"Wait a sec," Wendy's eyes widened. "You saw the black creatures we fought in Magnolia? After you were-"

"Yep," Romeo nodded. "But there's plenty more than just the bugs crawling on the streets. There's also bigger ones. _Way_ bigger!"

"Lucky guess," Donald remarked.

"From what I heard from the voice who helped me outta that dark place, Heartless are demons that feed on people's hearts," Romeo explained. "And believe me when I say this, they're dangerous with a capital D. They've got a real appetite for plain hearts. Hearts like ours! They want nothing more than to rip hearts out of our bodies and eat them for lunch. Who'd wanna get our hearts served on a silver platter?" He shuddered at the thought, "Not me. That'd be gross. The Heartless aren't like anything we've ever faced. No matter how many times they're beaten, they just keep coming. There's just too many. It's like Magnolia, but even worse."

"I take it you were also tangled in this web of complications we find ourselves in?" Carla asked, to which Romeo nodded. "It makes me wonder how many others were involved..."

"Well, no point in worrying about that," Sherria grinned. "All that matters is that you're okay."

"Yes, I am," Romeo nodded. "If I hadn't escaped that dark realm, I'd be stuck with nothing but shadowy demons and gloomy pathways. When I first came to this town, it's unlike any place in Fiore I've been to. I thought I'd never find anything at first, but running into you guys..." He brimmed with happiness, "I'm so relieved! One minute I'm trapped in hell, and the next, I ended up in this place!"

"Isn't hell used to describe some kinda wicked place with fire and stuff?" Sherria pondered. "If you've been to a realm of darkness, they should've put a little red; it adds more color to the gloom."

"True," Romeo shrugged. "But seeing what that dark realm looks like, it's what I'd like to picture it."

"Wow, Romeo... It sounds like you've been through a lot recently," Wendy remarked. "Back at Magnolia, when the darkness swallowed you, we just didn't know what to do."

"Me too," Romeo admitted. "I don't wanna split up with you, Carla, and Master Makarov. I wanted us to stay together."

"I should've done something to help, but I couldn't. I could do nothing... I..." Wendy trailed off, before breathing a sigh of relief. She walked over to the Rainbow Fire wizard and happily held his hands. "Oh, I'm so glad you came, Romeo. Thank you so much!"

"Y-Yeah," Romeo chuckled lightly, reciprocating the gesture. "For a second there, I thought I'd never find you. I'm glad I ran into you."

"So what happened to you, anyway?" Wendy asked. "How'd you end up in Traverse Town?"

"Care to give us a recap about what happened?" Bisca inquired.

"Tell us everything," Alzack urged.

"Okay, it goes like this," Romeo began. "At the night of the storm, we returned to Magnolia after escaping Halloween's Circus Troupe. We ran into Master Makarov..."

* * *

 _Romeo remembered that night well. He, Wendy, and Carla encountered Makarov Dreyar standing in front of the wrecked Fairy Tail guildhall. One of the first to recognize the threat of darkness spreading across the worlds, the guild master was least fazed by the storm about to consume Earth-land._

 ** _He asked us to get to Tenrou Island and find some door in the caves. I don't know what he was talking about, but all I could think about was to find and rally everybody else, just so we could get it over and done with. I can't stop worrying about Dad, Natsu, and the others. When suddenly..._**

 _The tendrils of darkness strapped Wendy, Romeo, Carla, and Makarov down into the depths of an unknown abyss. Romeo could see Wendy and Carla, who were growing desperate to save each other, and Makarov, who kept a proud and firm expression in spite of the danger, before his vision was obscured by a curtain of black._

 _It was quiet for a long time. The next thing Romeo heard was a cold howl of wind that may have matched the intensity of the dark storm. When he came to, he was standing on a road floating above a bottomless void that seemed to stretch for an eternity. An eerie atmosphere greeted the frightened Rainbow Fire wizard as he walked down the path, daring not to lead himself astray. He called out the names of his friends, hoping that somewhere in the blackness, they could hear his voice. But the echoes only bounced. No one heard him, and no one responded to him._

 ** _There I was, stuck in a dark and scary place. I didn't know why, but it had something to do with the dark portal that sucked me in. I had to figure things out for myself. The others had to be somewhere around this dump. So I did a little exploring..._**

 _The stretchy path wasn't the only landscape Romeo investigated in this mysterious realm of darkness. There was a cavern littered with oddly-shaped rock formations, as well as a twisted and decaying forest drenched in repugnant shadow._

 ** _...and trouble wasn't far behind._**

 _These locations were not without danger, however. The Heartless infested every area in the realm, driven to attack anyone who crossed their borders. As if Shadows weren't bad enough, there were others in different forms far greater and more terrifying. Regardless, Romeo mustered all his courage- all his will- to put up a great fight, only to be easily overpowered in the end. Never in all his life had he seen the Heartless in their most terrifying prime. Besides the sheer scale of the monsters, their shapes and sizes were enough to strike fear into a person's heart before making off with their meal. Their jagged teeth and yellow beady eyes, devoid of life and brimming with hunger, reflected back his own face. Since fighting the unlimited number of Heartless wasn't plausible, as it would only push him to the brink of exhaustion, running away was the best option._

 _Despite the overwhelming odds, Romeo continued to move forward. Time seemed to catch up with him as he traversed the deepest parts of the dark realm. Much time had passed. His strength waned. His fears and insecurities were starting to overtake him, bit by bit. But he kept moved forward. On and on, without end._

 ** _I must've walked for a whole day or two. I had cuts and bruises. I was totally exhausted. But I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When I reached the end of a valley, I could barely stand, but I didn't care._**

 _In the shadows of the valley, Romeo saw a yellow dot shining through the darkness. With his remaining strength, he inched himself to take a closer look. The more he peered into the shadows, the more he came to realize that a sphere of light was illuminating his path. "What the..."_

 ** _And that's when I heard a voice..._**

 _"_ _ **If you want to get out of this realm of darkness, listen to my voice.**_ _"_

 _"Huh? Who's there?" Romeo jumped at the mysterious voice echoing in the darkness. "Show yourself!"_

 _"_ _ **Listen to my voice. You'll have to trust me if you want to make it out alive. Hurry! They're coming!**_ _"_

 _"What are you talking about? Who's coming?" Romeo blinked. It was at that moment when the distant thunder of roaring and screeching sounded. He turned to see Heartless by the thousands, spreading throughout the entire valley in a matter of seconds. "Aww, man! Those creepy crawlies we fought in Magnolia are bad enough for me, but there are other things worse than that? That's crazy! Just what are they?!"_

 _"_ _ **They're called Heartless. They feed on people's hearts. If you don't want to lose your heart, you'll have to follow the light.**_ _"_

 _"The black freaks are some kind of heart-eating super-breed?" Romeo dreaded. "I don't like the sound of that!"_

 _"_ _ **Do you hear me? Follow the light, and it'll lead you to safety!**_ _"_

 _"O-Okay! I'll do whatever you have to say! Just as long as it's someplace safe, alright?" Romeo complied hastily, as he immediately followed the sphere of light passing the rock formations. Two spirits whisked into the darkness, on their way to an uncertain location._

 ** _I'd be deadmeat if the strange light and that voice hadn't given me advice. I followed it all the way to the highest hill..._**

 _By the time Romeo rested on the hilltop, he was awaiting further instructions from the guiding light, only to find that it had disappeared. Just then, there was another symphony of horrible hissing, and he pressed his eyes against the view of the valley. Climbing the hill's fortifications were endless waves of Shadows. Even across the far distance, Romeo could recognize the glowing yellow eyes. "Okay, now what?"_

 _"_ _ **I'll use all of my magic to create a portal that will send you out of the dark realm. On the count of three, you'll be sent to a very special world.**_ _"_

 _"Make it fast!" Romeo panicked. "They're coming this way!"_

 _"_ _ **Alright! Get ready!**_ _ **One...**_ _"_

 _He braced himself._

 _"_ _ **...two...**_ _"_

 _The Shadows nearly approached the top of the hill._

 _"_ _ **...THREE!**_ _"_

 _Right on cue, a massive pillar of light rained from the dark skies, striking where Romeo stood. A powerful barrier shrouded the hill, disintegrating any Heartless within its path. Some in proximity with the barrier were pushed away by the incredible force, skidding across the stony ground._

 _When the light vanished, there was nothing._

* * *

Everyone was silent as Romeo was close to finishing his story. "The _special world_ I found myself in happened to be Traverse Town. That's the name of the place, right?" They nodded. "It looks fancy with all the bright lights, the shops, and the huge buildings. Obviously, I don't have any money to rent a room at the hotel, so I decided to take a nap at a bench near the fountain. Not a good idea to rest up after a long trip, but it was worth it." He stretched his arms with a wide smile. "With enough energy, I got to search the whole town."

Carla asked, "You were in the Second District this whole time?"

Romeo answered, "Yeah, that's what it's called. It's in the title. I got the info from the locals."

Carla confirmed, "I see. Yours is assuredly a journey of woe and troubles..." She crossed her arms, "You were fortunate to have survived another machination orchestrated by the Alliance of Evil."

Romeo wondered, "The Alliance of Evil? What's that?"

Carla replied, "A coalition of dark guilds assembled for the purpose of invading multiple worlds and recruiting powerful warriors to fight for their cause. The mercenary guild, Sleepy Hollow, is apparently leading the charge."

Romeo interrupted, "Whoa, hold on! Sleepy Hollow? They're actually a magical guild?"

Carla nodded, "Admittedly, yes. They staged a full-scale attack on the Fairy Tail guildhall and abducted many of our guildmates. That was before we arrived at Magnolia."

Romeo gasped at the revelation. "They did **WHAT?!** "

Alzack mushed, "You probably haven't heard about it, huh?"

Bisca sighed, "Sorry we left you in the dark, kid."

Sherria stated, "Things happen for a reason, and we didn't mean them to."

Wendy narrowed her eyes. She had a pretty good idea on who was responsible for Fairy Tail's current predicament. "Kaze..."

Romeo was speechless. He discerned that the Alliance of Evil was plotting behind the scenes even before he, Wendy, and Carla escaped the clutches of Halloween's Circus Troupe. He never knew what happened to the Fairy Tail guild until after his recuperation in the Second District, before it was already too late. His head downturned, he felt his heart lament for the loss of his guild, before the grief slowly turned to anger. "Sleepy Hollow and the dark guilds are one and the same. They're all working together." If he had the chance, he would vent his rage on those who separated him from the only family he ever had, besides Macao. "I have _them_ to thank for this..." He clenched his fists, shaking with raging fire. " **I'll make them pay!** "

Alzack stated, "The Alliance of Evil are the ones pulling the strings, sending dark guilds to do their dirty work."

Bisca added, "They're cookin' up some sort of master plan, and I reckon our friends are gonna be mixed up in all this."

Carla suggested, "We'd best be prepared for the trials ahead. We may not know what will happen next."

Tranquil fury surged within Romeo. If his fellow guildmates were indeed in danger, then he had to do something about it. As a Fairy Tail wizard like his father before him, he would risk everything to ensure the safety of his comrades, no matter the odds. He looked up with determined eyes, "Yeah... Just because Fairy Tail's in trouble doesn't mean they're gone for good. The bad guys kidnapped them, right? So they gotta be alive. They have to be. Dad, Master, Natsu..." His fists still clenched, he shook them with vigor. "I gotta do something about it!"

Wendy was pleased at the Rainbow Fire wizard's conviction matching hers. At the same time, she was reminded of one more who disappeared on the night of the storm. She glanced at Romeo with a surprised look on her face. "Master? Did you find him? Is he with you?"

Romeo shook his head, "I looked everywhere. I haven't seen him. What about you?"

The Sky Maiden hung her head in despair. She recalled Makarov's choice to stay behind and oversee Earth-land's final days before his being was engulfed by the darkness. She couldn't find it in her heart to tell of the guild master's apparent fate. Nobody else in the group said a word, especially Donald and Goofy, since they had never met many within the guild before.

Romeo could make out Wendy's face. Bit by bit, he was about to make an assumption, but he didn't want to admit it. "Is he..."

Sherria encouraged, "I wouldn't worry about it, Romeo. If he's anything like us, he probably found his own way out and ended up in a different world. Heck, he's probably looking for us now." She walked over to Romeo and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Master Makarov's gonna be fine. We _will_ find him, just like everyone else. We'll bring the guild back together..." She tucked her fingers into the corners of the boy's lips and curled them into a wide smile. "...and it's all rainbows again! So put that frown upside-down!"

Romeo couldn't help but laugh at the Sky God Slayer's playful act. He pushed her hands away and cooked up a confident smile, just as he promised. "Thanks, I needed that. Sherria from Lamia Scale, right? You're friends with Wendy after your match at the Grand Magic Games." She nodded in response. "You're right, I don't have to worry; we're all gonna be together again soon."

Sherria cheered, "Alright! Keep up that positive attitude, and you'll do fine!"

Goofy spoke to Donald privately, giving a remark about the Rainbow Fire wizard. "Garwsh, this Romeo kid's got the same spirit as Wendy."

Donald nodded in agreement, "Sure does. I can tell he has a lot of spunk."

While Romeo and Sherria were having a conversation, the wind carried a foul scent that crept its way into the square, which had not gone unnoticed by Wendy's uncanny sense of smell. She picked up the scent, and quickly knew something was wrong. She then spotted a Shadow Heartless emerging from the ground, its antennae wriggling wildly. It crawled behind Romeo, who didn't pay attention to the threat closing in on him.

Sherria smiled, "Just leave everything to us. Together, we'll-" She never finished her sentence. The noise behind Romeo sounded like scissors cutting a huge fabric. He turned around to face Wendy, who had just destroyed the Shadow with a horizontal slice of her Keyblade. No one expected a Heartless to ambush them out of the blue, but they had Wendy to thank for dispatching it quickly. Sherria remarked, "That was quick."

Wendy let out a soft breath and straightened, putting a hand around her hip with the other holding the Jungle King, as she turned to face Romeo. Upon seeing the shocked and confused expression on the Rainbow Fire wizard's face, she giggled. "I'm sorry. Did I miss something?"

Romeo moved a bit closer, desperate to figure out exactly what happened. He stuttered slightly as he spoke, searching for the right words. "Wendy, what did... How did... Where did you..."

Wendy arched an eyebrow. "Huh? What is it?"

Romeo pointed a finger at the key-shaped sword in her hand. " **WHAT IS THAT?!** "

Wendy replied, "Oh, this? It's the Keyblade. The same thing we saw at the museum. Remember?"

Alzack chuckled, "Just like old times, huh?"

Bisca agreed, "Yep."

Romeo gasped with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Keyblade...?"

Wendy cried happily, "Romeo, you won't believe what happened! When the darkness tried to take me, this key-shaped weapon popped into my hand, giving me the power to destroy Heartless. Not only that, the Keyblade allows me to do lots of amazing things, such as unlocking doors, activating Command Styles..."

Romeo muttered, "All that and more?"

Wendy admitted with a blush, "Well, almost. But I'm getting the hang of it every day."

Romeo's breath was stolen. "So the Keyblade's not a fairy tale after all? It's for **REAL?** "

Wendy shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it's more than that. The Keyblade chose me for a reason."

Romeo gazed at the Jungle King's outline in wide-eyed awe. "Wow... This. Is. **AWESOME!** " His voice rose in excitement as he began to examine the Keyblade in separate directions, giving positive remarks on its design. "Check out the fine metal! And a pretty cool keychain! What's the sharp end for? Do you use it to lock and unlock stuff? Or stabbing things?"

Wendy could barely stifle a laugh. "You sure are excited to see a Keyblade in real life, aren't you?"

Romeo responded, "I sure am! When I get excited, I just can't help myself!" The rest of the group watched in amusement as the two kids were immersed in laughter non-stop, the Sky Maiden allowing the Rainbow Fire wizard to view the Keyblade's outline for as much as he needed.

Goofy smiled widely, "That's what I like about kids. They get really excited about somethin'. A-hyuck!"

Donald agreed, "You're telling me. They're just as excitable as my nephews."

Sherria grinned, "Something tells me our adventure's gonna be a pleasant one."

Bisca whispered to Alzack, "Hey, you think she's gonna give him the-"

Alzack replied to his wife, "We never know. Let's just wait and see."

As soon as the laughter died down, Romeo stopped commenting on the Keyblade's design and detected Donald and Goofy's presence. "Huh? I haven't seen you two before. Who are you?"

Wendy realized, "Oh, I probably haven't told you about Donald and Goofy. We've been looking for you and the rest of Fairy Tail with their help. They've been with us throughout the whole adventure." She gestured towards the Disney Kingdom travelers, who nodded in agreement.

Romeo asked, "You mean the grumpy-looking duck and the donkey wearing tights?"

Donald snapped, "Hey! Who are you callin' grumpy-lookin'?"

Romeo yelped, "Whoops! I meant no offense, Mr. Duck!"

Carla assured, "Don't mind him, Romeo. He sometimes loses his temper. And for the record, Goofy is a dog, not a donkey."

Romeo confirmed, "Oh, okay. Thanks for pointing that out." He gave Donald an apologetic look, "No hard feelings, right?"

Donald grumbled something incoherently under his breath and turned away, taking a few seconds of his time to relax. He then cleared his throat, about to introduce himself. "My name is-"

Sherria cut him off, "We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you." The duck shot an annoyed look in the Sky God Slayer's direction for being interrupted.

Romeo asked curiously, "Really? I never would've guessed." He turned to the two otherworldly visitors that played an integral role in Wendy's quest. "Donald, Goofy, thanks for looking after my friends. You're a big help."

Donald said proudly, "Just doin' our job, kid. We're a group of professionals. No one on our team's ever slipped up."

Sherria teased, "You mean the time when you and Carla got into an argument and nearly crashed the ship?"

Donald whined, "Awww, come on! We've been over this! Just drop it already!"

Sherria giggled playfully, "Sorry, Donald!"

Romeo wondered, "I take it you've been through a lot?"

Wendy nodded, "Yeah, our adventure's had a few ups and downs. All in all, we were able to pull it off."

Romeo grinned, "Sweet!"

Goofy came up from behind Wendy and put both his hands on her shoulders, shaking them gently in a proud, emphatic gesture. "Oh, and guess what? Wendy's the Keyblade master."

Romeo said awkwardly, "Uh, yeah. I know. She just told me."

Donald added grumpily, "Of course she did. Who would've thought it?"

Romeo raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean? Are you being sarcastic?"

The duck saw no reason to reply. He simply folded his arms with his eyes narrowed.

"So, this is the Keyblade..." Romeo got another closer look at the key-shaped weapon. "When you mix a sword and a key together, you get a weapon that locks and unlocks things." He then smiled widely, "And seeing it pop into Wendy's hand, she can do things a hundred times cooler. Picture this: a Sky Dragon Slayer with a Keyblade. It's the perfect combination!"

"Wendy balances her Keyblade with Sky Dragon Slayer Magic," Carla explained. "She has done a great job so far."

"Really?" Romeo beamed, looking at the Sky Maiden with a surprised look. "Cool!"

"Thanks, Romeo," Wendy giggled. "Okay, so you're coming with us, right? We're on our way to save Fairy Tail from the Alliance of Evil."

"We've got this awesome rocket that takes us to other worlds," Sherria added excitedly. "Wait 'till you see it!"

"It would be most appreciated if you join us," Carla offered. "Together, we'll find the rest of our friends."

"Why not?" Romeo smirked. "I can't just sit here and let the bad guys have their way, now, can I? Yeah, I'm going with you! I've already decided!"

"Hooray! You're coming with us!" Wendy cheered.

"Yee-haw! It's a field trip reunion!" Bisca complimented.

"Welcome to the team, Romeo!" Alzack smiled.

"Alright, let's-" Sherria began.

" **Wait!** " Donald's loud voice snapped the attention of the group, as they turned to see him stomp his webbed foot impatiently. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

"We gotta go see Cid first," Goofy reminded. "He asked us to stop by the house in the Third District when we're done deliverin' the book to Merlin."

"Right," Wendy agreed. "Let's go see him."

"Where do we go first?" Romeo asked eagerly. "Are we gonna see your _awesome rocket?_ "

"Not yet," Carla stated. "We're going to look over some things before we leave."

"Can't go out on a big adventure unless you're ready," Sherria implied.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go see this Cid person," Romeo grinned.

Wendy smiled to herself as she and her friends walked up the stairs to rendezvous with Cid, who would be waiting for them at the house near the District exit. " _Romeo's okay..._ " She glanced at the boy whom she fought alongside with during the ordeal with Lantern Viscera, and every time she stared at him, her heart was swelling with feelings of relief. " _And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Natsu and everyone else in Fairy Tail, too._ " She was determined more than ever to reunite the guild, and ensure that people like Kaze and the Alliance of Evil would never realize their nefarious schemes.

From the shadows, somebody watched the group and its recent additions doing their tasks at hand, and it was with ill intent.

* * *

 **Small House**

Once the group reached the house, Wendy knocked on the door. As luck would have it, Yuffie Kisaragi had answered the call. "Hey, guys. How's it going? And..." Her eyes darted to Romeo, whom she immediately perceived as one more of Wendy's missing friends who recently joined after a brief skirmish with the Heartless. "Another friend! This must be your lucky day, Wendy!"

Goofy chortled, "Exactly what I said."

Sherria agreed, "Yep!"

Yuffie extended her hand, "The name's Yuffie. I'm a friend of Wendy's."

Romeo shook it, "I'm Romeo. Glad to meet you."

Yuffie smiled at Wendy, "You found one more friend somewhere around town, haven't you?" A nod answered her, and she gave the thumbs up. "I give you another full marks for that. Keep it up."

Wendy smiled back, "I will. By the way, we didn't expect to see you here."

Yuffie explained, "This is our new meeting place. We don't always have to meet in the street, the waterway, or at the inn all the time, do we? We needed a secret base where we lay out our battle plans, and we found just the place." She gestured for everyone to come inside. "It's nice and snug in here, check it out."

As the group stepped in, the interior seemed to have been abandoned for quite a long time; whoever had last lived in it must have been in a terrible rush to leave. There were boxes stacked up against the wall, a bed with neatly draped blankets and a pillow leaning against the headrest, a tall wooden wardrobe with a small mirror hanging on one side of it, a square table with several chairs tucked underneath, and a lantern hanging from the ceiling. Awaiting the group's arrival was Leon casually leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Aerith sitting on the edge of the bed, and Cid standing between the two.

Yuffie stated, "It's not much, but it's where we set up our main base."

Cid was the first to notice Wendy and company. He greeted with a smirk, "Took ya long enough."

Leon looked up from his spot at the wall, "How are things at your end?"

Sherria answered, "We're doing great. We ran into one more friend along the way." She gestured to Romeo, who smiled and waved.

Aerith beamed, "You found another missing friend? That's wonderful news!"

Leon commented, "This just keeps getting better and better."

Cid spoke up, "Anyway, let's get down to business, folks. You guys ever hear of Maleficent?" Wendy and her friends looked to one another for suggestions. Turning their eyes back to Cid, they shook their heads in perfect unison. "I hear she's in town."

And just like that, a sullen atmosphere fell over the small house. As if they were visibly disturbed at the mention of the horned witch who orchestrated events from behind the scenes, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith fell in complete silence. Wendy saw through each of their worried expressions, and decided to break the ice. "Who is Maleficent?"

Cid looked at the group as though they were crazy. "A witch, girl, she's a witch!"

Romeo blinked, "A witch? She uses magic?"

Yuffie nodded, "You got it. She's a wicked sorceress of frightening power. She's not one to be messed with."

Leon clarified, "She's the reason this town is full of Heartless. Don't take her lightly."

Wendy swallowed hard, her eyes growing wide. "Maleficent..."

Yuffie reminded, "Remember the clowns we fought at the Second District? We found something from one of their wrecked ships. It's a huge container of Heartless, wrapped up in sharp thorns. We had to destroy the container before any of those pesky creatures ran loose, but the thorns? Not so much. They can't be burned down easily. It's got dark magic all over it. No doubt it's Maleficent's work."

Wendy asked skeptically, "You mean..."

Carla wondered, "She sent the Lantern Viscera guild after us?"

Aerith stood up from the bed and crossed the room to join the others. "We're certain she sent the clowns in their airships to find whoever holds the Keyblade. Surprisingly, the Heartless fought alongside them. We only got a little information from the enemies, but apparently, they're working for a group of villains from other worlds using the Heartless for their own ends, with Maleficent as their leader. They call themselves... the **Alliance of Evil.** " She paused to hear a response from the group. "Does it ring any bells?"

Wendy and her friends were completely alarmed at what Aerith was referring to. It seemed clearly obvious that the Alliance of Evil had a leader named Maleficent, an evil witch who commanded the Heartless and was reported to have led a coalition of otherworldly villains. The more they let the information sink in, the more they came to discover the root of all the chaos happening in the worlds, including Earth-land. "W-What?" The Sky Maiden's breath caught.

Leon assumed, "You're familiar with them."

Alzack explained, "It's an alliance of dark guilds who want to take over the worlds."

Bisca added, "They're the ringleaders 'round here." She paused for a change in tone, "They kidnapped our Fairy Tail friends..."

Yuffie gasped, "They kidnapped your friends?"

Cid snorted, "Who would've thought it?"

Leon confirmed, "So, your friends aren't exactly lost after all."

Romeo's anger took advantage of him once again. He clenched his fists, boiling with a terrible desire to punch the horned witch and anyone affiliated with her in the face. "Maleficent... She's the one in charge..." A **Yellow Rainbow Fire** suddenly erupted in his hand, along with his fury.

Wendy couldn't stand watching him like this. She embraced him and hushed in his ear to console him, not caring that everyone was watching. "It's okay, Romeo... It's okay... We'll find them. We _will_ find them."

Soon, the fire died down, along with his rage. Those words of comfort, coupled with a warm bosom, were all that Romeo needed. Letting out a content sigh, he relaxed in the Sky Maiden's embrace. "Thanks." She released the hug and gave him a gentle smile. He smiled back.

Aerith said firmly, "Believe it or not, she's been using the Heartless for years, gathering as many followers as she could."

Leon looked down, shutting his eyes. "We lost our world, thanks to her."

Sherria gasped, "Your world is gone, too?"

Yuffie's gaze dropped to the floor. It was for the first time that Wendy and company saw her cheerful disposition shattered and replaced by a sudden twinge of anguish. "Maleficent led the Heartless... They took over our world..." Her voice was trembling with anger and distress. The young ninja clenched her fists at her sides, biting back the tears that were threatening to come out at the memory. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned away. Romeo knew how she felt; it was the same anger that drove him to pursue the villains responsible for Fairy Tail's troubles.

Leon interjected, "That was nine years ago."

Cid continued the story, "That swarm of Heartless ran us right offa our world. I got outta that mess and came here with these guys. Bein' the kind gentleman I am, I grabbed 'em by the diapers and took off in my own Gummi Ship." He added with a light-hearted chuckle, "That's funny, 'cause I feel like a babysitter for lookin' after 'em."

Sherria exclaimed, "That's just horrible! Leon and his friends are homeless because of what that witch did to them! They were lost and all alone..." Growing increasingly sympathetic for Leon and the others, she started crying, tears falling from her eyes like waterfalls. " **Why? Why?! WHY?!** How could someone be so cruel to children?!" Alzack, Bisca, and Goofy walked over to the saddened Sky God Slayer and consoled her with hugs and gentle pats.

Leon thought to himself, " _Hmm. I was wondering when that dam was gonna burst._ "

Donald's eyes widened in surprise, "You have your own Gummi Ship?"

Cid nodded, "That's right. After I whisked these kids away from our home world, we stumbled upon this town. The folks 'round here are generous. So here we are..." He thrust out his hand to gesture around him, "...a bunch of castaways residin' in some town in the realm between. I had to get a job to pay for expenses and everythin'."

Carla confirmed, "You don't say..."

Donald frowned, "She's a no good, dirty, rotten witch."

Leon drew in a breath before continuing. "Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem. He dedicated his life to studying the Heartless."

Cid pointed out, "Back in the day, our world's all sunshine and rainbows. Until nine years ago, those heart-eatin' freaks were set loose. Everything's destroyed. One minute, the peace-lovin' folk were in a panic. The next, they're all gone. Disappeared, one by one."

Yuffie growled under her breath, "This is all Lyra's fault."

Wendy was curious to know who the troubled ninja was placing the blame on. "Who's Lyra?"

The moment Yuffie spouted the mention of **Lyra,** Leon and the gang knew they couldn't withhold the secret any longer. They alone knew the story of what happened to their world, so why couldn't Wendy? "Um, yeah, we're not really supposed to talk about the broad who destroyed our past," Cid confessed. "Just sayin' that name gives me nightmares."

"Yeah, and we made a solid promise to ourselves not to tell anyone about her," Yuffie looked over to Wendy. "Including you."

"But since you've come all this way, you deserve to know," Leon acknowledged. He moved from the wall to look at the Sky Maiden straight in the eye, his eyes gleaming with sincerity. "Lyra was Ansem's most trusted adviser and head of research." He paused to let the message sink in, "She was also Ansem's wife."

"Ansem had a wife?" Wendy gasped. She and her companions were starting to get interested on Lyra's background.

"Well, she didn't climb her way to the top of the hill sellin' cookies," Cid admitted. "She's an ambitious aristocrat who's in it for the money, but mostly for the show."

"Born into a wealthy family, Lyra was the youngest scientist to have ever achieved massive breakthroughs in the field of science and magic," Aerith narrated. "Ansem saw potential in her knowledge and expertise, and recruited her as head scientific adviser. As time went on, the two fell in love."

"They're in **love?** " Sherria cried passionately.

"Shhh!" Carla shushed.

"Ansem and Lyra fell in love because of their shared passion for knowledge and their desire to share it with the world," Aerith continued. "They married and gave birth to a daughter and a son. They were a loving family; with their combined knowledge and complete trust in one other, they knew they were destined for greater things." A brief pause, as her voice was now laced with sorrow. "But it was never enough for Lyra. One day, Ansem began his research on the Heartless. He studied the heart and delved into the many secrets of the worlds. His wife became fascinated by her husband's theories and wanted to publicize them. She wanted the people to know the existence of the Heartless and other worlds..." Another pause, "...but Ansem knew the risk of disrupting the world order, and refused. He cancelled the research."

"What happened then?" Wendy wondered.

"Lyra did something no one should ever do to their family," Aerith replied. "Betrayed by her husband's refusal to bring his research to light, she became obsessed with taking it over in the hopes of one day surpassing him. She amassed a gathering of followers and stormed the castle. They began their plan to overthrow Ansem, and when he tried to stop them, his apprentices turned on him." Pausing to take a shaky breath, she added sadly, "He died shortly after that..."

"No..." Wendy breathed in disbelief. "How could she murder one of her own family?"

"We'll never understand it, either..." Aerith agreed. "All we know is that she was **extremely** crafty about it. No one knew of Lyra's reasons for betraying her family, but one thing's for sure- she wanted to continue that forbidden research. And she did. She got away with the worst kind of betrayal, all the while getting exactly what she wanted... Lyra claimed Ansem's studies as her own, and began conducting experiments on people's hearts..."

"Even now, I still can't shake off the crazy things she did," Leon mused. "A woman toying innocent lives with science... What kind of co-ruler would do that to her own people?"

Wendy's jaw dropped as Leon's group reached the worst part of the story.

"Lyra's the most sadistic woman you'd ever see in a lifetime," Cid stated. "Hundreds of hearts turned into prototype Heartless, thousands of people dissected or ripped apart, enormous amounts of magic stolen... She clawed her way to the top until she's queen of the mountain. She had money, power, research, everythin' she ever wanted." He paused for effect, "And then, she lost it all."

"What happened to her?" Romeo asked.

"There's the last day of Lyra's research," Cid explained. "A huge explosion tore the castle apart... with _her_ inside it. It opened a massive portal of darkness, and a swarm of Heartless came into our world! That broad's unhealthy lust for knowledge left our world exposed to Maleficent and them pesky heart-eaters. Turned the castle into a time bomb."

"Oh, my..." Wendy whispered. "So that's why your world was destroyed..."

"Lyra died, too?" Romeo wondered. "When the castle exploded?"

"She brought this on herself," Yuffie said grimly. "She's nothing more than a monster who doomed our world to darkness. If she hadn't killed Ansem, if she hadn't turned on her family, none of this would've ever happened. She paid the price for it."

"It led Lyra to her downfall," Carla rubbed her chin. "I doubt she would ever find peace from going down the wrong path."

"Don't know, don't care," Yuffie turned her head away in disgust. "We're better off without her."

"And what of Ansem's children?" Carla questioned. "Did they disappear as well?"

"We can't say," Aerith shook her head. "We never heard from Ansem's children ever since their father died."

Wendy felt her heart break, not only for the late ruler of Leon's world, but also his family. They'd been so close to having everything they ever wanted. Then in a single moment, they were torn apart forever, and all those dreams were gone. All because of the sinful actions of one, actions that shattered not just the family, but an entire world.

"So here we are, riskin' our skins fightin' Heartless and lookin' for better ways to stop 'em," Cid continued. "Ansem's report should tell us how to get rid of 'em for good."

"Where's this report?" Romeo asked.

"We don't know," Leon shrugged. "It got scattered when our world was destroyed."

"Maleficent's got a certain interest in Ansem's research," Cid stated. "I'm sure she's gotten most of the pages."

"So she picked up where Lyra left off..." Romeo folded his arms. "Two wicked witches in one basket."

"One, actually," Cid clarified. "The first bad lady's gone, and the second's takin' her spot in the basket. Maleficent's runnin' the show now, and she has no intention of stoppin' it 'til the curtain call. The question is, when?"

"I'm sorry about Ansem and your world," Wendy sympathized. "I know what happened to you wasn't fair. No one should have to go through that. And I agree with you, no one should turn on their own family like that." Her face lit up in determination, "In fact, you won't even to worry about it, because I'm gonna find a way to make it right! I don't care how dangerous it is; it's gonna take a lot more than Heartless and evil witches to slow me down! When I'm backed into a corner..." She added resolutely, "...that's when I soar as the Dragon of the Sky!"

"Spoken like a true Fairy Tail wizard, kid," Bisca smirked. "Keep it up!"

"If Wendy's gonna go for it, than I am too!" Romeo beamed. "Fairy Tail's faced our fair share of troubles. If we can defeat dark guilds and a whole army of monsters together, who knows what else we can do?"

"Indeed," Carla nodded. "Responsibility rests on our shoulders."

"You see, we're in a pickle just as much as you are, Leon," Wendy smiled. "It's never too late to make things better. We got this. You'll have to trust us." The rest of the group chattered in agreement.

"Maleficent and the Alliance of Evil..." Leon crossed his arms. "They're a tough crowd. Be careful out there."

"We'll do our best," Wendy promised.

"You know something? It's nice going on a grand adventure and all..." Romeo rubbed the back of his head. "But other worlds? Heartless? That Keyblade in your hand? It's something _outta_ this world!" He turned to Wendy with an excited grin, "Care to give a recap of what you and the others have been doing while I'm away? You sure had a lot more luck than I did."

"Okay, where do I begin..." Wendy cleared her throat, wanting to give Romeo as much of a summarized explanation of the adventure as possible.

* * *

 **Third District**

"You see, Mirajane? It's just as I told you." Outside the small house, Maleficent stood with Mirajane, the She-Devil of Fairy Tail thought to have been forced to submit to the horned witch's will, observing the almost pleasant looking scene through the windows. They could see Wendy, Romeo, and Sherria laughing with each other, Donald throwing some kind of fit out of annoyance or anger, and Alzack and Bisca appeasing the needs of their daughter Asuka. "I sympathize with your obligation to protect your family, but it appears some have gone astray, such as the little girl you call Wendy," the horned witch explained coolly, gesturing her staff to the windows. "She simply forgot about reuniting with your dear guild and replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, she now values them far more than she does you. The girl's loyalty has been replaced with something else. And the guild members who follow her were corrupted into being a part of her inner circle, apart from your guild. Indeed, she is turning them against you." Every word she spoke was laced with false sympathy, "I offer my sincere apologies for your loss, but you know that I speak the truth. Wendy no longer cares for you. She intends to tear your family apart from the inside."

Maleficent slowly turned her gaze to Mirajane, who stared with narrow, unblinking eyes. Her empty words of persuasion seemed to have gotten through to the young girl... Or so she believed.

"You're better off without that wretched girl. She has betrayed you and your guild," Maleficent suggested. She bent down to Mirajane's level, the corners of her lips turning up in a malicious manner. "Now, think no more of her and come with me. In return for your assistance, I'll help you find more who have strayed. The safety of your guild is in good hands."

Mirajane seemed to be falling for the evil witch's deceit, but her heart and mind said otherwise. Deep down, she was relieved that Wendy and several Fairy Tail wizards had survived.

" _Wendy, I'm so glad you're safe... When the time is right, I'll help you. Just you wait..._ "

* * *

 **Small House**

Cid stretched his arms over his shoulders as he turned back to Wendy and company. "So, you delivered that book?"

Wendy responded, "Uh-huh. We promised Merlin we'd find the missing pages somewhere in other worlds."

Romeo grinned, "What an adventure this is gonna turn out to be. Torn pages, lost puppies, Summon Gems..."

Cid informed, "That navigation gummi's installed and ready to go. You find another one, you bring it to me. I threw in a warp gummi for the heck of it."

Donald blinked, "A warp gummi?"

Cid chuckled, "It's an extra feature I added to your Gummi Ship. Consider this a thank-you note for deliverin' that book for me. With warp gummis, you can jump to worlds you've been to before. I installed the warp activation in your console. Just press the button, and you're there."

Sherria gasped, "A teleportation device? We can get back to other worlds in a flash?"

Cid nodded, "Yup. Don't have to waste time flyin' round the stars to revisit places, do ya?"

Donald remarked, "Wow! You're a real genius, you know that?"

Goofy smiled, "Thanks a bundle, Cid. We don't know what we'd do without ya."

Cid stretched again, working the kinks out of his neck. "Well, better get back to my real job." He then turned on his heel and headed for the door, taking his leave.

Wendy raised an eyebrow, "Your real job? Aren't you working in the Accessory Shop?"

Cid turned around and winked at the Sky Dragon Slayer. "You'll see. I'll be in the First District."

The group looked at each other and then shrugged in unison. They started to follow Cid out the door, until Aerith interrupted them. "You know, I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District."

Wendy titled her head to one side. "The one that rang a while ago?"

Yuffie explained, "The one above the gizmo shop. There's a legend about it, you know."

Romeo crossed his hips, "A legend, huh?"

Aerith implied, "But the bell tower's all boarded up. Nobody can get in there."

Cid rubbed the tip of his nose, "Heck, go check it out. Ring it three times to see if anything happens."

Sherria wondered, "Ring the bell three times? Why?"

Yuffie answered, "It's part of the legend. They say that if you ring the bell three times, something's supposed to appear."

Carla asked, "Something good? Or something terrible?"

Yuffie shrugged, "Not really sure."

Wendy determined, "Well, I guess we'll have to find out for ourselves. Let's check the Second District first. We still have time."

Aerith encouraged the group, "Good luck, everyone."

Yuffie beamed, "Hope you find the rest of your friends. You know where to find us if you need anything."

Leon advised, "Don't let your guard down."

Wendy and her friends said their farewells to Leon and the gang before exiting the small house. Cid had given instructions on how to get to the bell before he split ways with them and went to the First District. The group made their way back to the Second District...

* * *

 **Second District**

It wasn't altogether too surprising that Wendy and company encountered hordes of Heartless along the way. The first wave was comprised of six Red Nocturnes, six Blue Rhapsodies, five Yellow Operas, and one Large Body. It seemed like the Heartless had gotten persistent as ever since the previous battles. "Well, that's just great," Donald grumbled.

Even so, Wendy and her companions were mostly unfazed by the setback, and prepared for battle. "You ready for this, Romeo?" The Sky Dragon Slayer turned to him with a confident smile, summoning the Jungle King in her hand.

"You know it," Romeo smirked, his fists pulsating with Rainbow Fire. "Let's get 'em!"

The best way for the group to defeat the first obstacle on their way to the Gizmo Shop was to split up; Wendy, Romeo, Carla, and Sherria faced the Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, and Yellow Operas, while Alzack, Bisca, Donald, and Goofy focused on the Large Body. Wendy's group either dodged or deflected a consecutive number of elemental attacks, and seized the opportunity to take them out at their most vulnerable. During the brawl, Romeo discovered the respective effects each Rainbow Fire color had on the spellcasting Heartless: **Blue Fire** was effective against Red Nocturnes, **Yellow Fire** on Blue Rhapsodies, and **Purple Fire** on Yellow Operas. With that advantage, he destroyed the remaining spellcasters, one different-colored Rainbow Fire at a time. Meanwhile, Alzack and Bisca immobilized the Large Body with their Guns Magic, Donald with **Blizzard,** Goofy with **Goofy Bash,** and Sherria finished it off with **Sky God's Bellow.** With that, the alleyway was secured, and the group was free to proceed.

By the time Wendy and company arrived at the streets, the second wave was making its first move. An entire fleet of Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, Yellow Operas, and Green Requiems stormed the Second District, allied with a small squadron of Large Bodies. They assaulted the entourage with a combination of body slams and spells. Wendy executed her **Stun Impact** ability to paralyze the Red Nocturnes in a wide area, allowing Romeo to finish them with his **Blue Fire.** She eliminated many Blue Rhapsodies with fast Keyblade attacks, while Romeo dealt the rest with **Yellow Fire.** Alzack and Bisca shot the Yellow Operas out of the sky with their magical weaponry, and Sherria decimated the Green Requiems before they could heal themselves and their fellow Heartless. The Large Bodies were the most troublesome with their absurdly large size and strength, but their speed wasn't much of a problem. Wendy slew two Large Bodies with **Sonic Blade,** Romeo incinerated two more with a **Rainbow Fireball,** Donald vanquished two with **Fire** and **Thunder,** and the last one was dispatched by Goofy's shield.

 **Gizmo Shop**

They climbed the stairs and entered the Gizmo Shop, where the third wave of Heartless turned it into a death trap. It consisted of Air Soldiers and Shadows, fixated on beating the heroes to a bloody pulp. The first batch of Air Soldiers came rushing at them, but Wendy easily responded with various Keyblade Magic spells, followed by a string of close-range attacks. The second batch rushed from behind, but Donald assisted with **Thunder,** and then Goofy with **Goofy Tornado.** The rest of the Air Soldiers and the whole swarm of Shadows came after the group, but they fared no better and soon, hearts and black dust were flying throughout the room filled with gears and wheels. Only when they exited from the interior of the Gizmo Shop did they truly feel exhausted. They took less than a minute to rest at a wall, with Wendy and Donald restoring the group's stamina with **Cure.** Their strength regained, they climbed the ladder to the roof.

The rooftop was completely flat with a small set of archways near the edge, facing out towards the District. Each of the pillars that comprised the arches bore a small etching of a bell, and the bell tower stood at the front. By the time the group arrived, the last wave of Heartless was on the move- a jamboree of Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, Yellow Operas, and Green Requiems Eventually, their elemental weaknesses led to their inevitable defeat, thanks in no small part to Wendy, Donald, and Romeo's handiwork. With no more Heartless on sight, Wendy and her friends turned their attention to the bell tower, which was completely blocked by wooden boards.

"Aerith wasn't kiddin' about the bell tower bein' boarded up," Goofy remarked.

"Looks like we gotta break the wood," Romeo confirmed.

"You got it! **Guns Magic: Stinger Shot!** " Bisca summoned her magical sniper rifle out of thin air and readied a shot right at the planks of wood. The bullet flew out from the barrel and made contact with the lumber, before it exploded into tiny pieces that scattered in multiple directions.

"Bullseye!" Sherria cheered.

"Lucky nothin' else is damaged," Bisca held up her rifle. "Now all we gotta do is take care of the bell."

"Cid asked us to ring it three times," Alzack pointed out. "Let's see what happens."

When the dust cleared, the group discovered a large golden bell hanging four feet above their heads, with a rope dangling from it. Wendy reached over and touched the rope gingerly, before slowly gripping it in one hand. " _This is it..._ " she thought to herself. With a single tug, the bell rumbled in place, sending a powerful vibration that shook the frame of the bell tower. The noise stretched throughout the gizmo shop, the Second District, and then the whole town.

As the bell continued to ring melodiously, sending waves that shook the surrounding buildings slightly, something strange occurred at the square below. Orange and red flames suddenly danced on the surface of the fountain, licking the bottom edge of the tile mosaic. The image of brightly colored flowers decorated the centerpiece fixated on the wall. Just then, the mosaic shifted, spinning around in place to reveal another side of itself. The new image was a tile mural depicting an underwater scene, where several sea creatures weaved in and out of the seaweed. The block settled into its new position with a loud click, before the flames died out.

"Wow..." Donald and Goofy drew in awed breaths.

"The fountain changed when I rang the bell..." Wendy pointed out. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"I suppose anything can," Carla shrugged. "There are some mysteries we have yet to solve."

"Wendy!" Donald turned to the Sky Maiden with an eager expression. "Ring it again!"

"Maybe we'll find somethin' there!" Goofy encouraged. "C'mon!"

"Okay..." Wendy complied. She pulled down on the rope a second time, then hurried to join the others at the edge of the roof.

The carved decoration that outlined the tile mosaic around the fountain began to glimmer in a collection of neon lights. They lit up in the waves, one set after the other, like an electric pulse surging through them. At the same time, the mosaic spun around again, revealing yet another hidden side of it. The new picture was of two green leafless trees standing side by side in the midst of a blue gray forest, with two small mushrooms nestled in the roots. As soon as the mosaic clicked into place, the lights around the fountain blinked out.

"If the legend is true, then something is expected to appear," Carla confirmed.

"Let's just hope it's nothing bad," Donald crossed his fingers. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

Wendy pulled the rope one more time before regrouping with her friends, expecting one more change in the scenery.

This time, several jets of water spurted out from within the fountain, a thin cloud of mist forming around it as the mural took on another change. It spun around to reveal another mosaic, which depicted a solitary rose blossom surrounded by butterflies of varying colors. The image was only there for a moment before the mist grew thicker. The entire mural glowed with a deep blue violet color, and a large keyhole appeared in the center of it. The water jets ceased, and the mist thinned out.

" **WHOOOOAAAAA!** " Everyone jumped at the sight, their jaws dropping visibly and their eyes widening in absolute awe. The fountain had revealed the Keyhole of Traverse Town!

* * *

 **Second District**

Wendy's **Vernier** spell descended Romeo from the rooftop as he spoke, "I guess the bell's more than just a legend..." Wendy floated down with Carla carrying her on wings, while the rest of the entourage followed by walking down the stairs. Admittedly, they were slow to keep up with the four who left the rooftop, but at the moment, there were no more Heartless around. Romeo said, "So the Keyholes are secret portals leading to the heart of each world, and your Keyblade is the only thing that can lock them away. If the Heartless got inside, they're gonna eat the world from the inside until it dies."

Wendy nodded, "Uh-huh. Heartless are drawn to every heart, even a world's. That's why the Keyholes have to be closed."

Romeo grinned, "Wow, Wendy, it sounds like something no one in our guild's ever done before. It's like the fate of the universe rests on your shoulders, like you're a hero to other worlds."

Wendy giggled, "Now that you put it that way, I am a bit of a hero."

Back at the Small House, Wendy had given a thorough explanation about the Keyblade's abilities and the responsibilities of being its wielder, the quest she partook with friends new and old, and the dangers she faced. This was a lot to take in for Romeo, but he soon came to an understanding in regard to this web of intrigue he found himself in. If this epic adventure involved Wendy being the heroine of the story, he was willing to stick with her to the end. After all, Fairy Tail's all about adventure, so it's not much of a stretch for the younger generation to take the stage.

Carla wondered out loud, "I'm beginning to question why the bell was boarded up."

Wendy replied, "Good question. I'd like to know, too."

When they were close to approaching the fountain, Romeo asked, "Say Wendy, you fought Kaze Viriniam, the leader of Sleepy Hollow, on your way to Tenrou Island, right? How strong is she?"

Before Wendy could respond, a voice she recognized boomed through the Second District. " _Enjoying your trip around town, Blueberry?_ " She along with Romeo and Carla turned to look between the fountain and the gizmo shop for where the voice originated.

"Kaze?!" Wendy exclaimed, the other three's eyes widening a bit at what she said.

" _I suggest you enjoy looking at this town's final moments. It'll be the last thing you'll get to see before it's_ _ **lights out!**_ " The voice erupted with amused laughter, sending waves rolling over the square.

Romeo demanded, "What's going on here?!"

The answer hit him in the form of metal clashing in the skies, and the three turned to look up. From where they were standing, they could see a giant pile of purple-colored armor falling out of the sky, plopping down with a heavy thud in the space between the four and the Keyhole. Its head piece was the last to fall, dropping on top of the torso, completing the last phase of formation.

"Linda the Living Armor?!" Wendy and Romeo exclaimed in unison as the familiar hulking Heartless known as Guard Armor clanked its pieces altogether, posing a dangerous threat to the Keyblade wielder and her companions.

Romeo recognized, "The biggest star of Halloween's Circus Troupe who happened to be a Heartless following the ringmaster's orders! You know, just before he died?" He turned to Wendy, who nodded. "Who knew that our childhood circus troupe was a dark guild? You had the right idea about them after all." He turned back to the Guard Armor, "But I thought you beat her last time! How did she get back?"

Carla guessed, "They must've sent another Heartless identical to the one we fought to try and seize the Keyhole."

Romeo asked, "What are we gonna do?"

Unfazed by the appearance of the gargantuan Heartless, Wendy summoned the Jungle King. "Same thing we always do. We're gonna have to fight it."

Romeo raised his fists lit with **Purple Fire.** "Now you're talkin'. Let's teach this freak show that we mean business."

Carla rose with her wings, eager to assist the children. "Ready anytime!"

Donald, Goofy, Sherria, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka appeared from the Gizmo Shop exit just in time to see Wendy, Romeo, and Carla confronting the Guard Armor. "What the...?! Hey, wait up, guys!" Sherria exclaimed, before she and the others ran for the square as fast as they could. Unfortunately, an invisible barrier barred the path before they could reach the fountain, and Donald crashed head first into it, sticking to it before sliding down onto the concrete a moment later.

"I'd say that was a nasty crash," Bisca commented.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Donald leapt to his webbed feet and voiced his complaint to the unseen force field. "Huh?" He then caught a glimpse of the battle about to ensue, his attention drawn to a giant Heartless that looked awfully familiar. "Not again!"

"I thought we beat this thing already!" Goofy complained.

"You fought that thing before?" Alzack raised an eyebrow.

"Wendy and Romeo are out there, too," Sherria pointed out. "They're gonna need our help."

"C'mon, fellas! We've taken down that Heartless before, and we'll take it down again!" Donald shouted, taking out his staff. Letting out a ferocious battle quack, he rushed for the fountain... " **WAK!** " ...only for the barrier to bounce him back. He fell to the ground and banged a fist in frustration. "Aw, phooey..."

"Why can't we get through?!" Sherria whined.

"If I had to guess, it's an enchantment," Alzack assumed. "It's probably not letting us through until the battle's over."

"No fair," Bisca pouted. "We can't just sit there and watch those kids fight on their own."

"We have no choice, Bisca," Alzack sighed, before he lightened the mood. "And don't worry, Wendy and Romeo can take care of themselves. They've been holding their own just as hard as us."

"Alright," Bisca relented. "They better stay sharp."

"Go, Wendy! Go!" Sherria cheered.

"C'mon, Wendy!" Goofy whooped.

"Yay! Wendy!" Asuka chirped.

The boss battle had begun! The Guard Armor clenched its gauntlets and whirled them around for a spin attack towards Wendy and Romeo. They clashed against the metallic claws, pushing them back in a string of deflects and counterattacks. The gauntlets sometimes managed to land a direct hit on either the Sky Maiden or the Rainbow Fire wizard, but they were relentless as they kept the pace in a furious storm of fire and metal. Less than a minute later, after jumping to dodge a double-fist attack, Wendy and Romeo leapt towards the Guard Armor, landing beneath the torso and then leaping backwards as the legs stomped wildly where they stood. The gauntlets and the legs began operating separately, attacking Wendy and Romeo on both sides. The young heroes fought back at long range with Keyblade Magic and Rainbow Fire spells, scratching away at the metal. They quickly jumped over another gauntlet spin attack, and were about to retaliate, only to stop when the legs stomped across the street. Forced to split up, Wendy repelled the gauntlets with multiple Keyblade attacks, while Romeo gave the legs a taste of his workhouse **Purple Fire Fists.** Once the persistent armor parts were worn down...

" **Sonic Blade!** " Wendy launched six supersonic thrusts that struck the gauntlets and legs simultaneously.

" **Purple Net!** " Romeo's **Purple Fire** took the form of a huge net that ensnared the armor parts all at once.

" **White Missile Kick!** " Carla transformed into her human form and struck the **Purple Net** with a double missile dropkick, sending the trapped pile of metal crashing onto the torso, before they all collapsed in a heap.

" **Rainbow Fireball!** " Romeo mixed the different colors of Rainbow Fire into a huge sphere of flame, and threw it against the downed Heartless.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Wendy added her signature tornado breath to the mix. The combination of two spells caused a powerful explosion that greatly damaged the Guard Armor, its body parts sprawled on the ground in a smoldering cloud of dust. She, Romeo, and Carla stared through the smoke, wondering if the enemy had already been defeated.

Wendy remarked, "That was easy."

Romeo narrowed his eyes, " _Too_ easy."

Silence fell upon the Second District, the pieces of armor lying motionless across the street. Then a twitch. Immediately, the Guard Armor started to shake and rattle, before the torso, gauntlets, and legs flew back up and reformed the body. Wendy, Romeo, and Carla took defensive stances, ready to make another charge at the Heartless... and that's when things took a turn for the worse. The Guard Armor fell forward, its arms digging into the ground like it was performing some sort of handstand. Its torso and legs flipped over, and the toes of its hammer-like feet curved inwards, forming hands. The face guard of the torso's helmet popped down, revealing the glowing yellow eyes within. The Guard Armor had taken on a new yet inverted form known as the Opposite Armor!

Carla gasped, "The armor inverted itself!"

Romeo tensed, "It's not gonna give up easily, that's for sure."

Wendy affirmed, "And neither will we! Let's finish this!"

Wendy and Romeo prepared themselves for the second round of the boss battle, with Donald, Goofy, Sherria, and the Connells cheering from the sidelines. Floating in midair, the Opposite Armor lunged forward and extended both its arms and legs to attack. When he saw this, Romeo's left hand lit up with multicolored flames. " **Rainbow Slash!** " With a swing, the rainbow-colored flames merged into a crescent sonic slash that bounced the Opposite Armor's four-limb attack and caused it to reel back, allowing Wendy to move in. She bowled over the arms with **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack,** brought down the legs with **Sky Dragon's Claw,** and then assaulted the torso with several aerial Keyblade combos. Before she could execute another combo, however, the Opposite Armor quickly retracted its arms and legs before moving away, the Sky Maiden hitting nothing but air. She managed to land on her feet, but before she could react, the Opposite Armor performed from behind a backflip with its legs, knocking her up in the air. Carla retrieved Wendy with her wings, narrowly missing another four-limb strike. Romeo confronted the Opposite Armor with his **Purple Fire Fists,** damaging the arms, legs, and torso while avoiding a few leg-backflips and four-limb tackles. Wendy made a quick recovery and assisted the Rainbow Fire wizard with Jungle King in hand. It was often difficult to land a hit due to the fact that the Guard Armor's modified form had more mobility, so speed and concentration were considered the best options.

Half a minute later, the Opposite Armor sustained moderate damage. Seeking for an effective strategy to defeat its enemies, it split itself into two separate formations: the helmet vertically swirling between the arms, and the torso charging with the legs spinning around. The armor parts attacked Wendy and Romeo relentlessly; they were more resilient than the young heroes first suspected prior to the Guard Armor's transformation. They held off the assault, Wendy swatting the helmet and arms away with aerial attacks and Keyblade Magic spells, and Romeo using different Rainbow Fire colors to strike at the feet and torso. The two young wizards were quick to analyze the Opposite Armor's attack patterns from sustaining a few hits.

Another minute passed before the Opposite Armor's body reassembled. So far, it had been trying to get on Wendy and Romeo's nerves, splitting itself apart just as they were about to strike at the main body. The Heartless managed to catch them off guard with its increased mobility, but they were keeping cool in spite of its tricks, doing their best to stay active and alert. The Opposite Armor soared after Wendy and Romeo dove towards it in the air and floated back while they managed to hit the wall. They leapt off the wall and launched a combination of Keyblade blows and **Purple Fire Fists,** hacking away at the arms and legs. The counterattack stunned the Opposite Armor for a moment, giving Wendy and Romeo all the time they needed to attack the torso, as they just did.

Nearly reaching its limit, the Opposite Armor split itself in half again, the helmet and legs spinning rapidly with the arms and torso taking the lead. Wendy and Romeo dodged every attack in less than a minute, and soon found an opening. Wendy shot up towards the arms, striking them with a 15-hit Keyblade combo, and ending with a **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang** that shattered the arms into a million pieces. Romeo attacked the legs with a 9-hit **Purple Fire Fist** combo, the last punch breaking the legs apart.

The Opposite Armor's appendages were gone, leaving just the torso and helmet. Out of desperation, the Heartless turned its torso sideways to give itself the appearance of a cannon, staring at them with fury laced in its glowing eyes. A ball of energy shot out from inside the torso, and it targeted Wendy and Romeo, who scooted away. The Opposite Armor proceeded to shoot a volley of energy shots, decimating the square with powerful explosions. Utilizing the full extent of their speed and agility, Wendy and Romeo eluded the countless explosive spheres on the ground, while Carla did the same in the air.

The infuriated Opposite Armor began to channel all of its magic into a ball of energy significantly larger in size and firepower than the previous ones, and fired it from the torso. " **Stun Impact!** " Wendy effortlessly blocked the orb with a sphere of electrical energy, sending it back. The impact engulfed the Heartless before it had a chance to get away, bathing it in a huge burst of magic. " **Sonic Blade!** " Wendy charged at the distracted Heartless with five supersonic thrusts, the last one creating a huge crack in the metal. "Now!"

Responding to Wendy's call, Romeo jumped in the air with a giant rainbow-colored fireball between both hands. " **Rainbow Fireball!** " It bee-lined straight for the Opposite Armor, and detonated upon collision.

When the dust settled, Wendy, Romeo, and Carla gathered to witness the Opposite Armor's final moments. The torso was shaking violently, the extremity of the battle taking its toll on the Heartless. The helmet soon dropped out of its orbit and fell inside the torso with a loud clanging noise. A large glowing heart floated from the depths and drifted away into the night sky, before the armor crumbled and disappeared. Wendy and Romeo cheered and gave each other a hi-five, proud and relieved that the battle was over.

Romeo breathed, "Whew, that was tight! Just like in the circus!"

Wendy beamed, "We make a pretty good team! You're really good!"

Romeo complimented, "Hey, you're pretty good yourself. Thanks for having my back, Wendy."

Wendy laughed slightly, "You're welcome, Romeo."

Carla grinned, "Well done."

As per the rules of the battle, the barrier was dispelled, and Donald, Goofy, Sherria, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka were free to approach. They rejoined with the others at the square, relieved that they had survived and emerged victorious.

Goofy cheered, "You did it, Wendy! You saved the town!"

Sherria beamed, "You sure showed that tin can who's boss!"

Donald laughed, "Hey, you should've saved some action for us!"

Alzack admired, "You two handled it as if it were your own backyard."

Bisca winked, "Nice work, kids."

Asuka chimed, "Hooray!"

Wendy smiled, "I didn't even use my Command Style to win. It would've been so easy..."

Romeo chuckled, "Yeah, I could've seen you use one of your new techniques in action. But you will the next time you run into something tougher than that pile of metal, right?"

Wendy accepted, "Sure! No problem." She stared down at the Keyblade in her hand, "I haven't used the Jungle King's Command Style yet. But maybe..."

Donald called out, "Hey, Wendy! The Keyhole's still open! You better close it!"

Immediately, the Sky Maiden walked over to the Keyhole, its brilliant blue light flashing over the tile mosaic. She drew in a deep, calming breath before raising the Keyblade and aiming it at the exposed heart of Traverse Town. Right away, the Jungle King fired a beam of light at the Keyhole, and a locking noise was heard from within. The Keyhole shimmered one last time before breaking off, disintegrating into pieces, leaving only the butterfly mural. The heart of another world was sealed away, forever beyond the reach of the Heartless. Out of the blue, an oddly-shaped gummi block and a Magic Orb with a grey illumination popped from where the Keyhole was locked.

Goofy picked up the block from the fountain's surface, examined it for a moment, and then showed the others what he recognized. "Look, fellas! It's another one of them navigation gummis!"

His companions peered at the item in his hand. They all smiled. "Hey, you're right!" Donald said, getting a closer look at the gummi block.

Sherria gave Goofy a congratulatory pat on the shoulder. "Good going, Goofy!"

Goofy rubbed the back of his head in a humble gesture. "Gawrsh, it was nothin'."

Romeo crossed his hips with a slight grin. "Huh. This is gonna be easier than I thought."

Alzack pointed out, "Which reminds me. We're supposed to show Cid a navigation gummi in case we found one."

Bisca nodded, "Sure hope he doesn't mind that we took a long time."

Donald interjected, "And check it out, another Magic Orb!" Everyone turned to the grey sphere floating in front of them. "It's got the **Aero** spell, which lets us summon a defensive wind barrier that halves any damage. It also deflects smaller projectiles without using a weapon. Could be useful when we're in a sticky situation." Soon, the Magic Orb popped into a stream of light and assimilated with Wendy's Keyblade and Donald's staff, thus granting them the ability to conjure **Aero.**

Wendy tapped her chin in deep thought. "A defensive wind barrier that can reduce damage and deflect smaller projectiles... The element of my Dragon Slayer Magic is wind, too. I wonder if I can..."

Goofy beckoned, "C'mon, fellas. Let's go talk to Cid." The rest of the group nodded and, after the captain of the Disney Kingdom's royal knights fastened the gummi block in his pocket, they were on their way to the exit.

* * *

 **First District**

Behind the Accessory Shop, Cid turned to see Wendy and company making their arrival at the First District. He folded his arms over his chest and snorted, "There you are! Here I was, waitin' and waitin'. I was startin' to think you got lost on the way here."

Romeo admitted, "Yeah, we ran into a few bumps along the way. But it was worth it."

Wendy added, "We even found and locked the town's Keyhole."

Cid smirked, "Hey, now that was quick! I'll inform the guys back at the hangout." The store clerk huffed for a moment before turning away.

It didn't take long for the group to notice that Cid wasn't inside the Accessory Shop; they were actually standing in front of what appeared to be a shop stand, filled with crates of gummi blocks in every color, shape, and size. Donald and Goofy gasped at the variety that could be seen before them. Wendy asked, "What's with all the gummi blocks, Cid?"

Cid was caught off guard and turned to look back at the group. His arrogant grin never wavering, he put his fists on his hips. "Now you know. I'm in the gummi block business." He then drew in a breath, "Workin' on your gummi ship sure was great. Come again and I'll give you a big discount. Oh, and here." Cid reached into one of the display cases and picked up a brick-red block, which he handed to Donald with a smile. "Go ahead, take it. It's a special giveaway."

Goofy said, "By the way, we found another navigation gummi when we closed the Keyhole." He took the block from his pocket and gave it to Cid.

Cid rubbed his chin, "Another one, eh? I'll bet you want it installed to get to more interestin' worlds."

Carla nodded, "Yes, please."

Cid took the piece and examined it for a while. "Hmm..." Finally, he came to a conclusion. "Looks like this is another one of those blocks that come in sets. You gotta find the mate to this one." He then returned the gummi block to Goofy, who fastened it in his pocket again.

Donald assured, "No worries. We'll keep our eyes out for the other piece."

Cid encouraged, "Good luck out there. You need anythin', just give me a shout."

Wendy smiled, "You got it."

Romeo confirmed, "Well, there's nothing left to do here anymore. Let's get to your rocket! I can't wait to see what it looks like!"

Donald interrupted, "Hold on! We gotta restock our supplies before heading out."

Carla informed, "We must be well prepared for more dangers ahead."

Alzack shrugged, "Leaving town will just have to wait."

Bisca grinned, "Just a little longer."

Wendy pondered, "I wonder if there's anything new at the Accessory Shop?"

Sherria suggested, "Let's check it out first."

* * *

 **Accessory Shop**

The group entered to find the counter run by a different townsperson, having taken Cid's place as the store's owner when he resigned in favor of returning to his original business in selling gummi blocks. Just when they were about to purchase the latest products with the munny they scored from previous battles, they caught sight of something crouched near the counter. It happened to be a wooden marionette in the form of a young boy. This was clearly reflected by its arms and legs, which were rectangular blocks of peach-colored wood. Clothing-wise, the marionette wore a yellow hat with a red feather tucked into it, brown shoes, white gloves, red shorts, and a tan short-sleeved shirt with a blue bow under a black vest. As the group tried to figure out the meaning behind the marionette's outline, Jiminy Cricket suddenly popped out of Wendy's pocket and landed on her shoulder, staring at the wooden puppet with wide eyes.

"Huh?" Wendy took notice. "Jiminy, what is it?"

"Well, well, as I live and breathe!" Jiminy said happily. "If it isn't Pinocchio!"

Wendy and company looked at Jiminy in surprise as he hopped down from the Sky Maiden's shoulder and landed on the floor. They glanced to each other, wondering how the cricket could possibly recognize a puppet. As for Donald and Goofy, they were fully aware of Jiminy's backstory ever since they first began their trip to other worlds. The story of a cricket who befriended a puppet brought to life by the Blue Fairy- they never expected to run into that living puppet in person, but seeing was definitely believing.

The puppet known as Pinocchio looked up to see the tuxedo-clad cricket a few inches away, and smiled. "Oh! Hi, Jiminy."

Everyone was taken aback. The marionette was actually capable of speech! Not only that, it could move of its own free will! Wendy exclaimed, "A talking puppet!"

Carla breathed, "Similar in sentience to the doorknob we encountered in Wonderland."

Sherria remarked, "It's like Cousin Sherry's Marionette Attack, but without strings. Cool!"

Romeo smiled, "Must've taken some serious magic to make objects come to life."

Carla stated, "But what's even more intriguing is Jiminy recognizing that wooden puppet. He seems to know him very well."

"What a coincidence running into you again, Pinoke," Jiminy addressed the marionette by his affectionate pet name. "What in the world are you doing down here?"

"Um..." Pinocchio thought for a moment, and then answered. "Playing hide-and-seek."

Jiminy lowered his eyes to the floor and began to pace in circles, shaking his head and making emphatic gestures with his hands. "I just don't believe it. And here I was, up all night, just worried sick about you. Why, of all the-" Before he could continue musing about the predicament Pinocchio found himself in, he looked up. " **Pinocchio!** " He jumped back, shocked at what he just seen. Of course, he wasn't the only one.

Pinocchio's nose had suddenly grown, lengthening straight out of his face with a small glittering of light. It was safe to say that Wendy and her friends didn't expect something like _that_ to happen. Pinocchio stared at his nose's new length in a silly, rather confused manner.

Jiminy narrowed his eyes at the puppet. "Pinocchio! Are you telling me the truth?"

Pinocchio nodded his head. "Yes!"

His nose magically gained another two inches in length.

Jiminy glanced to the side, noticing a small box lying on the floor beside Pinocchio. He pointed at it sternly, "Then tell me, what is this?"

Pinocchio responded, "It was a present."

His nose instantly doubled in length. Small branches and leaves had grown on its tip.

Jiminy hopped onto Pinocchio's feet, driven by the urge to give him a lecture. "No fibbing, now! You know you're not supposed to tell lies. A lie only grows and grows, 'til you get caught!" He then tapped the tip of his umbrella on the puppet's elongated nose. "Plain as the nose on your face!"

Wendy questioned, "Your nose grows if you tell a lie?"

Romeo wondered, "Where have we heard that before?"

Sherria shrugged, "I dunno."

Pinocchio titled his head to one side, confused. "But if you want something, why wait? Why not just take it?"

Jiminy looked as though he had never been more shocked in his life. "Oh, my! Who told you that? You need some advice from your conscience!"

Sherria raised an eyebrow, "How can a cricket be a conscience?"

Carla explained, "It's more of a companion, a personal guide knowing right from wrong."

Wendy stated, "Jiminy's so worried about Pinocchio. It's like he wants to stick with him, just like Carla wants to stick with me."

Carla agreed, "Yes, I suppose so. But I am your guardian, after all."

Wendy giggled, "You worry too much."

Carla sighed, "I have every reason to."

Pinocchio nodded in agreement with Jiminy's statement. "That's right! You're my conscience, Jiminy! I'll never tell lies as long as you're around."

And just like that, magic surrounded the puppet's nose, and it shrunk back to its original size. Both cricket and puppet smiled at this; Pinocchio tapped the tip of his nose with one finger as thought to make sure it was back to normal.

"You need to be good so you can become a real boy," Jiminy advised, hopping down from Pinocchio's foot. "You promised Geppetto you would be, right?"

"Oh!" A thought occurred to Pinocchio. "Do you know where Father is?"

"He's not with you?" Jiminy was surprised.

"Jiminy, let's go find Father!" Pinocchio rose to his feet, looking very worried.

"Now, hold on!" Jiminy interrupted. "There are all sorts of dangers and temptations out there! I'll go find Geppetto, so you just wait here." He then gestured to Wendy and company, "These fellows here will be helping me."

Everyone was at a loss for words. Wendy blinked in surprise. "We will?"

Jiminy hopped back up onto the Sky Dragon Slayer's shoulder and sat down. "Well, shall we go, Wendy?"

Romeo rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "Um, you could've asked us first."

Pinocchio prayed to himself, "I'll be here waiting for Father to come back..."

Jiminy admitted with a light-hearted chuckle, "Oh, I probably haven't told you about Pinocchio. He's a puppet made by a wood-carver named Geppetto, brought to life by the Blue Fairy. She appointed me as Pinocchio's official conscience. It's my job to teach him right from wrong and to be his guide. And if he can prove himself brave, truthful, and unselfish, he can become a real boy."

Carla clarified, "In other words, the Blue Fairy tested him to see if he is worthy of becoming a real boy."

Wendy remarked, "It's like you're meant to keep him company, just as Carla did for me. Donald and Goofy, too."

Romeo commented, "Sounds pretty tough."

Jiminy agreed, "Sure does. But all in all, I enjoy my job."

Carla smiled, "Glad to hear it."

Donald turned and addressed everybody, "Okay, we're back on track. Let's buy some supplies. Can't go out empty-handed."

Sherria said eagerly, "The Item Shop's next to this one, right? It's where we'll see Donald's nephews! I can't wait to meet them!"

Romeo exclaimed shockingly, " **Nephews?!** Donald, you never told me you're an uncle!"

Donald groaned, "It's kind of a long story..."

With all things considered, Wendy and her companions helped themselves to the Accessory Shop's hospitality, unaware that someone had kept an eye on them from a farther distance.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE...**

"...and somehow, it always ends like this." Kaze Viriniam watched the events recorded into a crystal ball at the center of a table, impressed by the success of the young heroes, but mostly the girl she had a craving fascination with. She leaned on a chair with her legs resting on the table's edge, bending the support beams in the process. She was relaxing in a library, filled with countless shelves of books that covered the walls in several inches. "Blueberry defeated the Opposite Armor and locked away the Keyhole of a world between light and dark... And who would've imagined she'd find a new ally in Macao's little boy?" She couldn't help but laugh to herself, "This is gonna make things a whole lot interesting." She turned, speaking to someone in a corner, "Is the **Tamer Coat** dark guild ready to take the stage, Abigail?"

"As ready as we'll ever be. It will be the greatest show in the universe." Answering Kaze's call was a muscular man with an orange beard covering his entire chin, dressed in a dark purple armored suit with spikes around the gauntlets and poleyns, horns encircling the gorget, a striped cape at the back, and a large golden chestplate adorned with the crest of a lion and a snake intertwined. His right hand gripped the handle of a fashioned whip, with the black rope wrapped around his arm. "Come, my duo of deadly beasts!" With a thrust, the tail of the whip unfastened from Abigail's arm, and when it hit the ground with a deafening crack, foul voices cried out from the other side of the library, throwing all manner of insults and curses. A man and a woman, screaming in a mixture of anguish and hate. Abigail began to chuckle at their suffering. "We have pigs to squeal at Olympus Coliseum."

From the darkness, Kaze could see the rattling of metal mingling with the hideous cries. Two beasts were in their cages, banging and breaking at the iron bars, their voices demanding freedom. And then, a squadron of dark wizards dragged the cages away into the shadows, with Abigail following them.

"Huh, you weren't kidding about what you said. Fairy Tail wizards aren't pushovers," Kaze commented. She was talking to someone else in particular, aside from the accomplice who disappeared from the library. Shifting her attention to her "other guest," she turned around with the seat in front, her legs departing from the table to plant her feet onto the floor. Crossing her arms around the top rail, she gave a playful smirk. "Your son really is a flame that shines like a rainbow. Now I know why she so fond of him..."

She was talking to Macao Conbolt, who was tied to a chair opposite of the table. His eyes burned darkly towards the young guild master of Sleepy Hollow, shaking with silent rage. With a smug attitude like that, she was practically asking for a punch in the face for the misfortune she wrought upon his guild, including his son.

Kaze had no qualms making one of them her personal plaything.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** _The second Traverse Town arc is finally finished! Best of all, Wendy has reunited with Romeo, and his reasons for appearing in other worlds is revealed! Again, I am REALLY sorry about the long wait for this chapter. It's no excuse, but I kept getting slapped in the face, particularly by work and Wi-Fi troubleshooting. I would've had this up sooner, but you know, life is hard... I hope the end of this arc makes up somewhat for the long wait. Hopefully, I have fewer things heavy on my mind for the next one._

 _Now then, before we get started with the Agrabah Arc, the next chapter's gonna focus on the Phil Cup in Olympus Coliseum, where Wendy and her friends face off against_ _ **Tamer Coat,**_ _one of the dark guilds working for the Alliance of Evil. To add more spice to the story, two Fairy Tail wizards will participate. Who, you ask? Wait and see!_

 _This is TheSavageMan100, and I'll see you next time. I'm off to recharge myself after three whole months of work. Peace!_


	20. Olympus Coliseum III: Phil Cup

**Gummi Ship Engine Lounge**

It was a simple matter of refilling supplies for the entourage, considering that most of them was spent over the course of the adventure, and that preparations for the upcoming dangers had to be made. Starting with the Accessory Shop, Wendy and her friends purchased the newest materials on the shelf, only selecting the ones with the capability of giving additional boosts of power and defense to whoever wears them. Once all the accessories were bought and packed, they left for the Item Shop to pay a visit to Huey, Dewey, and Louie. The three young ducks gave the group's recent additions a warm welcome and, as per the custom, refused to give their uncle a family discount, as doing so would undermine the stability of their store. Regardless, they allowed Wendy and company to buy as many Potions and Ethers as they needed, and gave them a send-off by secretly taping an "I Suck!" note on Donald's feathered backside. Thankfully, he didn't find out; Romeo quickly snatched the note and threw it away, while Sherria snickered at the duck, who was unaware of his nephews' antics.

Their supplies restocked, the group exited the town through the main gate, giving Romeo the opportunity to marvel at the beauty and power that was the Gummi Ship. It's no secret that people from other worlds were capable of creating vessels out of artificial meteors, the same kind Romeo saw at the museum in Shirotsume. Heck, even two chipmunks had managed to come up with armor plates and turbo engines made from chunks! The Rainbow Fire wizard had read science fiction comics as a kid and made a list of things he wanted to do when he was older: #1 was to ride on his very own spaceship, and #2 was to bring his father and/or Fairy Tail friends along. Today, he was going to live those dreams. Of course, he got more than he bargained for when he discovered the engine room outmoded into a living quarters big enough for a crowd, hence classifying the Gummi Ship to be used for interworld travel and cruising delights. He couldn't contain his excitement a bit longer. As he boarded the ship, Donald and Goofy took it upon themselves to help the team's newest addition get accustomed to the ship's features. Wendy was still thankful that Romeo had survived his own tribulations back at Earth-land. Relief rose in her heart than she had ever felt, so perhaps that had helped her...

Their business in Traverse Town now finished, the group was ready to leave. Donald and Goofy started the engines, and the Gummi Ship rose from the atmosphere and into the starry sky. At the same time, they took notice of the new features installed in the control panel, such as the small radar screen and monitor, listing details of the worlds they previously visited. Just as Cid said, the navigation gummis had completely upgraded the ship's coordinate database. Not only that, there was a separate coordinate panel in conjunction to the warp gummi, which allowed the crew to teleport instantly to any world they had been to at the push of a button. Meanwhile, the Fairy Tail wizards were having snacks at the engine lounge to pass the time, sharing stories of what they had been up to since they last saw each other. The mood was cheery as usual, with the guildmates all smiling and laughing at each gossip. Jiminy had already returned to his spot in Wendy's pocket, probably to continue writing new entries in his journal.

"Wow, seriously?" Romeo questioned, having heard Sherria's side of the story recounting the ordeals she faced before joining the group. "How do you end up in a limbo different than the one I've been to?"

"Believe me, I've asked myself the same thing ever since," Sherria shrugged. "Out of the blue, I ended up in a nonsensical, bizarre world named Wonderland, and got invited to a tea party by the Mad Hatter and the March Hare. They even gave me this nickname, the _Merry Blender._ "

" _Merry Blender?_ " Romeo titled his head in confusion. "Isn't that used to describe something that mixes fruits and turns them into smoothies?"

"Why does that matter?" Carla raised an eyebrow. "It's just a nickname. An affectionate one, at best."

"Well, at least you're back in one piece, Sherria," Romeo smiled. "And we're glad to have Lamia Scale's Sky God Slayer on our side. We could use all the help we can get."

"Don't thank me, thank Wendy. She's the main star," Sherria gestured to the Sky Maiden. "You should've seen her take a giant Heartless, a three-headed dog, and a living wrecking ball head on! She totally mopped the floor with them using her Keyblade's Command Style!"

"But I haven't seen her do it," Romeo pouted. "I want to see some of Wendy's new moves in action, her being a Keyblade master and all. It's not fair... Why do I miss out all the good stuff?"

"You really want to see me activate a Command Style?" Wendy saw through Romeo's dissatisfaction and sighed. "I'm sorry, Romeo. If that Heartless we fought at the square hadn't been so easy to beat, I could've used it."

"Here's a bright idea," Sherria beamed. "How about you activate a Command Style the next time you face someone real tough than that metal maniac you and Romeo pummeled down? That way, he'll see it up close and personal."

"Yeah! Show me a Command Style! I wanna see it in action!" Romeo shook with enthusiasm. "How about it, Wendy?"

"Well..." Wendy tapped her chin to ponder Romeo's suggestion. Finally, she responded with a giggle. "I guess just one Command Style wouldn't hurt. But only if I really need to, okay? I did promise you before we left, after all."

"How could I forget?" Romeo chuckled. "You would if you have the need to, right?"

"Right," Wendy nodded happily. "It's a deal."

"Y'know, I think Wendy and Romeo both have somethin' in common," Bisca spoke to Alzack privately.

"Somehow, it didn't surprise me. They're just the right age, and they'd make the best of friends," Alzack replied.

Tranquility in the engine lounge was going smoothly until everyone heard a loud beeping sound, prompting them to glance upward at the cockpit's entrance. The noise was different from the alarm that occasionally alerted the presence of incoming Heartless vessels, as it sounded like an important call or message waiting to be answered.

"What's that?" Romeo asked.

"It's coming from the cockpit," Sherria implied.

"Let's go see," Wendy suggested.

 **Gummi Ship Cockpit**

While Alzack and Bisca stayed behind in the engine lounge to read Asuka another _Silly Symphony_ storybook, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, and Sherria entered the cockpit to assess the situation. Donald and Goofy turned from their seats in the control panel to address the four who made their way in. Goofy said, "Hey, fellas! We've got a call from Chip and Dale!"

Wendy's eyes widened, "Chip and Dale? They're calling us?"

Romeo guessed, "They're the chipmunks who helped make the ship, right?"

Donald nodded, "The same chipmunks who came up with the ship's design and firepower. I'll patch them through so they can talk to us." Pressing a button on the control panel, the Gummi Ship navigators saluted the group's presence from the monitor screen, still as lively as ever.

Chip greeted happily, " _Heya, Wendy! You're lookin' cute and mighty the last time we saw ya._ "

Dale asked cheerily, " _How's your quest comin' along? Did ya find more missin' friends? And King Mickey?_ "

Wendy shook her head, "Sorry, we haven't found King Mickey yet." That speared the chipmunks' hopes of seeing the ruler of the Disney Kingdom who vanished without a trace. Despite this, she lightened the mood. "But we've found one in Traverse Town." She motioned to Romeo, who brimmed with anticipation of his first meeting with the Gummi Ship engineers. "This is Romeo. We found him at the Third District."

Chip hopped around, waving his hand. " _Hi, Romeo!_ "

Dale mirrored his brother's action. " _Very nice to meet ya!_ "

Romeo responded, "Likewise."

Chip affirmed, " _Okay, with all the pleasantries and introductions outta the way, we've got some great news._ "

Dale informed, " _We just got word from Olympus Coliseum. The arena's all squeaky clean from your fight with Cerberus._ "

Chip announced, " _The Games are back in action! The first tournament's about to start!_ "

Dale beamed, " _I heard there's a great reward for the winner. You've all been invited to participate!_ "

Sherria cried excitedly, " **HOORAY!** We're finally gonna fight in the Games! We'll kick some serious butt!"

Chip commented, " _Boy, Sherria sure is excited about it._ "

Dale remarked, " _She's as happy as a clam._ "

Donald muttered, "Yeah, don't remind me..."

Wendy pointed out, "She's mostly excited because she wants to test her magic on a real god."

Chip and Dale asked altogether, " _Really? Sherria wants to fight a god?_ "

Romeo replied, "She said that if she fought and defeated one, her magic would grow even stronger. For a second there, I thought gods are just deities living in the clouds, but from what Wendy and Jiminy told me, they actually existed in places beyond the clouds. Like, in the flesh!" He rubbed the back of his head, "Carla wasn't kidding about the universe full of things you don't expect..."

Chip wondered, " _If you don't mind us askin', Sherria, what's your reason for fightin' gods in Olympus Coliseum?_ "

Sherria explained, "It's been my dream to fight a real god with the magic I practiced, a Lost Magic designed to defeat them. And if I have to join the Games to make my dream a reality, I'll gladly do so." She added with great confidence, "This is my moment, my opportunity to prove the worth of my magic! And most of all, myself! I will make my friends proud!"

Wendy felt touched by the Sky God Slayer's dedication. "Just keep on following your dreams, Sherria..."

Dale smiled, " _That's very ambitious for a sweet acorn stayin' warm in the summer all day._ "

Carla agreed, "Indeed. She certainly has conviction."

Sherria appreciated the compliments, "Thanks, guys. You inspire me."

Donald complained, " _Ambitious?_ More like _absurd!_ Why would anyone want to fight a god? I mean, she goes gaga over it!" He turned to the Sky God Slayer, "Does it mean so much to you? Way more important than our mission?"

Sherria reasoned, "Hey, everybody's got dreams and ambitions. Don't we all? And what's so bad about warming up in a little competition from time to time?"

Donald frowned, "Who asked you, fangirl?"

Sherria countered, "Hey, at least this _fangirl's_ got a brain. Nothing can sway me from my following my dreams."

Carla interjected, "There are other reasons for participating in the Games. If we ever hope for our mission to succeed, we must grow in experience and strength."

Romeo agreed, "There's no reason to miss an opportunity like that. We need to be strong enough to beat the Heartless and the Alliance of Evil."

Goofy grinned, "Nothin' like a good exercise in the Games. That means we gotta respect Sherria's wishes. A-hyuck!"

Donald whined, "Why did it have to be _her?_ "

Sherria assured, "Don't worry, Donald. You'll have your chance in the spotlight. At least until you have magic just like mine."

Donald snapped, "Hey!" That provoked laughter in the cockpit, leaving the duck to grumble under his beak for being ridiculed by the Sky God Slayer.

Chip offered, " _Call us if you need us, guys. This is Chip..._ "

Dale added, " _...and Dale..._ "

Both finished simultaneously, " _Over and out!_ " With that, the monitor blinked off.

Goofy confirmed, "Well, it's back to Olympus Coliseum. We've got the warp gummi to take us there fast, so we don't have to worry about fightin' them Heartless ships." He turned to the coordinate panel and selected one out of four previously visited worlds, displaying its status on the radar. "And three, two, one..." By the time Goofy pressed the button, Wendy, Romeo, Sherria, Carla, and Happy felt the familiar sensation of being strapped to a tight corner. From the cockpit window, they could see the sea of stars disappearing before their eyes; space and time began to distort, and they were flying forward in a whirlwind of color and sound...

...and then the view of space returned, paired with the structure of a different yet familiar world. Everyone was surprised to find that they had arrived in front of Olympus Coliseum at the speed of light. The warp gummi had worked. " **WOOOOOOW!** "

Wendy breathed, "That was fast!"

Carla confirmed, "Just in time, too."

Goofy urged, "Call the others, Wendy. We're ready to land."

Wendy nodded, "Okay!"

* * *

 **Olympus Coliseum, the Coliseum Gates...**

When they stepped through the main gateway at the end of one of the highest peaks in Mount Olympus, Wendy and company recognized the architecture, from the glimmering gladiator statues clashing their swords over the vestibule entrance to the torches wafting its bright flames. The first time the exterior of the Coliseum was introduced to Romeo, Happy, and the Connells, they were most impressed, as the atmosphere was reminiscent of a battle arena drawing warriors to the grand stage, seeking to prove their strength. And that was something they could relate to. If the Coliseum was anything like Domus Flau, it seemed like anything could happen. Romeo was the first to speak his mind, walking ahead to get a better view of the Coliseum. "This is incredible! The gods sure know how to make a place as grand as this one."

Alzack commented, "What a fine way to invite everybody into a grand arena."

Bisca smirked, "Sure looks like a good place to rumble."

Sherria grinned, "It's about time we show our stuff in the Games. We might even get the chance to face _him!_ "

Donald moaned, "There she goes again..."

Carla advised, "Don't get too excited, Sherria. We never know if we'll face Hercules in the Games or not."

Sherria replied, "But there's a chance we might. It's worth trying."

Romeo beamed, "I can't wait to meet Hercules, the all-time undefeated champion _and_ a living god. He sounds so cool! From what Sherria described, he's got those ultra-bulky biceps that allow him to lift anything, even a whole mountain, with his bare hands. Which reminds me..." He turned to Sherria, "...does he use God Slayer Magic and teach it to others, like you and Orga?"

Sherria shrugged, "Doubt it. We haven't seen his magic yet. The last time we saw him, he was lifting Cerberus over his head."

Wendy was looking at Romeo, who was transfixed on the Coliseum Gates. "Wanna go inside?"

Romeo responded excitedly, "Do I?!"

Just then, the front doors opened to reveal the undefeated champion of Olympus Coliseum himself. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as a clear sign that he had survived a drawn-out battle with an opponent equal in strength. He grinned upon seeing Wendy and company, and assumed that they had come all this way to fight in the Games, having undergone their own training while the Coliseum was under repair. "Oh, it's you guys! Boy, have I had a good workout grappling minotaurs."

"Hi, Hercules!" Wendy waved happily. "It's been a while!"

"That's Hercules?!" Romeo exclaimed in awe at the hero's godly physique.

"The one and only. I told you he's buff and tough, isn't he?" Sherria smiled.

"His muscles are big, just like Elfman's!" Alzack remarked.

"And Laxus when he gets serious with a little lightnin'," Bisca added.

Hercules walked up to Romeo and the Connells, staring at them as if he never saw them before. "You guys with Wendy?"

"W-We sure are!" Romeo stammered, amazed to have seen a real god up close and personal. "I'm Romeo. It's an honor to meet you." He raised his hand to Hercules, and by the time they shook, the Rainbow Fire wizard winced in the hero's godlike grasp. " _Man, what a grip!_ "

"I'm Alzack, and this is Bisca," Alzack introduced himself and his family, not planning to shake hands with Hercules after seeing Romeo's expression. "This is our daughter, Asuka."

"Hi, super-strong guy!" Asuka chimed.

"You sure have lots of friends, Wendy," Hercules quoted. He released Romeo's hand, the latter proceeding to rub it with his other. "And you're just in time for the first tournament of the Coliseum Games, the **Phil Cup.** This is your chance to go from junior hero to real hero." He looked over Wendy and company, "You look like you've trained long enough for this moment."

"After fighting Heartless and some bad guys, it pays off," Wendy replied. "We're ready for anything."

"And so am I," Sherria added. "My Sky God Slayer Magic will work wonders in the arena." She was hoping in her mind that she would face Hercules in the championship match of the Phil Cup. " _Please let me fight Hercules, please let me fight Hercules, please let me fight Hercules..._ "

"That's what I'd like to call a positive attitude," Hercules grinned. "Maybe someday I'll get to fight you and your team."

"Huh?" Sherria wondered. "You're not fighting?"

"Not in the Phil Cup. I've got my hands full with other matches," Hercules confessed. "But if you make it through the ranks, you'll get a guaranteed match with yours truly."

"Oh, okay. That's fine. I can wait," Sherria confirmed. At first, she was disappointed that she didn't get an early opportunity to face the undefeated Coliseum champion. Regardless, she could afford to be patient. If her dream was to be realized, it would be in time. " _Maybe later..._ "

"Phil's in the vestibule," Hercules informed. "Whenever you're ready to fight, just say the word. He may even check your friends out. He might evaluate their hero quality, and see if they're good enough to participate."

"Oh, believe me, they're good. Romeo and Mr. and Mrs. Connell are strong in their own right," Wendy assured. The aforementioned group members felt a sense of pride for the Sky Maiden's acknowledgement.

"So, is Phil some kind of trainer or something?" Romeo questioned.

"Yup. He's Herc's coach," Goofy answered.

"That's a big job," Romeo commented.

With that goal in mind, Wendy and her friends waved goodbye to Hercules and entered through the front doors, leaving the famed hero to give them his best wishes. "Good luck!"

* * *

 **Lobby**

The group reached the vestibule, where they found Philoctetes overseeing the final preparations for the upcoming tournament. When he heard the doors close, he found the _junior heroes_ standing in front of him, a title given to those who had the freedom to participate in the Games any time they desired. "Good timin', junior heroes. You're a bit earlier than I expected." He then noticed a few faces in Wendy's team which he found unfamiliar to him since their arrival. "Huh? And who in Halicarnassus are you? You acquainted with the angel cake?"

" **Whoa!** " Romeo beamed, as he walked over to the satyr for a better examination. "Hercules's trainer is a goat man!"

"Gee, thanks for statin' the obvious, kid," Philoctetes rolled his eyes. "What are you, the cutie's big brother or somethin'?"

"I'm Romeo," Romeo introduced himself. "The Connells and I are friends of Wendy. You know her very well, don't you?"

"Ya kiddin' me?" Philoctetes grinned. "Wendy ain't no real hero, but she's got some serious moxie, and an adorable personality at best." The Sky Maiden blushed at the compliment as the satyr continued to note her previous achievements. "I mean, everybody's talkin' about it these days! A little squirt takin' out the ex-SOLDIER in the final match of the preliminaries, before savin' the Coliseum from a rampaging three-headed mutt from the Underworld! They say she's the next big thing. Can't say that I blame 'em for liking her."

"Looks like Wendy has some sort of reputation here," Alzack stated.

"Well, they cheered for me, so that makes me a little famous..." Wendy giggled.

"Cool. Guess we could hang around every now and then," Romeo grinned.

"Hey, you want _real_ action from _real_ heroes?" Philoctetes asked. "Everything you need, you got it right here in the Coliseum." In the midst of the conversation, he spotted Bisca among the entourage, and he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. "Well, well, hello there, sweet cheeks." Licking his hand and brushing the strands on his bald head, he walked over to the female gunslinger in an attempt to flirt with her. "You lookin' for a trainer of heroes? 'Cause, uh, I've trained a few in my lifetime." He looked up and down Bisca's figure, flashing a sly grin.

Immediately, Bisca knew what the satyr was up to. "Yeah, I could probably beat 'em all. But I can't go out with you. Besides, I'm already married." She wrapped an arm around Alzack, who shrugged with a smile. Philoctetes felt like he got kicked in the face from that response.

"Ouch! Totally shot down," Romeo flinched. Donald, Goofy, and Sherria could barely stifle their laughter.

"Yeesh! Women," Philoctetes moaned, trying to recover from Bisca's refusal. "Well, might I ask what you're doing in this Coliseum in the first place?"

"We came here with Wendy," Romeo explained. "We want to fight in the Games so we could get stronger."

"Well, seein' you and the new furball are friends with that squirt, I don't see why not," Philoctetes smirked. "In addition to her right to fight in the Games, she also has the right to form a team of her own choosing. As long as it's limited to a number of five."

"If that's the case, I'm in," Romeo smiled, standing alongside Wendy. "I'll represent her team."

"I'll represent her team, too," Donald joined in as the third member of the team. "She can always count on my magic."

"Me too," Goofy elected to be the fourth member. "Friends gotta stick together!"

"I'm game!" Sherria had no qualms being the last. "You're gonna need a Sky God Slayer to even the odds."

"Oh, yeah?" Donald asked dryly. "Who asked you?"

"Um, it was my choice," Sherria replied. "I wanted to fight with you guys."

"Be my guest," Donald said sarcastically. "Don't try to slow us down. _Please._ "

"I won't," Sherria assured, although she couldn't see past the duck's derision. "I promise."

"Thanks, guys," Wendy smiled at the four members of her assembled team for the Phil Cup. "I know I can count on you. Together, we'll win the Phil Cup!"

" **Yeah!** " Romeo, Donald, Goofy, and Sherria cheered in agreement.

"It's settled, then," Alzack grinned. "We'll have to watch you fight."

"Good luck out there, kids!" Bisca advised. "Knock 'em dead!"

"Be careful, Wendy," Carla encouraged. "Remember to do your very best."

"Don't worry," Wendy promised. "We won't let you down."

"So you decided, kid? You formed your team?" Philoctetes asked, to which Wendy nodded. "You know the rules, right?"

"No summoning, no fighting to the death, and have fun overall," Wendy counted her fingers.

"Isn't it great?" Romeo fantasized. "It's like I'm fighting in the Grand Magic Games for the very first time!"

"Just wait until you get into the arena," Donald suggested. "You'll feel like a champion."

"I get ya. You want me to let the moment sink in," Romeo pounded a knuckle into his palm, ready for action. "I have a feeling this'll be a positive experience for me."

"Oh, it will be," Goofy promised. "Just you wait!"

"You kids better get out there," Philoctetes advised. "The Phil Cup's about to begin."

" **Alright!** " Bursting with anticipation, Wendy and her team headed for the arena, leaving the group's remaining members with the satyr.

"And off they go, ready for their first tourney," Bisca remarked.

"Let's hope they'll pass with flying colors," Alzack hoped.

"We wish those children the best of luck. Donald and Goofy, too," Carla smiled.

"Follow me, you guys," Philoctetes motioned with his arm. "I'm gonna find you some seats."

* * *

"Well, it's about time you showed up! After days of waiting, I finally get to have a dark guild as backbone for my hostile takeover of these Games! I've been dropping requests like crazy!"

Hades snarled his complaint as he paced around his secret hideout in the Coliseum barracks. The night after the rampage of his loyal pet Cerberus that nearly left the arena in ruins, he was frustrated with the Alliance of Evil's apparent refusal to send dark guilds for assistance in his plans for domination, probably because they focused on their affairs in other worlds more than anything else. He initially refused help from Maleficent, as he preferred to have his schemes play out according to his own rules, but when the Tamer Coat dark guild showed up in his doorstep, a lot had changed over time. Abigail, the guild master who had followed Hades to the barracks, listened to the rant with silence. "And if Maleficent or anybody thinks I'm the unpopular one, they're crazy. At least somebody had the sense to send me one of those little sub-groups..."

"Kaze Viriniam has requested Tamer Coat's participation," Abigail explained. "Our orders are to bring the Keyblade master to her alive. She is a very persuasive young woman."

"Hmph! Sure she is," Hades rolled his eyes. "That Kaze girl thinks she's so smart, rolling the wagon her with Sleepy Hollow buddies and whatever dark magic she's got." His words had a biting sarcasm in them, as he shifted angrily, "She fixes the wheels, she tightens the axle, and she gives it a fresh coat of paint every day! I don't get why Miss Hornhead favors her over the rest of us in the club. I mean, she's not the only villain! I'm obviously the most handsome!" He flexed the blue flaming hair over his head, "What's she got that we don't have, huh? What did she do to keep all those rowdy clubhouses in line?"

"I'm simply doing the assignment Kaze had tasked my guild. If it's for the betterment of the Alliance, then it is something I can abide to. Like _so!_ " Abigail gave the handle of his whip a tight grip, the tail constraining his arm. Hades stepped back in alarm. The dark guild master's words were spat with aggression bitterly laced into them. "We've learned that Wendy Marvell and her meddlesome friends are going to engage in the Games' first tournament. I've signed up a unified force of Heartless and my Tamer Coat fighters. They'll put them in their place."

"Are you certain your people's gonna handle a bunch of preschool rejects?" Hades frowned. "You know as well as I do that they're no pushovers."

"Rest assured, Hades, my mighty Tamer Coat guild is twice as good as you require," Abigail smirked. "We have long dominated the world of ferocious beasts since the guild's creation; from the repugnant Vulcan to the rampaging Wyvern, every animal in the wild trembled beneath our feet and came to serve us. Even beasts imbued with magic had no choice but to submit!" He banged the whip's handle in the palm of his other hand to emphasize his point. "And with the Heartless and my two champions in tow, the Keyblade master will bear witness our true strength. She'll have no choice but to retire..." A brief pause. Then the whip's tail unfastened, his voice rising ferociously. " **FOREVER!** " With a jerk of his hand, the whip was thrust the opposite direction of Hades.

" **WHOA!** " Hades yelped, ducking his left to avoid the flogging tool that nearly touched his face. When the ground boomed with a crack, he turned to Abigail with a flustered expression. "You almost slapped me, jumbo!"

"I wasn't trying to," Abigail corrected, as he was unnerved by the Lord of the Dead's reaction.

Two unearthly growls resonated behind Hades, like stone scraping over broken glass. He turned around to stare at the source through the darkness. The growls came again, louder. A hulking form and a thin shape prowled into the barracks, two humanoid silhouettes that the God of the Underworld could only see part of: spiked gladiator armor comprising their outlines in a fashion similar to Abigail's, their identities obscured in masks bearing the faces of hungry predators. The big creature rumbled with a snarl that sounded like a lion ready to taste the flesh of its victims, while the small creature's own appeared softer in comparison.

The more Hades examined Abigail's "champions," the more intrigued he became. He then smiled. Working with dark guilds wouldn't be so bad after all.

The lions were waiting to be released. They would not rest until they had their fill, preferably in front of hundreds in attendance.

* * *

 **Coliseum**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for! Welcome to the first tournament of the Olympus Coliseum Games, the **Phil Cup!** " As the Greek announcer voiced his declaration, the audience immediately burst into loud cheers, having waited so long for the Games to resume following an incident in the past few days. Their patience had finally paid off, and they wouldn't miss the entertainment for the world. "The preliminaries had been an exciting ride, folks. Many hard-fought battles were won, and at the end of it all, **Team Wendy** dominated the matches and made it to the set of championship tournaments. This tournament is the first of many to unfold on the field of battle! The question is, who will fight their way through the final seed in the hope of achieving victory and glory? Will it be the odds-on favorite, our team of new generation heroes? Let's find out! Introducing first to my left, please welcome the winners of the preliminaries... **Team Wendy:** Wendy Marvell, Donald Duck, Goofy, Sherria Blendy, and new teammate Romeo Conbolt!"

Within less than a minute, five young heroes made their way to the stage. The crowd recognized the dark blue hair, the white dress, the adorable delineation, and the key-shaped sword in her hand within a second. A wild cheer welcomed Wendy and her friends, the rising stars of the Coliseum known for defeating Cloud Strife and saving the Coliseum from destruction. Their mouths screamed support for the Sky Maiden's team, their eyes not wavering from the ring. Carla, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka were the most enthusiastic; they hoped with all their hearts that their friends would win the cup.

"And their opponents to my right, **Jungle Vice!** " Appearing from the other side was a squadron of Heartless, made up of ten Powerwilds and six Soldiers. They were accompanied by five low-ranking wizards representing Tamer Coat, each dressed in attire similar to Abigail and his two personal bodyguards, but different in color and design.

"It's the Heartless!" Donald indicated.

"And they're not alone," Romeo pointed out.

"So the dark guilds decided to have a little fun of their own, along with their Heartless buddies," Sherria guessed. Her eyes peered towards the golden chestplate that linked the dark wizards together, and gasped upon recognizing the symbol of a lion and snake crossed together. "It's **Tamer Coat!** "

"Tamer Coat?" Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Romeo asked in unison.

"Another dark guild in the Alliance of Evil's bucket list, no doubt," Sherria snapped her fingers. "I never thought they'd work for them."

"You know these guys?" Romeo questioned. "Besides Jester Jugular and Poacher Fang, which we... I mean, _you_ took down?"

"I know many dark guilds to some extent," Sherria explained. "Unlike Poacher Fang's talent for hunting animals, Tamer Coat brainwashes them with special magical weaponry and turns them into slaves for their wicked purposes. Their army of brainwashed animals facilitated their invasion of the local cities and towns. Tamer Coat has mind-controlled the rarest beasts in Fiore- Wyverns, Vulcans, Lizardmen, Weretigers- all kinds of animals, normal or magical! They're not to be messed with, so we better be careful!"

"Tamer Coat can brainwash all kinds of animals?" Donald raised an eyebrow. "What is she talking about?"

"Uh, Donald, I think she means you," Romeo clarified. "Both you and Goofy! You're _both_ animals!"

"So you mean to tell me... **THEY'LL TURN US AGAINST EACH OTHER?!** " Donald exclaimed shockingly, before he shook his head in refusal. "Nuh-uh! We can't do that! We'd never hurt our own team!"

"Yup, especially if it's us doin' the hurtin'!" Goofy nodded anxiously. "But we're in the arena, so there's no getting outta this one! Guess we should beat 'em before they get to us, huh?"

"Relax, guys," Romeo assured the two. "Fairy Tail's handled things worse than that. If Tamer Coat thinks they're gonna take you with their mind-control weaponry, they've got another thing coming."

"You have nothing to worry about, you two," Wendy smiled warmly. "We'll be fine as long as we stick together."

"Aww, shucks. Thanks, Wendy. We know a kind gal when we see one," Goofy smiled back.

"That's not helping at all," Donald muttered.

"You know something? They've brainwashed all kinds of animals in our world," Sherria rubbed her chin in thought. "What are the odds of doing the same to animals from different ones?"

"Yeah, what are the chances?" Wendy wondered. "Have they done that before?"

"Hey, look! It's the Keyblade bearer and her bratty friends!" the first Tamer Coat wizard jeered at the sight of Team Wendy. "And she's with the ugly duckling and that stupid dog from the Disney Kingdom!"

"Excuse me?!" Donald snapped. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!"

"Ha! Are you kidding, man?" the second Tamer Coat wizard snorted. "Tamer Coat's _always_ ready to whup a fool or two! Our mind-control magic weapons have no effect on animals from other worlds. Not that we really care... We just want to hurt all of you!"

"No brainwashing? That means..." Wendy's eyes widened.

"We're saved! Hooray!" Donald quacked happily.

"That was close!" Goofy sighed heavily.

"Yep! One in a million!" Sherria confirmed.

"You're just a bunch of cocky idiots like the last ones," the third Tamer Coat wizard taunted. "With or without our animal slaves, we're gonna teach you turds how to respect fighters with seniority! I think you outta call a doctor now, just to save time later!"

"You'll have to guess again, Tamer Coat," Romeo countered. "We know you're with the Alliance of Evil. We can tell by the Heartless you've got at your beck and call." He gestured to the Powerwilds and Soldiers, "When Happy and I got out of that realm of darkness, our friends' story about some coalition of dark guilds responsible for what happened to Fairy Tail eased my conscience." His fists ignited with **Purple Fire,** as he got into a fighting stance. "Now I'm not gonna feel bad about taking you all out. So don't expect any respect from me or any of us!" He raised a fist, and spotted a Tamer Coat wizard pointing a magic-powered pistol at his chest.

" **HAVE A SHOT, PUNK!** " Before the Rainbow Fire wizard could react, the pistol fired twice. Fortunately, Wendy deflected the bullets at breakneck speed with the Jungle King, and they ended up zipping in the air.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Wendy glared. "C'mon, guys! We can't let a bunch of cheaters beat us! Let's take 'em down!"

"Couldn't agree more!" Romeo agreed.

"Aw, quit crying, will ya?" a Tamer Coat wizard mocked. "That was just a little welcome gift!"

"This won't take long..." Sherria determined.

At the start of the match, each opposing team leapt towards the other, ready to fight. The Phil Cup had begun!

 **Morning After  
by Boom Boom Satellites**

 _No way outta here and nothing to feel_  
 _I thought I had a treat in the refrigerator_  
 _It's time to wake up and smell the coffee_  
 _I'm falling back to sleep when it's over_

 **9th Seed: Jungle Vice (Powerwild x10, Soldier x6, Tamer Coat x5)**

The Tamer Coat grunts were fairly easy to deal with, as they relied on nothing more than guns and swords to attack, unable to match the Powerwilds and Soldiers' combination of speed and unpredictability. With teamwork and well-timed attacks, **Jungle Vice's** defeat came quickly. But the ninth seed was only the beginning. Other seeds of opponents were on the prowl; various types of familiar Heartless, each with its own strengths and attributes, coupled with Tamer Coat wizards, each equipped with different magic-powered weaponry. The one thing that linked them to each other was their common objective to bring the Keyblade master and her companions to their knees.

 _Let yourself down, down on your knees_  
 _Please ease along in the morning after_  
 _Once again I'm back where I belong_  
 _So come over, come on over_

 **8th Seed: Monkey & Magic (Powerwild x3, Green Requiem x4, Red Nocturne x4, Yellow Opera x5, Tamer Coat X4)**

 _Drink it up_  
 _You better wake up_  
 _I wanna move on_  
 _I'm doing better now_

 **7th Seed: Big Feet (Hammerlegs x1, Powerwild x4, Tamer Coat x6)**

As Team Wendy advanced to the Phil Cup's third round, they faced a squadron of Powerwilds and Tamer Coat wizards, their ace in the hole being the Red Armor Parts. The Red Armor Heartless was similar in appearance and size to the Guard Armor, but different in color, hence the name. It splits into the Armored Torso, Gauntlets, and Hammer Legs, each with the ability of individual movement. Each Red Armor Part was found heading a team in a Coliseum tournament, as evidenced earlier by the Hammer Legs leading **Big Feet.** But considering the Hammer Legs were not paired with the Red Armor's other body parts, this wasn't much of a problem. Wendy and her teammates fought and defeated the seventh seed, and moved onward...

 _Don't let your mind rot_  
 _What are you afraid of?_  
 _Face to face in the morning after_  
 _Sooner or later I'll come closer_  
 _No one else that could ever do_

 **6th Seed: Magic Alert (Red Nocturne x10, Yellow Opera x10, Tamer Coat x5)**

 _Rip it up_  
 _You better watch out_  
 _To get your freak on_  
 _I'm just killing time_

 **5th Seed: Nightwalkers (Large Body x1, Powerwild x5, Tamer Coat x8)**

 _How many ways to show you how I feel_  
 _Sometimes in dreams you're near to me then_  
 _I'm up and I will take you anywhere_  
 _Faster and faster trippin' to nowhere_

 _Goin' down and out in paradise_  
 _Day after day, no hiding anywhere_  
 _How many more times, how many more times_  
 _I wonder how come you treat me bad_

 **4th Seed: Hard Hitters (Gauntlets x1, Shadow x12, Blue Rhapsody x7, Tamer Coat X6)**

 _Roll it up_  
 _There ain't no need to hide_  
 _I gotta ride on_  
 _You better sign up_

 **3rd Seed: Indomitable (Large Body x5, Green Requiem x6, Tamer Coat x4)**

 _Don't let your mind rot_  
 _What are you afraid of?_  
 _Face to face in the morning after_  
 _Sooner or later I'll come closer_  
 _No one else that could ever do_

 **2th Seed: Wild Corps (Armor Torso x1, Gauntlets x1, Hammerlegs x1, Powerwild x8, Tamer Coat x10)**

In the semi-final match, the complete set of Red Armor Parts was the real threat, prompting Team Wendy to strike individually. Wendy and Romeo dealt with the rampaging barrage of crimson metal, while Sherria, Donald, and Goofy handled the Powerwilds and Tamer Coat grunts. Eventually, **Wild Corps** was defeated, and Team Wendy advanced to the final round.

 _Rip it up_  
 _You better watch out_  
 _To get your freak on_  
 _I'm just killing time_

Wendy twirled her Keyblade around, "That's the power of the Keyblade!"

Donald tossed his staff in the air and struck a pose, "Good work!"

Goofy jumped up and down, "We did it!"

Romeo pumped a fist in the air, "Looks like we're on a roll!"

Sherria gave the thumbs up, "We're the best!"

That short moment of celebration was only brief when the Greek announcer stepped into the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for our main event! Who will take home the gold? Will it be Team Wendy, the rising stars of the Coliseum? Or will it be their final opponent? Introducing to my right:" He thrust his arm to the other side of the arena, heralding the arrival of the final seed. " **Abigail Beastman and his Dukes of Doom!** "

The Coliseum was again assaulted with screaming cheers. Emerging from the hypogeum, the iron gates rising from the dirt, was the guild master of Tamer Coat himself. Crowded around him were the Dukes of Doom, two of Abigail's enforcers dressed in spiked armor and beast-shaped masks, the masculine one's protective covering painted black and the scrawny one painted white. The elastic of Abigail's weapon of choice was once again wrapped around his arm following his meeting with Hades. His eyes narrowed with invisible fury towards the people who played games with his guild. The Dukes' eyes stared likewise, soft growls emanating under their masks.

Sherria's eyes grew wide upon noticing the guild master's arrival. "Tamer Coat's guild master, **Abigail Beastman!** "

Romeo shared the Sky God Slayer's reaction. "Abigail? He's the one in charge?"

Sherria replied, "Like I said, I know many dark guilds to some extent. Looks like he's got himself a personal team just so he can get a piece of the action."

Romeo affirmed, "If he's the guild master, I bet he's tougher than all the Tamer Coat wizards we fought. We gotta stay focused!"

Abigail jeered, "Hmph! I'm flattered you know me, you miserable brats. You've made quite a mess defying the Alliance of Evil... Lantern Viscera, Jester Jugular, Poacher Fang, and now this..." He squeezed the whip's handle, "Stop your futile efforts while you still can. You'll just make fools of yourselves!"

Romeo retorted, "Ha! I think you've got that backwards, Master Abigail! Fairy Tail's stood up to far worse dark guilds than yours. They all talk big, but they still fall hard in the end." He then smirked mischievously, "I'm kinda surprised that yours is a girl's name!"

Sherria's cheeks turned bright red and swelled up with laughter she was trying desperately to suppress. "Yeah... Isn't that... ironic..." A few seconds passed between keeping the dam from bursting, until she finally released it. The rest of the team joined in, only Wendy and Goofy's laughter was less hysterical. It was all directed at the Tamer Coat guild master's expense.

Abigail could not understand what Wendy and her teammates found as funny. "What are you laughing about, you imbeciles?"

Romeo blurted out between laughs, "You heard me! Yours is a girl's name! Where'd you get the name? Your mom?!"

Abigail gritted his teeth, " _Abigail's_ not a girl's name! It's named after the most dominating mountain in Enca!"

Donald grinned teasingly, "Whatever you say, _Abbyrella._ " He and his teammates kept on laughing.

Abigail attempted to mask his embarrassment, "S-Shut up! Just because I have a name like that doesn't mean I'm a girl! Look at me!" He motioned to several parts of his armor, "Can a girl wear heavy-duty armor like this one?"

Romeo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. We've seen other girls wearing heavy-duty armor. Have you ever met Erza?"

Sherria suggested, "You should try a little fashion sense every now and then. Since you're so, you know... top-heavy."

Abigail's humiliation quickly turned to anger. "How dare you! You'd best hold your tongues, or else..."

Donald glared, "Or else what, you girly-named loser? Three lousy armored palookas are no match for the five of us!"

Abigail sneered, "Is that so? You disrespectful pieces of **TRASH!** " He raised his whip and thrust it against the ground, causing Team Wendy to flinch. In an instant, the laughter was silenced. "I don't know who taught you how to behave like that, but I won't show you any mercy. You've done an admirable job in defeating my men. Now I'll entertain your personally. You see, this is where you will meet your demise!"

Wendy shouted, "You were waiting for us to wear ourselves out by sending your guild to fight!"

Abigail snorted, "So what if I was? That's called strategy, not cowardice."

Romeo taunted, "C'mon, Abby! Be a man! Or are you too girly to face us in the open?"

Abigail bellowed, " **SILENCE!** " Another crack of the whip, and the heroes backed away fearfully. "I grow tired of your insults! War does not decide who is _right,_ only who is _left._ The only thing that matters is winning! So you want to fight me, eh? Very well. I'll grant you your wish. You won't live long enough to regret your stupid decision!"

Goofy yelped, "Gawrsh, I think we made him mad. He sure doesn't like gettin' laughed at!"

Wendy advised, "Calm down, Goofy. This isn't the time to lose your cool!"

Abigail boasted, "Feel the wrath of Abigail Beastman, guild master of Tamer Coat, conquerors of beasts! After me and my Dukes of Doom are through with you, you'll just be one big pile of broken bodies!" He dramatically pointed forward, signal to his two enforcers. "Get them!" Letting out two ferocious growls combined, the Dukes rushed forward, knowing only one goal: to destroy all enemies.

Wendy alerted her teammates, "Here they come!"

 **1st Seed: Abigail Beastman and the Dukes of Doom**

Let the final match of the Phil Cup commence! The Dukes of Doom steered across the arena at breakneck speed, throwing several punches and kicks at Wendy and Romeo, leaving Donald, Goofy, and Sherria to contend with Abigail. The Sky Maiden and the Rainbow Fire wizard deflected the Dukes' attacks with little effort, before taking the exact moment to counterattack. Wendy was busy fighting against the White Duke, who was considered the fastest of the two with his uncommon speed and agility, prompting the Sky Dragon Slayer to rely on her own speed. Wendy and the White Duke exchanged a series of lightning fast blows, until the Keyblade bearer ducked a straight jab. She delivered with a 12-hit Keyblade combo and a **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang,** pushing the White Duke with great force. As soon as he regained his ground, sharp claws popped out of his fingers. "Didn't see that coming!" Wendy sweated.

Meanwhile, Romeo landed a few feet away from the Black Duke, who pounded his fist with overwhelming force to create a crack in the ground. The Rainbow Fire wizard backed away before being pounded by a flurry of fists, which had been empowered by an unknown strength, until he delivered his own hits, ending with the two smashing fists and creating a shockwave of force from the impact that threw them back. Romeo delivered more blows fueled by **Purple Fire,** before the Black Duke threw a fist to his adversary's chest, and landed another that sent him skidding. "Man, he's tough!" he winced. Just before the tallest of Abigail's enforcers was about to send another megaton blow, a sudden burst of frosty blue exploded behind him, leaving the roaring Duke in a block of ice up his thighs.

"Got your back!" Wendy called out, looking up from casting a **Blizzard** spell. She was unaware that the White Duke pounced after her with his claws

"Duck!" Romeo shouted, his **Purple Fire** quickly reverting to **Yellow Fire.** His warning prompted Wendy to lean backwards. Romeo shot a golden fireball that hit the leaping White Duke, then followed with a l 8-hit combo, ending with a kick that smashed the Duke against a pillar. "I got yours."

"Thanks," Wendy acknowledged. She then saw the Black Duke managing to break free from his icy prison with a single shake, before the White Duke made a quick recovery and rejoined his muscular counterpart. "Not as tough as they look, aren't they?"

"We're gonna have to beat those guys, then focus on Abigail," Romeo suggested. "But I'm sure the others got it covered."

On the other side of the arena, Donald, Goofy, and Sherria cornered Abigail, motivated by the prospect of a three-on-one advantage. The Sky God Slayer registered her demand, "Give up, Abigail! There's no way you can win!"

Abigail rolled his eyes at the group's persistence. "Don't be so presumptuous... I've only just begun!" The tail of his whip soon glowed with a sizzling magical heat, and he thrust it against the floor, leaving behind a fiery trail that scarred the mortar its wake. Sherria, Donald, and Goofy were quick enough to dodge the flaming whip before it made contact with their bodies.

Donald taunted, "Ha! You missed!"

Abigail only smirked. "Did I?"

The Dukes of Doom appeared behind Sherria and the others, drawn to the sound of their master's whip. The White Duke grabbed Donald by the torso with his legs, threw him into the air, executed an 9-hit claw combo, and then jumped onto the duck's back, hitting him by the spine and slamming him onto the floor. The Black Duke stomped his foot, launching Goofy into the air. He then leapt after the distracted royal knight and pummeled him with a headbutt and a knee to the face, before finishing him off with an earth-shattering brain-buster. **BOOM!** Donald and Goofy were knocked out cold by the Dukes' incredible speed and strength, their bodies sprawled against the dust. Wendy, Donald, and Sherria were shocked to see their two teammates down for the count. " **Donald! Goofy!** "

Romeo sweated nervously, "Then again, maybe not."

Wendy asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Sherria regrouped with the two and answered, "You see the whip Abigail holds in his hand?" She pointed a finger towards Abigail's flogging tool, where the fire still burned around the rope. "Not only does it deal elemental damage, but it also keeps his animal slaves in line. He must've called the Dukes to his side with that thing!"

Wendy gasped, "You don't mean..."

Romeo shouted, "The Dukes of Doom are beasts?!"

Sherria nodded, "And perfectly trained ones, too!"

Abigail smiled wickedly, "You've figured it out, haven't you? The Dukes of Doom are my most powerful enforcers, gifted with powers beyond that of an ordinary creature. They first started out as unruly and disobedient beasts, but my guild's magical expertise wore them down. I trained them, nurtured them, bred them... The Dukes are the perfect servants and beasts, bound to serve my every whim."

Sherria retorted, "That's animal abuse, if you ask me!"

Wendy glared, "What kind of jerk who hurt any living being, human or animal, just to get their way?"

Abigail boomed, "Tamer Coat's long-standing dominion over the animal world is without peer! A pity that our magic has no effect on otherworldly animals like Donald Duck and Goofy..." He gestured to two of Team Wendy's unconscious members, "...but it matters not. Therefore, I have no need of that pathetic duck and dog. The Dukes of Doom, and the support of more dark guilds and villains in all walks of life... They're more than enough."

Romeo growled, "You creep..."

Abigail grinned, "Now then, shall we put an end to this little charade? I want to see if the little girl who fascinated Kaze was really all that strong..." He was referring to Wendy, who had been the center of attention for Sleepy Hollow's guild master since their first encounter. "Let's see what you're worth, Wendy Marvell! Dukes of Doom..." He cracked the whip, and the Dukes turned to Wendy, Romeo, and Sherria. " **Crush them!** "

Team Wendy and the Dukes of Doom glanced at each other, one side with tension, the other with murderous intent. A second later, the White Duke dashed by and slashed at Wendy with his claws, then jumped up and attempted an aerial swipe, which the Sky Dragon Slayer was able to block with the Jungle King. " **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Utilizing the wing-shaped winds spiraling furiously around her arms, she hammered the White Duke down.

" **Blue Fire!** " Romeo used the blue-colored flames imbued in his fists to boost himself straight up, and came down with a flaming punch that socked the White Duke's face.

" **Sky God's Boreas!** " Sherria threw her hands forward, a large black tornado firing from her palms and hurling at the White Duke. The Black Duke suddenly stepped in front of his slim counterpart and deflected the blast with his bare arms, crossed together as a shield to cushion the blow. He grabbed the airborne White Duke and placed him back onto terra firma, before the latter zoomed for Team Wendy, scurrying away from the multicolored fire and winds that rained on him and jumped over Wendy's swing. " **Sky God's Dance!** " Sherria twirled her arms and summoned a spiral of black wind that threw the White Duke in the air before he could reach the opposing side. He slammed his feet against a pillar, propelled himself, and knocked Sherria across the arena. The Black Duke jumped up and clenched his massive fist to perform a downward slam, only to miss when Wendy and Romeo jumped out of the way.

" **Rainbow Fire Spiral!** " Romeo spun around in a flaming arc of multiple colors that collided with the Black Duke's masculine frame.

" **Sonic Blade!** " Wendy launched a series of supersonic thrusts, damaging the Duke with great ferocity. " **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " She flung her wind-induced legs across his jawline, sending him upward. The Sky Dragon Slayer added an aerial 12-hit Keyblade combo, the last hit crashing him against another pillar. The Black Duke wasn't willing to let this slide, never to rest until his master's orders were carried out. With a roar, he hammered his fist against the floor, sending a powerful shockwave that pushed Wendy and Romeo away. The Black Duke surged forth and assaulted the two with megaton-fueled punches, but they managed to dodge them all. " **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!** " Wendy scratched her wind-forged claw across the Black Duke's chest.

" **Rainbow Fireball!** " Romeo put his hands together to form a large multicolored fireball and threw it against the Duke, the impact creating an explosion upon.

" **Thunder!** " Wendy performed a string of Keyblade attacks, ending with a miniature lightning storm. "[Sky Dragon's Roar!]" She fired her signature tornado breath, decimating the Duke further. Soon, the blend of physical and magical blows proved too much for the Black Duke to endure, and he collapsed to the ground, his armor nearly torn to pieces.

"One down, one to go!" Wendy informed.

"Let's do this!" Romeo determined.

Sherria was busy chasing the White Duke, who pranced around the opposite side of the stage in an attempt to avoid her. " **Blizzard!** " The chase came to an end when Wendy shot an icy crystal that froze the White Duke's feet in place.

" **Purple Fire Fists!** " Romeo rushed over and pummeled the trapped Duke with his fire-fueled punches, socking him all over a hundred times like a punching bag.

" **Sky God's Bellow!** " Sherria breathed a devastating tornado of black that sent the White Duke flying over to his muscular counterpart, his armor sustaining similar damage.

Wendy cheered, "Yes! We did it!"

Sherria beamed, "The Dukes of Doom are down! We got 'em!"

Romeo declared, "It's just you and us now, Abigail! You've got no one to help you now!"

Abigail sneered, "Is that what you think?" He then glanced at his defeated enforcers, "Dukes of Doom, arise!" The whip cracked again, and the Dukes suddenly stood back up in spite of the injuries they had undergone.

Romeo demanded, "How are they still standing? They took so much damage!"

Sherria complained, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Abigail issued his next order to his revitalized henchmen. "Go! Don't stop until they are brought down!"

The Dukes growled in unison once more, every ounce of adrenaline galvanizing their bodies, driven by the urge to obey Abigail's orders without cease. They went on the offensive, becoming more aggressive with their attacks, not caring what action came at a cost as long as they were able to cause harm to their opponents. Wendy and her friends stood their ground nonetheless, struggling to defend themselves by dodging or blocking the Dukes' attacks.

"And here I thought they're pushovers," Romeo commented, trying to push away the Black Duke's massive arms.

"What's gotten into them?" Wendy wondered, using her Keyblade to shield herself from the White Duke's claws.

The growls came again, only this time, they were laced with excruciating pain. The Dukes' minds were trapped, locked in the coils of a parasite, so tightly bound that they didn't know where their bodies ended and the creature's began. They were fused together, bound by pain, and there was no escape... When the Dukes rumbled, the agony began to ferment into a spark.

"I-It's... not... us..." For the first time, the Black Duke uttered a coherent sentence, and it sounded like he was asking for help.

"Huh?!" Wendy and her friends were surprised at what they just heard.

"It's not us... We can't... control ourselves..." It was the White Duke's turn to speak. The strangest fact was that it sounded just like a girl's.

Romeo cried in disbelief, "How in the... They can talk!"

Sherria noted, "Can you hear their voices? They sounded like they're struggling. Like they're trying to break free from Abigail's influence. What kind of animals are they?"

Wendy muttered, "Uh, guys? I don't think they're animals..."

The White Duke croaked, "It's... not us... Abigail... He's got... our bodies... We can't... control them..."

The Black Duke grumbled, "Abigail... He's got us... You gotta... save us... You can't leave... a real man behind..."

Romeo raised an eyebrow, " _A real man?_ Someone we know in Fairy Tail usually says stuff like that. And he's-" A brief pause, and his face was black with despair, his chest rising and falling with the growing horror that the Black Duke's words filled him with. That could only mean...

It didn't take long for Wendy to realize the truth as well. She immediately knew what the Black Duke was referring to, and she shared the Rainbow Fire wizard's troubled expression. "Elfman?!"

And just like that, the Black Duke's beast-shaped mask began to crack. It shattered into tiny pieces, revealing the face of a beast with green fur, mane-like white hair, canine teeth, and a pair of striped horns from a plate on his forehead. But it wasn't just any beast!

" **ELFMAN!** " Wendy and Romeo recognized the identity of the Black Duke by the Take-Over form the second-to-eldest sibling in the Strauss family had taken on. Instead of a heartfelt reunion, it was an unfortunate sight to behold a Fairy Tail wizard relegated to serving a dark guild. From the audience, Carla and the Connells could see clearly the Black Duke's face. In turn, they were shocked by the revelation, and each reacted in their own way.

"Elfman's a Duke of Doom?!" Sherria exclaimed shockingly. "How? Why? How did he-"

The White Duke's mask broke apart also, and his own face was revealed. It was Lisanna Strauss, whose face and arms were modified to assume the form of a werecat, indicating that **Animal Soul: Cat** was her current Take-Over spell. " **LISANNA!** " Every Fairy Tail wizard present in the Coliseum was extremely dismayed by the second disclosure. There was no doubt about it- two of Mirajane's younger siblings had unwittingly played a role in another scheme concocted by the dark guilds!

"Lisanna, too?!" Sherria shrieked. "What in the world is going on?!"

"Hey, kids..." Elfman grunted, trying desperately to fight the magic that was controlling him. "Glad to see... you're still alive... That's manly... even for you... Wendy... Romeo..."

"It's you..." Lisanna winced, fighting her own influence. "We're so happy... to see you... again... But... no time... Abigail... he's... controlling... our bodies... Please... save us..."

"Elfman... Lisanna..." Wendy's voice choked, her eyes shining with tears at what the two Strauss siblings had been reduced to. "What have they done to you...?"

"How could they..." Romeo was shaking with rage, blaming the incident on a certain coalition of villains. "How could they?!"

"Now do you understand?" Abigail proclaimed. "The power of Tamer Coat's dominion over the animal race?!"

"What have you done to them?!" Romeo demanded angrily.

"My guild is always on the hunt for worthy beasts to subjugate. And what better way to make slaves out of them than the strongest guild in Fiore?" Abigail declared. The tail of his whip slapped the ground once more, and before Elfman and Lisanna knew it, a malevolent aura rushed through their bodies. Screaming and writhing in pain, they could feel their insides twisted into something they did not intend. Abigail laughed again because he knew it would incense them, taking delight in the torture building in his victims' physiques. Wendy and her friends were sickened and angered by this injustice. "Elfman and Lisanna Strauss proved quite resilient, their minds too difficult to control. But through their Take-Over Magic and the animal properties they possess, their bodies are easily manipulated. Do you see it now? Tamer Coat rules all beasts, ordinary or special. Beasts empowered by Take-Over Magic are no exception!"

"Abigail controls their bodies, but not their minds?" Sherria gritted her teeth. "That's insane!"

"You scumbag!" Romeo snarled. "You turned them into zombies against their will! You're gonna pay for that!" He rushed over to Abigail with his **Purple Fire Fists,** wanting to get a piece of Abigail. However, Lisanna and Elfman were surprising fast enough to block his path.

"To get to me, you're going to have to go through them," Abigail advised. "This turned out much better than I could have hoped, and I only used a small fraction of my beast-control magic."

"You made a big mistake, Master Abigail," Wendy threatened. "Elfman and Lisanna are our friends. They're members of our guild, and we won't let them suffer like this! We're gonna save them from you!"

"You can try!" Abigail smirked. "It will be my pleasure to watch you squirm! Lisanna, Elfman..." The two Strauss siblings perked up, and Abigail's whip touched the floor one more time. "Kill them!"

The auras restraining Elfman and Lisanna's bodies was seething so badly, they thought their bones might burst. Through Abigail's manipulations, their arms and legs began acting with a will of their own. With an agitated cry, Elfman clenched his fist and threw a straight punch, only to have Romeo block it with his **Purple Fire.** Lisanna moved at lightning speed, thrusting her claws at Wendy, who deflected them with the Jungle King.

Wendy pleaded, "Lisanna, please... I don't wanna fight you."

Romeo complained, "C'mon, Elfman! Snap out of it! You don't wanna do this!"

Elfman moaned, "It's not us... Our bodies... are moving... on their own...! You gotta... set us free... Kick... his ass... for us..."

Lisanna breathed, "Abigail... controls our bodies... with his whip. Take out the whip... and we're free... Go! You must... stop him...!"

Romeo confirmed, "Abigail's whip, huh? Got it!"

Wendy assured, "Don't worry, you two! We'll save you!"

Elfman smiled weakly, "We know... you will... Fight... manly..."

Lisanna wheezed, "We're counting on you... guys..."

Sherria proposed, "I'll keep Elfman and Lisanna occupied. You focus on Abigail."

Wendy nodded, "Okay! Be careful, Sherria!"

Romeo added, "We'll leave it to you!"

Sherria encouraged, "Good luck!"

With that, the three members of Team Wendy split up; Sherria to distract Elfman and Lisanna, and Wendy and Romeo to face Abigail. The final match of the Phil Cup was reaching its end, and the audience simply couldn't wait to see who would emerge the victor. As for Carla, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka, they had other ideas. The moment they discovered Elfman and Lisanna coerced to work with the dark guilds, they knew something had to be done. With collective nods, they disappeared from the audience, determined to get to the bottom of this mess.

Back to the match, Wendy and Romeo were confronting Abigail and his whip of burning fire, the one thing that kept the two Strauss siblings under his thumb. The Sky Maiden declared, "It's just you and us, Master Abigail!"

Abigail growled, "This grows most tiresome. Why do you insist on standing in my way? I'm through playing games with you. Prepare to die!" He struck the ground with his whip, calling Elfman and Lisanna from a distance. "Stand with me!" The Strauss siblings immediately turned their attention from Sherria to Wendy and Romeo. They rushed for the two, their fists and claws at the ready.

Elfman shouted, trying to hold back the aura that gave his body sentience, "Kids!"

Lisanna cried, mirroring her big brother's actions, "Look out!"

Wendy gulped, "Uh-oh!"

Romeo sweated, "Not good."

Sherria whined, "No fair!"

But as the Strauss siblings were inches away, two unexpected people pushed them back. It was Donald and Goofy, who had regained consciousness following a brief knockout at the hands of the Dukes.

Donald quacked, bashing Elfman with his staff, "Not so fast! I've got a bone to pick with you!"

Goofy shouted, hitting Lisanna with his shield, "We ain't gonna let ya hurt our friends!"

Wendy cried out, "Donald! Goofy!"

Romeo cheered, "It's about time!"

Sherria sighed, "Took you long enough..."

As soon as Donald and Goofy grouped together with Sherria, they cornered the two Strauss siblings, their invisible auras staying in control. The royal court wizard called out to Wendy and Romeo, "We'll handle them! Just keep him busy!"

They both agreed in unison, "Yeah!"

Abigail retorted, "You cannot save them! Your friends will eventually wear down, and it's only a matter of time before the Dukes of Doom come to my side again!"

Romeo shot back, "Who are you calling _Dukes of Doom?!_ They're Elfman and Lisanna! Fairy Tail wizards! And don't you forget it!"

Wendy shouted, "We _will_ save them, and we _will_ stop you! You picked a fight with the wrong guild!"

Abigail bellowed, "You **PESTS!** I'll squash you like bugs!" In his rage, he swung his whip multiple times, leaving a path of fire that immolated one corner of the arena in multiple directions. Wendy and Romeo were fast enough to react to the dark guild master's frenzied tactics, and they dodged the whip's fiery edge with precision and accuracy. A minute passed, and the two dodged a straight swipe just in time to hit Abigail with a string of physical attacks; Wendy with her Keyblade, and Romeo with his **Purple Fire.** Abigail managed to recover and swiped at the young heroes from a different position, only for them to repeat the same strategy. The ensuing brawl lasted for two minutes until Wendy and Romeo dodged from a wide whip thrust and began shooting at Abigail with **Fire** and **Yellow Fire,** respectively. Abigail deflected the shots with his whip, all the while taunting his enemies, "Stop taking potshots, you brats! Fight me like you mean it!" Wendy and Romeo ducked underneath another thrust, then retaliated with **Blizzard** and **Blue Fire,** landing a few direct hits on a distracted Abigail. He flinched at the damage he sustained, and responded, "That won't hurt me for long... I'll show **YOU** how it's done..." The Tamer Coat guild master lit up the whip's edge with more fire and swirled it around a few times, the trail almost forming a tornado, as he was about to land his most powerful hit on either one of his enemies...

Wendy thought to herself, " _I guess it's time to put my new Keyblade Magic spell to work... Gotta make this count!_ " She took a deep breath and grasped the hilt of the Keyblade, awaiting Abigail's next move. Finally, the whip reached her. " **Aero!** " Wendy raised the key-shaped weapon aloft, its tip glowing with a white light. A barrier of wind swirled throughout her body, designed to reduce any damage taken in half or deflect certain attacks when active, just as Donald described it. Abigail's whip touched the barrier, only for it to be pushed back by the waves of spiraling air. He swung repeatedly, but the wind effortlessly swatted it away. With each direct hit on the barrier, the fire surrounding the whip's tail was beginning to lose some of its fire.

Romeo's eyes widened at the features of Wendy's new spell. " _Cool... So that's what it does. It has the same element as her Dragon Slayer Magic. Can she eat air from that?_

"What trickery is this?!" Abigail yelled, dumbfounded that the element comprising his whip's main attribute was dying out. When he swiped it again at Wendy, he was surprised to find that the tail was suddenly wrapped around Romeo's fist fueled with **Yellow Fire,** making it immune to the whip's scorching properties.

"That's called strategy," Romeo smirked, echoing what the Tamer Coat guild master stated before the fight began. With a mighty tug, the whip was pulled from Abigail's grasp, automatically spouting what remained of the tail's flames. The Rainbow Fire wizard seized the handle and threw it up in the air, the rope dangling along with it. " **Now!** "

" **Blizzard!** " Wendy aimed the Keyblade and shot an icy crystal that struck the object, freezing it solid before it exploded into a hundred tiny pieces.

And as the device influencing Elfman and Lisanna's actions was destroyed, Abigail's magic was dispelled. The released prisoners lay facedown on the floor, exhausted from surviving a rather gruesome experience. The members of Team Wendy stared at Abigail's former slaves; Wendy, Romeo, and Sherria with relief, and Donald and Goofy with slight confusion.

" **MY WHIP!** " Abigail exclaimed, stunned that his only weapon and control device was stripped away in the blink of an eye. "You destroyed my weapon!"

"Hah!" Romeo brimmed with confidence. "Not as dominating as you thought."

"It's over, Master Abigail," Wendy demanded. "Just give up!"

"How could a bunch of kids like you..." Abigail's horror boiled into frustration, and he pointed an accusing finger at Wendy and each of her friends, having every reason to despise their very existences. "You dare challenge the king of beasts? The ruler of all animals?! You... You..."

 **KA-POW!** Before Abigail could act, he felt a tremendous force hitting him square across the face. Elfman Strauss, who remained in his **Beast Soul** form, somehow stood back up to his feet and delivered a megaton-fueled punch in retribution for the misfortune Abigail had wrought upon him and his sister. " **CHALLENGE THIS!** " The defeated guild master of Tamer Coat was sent flying back into the hypogeum with a dreaded scream, the gates closing upon crashing inside. Elfman sported a proud smirk at his accomplishment. "That's what you get for making a zombie out of a real man! And his sister, too!"

Before the Greek announcer would step into the ring to address the winner of the match, Wendy took a deep breath, trying to absorb the air that composed the **Aero** barrier still revolving around her. If Dragon Slayers couldn't eat their own magic, what were the odds of eating magic conjured by a Keyblade? The attempt failed, unfortunately, as a powerful force compelled **Aero** to resist Wendy's absorption ability. The spell wore off in a couple of seconds, and slight disappointment crossed her face. Romeo was quick to notice it, and he understood why. " _I guess not..._ "

"Ladies and gentlemen, you have just witnessed another miracle!" the Greek announcer finally entered the ring. "The breakout stars of the Coliseum have now become the new breakout champions! Here are the winners of the Phil Cup... Team Wendy!"

Wild cheers amassed the Coliseum in gratitude for the winning team, followed by a stream of confetti that fluttered across the arena. Wendy and her teammates huddled together for a group hug, cheering and congratulating each other for a job well done. Romeo took the celebration with much optimism than he could ever muster; this was the first time he ever entered a fighting competition and won, and he wouldn't have won without his friends. If Natsu and Macao saw his performance, wherever they were, they would be proud of what the spirited youth had grown up to be.

"Aww, yeah!" Of course, Elfman didn't want to be left out. "We're havin' a manly celebration! C'mere, you guys!" To everyone's surprise, he wrapped the whole team around a single arm, leaving him in charge of the group hug. However, they got a big laugh out of it, because they were having fun.

"Alright! You did it!" Lisanna stood up after taking less than a minute to recover from her own ordeals. She ran over to Elfman and happily hugged the people who saved her and her big brother. "Thanks for everything, guys! You're the greatest!" She kept her smile in spite of the few tears that streamed down her face as a sign of absolute relief, and seeing that smile brought elation to the hearts of Wendy and her friends. Donald and Goofy, on the other hand...

"Uh, what just happened?" Donald raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Why are the Dukes of Doom cheering for us? I thought they're the bad guys!"

"It's a long story..." Romeo admitted with a light-hearted chuckle.

From outside the vestibule, Philoctetes and Hercules had supervised the actions of Wendy and her allies, from the first match of the Phil Cup to their success over defeating Abigail and the Dukes of Doom. The satyr remarked, "Huh, they're good. They even beat the Cup named after me."

Hercules stated, "If they keep this up, they'll win all the Cups. I have a feeling I'm gonna face them sooner or later. Personally, I'd like to see Sherria's magic with my own eyes, see what her so-called **God Slayer Magic** can do."

Philoctetes smirked, "Oh, so you're havin' a date with Pinkberry? Is that what you're sayin'?"

Hercules quipped, "I just might."

Moments later, members of the Coliseum committee, each dressed in Greek clothing, assembled in the ring and presented Team Wendy the trophy of the Phil Cup: a golden frame with the brown picture of a stone message carved in Greek, commemorating those who fought valiantly in the tournament. In an event mirroring the Fairy Tail's guild return to Magnolia after their victory in the X791 Grand Magic Games, Romeo raised the trophy with both arms, his weight supported by his teammates, and screamed above his lungs a simple message that almost overpowered the cheers of the audience, " **WE'RE THE CHAMPS!** " The celebration went on, but it was just another step on the road to being a true hero.

"Hmm... I wonder how the others were doing?" Sherria wondered aloud. She was referring to the Exceeds and the gunslinger family who checked themselves out before the Cup was over.

* * *

Abigail awoke in the darkness of the barracks from the punch Elfman delivered to his physiognomy. The light was poor, flickering from some torch behind him, casting grid lines of shadow on the wall. Everything was sore, but his nose especially blazed with agony. "Uuuuggh..." As Abigail sat up, he gingerly tried to rub his bleeding nose. He put his hand down and felt something soft under his fingers, and when he looked behind him, he saw countless Tamer Coat wizards beaten to a pulp, their skins bearing scorch marks. Before he could react, three silhouettes blocked the light. It was Alzack and Bisca, armed with their magical weapons, with Carla in human form.

Alzack loaded his two pistols and said, "So you're the one causing all this trouble, huh? Messing with their Take-Over Magic to control them at your whim... Is that supposed to make you tough?"

Bisca pumped her shotgun, "Time for some payback, Abby! Care for a load of ammo before we do away with the rest of your pals? Can't think of a reason not to!"

Carla crossed her arms, "Master Abigail, you and your guild's treachery will be punished!"

Abigail began to sweat nervously. Not only had his objective to defeat the Keyblade master failed, but he was also at the mercy of four angry Fairy Tail wizards, bound by their obligation to take revenge for the abuse he wrought upon their guild. This was not going to end well for the so-called "king of beasts." With a hiss, the torch was put out. The barracks were plunged into complete darkness, and a straight-up beatdown ensued...

* * *

 **Lobby**

Returning to the vestibule, Wendy, Romeo, Donald, Goofy, and Sherria met with Philoctetes and Hercules, who congratulated the team for winning the first tournament of the Olympus Coliseum Games. The trophy was placed in one spot of the lobby, opposite of the side where the pedestal Wendy tried to budge in her first visit was placed. Elfman and Lisanna stood next to their friends, having changed back to their human forms and their original clothing after they discarded their Tamer Coat armor. Much like Donald and Goofy in the tournament's conclusion, Hercules and Philoctetes were initially puzzled as to why two of Team Wendy's last opponents were standing alongside them. Wendy, Romeo, and Sherria gave a thorough explanation about the Dukes of Doom; they were actually friends whose bodies were subjugated into living puppets by Abigail's magic. Any other day, Philoctetes would disqualify Abigail for public abuse, but Wendy and her friends already gave him their own payback. With Abigail's downfall, the two siblings could rest easy.

By the time Wendy and the others finished their story, Carla, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka reunited with them and spent some time reconnecting with Elfman and Lisanna. What followed afterwards was the news of Tamer Coat's involvement in the Phil Cup; over the course of the final match, Carla and the Connells ambushed and brought down larger groups of Tamer Coat wizards trying to sabotage the tournament at the behest of their guild master. It was a simple matter of pushing the dark guild to the brink of exhaustion before taking out the chain of command, and then leave them to the local authorities. Eventually, Tamer Coat was arrested and disqualified from the Games. Any misunderstandings were cleared out, and those unfamiliar with the Strauss siblings were on good terms with them. All was well.

Philoctetes stroked his chin, "First the preliminaries, now the Phil Cup? Where'd you come from? What're you eatin'? How'd you get so strong? I never thought that junior heroes would rise to become champs! As a bonus, you rescued two D.I.D.'s in the final round."

Sherria raised an eyebrow, "D.I.D.? What's that?"

Philoctetes clarified, "Damsel in distress, duh! I was referrin' to the pearly white hottie and the macho gorilla right there." He pointed a thumb at the Strauss siblings to state his point.

Lisanna wondered, "Is he talking about us?"

Elfman explained, "I _was_ in distress, but I'm not a damsel. I'm just a real man with muscles on a string until the kids cut them loose. It's the body, not the brain, goat man." He crossed his arms and glared at the floor in anger, "It's like Tartaros all over again. This isn't the first time I became a puppet for a dark wizard, y'know. I never imagined it would happen to me like old times, but Tamer Coat? That's a different story. And my little sister's brought into this, too..." He recalled the time when he was forced against his will by Seilah, one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros, to place a bomb lacrima to wipe out the Fairy Tail guildhall. Everyone inside would have died, if not for Cana's **Card Dimension** spell, and it took a proper motivation from her to snap Elfman out of his guilt. It was nostalgic for the Beast of Fairy Tail to remember a tragedy that would have been created, but prevented out of sheer luck. At the very least, Abigail's methods were not as extreme as Seilah's.

Lisanna mused, "We've been turned into pawns for Tamer Coat's scheme. They found a way to control my **Animal Soul** and Big Brother Elf's **Beast Soul** with their animal mind-control weapons. They manipulated our bodies through our magic, forcing us to attack you..." She then sighed deeply, "We're sorry we put you through this. We hope there's no hard feelings."

Romeo assured, "None taken. You needed someone to get you outta this puppet show."

Hercules commented, "Sounds like you've been through a lot."

Lisanna sighed, "Oh, you have no idea."

Elfman grinned, "But hey, what are we to let our bodies do the talking? Abigail can take our bodies through our Take-Over Magic, but they can't take our manly hearts." He pounded his chest for effect.

Lisanna joked, "If I had a _manly_ heart, what does that make me?"

Elfman boasted, "Are you kidding me? There's a strong sense of manliness in all of us, man or woman!" His sister couldn't help but laugh at his exuberance.

Happy smiled, "At least Elfman hasn't changed."

Carla added, "Still as boisterous as ever."

Elfman continued, "As I was saying, Abigail didn't take us completely. We held out under torture to wait for somebody, anybody, to set us free from that orangutan with a girl's name. Seriously, where'd he get an unmanly name like Abigail? His mom?"

Romeo laughed, "Nailed it!"

Sherria giggled, "It's true."

Wendy smiled, "We're lucky Master Abigail didn't take you completely. You showed us how to set you free from his control."

Elfman replied, "And we have you kids to thank for that. Now that Tamer Coat's not in a position to boss me and Lisanna around anymore..." He put his knuckles together and cracked them, "...it's high-time we teach Sleepy Hollow and their dark guild cronies a manly lesson!"

Sherria guessed, "The Alliance of Evil kidnapped you, didn't they?"

Carla asked, "I assume recent circumstances gave you an insight on their intentions?"

Lisanna began, "Well, it all started when-"

Donald cut her off, "Hey, this is gonna be a lot to take in. You can give us the full rundown when we get back to the Gummi Ship."

Lisanna asked, "Donald and Goofy, right? You have a ship that let you cross over to other worlds? And you're friends with Wendy?"

Donald and Goofy nodded at once, "Uh-huh."

Lisanna pleaded, "Then take us with you! If it means finding the rest of Fairy Tail, we'll be a part of your adventure. We need you to help us reunite the guild. Can you do it for us? Please?"

Elfman smiled proudly, "If you're friends of Wendy, you're friends of ours. So there's no reason to miss out your manly quest. If you need a real man to do all the heavy-lifting, you can always count on me."

Lisanna beamed, "You can count on me, too! If the bad guys ever stand between us, they'll find themselves living scratching posts." Focusing her Take-Over Magic into her arms, she changed them back into the same werecat claws she unintentionally used against Team Wendy in the final round, and flexed them in a confident flair. "Big Brother Elf and I make a great team, and we can with you. Together, finding our friends is going to be easy as pie."

Goofy chuckled, "Why not? Lookin' for Wendy's missin' friends is what our adventure's focused on! We're glad to have you joinin' us, Elfen and Lizzie. Welcome aboard!"

Elfman deadpanned, "Just for the record, it's _Elfman_ and _Lisanna._ Learn to say them right like a real man."

Donald interjected, "Keep dreaming, you two. Finding your Fairy Tail friends is only half the adventure. We still have to find the King. In the meantime, you're welcome to join us."

Lisanna cheered, "Thank you, you two! We promise to do our best! You won't regret this!"

Donald gave them the thumbs up, "Not a problem. Welcome to the team!"

Goofy counted his fingers, "Our count's up to eleven members! I think..."

Sherria crossed her hips, "Well, nothing left to do here. Let's-"

" **WAIT!** " Before everyone could exit the lobby, Philoctetes stopped them with a loud voice. "You're not just gonna leave without a prize for winnin' the Phil Cup, are ya? I want you to have this." He reached for his backside and took out a purple Magic Orb, pulsating with a small gravitational field centered around a black hole.

"A **Gravity Magic Orb!** Haven't seen one in a long time," Donald recognized, taking the Magic Orb in his hand. " **Gravity** is an advanced spell that forms a miniature gravitational field that crushes its targets, depleting a percentage of their health and rendering them temporarily defenseless. It's the power of the stars."

"Gravity?" Sherria questioned. "There's a certain wizard in Orochi's Fin who uses magic like that..."

"A spell that can reduce health and defense at the same time? Hmm..." Wendy pondered. "Could be useful against even tougher enemies. Let's take it!" She touched the Magic Orb, which popped into light and transferred into the Keyblade and Donald's staff, adding a new slot to their collection of elemental magic.

"You deserve it for doin' a great job," Philoctetes explained. "But you've still got a long way to go before you make it to the big leagues. The next tournament's startin' soon. Next time, it'll be the real thing."

"We'll be ready," Wendy assured.

"See you later, Phil!" Romeo waved.

"You too, Herc!" Sherria cheered.

"See ya, goat man!" Elfman saluted.

"Thanks for everything!" Lisanna smiled.

As the group and its two new additions said their goodbyes and headed out the lobby, Philoctetes realized he forgot one last important detail. "Hey, wait a second!" The door was already closed before he could ask his question. "Don't you wanna tell me what your macho friend knows about Tartarus?"

Hercules grinned, "I wouldn't get in their way. It's their business, and only they can deal with it."

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE...**

Kaze Viriniam was at her usual private hangout in the library, looking across the blurred images of Wendy and company recorded into her crystal ball. Sitting at her rough-hewn table, her head resting against her palm, she could see them exiting the Coliseum and heading for the spot where the Gummi Ship was docked. The recording only switched off when Elfman and Lisanna spent a few minutes marveling at the vessel's flawless design, as the young guild master of Sleepy Hollow got all the entertainment she needed. "Another dark guild bites the dust. Could today possibly get any better?" She laughed as she removed her legs from the top of the table, before resting an elbow against it, her knuckle supporting her chin. "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter when you already have a backpack full of plans to quell Blueberry's little rebellion. Bring in myself and the Horsemen any day of the week. Tell me something, Macao... Are you going to save me the trouble of eliminating the strays?" Kaze received only an icy glare from her personal prisoner in response. Slightly taken aback, Kaze moved on, "Okay, I'll make this brief..." She stood up from her chair and walked over to Macao, "It's only a matter of time before this minor annoyance is out of the picture." She leaned herself forward to bring her face level with Macao's, "They've constantly interfered with Maleficent and the council's schemes to control darkness and rule the worlds." Her lips got too close to his earlobe, and her breath fluttered into his mind. "Had to strike 'em down."

Macao was unfazed by that threat. "Wanna bet, Kaze? 500 Jewels says they're gonna find you, mess up your big master plan, and save the day."

Kaze grinned, "You're awfully spunky for a old geezer in your position, Sir Flares-a-Lot. But this is where you'll lose the bet." She straightened herself and raised her left hand, which lit up with a black orb representing the darkness empowering her being; she lessened the use of darkness to avoid the risk of destruction if she ever lost her temper, wanting to keep calm and show a safe demonstration of her powers. "Fairy Tail simply witnessed firsthand the power of Sleepy Hollow when they see it. We warned them not to underestimate us, and look where that got them. Priceless!" With a clench, the orb was extinguished. "An olive from the branch is harvested for the feed."

Macao's eyes widened with protest. "You're insane!"

Kaze quipped, "Y'know, they say the life of a mercenary is a thankless job. But back in the day, we've had swimming pools made of solid gold and an all-you-can-eat buffet. Sleepy Hollow's always been the best at wetwork- stronger, faster, smarter, richer... And with Earth-land destroyed, we're on the road to becoming the universe's greatest band of mercs. Not only because we have the support of villains from many worlds, but because we're just that good! And if these pinheads would give it some thought, they'd see they're on the wrong side. But if they really wanna fight us, who am I to complain? It just means that we... I... get to have more fun." She rested her forearm on Macao's shoulder, "So bring 'em all on! You know how the saying goes: play with fire, and, well... you know the rest."

Macao questioned, "Why do you want to become a mercenary so bad, anyway?"

Kaze smiled coyly, "Oh, so you want to know about my background? Aren't you perceptive?" She gave a playful pinch of Macao's cheek, much to his annoyance. "Before I became Sleepy Hollow's guild master, I was a helpless little girl with raw, untamed magical power. I..." She struggled to make her words come out, "I have little memory of my past. I was taken away from a family I thought I knew. In my youth, I was cursed with the power of darkness. Left unchecked, it causes destruction all around me." Kaze stared at her left hand, which was trembling from summoning the dark orb. Her other hand grabbed and steadied it, before she gave a long, shaky sigh. "Sleepy Hollow found me wandering the Worthwood Sea. They're kind enough to take me in. They said that wherever I came from, that place was destroyed by dark magic, and that I was the only survivor of that attack. So nobody really knows who the real me is, or how I got these powers. Even me."

Macao affirmed, "Maybe I shouldn't have asked that."

Kaze replied, "It's cool. If you had just asked, you should've known. It's as simple as that. Anyway, I decided to become the greatest mercenary of all time. Sleepy Hollow has become the family I ever had, and I climbed through the ranks until I became leader- the youngest in our history. In time, I've learned to control and master my dark powers. I want my story to go down in the history books. People will remember the name Kaze Viriniam. That's why I can't let booty pass me by."

Macao scowled, "What kind of family steals from people and attacks cities just for the thrill of it?"

Kaze stated, "The weak die. The strong live. Those are the rules. That's how we handle things at S.H., and that makes it all the thrilling. Do you know my favorite bit? I get to blow stuff up." She paused to hear another retort from her prisoner, but there was none. "You belong to a family _within_ a family, don't you? Little Rainbow Jr.?"

Macao threatened, "If you touch my son..."

Kaze teased, "Aww, did I yank your chain? Of course I did. But don't worry about your little fire. He's too strong to die out. For now, at least. He's just as brave and confident as Blueberry."

Macao growled, "You think you're some blameless force of nature, don't you? That the rules don't apply to you?"

Kaze shrugged, "Why does anyone want to be a mercenary?" She paused, and her humorous expression turned into a dominant one. "Everybody wants to rule the world."

"Master Viriniam?"

Kaze snarled in frustration at the unknown voice from behind, and turned to the source. That source was a Sleepy Hollow wizard standing at attention. "What now?! Can't you see I'm having a conversation with my friend here?!" She gestured to the Purple Fire wizard, bound to his chair.

The Sleepy Hollow wizard swallowed, clearly uneasy with the task he was given with. "You may forgive me for intruding you, Master, as I give you my report."

Kaze groaned in annoyance, before urging her minion. "Proceed."

The wizard cleared his throat, "Less than half of the dark guilds' Gummi ship fleet has been wiped out. We've approximately lost 27%."

Kaze's eyes widened in surprise. "Wiped out?"

The wizard continued, "We've just received the file from our intelligence units regarding that attack on our fleet. Here it is." He handed Kaze the file, to which she flipped it open and examined its contents. "They determined that a lone Gummi ship is behind it." He paused to wet his lips, dry from the tension of the moment. "It's a rare **978-4-06 Raijin model.** "

Kaze stayed still, her subordinate watching as her face turned sly. She asked humorously, "A **Raijin** Gummi ship... attacked our fleet?"

The wizard sweated nervously, "It's a separate model from the **953-7-09 Highwind** Wendy Marvell is commandeering. Our spies determined the label of her vessel." He rubbed his fingers together as he continued, "We believe the Fairy Tail wizards who escaped from our ships may have piloted the **Raijin-** "

Her amusement transitioning to rage, Kaze took out one of her Soul Eaters and hurled its chain blade around the Sleepy Hollow minion. He was violently pulled towards her, right into the iron's grasp. " **Who?!** "

The wizard stammered, "W-W-W-We think... s-s-s-s-someone else... is p-p-p-p-piloting... t-t-t-t-the **Raijin.** "

Kaze said nothing for the longest while. For a second, she wanted to rage at something for the inconveniences the Alliance of Evil had encountered, but her mind suggested otherwise. Instead, she retracted the chain blade and put away the Soul Eater. Her underling dared not to move until she gave her order. "Reinforce our numbers and look for any suspicious vessel. I want to know everything that's happened. If you see Wendy's ship, you know what to do."

The wizard regained his composure, "Yes, ma'am!"

Kaze turned away, looking in the direction away from the low-ranking wizard and bringing her fingers to her chin. "What are you planning...?" Her train of thought screeched to a halt when she sensed the presence of her subordinate still remaining. She turned to him with a scowl. "Well?! What are you waiting for?!"

The Sleepy Hollow wizard answered shakily, "M-M-Master... I-I-It's Maleficent. S-S-She requests that you accompany her to Agrabah."

Kaze couldn't help but sigh at the other news. "It's about time. I finally get the chance to flex my bones outside this rusty old relic. I'm getting bored." The young mercenary guild master stretched her arms and walked over to the door. "Time to check on Silver and Desert Cobra. Oh, and Macao..." She gave him one last glance before grasping the doorknob, "If I see your son, I'll tell him you said hi."

Macao yelled, struggling to break his binds, "You can't win! Fairy Tail will stop you, you hear me?! We'll stop you!"

Kaze scoffed, "Let them try. No one can stop me."

She seized the knob, opened the door, and went outside.

"Just as no can ease the dragon's tempest that rages in my heart..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** _Happy Holidays, everyone! The Phil Cup is over, and Lisanna and Elfman joined Wendy's party. Coming up next, Wendy and her friends are going to Agrabah, where surprises and dangers lurk around every corner. The question is, which Fairy Tail member is going to make an appearance? Find out in the first chapter of Agrabah Arc, which will be coming soon in the new year. Please read, review, and follow, so I can see what you guys think of this chapter. This is TheSavageMan100 singing out, and I'll see you guys next time. Peace!_


	21. Agrabah I: Occupation

**Gummi Ship Engine Lounge**

As had become the custom, the engine lounge was blessed with fun activities partaken by the entourage of Fairy Tail members found thus far, a Sky God Slayer from Lamia Scale counted among the rescued. Sitting on the sofa with Sherria and Lisanna on either side, her arms wrapped around Carla, Wendy suppressed a shiver, keeping a smile as she spent a few seconds overseeing the peaceful façade. It seemed a few days ago that her missing friends were found in each world they visited, and with their disappearances connected to the dark guilds' dealings, her luck was starting to turn around. The two Fairy Tail guildmates she and her friends rescued at Olympus Coliseum was a special treat; with Elfman's strength and Lisanna's adaptability, their fortunes may change in their favor. But the adventure would not cease until the whole guild was reunited, just as Donald and Goofy were relentless in finding King Mickey. From her spot in the sofa, Wendy could see Elfman bragging about his manliness, provoking jokes and laughter in the entourage. Donald and Goofy were also present in the engine lounge; they since then left the Gummi Ship on auto-pilot to discuss what the Strauss siblings knew about the Alliance of Evil, all the while getting acquainted with the party's new members.

"Imagine what it's like back in their base," Elfman huffed, flexing his muscles. "They must be so upset that one of their dark guilds went down the drain. Well, they had it coming for the way they've treated us. Same goes with that girly-named monkey face."

"I gotta hand it to ya, that punch you delivered to Master Abigail was a big one," Sherria commented, taking a bite out of a sandwich. " **Pow!** Right in the kisser!"

"He's just a loose monkey in the wrench, and monkeys do nothing but prance around all day, recklessly throwing their toys around," Elfman affirmed. "If he wanted to fight so bad, why didn't he fight us himself instead of relying on slaves to do his dirty work? Only a real man knows how to fight fair and _not_ rely on lowlifes and fancy toys." He clenched his fist in a dynamic manner, "He needed a lesson about getting in close, and he learned it the hard way. Literally."

"Yeah, he got what's coming to him, alright," Romeo grinned. "But we all know Natsu can punch _real_ hard."

"Wanna bet, kid? Here's an idea," Elfman smirked. "If we see him around, we'll see who punches harder. That cool with you?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Romeo agreed. "I'd love to see you and Natsu do your thing!"

"Wherever he is, I hope he's alright," Lisanna sighed. "The last time we saw him, it was Sleepy Hollow's attack on the guildhall. I wonder what happened to him? Is he kidnapped like the rest? Or did he find his own way out? I know Natsu, he'd never let anything like that stop him. He can fight his way out of nearly anything, but now..." She was expressing concern for the young man he befriended at childhood, the same friend who helped him hatch Happy out of his egg. "I'm not so sure."

"That Alliance of Evil..." Elfman crossed his arms sternly. "Don't they realize how much damage their unmanly persistence has caused?"

"I hope we're ready for the worst," Romeo affirmed, before he turned to his thoughts. " _Just hold out a little longer, Bro... I'll be there to get you and everybody else out of this._ " In his mind, he swore that he would find a way to rescue his idol Natsu and all those captured with him.

In the meantime, a visibly shaken Wendy kept silent about the matter. Natsu couldn't just disappear by conventional means; how come she saw him in the caves of Tenrou Island, with the Keyhole behind him? Merlin's house wasn't the first time she saw a projected image of the Fire Dragon Slayer; it was the treehouse at the Deep Jungle, when Alzack and Bisca came with Tarzan to rescue her from Sabor. The image of Natsu's departure continued to flash in Wendy's mind. She was missing him terribly, someone whom she looked up to as a big brother, someone who fought alongside her, someone who taught her to be brave in the face of certain doom...

"It's going to make things worse for Natsu and the others if they continue the way they're going," Lisanna grimaced. "Something has to be done! Anyway..." She cleared her throat, "You're asking us what we know about the dark guilds and what they're up to, right?" Everyone nodded except for Wendy, whose thoughts drifted elsewhere in regards to Natsu's fate. "We've been waiting for the right time to be rescued. We never thought you guys would do it." She then turned to the Sky Dragon Slayer, "You most of all, Wendy."

"Huh?" Wendy snapped out of her thoughts, as she pointed to herself. "You're expecting me to rescue you?"

"Haven't you noticed, kid? It's all part of the plan!" Elfman smiled. "You think just because we're kidnapped means that we're down for the count? Hell, no! Fairy Tail wizards can't give up without a fight. Somebody's gotta step up and play this game, and since the players aren't picked, it'll be up to someone else to join the game. And what do we have here?" She thrust his arm to the Sky Maiden, "A cutie pie with a manly attitude! You're tiny, alright, but there's no denying the manly size of your will. It's your time to shine!"

"Oh, really?" Wendy couldn't help but blush at that statement. "I.."

"What's your deal?" Donald questioned. "What does manliness have to do with anything?"

"You kidding me, duck?" Elfman snorted. "Manliness goes with _everything._ You got a problem with it, say it like you mean it!"

"Wak! F-Forget I asked!" Donald shook his head vigorously, mistaking Elfman's retort as a threat. "I was just kidding!"

"It's his habit, Donald," Lisanna explained. "Big Brother Elf's very self-conscious about manliness and wants to spread the word. That's one of the things I love about him best."

"So that explains why he's energetic all the time," Goofy grinned. "He calls himself a real man because of how defined his muscles are."

"It's the willpower that counts, doggy," Elfman clarified. "Not the muscles."

"Oh, right. A-hyuck!" Goofy realized. "It's the size of your heart!"

"Damn straight," Elfman pounded his chest. "Heart is the most important thing about being a real man."

"Okay, let's get to the point," Lisanna resumed the topic she was about to discuss. "Like I said, we've been waiting for the right time. We held out under torture from the dark guilds to keep the plan going. That's the first step." She turned to face Wendy, "It's a miracle you'd be here! With your help, the rest of Fairy Tail will be easy to find."

"Well, we are bringing the guild back together," Wendy answered. "Isn't that why we're flying to other worlds?"

"Don't forget King Mickey," Donald interjected. "We're in this, too."

"Of course! How could we forget about you two?" Lisanna smiled. "Since you're helping us find our other friends, we'll help you, too. Nobody in our guild would ever turn down a friend in need. We're all looking for something, so that means we have a lot in common."

"You sound just like Wendy," Goofy pointed out. "And you're almost as cute as her."

"Oh, I..." Lisanna could barely suppress a giggle, as the blush around her cheeks glowed red. Some in the group took it as a compliment, especially Elfman. Seconds later, she regained her composure. "Anyway, thank you for saving us, Wendy. It means a lot to us."

"It's no big deal," Wendy smiled. "Friends need to stick together, after all."

"Like glue!" Goofy interjected. "Looks like somebody's hittin' the milk."

"As I was saying, we needed to be rescued," Lisanna continued. "In the end, it proves that our plan is working. That's why Mira asked us to bring something to you, just in case we ran into you."

"Mira?!" Wendy gasped in surprise. "Is she okay?"

"We'll explain everything. Right now..." Lisanna sat up from the sofa and took out a round crystal orb from her pocket. She placed it at the center of the table for everyone to see. "...Mira would like to have a word."

"A communication lacrima?" Carla recognized the object.

"What's with the crystal ball?" Donald questioned.

"You'll see," Lisanna assured. Bending herself down on one knee, she rubbed her hand around the edges of the crystal structure. She paused to check the simmering silence coming from the lacrima, hoping for a response. "Hello? Mira? Can you hear me?"

And just like that, the communication lacrima glowed with a silver light, prompting Lisanna to release her hand. Like a pebble dropped in the water, ripples formed in the serene pool of brightness in every direction. The distortions encompassed the watery light, and before long, blended together to form a shape. Everyone turned towards the crystal that opened to reveal the face of the exact outside help Lisanna and Elfman had been talking about moments before. With the exception of the two siblings, they all exclaimed in awe, " **Wow!** "

" _Hello, Lisanna!_ " the speaker greeted, before turning to Elfman. " _You too, Elfman. How are you two doing? How did it go?_ "

"Everything's going just as planned," Lisanna reported. "We escaped from Tamer Coat, but not without a little help. The dark guild itself was taken down. Best of all..." She gestured to Wendy, whose eyes widened at seeing Mirajane Strauss, who in some way, managed to communicate when the opportunity presented itself.

" _Wendy..._ " A soft gasp escaped Mirajane's mouth, as she stood face to face with who may be the Fairy Tail guild's only hope for salvation. From that, her lips curled into a warm smile. " _It's so good to see you again. I knew you'd be the one we can count on._ "

"Mira! I-" Wendy beamed happily, but never got to finish her sentence. Romeo, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka huddled together to extend their greetings and shouts of joy for Mirajane. Not only was she touched at finding a few Fairy Tail wizards who survived and followed Wendy in her perilous quest, but also that they were still as exuberant as ever. If she was there, she would have the chance to converse with them over food and a few mugs of beer for those who deserved it. For the current number of Fairy Tail wizards in the Gummi Ship, it was a miracle to see the guild's resident barmaid and administrator safe and sound. Donald and Goofy looked over with interest, and Sherria with a sense of pride.

" _And it's good to see everyone hasn't changed,_ " Mirajane chuckled. " _Not the number I was expecting, but I guess it'll have to do._ "

"Howdy, Mira!" Bisca tipped her hat. "Long time no see!"

"You're alright!" Alzack remarked. "Are we glad to see you!"

"She's talking to us through that communication lacrima!" Sherria beamed. "Isn't this too good to be true?"

"Obviously," Carla replied. "It must've taken a lot of effort to let her voice be heard."

"Hey, Mirajane! We missed you!" Romeo waved at the lacrima. "Where were you? And how did you find us?"

" _Listen, I know this is a lot to take in, since you've all been through tremendous hardship already,_ " Mirajane mused. She let out a sigh that squandered the warmth in her expression, and her eyes lowered in disappointment. " _I'm really sorry, guys. I wish I was a little more efficient, then I could've found a faster way to save our guild..._ "

"Don't let it get ya down, Big Sis," Elfman comforted. "The dark guilds are the ones to blame, since none of them are manly enough to invite us into that so-called party of theirs. It's their fault, not ours."

"Things aren't looking good, but we can figure this out," Lisanna smiled. "You'd probably come up with ideas even brighter than ours, you being the eldest in our family and all."

"So don't beat yourself around the bush. This isn't like you!" Elfman urged. "Real men are weak against doubt!"

"Hey!" Donald argued. "I didn't see a man in the crystal ball!"

"Uh..." Elfman stuttered as he quickly corrected himself. "I mean, don't doubt yourself, Big Sis."

"We have a long way to go, Mira," Lisanna determined. "It'll be a lot easier if we work together. With help from Wendy and her new friends from other worlds, we can save everyone. We'll find a way. We always do."

" _You haven't changed as well,_ " Mirajane's smile returned. " _And I know we can find a way._ "

"Yup, just like Wendy," Goofy confirmed. "Brave and confident!"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Donald asked dryly.

"Well, uh..." Goofy couldn't find an answer to the duck's question.

Mirajane looked over to Donald and Goofy, "You must be the friends from other worlds Lisanna mentioned."

Donald saluted her with a grin, "Yes, miss. Donald Duck."

Goofy tucked one hand behind his back and waved his other, "Name's Goofy."

Mirajane introduced herself, " _A pleasure to to meet you two. I'm Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman's sister. I should thank you for sticking with my friends when they needed you most._ "

Donald responded, "All in a day's work."

Goofy nodded, "Anythin' for a friend of Wendy's."

Romeo interrupted, "Okay, hold on. Before we get everything sorted out, we need to know..." He eyed the lacrima, "Where were you, Mirajane? And do you have any idea what's going on around here?"

Mirajane realized, " _Oh, that's right. I haven't explained it yet._ " She cleared her throat, wanting to give as much of a detailed summary of her knowledge on the Alliance of Evil as possible. " _Wendy, I'm sending you this message in the hopes that it reaches you safely._ "

Wendy grinned, "It's okay, Mira. We're in the Gummi Ship. Nothing bad happens to us. For a while, at least."

Donald stated, "There hasn't been any Heartless ships since we left Olympus Coliseum."

Goofy added, "We put the ship on auto-pilot, so we'll listen to whatever you have to say."

Mirajane asked, " _Is that so? Well, then..._ " She got back to the subject, " _As I'm sure you're all aware, many of us in Fairy Tail are being held against our will by the Alliance of Evil, a coalition of dark guilds similar to the Balam Alliance we dismantled, led by an evil sorceress named Maleficent. Sleepy Hollow is a guild within its ranks._ "

Romeo thought out loud, "She knows about them, too."

Wendy muttered, "Maleficent and Kaze..."

Mirajane continued, " _Maleficent is searching the universe far and wide, recruiting powerful warriors to her service. She would do anything to get them to her side, even turn them into slaves._ "

Carla wondered, "Is that their motivation for abducting our guildmates? In a similar way Tamer Coat had enslaved your siblings?"

Mirajane nodded, " _No doubt. Tamer Coat's just another sub-guild. I heard a few others were destroyed. I think I have a pretty good idea who did._ "

Sherria smiled, "That's Wendy for ya! She's the best in her field!"

Romeo agreed, "We would've had our butts handed to us if it wasn't for her."

Wendy giggled, "Thanks."

Alzack asked, "Do you know where you and the others are?"

Mirajane shook her head, " _We don't, but we're unharmed and in relative comfort for the time being. Lucky for us, I can make direct contact with you through my communication lacrima and the one you have. So don't worry._ "

Bisca questioned, "And what do you mean, _most of ya?_ That doesn't make sense."

Mirajane answered, " _You'll find this hard to believe, but we've heard that a few Fairy Tail wizards managed to escape from the dark guilds and stowed away to worlds far from the one we're at._ "

Sherria shouted, "I knew it! They're still alive out there!"

Goofy eased, "Sherria, take it easy!"

Donald insisted, "Don't get too excited just yet!"

Sherria chuckled apologetically, "Sorry. Guess I got a little carried away."

Mirajane stated, " _I don't know what the Alliance of Evil is planning, but I have a feeling it's not anything positive. So I came prepared..._ " A brief pause, then she continued, " _When we learned that Wendy is on her way to save our guild, I had to do something to help her in any way I can. I discovered two communication lacrimas, and I was about to give one of them to anyone who would run into her. Then one day..._ " Another pause, " _Elfman and Lisanna were selected by Tamer Coat and forced them to fight on their behalf. They used their magical weaponry to control them through their Take-Over Magic._ "

Elfman groaned, "You don't have to remind me..."

Lisanna smiled, "At least we both pulled through in the end."

Romeo's eyes widened in realization, "Wait a minute. The lacrima, Elfman and Lisanna..."

Wendy gasped, "So this is the plan they were talking about!"

Elfman smirked, "Clever, huh?"

Lisanna grinned, "You figured it out."

Mirajane nodded, " _Exactly! I gave them the lacrima, and they safely hid it away so that the dark guilds wouldn't find it. They held out under torture from Tamer Coat to keep it a secret. It's the only thing we have to communicate with each other, and we couldn't risk losing it. But now that we found you..._ " She turned to Wendy and let out a sigh of relief, " _...things are starting to turn around. There's not even a single scratch._ "

Lisanna shook her head, "Not at all, Mira."

Elfman boasted, "This lacrima's as rock hard as a man's muscles."

Mirajane grinned, " _Glad to hear it. Now we can talk to each other anytime, anywhere._ "

Romeo asked, "Is there anything else besides that already successful plan of yours?"

Mirajane replied, " _Like I said, the Alliance of Evil is planning something dangerous. They're desperately searching for not just the perfect underlings, but the secret to limitless power. I don't know what they're after, but I'll get to the bottom of it somehow. Wendy..._ " She glanced at the Sky Maiden with pleading eyes. " _Please, you must stop the Alliance of Evil before they succeed. You must! They're already aware that you destroyed some of their dark guilds, so please be very careful. And please..._ " She paused to let her message take effect, " _...don't worry about me._ "

Wendy nodded firmly, "Don't worry, Mira. I won't let everyone down."

Romeo joined in, "We're gonna bring the guild back together and teach the bad guys a thing or two."

Lisanna determined, "We'll find a way to save you, Mira. We promise!"

Elfman boasted, "Hey, Big Sis! Don't worry! We'll bust you outta their evil lair faster than you can say **Quatro Puppy.** "

Mirajane beamed, " _Thanks to you all. I'll try to gather any more information on the Alliance of Evil. I'll call again if I learn anything, okay? Of course, you can always call me._ "

Wendy smiled back, "Sure! We'll keep in touch."

Mirajane encouraged, " _Good luck, everyone! I have faith in you!_ " And with that, the young woman's visage was blurred by magical static, until the image was gone. Once again, the lacrima was silent.

Romeo grinned, "Mirajane's sending us information from afar! That could work in our favor." His face then turned serious, "But I don't like the sound of the dark guilds looking for limitless power. That sounds totally overkill."

Sherria shuddered, "When you say overkill, it sounds scary."

Carla advised, "For now, we must press on. Through this lacrima..." She gestured to the aforementioned crystal, "...Mirajane can send us the flow of information that may change the course of our mission. Of that I am certain."

Elfman pounded his fists together, "That'll give us all the manly edge we need."

Lisanna brimmed with confidence, "Just pick up the pace and we'll do fine."

Donald affirmed, "Well, nothing else to do here. Goofy and I are gonna get back to the cockpit."

Goofy smiled, "You know where to find us, Wendy."

Wendy nodded, "Yeah!"

As Donald and Goofy climbed up to the cockpit to restore manual control of the Gummi Ship, Wendy and the others were left to revel in their relief from reuniting with Mirajane. At the same time, they were discussing ideas on how to get back at the Alliance of Evil for their misdeeds. The entourage had gotten help from friends in low places, and that would lead to a greater chance at victory against a coalition of dark guilds and otherworldly villains.

 **Hours later...**

The engine lounge was a mess from all the time spent on partying, as per the rambunctious nature of Fairy Tail wizards. Crumbs and empty cans littered the floor, wrappers and dirty plates were scattered everywhere, and the table was flipped over. Fortunately, the lounge was not without its unique features. The mechanical white-gloved hands attached to the ceiling slaved away to pick up the trash, wash the dishes, and place the furniture exactly where they needed to be. The process of maintaining stability was taken up by the Gummi Ship's automated clean-up system, ensuring that nothing was out of place. This feature was so amiable, that if you so much as dropped an unclean plate before leaving the ship, you could return a moment later to find it squeaky clean with no effort on your part. Whoever came up with the idea in the early stages of the Gummi Ship's design, he/she may have been a genius.

Everyone had fallen asleep amidst the house cleaning, with the exception of Wendy, who sat on the edge of a bed examining what's left of the fun and games. Lisanna's head rested on the couch's right arm, with Sherria lying on the left. Elfman slouched against the middle-soft foam, probably exhausted from bragging too much about manliness. Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka cuddled up together in a bed separate from the one Wendy sat on, and Carla was resting in the table top. As she looked over, Wendy thought to herself, " _I'm so happy for Mirajane. Even if she's far away, she's with us all this time._ " She titled her head to Lisanna and Elfman, " _They want to reunite with her so bad. They miss her. We all miss our friends. I hope we get to see them again._ "

"Things have been pretty crazy so far, huh?" Wendy quickly retreated her gaze, turning to the owner of the familiar voice beside her. Romeo crossed his hips, his eyes danced in a form of curiosity. The Sky Maiden wasn't the only one who hadn't fallen asleep.

"Hi, Romeo," Wendy greeted, gently pushing aside a strand of hair. "Can't sleep?"

"I just couldn't," Romeo shrugged. "What about you?"

"Me neither," Wendy confessed. "I've got a lot in my mind right now."

"You're not the only one," Romeo confirmed. "Mind if I sit down? I have a feeling we've got so much to catch up on."

"Sure, why not?" Wendy saw no reason to acknowledge his request. She was aware that Romeo got entangled in his own strenuous journey prior to joining the group. A young boy, forced to walk the mysterious dark realm, who eventually escaped by unknown means. They both had to deal with hardships in their own way, and they supposed now was the time to share each other's thoughts. Wendy moved along the edge of the bed, allowing Romeo to sit right next to her.

"I honestly wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again. I thought I was a goner when the darkness swallowed me," Romeo sighed as he began to recall previous events, feeling a slight case of nostalgia. "And here we were, back on the streets. It's like we're in Shirotsume again, going on a wild ride. I just wish I was a part of all this before you were gone. You know, other worlds and stuff? That way, it would be an interesting adventure..."

"Well, I've been to other worlds with Donald and Goofy," Wendy pointed out. "Each world I've visited is amazing and scary in its own way. I've seen and learned much since then. Believe me, I wouldn't have gone a long way without those two helping me. Even though I did most of the work, they mean a lot to me. They wanted me to always smile, to always show a positive side."

"They sure inspired you to go on this interstellar trip, huh?" Romeo guessed, to which the Sky Dragon Slayer nodded. "And I'm thinking Carla helped, too."

"If you were with me back then, it would've been an interesting adventure," Wendy admitted, before she gasped upon realizing she repeated what Romeo stated earlier. "You probably said that before, didn't you?"

"It's no big deal," Romeo chuckled. "We wanted to be a part of something huge, to get our own taste of adventure. If we're much more alike, who am I to complain?"

"Never for a second," Wendy giggled softly, before she decided on another matter. "I hope this doesn't sound weird, but..." She paused, trying to keep calm on her next statement. "...would you believe me if I told you Donald and Goofy taught me how to pilot the Gummi Ship?"

"R-Really?!" Romeo asked in surprise. "They let you drive the ship?"

"I asked them to let me," Wendy clarified. "They showed me the ropes until I got used to the controls. I did a pretty good job in my first try. Not a scratch."

"Why'd you ask them?" Romeo questioned. "I mean, don't you get motion sick because your Dragon Slayer Magic has reached a higher level?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't felt motion sick ever since I got the Keyblade," Wendy replied. "Its magic left a powerful effect on my sense of balance. This isn't the first time I've taken a vehicle because of these changes. So I thought to myself, if I can walk around on a vehicle, why not give it a spin for myself? That's why I asked Donald and Goofy."

"Whoa, that's really impressive," Romeo commented. "I knew the Keyblade unlocks doors and hidden abilities, but I had no idea it can heal illnesses as well. In some cases, to say the least." He crossed his arms with a slight grin, "Wow, just imagine a key-shaped blade that lets you do almost anything. How could anyone not want one?"

"You want to have your own Keyblade, too?" Wendy wondered. "Just like mine?"

"Ahhh! N-No!" Romeo stammered. "That's not what I..."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Wendy gasped at his reaction. "I was just-"

"I mean, it's not like I want it or anything," Romeo cleared his throat, as he struggled for a quick comeback. "If I had one, that's a different story. But I wasn't trying to-"

"I'm really sorry, Romeo," Wendy apologized. "I didn't know you'd react that way. And it's not like anybody can get their own Keyblade out of the ordinary."

"That's what I mean," Romeo implied. "Getting a Keyblade like yours is no walk in the park. Like I said, if I had one, things would've been different." He rubbed the back of his head, "You're really something else, you know that?"

"You know, you haven't changed a bit," Wendy stated. "Back then, I remember you as the boy who fought with me in the circus. We were such a great team. You were really brave."

"Yeah? You're pretty brave, too," Romeo complimented. "I suppose we have a lot in common than we thought. What about you?" He glanced over with a curious look, "With that Keyblade in hand, it makes me think you've changed a lot. Maybe even more so than us."

"Maybe..." Wendy said sincerely. "Change is good, but it can be scary, too. I always knew that I wanted to be so much more, but..." She paused to let this sink in, "...I think there's more to me than that. There's so much more I could be doing. I owe it to myself. That's why I've got to keep moving forward."

"You won't be alone," Romeo smiled warmly. "We're friends, and we do things together, no matter the risks. Don't we?"

Wendy was caught in his gazing eyes. Before they even knew it, a tiny spark was flying the direct contact between their visions. These two spirited youths shared the same aspirations and dedication to their ideals, driven to experience what most would only dream of. Doing the impossible, seeing the amazing, fulfilling what's never dared to be done, and keeping each other's backs no matter what. Both were exceptional in teamwork and cooperation thus far, and Wendy was pleased with the results. By that time, she believed that Romeo would no doubt grow into a capable wizard like his father before him, but also, that she would be with him if needed.

"Yes," Wendy finally answered and smiled back. "We're friends, after all." But somewhere in the deepest parts of her heart, it suggested her otherwise. Although it was faint, she could feel a spark glowing within her. A spark... of **fondness.** She was beginning to grow rather fond of Romeo. For some reason, she wished to be more than a partner to him.

"Say, wanna eat some leftover cupcakes?"

Wendy acknowledged Romeo's proposal with a nod. After all, since they couldn't sleep, the only thing they could do was have a friendly chat.

The paopu fruit given to her by Alzack was still in her pocket, and still fresh in spite of the days spent.

 **Gummi Ship Cockpit**

A vortex of orange appeared in the vacuum of space, and the Gummi Ship was standing in front of it.

"This one looks suspicious," Donald observed through the cockpit glass.

"Maybe it'll lead us to another world," Goofy suggested.

There was only one way to find out. The Gummi Ship flew straight ahead, and disappeared through the vortex. What other side of the universe it could lead them to, no one could guess.

* * *

 _Wendy had returned to the chasm of slumber. A new dream based on another undiscovered memory of her past took form. From the whiteness, the strange girl connected to Grandeeney, as well as Wendy herself, made her presence known once again._

 _One afternoon in the forest, five-year old Wendy was sitting on a tree stump, waiting for her training partner to return from Grandeeney's nest, the latter being summoned to partake a serious discussion. While the Sky Dragon treated her students equally with love and respect, she also had the right to scold them if they did not act according to her rules. Earlier this morning, Grandeeney asked the other student to gather fruits for lunch. It was judged to be a relatively easy task; over the course of a few minutes, the girl would return with a bounty of fresh food. She indeed returned with the fruits... along with something else Grandeeney wasn't pleased with. It was the dead body of a wild Hodras beast, stained with blood on both sides. It was cut in two by a Sky Dragon Slayer spell, from the look of the crescent-shaped mark. It was the girl's intention to roast the Hodras into a juicy casserole for the main course, and the fruits she collected were to be eaten for dessert. Full of pride, she returned with her prize, but in the Sky Dragon's face, she saw only disappointment. The argument dragged into less than half an hour. Rather than eat the Hodras for lunch, it was cast away, its corpse banished to the far side of the forest. Grandeeney's chastisement for her second student's reckless action had been a slap in the face, but the child did not feel the crushing tragedy of taking the life of a beast. She just wanted to eat a different delicacy separate from the usual fruits and fish they had every breakfast, lunch, and dinner._

 _Thirty minutes passed, and the mystery girl was free to leave the nest. She was easily forgiven for her deed, promising to never repeat it. In exchange, she would have to undergo extra tasks after lunch. She walked over to Wendy, who asked, "Did something happen?"_

 _The mystery girl groaned in agitation, leaving out any mention of the beast she slaughtered. "Grandeeney asked me to do some extra chores after lunch. Leaving the nest wasn't easy after that." She rubbed the back of her head, "Man, I don't know if I can keep up with this! Training was one thing, but chores? It's a pain in the neck!"_

 _Wendy pointed out, "I was worried you wouldn't come out. I've never seen Grandeeney this upset with you. What's the matter..." Much like the previous dream, the mystery girl's name was blurred. "You look sad."_

 _The mystery girl dismissed Wendy's concerns, "It's nothing. Just a plain old lecture from the Sky Dragon. There's nothing to worry about."_

 _Wendy squeaked, "Nothing at all? I heard noises and shouting in the nest!"_

 _The mystery girl reasoned, "It's a shocked reaction. What else? Her lecture freaks me out like crazy. I didn't expect her to say stuff like that."_

 _Wendy blinked, "Is that a good thing?"_

 _The mystery girl commented, "You know, for someone your age, you're a curious customer. Always thinking about what piques your interest, always looking for answers." Her smile broadened, "Then again, that's one of the reasons why I like you so much. Even now, you're still the same cute little blueberry I know back at the orphanage."_

 _Wendy giggled, "Thanks..." Again, her friend's name was blurred. "You've been taking care of me since I was a baby. We both lost our parents, and all we had was each other."_

 _The mystery girl agreed, "That's right. Even without our parents, we're two of a kind. We find our way together through a huge world of troubles. You'll never find two other girls compatible as steak and fries." She wrapped an arm around Wendy, "Our time at the orphanage was a blast. We played and laughed with the other kids, and we tickled each other..." She wiggled her fingers all over Wendy's stomach, causing her to laugh. "And you'd grow up to be the freshest blueberry with a great, big smile." She sighed happily, "Yeah, the orphanage was the place to be..." Her smile then disappeared, "...until it blew up. We lost it in the big fire."_

 _A single tear fell from Wendy's eye. She sniffled, "I miss the orphanage. It was the only home we ever had."_

 _The mystery girl nodded, as her eyes were close to moistening, "Me too. We were left to wander the forest all by ourselves. We were all alone..." The dampening stopped, and her smile returned, "...until Grandeeney found us."_

 _Wendy wiped her tear, "Grandeeney... She took us in when no one else would. She's been like a mother to us. A wonderful mother."_

 _The mystery girl beamed, "Yeah, but do you know the coolest part about having a dragon for a mom? She's got mighty magic, and she's teaching us how to use it!" She released Wendy and made a pose befitting for a hero, "We're gonna be Dragon Slayers! We'll be tough as nails, and we'll fight monsters!"_

 _Wendy wondered, "Do you think I'll be strong enough for this?" She gripped the stump's edges, shaking with anxiety. "I don't know if I can do it."_

 _The mystery girl giggled, "Why would that matter? You'll improve. You'll grow every day. I don't think you'll pull it off, I [know] you can. But if you have problems, you can always ask us. Anyone with a heart would never ignore someone in need." She placed her hand on Wendy's shoulder, "And there's no one who can shine light at the end of the tunnel than I can."_

 _Wendy smiled, "Thank you so much..." Again, the blurring. "I will do my best!"_

 _The mystery girl opened her arms, "Come here..." As soon as Wendy stood from the stump, she leapt to her. "I've always got your back, cuz. I'm with you until the very end." The two snuggled in each other's embrace. They knew each other by sight, by scent and by their love. They knew they would be together always._

 _But in the darkest recesses of the mystery girl's heart, it was hiding machinations of her own. What could they possibly be?_

 ** _The next day..._**

 _"The most powerful Dragon Slayer techniques can be amplified by absorbing their respective element," Grandeeney advised her students, as they assembled at her nest for another training session. "The magic I've bestowed upon you represents air. Absorb the air around you, and your magic will both rejuvenate your bodies and enhance your abilities. But be cautious, my dears..." She raised her talon-like claw for emphasis, "Magic is a delicate art to be used for knowledge and defense, never for violence. Balance is required to maintain power, and any imbalance would lead to a desire for more power, which leads to violence. One should only use it as a last resort." She then straightened herself up, "I trust you understand my words."_

 _"Yes," the two students nodded in unison._

 _"Now then, shall we begin?" Grandeeney inhaled the surrounding air, and opened her mouth to let loose a sparkled torrent. Wendy and her other student felt the breeze seep into their noses, soothed by its sweet perfume. They could feel the energy move through their beings, prompting the inner dragon inside to awaken. Their growth lay ahead, and the promise of a future with dignity lay with it._

 _But it was not to be._

 _At the end of the dream, the outline of the silhouette glowed. The tiny strands of dark pink hair grew into a tuft._

* * *

 **Gummi Ship Engine Lounge**

"Hey, Wendy!"

Wendy woke up almost immediately as Romeo shook her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked up to see him looming over her, disoriented. "R-Romeo? What's going on?"

Romeo informed, "Donald and Goofy called. We've just arrived at a new world."

Wendy lifted herself from the mattress of the bed she slept in, surprised that the Gummi Ship had approached the next world faster than expected. "We're here? Already?"

Romeo grinned, "They want us to meet them at the cockpit. We'd better take a look for ourselves. Let's go!" With that said, he rushed for the ladder and climbed it up.

Before she could follow Romeo, Wendy kept seated on the bedside, her mind troubled by the recent information her new dream had provided. She knew that the girl in her vision was a fellow trainee in Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, but had no idea that their relationship was as close as sisters. They were both orphans, having lost their families at a young age and left to walk the earth in isolation, before Grandeeney cared for the two and raised them as her own. In some cases, there was more to the mystery girl than Wendy imagined her to be. " _She and I really are close. For some reason, it feels like she's the sister I never had. And..._ " That wasn't even the most disturbing part. " _She... She called me a_ _ **blueberry!**_ _I think someone else called me that before..._ " At any given moment, Wendy would guess the girl's true identity, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. If the girl in her dreams turned out to be who she thought she was...

Her thoughts ended all too suddenly by Donald's voice blaring from the cockpit entrance. "Wendy! Come up quickly! The new world is in sight!"

Wendy responded, "Okay! I'm coming!" She stood up from the bedside and sprinted for the ladder, not wanting to keep her companions waiting. As much as she wanted to share what she knew so far about the mystery girl to her friends, she decided to save it for another time. Right now, there was work to be done.

 **Gummi Ship Cockpit**

Once Wendy had entered the cockpit, she noticed that the rest of the group had gathered to feast their eyes on the Gummi Ship's new destination, and wasted no time joining in. Through the cockpit window, they saw that the world itself was a sphere where an expanse of sand covered most of the surface. Adorned at the top of the sphere were numerous buildings lining the sandy exterior in a circle, and looming majestically over them was a beautiful, luxuriant Arabian palace. The palace itself was mostly white in color, with golden domed roofs and multiple towers of varying sizes. At the bottom, there was a massive dome with the intimidating shape of a tiger's head, its presence staining the sand with its dark color. Wendy was awestruck as she stared at the desert-like world, particularly at the palace and the buildings surrounding them. "What is this place?"

As if to answer the Sky Dragon Slayer's question, the monitor switched on to reveal the Gummi Ship navigators doing a quick analysis on the world's background. Chip was the first to share the results, " _This world's called_ _ **Agrabah,**_ _a bustlin' desert kingdom filled with trendy markets, street rats, and way more sizzlin' heat than you can shake an acorn at._ "

Dale immediately brightened at the mention of a chipmunk's favorite food. " _Did someone say acorn? Where can I buy some?_ "

Chip grew annoyed at his brother's short-sightedness. " _Geez, do you always think about acorns every time somebody mentions 'em? We haven't got time right now. We've got a reputation to live up to!_ "

Dale was taken aback, but confirmed Chip's suggestion regardless. " _R-Right! Gotta focus on the mission! Back to business!_ " He cleared his throat, " _Agrabah is a city of mystery and enchantment ruled by the Sultan. It's best known for its famous bazaar, its fancy palace, and the finest merchandise this side of the desert!_ "

Romeo remarked, "Whoa! Sounds like a popular tourist spot!"

Sherria grinned, "This could be the perfect place for a vacation."

Chip clarified, " _Well, it_ _ **used**_ _to be popular_ , _until recently, a black sorcerer overthrew the Sultan and bought the city in a hostile takeover._ "

Romeo and Sherria moaned in disappointment, "Awww..."

Dale added, " _Which, although it has the word 'hostile' in it, was much less fun than it sounds._ "

Wendy asked, "Somebody took over Agrabah?"

Goofy dreaded, "Gawrsh, that sounds terrible!"

Donald muttered, "So much for a vacation."

Carla asked, "What else do you know about the black sorcerer?"

Chip answered, " _Dale and I did a little diggin' on Agrabah's current affairs, and found out that the sorcerer didn't rise alone. He's got an army of funny-looking bandits with swords at his beck and call._ "

Dale implied, " _Do you know what else we noticed? Each bandit has a heart-shaped emblem in their chest. Sound familiar?_ "

Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Romeo cried out in unison, "The Heartless!"

Elfman frowned, "Heartless? You mean that swarm of unmanly heart-eating insects?"

Carla guessed, "I take it you two have encountered a few during your capture?"

Lisanna nodded, "Yeah. They serve Maleficent and the dark guilds. Those horrible yellow eyes and freaky bodies..." She finished with a shudder, "They give me the creeps."

Wendy determined, "Well, I guess it's up to us. We're just gonna find our way around this mess so we can fix it somehow."

Sherria confirmed, "I don't think we'll expect a warm welcome once we get there. But it's worth a shot."

Carla suggested, "If we're fortunate, we might run into King Mickey or another Fairy Tail wizard that had gone astray."

Elfman cracked his knuckles, "Alright, we've got a desert kingdom to look around. Let's get started!" Everybody nodded and then broke off as soon as the monitor finished its display.

 **Gummi Ship Engine Lounge**

"So you're staying?" As Romeo asked his question, Alzack and Bisca replied with nods. Shortly after the Gummi Ship landed on the world's sandy surface, the Connells had requested to remain behind for a special task.

"Somebody's got to look after our little girl," Alzack explained, gesturing to Asuka sitting on the couch with her mother. "Asuka's not used to a dangerously hot environment. If she gets outside, I don't know how long she'll last. Other than that, she's still a kid."

"But the good thing about it is, we're keepin' watch of the ship," Bisca smiled. "Anyone tryin' to scratch this ol' rust bucket, we'll scratch back, even from a mile away."

"Somebody's keepin' the Gummi Ship nice and tidy?" Goofy wondered. "Never thought about that before."

"Maybe they'll be extra muscle for the automatic clean-up protocols Chip and Dale installed," Donald assumed. He took a moment to consider the Connells' proposal, then turned to them for counsel, "So we'll leave it to you, then? No scratches on the vessel or anything like that?"

"You got it," Alzack assured. "But if you need extra help, you know where to find us."

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Connell," Wendy nodded. "We'll do our best. And be careful!"

"Careful's our middle name," Bisca winked. "Good luck, kid."

"See you later!" Wendy waved to the Connells and left with the team assembled for the expedition, confident that they would return safely once all matters were resolved.

* * *

 **AGRABAH**

The streets in the usually bustling city of Agrabah had been completely deserted. Following the conclusion of the black sorcerer's successful takeover, most of the citizens fled for their homes in an effort to avoid the despotic rule of the city's new ruler. Even the shopkeepers abandoned their stalls on the spot, leaving behind all of their precious goods. Those unfortunate to oppose him were punished severely and forced into slavery, denied even the tiniest sliver of freedom. Overall, the sorcerer was feared by all as an ambitious madman less merciful and more power-hungry than the Sultan. There wasn't a single soul to be found- many were hiding themselves away, whether it were their houses or the nearest alleyway- except for three figures slowly making their way down the road. Maleficent, Jafar, and Kaze Viriniam strode down the street together, the leader of the Alliance of Evil and her female accomplice just a few steps ahead of the one holding the golden snake staff. Everywhere the three went, the locals shut their windows and locked their doors; just seeing them was more than enough to make them recoil.

"Look at this place," Kaze quipped. "No people walking around the streets, no sunshine and rainbows, absolutely nothing." She then smiled, "Seems like the perfect place for my guild to call home! All the food and water and money you can have!"

"It pains me to see the populace reduced to a mere state of despair and anguish," Jafar mused, though his words had a biting sarcasm in them. "Why cower in fear before me when they should be thankful? I'm simply bringing this kingdom into a higher order that borders on absolute, and true order is built upon the foundation of the most powerful man in the world. But apparently..." He shrugged with a sly grin, "...you can't always have nice things." He changed the tone of his speech to a dominating one, "By a mere demonstration of the dark powers I possess, that fool of a Sultan surrendered immediately to the might of the ultimate sorcerer. How sweeter the taste of victory must be..."

"While I admire your effortless dominion over this kingdom, there are important matters to discuss," Maleficent spoke, showing no interest on Agrabah's current affairs. "Have you found the Keyhole?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid," Jafar informed. "The Heartless are still searching for it. I'm certain we'll find it soon enough. So that just leaves..."

He was cut off when a loud squawk was heard overhead. A brightly-colored parrot with red feathers and a yellow beak soared through the air, before circling downward towards the three figures on the street. He landed on Jafar's pointed shoulder and stretched his tired wings, revealing the green and blue tips comprising the hidden outline, and ruffled his similarly patterned tail. The parrot took a moment to catch his breath before giving his report, "Jafar! I've looked everywhere for Jasmine. She's disappeared like magic!"

"The girl is more trouble than she's worth," Jafar snorted, as he glanced over to his lackey. "Despite my grip over this entire kingdom, Iago, the princess is obviously a slippery one."

"Slippery? Well, there's a big surprise!" Iago said sarcastically. "She's as slick as a snake slithering his way out of a jar! What are we gonna do to make her stick to the ground? We've got a problem here, a big-"

Jafar closed his beak with a single clench of his fingers. "Yes. I suppose the search will be more challenging than I thought."

" _I have everything under control,_ " Kaze said, mocking Jafar. "Ha! You call the shots in this whole dusty town, and you still haven't captured one girl!" Maleficent made a gesture with her hand, signaling the young Sleepy Hollow wizard to stop.

"Agrabah is full of holes for rats to hide in," Jafar pointed out, as he ignored Kaze's insult. He put an especial amount of disgust into his voice at the mention of 'rats'. "But why worry about Princess Jasmine? With her or without her, surely this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole."

"We need all nine Princesses of Heart to unveil the seal to the final door," Maleficent reminded him. "Any fewer is useless."

"Well, if the princess is that important, we'll find her," Jafar smirked. He shared another menacing look with Iago, the same wicked grin on both faces. The sorcerer raised his snake staff and hit the bottom against the ground, raising a few specks of dust in the air. Immediately, a squadron of Heartless known as Bandits appeared before him, brandishing their scimitars. The Bandits boasted bright white turbans and matching face masks, purple vests trimmed in gold, purple pants with plum and silver trims held in place with a salmon-colored sash, blue curled-toe shoes, plums, silver chokers, and sets of armbands. They also wore lots of gold and silver rings and bracelets, perhaps showing off the spoils they had plundered, hence the name. Jafar turned to his minions and ordered, "Find Jasmine and bring her to me at once."

Iago rose from Jafar's shoulder and flew off, leading the Bandits further into the city to do their master's bidding. Just as the evil sorcerer was about to follow them, Maleficent decided to give him another reminder. She issued with a dark quality shadowed within the calmness in her voice, "Don't steep yourself in darkness too long. The Heartless consume the careless."

Jafar stopped in his tracks and threw his head back, erupting with proud laughter. He looked over his shoulder with an amused smile. "Your concern is touching, but hardly necessary. I can handle a few misplaced rats on my own. I don't need anyone's help."

Kaze jeered, "You wanna dance with the rats, Jafar? Be my guest. There's no stopping you. You think just because you're the greatest magician in Agrabah, you can solve all the world's problems with just a snap of your fingers. It doesn't. When all of this is over, we'll see who's the powerful one... **vizier.** " The last word was growled with such conviction, that it would have made most men recoil. Jafar was not most men. Instead, he just gave a contemptuous glare, and strode off to other business. Kaze watched him go, then turned to Maleficent. "He's not gonna last very long with that ego of his, is he?"

Maleficent smiled eerily, "On that I agree, my dear. But what do you expect from working with the lower class?"

Kaze suggested, "I'd best be on my way. I'm gonna go check on Silver. Gotta see what he's doing with Desert Cobra."

Maleficent complied with the girl's request. "Very well. You may do with your minions as you wish." And with that, Kaze left the opposite direction Jafar was heading, leaving the horned witch behind. Behind her in a watermelon stand, a young woman with dark skin and dark blue eyes overheard the conversation. Her thick black hair was tied into a low ponytail in a blue ribbon, accompanied by a headband with a sapphire in the center set in a gold frame. The woman wore a blue bedlah outfit with long poofy bustle pants and a top which left her forearms and midriff bare. She also sported golden earrings, a golden necklace, and gold slipper-like shoes.

By the look on her face, she was troubled of the outcome Jafar's search could lead to.

* * *

 **Plaza**

As Wendy and her friends stepped through the main gate and entered the small plaza, the first thing they noticed was the lack of people- not at all something one would expect to see in such a place. The streets were empty, the curtains on windows appeared to be drawn, and the doors were locked. It was as though all of the residents had somehow shut themselves inside their homes or chose to evacuate on their own accord, never to involve themselves in any situation happening on the outside world. To Wendy and company, the silence that had surrounded them was the sign of a unknown omen concealed within the shadows of buildings.

Goofy shuddered slightly, "Gawrsh, there's nobody walkin' the streets. This place is givin' me the creeps."

Lisanna agreed, "Same here. It looks more like a ghost town."

Elfman questioned, "Why'd the townsfolk have to disappear all of a sudden?"

Carla assumed, "Surely, the black sorcerer's despotic rule over the city has proven too strenuous for the citizens. Out of fear of facing his wrath, they may have retreated into the safety of their homes or someplace hidden." Her eyes turned solemn as she spoke, "Those who opposed him probably paid the price."

Wendy muttered, "Come to think of it, I'm starting to feel sorry for them. There has to be something we can do..."

Before she could come up with a solution, five Bandits popped from the miniature portals in separate rooftops, their scimitars drawn and ready to slice their foes like onions. Initially, their orders were to find Princess Jasmine and bring her before Jafar, but sensing that the Keyblade master had arrived in Agrabah, they perceived her as a potential threat to not just Jafar's plans, but their existence in general.

Donald quacked, "Wak! They found us!"

Romeo tensed, "They're not letting us go without a fight."

Elfman smirked, "That's not a problem. Now that I'm back in action, I don't mind turning these nutjobs into punching bags."

Lisanna determined, "Wendy and the others helped us. Now it's our turn to help them. Let's show these creeps a thing or two!"

Elfman reminded, "One piece of advice, Lisanna. Don't strain yourself."

Lisanna complied, "I'm with you, Big Brother Elf!"

" **Take-Over!** " Chanting the name of their trademark magic in unison, the two Strauss siblings were bathed in light as their metamorphosis commenced. Elfman's muscular frame and hair grew in size, his human skin completely taking the form of a familiar humanoid beast; a valiant roar that echoed throughout the plaza was the final stage. Meanwhile, Lisanna's clothing transformed into that of a werecat's, complete with sharp claws, having selected **Animal Soul: Cat** as her magic of choice. These were the same Take-Over forms Elfman and Lisanna had assumed during the final match of the Phil Cup, though it wasn't intentional at first, due to the dark guilds' earlier actions. Only this time, they were in control.

Seeing that Elfman and Lisanna were the first to prepare for battle, Wendy summoned the Jungle King in her hand. "Let's take care of them first!"

The rest of the group shouted in agreement, "Yeah!"

To signify the start of the battle, the Bandits jumped from the windows and attacked with their scimitars. Much like the Soldiers Wendy and her allies encountered in previous worlds, their speed and skill were considered top-notch, as they were capable of wielding their large swords with little effort and could strike at long range. Wendy and company took their time and studied the Bandits' attack and speed patterns, until they found a way to strike them when at their most vulnerable. Fighting one Bandit was a chore, but once teamed with others of its kind, they were a nearly dominant force not to be underestimated with. The ensuing brawl lasted for merely half a minute, and the heroes managed to counter the Bandits' deftly movements before defeating them; Wendy dispatched the first Bandit with a 9-hit Keyblade combination, Elfman smashed the second with a single punch, and Lisanna finished off the third with a 15-hit claw attack. With two Bandits remaining, it was thought to be an easy win for the heroes, only to have it derailed when a swarm of Shadows emerged from the sand. Despite the odds, the team split up to deal with the remaining Heartless. Goofy bashed the first Bandit with his shield before Donald vaporized it with a **Blizzard** spell, and Sherria devastated the second with **Sky God's Boreas.** In the meantime, Wendy cast her **Gravity** spell for the first time- effectively generating a gravitational field that flattened the entire pack of Shadows into the ground- before Romeo finished them off with a **Rainbow Fireball.** With the plaza cleared, Wendy and her friends could move on to the next area.

 **Main Street**

Just as the group entered the main street, they encountered twelve Bandits and two dozens of Shadows roaming the place. Three Bandits jumped simultaneously for a dashing scimitar spin attack, but Wendy blocked them all at once by raising the Jungle King, and counterattacked with **Stun Impact.** She destroyed the stunned Heartless with various ground combos, ending with a **Thunder** spell that electrocuted a nearby Bandit, before she finished it off. Elfman was trapped in a circle by four more Bandits, and as they pounced with their scimitars, he easily outsmarted them with **Beast Soul** empowering his strength and speed, before tearing them apart. Lisanna fared well with the last four Bandits, turning them into scratching posts with her claws. The last remaining annoyances were the Shadows prancing around the street, and their end came quickly. As the group proceeded onward, Wendy discovered a treasure chest nearby. As she opened it, she was delighted to find nine more Dalmatian puppies inside.

 **Found Dalmatians. Numbers 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, and 36 returned home!**

Suddenly, a Bandit dashed across the street, making its escape towards a nearby alley. "No, you don't!" Wendy shouted, as she and the others gave chase.

 **Alley**

Wendy ran after the fleeing Heartless, following it into the alley which seemed to be a dead end of sorts. She screeched to a halt in front of the high wall and looked around. By the time her companions did catch up, the Bandit popped from the crates and barrels scattered across the area, attacking Wendy from behind. The Sky Maiden turned around and barely had time to block, but fortunately, Elfman delivered a powerful fist that crashed the Bandit against the wall. Lisanna rushed over and tore the Heartless in half with a single claw swipe.

"Whew, that was a close one!" Wendy breathed, as she glanced over to Lisanna and Elfman. "Thanks a lot."

"Whether it's a scary monster or a pack of freaks, there's nothing the Take-Over Siblings can't handle," Lisanna smiled. "We've always got your back."

"If I were to rate how much of a dump this place is, on a scale of one to ten..." Elfman huffed. "I'd give it a five. No townsfolk, no parties, just the empty streets littered with unmanly heart-eaters."

"That explains why the black sorcerer took over the city so easily," Romeo remarked. "The Heartless are no pushovers, unlike anything they've faced in a lifetime."

"Gawrsh, Wendy, I would've guessed the dark guilds were the ones runnin' the place," Goofy commented. "Seein' as guilds are full of wizards, and they're the same thing with sorcerers..."

"How do we know for sure, Goofy?" Donald questioned. "We haven't seen anything that looks like a dark guild. Somebody who's a member wears a mark, like Poacher Fang and Tamer Coat."

"Now that you mention it, I'm starting to wonder if a dark guild is causing all the trouble," Wendy implied. "Why haven't we seen one?"

"Who's there? Hello?"

The group looked to where the delicate voice came from. Emerging from her hiding place behind a pile of crates was the same young woman who eavesdropped on Maleficent and her cohorts earlier. At the mere sight of the woman's beautiful figure surrounded by a seemingly royal air, Donald, Goofy, and Elfman were instantly mesmerized. The rest of the group was puzzled at the four who were magnetized to the charming woman, who felt somewhat uncomfortable under their gaze.

Elfman was sweating nervously, unsure of whether or not his face had turned pink. "That woman... She's wearing clothes and jewels worthy of a princess! Why does she remind me of Evergreen?" Indeed, the way the young woman dressed evoked in him the memory of a certain member in the Thunder Legion who partnered and fought with him in the past.

Lisanna took notice of her brother's odd behavior. "Big Brother Elf, what's the matter? This isn't like you."

Elfman cried meekly, "I can't help it! Real men are weak against beautiful women!"

Goofy commented, "Ain't she the sweetest flower in the desert?"

Donald grinned, "Her clothes are so captivating! Wish I could buy some for Daisy!"

The young woman's unease mounted at the strangers' odd behavior. "Umm... Is something the matter?"

Those drawn to the woman's alluring beauty immediately snapped themselves out of their trance with a vigorous shaking of their heads. Donald said, "Oh, it's nothing! Nothing at all! We're just a bunch of travelers who happened to come across this empty desert kingdom!" He rubbed his back feathers, "Well, almost empty..."

Wendy explained, "We were fighting Heartless all over the streets, and chased them all the way here." She looked around the alley for any sign, but found none. "No one's around, so there's nothing to worry about. You're safe now."

The young woman breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, that's good to hear. Those Heartless are just as dangerous as the one who started all of this."

Sherria asked curiously, "You know the Heartless?"

The young woman answered, "I've heard stories of creatures seeking to devour hearts. I never thought they existed in real life. Who would guessed they'd be the minions of that man?" A sigh escaped her mouth, and she got back to the situation at hand. "I want to thank you for helping for me. If they found me, I'd be caught up in this serious predicament. And I think we haven't introduced." She took a step forward, "I'm Jasmine. My father is the sultan of Agrabah."

Wendy reciprocated the introduction, "I'm Wendy." She gestured to the rest of the group, "These are my friends, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, Carla, Sherria, Elfman, and Lisanna."

Sherria gasped, "You're the Sultan's daughter? That makes you the princess!"

Wendy exclaimed, "Ah! She's the princess!"

Donald panicked, "We're standing in front of royalty!"

Goofy chuckled, "Gawrsh, where are our manners?"

Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Sherria knelt on their left knees and placed their right hands on top of their right knees as their lowered their heads. "Your Highness..."

Romeo, Carla, and Lisanna stared on, unsure of whether or not they should follow their friends' actions. Elfman just lay stiff, the countless beads of sweat trailing over his skin at the prospect of seeing true loyalty. "A womanly princess...!"

Lisanna whispered, "Big Brother Elf, take it easy!" This was going to take a while for her brother to simmer down.

Jasmine assured with a smile, "There's no need for such formalities. Just call me Jasmine." Wendy and the others rose at that.

Sherria commented, "It's not every day we get to see a royal princess hiding in the streets."

Romeo wondered, "What got you into leaving the royal palace all of a sudden? Aren't you living a comfortable life because of your status?"

Jasmine's smile turned into a sad frown at that statement. "What are you talking about? You think just because I'm a princess means that I'm enjoying it a lot?"

Sherria stated, "When you're a princess, you can get whatever you want. Servants, valets..."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and what to dress..."

Sherria asked, "You're not really happy with your royal lifestyle?"

Jasmine confessed, "Not really. Truth be told, because of my status as a princess, I'm forbidden from ever stepping outside the palace walls. I've spent my life sheltered within the confines of the royal palace. I often feel restrained by the laws of the kingdom. I'm just..." She paused for a deep breath, "...trapped."

Wendy guessed, "You wanted to explore the world outside your palace. Is that what you're saying?"

Jasmine replied, "What I want most is to live a life free from the pressures of palace life. When I slipped out and stepped into the outside world for the first time, I never knew how wide and wondrous it was. I wished I could be a part of all that. That's when I met and befriended a boy in the marketplace. He showed me places, taught me things I never thought I'd do, and, to be quiet frank..." She then smiled, "...he's really cute."

Wendy stated, "You know, what you've been through reminds me of one of our friends. Lucy used to be like that, too."

Jasmine turned to look at her, "Really?"

Wendy nodded, "Sure! From what I heard, she's the daughter of a wealthy businessman. Years ago after her mother died, Lucy's relationship with her father was strained because he prioritizes riches over family, and it led her to run away from home. That's when he found Natsu, who invited her to go on many adventures with him and the rest of his friends, to explore the world around them. I think Lucy's reason for running away is because she doesn't want fancy dresses or money to be happy. She just wanted to be accepted for who she is."

Jasmine asked, "Who's Natsu?"

Wendy answered, "Another friend of mine. I admire him a lot." She held a hand to her heart, "He's like a big brother to me."

While the Sky Maiden and the princess were conversing, Donald and Goofy would take time to speak privately with each other. Donald asked, "Who's Lucy? Another Fairy Tail friend?"

Goofy replied, "I think so. Sounds like she knows a lot of things."

Donald shrugged, "Well, as long as she doesn't let on where we're from, I won't argue."

Jasmine giggled, "I see your point, Wendy. I can relate to your friend. It's hard getting away from it all, until you're given the proper motivation."

Wendy wondered, "Your first time in the outside world... Did you get the life of freedom you always wanted?"

Jasmine admitted, "Well, I did get what I bargained for." As she went on, a tone of anger laced her voice, "And then I found out that my father had been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city."

Wendy echoed, "Jafar?"

Jasmine implied, "You haven't heard of him? He's the royal vizier. Although he served my father for many years, Jafar is black of heart, and had ambitions of his own. Selfish with his own aspirations, he gained mastery of the dark arts and seized Agrabah." She added on a sad note, "It was a dark time. Heartless patrol the street, hunting down anyone who strayed. The whole kingdom was living in fear under Jafar's rule. Anyone who tried to stop him was imprisoned or enslaved in the royal palace."

Wendy breathed, "So that's why... Carla was right after all."

Romeo implied, "I guess running away was a good thing in the first place, isn't it? You would've been captured back then."

Jasmine nodded, "In a way, yes. But I couldn't just sit there and let my father's kingdom suffer like this. I was hiding in the streets, hoping I could find help. A while ago, I found Jafar walking in the streets with two others. I heard that they're looking for something- something they call the 'Keyhole.'" Wendy's eyes widened, and she exchanged meaningful looks with her companions, each of them nodding in agreement. "Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me." Her eyes softened at the mention of the person who helped her, drifting towards the floor with a small smile on her lips.

Wendy assumed, "The boy you met at the marketplace?"

Jasmine brushed a loose strand of hair and answered, "We were hiding nearby, but he left a while ago to take care of something..." Her expression changed to a look of worry as she sighed, "Oh, I hope Aladdin's all right."

"Aladdin? Where might I find this street rat?"

Everyone turned at the sound of the sinister voice, looking up at the high ledge from which it came from. There stood Jafar, the royal vizier who overthrew the Sultan and took control of Agrabah. Jasmine narrowed her eyes upon seeing the man who usurped her father. "It's him...!"

"There you are, my dear Princess," Jafar spoke to her, his voice assuming a charming quality. "I've been looking all over for you. I'm starting to worry for your safety. Jasmine, why don't you allow me to find you more suitable company?" His eyes darted towards the group as a wicked smile crossed his face. "These little rats won't do, you see."

"Jasmine, run!" Wendy cried. The princess turned away quickly and ran out of the alley, the royal vizier narrowing his eyes as he watched her go. He turned his attention to the group drawing their respective weapons and magic, mostly the key-shaped weapon Wendy held in her hand.

"Ah, Wendy Marvell, the girl who holds the key," Jafar said amusedly. "How nice of you to pay us a visit."

"How do you know about the Keyblade?" Wendy demanded. "And about me?"

"Are you with the Alliance of Evil?" Sherria shouted. "Spill the beans! Right now!"

"You're not just some corrupt royal vizier!" Romeo yelled. "Admit it!"

"How perceptive of you, children!" Jafar smirked. "Since you have entered my city uninvited, you must have figured out exactly what my intentions are."

"I'm surprised someone so conniving would consort with dark forces," Carla glared. "You betrayed the Sultan and led the Heartless to take over the city. Are you aligned with Maleficent as well?"

"What if I am?" Jafar answered. "Surely, you must have an inkling as to who I've allied myself with."

"So, one of the witch's unmanly lackeys decided to greet us?" Elfman cracked his knuckles. "Just when we're about to search the whole town for the source!"

"I've learned many accounts surrounding the girl's achievements," Jafar stated, motioning his snake staff to the Sky Dragon Slayer. "Aided by a small rebellion of wizards, she sealed the Keyholes, annihilated several dark guilds, and eliminated one of our own. A shame that the hunter became the prey, but rest assured, his expertise is nothing compared to mine."

"The hunter...?" Wendy echoed, before realization struck her. "Clayton!"

"He was in league with this turban-wearing bozo?" Sherria exclaimed. "This whole time?!"

"The one known as Clayton was a member of our council. For we are the leaders of the Alliance of Evil, myself among them," Jafar explained. "We share a common vision; to conquer all worlds and rule them as our own. Unfortunately for Mr. Clayton, his lust for power was matched only by his supreme foolishness. It betrayed him to his doom."

"I had no idea the Alliance of Evil had a group of head honchos!" Romeo breathed. "Are they others like him?"

"Well, children..." Jafar adjusted his snake staff. "You understand my objective in finding the Keyhole hidden in this world. I trust you came hoping to keep the princess from me as well?" He took a sarcastic bow, "My apologies, but I cannot let this slide. Once both the Keyhole and the princess are mine, I'll have no further use for Agrabah. We have achieved our purpose in taking this city."

"Purpose?" Wendy asked angrily. "What exactly are you planning?!"

"The takeover of this universe, of course!" Jafar cackled evilly. "We're going to destroy worlds and create new ones in their place! This pathetic, boring ocean of stars will run dry before we fill it anew! Quite the catch, isn't it?"

"We're not gonna sit back and let you have your way, Jafar!" Wendy cried defiantly. "We'll stop you!"

"Go ahead, girl. I dare you to try!" Jafar turned away and made his exit through a hidden doorway to his right. A battalion of fifteen Bandits was summoned, compelled by the order to hold off Wendy and her friends while Jafar continued his search for Jasmine and the Keyhole. The Bandits dropped down from the ledge and charged at the group without a moment's hesitation.

"Stop! Come back here!" Wendy called out to the royal vizier who vanished into the shadows, but her voice couldn't reach him; he was long gone.

"No use! We're gonna have to fight!" Lisanna urged, flexing her cat claws.

It was no surprise that the battle was a struggle, considering that the Bandits outnumbered Wendy and company in a wide area. In this case, defense and precision were the best tools to be used in the battle. Wendy and her friends were quick to analyze and counter each of the Bandits' agile movements, barely having time to look out for one another. Despite taking a few cuts and bruises, they managed to land blows in rapid succession. The Bandits' destruction was certain, leaving Wendy and Donald to heal the party's injuries with **Cure.** The battle was over, but Jafar had already left the alley.

"Typical of Jafar, sending his lackeys to keep us busy. Just so he could run like the coward he is," Elfman growled.

"So what now? Any ideas where we can get to the bottom of this?" Lisanna asked.

"I guess we'll have to find Jasmine first," Wendy determined. She and the others departed from the alley in order to find where the princess ran off to.

* * *

 **Main Street**

Wendy and company reentered the main street to find it overrun by ten Bandits and fifteen Shadows. " **Gravity!** " Thankfully, with the new miniature event-horizon spell Wendy and Donald had acquired, the Heartless were easily subdued, and the group managed to defeat them. With the streets cleared for the time being, Wendy and her friends pressed on. Along the way, they came across an entrance to the interior of a particular building, where it could only be accessed by shimmying up the large pole.

Goofy wondered, "Ya think she's climbed all the way up to get in?"

Donald argued, "How do we know for sure? We have no idea where she's gone!"

Wendy encouraged, "She could be in there. Let's check it out!" They all climbed the pole, ascertaining if the young princess may have found the ideal hiding spot...

 **Aladdin's House**

...or so they thought she had. The room was enclosed on all sides by relatively sturdy walls, though largely cracked in some spots, and the bricks making up the floor seemed to be slipping out of place, making the ground uneven. The area was heaped with a wide variety of items; old blankets, jars, planks of wood, ropes, and the like. There were several vases at the top of a small set of stairs and at the base of another, which had a carpet draped over the steps and throw pillows on top, creating a makeshift bed. The second set of stairs stopped to a wall with a gaping hole, covered by a tattered blue blanket hung over it by a rope.

Wendy pulled back the curtain on the left side, allowing sunlight to burst into the room. The building itself wasn't much, but it had an amazing view of the entire city of Agrabah, the centerpiece being the royal palace, which reached from one end of the city to the other. Its curved golden towers shone brilliantly in the bright desert sun, making it seem to exude a warm, regal glow. Wendy and her companions stood frozen to the spot for a long while, letting the scenery sink in. " **Wow...** "

Sherria commented, "I thought the view from the Gummi Ship was good enough, but this is even better!"

Goofy stated, "Sorta reminds me of Disney Castle, except it's blue and white all over."

Elfman grinned, "I have to say, I'm diggin' the royal palace. What's it like to have this manly fort for a home?"

Lisanna fantasized, "We can expand our guildhall! We could have more than one souvenir shop, ten swimming pools, a gourmet kitchen..."

Donald interjected, "Hold on! Did you say Fairy Tail has a souvenir shop?"

Elfman nodded, "Yeah, we opened it after our last guildhall was destroyed. It's got the manliest items."

Goofy wondered, "Is your guild really that famous?"

Romeo chuckled, "You could say that. We've been a little too gung-ho from time to time."

Wendy thought out loud, "It must be hard for Jasmine, living in the palace with nowhere to go but inside. How does she spend her days there?"

Before the group could give any thought on how Jasmine spent her life in the palace until recently, they heard a faint noise from the left side of the room. What appeared to be a ornate Persian carpet with gold lining and tassels was trying to pull itself out from under a chest of drawers. If one could see its design clearly, there was a second gold rectangle splitting it in two. The outer section's background was han blue in color and covered in gold and navy blue disk-like patterns. Each corner sported a vaguely catfish shaped design with a gold outline and red center. The inner section's background was also han blue with a swirling, amethyst-colored pattern surrounding a gold and red pattern in the center that vaguely resembled a flower. The corners of that section each bore the face of a gold tiger, and at both widths of the inner border was a red flame pattern with a thin gold outline.

Everyone's eyes grew wide at this discovery. Wendy exclaimed, "It's a magic carpet!"

Goofy remarked, "Gawrsh! Would ya look at that!"

Donald breathed, "I didn't think they really existed!"

Carla rubbed her chin, "I believe this isn't the first time we've seen a magic carpet."

Wendy nodded, "I think so. We saw one during the Nirvana incident, didn't we?"

The magic carpet turned sharply towards the group and gestured its tassels frantically, as if it was begging them to release it from the drawer. Elfman complied by giving the drawer a good shove in the opposite direction, leaving just enough space. Right away, the carpet zoomed forward, causing Wendy and the others to topple backwards. Even the carpet was disoriented as it somersaulted in the air and crashed into the opposite wall. The Sky Maiden winced at the impact, "Oopsie!"

Elfman said proudly, "Ha! Free as a bird!"

Lisanna pointed out, "Um, you could've reminded us you were gonna do that."

Elfman explained, "The rug's asking help from a real man, so I did just that."

Donald said dryly, "That's a pretty stupid reason."

Goofy stated, "He _did_ free the carpet, didn't he?"

Unfortunately for the Disney Kingdom's Captain of the Guard, no one caught that last part. Everyone was busy looking at the magic carpet, which peeled itself off the wall and proceeded to examine its own status. It dusted itself off before twirling around airborne, overjoyed. After a moment, it stood in front of Wendy and company on two tassels and made a bow as a sign of gratitude, before sliding itself underneath Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, Sherria, and Carla. Six people were lifted off their feet and found themselves boarding the rug, with the two Exceeds providing no weight because of their diminutive size.

Romeo yelped, "Whoa! Didn't see that coming!"

Donald quacked, "Wak! Did it just scoop us aboard?"

Goofy nodded, "Yup, sounds like it did."

Wendy assumed, "Maybe it wants us to come along."

Sherria wondered, "Where is it taking us?"

Wendy replied, "I don't have a clue, but it must be something really important. Guess it kinda owes us for freeing it." She turned to Carla and asked, "What do you think? Should we go for a ride?"

Carla answered, "The carpet may be sufficient enough to fly us through the desert terrain. Perhaps we should give it a try."

Wendy beamed, "Alright, let's get going!"

The magic carpet rose from the ground, spreading itself out horizontally, with the passengers sitting down. Sherria looked over at Lisanna and Elfman with an apologetic look, "Sorry, guys! No room! It can't carry us all at once!" The carpet reinforced the Sky God Slayer's suggestion with a nod.

Elfman huffed, "Figures. I'm obviously the heavyweight of the group. I doubt that carpet can lift someone my size." He crossed his arms, "The only thing I can do now is follow it at breakneck speed with **Beast Soul.** " He pointed a thumb to himself while doing another manly pose, "Don't worry about a thing, kids! This man's right behind you! And nothing, not even sand, can stop me!"

Lisanna added, "The carpet isn't the only thing that's meant to fly, you know. **Animal Soul: Bird!** " In a flash of light, her body was transformed into that of a large green bird. "Where you go, I'll follow, too."

Wendy smiled, "Best of luck to you both. We'll let you keep up the pace, we promise." She then focused her attention on the open window, "Here we go!"

The magic carpet flexed its tassels and flew out of the building, with Lisanna catching up on wings, and Elfman finding his own way out before assuming his Take-Over form. Dots of purple and green could be seen soaring over Agrabah, out towards the open desert with sand and sky stretching as far as the eye could see, with a brown dot following close behind on land.

* * *

 **Cave Entrance**

Goofy scanned the horizon with one hand over his eyes to shield him from the intense sunlight. Beads of sweat formed on his head, only to evaporate within seconds. The hot dry wind billowed into his face, occasionally throwing a few grains of sand into his eyes. But he was far too busy searching the endless landscape of sand for whatever the magic carpet was after. "So, what's it takin' us?" Goofy dropped his hand and turned to face the other five people who were riding on the magic carpet with him. Wendy, Romeo, Sherria, and Carla were busy looking out over opposite sides, scanning the monotonous landscape.

Donald, who had given up his own search and was sitting with his arms folded over his chest, let out an exasperated sigh. "Only the carpet knows where. Have you ever seen one that can talk instead of fly, besides the doorknob back at Wonderland?"

"The Heartless, the Keyhole, any missing friend..." Romeo shrugged. "Anything that'll get us somewhere."

"Guys! I think I found something!" Everyone looked at Lisanna in **Animal Soul: Bird Mode.** Her talons pointed downward to where she spotted a few signs of life among the ocean of sand, when the sun was hanging low in the sky over the numerous dunes. There were two dots stuck in a circle of swirling sand enclosed by a circle of jagged rock formations. If one could see clearly enough, the tiny specks were showing signs of minor movement, indicating that they were sinking beneath it.

As if to answer Lisanna's discovery, the magic carpet motioned a tassel down below, and Wendy was quick to notice it. "Maybe that's the place the carpet's taking us! Let's-" Before she or anyone else could utter a word or even broaden their view at what was found, the magic carpet dove at faster speeds. " **Whooooaaaa!** " With an alarmed yell, Wendy grabbed both sides and held on for dear life. All she could see was a blur of movement in the light of the afternoon sun, the force of the wind pulling at her face, making it difficult to see. Then, just as quickly as the carpet approached the sandpit, it stopped, sending the five flying off it and landing face first into the desert sand.

Wendy, Sherria, Romeo, and Goofy managed to get to their feet faster than Donald, who ended up half buried in the sand. They immediately ran over to pull him out. As soon as the royal court wizard was freed, he coughed and spit out any remaining sand from his mouth, running his hands over his face and through his feathers to clean himself off. "Well, that was a happy landing," he remarked. Above him, he saw Carla making her descent on wings, and Lisanna reverting back to her original human form. Elfman in **Beast Soul Mode** was the last to rejoin the group, as he emerged from the open pathway between two rock formations after a long run across the desert. He skidded himself to a halt in front of Donald, in the process splashing him with sand by the force his feet applied. The duck shouted angrily, "Hey! Watch it!"

"What a workout!" Elfman transformed back into human form and wiped sweat from his forehead, ignoring Donald's rant. "It takes more than a desert to wear down a real man. Not the distance I was expecting, but it's all worth the exercise."

"Nice one, Big Brother Elf!" Lisanna approved of her brother's effort. "I always knew you'd pick up the pace."

"Of course I did," Elfman grinned. "The sand never bothered me when I was running all the way. Because I'm-"

"A real man, I get it," Donald groaned, as he poured sand out of his hat and dusted his clothes again. "We've gone through the crash course already and I don't need any more remarks from a hunky gorilla."

"Simmer down, duck!" Elfman gave a rough pat on the duck's back, causing him to yelp. "You need someone to ease all your troubles, and it's up to someone like me to be the man."

"I didn't ask for your help, muscle head!" Donald snapped, rubbing his sore back. "And I have a name, thank you!"

"Just give him a chance, Donald," Lisanna looked at him sympathetically. "He likes to brag about manliness from time to time, but it's mostly for fun. Remember what I said before?"

Donald didn't get a chance to respond before he heard a gasp from Wendy. "Hey, that's...!" The rest of the group looked to where she was pointing and saw three figures trapped in a quicksand at the center of the sandpit. One was a young man with tan skin and brown eyes, as well as black shaggy hair. He wore a red-violet fez, a thin open purple vest exposing his chest, and white baggy pants held up by what seemed to be an orange sash. The young man was paired with a small monkey with orange-brown fur and pale skin. He had large black eyes and wore a fez that was violet on the bottom and red-violet on the top, the two sections separated by a yellow pattern. He also wore a thin vest not unlike his human partner, albeit the monkey's was red-violet. Next to the young man and his pet monkey was a familiar petite teenage girl with blue hair tied up with a colorful bandana around her head, dressed in an orange outfit with a white bow and sleeves wrapped below her shoulders, the mark of the Fairy Tail guild located on her left scapula.

" **LEVY!** " Wendy, Carla, and Romeo exclaimed.

"She's alive?!" Elfman, Lisanna, and Sherria shouted.

"Another Fairy Tail wizard?!" Donald and Goofy cried out.

Levy McGarden averted her attention to where the voices came from, and was surprised to find that they belonged to a few faces she could easily recognize, except for Donald and Goofy. "Guys! Thank goodness you're here! And in the nick of time, too!"

Wendy cried happily, "We found you, Levy! We've been looking all over for you!"

Sherria cheered, "I knew it! I was right! I knew we'd find someone around here!"

Romeo asked excitedly, "Levy, what happened to you? What are you doing here?! And who is this guy?"

Levy admitted, "It's a long story. I'll explain later. Right now, we could use some help!" She was referring to herself and her male acquaintance stuck in the quicksand. Wendy and her friends could see the monkey chattering and wailing loudly, making all sorts of hand movements in an attempt to let his voice be heard.

The young man raised a hand fortunate enough to miss the swirling sand and waved to the group of strangers. He called out, "Hey, about time somebody showed up! Mind if you guys help us outta this quicksand? We're caught between a pit and a hard place! Literally!"

Wendy promised, "Don't worry, we're on our way! We'll-" But before the rescue operation could commence, a horde of Bandit Heartless popped out of the sand and surrounded Wendy and company in a wide circle, their scimitars gleaming. "Uh-oh..."

Elfman groaned, "Great. It's like everywhere we go, those unmanly punks just _have_ to be there, huh?"

Donald yelled, "You're in the way, you big palookas! Scram!"

Lisanna suggested, "Guys, we'll help Levy and the other guy while you hold them off!"

Wendy nodded, "Sounds like a plan! Let's go!"

As Elfman and Lisanna left to help Levy and her friend out of the sand whirlpool, Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, Carla, and Sherria were left to contend with the Bandits. Having selected the sandpit as the ideal battlefield for strategy, some of the Bandits burrowed their way into the ground, chasing Wendy and her teammates and slashing under them for a few seconds of being underground. Others resorted to throw their scimitars like spinning discs to attack from a distance, before retracting them back with whatever dark magic they could channel. The struggle was long, but the young heroes were ever resilient, not stopping until their friends were rescued. The burrowing Bandits were quickly dispatched the moment they erupted from the sand, and their scimitar disc attacks were either dodged or deflected. Wendy was able to defeat many with a random usage of the Keyblade's physical and magical attacks, Donald with his **Thunder** and **Blizzard** spells, Goofy with his **Goofy Tornado** ability, Sherria with **Sky God's Bellow,** Romeo with **Purple Fire,** and Carla with her lightning fast kicks.

Meanwhile, the two Strauss siblings approached the quicksand with the magic carpet hovering alongside them. The three grabbed hold of Levy and the young man's arms and pulled, the monkey hanging onto his human companion's shoulder for support. Elfman and Lisanna braced themselves to be burdened with extra weight, digging their feet deeper to get a firmer stance. The two gathered every ounce of strength as they began to slide through the sand, refusing to let go. The magic carpet immediately flew behind them and grabbed onto their waists simultaneously, adding more force to the combined pulling. And soon enough, Levy and her male partner were freed from the quicksand. They dropped to their knees and took deep, calming breaths to recuperate from the experience.

"Thanks for saving me, Lisanna, Elfman. I owe you one," Levy panted. "I hoped that someone in our guild would come to save the day. I was alone when I crashed into this world, but I'm brave enough to make it through the sun. Phew!" Lisanna helped her stand up to her feet as she dusted herself, "That was cathartic! And here I thought taking a solo mission was nuts. If Gajeel and the rest of Shadow Gear were here, it wouldn't be so tough surviving in harsh environments like deserts or a cave filled with enchanted treasures... At least someone was with me when I needed help." Elfman gave her a thumbs up, Lisanna had a happy look on her face, and the magic carpet nodded in approval. "Oh, you probably haven't met Aladdin." Levy gestured to her associate, "He's been with me ever since I arrived here. In return for helping me, I helped him."

"Aladdin?!" Elfman and Lisanna exclaimed in unison. They never realized that the man who accompanied the Solid Script wizard was the one Jasmine befriended at the marketplace.

"H-Hey..." the young boy named Aladdin spoke, looking up to see the two Strauss siblings. "You saved us. Thanks a bundle. I'm-" Upon noticing the magic carpet, a look of mixed relief and surprise crossed his face. "Carpet! What a surprise!"

"Carpet?" Elfman blinked.

"Does he mean-" Lisanna began.

The meeting was cut short when Wendy and the others reassembled. Just when they were about to inform the rest of the group about their victory over the Bandit horde, several more exploded from the ground and surrounded them, their scimitars drawn and at the ready.

Goofy shouted, "Gawrsh, not again!"

Romeo complained, "You've gotta be kidding me! We just took 'em out!"

Donald frowned, "We did! We can't help it if they're annoying!"

Wendy tensed, "This is gonna be harder than I thought!"

Elfman snarled, "So, they want all-out, huh? How about a little helping of **THIS?!** " With a furious shout, his arm glowed with a brilliant light and morphed into **Beast Arm: Iron Bull,** thereby increasing his punching power. "I'm gonna sock those funky turban losers straight in the jaw!"

During the turmoil, Aladdin oversaw the advantage the Heartless was having against Wendy and her friends, and knew what had to be done. He rose to his feet and pulled out his trump card: a rather old and dirty golden oil lamp. He held the object carefully in one hand and rubbed its side with the palm of his other hand, before holding it aloft. He cried out, "Genie, get rid of these guys!"

In response to the voice ringing loud and clear in the air, a thick cloud surrounded by magical sparkles poured out of the lamp's spout. A smile crossed Aladdin's face as he watched the smoke and light illuminate the sandpit. Suddenly, a loud yell was heard from within the mystical cloud. Wendy and company turned at the sound to see the smoke disperse and reveal a large sky-blue being with a small pointed nose, curved pointed ears, a black beard that ended in a curl, and black hair tied into a topknot secured by a small ring. He wore a single gold earring on his right earlobe, a red sash that divided the upper and lower halves of his body, and gold bracelets on each of his wrists. The spirit of the lamp stretched his tired limbs as he emerged with a triumphant shout, before the sparks subsided.

"Wish Number One, coming right up!" Genie shouted eagerly. Facing the new horde of Bandits summoned to assault the heroes, he wound up his arm like a baseball, his eyes burning with vigor as the windup became feverish in its pace. It suddenly came to a halt when he composed himself. He then merely snapped his fingers, and in a sudden puff of pink vapor, all of the Heartless that had surrounded the group disappeared into thin air. Genie smiled, blowing the smoke away from the tip of his finger and turning back to the bearer of the lamp.

" **WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!** " Wendy and her companions were extremely surprised to have seen such an incredible feat. They saw the Heartless vanish in the blink of an eye, thanks in no small part to the magical genie Aladdin summoned from the lamp and the cosmic razzle-dazzle he had demonstrated. Just say the magic words, and Genie would make your wish come true! In a universe filled with magnificent worlds, Genies were considered rare mythical creatures with miraculous powers, rarely seen by the human power. While dragons were a mystery to most of Earth-land, genies were a mystery to all. But now that they saw an actual genie come into being...

"Wow... He's a genie! A real genie! That was amazing!" Wendy cheered.

"The same legendary spirit with the power to grant wishes? This guy?" Romeo asked.

"Much like fairies, the existence of genies is a mystery. But I suppose the creature itself is greater than the myth," Carla confirmed.

"First fairies, now genies? Now we've seen it all!" Sherria remarked.

"Just look at him. He made all those Heartless disappear with just a snap of his fingers. His magic is so powerful!" Lisanna breathed.

"Powerful? More like _phenomenal._ And _phenomenal_ is the definition of manly!" Elfman grinned.

Levy observed the Genie in astonishment. She thought to herself, " _So this is the Genie of the Lamp... Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon an ancient spirit that can grant three wishes. I never thought that genies existed in real life; you can only find them in books. But seeing is definitely believing._ "

"Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen!" Genie said heartily, as he grabbed his ghostly tail and turned it into a microphone. During his speech, he noticed Wendy among the crowd. "Oh, hello, little girl! Haven't seen a face this cute in ten thousand years." He began observing the Sky Maiden, touching her hair and face as he did so, "With the blueberry hair, the adorable face, the cuddly outline..." Genie's examination of Wendy prompted from her a bit of laughter, before she backed away. "You had to be the most delicate flower some boys your age would want to win over." That statement caused her to blush. "Hi, where're ya from? What's your name?" He held his ghostly tail microphone to her.

"Um..." Wendy trailed off, before she answered. "I'm Wendy. Wendy Marvell."

"Wendy Marvell!" Genie exclaimed, saying her name as if he had discovered something major. A neon sign magically appeared out of nowhere and lit up with Wendy's name on it, circled with chase lights. "Hello, Wendy. Nice to have you and your friends on the show. You can't spell 'marvelous' without your last name, isn't that right? Or does it spell the main character of a book about a superhero? Sounds like..." Genie vanished in a puff of smoke, then reappeared wearing a costume befitting for a superheroine, as indicated by the makeup in his face. He spoke with the imitation of a female voice, " **Miss Marvell!** Fighting crime and vicious monsters, she's your friendly neighborhood super-sister!"

"What kind of genie is he?" Donald raised an eyebrow. "I must've gotten a lot of sand in my ears."

"Your head in the clouds? Mind if I fill you in?" Genie asked. He poofed back to normal and laughed sheepishly, nearly scaring the royal court wizard out of his wits.

" **WAK!** " Donald yelped. "What's the big idea?!"

"Oh, sorry, duck," Genie apologized. "Hope I didn't scratch your feathers."

"You're funny," Wendy giggled. "I'm starting to like you."

"Me too," Romeo grinned. "I never thought genies could have a sense of humor."

"Hey, some people appreciate a guy who can make 'em laugh," Genie said cheerily, before he spotted the magic carpet with Elfman and Lisanna. "Yo, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Give me some tassel!" The carpet flew over and high-fived Genie with one of its tassels, recognizing him as an old friend from the past. "Yeah! Yo-yo!"

"They know each other?" Lisanna questioned.

"They're best buddies?" Elfman blinked.

While Genie and the sentient rug named Carpet were busy reconnecting with each other, Levy rushed over to share a reunion with the remaining Fairy Tail guildmates present in the entourage, for she already had a brief one with Elfman and Lisanna. She said excitedly, "Where have you guys been? It's been too long! You have no idea what just happened to me!"

Wendy guessed, "You were lost in a world you're not familiar with, weren't you?"

Sherria added, "Some of us all had similar experiences, so you weren't the only one."

Romeo smiled, "But everything turned out fine in the end. It's good to have you back, Levy!"

Levy sighed, "It sure is. I've been roaming the desert and uneasy streets while still hoping that a hero would come for me. And here you are." She looked at the Sky God Slayer, "Sherria Blendy, right? Wendy's friend from Lamia Scale?" The latter nodded. "I don't know how you ended up with my friends, but they're lucky to have you on their side. I can tell you've been through so much together. Thanks for everything."

Sherria grinned, "Anything for my best friend and her friends. We fly together like birds on a feather!"

Levy turned to face Donald and Goofy, "You're with them, too? I think we haven't met. I'm Levy McGarden."

Goofy smiled, "Nice to meet ya, Levy. I'm Goofy..." He gestured to the duck, "...and he's Donald."

Sherria stated, "We've been exploring several worlds across the stars, looking for missing friends and fighting bad guys." She wrapped her arm around the Sky Maiden, "But we all know Wendy's the main star of the adventure. She's gained lots of amazing new powers that let her take down a huge monster with a single blow!"

Wendy blushed with a smile, "Well, I hold the team together, after all..."

Levy giggled, "I'm glad to see you haven't changed, Wendy. I see you're as cute as ever. And behind that cuteness was incredible power and a brave heart."

Wendy's blush increased, "Aww, really? You don't have to..."

Levy cheered, "Hug attack!" She launched herself at the Sky Dragon Slayer, who caught her in a warm embrace and laughed along with the Solid Script wizard. It wasn't long before Romeo, Sherria, Donald, and Goofy joined in the laughter and hugging, with Elfman, Lisanna, and Carla watching the scene unfold with smiles.

Lisanna adored, "Don't you just love happy reunions?"

Elfman shouted, "Yeah! Because reunions are manly!"

The celebration came to a close, the party goers separating and smiling at each other. After a moment, Levy asked Wendy, "So, Wendy, what are these _amazing new powers_ that helped you and the others get to where you are now?"

Wendy began, "Well..."

"Hey! You guys gonna leave me out?" Aladdin called out, as he walked over to face Wendy and company. "Levy's not the only one who was in trouble, you know."

"Oh, it's you," Wendy noticed. "Are you alright?"

"All thanks to you," Aladdin smiled. "I'm Aladdin, and this is my sidekick Abu." He motioned to the monkey resting on his shoulder, who greeted the group with a tip of his fez and a chatter barely sounding 'hello'.

"You're Aladdin!" Wendy gasped. "The boy we heard so much about!"

"We're lucky to have run into you," Romeo smiled. "And in time, too."

"I don't think we've met before," Aladdin rubbed his chin. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Yeah, about that..." Levy interjected, prompting the young man to look at her. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

It was at this moment that at the sandpit, there were a lot of important things to discuss.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** _AAAAAAAAAAAAND done! What better way to start my writing in the new year than to poster the first chapter of the Agrabah arc? It took nearly two months of brainstorming and thinking, but it was worth it. As a bonus, Wendy and her friends reunite with Levy McGarden and meet Aladdin. We also have a sweet RoWen moment and learn another hidden secret about Wendy's past. The mystery girl called Wendy a blueberry. Can you guess who it is? And I know you're eagerly waiting for Agrabah's dark guild, but the details will be revealed in time. And there will come a time when Wendy will face one of Sleepy Hollow's Headless Horsemen, Silver._

 _Secondly, I saw the D23 2018 Japan trailer of Kingdom Hearts III, and it was AMAZING! It makes me wish I want to play the game early, and I bet you do, too. And "Don't Think Twice" is the perfect fit for the official theme song._

 _This is TheSavageMan100 signing out, and I'll see you next time. Peace!_


	22. Agrabah II: Genie of the Lamp

Kaze Viriniam had been taking an afternoon stroll in the streets of Agrabah when she remembered there were other pressing matters that required her immediate counsel. Conditional with Maleficent's request to accompany her was the task to oversee the dealings of the **Desert Cobra** dark guild with Silver, one quarter of the elite Headless Horsemen under her direct command. Following its recruitment into the Alliance of Evil, the Sleepy Hollow mercenary guild was entrusted with supervision of the number of dark guilds included in the organization's ranks. During the early stages of the Alliance's incursion across the universe, Sleepy Hollow exploited the dark guilds' lust for wealth and power to their advantage, promising rewards beyond comprehension in exchange for their services. Desert Cobra, the dark guild in charge of Agrabah, was by far the most erratic and impulsive among them. Originally a clan of bandits that made their residence in the deserts of Fiore, Desert Cobra gained its notoriety for ruthlessly sucking dry various villages, particularly in the western region. They were always looking for a reason to loot, kill, and attain great power, but their attitudes at the surface were foul, arrogant, and insolent with no sense of loyalty to anyone but themselves. The only reason they were doing work for their clients was to test the limits of their own power, which made keeping an eye on that wildcard dark guild a challenge at times.

"What are they up to this time? Don't tell me they're hogging the banquet again?" Kaze wondered. She found her way to a meeting room of sorts and entered, only to find there was no one there. There was only a low-ranking Sleepy Hollow wizard polishing the table. She called to her minion, "Hey, where's Silver?"

"Oh, Master Viriniam!" the Sleepy Hollow wizard stood to his feet. "Commander Ornithurae was looking for you. He seemed to be frantic about something."

"Frantic?" Kaze raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Master Viriniam!" Just then, a certain falcon-themed superhero look-a-like came in, his heart heaving with worry. "I've been looking for you!"

"Silver!" Kaze turned to greet her subordinate, who was accompanied by two other Sleepy Hollow wizards. "What's the matter?"

"It's the Desert Cobra guild! They're..." Silver blurted out. "They're commiting suicide!"

" **WHAT?!** " Kaze bellowed. The wizard in charge of cleaning the table could hear the shock and anger in her voice, and he began to grow afraid.

"Yes, we discovered hundreds of wizards gathering in the palace dungeon. Master Kurt Zisa is one of them," the second wizard replied. "They're slaughtering one another as we speak. We just found dozens of bodies."

"But before they died, we heard a few things," the third wizard added. "They shouted at the top of their lungs, 'Let our lives be sacrificed! Let our hearts become darkness! This is the next stage of evolution!'"

"Have they lost their minds?!" Kaze shouted. She banged her fist against the table, forcing the cleaner to recoil. "They're killing each other like it's a game! It's bad enough they're horsing around and wasting supplies without our permission, but they've **REALLY** gone off the deep end!" Ferocity rolling off her in waves, she barged past Silver and the guards. "Take me to the palace dungeon! Now!"

* * *

A grim scene awaited Kaze when she was led by Silver and the guards to the place where the mass suicide occurred; an impressive amount of Desert Cobra wizards, each wearing attire reminiscent of desert people and bearing the insignia of a snake slithering in the wilderness, had their bodies cut down in shambles, their blood oozing all over the solid concrete. Aside from the clothing and the guild mark, the one thing that linked them to each other were the inhuman grins plastered on their faces.

"They did this...?" Kaze bit her lip anxiously at the grotesque sacrifices lying at her feet. "They're like beasts to a slaughter."

"I never imagined one of our dark guilds would devolve to their primitive instincts and fall victim to savagery," Silver said grimly. "Their allegiance to the Alliance was rather questionable ever since we recruited them. Their actions are reckless and without rhyme or reason. No matter how many times I keep them in line, they fail to listen." He crossed his arms and sighed, "Inaction to take responsibility is considered an act of dishonor. They have no discipline, and thus they have no worth in being called true warriors."

"I know how you feel, Silver," Kaze mused. "You did the very best you could in keeping those unruly snakes in line. There's no shame in that."

"The honor was mine, Master," Silver nodded. "I have enough desire to maintain order and justice for our cause. You may excuse my derision of the unruly if you are showing concern for them."

"Obviously! Of course I'm concerned for reckless desert bums like Desert Cobra! It's part of my job as head supervisor of the dark guilds, with Mirajane as our general!" Kaze frowned. "No one in a guild should've gone through that. A member wouldn't allow themselves to be tempted by a cheap trick! What makes a guild is strength and cooperation, nothing more!" She crossed her hips, "How in the world did they get the idea of a bloody ritual into their heads? There has to be a reason."

At that moment, the sickening tearing of flesh erupted from the other side, mixed with hideous laughter and torturous screams. Everyone turned to the open cell door. "There!" Kaze pointed a finger at where the noises originated, as she and her henchmen rushed to the scene of the crime.

The cell itself was a pond of crimson with the corpses of humans floating as lilypads. In the middle was the host of this obscene ceremony of blood; a tall muscular man with short yellow hair and a thin beard. The upper half of his body was completely bare, but he was dressed in white pants and golden brown shoes, decorated with an apron bearing the Desert Cobra guild mark. He held two khopeshes in each hand, two large sharp silver crescents that ended in gold-trimmed holes on one end and lethal looks on the other. By the weary expression on his face, it seemed as though he had a fever for the deeds he had done, as indicated by the staining his chest and khopeshes. His face was pale and shiny with sweat, yet he wore an insane look that helped him ignore the pain and consequences of his actions.

Kaze and her minions entered the cell, where they found and recognized the perpetrator armed with crescent-shaped swords. She bellowed, "Kurt Zisa! **You're** the ringleader behind the mass suicide?!" She strode in front of the unhinged guild master of Desert Cobra and looked him in the eyes, despite the blood that was soiling her shoes.

Kurt Zisa's breath came heavy, his face still sickly pale, yet his sadistic smile remained. He spoke in a raspy voice, "It's... you... Kaze... Viriniam... Why are... you here? What do... you want?"

Kaze snarled, "Isn't it obvious, snake head? I want answers! Why do you trick your men into killing each other so aimlessly? Tell me why!"

Kurt Zisa croaked, "Kill them? No, I'm _curing_ them. I'm _healing_ them. We are liberating ourselves of the vices and imperfections that hold us back. We have opened our eyes to the truth. We have been enlightened."

Kaze demanded, " _Enlightened?_ What are you talking about?"

Kurt Zisa snickered, "While you and your hippie friends are busy sharing fruits in that stupid banquet table, we discovered a powerful and absolute truth. That darkness..." The Sleepy Hollow group stiffened at the word. " _Darkness_ is the greatest magic of all. It gives us eternal life and the strength to destroy everything and everyone." He added gleefully, "Just think, with the power of darkness, we can do anything we want! The whole universe will be ours for the taking! How could we not have it for ourselves?"

Kaze retorted, "Well, you'll find that darkness doesn't come for free. There's always a catch."

Kurt Zisa boomed, "Exactly my point! In order for us to obtain ultimate power and immortality, we'll have to rid ourselves of our human weaknesses. We must surrender our hearts. Let them become darkness. And then, once the darkness takes us, we will be reborn as immortals. As ultimate beings. As [gods.]" He spat the word out with eloquence. "We will make the legend of darkness come true! We will become legends ourselves! Desert Cobra will go down in history as the strongest guild that ever lived!"

Kaze's eyes widened in shock, "No way... Don't tell me... You can't be serious!"

Silver glared viciously, "This is your sole motivation for joining the Alliance? Your loyalty is a farce?!"

Kurt Zisa declared, "Desert Cobra serves **NO ONE!** " He clashed his two khopeshes together to form a cross. "We only joined the Alliance so we could tear it apart from within when the time come. And you're right, our loyalty is a _farce._ A _sham._ A _lie._ We were never loyal to you. We never entertained such thoughts of serving people like you. Desert Cobra listens to no one. Kurt Zisa listens..." He swung his khopeshes apart, "...to no one! We will become one with darkness, and after that, we will come after you and Sleepy Hollow and all of the dark guilds! We will destroy you all and take everything from you, and then, we will take over the other worlds! **WE** will be the true masters! **WE** will be the true conquerors! And **WE** will rule the universe!"

Silver growled, "You ignorant fool! Do you have any idea where that path leads? You will be no different than those who fell before you! You will gain nothing! You will only lose yourself!"

Kaze gritted her teeth, "Your guild is exactly what I thought it was when I first met you; a band of pompous, ne'er-do-well desert bums."

Kurt Zisa let out an absolutely insane laugh that echoed throughout the dungeon. The two Sleepy Hollow bodyguards edged over to hug and comfort one another, shivering at the sight of what the Desert Cobra guild master had been reduced to. Kaze and Silver were the least fazed of his behavior. "You think so? You will see what happens when we transform. And the only way to do that is to shed everything we have!" He raised his khopeshes together, "We must give ourselves to darkness. Let it take our blood, flesh, hearts, all of us... There is no place for weakness in our human lives; it is our **PRISON!** " He edged them on both sides of his chest, "But now..." He finished in a romantic flare, " **...WE WILL BE FREE!** "

 **SLASH!** In an instant, the khopeshes were plunged into his stomach, much to the shock of everyone present. His muscular frame was split in two with a single twist of his arms, prompting a fountain of blood to erupt from it. He was dead before he hit the ground, the khopeshes flying from his hands and landing next to his body in the slowly growing river of blood. As the group looked over at the short-lived guild master's lifeless body, Kaze and Silver saw their two guards screaming in horror before they hurried out of the dungeon, unable to take much of the suspense any longer. They looked back at Kurt Zisa, whose corpse was added as the largest lilypad in the stream of red.

And then, a stream of hearts rose from the crimson and flew up into the ceiling. The two remaining Sleepy Hollow wizards watched the floating spheres illuminate the darkness of the dungeon, having understood the result of Kurt Zisa's actions.

"The snake discards its skin once it's no longer of use. In the same way, they've discarded their hearts," Kaze thought out loud. "Damn... That explains why he and his cronies were acting all crazy... They've taken the advice of opening their hearts to darkness _too seriously._ "

"Despite their mongrel instincts to survive, it was already too late," Silver grimaced. "They brought this upon themselves. The weak-willed do not deserve to live!"

"I'm _really_ starting to feel sorry for them," Kaze remarked. "If they hadn't gone too far, if they resorted to other means of manifesting great power, things might've been different."

"This turn of events is unfortunate, Master," Silver admitted. "We must set aside all concerns with Desert Cobra's unwillingness to cooperate and accelerate our plans. The Keyhole of this world is yet to be found."

"Either way, it's only a matter of time," Kaze shrugged. "Kurt Zisa and his men will be given the 'immortality' they longed for. But the question is..." A small smile crept on her lips, "...will they stay the same?"

"What shall we do with them, Master?" Silver asked.

"Oh, I've got a better idea," Kaze smirked, holding out her right hand and summoning a dark orb around it. "I'm giving them exactly what they want. They'll make a great asset..."

* * *

 **Desert**

Unaware of the chaos unfolding in Agrabah, Wendy and company situated themselves in the desert on a location separate from the sandpit where they encountered the Bandit horde. The Genie was hovering several feet above everyone in a lying position, his arms folded behind his head to serve as a pillow. Levy had just finished explaining to Aladdin about the group of strangers who fended off the Bandits and helped them out of the quicksand, and those strangers happened to be friends from her world. It was a short story, but considering that the Solid Script wizard's background was intertwined with the people who got her and Aladdin out of a jam earlier, it ended up being a bit longer.

Aladdin confirmed, "I see... You're awfully familiar with the guys who helped us out of the quicksand, and like you, they're not from around here." As he received a nod from Levy, he looked at Wendy and the others with interest. "You came here looking for her, aren't you?"

Wendy nodded, "Uh-huh. We set out to find our missing friends, and Levy's one of them. They may have landed somewhere around here, so here we are."

Donald groaned, "Why am I not surprised that more people from one world stowed away to another just so they could let on where they're from? Sometimes I wonder what's happening with the world order."

Carla reminded, "Things happen unexpectedly, Donald. There's nothing we could have done to prevent certain outcomes from taking place, had we been there."

Sherria beamed, "Like the time when the Connells were stranded in the Deep Jungle, befriended Tarzan, and helped the Porters on their expedition to-"

Donald cut her off, "Study the fuzzy and adorable gorillas. Yeah, I get that. I know. Sheesh! Why do a bunch of otherworldly guys randomly show up in different worlds? Why won't they just get kidnapped by the bad guys and taken to their top-secret lair so we could come to their rescue and be done with it? That would've been easy."

Romeo guessed, "Um, because they didn't capture everybody? Some of our Fairy Tail friends escaped into different worlds, like Levy, who just came here." He then shrugged, "An adventure's no fun if it isn't a challenge, anyway. Fairy Tail's always in it for the challenge, and we do our best to face it, no matter how hard. The best thing to do right now is to move forward."

Donald sighed, "People like you are always good in seeing the big picture... Fine, we'll keep the ball rolling, just as long as we stick together. Got it?"

Carla nodded, "On that, I agree."

Levy spoke to Aladdin, "So there you have it. I hope you understand their reasons for coming here, Aladdin."

Aladdin smiled, "Well, if they're your friends, that makes them my friends, too. Sometimes when you're one jump ahead of danger, it's not easy taking a big leap without a helping hand." His pet monkey Abu chattered in agreement, before the young man turned to the Sky Maiden. "Thanks, Wendy. I owe it to you and your friends. Me, Abu, and Levy would've been swimming a hundred feet under the sand if you hadn't come along."

Wendy smiled back, "Well, we couldn't just sit there and let you get sucked in. We had to do something."

Carla asked, "Speaking of Levy, how did you run into her? Feel free to tell us what you know."

Aladdin explained, "It was a few days ago, when the royal vizier Jafar was still in charge of Agrabah after he took over. I was taking an afternoon stroll with my esteemed effendi, Abu..." The monkey waved in response, "...staying away from the guards and nabbing goods-"

Donald interrupted, "Wait a minute! You steal things? From the shops and stuff?"

Aladdin shrugged, "Just a little snack or two. Some people don't appreciate that I'm broke."

Wendy wondered, "You're broke? You mean, you have no food or money to support yourself?"

Carla questioned, "Are you really this desperate that you had to resort to break the law?"

Aladdin replied, "With the way the people of Agrabah are taxed, we had no choice. Me and Abu occasionally steal stuff from the marketplace to afford ourselves without getting caught. Y'know, gotta eat to live, gotta steal to live? The guards chase us around occasionally, but we got away with style. Never slipped up, never backed down." Abu chattered again.

Romeo remarked, "You and Abu grew up in a tough neighborhood, huh? You were so poor that you had to resort to stealing only what you can't afford, and that's everything. You did what you had to do to get by."

Aladdin nodded, "You know it."

Wendy asked, "You were struggling so hard to find your place in the world, aren't you, Aladdin? A life without any problems at all?"

Aladdin stated, "There's so much more to me than just a plain street rat nabbing fruits and bread from the marketplace all day long." He crossed his arms with a sigh, "If only those people could look closer."

Sherria raised an eyebrow, "Street rat?"

Carla answered, "I believe it's a term referring to homeless children living in the streets. They're generally on their own and feel at home anywhere in the city."

Wendy was touched by Aladdin's humble background. It reminded her of how every member of Fairy Tail had their own troubled pasts, including herself. Their struggles to overcome turmoil and sorrow led them to join the guild, where they would be blessed with a chance at a better life and a family to look up to. She then said, "So, how did you run into Levy?"

Aladdin was quick to realize he had gotten off topic. "Oh, yeah! Back to those last few days..." He cleared his throat, "Abu and I were taking an afternoon stroll, missing guards and robbing goods, when suddenly, we looked up in the sky to find a blazing ball of fire crashing not far from the city." Abu made a gesture of an explosion with his hands, followed by a screech. "My guess is that it was some kind of meteor. Abu insisted it was a big enormous, priceless gemstone, and we could sell it to make a fortune. We had to find out for ourselves. That night, we sneaked out of the city and into the desert. We headed for the place where the star landed. And what did we find?" He paused for a change in tone, "A pile of scrap lying on the sand like sugar dates. Turns out, they belonged to a strange ship. Abu suggested we take the metal while the getting's good, but I had to be sure it's nothing dangerous. And that's when I found her."

Wendy uttered, "Levy."

Levy decided it was her turn to tell her side of the story. "Aladdin found me unconscious when one of Sleepy Hollow's ships crashed here. You probably haven't heard about their attack on the guildhall, have you?"

Sherria assured, "We already know. We also found out that Sleepy Hollow's working for a big conspiracy called the Alliance of Evil. It's made up of dark guilds and villains from other worlds."

Levy rubbed her chin, "The Alliance of Evil, huh? Like the Balam Alliance that was dismantled a year ago? I'm guessing their attack on the guild and kidnapping our friends was the first step of whatever they're planning. What in the world are they up to?" She added resolutely, "Either way, this doesn't look good. We have to do something about it. The more I think about our guild, the more I'm worrying about Gajeel." Her hand grasped her heart, "Where could he be? I just hope he's alright."

Gajeel Redfox was the second Dragon Slayer to have joined Fairy Tail's ranks, first starting out as one of the guild's ruthless and well-known rivals from the Phantom Lord guild. His rather infamous deeds were his demolition of the Fairy Tail guildhall and injuring the members of Shadow Gear. But as fate would have it, he ended up joining Fairy Tail after his old guild dissolved following their guild war. Against all odds, he worked past his former adversaries' resentment and suspicion, eventually proving himself a trusted ally and valued friend, especially towards Levy, who had been a close partner since the S-Class examination. Recently, when the Sleepy Hollow guild enacted their scheme, Gajeel was absent during the assault on the guildhall, and she couldn't help but feel concern for her missing friend.

Carla snapped the Solid Script wizard out of her thoughts when she asked, "How did you escape their clutches?"

Levy narrated, "I was one of a few Fairy Tail guildmates brought aboard one of their ships. They're unlike any I've ever seen; they're using advanced technology of some sort to create vessels that can fly us to worlds beyond our own."

Goofy thought out loud, "Are they usin' Gummi blocks?"

Levy continued, "I would honestly like to write some notes about this new breakthrough, but I got my hands full with the people doing me in. I was helpless and had no idea what to do, but I had to do something to free myself. Just then, while the ship was on course to Sleepy Hollow's base of operations, I saw the pilots getting into an argument about trading cards and accidentally hit the button that blew up the engines."

Donald blinked, "Pilots fighting over trading cards? Who else would a bunch of palookas put a self-destruct button on a ship?"

Levy continued, "I was knocked out when the ship crashed. Aladdin dragged me out of the wreckage. He was kind enough to nurse me back to health with some of the goods he nabbed from the shops, not that I'm offended about his background the more I looked into it... Sticking with him was the only thing I could do until I could find a way back to Fairy Tail. Not to mention Agrabah is one place I'm not familiar with, and Jafar's hold over the city is strong and got the citizens living in fear. So I did my own research, blending in as I learned to get used to the customs of this desert city. And if anyone was willing enough to support me..." She gestured to Aladdin with a smile, "...it would be a clever boy and his furry sidekick from the slums."

Aladdin chuckled, "The pleasure's all ours, Levy. You have an insight so wide that we're happy to enlighten you with what we know about Agrabah." Abu screeched and jumped with a flip before landing back on his master's shoulder. "It's nice having another companion besides Abu for a change, but do you know the best thing about her? She conjures up those big letters out of thin air with a surprising magical effect! I remember that one time when she dropped a whole word of 'WATER' on top of a few guards patrolling the bazaar, and splashed them at the same time. That gave Abu and myself the leeway we needed to get away with two watermelons and a loaf of bread!"

Carla questioned, "You used your Solid Script Magic to help Aladdin, didn't you?"

Levy admitted, "Oh, a little bit. All I did was help from the sidelines. I hide myself in the shadows, distracting Jafar's minions with my Solid Script Magic unseen."

Wendy wondered, "Jafar's minions? You and Aladdin were fighting the Heartless?"

Levy echoed, "Heartless? That's what you call the guards roaming the streets and forcefully keeping the townsfolk in line?" She tapped her chin curiously, "Hmm... That explains their odd behavior. They constantly swing their swords around and shoot fireballs to scare people. They're just as violent and cruel as the one who started it."

Elfman pointed out, "Hey, you do realize that if they caught you helpin' a small-time crook, they'd arrest you."

Lisanna smiled, "Still, you were lucky to have made it out okay. That's a relief."

Levy stated, "You know what they say, 'When there's a will, there's a way.' And what you said about Aladdin being a small-time crook..." She shook her head, "He wasn't always this way. He steals only to survive, but he didn't mean any harm to the locals. Deep down, he's very sweet. He often donates his stolen goods to those who are as poor, if not poorer than him. When I saw him split the bread in two and handed it over to a couple of orphans fortunate enough to escape Jafar's tyranny, I knew how kind-hearted he was. He's more than willing to help people, even when times are tough." She crossed her hips with a serious look, "That's the problem with this desert kingdom run by a despotic vizier; there's too much wrong to just stand by and do nothing. Corruption, oppression... Somebody has to stop it. If I could have my way, I'd have to give Jafar a punch to the face."

Goofy beamed, "Gawrsh, you sound very brave. You ain't afraid to take on the bad stuff, are ya?"

Levy giggled, "You could say that I'm brave. I'm not exactly strong enough, but I'm doing the best I can."

Aladdin grinned, "It was all in good fun. Anyone with a heart wouldn't turn down somebody in need. I have plenty of reasons to help, just as I rescued Levy from the desert. She's pretty much kind and trustworthy as I am."

Romeo cheered, "Cool! You steal to afford yourself and others, so that makes you a Robin Hood kind of guy."

Wendy smiled, "Thanks for looking after Levy, Aladdin. It means a lot."

Aladdin appreciated, "It's no big deal."

Carla asked, "Have you found your experience in Agrabah riveting as well, Levy?"

Levy answered, "It wasn't easy, but I got used to it as time went on. At the same time, it was good to see someone helping those who can't help themselves. It all feels so familiar."

Romeo nodded, "Sure does."

Wendy wondered, "What brings you and Levy out here in the desert?"

Aladdin chuckled, "Did I mention that stealing to survive is a part-time job? In my spare time, I've been hunting legendary treasure."

Sherria gasped, "You're a street rat _and_ a treasure hunter?"

Levy clarified, "Not exactly, but he has the qualities and experience of a treasure hunter. I couldn't refuse when he asked me to join. I thought I could find something there... and we did."

Aladdin continued, "We just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders. I found that magic carpet..." He gestured to the magic carpet, who landed next to him. "...and this lamp." He held out the golden lamp for everyone to see. "Legend has it that whoever holds the lamp can summon the-"

" _Please,_ kid, leave the intros to a professional," Genie lowered himself from the sky as quick as a flash, interrupting Aladdin. He turned to Wendy and company with a wide grin and a wink of his eye, proceeding to make an enthusiastic performance out of his introduction. "The one and only..." He magically changed into a muscular hunk, altering his voice with a thick German accent, "...the ever-impressive..." He trapped himself in a small cube as he struggled, "...the long-contained..." He pulled out a ventriloquist dummy of himself on his lap, making the mouth move, "...often-imitated, but never duplicated..." Several duplicates of himself appeared, each saying the exact word he uttered in a symphony. " **GENIE OF THE LAMP!** " He then popped up as a strange-looking man while the duplicates applauded him, "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment! Thank youuuuuu!" Changing back to normal, he picked the lamp out of Aladdin's hands and rubbed its side. "Just rub-a-dub-dub the lamp and have your dearest wishes granted." With a bow, Genie flew over next to Aladdin. "Today's winner is... Aladdin!" He made confetti rain down on the young man and shook his hand vigorously. "Congratulations!"

Donald perked up on Genie's promises of having anyone's wishes granted. He and a few others became very interested in this magic lamp business. "Any wish?"

"Patience, my fine-feathered friend!" Genie popped in front of Donald, wagging his finger. He then multiplied himself into three, each holding up three fingers and making their announcement in unison. "Any _three_ wishes! A one wish..." One Genie vanished, "...a two wish..." Another vanished, "...a three wish. Then I make like a banana and split!" He snapped his fingers and followed the examples of his copies.

"You're strictly limited to three wishes for the one holding the lamp?" Levy pondered. "We'd better use them carefully..."

"Darn right, you'd better use 'em with care,' Genie reappeared, affirming Levy's question with a nod. "And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes. That's it." He turned into a slot machine, pulled his arm down, and three faces of Genie appeared in three windows echoing altogether, "Three!" Three Genie duplicates came out of the slot wearing sombreros. "Uno, dos, tres." Genie passed by Levy as a black and white man with a cigar. "No substitutions, exchanges, or refunds." A duck dropped down from the sky with the secret word, 'Refunds.'

"But still, a real genie! He can grant any wish we want!" Sherria grinned excitedly. "Just think of everything we'll get just by wishing! Amazing new houses, tons of new stuff-"

"I could wish for an awesome gym!" Elfman didn't want to be left out of imagining the possibilities. "Maybe even someone to practice my manly muscles with..."

"I'd wish for some new Take-Over skills!" Lisanna joined in. "I'll expect them to have element-based properties, and..."

"I could wish for a nice diamond ring to give to Daisy on the way home!" Donald beamed. "She'll be so happy!"

The air filled with a flurry of fantasizing everyone's wishes, and Genie stood still, his eyes widening in astonishment. He turned to Wendy and Romeo for his opinion, "Some people tend to get excited for wishing things, huh? They've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt."

Wendy giggled, "I'm flattered, Genie. I really am. I wanted to have my own wishes granted, too. But as much as I want to make it happen right now..." She added with sincerity, "...I'm not really interested."

Romeo agreed, "I'm with her on that. Not that I'm complaining about wishing and stuff, but it can wait. We'll think it over. Don't worry."

Genie chuckled, "I understand, kids. You just needed to give it some thought. But if you change your mind, all you gotta do is rub my lamp."

Wendy and Romeo nodded in unison, "Okay!"

" **STOP!** "

Those still speaking about their wishes stopped mid-sentence and whipped around in shock to face Carla, who put up a stern face. "Why are you in such a festive mood? We're currently in the middle of a situation!"

Sherria reasoned, "We're just talking about our wishes. It's not like we're gonna ask Genie to make them come true right away."

Lisanna assured, "We're saving our wishes for later. We haven't forgotten what's important right now."

Donald grinned, "You said it. We'll start the party after our business in Agrabah is finished."

Carla sighed, "Let's hope things don't get out of hand."

"That's right, folks!" Genie resumed his comedic presentation, and everyone turned to see his performance. "You've seen a genie make them forty thieves disappear in a snap; it's a brand of magic that never fails!" He gestured to Aladdin, "Our lucky winner made his first wish..." He appeared next to Wendy and Romeo, speaking with them privately, "And let me tell ya, what a doozy that wish was..." They could barely suppress their laughter at Genie's antics. His grin widening, Genie split himself into two back-to-back Genies, twerking with folded arms. "...so he has _two_ left!" He popped out and zoomed back in, turning his ghostly tail into a microphone. "So, master, what'll you have for Wish Number..." A loud drum roll could be heard as he spun around, "...Two?"

A spotlight dropped on Aladdin, drawing the attention of Wendy and company. They stared at him expectantly, hardly able to anticipate what someone like Aladdin would wish for the most. He was confused at first, but then stopped to think of his decision, putting a hand under his chin. "Hmm..." He cast a sly glance at Abu, at Levy, and then at Wendy and Romeo, who were still laughing softly at Genie's craziness. Finally, an idea came to him as a smile crossed his face. "How about making me a fabulously wealthy prince?"

Genie practically exploded with excitement. " **WHOA!** Money! Royalty! Fame! Why didn't I think of that?" He pinched the air and bowed, "Okay, you asked for it! A hundred servants and a hundred camels loaded with gold!" He started dialing on an imaginary phone, holding his hand up to his ear, "Just say the word and I'll deliver it in 30 minutes or less, or your meal's free." He flew over to Aladdin, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Hey, I'll even throw in a cappuccino!"

Aladdin laughed, waving his hands in polite refusal. "No, thanks."

Only then did Genie calm down, backing off slightly. "Okay."

Aladdin determined, "I think I'll put that on hold until we reach Agrabah."

Sherria asked, "Why do you want to be a prince?"

Aladdin's cheeks flushed red as he rubbed the back of his neck and lowered his eyes to the sand. "Well, there's this girl in Agrabah named Jasmine. She's smart and fun and..."

The familiar name set off an alarm in Wendy's head. She remembered everything that had transpired in Agrabah. But before she could say anything, Genie cut her off, speaking to Aladdin. "Pretty?"

Aladdin fantasized, "Beautiful! She's got these eyes that just... and this hair, wow... and her smile..."

Genie spoke in a romantic French accent, " _Ami. C'est l'amour._ "

Aladdin continued, "But she's a princess, and I'm..." He sighed heavily and hung his head. "Aww, she could never fall for a guy like me."

"Oh." Donald rubbed the end of his beak. "Princess?"

"Jasmine?" Goofy echoed.

"Oh, that's right!" Wendy exclaimed. "She's in trouble, Aladdin!"

"What?!" Aladdin was hit with the urgent news. He spun around to look at Abu, who was just as surprised as his master was, then turned back to Wendy. "Well, c'mon, let's get going!" The magic carpet lifted up into the air, and Aladdin jumped on board. He looked over at Genie with a nod, the latter immediately joining his lamp bearer. "Carpet, take us to Agrabah!"

"Wait!" Wendy stopped the carpet before it could get far. "We're coming with you. We wanna help Jasmine, too."

"Really?" Aladdin asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Wendy smiled. "We got you out of the quicksand, didn't we? That's more than enough reason for you to trust us."

"Why not?" Aladdin accepted with a grin. "Let's get this over with."

"I'll go with you, too," Levy elected. "You helped me the first time I arrived here. Now it's my turn to return the favor."

"Alright, the gang's all here!" Genie pumped his fist into the air enthusiastically. "Agrabah, here we come!"

"Yeah, but first thing's first," Sherria suggested with a slight chuckle. "We're gonna see who fits." She motioned to the carpet, where three people filled the spots at the middle while leaving the rest of the sides unattended. A short deliberation on who would board the carpet and who would catch up was about to take place.

 **Later...**

Eventually, Donald, Goofy, Levy, Carla, Aladdin, and Sherria were the ones riding the magic carpet, heading in the direction of the desert city. In the same way they left the apartment, Lisanna followed the others by flying in **Animal Soul: Bird,** while Elfman dashed across the sandy plains in **Beast Soul.** As for Wendy and Romeo, considering that the carpet ran out of space for more passengers, they were carried on Genie's shoulders, much to their delight. All they could do was whoop and laugh as they basked in the moment of having a magical being as their mode of transportation, similar to a ride at a fun fair. Genie would sometimes speed up, flex his muscles, or juggle them around to elevate their exhilaration; seeing them enjoy the ride made him enjoy it as well. Whenever Wendy or Romeo slipped or fell off, he would magically pop them back into his shoulders. Carla was startled at first when Genie suggested the idea, but was assured that the children would be fine under his guidance, and no words could dissuade them from having a joyride with a magical being.

"Whoo-hoo!" Romeo whooped. "What a view!"

"Whee!" Wendy cheered. "This is fun!"

"Hey, kids! Wanna go for another juggle 'round the roses?" Genie grabbed the two and continuously tossed them, keeping one in the air while handling the other, hearing them squeal with joy. When he stopped juggling and placed them back onto his shoulders, he paused to see them laugh. "Be thankful it was a freebie. I can lift a thousand kids and fly 'em anywhere in the world on a steady pace, but if you're in for a roller coaster ride through the cosmos, just rub my lamp, 'kay? It's one wish per ticket!" Wendy and Romeo couldn't stop laughing.

"Seeing Wendy feel comfort around her brings warm feelings to my heart," Carla looked over the scene with a smile. "Just as long as it's not anything dangerous."

"Maybe next time he'll let me ride him," Sherria suggested. "There's no way I'd miss out all the fun with my best friend."

As soon as the laughter and joy subsided, Genie took in a deep breath and released a content sigh as he continued to fly around, with Wendy and Romeo resting on his shoulders. "Ah, fresh air! The great outdoors! It's so nice to visit other places besides being cooped up in the same place."

Romeo looked over with a lopsided smile. "I guess you don't get out much, huh?"

Wendy asked curiously, "You've been inside your lamp for so long?

Genie replied, "It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig." He puffed himself up to make his voice deep and impressive, " **Phenomenal cosmic powers!** " He then shrank down, as though someone had burst his balloon. "Itty-bitty living space. It's always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two..."

Levy gasped, "You're a prisoner? In your own lamp? That's terrible!"

Genie said sadly, "These days, I've been dreaming of the day that I would be free from the lamp, to go whatever I want, to be my own master. Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" He then groaned, "But what am I talking about here? It won't happen. Genie, wake up and smell the foliage."

Aladdin asked, "Why not?"

Genie explained, "The only way to be free from the lamp is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened."

Wendy and her friends fell silent from hearing Genie's dilemma. Some felt ashamed to have considered abusing the three wishes. Not one of them had even considered the idea of genies feeling like prisoners. And then, Aladdin came up with an idea. "Say, Genie, what if I use my last wish to free you from the lamp? What do you think?"

Genie's eyes went wide, an excited smile slowly making its way onto his face. "Really? You'd do that?"

Aladdin assured, "Genie, it's a promise. After we help Jasmine."

Wendy grew pleased with those words. What she saw through the Genie's sadness was a burning desire to be free from an eternity of servitude, and that Aladdin obliged to break those shackles. No one would have to let their lives be trapped in a prison of their own making, and no one with a heart would let them be that way. Generosity was another quality befitting a Fairy Tail wizard, and Wendy knew that Aladdin possessed that quality.

The group was close to approaching Agrabah, and their hopes for Jasmine's safety grew.

* * *

 **Plaza**

It was only a matter of time before they reached the outskirts of Agrabah. They decided to stop just outside the city walls and near the main gate, since flying into the city could attract the attention of Jafar and his Heartless minions. Genie gently placed Wendy and Romeo down on the sand before assuming the appearance of a flight attendant. He stood in front of the magic carpet making its descent and announced, "Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Please remain seated until the rug has come to a complete stop. _Permanecer sentados, por favor._ " Aladdin, Levy, Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Sherria disembarked, the carpet turning one end into a staircase for the passengers to walk down. Still in attendant mode, Genie continued, "Thank you! Good-bye now! Good-bye, good-bye! Thank you! Good-bye!"

As soon as the six disembarked, the magic carpet returned to normal and positioned itself at Genie's side. " **WAIT FOR ME!** " They heard a loud voice, and turned to see Elfman running on all fours until he screeched to a halt, scattering a trail of sand into the winds. Lisanna slowly fluttered down next to her brother, before the two reverted back to their human forms.

Wendy and company walked through the gate and entered the city plaza, walking as casual as they could without looking too suspicious. But to their surprise, they discovered that the entrance to the main street was blocked by a barricade of wooden planks and crates.

Donald whined, "Aw, phooey! The streets are blocked! How are we gonna move on?"

Carla affirmed, "Jafar must've been fully aware of our return to Agrabah."

Lisanna guessed, "I bet he's setting up defenses all over the city."

Elfman huffed, "What I'd expect from a punk with a twisted beard."

Romeo wondered, "Is there another way across?"

Aladdin smiled, "No worries. Agrabah's full of holes we can fit in. You see that door on the wall?" He pointed upward on the right, where a uniquely-shaped door on the wall enforcing the main street's entrance was found among a mountain of two rooftops. "It's an alternate route to the main street. Getting there will be a cinch."

Wendy confirmed, "So we'll have to climb the rooftops to get there, right?" Aladdin answered with a nod.

Suddenly, the first line of defense surfaced: a battalion of Heartless consisting of ten Bandits and a new essentially spherical type known as the Fat Bandit acting as the leader. The Fat Bandit was a cousin of the more svelte Bandit boasting blue skin, turbans, face masks, and curled-toe shoes of their skinnier counterparts. Their attire was stereotypically Arabian, in keeping with the area they tended to be seen most in, and was bright and colorful, probably to distinguish them from the similarly shaped but more muted Large Bodies. They were clad in an orange pointy-shouldered vest, light orange wristbands, a yellow sash, and bright green baggy pants. In a fashion similar to the Large Bodies, the Fat Bandits negated damage with their front sides, but they attacked with fire by spitting fireballs and breathing long flames. Because of their long range fire-based attacks, Fat Bandits were best attacked with magic from a distance. However, Fire Magic had no effect on them.

"Here comes the welcome party!" Aladdin drew out his weapon of choice, a scimitar different in color and shape than the ones the Bandits carried around. The hilt of the sword was gold, the cross-guard was slanted, and the pommel was a simple sphere. The blade itself was thick and colored silver, and it was curved.

"You can fight, too?" Romeo took notice of the street urchin's action.

"Hadn't made it out of the Cave of Wonders if I had taken a scimitar from the treasury," Aladdin explained. "I had to defend myself and Levy from those monsters, and I did a great job so far."

"Well, no arguments there," Romeo shrugged with a smile. "Let's get 'em!"

"Alright, time to get this show on the road," Levy flexed her hands. "Now that I'm back on the winning team, I have no problem dropping a buttload of solid words on their heads!" She assumed a defensive stance, ready to assist the party with her trademark magic. " **Solid Script: Stone!** " With a thrust of her arm, a solid word 'STONE' was materialized in midair, before plummeting on the Bandits with a loud thud, knocking them off balance. Her actions had not gone unnoticed by Donald and Goofy, who were astounded at what they saw.

"Wak!" Donald quacked. "You made that word pop outta nowhere!"

"My Solid Script Magic allows me to produce solid words in their depicted form," Levy explained. "They mimic the properties of the aspect they were based from. For example, writing a word of 'FIRE' creates actual fire."

"Solid words with magic properties?" Donald blinked. "Why haven't I learned that kind of magic before?"

"No time to talk!" Levy alerted. "They're attacking!"

Wendy and her friends engaged the first wave of Heartless under the command of a Fat Bandit, which was considered to be the biggest threat of the battle. Aladdin fought five Bandits at once with an advanced style of swordplay, easily outsmarting and beating them with quick reflexes and fierce agility. Wendy destroyed the sixth Bandit with a 9-hit Keyblade combo, Donald vaporized the seventh with **Blizzard,** Goofy knocked the eighth with **Goofy Rocket,** Sherria slew the ninth with **Sky God's Bellow,** and Romeo scorched the last with **Blue Fire.** As for the Fat Bandit, despite being balanced in both offense and defense, its movement was its greatest weakness. Wendy cartwheeled herself away from the spherical enemy's deadly fire breath, then deflected the fireballs blown from its mouth, paralyzing it. " **Solid Script: Water!** " Levy materialized the word 'WATER' in the air and sent it towards the Fat Bandit, engorging it in a sphere of water before consuming it completely.

Goofy remarked, "Good goin', Levy! You gave 'im the big splash!"

Levy chuckled, "That's what my Solid Script Magic is for- to make a literal statement on things that go wrong."

Donald admitted, "You know, I'm starting to feel a little jealous. If Solid Script Magic can drop a ton of words with magical effects, how come I didn't find it in any of the spellbooks I've read? If I had magic like yours, I'd drop a big word full of 'ROCK' on their heads."

Levy wondered, "You want to learn Solid Script Magic?"

Donald shrugged, "I'm just thinking what it's like to have that kind of magic. It's not like I'm wanna try it or anything."

Levy smiled, "You could always ask, you know. It's not much, but I'll teach you how to use Solid Script Magic."

Donald suggested, "For now, I'll stick to my own magic." He then smiled smugly, "And it's leagues better than any magic in the universe."

Levy asked, "Really? How so?"

Sherria teased, "Looks like your ego's showing again."

Donald groaned, "Come on, let's get going!"

With Aladdin's guidance, Wendy and her friends accessed the alternate route to the main street via the rooftops.

 **Main Street**

Down below the rooftops, the group saw a battalion of Bandits and Fat Bandits patrolling the area for any that could pose a threat to Jafar's authority. Aladdin suggested to his new friends that they followed him to a safe location among the building tops, and it happened to be the exact same place where Wendy and her companions freed the magic carpet. That way, they could decide the next course of action without being detected. They accompanied Aladdin through the climbing pole...

 **Aladdin's House**

"This dump is actually your home?" Elfman asked Aladdin.

"Yep, just me and Abu. We come and go as we please," the street urchin nodded. "It's not much, but it's got a great view." He pulled the curtain, revealing the view of the whole city. "The palace looks pretty amazing, huh?"

"It sure does," Lisanna nodded.

"Alright, let's set the record straight," Aladdin turned to his friends, having selected his residence as the ideal spot for a conversation. Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, Carla, Sherria, Lisanna, and Elfman had spent the remainder of the trip to Agrabah telling the young street rat the details of what happened with Jasmine and what Jafar was after. He listened intently to the story, a serious look in his eyes. "Jafar's not only after Jasmine, but this 'Keyhole' as well." The Sky Maiden simply nodded in response.

"Keyhole, eh?" Genie repeated, somewhat fascinated. "I could swear I've heard about that somewhere before..."

"Really?" Donald asked excitedly. "Where?"

"Now, where was it?" Genie folded his arms, tilting his head to one side. "It's only been two hundred years..." Everyone looked on anxiously, expecting him to remember something about the Keyhole. After a moment, Genie gave up, shaking his head. "Nope, haven't got a clue, but it must've popped into my head. Either that, or my mind's shrinking the size of a dung beetle." He slapped one side of his head, and out popped a dung beetle from his left ear. "Then again, there's one in my head."

"Forget I asked," Donald grumbled.

"Well, anyway, we've got to stop Jafar before it's too late," Wendy determined. "If he gets his hands on Jasmine and the Keyhole, who knows what could happen?"

"He's probably at the royal palace," Aladdin stated. "The problem is, he's blocked the entrance at the main street."

"How do we get around?" Sherria asked.

"I happen to know another way in. C'mon, guys!" Aladdin beckoned. Everyone else complied and followed him out of his house.

 **Main Street**

Standing on one of the rooftops, Aladdin pointed towards another uniquely-shaped door on the wall two buildings apart from the barricaded path to the palace gates. He was dismayed to find it sealed tight by a gate of iron bars. Aladdin snapped his fingers in disappointment, "He just doesn't want to make this easy, does he?"

Wendy asked, "What's the matter?"

Aladdin pointed out, "The door's shut. Unless we open it, we'll never reach the palace gates. There's got to be a lock around here somewhere."

Wendy offered, "How about I use my Keyblade to unlock the door?"

Aladdin shrugged, "Well, it's worth a try. We're gonna have to search the city. This'll take a while." And true to his words, the road was fraught with many obstacles they had to overcome in order to unlock the alternate route.

 **Cue Music: Sand Hill (Sonic Adventure)**

All of a sudden, when two Bandits caught Wendy and company standing on the building tops, the young heroes knew they had no choice but to fight. They jumped from the rooftops and landed on the streets, facing the entire battalion of Heartless head on. It was comprised of twelve Bandits and two Fat Bandits, which made the battle much of a challenge that required focus and stability. Wendy decimated the Bandit squadron with a string of Keyblade combinations coupled with a **Sonic Blade** ability, Aladdin with lightning-fast scimitar sword attacks, and Levy with a series of Solid Script spells. In the meantime, Goofy deflected a Fat Bandit's fireballs with his shield, allowing Donald to freeze it with **Blizzard.** Elfman smacked the other Fat Bandit with his **Beast Soul** -powered fists, before Lisanna finished it off using her cat claws. Once the wave of Heartless patrolling the main street was vanquished, the heroes turned for the alley.

 **Alley**

Wendy and her friends reached the middle of the alley to find a set of simple red-lidded pots. By the time they got close, four spider-like clawed legs burst from the pots midsections at the thicker line! These new types of Heartless were called Pot Spiders- they lay in wait until they revealed themselves and retaliated when their prey drew near. Pot Spiders occasionally came in numbers and possessed greater speed and high jumping ability, and could even self-destruct near their enemies in times of desperation. Otherwise, they were relatively easy to beat. Wendy, Donald, and Goofy fought and dispatched one half of the Spider Pot horde, while Romeo, Levy, and Carla dealt with the other. Meanwhile, Elfman, Lisanna, and Levy were busy shooing away the pesky Shadows emerging from the ground until they finally disappeared. Just as the group was about to take their leave, Wendy spotted a tiny key lock in the ledge above. She climbed up a stack of crates to reach the ledge, twisted the lock, and then a clicking sound was heard. Aladdin insinuated that it came from the main street, so he recommended going over to a ledge opposite of where Wendy stood in. They hopped along the wooden edges of windows and went through another secret door.

 **Main Street**

The group found themselves in a height considerably greater than the rooftops they previously explored, and spotted an open door on the right. They ascended a few rooftops until they reached the door, defeating a few Pot Spiders and Shadows along the way.

 **Bazaar**

In a bazaar-like area, there was another key lock in a ledge a few feet away, the only path being another set of wooden edges. The Sky Maiden skipped along the edges and twisted the lock, letting out another click. Before the group could exit the bazaar, they were ambushed by a squadron of Pot Spiders, Bandits, and familiar Heartless such as Red Nocturnes and Yellow Operas. Wendy and Aladdin slashed the Bandits with physical attacks. Sherria, Romeo, Carla, and Levy cleared away the miniature spellcasting Heartless. Elfman and Lisanna smashed the Pot Spiders to pieces with their Take-Over Magic. With that, they made their exit.

 **Main Street**

Upon returning to the main street, they found that the secret door to the palace gates was unlocked. "Great! The door is open! Now we can get to the palace!" Aladdin cheered. But before they could advance, the last line of defense for the city made its appearance, consisting of eight Bandits, three Red Nocturnes, three Yellow Operas, and one Fat Bandit. Wendy and her friends fought and defeated the enemies in less than two minutes, and wasted no time entering the secret door through the building tops.

* * *

 **Palace Gates**

The sight of the royal palace of Agrabah was looming high above their heads as Wendy and her allies approached the gates by way of a high ledge. Down below, the Sky Maiden could make out the outline of what appeared to be a tall man dressed in black and red standing in front of the large doors, without even noticing the woman wearing a blue outfit close behind him. "There he is!" she cried.

"Let's get him!" Romeo shouted. Immediately, the group jumped from the ledge and landed softly on the ground, alerting the royal vizier to their presence. Princess Jasmine's eyes grew wide upon seeing Wendy and her friends coming to her rescue. She struggled against Jafar, who was holding her firmly by the shoulder to prevent her from escaping. A wicked grin spread across his face as he turned around to face his adversaries.

"So, the Keyblade wielder and her companions have returned," Jafar remarked. "It certainly looks as if you have caused quite a bit of damage in my city. But did you really think that you could challenge me after you have declawed my defenses?" He released Jasmine from his grip, "I still have enough resources to ensure your demise. After I dispose of you worthless rats, my reign will continue unopposed."

"Agrabah was never yours to begin with!" Wendy countered. "You only climbed to the top because of the suffering you've caused to the citizens! Your own people! Don't you realize what you're doing?"

"Who are you to say such things?" Jafar sneered. "I do not pursue power just to earn praise from the likes of you. I suppose it's asking too much to expect young fools such as yourselves to fathom my ambition. You should respect and listen to your elders..." He gestured his snake staff to himself, "...such as I, Agrabah's mighty ruler. You would be _wise_ to know your place."

"You're asking for respect from your subjects when you're striking fear into their hearts?" Romeo scoffed. "Ha! Some great role model you are."

"Ignorance is bliss, child," Jafar chuckled darkly. "I am creating a brand new society! A society so flawless, it exceeds what the Sultan had envisioned! No one would have dreamed that someone like myself would get as monumental as I am today. The Heartless maintain order in the city, and all manner of resistance was defeated." His evil grin festered, "Like all worlds, this one is destined for change. I am simply helping it along and giving it what it wants..."

"Big deal," Romeo quipped, his fists burning with **Purple Fire.** "We can't just let people like you have your way, can we?"

"Yeah, let's do this!" Donald quacked, readying his staff. "I'll wipe that smug grin off his face!"

"We're givin' Agrabah back to the people!" Goofy declared, holding his shield. "Let's spread some freedom!"

That prompted an amused cackle to escape from Jafar's mouth. "Setting the thrill of the battle a little high, aren't we? You're blind to reality! The new Agrabah that I am creating is the next step on the road to progress! I am turning this kingdom into something the likes of which this world has never seen! A perfect, ideal kingdom fashioned by the hands of the most powerful sorcerer in the world..." For a moment, his eyes glinted with ambition and ideology. "...and that is I!"

"If you're really that powerful, why don't you try us?" Wendy glared. "We've stood up to people worse than you. We have no problem taking you on. You've been manipulating Agrabah and its people to amuse yourself for too long. Well, we can't let you do this anymore!"

"You dare to defy what I have visualized?" Jafar retorted. "If you insist on standing in my way, you may as well end up dead. And as for you..." He turned to look at Aladdin, his face twisted with disgust. "Crawl back to the hole from whence you came, street rat. I will not allow you to trouble to princess anymore."

"Princess...?" Aladdin took a step forward, and gasped in shock upon recognizing Jafar's female hostage. " **JASMINE!** "

Jasmine looked back at him desperately, her hand outstretched. "I'm so sorry, Aladdin." Jafar held out a hand to stop her.

Wendy asked in surprise, "How did you find her?"

Jafar answered, "No matter how virtuous the princess's efforts were, she could never escape me. I have eyes and ears everywhere on this city." He looked at Jasmine with a sadistic grin, "She is in my hands now." She stared back with contempt.

Elfman commented, "For a sorcerer with an unmanly attitude, you sure are crafty."

Lisanna glared, "But that doesn't mean we'll let you get away with that."

Romeo remarked, "We'll give you full props for finding Jasmine, snake head. But you'll be giving her back to us."

Jafar taunted, "If you want her, why don't you try and take her?"

Sherria whispered to Levy, "Did you help Jasmine during your time with Aladdin, too?"

Levy whispered back, "I had no idea he was helping the princess. I was at the bazaar the whole time, waiting for him. I was wondering what took him so long..." She tapped her chin, "Now I know why."

Wendy and her friends prepared themselves to fight while Aladdin discreetly pulled out the magic lamp and rubbed it behind his back. He whispered urgently, " _Genie, help Jasmine, please!_ "

Before a battle could commence, Jafar turned around and was surprised to see Genie scoop Jasmine carefully into his arms and float above his level. Genie said cheerfully, "One wish left! You're making this really easy, you know."

Wendy cheered, "Good one, Genie!"

Romeo smiled, "You got her!"

Elfman declared, "It's over, punk! Surrender now, or you're in for a manly world of pain!"

Lisanna agreed, "Yeah, tough luck!"

Just as the heroes thought they were victorious in rescuing Jasmine, Jafar's snicker ruined the moment. Carla eyed the vizier suspiciously, "What's so funny?"

Jafar smirked, "So sorry, children. I'm afraid the street rat's second wish has been denied."

Confused, Aladdin looked at his hand to find it empty. "Huh?!" He jumped back in shock, knocking the fez off his head. He began to pat himself, hoping that it was still somewhere with him. Unfortunately, a certain red parrot had already snatched the lamp!

"Nice try, rag boy!" Iago laughed. He flew over to Jafar with the lamp, before dropping it in his master's hands. "You shoulda kept your eyes on the prize!"

"Excellent work, Iago," Jafar commended. "The final phase of our plan will now commence."

Genie's heart sunk as he felt the transfer of power. His arms automatically lowered, accidentally releasing Jasmine. "I'm sorry, Al..." he said sadly, before he vanished in a bright puff of smoke. Jasmine fell through the air with a scream, landing into a clay pot which suddenly grew spider-like legs.

"Hey! That's our lamp! Go get your own!" Donald demanded.

"You were distracting us, aren't you?" Levy gasped.

"So that your talking parrot could snatch it out of our hands!" Sherria frowned.

"What are ya gonna do with the lamp?" Goofy wondered.

"Are you kiddin'? We're makin' wishes that'll help us hit the big time!" Iago smirked. "I'm talkin' mountains of food, diamonds, gold, everything we put our minds to."

"Your name is Iago, right?" Wendy asked the parrot. "Why have you sided with someone as awful as Jafar?"

"Hey, everybody's got ambitions, you know that? Especially me," Iago responded. "Jafar's paid me for the use of my talents. Working for him is a million times better than squawking around in the bazaar with nothing to do."

"How could you?!" Wendy protested. "What Jafar's doing is wrong! Do you really wanna support him that badly?"

"At least I get a share of what he owns, sweetheart!" Iago retorted. "While he's large and in charge of Agrabah, I'm the vizier to his vizier. We both share the same dream of runnin' the joint. There's nothing I like more than wallow in luxury with the best, and I only hang out with the best."

"That can't be true! There has to be a better way!" Wendy shook her head. "I think there's more to you than that..."

"Geez, enough with the preaching," Iago rolled his eyes. "Are we gonna get this over with, or are we just gonna stand around talkin' like a bunch of sissies?"

"Yes, Iago," Jafar nodded in agreement. "I am inclined to agree."

"You devoted yourself to evil men for power?" Carla argued. "That's some ambition!"

"Face it, bird brain," Sherria stated. "You're just as mean as him."

"Life's not fair," Iago retorted. "Deal with it."

"Calm yourself, Iago," Jafar interjected. "The lamp is in our hands. Let us be on our way."

"What are we gonna wish for?" Iago chirped. "Dishes of fruits? Hot bird servants? Turn the Sultan into a puppet ruler so I can shove crackers down his throat?"

"Not to worry. The reward will be so much greater when our task is done," Jafar assured, before he turned to Wendy and company. "And now, I bid you all farewell." He then pointed at the heroes, issuing a command. "Attack!"

What happened next seemed like something out of a horror movie. As Jafar and Iago vanished without a trace, every single pot in the area sprung to life as Pot Spiders and scurried towards Wendy and her friends. Two pots exploded behind them to reveal the head and caboose of a Heartless resembling a blue-gray insect. The head was round, slightly squashed, and sported glowing yellow eyes, two twisted antennae, two black-tipped mandibles, and a heart-shaped emblem on its forehead. The caboose had two dark blue tails with a light bulb at each end. At that moment, a handful of Pot Spiders assembled together to create a segmented body with the head in front and the caboose at the back, hence forming a deadly variation known as the Pot Centipede.

"That two-faced son of a jackal!" Aladdin said angrily. "He got away!"

"It's no use! He's already gone!" Wendy seized her Keyblade. "Jasmine's inside one of these pots. We have to help her!" The street urchin didn't need to be told twice, as he drew his scimitar.

Let the battle begin! The Pot Centipede's weak spots were its head and caboose, but the group also had to face the remaining amount of Pot Spiders in the area, which were yet to link with and expand the Centipede's body. Wendy, Romeo, Donald, and Goofy decided to take on the two body parts, while Aladdin, Levy, Carla, Sherria, Elfman, and Lisanna took on the Pot Spiders. The Pot Centipede charged at the Sky Dragon Slayer with its mandibles, only for her to deflect the attack with a defensive block of the Jungle King. She assaulted the head with a 6-hit Keyblade combo and Romeo assisted with his **Purple Fire** punches, all the while Donald and Goofy bashed the caboose with their staff and shield respectively. But the Pot Centipede wasn't going down without defending itself. The head's antennae lit up with a burst of lightning and swung around wildly, striking Wendy and Romeo with electric stings. The caboose mirrored its counterpart's actions, using its sparked tails to swat Donald and Goofy away before they could deal any damage.

As for Aladdin's team, they had been tearing their way through the numerous Pot Spiders emerging from every corner of the palace gates. But with every one destroyed, another would appear in its place, making the struggle increasingly frustrating. "This is never gonna end!" Levy screamed, as she blew up another Pot Spider with **Solid Script: Fire.**

"Don't give up!" Sherria encouraged.

"Jasmine could be in one of those pots!" Lisanna implied.

"We gotta smash 'em all!" Elfman shouted.

"Let's hope she doesn't get hurt," Carla breathed.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin called out the princess's name as he examined the remains of a shattered Pot Spider. Discovering that it was empty, he tured to face another. In his heart, he was praying that the girl he had special feelings for was alright. "Jasmine, where are you?!"

" _Aladdin!_ " Jasmine's frantic voice was heard from among the Pot Spiders. " _Help!_ "

The Pot Centipede's electric appendages repeatedly struck anyone within its path in multiple directions. Although Wendy and the others tried at a counterattack and were sometimes successful in delivering a few physical blows, no one was able to get in close to the head and caboose without getting hurt. That Heartless was the definition of a perfect blend of offense and defense. Wendy and Donald were pressured to activate their **Cure** spells to heal the party, but were occasionally interrupted by strikes from the antennae and tails. When close-range attacks failed, Wendy's team resorted to use magic. Wendy cast **Sky Dragon's Roar,** Donald dished out **Thunder,** Goofy performed **Goofy Bash,** and Romeo threw a **Rainbow Fireball** to damage the Pot Centipede from a distance. That seemed to do the trick, as the Pot Spider's head and caboose were disjointed from its Pot Spider-comprised body, leaving them vulnerable. Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Romeo would approach the main parts and strike at them, but only for a short while. Even when separated, the head and caboose continued to knock its enemies back with their appendages. A moment later, Wendy and her teammates were getting a bit worse for wear.

"Stupid Heartless..." Donald muttered.

"It doesn't know when to quit!" Romeo panted.

"There's gotta be somethin' we can do..." Goofy wheezed.

"We'll find a way. There has to..." Wendy encouraged.

Just then, the Pot Centipede's head and caboose reconnected themselves with a significant amount of Pot Spiders nearby, constructing a substitute body. It charged at Wendy and missed, destroying the palace blockade in the process. Everyone could see the Heartless roaming the streets of Agrabah, gathering more Pot Spiders and growing bigger with each addition.

"It's gathering pots to make its body grow bigger..." Wendy analyzed. "We gotta do something about them first!"

The group chased after the Pot Centipede in search of Jasmine, who may have been trapped within its body. As the Centipede raced away from its enemies, its caboose swung its electric tails rapidly, knocking back any who drew close. Wendy cast **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack** and Donald summoned **Thunder** to destroy the body of Pot Spiders, separating the head and caboose yet again. Goofy distracted the head by deflecting a few antennae attacks with his shield, while Donald tackled it with his staff. Romeo grabbed hold of the caboose's tails before they could sting his body, allowing Wendy to smash it with **Sky Dragon's Claw.** Meanwhile, Aladdin and the others resumed their skirmish with the Pot Spiders spreading like locusts throughout the streets, destroying any that attempted to form another body for the Centipede, while looking for Jasmine among the broken remains.

Soon, the Pot Centipede assembled a third body and continued its rampage across the streets, destroying the blockade enforcing the alley. Wendy and her friends pursued the crawling Heartless and trapped it in the alley. Wendy swiftly deflected the antennae with her Keyblade before attacking the head with various Sky Dragon Slayer Magic spells, with Romeo adding his **Rainbow Fire** techniques to the mix. Levy destroyed any incoming Pot Spiders with **Solid Script: Stone,** followed by Sherria casting **Sky God's Boreas,** Elfman delivering **Beast Soul** -fueled attacks, and Lisanna using **Animal Soul: Bunny.** Carla shattered the rest of the Pot Spiders with her kicks, while Aladdin severed the Pot Centipede's body with his scimitar. The group proceeded to assault the head and caboose, while struggling against the bothersome antennae and tails at the same capacity. One minute later, another swarm of Pot Spiders entered the alley and constructed a new body for the Pot Centipede, before the creature itself escaped. Wendy and the gang would give chase again, but they were too drained to move on, having spent most of their energy fighting.

Sherria wheezed, "I don't understand... Those pots... keep on coming... to make that bug... grow big..."

Levy panted, "There's so... many of them... I don't know... how long we can keep up... Almost used up... our Magic Energy..."

Carla said tiredly, "The presence of that centipede alerts any pot within a wide area. Unless we destroy them all at once, it'll keep on regenerating."

Wendy whispered to herself, "Wide area... All at once..." She then beamed with an idea. "That's it!" She stood up to her feet and raised the Jungle King high. " **Cure!** " The tip of the Keyblade produced a green light that bathed her body, restoring most of her stamina. She then ran after the Pot Centipede that retreated into the main street.

An exhausted Aladdin stood on one leg, reaching out with his hand. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Wendy hastily turned to him and called back, "I know what to do!"

The Pot Centipede stopped at the main square, awaiting the rest of the Pot Spiders resting in separate corners of the city to respond and come to its aid. Just then, it sensed the presence of the Sky Maiden and turned around to see her giving it an adamant glare through the ominous yellow eyes. " **Summon Gem: Earthshine!** " Wendy held a hand to her heart, focusing her spirit into the Keyblade's radiance. She gathered the Earthshine's energy on the end of the Jungle King and thrust it into the air, magic swirling around her. Up from the ground came the lion Simba, who landed gracefully by Wendy's side and gave off a mighty roar which echoed throughout the entire city.

The rest of Wendy's friends watched the scene from the alley. To Romeo, this was the first time he saw the Sky Dragon Slayer's new ability with the Keyblade to summon an ally, just as Lucy was able to summon Celestial Spirits. He was expecting her to execute a Command Style, but was pleased by her new power regardless. Elfman, Lisanna, Levy, and Aladdin were awestruck by the display, while Donald, Goofy, Sherria, and Carla were filled with confidence. Even the Pot Centipede was baffled by the Keyblade master's actions.

Simba turned to Wendy and asked, "Do you need some help?"

Wendy requested, "Simba, I need you to use **Proud Roar** on that Heartless." She gestured to the Pot Centipede, before she and the lion looked around them to see an army of Pot Spiders positioned everywhere from the buildings to the streets. "And we've got company!"

Simba knew that the danger was great, but he was determined to confront it alongside the one who summoned him. He nodded, "Alright, let's do it!"

Wendy nodded back, and she and Simba turned their attention to the Pot Centipede, not minding the swarm of Pot Spiders closing in on them. The Keyblade began to flash gold as the Sky Dragon Slayer held it firmly behind her, charging up massive amounts of energy. The fur on Simba's back bristled with majestic power in harmony with Wendy's magic, a dangerous growl rumbling deep in his throat. They aimed for the Pot Centipede, which was standing ten feet away, trembling violently. " **Proud Roar!** " With a triumphant shout, Wendy swung the Keyblade, and Simba simultaneously released a powerful roar. Beams of energy blasted across the main street, vaporizing every Pot Spider in the vicinity and tearing apart the Pot Centipede's segmented body. When the golden energy surrounding the main street disappeared, only the head and caboose was left. " **Sonic Blade!** " Wendy delivered a string of supersonic thrusts that sliced the two main parts at the same instant. " **Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!** " For the final blow, she swung her hands and summoned a large and very powerful tornado that swirled the head and caboose in, ripping them apart before they dissipated into black dust. The last thing she and Simba saw of the Pot Centipede was a large glowing heart flying into the sky.

Wendy took in a deep breath, relieved that the arduous battle had reached its conclusion. "We did it..." She turned to Simba with a smile, "Thanks, Simba."

Simba smiled back, "Call me again if you need me. See you later, Wendy!" He dispersed and retreated back to the security of the Keyblade, leaving a trail of amber-colored dots in his wake.

Their energy restored thanks in no small part to Donald's **Cure** spells, everyone hurried towards Wendy and regrouped with her. Romeo said happily, "That was awesome! Summoning that lion and combining your magic with his? That was the best thing ever! It's like a Unison Raid! How did you do that?"

Wendy grinned, "It just came to me. I thought it would be a great idea."

Romeo remarked, "The Keyblade really is an incredible weapon. You're lucky to have it in your hands. You're the best, Wendy."

Wendy giggled, "Nothing I can't handle, really."

Elfman smirked, "You squashed that bug good! Nice work, kid!"

Lisanna approved, "That was amazing, Wendy!"

Levy began, "Hey, where's-"

Aladdin looked around the square, almost frantic, spinning in place. "Jasmine!"

Suddenly, the sound of Jafar's evil cackle resonated throughout the streets. The group scanned their surroundings for signs of the royal vizier, but found nothing. Carla snapped her fingers, "It was a diversion. Jafar took Jasmine with her while we were fighting the centipede... We played right into his hands."

Aladdin crossed his arms, "That cowardly snake. Where'd he run off to?"

Levy assumed, "Probably off to that Keyhole he wants. If only we knew where it was. Wait a minute..." Just then, she perked up with a thought crossing her mind. She turned to Aladdin, "The Genie said that he heard of the Keyhole before, right?"

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah, so?"

Levy rubbed her chin, "The Keyhole might be at the place where we found him. My guess is that Jafar's heading there as well."

Aladdin's eyes widened in realization, "The Cave of Wonders! That's probably where the Keyhole is!" He turned to the Solid Script wizard, impressed. "Levy, you're a genius."

Levy smiled, "I am a quick learner, after all."

Donald confirmed, "At least we now know where we're going and what we're up against."

Goofy suggested, "We'd better get ready for whatever Jafar's cookin' up."

Aladdin turned his attention to the city's main gate. "To the desert! Come on, let's move!"

Wendy nodded, "Okay!" She and the rest of her friends were on their way out of the city and into the endless ocean of sand, heading for the one place where their eventual battle with Jafar would begin. Unbeknownst to them, an entity disguised as a falcon was soaring above the buildings, observing the young heroes' departure. The Headless Horsemen Silver gazed at the Sky Maiden and her companions, surging with a mixture of exultation and intent.

"So you have come, Wendy Marvell... Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! My radiant light of justice longs to reveal the truth hidden in the darkness, to see if the girl is truly superior in her own right... No illusion is safe when bathed in the light of the sun, and the blade of righteousness will blot it out with the slightest stroke. How I longed to unveil the truth before me. The truth of strength..." He paused for effect, "...and weakness." He held out his hand and grasped it around the image of Wendy disappearing into the desert. "I'm coming for you, child! The time has come to prove your worth against me! This fight will decide who is worthy to be bathed in the _one true light!_ "

With that declaration, Silver stretched his falcon wings wide and streaked into the blue sky. It would seem that Jafar wasn't the only problem Wendy had to deal with.

* * *

 **Author's Note  
** _The second chapter of the Agrabah Arc is finally posted! The next chapter will be the moment you've all been waited for: Wendy and her friends will engage in a destructive duel against one of Sleepy Hollow's Headless Horsemen, **Silver Ornithurae.** And now that you've seen the fate of Kurt Zisa and the Desert Cobra dark guild, it's about time I take this to the next level. Next chapter will be something unexpected, something that'll make your heat beat faster, I guarantee it. Secret boss, anyone?_

 _Be sure to fav and review for more exciting content to come. This is TheSavageMan100, singing out. Peace!_


	23. Agrabah III: Silver's Prey

**Desert**

The Pot Centipede was defeated, but it came at the cost of losing Jasmine and the magic lamp to Jafar. Faced with this minor setback, Wendy and her friends sprinted out of the desert kingdom and raced through the sandy vastness on their way to the Cave of Wonders, but not before settling once again who would fit in the magic carpet and who would catch up. As usual, Lisanna and Elfman were using their Take-Over Magic to follow the carpet, and the ones riding it this time around were Wendy, Aladdin, Romeo, Carla, Sherria, and Levy. As for Donald and Goofy, since the carpet was fully occupied, their only alternative was to ride Elfman's back. Donald seemed to be sour about the idea of doing horseback with a self-professed advocate of manliness, considered to be the most unlikely transportation.

"I can't believe we have to play horsey with this macho man!" Donald complained, crossing his arms. "I like it better when we're on the magic carpet. Why not have Wendy and Romeo ride him? They did the same thing with Genie."

"Gawrsh, I don't think it's the same thing, Donald," Goofy implied, grasping Elfman's back to secure himself. "Genie's been ridin' Wendy and Romeo by his shoulders the whole trip back to Agrabah. We didn't see him give 'em a horseback ride; it was all heavy-liftin' and magic stuff." He then smiled, "But what's wrong with doin' a little bit of horseback with your pals? It makes ya feel like a cowboy on a rodeo just doin' that!"

"It's not that I don't like it, Goofy," Donald admitted. "I always prefer a mode of transportation that's comfortable and doesn't involve accidents."

"We're in the middle of a desert," Goofy pointed out. "How can there be a few bumps along the road?"

"He's right, you know," Elfman turned his head between prancing the sand. "Just because it's a whole land of sand doesn't mean it's a rough ride. And I guarantee you it won't be. I'm keeping a steady pace while you boys sit back and enjoy the manly view of the desert."

"Well, can't argue with that," Donald shrugged. "Since the carpet's already full, we have to rely on you as our only mode of transportation. All that matters is getting to the place where the Keyhole's at, save Jasmine and Genie, and teach that mean ol' Jafar a thing or two."

"I like your style, duck," Elfman grinned. "Keep up a manly attitude like that, and we'll get somewhere. It's been a wild ride for all of us. On the plus side, it can't get any worse."

Meanwhile, Aladdin scanned the horizon from his spot in the magic carpet, squinting to look through the windswept sands. He then pointed his finger at the sight of a familiar sandpit surrounded by a circle of rock formations. "There it is! Exactly where we left off. We'll just have to-"

The street urchin was about to finish his sentence when a huge sandstorm came up from behind them. It swept the group in its embrace, almost blowing them off course. Romeo flinched at the sudden change of weather, "Whoa! The wind's getting pretty strong here."

Aladdin advised, "Watch out for sandstorms, guys. They usually make the road a bit harder to travel."

Sherria narrowed her gaze, trying to get a better look beyond the horizon obscured by the dome of sand that caught everyone between the road and the destination. "We can't see anything! How are we supposed to move on?"

Elfman stopped a few feet from the carpet above, all the while shielding his eyes from the dust rushing over his face. "Hey, what's going on?"

Donald looked up at the scene of the incident, his hand held over his face. "Have we reached a dead end?"

Goofy couldn't find the right words for an assumption, as the sand obscured his vision. "I can't see a thing!"

The storm continued to run its course, albeit more louder and excessive than before. The entourage's confusion turned to annoyance as they braced themselves from the blazing dust.

Levy tensed, "It's getting stronger! We can't get through!"

Romeo asked Wendy, "Won't you use your Sky Magic to blow the sand away? Sherria, too?"

Wendy responded, "I can't see with all this sand. I don't know where I'll hit!"

Sherria winced, "And if we try to breathe air, the sand will get into our lungs!"

Aladdin pondered, "There's gotta be a way past it..."

The sand kept on roaring.

Goofy shuddered, "It's a blustery wind 'round here!"

Donald worried, "We're gonna get swept under!"

Elfman implored, "You two, get behind me if you wanna live like real men."

Donald rolled his eyes, "Oh, give it a rest!" He and Goofy did as they were told and crept behind Elfman's muscular beast form.

Abruptly, the roaring ceased. The clouds of sand dispersed and fluttered in separate directions, and every trace of the storm was swept away by the currents. Once again, the desert was within the group's sight, and they all sighed with relief.

Romeo cheered, "It's gone!"

Levy breathed, "Thank goodness..."

Wendy beamed, "We're all okay!"

Donald sighed, "That was close..."

Goofy grinned, "We're in the clear."

Elfman boasted, "A manly save!"

Aladdin confirmed, "We're back on track. Let's-" He paused when he noticed something was off. "Guys, look at this!" Wendy, Levy, Carla, Sherria traced the direction of his finger, and Lisanna flew up to their side. Where the sandpit was, it was replaced by another set of dunes stretching out into the distance. The only location where Aladdin and Levy found the Cave of Wonders was gone. Even the wind seemed to hold its breath. "The sandpit, it's gone! It's supposed to be right here! What happened?"

Levy assumed, "Hmm... That sandstorm must've blown us off course. Or maybe it wiped the sandpit off the map."

Carla argued, "That's impossible! How could a sandstorm erase one location from the spot? It didn't just disappear by ordinary means."

Lisanna guessed, "I think it's some kind of magical sandstorm. Something or someone must've caused it."

Sherria blinked, "We came all this way just to get stuck at the wrong end of the desert?"

Romeo asked, "What happened to the sandpit? It's not like it could've just rolled off by itself. Then again-"

The Rainbow Fire wizard's assumption was cut short when something struck him and the others like lightning. The sands shuddered with a massive pop, and out came a large entity spinning violently like a disc.

"What the devil?!" Carla demanded.

"What is that?!" Romeo exclaimed.

The monster landed two giant feet on the ground, the deadly ends of the disc divided into two crescent swords held by two out of six arms, each ending in three sharp segmented talons. It boasted a brown and black segmented body, and a golden head that bore a strong resemblance to the snake on Jafar's staff. It wore a white sleeve trimmed in gold on each arm, a white tunic with puffy gold sleeves over its oddly-shaped upper torso, and white gold-and-turquoise trimmed pants on its lower body. Around its waist was a brightly colored sash decorated with bright orange tassels and a gold apron bearing the Heartless emblem. Its feet appeared to be clad in gold and brown shoes at first glance, but the toes were curled into fierce hooks that pointed down towards the ground.

"It's a Heartless!" Wendy was quick to identify the creature by the sash it was wearing, not to mention the foul stench of darkness surrounding it. "I think this one's behind the sandstorm!"

"That's Jafar for ya," Romeo remarked. "He's smart enough to leave something behind to keep us busy."

"No doubt about it. You see the snake head?" Sherria pointed out. "It looks an awful lot like the staff he's carrying around."

"How do we know Jafar sent it after us?" Carla questioned. "It may have been acting on its own!"

"Look out!" Lisanna screamed.

The Heartless classified as King Cobra clawed its silver khopeshes viciously, prompting Lisanna and the magic carpet to dodge frantically as the others held on for dear life. " **WHOOOOOOOAAA!** " Wendy, Romeo, Sherria, Carla, Aladdin, and Levy toppled out of the carpet and collapsed on the sand as Lisanna flew down to regroup with them, before Donald, Goofy, and Elfman followed suit. On cue with the King Cobra's emergence, multiple pillars popped from the sand and formed a circle around a wide area of the desert. The pillars chained together to form a barrier of impenetrable magic, designed to prevent any chance of escape until certain conditions were met. The King Cobra turned its six-armed body in the group's direction, its snake head focused on the Keyblade master and her allies.

"Is everyone alright?" Aladdin asked. "That ridiculously oversized snake almost got us."

"Yeah, we're fine," Romeo nodded. "But I don't think we'll be for long. Not as long as it's around!"

"We're gonna have to beat this Heartless," Wendy summoned her Keyblade. "It's the only way to move on."

"A ridiculously oversized snake, huh?" Elfman cracked his knuckles. "Somebody's asking for a challenge!"

"We'll give it everything we got," Lisanna changed into **Animal Soul: Cat.** "Here goes nothing!"

The King Cobra summoned two orbs of energy in the bottom pair of its arms, and the group was suddenly enveloped in a veil of white-lighted prisms. "Leave it to me, I'll bring it down! **Sky God's Boreas!** " Sherria was about to make the first strike by conjuring a horizontal black whirlwind to hurl at the large Heartless. But just as she thrust her hand, she was shocked to see no whirlwind coming out. "Huh? What's... **Sky God's Boreas!** " She tried again, and was met with the same result. " **Sky God's Boreas! Sky God's Boreas!** " She repeated the process a few times. Nothing happened. " **Sky God's Bellow! Sky God's Dance!** " Sherria resorted to cast other Sky God Slayer spells; every attempt ended in failure. "What's going on? Why isn't my magic working?"

"I never thought I'd see the day you lost your touch," Donald snickered.

"No, I wasn't! I was just getting started!" Sherria protested.

"It's my turn now!" Donald aimed his staff at the King Cobra. " **Fire!** " Nothing came out. "Huh? **Fire! [FIRE!** " Nothing. " **Blizzard! Thunder! Gravity!** " Still nothing. "What happened to my magic?!" He stared at his staff in surprise.

"Now who's losing his touch?" Sherria smiled slyly.

"I didn't lose my touch!" Donald quacked.

" **Blizzard!** " Wendy attempted at shooting a ice crystal from the Jungle King. " **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " She even tried to cast her signature tornado breath. It didn't take long for her to realize she was struck with the strange occurrence as Sherria and Donald. "I can't use my magic, too!"

"Same here," Romeo raised his open palm, expecting a colored flame to burst. "My Rainbow Fire's out of juice!"

"What's going on?" Elfman's **Beast Soul** was instantly reverted back to human form. "I can't use **Beast Soul** anymore..."

"Our Take-Over Magic's stopped!" Lisanna **Animal Soul** was affected by the same changes. "What's happening to us?"

"Uh-oh!" Goofy gulped. "That Heartless must've sealed our magic with whatever trick it pulled off!"

"A spell that cancels out magic... Could it be?" Levy thought out loud, before she turned her attention to the energy orbs clutched under the King Cobra's bottom hands. A gasp escaped her mouth as the truth dawned on her. "Just as I figured! It's using **Silence Magic!** "

"Silence Magic?" Wendy echoed.

"What's that?" Romeo asked.

"It's a form of magic with the ability to strip a wizard's Magic Energy of its 'sound' and render it immobile," Levy explained. "Anyone caught in it will be unable to use magic until its 'sound' is restored."

"You're kidding me!" Donald protested.

"Are you serious?!" Donald exclaimed.

"How did you know this?" Carla asked.

"I've read a book about it back at the guildhall," Levy stated. "I didn't recall anyone in Fairy Tail who experienced Silence Magic before, myself included, but seeing it come into play for the first time..." She shuddered as the weight of reality sunk in, "...it actually scares me." She did a few hand signals, expecting a random Solid Script spell to activate, but nothing happened. "I can't even use my Solid Script, either..."

"Is there any way to break the spell?" Wendy asked.

"Actually, there is," Levy smiled. "Every time Silence Magic is put in effect, it condenses the energy into a power source. You see those orbs?" She motioned to the King Cobra's energy orbs. "If we destroy them, that should do the trick!"

"You mean we gotta take out those orbs?" Sherria questioned. "I don't think it's gonna be easy. That Heartless is obviously no walk in the park."

"That's not a problem," Wendy said bravely, as she seized her Jungle King. "I can do just fine without magic. Magic's not the only thing I'm good at. It doesn't matter how great the odds are. I'll take them head on."

"You're speakin' my language, kid," Elfman smirked. "If all else fails, let our fists do the talkin'. Count me in!"

"Me too," Goofy elected. "You can always count on my trusty shield."

"Don't forget me!" Donald joined in. "I'm not running away just because my magic's sealed away!"

"I'm in, too," Aladdin followed. "We'll have to work together to stop this thing."

"Right! Let's do this!" Wendy nodded, before she turned to the group members who hadn't volunteered to lead the charge. "Leave it to us. We'll knock the orbs with our weapons and take our magic back."

"Two punches!" Elfman declared. "Just two punches in two globes, and we're bursting with manly magic!"

"Are you gonna be okay?" Romeo asked worriedly. "Without our magic, we're powerless. You okay with that?"

"We'll be fine, Romeo. Don't worry," Wendy assured with a smile. "We've got each other backs, and we'll make it out okay."

"I believe you, Wendy," Romeo smiled back. "Good luck out there! Show 'em what for!"

"Do your best, Wendy!" Carla encouraged. "And be careful!"

"Big Brother Elf..." Lisanna whispered. "Please, be careful..."

At the start of the battle, Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin, and Elfman moved in to attack the King Cobra's orbs from its feet. As it walked closer to the young heroes, a series of mechanical crunches echoing throughout the desert, it stared at them with its snake-like head. The Heartless stood in place and twirled its khopeshes around in a frenzy, slicing at the party and deflecting attacks at the same capacity. Wendy and her teammates barely avoided getting ripped to shreds by the King Cobra's sword-spinning technique; while Donald and Goofy were the less fortunate, they managed to endure the deadly steel. Whenever Wendy and her teammates got too far away, the King Cobra would often perform a dashing attack with both khopeshes. It had small range, but the blades remained torturous to the bone. Since the party was affected by Silence Magic, they were unable to use their magic and abilities. However, half of the party didn't need the use of magic to appease the situation in front of them. Wendy was able to strike at the **Silence Orbs** with her Keyblade, Donald with his staff, Goofy with his shield, Aladdin with his scimitar, and Elfman with his bare fists. The King Cobra was naturally a skilled warrior, proficient in swordplay and capable of performing swift attacks, but with great timing and concentration, they were able to analyze and predict its sword swings before aim for the orbs, if given the chance. Less than three minutes later, Wendy and Aladdin made the final attack onto one of the Silence Orbs with various combinations, destroying it. Next, a single punch from Elfman eliminated the other Silence Orb. Just as the King Cobra collapsed onto the ground, everyone felt their Magic Energy swelling back again.

"Hooray!" Donald beamed upon seeing a tiny flame lighting the tip of his staff. "We can use magic again!"

"I felt it, too," Wendy could see the small currents of wind swirling around her body. "The wind's coming back to me. And the Keyblade's power!"

"Alright!" Elfman morphed into **Beast Soul** again. "The beast is back!"

"Our magic's restored!" Romeo's hand blazed with **Blue Fire.** "Way to go, guys!"

"The snake's down for the count," Sherria pointed out. "Now's our chance to get the jump on it."

"I think we've waited long enough," Lisanna decided. "Let's give 'em a hand!"

As Romeo, Carla, Sherria, Lisanna, and Levy regrouped with Wendy's team, they faced the stunned King Cobra, which had fallen into a sitting position. Its snake head coiled out of its body on a long elastic neck, attempting to bite the party with its poisonous fangs. The attack was easily deflected and doing so was more than enough to make the snake flinch, although its wild movements made it harder to hit. It was like whacking a mole that pops out of a hole at random, but it was nothing Wendy and company couldn't handle. Wendy struck the snake with a 9-hit Keyblade combo and **Sky Dragon's Claw,** Donald with **Thunder,** Goofy with **Goofy Rocket,** Lisanna with **Animal Soul: Harpy,** Elfman with **Beast Soul,** and Levy with **Solid Script: Bullet.**

Despite the amount of damage it took, the King Cobra managed to snap out of its stunned state and jump back up. This time around, it was floating airborne in a meditative-like state. Lisanna wondered, "What's it doing now?"

Carla responded, "I believe it's entering the second phase."

Immediately, the King Cobra formed a protective golden barrier around its entire body. Elfman declared, "I got this!" He raced at the Heartless with a clenched fist.

Lisanna shouted, "No, wait!" But her brother had already struck the barrier, and his attack was instantly bounced back.

Sherria indicated, "It didn't do any damage!"

Levy analyzed, "That's an anti-physical barrier! Physical attacks have no effect against it!"

Elfman asked, "Let me guess. Another book?"

Levy shook her head, "No, I figured it out by myself, though it took me some time. Considering I've read a lot that there is about magic, it's a gift."

Wendy asked, "How are we gonna take down that barrier?"

Levy answered, "It requires huge amounts of magic. With enough power, the barrier can be destroyed."

Wendy affirmed, "Then we'll just have to hit it with any magic we've got!"

Donald, Romeo, and Sherria agreed in unison, "Yeah!"

The group pursued the King Cobra hovering around the arena, the latter patiently contemplating its next move during its meditative position. Wendy struck the anti-physical barrier with **Sky Dragon's Roar,** Sherria with **Sky God's Bellow,** Donald with **Blizzard,** Romeo with a **Rainbow Fireball,** and Levy with **Solid Script: Thunder.** Eventually, the King Cobra saw through its adversaries' persistence and twirled its arms around, its hands glowing crimson red. With a flick, a barrage of fireballs appeared around the arena and hovered slowly near the group, acting as mines. Donald, Elfman, and Sherria took damage from the mines, while Wendy and Goofy knocked them back at the barrier, damaging it. The King Cobra was getting tired of the group's attempts to resist and raised its arms. In response, three tornadoes surrounded Levy, startling her as they fused into one larger tornado, tossing her high into the air. "Levy!" Lisanna cried, using her **Animal Soul: Harpy** to fly and catch the Solid Script wizard in the air.

The King Cobra targeted the two girls, summoning a torrent of mines after them. "Levy! Lisanna! Watch out!" Elfman shouted, as they noticed the attack coming their way.

" **Solid Script: Iron!** " Levy chanted, and the word 'IRON' that was made from the substance it was based on was conjured in the air. She shifted in front of Lisanna, the mines exploding when they made contact with her iron barrier, allowing them to land on the ground safely.

Lisanna muttered, "It doesn't know when to give up, does it?"

Levy remarked, "I gotta give that snake some credit. It's pretty tough."

Elfman huffed, "A whole lotta trouble, if you ask me."

Wendy declared, "Maybe so, but I'm not ready to give up just yet!"

Romeo nodded, "Me too!"

Wendy and company continued their assault on the King Cobra's anti-physical barrier, authorizing full use of long-ranged magical techniques to exhaust its defenses. But even in its meditative state, its strategies were tricky as they were dangerous. The Heartless attacked with tornadoes and fiery mines, turning the arena into a lethal obstacle course. Regardless of the chaos, the group eluded the obstacles, never to lose their focus on the barrier. Two minutes later, Wendy, Levy, and Goofy deflected three mines, Sherria cast **Sky God's Boreas,** and Donald dished out a **Gravity** spell to completely shatter the barrier. Once again, the Heartless was paralyzed, and the snake head was its only means of defense. Wendy attacked the snake with a 6-hit Keyblade combo and a **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack,** Romeo with **Blue Fire,** Donald with **Blizzard,** Goofy with **Goofy Tornado,** Aladdin with a 6-hit scimitar attack, and Levy with **Solid Script: Storm.**

The King Cobra sustained moderate damage, but it refused to surrender. It stood back up to its feet and unleashed its Silence Magic onto the group, cancelling their magic once more. With the two Silence Orbs that sustained the spell in the King Cobra's bottom hands, Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin, and Elfman made a mad dash for the Heartless with their weapons (and Elfman's fists) in tow, while the rest of the team sat back and watched. When spinning and swinging its khopeshes wasn't plausible enough, the King Cobra turned to other means of crushing its enemies. It jumped up and spun vertically like a wheel with its crescent blades. It dove at the crew, and all ten were unable to dodge it in time. They all scattered about as it whizzed right through the group, damaging every one of them. They all fell to the ground as it came around, this time in a horizontal spin, targeting Wendy. Fortunately, Sherria pulled the Sky Dragon Slayer away before it closed in on her. " _That was close!_ " Wendy thought to herself.

But the chaos didn't stop there. The King Cobra switched between horizontal and vertical spins, decimating the group and sending them flying across the arena. They survived using their supplies of Potions and Ethers to revitalize their health and energy, though it didn't last long. As the King Cobra stopped spinning and landed on the sand, it assailed the worn-out heroes with its khopeshes. It took a few minutes to withstand the beast's flawless swordplay, but Wendy and her teammates succeeded on destroying the Silence Orbs. The Heartless crashed into the sand, and the heroes were free to use magic again. Wendy attacked the snake head with a 9-hit combo and a **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang,** Elfman with his fists, Lisanna with **Animal Soul: Penguin,** and Romeo with **Yellow Fire.**

The King Cobra reentered its meditative state and formed another anti-physical barrier, prompting Wendy and company to chase it down with their respective magical attacks, all the while avoiding the occasional tornadoes and mines. As time passed, the King Cobra resorted to executing a third kind of attack; its arms radiated with a purple glow before the Heartless thrust them against the sand, and in a flash, orbs of dark energy flew out and bounced around. The King Cobra would also summon and throw larger orbs during that phase. Despite the state they were in, Wendy and her companions carried on. The Sky Maiden hit the barrier with **Sky Dragon's Wave Wind,** Sherria with **Sky God's Bellow,** Donald with **Fire,** Romeo with **Purple Fire,** and Levy with **Solid Script: Water.** That combination of spells did the trick, and the King Cobra was stunned a fourth time. Elfman bashed the snake head with his **Beast Soul** -powered fists, Lisanna with **Animal Soul: Cat,** and Levy with **Solid Script: Thunder.**

Elfman growled, "Man, the snake's got a lot of guts!"

Levy stated, "It's completely well-balanced in both physical and magical attacks!"

Sherria wondered, "Could that be the reason why it's invincible?"

The group turned to see the King Cobra standing up with the remaining health it had left.

Lisanna stated, "It's gonna try to cancel our magic again!"

Romeo suggested, "We gotta stop it!"

Donald complained, "But how? It'll overpower us! We can't keep up!"

Goofy worried, "How are we gonna keep it down for good?"

Wendy confirmed, "Well, I guess it's time the gloves are off." She stared at the Jungle King and the hidden power resting within the decorated steel. "Jungle King's my current Keychain, and each Keychain gives the Keyblade a different form with their own Command Style." She added with determination, "I made my decision! I'm gonna use Jungle King's Command Style!"

Romeo perked up at hearing Wendy's announcement. He asked excitedly, "Really?! You're gonna do your thing?!" He simply couldn't wait to see the Sky Maiden's moment to shine by activating her trump card.

Wendy nodded, "Yeah. We're in a pinch right now, so I'm using a Command Style for this one. I gotta make it count. For everyone! Oh, and Romeo..." She turned to the Rainbow Fire wizard, and spoke with much consideration she could muster, "...I hope you'll like this."

Romeo said eagerly, "Oh, I will. This is gonna be fun!"

Mere seconds before the King Cobra regained its balance, Wendy quickly assumed an elegant pose with the Jungle King, her heart resonating with the light purple magic glowing around the blade. " **Jungle King Command Style...** " The aura expanded around her, and everyone present was watching the spectacle in awe. " **...Wild Brawler!** " In a massive burst of light, Wendy's body was empowered by a light purple aura, and two iron spiked gauntlets composed of astral energy were paired behind her, bound together by magical chains which connected to the Keyblade's teeth. As Wendy spun the Jungle King into a battle position, she noticed that her weapon served as the control handle for the chained gauntlets. It not only guided them in any direction, but it also granted them the ability to enlarge and shrink in both size and strength.

Romeo's jaw dropped at his first time of seeing Wendy unleashing a Command Style. His patience finally paid off, and his request of seeing it come into play was granted. " **THIS IS AWESOME!** "

Finally back to its feet, the King Cobra cast its Silence Magic and stripped everyone of their magic, with the exception of Wendy, whose Command Style was still active. They couldn't believe what they saw. The King Cobra's Silence Magic had no effect on a Command Style! Levy blinked, "No way! Wendy's made herself immune to the spell!"

Carla smled, "Her Command Style somehow helped her resist the effects! What a stroke of genius! She is very wise to exploit a enemy's flaws to the utmost. Her tenacity serves her well."

Donald grinned, "Now that she's powered up, she'll even things up a bit."

Goofy cheered, "Go, Wendy! You can do it! Knock 'em dead!"

Wendy turned to the King Cobra, her new Command Style primed for action. "Hey, monster! You want me? Come and get me!" Shouting these bold words, she stanced with the Jungle King, her astral gauntlets clenched into fists. The King Cobra leaped at its enemy, flashing its khopeshes menacingly. " **Wild Gloves!** " In response, Wendy reared back one of the gauntlets and clashed with the crescent blades, a huge shockwave sweeping the arena. The purple ambiance covering the Sky Maiden's body raged brighter and more intense as her eyes flashed with vigor. " **Jungle Jam!** " Effortlessly, she directed the **Wild Gloves** to parry the King Cobra's blades and punch its body at incredible speed. The blows were so powerful that it left several cracks in the Cobra's armor. Wendy delivered an uppercut that sent the dazed Heartless up in the air, and from her spot on the ground, she hurled her **Wild Gloves** for another barrage. " **Double Glove Attack!** " At the end, she rocketed both **Wild Gloves** as a double-fist strike that crashed the Heartless against the arena's invisible walls. The rest of the group hollered for Wendy and her new Command Style, with Romeo cheering the loudest of all.

Outraged of being humiliated by the Sky Dragon Slayer, the King Cobra jumped and spun rapidly with its khopeshes, before doing a horizontal dive-bomb. Wendy slammed a **Wild Glove** onto the shoulder of the Heartless before it could reach her, driving it into the sand and halting its spinning. "You shouldn't be playing with those," she warned, indicating the khopeshes in the beast's hands. "I'll make sure to beat some manners into you!" On cue, the **Wild Gloves** spun rapidly and charged with golden magical power, turning into an enhanced attack. " **Banana Bomb!** " The first **Wild Glove** launched and made a beeline for one of the khopeshes held in the King Cobra's left hand. The **Banana Bomb** exploded upon impact, breaking the crescent-shaped blade into pieces! It wasn't long before Wendy fired a second **Banana Bomb** at the remaining khopesh and destroyed it!

Levy remarked, "Such incredible power..."

Goofy grinned, "She's really good!"

Donald agreed, "You said it!"

Romeo whooped, "Alright! Yeah! Keep it up!"

The weaponless King Cobra frantically shifted to its meditative phase, producing another barrier in a futile attempt to protect itself. " **Banana Bombs! Go!** " Wendy fired a salvo of explosive **Wild Gloves,** greatly damaging the barrier. She then released a volley of **Banana Bombs** above for them to rain down on the Heartless like a meteor shower. With its barrier destroyed, the King Cobra collapsed on the ground, broken and exhausted beyond belief. "Time to finish this! **Command Style Critical Art: Meteor Impact!** " Wendy positioned her **Wild Gloves,** which were spinning much faster and emitting more golden energy. She launched the two blazing gauntlets into the sky, and they fused together into a giant magic seal above the King Cobra. A meteorite was pulled down from the seal, and it collided with the Heartless in a massive eruption! **BOOOOOOOM!** With a rattled hiss, the King Cobra's mechanical body was torn apart, its snake head lying motionless amidst the smoke and scattered metal. A large glowing heart was seen rising from the fire, before the remains vanished. It was all over.

" **YOU DID IT!** " Romeo yelled happily, and he rushed over to hug Wendy, who had just deactivated her Command Style. "That was incredible! You were awesome back there, with the explosive gauntlets and that meteor falling out of the sky... You got that Heartless good!"

"Wow, I never knew how strong Jungle King's Command Style was," Wendy remarked, as she hugged Romeo back. "It really does pack a punch! There are other Keychains out there with their own Command Styles. When I collect more, I wanna see what they'd do."

"Yeah, me too!" Romeo smiled, pulling back from the hug. "Thanks for taking care of that snake for us, by the way."

"You're welcome," Wendy smiled back. "Thanks for believing in me."

As the two released the hug, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin, Carla, Sherria, Elfman, Lisanna, and Levy joined them to congratulate the Sky Dragon Slayer for her remarkable performance in the battle's climax. Levy admired, "Amazing work, Wendy! You've beaten that mechanical snake down to size."

Elfman gave the thumbs up, "That's what I'd call going out with a bang! You did good, kid."

Lisanna smiled brightly, "Wendy, that was very brave of what you did."

Wendy blushed at each of her friends' compliments. "Thanks..."

Aladdin grinned, "Now that the snake's out of the picture, we should be getting a move on. We have to get to the Cave of..." He stopped mid-sentence when he looked around the arena, which was still active even after the King Cobra's defeat. "Wait a second. We're still trapped? It can't be! We already beat that thing! Is there something we missed? Something we still have to do?"

There was a faint hiss in the wind, and it carried a loud, dominant voice that startled Wendy and company. " _That is correct! Your battle with the King Cobra was merely a test, a show of displaying the extent of your abilities. You have broken the sound of silence, braved the wrath of steel without fear, and even crushed the head of the snake! The tenacity and resolve you have shown was the entertainment I needed. Now that you have passed the test, Wendy Marvell..._ " She gasped at the mention of her name. " _...the true challenge awaits you. You are deemed worthy to face the storm of absolute justice. Whether you will overcome the storm or be consumed by it remains to be seen... I will be content to fighting you either way._ "

Wendy was surprised that whoever spoke to her was demanding a challenge from her. "Show yourself!"

The voice let out a laugh so proud that the desert rang with it in every direction. " _Patience, child. I am right here..._ " Sure enough, when Wendy looked up to the sky, what was more troubling than the voice that shook the desert was a silver comet piercing the clouds, leaving a trail of discarded mass in its wake. It struck the ground like a bolt of lightning, scattering the sand in a massive emission that smothered the entire arena, blowing the group away with no way to defend. Dust flew everywhere as a winged silhouette alighted on one of the arena's pillars, standing tall with arms crossed. A light hum of amused laughter escaped the entity's mouth as Wendy and her friends fell onto the ground, lying amongst the fog of sand. The force of collision was so powerful that Wendy hardly had the resolve to push her torso up. When the dust cleared, the silouette was revealed to be a man dressed in a falcon-themed superhero uniform. "...and I am not going anywhere." To rub salt in the wound, a horde of Sleepy Hollow wizards emerged from the fading sand, standing alongside the one on top of the pillar.

Wendy stared hard at the newcomer and his underlings, getting on her knees. Seeing her stand in the face of this new threat was enough for Donald, Goofy, Aladdin, Romeo, Carla, Sherria, Elfman, Lisanna, and Levy to pull themselves together and get up as well. Wendy could easily recognize the hooded attire any low-ranking wizard in the Sleepy Hollow guild occasionally wore, and ascertain who the man in charge was. "You're... Sleepy Hollow!" She then eyed the pillar, "And you're one of the Headless Horsemen!"

The Headless Horseman remarked, "You are even more insightful than I thought. Indeed, I am **Silver Ornithurae** of the Headless Horsemen of Sleepy Hollow! The prince of the elements, the bird of prey, the unparalleled and unequaled lord of the skies!" He pointed a finger at the group, "You, the band of fools who defied our Master Viriniam... I never expected a minor rebellion to succeed where others could not. I would punish you for your insolence, but that is not my purpose here." His eyes shifted to the Sky Maiden, "My interests lie with the child who bested Wrecker and sealed the Keyholes. I will see to it she is given a proper reception."

Levy recognized, "I know you... You're with Sleepy Hollow! You were there in the attack!"

Elfman growled, "You decided to show your face around here, you bastard? We've got a bone to pick with you and your boss!"

Lisanna glared, "I didn't think for a second we'd see you again. What are you doing here?"

Carla thought out loud, "Elfman, Lisanna, and Levy were involved in Sleepy Hollow's invasion as well..."

Silver asked, "I assume you are the few Fairy Tail wizards who slipped from our grasp and took refuge in other worlds before the Keyblade master found you?" He laughed lightly, "By escaping the long arm of justice, you relish the empty notion of freedom." He gestured to Levy, "Even the Solid Script wizard, who whisked away into the wilderness with a common pauper."

Levy gasped, "Huh?! How did you-"

Silver cut her off, "My sources whispered rumors of a minor delinquent squabbling in the marketplace, accompanied by a female with a capacity for magic. Solid Script, from the looks of these goofy words popping out of the sky." Levy and Aladdin tensed at the Headless Horseman's report. "The last I saw of them before they left the city was the Fairy Tail symbol marked on the girl's shoulder." She grabbed her left scapula at that, "Her whereabouts were in question by the time she disappeared. But for once, the snake had proved to be of some use. Thanks to him..." He placed one hand around his hip, "...I no longer have to track her down."

Levy questioned, "You knew that we were leaving Agrabah? You figured it out on your own?"

Silver replied, "As I told you once, I have my sources. But these concerns are not of importance, for there are other matters at hand. We must commence the rest of the festivities without further delay."

Wendy narrowed her eyes at the Headless Horseman. "You sent that Heartless to trap us, didn't you?"

Silver answered, "That was only half the plan. You see, it was all planned by Master Viriniam."

Wendy's eyes went wide at who Silver was referring to. "Kaze?!"

Silver continued, "She sensed your presence in this world. She knew you would come. Everything was orchestrated shortly after you arrived. We have prepared for this!"

Lisanna gasped, "Kaze Viriniam set up the whole thing?"

Elfman barked, "What the hell is going on here?!"

Silver ignored the Strauss siblings' demands and explained his motives to Wendy, "The creation of the King Cobra, your battle in this desolate ocean of sand... This was all done according to Master Viriniam's design. She devised the blueprint, and I set up the device. Why else do you think I led you into this coliseum? The Master has secretly selected you for a special purpose. An evaluation to determine if you truly are worthy of her attention. The King Cobra was only the first trial!"

Wendy gritted her teeth as she seized the Jungle King's handle, trying to keep her emotions in check. "What do you want?"

Silver chuckled, "I thought it would be obvious. Your second and final trial has begun. You will have to face _me._ " He flexed his index finger at Wendy, and it lit up with a spark of silver energy. "If you win, I will let you pass. But if you lose, you must surrender and come with me. The Master will be expecting you. She will be most pleased when I turn you over to her."

Donald whined, "It's not fair! We'll have to fight again! Why can't we take a break?"

Goofy gulped, "I don't think so, Donald. There's no getting outta this one!"

Wendy staggered back a few steps, trembling with a mixture of anger and anxiety. If Kaze was expecting her, she may be here somewhere in Agrabah. Her eyes never wavered from Silver, but the thought of being brought over to the girl she fought at the boat sent a shiver down her spine. She was feeling threatened, intimidated... Seconds later, she masked her fear, and boldly asked, "Where is she?"

Silver responded, "She is at the Cave of Wonders with Jafar. As we speak, they are unveiling the Keyhole hidden somewhere in the depths."

Wendy's eyes dilated as she gasped in shock. "She's here...!" If Sleepy Hollow's guild master had indeed set foot in Agrabah, there was no doubt she was coming after her, which would put her friends in grave danger. "She knew I was here... I shouldn't have come..."

Carla saw the aching fear in the Sky Maiden's expression, and took it upon herself to speak on her behalf. She looked up and asked Silver, "You sprung the trap just so you could fight Wendy and bring her to your Master?"

Silver nodded, "That's right. My objective is to test the Keyblade master's abilities. Master Viriniam's orders are absolute! It is essential for the Sleepy Hollow guild to satisfy her every need."

Carla retorted, "That's absurd! Wendy has nothing to do with you! We won't hand her over to the likes of you for your sake."

Elfman agreed, "You heard the cat. She's staying put. Let's settle this like real men!"

Lisanna asserted, "We'll show you what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail."

Silver smirked, "I certainly invite you all to try. Unfortunately, only Wendy Marvell will be permitted to face me. In the meantime, you will have to deal with my men." He gestured down towards the battalion of Sleepy Hollow wizards readying their weapons and magic. "I have no interest in wasting my power on those not worthy of my interest. What I desire most is someone who could rival the infinite light of justice I hold in my hand. This duel between me and the child was set up for that very reason." The spark of silver energy grew between his index and middle finger, and he pointed it at the group. "You have no right to interfere!" With a swing of his arm, the spark flew from his hand and grew into a massive tornado that zipped across the arena. It engulfed and blasted Donald, Goofy, Romeo, Aladdin, Carla, Sherria, Elfman, Lisanna, and Levy away to a separate corner of the coliseum.

That snapped Wendy out of her trance, and she witnessed her friends driven from her by Silver's tornado attack. "Guys!" As soon as the wind dissipated and left the group in a different area, she glared up at the Headless Horseman, whose hand teemed with electricity. "What did you do?!"

Silver stated, "This is between you and me. I cannot allow anyone to meddle in our fight, even your comrades."

Out of worry and concern, Wendy looked to her right to see her dazed friends, who were slowly approached by the Sleepy Hollow thugs. "Romeo, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin..."

Silver commented, "With qualities and resolve equal to yours, they will undoubtedly survive this skirmish. That is, if they are able to hold out for long. But I have no time for them... My soldiers will keep them occupied. I'll deal with them after everything has been settled."

Wendy declared, "If you want a fight with me, I'll give you one. And my friends will never lose. We _will_ pull through together! We won't leave each other behind!"

Silver chortled, "Such unwavering conviction, a fiery spit of bravery... You are just the kind of opponent I wanted to face! I wish to fight warriors when they fight at their best, when they use their true power... I crave for the ultimate challenge. You see, we are very much alike. We each followed our own paths, and adapted from our experiences in battle. You live to fight. Just like me."

Wendy countered, "You think fighting's the only thing I can do? There's more to it than that! The reason why I'm fighting is because I wanted to help people. That's what a Fairy Tail Wizard does."

Silver grinned, "Hmph, you have limitless potential, and all of a sudden you think you're a hero. Warriors are only measured by the will to survive. They fight each other until the strongest of those who evolved as a product of battle remain. Sleepy Hollow is built upon the foundation of newly evolved wizards like myself. The will to live is the strength to fight. The strong prey upon the weak, and those without strength do not evolve. It is the natural state of life."

Wendy frowned, "So you hurt innocent people and bring suffering to other worlds just to make yourself strong? That's barbaric, if you ask me!"

Silver snapped, "Silence! Fighting is about who is left standing. There is nothing else! We shall settle this debate in the fight to end all fights. If your Keyblade can rival these beautiful wings of white silver..." He pointed a thumb at his falcon wings, as it glowed with a white twinkle. "...then come battle with me!" With that, he launched himself into the air, before gently descending at ground level by flapping his wings.

Meanwhile, Romeo and the others recovered just in time to see Wendy going face to face with Silver. Before they could come to her aid, they found themselves surrounded by dozens of Sleepy Hollow grunts. Seeing that the Headless Horseman had no intention of allowing them to disrupt the impending duel, they were forced to take on the security. At the same time, they were confident (and hoping) that Wendy could defeat Silver on her own. Romeo peered through the Sleepy Hollow crowd and called out to her, "Wendy!" That caught her attention. "Don't worry about us! We got this!"

"You focus on Silver," Carla advised. "We'll handle the soldiers!"

"We're right behind ya!" Elfman shouted. "Go for it, kid! Waste him!"

"Okay! You be careful, guys!" Wendy acknowledged her friends' requests. "I'll be there soon, I promise!" She then turned to face Silver again, "Before we get started, let me ask you something. What are you really after besides fighting? Haven't you ever had a dream when you first joined Sleepy Hollow?"

"A curious question," Silver took time to ponder Wendy's question. "You are right, there are other ideals I pursue other than fighting. My dream..."

"Hm?" Wendy titled her head curiously.

"...is to enforce law and order as a knight of justice," Silver finished. "With that goal in mind, I joined the Sleepy Hollow guild. To defy Sleepy Hollow is to defy the law itself! Let me show you... Those who commit mutiny against my guild will see no mercy..." He brought his arms up into a fighting stance, then slowly waved them in an illusion-like gesture. "...and do not defy us again!"

"I'd have to disagree with you on that one," Wendy responded. "Why do you speak of justice when all you do it pillage and steal? Justice is about standing up for what's right and helping those that others wouldn't." She swung the Jungle King in a defensive manner, "That's more than enough reason to take you down a notch!"

"Enough talk. Let's fight!" Silver completed his illusion-based fighting stance, then charged at Wendy, unleashing a long combo of punches and kicks, prompting her to avail them with her Keyblade. Near the end of the clash, he punched her three times when she missed a strike, knocked her in the air, then slammed her down. " **Falcon Comet!** " He jettisoned himself towards the Sky Maiden at lightning speed, shrouding himself in a crystal-shaped barrier of blue energy while flying in a drilling motion. The **Falcon Comet** bounced all over the arena like a pinball, prompting Wendy to dodge by jumping over or performing a series of cartwheels.

" **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Wendy flexed her wind-induced arms to knock the **Falcon Comet** a few inches away. She thought that it would disable Silver's technique, but the **Falcon Comet** kept on ricocheting along the arena's walls; the energy barrier was impervious to attacks. " **Sonic Blade!** " Her only alternative was to deflect the **Falcon Comet** with utmost accuracy; she even used her supersonic thrusts to keep up with its speed. The clash lasted for less than a minute, until Wendy and Silver stopped at the last collision. Silver dished out another string of blows which Wendy managed to parry, and when he missed a roundhouse kick, she seized her chance. " **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!** " She pummeled the Headless Horseman with a fierce Keyblade and **Crushing Fang** combination. " **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " Her wind-fueled legs kicked him skyward as she came alongside and performed another Keyblade and **Crushing Fang** combo, the last blow crashing him into the ground. Picking himself up, Silver saw Wendy charging her trademark tornado breath. " **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " As it zipped towards him, he held out his hands as it collided with his open palms, and the breath attack was dispersed in one swift motion.

" **Twister of Supreme Judgment!** " Silver flung his hands forward, and an enormous silver tornado larger in size than Wendy's **Sky Dragon's Roar** fired forth from the palms. Wendy met the attack with another **Dragon's Roar,** but the **Twister** cut through her tornado breath like sandpaper. She ducked at the last moment, the **Twister** splitting a huge portion of the sand in half. The Headless Horseman launched himself forward with his wings, gathering white energy in his open hands. " **Silver Ray!** " He released numerous homing beams of light, aiming for the Sky Dragon Slayer.

" **Stun Impact!** " Wendy released a spherical burst of energy that deflected several homing beams, and leaped back to dodge the rest as they pierced the ground. However, Silver did not end off there as he fired more **Silver Rays.** " **Gravity!** " She brought forth a miniature gravitational field that crushed the beams under the sand, before she rushed up to meet the Headless Horseman. " **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " She swung her wind-fueled legs to try and kick Silver in the face, only for him to fluently block the attack with his right hand. " **Blizzard!** " She targeted his chest and fired a ice crystal from the tip of the Keyblade, forcing him to reel back. " **Fire!** " A fireball exploded in front of Silver, allowing Wendy to assault her distracted opponent with a string of Keyblade attacks. " **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Finally, she knocked him back by hammering her gust-powered arms.

" **Falcon Tempest!** " By the time Silver snapped out of his daze, he spun around like a top with so much speed, using his falcon wings as bludgeoning weapons, until his body was immersed in a colossal spiral of silver electricity. He spun towards Wendy in a velocity equal to that of the **Falcon Comet.**

" **Vernier!** " Wendy encased herself in a magical orb and flew away from the **Falcon Tempest** before its electrified edge could suck her in, and proceeded to avoid its movements in midair. As Silver stopped spinning, he transformed into a **Falcon Comet** once more, flying towards the airborne Sky Maiden at breakneck speed. But considering that the **Vernier** boosted her in both speed and flight, she managed to evade the drilling attack in every direction. When Silver stopped performing **Falcon Comet** and left himself temporarily open to attacks, Wendy dashed for him and slashed him a couple of times, followed by a **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang.** " **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " She breathed another tornado at the Headless Horseman, who used his falcon wings to block the attack. He backed off as Silver fired another volley of **Silver Rays,** which she dodged or deflected with ease.

" **Twister of Supreme Judgment!** " Silver flung his hands together and summoned another tornado fixated horizontally on the Sky Maiden.

" **Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!** " Wendy summoned her own tornado the same size as Silver's, except it was moving vertically. The two tornadoes collided and cancelled each other out, the explosion temporarily blinding Wendy. When she opened her eyes, Silver was soaring for her. A flurry of strikes was expertly blocked by both fighters.

In the midst of the escalating chaotic duel, Wendy's friends were engaging the countless Sleepy Hollow wizards, under orders from Silver to impede their progress. Between punching baddies with his [Purple Fire]-fueled fists, Romeo's eyes fell on Wendy, who was currently engaging Silver. " _Hold on, Wendy. We're coming..._ " he thought to himself, before knocking a Sleepy Hollow minion's face with a back fist.

Back with the duel, the blows were flying thick and fast; some managed to land a direct hit while others were expertly blocked. " **Silver Flash!** " Trying to gain the advantage, Silver gathered a significant amount of energy into his palms and released a stationary silver sphere with a wind-tunnel effect, pushing Wendy a few feet away. " **Twister Blade!** " His fingers emitted the same silver spark as before, and elongated into a spiraling whip. Wendy was able to evade several thrusts with her jumps and cartwheels. Later, she struck him with a **Thunder** spell, but he resisted the effects like it was nothing. Silver glided for the Sky Dragon Slayer, a silver aura covering his fists; she was able to block the attack, the pressure creating a small crevice on the sand. Wendy rushed out of the smoke and looked up to see Silver plunging his glowing palms. " **Silver Ray!** " He fired a volley of homing beams at Wendy, who dispelled most of them with **Stun Impact.** She dashed past the rest of the beams and struck the Headless Horseman with a 12-hit combo, **Fire,** and **Sky Dragon's Claw.** Silver recovered just in time to deliver a straight kick that shoved the Sky Maiden back.

"You're going down!" Wendy shouted, charging up with an aura of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Show me what you've got!" Silver yelled, boosting himself with his own magical aura.

The two wizards crashed into each other, forces of energy struggling to overcome one another, which cultivated into another furious clash considerably faster and more intense than the previous ones. An ill-timed swing from Wendy was blocked by Silver, who returned the favor with a **Silver Ray** to the chest and a vicious 20-hit combo. He knocked the Sky Maiden into the air, flew upward, and attempted at an aerial combo, but was blocked by her **Sky Dragon's Claw,** leaving him wide open to her **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack.** Wendy then performed her **Sonic Blade** ability, repeatedly slashing Silver back and forth, before he caught the Keyblade in his bare fist. He proceeded to execute another 20-hit combo and a **Silver Flash.** Wendy healed herself with **Cure,** moved away from a **Falcon Tempest,** and eluded a couple of **Silver Rays.** She made a slash at the Headless Horseman, who launched himself into the air. He fired more **Silver Rays** in addition to casting **Falcon Comet** and **Falcon Tempest,** but with great agility and precision, Wendy evaded them all. She jumped and raised her Keyblade, while Silver shot a **Twister of Supreme Judgment.** It connected with the Sky Dragon Slayer, piles of sand being blown in all directions. The triumphant smirk on Silver's face vanished when the smoke cleared. In a flash of light, Wendy, having used **Vernier** to save herself at the last second, slashed the Headless Horseman multiple times, mixed with a few Keyblade Magic spells. At the end of the combo, she did a downward slash that cut Silver's left wing. The now one-winged Headless Horseman landed on the ground, barely looking to see the Sky Maiden casting **Sky Dragon's Roar** as the finishing touch. He was struck from behind and knocked into the dirt. His severed falcon wing was stuck in the sand as a reminder of the minor casualty.

Wendy approached Silver, slightly exhausted from putting much effort into wearing him down. Beads of sweat trailed down her face, both from the sun's heat and the extremity of the fight, yet the burning resolve in her eyes still remained. She registered her demand between pants, "That's enough, Silver... Just give up."

Silver got back to his feet and dusted his uniform, seemingly unaffected by the damage he took, as evidenced by the cocky smile on his face. He commented, "Not bad for a beginner. But wings alone do not measure the falcon. The greatest attribute of all is the natural instinct to win!" With a single pulse of magic, a new falcon wing sprouted from his back in place of the old one, much to the Sky Dragon Slayer's dismay. "I appreciate the exercise, Wendy Marvell, but this is were it ends." His eyes boiled with tranquil fury, "Now, **behold!** " Roaring a loud scream, he stretched his arm aloft. As storm clouds formed in the skies, radical lightning belted the vicinity, startling everyone present in the arena. The storm clouds swirled and hovered over Silver's position, before the lightning struck his body, meshing him in a pillar of silver light. Tiny jolts formed around his open hand and mixed together to assume the form of a weapon. When the jolts vanished, the weapon was revealed to be a falcon-themed double-bladed lance. Wendy, her friends, and the Sleepy Hollow batallion watched in awe.

"Talk about big!" Elfman exclaimed.

"What kind of magic is that?" Lisanna wondered.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Levy worried.

"C'mon! We gotta help Wendy!" Donald suggested.

"She's gonna need some backup!" Goofy cried.

"No need to tell me twice!" Romeo agreed.

The group was on their way to support Wendy in defeating Silver's new surge of power, but their path was blocked by the Headless Horseman's army. One of them shouted, "Not so fast, you scum! You still have us to deal with!"

A second Sleepy Hollow wizard declared, "Commander Ornithurae is unbeatable! He'll defeat your Keyblade friend, and he plus us will make mincemeat out of all of you!"

A third wizard added, "I promise ya, Silver's gonna pulverize her with the power of the **Ten Birds of Prey!** You'll never leave this desert alive!"

Sherria raised an eyebrow, " **Ten Birds of Prey?** "

Carla questioned, "Could this be the source of his magic?"

Romeo responded to the Sleepy Hollow squadron, "You don't know what Wendy's capable of, Sleepy Hollow dogs! She's gonna beat Silver, and we're gonna help her!" He added with strong hope, "She won't let us down."

A fourth Sleepy Hollow wizard snapped, "Shut the hell up, kid! If you wanna get to Commander Ornithurae, you'll have to get past us!"

Romeo sighed, "Don't say I didn't warn ya. We're gonna get to Wendy, one way or another."

Aladdin shrugged, "Looks like we're gonna be busy for a while. Let's hope Wendy lasts this long..."

As the skirmish between both opposing groups carried on, the storm passed and the shining radiance faded to reveal Silver armed with his double-bladed lance. A taunting laugh erupted from his mouth as he walked towards Wendy, tiny sparks emitting from the edges of his weapon. "I am amused to see how graceful your swordplay is. But can you fare against mine?" He twirled his lance in circles before taking a fighting stance, "I hold in my hand the blade of unwavering justice that pierces the Heavens. Such is the supremacy of my **Wind Falcon Armor,** one of ten of the elemental **Birds of Prey!** "

Wendy uttered, "Wind Falcon Armor? Birds of Prey? If this is your armor, then..." Her eyes widened in shock, as the truth behind the Headless Horseman's magic began to sink in. "No... Don't tell me...!"

" **Fall now!** " No sooner had Silver hollered his demand than he assaulted Wendy with his **Falcon Lance,** the latter barely having time to defend herself. The lance's individual blades collided with the Jungle King, each clang sending waves of vibration that rolled with the wind. The dynamic clash between both combatants looked more like a choreographed dance, as they flipped over or jumped to avoid one swipe after another, but it was clearly obvious that one had the advantage. Wendy fought hard, but Silver was the far more experienced one in terms of swordplay, as he used both ends of his lance to strike in a perfect blend of ferocity and elegance. Less than two minutes later, he parried an untimely Keyblade strike and executed a string of Falcon Lance attacks on the Sky Maiden. Unable to block the rapid fire swings, Wendy found herself being used like a punching bag, the last blow launching her away. She recovered in midair using **Vernier,** but the Headless Horseman flew up to her at breakneck speed and engaged her in another clash. She was easily overwhelmed by Silver's superior skill, no matter how valiant her effort was; she was eventually turned into a punching bag once again, before he slammed her down. Silver landed and twirled the Falcon Lance, taking a straight jab at Wendy, but she recovered just in time to duck.

" **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " Wendy flexed her wind-induced legs to kick Silver three times in a row. " **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Just as she hammered the dragon wing-shaped winds shrouding her arms, he blocked the attack with the Falcon Lance. She jumped back a few meters as her cheeks puffed up wide. " **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " A powerful gust of wind flashed from her mouth and surged towards him. With a smirk, he dispelled the attack in one swipe.

"It appears you have much to learn. One wind cannot be chased away by another!" Silver lunged forward at Wendy and missed a slash across the abdomen when she jumped to her left. He positioned the Falcon Lance and threw it as a spinning disc, only to stick on the sand when it missed the Sky Dragon Slayer doing a cartwheel. He flew behind her after retrieving the lance in merely five seconds, and missed another hit when she flipped over.

" **Thunder!** " Between avoiding the lance's sharp ends, Wendy zapped Silver with a lightning bolt from the sky, and followed with a fast 15-hit combo. " **Blizzard!** " She shot an ice crystal into his chest, sending him careening behind a pillar. " **Fire!** " She added a fireball to the face, making him reel back a bit more. " **Sonic Blade!** " She assailed him with five supersonic attacks, only for the Headless Horseman to deflect them with timing and precision. However, four more **Sonic Blades** struck him by the time he let his guard down, before he was sent crashing against the pillar. Stunned for a short while, Silver opened his eyes, a smug-looking grin on his face.

"I wasn't even trying..." Silver leapt back into the fight and rained more lance attacks on Wendy, landing direct hits at best or getting deflected at worst, before knocking her back a few feet. "Try and withstand this!" Holding the Falcon Lance in one hand, he launched hundreds of **Silver Rays** from his other. The Sky Maiden somehow avoided them all, before plunging back into him.

In the meantime, the Sleepy Hollow battalion was dwindling in number, and Wendy's friends were gaining the upper hand. While blocking the sword of an incoming Sleepy Hollow grunt, Aladdin looked to see Wendy and Silver fending off and countering each other's blows in a deadly dance. "If I was there, I'd even it up," he thought out loud.

During the clash that lasted one minute and a half, Wendy managed to avoid a kick from the Headless Horseman that would have knocked her feet off the sand, and successfully landed a 9-hit combo. " **Stun Impact!** " She released a huge energy sphere, pushing Silver away with great force, even though he somehow resisted the paralyzing effects. He regained his balance, using his wings as leverage while scratching the surface with his free hand, before he stanced again.

"You still attempt to resist?" Silver said coolly, expecting his opponent to make her next move.

" **Sonic Blade!** " Wendy hurled the Jungle King for more supersonic thrusts. The Headless Horseman took it patiently, and expertly deflected every attack, but never expected her to retaliate when he shooed away the last blow. " **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " She flung her wind-fueled legs onto Silver's back, which sent him flying near a pillar. " **Fire! Blizzard! Thunder!** " She shot three consecutive Keyblade Magic spells, but Silver swatted the fireball and the crystal out of his sight, and used the Falcon Lance as a conductor to cancel out the bolt. " **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Wendy swung her wind-powered arms, smashing her adversary beneath the sand. " **Stun Impact!** " She released another energy sphere, but as soon as it reached him, he plunged the Falcon Lance through the sphere, shattering it into particles. That caught Wendy off guard for a moment. "...?!"

"My turn!" Seizing the opportunity, Silver pummeled the Sky Dragon Slayer with a 100-hit Falcon Lance combination, knocked her up in the air, added a 30-hit aerial combo, then sent her plummeting into the ground. Flying on wings, he let out a ferocious growl as he aimed the Falcon Lance on the downed Keyblade wielder, its bladed ends glowing with white light. "You are a slow learner, aren't you? I was beginning to think you haven't learned your lesson." Lightning flashed as a tremendous amount of magic was gathered into his weapon. " **THIS** will educate you! **Storm Breaker!** " Silver unleashed a barrage of blinding white wind-composed energy spheres at Wendy. Every blast hit home, forming a huge bubble of wind pinning her to the ground. Silver swung his arm back, the Falcon Lance supercharging into a very large spear with white energy forming around it. " ** _I call upon the all-consuming storm to bring forth righteous justice..._ Hurricane of Zephyrus!** " The weapon flew deadly and swift, striking the pulsating wind bubble at its base. The point of impact blew up in a massive white hurricane, the concussion wave nearly knocking the two opposing forces off their feet.

" **WENDY!** " Romeo yelled out, hoping that somewhere in the midst of all the chaos, Wendy could hear his voice. Most of all, he prayed that she was alright. A punch from a Sleepy Hollow wizard diverted his attention from the blast, and he returned to the brawl with an irritated groan. He and the others would rather be on Wendy's side to fight a greater threat instead of getting distracted by a minor annoyance.

When the hurricane died down, all that was left were large currents of wind scouring nearly one half of the arena. Silver retracted his Falcon Lance in a flick of magic and observed the wreckage. At any moment, he would celebrate his victory when he found Wendy's battered body lying among the sand, but he hadn't the time to do so yet. Without warning, the currents were pulled away and drawn to exactly where Wendy was struck down, which caught his eye. "Hm?" As he looked down, he found to his surprise that the Keyblade wielder was still alive and seemed to have gathered the remnants of the **Hurricane of of Zephyrus** to her... No, she was sucking them into her mouth!

After inhaling all the wind, Wendy burped. She looked up with a confident grin, her strength and stamina fully restored. "Just what I needed... Thanks for the snack, Silver."

Donald, Goofy, Romeo, Aladdin, Carla, Sherria, Levy, Elfman, and Lisanna were relieved to see their Sky Dragon Slayer friend still standing. Some of the Sleepy Hollow wizards lucky enough to oversee the progress of the battle were in utter disbelief that their superior's main target had survived.

Silver raised an eyebrow, "What sort of trick is this?"

Wendy boldly countered, "This is no trick at all. Just a little something I have a knack for! **_By the grace of the heavens, grant me the power to strike fiercely and move swiftly..._ Arms x Vernier!** " Boosting herself in strength and flight, she flew up to Silver, who barely had time to act. She decimated him with a furious 12-hit combo, a **Thunder** spell, and a **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack** that knocked him to the ground. She then soared down to perform another 12-hit combo, **Fire,** **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang,** and ended with **Sky Dragon's Claw,** simultaneously hitting the Headless Horseman's chin and splitting the Falcon Lance into two individual blades. As two sides gained their footing, they stared each other in the face; one with strong resolve, and the other with slight annoyance.

A moderately fazed Silver spit a trail of blood from his mouth, gripping the Falcon Lance's halves in both hands. He remarked, "How persistent you are... In my life of fighting, I have never seen an opponent with the gall to outsmart me in my own game. Perhaps there is more to you than what we believed... Oh, well." He shrugged and pointed one of the halves at Wendy, "I never liked an easy victory anyway. Make it entertaining for me. Impress me."

Wendy nodded, "I understand... If you wanna get serious, I'll let it slide. But I'll fight you only because I want to help my friends. Now, let's do it! **Jungle King Command Style: Wild Brawler!** " The **Wild Gloves** materialized behind her, linked by chains connecting to the teeth of the Keyblade. "Thanks to you, I got the energy I needed to use my trump card again. I won't go easy on you this time!"

Silver smirked, "So this is the Keyblade's true power?" He then laughed loudly, "This will be enjoyable!" He swung his swords a few times, spun in midair, and struck a pose. "Come at me with everything you have. Prove your worth!"

Wendy shot back, "Fine by me!" She motioned the spiked gauntlets to punch the air and whirl around, as she did the same sequence. "I won't hold anything back!"

Having burned five Sleepy Hollow wizards to a crisp with a **Rainbow Fireball,** Romeo took what little free time he had to see Wendy utilizing her **Wild Brawler** Command Style again. He was filled with more hope than ever that she would win the fight. "Go get 'em..." He turned his attention to more approaching Sleepy Hollow wizards and attacked with **Yellow Fire.**

At the start of the battle's next round, both wizards ran up to each other and slashed simultaneously. Silver turned and swiped with both **Falcon Blades** at Wendy, creating a wind current. She flew back unharmed, then shot at the Headless Horseman, her **Wild Gloves** clenched. She hit him a couple of times, the latter defending himself with his swords crossed. On the last hit, he knocked her back, and both performed a midair somersault attack. Wendy kicked Silver with a **Sky Dragon's Claw** prior to landing, and proceeded to attack him up close doing a string of **Wild Glove** punches, each one he defended himself until they held their own. After a brief moment of exchanging sneers while up close, Silver found a flaw in Wendy's defense, knocked her back, and followed. " **Wild Glove Barricade: Tree Trunks!** " No sooner had the Sky Maiden chanted these words than the **Wild Gloves** grew in size and threw themselves in front of her to form a defensive barricade. The Headless Horseman formed a slashing barrage on the **Tree Trunks,** but it had no effect. In response, she motioned the barricade to push him back.

Silver tried to slash at Wendy again, but got out of the way and flipped around him. Halfway, she charged for an energized **Wild Glove** double hammer fist and was successful, before blasting him with two **Banana Bombs.** While he was trying to recover, she swooped in and dealt a vicious hook to the stomach. She then delivered a ferocious 20-hit **Wild Glove** combo, shattering the metal enforcing the Wind Falcon Armor bit by bit. The combo ended with an uppercut that sent him up in the air, and a [Double Glove Attack] that rocketed him across the arena. Silver recovered with his wings and stopped his inertia. Wendy tried to run and attack again, but he produced a shockwave with both Falcon Blades that sent her flying back. She then started throwing a seemingly infinite number of **Banana Bombs,** with him dodging and slashing at all of them.

As Wendy and Silver engaged in another engagement of swords and gauntlets, they were spinning in the air like tops until they landed, where another clash ensued. Two and a half minutes later, she threw a 15-hit combo, followed by two **Banana Bombs** that blew him off. Just as the Headless Horseman raised one of his Falcon Blades, Wendy shot a **Banana Bomb** and destroyed it in a huge detonation, implementing the same strategy she used on the King Cobra. She deflected the other Falcon Blade in less than fifteen seconds, then blew it up with a second **Banana Bomb.** The weaponless Silver charged at Wendy with a **Falcon Comet,** only for her to fling a **Wild Glove** and send him flying. " **Banana Bombs!** " She then threw three explosive gauntlets, two to dissolve the **Falcon Comet,** and one to blast him out of the air. By the time he collapsed, she was ready to unleash her final attack. " **Command Style Critical Art: Meteor Impact!** " Wendy merged the **Wild Gloves** into a magic circle, in which a meteorite was summoned and was heading horizontally for the injured Silver. When he stood back up to his feet, however, he was facing it with no fear, the image of fiery destruction reflected in his eyes. It hurtled closer and closer... and in a cry of anger, he struck it with so much force, that the entire meteorite broke! **BOOOOOOOOOM!** He then clenched his hand as the rubble buried itself in the sand, and took a deep breath. He stared at the Sky Dragon Slayer, who deactivated her Command Style after performing her Critical Art.

"Impressive..." Silver wheezed. "A few people I know were capable of rivaling my strength. You are indeed a worthy opponent, just as Erza Scarlet was to me."

"Hang on, are you saying you fought Erza before?" Wendy blinked.

"I'm surprised you never knew the aftermath of the invasion. Are you not aware that a second battle took place after we whisked away the Fairy Tail wizards? I should've expected as much," Silver crossed his arms. "That is correct. I challenged Titania to a duel which ended at a stalemate. She was the third strongest opponent I have ever faced, after Master Viriniam and Wrecker, who were my sparring partners back then." He paused for effect, "But in the end, she fell like the rest. The Master subdued her, and she was brought along with the cargo."

"Erza lost... to Kaze...?" Wendy gasped in shock, before she shook her head in refusal. "No! It can't be! You expect me to believe that she would lose?!"

"As formidable as the wizard in armor was, she cannot hold a candle to our Master!" Silver boasted. "She is vital to our ultimate goal, one of a select few that will open the final door. That is the sole reason for abducting the Fairy Tail guild."

"Sleepy Hollow took her, too?" Wendy asked anxiously. "What are you gonna do with her?"

"I have no reason to tell you, child," Silver sneered. "Sleepy Hollow and the Alliance of Evil will fight anyone who dares to deny us our dream. A dream of limitless power and untold wisdom at our fingertips. Victory often comes at a high price, but we have no regrets. What we do is just. By possessing ultimate power, we have the potential to fufill our every wish and evolve by our own will! Are we mere mercenaries and thieves?" His voice rose with passion, "No! We possess will. We have a right to live!" He pumped a fist in the air, "We must take destiny into our hands!"

"But you're playing with fire!" Wendy protested. "How many people have to get hurt to fulfill your crazed aims? What you're doing is no different than any monster!"

"Who are _you_ to judge?!" Silver growled. "Only future generations will have the right to say whether our actions are virtuous or immoral. But words are useless at this point. The fight is still on." He raised his arms and swirled them around, "I must admit, your skill in the art of the Keyblade was highly commendable. However..." His hands glowed red, "...you're not the only one playing with fire. Therefore, I will settle this with the second of ten armors in the Birds of Prey! **REQUIP!** "

"Requip?!" Wendy exclaimed.

Streaks of fire erupted around Silver and formed an aura in response to his call. Before the Sky Dragon Slayer's eyes, the splintered Wind Falcon Armor shone brightly and began assuming an entirely different form. The shape of his wings glowed with the armor and shifted in shape and length. As quickly as the spiral of fire had built up, it died down again. Standing on the arena was Silver in a different suit of armor, which was colored red and based on the image of a phoenix. In his hand was a glaive with the phoenix's wings and head comprising the sharp blade. " **Fire Phoenix Armor!** "

"He can Requip, just like Erza..." Wendy muttered, knowing that her suspicions proved right. Of course, the Sky Maiden wasn't the only one who witnessed it; from one corner of the arena, Wendy's friends and the last of the Sleepy Hollow wizards watched the scene in amazement.

"There's no way!" Romeo complained.

"How can he..." Levy uttered.

"Is he supposed to do that?" Donald questioned.

"I think so," Goofy nodded.

"Nice change of outfit," Elfman commented.

"But not a good sign," Lisanna added.

"He's using the Fire Phoenix Armor! Now she's really getting it!" a Sleepy Hollow wizard beamed.

"Nobody can stop the Birds of Prey! Nobody, ya hear?!" a second wizard encouraged.

"Go get her, Commander! Give her a sunburn!" a third wizard cheered.

"Oh, shut up!" Romeo threw a **Rainbow Fireball** at the three Sleepy Hollow minions rooting for Silver, blowing them to pieces. Thus did he and the rest of the gang engage the few remaining obstacles standing between Wendy and certain doom.

In the meantime, Silver pointed his **Phoenix Glaive** at Wendy, as if he was beckoning her to start the battle anew. "Let's take this to the next level, shall we? You will know why I am called the unparalleled lord of the elements..." He flew towards the Sky Maiden at breakneck speed, a small flame burning at the tip of his weapon. Wendy deflected several swipes with the Jungle King, each contact producing multiple puffs of fire. Between clashes, the tiny explosions made her lost her focus. Eventually, Silver found a flaw on the Sky Dragon Slayer's defensive maneuvers and scorched her with a 11-hit Phoenix Glave combination. "I am not just one bird. I am ten combined!" He followed with an aerial 11-hit combo. "Ten birds with the power to bend the elements at their whim!" He slammed her to the ground, before he pointed his index and middle finger. "I mastered these forces so I could smite my enemies with swift and aggressive fortitude!" Before Wendy could stand up, Silver released a volley of **Silver Rays** empowered by the element his armor represented, blasting her repeatedly beneath the sand. "I am the judge, jury, and executioner! You are merely a worm!" The tiny flame on the tip of the Phoenix Glaive blazed into a larger one, and in response, a huge magic circle appeared beneath the downed Sky Maiden. "I will not let you get away with your defiance **ANYMORE!** " Silver readied the Phoenix Glaive, " ** _I summon the inferno to cast the wicked down to eternal torment..._** " With a sweep, the glaive's tip shone with an orb of light. " **Flames of Gehenna!** " And with that, a scarlet torrent of flames rose from the earth, engulfing Wendy and nearly half the entire arena.

" **WENDY!** " Romeo screamed.

" **NO!** " Carla shrieked.

" **STOP IT!** " Sherria yelled.

"Did he get him?!" a Sleepy Hollow wizard squealed.

"Is she dead?!" another wizard added.

Silver flew over the fiery stream that disintegrated every trace of sand within its path, assuming that Wendy was caught in it. If the **Flames of Gehenna** had truly vaporized her, this was not going to look good in his report; Kaze would be very upset that her _personal entertainment_ had met its end. His eyes darted down to the flames as a disappointed sigh escaped his mouth. "You fought valiantly, but you brought this on yourself," Silver mused.

Suddenly... **WHOOSH!** A hole at the center of the inferno was formed, and out came a white streak of magic that flew in front of Silver. When the light disappeared, it revealed Wendy on **Crystal Wings,** armed with a large white blade. She swapped the Jungle King Keychain for the Blue Mistral's and activated her **Skyward Wing** Command Style moments before the **Flames of Gehenna** swept her! "Here I am!" Wendy cried bravely, as she went face to face with Silver in midair. She remembered the advice given to her by the mysterious voice on using different Command Styles to exploit an enemy's weakness, and decided now was the perfect time to pull it off so she could turn the tide.

"She's okay!" Sherria beamed.

"Check it out!" Aladdin smiled.

"Another Command Style?" Romeo gasped.

"Be careful, Wendy!" Levy shouted.

" **YOU'RE KIDDING ME!** " a Sleepy Hollow wizard screeched.

" **HOW IS SHE STILL ALIVE?!** " another Sleepy Hollow wizard yelled.

Silver chortled, both surprised and amused that his opponent had survived. "Nicely done, Wendy Marvell. I was beginning to think you were disintegrated by the fire." He gripped the Phoenix Glaive, "Now hold still as I put an end to your foolish attempts to resist! _En garde!_ "

Wendy yelled, " _Here I go!_ "

The final round had begun! The Sky Maiden and the Headless Horseman traded weapons in a lightspeed offensive that went on for two minutes, the clashing of metal resonating throughout the air and exploding like fireworks. When the clash was over, Silver stretched his wings wide. " **Feather Shower!** " He rained countless fiery feathers on Wendy, who destroyed them all by using her **Crystal Wings** as projectiles. She **Wind Stepped** in front of him and attacked with a 18-hit combo before he broke away. " **Silver Ray!** " He released a barrage of fire-imbued beams from his fingers, but to no avail as she performed a consecutive amount of **Wind Steps** to evade them. She knocked the Phoenix Glave off his hand, then devastated him with a lightning fast 25-hit Keyblade combination, slashing him in all directions.

" **Command Style Critical Art: Great Dragon Wind!** " Wendy transformed the Blue Mistral into a dragon-shaped tornado that caught Silver in its jaws and slammed him against the rising flames. The attack was so devastating that it completely extinguished the inferno! As Wendy disabled **Skyward Wing** upon landing, she observed the damage, in which the sand was melted into glass amidst the smoke.

Having finally defeated the whole Sleepy Hollow battalion after a vicious scuffle, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, Carla, Aladdin, Sherria, Levy, Elfman, and Lisanna all cheered the same words: " **SHE DID IT! SHE WON!** " They rushed over to an exhausted Wendy, who was caught by the two Disney Kingdom explorers before she fell. She smiled in relief as she laid in their arms.

Donald cheered, "Way to go, Wendy!"

Goofy beamed, "You saved the day again!"

Carla sighed, "That was a close one..."

Sherria cried, "You did it, Wendy!"

Elfman boomed, "What a manly finale!"

Lisanna agreed, "It sure is."

Romeo asked, "You used a different Command Style, didn't you? You switched Keychains?"

Wendy replied tiredly, "Y-Yeah, I used Blue Mistral's Command Style, **Skyward Wing.** " She gestured the Keyblade's current form to Romeo; it was adorned with the features of a white dragon, and the chain's token represented the Fairy Tail symbol. "Looks nice, doesn't it?"

Romeo chuckled, "You said it. It even matches your clothes. But do you know what's the big kicker?" He held the Keychain's token in his hand, "Our guild's symbol is the token! You couldn't have asked for a better Keychain like this one."

Wendy giggled, "Well, I've been a member of the guild for as long as I can remember, so that's a first."

The celebration was cut short when a loud cough emanated from the ashes. The group watched a shadow step into the light. Silver was panting heavily, the events of the battle leaving him drained. Despite the morsels of flames rising from his wings, the Fire Phoenix Armor was cracked, and his magic was getting a bit exhausted. He stared wearily at a young girl who, only less than an hour ago, was his enemy. "Another clever tactic...! You uncovered the weakness of the respective element my armor possesses... To think that two of my ten Birds of Prey would be bested by a girl!"

Wendy stated, "Just so you know, I'm full of surprises."

Carla glared, "It's over, Silver. Your soldiers are defeated, and you're completely outnumbered."

Romeo declared, "Now you'll have to deal with us!" The rest of the group shouted in agreement.

Silver chuckled weakly, "How unsightly... Very well, I concede. You may pass. Be thankful that I held back my full power..."

Elfman raised an eyebrow, "You didn't give it your all? What kind of man are you?"

Silver continued, "Furthermore, it is not in my interest to continue a duel when someone else entered the fray. I wanted it to be between myself and the girl. Such a minor annoyance would be disrespectful." He stood firmly, "My first act is to release you all from this coliseum. I'm sure the rest of your endeavors will be quite satisfying... for the time being."

Levy asked, "You were testing us, weren't you?"

Silver nodded, "Correct. And now, the final trial has ended." He turned to Wendy, "Wendy Marvell, if you wish to fight Master Viriniam in the Cave of Wonders, then you may. I won't stop you... I have a feeling that you and she are destined for battle..."

Wendy cringed at the mention of the one who masterminded the trap. "Kaze..."

Silver finished, "...and I welcome your challenge anytime you desire another match with me! Remember this, child. The next time we meet, I will give it my all... The Falcon will rise again!" He spread his wings and flew up into the sea of clouds, his image reflected by the rays of the sun until he was but a mere shade. In response to Silver's departure, the barrier surrounding the arena was dispelled, and the pillars sunk back into the earth. Where Wendy and company stood, it was shrouded in another sandstorm less rough and windy than the one they encountered on their way to the Cave of Wonders, and when the sand cleared, every trace of the battle from the fire to the smoke to the beaten Sleepy Hollow army was gone. To everyone's surprise and relief, the sandpit where they found Aladdin earlier flashed back in front of their eyes, and stood a few miles away.

"Finally!" Aladdin sighed. "We're back on track!"

"Looks like Silver was true to his word," Levy remarked. "Wendy won fair and square."

"Now that that's out of the way..." Elfman smirked. "Let's go after Jafar and the Sleepy Hollow head honcho!"

"First, we need to restore our health," Carla suggested. "We must be well prepared for what comes next."

"Leave it to me!" Donald grinned. "I'll use **Cure** to get each of you back into shape. You with me, Wendy?"

She didn't respond. Her thoughts of Kaze Viriniam and her purported location at the Cave of Wonders continued to swirl in her mind, making her wonder what kind of situation she was facing, and even worse, what it would do to herself. She knew the guild master of Sleepy Hollow was waiting for her, calling her to fight, to go for another round.

"Uh, Wendy?" Donald asked again.

"Huh?" Wendy snapped out of her thoughts and turned to him. "What is it, Donald?"

"Aren't you gonna lend a hand with your healing magic?" Donald raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, sure! I'll help," Wendy smiled. For the time being, her friend's suggestion eased her conscience. As she and Donald cast **Cure** to heal the party and each other's stamina, their final challenge lay ahead.

* * *

 **Cave Entrance**

Night had fallen over the desert, washing the entire landscape with shades of blue and gray. It would have been pitch black if it weren't for the many stars that dotted the sky and the bright full moon. The sand changed colors from golden-brown to snow white, reminiscent of the winter season. As Wendy and her friends arrived at the sandpit, they knew instinctively that Aladdin's hunch was right; this was the residual spot of the Cave of Wonders, the place where Aladdin and Levy found the magic lamp, as well as the Keyhole's potential resting place.

When the group took a step forward, the sand in front of them suddenly lurched upward in a massive quake, and out came the Cave's entrance in the form of an enormous tiger head made entirely of the same substance. The guardian tiger's mouth was wide open, baring its huge fangs. A warm light of heat and flame emanated from somewhere deep within its throat, casting an orange glow over the small area before it.

"Whoa!" Romeo exclaimed. "That's the entrance to the Cave of Wonders?"

"The one and only," Aladdin nodded. "But why do I get the feeling that something's wrong? I mean..." He gestured to the tiger head, which was moving and taking in deep breaths through its mouth. Two large eyes stared down at Wendy and company, emitting a purple glow which bellied a hidden dark purpose. Aladdin was the first to notice the strange foreboding beyond the dark color. "...the tiger head's eyes are usually yellow instead of purple.

"How **CAN** a cave even get a change in eye color?" Sherria wondered. "You think something put a spell on the tiger head and made it come to life?" As if to answer her question, the guardian tiger inhaled and spewed a hot torrent of sand from its mouth, sending deep tremors through the ground and blasting everyone away. A horde of Heartless comprised of Bandits and Fat Bandits sprung forth in addition, ready for battle. "It can cough out Heartless, too?!" Sherria cried in shock.

"Well, you couldn't be more wrong," Carla shrugged. "And they obviously don't want to let us through."

"I bet the tiger head's being controlled by the Heartless," Aladdin indicated. "You see those purple eyes? Maybe if we crush the power of darkness, the tiger head will be set free."

"Like the snake we fought at the desert?" Donald asked. "There's no Silence Magic involved, is there?"

"Nope, just take out the eyes," Aladdin shook his head. "It's as simple as that."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Wendy asked.

"Let's split up," Carla proposed. "Some of us will keep the Heartless at bay while the rest attack the eyes. We'll buy as much time as we can."

"Leave it to me," Wendy offered. "I'll clear out the darkness with my Keyblade."

"I'm with you," Romeo elected. "A little fire can help rub the dust off those eyes."

"You got room for one more?" Aladdin grinned. "I can get your way around the tiger head."

"Alright, then!" Wendy confirmed. "Let's get to it!"

While Donald, Goofy, Carla, Sherria, Elfman, Lisanna, and Levy were busy holding off the wave of Heartless, Wendy, Romeo, and Aladdin confronted the tiger head, which began to charge energy beams from its eyes and shot at them. Between fighting Bandits and waiting for the guardian tiger to reveal an opening, most members of the group expertly dodged the attack while others were hit, prompting them to heal themselves with their Potion reserves or have Donald use **Cure.** Half a minute later, the tiger head buried its mouth in the sand, and Wendy's team jumped onto its nose, before it released a spray of sand from its mouth. Wendy attacked the eyes with her Blue Mistral, Aladdin with his scimitar, and Romeo with his **Purple Fire** -fueled fists. It didn't take long for the tiger head to notice the three tiny bugs crawling on its face, and in irritation, it shook its head to try knocking them off, but to no avail. Wendy and Aladdin stuck their weapons on the tiger's sandy exterior while Romeo hung on to its ear, and the three resumed their assault on the eyes. The tiger head deigned shooting eye beams to shoo its enemies away, but they were ever resilient.

On the ground, Levy implemented a random usage of Solid Script spells to destroy three Bandits, Donald cast **Thunder** to vaporize two, Goofy bashed four with his shield, Elfman and Lisanna used their Take-Over Magic to topple two Fat Bandits, Sherria destroyed one Fat Bandit with **Sky God's Boreas,** and Carla slew three Bandits with her kicks. Although the seven managed to defeat this wave of Heartless, another wave showed up as a result of another sandy torrent spewed from the tiger head.

"It's like Silver's arena, except they're not as rough as his Sleepy Hollow flunkies," Sherria commented.

"But still, they come in numbers. We must keep our guard up!" Carla alerted.

"Bring 'em on! A real man smashes anything that comes his way!" Elfman shouted.

Back on the tiger head, one of its eyes was freed from the darkness, its glow changed from purple to yellow, thanks in no small part to Wendy's 15-hit Keyblade combination. She and her teammates started attacking the other eye; Wendy cast **Thunder** in the air, Romeo used **Yellow Fire,** and Aladdin performed a 12-hit slash. Soon, the tiger head shook itself once again. This time, Romeo and Aladdin fell off and landed on the ground.

"Guys!" Wendy called from above. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about us!" Romeo called back. "Me and Aladdin will help the rest of the guys. You keep attacking the eye!"

"Yeah!" Wendy nodded, as the tiger head stopped shaking. The Keyblade master continued her attack on the eye, as it fired beams randomly at her or the rest of the group. The guardian tiger vibrated a third time in an attempt to get Wendy to join the others on the ground, but she hung on with the Blue Mistral as her support, and she kept on striking the eye. After a while, the Sky Dragon Slayer delivered another 15-hit combo to dispel the darkness. Soon, the Cave of Wonders stopped moving and fell silent once more, liberated from control of the Heartless. Even the ones who assailed the group were chased away. "That should do it..." Wendy smiled to herself.

"Nice work, Wendy!" Donald cheered.

"You did it!" Goofy praised.

"Get down here!" Carla beckoned. The Sky Maiden did as she was told and jumped back down on the sand.

"Now we just need to find Jafar and Sleepy Hollow's guild master. Aladdin, do you have any idea where they might be?" Levy asked.

"I'm guessing they're at the lamp chamber. That's where we found the lamp," Aladdin answered. "And I've got a pretty good hunch that's where we'll find Jasmine and the Keyhole."

"Well, what are we standing around for?" Donald affirmed. "Let's get going!"

" **Yeah!** " Everyone else cheered in agreement. Approaching the mouth of the cave, they stepped up onto the lower lip and peered into the tiger's throat. A warm glow engulfed their vision, coming from somewhere in the depths. Their eyes went wide as they watched the tiger's tongue manifest into a long flight of stairs. Discerning that it was the Cave's way of granting its visitors passage, the group carefully walked down the steps.

However, Wendy was barely able to keep up with the entourage. It was then that Carla noticed her beloved Dragon Slayer's troubled expression. "Wendy? What's the matter, child?"

Wendy responded only after a pause, looking thoughtfully into the sandy steps leading to the Cave's interior. "Kaze knew I was here. If she's in the Cave of Wonders, she'll be coming after me. The others might end up in harm's way if she's around."

Carla wondered, "Are you saying we'll be endangered because of her obsession with you?"

Wendy muttered, "I don't know. For some reason, I can't stop thinking about her... What does she want with me? I just..." She trembled slightly, struggling to make her words come out, "It makes me feel a bit nervous about what she's gonna do to me. She'd do anything to get to me, even hurt my friends." She bit her lip, trying not to cry. "I never should've dragged you guys into this. I'm sorry..."

Carla stated, "You didn't drag us in. We wanted to come."

Wendy could barely keep herself from letting out tears. "But Kaze-"

Carla sighed, "Yes, I know. You and Kaze may be fated to fight each other. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Whether it was destiny or a mere coincidence, we're not sure, but some things can't be changed. The only thing we have to do at this point is to face them, even if it means fighting Kaze again." She placed a comforting paw on Wendy's cheek. "And we are still here, despite all the hardships we endured, because we have the courage to see it through. So don't lose hope." She caressed it, "We have to keep moving forward. I'll be right by your side, as always. You have nothing to worry about."

Wendy sniffled, "Carla..." She wrapped the white Exceed in her arms and gently rubbed each other's faces, soothed by the warmth of a new strength she felt in herself. After a brief moment, she moved her face from Carla's and wiped a single tear from her eye. "You're right. There's no use being down in the dumps about it. If I have to face Kaze again, I'll do it. There are a few questions I wanna ask her. I wanna know why she's interested in me. And maybe..."

Carla asked, "Shall we get a move on?"

Wendy nodded, "Yeah."

The two followed their friends into the golden abyss, where the final battle for the fate of Agrabah was about to unfold.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** _Surprise! That's right, the battle with the King Cobra (Kurt Zisa) and Silver is, without a doubt, one of the definitive highlights of the story. And yes, Silver can Requip, just like Erza. That would explain why he's on par with her on Chapter 17. The next chapter will be the final part of the Agrabah arc, where Wendy and company will face Jafar and Kaze for the Keyhole and Jasmine: winner takes all. And expect a few surprises during the battle. Wait and see..._

 _Be sure to fave and review for more great content. This is TheSavageMan100, signing out. Later!_


	24. Agrabah IV: The Collapsing Stage

**Cave of Wonders**

Wendy and her friends traced the luminescent glow that illuminated the tiger head's mouth to the blazing tiny flames. However, it wasn't bright enough that anybody could see beyond the veil obscuring a few sections, so their only option was to follow the light. The area soon emptied out into a larger crimson-stoned room lit by torches along both sides. At one left corner of the room, there was a slide leading all the way to a small bottomless pit. As they walked the seemingly fragmented pathway, Wendy looked back at the others. Both Donald and Elfman were concentrating on what was in front of them, the idea of beating up Jafar still in their minds, though she guessed they were both listening to what Romeo, Goofy, Lisanna, Levy, and Sherria were talking in hushed voices about (Wendy thought she could hear Sherria mention something about how she got her Sky God Slayer magic at one point). Looking forward again, she noticed Aladdin taking the lead, walking at the farthest point where the light from the torches reached. She moved over to his right side and asked, "So what else do you know about the Cave of Wonders? And how do you find your way around it?"

Aladdin answered, "From what the legends described, it's a forbidden realm filled with magical objects, artifacts, and riches so vast it'll make you richer than the Sultan. But it doesn't come for free; it can only be entered by someone whose worth lies far within. Someone whose heart is different from any other treasure hunter in the world. In other words, a diamond in the rough."

Wendy asked, "The Cave only allows someone with a worthy heart to enter? There's a law in all this?"

Aladdin nodded, "Yeah. The entrance was guarded by the tiger head we fought earlier. It had the right to judge anyone who's worthy of stepping in or not. Many who tried otherwise were buried under the sand."

Wendy gasped, "That's awful... But how did you and Levy get in?"

Aladdin replied, "I suppose my heart was pure and righteous enough for the tiger head to let me in. It even allowed me to bring Levy along for some reason."

Wendy guessed, "You were on your way to get the lamp then."

Aladdin stated, "The Cave is a massive vault filled with just about anything you can ever ask for. It's exotic..." He paused for a change in tone, "...and dangerous at the same time. It's got lots of traps that'll stop in their tracks anyone who got to far or tried to nab the treasures. One mistake could be your last. Levy and I ran into a few traps along the way..." He then smiled, "...but we were able to pull it off. Can you imagine such a thing? A street rat and a wizard working together to ace the most powerful vault in the world... We were a great team. The marketplace was one thing, but the Cave? That's beyond real."

Wendy smiled, "I guess so..."

Aladdin continued, "As soon as we reached the lamp chamber, grabbing the lamp from its resting place was a breeze..." He added with a sigh, "...until Abu touched a red jewel. I tried to warn him, but it was too late; he just couldn't help himself. That sprung the worst trap of all. The Cave of Wonders collapsed and buried us all underground! We searched everywhere for a way out, and when we did, we got stuck at the bottom of a quicksand. And that's where you found us."

Wendy wondered, "How did the Cave get back?"

Aladdin assumed, "I'd say Jafar used his magic to bring the tiger head back to life. After we beat the darkness out of it, it's as stiff as a rock. It's almost as if it [wants] us to go in..."

Before he had a chance to continue, Wendy noticed a bright glow emitting from the tip of the Keyblade, which had automatically materialized in her hand a few seconds earlier. "Guys, look!" Everybody stopped in the middle of the room and looked at the Sky Dragon Slayer, who motioned her twinkling weapon against the open door a few inches away. "My Keyblade's picking up something straight ahead!"

Donald beamed, "We must be close! Let's go!"

The Royal Court Magician was about to take Aladdin's place in the lead when the latter stopped him. "Hold up!"

Wendy asked, "What is it, Aladdin?"

Aladdin replied, "I'm pretty sure there are traps in this room."

Donald and Goofy cried in unison, "Traps?!"

Romeo questioned, "What kind of traps?"

Suddenly, a boulder popped from the side of the wall and rolled down the slide before it sunk into the abyss. Next, a series of tiny holes poked out of the floor and burst with a stream of flames that reached its full height. Finally, three decorated stone faces opened their mouths and sprayed water in a straight line. "That kind, mostly," Aladdin replied, noting the spots where the slide, floor section, and stone faces appeared to contrast with the rest of the room.

Elfman smirked, "Ha! No biggie! This is just like an obstacle course. A challenge befitting for a real man! I bet I can make it to the other end before any of them touch me."

Donald grinned back at him, "Oh, yeah? Wanna see if you can get there before me? Anything that gets in my way, I'll let my magic do the talking."

Elfman returned the grin, "You're on! First one to make it to Jafar gets to buy food for the day!" He transformed into **Beast Soul** and got himself in a crouching position, with Donald following suit.

Carla sighed to herself, "There he goes again..."

Lisanna asked, "Are you referring to Donald or Big Brother Elf?"

Sherria smiled, "They're just having fun, Carla."

Romeo agreed, "Yeah, someone's gotta help keep everyone's spirits up."

What could have been a friendly competition between Donald and Elfman, it was interrupted when a squadron of Heartless stormed the room. The lineup consisted of twelve Bandits, ten Air Soldiers, and two Fat Bandits, acting as the first line of defense for Jafar's dominion over the Cave of Wonders.

Levy tensed, "It looks like traps aren't the only thing we've got to worry about."

Goofy sweated, "Jafar wants to make sure we ain't around, that's for sure."

Wendy determined, "We'll have to push our way through. Come on!"

Facing both traps and Heartless was a different level for the entourage, but it didn't waver their resolve to push forward. Wendy and Aladdin implemented their respective styles of swordplay to outsmart the Bandits. Donald, Goofy, Carla, and Sherria chased away the Air Soldiers, while Lisanna, Elfman, and Levy overpowered the Fat Bandits. At the same capacity, Wendy and company were careful to avoid the various traps, although some unfortunate ones fell victim to them- Donald had his butt set on fire, causing him to jump in the air with a scream before Wendy put the flames out with her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Meanwhile, a hose of water splashed Goofy in the face, though he used his shield to prevent the rest of his body from getting shoved to the pit. The battle was won in merely two minutes, and they headed for the next area.

 **Hall**

The group found themselves in a massive hall fraught with a high number of obstacles out of any room they had explored thus far; boulders sliding down dark pits, stone faces squirting water, fire rising from the floor, and of course, more Heartless. Aside from the numerous Bandits, Air Soldiers, and Fat Bandits prowling the places, there were Shadows, Red Nocturnes, Green Reqiuems, Yellow Operas, and Large Bodies as well, throwing the party into a grueling battle arena. Wendy subdued a few Bandits with **Gravity** before finishing them with her Keyblade. Donald cast **Fire** and **Blizzard** on many Red Nocturnes and Yellow Operas while Goofy dispatched the rest using **Goofy Rocket** and **Goofy Tornado.** Romeo destroyed several Bandits by performing random Rainbow Fire spells, Carla kicked the Air Soldiers, Sherria used **Sky God's Dance** to swirl the Green Reqiuems in a black tornado before slaying them in the air, Levy soaked the Fat Bandits with **Solid Script: Water,** and the two Strauss siblings squashed the Shadows with their Take-Over Magic. The battle was long, but Wendy and her companions proved far more tenacious, and they even used a few traps as shields or projectiles to take advantage of distracted Heartless. When the dust settled, the next room was within their reach.

 **Bottomless Hall**

Heading through the door on the opposite side led Wendy and company to a narrow ledge next to a deep chasm. The trick was to cross the ledge while getting past the stone faces attempting to spray them off, as well as the blockade of flaming pillars. The least troublesome obstruction was a horde of Shadows, Soldiers, Bandits, and Pot Spiders- Wendy sliced the Bandits with precise Keyblade combinations, Aladdin shattered the Pot Spiders with his scimitar, Donald eradicated the Soldiers with **Blizzard** and **Thunder,** and Goofy bashed the Soldiers with his shield. Continuing forward through the bottomless pit took the party to the next room.

 **Treasure Room**

Wendy and her friends peered into the room carefully, curious to see what could be creating the glow. As they stepped in, the place was filled to the ceiling with various golden treasures: coins, scepters, chests, goblets, statues, and the like. Wendy and company found themselves rooted to the spot as they stared at the contents of the treasure room in awe. Aladdin's furry sidekick Abu was pratically drooling at the mere sight of those golden cascades.

"Would you look at that," Romeo breathed.

"I never knew there'd be so much gold in one place," Lisanna remarked.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make you ten times richer than any man," Elfman stated.

"So these are the powerful riches the Cave kept hidden inside..." Wendy said to Aladdin.

"What do you expect from a realm filled with riches beyond your wildest dreams?" Aladdin grinned.

Abu kept staring at the mountains of gold that lay spread out over the room, his mouth still drenched with saliva. With a wide grin, the monkey leapt forward, only to have Aladdin quickly catch him by his vest. Abu flailed for a moment, screeching and reaching desperately for the gold right in front of him. "Abu!" The monkey froze at the tone of his master's voice. He turned his head around slowly, so that he could see the stern look on Aladdin's face. "Don't. Touch. Anything. Remember what happened last time?" A sheepish grin was Abu's response. Aladdin merely raised an eyebrow, the warning evident in his expression.

"Why not take the treasure?" Donald questioned. "Just imagine how much our lives could change if it's in our hands..." His rubbed his hands gleefully as a sly laugh escaped his beak.

"Did I forget to mention that we're in sacred ground?" Aladdin reminded. "You touch the forbidden treasure, you never see the light of day again. Those are the rules."

"Rules?! There are rules around here?!" Donald frowned. "Then why did you come here in the first place?"

"Because it allowed us to," Aladdin answered. "The tiger head told us to touch the lamp. Nothing else. Bad things happen if you touch stuff you're not supposed to."

"I guess that means the treasure's sacred to everybody," Goofy confirmed. "We'd better leave it be while the getting's good." He turned to Donald with a cheery grin, "Sorry, Donald. Better luck next time."

"Don't worry," Romeo smiled. "You'll get your chance someday."

"Ah, phooey!" Donald said in annoyance, as he crossed his arms. "Why don't I get to have the good stuff?"

"We haven't got the time for treasure hunting," Carla insisted. "The sooner we get to the Keyhole, the better."

"Where exactly do we need to get to the lamp chamber?" Levy asked.

Aladdin pointed at a door straight ahead, which was blocked by a large statue. "There's the entrance, but it's blocked by that statue. We need to get rid of it first."

"Leave it to me!" Elfman cracked his knuckles. "I'll turn that hunk of rock into a pile of rubble! **Beast Arm: Iron Bull!** " His arm morphed into a large fist encased in metal, and he clenched it to its in preperation. One punch was all he needed to destroy the statue. He delivered a straight hook, and as soon as it collided with the object in a huge bang... **CRACK!** Remarkably, the iron casing on Elfman's Beast Arm started to break. The rupture worked its way up, and before long a harrowing pain began to seep in. He let out a painful yell and clutched his damaged metal arm. "What the hell... How solid is that rock?!"

Donald snickered, "I thought you said you were gonna turn that hunk of rock into a pile of rubble. What kind of man does that make you, huh?"

Elfman groaned, "Cut me some slack, duck. My muscles never failed me once. If I have to give it my all to smash anything I see in front of me, then that's what I'm gonna do." He lifted the weight of his impaired arm, "I'll give it another go when my **Iron Bull's** all patched up, then-"

Donald cut him off, "Yeah, thanks for trying, big guy. You had your chance, but now it's my turn."

Elfman snapped, "Hey! I was just getting to the good part!"

Donald ignored him, "If brute strength doesn't work, use magic! **Fire!** " He shot a fireball from his staff as it collided with the statue. He was surprised to find the object unfazed when the smoke cleared. "Wak! How about **Blizzard!** " An ice crystal hit the statue, but it didn't make a dent in it, either. " **Thunder!** " No effect. " **Gravity!** " Still no effect.

Elfman glanced at the Royal Court Magician with a odd expression. "You were saying?"

Donald slumped down in shock. "How did that rock get so rough?"

Before the duck could come up with a better solution, Wendy cast **Sky Dragon's Roar** on the statue, but it simply shrugged the twister off like it was nothing. She turned to the others and said, "My magic doesn't work, too!"

Carla rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Hmm... That statue is somehow composed of material that can withstand both physical and magical attacks. No simple feat can possibly move or destroy it."

Sherria crossed her hips, "Looks like we're stuck between a rock and a hard place. Though I wouldn't exactly call it a _hard_ place..."

Levy pondered, "How are we going to get inside? There has to be something we can do..."

In the midst of figuring out how to clear away the statue, Aladdin's eyes had caught on something below the doorway, or underneath the massive rock, for that matter. A tiny circle linking both sides of the door was seen, though the rest of the outline was hard to make out with the statue's lower form encircling the center. Not a moment sooner, he knew the gravity of the situation, or so he assumed. Aladdin called to his friends, "Guys, I think the statue's stuck under the bottom. We'll have to find a solution down below."

Wendy asked, "What do we do now?"

Aladdin suggested, "Let's go back outside and see what we've missed."

 **Bottomless Hall**

The group returned to the bottomless hall, but only stopped a few feet from the ravine when Wendy asked Aladdin, "If you say down below, you mean there's an underground room or something like that?"

Aladdin answered, "Now that you mention it, there is. And it's right down there." He gestured a hand down to the bottomless pit, which was veiled by a curtain of darkness preventing anyone from seeing what lay within.

Donald quacked, "Wak! All the way down there?!"

Goofy sweated, "You can't be serious..."

Aladdin replied, "I'm absolutely positive. Nothing down there but an underground cavern. Levy, Abu, and I had been there a couple of times during our first visit in the Cave." Abu chattered in agreement.

Sherria wondered, "A couple of times?"

Levy stated, "The first time we stumbled upon the cavern, we accidentally tripped into the ravine. Not just that, but we fell through trap doors, slipped down slides, got pushed off the room by boulders... It's the only place we ended up on when things go wrong. We expected it to be some kind of dungeon or a pit of death, but it's not really that dangerous. The cavern is mostly full of water. There are no traps around here. It's just a set of lower chambers filled with treasure chests, unlike the ones we're not supposed to touch."

Donald blinked, "Water and treasure chests? Nothing else?"

Goofy commented, "Sounds like it's safer down here than up there."

Wendy asked, "You found the chests, didn't you? Did you open them?"

Aladdin responded, "We tried them all. They're completely locked tight. We don't know why."

Wendy sighed to herself, knowing that such a place could be worth investigating. She could also do something about the seemingly unlockable chests the way she knew how; the hidden contents could prove to be of important use, or neither. Finally, she reached a decision. "I'm gonna jump in and see what's up."

Carla gasped, "You? You want to investigate all on your own?"

Wendy replied, "Aladdin and Levy knew a lot about the Cave of Wonders than we do. I could at least see for myself, right?"

Aladdin assured, "The underground cavern's completely safe, Wendy. You have to trust us."

Wendy nodded, "I do. I always trust my friends. That's why I have to find out."

Levy pointed out, "Just be mindful that if you jump right in, you're in for a big dip."

Wendy shrugged, "I don't mind a big dip, as long as the water's nice and warm..."

Goofy advised, "Give us a shout if you need some help. Your pals are right behind ya."

Wendy smiled, "Right!"

Carla said softly, "Be careful, Wendy."

Sherria encouraged, "Good luck!"

The Sky Maiden took a deep breath as she borrowed a few seconds of her time to prepare for her descent. She then leapt off the floor and plunged into the bottomless pit, letting out a triumphant cry of "HERE I GO!" and spreading out her arms and legs. The rest of her allies looked on, anxious of what befell their Sky Dragon Slayer friend after she dove in, but to Aladdin and Levy, it was with confidence. And then, there was a splash of water. Though the sound was not loud enough to surpass the noisy traps set across the hall, it was certainly clear for the group to hear. Romeo was the first to speak of the result, "Wendy? Where'd you-"

" _Guys, there's water down here!_ " A loud voice suddenly thundered from the abyss. " _Aladdin and Levy were right! There's an underground cave!_ " Immediately, the group cheered and expressed their relief at Wendy's success.

"She made it! Thank goodness!" Carla breathed.

"That's a pretty big dip, huh?" Romeo smiled.

"You could say that again," Levy agreed.

"I wish I could see what down there," Lisanna remarked.

"Womanly!" Elfman said proudly.

"Like I said, completely safe," Aladdin grinned.

"What are we waiting for? Let's dive in! Last one in's a rotten egg!" Sherria beamed.

"Wendy, wait for us!" Romeo let his voice reach out towards the ravine, before he and the others all jumped in. Seconds later, a series of splashes echoed.

 **Underground Cavern**

As Wendy and her friends regrouped, they climbed up onto a dry stone platform, having selected it as their temporary resting spot after a lengthy swim. Wendy helped Romeo up, grabbing his hand as the Rainbow Fire wizard pulled himself out of the murky water.

"What a workout..." Romeo shook his head, beads of water flying out in all directions. "This is the largest pool I've ever swam in, besides the one at Ryuzetsu Land. Except it's all glitter and no gloom."

"I don't think anyone would want to have this place for a swimming pool," Sherria allowed the cold wind to dry her soaked clothes. "It's dark, full of rocks, and doesn't have slides. Most of all, you're right about it being gloomy."

"Well, at least we're in one piece," Wendy peeled off her two ponytails and squeezed the excess liquid out of her hair. "We haven't seen anything that looks like Heartless and traps, so I guess that means Aladdin's right." She added with a sad sigh, "And when you mention 'swimming pool', it reminds me of the fun we used to have. I miss those good times..."

"Say, when all of this is over and we find a way to bring back our world, how about we go back to Ryuzetsu Land for more fun in the water next summer?" Sherria offered. "My treat!"

"I'd love to go there again with my dad," Romeo fantasized. "Y'know, add a little Fairy Tail feel to it? It'll be fun."

"For what it's worth, I never stopped doubting you guys," Wendy giggled, as she tied her hair back again. "When our world's restored, I'll gladly go back to Ryuzetsu Land with you two."

"Sure!" Sherria beamed.

"Absolutely," Romeo nodded.

The three young wizards glanced at each other for a brief moment, the idea of having a vacation at the end of their adventure in mind. The joy quieted down when Aladdin spoke, "Well, we're here. Welcome to the underground chambers."

Wendy and company gazed about their new surroundings. The air was moist and cold, as the caves were filled with water, and only a few stone platforms extended above the surface. Several strange-looking statues holding glowing gems were scattered throughout the cavern, offering the only known sources of light. Connected to the platform the group was standing on was a set of stairs leading back up towards the upper level.

"Okay, so what now?" Wendy asked.

"There should be something that's been keeping the statue in place," Aladdin replied.

"I'm sure it can't be that hard to find..." Levy affirmed.

Wendy and her companions began their trek across the watery labyrinth of chambers in search of a way to remove the massive statue from the lamp chamber's entrance. True to Wendy's words, not a single Heartless or trap was in sight, though the only stumbling blocks came in the form of large stone platforms. They blocked one path after another, serving as impassible walls, and the only way to cross them was to trigger a very special switch; more specifically, the statues' gems. One by one, as they came across the statues, the group activated the gems with either Wendy's Keyblade or Abu's lust for treasure (he just couldn't resist touching the gems, but he couldn't pull them off for some reason). Their efforts eventually paid off, and the stone platforms lowered to reveal new paths for them to access. From a chamber of relics to an area of silence, Wendy and company solved the puzzle. Along the way, they found a set of treasure chests in a hidden room, the same chests Levy and Aladdin tried to open. Thanks to Wendy, the chests were unlocked to reveal new sets of gummi blocks, Potions, Hi-Potions, Ethers, Elixirs, and tons of munny. However, the biggest bonus was nine more Dalmatian puppies stored in one of the chests.

 **Found Dalmatians. Numbers 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, and 45 returned home!**

And that wasn't the only bonus. Wendy spotted a sheet of paper stuck underneath the lid of an empty chest. Its edges were torn and browned with age, and there seemed to be some writing and images, although she couldn't read it properly amidst the darkness of the cavern. For a short while, Wendy couldn't take her eyes off the torn page's blurred outline. Wait... Torn page...? Could it be that a missing page of Merlin's book was in her possession? If it was, then she had already found the first one in a world she was currently at!

 **Found Torn Page. Page 1 of Merlin's Book is in your possession!**

" _This has to be one of the missing pages from Merlin's book!_ " Wendy thought to herself. " _I'll show it to them when we get back to the Gummi Ship._ " With that in mind, she put the page in her pocket for safekeeping, before she followed her friends out of the room.

They arrived at the final chamber, where they discovered a strange pillar with a disjointed shaft. Aladdin stared at the object with intrigue. "Hmm... This pillar probably rises all the way to the top. Try to break it and see what happens."

" **Fire!** " Wendy shot a fireball from the tip of the Blue Mistral, destroying the oddly-shaped pillar in a huge blast. And soon, another pillar similar in size but whole in structure fell from the ceiling to take the place of the original. That indicated something was happening from above.

"Hey, I think that did the trick!" Romeo assumed.

"Only one way to be sure. I know a way back up. Follow me!" Aladdin beckoned. He and the others made their exit, leaving the mess of the underground cavern behind.

* * *

 **Lamp Chamber**

Jafar stood in the center of a wide octagonal room, smiling wickedly to himself with an enslaved Genie next to him and Jasmine lying unconscious beneath his feet. Statues of strange creatures with glowing gems in their outstretched hands lined the upper portion of the walls at regular intervals. Thick stone pillars seemed to support the walls and ceiling, each with a fiery torch attached to light up the cavern. The thick layer of sand covering the floor gave way towards the middle of the room, where a blue-gray stone floor bulged up in the center due to what had once been a fountain of fresh water. Its mouth was mostly blocked off by a slab, though a small amount of water still leaked from it, creating a shallow moat where the stone floor dipped below the sand.

Tapping his snake staff on the ground, Jafar pulled out the magic lamp and, balancing it in the palm of his hand, held it up as he boomed with a loud and sinister tone laced in his demand. "My first wish, Genie! Show me the Keyhole!"

Genie looked over despondently at the royal vizier who recently became the bearer of the lamp. Reluctantly, he raised one of his limp arms and snapped his fingers. Almost immediately, the rock wall burst open in a violent puff of debris that tumbled to the floor, minor clouds raised to block the view. The dirt settled to reveal a stone archway with a small set of stone steps leading up to it. On either side were two stone pillars with flame designs carved into their surface. The archway was lined in red with an intricate Arabian design, and the shape of a simple keyhole, albeit very large, was sculpted deeply into it. Within the large keyhole shape was another smaller one, and in the very middle of it was the Keyhole of Agrabah itself.

As soon as Jafar recognized it, he released a evil cackle that resonated throughout the chamber. The greatest prize was finally within his grasp. Victory would be his. When the laughing ceased, the royal vizier cast a sideways glance at Genie, a sly grin crossing his lips. "So your reputed omnipotence proves itself true. Surely the conquest of this world is to one of your power but a mere triviality. Would you care to become our ally in this manner?"

Genie folded his arms over his chest and turned his back on Jafar. He grumbled angrily, "Quit yer jokin', o master of the lamp, sir." He pulled out a playbill and consulted it, as he lowered his voice to talk quietly to himself, "Tonight, the role of Aladdin is played by a tall, dark, and sinister ugly man. Why did it have to be him?"

"He's right, you know. You _could_ make a valuable asset to the Alliance of Evil. We just say the word, and you make any Keyhole in any world appear in a snap!" The cheery, confident voice from behind sent a slight shudder up Jafar's spine. He exchanged a glance at the young female striding over to the stone slab with her hands around her hips. She came to a stop near Jasmine's unconscious body and gazed at the princess for a moment, before she turned back to Jafar. "Then again, it wouldn't make the world-conquering thing a challenge, would it?"

"Oh, it's you," Jafar sneered. "What is it that you want, Kaze? I have no room in my time for mundane matters right now."

"You think I'm here to joke around and butt in your business, viz boy? Nope!" Kaze shook her head. "I'm here to see you set up the victory party, assuming you planned one."

"Once the Heartless enter the Keyhole and consume this world's heart, it will be exceedingly satisfying," Jafar assured with a confident smirk. "This will be all the merriment I require."

"Whatever you say. I was expecting a buffet and a little confetti to brighten the place, but this'll have to do," Kaze shrugged. "We found what we came for, right? Thanks for digging it up, Jaffy." The sorcerer rolled his eyes at being mentioned by a pet name the guild master of Sleepy Hollow came up with. "Maleficent's coming over. She wants a front row seat when you do your stuff-"

She stopped mid-sentence when she turned to the chamber door, sensing a powerful presence somewhere in the Cave of Wonders. It was a presence she knew very well. A presence that would no doubt gratify her personal desires. A wide smile crept up her face as she felt the well-known existence making its approach.

"Well?" Jafar asked impatiently. "Do you have something to say, or have you come to insult me further?"

Kaze turned to him with an expression of ecstasy, taking time before she could give her answer in a whispered tone.

"She's here..."

* * *

 **Hall**

Upon returning to the upper level, Wendy and her friends encountered another swarm of Heartless similar in number to the variety they encountered. The group suspected that their actions in the underground cavern triggered the presence of more Heartless, and knew they had no other choice but to take them on. Wendy and Aladdin clashed swords with the Bandits and easily defeated them with various combos, but when four Soldiers and three Air Soldiers attacked from behind, Donald vaporized the ground Heartless with **Thunder** and Goofy smashed the ones in the air with **Goofy Tornado.** Romeo, Carla, and Sherria took on the horde of Red Nocturnes and Yellow Operas before exploiting their elemental weaknesses, Elfman pummeled five Large Bodies, Lisanna crushed a pack of Pot Spiders, and Levy zapped three Fat Bandits with **Solid Script: Thunder.** Wendy, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin joined together to destroy the remaining Soldiers and Air Soldiers scampering across the hall, Romeo and Sherria lured five Large Bodies straight into a boulder trap, Carla kicked a few more Pot Spiders, Lisanna flattened the Shadows with **Animal Soul: Bunny,** Elfman shoved two Fat Bandits into the ravine, and Levy took out the last one with **Solid Script: Water.** Minutes later, the hall was liberated from the Heartless once more.

 **Bottomless Hall**

The group returned to the bottomless hall to find twenty Pot Spiders and fifteen Shadows obscuring the way back to the treasure room. Wendy used **Sonic Blade** to eliminate every Pot Spider in mere seconds, Donald cast **Gravity** to crush eight Shadows under the floor, Aladdin slashed away six, and Goofy pushed the last one into the bottomless pit with his shield.

 **Treasure Room**

Moments later, they headed straight for the treasure room. Just as Romeo predicted, the massive statue was no longer there, leaving nothing but a open doorway. Wendy beamed, "Alright! The door is open! We're getting closer to the Keyhole now..." Even without turning to the Blue Mistral for guidance, she could feel its power emanating through her heart. She knew that it was guiding her to where exactly the Keyhole was found, and it had to be behind the door.

Aladdin breathed, "Jafar must be in there with Genie and Jasmine, too."

Romeo asked, "How can you tell?"

Aladdin replied, "Just a feeling."

Levy determined, "This is it, guys. We're in for one last showdown."

Lisanna nodded, "You got that right. This time, we won't let them get away."

Elfman declared, "Get ready, Jafar! We're comin' for ya!" And thus, Wendy and her friends made their way to the lamp chamber's entrance for their final battle, oblivious of what the conniving sorcerer had in store for them.

* * *

 **Lamp Chamber**

"That girl again?" Maleficent's voice dripped with disdain at the end of Jafar's report. As much as she wanted to commend him for securing Jasmine and finding the Keyhole, the news of Wendy's arrival was a mere unfortunate technicality. If the Keyblade master was bound to show up, the villains' plan of salvaging Agrabah could potentially end in failure. The horned witch narrowed her eyes at the empty entrance, expecting the adversaries of the Alliance of Evil to reveal themselves, while listening to what Jafar had to say at the same time. In the meantime, a glimmer of hope sparkled in Genie's eyes. He turned to look at the door, praying that Aladdin would come to his rescue.

"She's more persistent than I expected," Jafar snorted. "It would seem young Kaze's insight has served her well. Why not explain the situation to that girl, Mirajane?" The evil sorceress cast a glance at him, silently asking him why she had to convene with the young woman she brainwashed into becoming leader of the Alliance's army of dark guilds. "Doing so may actually prove useful to our..."

Jafar was distracted by footsteps in the water behind him. His eyes grew wide as he turned to see Wendy and company arriving. They skid to a halt, gazing up at the platform where the royal vizier and his associate stood. The two villains stared malevolently at the group, Jafar's lip quivering in agitation at how far the heroes had come. Upon discovering that the Keyhole was right behind them, Donald and Goofy were the first to react. "The Keyhole!"

Maleficent's upper lip curled into a small sneer towards the minor resistance and its spearhead, the Keyblade master, who had caused a few misgivings to her organization of villains. A chill ran up and down Wendy's spine, her mouth dry as she stared at the horned witch. "You..." Though overwhelmed by the frightful, dominating presence, Wendy kept up a brave façade at what she was up against. "You must be Maleficent! The leader of the Alliance of Evil!"

The sneer on Maleficent's face was replaced with a thin smile in response to the Sky Maiden's acknowledgement. "I see my reputation precedes me. You would do well to remember me, child."

Wendy angrily pointed the Keyblade at the evil sorceress. "You're the one behind all this... The dark guilds, the Heartless, what happened to Fairy Tail..."

Maleficent answered coolly, "Such is the essense of leadership. My council sees and controls all that lies before us. We are the foundation, and the agents at our disposal enact our will."

Romeo's temper, which seemed to have been bubbling just beneath the surface for what the Alliance of Evil did to his guildmates, was reaching boiling point. "Maleficent..." The Rainbow Fire wizard wasn't the only one angry at seeing her. There was Elfman, who barely resisted the urge to punch Maleficent in the face. Then Lisanna, who wanted to reunite with Mirajane. Sherria. Carla. Levy. All who had lost much at the hands of a wicked sorceress.

Maleficent continued, "Oh, but wait... The name 'Fairy Tail' sounds familiar. These are the wizards we intend to mold into the perfect warriors, are they not?" Her eyes averted from Wendy to her groupmates, mostly at Romeo, who was the most livid among them. "And you are the ones who slipped from our grasp... Such disappointments. Any minion unwilling to cooperate might as well be cast off." Romeo tried to control his temper, keeping a careful eye on the witch as she inquired him in a horribly honeyed voice. "Are you trembling, boy? Is it anger? Or fear? Don't try to hide within yourself just yet. I have heard a lot about your friend, the Keyblade bearer, and the rest of her cohorts from my closest allies." The false sweetness in her tone soon turned harsh, "You have been a thorn in our side for far too long. Especially you, Wendy Marvell. We cannot sit idly by and have a minor annoyance ruin our plans. Least of all, a few misplaced outcasts who are not much of an valuable resource as the others."

Romeo was more enraged than ever. "Take that back, you witch! You have no right to talk about my friends like that!" He lunged straight at Maleficent, his fists burning with **Purple Fire.** "Let's settle this here and now!"

"Romeo, no!" Wendy cried in protest, but he was already close to approaching the enemy.

"Poor child..." Maleficent mused. "What you mistake for courage is nothing more than mere recklessness."

" **SHUT UP!** " Romeo bellowed as he cocked his left fist, never to expect the horned witch to anticipate him. The orb in her staff crackled with electricity, and in one swift motion, a lightning bolt struck his chest. He flew back screaming and collapsed on the slab, Wendy and Sherria tending to him.

"Are you okay?" Wendy gasped.

"Say something!" Sherria cried.

"I'm fine, but she's not," Romeo growled.

"I would've done the same thing, but I know better than to fall for a cheap trick like that," Elfman stated.

"Just how strong is she? Her magic looks very powerful," Lisanna remarked.

"Explain yourself, Maleficent! What are you planning?" Levy demanded.

"The strongest forces in all the worlds like myself, Jafar, and other like-minded individuals are gathered to fulfill a glorious cause," Maleficent declared. "We are called the Alliance of Evil. The chosen few are the shepherds for guiding the flock in a new age. But those you fell before you have proven with their feeble minds that not all men are fit to rule."

"Too bad for you, lady!" Elfman boasted. "We fought a lot of your lackeys and put 'em out of commision. If that wasn't bad enough, you didn't capture _everybody_ in Fairy Tail! What's the matter, having trouble completing your collection?"

"A trivial technicality, yes," Maleficent admitted. "But can you not at least hear what I am proposing? I have kept the rest of your guild safe for the time being. For the shelter and hospitality they so desperately crave, all I require is their servitude." She then smiled, "If you are wise, you should join me. You will be rewarded in return."

"After the way you treated us? I don't think so!" Lisanna glared. "You can ask us a hundred times and it won't matter. We won't be a part of your evil gang!"

"You know, you saved us the trouble of tracking you down. But running into you, it all adds up," Wendy stated. "We know all about you and what you've been up to. You hurt so many people, you put worlds in danger, all to satisfy your selfish desires. How long does it take until you've had enough? This is unforgivable!" She took a defensive swing of her Keyblade, "If you think we'll just throw ourselves to you, you've got another thing coming. I'm gonna stop you and save everyone!"

"We all will!" Sherria agreed. "We've been to many worlds and stopped a few of your plans, so what makes you think you can stand a chance against our team?"

"You hear that?" Romeo added. "You mess with us, you're in for a serious butt-kicking! We're taking back Fairy Tail, and we're not going down without a fight! So you can take your offer... and **SHOVE IT!** " Everyone else shouted in agreement, confirming the finality of his answer.

"I see..." Maleficent remarked. "Mirajane was right. Though yours is a family of wizards, you are a most stubborn and reckless bunch."

"Mira?" Lisanna gasped.

"How did you-" Elfman began.

"A pity we are not fated to join forces, for you have so much potential," Maleficent grimaced. "Regardless, I will leave you to my friends and carry on as I were. Only through your demise will you know the folly of your ways..." She turned her back on the group and vanished, fading away as though she had been nothing but a ghost.

"Hey! Get back here!" Romeo demanded. "We're not done with you!"

"Let her go," Carla eased. "She was only here to spite us. For now, we must focus on Jafar."

"Alright..." Romeo relented with a sigh. "But know this, I'm gonna punch that witch in the face just to show how serious I am." He waved his fist vigorously, "You have my word."

"That I'll look forward to," Sherria nodded. "She won't know what hit her."

Upon seeing Jasmine lying at Jafar's feet in front of the Keyblade, Aladdin's fury peaked. He stepped forward, pointing a finger at the villain. "Jafar, let Jasmine go!"

An eerie smile crept onto Jafar's face, pleased with Aladdin's reaction. "Not a chance. You see, she's a princess-"

Sherria said sarcastically, "Gee, thanks for letting us know about that, Captain Obvious."

Jafar snapped, "Silence!" The eyes on his snake staff glowed red, before they shot a beam of crimson electricity. It struck the ground, forcing the group to back away.

Sherria sweated, "Okay, so he's got mighty magic, too."

Jafar said sternly, "If you would let me finish, she is more than just a princess- one of nine who somehow hold the key to opening the door."

Wendy wondered, "Nine princesses?"

Carla began, "They hold the key..."

Goofy added, "...to open..."

Donald finished, "...the door?"

Sherria questioned, "What kind of door?"

Jafar smirked, "There is no point in telling you fools, for you won't live to see what lies beyond it." He turned to Genie, who woefully hung himself in the air with his arms limp at his sides. "Genie, my second wish!" Jafar turned his malicious glare back to his enemies. " **Crush them!** "

Everyone gasped in horror. Aladdin was the most upset, as he sounded confused and desperate in his plea. "Genie, no!"

Genie looked over his former master. "Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don't have a choice."

Jafar snorted at Genie's hesitation. He lifted his staff in the air, and the flash in its eyes created an invisible barrier around the lamp chamber, blocking both the exit and the Keyhole. "And now, it is time for you to die!" he bellowed, as he shot a second electric beam towards the group.

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Wendy breathed a powerful gust of wind to counter Jafar's attack. When the two spells collided, the result was an outburst of energy that sent both wizards careening back a short distance before they regained control. Wendy made a quick recovery as she glared up at the royal vizier. "Jafar! Your days of ruling Agrabah are over!"

"Worthless street rats!" Jafar snarled. "Do you think you can defeat the most powerful sorcerer in the world?"

"Most powerful sorcerer, huh?" Sherria teased. "You're very much a guy who talks a lot."

"You're gonna be eating dirt, snake head!" Romeo taunted. "We'll beat you!"

The fight was on! Jafar chanted a spell to enhance his snake staff with a mist of crimson magic, before firing his deadly laser attack at Wendy and company. That prompted the young heroes to spread out in separate corners of the lamp chamber, eluding the scorching heat as they went. The royal vizier carefully targeted Wendy and her friends with a consecutive number of beams, and when they actually connect, he often bragged of how powerful his sorcery was. "That's got to hurt!" Soon, right after dodging another laser attack, Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, Sherria, and Aladdin climbed up the platform Jafar was standing on. He shot several fireballs from his snake staff at the six, which Wendy deflected with a defensive **Aero** barrier. "Try this!" Jafar cloaked himself in a white bubble that rendered him immune to all types of magic, but his overconfidence proved dire when the team learned of the barrier's vulnerability to physical attacks. Wendy struck him with a 6-hit Keyblade combo, Goofy with **Goofy Rocket,** Romeo with his **Blue Fire Fists,** and Aladdin with a 7-hit scimitar slash. When the anti-magic barrier was dispelled, Jafar shot another laser. Wendy avoided it just in time to deliver another 6-hit combo, adding a **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack** to the mix. She quickly swiped her Keyblade to disarm Jafar, but missed her next swing as he teleported behind her, hitting her in the back with a fireball before Donald zapped him with **Thunder.** Goofy charged forward with his shield, only to get replused by Jafar's snake staff.

Wendy stood back to her feet, seemingly unfazed by Jafar's sneak attack. "Ouch..."

Jafar mocked, "What's the matter, street mouse? Can't handle a little heat? The princess and the Keyhole are in my possession, and yet you insist on fighting me?"

Wendy nodded, "Yes, I am. And I'm not alone in this one."

Sherria warned, "You shoot my best friend in the back, you answer to me!"

Romeo agreed, "And me!"

Donald dared, "Try and stop us!"

Jafar grunted, "Arrogant little..." He floated to a different platform on the other side of the octagonal arena, granting himself the leeway to cast another spell. His raised arms had been empowered by a navy mist, which represented the element of ice, and before long a giant hailstorm took form at the center of the room, trapping Carla, Levy, Elfman, and Lisanna in a field of ice. While the white Exceed managed to fly out safely, the other three were forced to withstand the massive blocks of ice hitting them incessantly. When the storm dissipated, Levy, Elfman, and Lisanna emerged, battered and partially frozen. Carla joined Wendy's team in pursuit of Jafar, who floated around the chamber while laughing maniacally to himself. "Over here!" When he came to a stop at a platform, Wendy climbed up and attacked him with a 6-hit Keyblade swing.

Wendy declared, "You're not getting away!" She flexed her **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang** at Jafar, who blocked it with his snake staff.

Jafar howled, "This is nothing!" He knocked Wendy off her feet and proceeded to finish her with a laser strike, but a **Sky God's Bellow** struck him from behind, courtesy of Sherria.

Sherria shouted, "Serves you right!" Before she could conjure another spell, Jafar disappeared in a puff of red smoke and reappeared behind Wendy and her teammates. Another beam was shot from his snake staff, searing the group in a mixture of heat and electricity. As soon as they recovered, Sherria counterattacked with a **Sky God's Boreas,** shoving the corrupt vizier against the wall, before Goofy bashed his chest. An enraged Jafar gathered purple energy into his staff and forcefully tapped it on the ground, releasing a shockwave that knocked the group off the platform.

Jafar yelled, "You can't win!" Having glided away to a separate platform, he summoned another hailstorm, and it caught Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, Carla, Sherria, and Aladdin in its icy snare. Considering that they couldn't break free from the swirling subzero without taking damage, their only option was to dodge the hail. They survived in nearly forty seconds, and confronted Jafar on the platform. Shortly after dodging three electric beams and a volley of fireballs, Wendy gave the royal vizier a total of nine Keyblade strikes before kicking him in the chin with **Sky Dragon's Claw.** In times of desperation, he would teleport in circles and cast a random number of spells to confuse Wendy and the others. By the time he resurfaced, he was about to unleash another spell when Donald froze his lower body with **Blizzard,** Goofy smacked his jaw with **Goofy Tornado,** Carla kicked him five times, Aladdin slashed him four times, and Wendy blew him away with **Stun Impact.**

Jafar was driven to the wall, cringing at the extent of the damage he received. "Aggh! How in the..."

Aladdin looked rather confident as he did a few quick stretches. "Hey, Jafar! What's the matter?"

Jafar's face was red with frustration. "You... I'm just getting started!" He turned his head over and issued a demand laced with a bone-chilling flare. "Genie, have at them!"

The spirit of the lamp who had been coerced into becoming Jafar's enforcer popped behind Wendy and her teammates. They turned around to see in their disbelief what Genie had been reduced to. By the look on his face, he was hesitant to hurt his friends, but felt he had to obey in accordance to the wish his master made. Aladdin tried to reason with him again, "Genie, please! Don't do this!"

Genie cried helplessly, "I'm _really_ sorry about this. Run!" He clenched a fist and swiped at the group, as if his arm had a mind of its own.

Carla alerted, "Watch out!" The group dodged the attack, but Donald wasn't so lucky as Genie's punch sent him bouncing along the chamber's walls like a pinball. He crashed to the ground with his head stuck on the sand, dazed by the crazy cosmic stunt performance he was forced in.

Wendy and Goofy screamed, "Donald!"

Romeo sweated, "Uh-oh!"

Sherria sweated, "That's some razzle-dazzle!"

Aladdin protested, "Genie, stop!"

Genie yelled frantically, "Sorry, Al! I can't stop myself! Aaaahhhh! Watch out!" He held his arms out and spun around in place as quickly as he could. He transformed into a sky blue tornado, one so massive that it shook the lamp chamber in its entirety. Goofy ended up getting sucked in, feeling the force of a thousand punches tearing his body down the middle!

" **YAAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!** " was all they heard from Goofy before he was banished from the tornado. He crashed face-first into the magic barrier blocking the exit, before he slipped down to the sand unconscious.

Wendy cried out, "Goofy!"

Sherria tensed, "Never thought Jafar would stoop so low as to turn Genie against us. All thanks to that dumb wish!"

Carla pointed out, "He still has the lamp in his hands. As long as he possesses it, Genie will remain his slave."

Romeo remarked, "Man, that about a phenomenal cosmic being duped into being muscle for some ugly mug..."

Aladdin shook his head slowly in disbelief. "Genie..."

Jafar teleported next to Genie and let out an amused cackle at how disadvantaged Wendy and her friends were. "The Genie has more power than you'll ever have! With him in my side, your end will come easy! Genie..." He pointed a finger at them, "...don't hold back!"

Genie asked innocently, "Excuse me, could you, um... **RUN!** " His fist swung around and was about to collide with Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Sherria, and Aladdin. The five had no chance of dodging as they braced themselves. Just one punch, and they would experience a beating that would roll their heads over...

But the blow did not land. To everyone's surprise, Genie had been restrained! Elfman in **Beast Soul** was holding the spirit of the lamp by the arms, while Lisanna in **Animal Soul: Bunny** was holding the chest. As extra leverage, a massive 'STONE' word was placed on top of Genie's head, more than enough to keep him to the ground. All thanks to Levy, who cooked up a Solid Script spell, no less!

Wendy exclaimed, "It's you guys! You're alright!"

Romeo cheered, "Just in time!"

Genie smiled, "Oh, thank you! You saved me by stopping me!"

Elfman grunted, "Sorry to keep you waiting, kids. Had to take some hot air after a nasty blizzard."

Lisanna wheezed, "We don't know how long we can hold him... We'll keep going as long as it takes... to buy you some time..."

Levy informed, "Jafar commands Genie through the lamp. If you take it from him, he'll stop attacking us."

Genie nodded, "You heard the lady. Genies can do anything, but when it comes to lamps, they're like a dog on a leash." He could feel his muscles vibrating with magical power by the minute. "Hurry! Get my lamp! I'm probably gonna fight back!"

Levy urged, "Go! While they're still time!"

Lisanna encouraged, "Get the lamp from Jafar!"

Elfman suggested, "Save some for a real man!"

Aladdin confirmed, "Got it!" He turned to Genie, "And don't worry, we'll rescue you!"

Genie agreed, "I know you will!"

Aladdin turned his attention to a flustered Jafar. "It's just us now. You're going to give us that lamp."

Jafar growled, "It makes little difference in the end, boy! I will not be defeated by the likes of you!"

Sherria countered, "Defeat **THIS! Sky God's Bellow!** "

Wendy chanted, " **Sky Dragon's Roar!** "

The two tornadoes mixed together to form a Unison Raid, an extremely powerful ability that allowed two wizards to harmonize their magic for an even stronger attack. The massive gust of black and white zipped towards Jafar and hit him dead on, sending him flying and crashing into the wall above a faraway platform. Angered at this setback, he morphed into a glowing ball of smoke and dashed for a separate corner of the lamp chamber.

"Let's get him!" Wendy encouraged, as she and her friends jumped off the platform to follow the royal vizier, who conjured up another hailstorm. The five heroes carefully made their way around the icy tempest before they cornered Jafar. From dodging a snake staff laser attack, Romeo utilized an 8-hit **Purple Fire** punching combination, followed by Sherria casting **Sky God's Boreas,** dealing him great damage. Jafar recovered and quickly sealed himself inside another anti-magic bubble. Wendy struck him with a 9-hit Keyblade combo, Carla delivered a series of kicks, and Aladdin swiped his scimitar twelve times.

"Away with you!" Jafar yelled, as he waved his free hand around his staff for another enchantment. A flicker of fire burst from the tip, and he gripped the handle with both hands, using it as a bludgeoning weapon. He swiped his burning staff at Carla and Sherria, scorching a few hints of their skins. "Getting warmed?" Wendy and Aladdin crossed their blades with Jafar's torch, resulting in a handicap clash between fire and metal that lasted for over a minute. At the end of the clash, Wendy extinguished the fire with **Blizzard,** then dealt a number of Keyblade strikes. Teleporting behind the Sky Dragon Slayer, Jafar hurled an electric beam at her, which she was able to counter with **Sky Dragon's Claw.** Romeo wrapped him in a **Purple Net,** then knocked him all over with a fast combo of **Purple Fire Fists.** "Can you make it here? Do it!" Jafar produced an energized shockwave from the edge of his snake staff, which Wendy, Romeo, Sherria, Carla, and Aladdin jumped over. He resorted to implement his spell-shuffling technique to bewilder the five, but they managed to overcome his tricks. When Jafar missed another laser attack...

" **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Wendy pummeled him to the ground with her wind-induced arms.

" **Rainbow Fireball!** " Romeo blasted him by throwing a multicolored fireball.

" **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!** " Wendy decimated the royal vizier with her wind-forged claw, paired with a couple of Keyblade swings. " **Sonic Blade!** " She added five supersonic thrusts, the last one blowing him off the platform.

" **White Moon!** " Carla added a flying missile drop kick that plummeted the villain back down to the platform where the Keyhole was uncovered.

Meanwhile, Genie was finally able to break free from Levy, Lisanna, and Elfman from gathering a significant amount of magic, though his release didn't come in the way anyone expected. Instead of coming to Jafar's aid, he multiplied himself into cheerleaders with the letter 'W & A' on their sweaters, rooting for Wendy and Aladdin. "Rick-em, rack-em, rock-em, rest! Stick your swords right through the chest!"

A moderately injured Jafar slowly managed to haul himself to his feet and turned to Genie with a scowl. His voice was shaken, but still dripped with poison. "You stay out of this, _slave!_ "

Genie began to wave a little pennant with the letter 'J' on it with a bored expression. "Jafar, Jafar, he's our man. If he can't do it-" He suddenly yelled, " **GREAT!** "

Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Sherria, and Aladdin confronted the royal vizier standing in the main platform. He was clearly exhausted from all the damage he sustained, and probably too frustrated to call on Genie for help, preferring to rid himself of his enemies according to his own standards. Regardless, the five knew this was their chance to put Agrabah's soon-to-be former ruler out of commission. Wendy called out, "This is it, Jafar! It's over!"

Jafar was looking absolutely behind himself in spite of the wretched state he was in. He seethed, "Insolent little brats... I won't go down like this!" The eyes of his snake staff began glowing a blistering orange, which made everyone increasingly uncomfortable. " **NOW YOU DIE!** " Beams of lightning flew from the tip and struck the ground in every direction, plunging the lamp chamber into complete chaos. Wendy and her friends focused on their speed and agility to dodge all the bolts. Luckily for Donald and Goofy, not a single bolt hit them in their current condition.

Aladdin scoffed, "So much for the greatest sorcerer in the world. You can't even hit a lowly street rat!"

Jafar roared, " **HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO KILL YOU?!** " He unleashed another lightning spell, but this time, a thousand bolts flew out everywhere rather than just a hundred, thanks in no small part to Aladdin getting on his nerves. Wendy and her friends weren't going to put up with it though, as they streaked across the stone floor and made their way to the crazed sorcerer. Even with the multitude of bolts, hailstorms, and laser attacks tailing for them, they still charged ahead, taking the risk of getting hit to finally reach the platform. When Romeo, Sherria, and Carla got pushed away by a series of bolts, Wendy and Aladdin were the only ones to successfully reach Jafar. He flew up and released a barrage of fireballs- Aladdin was blown back, but Wendy jumped up and came in with rapid Keyblade strikes, which the royal vizier effortlessly deflected with his staff. The aerial clash ended when Jafar struck the Sky Dragon Slayer with an electric beam and swatted her back to the platform. "It's time for you to face your punishment, children!" Soon, the snake staff's eyes charged with amounts of energy so immense that a larger orb of white magic was generated from the tip. The ground was rumbling as a result of the sudden surge, as did Jafar's rage. " **SAY GOODNIGHT!** " An enourmous beam of magical particles was released, bee-lining towards Wendy and Aladdin. The Sky Maiden reacted to it first, standing in front of Jafar's ultimate attack, much to the young thief's dismay.

"Wendy!" Aladdin cried.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light: Sky Drill!** " Wendy took a wide stance and rotated her arms, summoning gusts of wind around her to form a great barrier shaped like a drill. She leapt into Jafar's beam attack with the barrier protecting her, piercing through the stream of particles as she zoomed forward. Finally, the **Sky Drill** made contact with the source of silver light encased around the snake staff, dispersing it in a powerful burst! **BOOOOOOOM!** Jafar's weapon shattered into a million pieces, unable to hold up after undergoing the Sky Dragon Slayer's sheer counterforce.

" **WHAT?!** " Jafar exclaimed.

"You're finished!" Wendy appeared behind Jafar and assaulted him with a midair 15-hit Keyblade combination, ending with a slice through his body before landing safely on the ground.

And just like that, the defeated vizier pulsed with energy, lightning crackling around him as he screamed in anguish. **BOOM!** In one enourmous pop of sparks, Jafar was left a smoked and tattered mess, still hovering in the air. His expression was that of sullen rage, so full of disbelief over the fact that he had been outsmarted by a bunch of kids.

"You did it!" Sherria cheered, and she ran over to pull Wendy into a warm and fuzzy embrace. As Romeo, Carla, Sherria, Aladdin, Elfman, Lisanna, and Levy gathered around the two for a celebration, Sherria ruffled Wendy's hair, making her giggle. "Even with all the tricks Jafar pulled off, it went out with a bang. Literally. Thanks for the fireworks!"

"When you delivered the final blow, his magic overloaded. Unexpected, but effective," Carla theorized. "I suppose he is not the most powerful sorcerer after all."

"Snake Head just got grilled," Romeo smiled. "You saved the day again, Wendy."

"Thanks, Romeo," Wendy smiled back. "You know, I've seen guys with staffs who are way creepier than Jafar. Well, one anyway." Of course, the royal vizier did remind her of Brain, the leader of the Oración Seis who abducted and coerced her into reviving Jellal Fernandez as the key to unlocking Nirvana. She could never forget the traumatic experience, but it didn't compare to the crushing tragedy of losing Cait Shelter the day after Nirvana was destroyed.

Donald and Goofy came to their senses after getting a taste of Genie's whimsical omnipotent powers, and walked up to the group. On the other hand, Genie was relieved that Jafar was given a taste of his own medicine, but with the lamp still in his possession, that victory may be short lived. So far, no action was taken.

"Hey, did we miss anythin'?" Goofy wondered. "Did we win?"

"Uh-huh," Wendy nodded happily. "We got him."

"My head hurts..." Donald rubbed his forehead. "All I remember is getting turned me into a pinball."

"Yeah, we had to pick up where you left off," Sherria explained. "Wendy finished the job for us. See?" She pointed upward to Jafar, who was still sour for his loss.

"Well, that's good to hear," Donald confirmed. "But you should've saved some for-" He paused when something in the air caught his eye. "Huh?!" To his surprise, he saw a blue Magic Orb and a piece of paper floating down from the ceiling. Grabbing both items, he called to his friends, "Guys, check these out!"

"What is it, Donald?" Wendy asked, as she and the others turned to see what the duck found. Her eyes widened upon recognizing the color of the Magic Orb in his left hand. "That's...!"

"A **Blizzard Magic Orb,** like the one we saw at Wonderland," Donald answered. "We can upgrade **Blizzard** to **Blizzara!** "

" **Blizzara?** " Wendy questioned. "An upgrade?"

"Here, let me explain," Donald began. "When you touch a Magic Orb that matches the element of the spell you learned, it increases the power of that spell. The more Magic Orbs you collect, the stronger your magic grows."

"Really?" Wendy beamed. "I can make my Keyblade Magic grow even stronger?"

"That's right," Donald smiled. "Feel free to try out your upgraded spell the next time you're in a battle. Go ahead, touch it!"

"Okay!" Wendy nodded. As she gently tapped the tip of the Blue Mistral against the Magic Orb, it popped into a shower of light that assimilated with the key-shaped weapon and Donald's staff. Both wizards could feel the changes through the silent resonance of frost veiling the warmth of their equipment. Wendy thought out loud, "Guess we should keep an eye out for more Magic Orbs. The more we collect, the stronger my Keyblade Magic and Donald's magic grows."

"What about the other thing in your hand?" Sherria was referring to the sheet of paper Donald was holding.

"Oh, this?" Donald began to read its contents, starting with the title written below the first paragraph. " _Ansem's Report #1..._ Wait, Ansem?"

"That must be one of the pages of his report," Carla indicated. "What a coincidence, finding it here!"

Before anyone could respond, Wendy and company heard a coughing noise from Jafar and looked up to face him. Donald immediately handed it to Carla, who pocketed it for later use. The royal vizier was hacking smoke, looking over the charred flakes falling from his once regal clothes. "I-I can't believe this... Me, defeated by a pack of flithy street rats...?"

Sherria taunted, "Give it up, Jar-Fart. You can't beat us, so there." She blew him a raspberry.

Romeo stated, "Heroes never lose. Even street rats."

Aladdin agreed, "You got that right."

Jafar snarled, "This is far from over... You'll never have Jasmine and the Keyhole, and I still have the lamp!" He took out the magic lamp, sending a fierce glower in the group's direction. "Without the Genie, you are powerless against me." Wendy and her companions gasped, realizing that the royal vizier kept his iron grip over the spirit of the lamp, and prepared for the worst.

Romeo thought to himself, " _He's right... Jafar used his second wish to turn Genie against us. After all, he's a super-powerful cosmic do-it-all. Wait... the Genie..._ " He glanced over at Genie, who was peeking out behind Jafar, then up to the lamp in the villain's possession. That's when he got an idea- the craziest idea of all. " _The Genie!_ " There was silence between both sides for a few seconds, until Romeo eyed Jafar with a cocky smirk. "You know, for a sorcerer, you're a total idiot."

Jafar snapped, "How dare you speak of me that way! I'm more powerful than any of you combined!"

Romeo shot back, "Oh, come on! You're not all that great! You said it yourself- Genie has more power than _you'll_ ever have!"

Jafar demanded, "Excuse me?!"

Romeo continued, "He can do anything and everything. He can even take away all the power you have!"

Genie looked at Jafar and then at Romeo, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "Uh, kid? What are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?"

Wendy whispered to Aladdin, "What's he up to? I think he knows something."

Aladdin whispered back, "Yeah. Something tells me he has an idea."

"Face it, Jafar!" Romeo concluded his rant. "You're still just **second best!** "

Jafar's right eye twitched, his chest rising and falling with the growing shock that Romeo's words filled him with. For a moment, he seemed to contemplate them. "Hmm..." His face softened, and when he stared at the lamp, it was with intrigue. "You're right," he muttered. "His power does exceed my own!" Then a wicked smile crossed his face, as he glanced at Genie out the corner of his eyes. "But not for long..."

A shuddering Genie saw Jafar floating towards him. "That kid's crazy!" he laughed nervously. "He doesn't know what he's saying! Between you and me, I think you've might've hit his head a little bit with that stick of yours..."

"Genie!" Jafar commanded, holding up the lamp. "My final wish! **I want you to make me an all-powerful genie!** "

Romeo, Wendy, and Aladdin watched in concern, silently hoping for a outcome that would work in everyone's favor. Everyone else looked either anxious or horrified.

"Alright," Genie said reluctantly. "You wish is my command." He then turned to Romeo, somewhat disappointed. "Way to go, kid." He covered his eyes and looked away, pointing his index finger at Jafar. A small blast of wish energy shot out of Genie's finger and struck the lamp bearer's body.

Strings of demonic energy engulfed Jafar as he underwent the first stage of his transformation. During the process, it seemed as though he was in pain, an intense discomfort swelling in his chest. But he didn't bother clutching it; both arms were raised up in a glorious manner, as he if was feeling proud of the absolute power he received. The tremendous outpouring of magic cracked open the stone floor like an egg. Transfixed upon the weight of metamorphosis, the glowing body slowly made its descent into the hidden depths and disappeared.

"Romeo!" Carla screamed at him once the rumbling ceased. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?!"

"You turned Jafar into a genie!" Donald exclaimed in horror. "Are you outta your mind?!"

"Trust me! I have an idea!" Romeo eased their worries. "And it _will_ work!"

"Oh..." Wendy's eyes grew wide as she understood what the Rainbow Fire wizard had planned. "Now I get it!"

"Wendy?" Donald gasped. "Don't tell me you agree with him, too!"

"Genies are prisoners to their lamps, right?" Wendy asked. "I think Romeo tricked Jafar into become a genie..."

"...so we could trap him inside his own lamp!" Aladdin exclaimed. "That's a risky move! And clever at the same time!"

"Wait!" Genie interrupted. "You kids aren't seriously going down there to face him, are you?"

"Why shouldn't we?" Romeo determined. "No matter the odds, we face 'em head on. That's the Fairy Tail way."

"I'm going, too," Wendy agreed. "We made it this far together, and we'll see it through to the end."

"Count me in as well," Sherria beamed. "If Romeo's idea works, we could turn things around."

"So we're fighting an all-powerful genie..." Aladdin grinned. "Sounds like a challenge."

"Well, okay. I won't stop you," Genie shrugged. "I just hope you know what you're doing!"

Wendy and her companions stared down into the frightening, gaping maw, where a large pool of lava surrounding stone platforms selected lay in wait. "Well, this is it. Are you ready?" Aladdin asked.

"More than ready! Let's do this!" Wendy cried bravely. A yell of excitement came over the group as they all jumped down into the cavern, a rush of wind flowing through them amidst their drop. Wendy could feel the heat crawling into her skin, a stagnant hotness threatning to melt her being. Despite the impending danger, she stared into the face of the inferno without a trace of fear. The lava pit was halfway close to approaching when...

 **WHOOSH!**

In the midst of her descent, a mysterious entity appeared in front of her, emerging from a flurry of dark petals.

"Sorry, but this is as far as you go!"

Before Wendy could act, the entity poked its fingers at her chest. The force was so intense that she was pushed all the way back up to the lamp chamber, her friends oblivious of the predicament she was thrown into. However, Carla was the only one who took notice, and decided to follow her Sky Dragon Slayer companion out of concern. With a startled scream, Wendy flew out of the maw and landed on her butt against the sand. "Wendy!" It didn't take long before Carla flew over to her side. "Are you alright? I saw you get pushed back here. What happened?"

Wendy turned to the white Exceed as she stood back up. She answered, "I don't know. I was following the others all the way down, until I saw someone. I-"

She never finished her sentence. The two were interrupted by a blinding flash of darkness that burst from the maw, followed by a wave of energy that threw everything close to it back. Wendy and Carla, intimidated by the surge and defeaned by the resulting loud roar, could see the darkness shape-shift into the interloper who interrupted the Sky Maiden's descent. Its body was shrouded in a violet aura, leaving petals in its wake. Its eyes shifted to Wendy, taking in the shocked looks on hers and Carla's faces, before narrowing with determination. Both the entity's arms raised two sharp chained blades which shot forth from their hilts, and they rotated the edges in a cyclone that encompassed the maw. The spinning steel glowed with powder blue light, and it grew into a vast storm of ice. Seconds later, the maw was frozen solid and patched up, blocking the only path to the lava pit in a sturdy new casing.

Carla gasped, "No! The others...!"

As the assailant landed on the ground, it addressed the bewildered Wendy in a silky voice, "How sweet of you to play pin the sword through the snake with Jafar. But the real party games have just begun! What do you say we play my favorite little game..." Once the blades retracted, the entity put them away and removed a portion of the veil from its face, allowing the rest to shrivel up from the body and cast itself aside. At that exact moment, the assailant's identity was revealed to Wendy- she recognized the face, the dark pink short hair, the white-sleeved red top, the purple skirt, and the teal eye color. "...musical chairs with Keyblade and Soul Eaters!"

Wendy's eyes were wide open and her jaw was quivering. She finally responded in a blend of anger and fright. " **YOU!** "

Carla narrowed her eyes on the perpetrator. "I should've known."

Kaze Viriniam put both hands around her hips, looking over with a sly grin. "I'm surprised you remember me. It's been a while, _Blueberry._ "

* * *

 **Core**

When Romeo, Donald, Goofy, Sherria, Elfman, Lisanna, Levy, and Aladdin landed on the central stone platform, they could see the river of molten lava encircling it. The square was divided into three rectangular sections, each with pillars constantly moving up and down. The red-hot water poured out of small openings in the surrounding walls, filling nearly the entire area. The air was dense with sweltering heat similar to that of the hottest day of the summer, making it difficult for the group to stop themselves from sweating or even breathe. But they had no objection whatsoever of getting into the frying pan when Jafar sunk under the fire. They searched around for the man who used his final wish to become an all-powerful genie, in spite of feeling hot under the collar.

"Ugh, why is it so hot...?" Sherria moaned. "Feels like I'm gonna melt like a popsicle."

"I knew this was a bad idea," Donald complained. "It's a million degrees in here."

"Take it easy, Donald," Lisanna encouraged. "It's not like we're going to stay here for long."

"I've seen hotter days," Aladdin stated. "Abu and I spent most of our time out in the sun, and didn't even break a sweat."

"Not me," Levy admitted. "I had to cool myself with my Solid Script Magic."

"I can't take it anymore," Donald whined. "Can we please go back up?"

"And miss our chance to finish business with Jafar? No way!" Elfman flexed his muscles. "Besides, you're not a man if you don't sweat a lot!"

"Aw, phooey..." Donald said hopelessly. "You're not helping."

"Hold on, where's-" Romeo began.

Before the Rainbow Fire wizard could ask of Wendy's whereabouts, he and the others heard a deep and loud noise that sounded like a raging tidal wave. From the lava behind them rose Jafar in his new genie form, emerging from the fiery depths in a massive burst, his hideous laugh making the entire cavern shake. In his transformed state, Jafar was a thousand times larger in size. His skin was blood red, his ears became pointed, his right ear gained a gold piercing, his hair was tied in a topknot, and his eyes glowed completely yellow. A red-violet sash was worn between his waist and ghostly tail, and his fingers gained short black claws. Jafar loomed over them all, brimming with power and malice.

Goofy gulped, "Uh-oh..."

Donald shivered, "We're doomed."

Levy worried, "Now what?"

Just then, Iago swooped by the group, holding a coal black lamp similar in design to Genie's in his talons. Aladdin turned to look at the parrot, his eyes wide. He shouted, "The lamp! Get Jafar's lamp!"

Sherria confirmed, "Right! We've got a genie in a bottle to catch!"

Lisanna stated, "It'll take more than heat or a really scary genie to stop us!"

Elfman yelled, "Let's get this over with!"

Though Romeo was inclined to help the group, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was still off. Wendy could have been in the lava pit along with the others, taking the lead in chasing Jafar's lamp, but she was nowhere to be seen. Whatever jam she got herself into, he hoped she would make it out safely and get there in time to even the odds.

As the heroes made a dash for Iago, Jafar was fully aware of their intentions. He knew that he was bound by a genie's rules the moment he transformed, and had to take measures in preserving his out-of-lamp experience. At the same time, he was thrilled with his newfound powers, but giving his enemies a taste would be all the more satisfying. Before he got started, Jafar called out to his red parrot underling, " **Iago! Keep the lamp away from them!** "

Iago called back in irritation, "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya! Jeez, why do I always have to do all the heavy-lifting around here? Nag, nag! It's all he ever does!" Making a mental note to voice his complaint over carrying out such a trivial task, he flapped away from those in pursuit of the prize clutched in his feet, all the while sweating from near-death experience in the midst of the sizzling heat. "Ugh! Is it hot in here, or is it just me?"

The second round in the final battle with Jafar was well underway, never knowing that a separate duel was taking place above the heart of fire.

* * *

 **Lamp Chamber**

Wendy and Carla spent a few seconds scanning the face of Sleepy Hollow's guild master, the same girl they encountered at the boat before they reached Tenrou Island. They expected her to show up at some point, considering that she had been with Jafar during his excavation of the Keyhole. Given Wendy's status as the guest of honor, Kaze orchestrated the combat arena as a means to test the Sky Dragon Slayer's powers. Right after Jafar escaped into the lava pit, she lured Wendy back to the lamp chamber so she could face her personally. She issued an order to all Sleepy Hollow wizards present in Agrabah to pull back, including the Headless Horseman Silver, leaving the dark pink-haired girl to have fun for herself.

Kaze approached her intended target, cheerfully waving her hand. "Hiya, Wendy! How's your trip across the nebula? It's a miracle that you survived after getting swallowed up by the infinite mass, let alone not losing your heart. The next thing I know, you vouched your exit ticket and made your stop at a not-so-distant world. You needed a breather from that game of tag we had some time ago, until you're strong enough to start your own gig. With all the fine abilities you developed with your Keyblade, and that band of Earth-land survivors at your beck and call... Isn't it great being on tour with an entourage?"

Wendy tried her best to keep calm, but the anxiety sqiurming inside gave her a shaken tone. "Kaze, you... You were expecting me?"

Kaze smiled, "Why wouldn't I? The main star usually shows up fashionably late, but since you arrived early, we'll have to skip a few items on the list. I'm flipping the switch on the entertainment section. I know you wanted to play with me, and so can I!" Wendy stiffened at that remark. "I'm so glad I get to have another game with you!"

Carla scowled, "Well, that explains everything. You planned it all from the very beginning, just so you can go at another round with Wendy."

Kaze laughed, "Nailed it! I knew Jafar wouldn't stand a chance because he couldn't get his ego straight. He's so obsessed with pulverizing the lot of you, that he had to rely on his last wish. So I bid my time..." She paused for effect, "While your friends keep that red-and-black buffoon busy, I'll have to give my full attention to Blueberry. Brilliant, huh?" She turned her attention to Wendy, "You defeated the King Cobra Heartless and held off Silver's Birds of Prey. I gotta say, you've improved a lot since we last fought. Color me surprised. Silver showed me the test result of that desert slapfest before he left for headquarters. And here you are, ready to take the final exam. Until you _had_ to fall down the hole. I had to drag you out of it before I patched it up. I can't let you miss it. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Wendy's heart skipped a beat. "You've been keeping an eye on me since I came to this world, haven't you?"

Kaze sighed happily, "Old habits never die hard, huh? The moment I laid eyes on you, I can't help but feel attached to you. I wanted to know more about you. That's why I set up the stage outside and inside. More than anything, I wanted to see how strong you've grown."

Wendy attempted to mask her fear, and boldly asked, "Why are you so obssessed with me? And what do you want from me? Tell me!"

The cheerful façade faded, and Kaze narrowed her eyes at the Sky Maiden, almost as if she seemed puzzled. " _Why?_ To be honest, I'm not so sure. I don't know what got me into thinking about a blueberry with a key, but my heart tells me that you remind me of something. It's like a missing piece of the puzzle, a knick-knack dropped from the shelf." She rubbed the back of her forehead, "That intoxicating feeling... What does it mean? Is this a strange coincidence, or is there something I'm missing? Whether it's a missing memory or plain curiosity not just for the way you look, I can't put my finger on it." Soon, the merriment returned in full force, "Not that it matters, anyway. I just wanna have some fun. You and me."

Wendy tried to come up with a possible solution to Kaze's dilemma. "Wait, did you say I remind you of something? Is that why you're after me? Could it be that you-" Suddenly, her mind slipped back to the girl in her dreams. No matter how hard she tried to push the thought away, it just flew back, the defenses getting weaker with each attempt. Even now, her brain was obscured by the vision of that girl staring cheerfuly back at her, playing in the forest, and her heart began to melt... Wendy gasped, unable to stop herself from trembling as the answer struck her. "No! It can't be!"

Kaze teased, "Hey, is there something troubling you, Blueberry? Upset that you can't join your friends down below? Well, that's too bad. I want to disturb you. It may not seem like it, but it's my job. I wanna get you all riled up. But if you feel like you want to speak your mind, go ahead." She took hold of her knees and bent herself down, "I won't bite. Not yet."

Seeing that the few pieces of the secrets revealed in her dreams were coming together, Wendy took a few seconds to compose herself. Finally, she answered, "Kaze, are you..." She finished after a pause, "...the girl in my dreams?"

Kaze raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? Were you having nightmares? Let me guess, you're a blueberry and I picked you from the bush?" She laughed at her joke.

Wendy shook her head, "No, that's not what I meant. The dreams I had, they're pieces of lost memories coming back to me. They had something to do about a girl. A girl I was very close with. Could it be you? Are you the one in my past?"

Carla ascertained that Wendy was on to something. "Is she relating Kaze to the dreams she was having?"

Kaze stopped laughing, "Me? _I'm_ from your past? I think you had me confused with someone else. I've never seen you before in my life. We just met at a boat."

Wendy continued, "There's more! The girl called me a blueberry! Just as you did!"

Kaze scoffed, "So what if someone else called you a blueberry? It looks good on you. It's the color of your hair."

Wendy stated, "We both lost our parents when we were young. She's like a sister to me. She's brave, playful, and mischievous... much like you. That girl said that I was the freshest blueberry with a big smile. We were adopted by the same parent."

Kaze was starting to get annoyed at being compared to the mystery girl. "Okay, that seemed to have gone off the deep end, don't you think?"

Wendy pointed out, "Most of all, when I hear her speak, she has a voice." She paused to let this sink in, " _Your_ voice! Could it be you?"

Kaze's vexation boiled into anger. "Don't give me that crap! I don't _know_ you! And even if she has my voice and attitude, what makes you think I'm anything like her?"

Wendy's eyes darted to the floor as she tried to respond. "I... don't know. It's just a feeling I've got."

Kaze rolled her eyes, growing impatient of the game not about to commence. "Enough with the juxtapositions already. Are we gonna get this thing rolling or what?" Just then, something clicked in her mind. It was aching fit to burst... " **AAAGGH!** " She was forced to clutch her aching forehead, as though an invisible blade poked her brain. There was mere silence in the lamp chamber, with the only possible sound being Kaze's agonized cries. It took some time, but the screams slowly quieted, only to be replaced at the last moment with calm breaths. The pain subsided, though she was still overwhelemed.

"Kaze!" Wendy gasped, almost compelled to come to Kaze's aid. "Are you okay?!"

"Ack! I-It's nothing," Kaze said shakily, willing herself not to hold her forehead again, the pain half-blinding her. "Just a rush in my head. I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Rush in your head?" Wendy's eyes widened in surprise. "Does that mean-"

"Aww, man! Look at what you did!" Kaze pouted, her stability regained. "Just when I was about to give you a head start... Oh, well. If you can't go first, then I will!" She leapt high in the air and performed a downward double slash at Wendy, who quickly dodged it. The Soul Eaters made contact with the ground, smashing it upon impact. The Sky Maiden landed a few feet away from the small crack and assumed a fighting stance. Flexing her arms in random motion, Kaze hurled the Soul Eaters' chained edges in multiple directions, prompting Wendy to elude them with jumps and cartwheels. " **Cold Cross!** " Kaze added more pressure to the struggle by summoning an array of cross-shaped sonic slashes while **Shadow Stepping** across the chamber. The clash ended when Wendy was pushed back by a **Cold Cross** touching the floor in an explosion. She managed to stabilize herself and got ready to face the guild master of Sleepy Hollow, whose face was a mask of pure adrenaline. "I would honestly like to know more about that 'dream girl' of yours, Blueberry, but at this point, we're behind schedule. I _don't_ want to be kept waiting."

"I don't wanna fight you, Kaze," Wendy pleaded. "Please... Let's talk about this."

"Sorry, but I've got a reputation to uphold," Kaze smirked. "Business doesn't talk big. At least I can manhandle you for fun! I always knew someone would stand up to me, someone who would be the coolest rival. I never thought that someone would be you. It gives me great joy that you're the perfect definition!"

"No! There's no reason for us to fight! Why don't you understand?!" Wendy was growing desperate. "There has to be more than what we know between the two of us! We can't waste our time fighting each other... We'll both have serious problems if we start now!"

"Everything is meant to be..." Kaze admitted. "You can't fight fate. I'm sure you know that, too. Just as you're destined to wield the Keyblade, _we_ were destined to square off. Besides, this is part of your mission, isn't it? To stop the Alliance of Evil from taking over, myself included? You might think I'm way over my head, but you know this is meant to happen!" She stanced with both Soul Eaters, "Now, why don't we let our swords do the talking? I don't wanna waste you when the clock's tickin'."

"Kaze..." Wendy whispered. Realizing that no amount of words could persuade the dark pink-haired girl, she was left with only one choice. She made her decision with a reluctant sigh. "I understand. I accept your challenge. This is what you truly want, isn't it?" A nod answered her, and she reaffirmed her courage. "I will fight! I won't run away!"

" **NOW** you're getting into it!" Kaze laughed again. "That's the Blueberry I wanted to see! Always pumped up for a tango with yours truly. You know you wanna..." Wendy stiffened at this. "But first, I have to make sure that our little game goes uninterrupted. In other words, a pussy cat sticking her whiskers where they don't belong." The Sky Dragon Slayer gasped as she saw Kaze turning her attention to Carla. "Hey, hot stuff! I think you need to _chill out!_ " She threw one of her Soul Eaters at the white Exceed and wrapped the chain around her body. Carla let out a scream as ice emitted from the chain and turned her into a frozen statue, before Kaze retracted the blade.

"Carla!" Wendy screamed in shock.

"Chillax, Blueberry. She's not gonna die," Kaze assured. "She'll thaw out when the game is over. You have my word as a lady. And don't think for a second that I'm going to let you reach the Keyhole." She gestured to the heart of the world behind her, "To get there, you'll have to get past me."

"Why do you have to stoop so low?" Wendy asked angrily. "Do you have any idea...?!"

"Who cares?" Kaze chuckled. "I just wanna have some quality time with you." The Soul Eaters' edges began to glow. "C'mon, Blueberry! Let's enjoy ourselves! Like always!" She and Wendy immediately charged at each other, the collision of blades emitting a powerful wave that shook the lamp chamber.

The second battle between Wendy and Kaze had begun! The two struck at each other with a flurry of vicious strikes, the Blue Mistral struggling to overcome the Soul Eaters in a two-on-one handicap clash. Whenever a blade almost reached a vulnerable spot, Wendy and Kaze would either jump over or roll away to strike back at a different position. The ensuing contest of metal lasted for two minutes, until Kaze decided to add more thrill to the challenge with a new strategy. She performed a consecutive amount of **Shadow Steps,** paired with a random assortment of **Soul Eater: Blade Mode** techniques, in which Wendy managed to survive using a quick blend of Keyblade attacks and Sky Dragon Slayer spells. Both received damage throughout the second clash, but they did not stop landing blows on each other. The third clash began when Kaze activated **Revolver Mode** for long-ranged attacks. Wendy cast **Aero** on herself as a defensive barrier against the crimson bullets. The wind instantly bounced them back, prompting the Sleepy Hollow guild master to unleash a **Fire Serpent** on the Sky Dragon Slayer.

" **Blizzara!** " Wendy cast her upgraded **Blizzard** spell, shooting an ice crystal significantly larger in size than the first version, turning the **Fire Serpent** into a cloud of steam.

" **Meteor Bullets!** " Kaze fired a barrage of supercharged crimson bullets, which Wendy got out of the way of.

" **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!** " Wendy approached Kaze and scratched her chest six times with her wind-induced claw, before hitting her with a 6-hit Keyblade combo.

" **Hell Swirl!** " Kaze spun her Soul Eater Revolvers around in a ring of fire, blowing Wendy away. " **Shadow Step!** " She teleported behind her as her weapons charged with crimson energy. " **Meteor Bullets!** " She shot five orbs at the ground, unleashing massive pillars of fire attempting to consume Wendy, who quickly cartwheeled from the inferno.

" **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " Wendy discharged a torrent of wind from the soles of her feet, causing her body to blast forward like a rocket, before she slammed Kaze with her legs. " **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " She then hammered her wind-powered arms, sending her rival crashing to the ground, and was about to deliver more damage when Kaze did a **Shadow Step** recovery.

" **Deadly Fireworks!** " Kaze fired a volley of energized bullets, which Wendy deflected with pinpoint accuracy. " **Fire Serpent!** " She **Shadow Stepped** above Wendy and hurled a serpent-shaped beam at her rival, engulfing her in a river of flame.

" **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Wendy popped from the flames and flexed her wind-fueled arms to strike Kaze airborne. " **Stun Impact!** " Once the Sleepy Hollow guild master was on the ground, she paralyzed her with a sphere of electrical energy, then executed a 6-hit combo. " **Blizzara!** " She shot a huge ice crystal to the chest, pushing Kaze a few feet away.

" **Soul Eaters: Lance Mode! Storm Ring!** " Combining her signature weapons into a lance, Kaze struck Wendy with four leaping spiral attacks paired with three **Shadow Steps.** " **Dark Spark!** " She discharged five jolts, and though the Sky Maiden dodged three, the last two hit her- one from behind and another after a **Shadow Step.** " **Dark Thundaga!** " Kaze rained thunder bolts from the ceiling, which Wendy barely managed to avoid. " **Eclipse Bolt!** " She intensified the lightning in her Soul Eater Lance before releasing a huge particle beam from the tip, prompting the Keyblade master to counter with **Sonic Blade.** When the Blue Mistral pierced through the beam and ran into the spear, a shockwave was created while a maelstrom of lightning erupted and engulfed them both.

The gray haze cleared to reveal Kaze gaining a few minor marks on her face and chest; other than that, she was relatively unharmed. Wendy bore the same injuries, but only for a short while when she used **Cure** to heal herself. Reverting her Soul Eaters back to **Blade Mode,** Kaze began throwing a series of **Zero Waves,** swinging her weapons like whips. With a few swipes of the Blue Mistral, Wendy easily parried the crescent-shaped waves. " **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " She kicked Kaze in the air with her wind-fueled legs, then jumped to perform an aerial 6-hit Keyblade combination. " **Sky Dragon's Roar!** "

Kaze swiftly outmaneuvered Wendy's tornado breath and **Shadow Stepped** around her. " **Astral Wheel!** " She performed an aerial spinning energy slash that blasted her opponent to the floor. " **Spinning Frost!** " She followed with a ground spin attack, only for the Sky Dragon Slayer to jump over it. The two engaged in another fierce clash, each swipe expertly blocked or countered for a couple of minutes. " **Frozen Silk!** " Later, Kaze transformed her Soul Eaters into a silver thin beam that molded itself into a cage trapping Wendy inside, bombarding her with thread orbs. Next, the Sleepy Hollow guild master kicked her rival in the torso, making her slide back a few meters. " **Thunder Dancer!** " Kaze quickly changed her Soul Eaters to **Lance Mode** and discharged a massive electrical field. Wendy watched for where the electrical rays were hitting by cartwheeling or using **Gravity** to deflect them. " **Eclipse Bolt!** " A moment later, a second particle beam was shot from the Soul Eater Lance. Wendy dodged to the left just in time before the energy blast fried the spot where she had been standing.

Wendy went on the offense as she charged directly at Kaze, engaging her in another clash, this time between Keyblade and Soul Eater Lance. A minute and a half later, the Sleepy Hollow wizard plugged her rival with a string of **Dark Sparks** and **Dark Thundaga,** which the latter dodged with ease. She then propelled herself forward with a **Storm Ring** following three **Shadow Steps.** " **Sonic Blade!** " Wendy ducked the attack and slashed her opponent at supersonic speed. " **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack! Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!** " She swung her dragon wing-shaped arms, left a few scrapes with her wind-shaped claw, and added an 8-hit Keyblade combo. " **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " She released a powerful blast of wind from her mouth.

" **Refleza!** " Wendy's attack was immediately dissolved by Kaze's invincible barrier technique. Kaze held out her Soul Eater Lance and fired another **Eclipse Bolt,** but Wendy swiftly jumped over the blast and landed in front of her.

" **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " Wendy flexed her wind-induced legs against Kaze, who blocked the attack with her lance. Another Keyblade versus lance duel ensued, **Shadow Steps** added as extra difficulty. Wendy dodged many **Dark Sparks,** **Dark Thundaga Bolts** and **Storm Rings,** until she counterattacked by delivering a forceful 9-hit Keyblade slash. Kaze **Shadow Stepped** a few meters, her feet scraping a trail in the dirt. She returned her gaze to Wendy, before releasing a volley of **Dark Sparks.** " **Thunder!** " The jolts were instantly cancelled out in a puff of smoke, obscuring Kaze's line of sight. " **Sonic Blade!** " Wendy aimed for her distracted rival with a supersonic thrust, slashing her in multiple areas. Kaze **Shadow Stepped** up in the air before the final strike could reach her. Her Soul Eaters switched to **Blade Mode,** she hit Wendy with a **Cold Cross.** She hurled a Soul Eater around the steel of the Keyblade, before flinging the weapon off Wendy's hand, disarming her. "My Keyblade!"

Kaze taunted, "Whoops! There goes your key! Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Unfazed by her rival's tricks, Wendy clenched a fist empowered by Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and socked her hard in the face; just as she was skilled with the Keyblade, she also had a knack for hand-to-hand combat. She dished out a string of punches and kicks, then ended with a **Sky Dragon's Roar,** knocking Kaze a few feet backwards. She magically retracted the Blue Mistral back to her hand, giving the Sleepy Hollow guild master a defiant glare. "Whatever it takes to shut you up."

Kaze held her cheek in pain, showing amusement for the Sky Maiden's effort. "Try me..."

With that said, she and Wendy surged towards one another while giving out vigorous shouts, their weapons at the ready. They engaged in another clash considerably more ferocious and intense than the others, as they authorized full usage of their basic and advanced techniques to hold each other off. As Kaze switched between the Soul Eaters' weapon styles for various elemental attacks, Wendy analyzed their patterns and figured out which strategy was best. Most attempts were successful, but Kaze had a few tactics of her own, easily outsmarting Wendy in any regard. She would **Shadow Step** between casting spells to confuse the Sky Maiden a couple of times before landing a direct hit. Regardless, Wendy's resolve urged her not to stop, to keep on fighting. The result showed that the two girls had taken amounts of damage, despite the fact they were evenly matched. Five minutes flew by, and the lamp chamber was boiling with a mixture of fire, ice, and lightning. In the clash's final moments, Wendy kicked Kaze in the air with **Sky Dragon's Claw,** cast **Arms x Vernier** to upgrade herself in strength and flight, and executed an aerial 12-hit Keyblade combination. Kaze **Shadow Stepped** for a quick recovery and retaliated with **Thunder Dancer.** She then **Shadow Stepped** to the ground and zapped Wendy with a **Eclipse Jolt,** changed back to **Revolver Mode,** and fired an array of **Meteor Bullets.** Wendy and her Keyblade were sent bouncing along the ground. The Blue Mistral landed with its teeth stuck on the sand, and its bearer perched atop the hilt. Wendy winced in pain as she coughed out a bit of smoke; it would appear she wasn't the only one who had improved. Kaze came out of the floating dust and released a gigantic **Cold Cross,** which Wendy diverted with a **Sky Dragon's Roar.**

"Impressive..." Kaze remarked. "But let's see how you can handle **THIS!** " She leapt high in the air, her Soul Eater Blades charging with tremendous amounts of energy. " **Helm Split!** " She plunged the blades into the ground, releasing massive columns of icy flame that spread across the lamp chamber. Wendy wasted no time dodging the erupting pillars for merely twenty seconds. " **Subzero Blast!** " Kaze hurled the Soul Eater's edges together to fire an energy blast powerful enough to effectively freeze the surrounding area. The Sky Maiden had no time to react before her lower body was encased in a chunk of ice. " **Wild Arcanum!** " Kaze **Shadow Stepped** before Wendy and assaulted her with up to thirteen magic-powered Soul Eater strikes, releasing crescent-shaped waves as she swept. The last blow came in the form of a pulsewave generated from both blades, detonating in a powerful explosion. Wendy managed to endure long enough, having used the Blue Mistral as a support beam, before restoring a portion of her vitality with **Cure.** "Icy you're still in form," Kaze joked.

Regaining her strength, Wendy stood up straight and glared at Kaze. "This isn't over! **Blue Mistral Command Style: Skyward Wing!** " The next minute, she was floating in the air, her back paired with crystal wings and a long white blade held in place of the Keyblade.

"Getting serious, huh?" Kaze quipped. "Just so you know, I can kick your butt, even with you on wings!"

Wendy shot herself at the Sleepy Hollow guild master and engaged her in a new clash, the Blue Mistral's elongated form dancing with the Soul Eater Blades at breakneck speed. She deflected the **Zero Waves** with her **Crystal Wings** and sliced through the **Cold Crosses** like cheddar. Kaze fired a second **Subzero Blast** from her combined blades, which the Sky Dragon Slayer responded by conjuring **Crystal Wing Shield: Sky Cloth,** dispelling the enourmous ice attack with little effort. Kaze jumped and slammed down her Soul Eaters for another **Helm Split,** filling the room to the brim with pillars of burning ice. Wendy avoided them all with a series of **Wind Steps,** and when Kaze missed a double slash, she decimated her with a lightning fast 20-hit slash combo, sent her airborne, then finished with twelve additional slashes, the last seven chopping Kaze's body in separate directions. Wendy landed safely on the ground, her Command Style still intact.

Kaze's skin was burning and her muscles were aching from taking the brunt of Wendy's assault. Shortly after she collapsed, she got back up to her knees, but barely kept her balance. She panted heavily, sapped of the energy to even move when Wendy approached her. "Okay, maybe that was an understatement..."

Wendy said bravely, "I've beaten you once, Kaze. I can beat you again!"

Kaze retorted, "Beat _me?_ You don't know who you're messing with! I'm the leader of Sleepy Hollow, the strongest of all warriors in the field! I can do things that another people can't! No one has ever survived me, except for three. There's you, Erza..." She paused for effect, "...and Natsu."

Every muscle froze in Wendy's body at the sound of the Fire Dragon Slayer's name, the name of the boy who vanished before Tenrou Island was destroyed. She felt tension rising again, as the danger seemed real. "Natsu?! You fought him, too?!"

Kaze explained, "You didn't think Silver told you everything of what I've been through before Earth-land was swallowed by darkness? Nope, it was never random. I fought that salmon-haired freak of nature after our mission succeeded. All I had to do was put out the fire in his mouth, and he was putty in my hands!" She added with a chuckle, "When I witnessed his power first hand, it felt as if I stepped in a dragon's sanctuary. And the radiance within the fire was just _fabulous._ It was all too easy... It'll be a piece of cake to break the seal to the final door. Life's not a crime at doing something worth the search, isn't it? Now the puzzle is close to completion."

The shock on Wendy's face was replaced with anger. "It's bad enough that you intend to use Erza for your own selfish ends, but Natsu as well?"

Kaze smirked, "You know something, Wendy? The last time we've fought, I held back. Can't get serious if I'm not willing to die. But right now..." Her voice then dripped with a pure, dangerous tone. " _...I'm willing to die._ Let's make the game a little more interesting... with **dark arts!** " Wendy stood her ground, cautious of whatever trump card her rival was about to draw. Kaze crossed her arms in a straight position, closing her eyes as she silently called upon the all-consuming darkness within. Her body was submerged in a pitch black aura, lightning of the same color dancing along. She could feel the darkness clawing its way out of the cage, urging her to violate and destroy everything, but her mind suggested otherwise. Time and again, she reminded herself not to lose control as she did before. Channeling her willpower into the terrible black fire burning inside, she was compelling it to respond to her commands. For once, she would be in control of the one thing that could end the fight in short order. This could be her most ingenious tactic yet. Kaze focused more dark magic, and the aura grew bigger and stronger than ever. Finally, having gathered enough energy, she opened her eyes. " **RAAARRRGGGHH!** " The flaming black aura exploded around Kaze's body as she spread out her arms. As her eyes flared, she came within reach of Wendy and pointed one of her Soul Eaters.

Wendy gasped, "No way...!"

Kaze declared, "How you like me now, Blueberry? Say hello to the incredible forces of darkness. My true power comes from darkness itself, and it makes every enemy I face bend over like upside-down turtles! Like I said, I can still kick your butt. And I'll do it by _any means._ Be thankful I used only 20% of my inner darkness."

Wendy asked, "20%? You've been holding back this whole time?"

Kaze nodded, "Obviously. If I unleashed all of my darkness from the get-go, I'd lose control. Everything around me tends to die, and that wouldn't be too much... fun. That's when my guild was kind enough to implant a very special lacrima in my body. It keeps the darkness contained, like a limiter."

Wendy exclaimed, "Limiter?! You mean you were **STILL** holding back?!"

Kaze giggled, "It's been a while since I've had to channel it in times of desperation. For the time being, I have free use o my darkness, instead of _it_ controlling _me._ " Soon, the laughter was growing more dominant, as did the aura emboldening her being. "You have no idea how happy I am! I must confess, you truly are the best friend I could ever ask for! But don't sweat the details... I'm still gonna mess you up!"

Wendy tightened her grip on the Blue Mistral and looked at her rival with a determined expression. She was going to face the darkness with the one thing that could dispel it. She was overwhelmed by the darkness once. She wouldn't let it happen again! "Don't get too overconfident... When there's darkness, there's always light. My Keyblade will clear the way. It will light the darkness! I'm going to stop you, no matter what!"

Kaze bellowed, "Go ahead! Do your worst!" She raised her Soul Eaters in a dramatic fashion, their edges glowing black as they were enhanced in resonance with her dark aura. "Let's see if we can draw blood from that so-called light of yours!" With that, she made a boost for the Sky Dragon Slayer like a black missile homing on its targets, screaming in a bone-chilling flare. " **WENDY!** "

Wendy wasted no time dashing against the pitch-black rocket, her **Crystal Wings** supporting her speed, all the while countering with a cry of her own. " **KAZE!** "

The resulting collision generated an immense wave of black and white particles scattering across the lamp chamber. After getting a hundred feet above the frozen slab, Wendy and Kaze stopped and floated in midair, preparing to commence the second round of their battle. Now it's on! The Sky Dragon Slayer and the Dark Master traded blow after blow, clashing at high speeds in every corner of the lamp chamber. Each time one struck the other, it produced an outburst of energy similar to fireworks, mixed with the sound of clanging metal. When fighting in the air wasn't plausible enough, they would often take their battle to the ground, expertly demonstrating their moves in a choreographed dance. Wendy, empowered by the Command Style of her Keyblade's current form, struggled against Kaze's mysterious ability to control darkness that boosted her in strength and speed, as well as the ability of flight. The Soul Eaters underwent a drastic change as well- their shapes grew a few times in size, complete with red lines tracing along the hilts, and the elemental techniques represented in each weapon mode had their original colors swapped with jet black. Despite these changes, Wendy was more than capable of holding off Kaze's suped-up powers. Thanks to the magic of **Skyward Wing,** she was equal to Kaze in terms of velocity and maneuverability. As time passed, the showdown had grown so intense to the point of the two heated rivals fighting around not just the lamp chamber, but the treasure room, the halls, and even outside the Cave of Wonders when they popped from the ceiling! Had anyone been out there in the desert, close to where the Cave was located, they'd see fireworks! For a long time, Wendy and Kaze kept on fighting with seemingly no end. That is, by the time they retreated to the lamp chamber...

" **Command Style Critical Art: Great Dragon Wind!** "

" **Darkness Ice Cross: Crystal Slash!** "

A dragon-shaped tornado and a sonic slash of crystallized darkness connected, shaking the surrounding area and causing a few stalactites hanging from above to drop. Both rivals jumped back to dodge out of the way, the **Skyward Wing** Command Style deactivated from using a Critical Art. As Wendy prepared for her next strike, one of Kaze's Soul Eaters elongated from its hilt through the dust and tied the chain around her chest. It sent jolts of darkness that electrocuted the Sky Maiden, slowly draining her health. Kaze was pleased with herself, confident that the prize could be hers, until Wendy sent out a **Blizzara** spell that froze the dark pink-haired girl's feet in place. Kaze responded by firing a **Meteor Bullet** from her other Soul Eater turned into a revolver. The darkness-powered projectile was close to approaching the Sky Maiden, who quickly swiped the Blue Mistral's Keychain...

" **Jungle King Command Style: Wild Brawler!** " Where the **Meteor Bullet** exploded, a torrent of purple light popped from the dust. Wendy came rushing at Kaze, her **Wild Gloves** clenched. The Sleepy Hollow guild master broke free from the ice just in time to block an incoming hook, and another clash of epic proportions escalated. The **Wild Brawler** Command Style had a similar increase in Wendy's speed and power, but the **Wild Gloves** threw much faster and more harder than what the **Skyward Wing** had provided. No matter how fast she moved, Kaze could not easily compare to the **Wild Gloves'** incredible capacity for tempo and firepower- they even homed on her whenever she reappeared from a **Shadow Step.** That resulted in her getting socked, jabbed, and hooked every time she slipped up. Wendy was gaining the advantage! Even with her rival's increase in attributes thanks to her dark ability, defeating her with a different Command Style would be a breeze. Once she had won, she would seal the Keyhole, join her friends in stopping Jafar, and ask Kaze so many questions...

" **Let's go!** " Soon, the Sky Dragon Slayer was overwhelming Kaze with an infinite barrage of **Wild Gloves,** often adding **Banana Bombs** for extra damage, although she took a bit of her own damage when she didn't have time dodging attacks. The brawl once again spanned the Cave of Wonders in its entirety, the only exceptions being outside and the underground cavern. Near the brawl's end, Wendy threw her **Wild Gloves** into a 100-hit combo so powerful that it ripped apart the walls, and blew Kaze back to the lamp chamber. " **Command Style Critical Art: Meteor Impact!** " The **Wild Gloves** assimilated into a magic circle, and out came a meteorite that aimed for the downed Sleepy Hollow wizard! **BOOOOOOOOM!** The huge blast nearly destroyed the ice encasing the maw, as evidenced by the large cracks. Kaze was on her knees among the chilled debris, panting in exhaustion while her aura of darkness shimmered.

Wendy approached the badly bruised Kaze, feeling a bit sore from exerting much effort in putting her rival down. She asked tiredly, "Is that it?"

Kaze slowly rose off the fissured ice, straightening up her dislocated neck, cracking her bones. "That hurt." She wiped away the small trickle of blood that rolled out the side of her mouth, before her lips twisted with a smirk. "You are one real punching machine, you know that? Just like that salmon-haired freak show."

Speaking of which, Natsu's fate was one of many questions Wendy wanted to ask. "You said something about a seal to the final door. What does it mean? Does Natsu have something to do with this?"

Kaze replied, "What if he does? Since Jafar enlightened you with one half of our master plan, I guess I'll tell you the other half. There are nine Princesses of Heart, when brought together, will reveal a door that holds the secret to infinite wisdom and limitless power. It's protected by a seal immune to all magic, preventing anyone from ever discovering what's within. No element can ever break the seal, except for one. It requires a special brand of element. In other words, the fire of a pure dragon."

Wendy's eyes widened in astonishment, "That's-"

Kaze grinned, "Catching on now? Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is the only thing that can break the seal to the final door, once all nine Princesses are collected. When the door's open, it's a non-stop party!"

Wendy growled, "You wouldn't dare..."

Kaze countered, "Oh, I would. You're very lucky to know our main goal. But the bad news is, you can't stop us for setting up the biggest barbeque in the universe. Between the two of us, I'd like to invite you over. If you don't wanna come, Blueberry, well..." She then shrugged, "...your loss. Let's get back to the fight. Since you bested my darkness with your parlor tricks, I think it's time I step up my game a little bit further... Instead of 20%, how about **FORTY?** " She crouched down, arms clenched together, as she reached for more reserves of the infinite darkness flowing within every fiber of her body. The surge quickly picked up her lust for victory and fed the black fires, letting it rise through the roof. " **AAAARRGGGGGHH!** " With another defeaning scream, the pitch-black aura erupted three times larger, and her stats even more so. Kaze's eyes opened, revealed to be as black as the lightning surrounding her figure. She spoke, as if a demon's voice had overtaken hers, " **What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?!** "

Wendy never expected Kaze to push this far, but one thing was for sure; she was not going to go down that easily. Keeping up her brave façade, she stood tall against the darkness threatening to consume her. "I don't know how much power you've got, but I'm ready for whatever you throw at me!" She channeled excessive amounts of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, condensing it into an aura matching Kaze's own, the difference being white and condensed of wind. " **Here I come!** " Wendy lunged at her adversary.

Kaze did so likewise. " **Come and get it!** "

They hurtled towards one another until they impacted in a vast explosion, the sheer magnitude ultimately blowing up the frozen floor into a million shards of ice, revealing the path to the lava pit below them. The auras of light and darkness struggled with one another in a tug of war, with neither side willing to give out. Both girls concentrated on their magic as their faces contorted.

All of a sudden, in the midst of the scuffle between black and white, an invisible thread weaved around Wendy and Kaze's minds and linked them together. The flow of information was processed, transmitting memories from one mind to another. The girls didn't expect this, nor were they ready to make their thoughts visible, until they swam in front of their eyes. Image after image was racing through their minds like a flickering film so vivid it blinded them to their surroundings, even with their auras expanding...

 _Wendy was five, happily riding Grandeeney's talon with the mystery girl paired behind her... She was chased up a tree by a wild Hodras until the girl saved the day... They were sitting before Grandeeney, and she was telling them they would make great Dragon Slayers, but only one would be chosen to fulfill the dragons' prophecy... They were exploring a nearby cave, discussing their futures... The mystery girl was resting in a tree, her face black with agitation... A forest fire was closing in on the Sky Dragon's nest... The girl was crying, screaming..._

"Aagh!" Wendy felt a sharp pain in her head. She squeezed her eyes shut as the imagery roared. The white aura was starting to lose momentum, and the world seemed to swirl around her. But she wasn't the only one forcefully replaying those hidden memories. In time, they were copied and loaded into Kaze's brain, the link playing visions based on her own perspective.

 _Kaze was eight, playing tag with a toddler in the forest... She was comforting the little girl whenever she was worried about something... They were riding a dragon's talon... She killed a Hodras with her bare hands... She and her little friend trained under the same teacher, which was the dragon itself... She saw her classmate emit a bright light, and her heart was bursting with jealousy... She was fueled by aspirations of power and glory, smashing trees and boulders to develop herself... Shattered beliefs turned to anger... She set the forest ablaze, driven mad by her lust for power... The toddler was crying out her name, tearful eyes staring at her... She was lost in the realm of darkness..._

" **AAAAAGGGGGHHH!** " It seemed Kaze screeched the loudest pained cry of all. Her face was buried in her hands, her brain aching as though something had been trying to pull it from her skull. " **W-WHAT... IS... THIS?!** "

"Aah... Aaahh..." Wendy was met with the same condition, albeit less painful. She held a hand around her forehead, her heart thumping wildly as though she had seen the mystery girl in front of her. "So much... rushing into... my head..."

The link tightened. The hidden memories continued to swell.

"I think..." Wendy cringed. "I remember... something..."

"What's going on...?" Kaze groaned. "My... memories..."

It all came down to a single point. Every time they saw the missing pieces of their pasts, their emotions took over.

 _There were two girls regarding each other as sisters, training together, until a tragedy set them apart..._

In the end, the auras dispersed as a result of the stress, leaving Wendy and Kaze back to normal. They both fell down into the maw, overwhelmed by the visions...

* * *

 **Core**

" _Giving up already? Come on, Wendy. I thought you were stronger than that._ "

"Kaze!" Wendy's eyes snapped open, screaming out the name of the one she collided with. She was shaking, her mind still haunted by the imagery. She stood back up, and she looked around to notice that she somehow landed in the lava pit, where the rest of her friends were fighting Jafar in his new genie form. She tried to remember how she got there, before she lay down on the three-way platform surrounded by hot, boiling lava...

"Hey..." Kaze's voice made her jump. She had fallen along with her, slightly traumatized by the experience as well. "Did somebody crank up the thermostat around here? Or did I get a fever?"

"Kaze..." Wendy sucked in her breath. She had a feeling that the dark pink-haired girl had something to do with the visions. "You're-"

She never got the chance to continue her sentence. Kaze gasped in pain as a gigantic beam of electrical energy struck her from behind, driving her against the wall in a mighty crash, before she collapsed on a rising pillar. The Sky Dragon Slayer's eyes widened in surprise, wondering what was the cause of such a horrendous act. The answer came to her in a dominant, evil laugh that sent vibrations down to the fire. And it belonged to someone very familiar.

"Jafar!" Wendy gasped, as she turned to see the imposing figure who used his last wish to turn into a red-skinned genie standing over a hundred feet tall. She was startled by the royal vizier's new appearance, as she thought to herself, " _So this is what he looks like as a genie... He looks scary in person!_ "

But to her dismay, Jafar's attention wasn't focused on her. He sneered at the injured guild master of Sleepy Hollow, showing no regard for her wretched state. " **Well, well. I see more mice scampering around. I never would've guessed that the new victim is none other that Kaze Viriniam!** " He then chuckled darkly, " **A perfect opportunity to be rid of your intolerable company for good!** "

Kaze turned to the source of the condescending tone, her eyes dilating with awe. "You?!"

Jafar declared, " **Now that I have gained a genie's power, I have the means to conquer not just this world, but the entire universe! Knowing this, I thought both you and Maleficent would be of great help. But I was wrong... No wonder your attainment of power is incomplete. But me? I have become the definition of complete power. And because of this, I have no further use for you all.** "

Kaze could barely stifle her coughing as she struggled to get back up, partially paralyzed by the electricity. She spoke through gritted teeth, "Bastard... When did you get the gall to be a backstabber, after all the things we've done for you?" Her eyes were starting to blacken again, "So help me, I'll break every bone in your body and leave you to beg like a dog on a leash..."

Jafar bellowed, " **Silence!** " His eyes charged and released another huge beam, torturing Kaze with bolts that represented the twisted power of an evil genie. She was screaming and convulsing, trickles of blood coming from her lips. Wendy watched as she felt confused, scared, unsure of what to do. " **I have been looking forward to this for a long time...** " A third beam. More torture. " **My list of priorities has grown.** " A fourth beam. Kaze's eyes watered in pain. She was in agony, at the verge of a tragic death, to be crushed like a worthless insect. " **When I'm done with you...** " A fifth beam. A peculiar spark of darkness rushed through her body, straining for release. Jafar was too focused on abusing her to even care. " **I'll be coming after Maleficent! Your demise will be the first thing to weigh on her conscience! I have worlds to conquer! Enemies to destroy! Doom will await all who oppose me!** " Laughing maniacally, he expelled another beam. Kaze's shrieks rose, and her body was twitching in circles. The omnipotent mistreatment lasted for over a minute. He enjoyed watching her yell, scream, suffer...

Finally, Wendy couldn't take it anymore. " **NO!** " She sent a **Blizzara** spell on the evil genie, the flurry of ice crystals distracting him from his heat vision. "You leave her alone!"

Kaze's body ached all over, her breathing shallow, but she could clearly see Wendy's defiant act. "Blueberry...?"

Wendy yelled at the evil genie, "You think just because you're big, you can go around acting like a bully?!"

Jafar turned his gaze to meet the enraged Sky Dragon Slayer. " **Ah, Wendy Marvell. I almost forgot about you. I see you are no ordinary street mouse. Not if you could stand up to my omnipotent powers. Impressive. But your persistence, it has won you nothing. Do you not see I am invincible?** " He conjured a boulder of smoldering fire high over his head, ready to crush his enemy beneath it. " **Nothing you can do can defeat me!** " He chucked it at Wendy, who braced herself.

" **Rainbow Fireball!** " A magical orb of multicolored flames impacted the molten boulder, reducing it to a pile of steamed dirt. Romeo came running in to the central platform, grinning at Wendy as he was followed by everyone who had entered the lava pit. "Took you long enough!"

"Romeo! Everyone!" Wendy cried in relief. "You're here!"

"Where have you been?!" Donald demanded. "We've been sweating away like nothing, fighting a scary genie and chasing a bird! Where were you?"

"Oh, uh..." Wendy couldn't find the right words to say, considering she had been facing her own problems far above the lava pit. "It's a long story. I-"

Sherria interjected, "Save the talk for later! We've got a big problem in our hands, and I mean **BIG!** "

Levy stated, "Jafar wasn't kidding about the invincible part. None of our attacks can hurt him. Believe me, we tried."

Elfman huffed, "No matter how hard we hit him, he just shrugged it off. He's a real pain in the ass. Talk about cheating!"

Lisanna added, "But he's a genie now. And like you said, every genie has a cage."

Wendy looked around and saw Iago flying in the distance with the black lamp clapsed in his talons. "The lamp!"

Goofy implied, "We were chasin' that bird holdin' the lamp all the way, but Jafar's genie-riffic magic makes things a whole lot tricky. We gotta distract him or somethin'."

Jafar picked up another boulder, seizing the opportunity to finish all of his enemies at one go. He had no qualms doing the same thing to Maleficent and the other villains once the task at hand was done. " **Stand still, you bothersome brats! It's over!** "

" **Solid Script: Bullet!** " Moments before Jafar tossed the boulder, Levy waved her arm and released a continuous outburst of energy pellets from the word 'BULLET' above his shoulders. The rock exploded in a cloud of ash and dust, temporarily blinding the sinister genie.

"Well, there's our distraction," Aladdin confirmed.

"Leave it to me! I'll get the lamp!" Wendy offered, as she summoned a magic circle underneath her. " ** _O swift winds, send speed to the heavens..._** **Vernier!** " Encasing herself in a barrier that represented her boost in speed and flight, she zipped after Iago, leaving her friends to hold off the wrathful entity.

Iago turned around and panicked when he noticed a ball of light blue energy heading towards him. "Aaaagh! They're after me!" The parrot flew as fast as his wings could take him, but the **Vernier** enchantment proved much faster. "Get away from me! **GET AWAY! I'M JUST DOING MY JOB!** " Iago's attempts at greater speed were starting to exhaust him, no matter how hard he tried. Seconds later, the lamp was snatched from his talons as quick as a flash, but he was panting and sweating too much to even notice or care. "I can't take it anymore! Water! Water..." Unable to keep up any longer, Iago flapped down and landed on the nearest floating block so he could take a breather. He crumpled to the ground, tired to the bone. "I gotta get a new line of work."

Meanwhile, Jafar recovered from his distraction and glared down on Romeo, Donald, Goofy, Sherria, Levy, Aladdin, and the Strauss siblings with malicious intent. " **I've had enough of this!** " He grabbed another boulder, " **You will all bow to me!** "

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " A powerful gust of wind destroyed the boulder before it reached the group. Wendy made a safe landing back on the central platform as soon as her **Vernier** deactivated, having successfully procured the lamp. She sighed, "That was close..."

Romeo cheered, "Alright! You got it!"

Sherria beamed, "Nice lamp catching!"

Aladdin cried, "Hurry, Wendy! Use the lamp! You can trap Jafar inside it!"

Wendy nodded in agreement, as she turned to Jafar and raised the black lamp higher so he could see it properly. She called out with a loud and clear voice, "Okay, Jafar! It's time to go back to your lamp!"

Jafar's eyes grew wide in horror. " **What?! How...** " Golden shackles materialized on his wrists with a loud clamping noise. He then looked down to see his ghostly tail connected to the small mouth of the lamp.

Romeo smirked, "Hey, you wanted to be a genie, right? You asked for it!"

Jafar screamed, " **NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " His ghostly tail turned into a twister of red and orange that sucked him into the confines of his new portable prison. Wendy firmly held onto the lamp with both hands, careful not to lose her grip. The twister became stronger and stronger as a frantic Jafar tried to resist, reaching up to try and grab onto something.

Iago, having regained much of his stamina, watched the scene unfold with a hapless expression and decided to escape. "I'm gettin' outta here!"

Aladdin began, "Phenomenal cosmic powers..."

At that moment, Jafar's large hand clamped onto one of Iago's legs, dragging him along with the genie. "C'mon, you're the genie! **I DON'T WA-** " The pair was finally sucked into the lamp, and all went silent. A single red feather popped out of the mouth and fluttered to the floor.

Aladdin finished with a sly grin, "...itty-bitty living space."

Romeo smirked, "How do you like your new home, Jafar? This is more than you deserve!" He and his friends laughed with one another and shared a moment of celebration over their success. Abu chattered excitedly and crawled all over Aladdin's torso, and the magic carpet wrapped around them in what could only be interpreted as a hug.

Genie suddenly popped up behind Romeo and put him into a headlock, making him laugh by giving him a friendly noogie. "Kid, that was the most impressive trick in the book! You smart little devil, you!"

Wendy dropped the black lamp and rushed over to give the Rainbow Fire wizard a tight embrace. "I'm so happy for you, Romeo! Your idea worked!"

Romeo chuckled and returned the hug, "The good thing about bad guys is, they easily fall for the cheapest tricks. Thanks for believing in me, Wendy."

Wendy giggled at that ironic remark. Those were the same words she said to Romeo after defeating the King Cobra in the desert. Perhaps the both of them had a lot in common than they thought. "You're welcome."

Romeo glanced over to Donald, "So, what do you think?"

Donald shrugged, "Well, I guess your idea wasn't so bad after all. Yeah, we're good."

Romeo quipped, "Care to repeat that?" Donald just laughed as he patted him on the back.

Soon after the victory party drew to a close, Aladdin picked up the black lamp and listened to Jafar and Iago bickering from inside.

" _Get your blasted beak out of my face!_ "

" _Oh, shut up, ya moron!_ "

" _Don't tell me to shut up!_ "

"Allow me," Genie smiled, taking the lamp from Aladdin and clasping his hand around it. He was wearing a baseball cap as he wound up his arm like a pitcher. "Ten thousand years here in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out!" He stopped mid-windup when he opened his palm flat and flicked the lamp with his finger, sending it flying towards the wall like a tiny projectile. The imprisoned Jafar pierced through the concrete and faded from view, never to be seen again.

"Do you think that was enough punishment for their crimes?" Lisanna asked.

"Definitely. He and his pet parrot got what's coming to 'em," Elfman boasted.

"Well, you know what they say, be careful what you wish for," Sherria commented.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. A-hyuck!" Goofy agreed.

"We sure showed that mean ol' Jafar who's boss," Donald affirmed.

"I hope we'll never have to deal with him again," Levy nodded.

Just then, a red Magic Orb floated out of the sky and stopped in front of Donald. He blinked as he examined the mystical sphere, and it took a while for him to acknowledge the color and the radiance within. "Wow, a **Fire Magic Orb!** With this, we can upgrade **Fire** to **Fira.** " It immediately burst into red light, fusing with his staff and Wendy's Keyblade. The power of fire was the second of many spells to be enhanced.

"Nrrgh..." A loud, yet clearly tired groan cut through the sound of boiling lava, and everyone turned to see Kaze Viriniam limping over to the central platform. The young guild master of Sleepy Hollow had taken a lot of damage thanks to Jafar's unforgiving assault, her clothes charred and torn, her skin bruised and immolated. She stared wearily at nine faces who, throughout the span of less than half a hour, had defeated the one who abused her. The transformation was staggering; the few Fairy Tail wizards who had been victims of Sleepy Hollow's invasion had greeted her with fury and shaking anger. The rest of the group reacted in their own way, the most concerned and worried being Wendy.

"It's her! Kaze Viriniam!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Elfman demanded.

"Is it really her? Sleepy Hollow's head honcho?" Romeo blinked.

"But she looks seriously hurt! How did this happen?" Sherria wondered.

"Ack!" Kaze moved closer to the group with a stagger in her step. She was not shocked, only complacent, perhaps even cocky as usual. She grunted in amusement, "Well, look who decided to bring the entourage to the party. Too bad they missed the main event. I should've saved seats for them."

"Seats? Main event?" Donald raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know?" Kaze asked tiredly. "Long story short, I pushed your blueberry friend back to the lamp chamber and challenged her to a fight. We were having a blast. For the most part."

" _Blueberry?_ " Sherria gasped. "You mean Wendy! You two fought up there, in the chamber?!"

"Is it true?" Romeo turned to the Sky Dragon Slayer. "All by yourself?"

"Uh-huh," Wendy nodded. "I was following you guys until she appeared right in front of me. She sent me back to the room, and I was forced to fight her."

"What happened?" Donald asked. "Did you win?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a _win,_ " Kaze clarified. "It's more like a draw at best. We gave it our all, but circumstances have changed."

"Gawrsh, that explains a lot," Goofy confirmed. "If we were there, Wendy wouldn't have fought on her own."

"Still, you're a lot better than I thought, Blueberry," Kaze told Wendy. "We would've given it our all, if it weren't for that devil in disguise. No one likes a third wheel. If it were up to me, I'd break the wheel if I stuck with you... It pains me to say it, but I'm calling it a day. The game's over. Let's play again sometime. Mark my words, thought..." She added with conviction lacing her voice, "...I'm gonna be the one true Dragon Slayer... Huh?!" Her mind froze at saying the last two words. She never expected them to come out of her mouth, nor did she want to. "W-What am I saying? When did I ever say Dragon Slayer? When did _I_ become a Dragon Slayer?!" The pain resurfaced, prompting her to rub her temples. "Ugh... I don't get it..."

"W-What did you say? Dragon Slayer?" Wendy recoiled in shock at this sudden development. The clues were coming together: the visions, the voices, that silhouette falling into the light. "Could it be?! Are you really that girl?!"

"Shut up!" Kaze snapped, as she seemed to have stabilized herself when the aching stopped. "Don't compare me to your imaginery friend! You don't know anything about me!"

"Kaze, no!" Wendy protested. "Wait!"

"You better watch your back, cuz. This isn't over between us," Kaze warned, pointing a finger at the Sky Maiden. "We'll have plenty of time to spare in the next game. We'd better relax a little, or we'll die from all the stress... Adios!" Using whatever strength and magic she had left, she generated an orb of darkness around her left hand and thrust it on the ground, a wave of energy exploding around her.

"Wait, Kaze! Please!" Wendy screamed. "There's so much I want to ask you! **PLEASE!** " Her pleas fell on deaf ears, however, as a corolla of violet petals flew over the lava from where Kaze stood. The dark pink-haired youth was already gone. "Please..." The hot wind stole Wendy's whispered voice, her heart sitting like a leaden weight in her chest. She bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes. If only the two of them had talked more, she would learn why her fate was intertwined with hers.

"Uh..." Sherria asked in confusion. "What just happened?"

"I don't know," Romeo answered. "But I think we have a lot to catch up on."

Aladdin and Abu hopped aboard the magic carpet and extended a hand towards Wendy and the others. "C'mon, guys. We're not done yet."

* * *

 **Lamp Chamber**

Jasmine peered cautiously over the edge and into the gaping hole, straining to catch a glimpse of what went down. No matter how far she expanded her vision, she couldn't see anything, and wondered if she could try calling out someone's name to see if she would get a reply. But before she could try, the princess heard footsteps behind her. They grew louder and louder, and eventually stopped. Ever so slowly, she turned around to see who was there.

She gasped.

* * *

Unaware of Jasmine's predicament, Genie carried Wendy and Romeo on his shoulders, bringing them back to the platform where the Keyhole was situated. Unlike the joyride across the desert, it was a simple matter of loading the passengers and shipping them back to where the battle started. Donald, Goofy, Sherria, Levy, and Aladdin caught up with the others by riding the magic carpet, Lisanna used **Animal Soul: Bird** for personal flight, and Elfman climbed all the way to the top using **Beast Soul.**

"Wendy!" Carla rushed forward to meet with the Sky Dragon Slayer, having thawed from the ice as per the stipulation of the game Kaze had organized.

"Carla!" Wendy was ecstatic that her Exceed companion was no longer a frozen statue. For the time being, it helped alleviate the discomfort she felt from what had transpired. She took hold of Carla's paws and asked, "How did you get out of the ice?"

"Apparently, the ice was supplied with an enchantment," Carla answered. "It refused to melt until your battle with Kaze was finished. I assume you've won?"

"Not really," Wendy's smile melted away. "We fell down into the big hole, and she disappeared not long after."

"I see," Carla nodded. "And Jafar?"

"Taken care of," Wendy replied. "He's trapped in his own lamp."

"Oh, thank goodness! The worst is over," Carla sighed in relief, as she placed a paw in Wendy's cheek. "How regretful that I wasn't by your side because of a few mishaps. You shouldn't have fought on your own. But seeing you alive and well is all that matters."

"You're the best, Carla," Wendy's smile returned, a sigh from her mouth taking a backseat to her warmth. Deciding that she would have plenty of time to share her experiences with her friends once the last set of tasks were finished, she turned to the rest of the group. "So now that we beat Jafar, all that's left for us is to seal the Keyhole, right?"

" _And_ rescue Princess Jasmine," Donald reminded. "Then we'll all live happily ever after."

"Yup, just like in the fairy tales!" Goofy grinned. "And 'fairy tale' rhymes with your guild's name."

"It sure does," Romeo chuckled. "Pretty ironic, huh?"

"Speaking of Jasmine, where is she?" Sherria wondered. "Where'd she go?"

"What do you mean? She should be right..." Aladdin stopped mid-sentence when she noticed that Jasmine was nowhere near the Keyhole. He immediately jumped off the carpet and paced around the platform, looking around in a panic. "Jasmine? **JASMINE!** "

Wendy got off Genie's shoulder and was about to help Aladdin in his search when she saw the Keyhole glow in the presence of the Jungle King appearing in her hand. She adjusted her hold on the key-shaped weapon and held it out with one hand, its tip pointed at the small hole in front of her. A thin beam of light shot out and punctured through the invisible barrier, creating a small ripple in its surface. Magic swirled around the Keyhole, and a curtain of golden sparkles covered it with a loud locking sound. As soon as the shimmering built up from the bottom to the top, the large keyhole shone brilliantly for one last moment. The bright lights vanished, the Keyhole disappearing along with it, never to let the Heartless sneak into the world's heart resting within for all eternity. "That should do it," Wendy said with a smile.

As soon as the words left her lips, the entire cave began to rumble. Rocks and pebbles rained on their heads from above, prompting everyone to look up at the crumbling ceiling. One small stalactite nearly missed Donald, while Goofy pulled out his shield and held it protectively over his head.

Carla shouted, "The Cave of Wonders is collapsing! We've got to get out of here!"

Donald panicked, "But how?! It'll fall right above our heads before we reach the exit!"

Levy worried, "I should've seen this coming! It's the lamp hunt all over again!"

Goofy shuddered, "What are we gonna do?"

Genie beamed, "Don't worry, kids! There's still hope!" He scooped the magic lamp, which had been dropped shortly after Jafar made his last wish, then gave it to Wendy. "You just have to rub the lamp and make a wish! All you have to say is 'Genie, I want you to take us out of the cave.' Okay? Got it? It all depends on you. On the bright side, this'll be your first wish!"

Donald screamed, "C'mon, Wendy! Make a wish!"

Goofy wailed, "You're our only hope!"

Wendy nodded hastily, "Y-Yeah! I'll do it!" Without a moment's delay, she polished the lamp's edges and registered her wish, "Genie, I wish for you to take us out of the cave and back to Agrabah!"

Genie cheered, "Alright! We're back in business!" His head morphed into a siren, followed by his body turning into a submarine. "Up scope!" He then babbled random stuff in German as he used a nozzle to vacuum everyone inside. The last to board the submarine was Aladdin, who yelled out Jasmine's name as loud as he could, hoping that somewhere amid the tremors, she could hear his voice. By the time the nozzle pulled the young thief in, Genie's ghostly tail, which had turned into a propeller, began to spin rapidly. "All systems go! Full speed ahead!" His magical engine sent the heroes forward at top speed, leaving a trail of sparkling blue dust behind them. Everyone onboard held on for dear life as they blasted through the Cave of Wonders all the way to the exit. The ground beneath them split apart to reveal rivers of lava, eating away at the walls. Stone pillars erupted into flame, turning into rushing fountains of hot magma. Shards of rocks flew dangerously, and Genie's submarine form leaned one way or another to dodge them. Stone and fire, flowing everywhere.

As they finally made it out of the Cave, the last they saw of it was the tiger head clamping its mouth shut. A flickering of lights came from far below the sand dunes, and a cloud of dust slowly settled back in place. It looked as though the Cave of Wonders had never existed. Somehow, Wendy preferred it that way; she was relieved that the whole mess was put behind her.

* * *

 **Aladdin's House**

"So, Jasmine's no longer in Agrabah..." Aladdin sat down on the rugged set of steps, trying to make sense of what was going on. Wendy and her friends never told him what befell Jasmine when the Cave of Wonders collapsed, but considering they had a good idea on how she disappeared, they had to let him know one way or another. Someone may have whisked the princess off to another world when the final showdown with Jafar reached its peak, and since Carla was frozen and was only thawed after Jasmine vanished, she obviously had no idea what was going on either. On the bright side, things had stabilized in Agrabah since news of Jafar's defeat spread over the city. Not a single Heartless or anyone representing the dark guilds or the Alliance of Evil was in sight. Because of this, the citizens were free to resume their peaceful lives. The exotic desert kingdom was set on the road to recovery, free from oppression at the hands of the royal vizier who overthrew the Sultan. Whether they learned of what became of Agrabah's beloved princess or not remained to be seen. Fortunately for Aladdin, he understood the plight of Wendy and her companions, and he too, shared their anxiety. "Wendy, take me with you. Let's go find her."

Wendy knew exactly what Aladdin was thinking. He was sure to be extremely helpful, and with such a strong desire to rescue Jasmine, there was no telling what he could to do. She was just about to accept Aladdin's offer when Donald elbowed her in her side. He shook his head sadly, reminding her of one of the rules in upholding the world order: to never bring along anyone from other worlds. With a remorseful sigh, Wendy hung her head. "I'm sorry, Aladdin... but I can't take you with me."

Aladdin was taken aback. "Wh-Why not?"

Goofy twiddled his thumbs, his eyes lowered to the ground, "I sure wish we could..."

Donald reasoned, "But we can't. If we take him to another world, we would be..."

Goofy strained to get the word out, "Muh... Mudd..."

Donald finished for him, "Meddling!"

Aladdin let out a heavy sigh on having his request denied. Abu mirrored his master's actions, sliding off his shoulder and plopping down onto a pillow. Wendy couldn't help but empathize with the street urchin; it felt as though he had failed to protect the one thing that mattered to him the most in the whole world, and then finding out there was nothing he could do to relieve that pain... It reminded her of Grandeeney and her Fairy Tail friends, whom she grew to treasure more than anything else, and imagined how miserable life could be without them. With that in mind, Wendy knelt down on Aladdin's level and gently caressed his cheek. "Aladdin, it's alright. Leave it to us. I know Jasmine's out there, and you miss her so much. We'll find her for you." Her warm smile deepened, "I promise."

A faint, grateful smile played on Aladdin's lips. Since he couldn't come with them to other worlds, the only thing he could do was to entrust Jasmine's safety to his new friends. He kept Wendy's hold on his cheek for a short while until she stood back up, comforted not just by her promise, but the silky touch that reminded her of the beautiful woman he was smitten with.

Upset with the sudden turn of events, Genie rushed to Aladdin's side and gave him a hearty pat on the back. "Uh, earth to Al? Hello? You still have one wish left!" He placed his lamp into Aladdin's hands, "Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you."

Aladdin's eyes widened as he turned to Genie. He asked, "But, Genie, what about your freedom?"

Genie shrugged, "Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. It's Jasmine we're talking about. She's the love of your life." That caused Aladdin to blush. "Al, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked."

Wendy wondered, "What are you gonna do?"

Aladdin gave Genie's suggestion a lot of thought, until he made up his mind. "I know what I have to do." He turned to Genie and uttered his final wish, "Genie, I wish for your freedom."

Genie rolled up his imaginary sleeves. "One rescued princess, coming up! I-" His eyes grew wide as he stared at Aladdin in surprise, as did everyone else. "What?"

Aladdin smiled as he lifted the lamp with both hands. "Genie, you're free!"

The lamp slowly levitated out of his hands, emitting an orange glow. Blue smoke spilled out from its mouth and encompassed Genie's tail in a spiral of multicolored sparks. He squeezed his eyes shut, his arms stretched out in both sides. Then suddenly, in a large puff of magical energy, his smoky tail was split into two legs, and the golden cuffs on his wrists disappeared. The lamp clattered on the floor, depleted of its magic. Genie slowly reached for the object and picked it up carefully in one hand, speechless for a long moment as if he was about to cry. "I'm... I'm free. I'm free!" He hastily handed the lamp to Wendy, "Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say 'I want _Rave Master._ ' Wish for _Rave Master._ Try that!"

Wendy asked in confusion, "Uh, I wish for _Rave Master?_ "

Genie exclaimed, " **NO WAY!** " He burst out laughing hysterically as he bounced around the house like a pinball. " **OH, DOES THAT FEEL GOOD! I'M FREE! I'M FREE AT LAST! I-** " His excitement was short-lived when he looked at Aladdin, wondering why his very last master was generous enough to use his third wish to free him from the lamp. "But, Al, why'd you..."

Aladdin grinned, "A deal's a deal, Genie. Now you can go anywhere you want. You're your own master." He glanced over at Wendy, "But if you can, it'd be great if you could go along with them and help Wendy find Jasmine."

Genie crossed his arms and turned around so that no one could see what he had in mind. He responded, "Hmm... Sorry, Al. I'm done taking orders from others." There was silence in the room until he broke the ice on a sly note, "But... a favor, now that's entirely different." He looked back with a bright beam, "I guess I could give that a try." Genie leapt over, putting a hand on Aladdin's shoulder. "After all, we're pals, right, Al?"

Aladdin muttered, "Genie..."

Genie winked cheerfully, "Just leave it to me!"

Emboldened by Genie's confidence, Aladdin couldn't think of anything more to say. He just laughed lightly as he ran one hand through his hair. It made him happy knowing that he gave a magical spirit, who became the best friend he could ever ask for, the freedom to do as he pleased. Wendy and the others observed the dynamic with smiles.

Sherria noted, "I think this is going to be the start of something phenomenally cosmic, don't you think?"

Romeo agreed, "You said it. After all, we just found ourselves a new member of the team!"

Wendy asked, "I wonder how he's gonna lend us a hand?"

Genie smirked, "Oh, this'll be easy! Any baddie that comes your way, your battle buddy will give 'em a good 'ol five-star beatdown. Like this! **HI-YAAAAAAH!** " He pretended to do a karate chop and hit the ground with his hand, the resulting force accidentally breaking a small portion of the floor with Donald standing beneath it! The Royal Court Magician fell through the hole with a startled quack, ending with a crashing sound coming from underneath. Everyone else started laughing, whilst Genie felt sheepish for his antics. "Oops."

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, AT THE CASTLE CHAPEL...**

Maleficent, Kaze, Hades, Ursula, and Oogie Boogie gathered in the dark room around the circular stone table, examining the last hologram depicting the heroes' progress before switching it off. Losing another member of the council was none too pleasing for the villains, but they were mostly annoyed at how Jafar was hogging up all the glory the moment he transformed into a genie. Much like a certain traitor in the council, his attempt at rebellion was derailed by the Keyblade master's intervention. At the very least, one more Princess of Heart was added to their collection, thanks in no small part to a certain agent in the dark guild army's ranks who earned Maleficent's trust above all else, besides Kaze, who stalled Wendy long enough for the agent to retrieve Jasmine and bring her to their lair. Ursula was the first to voice her displeasure over Jafar's downfall, "So even our resident tactician with his 'elaborate strategies' was no match for the angelfish and her Keyblade, even when he turned into a great red shark of destruction! How... unfortunate."

Hades groaned, "Tell me about it! That smarmy vizier could've had 'em if it weren't for the girl in ponytails. Someone I know should've stuck around to lend him a hand."

Oogie Boogie snorted, "Who cares? He got what's coming to him! He learned the hard way that if you play with fire, you get squashed."

Hades said dryly, "I think the phrase is 'You play with fire, you get burned', bug-face."

Oogie Boogie laughed, "Not the way I think of it. If it were up to me, I'd mince that little pipsqueak and feed her to the mice!"

Ursula chuckled, "Now, now. Let's not get hasty. Recklessly swimming through a wild current is in such bad taste. I'm sure we'll find more ways to continue our master plan while keeping the guppy occupied. And you're right, Hades. Someone should've stayed behind to help the crusty old desert dweller." She looked over at the secret agent, revealed to be Mirajane Strauss, who glanced back at the sea witch with narrowed eyes.

Mirajane retorted, "At least someone did her part. I brought the princess just as you asked, didn't I?"

Kaze quipped, "What would you do if you were there, Squidlegs? Let a school of piranhas parade in with their dumb dancing routine?"

Ursula rolled her eyes, "It seems you can't catch a break with a sea witch, and neither can Mirajane. I swear, sometimes I don't know why I bother..."

Maleficent stated, "Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred. Out of desperation, he called upon the omnipotent forces, only to seek his own demise. One who craves power should beware of letting hatred burn too fiercely."

Hades said quickly, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up. I'm as cool as they come, okay?" He turned to Mirajane with a wry smile, "By the way, sweetie, have we got something special for you."

Mirajane asked, "What do you mean?"

Maleficent grinned, "We had a deal, yes? You help us, and we grant you your wish..." At the wave of her hand, another holographic image appeared over the surface of the table. It flickered for a few seconds before settling in on the image of a young man with salmon hair wearing a black one-sleeved waistcoat. He was lying on his back, his eyes shut, with a teary-eyed blue cat cradling his stomach, crying out the boy's name over and over.

Mirajane's eyes lit up in excitement when she saw the image. She exclaimed, "Natsu! Happy!"

Maleficent instructed, "Go to them. Your vessel is waiting."

Before she could say a word, Mirajane heard footsteps echoing down the empty hallway. She turned to face Captain Hook, who was absent in the meeting, having attended to other matters as per Maleficent's request. The pirate smirked, his thin pointed moustache making the gesture all the more wicked. "Just remember, me dear, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage."

Mirajane said hesitantly, "I'll... try to remember that."

Maleficent addressed the villains, "We will continue our discussion at another time. You are dismissed." She then took a glance at Kaze, "I wish to speak with Kaze alone." That was the last item of business, and the villains made their leave, thankful that the meeting was over and done with, and they would have time to themselves. Mirajane, on the other hand, glanced back at the hologram of Natsu and Happy before turning to Hook and following him on the way out. In her mind, she prayed that in some way, Natsu was still alive and had the strength to fight the grip of the Alliance of Evil. She just hoped she hadn't come to him too late.

Now, there was just the horned witch and the Sleepy Hollow guild master, talking as if a mother was having a private discussion with her child. Maleficent inquired, "You are free to speak your mind, child. Do you have something to say in regard to your affairs in the desert world?" She paused to let her next question sink in, "How are your injuries?"

Kaze stiffened. She couldn't tell if it was the beating she took from Wendy, or the hidden memories resurfacing in her brain. One thing was for certain; each took its own toll on her pride. She gave a dismissive response, willing it to sound earnest, "It's nothing."

Maleficent guessed, "You were nearly bested by the girl, are you not? I had been watching you the entire time you were there." Kaze sweated nervously. Not a good idea to be spied on, but she didn't care right now. It didn't help the fact that thoughts of her second battle with Wendy kept working at her, eroding her mood. "If anything happened to you, if you were not ready to face her, I fear the consequences will be severe. Which is why for your safety, you must stay away from the Keyblade bearer."

Kaze exclaimed, " **WHAT?!** " She was flabbergasted of being forbidden from having contact with Wendy, who had been her personal entertainment and rival since their first meeting. She stammered a bit before she asked, "B-But... But... But why?!"

Maleficent answered, "It is for your own good. I cannot risk losing you to someone whose skill in the Keyblade has matured every passing day. I insist that you leave her to us. You must focus on the tasks before you."

Kaze crossed her arms and pouted, "But I _want_ to fight Wendy. She's my favorite playmate, the best I've ever had."

Maleficent reasoned, "She is a constant threat. I tried to warn you how dangerous she is, but over the past days, you've been more and more distant. You have proven with your inability that you are not fully trained."

Kaze retorted, "And you think pushing corny assignments on me would solve everything? You let the villains do what they want; why can't you let me do what _I_ want? This is my life too, you know!"

Maleficent said coolly, "That is never my decision to make. They are powerful in their own right, and so are you. What we do is just. But alas, your decision was based on short-sightedness."

Kaze yelled angrily, "You think my decision is stupid?! I did what I had to do! Whether you like it, and whether the council likes it, I don't care!" She swiped her hand for emphasis, "I can do whatever the hell I want!" Her voice rose to a roar, "So **STOP SCOLDING ME** like a child!" Her breathing came in furious pants.

Maleficent froze at her associate's outburst, waiting to ensure she calmed down from her rant. She didn't seem angry; she only appeared a little amused. "Never underestimate the importance of others. You wonder why I keep people like Hades and Ursula in such a place of power." Her lips curled into a smile, "Strength, if properly used, can be a sharp tool. But weakness..." She chuckled softly to herself, before she gave Kaze an assuring look. "When I found you, dearest Kaze, I saw raw, untamed darkness dwelling within you. It spirals beyond your control, no matter how you use it. When the time is right, I will help perfect your control over your darkness without relying on that dull crystal resting in your body..."

Kaze touched her stomach. She whispered, "My **Dark Drive Lacrima...** "

Maleficent continued, "...and you will be free to use it as you please. If Wendy Marvell has learned to harness her gift, you must take care to protect yours. There is only so much I can do to aid you."

Kaze narrowed her eyes with suspicion, "What about it? Is there a catch involved here or something?"

Maleficent looked somewhat shocked as she echoed Kaze's words, "Catch? What's the catch?" Keeping her smile, she bent down to the dark pink-haired girl and placed a hand on her cheek. "Silly girl. You're like a daughter to me. I only want you to be happy."

Kaze slapped her hand away from her face. She sneered, "I seriously doubt that."

Maleficent straightened, the smile wiped from her face. "Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain." She gently stroked the green orb on her staff, "You will join Mirajane and Captain Hook in our vessel. Expect the orders soon."

Kaze gritted her teeth, her hands balled to fists. With an indignant growl, she turned away and walked her way to the exit, a frustrated, furious tear tracing the side of her face. Her breathing uneven, she swallowed back the rest, the pain of conflicted conscience intensifying.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
 _FINALLY! The Agrabah arc is done! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Between vacation time, family visits, and watching movies like Avengers: Infinity War, I've been kind of busy. This chapter, I believe, is the most ambitious I've ever written with lots of words to boot and a lot of storytelling potential. I couldn't disappoint anyone, so I hope that's enough. Here's the recap: Wendy fought both Jafar and Kaze for the Keyhole, and more secrets behind the unknown connection between the two rivals had been revealed! The drama, the excitement, the comedy..._

 _Things have definitely hit the ceiling in this arc, especially in the next one- the Monstro arc, when Wendy and her friends reunite with Pinocchio and another lost Fairy Tail wizard. Expect a lot of surprises to come... I encourage you all to read it and share your thoughts. Give me more favs, follows, and reviews, for I appreciate the support you've given me. I don't ever want it to stop._

 _This is TheSavageMan100, signing out. See you later!_


	25. Monstro I: Whale of a Whale

**Aladdin's House**

"I figured you kids need something for the road ahead. Here you go!"

Genie picked up his old lamp and zapped it, condensing it into a sphere of light blue magic adorned with the symbol of his former portable prison. The sphere was classified as a brand new **Summon Orb** which, unlike the ones released from Summon Gems, housed Genie's magical essence rather than the heart of a creature whose world was lost to darkness, or his heart for that matter. Giving Wendy a playful wink, the ex-spirit of the lamp dispersed the orb into a stream of light with a snap of his fingers. The wisps fluttered around the room until they became one with the Keyblade, adding a new slot to her Summon Magic. As soon as the changes took root, Wendy sensed the new energy resonating inside the steel, astonished. "What was that?"

Genie explained, "I took the liberty of adding an extra ingredient to your spicy little concoction. I would honestly like to come with you on your grand swashbuckling universal adventure, but as of this moment, I'm on vacation! What better way to enjoy my freedom than a tour outdoors?" He packed a suitcase with clothes and random stuff, "I'll be with you through the new Summon Gem **Wishgrant.** Just think of it as my second lamp. You know how it works. Whenever you need me, just gimme a ring, 'kay?"

Wendy contemplated the idea of having a second summon at her beck and call, next to Simba, who could assist the party in times of battle. All the same, she was enthusiastic that Genie could be of great help. She answered, "Of course! With your help, we'll be able to stop the Alliance of Evil in no time!"

Romeo fantasized, "Just think, you against a whole army of Heartless when they backed us to a corner..."

Sherria beamed, "You'd make 'em disappear like a plain old hat trick, or do something even more dazzling."

Genie grinned coyly, "Maybe a little magic show or two, but I'm your pest exterminator at large. Just give a call and I'm there. Satisfaction guaranteed! You don't like it, you get your money back!"

Carla assured, "Regardless, your assistance will be very much appreciated."

Genie chuckled, "It's all part of the favor, isn't it? Any friend of Al's is a friend of mine."

Wendy smiled, "Thanks a lot, Genie."

Aladdin added, "Oh, I've got something for you, too. Here you go." He took something out of his pocket and dropped it in the palm of Wendy's hand. It was a Keychain different in design than the ones she had in her collection; its metallic links were blue, and a miniaturized version of Genie's lamp was the token. "It's something I found in my first treasure hunt. Your must've had a long journey, so I'm giving you a lucky charm. I'm sure you'll know how to make good use of it."

Wendy recognized the small object, before deciding to give it a whirl. "A new Keychain! Let's see if I can install it." Having removed the Jungle King Keychain and secured it in her pocket, she filled the empty slot with the new chain. She and everyone else looked at the key-shaped weapon expectantly. A second later, light began to creep up the body of the Keyblade, until it subsided to reveal its new form. The base of the blade was sky blue, but the rest was solid gold with a point emerging near the base. The guard was predominantly gold as well, though its base was sky blue. The blade had a simple wooden handle with a yellow pommel, and its teeth were a bronze color, arched downward from the tip in the shape of a stylized number three. Overall, the Keyblade's new design was sleek and curved similarly to the magic lamp, as though it had turned into an extension of the lamp itself. Wendy and her friends exchanged amazed looks between focusing their attention on the Keyblade's brand new golden frame, the sun's reflected rays giving a comforting glow.

Donald remarked, "Wow! Solid gold! Just like the treasure at the cave!"

Lisanna stated, "More like Genie's lamp. It looks a lot like the real thing, but much prettier."

Elfman commented, "Can't you just admire the new quality? It shines like a hundred men!"

Carla asked, "So what name did you come up for it, Wendy? Surely when you install Keychains, you give their respective Keyblade forms names befitting their appearances."

Wendy held a hand up to the side of her chin and let out a soft "Hmm..." before determining the title of the Keyblade's current form. "I'm calling this one **Three Wishes.** When you rub the lamp, a genie comes out to make wishes come true. The Keyblade makes a lot of things happen in its own way, so I guess they're pretty much alike. If a genie can help people and fix mistakes, why not a Keyblade?"

Genie smiled, "By that definition, you mean your key is a wish-granting key. And it grants wishes the way it knows how- breaking locks on doors and bashing baddies in the heads!" He paused for one more opinion in his review, "Overall, **Three Wishes** is a perfect name for your personal lamp; it suits the shape and color."

Wendy giggled, "Thanks again."

" _You have gained the Three Wishes Keychain. Its solid gold casing deflects all manner of elemental attacks. Its Command Style will enable you to summon streaks of a genie's light. Use the light to clear your path._ " Wendy could hear the mysterious voice buzzing in her head; it was providing her new information about the Keyblade's different forms. Figuring that the voice would always inquire her of any Keychain she could find, as well as their specific attributes, she let the details sink in with a confident nod.

"Well, this is it," Levy turned to Aladdin. "We've been through a lot together, and now that you've reunited with your friends, I guess this is where we'll part ways. Do you have any second thoughts? You can always hang out with me and Abu." His pet monkey chattered in agreement.

"I'd love to, but my friends need me more than ever," Levy replied. "I'm going to do everything in my power to help them search for the rest of Fairy Tail. If it means crossing other worlds with them, I'll do it. The others have got to be out there in some other world. I just know they are." A short pause, and her thoughts drifted to one particular wizard in the guild that got her concerned the most. "Gajeel..."

"Gajeel?" Aladdin overheard the last word whispered out of her mouth. "Who's that? Someone you know?"

"Let's just say he's a close friend of mine," Levy answered with a smile. "The first time I met him, he kept to himself and didn't get along with others. I felt uncomfortable around his steely attitude at first. But deep down, he has a big heart and is not the kind of man who would back down from a challenge. I respect him for that. I mean, he _did_ save me a couple of times..." She then sighed, "We've had our fair share of experiences, almost as invigorating as the ones you and I had in the marketplace."

"So that makes him very special, huh?" Aladdin asked. "He sure means a lot to you."

"Uh... I..." Levy's face blushed at that comment, unable to find the right words to back her statement. Truth be told, ever since Gajeel offered to be her partner at the S-Class promotion exam, sparks had been flying between, in spite of his gruff personality and her gentle heart. But she was too shy to admit those feelings.

"Levy, how come your face is all red?" Goofy looked at the Solid Script wizard.

"Huh?! It's not red!" Levy protested, trying to cover her face.

"Aww, I know who you're thinking about. You like this Gajeel guy, don't ya?" Donald teased. He and Goofy chuckled at Levy, whose face reddened with embarrassment. Perhaps she said too much about her _relationship_ with the Iron Dragon Slayer... Wendy, Aladdin, and Sherria couldn't help but join in the laughter until it died down.

"If that's what you want, if you're willing to find your friends that badly, then I won't stop you," Aladdin complied. "I hope you find what you're looking for, Levy. But don't forget, if anything happens, you can always pay a visit."

"I'll remember that," Levy nodded. "Thanks for everything you've done for me, Aladdin."

"Anytime," Aladdin grinned. "And Wendy..." He reached over and placed a hand on the Sky Dragon Slayer's shoulder. The young thief looked her in the face, his eyes pleading and desperate. "Please find Jasmine for me."

"Don't worry," Wendy promised. "I won't let you down." Aladdin did his best to retain his smile in spite of the sadness gripping his heart, the throbbing desire to once again see the princess who was whisked away.

Just then, Genie pulled Wendy, Aladdin, and the rest of the group together in his arms. He was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt with golf clubs around his left shoulder and a hat on his head based on Goofy's likeness. "Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the monkey?" He kissed Abu on the cheek, who gagged at the mischievous act. "Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand. I'm outta here!" Genie's grin broadened as he flew out the window and took off into the sky, leaving a trail of sparkles behind him. "Bye-bye, Miss Marvell! See you next issue! Yo, Al! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! Nah, I don't care what I am! I'm **FREE!** "

Everyone looked up from the window as they watched Genie vanish out of sight in a cloud of twinkling dust, waving their hands and giving shouts of good luck on his very first vacation in what seemed to be an eternity. "Bye, Genie! Goodbye! Bye! See you later! Enjoy your freedom! Come back soon!"

As soon as the farewells rescinded, Elfman let out a sigh of satisfaction. "I'm gonna miss that big blue lug. Perhaps someday I'll ask him for some friendly competition, a one-on-one match between me and him." He flexed his muscles, "A real man versus a real genie. What I'd like to call the next big thing!"

Lisanna admired, "He's wacky and goofy all the time, but there's no denying he's a lovable friend. I hope we'll see him again."

Levy grinned, "I'm sure we will, Lisanna. After all, he is the Genie of the Lamp. Well, he used to be..."

Wendy beamed, "Thank you so much, Aladdin. We'll be on our way now. See you around!" She and the others turned to the exit and marched down the steps, waving at Aladdin and Abu before they were completely outside the house. The young thief's smile grew as he watched his friends depart, running a hand through his dark hair. The heroes' quest in the desert kingdom of Agrabah came to an end, but this may not be the last they would hear from the Alliance of Evil. More villains would surely stand in Wendy's way and try to put a stop to her efforts...

* * *

 **Gummi Ship Cockpit**

Returning to the Gummi Ship's landing site in the desert a few miles from the city was a simple task for Wendy and her friends, owing to the vessel's teleportation system connected to the watch on Goofy's wrist. Not a single scratch was found in the metal, indicating that Alzack and Bisca did a great job in guarding the ship. The Connells were immediately delighted at seeing the return of Fairy Tail's resident bookworm, but before the engine lounge could turn into another festival of merriment, the gunslinger duo told the group what went down on guard duty. A unified force of Sleepy Hollow wizards and Heartless tried to storm the ship under the pretense that the Keyblade master was there, not knowing that she left shortly after arrival. To their chagrin, only three were onboard, and the enemies decided on a new scheme to steal the Gummi Ship and hold the passengers hostage. The attempt ended in failure when Alzack and Bisca retaliated with their Guns Magic, their daughter Asuka watching from the sidelines. The pair would have called Wendy and the others for help at any given moment, but seeing as the Sleepy Hollow minions and Heartless were easy to beat despite the numbers, they had it under control. Eventually, the enemy squadron bit the dust, and the Gummi Ship was left with no dent. Donald was most impressed.

The Gummi Ship once again returned to its solitude among the stars, flying for the next world somewhere in the vast reaches of space. Levy McGarden, the newest addition to the party, split her time in the engine lounge between sharing her exploits with her fellow guildmates and reading Donald and Goofy's collection of _Silly Symphony_ books. The moment she laid eyes on the pages, she was astonished of the theme of each book revolving around joy, cheer, and brave souls overcoming impossible odds despite their different backgrounds. She grew to admire them, and so would her best friend/fellow bookworm Lucy if she was there with her. Levy's most favorite was _Flowers and Trees,_ a tale about two male trees fighting for the affections of a female tree. The background, the battle, it reminded her of Gajeel's duel with Kawazu and Yomazu on Tenrou Island. The next time she was caught in a situation akin to the book's plot, she imagined the possibility of a heroic tree coming to her rescue. Whether Gajeel would be there or not, she couldn't guess. Either way, she wanted to see him again. Surely, his absence from the invasion wasn't just a coincidence... was it?

In the meantime, the cockpit was lively as usual. Besides the co-pilots and the Keyblade master sitting in the middle, two were standing on either side, for they had volunteered to join the meeting and take heed of the information acquired thus far. Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, and Sherria were listening to Carla reading aloud the first page of Ansem's report. Nestled in the folds of her Sky Dragon Slayer companion, the Exceed was close to finishing what was written. " _...darkness of the heart. How is it born? How does it come to affect us so? As ruler of this world, I must find the answers. I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness._ " With that, Carla folded the page and spoke her mind, "Fascinating! Ansem's studies were not only focused on the Heartless, but the darkness in people's hearts as well. He must be deeply concerned with the current state of nature that he struggled to find answers."

Goofy remarked, "Gawrsh, that must mean he's both a researcher and an explorer! No wonder he's got the big educated brains like any ol' teacher at school." He poked a finger at his brain to make his point.

Donald commented, "Well, what do you expect from the king of a world who works part-time as a science guy? He must've hit the books for extra pointers."

Sherria wondered, "But why would Maleficent get her hands on the pages? Maybe she needed a few instructions on how to cook up tons of Heartless. She didn't know how to pull it off back then."

Carla assumed, "I suppose that explains how she and the other villains had the means to marshall an army. They manipulated the darkness in the hearts of countless innocents, and in turn, the Heartless came into being. If it happened to anyone, it could happen to the rest of our guild."

Romeo frowned, "Man, those guys are no pushovers. When are they ever gonna stop this whole Heartless business? How many more people have to suffer before they're satisfied?"

Wendy suggested, "We have to keep pressing on. Everyone's counting on us! For all we know, our friends could be stranded in another world or captured by Maleficent and her crew. Who knows what'll happen to them if we don't do something about it?"

Carla chuckled, "As always, Wendy, you are the catalyst that raises everyone's spirits."

Sherria beamed, "Yeah! What's an adventure without smiles and laughter? It makes it all the more fun!" She ruffled Wendy's hair, making her giggle.

Romeo grinned, "No point beating around the bush. There's more worlds to explore and more friends to rescue. Maybe we'll run into Natsu when we get to the next world!"

Wendy sighed, "Let's hope so. If only Fairy Tail's strongest team is brought back together, we could even the playing field. I'm a member, after all..." Her smile had long since disappeared at the mention of her fellow Dragon Slayer, "But Kaze kidnapped Natsu. And Erza, too. Lucy and Gray... I don't know what happened to them." For a moment, she kept silent about her unknown connection to the Sleepy Hollow guild master of Sleepy Hollow, as she wanted to save the sensitive parts for last.

Donald said proudly, "We'll find them. Because we're heroes!"

Goofy pointed out, "Don't ya mean _junior heroes?_ "

Donald boasted, "That's beside the point! We kicked Clayton's butt in Deep Jungle, won the Phil Cup, and trapped Jafar in his own lamp! Too bad the goat man can't see us for who we are, 'cause we're the best of the best!"

Carla smiled in amusement, "Modest, aren't you? If I recall correctly, you were sent bouncing all over the walls when Genie slapped you. You could barely do anything until the battle was won."

Donald barked, "Hey! I was just about to show him my best magic spells! They're leagues better than that ponytail-haired, hot-steamed palooka!" That provoked laughter from everyone in the cockpit, much to his annoyance.

Carla turned her attention to a certain cricket sitting on the armrest of Wendy's chair. "I assume you heard everything from the report?"

Jiminy nodded, "Every word! I'm writting a copy of the page you recited in my journal. Feel free to look over it once I'm finished." He licked his thumb as he turned to the next page of his journal and wrote down the contents based on Carla's summary.

Sherria looked over at Wendy, "You mentioned something about a missing page of Merlon's book. Did you find it somewhere?"

Wendy replied, "I found it in the treasure room at the underground cavern." She went through her pocket and pulled it out, before presenting it to the group. "It looks rusty with a jumble of words, but I'm positive it's one of the missing pages."

Goofy turned his head from the co-pilot's seat to examine the page's outline. "Hmm... So it's one page down and four more to go. I'll hold onto it 'til we find 'em all, and give 'em to Merlin when we stop by Traverse Town again."

Wendy smiled, "Thanks, Goofy. I'm counting on you." She handed the page to the captain of the guard, who fastened it under the left pouch of his pants with his free hand before zipping it up, while his other hand kept its grip on adjusting the controls. Donald was dubious about the realiability of a simple-minded party member to keep safe things of great value. He would have preferred to keep the torn page safe in the engine lounge, but there was no denying Goofy was the right dog for the job.

"Okay, the last order of business is taken care of," Sherria affirmed. "Now that it's just the six of us here, and with no one to interrupt us..." She turned to Wendy, "It's high time we talked about what happened at the lamp chamber. You know, the part where you fought Sleepy Hollow's boss all by yourself?"

"Kaze?" Wendy stiffened. This was the point of no return; she was moments away from revealing the result of her second round with her rival. But before she could spill the beans, she asked a different question. "Aren't we gonna tell the others about-"

"Some truths may be hard to sink in for everyone," Carla stated. "To give them news of your connection with a stranger would be most unwise. It's best if you share your story with those who are understanding. You have nothing to worry about, for we share your concerns." The other four nodded in agreement.

"We've had our fair share of troubles that nearly cost us our lives, so that means we're on the same boat," Romeo pointed out. "I mean, I was lost in the darkness, and so were you and Sherria, but we all made it out." He then smiled, "Anyway, you can trust us."

"Guys, I..." Wendy blushed. "I'm speechless. I really am."

"Don't gotta say anythin'," Goofy chimed. "Friends stick together. That's all there is to it."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Donald said eagerly. "Tell us what happened!"

"By all means," Carla agreed. "Explain everything."

Wendy took a deep breath, ready to share her story. She foresaw that the unknown connection between herself and Kaze, as well as the latter's comparison with the mystery girl, would come to light sooner or later, so she took it upon herself to disclose all that she knew, starting with the dreams based on her hidden memories. This was going to be a very long explanation.

 **Later...**

"So you're sayin' Kaze's the girl you can't remember?" Goofy asked. "The one you've dreamt about?"

"I didn't know there's another Sky Dragon Slayer just like Wendy," Sherria remarked. "It must run in the family."

"But why'd you think of those two as one and the same?" Romeo wondered. "Isn't Kaze Viriniam the leader of Sleepy Hollow, a member of Maleficent's band?"

"Honestly, I'm not so sure," Wendy said hesitantly. "But I can't shake the feeling that Kaze acts just like the girl in my dreams. She's playful, loves to joke around, and has a habit of calling me a blueberry. She even called herself a Dragon Slayer! But why? Does Kaze know something that I don't?"

"Well, before she left, she _did_ mention she's a Dragon Slayer," Romeo recalled. "If she really is one, what kind of element does she eat?"

"How do we know for sure? We haven't see her breathe fire or anything," Sherria crossed her hips. "I have a hunch something fishy's going on with that pink-haired desperado, and it's making me feel uneasy."

"Why don't you start at the beginning, Wendy?" Carla suggested. "Tell us again what you know about the girl so far. It might even give us an insight if she is anything like Kaze or not."

"Hmm..." Wendy tapped her chin thoughtfully. "There isn't much to say. It's coming back to me in bits and pieces. The girl and I were trained by the same dragon, Grandeeney." In her mind's eye, she could see the outline of the mysterious girl alongside herself, living and training together under the Sky Dragon. "She was three years older and was better at Sky Magic than I was. Like I said, she's playful and had a knack for getting into trouble, but she's very brave and kind." A thin smile broke over her face, "She cared for me like a little sister. I remember the two of us playing hide-and-seek in the forest. But then, one night..." Her smile was replaced with a sad frown, "...she was gone. I think Grandeeney knew the reason. She might even have tried to explain some of it to me, but I was too little. I probably didn't understand what was happening. I remember crying after the girl was gone."

"Then what?" Romeo asked.

"That's it," Wendy confessed. "I still don't remember her name. Could it be Kaze, who acts pretty much like that girl? Or is she..." She struggled to make her words come out, "It makes me feel awful, that I was missing something precious to me. How could I? I don't even know what to do."

"Oh, I bet you'll remember that girl's name in no time," Donald said cheerfully. "You said it's coming back to you in bits and pieces, right? That means you'll have to wait a little longer."

"And if Kaze's anything like the girl, we'll have to find out for ourselves," Sherria affirmed. "Whether she's a childhood friend or a long-lost relative, there has to be a reason why you forgot about her. Or is it the other way around?"

"Here's an idea," Romeo proposed. "When you run into Kaze again, why don't you ask her yourself? But this time, don't leave us out of this. We're sticking with you all the way. We won't fight her unless we have to. What you're gonna do with Kaze, we'll leave it up to you." He added with sincerity laced in his voice, "We're all in this together, aren't we?"

Looking around to her friends, Wendy was grateful for their supportive influence, especially towards Romeo's kind attitude. This was one of the reasons she came to respect the Rainbow Fire wizard as a true friend. Having felt a sense of resolution in herself, she replied, "For what it's worth, I never stopped believing in you guys. After all, it's only a matter of time."

Romeo and Sherria cheered in unison, "Alright!"

Goofy beamed, "Now that that's outta the way, let's get back to keepin' the boat runnin'."

Donald interjected, "Speaking of which..." He rose from his co-pilot's seat and gestured towards the control panel. "Wendy, the controls are yours again. I promised I'd teach you how to make use of the Gummi Ship's most advanced mechanics on the way to the next world. You think you're up for it?"

Wendy saw no reason to refuse the offer. Her skill in piloting the Gummi Ship was most impressive on her first try; giving it another whirl would put that skill to the test, even when it comes to mastering the vessel's unique mechanisms. "Okay!" was her reply before she stood up and walked over to the vacant co-pilot's seat. The instructor Donald stood by the chair and stared dutifully out the windshield.

"Cool!" Romeo smiled, taking the empty middle seat. "This is the first time I get to see Wendy drive the ship!"

"Not for me. I've watched her drive before," Sherria pointed out, resting her chin on the top rail. "And she's done an amazing job. Did she tell you?"

"Yeah," Romeo nodded. "That was before we reached Agrabah."

At the start of her second flight session, Wendy kept her grip on the wheel, keeping an eye out for any obstructions amidst the star-decorated blueness. At the same time, the wide gap of information just before she left Agrabah still smoldered in her memory. Any qualms about the chain of events, though, were quickly consumed by the resolve to find an answer to the question that had plagued her for so long. " _Kaze... Why are you after me? Why do you want me so badly? There's so much I wanna talk to you about..._ " For a moment, her thoughts drifted elsewhere, and her eyes were beginning to avert from the cockpit window.

" **WENDY!** " Donald's voice snapped her out of her trance. "Eyes forward!"

"Aahh!" Wendy realized where she was. "S-Sorry about that."

"Okay, you see those buttons over there?" Donald instructed, pointing at a few buttons on the control panel. "There's the shields, missiles, plasma bazooka..."

While the Royal Court Magician was teaching Wendy, the Gummi Ship zipped across a cluster of asteroids. It was only after it passed through the floating mass of rocks did one particular asteroid erupt in a shower of radiant darkness. Standing at the surface were two females encompassed in a barrier of dark energy that enabled them to breathe freely in the empty vacuum. A purple flame shrouded the body of one female- none other than Kaze Viriniam- with the flame's emission composing the surface of the barrier, and Mirajane Strauss by her side. They both stared at the Gummi Ship as it vanished into the stars, Kaze with glee, Mirajane with slight fear.

Bursting with anticipation, Kaze widened her scope of the vastness in front of her. "This is it, Mira. The show's about to start. You ready to roll?"

Mirajane asked nervously, "Didn't Maleficent specifically instruct us to stay put in the Jolly Roger and await further orders?"

Kaze chuckled, "Does it look like I'm worried? We get to give Wendy a taste of her own medicine. This is our only chance. Our one-way ticket. We don't wanna waste it. We oughta hit her where it hurts. Leave her vulnerable. And then..." Her hand slowly curled into a fist, squeezing the invisible air around her palm. "...she'll fall right into my hands! Me and Blueberry are gonna spend a lot of time together with no one to disturb us. Not even that horned hag." She chuckled again, "This is gonna be great! I've picked the perfect playground, and no one will ever know we're gone!"

Mirajane questioned, "Care to explain why you're dragging me into this again?"

Kaze answered, "Because it's all part of the game. The same game I've been playing with my rivals for years. Think of it as a roulette of tricks and traps. In this game, there are no rules, no cutting corners, and no limits. Win or lose, the stakes are always high. Chances are if we win, not only do we have Blueberry right where we want her, but we also might get our hands on something that holds the key to a certain..." She strolled over so that she could hiss in Mirajane's ear. " _...complication._ Think about it. We can find clues as to where the heart of your dragon friend skulked off to. Either way, the prize is big."

The eldest Strauss sibling recoiled at Kaze's intention to lure Wendy into a trap. Her mind screamed that she needed a way to turn the tide without raising suspicion. Second of all, if a solution to Natsu's current predicament could be found beyond the stars, that moment could be hers; the only thing to do for now was to play along. If the time was right, she would help Wendy and her teammates, then make sure Kaze and the Alliance of Evil would never continue their sinister plots.

Kaze beamed, "C'mon, Mira! Let's have some fun! It's time for the whale to play his part!" With a flick of her hand, the barrier morphed into a comet and blazed across the starry skies, destroying the asteroid where the Sleepy Hollow guild master and her accomplice once stood. Whatever she got planned, it was going to be bad news for Wendy and company indeed.

 **Meanwhile...**

The last Heartless ship had been gunned down by a homing missile and was blown to pieces before it hit a chunk of rock, courtesy of Wendy's growing expertise as a pilot. Pretty much anybody who looked at such as scene would classify a little girl operating a vessel as unusual, but it was impossible to deny her sharp mind and adaptability made her an expert in short order. Just recently, she obliterated a fleet of Heartless and even mastered the ship's unique defense systems in a matter of minutes! And not a single scratch! Donald, Goofy, Sherria, and Carla were amazed at how proficient the young pilot-in-training had become, while Romeo was simply awestruck. He had the privilege to see Wendy's piloting ability come into play, and he got more than he bargained for.

Romeo breathed, "Whoa, she's really good..."

Donald remarked, "You're even better than I thought!"

Goofy cheered, "Nice shootin', Wendy!"

Sherria winked, "You handled it like a pro."

Carla asked, "How are you feeling?"

Wendy smiled, "I'm good. Not even breaking a sweat."

 **And so...**

Her second flight session drew to a close. Wendy returned to her seat in the middle, allowing Donald to once again be the co-pilot. She looked to her right to see Romeo standing beside her, and could make out the wonder spread across his face. She knew what he was looking for. "Well, you saw what I did there. What do you think?"

Romeo gave his answer only after a pause. "That. Was. **AWESOME!** " He was overcome with the same excitement he felt when he feast his eyes on Wendy's new weapon for the first time. "You flew really fast, blew up those enemy ships, and no one got hurt! You drive good!"

Wendy was glad of Romeo's enthusiasm as always. "I know, right? I never thought driving a ship would be so easy, even for me. Looks like Donald's lessons finally paid off."

Donald laughed and pointed a thumb at himself. "You learned from the master."

Carla asked the ship's co-pilots, "How long until we reach the next world?"

Goofy checked the navigation system, "Not for another two hours."

Sherria stretched her arms, "I guess there's more time to unwind. Let's get back to the engine room."

"Uh, guys?" The worry in Donald's voice captured the attention of everyone present, as he spotted something unusual blocking the Gummi Ship's path. The others leaned over the dashboard, following the duck's gaze. The object somewhat looked like a round gray sphere floating in the middle of nowhere. "What is that?"

"Wow, it's huge!" Wendy breathed. "Another asteroid?"

"I don't think that's an asteroid," Sherria stated. "We haven't seen one with that kind of color."

Then suddenly, the object moved forward, growing bigger and bigger by the second. It turned itself slightly to the side, revealing its entire body. Everyone was completely baffled at the sight.

"It's a giant whale!" Goofy exclaimed. "A real whopper!"

"There's no way!" Romeo protested. "How could a giant whale float in outer space?"

True to Goofy's words, the whale had to be at least two hundred feet long with a huge box-shaped head, a small hump two-thirds of the way down its back, and ridges on the skin between the hump and tail flukes. The whale propelled itself straight ahead by whipping its powerful tail up and down, its mouth opened to reveal gigantic cone-shaped teeth. The entire Gummi Ship shook as the whale flew over them. Everyone abroad had to grab hold of something in order to stay on their feet. Down in the engine lounge, Wendy could hear the rest of the passengers shouting in the midst of this sudden transition from serenity to chaos.

"That's no ordinary whale," Jiminy looked terrified, recognizing the massive creature that zoomed above the cockpit. "It's Monstro!"

" _Monstro?_ " Wendy and her friends looked at the cricket in confusion.

"He's a whale of a whale, and vicious besides!" Jiminy explained. "He eats whole ships alive!"

"Whole ships?!" Wendy gasped. "That means he's coming after us!"

Just then, Monstro flew back around and turned on the Gummi Ship. With a mighty flick of his enourmous tail, he made his way towards Wendy and company. The horror in their hearts rose higher than ever.

"Well, don't just stand there!" Carla shrieked. "Get us out of here!"

Not wanting to be told twice, Donald and Goofy threw the engines in reverse and tried to back up as quickly as they could. But the giant whale was too fast. He was pratically on top of them, his mouth wide open.

"Too late!" Donald quacked.

"He's gonna swallow us!" Goofy panicked.

" **EVERYBODY HANG ON!** " Romeo yelled.

Wendy and her companions screamed in terror as Monstro inhaled a massive amount of air that put the Gummi Ship's boosting capabilities to shame. The darkness within the whale's mouth overtook them, the giant teeth closing the ship under it. The alarms flickered. The screams intensified. The shaking increased. Bodies were pushed around as the ship was knocked from side to side. They clung onto whatever they could find to keep themselves steady, but to no avail.

During the chaos, Wendy bumped her forehead on the ceiling. The emergency blares and the screams became muted as her life flashed before her eyes.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 _The hidden memories resurfaced. The strange girl who played the role of sister figure and fellow Dragon Slayer in Wendy's youth emerged from the light and walked down a path in the forest lined by trees, the leaves scattering the rays of the sun in random directions. A teary-eyed toddler ran across the soil, paused after a minute, then looked behind her, making sure that her best friend was following her as she tried to explain what she discovered in her recent adventure. The mystery girl laughed as she followed after Wendy, calm and easy-going as usual, her hands folded behind her back._

 _"A monster?" the mystery girl smirked. "Yeah, right. The only monsters I saw were wild animals, at least beyond the borders of Grandeeney's nest."_

 _"It's true!" Wendy protested. "There's a huge monster in the cave! I saw it with my own eyes!"_

 _"How could a monster get into a cave not so far from the nest?" the mystery girl questioned. "There's nothing around here but trees and fruits. You sure you didn't just hear it?"_

 _"I'm not lying!" Wendy shook her head, pointing a finger straight ahead. "I tell you, it's that way!"_

 _"Okay, suppose there really is a monster dwelling in some spooky old cave..." the mystery girl deduced. "If it's anything like the beasts out there, you think we can beat it with our magic?"_

 _"I don't know," Wendy replied timidly. "What if it's too big for us to handle? We're just kids."_

 _"It'll be okay!" the mystery girl gave a friendly pat to the back. "You and I are a duo. There's nothing in this world we can't do together." She placed an arm around Wendy, "And besides that, we're Dragon Slayers. I'm sure we can pull it off with what we've got, heck, even take down a dragon with fifteen heads."_

 _"F-F-F-F-Fifteen-heads?" Wendy shivered. "Sounds scary..."_

 _"Oh, don't be so modest," the mystery girl smiled. "That's what our magic is for- to fight all the bad things in this world. Your magic needs work, so all you need is a little practice. As for me, I'm the veteran here." She then beamed with an idea, "How about you leave the so-called monster to me? I'll take care of it. What better way to see how far our training took us than using some freak as a punching bag?"_

 _"You'll take care of the monster for me?" Wendy wiped her tears and looked up with hope. Her fellow Sky Dragon Slayer nodded, much to her delight. "Oh, thank you so much! I know I can count on you! You'll use your magic to make the monster go away, won't you?"_

 _"It's worth a shot," the mystery girl shrugged. "Let's do it!"_

 _The minutes went by like paper in the wind, and the two girls arrived at their destination- a cave hidden behind the towering plants, a cliff encompassing one section of the forest as its structure. They stopped a few inches from the entrance, which had green vines and flowers growing all over the surface._

 _"We're here," the mystery girl determined._

 _"Listen!" Wendy whispered, pointing into the dark hole. "Can you hear it growling in there?"_

 _A deep rumbling noise could be heard from within, along with a hollow whistling. The sound was soft, but definitely audible. Wendy's heart began to beat rapidly when she saw her friend's eyes growing wide; she would have to admit that the five-year old was right after all._

 _"Shh," the mystery girl warned as she stared into the dark. "We gotta stay on our toes."_

 _The eight-year old took a hesitant step forward, and Wendy followed her lead. They ended up walking down a long tunnel towards a faint light. The vegetation stuck out from every side, keeping the tunnel walls in place. As soon as they reached the end, they found nothing apart from a hole in the ceiling that air was pushing through, the cause of the sound Wendy thought was the growl of a monster._

 _The mystery girl let out a relieved breath, and turned to Wendy. "You see? It's just the wind making that noise."_

 _Wendy sighed as well. "Phew... For a second there, I thought it was a monster."_

 _The mystery girl snapped her fingers, "I wish it was. Where's the fun in that? An adventure's no fun without danger. So much for showing off my sweet moves..."_

 _Suddenly, Wendy's eyes caught something at the far end of the cavern. "Hold on! What's that over there?"_

 _Nestled amongst the sand on the other side of the cave was what looked like a oddly-shaped blade. It was depicted as a classic skeleton key approximately 3.5 inches long, the hilt shaped like a bow, the blade forged silver, and the tip cased with teeth forming the outline of an unknown symbol. The metal seemed to have rusted for a long time, with intricate marks embroidered on its surface._

 _The mystery girl picked up the strange-looking blade and inspected it closely. "A key? Or maybe a blade? It's hard to tell. How could it end up in a place like this?"_

 _Wendy guessed, "Maybe somebody lost it?"_

 _The mystery girl placed one hand around her hip, "I have no clue what's going on, but one thing's for certain." She paused to let it sink in, "It's definitely not from around here. I bet it's from the outside world."_

 _Wendy's eyes widened in surprise, "The outside world?"_

 _The mystery girl replied, "Obviously! You know, the places far away from the forest? Big cities! Huge islands! Lots of new people!" She presented the blade to Wendy, "This doohickey's unlike anything we saw before. In the nest, or anywhere in the forest for that matter. There are many places out there, and the proof's right here."_

 _Wendy wondered, "Is that really all that's in here?"_

 _The mystery girl answered, "When you put it that way, it looks a lot like some busted old piece of tin. It doesn't seem to do anything, so that makes it useless." She dropped the trinket back to its resting place on the sand._

 _Wendy gasped, "You're leaving it behind?"_

 _The mystery girl nodded, "Yeah, Grandeeney will probably freak out when she sees us carrying something like that around. Best if we leave it where it's safe." She relaxed and walked away from the doohickey to join Wendy with another idea in mind. "Hey, Wendy..."_

 _"Yes..."_

 _As Wendy responded to her friend's question, something incredible had happened. Thus far, the name of the mystery girl had been obscured by a static noise that strayed sound out of thought and time. It interrupted any chance of knowing that girl's name, possibly due to the lack of information the current flow had provided. The hidden memories couldn't be denied, but as they continued to swell back into Wendy's mind, the truth was becoming clear. So was the full appearance of the elder Sky Dragon Slayer in training, the kind sister figure, the spunky youth with a brave heart... At last, the silhouette surrounding the girl's appearance faded into color. Wendy could see the serene teal color in her eyes, the short dark-pink hair as delicate as the rose, the sleeveless red shirt, the blue shorts, and the long black stockings._

 _It was at this specific, fateful moment in time when the void shrouding the mystery girl's name finally disappeared. The noise was gone, and it became clear to Wendy's ears. It was a name that would undoubtedly haunt her as time went on. A name that changed everything._

 _"...Kaze?"_

 _Yes, beyond a doubt, that was her name._ _ **Kaze.**_ _The youthful form looked at Wendy with an expression that spelled eagerness and optimism. Had there been a longing in that look? Or something else entirely? What could it be? Nonetheless, the dark pink-haired youth decided on her proposal._

 _"When we grow up and our training is complete, let's get off this forest. We'll go on real adventures. We'll explore the outside world together! We can't spend the rest of our lives in the forest, can we? There's more to it than that. We need to get out there and experience a lot of things. We'll grow stronger every day. C'mon, Wendy! This'll be fun! I wanna see it all! Just imagine it. You and me, taking on the world!"_

 _"Wow, really?" Wendy's eyes widened at the idea. "Is Grandeeney coming with us, too?"_

 _"Well, she could, her being a mighty dragon and everything," Kaze grinned. "She is our mom, after all. The best dragon in the whole world. It'll take more than a hundred monsters to slow her down. No harm in having a dragon for a bodyguard, right?"_

 _"Sounds great!" Wendy beamed. "I can't wait to go on an adventure with you when we grow up. This is gonna be great!"_

 _"Couldn't agree more," Kaze patted the toddler's back. "You know something? I think this is going to be the start of something... wonderful."_

 _The two girls turned back to the tunnel to leave. Kaze marched casually out of the cavern, her little friend following behind her. Then, her mind focused on something else of interest, she glanced back at Wendy with a bright grin on her face._

 _"Isn't there anything fun to do now? Word on the leaf is that there's this old lady in a robe who arrived at a village twenty miles from the forest. Did you hear?"_

 _Wendy tried to listen, but was no longer able to. The dream had already come to an end._

* * *

 **Mouth**

Wendy opened her eyes slowly, pulling herself together. She found herself staring at a humongous set of teeth a few inches away from where she lay down. She sat up, trying to figure out her new surroundings. Her hands planted on what seemed to be a wet and squishy terrain, giving her an unsettling feeling in her stomach. The large cave-like area of some sort had a very organic feel to it, decorated in pink and red, drenched in a mixture of water and slimy fluids. The air itself was warm and heavy with moisture. It didn't take long for Wendy to realize where she was; she and her friends were thrown into the belly of Monstro the whale! Judging by the teeth and slime, she was sitting on the whale's tongue, and the area itself was the mouth.

The next thing Wendy saw after she regained consciousness were Romeo and Sherria kneeling next to her, Carla standing below their level. The Rainbow Fire wizard was the first to express his relief, "You're okay!"

Carla breathed and placed a gentle paw on Wendy's cheek. "Oh, Wendy! I was worried you wouldn't make it."

Wendy sat up from the tongue, shaking her head for a split second, abandoning the traces of slime that were soiling her white dress. She appeased her Exceed companion's worries with a gently smile. "I'm okay. Thanks, guys."

Sherria remarked, "That was some wild ride. It's amazing we didn't get munched after we got stuck inside the belly of the beast."

Wendy suddenly gasped as the incident flashed in her memory. She turned around rather hastily, envious of whatever fate befell the rest of the group. "Wait! The others! Are they..."

"Over here!" The four turned at the sound of Levy's voice calling to them. There was a large body of water nearby, the broken remains of ships Monstro devoured reduced to pillars of wood scattered all throughout. Much to Wendy's relief, the Fairy Tail guildmates that had been in the Gummi Ship's engine lounge had survived the crash course. Levy and Lisanna were seen surveying the mouth from a wooden platform not so far away, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka from another. Elfman was carrying a load of timber, jumping from pillar to pillar. The Gummi Ship's crash site stood next to what appeared to be the half of a wooden boat that had miraculously survived the whale's rampage. It sustained no damage, but any function had long since turned off after the disaster. The hatch was left open on another squishy terrain from the other side of the water, which made an easy exit for the passengers. Wendy discerned that everyone else was in the same situation as she was. Regardless, she was happy to see them. Levy called out from her spot in the platform, "Glad to see you're alive and well. You had us worried for a second."

Lisanna replied, "The engine got clogged after we're guzzled by that giant whale. Donald and Goofy filled us in. We've been searching for spare parts that can help us fix the engine."

Elfman appeared next to Lisanna after a quick jump from a shipwreck. He added, "The bad news is, the ship's busted. The good news is, we can fix it with any piece of junk we can find. Leave the heavy-lifting to a real man!"

Wendy asked, "Speaking of Donald and Goofy, where are they?"

Carla answered, "They're right here." She gestured to the two Disney Kingdom explorers nearby, staring up at a high ledge. A frustrated Donald was crossing his arms and tapping one webbed foot on the damp exterior, while Goofy was anxiously holding his shield over his head. "Apparently, their own search for spare parts was interrupted by random objects..." She cleared her throat, "...falling out of the sky."

Sherria questioned, "Sky? There's no sky around here. All we see are shipwrecks and water."

Carla clarified, "I'm simply being realistic." She added with a sigh, "I never thought it would come to this. Stuck in the belly of a whale with our ship under maintenance. If only we were fast enough to avoid that monstrosity."

Romeo remarked, "Well, it's a miracle Monstro didn't chew us to bits with his freaky teeth. Why won't he just munch us and be done with it?"

Wendy guessed, "Maybe it's because the teeth didn't drop on us when we got swallowed." She then giggled, "You're right, though. We're lucky to be alive." She approached Donald and Goofy, her shoes making a squish with each step.

"Knock it off!" Donald registered his impatient quack above the wooden pillar towards whatever caused the ruckus. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something here?"

Goofy turned to look at Wendy, a concerned look on his face. "Hey, Wendy. Are you okay?"

Wendy asked after a nod, "What are you guys doing?" Suddenly, an item box came flying from overhead. "Whoa!" She immediately jumped back and dodged it.

Goofy answered, "We're lookin' to fix the clog in the ship's engine after that big ol' whale Monstro gobbled us. Donald and I just ran into a roadblock, whatever it is." He glanced upward, "And for today's weather: expect showers." Just then, one more box dropped with a heavy clunk on top of Goofy's shield. "Heavy showers!"

Donald continued to look up at the source, raising an angry fist in the air. "Hey! Whoever's up there, show yourself and tell us what's going on!"

In the higher levels of the wooden platform, random objects were being thrown from a treasure chest. Once Donald's message reached the ledge, the shower receded. It wasn't long before the one responsible made his presence known: a young boy with thick black hair and skin strangely made out of polished wood. He looked down at Donald from the ledge and waved one gloved hand in the air, saying cheerfully, "It's me!"

Donald relaxed. "Oh, it's just Pinocchio." He did a double-take, " **Pinocchio?!** "

At that moment, Jiminy hopped onto Wendy's shoulder and stared at the living marionette with a stunned expression on his face. "Pinocchio?" The aforementioned puppet pulled something out of the chest and walked down the ledge. It looked like a huge green square made from an artificial substance of some kind. Unless Donald and Goofy were wrong, Pinocchio was just on his way with a giant gummi block. "Pinoke, where are you going?" Jiminy called again. "Pinoke!" No answer. Pinocchio hopped along the various wood piles scattered throughout Monstro's enormous mouth, carrying the gummi block in both arms. Jiminy grew increasingly worried, fidgeting with the handle of his umbrella. He then looked to Wendy and the others for help, "Come on, everybody! After him! Quick!"

Wendy wondered, "How did Pinocchio get inside Monstro when we just met him in Traverse Town?"

Carla suggested, "We'll worry about that later. First, let's find out where he is going."

" _Help!_ "

Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, Carla, and Sherria froze when they heard the voice of a female close by. The Sky God Slayer first spoke her reaction, "Did you hear something?"

" _Please, help! Somebody! Anybody! Help me!_ " The distressed cry came again, taking in a distorted quality that sounded like a mouth gargling water. Donald and Goofy didn't seem to be taking it lightly, as they anxiously looked around for the eerie voice calling out to them.

Donald quacked, "Wak! Another one? Who goes there?"

Goofy worried, "I have a feeling we're bein' watched."

" _Help me! I'm just a helpless woman stuck in the water! Please, help me! Before I drift away again!_ "

Wendy blinked, "Somebody's stuck in the water? But who could it be?"

It was at that exact moment when the six heard a splash below their feet, prompting them to look down at the water. Nestled amongst the blanket of ripples was the aquatic image of a young woman with shoulder-length hair, her clothing attire being a coat with a fur shawl and a Russian Cossack hat. The two Disney Kingdom adventurers, seeing that they hadn't feast their eyes on a water phantom before, began to panic. " **GHOOOOOOOOOST!** " They shivered and held each other for comfort, mistaking the woman's watery form as an ill omen.

Donald shuddered, "A g-g-g-g-g-ghost in the w-w-w-w-water! This place is h-h-h-h-h-haunted!"

Goofy pleaded, "Please don't eat us. We're too young to be ghost food."

The woman questioned, " _W-What are you talking about? I'm no ghost. I'm a normal person as much as you are._ "

Goofy raised an eyebrow, "Huh? You're not?"

Donald asked, "Then why are you in the water?"

The woman explained, " _I've just merged with the water by accident. I must've become overly stimulated by the stress of being stuck inside those innards for so long. That was a careless mistake on my part._ " She then pouted, " _Oh, Gray! Where is my knight in shining armor when I need him the most? He should be on his way right about now, riding a stallion across the stars, searching for me!_ "

Wendy, Carla, Romeo, and Sherria widened their eyes in astonishment. There was only one person in the Fairy Tail guild who usually spoke of romantic fantasies involving Gray Fullbuster. And who better to greet them than Juvia Lockser, the Rain Woman! In a surprising twist of fate, she took refuge in not a world, but the belly of a whale that crossed the star ocean. Thoughts of Gray continued to overwhelm Juvia's mind, whether he would free her from the confines of her slimy prison, or if the opportunity presented itself, she would escape from that prison herself and be with him again. The Rain Woman suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she gazed upon a few familiar faces. " _Oh, my goodness! It's Wendy! And the God Slayer from Lamia Scale! What a surprise!_ "

Wendy cried happily, "Juvia! There you are!"

Sherria beamed, "Hey, I know you! You're the water girl I fought at last year's Grand Magic Games! But..."

Romeo remarked, "Monstro swallowed you, too! If you're in his belly, doesn't that mean Gray's with you?"

Juvia moaned, " _I wish. Every time I think about him, it makes me feel empty like a river with no fish._ "

Carla sighed, "As imaginative as ever, I see."

Donald asked incredulously, "So the 'ghost in the water' is actually another Fairy Tail member?"

Wendy nodded, "Uh-huh. This is Juvia. She's a wizard in our guild who can control water."

Goofy realized, "Gawrsh, that pretty much sums up how's she's blendin' in with the water."

Juvia clarified, " _Well, I wouldn't exactly call it 'blending in'. My body assimilated with the water under the pressure of multiple attempts to get Monstro to spit us out. The stress overtook me, and because of that, I couldn't get myself out. So here I am, trapped with the ripples..._ "

Donald breathed, "That means you're not a ghost after all. Phew! You had us worried for a second. We're sorry for the trouble."

Juvia confirmed, " _At the very least, you seem rather honest. May I ask your names?_ "

Donald introduced himself and Goofy, "I'm Donald, and he's Goofy. We're friends of Wendy and Fairy Tail."

Juvia affirmed, " _Well, I was expecting Gray to come to my rescue, but I suppose you'll do just fine. Now then..._ " She couldn't finish her sentence when the waves grabbed her astral body and began to rock her like a cradle. Her gaiety boiled into dread once more, and she desperately reached for the unseen void between air and liquid. " _Oh, no! It's happening again! The tide is taking me!_ " With that, the Rain Woman was swept away by the waves, slowly but surely making their way to the nearest pile of wood. " _SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEE!_ "

Wendy called out, "Hold on, Juvia! **Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!** " With a flick of her wrist, a tornado rose from the water and snatched Juvia in its swirling embrace. Just as the water blended with the wind and the Rain Woman's startled screams, the Sky Maiden waved her hand close to her chest, gesturing the **Wave Wind** to bend its direction from horizontal to diagonal on a new course for terra firma. The mingled elements stained the floor where the tornado struck, and all that remained was a mere puddle of water yet to dry itself up.

Donald screamed in horror at the scene. " **AAAAAAAHHHH! SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S TURNED INTO A PUDDLE!** "

Carla snapped, "Fool! Don't jump to conclusions!"

Wendy examined the puddle beneath her feet before saying, "She's gonna be okay, Donald. Did I forget to mention she can transform her body into water? It'll take a while before she regenerates, so don't worry." She said this to assuage Donald's fears, since she could tell that the duck was worried about Juvia's extraction ending in failure.

Everyone looked over at the tiny splash and saw the strands of liquid creeping up and becoming one with it. The splash grew into a mound, before it popped to reveal Juvia's complete form, much to the delight of Wendy and her friends. Once she was fully restored, the water wizard looked herself over and sat up from Monstro's tongue, briefly stretching her arms. Donald let out a sigh of relief at Wendy's words of assurance proved right. Juvia then gave the Sky Dragon Slayer a cheerful smile and said, "Thank you, Wendy. Oh, the sweet ground! I missed it so much!" Her cheeks blushing, she caressed the sticky substance that composed the floor, although she didn't seem to mind. "My worries of spending eternity as a delicate flower trapped in the water were finally at ease."

Wendy couldn't help but grin softly at that statement. She then asked, "So how did you end up in Monstro's belly, Juvia?"

Juvia cleared her throat, "Oh, yes... The reason behind my trapping in the viscera of a mammal the size of a mountain. The Sleepy Hollow mercenaries assaulted our guildhall and loaded us like cargo. The ships they used are obviously not of the ordinary kind- they're space shuttles constructed of non-combustible materials based on an artificial substance. The designs show questionable taste."

Goofy wondered, "They wouldn't happen to be gummi ships by any chance?"

Juvia blinked, "Gummi ships? Is that what they're called? Capable of interstellar flight, yet they were named after chewing gum. How odd."

Donald groaned, "Don't explain the joke."

Juvia continued, "As I was saying, it was a terrible crisis. One by one, the villains wrapped our Fairy Tail friends into presents to be delivered on each ship, excepting special trips for two or three." She waved her arms for dramatic effect, "I was one of the few selected to have another passenger accompany me on their way to the enemy base, and to my delight, it was Gray! Not my idea for an interstellar honeymoon, but him being at my side brings warm feelings to my heart." Her face then softened, "But it was not to last..."

* * *

 _The gummi vessel Juvia and Gray were abducted on steered to the right, following the herd of dark guild ships back to the world where the Alliance of Evil's leading authority resided. However, the trip was not without a roadblock- a blue comet seemed to be in the distance, except it was larger, and had a very odd shape. A Sleepy Hollow wizard interrupted just as the pilots were talking to each other, "Hey, do you see that?"_

 _The co-pilot on the left pointed a finger in front of the glass window. "Straight ahead!"_

 _The rest of the crew gathered round, dragging along Juvia and Gray tied up in ropes made of anti-magic material. The two wizards also stared at the strange comet, which grew closer. It was a simple matter of discerning the danger closing in on them, even the hostages' faces were filled with horror at what they saw._

 _"_ _ **GIANT WHALE!**_ _"_

 _The behemoth Monstro was on the prowl, casting a dreadful shadow on the shuttle and everyone onboard. When he finally approached, the ship was rocked to the core. A frightened Juvia leaned on the confused and also startled Gray for comfort, screaming, "What's happening?!"_

 _Gray couldn't hug Juvia because his arms were bound, so all he could do was make the best out of a hapless situation. "Stay with me, Juvia. It'll be okay. We'll find a way out of-"_

 ** _BOOOOOOOOM!_** _The next thing they knew, a wall of fire split them apart, the ashes and metal mingling with the foul voices crying out. The ship was torn in two, Juvia on one side of the divide, Gray on the other. Soon, all that remained was the ship's cargo area floating aimlessly amidst a pile of scrap and bodies that had long lost their oxygen._

 _The cockpit wasn't nearly as fortunate. Monstro crushed it under his massive teeth before swallowing it, having finished his meal. The gummi blocks that composed it, along with a tiny stream of water, made their way into his belly._

 ** _I was able to survive through my water body. The shuttle's remains were scattered among the pile of wrecked ships Monstro devoured. My luck soon turned to worry when I realized there was no one else. Including Gray..._**

 _Once Juvia reformed from the water she was composed of, she looked her way around the whale's enormous mouth, praying for the safety of her beloved Ice-Make wizard. Her panic resurfaced in a matter of minutes, and she glanced through the water and slime and shipwrecks. With all of her instincts to follow Gray's scent on fire, he may have been hiding anywhere. But he was not._

 _Eventually, Juvia put her search on hold, having understood where the situation led to. She couldn't stop thinking about Gray, who may be lying outside the whale's mouth, wedged between the stars where he couldn't be found. Was he alive? Was he even looking for her? Uncertainty gripped her heart as the water wizard sank to her knees and clenched her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. She whispered, "Hello? Gray? Anybody?"_

* * *

Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, Carla, and Sherria were silent as Juvia finished her story. She wiped the same tears she shed during the first hours she spent in Monstro's belly before speaking. "My darling Gray was left behind in the sea of stars, leaving me alone in my imprisonment. Not a minute goes by when it doesn't haunt me." She gave another sniff, her eyes glistening with passion, "How I longed for him and I to be together again. My heart yearns so much that it makes me want to burst!"

Goofy cooed, "Aww, you miss your boyfriend? I feel so sorry for ya."

Donald stated, "Well, at least you're okay. You're lucky you didn't get didn't get chewed."

Juvia exclaimed, " **OKAY?** How could I be _okay_ at a time like this? The experience was utterly awful! My beloved Gray is gone, every attempt to force Monstro's mouth open ended in failure, and my beautiful body was drenched in acid and slime the more I explored the whale's body! I had to wash myself every hour! How cruel fate must be, wandering without purpose or direction in a labyrinth of organs! Of all the worst things that could happen to a frail raindrop of a woman, that was the worst. Possible. Thing." Goofy ran over to catch the drama queen as she fell onto her back. After a minute, she looked up to see the others staring at her. "What? It was, you know!" They had a different reaction to this comment. For Carla, she applied her paw to her face and shook it slightly.

Sherria questioned, "How did you know the whale's name was Monstro? You said you're the only survivor."

Juvia nodded, "From the ship I was shanghaied into, yes. But there is one other person who took refuge in the whale's mouth. He came here with a ship of his own."

Wendy asked, "What's his name?"

Juvia replied, "His name is Geppetto, an elderly wood-carver from another world. He was on a quest to find his missing son until the whale gobbled up his ship, leaving half of it still intact. That leaves us in the same boat, him and I. He misses the most important person in his life as much as I do."

Wendy and her friends gasped in surprise. "Pinocchio's dad? He's here?!"

Jiminy took the news with utter disbelief, and swiftly wrote the next line in his newest entry for posterity. "She knows Pinoke's father! And..." He stopped writing for a moment to let the next bit of information sink in, which was a bit of a surprise for him. "Mister Geppetto's swallowed up as well?"

Juvia continued, "For a time, we were the only people inside the whale. It was only brief when another person came in before you. A living wooden marionette, who turned out to be Geppetto's son."

Jiminy thought out loud, "Pinocchio..."

Juvia pointed out, "By a twist of fate, father and son reunited. They were very happy. I would be too, if Gray was with me. Even before Geppetto's son arrived, the old man and I came up with ideas on how to escape Monstro's confines, but none succeeded. Monstro only opens his mouth when he eats, then everything comes in. Nothing goes out. The whale's teeth is virtually indestructible, even the full extent of my Water Magic wasn't enough. As time passed, I lost hope and grew tired from every attempt. And then... you saw what happened." She then gestured to the Gummi Ship resting beside the partially damaged wooden ship, "This is the ship you came from, isn't it? You came all this way to rescue me?"

Wendy nodded, "That's the idea. We're looking for King Mickey and our Fairy Tail friends. The bad guys kidnapped most of the guild."

Juvia beamed, "If you're on a daring quest to reunite the guild, that means you're looking for Gray as well! Did you find him along the way? Please say you do!"

Wendy shook her head, "Sorry, Juvia. We haven't found him yet." The Rain Woman looked depressed at the regretful news, but the Sky Maiden cheered her up. "But we will. If Monstro didn't swallow him, he must've gone off to another world. On top of that, Gray's tough. He'll never let anything stop him. He'll be fine. I know it!"

Juvia sighed happily, "That's very sweet of you, Wendy. Exactly what I wanted to hear." She kissed Wendy on the cheek, making her blush. "A young girl with a bright soul and a heart of gold... That explains why you're a member of Fairy Tail's strongest team." Her smile turned into a frown for a few seconds. "But seriously, I want to see him."

Wendy assured, "Don't worry. We'll do our best."

Juvia asked, "How did you end up in Monstro's belly? Is your ship damaged, too?"

Donald explained, "Not really. The engine was clogged and it missed a few gears. Without it, we can't fly."

Goofy stated, "We're lookin' for stuff that'll get the engine back in top shape." He stroked his chin, "Y'know, I think we saw Pinocchio carryin' a gummi block on the way out. Are these the pieces of that ship Juvia came in?"

Carla suggested, "Hmm... Perhaps we can use the gummi blocks from Juvia's ship for spare parts. If they're scattered amongst the pile of wrecked ships, finding them will be a chore."

Donald grinned, "There are loads of gummi blocks everywhere? This is perfect!"

Goofy agreed, "Yeah! We can get that engine fixed in no time!"

Sherria wondered, "But where's Pinocchio taking the block?"

Wendy guessed, "Maybe he wants to show it to his father, since they're together again and everything. Does he have some sort of idea?"

Juvia offered, "I'll take you to Geppetto's ship. Follow me!" She transformed her body into a cascade of water and bounced from shipwreck to shipwreck in the direction Pinocchio had gone. From their spots in various piles of wood, the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards were quick to identify the image of the woman coated by the watery substance. Delighted that Juvia was found, they welcomed her back with a myriad of cheers and shouts of joy. The Rain Woman smiled and waved to her comrades between jumps. Meanwhile, Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, and Sherria jumped in the water and swam off to where Juvia was heading, Carla flying over with her wings. Jiminy jumped on Wendy's shoulder and secured himself in the folds of her white dress.

 **MONSTRO**

Pinocchio carried the green gummi block all the way to the wooden boat. As Wendy and her friends pulled themselves out of the water, they walked over the strips of wood until they were high enough to reach the deck. There were two figures, one of whom was Pinocchio, setting the block down on the floor. The other was his father Geppetto, an old man with black eyebrows, thick white hair, a large round nose, slightly pointed ears, blue eyes, and a white mustache. He wore frameless rectangular spectacles, a lilac-colored shirt with baggy sleeves under a red-violet vest, a red-violet belt with gold linings around his abdomen, black breeches covering his legs, knee-high grey socks, and brown shoes with gold buckles.

"What have you got there, Pinocchio?" Geppetto asked.

"With this, we can get out of here, Father," Pinocchio suggested.

"Really? With this big block? You think so?" Geppetto's eyes widened.

"He's right about that."

The two turned at the sound of Wendy's voice. The Keyblade master smiled at them as she entered the deck, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, Sherria, and Carla following closely, and Juvia landing next to them after a watery bounce. Wendy took a few steps forward, addressing the boy puppet, "Pinocchio, how did you end up here? Did Monstro find you first? Or did you go off on your own?"

Geppetto gasped in surprise, "Oh, my! So the whale swallowed all of you, too?" He could hardly help but chuckle nervously. "My goodness. I suppose you also came from the ship that crashed next to mine?" When he received a nod, he gestured his hand from the Gummi Ship to the other party members investigating the shipwrecks. "A lot of people have been moving around the whale's mouth, looking for things. Perhaps they're trying to find a way out, even better than what this young lady..." He motioned to Juvia, then to himself, "...and I attempted to do."

Wendy giggled, "Yeah, that pretty much looks like it."

Juvia stated, "Mister Geppetto, these fine people happened to be my friends. They were looking for me."

Geppetto chortled, "Well, it's nice having more people than two for a change." He turned to Wendy and cleared his throat, "My name is Geppetto. I'm Pinocchio's father." The group's eyes grew wider. They finally had the privilege to see the father of the puppet brought to life by the Blue Fairy. They each looked to one another in astonishment, but Geppetto didn't seem to notice as he went on, "When we got separated, I traveled all over, looking for him. Thank goodness we're together again."

While the conversation dragged on, Pinocchio was distracted by something behind him. Whatever it was, it compelled him to walk over the plank. He could see someone running further into the bowels of Monstro's body...

Geppetto picked up the gummi block and carried it over to a small bed sheltered by the boat's rooftop. There was even a small fishbowl on top of a drawer, with a tiny stone castle and a delicate-looking goldfish inside. Curled up on the bed was a small black and white kitten, fast asleep. He said, "So, you seem to know Pinocchio quite well. I hope he was a good boy in my absence."

Carla noted, "And you seem to know Juvia. You and she have been working together in multiple attempts at escape, aren't you?"

Juvia nodded, "Pretty much, yes."

Geppetto placed the block on a nearby table, before gently rubbing the top of the kitten's head. He chuckled, "Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Pinocchio?" He turned to look over at his son, only to find him missing. "Pinocchio?"

Sherria blinked, "Where'd he go?"

Wendy and her friends immediately joined the search, wandering the deck of the ship and looking for signs of Pinocchio. Donald grunted, his gaze sweeping from one end of the ship to the other, "Wasn't he just here?"

Goofy commented, "He sure moves fast for a little wooden guy."

Wendy leaned over the railing, looking towards the tunnel in Monstro's gut. She squinted her eyes, spotting something lurk deeper into the shadows. When she leaned further enough, she caught a glimpse of the red overalls and white gloves. "There he is!" Wendy informed the others. She cupped her hands around her mouth and drew in a deep breath, "Pinocchio!" No response.

The others hurried to the Sky Maiden and looked over at the entrance to the inner chamber. Romeo asked, "Where?"

Wendy pointed her finger, "Inside that tunnel. I think he's heading deeper into Monstro's belly."

Geppetto sighed sadly, "I warned him not to wander off here. He can be a naughty boy sometimes. Even so, he's very precious to me."

Wendy gave Geppetto a look of sympathy. She knew how the old man felt and how worried he was about the well-being of his son. He had been so happy just knowing that he reunited with someone important to him; of course, he would be afraid to lose Pinocchio again. Similarly, Wendy couldn't help but wonder what happened to the rest of the Fairy Tail guild. Most of all, why a certain rival became integral to her past. With that in mind, Wendy eased the wood-carver's worries with a gentle grin. "Don't worry, Mister Geppetto. We'll go get him."

Geppetto asked, "You would do that? I'd hate to trouble you..."

Wendy assured, "No trouble at all. Helping people is what we do best. Leave it to us."

Juvia grinned, "It looks like you need a guide through the whale's innards. I'm going with you. With my help, catching a fish in a big pond will be as easy as pie."

Sherria nodded, "Sure! You explored every part of the whale, so that makes you the expert."

Juvia admitted, "I didn't exactly explore everything. There are certain things I found hard to access. I almost got digested for that. Either way, Juvia Lockser at your service. Drip-drop."

Carla confirmed, "We're glad to have you with us, Juvia."

Donald proposed, "Goofy and I will stay behind and find some more gummi blocks like the one Pinocchio found." He added with a snicker, "We're basically pros when it comes to gummis. Nothing we can't handle!"

Goofy suggested, "You fellas go on ahead and find Pinocchio. All we gotta do is fix the engine, get the ship rarin' to go, and we're home free! If you need backup, just give us a holler."

Wendy smiled, "Thanks, Goofy. We'll let you and Donald to hold down the fort till we get back." She turned to the other four who volunteered to expedite the full extent of Monstro's insides. "It's up to us now. But why would Pinocchio run off like that? Wasn't he happy to see his dad again?"

Romeo determined, "Whatever's bugging him, we'd better tag along."

Geppetto advised, "Beware of the monsters floating around. They'll try to drive you deeper into the whale."

Sherria worried, "Monsters? I don't like the sound of that..."

Wendy called back, "Got it! We'll be back!" She waved goodbye and vanished out of Geppetto's line of sight, delving deeper into Monstro's body with Romeo, Carla, Sherria, and Juvia by her side. Donald and Goofy departed from the ship as well, ready to assist the remainder of the crew on the Gummi Ship's maintenance. The old wood-carver sighed and sat down on the bed, patiently awaiting the rescue party's success.

* * *

 **Inner Chambers**

Wendy and her companions didn't know what part of Monstro's body they had entered, but it was a strange sight to behold. The organic walls speckled with bright multi-colored spots that twitched and moved, pulsating in rhythm. They could hear the sound of a heartbeat echoing somewhere deep within the whale's body. It sounded far away, but the walls seemed to suggest otherwise. There were several other tunnels connected to the chamber the group entered, each spreading out in different directions. Wendy soon gave her opinion on their new surroundings, "Whoa... So that's what a whale's insides look like... They look kinda weird." She felt a bit sick to her stomach at her next comment, "And gross!"

Romeo tried to give a positive spin on the matter, barely suppressing the urge to vomit. "Yeah, I mean, we're inside the body of a giant whale floating in outer space. What's the worst that could happen?"

Juvia counted her fingers, "Digestive acids, living organs, and creatures of the unholy kind. Trust me, I've seen it all. Morbid, messy, and malicious!"

Wendy gulped, "It was?"

Romeo sweated, "This was low, even for a whale of a whale."

Carla pointed out, "But it's not like we can't help it. Monstro swallowed us. We can't just leave because the sight of a whale's inner workings makes us feel sick. We just have to keep a steady pace and we'll come through fine. The only thing to do at this point is press on."

Wendy gave up, letting out a breath. "Yeah, you're right. We'll get over it."

Juvia grinned, "Not to worry, my friends. I've grown accustomed to these experiences throughout my journey to the depths of the whale. At the end of the tunnel, there is always a guiding light. As of this moment, you can count on me to lead the way."

Sherria shrugged, "Well, as long as we don't run into trouble, I won't argue."

Romeo agreed, "You got it."

Wendy urged, "Please lead the way."

Juvia pondered, "Now then, where to begin..."

Just as Wendy and company were about to look into a different inner chamber, they spotted Pinocchio peering out from the entrance. Jiminy pulled himself up onto Wendy's shoulder, pointing his umbrella at the young puppet. "There he is!"

The search party was relieved at being able to find Pinocchio so quickly. The latter withdrew slightly as everyone approached him. Wendy spoke first, "Pinocchio, what are you doing out here?"

Pinocchio responded, "I saw something really interesting, so I had to follow it."

Sherria said gently, "Come on, let's go back. Your dad's awfully worried about you."

Pinocchio lowered his gaze to the fleshy surface and inched a little backward. "B-But I have to..."

Carla said sternly, "Stop fooling around! Can't you see that you're causing your father unnecessary grief with your disappearing act? You must come back with us. This is not the time for games." The white Exceed's usual serious attitude was just the edge they needed to assert the discussion. Pinocchio looked somewhat embarassed at being chewed out. Wendy watched him for a moment before she and her teammates turned back to where Geppetto was waiting.

"Aww, that's too bad. When you're a Fairy Tail wizard, life is all fun and games. It's no surprise you're one of them, Blueberry!"

Alarms suddenly went off in Wendy's head. A chill ran down her spine at the sound of the familiar voice. She whirled around to see a tall dark pink-haired girl with sharp teal eyes entering through the same tunnel Pinocchio hid in. The newcomer strode forward and came to a stop next to Pinocchio, her arms placed proudly around her hips, her face sporting a teasing look. "So, have you gone fishing with the band members? Or are you too cool for that since you have the Keyblade and those fancy new moves?"

"K-K-Ka-Ka..." Wendy stuttered incoherently, almost feeling her heart stop from shock. "Kaze?"

"Hi," Kaze greeted with a playful salute. "Long time no see."

Wendy didn't respond. Her eyes dilated with horror and her jaw was quivering. At any moment, she would react to any new trick the guild master of Sleepy Hollow had set up, but instead of hostility, it was trembling fear, and for good reason. The visions and hidden memories had culminated into a single revelation that Kaze was the name of the girl from her past, the other Sky Dragon Slayer who had aspirations of exploring the outside world. Romeo, Carla, and Sherria were equally surprised to see Kaze making another appearance, and began to show concern for Wendy's reaction. Bit by bit, they understood what it meant. Juvia, on the other hand, never saw her Wendy that way.

"Wendy, are you alright? You look pale," Juvia inquired.

"I believe the answer is right in front of us," Carla glared.

"Hey! You don't think..." Sherria began.

"What a surprise!" Kaze commented. "Wendy Marvell and her pals on a quest to explore an underground cave made out of a mammal's organs. And I wager this isn't all of them."

"So you finally decided to show yourself, Kaze Viriniam," Romeo growled. "We have a bone to pick with you! After what you did to our guild, there's no way you're getting away with it!"

"C'mon, guys," Kaze knew the Rainbow Fire wizard was referring to the number of Fairy Tail wizards she captured. "I just wanted them to join the party, but they refused to listen. We had to keep tabs on our schedule. Once upon a time, the boss demanded more recruits for the uprising. Strength in numbers, as they say. But with our forces dwindling in numbers, including the council, we had to rely on our reserves. Too bad some of them weren't a cut above the rest."

"The nerve of some people," Sherria frowned. "A bunch of villains from other worlds playing guilds for pawns!"

"Nice try, lady," Romeo retorted. "But just so you know, you can't mess with us."

"Did I?" Kaze snickered, much to Romeo and Sherria's displeasure. Her eyes darted to the woman in blue next to them. "Say, aren't you the water girl Zeppelin blew to a puddle of pig milk at your guild's doorstep?"

"Zeppelin?" Sherria wondered. "Who is he?"

"One of Sleepy Hollow's Headless Horsemen," Kaze answered. "Loves to blow stuff up. Borderline psycho."

"I'm surprised you remember me, Miss Viriniam," Juvia remarked. "You must be a highly-esteemed leader to have the loyalty of such talented wizards like your demolition robot lackey. But did you not notice that I'm made entirely of water? Try as you might, you cannot easily destroy the spirit with your parlor tricks. I'm still standing because my heart is devoted to my beloved, and it urges me not to stop!"

"Well, good luck with that," Kaze advised. "I'm sure your boyfriend is proud of your bravado, wherever he is. I doubt he survived the long fall to darkness. You probably won't see him again."

"Shut up!" Juvia snapped. "There's no way Gray is gone! I know he's still alive!"

"Believe what you have to believe," Kaze shrugged. "I won't stop you. But I'm not interested in your gloomy love story..."

" **GLOOMY?! TAKE THAT BACK!** " Juvia heard enough of Kaze's insults and swiped her arm, sending a **Water Slicer** at its intended target. Wasting no time, the Sleepy Hollow wizard swiped the blade of liquid away with her bare hand. The **Water Slicer** hurtled towards the wall and splashed against it, leaving plenty of traces behind. Juvia was shocked to have seen her attack deflected like it was nothing. "No way!"

"As I was saying..." Kaze shook her soaked hand to dry. "I'm not here for that." She turned her attention to Wendy, "I'm here for her."

"K-Kaze..." Wendy stammered in disbelief. "H-H-How did you-"

"End up inside the body of a monstrous freak of nature?" Kaze cut her off. "No special reason, really. I'm just hanging out with your puppet friend here." She noticed the unsettling expression on Wendy's face, and tried to cheer her up. "Come on, Blueberry! This is how you greet me after so long? No 'Hi, Kaze' or 'Nice to meet you again'? Not even a hello. How rude."

The moment those eyes made contact with Wendy's, the fear gripping her heart faded to make way for something else. She knew hers and Kaze's paths would cross again at some point. With what she knew about her past thus far, it all came down to this. Wendy shook her head vigorously, pushing her doubts aside for the time being, and responded, "Kaze, we need to talk. There's something I wanna ask you..."

"And I'm not in it for your make-believe companion, either," Kaze continued. "I know exactly what you're going to say, but we need to face facts. You and I are related in strength and willpower, but _never_ in childhood. I mean, almost becoming a pancake in a river of lava only to be saved by a dynamic blueberry? Sure, I'll give you that one. But getting a splitting headache **AND** blurting out I was a Dragon Slayer when I never was to begin with? Nuh-uh. No thanks and no more."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Wendy cried desperately. "Please, let's just start over!"

"Geez!" Kaze moaned. "When are you ever gonna stop acting like reality's a fantasy? I don't know what you've got in that brain of yours, but you're in _way_ over your head. I insist you leave me out of it. Ask a better topic instead. If you keep rambling on how I'm connected to your past or whatever, I'm gonna be seriously upset."

Wendy was taken aback by her rival's strange behavior. Since when did Kaze get grumpy about being dictated to? Even Romeo was taking things seriously! She pleaded, "Kaze, I don't wanna fight you. Don't do this."

"Yeah, we should've had a pleasant conversation," Kaze admitted. "But here, it's all play and no talk. Like I said, you can't fight fate." She rubbed the side of her nose with a finger, "How about a hug from your best friend, hmm? Or better yet, how about a hug from this!" She drew one of her Soul Eaters in **Revolver Mode,** the turret aimed for Wendy's chest. "Think of this as the start of our second family reunion!"

Wendy kept silent about this, visibly shaken. This was the second point she wanted to make about her connection with Kaze. Before her rival could pull the trigger, Romeo stepped in front of Wendy with his arms raised, Sherria following soon after. "Now you want a hug, too?" Kaze taunted.

"Leave Wendy out of this! She's got nothing to do with you!" Romeo shouted.

"We won't let you touch her, so do us all a favor and back off!" Sherria demanded.

"Romeo, Sherria..." Wendy whispered, touched by her friends' resolve.

"What about the rest of Fairy Tail? Where did you take them?" Carla questioned.

"You wanna know? If you play my game, _maybe_ I'll tell you everything," Kaze smiled.

"We don't have time for this nonsense! Stop at once!" Carla argued.

Kaze's smile widened as she grabbed Pinocchio's hand. Not realizing what was going on, the puppet couldn't find it in himself to shake out of the dark pink-haired youth's plot. "Come on, puppet boy. Let's play hide-and-seek!" They both vanished after a **Shadow Step,** her mocking laughter echoing amidst the dispersing dark petals. The sudden rush of wind pushed Jiminy backward, sliding from Wendy's shoulder back into her pocket.

"Wait!" Wendy called after them, shocked and confused.

"How in the... Why'd she do that?!" Sherria exclaimed.

"She was provoking us all along," Carla frowned.

"This is not good. If anything happens to him..." Juvia worried.

"We gotta go after them, and fast!" Romeo insisted.

"Right!" Wendy nodded.

The group was unable to give chase at the moment, due to a new breed of Heartless storming the chamber after popping from a series of miniature dark portals. Pale-skinned and bearing the classic footless shape of ghosts, these Heartless were clad in purple tunics bearing the heart-shaped emblem. The sleeves ended in white cuffs with golden links, and the tunics' fashionable nature was ruined by the torn hemline and a rip of the left side that exposed their ribcages. They also wore white cuffed gloves, but noticeably, there was no flesh or skin connecting their sleeves to their hands, only a disturbing empty gap. The ghost-like Heartless bore the traditional jagged jawline and yellow eyes; however, their wide yellow eyes had black angled spirals on them. In addition, the right eye had been pulled out of the socket, only held to the head by a silver chain.

"What are Heartless doing here?" Romeo protested. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"Yeah, we're inside a giant whale!" Sherria concurred. "A Keyhole can't be in a whale's belly, can it?"

"Kaze must've brought them here," Carla guessed. "I'd say that's another way of provoking us."

"You see them?" Juvia implied. "These are the monsters I mentioned earlier, the ones Geppetto warned us about." She formed two bubbles of water hovering above her palms. "Don't take them lightly!"

"Sounds like a job for us," Wendy affirmed, before summoning the Three Wishes Keyblade in her hand. "Let's get 'em!"

The new Heartless known as Search Ghosts were considered spooky specters for more than one reason. Their left eye was used as a searchlight to find their prey, emitting a yellow glow while looking, and turning red when spotting a target. Some of their bizzare abilities include the ability to warp from one place to another and absorbing an enemy's life force by flicking their ghostly hands. However, a Search Ghost's attack pattern was slow and mostly close-ranged, making them easy to avoid. At this point, Wendy and company had no problem standing a ghost of a chance against them.

Twelve Search Ghosts surrounded the heroes and attempted to do them in, first by draining an unlucky few of their health, then warping in random directions to confuse their prey. Their defeat was all but certain, as Wendy and her friends saw through their trickery in one enduring minute. Romeo dispatched two Search Ghosts with **Yellow Fire,** Carla slew two with her lightning fast kicks, Sherria wiped out three with **Sky God's Boreas,** and Juvia trapped three in **Water Locks** before blowing them away with Water Nebula. As for Wendy, she executed a basic Keyblade combination to defeat one Search Ghost, then cast a **Fira** spell to dissolve the other in a burst of flames.

Seconds later, Juvia stared at the key-shaped weapon held in Wendy's hand. She commented, "An impressive looking blade. What's it called?"

Carla insisted, "Save the explanations for later. We have work to do."

Sherria worried, "Kaze took off with Pinocchio. His dad's gonna have a heart attack if he finds out!"

Romeo wondered, "But what does she want with him?"

Wendy thought out loud, "She's using Pinocchio as bait to lead me to her." She guided her hand close to where her heart was, unable to tear her eyes away from the tunnel that led deeper into the heart of Monstro. "What is this sensation? It makes me feel like she wants me to fall right into her hands. Like she's _asking_ me to come to her. But..." She tightened her grip on the Keyblade, "I want to see her, too. I want to know more about her. I _have_ to know!" Knowing that this was another opportunity at finding answers, the Sky Dragon Slayer turned to her friends with resolution. "We gotta catch up with Kaze. We'll bring back Pinocchio fast, Geppetto won't even know he's kidnapped." It was only for a short while before she sighed hopelessly, "But where to start? They've gone off to who knows where, and I can't make heads or tails of this place..."

Juvia suggested, "I'll lead the way! Search every innard from top to bottom, and we're sure to find them."

Sherria groaned, "You mean we have to look through Monstro's whole belly? All of it?!"

Carla shrugged, "It appears we have no other option, Sherria. If were are to succeed, we must count on Juvia."

Romeo pointed out, "Well, she did say it's like catching a fish in a big pond..."

Wendy suggested, "We have to try. This may be our only chance."

Juvia advised, "Be wary of your surroundings, everyone. The depths of Monstro's belly tend to stray you off the path at times. And obstacles are never far behind." She pointed at the tunnel, posing heroically, "Follow me, my friends! To Kaze and Pinocchio!"

The rest of the group shouted in approval, " **Yeah!** " They passed through the same tunnel Pinocchio hid in, never knowing that the search would lead them to a new set of complications bound to test their wits.

 **Cue Music: Norfair (Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

The next chamber Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Sherria, and Juvia had entered looked similar in its biological interior design, except that the path was a dead-end marked by a large piece of debris blocking off the other lowest exit. Instead, a collection of Heartless ranging from Air Soldiers to Large Bodies to Blue Rhapsodies greeted them. With no time to lose, the group tore through the flood of Heartless with their respective abilities. For instance, Wendy used a blend of Keyblade attacks and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic spells, and would often dish out **Fira** and **Blizzara** as extra leverage. She and her friends defeated the battalion in less than a minute, leaving nothing more than black dust and floating hearts. They returned to the first chamber and took the next door on the nearest ledge.

In the second chamber, Wendy and company found themselves on a set of high ledges divided by a pathway below, where several treasure chests were positioned in shell-shaped platforms to the left, and were deemed impossible to reach by a single jump. A swarm of Yellow Operas and Green Requiems emerged to pester the group, but Romeo defeated them with his elemental-based colored flames, and Sherria with her black winds. With no enemies in sight, Wendy and Carla approached the shell-like platforms with their flight-based magic. They opened the chests, uncovering a bounty of munny and healing items, and even another set of Dalmatians that had somehow made their way into Monstro.

 **Found Dalmatians. Numbers 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, and 54 returned home!**

The third chamber was another room split into two ledges, complete with more shell-shaped platforms that almost reached the ceiling. The third wave of Heartless consisted of Blue Rhapsodies, Yellow Operas, Green Requiems, and a new type known as Barrel Spider. Just like the Pot Spiders Wendy and her friends encountered in Agrabah, they assumed the guise of ordinary wooden barrels. Once incited, four spider-like legs burst from the sides, the fifth piece chipped away in the process to reveal its sinister glowing yellow eye. But the residual barrels weren't ordinary ones- they were filled to the brim with gunpowder! Barrel Spiders had the tendency to charge into their prey and blow themselves up, making them suicide bombers of the sort. Any physical impact or fire would set them off. To play it safe, Wendy and company authorized long-ranged attacks. However, they often used a Barrel Spider's explosive properties to their advantage, to stun groups of enemies. Once the Heartless were disposed of, they reached the platforms and opened more treasure chests, one of them containing the second missing page of Merlin's book.

 **Found Torn Page. Page 2 of Merlin's Book is in your possession!**

The fourth chamber was a wide hallway riddled with pools of acid, turrets of slime, and living tentacle-like organs capable of swatting any that drew near. A legion of Shadows, Soldiers, Air Soldiers, Large Bodies, Blue Rhapsodies, and Yellow Operas was added as extra defense. Juvia trapped the Shadows under a **Water Lock,** allowing Wendy to cast **Blizzara.** Carla kicked several Soldiers into the acid pools, the hot liquid scorching their bodies asunder. Romeo blew a few Air Soldiers towards an organ tentacle, allowing it to wrap around the enemies and squeeze them until they popped into a cloud of dust. A squadron of Blue Rhapsodies and Yellow Opera fell victim to the slime, before Wendy delivered a string of aerial Keyblade attacks. The fourth wave of Heartless was quelled in short order, and the only thing left was to cross the obstacle course of sour flavor and sentient organ.

The fifth chamber stood out above the rest because it was formed like a set of stairs. No slime turret or acid pool was in sight, except for an entire fleet of Barrel Spiders, Air Soldiers, Blue Rhapsodies, Yellow Operas, and Green Requiems. Wendy and Romeo used their Fire Magic to blow up the Barrel Spiders, engulfing a wide assortment of Heartless in a sea of flames conducted by a symphony of explosions. Sherria took out the rest with **Sky God's Bellow,** and Juvia with **Water Slicer.**

As Wendy and company took the staircase to the next chamber, they stood on a thin walkway with a drop off to both sides. To make things dire, the Air Soldiers, Blue Rhapsodies, and Yellow Operas that appeared had aerial superiority so it was easy to fall. Despite the odds, the group chased away the Heartless, and advanced to the next room.

 **A few hours later...**

Backed by Juvia's guidance, Wendy and her friends kept searching through the various maze-like innards of Monstro, fighting through numerous Heartless and figuring out which way was the right one, but no trace of Kaze or Pinocchio was found. Every chamber seemed exactly the same as the ones they passed. As minutes bled into hours, they had a very strong feeling they were moving in circles.

Sherria whined, "This is nuts! We can't tell which way is which!"

Romeo complained, "How long do we have to do this? We're getting tired."

Wendy moaned, "Can someone please tell us where Kaze is?"

Carla raised an eyebrow at Juvia, "You said you know this place like the back of your hand."

Juvia confessed, "Well, not so much. I was completely lost the first time I stepped in."

The gang groaned at not being able to understand Monstro's belly in its entirety. It took a long while for the quest to bear fruit, but they didn't stop. Their promise to bring Pinocchio back to his father was still etched in their minds.

* * *

 **Final Inner Chamber**

Kaze strode forward, entering a chamber somewhere deep in the heart of the whale. It was a good hour or so since she outran Wendy, and she had to keep tabs on the young puppet, the main prize of the game she organized. With waves of Heartless left in her wake, even the gaping depths wouldn't be enough for Wendy's group to track her down. For a while, at least. But to her, it added more fun to the challenge. Kaze was leaning on a ledge in silence with her arms crossed, letting the whale's heartbeat invade her thoughts. She seemed relaxed but was close to let her emotions run wild, unable to curb her lust; one minute she was a happy-go-lucky master of a mercenary guild terrorizing cities for sport and money, the next she was a mad girl attracted to a girl with dark blue hair. Kaze could only stare at the tunnel she passed through and only hope Wendy could follow at some point. After all, the Sky Maiden was her personal entertainment, so giving her a sporting chance wouldn't seem so bad. Kaze just stood there, patiently waiting for Wendy to come to her, until...

"Why did you leave Captain Hook's vessel without my permission?"

A sudden jolt raced through her spine at the familiar voice. She knew the jig was up. She removed herself from her spot on the ledge and turned around to face Maleficent, who walked over with a secretive smile. The horned witch didn't seem displeased of Kaze's unruly nature; she only appeared a little concerned. "I noticed Mirajane was missing in the same time as your absence. Is she involved in this?"

Kaze turned away from the eerie expression, trying to keep herself from trembling. She growled, "Buzz off. I don't need any trouble from you. Mirajane's got a job-"

Maleficent cut her off, "You lie poorly, Kaze." That made the dark pink-haired youth tense even more. "I know you dragged her along for your little escapade." She paused to let her next statement sink in, "And you still insist on pursuing Wendy Marvell when I told you not to. Pray tell, what got you into doing something monumentally idiotic?"

Kaze looked to return the grave gaze that had been set on her. "This is _my_ business, not yours."

Maleficent remained unfazed, merely watching Kaze slowly get angry. "I just wanted to say I had hoped you would listen to reason."

Kaze barked, "What are you gonna do? Ground me? Send me back to Hollow Bastion? Convince me to stop taking part in this pointless endeavor? How many times are we going to have this conversation? I didn't get this job just so I can be extra muscle for some group of villains, born into power from deception and chaos, that hadn't found a single Keyhole since last year." She added with a sneer, "Let's face it: You don't get me, and you never will. If that's not good enough for you, why don't you go back to the castle chapel where you usually hang out?"

Maleficent closed her eyes during this lecture. Once it ended, she opened them again, and stared down at Kaze. Her face remained incomprehensible for a few seconds. Then she spoke after a nod, "I see. No matter how many times I get through to you, you still care for Wendy Marvell. But can you not see the consequences your obsession will bring? She has all but outclassed you with the Keyblade and its hidden powers, after all. If you are planning to face Wendy again and throw your life away so rashly, I'm afraid you have overestimated yourself. Or perhaps you've come here with Mirajane to test her."

Kaze inhaled deeply. The horned witch was fully aware of Mirajane's involvement in her scheme. She tried to discretely wipe her sweaty palms dry on her skirt. It was like cutting fabric with scissors; now that the most difficult part was over, the rest was easier to begin with. Kaze frowned, "So what if I still care, huh? I was just messing with the blueberry a little. It's all part of the plan. I've done my part, now Mira's doing hers. That way, when all of this is over, Wendy won't be a threat anymore. You've got nothing to worry about."

Maleficent raised one eyebrow, still smiling. "Oh, really? Then do what you will. I certainly hope you live up to my... expectations, my dear." Kaze chose not to respond to the mocking tone in her voice. She just snorted in annoyance, not bothering to notice the dark sorceress strolling past her. "Beware the darkness in your heart. Your lust beckons the darkness. The Heartless prey upon it. Fail to keep your emotions in check, and not even that little trinket inside your body can help you. If I were you, I would be careful."

Kaze's face paled as she watched Maleficent summon a whirling vortex before her. Only after she walked through did the disgraced guild master of Sleepy Hollow clench her hands into fists. She yelled, "Mind your own damn business! I can take care of myself!" Her gaze was still set firmly on where Maleficent had left.

Agitation rose in Kaze than she had ever felt before; the words cut her deeply almost as Wendy could ever reach with her Keyblade. Maleficent didn't know the first thing about her, and had no right to pretend that she did. If given the chance, she would give that horned witch a piece of her mind.

Soon, Kaze's senses were overwhelmed by a series of footsteps, the organic floor squeaking with each step. She traced the noise to the chamber entrance. In walked Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Sherria, and Juvia, the Three Wishes gripped tightly in the Sky Maiden's hand. After a long journey through Monstro's labyrinthine inner workings, they finally located Pinocchio's kidnapper. As soon as they saw one another, Wendy slid to a halt and looked at her rival in desperation. "Kaze!"

Kaze's insecurities immediately slipped away at seeing the guest of honor. "Just what the doctor ordered."

Sherria cheered, "We found her! After all the trouble of looking through the whole place!"

Romeo breathed, "So we finally made it... Looks like the game's over!"

Juvia grinned, "My skills as a guide appeared to have paid off. Though not exactly the best, I did what I could."

Carla affirmed, "Now there is only one matter left to settle..."

It was a grand face-off: five Fairy Tail wizards who participated in this game of cat-and-mouse, and the Sleepy Hollow guild master who started it. "Congratulations, Blueberry! You're the hide-and-seek champion," Kaze clapped her hands. "I see it took you surveying the whale's entire body to find me here. But this is only the prelude. The real fun's about to begin."

Wendy didn't answer her. She merely stared at her adversary for a moment, as if her eyes were attracted to a magnet. She wanted to strike a conversation, but her voice had somehow been caught in her throat.

"Spill the beans, Kaze!" Romeo shouted. "Where's Pinocchio?"

"Let him go!" Sherria demanded. "Don't you know what you're doing to him?"

"What do you think I did to him?" Kaze shrugged. "I pampered him extra special for the climax, and trust me, this isn't child abuse. You can't have a game without a trophy."

"Pinocchio is not a trophy," Carla argued. "He's just a innocent child. A child you stole!"

"A wild goose chase around the nervous system, and all you do is bombard me with complaints?" Kaze snickered. "Don't worry about your puppet pal. I've got an important use for him. I'll just add him to our Fairy Tail collection on my way back to headquarters. Oh, wait! I can't go back. Not yet. Because the party's still on!" She laughed to herself, not noticing that she was glared upon in light of her mockery. "Speaking of Fairy Tail, you're still on a scavenger hunt to find the stowaways and recruit them to your cause. Yeah, I've seen it all, and you've done a great job so far." She placed a hand around her left hip, "I should've tightened the leashes a long time ago after the invasion. I entrusted my underlings to secure the cargo, only to have some of it slip through their fingers..." She added with a sigh, "How disappointing."

"What gives you the right to treat our Fairy Tail friends like they're disposable?" Romeo growled. "We won't let this stand! You will pay!"

"We're bringing Wendy's guild back together," Sherria glared. "Then we'll see who's laughing when you get a **Sky God's Dance** with your name on it!"

"Or how about a **Water Cane** straight down your butt?" Juvia offered. "Whatever's good for you. If we give it our all to see the guild reunited, we will."

"We have friends willing to help us on our quest," Carla stated. "No one has to face this threat alone."

"So the point of this whole adventure is to reunite the entire Fairy Tail guild," Kaze confirmed. "Is that what you want? That badly?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Romeo replied angrily. "That's exactly what we're doing! What else?"

"Go ahead. I'll let you see them. If you can, that is," Kaze nodded. "The question is, can you _face_ them?"

"Face them?" Juvia questioned. "What do you mean?"

"It looks like your journey across the universe has a greater influence on you," Kaze implied. "Mostly on your blueberry friend here." She averted her gaze towards Wendy, who uncomfortably fiddled with the Three Wishes' handle. "All she ever does is run around and show off that Keyblade. If I didn't know better, I'd say she's getting attached to that fancy trinket, much like a troll in a cave swooning over a golden ring!"

Wendy was taken aback by the comment. She did rely on the Keyblade for guidance, but had never once entertained such thoughts of obsessing over it. She finally broke the ice, "Who said I was getting attached to it? I didn't choose it. _It_ chose _me._ I use it just so I can help people in need. I don't need a reason to!"

"Really?" Kaze smirked. "First you were a pretty little girl belonging to the strongest guild Fiore has ever known, then you turned into an upbeat star-crossing Keybearer. The way I see it, you seem to be enjoying your new job these days. Even more so than hanging out with your guildmates. Does it really mean that much to you? Better than your friends? Do you even care what happens to them?"

"Of course I do!" Wendy shot back. "Why do you ask that? Are you saying that I've turned my back on Fairy Tail?"

"I'm not saying that you did, I'm saying that you never gave any thought about them," Kaze taunted. "Ever since you joined those two dopes from the Disney Kingdom on their haystack joyride. Sure, you found some friends, but you deluded them into joining your pitiful little posse, and made them forget about Fairy Tail, too. Now they're only interested in jumping from world to world, much like you are. Just how blind are you people?"

"Donald and Goofy wanted to help us," Wendy argued. "They trusted me, and I trusted them. They're our friends! You can't just accuse people for something they didn't and would never do!"

"Predictable," Kaze sighed. "Does it depress you to think just how you could've saved your guild before our world was destroyed? If only you had been a little faster. That way, you wouldn't have to take such a hopeless quest. And now here you are, up on top. Your new friends are counting on you now, aren't they? Let's hope you stop letting them down. Just like you've let down Fairy Tail. Welcome to the new team, kid!"

"You're wrong!" Wendy shouted. She was getting livid at the dark pink-haired girl's insults, her four friends likewise. "We're all on the same team! I would never-"

"Do you know what else I noticed?" Kaze cut her off. "There's one Fairy Tail member in particular who wasn't very happy about your new direction. She thinks you're defying the guild and everything it stands for. It makes her awfully sad."

"She?" Wendy stiffened.

"Who?" Romeo wondered.

"You'll have to choose which side you're on, Blueberry," Kaze grinned widely. "There's a question that people ask about picking sides: 'Who do you love more, us or them'? You're gonna have to give an answer sooner or later. So I figure, why not sooner?" She paused to add dramatic effect to her message, "Let's see how you feel when she asks you herself!"

At that moment, Kaze **Shadow Stepped** out of the chamber. The final phase of her plan was about to commence. Wendy and her friends gulped, their faces filled with sweat as they braced themselves.

But one minute later, there was nothing. Just the sound of Monstro's beating heart. The wind passing from one chamber to the next seemed to hold its breath.

When Kaze returned from another **Shadow Step,** the ecstacy on her face was replaced with confusion. This was supposed to go according to plan. She expected Mirajane to take her place and give the Sky Maiden a verbal beatdown, to break her, to chastise her, to accuse her of abandoning Fairy Tail for the Keyblade and new companions. Once Wendy was at her most vulnerable, Kaze would have the demoralized Keyblade master for herself. However, Mirajane did not appear. "Uh, I said, let's see how you feel when she asks you herself!" She **Shadow Stepped** again. Another minute went by, and the chamber was silent still, save the heartbeat. Kaze reappeared. The confusion festered. Wendy and company were equally puzzled by her reaction. More signals. More minutes. More silence. Later, the frustration blended into her bewilderment, and the two quickly began to ferment into panic. " _W-Where is she?_ " Kaze dared not speak aloud, for it would spoil her scheme. Her thoughts did the screaming instead. " _Where's Mira?!_ "

All of a sudden, Mirajane's voice transmitted into Kaze's mind. It burned with such a foreboding that it made the dark pink-haired youth pause. " _You know, I never really gave it much thought. Disturbing Wendy wasn't my idea of following you. I never agreed on that. In case you haven't wondered, I've returned to the Jolly Roger. You could say it's my way of doing what I feel is right. Maleficent just provided a little incentive._ "

Kaze couldn't believe it. She wasn't sure if Mirajane had lost her mind or was being honest. She mentally registered her complaint to the voice connected to her brain, " _WHAT?! You can leave me here! I need you! We have to stop Wendy together! This is our chance!_ "

" _Wendy is_ _ **your**_ _concern, not mine. Why don't you figure out what to do with her? I've got important things to do. You're on your own. And do you want to know something else?_ "

" _Yeah?_ "

" _Wendy was right. She would never abandon Fairy Tail, nor would she turn down anyone in need. In fact, she's a wonderful girl who wants to make everyone happy._ " Somewhere in the unseen depths, Mirajane saw the confused expression on Kaze's face, and smiled. " _It goes with everyone who's a member of our guild. And you're about to find out the hard way, Kaze!_ "

With that, the mental connection was severed. Kaze's chest was rising and falling with the growing horror the She-Devil's words filled her with. She had been deceived! Played like a fiddle! "Could it be...?" Kaze muttered. "Was she never on our side to begin with?" Her hand balled to a fist, shaking with rage at realizing the meaning behind Mirajane's abandonment. Her voice trembled likewise. "Damn it! I thought the brainwashing process worked! Is she playing us for fools?! Pretending to be loyal all along?!"

Wendy and company were addled by Kaze's odd behavior. Juvia and Sherria even cringed at the scene. Romeo spoke, "Uh... You were saying?"

The Rainbow Fire wizard's question snapped Kaze out of her thoughts. Reminding herself to get to the bottom of Mirajane's intentions later, she sealed the cracks in her upbeat exterior, and the aggression returned in full force. She complied with a deep sigh, "Oh, this is what happens when you try to rely on others. So ungrateful!" She reached into her skirt and pulled out a Soul Eater in **Blade Mode.** "Okay, fine. You want something done, you've got to do it yourself. I'm no good at holding back, anyway."

The Sleepy Hollow guild master edged her blade, indicating she was ready for another bout. Wendy's breath quickened as she prepared herself to act when...

"Aaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Pinocchio's voice rang out in a horrified scream. Wendy and her friends turned their attention to the tunnel on the left. Kaze gritted her teeth in annoyance, suspecting another complication in the strategy she couldn't possibly foresee. "I told that two-horned fairy to stay out of this," Kaze spoke through gritted teeth. She **Shadow Stepped** out of the chamber to other business, putting what was supposed to be her third battle with Wendy on hold. The Sky Dragon Slayer watched her go, then turned again to the source of the puppet's desperate cry.

"That sounds like Pinocchio!" Sherria indicated. They wasted no time heading left. Wendy only stayed behind for a moment, her mind spinning from the words Kaze said earlier.

" _You'll have to choose which side you're on..._ "

Wendy knew in her heart that her place was on the right. Whatever her rival said about misplaced loyalties, she refused to believe it. She still had a home in the Fairy Tail guild, no matter where the path may took her. Pulling herself together as quickly as she could, she followed after the others through the tunnel valve.

* * *

 **Bowels**

As soon as they entered, the young heroes beheld their new surroundings in a mixture of surprise and nausea. It was a huge circular chamber with pulsating walls, where fluids could be seen oozing out of several large pores scattered about. At the center stood a Heartless with a large magenta blob as its main body. A pair of yellow eyes adorned the bulbous abdomen, and its gut looked more like a cross between a mouth and a cage by the thin rounded teeth. The body rested on a violet and aquamarine flower-like base. A much smaller pink head rested on top of the blob-like body, sporting a jagged mouth, yellow eyes, two short purple spikes under its mouth, and a curled antenna on its head. Two long aquamarine tentacles sprouted from either side of the second head and ended in violet three-lidded suction tubes, each with a dark purple spike on it. Just between the blob's eyes was the Heartless emblem.

Pinocchio could be seen trapped inside the cage-like teeth, looking drained and in distress. He cried out from his prison, "Help! I'm scared!" The Heartless known as Parasite Cage swung its mallet-like appendages wildly upon seeing Wendy and company, waiting for its prey to come near only for them to suffer a painful beating.

Juvia encouraged, "Hang in there, Pinocchio! We'll save you!"

Pinocchio sniffled, "I'm sorry I ran off. I just wanted to help Father. I'll never do it again."

Carla promised, "You'll have plenty of time to apologize once we get you out of here. Just hold on!"

Romeo turned to look at Wendy with a confident smile. "You ready for this?"

Wendy smiled back as she assumed a fighting stance. "More than ready. Let's do it!"

Pinocchio screamed for help once again. "Get me outta here!"

Wendy, Carla, and Romeo made the first move, jumping down from the spiraling platform and making a vicious charge at the Parasite Cage, Juvia and Sherria following suit. Wendy sliced into the monster's blob-like frame with various Keyblade combinations, each cut shedding a portion of its skin, all the while Romeo threw his **Purple Fire Fists** and Carla flexed her legs for extra damage. Soon, the Heartless swung its appendages like a toddler carelessly throwing his toy around, swatting the three away.

"Take this! **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Following a quick recovery, Wendy blasted the Parasite Cage by breathing a powerful gust of wind. The Heartless screeched in pain and swayed its tentacles again, only for the Sky Maiden to swiftly deflect them. " **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!** " Her wind-induced claw was paired with the Keyblade, and multiple cuts and scratches rained down on the imprisoning blob. " **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " She backflipped with her wind-induced legs, forcing the Parasite Cage to reel back. " **Fira!** " She shot a scorching fireball from the Keyblade's tip between the blob's eyes.

"Here's a taste of my **Rainbow Fireball!** " Romeo threw a multicolored fireball against the Heartless, exploding upon impact. Moments before the smoke cleared, he was taken by surprise when he crashed into an appendage and fell to the damp floor. The Rainbow Fire wizard shook his head, picking himself up. "Is that all you got? **Blue Fire!** " He leapt back into the fray with his knuckles doused in icy blue flame, before punching the daylights out of the magenta blob.

" **White Moon!** " Carla cartwheeled and then performed a missile drop kick on the Parasite Cage. She eluded the monster's attacks before taking it to the air, and kicked the body at a purely inhuman rate that was impossible to follow with the naked eye. The punishment was only brief when an appendage bashed her.

" **Sky God's Boreas!** " A horizontal tornado struck the Parasite Cage from the side, courtesy of Sherria. "Hey, ugly! You missed someone!" She was dancing all around the Heartless, smacking it repeatedly with her arms and legs empowered by the black winds.

"Drip, drip, drop. **Water Slicer!** " Juvia swiped her hand, summoning an enormous wave of water erupting beneath the Parasite Cage and sending it flying. Swelling with rage, the Heartless connected its appendages into a single hammer and struck down the Rain Woman in both directions. Amazingly, the areas where the bludgeon hit turned into water and merged with the rest of her body. The Parasite Cage kept on swinging its appendages, but they had no effect on the liquid. " **Water Cane!** " Juvia transformed her hand into a watery whip, matching the Parasite Cage's tentacles in speed and flexibility. " **Water Jigsaw!** " Once the Heartless was wide open, she morphed into a swirling mass of slicing water, tearing it asunder.

Over the course of the battle, the Parasite Cage's sole method of attack was using its tentacles to swat opponents, but the creature was fairly impulsive and not much of a strategist, preferring to mow down enemies as fast as it could. Those flaws gave Wendy and her friends the advantage. Although they sometimes took damage from the tentacles, they overpowered the Parasite Cage in any regard. However, what made up for its lack of strategy was its extremely high physical endurance, hence explaining why it refused to release Pinocchio despite all the damage it took.

The young puppet watched the battle rage desperately from within the Parasite Cage's prison-like innards, still wailing. "Help! It's scary in here!" Juvia was bombarding the Heartless with a flurry of Water Magic spells. Sherria just charged head first, occasionally getting thrown back by another mighty swing. Carla flew over the appendages and delivered a kick to the small head. As for Wendy and Romeo, they were putting on quite an interesting show, fire and wind in synch for a perfect combination.

The ensuing fight dragged on in no less than three minutes, and both opposing sides found themselves at their wits' end; Wendy and company were confused and slightly worn out from dealing so much damage, while the ever persistent Parasite Cage seethed with irritation. Juvia complained, "I don't understand! Why can't we get this beast to spit Pinocchio out?!"

Carla indicated, "That Heartless can somehow withstand physical pain. We have to figure out its weakness!"

Wendy contemplated the white Exceed's suggestion. Even with such an ability to block out pain, a window of opportunity is bound to open in times of danger. Suddenly, she had a stroke of inspiration. "If all else fails, use Genie!" It was time to call forth her new summon. " **Summon Gem: Wishgrant!** " Her hand shone with the light representing the gift bestowed upon her by the former spirit of the lamp, and her heart resonated with the Three Wishes. Once the energy was gathered around the tip, Wendy tossed the blade spinning up in the air. As soon as she caught the handle, a blend of smoke and sparkles poured out of the Three Wishes, followed by the silhouette of a familiar whimsical genie. With a yell, he stretched his arms, having answered Wendy's call.

"He's **BIG,** he's **BLUE,** he's ready to **BUST** some baddies!" Genie boomed, before changing himself into a suit of armor and bowing in front of Wendy. "Your knight in shining armor at your service, m'lady!"

"Genie!" Wendy was delighted to see him in her hour of need, and as lively as ever. Romeo, Carla, Sherria, and Juvia took notice and shared the Sky Maiden's expression.

"What's the situation here, gang? That ugly mug a problem for ya?" Genie pointed a thumb at the Parasite Cage. "Give me a sign and I'll pound the tuna like nobody's business."

"Not just that," Wendy clarified in the middle of deflecting a tentacle swipe. "We need you to help us bust Pinocchio out of that Heartless." She pointed at the living marionette, who was still trapped in the cage-like blob. "We tried to open its body, but it's just shut tight!"

"Nothing a little **Showtime** can't fix," Genie rolled up his sleeves. "One cosmic can opener comin' right up!" Flickering his hands, he unleashed a volley of random magical blasts on the Parasite Cage. "Hoo! Ha! Hey! Ha! Hoo! Yeah! Whoo! This gonna leave a mark!" He added one final blast that engulfed the Heartless in a sparkling explosion. From what Wendy and her companions could see, Genie's **Showtime** spell appeared to have affected the Parasite Cage greatly, for when the smoke cleared, it was wobbling in agony, the heat of battle seemingly taking its toll. Still, the prison binding Pinocchio didn't budge. Genie rubbed his chin, "Okay, maybe I should've brought the operating equipment..."

Wendy gasped, "Guys, look!"

The weakened Parasite Cage used its long arms to latch onto the ceiling, pulling itself off the ground for balance. The floor where it once stood opened up and the Heartless swung forward, the cage-like blob finally opening and spitting out Pinocchio into the newly created hole.

Romeo shouted, "There he goes!"

Sherria urged, "Quick! After him!"

Wendy turned to Genie, "We can handle the rest ourselves. Thanks, Genie."

Genie grinned, "Catch you on the flip side, Miss Marvell! Toodle-loo!" He disappeared in a puff of sky blue smoke, knowing his role was finished for the time being. Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Sherria, and Juvia pursued the puppet by jumping down the hole, oblivious of other dangers that lay ahead...

* * *

 **Ansem's Report 1**

 _Much of my life has been dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge.  
That knowledge has guarded this world well. Not a soul doubts that.  
I am blessed with people's smiles and respect. But though I am called a sage, there are things I do not understand.  
I believe darkness sleeps in every heart, no matter how pure. Given the chance, the smallest drop can spread and swallow the heart. I have witnessed it many times.  
Darkness... Darkness of the heart. How is it born?  
How does it come to affect us so?  
As ruler of this world, I must find the answers. I must find them before the world is lost to those taken by the darkness._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
 _The first part of the Monstro Arc is finished, finally! Sorry it took more than one month to get it done, but it's all in the wrist. Next time, Wendy will settle more matters with Kaze as Pinocchio's fate hangs by a thread. The story's halfway done, but there's still more to come. As for the dream sequence, it's official, everybody... Wendy and Kaze are childhood friends. More secrets on how they're connected and why they forgot each other will be revealed as the story progresses. Are you mind-blown by the revelation? I'm sure you are!_

 _With that said, it's time for me to make my exit. The second half of the Monstro Arc will be out very soon. Until then, be sure to fav and review. This is TheSavageMan100, and I'll see you guys next time. Peace!_


	26. Monstro II: Puppet with a Heart

**Author's Note:**  
 _Howdy, folks! TheSavageMan100 is here, and before we get started, I'd like to inform you about a few things. In this second half of the Monstro Arc, elements from the Pinocchio film will be implemented, so expect lots of surprises and drama in the end. By the way, I saw the KHIII_ _ **Big Hero 6**_ _trailer, and it looks amazing! The new Organization XIII is close to completion, I can tell. And Roxas is back! I can't take it anymore... Somebody pinch me, 'cause I must be dreaming._

 _Now then, let's get this chapter started. It's been another long absence since, you know, work and stuff... but the conclusion of the Monstro Arc is finally here. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 **Mouth**

Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Sherria, and Juvia emerged from the hole in the ceiling and planted their feet against the wooden floor. Surprisingly, they found themselves back on the deck of Geppetto's ship. Monstro's enormous mouth had undergone some changes since their battle with the Parasite Cage- the whale had apparently expelled some of the excess water surrounding his gums, providing access to several new wooden ledges no longer submerged. However, the decreased water level was not the major issue. Everywhere Wendy and her allies saw, it was a total mess. The pile of shipwrecks now sported the scars of what seemed to be a struggle more grueling than had ever been seen. The remains of boats stood bleak against the water: some suffered only a few broken planks, others had been reduced to piles of wood and ash. At the very least, Geppetto's vessel, as well as the Gummi Ship, were not counted among the broken. Even the walls making up the mouth's exterior sustained no damage. As the five tried to estimate what caused the incident, it struck them in the form of beaten and bruised friends sprawled throughout the shipwrecks.

"Donald! Goofy!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Connell!" Romeo shouted.

"Levy!" Juvia gasped.

Those shocked expressions said it all; there was Donald, stuck to a nearly sunken yard of wood. Goofy, his body half-frozen in a glacier. Levy, standing on one knee and fastening her injured arm. Alzack and Bisca, who collapsed on a ledge, Asuka hopelessly trying to wake her parents up. There was one person who stayed long enough to confront the scene of the crime- Elfman, who morphed into **Beast Soul** and threw a volley of fists in a roaring frenzy. The punches were but a blur, flying swiftly against the suspect over and over, only to have them expertly deflected by a blade of crimson and violet. Kaze Viriniam was standing on a high ledge, parrying Elfman's blows with a Soul Eater in one hand, a familiar marionette clutched under her other arm.

"Stop toying with me!" Elfman demanded. "If you're a real woman, fight me like you mean it!"

"Man, you're taking things _way_ out of proportion," Kaze yawned, as she was not amused by Elfman's struggle. "How long do you have to keep up this pointless charade?"

"How long?! Until I beat you like a drumstick! That's how long!" Elfman spat. "Your days are numbered! For kidnapping my guild and my big sis, I'm making you pay! Do you hear me?! **Rrrraaggghh!** " Each thrown fist was punctuated by pained and rage-racked yelling, meant to make Kaze feel the same terrible indignity she had wrought.

Kaze simply blocked every single one of Elfman's punches, her bored air indicating she was tired of playing games, until she finally saw an opportunity. She turned her Soul Eater into **Revolver Mode** and opened fire a multitude of rapid shots, stinging Elfman's exposed chest like a swarm of bees. "You annoy me. Why don't you give up and go straight?" The next ingredient was a supercharged **Meteor Bullet.** Then changing back to **Blade Mode,** she hurled five **Zero Waves,** the last one crashing Elfman onto the deck of Geppetto's ship.

"Elfman!" Romeo cried.

"Are you okay?" Wendy worried.

"There's no point in finding the missing pieces since they can't afford to fit on the board," Kaze went on. "Heck, we still have plenty of resources to carry out our world-conquering schemes! We've fine with what we've got. The strays are of no concern to me. Not anymore. I'm coveting a much _bigger_ prize."

"Big Brother Elf..." Another voice came from behind Wendy and her teammates. They turned to the bedroom and saw Lisanna and Geppetto looking up at the ledge Kaze was standing on. The younger Strauss sibling received moderate wounds, implying that she fought the Sleepy Hollow guild master before Elfman took her place. She approached her brother on shaky legs, all the while clutching her badly bruised shoulder. "Please don't push yourself..."

"I'm fine..." Elfman winced from the pain in his chest, barely able to get back to his knees. "I'm just getting started."

"What's going on?" Wendy asked. "What happened?"

"It was the leader of Sleepy Hollow," Lisanna wheezed. "She appeared out of nowhere with a kid tucked in her arm. We tried to stop her, but she's really tough."

"She even beat us with just one arm," Goofy pointed out, as he twisted his head from his half-frozen body to look at Wendy. "I guess that explains why you were havin' a rough time on your own back in Agrabah. Kaze sure packs a wallop."

"Too bad we didn't get to see them fight," Romeo sighed. "We weren't even there to help her."

"Sorry, guys," Wendy apologized. "I did the best I could to hold her off."

"Just how tough is that woman?" Donald whined. "How many push-ups did she do? How many sit-ups?" His voice rose to a high-pitched quack, " **WHAT KIND OF JUICE DID SHE DRINK?!** "

"Donald, really..." Carla groaned.

"On the bright side, the Gummi Ship's still okay," Goofy continued. "We used the gummi blocks from Juvia's ship to fix the engine. Good news is, the clog's gone. We're up and runnin' again!"

"That's great!" Sherria beamed.

"The auto-repair system's turned on, so we'll have to wait a few minutes before we start flyin' again," Goofy reminded. "Once the ship's all prepped up, we'll bust outta that big ol' whale's belly, and we're home free!"

"Now our troubles are over," Juvia sighed in satisfaction.

"We don't have time to celebrate!" Carla insisted. "There's a crisis in our hands!"

"Look who decided to come back!" Kaze called out from her spot at the ledge, catching the attention of everyone present. "That means you've defeated that Parasite Cage at the end of that labyrinth. I wish I was there to see the action. I'd give it an eleven on scale of one to ten. But this is only the prelude of what comes next." She winked at Wendy, "Our much awaited rematch is just around the corner, so be patient."

Wendy glared up at the girl who set up this game of cat-and-mouse throughout the depths of Monstro's innards. "Kaze! What did you do to Pinocchio?"

Kaze answered, "Oh, you mean the living doll? He's safe with me. For now." She presented the unconscious Pinocchio tucked under her arm, making it clear for Wendy and the others to see. They gasped at seeing the young puppet thrown in such a predicament.

Geppetto nearly suffered a heart attack from witnessing what happened to his son, and feared for the worst. "Pinocchio! Pinocchio!" He ran over near the edge of the deck and begged Kaze with all his heart, unable to bear the thought of losing the most precious thing he ever had. "Please! Give me back my son!"

Kaze smirked, "Sorry, old timer. I've got an appointment with this puppet. It's not nice keeping a patient waiting for his check-up, you know? All he needs is a first-class treatment, courtesy of Dr. Viriniam!" She laughed slightly at the joke she just made, "I crack myself up."

Sherria questioned, "You always find humor in any situation, good or bad, don't you?"

Kaze chuckled, "It's how I do things. If I'm going to live my life to the fullest, I'm living it in _style!_ " She looked over to Pinocchio, "And style is what our leading actor's in for when he sets foot on the stage. The only puppet in the universe who can move, talk, sing, and dance without the use of strings... Now that's something for the headlines! He'll be an instant sensation! Until then, I need to prep up my main star. If he doesn't live up to my standards..." She sighed to herself, "I'm gonna have to throw him in the fireplace. Things grow old too fast."

Wendy and her friends were baffled at how low Kaze would stoop to. She seemed to be taking amusement in playing others for tools as a means to see her goals achieved. Wendy began to protest on Pinocchio's behalf, "Pinocchio's more than a puppet. He's a human, just like us. He can think and feel as much as we do!" She closed her hand around her heart, adding much more emphasis to her explanation. "I saw what Pinocchio felt... He was happy, curious, and sometimes scared. Most of all, he longed to see his father again. He missed him very much. He loves his father, and his father loves him. You need to have a heart to feel emotions. If anyone can feel, so can a puppet! I just know it!"

Geppetto was touched by Wendy's statement, and tried to back it up. "She's right. Pinocchio is my little boy, no matter what he looks like."

Romeo boasted, "That's right! Sure, he's a puppet, but he's got a heart like us."

Sherria added, "It's the inside that counts, so there!" She poked her tongue at the Sleepy Hollow wizard.

Kaze adjusted her hold on Pinocchio. "A puppet with a heart? What a weird thing to say." She took a meaningful glance at her captive, "This animate piece of balsa wood's an odd case. Not all things are born with hearts, but what you said about what's inside, he may have a clue on how to help someone who's lost theirs."

Wendy wondered, "Lost? What do you mean?"

Kaze replied, "Remember our talk at the Cave of Wonders? Our mission is to collect nine Princesses of Heart and use their combined power to unveil the final door. We've found eight, which leaves us with only one left to find."

Wendy asked, "Eight? You're almost there?"

Kaze admitted, "Yeah, but finding the last princess just got a lot more complicated. So far, no maiden in every world we've surveyed doesn't have a heart of pure light." She then smiled, "But to be honest, I don't care how long. It's only a matter of time before she's nipped in the bud like the others before her. One's a desert flower, the other's a daydreamer lost in a wonderland."

Sherria gasped, "Desert flower? Wonderland? You mean Jasmine and Alice? They're involved in all this?!"

Wendy realized, "You kidnapped them... You were tricking us all along!"

Carla frowned, "The Heartless and dark guilds were merely a diversion, so you could bring them to Maleficent."

Kaze grinned, "Technically, some friends of mine did the kidnapping. But get this; I would've gotten myself involved if they hadn't cooperated. Think about it, Blueberry. All this hard work, all in the space of days. Legions of villains across the universe, united by a common goal. Nine hearts, one flame, one door. Speaking of, it's not just the princesses we're after. It's pure dragon fire, too. The only magic capable of breaking the barrier. We've spent all day trying to find someone capable of wielding it."

Wendy was visibly shocked. She knew whom Kaze was speaking of, but she had a strange feeling there was more to it than that. The subject on "someone who lost their heart" still lingered.

Kaze stated, "You see, completing every item on the list wasn't as easy as it sounds. The shopping spree's had its own ups and downs. For example, a salmon fish swims upstream, only to lose its way. Now it stays afloat on the river, dead as a dormouse." She slumped her back on the wall, "We were so close... Victory would've been ours if I hadn't shown restraint. But what happened then? I blew out the candle." She started to chuckle a little, "Look how pathetic I am. All the training and therapy sessions, and I couldn't control my temper. Even now, I couldn't control the darkness inside me!" Kaze snarled as her lips curled, her anger slowly surfacing. Clenching her fist, she started working herself into a frenzy, with speckles of black electricity forming around her. "It was all **ME!** That fire-breathing monkey lost his heart because of me! All because I couldn't keep in check that stupid repository of dark magic in my body!"

Fire-breathing monkey? But that could only mean... At that moment, Wendy felt her face grow cold. "Wait a minute! Are you talking about Natsu?"

Romeo gasped in shock at the mention of his idol, and looked up to stare at the Sleepy Hollow wizard. "Natsu?! You did something to him?!"

A pair of icy eyes gazed down upon Wendy and Romeo so quickly that it caused them to stand their ground. Kaze's face was cold and severe, and her voice even more so. "Even if I did, does it matter?"

Wendy and Romeo demanded in unison, the fact that Kaze committed a crime against Natsu emboldening them with concern for their Fire Dragon Slayer friend. " **Tell me what you know about Natsu!** "

Kaze snapped, "Like you care! My business is none of yours!"

Those words hit a soft spot. Wendy and Romeo were stunned as to why Kaze rebutted them over Natsu's fate. One minute, she was cheerful and happy-go-lucky, the next she was reduced to a harsh woman who refused to let on some terrible secret she kept bottled up. Throughout the span of their rivalry, Wendy had never seen Kaze act so cold before. Judging by the face, the dark pink-haired girl didn't exactly get a lot of slack from a certain event in the past, an event that affected her gravely. Even though she was still the ever cheerful one, her changed attitude seemed to indicate that she had fallen from grace. Kaze gave one last glance before departing from the wooden ledge with Pinocchio in tow, on her way to another tunnel positioned in a cylinder bone-like platform above the first.

" **YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!** " Elfman jumped after Kaze following a brief recovery, about to fly another fist. The latter raised her hand and brought down a mighty 15-hit slash combination paired with six **Zero Waves,** sending the man flying and rolling back into the deck beside Lisanna.

"I'm outta here..." Kaze muttered, not wanting to be disturbed right now. She then disappeared with the unconscious puppet into the second tunnel.

"Big Brother Elf!" Lisanna knelt down to the side of her injured brother, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please, hang in there!"

"I'm... fine..." Elfman coughed in pain, lacking the strength to move a muscle. "Don't worry about me..."

"We gotta go after Kaze," Wendy turned to her friends. "She still has Pinocchio."

"Sounds like a plan," Romeo confirmed with a nod. "There's a lot of questions that need asking. Like, what does Natsu have to do with her? And what did she mean about losing his heart? I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Me too," Wendy agreed. "She has to know something." Deep down, she knew this was another opportunity to uncover more hidden truths, about what happened to Natsu before Earth-land's descent into darkness, and if the dreams of her forgotten past proved right. Kaze was probably waiting for her on the other side, hungry for another fight. The visions, the deeds, the incidents... It all came down full circle. This may be Wendy's only chance.

"What about the others?" Juvia interjected, motioning to the ones who had fallen in battle before the search party made its return. "Kaze did a number on our friends, leaving them in no condition to fight. And with just one arm!"

"I know, right?" Goofy nodded. "Good thing I'm the only one who don't get hurt real bad. She turned half my body into a popsicle and left me there like it was nothin'."

"Leave the others to me. I've still got some magic left," Donald proposed, slowly rising from the shipwreck in spite of the beating he took. "As soon as I heal everyone and bust Goofy outta the ice, we'll get the ship running. If we can, we'll help you catch up to that desperado."

"Come on, Wendy," Sherria suggested. "Let's teach Kaze a thing or two. And we'll do it together."

"No..." Wendy shook her head. "I'll have to go alone this time."

"Huh?!" Donald and Goofy asked incredulously.

"W-W-Why not?" Sherira stammered.

"Kaze came here because she's after me," Wendy explained. "She'll do anything to get to me, even if it means hurting you. I don't want to risk involving you guys in this."

"Awwww..." Donald, Goofy, and Sherria moaned at the same time. They just wanted to be of help to their Sky Dragon Slayer companion.

"I'm going there to face her," Wendy appeased their worries. "I have to."

"Well, I'm going with you," Romeo stepped in front of her. "If she knows what happened to Natsu, that makes it my business, too. He's my big bro, and I can't stop thinking about him. I wanna see him again. So do you, right?"

"Romeo, I..." Wendy began.

"I'll come along as well," Carla joined him. "Your safety is of my highest concern, hence my responsibilities."

"Well, I'm going, too," Sherria complied. "I can't just let my best friend go on her own, can I?"

"I'm not asking you to do that," Wendy admitted.

"We didn't ask," Romeo pointed out.

"We volunteered," Sherria added.

Wendy had many things she wanted to say, but she couldn't find the time to work herself up into another emotional speech. Still, she couldn't deny the two's determination. They had their own reasons for coming along; Romeo's desire to see Natsu, Carla's duty as a guardian, and Sherria's loyalty to her best friend.

"Thanks, guys," Wendy smiled warmly, touched by her three friends' obligation. "I'm glad you're with me."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Romeo smiled back.

"Yeah, that's right!" Sherria agreed.

"It's settled, then," Carla confirmed.

"Are you sure about this?" Juvia questioned. "Will you four be enough?"

"Trust me, even on our own, we've faced our fair share of problems," Sherria assured. "We'll get it done in no time."

"Well, I guess we should leave it to you guys," Goofy shrugged. "That leaves us to clean up the mess Kaze made."

"But you gotta promise us something," Donald bargained. "The next time you see her, I want you to give her the what for. Yell if you need help, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind," Wendy accepted. Before leaving, she turned to Geppetto and gave him a sincere look. "We'll bring Pinocchio back to you safe and sound, Mister Geppetto. I promise you."

"Please do," Geppetto nodded. "I want my son back."

"Let's go!" Wendy looked in the direction Kaze walked off to.

"Right!" Romeo, Sherria, and Carla moved over to her side.

"Good luck, Wendy!" Goofy encouraged.

"Go out there and kick that broad's butt!" Donald urged.

"We'll hold the fort till you get back," Juvia promised.

Thus did Wendy, Romeo, Sherria, and Carla go after the escaping guild master of Sleepy Hollow by climbing the piles of wood around the mouth. Just as they were about to enter the second tunnel, Wendy noticed an anomalous blue light radiating from a nearby treasure chest long since opened. Curious, she approached the chest and reached her hand into the brimming void. The object she pulled out was revealed to be a gleaming sapphire stone shaped like a drop of water. The more Wendy looked closer into it, there was a familiar force of life deep within. And then she recognized it. "Another Summon Gem?"

"Hey, Wendy!" Romeo's voice brought Wendy back to reality. She put the stone away and saw that he and Sherria were standing next to the tunnel Kaze had entered.

"Coming!" Wendy called back, and kept up the pace with Carla flying alongside her. She was going to confirm her suspicions with Kaze- the name of the girl she dreamt about, the name of the girl she grew up with and admired, the name of the girl who had watched over her like a big sister- no matter what it took. It was a vow she had every intention of keeping, and her vigor implored her not to stop.

 **Throat**

The four heroes hurried along what was suspected to be Monstro's esophagus, a tall pink chamber with a series of ledges to ascend. A horde of Search Ghosts, Shadows, Yellow Operas, Blue Rhapsodies, and Air Soldiers blocked their path, only to be blasted by Rainbow Fire spells, mowed by a trail of Sky God Slayer Magic, struck by lightning fast kicks, and slashed by the Keyblade in a powerful string. After defeating the final wave of Heartless, they jumped from ledge to ledge until they reached the ceiling, which opened another tunnel for them to access.

" _This is it,_ " Wendy determined in her thoughts. " _It's all or nothing!_ " The fiery resolve burned brighter than ever. She was almost there...

* * *

 **Stomach**

Wendy, Romeo, Sherria, and Carla soon entered the whale's stomach, which appeared to be a dome-like chamber. The round floor was encircled by a pool of putrid stomach acid, and fleshy platforms of some sort lined the walls. On one of the platforms sat Pinocchio, slumped on the floor in a dazed state. Kaze stood over him, staring at him as though she were trying to figure out how the wooden boy was capable of sentience.

Upon seeing them there, Wendy took a step forward. "There you are!"

Kaze turned her attention to the four, greeting them with a sarcastic grin. "Where's the rest of your parade? Too ashamed to follow their leader?"

Romeo frowned, "They're resting in Monstro's mouth. And don't think for a second we'll let you hurt them again. Because now you'll have to deal with us."

Wendy interrupted, "Wait!" She gently took Romeo's hand before a fight could escalate. "I'll talk to her. I'm the one she wants." The Rainbow Fire wizard hesitated, but seeing that she was assertive in her suggestion, he decided to let the Sky Maiden have her say. That, and because her theory of Kaze being the mystery girl was yet to come to light. Wendy spoke to Kaze, "We can find a way to settle this. Just let Pinocchio go and no one will get hurt. Can we at least talk?"

Kaze hopped from the platform Pinocchio was sitting on and landed in the middle. Once again, the rivals found themselves face to face. "Exactly what we're doing. Surely this is what you wanted before we get started on our playtime, right? A conversation between us friends?"

Wendy trailed off, "That's not the point! We-"

Kaze interrupted, "How clever of you to notice the extreme lengths I had to resort to in order to ensure every task goes by without fail. But would you believe me if I told you what I'm doing is intentional?"

Sherria repeated, " _Intentional?_ Is that what you call it? Kidnapping a minor?"

Carla sneered, "You seem carefree in putting others in harm's way. How revolting."

Kaze stated, "There are two sides in every evil. Obviously, I'm doing the lesser; playing strings on a puppet that somebody worked his butt off to make." She glanced at her unmoving captive out the corner of her eye, "Not just any puppet, but one that lost its heart to the Heartless... Chances are, we can learn from this piece of wooden junk how to help our fire dragon friend."

Wendy gasped, "Natsu...?"

Romeo exclaimed, "You **DO** know something! What happened to him? And where is he?"

Kaze replied coolly, "I'm not telling you anything, kid."

Romeo demanded, "Tell me now!"

Kaze taunted, "Did I stutter? I'm not. Telling you. Anything. Now if you're done asking, go eat your cookies, drink your milk, and play somewhere else!"

That insult was enough to make Romeo shake with outrage. " **JEEEEEERRRK!** " He rushed over to grab Kaze by the side of her chest and punch her continuously in the face, meant to make her feel the anguish he was feeling right now. Tears rolled down his face, wrought with frustration. She was acting no different than the other kids who bullied and made fun of him and his father for being associated with Fairy Tail, which they described as a "guild of drunkards", and he was not taking it lightly. Not given the chance to see his idol again was equally unsettling. " **JERK! JERK! JERK! JERK!** " Romeo just kept on punching and screaming, until he lacked the stamina to raise his fists. Kaze took all of this patiently, flinching only at the temper tantrum. She had expected as much. " **WHERE'S NATSU?! ANSWER ME! WHERE IS HE?!** "

Kaze finally responded, "Simmer down!" She thrust her palm into Romeo's chest, pushing him away with great force.

Wendy grabbed Romeo's shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Romeo, please..."

Sherria followed suit, "Take it easy... Don't lose it..."

Romeo didn't say anything, only kept his tearstained glare at Kaze, who merely examined him as if he was a piece of rare and valuable art. "Huh, that's some nasty temper you got there. Just what I'd expect from Macao's little firecracker."

Every muscle froze in Romeo's body at hearing his father's name. "D-Dad?"

Wendy saw fear rising in the Rainbow Fire wizard again, and asked her own question. "Macao? You know him, too?"

Kaze explained, "You didn't think you're the only one I've been keeping a close eye on? Hours before Earth-land was lost to darkness, I met an old man reading a newspaper near the station in Shirotsume. A Fairy Tail wizard, as he turned out. It was so easy to coerce him into disclosing the location of Tenrou Island, where the Keyhole secretly rested. And you knew what happened next!" She laughed with a nasty air at that, "Finding it would've been so difficult if it weren't for him! Thanks to Macao, another world went down the drain!"

Wendy whispered, "No... Mr. Macao..."

Carla growled, "So that's how you were able to find our world's Keyhole! You captured one of our own and forced him to reveal our sacred ground to evil forces! You fiend!"

Kaze continued, "Of course, we shipped him along with the Fairy Tail leverage. But unlike the others, I made him a personal guest in my secret hangout at the base. We've been playing cards under the same roof ever since." She averted her gaze towards Romeo, who was stunned by the revelation. "Ain't that right, fire under the rainbow? Yeah, that's right. I know all about you from him."

Romeo's breath came quicker. "You do...?"

Kaze stated, "If it's your old man you're worried about, there's no reason to be. He's in good hands. I saved him a front-row seat so he can watch his son play the supporting actor in Wendy's stage play. Oh, and to show my generosity, I fed him, groomed him, cleaned him, and gave him a hour or less of bathroom breaks."

Romeo got to his feet before Wendy and Sherria could help him, horrified and outraged. "You kidnapped him..."

Carla wondered, "Have you been spying on us?"

Kaze shook her head, "No, not really. I didn't examine you from afar so I could report your progress to Maleficent. I only did it just to keep myself entertained!" She turned to Wendy, "Of all the shows I've seen and enjoyed, Blueberry, you are the best. Without someone like you and Romeo, universal domination can get pretty boring."

Wendy muttered, "Kaze…"

Romeo snarled, "You monster...! How could someone like you enjoy hurting people so much? My friends! Natsu! **MY DAD!** "

Kaze grinned, "Speaking of, there's one thing I've been meaning to say when I see you around." She paused to let her message sink in, "Your dad says _hi._ "

Romeo bellowed, " **WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!** "

Kaze replied casually, "I'm just a pretty little girl. Welcome to the neighborhood, kid."

That was the last straw. Romeo yelled furiously and advanced towards Kaze, a clenched fist of **Purple Fire.** Just as the jab was close to reaching her face, Kaze vanished in a **Shadow Step,** allowing it to miss and force Romeo down to the floor. Before he knew it, a swarm of crimson bullets and **Zero Waves** struck him from head to toe, and he was blown back to Wendy and Carla by an **Eclipse Bolt.** Kaze resurfaced, having recently switched her Soul Eaters back from **Lance Mode** to **Blade Mode.** The Sky Maiden witnessed the state her friend was in, and began to grow afraid. Regardless, he couldn't stop himself from lashing out, never pausing for breath and grunting with each attempt. Ever calm and collected, Kaze simply outclassed the angry boy in every regard. Finally, in Romeo's fourth attempt, Sherria grabbed him from behind, restraining his arms and lifting him up, leaving him to kick the empty space. A distressed Wendy embraced his chest, not bearing to see him rush into danger so recklessly.

Wendy screamed, "Romeo, stop! Please! Don't listen to her!"

Sherria shouted, "She's just trying to trick you! Calm down!"

Carla insisted, "Get a hold of yourself, Romeo!"

Romeo cried out, "No! I... I have to... my dad... He's..." His chest fell and rose in furious breaths, letting off steam as his struggles weakened by the moment. Wendy could hardly believe her eyes; she had always seen him as a steadfast and cheerful boy, but never to express this much rage out of worry for the safety of someone he cared about. This wasn't the first time she saw someone lose their temper out of desperation and loss; there was Natsu, whose dragon Igneel was caught in the crossfire during the Tartaros incident, and even Tarzan, who lashed out at Clayton for shooting Kerchak.

The flames eventually died down, and Romeo knew where he was. He looked down to stare into Wendy's moistening eyes. He struggled for the right words, "Wendy, I-"

Wendy hushed in his ear to console him, tears gracefully falling down her cheeks. She whispered, "It's okay..." She wanted to promise Romeo that she and herself would search Macao and Natsu together to the ends of the universe if necessary, but no words were needed. She caressed the wavy locks in his dark hair down to his cheek, the smooth touch making him feel tender inside.

Romeo sighed in relief as he returned the embrace, and the two stayed that way for a couple of seconds. He knew better than to go berserk instead of focusing on the problem in front of him. Wendy's words of comfort were all that he needed.

Sherria slowly released her grip on Romeo's stomach and wiped sweat from her forehead, satisfied that he had calmed down. "Phew! All this hot air isn't gonna get us anywhere."

"Hey, thanks for putting out the fuse," Kaze told Wendy, as she put away her Soul Eaters. "All this hot air isn't gonna get us anywhere."

"I just said that!" Sherria argued. "That's my line!"

"Just sayin'," Kaze shrugged. "I thought the bomb could explode and make a mess of things, if not worse than the salmon-haired burnout."

"Natsu..." Wendy mentioned, having released Romeo from the hug. "You fought him in Earth-land, didn't you?"

"I did," Kaze nodded.

"And you said something about losing his heart," Wendy added. "What could have happened to him?"

"Yeah, that's something I've been meaning to tell you," Kaze sighed. "Natsu got afflicted by a serious ailment right after I defeated him. And I can honestly say, he doesn't look so good."

"H-He's not?" Romeo joined in on the conversation. "He _literally_ lost his heart? Is that what you meant?" The uncertainty soon transformed into worry, as he tried to pull himself together. "No... Say it isn't so. Say it isn't true..."

"I don't believe you, Kaze," Wendy shook her head in refusal. "Natsu is one of our friends. He's like a brother to us. He would never lose to anything, even his own heart!"

"Well, hey!" Kaze dismissed. "Don't take my word for it. I checked his health. He's limp, but not lifeless. He's just taking a nap. I hope..."

"Are you speaking the truth?" Carla raised an eyebrow. "Or are you just lying to us?"

"That's a story for another time," Kaze confessed. "For now, just hear me out. See the living plank over there?" She motioned to Pinocchio, who was still in a trance. "He may hold the key to solving our Fire Dragon Slayer buddy's current dilemma." She walked towards the Sky Dragon Slayer, extending her hand to shake. "What do you say we put our match on hold and call a truce, Wendy? Let's join forces to save Natsu. He's a member of your guild, isn't he? If he's one of yours, if you wanna see him again that badly, then we'll have to team up." She pointed a thumb to herself, "Come on, Blueberry! Let's work together for once! Consider it our first team-up! You'll never find two other girls compatible as steak and fries."

All at once, Wendy replayed the visions in her mind. _You'll never find two other girls compatible as steak and fries._ Those were the exact same words the mystery girl said to her in Grandeeney's nest! If the dreams completely made sense, Kaze could be the perfect match for the other Sky Dragon Slayer. The girl with the same name, the same dark pink hair, and the same cheerful demeanor. Wendy wanted to relate what she knew thus far to Kaze, to know for sure if her rival truly was the sister figure she hardly remembered. But seeing that Kaze wasn't too keen on being likened to some imaginary friend (to her at least), Wendy had to find a way to get through to her. For now, she had to focus on stopping Kaze's dubious intentions.

"You know, I understand how serious you are in doing what's important," Wendy confirmed. "I feel the same way you do. We all have something to look for. We couldn't stop looking, no matter how far we go. But using people as pawns to get there? That's wrong. You don't seem to be acting nice when you asked me to join you. I know where this is going." She took a deep breath, then continued, "Maybe you're right. Natsu might be in danger after what happened between you and him, but..." She touched her heart, "...he's alive out there. I know he is."

"Natsu..." Romeo believed Wendy's words, a single tear tracing down his cheek.

"I will save Natsu. I will save everyone else," Wendy continued resolutely, then took out the Keyblade and prepared to fight. "But not _your_ way."

"Huh?" Kaze stopped dead in her tracks, taken aback by Wendy's answer. "You'd choose to fight for a puppet that has no heart?"

"It's like I said before," Wendy narrowed her eyes. "Even a puppet can feel. But if he doesn't have a heart, well, at least he still has a conscience."

"Conscience?" Kaze raised her eyebrow. "That tiny voice in your head telling you right from wrong?"

Speaking of which, Jiminy hopped out of Wendy's pocket and hurried over to Pinocchio. The latter slowly set his eyes on the cricket, seemingly too weak to take action.

"I'm starting to wonder if _you_ had a conscience," Wendy went on, tightening her grip on the Three Wishes. "Right now, mine tells me that what you're doing is wrong! You can't sacrifice other people just to get what you want!"

"If that's the way you wanna play, fine," Kaze groaned. "At least I get to have another round with you. Consider our truce broken, Blueberry..."

While Wendy and Kaze were having a face-off, Jiminy reached Pinocchio's side, crying the marionette's name in desperate fear over his poor condition. "Pinocchio! Pinocchio!"

Pinocchio just stared at him through half-shut eyelids and spoke in a pained tone. "Jiminy... I'm not gonna make it." And just when hope seemed lost, a flash of light occurred. Jiminy's eyes grew wide as he watched the wooden boy's nose gain a few inches its original length. Pinocchio stared at his slightly elongated nose in surprise, not knowing what he lied about, and then smiled. "Oh! I guess I'm okay!"

Jiminy had never been happier to find that Pinocchio was still alive. He jumped up and down in joy. A lie had saved the puppet's life!

Kaze watched the scene in disbelief. "No way! How did he...?!"

On the other hand, the four heroes were delighted to see Pinocchio restored to his happy and healthy self. Wendy cheered, "He's okay!"

Carla grinned, "Who would've thought a lie could work such a miracle? He didn't lose anything after all!"

Sherria boasted, "Ha! In your face, Kaze! Pinocchio still has a heart!"

Kaze growled, "Just when I thought things are starting to get good... That's it!" She drew her Soul Eaters, and immediately fell into a fighting stance. "We'll do it the old fashioned way!"

Wendy declared, "It's just us now, Kaze! You won't get away this time!"

Sherria agreed, "Yeah! We can do this!"

Kaze kept silent at first, visibly irritated that everything had not gone as she had hoped. Then she closed her eyes and began to chuckle. "So, you think it's going to be that easy..." When she opened them, the teal irises were smothered in black. "...do ya?" With that said, a protective aura of darkness flared around her. She lunged at Wendy and gave her a knee to the chest, the surge of energy effectively pushing both the Sky Maiden and herself through the tunnel and out of the whale's stomach. The two girls vanished from plain sight, falling into shadows.

Romeo and Sherria cried out, "Wendy!" Before they could give chase, the Parasite Cage from before fell from a hole in the ceiling. The thud shook the dome-like structure, allowing a portion of the acid to rise up before sloshing down.

Carla yelled, "Pinocchio! Jiminy! Get out of here! We'll handle this!" They didn't need to be told twice. Pinocchio got to his feet, scooped Jiminy in his hands, and quickly made a beeline for the exit. A barrier sealed the tunnel shortly afterwards, leaving the white Exceed and her companions trapped with the Heartless.

Sherria moaned, "Not again! Why can't it leave us alone?"

Carla affirmed, "If I didn't know better, I'd say Kaze is preventing us from interfering in her personal match with Wendy. I'm certain it will begin soon. She desires fighting Wendy more than anything else. If you can see the obsession in her eyes, I'm certain she'll do anything to get what she wants, even keep us at bay. With each passing moment, her lust grows, and Wendy will be in danger more than ever."

Romeo tensed, "I don't like the sound of that..."

Carla suggested, "The first thing we have to do is clear out the obstacle in front of us. That Heartless obviously doesn't want to let us go without a fight. There's no other option."

Sherria confirmed, "Okay, but once we're finished, we'll get to Wendy. She's gonna need all the help she can get!"

Romeo cried, "Hang in there, Wendy... We're on our way!" He and the other two plunged themselves into the fray, facing the Parasite Cage's slimy wrath one more time.

* * *

 **Inner Chambers**

Still keeping her hold on Wendy, Kaze ricocheted along the walls of Monstro's throat until they crashed through the floor, the organs giving way to a hole which they fell through. As they collapsed on even more solid ground, they stood back up to find themselves in a chamber complete with wide-open spaces, which would make the ideal battlefield for their third bout.

Kaze grinned, "Here we are, back in the lamp chamber. And no cat-sicle to spectate us this time."

Wendy frowned, "Leave my friends out of this. This is between you and me."

Kaze chuckled, "Word of advice, Blueberry: you're little on the short side if you're trying to be threatening. But you're right, though. You knew I was coming for you, that we're going to fight each other again. You knew this was going to happen."

Wendy protested, "I don't understand! Why do we always have to fight?! Can't you see this is pointless? I just wanna talk to you!"

Kaze retorted, "I told you. Business doesn't talk big. Whether it's personal or professional, it always comes first. Sorry, but it'll take more than words to sway me." She stanced with her Soul Eaters, "Now get your act together! Round 3 has begun! I'm _dying_ to kick your butt into next week!"

Wendy pleaded, even as she got into position with the Three Wishes, "Kaze... Don't do this..."

Kaze shouted, "Prepare to lose, Wendy!"

This signified as the starting bell for the third round, and both sides started to move. The two heated rivals matched blow for blow in rapid succession, one easily telegraphing and evading every swipe while the other managed to land directly, often following with a random assortment of magical techniques. The clash ended in no less than five minutes when Kaze **Shadow Stepped** across the room, then reappeared behind Wendy. Before she could attack, she was on the receiving end of a **Sky Dragon's Claw** and a **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack,** sending her crashing to the floor. Kaze made a fast recovery and went for an overhead **Zero Wave.** She only managed to slice air as Wendy ducked under, then scratched the chest with a **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang.** The two threw themselves in another fierce clash of blades and elemental projectiles, most of them expertly countered from both sides. Another five minutes, and Kaze quickly saw an opening, executing a string of **Spinning Frosts** and **Astral Wheels.** The Sky Dragon Slayer grunted from each blow pounding her body violently. Kaze then nailed an energized swipe that blew Wendy to the wall. However, she planted her feet against the organic structure and shot herself forward, performing a **Sonic Blade** aiming to collide with Kaze. The Sleepy Hollow wizard avoided the attack by **Shadow Stepping** to the side. Shifting her Soul Eaters to **Revolver Mode,** she cast **Deadly Fireworks.** As the crimson bullets homed on her, Wendy cartwheeled around the shots. They exploded rapidly and forced her back. With Wendy preoccupied with the **Deadly Fireworks,** Kaze **Shadow Stepped** around her rival and delivered seven **Meteor Bullets** across the back. Spinning herself around, Wendy extinguished the projectiles with **Blizzara,** then retaliated with a 12-hit Keyblade slash. The last blow registered, knocking the dark pink-haired girl away.

"Good as always," Kaze smirked. "But surely this isn't your real strength. Why won't you let it out? Or are you saving the best for last?"

"You insist on fighting me?" Wendy glared. "If that's how it's going to be, I'll just have to beat it out of you!"

"Try and beat me," Kaze taunted. "If you can!"

Wendy went for a straight swing, but Kaze ducked under the blow, morphing her Soul Eaters into **Lance Mode** at the same capacity, then went for a slash attempt. Wendy dodged and leveled her rival with a 9-hit slash, ending with a **Fira** spell that forced her rival to reel back.

Gathering successive energy in her Soul Eater Lance, Kaze launched a massive bolt of particle electricity from the tip. " **Eclipse Bolt!** "

Condensing a stream of magic around the steel of the Keyblade, Wendy countered the enemy's attack. " **Stun Impact!** "

The energy sphere deflected the **Eclipse Bolt** in an explosive blast. When the smoke cleared, she launched herself straight at Kaze and kicked her in the gut with **Sky Dragon's Claw.** Kaze reeled back from the blow, before countering with five **Dark Sparks** and four **Storm Rings.** As a countermeasure, Wendy encased herself in an **Aero** spell. Blade and lance collided, with Kaze sometimes getting the better of Wendy and counterattacking with techniques such as **Dark Spark,** **Storm Ring,** or **Thunder Dancer.** Fortunately, the damage wasn't so severe, as Wendy's defensive wind barrier helped her withstand the Soul Eater Lance's thunder-based attacks for a short period of time. The clash ended when a **Sonic Blade** sundered Kaze at breakneck speed. She reeled back from the blows as Wendy followed up with a 12-hit Keyblade combination, then finished with **Stun Impact.** Focusing her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic on her arms and legs, Wendy continued her assault, only for Kaze to **Shadow Step** out of sight. Just as the Sky Maiden stopped, Kaze phased in front of her rival and jabbed her with a powerful 50-hit lance combo, before blasting her up in the air. Wendy made an aerial recovery, and Kaze's Soul Eaters reverted back to **Blade Mode.** A short aerial brawl escalated, ending with Kaze shoving Wendy down to the ground with seven **Cold Crosses.** The Sleepy Hollow wizard then fired a **Subzero Blast,** freezing solid the swirling winds that composed the **Aero** spell and shattering them into tiny shards of ice, breaking the spell. At the same time, the piercing chill seared Wendy's skin.

"How'd you like that, blowhard?" Kaze mocked. "Too much stimulation for you?"

"I won't give up..." Wendy gritted her teeth. "Not until I..."

" **Zero Wave! Frozen Silk! Wild Arcanum!** " Kaze cast a random number of spells based on her Soul Eater Blades in an attempt to confuse Wendy, **Shadow Stepping** from one spot to another. With great precision, Wendy eluded the shuffle by jumping or cartwheeling over them. Two minutes later, when Kaze missed a **Frozen Silk,** Wendy dealt nine Keyblade swings, launching the Sleepy Hollow wizard airborne. She jumped and engaged her rival in a fast 12-hit aerial combo, but the string was cut short when Kaze **Shadow Stepped** away. " **Fire Serpent!** " Taking advantage of the situation, the dark pink-haired girl changed her Soul Eaters into **Revolver Mode** and released a snake-shaped flamethrower aiming for Wendy's blind spot. The Sky Maiden saw it coming and put out the fire with **Blizzara,** distracted Kaze with **Fira,** then nailed her with a **Sky Dragon's Roar.**

" **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang! Sky Dragon's Wing Attack! Sonic Blade!** " Utilizing different spells based on the Keyblade and her trademark magic, Wendy held off the onslaught of Kaze's Soul Eater Revolvers, and often managed to strike her distracted rival in a few combinations. Wendy got no more time to keep up her strategy, as what could only be described as a giant ball of electricity smashed into her at top speed, sending her flying across the chamber. She stabilized herself by sticking the Three Wishes on the squishy surface, eventually looking up to see Kaze with the Soul Eater Lance in hand. The Sleepy Hollow boss smiled smugly and edged forward with seven **Storm Rings,** five **Dark Sparks,** and a storm of **Dark Thundaga.** However, a **Stun Impact** cushioned the **Storm Rings,** and a **Thunder** spell neutralized the **Dark Sparks.** " **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " After eluding the **Dark Thundaga** bolts, Wendy pummeled Kaze six times with her wind-induced legs, sending the dark pink-haired youth reeling. She looked up, growling, at the angry Wendy.

"Stand down! What's the point in us fighting each other?!" Wendy demanded.

"You don't have a choice. This is our fate! You can't escape!" Kaze barked in response. She wasted no time in attacking Wendy again, jumping into the air with her Soul Eater Lance split into two individual blades. " **Helm Split!** " Wendy jumped out of the way and spirited across the chamber to avoid the trail of icy flames chasing after her. Once the **Helm Split's** flames died out, she dashed directly into Kaze, her legs empowered by a boost of wind. She took a swipe, only to miss when her opponent escaped with a **Shadow Step.** " **Thunder Bomber!** " She resurfaced with her Soul Eaters Lance, and a ball of dark purple energy slowly formed around the tip, very similar to what Wendy had been knocked away by, whom the conjurer hurled towards. The **Thunder Bomber** barely missed Wendy, grazing her hair strands. That didn't falter her, however, and she managed to land another swift Keyblade combo, paired with **Sky Dragon's Claw** and **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang.** Kaze was smacked into the organic terrain, groaning with pain. Wendy closed in to restrain her dazed rival, but she **Shadow Stepped** and regained her footing in the blink of an eye. All Wendy could see was a purple outline of the Sleepy Hollow guild master before she looked up to see dozens of **Dark Thundaga** bolts raining down on her, which she dodged with ease.

Kaze attacked soon after, plunging her Soul Eater Lance into the ground and discharging a **Thunder Dancer.** Wendy was forced to jump back, never suspecting that her rival emerged behind her from another **Shadow Step.** An **Eclipse Bolt** came bursting from the lance, sending Wendy crashing to the wall. Kaze hurled another **Thunder Bomber,** but the Sky Dragon Slayer cast **Thunder** to repel the attack. Wendy cast **Cure** to restore a portion of her stamina before the dust made way, and anticipated Kaze **Shadow Stepping** in front of her. The Sleepy Hollow guild master came forward with **Storm Rings** and **Dark Sparks,** but Wendy dodged them all. She countered by propelling Kaze high into the air at the end of a furious Keyblade combo, then cast **Blizzara** and **Gravity** to reduce her target's health. By the time Kaze regained her stance, she engaged Wendy in another duel, a mixture of lightning and metal infecting the atmosphere, as the two parried and hit each other with the abilities of their choosing. At the clash's final moments, Wendy closed in on Kaze with a rapid Keyblade combo, **Stun Impact,** **Sonic Blade,** and then **Sky Dragon's Roar,** blasting the Sleepy Hollow wizard to the other side.

"You're going down!" Wendy launched herself for another swipe.

"Not today!" Kaze once again split the Soul Eater Lance into Soul Eater Blades, just in time to block Wendy's strike with her left. " **Wild Arcanum!** " Thirteen times she pummeled her rival with magic-fueled swipes. " **Lance Mode! Thunder Dancer!** " She discharged a multitude of bolts, trapping the Keyblade wielder in a field of electricity. " **Revolver Mode! Deadly Fireworks!** " She added a rain of magical bullets that erupted in an orchestra of fire. " **Blade Mode! Subzero Blast!** " Finally, she assimilated the Soul Eaters' chained edges and released a freezing particle laser at her downed opponent. But despite being smothered by the rush of powerful attacks, Wendy was still standing, albeit exhaustingly. She couldn't stop herself from panting- the combined force of elemental techniques did a number on her endurance, and she even used the Three Wishes as a support beam.

"Kaze..." Wendy wheezed. "Don't you even want to listen to what I have to say?"

"Enjoying yourself yet, Blueberry?" Kaze mocked. "Get up! I know this isn't the extent of your power!"

A single groan escaped the Sky Maiden's throat, and she slowly steadied herself. This was the point of no return. "You're right. I just needed to buy time..." She turned to the Three Wishes secured in her hand, having decided to activate her new Command Style based on the Keyblade's current form. "No matter what happens, I will stop you!" She assumed an elegant pose and closed her eyes, a stream of golden light coming from the tip of the Keyblade as it surrounded her in a glittering aura. Heart and light synchronized, she was ready to activate her trump card. " **Three Wishes Command Style...** "

Kaze encouraged, "That's right! Unleash the hidden power of the Keyblade! Do whatever it is you do! Otherwise, I can't use my own hidden power, either."

Wendy gasped between focusing her energy, "Huh?"

Kaze tensed her body, channeling her magic as a transparent orb materialized around her. Bolts of darkness surged around the sphere whilst her muscles shimmered with a menacing black ambience. The immense power she was accumulating resulted in a tremor that nearly rocked the whale's inner workings. Wendy paced herself, putting the Command Style's activation on temporary hold to sense the darkness within Kaze substantially growing. "It's the same darkness Kaze used to increase her power the last time we fought," she thought out loud. "Even now, it's getting intense..."

" **Dark Drive, Level 2... Release!** " Kaze chanted, howling as the orb exploded and released an expanding aura of darkness. The entire chamber felt the effects of the initial power-up. After what seemed like an eternity, the shaking ceased, yet the repugnant blackness remained. Laughing cruelly, the newly enhanced Kaze took a step forward. "Sorry for the delay. If I hadn't resorted to use my inner darkness, you'd die too quickly... It's no fun that way. Not when there's nothing to even the odds."

"You said there's a lacrima inside your body," Wendy pointed out. "It keeps your darkness contained, doesn't it?"

"That's right," Kaze nodded. "It's called the **Dark Drive,** a magic-restraining lacrima my guild invented. The unlimited darkness I was afflicted with in my youth was destructive and unstable by nature. Without proper control, even a single shroud can decimate everything around me. Also, the darkness is deeply tied to my emotions, mostly the negative kind. As my mood changes, so does my darkness." She crossed her arms, "I was a kid back then. A lost, scared, confused little girl spending what looked like an eternity, wandering wasteland after wasteland, never aware of the trail of destruction my curse left behind. I was too oblivious and naïve for not seeing it until later." She paused to let her next message take effect, "Everywhere I went, I was a living black flame. People feared my incredible powers, and sought to kill me, only to get killed themselves. I never even lifted a finger. Tragic, isn't it? A lonely child chased away for being cursed by a power she couldn't understand or control was the main character of the story."

"Kaze, I..." Wendy uttered. "I had no idea..."

"Of course, the story's not without a happy ending. For the most part," Kaze continued. "The Sleepy Hollow mercenary guild found me somewhere in the Worthwood Sea. They took me to their home in Bosco and raised me as one of their own. They're not my real family, but they're the closest thing to one I ever had." She then chuckled, "Ironic. You and I are raised by families of different backgrounds, so that makes us alike."

"You're all alone because you couldn't control your darkness?" Wendy wondered. "You were looking for a place to belong, the same way that I did..."

"I've been a victim all my young life," Kaze pointed out. "I had no chance of success in a world that actively hated me for my power. But at the end of the journey, someone had the decency to care. Sleepy Hollow discovered my plight and, as an act of compassion for their new charge, they installed the Dark Drive in my chest through immediate surgery. See?" She pointed the hilt of a Soul Eater at her chest, indicating where the lacrima was found. "The operation was excruciating, but a complete success. Say the right words, and I can unleash my unlimited reserves of dark energy anytime I want. But I gotta be careful not to use too much, or it'll go nuts the way it did when I was less your age. If the lacrima breaks or lacks the capacity for control, well... you know the rest. And that's how the mercenary business became my lease on life. I've been pillaging cities and stealing booty for benefit. In my spare time, I trained to master my darkness. The final chapter? I became the guild's new master, the youngest in our history. Happily ever after. The end."

Wendy was choked up from hearing the story. "Kaze, I know what happened to you wasn't fair. No one should have to go through that. But what you're doing, it's not right! Hurting people isn't the answer."

Kaze stated emphatically, "I have to move on from my old and wretched life if I'm to live a new and even better one."

Wendy reasoned, "But doing dirty work for money? You only make things worse! There's still time to make things better. We can talk this out. We can stop fighting."

Kaze deadpanned, "You're still wet behind the ears. It's all business around here. And I don't ever wanna stop. Never."

Wendy said hopelessly, "Why do you keep pushing this on me?" For a moment, she seemed to contemplate her adversary's demands. Her face hardened, and when she looked at Kaze, it was with hesitation. "I didn't want to do this, Kaze..." She resumed focusing what little energy was required to initiate her Command Style. The activation was close to completion. "...but you forced me."

Kaze beckoned, "Never mind that and come at me! I wanna pour your heart out, fluids and all!"

Wendy chanted, " **Three Wishes Command Style: Miracle Djinn!** " Responding to her call was a ring of light that rippled out from under her feet and stars flying up from the ground around her. Once the imaginary sky took form, the stars suddenly fell out and created a spiral behind Wendy. The tornado soon melted into yellow smoke that blossomed into a fog rising upward. A figure began to make its presence known within the thick mass, letting out a furious roar. As the smoke thinned out, the figure was revealed to be a djinn, a spirit much like the one Wendy and company met in Agrabah, and the Command Style's namesake. As was its skin, the Miracle Djinn's armor was painted gold, with silver plates on its shoulders and thighs, and purple beads around its neck. Its helmet was adorned with three dark blue horns and crimson eyebrows, and the irises encompassing the black eyes glowed white. The Miracle Djinn floated alongside Wendy, a hand clenched to a fist, eager and ready to fight in the behest of its master.

Beads of sweat trailed down her face upon seeing Wendy's latest Command Style come into play. At the same time, she was most impressed. "Wow, check out the new light sh-" She was tackled in the face by the Miracle Djinn before she could finish her sentence, and was forced to block from a melee receiving from the golden guardian spirit in separate corners of the chamber. The shockwaves sounded like a symphony, with the golden guardian spirit's fists repeatedly colliding with the Soul Eaters as the conductor. Afterwards, when Kaze performed an **Astral Wheel** and missed...

"Miracle Djinn, go!" Wendy signaled the aforementioned spirit to deliver a fist of flaming golden magic to the face. The heavy force shook Kaze's cheek to the bone, sending her hurtling into the distance. " **Lotus Orbiter!** " Responding to Wendy's command, the djinn thrust its palms outward and released a volley of spiraling rings which connected upon close proximity. As Kaze recovered from the projectiles, she fired a **Subzero Blast.** She gasped as Wendy, along with the Miracle Djinn, phased out, letting the ice beam shoot through an afterimage of sparkling dust. By the time Kaze whirled around, she realized too late that she was on the receiving end of a fierce 20-hit punching combination by the guardian spirit. " **Poppy Battery!** " The Miracle Djinn encased itself in a sphere of flaxen aura and crashed against Kaze at high speeds. " **Plume Vortex!** " It planted its palms to the ground, blowing the Sleepy Hollow wizard up in the air with a massive pillar of light. " **Bloom Buster!** " It then followed up with a long string of energy balls condensed into a horizontal whirlwind that knocked her against the wall.

Kaze winced in pain, awestruck at what Wendy was capable of with the Miracle Djinn. "Damn, I didn't think you could do it. Seeing your solid gold partner in action kinda reminds me of someone I know..."

Wendy reminded, "A friend gave it to me after I helped him a while ago. The least I can do to repay him is to use it."

Kaze commented, "Once again, you surprise me. Now, try this!" Empowered by the Dark Drive's enhancing capabilities, she **Shadow Stepped** in circles, attempting at another strategy to confuse Wendy.

" **Genie Arrow!** " Wendy chanted, prompting the Miracle Djinn to raise its hands high. From a magic circle above, beams of light rained down and managed to keep up with Kaze's higher level of speed, until one of them pierced her leg, effectively halting her **Shadow Stepping.**

"Aaaggghhh!" Kaze clutched her slightly injured limb, looking down to see a tiny hole with blood oozing out. "I spoke too soon... But this is nothing!" Focusing the dark powers on her arms and legs, she **Shadow Stepped** along the rain of **Genie Arrows,** occasionally taking damage from a few while avoiding or averting the rest, until she got closer to Wendy. The two rivals exchanged blades again; it was clearly obvious that Wendy had the distinct advantage, as she was paired with the Miracle Djinn. But Kaze was able to keep up the pace, courtesy of the Dark Drive boosting her attributes.

The heated swordplay lasted for an instant, and it soon transitioned to a furious clash of elemental magic. As Kaze implemented the respective elements of her Soul Eaters' weapon styles- Ice for Blade, Fire for Revolver, and Thunder for Lance- Wendy came up with elemental techniques of her own. The first spell, **Apache Ice,** was a bombardment of ice shards that could freeze and/or tear away at the target. Upon a shard's collision, smaller shards would be fanned out in the opposite direction. The second spell, **Duster Spark,** was a field of lightning discharged from the Miracle Djinn's body in all directions. The third, **Chuparosa Shield,** was a barrier formed around both the djinn and Wendy, capable of blocking powerful attacks such as **Subzero Blast** and **Helm Split.** The fourth, **Dandelion Torpedo,** was a salvo of flower-shaped missiles with a higher degree of homing accuracy onto nearby targets. The fifth, **Marigold Cutter,** was a crescent-shaped boomerang that spiraled outward diagonally from the Miracle Djinn's position. The sixth, **Suncup Sting,** was a beam splitting into three separate beams shortly after being fired from the djinn's fingers. The seventh, **Canaigre Fire,** was a tidal wave of flames that danced along the ground. Lastly, **Mariposa Tornado** was a vertical whirlwind similar to Wendy's **Sky Dragon's Wave Wind.** In a matter of minutes, the violent clash of elemental powers raged on. Overall, Wendy gained the upper hand, her rapid shuffling of spells easily outclassing Kaze's elemental styles.

Shortly after the Miracle Djinn stunned Kaze with a punching combo, Wendy found her window of opportunity. "Gotcha! **Poppy Battery!** " She and her guardian spirit blended together into a shining battering ram. They smashed the Sleepy Hollow guild master through a tunnel nearby, hence taking their battle to another inner chamber with less wide open spaces than the previous one. The Miracle Djinn placed both hands on Kaze's chest as they fell. " **Lily Bounce!** " A blast of primrose energy surged over Kaze, sending her ricocheting off the walls of the cavern. She stopped once she had hit the ground, battered and nearly exhausted. She coughed up trickles of blood mixed with saliva.

Contorting with pain and agitation, Kaze looked up to face Wendy. "Excellent work... Of all the Command Styles I've seen, yours might be the best..."

Wendy pleaded, "Don't push yourself. You don't wanna..."

Kaze scoffed, "I don't need anyone telling me to watch my health..." Overcoming the pain for an instant, she stood back to her feet. "You're strong, but I can't afford to lose this game to **YOU!** " She let out a monstrous roar as the infinite darkness blackened around her, granting her an additional boost in power. That resulted in the Soul Eater Blades altering in size and shape, the edges bursting with navy energy. " **Darkness Ice Cross: Crystal Barrage!** " She then unleashed a flurry of massive cross-shaped crystal slash waves against Wendy.

" **Lotus Orbiter! Marigold Cutter! Apache Ice! Suncup Sting!** " Wendy ordered the Miracle Djinn to deflect the encroaching ice projectiles with various attacks.

" **Darkness Thunder Clap: Maelstrom!** " Kaze hastily shifted to **Lance Mode,** its appearance elongated by the violet magic encompassing it. She released an enormous burst of lightning from the tip, engulfing Wendy in a field of its namesake element. When the surge subsided, Kaze formed a large crimson sphere around both turrets of her upgraded Soul Eater Revolvers. " **Darkness Fire Gun: Hell Explosion!** " She released the bullet and knocked the Sky Maiden through a tunnel leading to another chamber.

" **Chuparosa Shield!** " Wendy recovered just in time to have the Miracle Djinn cast a barrier.

" **Darkness Thunder Clap: Triad Thunder!** " Kaze summoned three purple orbs from the tip of her Soul Eater Lance, which formed a triangle around her. The orbs expanded into three magic circles, then fired a trio of lightning bolts to strike the **Chuparosa Shield.** But it had no effect.

" **Duster Spark!** " Wendy countered with the Miracle Djinn's own lightning, colliding with the **Triad Thunder** before they cancelled each other out.

" **Darkness Fire Gun: Speed Burner!** " Kaze launched a stream of flames spearheaded by intertwined faces of demons, set on swallowing the Keyblade bearer in its fiery maw.

" **Mariposa Tornado!** " Wendy immediately doused the inferno with the djinn's signature wind spell.

" **Darkness Ice Cross: Frost Break!** " Kaze stabbed her Soul Eater Blades into the ground, summoning multiple icicles to entrap Wendy.

" **Canaigre Fire!** " The icicles were caught in a raging fire encircling Wendy and the Miracle Djinn, before they melted away into puddles of water.

" **Darkness Ice Cross: Cold Cyclone!** " Kaze leapt towards Wendy, spinning the Soul Eaters' chained edges around her to create a cyclone of burning ice.

" **Dandelion Torpedo!** " The Miracle Djinn released flower-shaped missiles that mixed with the icy spiral before it reached completion, the pressure triggering multiple explosions. The flames swallowed the ice whole, leaving Kaze vulnerable. The Miracle Djinn took the chance and jabbed the Sleepy Hollow wizard to the gut. It then launched a series of **Lotus Orbiters** at Kaze, who **Shadow Stepped** her way through and kicked Wendy away. Converting the Soul Eaters to **Revolver Mode,** she opened fire on the distracted Sky Dragon Slayer. But when the smoke cleared, Wendy was gone.

"What the? Where'd she go?!"

"Right behind you!"

Kaze turned around and charged a blast of crimson energy, but before she could fire at Wendy and the Miracle Djinn, they vanished from the spot, bewildering the dark pink-haired girl. She glanced around looking for her rival, but there was no trace, save a single glimmer of dust that fluttered where she once stood. Before Kaze realized it, Wendy reappeared behind her, and the Miracle Djinn pummeled her repeatedly. Whilst being on the receiving end, Kaze's head snapped back with each crushing blow. " **Genie Teleport!** " Wendy translocated a second time, then the Miracle Djinn shot an uppercut into Kaze's chin. A third teleport, then seven slugs. A fourth, then a **Lotus Orbiter.** A fifth, then a **Plume Vortex.** "Take this! **Bloom Buster!** " At the last teleport, the Miracle Djinn shot an energy spiral that struck Kaze by the chest, blowing her away.

Kaze gritted her teeth, "Don't think you can beat me in my own game just because of some fancy gimmick!" She growled as her inner darkness reacted almost immediately, granting her another power boost. "I'm gonna beat you down the drain!"

Wendy yelled, "Never! I won't let you win!" She enveloped herself in a golden aura, glowing altogether with the Miracle Djinn as she prepared to strike.

And thus did two streaks of light and darkness engage in a dance that spread throughout the chamber. Between Wendy's **Genie Teleporting** and Kaze's **Shadow Stepping,** each and every blow was expertly parried with concentrated accuracy. Three minutes later, the clash culminated in Wendy dodging Kaze's **Speed Burner** and **Triad Thunder** attacks, before the Miracle Djinn hit the dark pink-haired youth square in the jaw. Kaze retaliated with a **Cold Cyclone,** forcing the Sky Maiden to reel back.

Kaze screamed, "Playtime's over, Blueberry! **Darkness Ice Cross: Snow Breath!** " She combined the Soul Eaters' chained edges to release an enlarged and highly enhanced version of her **Subzero Blast.**

Wendy countered, "Now! **Abronia Paradox!** " The Miracle Djinn conjured up a large yellow orb between its hands, giving off an extreme influx of sparks around it. In one shot, a deadly blast of golden energy surged forth and pushed against the **Snow Breath,** resulting in a tug of war. The entire cavern was brightened by an illumination of black and yellow. Reaching down for more reserves of magic, Wendy channeled it to the Miracle Djinn. Kaze did the same for herself.

It was at that moment Wendy knew she had to push it further. Yelling out, the radiance around her body flared further, expelling an added boost to the **Abronia Paradox.** The augmented beam expanded, launching towards Kaze before the dark wizard could even perceive the power boost. Kaze's eyes widened as the beam pushed through her **Snow Breath.** " **WHAT IN THE-** " The **Abronia Paradox** penetrated the shower of ice and engulfed her in an instant, provoking from her an anguished scream.

Kaze pushed upward to lift herself out of the terrain, her skin charred by the searing light. Wendy landed just a few feet across, the Miracle Djinn's figure gleaming from the fog. The last moments of the battle were at hand.

" **Command Style Critical Art: Pollination!** " Wendy pointed the Keyblade at her downed rival, and the Miracle Djinn heeded its final order by dispersing into a multitude of tiny balls of light. The dots ensnared Kaze in a circle, before they converted into very thin energy beams which pierced her body from head to toe, heavily damaging her. An echoing explosion erupted and Kaze found herself consumed by a devastating force of light. Wendy looked on in awe as the dark pink-haired youth screamed with excruciating pain, blood oozing from every part of the body where the beams struck, while gliding along the massive light stream that burst beneath her. As soon as the shining force faded, Kaze was left a bleeding mess, yet she was still standing. The Miracle Djinn was gone, its presence no longer seen or felt. The Command Style was deactivated.

Wendy panted heavily from having expelled so much energy into her final attack. She was sure she had won, but she felt equally guilty for putting Kaze in such a state, even if it was intentional. She still wanted to confirm the unknown connection between herself and her rival once everything had been settled. "Kaze..."

Kaze coughed profusely, blood dripping from her mouth along most of her body. However, the soft chuckle that escaped her mouth helped her ignore the pain that racked her body. "Ugh... Didn't think you had it in you... Hm?" She paused when she noticed something blinking amidst the gore in her chest. She reached into the stained crimson and extracted the tiny object from within, wincing as she did so. As she looked closer, she identified the speck beneath her fingers as a shard of glass long painted red. The more she looked into it, her face was wracked with despair.

Wendy took notice of Kaze's troubled expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

Kaze's response was chillingly calm. "My Dark Drive. It _cracked._ " Her eyes were glued to her bloody stomach and the surge of black lightning spreading through where she pulled out the shard.

Wendy gasped, "Cracked? Your lacrima is broken? Does that mean you'll-"

Rather than snap at Wendy for supposedly shattering the one thing that kept her inner darkness in check, Kaze just laughed. The shock was quickly smothered with a smile. "All my years of fighting, no one has ever exploited the Dark Drive. A small part of it at least. The whole thing's not completely busted. It if was, the darkness would overcome me and any chance of keeping it under control would fly out the window." Her smile faded, and she threw a dark glance at Wendy. "You're trying to regress me into this mindless, unstable, destructive freak of nature? Let out the killer instinct in me?"

Wendy gulped as she took a step back. She saw the look in Kaze's eyes slowly turning into something else. "I... I didn't mean to-"

Kaze cut her off, "Well, guess what? You just did. As a matter of fact, I've never been more pissed as I am now. You tried to take advantage of me, and now you're going to pay the price. You _break_ it, you _buy_ it." She came forward, and Wendy stumbled back, trying to circle around her. The smile returned all of a sudden, albeit a more deranged one. "You really are amazing, Wendy! And to think Maleficent classified you as a constant threat! Now..." The dark spark revolving around her chest nurturing into a storm. She clenched her fist, then her voice rose to a roar, " **...I'M GETTING SERIOUS!** "

The guild master of Sleepy Hollow stretched out her body and released large quantities of the residual darkness, the black tempest sullying the atmosphere with a foul stench embodying her suppressed feelings of rage. The dreadful blackness soon manifested into an aura surrounding her body, in which the energy flowed throughout the cavern. Her eyes gleamed with the same color as the lightning all around her, distorted by sheer bloodlust. To make matters worse, the wounds she bore over the course of the battle stitched themselves together. The process was so slow that Kaze didn't know where the invisible threads weaved: the river of blood had long since dried up, the cuts and bruises dammed by a physical force, and not a single stain remained. It was of no consequence to her, for all that mattered was the destruction of the enemy in front of her, the unhealthy lust that was branded into her psyche.

Needless to say, Wendy's mouth dropped at the display. She nearly wanted to faint, but she maintained her ground. Not only did Kaze survive because of the darkness she unleashed, but her wounds regenerated, as if all the energy Wendy put into her Command Style didn't leave a phase. "So much power... And her wounds... they've all disappeared! It's the same as Sherria's magic! Is this what the Dark Drive can do?"

Kaze boomed, "I've just released the Dark Drive to Level 3! It'll take more than a golden shower to stop me now!"

Wendy exclaimed frantically, "No, Kaze! No! Listen to me!"

Kaze retorted, "Why should I? That opportunity has long passed. And now my patience is running thin! Get ready to phase out!"

Seeing that no words could dissuade Kaze from her insistence on continuing the fight, Wendy took a Hi-Potion, drank it, and then swiped the Three Wishes Keychain for the Blue Mistral's. She thought to herself, " _I don't see how I'm gonna stop this, but I have to manage somehow. One way or another, I'll get her to answer the questions I wanna ask. I won't give up!_ " Once the new Keychain was attached to the hilt, Wendy focused her replenished energy for another Command Style. " **Blue Mistral Command Style: Skyward Wing!** " She confronted the souped-up Kaze, paired with wings of crystal and armed with a long silver blade.

The two rivals screamed furiously as they charged at each other for the inevitable hit, a single clash of their blades letting loose a mixture of light and darkness rushing over the inner chambers of Monstro. The second round had just started!

* * *

 **Stomach**

Back inside the whale's stomach, Romeo launched a series of **Yellow Fireballs** at the Parasite Cage, in which the creature swatted them away with its tentacles. The Heartless mounted its appendages on the ground and swung its blob-like frame into the air, only to miss when the Rainbow Fire wizard moved his side. Sherria sent a **Sky God's Boreas** at the creature, while Carla ran up to it and struck its body in a 50-hit kicking combo. The Parasite Cage began swinging its arms again, but Romeo slammed a **Purple Fire Fist** onto them, causing the Heartless to reel back and be left vulnerable to Sherria's **Sky God's Bellow.** Regardless of high level of damage it received, the Parasite Cage kept up with its unrelenting assault of tentacle swipes and body swings, as none of this seemed to have an effect on its ability to block out physical pain. If anything, Romeo, Sherria, and Carla's attacks were only pestering the monster, and they were showing signs of fatigue.

Sherria groaned in exhaustion, "I don't know how that big blob is still standing! Can its body be super-elastic?"

Romeo commented tiredly, "Given the size of that thing, it'd probably make a great punching bag back home. Maybe even the best!"

Carla advised, "We just need to get it to its limit! There has to be a weak spot!" She flew herself up to avoid getting hit by another appendage and dealt an aerial missile dropkick to the Parasite Cage's smaller head.

Romeo chanted, " **Rainbow Fireball!** " He condensed the different colors of his flames into a sphere and threw it at the Parasite Cage, creating an explosion.

Sherria boomed, " **Sky God's Bellow!** " She breathed a massive stream of black air that struck the upper part of the body where Carla kicked.

Eventually, the Parasite Cage got tired of taking the abuse and sagged backward for a moment, allowing its cage-like mouth to open wide, exposing what appeared to be the creature's heart. Romeo and his allies clearly examined the black orb in the midst of their short break. Sherria spoke, "I think we just found our weak spot."

Romeo beamed, "Great! Now we can wear it down!"

The three rushed forward and delivered a couple of hard hits, hacking away at the source of adrenaline pumping the Parasite Cage while being left in a trance, unaware of the advantage it unwillingly provided to its enemies. A minute later, the Heartless recovered from its stupor and straightened up, the cage-like teeth's defenses around the heart immediately resurfacing. It resumed its original method of swinging its arms, prompting Romeo and the others to dodge by jumping from platform to platform over the pool of stomach acid.

Romeo asked, "So we have to hurt it some more until its heart pops out?"

Carla nodded, "That's basically the plan, yes."

Sherria smiled, "Nothing a little socking can't fix, right?"

The Parasite Cage placed its appendages into the acid, sucking it up through the mandibles, and the smaller head spewed it out as a thick cloud of poisonous gas that engulfed Romeo. He instantly dropped to his knees, his body losing strength. He put a hand over his mouth and nose, coughing heavily. Even when the gas dissipated around him, Romeo felt like he could hardly move. "P-Poison...!"

Sherria implied, "I smell it, too! The toxicity is so strong that not even my regeneration magic can withstand it!"

Carla suggested, "Then for our sakes, we'd best avoid that gas. I suppose it'll take a while before the whole situation blows over."

Romeo struggled to his feet, wincing at the pain that burned in his lungs. On the bright side, he was conscious enough to heed Carla's advice. He took a Potion from his pocket and swallowed it in one gulp, relieving him of his acidic condition, before he stood up completely. "Alright! Let's beat this slimy slob for good!" Carla and Sherria nodded in agreement.

As the Parasite Cage thrashed its arms in a frenzy, Romeo, Carla, and Sherria deftly dodged around the solid footings with finesse, taking great care not to touch the poisonous liquid. The three even managed to strike in unison once the Heartless was wide open in some cases, taunting it and causing it to screech in protest. The Parasite Cage respired another fume of acid, and there was a twinkle in Sherria's eyes as she seized the opportunity by blowing the gas back. Even after the Sky God Slayer used the creature's own attack against it, it didn't show signs of breaking. Nevertheless, the acid permeated its skin with a foul stench. The three heroes continued attacking the Parasite Cage in circles, gaining enough momentum to weaken its defenses, all the while eluding the occasional appendage swings, body tackles, and poison breaths. The string was more than enough to render the Heartless into another state of unconsciousness and expose the black orb under the cage.

Romeo seemed pleased as he landed back to the floor, one fist of purple flame slamming the other. "Hey, I can see your weak spot again! Now it's my turn!"

Sherria called from her spot in a platform, pumping her fist in the air. "Yeah! Do it now, Romeo!"

That glint danced across Romeo's gaze indicated he was ready for the final blow. He channeled a tremendous amount of magic into his muscles, before he suddenly burst in an aura of **Purple Fire,** and plunged into the heart of the Parasite Cage. " **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!** " Paying homage to one of Natsu's special moves, the purple comet plowed straight through the Heartless, stretching its blob-like body beyond its limits and literally bursting it like a balloon. From where Romeo stood after the fire died out, the Parasite Cage flew backwards, the last flames of bloodlust dying from its yellow eyes. A glowing heart came out of its cage-like mouth and floated away, then its corpse collapsed into the pool of acid, sinking until only a glimmer of light remained. Only then did the group relax, simultaneously letting out a relieved breath. The chamber doors were open again, as per the conditions of the battle.

Sherria turned to Romeo with a wide grin. "Nice move!"

Romeo just laughed softly. "This one's from Natsu. One of his awesome moves I learned when I trained at the guild. He's..." The happiness soon turned into a frown, and the thought of what could have happened to his big brother figure troubled his mind. It couldn't be true about what Kaze said, could it?

Carla suggested, "There's no time to waste. We have to find Wendy. She's probably fighting Kaze as we speak. They can't be hard to find."

Romeo confirmed, "Y-Yeah!" Having realized where he was, he, Carla, and Sherria raced out of the whale's stomach in a desperate bid to prevent the grim fate Kaze had in store for the Sky Dragon Slayer. To Romeo, it was a serious matter he had to confirm for himself. He was going to confront the prime suspect before rescuing the kidnapped. For Wendy, Natsu, and Macao's sake, he would not fail.

* * *

 **Mouth**

While all this was going on, Pinocchio made his return to Monstro's mouth and reached Geppetto's ship, where the elderly wood-carver welcomed his son back with open arms and tears of joy. Geppetto hugged him the tightest, his troubles finally at ease. Seeing the father and son reunited was but a relief to Jiminy; at the end of the long journey, Pinocchio's captivity by the Parasite Cage provided an incentive to realize his faults. That, and he needed his father more than anything, just as much as his father needed him. That humble act was a sign of loyalty, one of many virtues he had to learn to become a real boy. At any rate, the chances were growing high, but only time would tell if the marionette was ready to shed his wooden skin.

The party was delighted to see Pinocchio as well, but the people who conducted the rescue operation hadn't returned. Shortly after Wendy left for Monstro's throat, Donald, Goofy, Levy, Lisanna, Elfman, and the Connells had fully recovered from the merciless beating they took. Seeing as Wendy's endeavor could take a while, they decided to pass the time before their long-awaited departure from the belly of the whale. Donald, Goofy, and Juvia stood over the side of the deck, looking over the tunnel where Wendy, Romeo, Carla, and Sherria passed through, expecting their return. Levy, Lisanna, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka made themselves comfortable in the bedroom, while Elfman stretched his muscles.

Goofy wondered, "Gawrsh, do ya think Wendy's okay? She's probably fightin' Kaze right about now. Guess that's why she's takin' so long."

Donald pouted, "Aww, we should've just come along and helped her on the way, if it weren't for that maniac we saw at the cave!"

Juvia nodded, "I have the exact same feeling. I myself should have volunteered, of course, but my concern for the wounded told me otherwise. How does Pinocchio fit into this web of complications? And what is the perpetrator planning?"

Before anyone could guess, four silhouettes made their presence felt from the throat tunnel. Donald, Goofy, and Juvia widened their eyes in amazement. "Wendy!" But the Sky Dragon Slayer wasn't there. Rather, the people who elected to accompany her showed up, and judging by their face, they looked like they were in a hurry. "Romeo? Carla? Sherria?"

The trio looked up and saw Donald, Goofy, and Sherria on the deck. Romeo called up, "Hey, guys! What's going on?"

Goofy called back, "We were just about to leave Monstro now that the Gummi Ship's all fixed. But where's Wendy? Isn't she with you?"

Sherria blurted out, "It's Kaze! She used that squiggly Heartless as a distraction so she could fight Wendy again! They're going at it right now!"

Donald and Goofy exclaimed at once, " **WHAT?! AGAIN?!** "

Romeo asked hastily, "Where's Wendy? Has she been here?"

Sherria panicked, "We gotta help her! She can't fight all by herself!"

Juvia blinked, "How are we supposed to know? All we saw was Pinocchio making it back here on his own."

Carla assumed, "She couldn't possibly be here. The fight may have taken place somewhere else. The way I see it, a trail of destruction is often left behind-"

A sudden streak of white and black mixed altogether zipped from the inner chamber entrance before the white Exceed could have her say in the matter, and everyone else recoiled with the shock. It struck the nearest shipwreck to the left, the remains of wooden planks flying about in random directions. Lisanna, Levy, and the Connells immediately rose from the ship's bed and joined the others in observing the wreckage, Elfman, Pinocchio, Geppetto, and Jiminy following soon afterwards. Before they could react, the white surge delivered a swipe that sounded like the clang of a blade's metal, which forced the opposing blackness to reel back. Where the auras shined, the party spotted two familiar faces.

" **WENDY!** " Romeo, Carla, and Sherria cried out the Sky Maiden's name, loud enough for her to process.

" **KAZE!** " Donald and Goofy recognized the other figure with horror painted all over their faces.

The two competitors were indeed finding themselves in a heated face-off for their final round, as they were still empowered by the auras representing their respective element- Wendy with her **Skyward Wing** Command Style, and Kaze with **Dark Drive Level 3.** As a result of taking the already intense battle across the whale's inner workings, fighting from one chamber to another, both of their bodies were wrecked, and their faces showed nothing but a weary yet fiercely determined façade. Although they seemed evenly matched, their positions and gestures told a different outcome, as only one among them had the upper hand. Wendy was standing on one knee showing signs of breaking, the **Skyward Sword** still gripped in her hand. She glared up at Kaze, who loomed over her. Tightening her hold on the Soul Eaters, the dark pink-haired youth, whose wounds were instantly mended thanks to the flow of residual dark magic, knew her hour of victory was at hand.

"I'll admit, Blueberry, you've been incredibly strong for a good hour or so," Kaze said smugly. "But you'll hardly be able to light the dark with one candle alone!"

" **Crystal Wings!** " Wendy released a volley of crystallized projectiles against Kaze. However, the sharp crystals only managed to stun the Sleepy Hollow wizard, before she shrugged it off and continued her advance.

"As long as the infinite darkness flows through me, I can't be beat," Kaze went on. "No matter how hard you hit me, I'll simply get up! I'll keep doing it again and again until you're sore! The result is obvious; my power eclipses yours!" The aura of darkness mixed with the Soul Eaters and transformed them into large navy-colored blades. "Even the shoddy super magic of an ancient trinket's like bread and butter to me!"

"Ka... Kaze..." Wendy barely managed to speak out. "We... have to... stop this..."

"I don't have to stop anything! And who said I have to listen to **YOU?** " Kaze barked, and she swung her Soul Eaters at an incredible speed. Wendy was forced to parry the onslaught with the Skyward Sword, her rival's sudden increase in velocity making it difficult to find an opening. "You have no authority over me! Not you! Not Maleficent! Not **ANYONE!** " In one swift movement, the Soul Eaters sliced the Skyward Sword in half, leaving Wendy with only her Crystal Wings. "I follow my own rules!" Kaze then performed a double-cross slash that destroyed the wings. "I do as I decide!" She could see the fear in Wendy's eyes, and found the break she was looking for. The bloodlust festered. "No one's gonna drag me down! **NO ONE!** "

With that said, Kaze proceeded to mercilessly beat the life out of her defenseless adversary, trashing her in various strings, blasting her in multiple angles, crashing her along the wooden piles, flinging her across the whale's gigantic mouth with the Soul Eaters' chains- just about anything she set her mind to. Kaze could not bring herself to stop the brutal punishment- hearing Wendy scream was like music to her ears, and she loved every second of it.

The rest of the group couldn't believe what they were seeing. Bisca shielded Asuka's face from the brutality, the thought of an innocent child massacred in front of another being something one couldn't bear to visualize. On the other hand, Romeo, Donald, Goofy, Carla, Sherria, Juvia, and Elfman were enraged at this injustice. " **WEEEEEEENDDDDYYYY!** " The seven jumped from the deck and rushed to the aid of their helpless friend.

"Hang in there, Wendy!" Romeo yelled, raising a fist of flame.

"We'll save you!" Sherria screamed, black winds swirling around her arms.

"Let me at 'er!" Donald hollered, about to cast a spell.

Kaze temporarily ceased her maltreatment of Wendy and noticed the party members coming their way, and began to grow irritated. " **GET IN LINE!** " Roaring, she raised the powered-up Soul Eaters and brought down a barrage of crystal slashes that sent the heroes flying and rolling in a tidal wave. Elfman jumped over the tsunami and attempted at a punch, only to be at the receiving end of a **Darkness Ice Cross: Snow Breath** that froze his body against the wall in a block of ice. Donald and Goofy landed in front of Kaze and launched their primary attacks simultaneously in hopes of wearing her down, but she eluded their assault by utilizing quick and perceptive reflexes. Kaze delivered a fast 18-hit combo, the last strike sending both Donald and Goofy crashing next to Romeo. Then, Kaze **Shadow Stepped** across the river to pound the remaining four into submission. One minute later, Carla and Sherria lay battered in a shipwreck, Elfman was subdued by pillars of ice, and Juvia's body was half-encased.

Levy gasped, "She defeated all of them at once?!"

Lisanna shrieked, "Big Brother Elf! No!"

Alzack growled, "That sadistic freak!"

Bisca began, "How low can she stoop-"

Kaze **Shadow Stepped** in front of the crew before anyone could blink, before any action was made. She swiped a Soul Eater to her right, summoning a massive blizzard and trapping the Connells, Levy, Lisanna, Pinocchio, Jiminy, and Geppetto in a pile of snow. Their heads popped out just in time to see the majestic scowl on Kaze's face. "Stay down, maggots! I don't have time to waste on you!" She teleported back to Wendy and looked down upon the grotesque sight lying at her feet.

"No... Stop...!" Wendy croaked, tears falling from the stress.

"There are two ways we can settle this, Blueberry," Kaze declared, fusing her Soul Eaters into **Lance Mode.** "And you're only conscious in one of 'em!"

" **STOP IT!** " Romeo screamed angrily from his spot on the wall, struggling to free himself from his icy restraints. As Kaze turned around, she could see the flaming rush of emotion burning through his eyes. " **LEAVE HER ALONE!** " He finally burst out of the ice and flew towards her in a thunderous cry, his fist wrenched back and glowing with intense multicolored fire.

Kaze thrust the Soul Eater Lance and discharged a lightning bolt from the sharp end, electrocuting Romeo and flinging him back to an injured Donald and Goofy.

"Ro... Romeo..." Wendy groaned as she could barely register a form of speech.

"Well, ain't that a kicker?" Kaze snorted. "You're willing to bet on a gamble for something that doesn't involve you? A load of junk and nothing else! This is _my_ show, and I'm not letting you act up in _my_ show!" She turned her attention back to Wendy, the lance grasped firmly in her hand. "Now, where were we? Oh, yeah... Let's play ball!" She knocked Wendy into the air and smacked her around in circles through a series of **Shadow Steps** before returning to the ground. "Tag! You're it!" She struck the Sky Maiden's chest with the lance's base and sent a powerful surge of electricity through her, causing her to scream in agony. Wendy's friends, as well as those conscious enough to witness the battle, could only watch as they cried out in terror and protest. Only after a few seconds did the torture stop, and Kaze oversaw the damage she wrought. She had Wendy right where she wanted her, beaten and bruised, lying on the floor, depleted of her energy.

"Looks like I win this time," Kaze smirked. "You underestimated me for a second. Do you actually believe you're the better one?" She held the Soul Eater Lance in front of Wendy's face, putting her foot on her neck. "Maleficent was wrong! The Keyblade's not the sharpest tool in the shed after all! You can't change anything with that kind of power. But I know the kind of power that does. Only a true master can do it all!" The lance had grown in size with purple energy surrounding it. "A deal's a deal, Blueberry. I'm taking you in. But the first thing I have to do is put you in a position where you can't resist me any longer. When I'm finished, I'm gonna sink the whale deep into the ocean of space, and your whole crew with it." She raised the lance, ready to end the fight. "Nothing personal, Wendy. It's just business."

Wendy squirmed, not in fear for her impending doom, but for failing to reach out to Kaze. She had to do something, anything at all, to get the Sleepy Hollow guild master to listen to what she had to say. She tried as best as she could to speak, "Kaze... Your name... That's the name... of the girl... I saw... in my dreams..."

That stopped Kaze in her tracks. "Huh?"

Wendy gasped for air, "Kaze... I saw a girl... that looks like you... in my dreams... We were friends... very close... We were... both raised... by Grandeeney..."

Kaze's eyes widened. With one mention of the fabled Sky Dragon, her mind slipped into an entirely different world. She was no longer seeing Wendy or the window of opportunity needed to redeem her loss in Agrabah, but a green forest under the bright sun. Beyond the trees, in a pool of emerald cast upon the dirt knelt a benevolent creature of feathered wings. The creature's image grew larger and cleared in the sunlight, revealing an elegant face as white as snow. "Gran... dee... ney...?" Kaze didn't know where she was; she was convinced the white beauty loomed at her, then heard Wendy's straining voice again.

"We're both... Dragon Slayers... trained by... Grandeeney..."

Kaze kept staring down at the pained Keyblade bearer, yet her vision was still obscured by what appeared to be memories of her past. Her head seared with pain, and her muscles couldn't stop shaking. "Grandeeney..." Kaze stretched out her hand and held it up to her face, to try and chase away the frame of the mysterious creature. But not matter how many times, it was always there. "Grandeeney...!" The name was all she could say, the only word that escaped her mouth. The sound, the color, the whole world, it drowned out around her. She barely felt her face contort in despair, or heard her voice repeatedly howl the name of Wendy's adoptive parent. The only agony she could perceive was the fire in her forehead. Nothing else existed in her mind, except the picture...

 _Grandeeney._

The soundless utterance turned to similarly silent shrieking, then yelling, then screaming. Before she knew it, the mental breakdown beckoned the darkness inside her to act on its own. Kaze's ears feverishly rang as a portion sprouted from her chest and blossomed into a flower of black lightning. Wendy could see it clearly while clinging on to whatever life she had left.

 _The visions came into play. An eight-year old Kaze was seen with Grandeeney and a girl three years younger, and the three lived on the same earth, playing and laughing together... She and her little friend engaged in various training exercises, and Kaze was obviously the superb magic user... She had aspirations of being the ultimate wizard, and kept it secret for so long... She grew jealous and insecure when the other girl was chosen for the great prophecy over her... Her fatalistic pursuit of ultimate power had taken her to new dangerous levels, levels Grandeeney didn't approve of... The forest was on fire, and she returned, full of pride, but in the faces of her adoptive family, she saw only horror... The last thing she saw was dark and a long journey through purgatory..._

Kaze kept screaming incoherently. The darkness expanded, threatening to enshroud Monstro's mouth as a whole. Suddenly, the storm receded, and she threw a deadly glance at Wendy. Pain and anger still racked her face, with confusion mixed into it. "Grandeeney?" She repeated the Sky Dragon's name in a trembling voice. "What does it mean?" She pressed her foot down further, the pressure on Wendy's throat returning in full force. "Why did you say that name?"

Wendy's life seemed to be ebbing away by the second. At the same time, she was shocked of the expected result. The mystery she desperately yearned to solve finally came to light. "Is it... really you...? Kaze, you're..."

Kaze was more incensed than ever. The flashes kept coming, constantly reminding her of the forgotten past. Her rage flared to a boil, as did the darkness around her, and tears of anguish flowed from her eyes. She roared at the top of her lungs, " **WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?! TELL ME! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?!** "

Wendy choked out, "W-What did I say? What did I do?!"

Kaze was so lost in her rage that she couldn't stop hollering demands. " **GRANDEENEY! YOU KNOW HER NAME! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER?! HOW DID YOU KNOW HER NAME?! WHY DID YOU SAY HER NAME?! WHHHHHIIIEERRGGGHHH...** " Again, her manner of speech was distorted by something indecipherable out of cognitive conflict. Before she knew it, she took her foot away from Wendy's neck, dropped the Soul Eater Lance into the water, and backed away, as if she was manipulated by an invincible force. No longer was she fixated on dealing the final. No longer was she intent on ending the fight. The Sleepy Hollow boss was now waging a different battle, face to face with a different enemy, in the form of flashing memories gone by. The agonized screams caressed the dark lightning, fed it, nurtured it, let it grow into a tempest beyond Kaze's control. A great tremor rocked Monstro, and everyone's confusion slowly gave way to panic, as though the whale was bound to collapse from the inside.

Following a brief recovery, Donald took advantage of the situation by casting a **Fira** spell at Kaze, almost knocking her off the wooden platform she and Wendy stood on. The fireball only stunned the dark pink-haired girl momentarily, and the duck set about to cast **Cure** to heal the grievously injured Sky Maiden. " **RUN!** " Donald quacked, waving his staff in the air. "Everybody, get to the ship! **NOW!** "

The rest of the group quickly picked themselves up from the mess the Sleepy Hollow guild master threw them in and hurried to the open hatch of the only ship that was different in design, and more importantly, fully operational. Carla wrapped her arms around Wendy's chest and dragged her on wings. "Come, child!"

"Huh?" Wendy gasped in surprise. "No, wait! Kaze! **KAZE!** "

The only response was Kaze's excessive shrieking and the thunderous rumbling of Monstro's innards caused by the spasms of black lightning. Wendy still kept staring at her unstable rival, overwhelmed by desperation and panic. All that was seen was the fever, the rage, the feeling of loss, those mixed emotions lost in the darkness. " **KAAAAAZZZEEEE!** " Wendy cried out one last time as Carla pulled her into the Gummi Ship's engine lounge, before the hatch closed immediately.

What happened next was a sound of breaking glass. No one was around to hear it, but it ringed loud and clear. The Dark Drive cracked further.

Kaze broke into a final scream, the longest and filled to the brim with pure insanity, her head raised high, her arms outstretched. From where she stood, a blinding flash of darkness swallowed the Gummi Ship and the structure of Monstro's mouth in a miasma. Wendy and the others could just barely see anything when the smoke blocked the view of the cockpit's glass. They had no idea what came next, only that they could still feel the tremor...

* * *

 **Outer Space**

...and Monstro himself soon became disrupted by the agitation while he was swimming the sea of stars. Black smoke came pouring out of his blowhole and between his lips, and his nose caught scent of the foul odor. His senses were on fire as he opened his mouth and repeatedly huff a tremendous amount of air. It reached deep into his lungs, until finally...

 **AAAHH-AAAHH-AAAHH-CHHOOOOOOOOO!**

...he sneezed! Monstro expelled the dark miasma from his mouth along with the Gummi Ship. It was a while longer before the fog dissipated and the ship managed to regain stability as though nothing happened. Those onboard, on the other hand, were shaken to the core by the nauseating experience, some almost vomiting from the stress. By the time the crew and passengers recovered, Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, Carla, and Sherria looked through the cockpit to discover that they were no longer stuck in the belly of the whale, who presently reeled from that monster of a sneeze.

Sherria exclaimed, "Hey! We're back in outer space!"

Carla assumed, "Kaze's sudden burst of dark magic may have caused Monstro to sneeze while we were inside him."

Goofy whooped, "That means we're not in his belly anymore! We made it out! Hooray!"

Donald cheered, "It's over! Our nightmare is over! Everybody's okay!" He, Goofy, and Sherria grabbed hands and danced in laughter as the cockpit was immersed in a celebration.

Romeo commented, "Whoa, who would've thought that smoking would make him sneeze real hard? Why didn't we think of this before?" A brief pause, before he shrugged, "Well, all that matters is we're in the clear. Serves him right for swallowing us." He added with a chuckle, "Boy, he is gonna feel this in the morning!"

Sherria joked, "Gesundheit." Donald and Goofy laughed in agreement.

Wendy interjected, "Hey, where's-"

Joy instantly turned to horror when a loud roar sent vibrations throughout the Gummi Ship. Wendy and company had a feeling that their escape was only a prelude of more terrible things to come. Almost immediately after the shaking rescinded and the noise faded, they saw Monstro floating over the Gummi Ship before stopping in front of it. Shortly after recuperating from the sneeze, the whale was none too pleased, and for good reason; he mistook the vessel as the cause behind the odious stench that disconcerted him from within, and sought to swallow it whole in retribution. It now came clear to Wendy and her friends that they found themselves in deep water. Monstro's fury had reached boiling point!

"Uh-oh. I think we made him mad," Goofy gulped.

"Mad? More like totally pissed off!" Romeo quivered.

"Perhaps Jiminy had the right idea about Monstro," Carla sweated.

"He's onto us! What are we gonna do?!" Sherria panicked.

As much as Donald and Goofy wanted to use the ship's turret to blast Monstro out of the stars, they were doubtful if their firepower could prove effective against something that big. So they decided there was only one thing to do when facing such a monstrosity, and yelled hysterically, " **FLY FOR OUR LIIIIVVVVEEEES!** "

Monstro let out another furious roar and flew over to chomp the Gummi Ship under his gigantic teeth for a second time, but the two Disney Kingdom explorers quickly reached the controls and sped the rocket away as fast as they could. Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Sherria and those down in the engine lounge screamed in fright; they could only brace themselves at the beginning of the ensuing turmoil, and they hung on for dear life. Monstro made a mad sprint for the ship, flexing his enormous tail for additional speed. The chase was on!

 **Cue Music: Won't Stop, Just Go!... For Green Forest (Sonic Adventure 2)**

Many attempts in trying to escape the wrath of Monstro were implemented, even Donald and Goofy resorted to various tricks to get him to lose momentum. Unfortunately, it would seem that the whale's speed simply outclassed the Gummi Ship's despite his humongous size. For instance, when the Gummi Ship passed over an asteroid field, Monstro would plow through it like it was nothing. When the ship turned around, he would do the opposite. It's almost as though the whale was the fastest and sturdiest creature in the universe! With each hasty movement, the passengers bounced all around like pinballs.

A small fleet of gummi vessels operated by Sleepy Hollow wizards and those among the dark guilds were keeping watch of a space sector, completely unaware of the approaching chaos. The Gummi Ship dashed by the fleet, and the trail had not gone unnoticed by the commander. He immediately recognized the color of the intruding vessel, and issued orders to his troops. "Wendy Marvell's ship detected! All forces, prepare to- **AAAAGGGHHH!** " A scream was his last utterance. The fleet didn't get a chance to take action, as Monstro crushed every ship in his path with his massive forehead.

Meanwhile, Wendy saw that a simple method of flying away from the whale was doing them no good, so they would have to come up with another way to save themselves. Securing her arms around the side of the middle seat, she asked the co-pilots for a solution. "Donald! Goofy! What do we do?!"

Donald looked at the radar and realized that the whale was already gaining on them. "Fly faster!"

Goofy whined, "He's still comin' after us! We'll be outta fuel and end up lunch again!"

Romeo complained, "Aww, come on! Is there anything else besides flying around all the time?!"

Monstro let out another vicious roar, causing Wendy and her friends to scream in fright. Their doom was fast approaching! Just then, Romeo's suggestion gave Donald an idea, so he turned to Goofy and the others to tell them what he had in mind. "Hey, we can use the warp gummi!"

Everyone's eyes went wide at the idea. "Warp gummi?!"

Donald explained, "Cid installed it so we could teleport to worlds we've already visisted! Romeo said it himself; we don't just fly all the time. If we activate the warp gummi, we'll be far away from Monstro so he'll never bother us again! We gotta use it! It's our only hope!"

Goofy grinned, "Yeah, this could work! The warp gummi will save us! A-hyuck!"

Carla panicked, "That'll do! Let's go!"

Goofy asked, "So which world do you wanna-"

Carla shrieked, " **ANY WORLD!** "

Donald and Goofy wasted no time to comply. With quick work, they switched to the coordinate panel and selected a random world. They pushed the warp button, and then the group began to feel the effects. The Gummi Ship glowed with energy, ready for automatic transportation. This was going to be remembered as a day of relief for the people who escaped Monstro, the whale who opened his mouth and clenched the ship's engine booster under his teeth-

 **CRUNCH!**

Ecstasy quickly melted into dismay, then alarm. A massive explosion rocked the Gummi Ship, and Wendy fell on the floor with Romeo by her side. Voices of shock and mortal terror filled the cockpit, as did the sound of the emergency alarm. A crackle of fire dancing along the cockpit window amid the next phase of teleportation.

" **WE'RE HIT!** " Donald didn't hear himself yell, as his ears rang from the sudden impact, but his vocal cords still vibrated desperately.

Wendy and Romeo watched with horror as the Gummi Ship plummeted into the spectral realm, the gravity lifting them above the ground. " **WE'RE FALLING!** " Screaming, they hugged each other and closed their eyes, the thought of being crushed after the expected collision too much to visualize. The rest of the group braced themselves in their own way, some trying to steady themselves to no avail.

By the time Monstro was close to sinking his teeth into the damaged ship one more time, the hunk of metal disappeared in a flash of light, and when he mashed, there was nothing. Disappointed that he let his meal slip through his pearly whites, he turned away and disappeared into the starry sea.

* * *

 **Traverse Town, at the Second District...**

"Heads up!" Leon ducked at the sound of the urgent voice, barely missing a jab from a nearby Large Body's clenched fist. Yuffie Kisaragi darted around the fountain plaza and struck the Heartless with a shuriken star. "You're welcome, by the way."

"Can't thank you yet," Leon didn't look at the female ninja, instead he scanned the streets in front of him. A horde of Heartless comprised of Large Bodies, Soldiers, Shadows, Air Soldiers, Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, and Yellow Operas slowly approached the sweaty Gunblade swordsman, having perceived his fatigue as a golden opportunity. Long after Wendy and company left Traverse Town, Leon and Yuffie resumed their usual patrol of the streets for any invading Heartless or legions from the Alliance of Evil. Today's patrol proved to be quite exhausting, as more of the menacing creatures recently multiplied and swept the town at an alarming rate. Most of the citizens had already left for their homes, leaving Leon's group to deal with the matter themselves, if only for a little while. They could only hope that, in some form of miracle, backup would come and help turn things around, so they wouldn't waste their strengths fighting. Despite the odds, however, they refused to yield to the race of monsters that destroyed their original world. They were exhausted at the moment, yet they still fought.

"This sucks!" Yuffie pouted. "I mean, a girl only gets one chance at her youth! They keep coming in like mice. We should call an exterminator."

"Look who's talking," Leon grunted. "It wouldn't hurt calling in the cavalry if there is one, or if anyone in this town _wants_ to help. We'd ask Wendy and her crew, but they're probably out there sealing another Keyhole." He then sighed reluctantly, "That leaves us as the only line of defense. We're all we've got. But we can't stop now..."

At that moment, the skies above burst in a surge of brilliant light, and created a portal in the fabric of space. A metal fireball sprung forth and made its descent upon the Second District. It crashed down and eradicated all of the Heartless in the vicinity as it slid along the street, leaving a trail of burning debris behind, before stopping only a few inches from the Gizmo Shop. Leon and Yuffie were utterly surprised.

"Whoa..." Yuffie remarked. "That's some shooting star."

"No, it isn't," Leon shook his head. "That's..."

Looking through the hungry flames surrounding the scrap, the broken earth laying still, and the smoke rising into the air, they immediately recognized the metal object. It was a wrecked gummi vessel. The left wing was split in two, the cockpit glass was broken, and the engine was leaking gasoline.

"A gummi ship?" Yuffie blinked. "Why'd it crash here in the Second District of all places?"

"There could be survivors," Leon suggested. "Let's go see."

The two rushed to the crash site and searched through the ashes for anyone fortunate enough to live through the accident. As if to answer their prayers, the ship's hatch opened. One by one, the crew and passengers slowly emerged and passed over the small inferno, coughing and groaning from the ordeal of staying under the fire for too long. When they gathered, Leon and Yuffie were dismayed yet again to see Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, Carla, Sherria, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka in a time of crisis. Levy, Elfman, Lisanna, Levy, and Pinocchio were among those unfamiliar to the two.

"Wendy! Romeo! Guys!" Yuffie exclaimed. "You were in that ship?!"

"Oh, hey, Yuffie," Romeo smiled weakly. "Sorry we came at a bad time."

"Are you alright?" Leon asked concerned. "What happened to you?"

"Our engine was torn down by a whale named Monstro," Carla explained. "We used the warp gummi feature to escape, and before that happened, well... You know the result."

"At least we're all here together safe and sound," Goofy beamed. "And in Traverse Town, too!" He cheerfully shook Yuffie's hand. "Glad to see ya again, Yuffie, Leon!"

"Uh, sure. Same here," Yuffie grinned. "We didn't expect you to come here with a bang. Literally."

"Great! Just great!" Donald ranted. "First our Gummi Ship's swallowed by a whale, now it crashed into the street! It's gonna take days to repair! **DAYS! DAYS! DAAAYYYS!** " He threw his hat down to the ground and swung his arms around in a fit, quacking angrily at the sky, cursing Monstro for bringing calamity upon the group. His temper tantrum came to an end when Carla slapped him across the face. " **HEY!** "

"Get a hold of yourself!" Carla snapped. "We can't prioritize the state of the ship when the safety of our friends comes first! So stop whining and calm down! Be thankful all of us are still alive!"

"Oh..." Donald rubbed his cheek, feeling embarrassed for being angry for no reason. "Sorry."

"So bad things happened during your quest," Leon guessed. "That's how your ship crashed here."

"Yeah, that's right," Sherria nodded. "The truth is..."

"Wait!" Pinocchio interrupted. "Where's Father?"

A cough came from the wreckage. The young marionette could hear it amidst the crackling sounds of fire. He was acting in a trance, and his surroundings did not seem clear to him. Only one thing grabbed his attention: Geppetto, who lay weakened in the open hatch near a puddle of gasoline almost reaching the left side of his limp body. With no time to lose, Pinocchio ran to the Gummi Ship against the protests of those calling behind him. For once, his ears failed. He could not hear the pleas of Wendy and company. He could barely even feel the embers caressing his cheeks. All he could see was the elderly wood-carver in danger, and he had to something to help.

"Pinocchio... Go..." Geppetto whispered, as he was on the verge of losing consciousness. "Go without me... Save yourself... Don't mind me, son... Save yourself, Pinocchio..."

"Hang on, Father!" Pinocchio grabbed onto Geppetto's vest and dragged him out of the metal and along the debris. After what seemed like an eternity, he gently placed his father between himself and the group, completely unaware of the spark taking root between his feet...

 **BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A massive fireball erupted from the Gummi Ship, to which Wendy and her companions were knocked near the pavement by the resulting shockwave. Geppetto was relatively unharmed, but Pinocchio wasn't as fortunate. The flames made contact with the gas beneath him, igniting a river of flame that consumed him completely. Everyone looked with horror at the smoke and fire obscuring where the puppet stood. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, making the moment more tragic than it already was. Fortunately, Geppetto was still exhausted and muttering to himself with his eyelids closed, and had not seen or heard the fire.

When the inferno died down, their hearts heaved with sorrow and pain at the sight in front of them.

"Pinocchio?" Jiminy called out, climbing up the remains of the shattered solid concrete to get a better view. He felt tiny specks of fire burn painfully against his skin, but he didn't care. "Pinocchio! Pino-" A gasp escaped his throat. His legs gave way beneath him, and he knelt down in grief at what he just witnessed.

The brave little puppet laid face down on the ground, charred and motionless.

* * *

 **Outer Space**

As fate would have it, Kaze had also found freedom from the confines of Monstro's belly by unwittingly causing the whale to sneeze, but at a great cost- she was left a frozen husk long deprived of oxygen, floating endlessly through the vastness of space. Yet somewhere in the deepest recesses of her being, there existed a smidge of fire that steeled what remained of her life force. Whether it was the residual darkness or her deadly obsession for Wendy that sustained her long enough to live through the empty void, no one knew for certain. But a silent will kept her going in spite of every fiber of her body turned to ice. Before she even gave any thought to that, a defiant resolve lingered, unknown to the universe, unknown to all.

Twenty minutes later, her chilled corpse was retrieved by two Sleepy Hollow wizards clad in space suits and taken to the falcon-themed command vessel, which was paired on either side by four miniature gummi ships. The small fleet had arrived in response to an incident involving a space sector assigned to a vanguard in the Alliance of Evil, and thus commenced an investigation. So far, there were no leads or survivors. The Sleepy Hollow squadron escorted the seemingly lifeless Kaze to the command ship's deck and confined her in a medical capsule. She was examined by Silver Ornithurae, the Headless Horseman in charge of the operation. Shocked and hurt that his master had been bested in some form, he demanded, "Master Viriniam! What happened to you?!"

One of the Sleepy Hollow minions in charge of the rescue reported, "She must have lost a lot of oxygen, sir. We don't know if she's-"

Silver held up his hand to interrupt, "Wait!" He closed his eyes and perceived the tiny spark through the capsule glass. "I can feel it. It's faint, but I sense her Magic Energy." When he opened his eyes, he let out a relieved sigh, "She's still alive...!" He then turned to the ship's crew with an urgent expression, "Take the Master back to Hollow Bastion for medical treatment! Immediately!"

The soldiers saluted and resumed their duties. "Yes, sir!"

As Silver returned his gaze, he looked at the gravity of Kaze's present condition. Aside from lack of oxygen, the fractured Dark Drive was spotted between the peeled skin in her chest, the broken glass tainted with blood. The Headless Horsemen ascertained that Wendy Marvell may have fought the guild master at some point and won, having found a way to exploit the source of her magic. It seemed clear to Silver that healing Kaze in top shape would not proceed without any complications. At the same time, he would not forgive the ones responsible for the act. He growled to himself, "I'll drag you out in the open, feculent scum... Wendy Marvell and her band of fools... The hammer of justice will rain down upon them! Master Viriniam will be avenged!"

With nothing else to rescue, the gummi fleet sped off into the distance, on their way to the one place where Kaze could be restored to her prime.

* * *

 **Traverse Town, at the hotel...**

No one spoke a single word on their way, and even when they took shelter in the one place where Wendy and Carla first met Yuffie, there was only silence, save for the flames eating away at the wrecked Gummi Ship outside the street. A distraught Geppetto walked in with Wendy and company following close behind, their heads held low, their hearts heavy, their eyes filled with tears. He set Pinocchio's body on the bed, while Levy switched on a single light. It shone directly on the boy in the matress, fit for the atmosphere of a funeral. Geppetto knelt by his son's side and continued to weep with the drops gently falling on the blanket. "My boy..." he sniffled, showing respects to the only family he had but now lost. "My brave little boy..." Jiminy sat by a candle in the window, crossing his arms over the wax as he wept along with the elderly wood-carver. He pulled out his handkerchief to wipe his eyes, but even that wasn't enough to keep the river from falling.

Pinocchio's demise wasn't the first time Wendy had seen a close friend die at the end of a grueling battle. The first was when Cait Shelter revealed themselves to be illusions and faded away into nothingness, and when Grandeeney gave her life to crush the ambitions of Tartaros. Although those sacrifices were eight years ago, the sorrow still ate away at her heart as if these events happened yesterday. Wendy had known Pinocchio for just a short while, but for some reason, his death felt almost painful. Sitting at a table next to Romeo and Carla, she took the opportunity to see how her other friends were coping with the loss. Goofy and Sherria seized each other in a hug and sobbed. Juvia and Levy knelt alongside Geppetto, likewise sharing his grief. Donald and Yuffie had their backs turned and appeared to be staring towards the door, trying to hold back their own tears. Leon's gaze was one of disbelief and dismay. Alzack and Bisca tried to comfort Asuka who cried in their arms, and Elfman did the same with Lisanna.

Wendy felt Carla's soft touch on her shoulder, and she turned to face her. "He risked his life to save his father. But in the end, he..." The white Exceed didn't have the heart to continue, for the grief was still too near.

"We should've helped," Romeo choked. He seemed composed, but just barely holding himself together. "If we'd gotten his dad outta there instead of him, he wouldn't have gone out like that." He felt his muscles tremble in anguish, as did his voice. "And to think that losing a son is just as bad as losing a father. I'm starting to wonder what my dad's thinking right now. He's probably missing me. Just as much as I do." He finally broke into tears, "I can't think of anything else..."

"Romeo, I..." Wendy muttered. "I don't see how much we could be of help. It was his choice. He chose to save his dad, to put others before himself. He..." A sob clenched her throat. "He wanted to do it..."

That was the finality. Romeo began to gently weep on Wendy's shoulder. She pulled her in a hug, and he returned it, both sobbing into each other. Only gradually did the rest of the group fade into existence. It broke Carla's own heart to see them sad. She wanted to join in, but she felt too raw and painful to cry; this went beyond tears. However, the idea of losing the girl she cared and watched over since childhood had all but scared her to death.

The mourning lasted for what could have been a moment, an instant, a lifetime. Then the wind carried a gentle voice towards the lifeless puppet, unheard by everyone in the room.

" _Prove yourself brave, truthful, and unselfish, and someday you will be a real boy._ "

They didn't notice a blue light showering down on who the voice had decreed.

" _Awake, Pinocchio. Awake..._ "

And when the light receded, Pinocchio felt life in him again. He cracked open his eyes. His arms and neck felt rusty for a second, prompting him to stretch. The dim light flashed into his vision, and the symphony of sobs rang into his ears. By the time his sight cleared, he turned to Geppetto, whose bobbing head never left the blanket, never to notice at first the attendees of what could have been a funeral service in his memory, as they were also oblivious of the miraculous recovery. He asked, "Father, whatcha crying for?"

Geppetto responded only after a sniff, "Because you are dead, Pinocchio."

Pinocchio giggled and shook his head, "No, no, I'm not."

Geppetto shook back, "Yes, yes, you are. Now, lie down."

Pinocchio stood up on his knees and tried to cheer his father up, "But Father, I'm alive, see? And... And I'm..." What he said next encapsulated the attention of everyone else in the room. When they spotted him, all the sorrow melted from their faces. They were shocked to see Pinocchio returned to the living, but even more so at what he looked like! No longer was his outer layer made of wood. No longer was the frame of his body shaped like blocks. He had become exactly what he hoped and worked so hard to be! "I'm real..." He let out an overwhelmed breath as he realized the changes around him, before excitement took him. "I'm a real boy!"

Looking up through watery eyes, Geppetto saw the distorted face of his son, reborn with flesh and bone. He blinked, and it came into focus. His heart leaped with relief. "You're alive! And..." He struggled to make his words come out, "...you're a real boy! **A REAL LIVE BOY!** " He lifted Pinocchio up and spun him around, elated that his wish had finally come true. The former puppet cheered and whooped along with Geppetto. To be a real boy after so many trials and tribulations... What a feeling it was! And true to Geppetto's words, "This calls for a celebration!"

The heroes burst into shouts of joy and cries of heartfelt comfort, all pretense of needless drama forgotten. They jumped and danced around the room, and even welcomed back the puppet now turned boy with open arms and friendly pats in the back, which he responded in kind. Wendy and Romeo squealed in delight as they hugged each other again; Pinocchio had been saved by a miracle, and the painful thought of a family losing its own was but a fleeting afterthought. As for Leon, rather than partake in the celebration, a soft smile was his only reaction.

"Oh, my goodness!" Geppetto's alarmed voice broke the flurry of festivities. "Where's my accordion? I must've forgotten it before we escaped from the whale." He rubbed his head awkwardly, "How silly of me. I've been saving it for a song I'd like to play when I saw my son again."

"Accordion?" Wendy asked. "You play music?"

"For the most part, yes," Geppetto nodded. "I've carved lots of clocks and music boxes to brighten the atmosphere..."

While the conversation dragged on, Jiminy looked out the window, feeling proud of himself for seeing the Blue Fairy's promise fulfilled. Before he could join the gang, there was one last matter that required his attention. He looked up to the night sky and spoke, hoping that somewhere in the stars, the fairy who gave Pinocchio the gift of life could hear him. "Thank you, milady. He deserved to be a real boy. And it sure was nice of you to- Huh?" The cricket stopped mid-sentence when a light shone on him. He looked confused for a moment before he saw something appear on the side of his black blazer. It was a starburst-shaped badge that read 'OFFICIAL CONSCIENCE 18KT'.

"Well, I'll be," Jiminy remarked, admiring the badge and even shining it with his jacket. "Solid gold, too. Oh, I think it's swell!" He looked up at one particular star that shined the brightest, glad that everything leading up to this point was worth the wait. His duty as Pinocchio's conscience finally paid off.

The hotel was filled with jubilation and laughter that night. Father danced with son, and Wendy's wide circle of companions rejoiced at a brand new beginning.

It was obvious from that point on, things would never be the same.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE...**

In the far reaches of space, a lone pirate ship lazily sailed across the starry ocean.

Standing in the captain's hold, Mirajane Strauss stared down at the boy lying unconscious on the red couch in front of her. The color of his skin appeared paler than it had ever been, making the fiery salmon in his hair stand out even more than usual. He didn't move an inch, and could not be woken up by any means. The sadness in Mirajane's heart weighed heavily as she tore her eyes away, shutting them as though it was painful to look at him in such a pitiful state. She didn't want to believe Natsu was long gone and beyond saving, yet the moment she finally saw him, she was proven wrong. What made the tragedy even more distressing was Happy taking part of the observation; his tear-filled eyes never left the lifeless body of his best friend, and he refused to leave.

"So..." Mirajane choked out, addressing the dark figure behind her. "Natsu's like a lifeless puppet now?"

"Precisely," Maleficent nodded, approaching the She-Devil in graceful strides. "He has become a shell of his former self."

"Shell?" Mirajane took a shuddering breath. "You mean his heart was..."

"Taken by the Heartless, no doubt," Maleficent forced the answer calmly. "I never expected this to happen, just when he was needed for our grand scheme."

"This is horrible!" Happy whimpered. "Nothing can wake him up! It's like he's turned into a zombie! What are we gonna do?" He leaned on the base of the couch and cried vigorously, banging his fist on the wood below the soft exterior. "We gotta help him! We just gotta..." A sob strangled his voice, preventing any more words from coming out.

"Oh, Happy..." Mirajane bent down on one knee and gently laid her hand on top of Happy's shoulder. It broke her own heart to see the blue Exceed in such grief. "Everything will be okay," she consoled him, her eyes nearly moistening. "We'll make it through this. I promise you, he'll wake up again."

Happy continued sobbing as Maleficent looked down at him and Mirajane with calculating eyes. Greatly sympathizing with their loss, she tenderly spoke, "I must apologize for not being able to guarantee the safety of your friend. If we had not been fast enough, he would not have been in such a predicament."

"I'll do anything to get him back!" Mirajane whirled around, eager and desperate for a shred of hope. "There has to be a way!"

"Aye! There has to be!" Happy followed suit. His eyes still watered, but his face showed more resolve than sorrow. "Isn't there anything we can do to get Natsu to wake up? How can we bring him back?"

"There are nine maidens of the purest heart," Maleficent explained. "We call them the Princesses of Heart. One member in your guild, the wizard in armor, has such a heart. It is that purity that made her a worthy candidate. You know of whom I speak and why we must rely on her power."

"Erza..." Mirajane whispered. She remembered it very well, when the villains packaged the crimson-haired woman along with the number of maidens they had captured, right after the successful invasion of the Fairy Tail guildhall. She was indignant about the idea of using Erza as a sacrificial lamb for Maleficent's master plan. She wanted to intervene on behalf of her comrade, but knowing the fact she had to keep up appearances and lull the Alliance of Evil in a false sense of security, Mirajane had no choice but to let them have their way for now. Nevertheless, when the opportunity presented itself...

"The Princesses are the only nine people in existence whose hearts are pure light. The light in each heart is so great that not even a single touch of darkness can blot it out," Maleficent stated. "Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds."

"The heart of all worlds?" Happy echoed, wiping his tears.

"Within lies untold wisdom," Maleficent continued. "There, you will surely find a way to recover Natsu's heart. Once we have achieved our goals, the wisdom we seek will be ours to use as we see fit. And then..." Her smile widened, "...the rewards will be far beyond what you can possibly fathom. In the meantime, you will continue to assist us. I will see to it that your friend will return to life and in the arms of your family again." She held a hand close to her heart, "You have my word."

Mirajane lowered her gaze to the floor as she absorbed the information. A way to recover Natsu's heart by unlocking the door to the heart of all worlds, where infinite wisdom and limitless power lay within... It would appear the secret revolt was not without a few bumps on the road. Still, as long as no one saw through her deception, there was still progress. Mirajane would keep up the charade until she exploited a blind spot in the villains' scheme, then save the whole Fairy Tail guild and all the other Princesses at the same capacity. There was still time.

"Mira, do we have to count on that scary witch lady to help us?" Happy questioned. "Is she true to her word?"

"To be honest, I'm not so sure," Mirajane admitted. "But if she really promised us that Natsu will come back, we have no choice but to trust her." She stood back up and looked Maleficent straight in the eye. "We only have eight Princesses of Heart, don't we?" A nod answered her, then she continued, "That means we'll have to find the last one. I'll do _anything_ to bring Natsu back." She whispered the last word with such conviction, "Anything..."

"M-Me too," Happy agreed with reluctance. "I just wanna see my pal back to his old self."

"Very good," Maleficent confirmed. "Now, Mirajane, I'll grant you a marvelous gift." She leaned closer and raised her arms, the orb in her staff glowing ominously green. " **The power to control the Heartless.** "

Suddenly, the whole room blackened around Mirajane. A surge of emerald energy encompassed her being, and she began to feel the changes taking effect. Something about the transfer of dark power felt strange and rather cold, evil somehow, but then again, it was just a brand new feature added to her Satan Soul Magic. Mirajane had a feeling that the new ability bestowed to her by the enigmatic sorceress could prove useful in some cases.

"W-W-Whoa..." Happy shivered as he covered his chest with his arms crossed. "The witch lady's granting Mirajane some kinda new magic? What's it look like? What can it do? It looks scary to me! See the green creeping around it?"

The glow eventually faded, but Mirajane still felt the incredible energy coursing through her. The power of control over Heartless... It sounded all too familiar, reminded her of another different ability she obtained from defeating Seilah of the Nine Demon Gates. She could only hope that this new power was needed to help change the course when the time came. She looked back to Natsu, still motionless on the red silk cushions, with a promise in mind. "I will save you, Natsu. Just hold on..." Then an astral projection of a Sleepy Hollow wizard popped out of the floor between Mirajane and the horned witch, nearly scaring Happy out of his wits.

" _Madam Maleficent!_ " the Sleepy Hollow wizard took advantage of the confusion to interject. " _We received a report from Commander Ornithurae!_ "

"Yes?" Maleficent responded. "What is the matter?"

" _Master Viriniam, she..._ " the Sleepy Hollow wizard blurted out. " _She's wounded in battle!_ "

"What?" Maleficent's voice grew cold. Happy could hear it in her voice, and began to grow afraid, Mirajane even less so.

" _Yes, Silver of the Headless Horsemen found her drifting alone in space,_ " the Sleepy Hollow wizard replied. " _Her present condition was due to lack of oxygen and loss of blood. We believe it must be the work of the insurgents._ "

"Kaze? Insurgents? Could it be?" Mirajane's eyes widened. "Wendy must've..."

" _Commander Ornithurae is currently taking the Master back to Hollow Bastion,_ " the Sleepy Hollow wizard continued. " _She is expected to receive medical care as soon as she gets there._ "

Maleficent did not say anything, her head bent down. She then threw a glance out the window over the horizon, pondering what to do with her protégé's disobedient and unruly nature. The wicked sorceress addressed Mirajane without even turning an eye, "It seems I have a pressing matter to attend to. We will reconvene later. Until then, you stay in the ship." With that said, she vanished in a portal of darkness, and the projection faded away.

"Oh, Mira!" Happy sprang at the eldest Strauss sibling and hugged her as soon as the pair were alone. Tears streamed down his face again, and he let his emotions run wild. "I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! If I hadn't rushed in for the save, Natsu wouldn't have to sleep like he's in a funeral!"

"Don't blame yourself, Happy," Mirajane comforted him and dried his tears. "None of us didn't mean for things like that to happen. Like I said, we'll make it through this. Natsu will come back to us." The blue Exceed calmed down and took steady breaths, reassured by her words. She went on, "It's obvious that Maleficent and her cohorts are up to no good, and they can't be trusted. They sent the Sleepy Hollow mercenaries to attack our guildhall, and they enslaved most of our friends. The rest are still out there, some lost in other worlds, some looking for us."

"I don't get it," Happy blinked. "Why'd you actually have to agree in helping the bad guys?"

"Yeah, about that..." Mirajane confessed with a sigh. "I had to play along and let them believe that I was on their side. If my cover is blown, they'll turn on me and kill us all."

"They'll kill us anyway!" Happy protested. "That's the thing with villains; they use people up and then throw 'em away like garbage. You don't expect Male-whatever to keep her word, do you?"

"No," Mirajane shook her head and smiled. "I don't."

Happy paused when he heard this. Those words could only mean that Mirajane had a plan, and that he would soon have his own role to play. The rebellion within the Alliance of Evil would still continue.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
 _YAHOO! That's the end of the Monstro arc, FINALLY! We're just about halfway through the story. It ended with the mysterious connection between Wendy and Kaze taken to new heights, Pinocchio sacrificing his life to save Geppetto before turning into a real boy as in the original movie, and Mirajane getting the power to control the Heartless. How will Mira display her new powers? Will Wendy and Kaze remember each other? And what other twists and turns will ensue?_

 _The adventure continues in the next chapter, the_ _ **Pegasus Cup**_ _in Olympus Coliseum, where Wendy and company face another dark guild for the custody of another Fairy Tail wizard. Get ready, 'cause more hell's about to break loose._

 _Terribly sorry about the wait for this, but I hope it's to everybody's liking. Don't forget to fav, review, and give any thoughts you want to share. This is TheSavageMan100, signing off. Hope to see you again soon!_


	27. Olympus Coliseum IV: Pegasus Cup

**Author's Note:**  
 _Happy New Year, everybody! TheSavageMan100 is back after another hiatus of brainstorming and hard work and stuff like that, and the highly-anticipated new chapter to the Olympus Coliseum arc has come into play. Thank goodness I was able to post it before **Kingdom Hearts III** releases internationally. I'm so happy I could cry with joy, it makes me wish I had a birthday in January 29. "For life and light, together we fight." What a cool slogan! "Fear My Fears", the opening song, sounds like Cash Cash on an orchestra. And the new original world, Scala ad Caelum, is epic and beautiful as frick! I want this game right now! Anyway, our next chapter begins with Wendy and her friends fighting another dark guild for the custody of another Fairy Tail wizard, and it will take place in the second tournament, the Pegasus Cup. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter..._

* * *

 **Second District**

Time had passed since the Gummi Ship crashed into the Second District and Pinocchio became a real boy in light of his bold, courageous act. What could have been a tragic accident with the ex-puppet himself as the victim was not lost on the town's citizens, hence explaining why yesterday was spent on reconstructing the streets. The group's sole method of interstellar travel was heavily damaged when it was salvaged from the rubble, and had been placed behind the main gate to receive proper maintenance. Cid Highwind took it upon himself to fix the ship as a favor for Wendy and her friends, who had to stay for the night at the hotel and recover from the recent string of events. Donald previously suggested that repairing such an expensive and delicate vessel would take days, but thanks to Cid's unrivaled expertise in gummi blocks, the process merely lasted a total of twelve hours. The Gummi Ship was completely fixed the next morning, and the heroes would depart for the next world as soon as they were prepared.

"Wow, I can't believe it took just a whole night for Cid to get our ship back into shape! Seriously, if he's a top-notch engineer, what degree did he get? Has he hit the books and studied a lot?" Sherria wondered aloud, taking a bite out of a slice of cake. It had been one short hour since the tech wizard in question informed Wendy and company of the Gummi Ship's maintenance and eventual restoration, no charge as always. But the group wouldn't resume the quest on an empty stomach; they still hadn't finished their breakfast. Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, Carla, Sherria, and Juvia spent a significant amount of munny for a buffet in a table fit for a crowd at the local restaurant. Levy, Lisanna, Elfman, and the Connells had already left for the First District, leaving the seven as the only customers digging in the delicious foods.

"Maybe he's learned how to do it all based on personal experience," Romeo's mouth was stuffed with chicken, and his words came out slightly garbled but easy to understand. "That's the thing with most guys in magical guilds like us. You learn much, you grow fast." He swallowed the food in one gulp, "I mean, it's like Cid's the best mechanic in the universe because there's no tool he can't use, right?"

"What about Chip and Dale?" Donald waved his spoon. "They're the best mechanics, too. Cid can't be the only one who's good at fixing things, you know."

"Yes, that would make perfect sense if they had been with us the entire trip," Carla sipped her cup of tea. "But I suppose they could not at their present status. But they still provide help with their analysis on any world we visit."

"That's why we call 'em our navigators," Goofy licked a scoop of ice cream. "Who wouldn't know how those worlds do their stuff than our pals Chip and Dale?"

"Couldn't argue with that," Donald shrugged. "Whatever the case, the Gummi Ship's primed up and ready to fly again." His smile widened, "But we can't leave right away! I haven't even started chowing down on my dessert!" Seeing that his hot chocolate soufflé had been cooled enough for his taste buds to savor, he dipped his spoon into the egg-based dish and took a slurp.

"Speaking of which, there's something I've been meaning to tell you since we got out of the whale," Juvia implied. A moment to look around at the people in the table, then she continued, "I decided to work with you full-time as a member of your team. I will gladly help you reunite the Fairy Tail guild and crush the ambitions of the villains responsible. You've had my back during the whole fiasco with Monstro, and now it's my turn." Hearts suddenly flashed into her eyes as she clasped her hands together and began to fantasize. "Oh, what fortune! This is going to be a golden opportunity! For once, I get to play the role of the hero in this tale, with my darling Gray as the damsel in distress, lost somewhere in a world where he's probably held hostage by scoundrels the likes of Sleepy Hollow and the Heartless!" The passion blazed hotter than ever, "If I follow the trail to the ends of the universe and save Gray from whatever terrible fate had befallen him, he'll hold me in his arms, gaze into my eyes, and speak those sweet words that I longed to hear!"

"Awwww!" Goofy and Sherria cooed in unison. "That's so sweet!"

"You haven't changed one bit," Carla remarked. "Even after our world was destroyed and our guild was scattered, your desire to be with Gray is still etched in your heart." She then sighed to herself, "Let's just hope it leads to a more positive outcome..."

"I'm sure he's fine, Juvia," Romeo assured. "After all, he's the toughest ice wizard around. One of Fairy Tail's best!"

"He certainly is," Juvia agreed. "Although I must say that is an understatement. Gray is the most gorgeous man whose eyes shine brighter than the sun, it made the sun itself turn jealous and refuse to come out from behind the clouds, knowing it cannot shine as bright. He's just as radiant as the ice he makes!"

"How much do you miss your boyfriend, Juvia?" Goofy asked.

"Very much!" Juvia exclaimed. "However, I wouldn't exactly call him my _boyfriend._ " She performed an air quote to make her point, "But I sure wish he was! My feelings for Gray constantly fall on deaf ears ever since I laid eyes on him! I prayed that if I tried hard enough, then maybe, just maybe, he'd love me in return. For that reason, I joined Fairy Tail."

"Gray didn't notice you at all?" Sherria questioned. "He never even talked to you?"

"Oh, he did, alright. In many instances than one," Juvia clarified. "But to be perfectly honest, he sees me as more of a friend than a lover, especially when I was there for him during life-threatening situations. The second worst part?" Her cheeks reddened at her next statement, "I'm too shy to confess my feelings. Just a mere glimpse of his presence was enough to make my skin boil. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself! He's just so **HOT!** "

"Oh, boy!" Donald licked his soufflé, not paying attention to Juvia's dilemma. "That is one tasty dish."

"I'll say," Juvia sniffled. "That hunk of a man is the potion to my recipe, and the big pond is my oven. The thought of being a raw fish in an empty pond is like my heart was taken by the tide. I appreciate your words of understanding, Mr. Duck."

"Hey, I wasn't talking to you," Donald gave the Rain Woman an odd look. "I'm complementing this chocolate egg-dish. The creamy feeling never has lumps."

"A-hyuck, if you love Gray so much, why dontcha tell him how ya feel?" Goofy suggested. "All he needs is a little southern hospitality."

"Yeah!" Sherria nodded. "You could set up a romantic dinner date, or go through the tunnel of love, or sit in a tree under the stars. Better yet, do all three in one package! The tunnel of love dinner date on a tree in outer space with Gray!"

"What? N-No!" Juvia shook her head politely. "You know the rules! It's the man's job to set up the date, not the woman. But the idea of a romantic getaway in the far reaches of space with Gray does sound very intriguing... Wouldn't it be great if all those things happened in real life? If they did, I would be absolutely delighted."

"Gray's a Fairy Tail wizard like you, ain't he?" Goofy asked, to which Juvia responded with a nod. "Just how hot of a hunk is that guy? And what's your reason for goin' gaga over him?"

"Well, it all started when I saw a handsome prince, one among a valiant army that faced the wrath of a mechanical giant," Juvia began. "You see, I wasn't always a Fairy Tail wizard..."

Not long after, the Rain Woman had immersed herself in a pleasant conversation with Goofy and Sherria, her thoughts and deep-seated affections for the Ice-Make wizard being passed around. From his side of the table, Romeo simply chuckled. "She sure has a way with words. The party's getting more and more lively every day, huh, Wendy?" He turned to the Sky Maiden for an answer when he heard none.

Wendy just stared at her plate in silence, feeling rather glum. Vivid images of the destruction and insanity before Monstro sneezed kept flashing through her mind, and she tried desperately to remember if she had somehow overlooked a few things. Although the group had escaped the whale's wrath and saved Pinocchio, her mind was unsound.

"Wendy?" Romeo asked again. "What's wrong?"

"You've been rather docile since this morning," Carla pointed out. "Is something the matter?"

"Come on, Wendy! Eat up!" Donald urged. "We gotta save up our energy for the next big trip."

Still no response. Wendy was trembling deep inside, her mind still haunted by her previous encounter with Kaze. Her fingers gripped the tablecloth, and her eyes refused to leave the food she barely touched. The sadness and confusion was apparent on her face and, upon seeing it, Romeo and Carla fell silent. Donald was confused between eating what remained of his chocolate soufflé, looking at the two as though he expected them to give their sayings in the matter, but neither of them said a word.

"Kaze..." Wendy finally spoke. Although her voice was barely over a whisper, it was clear enough for Romeo and Carla to hear.

"Kaze?" Romeo wondered. "What about her?"

"You're lucky to be alive after that lunatic gave you such a wallop," Donald snickered. "She had no idea what hit her! Kaze's probably floating in outer space after Monstro sneezed us out, or she's still trapped in that big palooka's belly. Well, serves her right."

"Donald, I don't believe that's the case," Carla pondered the words she was about to say, then turned to Wendy. "You faced Kaze... and then confirmed her as the girl you have no memory of in your past, didn't you? Is she truly the perfect fit?"

Wendy felt the flame of conflict fanning up in her chest. There was no point in holding it back, seeing as the circle of friends around her understood the measure of her plight. She responded only after clearing her throat, "I know it sounds hard to believe, but Kaze, she... She freaked out when I mentioned Grandeeney..."

"She **WHAT?!** " Romeo, Carla, Sherria, and Goofy overheard the revelation and suddenly darted from their seats. Juvia stopped mid-sentence and whipped her head around in shock, putting her discussion about Gray on hold. Donald was also flabbergasted, nearly choking on his soufflé.

"Grandeeney?" Sherria blinked. "You're saying that Kaze went crazy when you mentioned the name of your dragon? Is that what happened when we're still inside the whale?"

"Yeah, I mean, as far as I could tell," Wendy looked down, her brows knit with worry. "I wanted to know for sure if Kaze's anything like the girl I can't remember, the one I've seen in my dreams. But when I mentioned Grandeeney, she suddenly went crazy and lost control of her magic..."

"Whoa... That explains a lot," Romeo breathed.

"So Monstro sneezed because Kaze lost her cool?" Donald asked.

"What about you? You lose your cool, for like, most of the time!" Sherria pointed out.

"No, I don't," Donald denied.

"So you say..." Sherria teased.

"That's not all," Wendy continued. "She kept screaming at me, demanding over and over why I said Grandeeney's name. But..." She struggled to make her words come out, "...I wanted to ask her myself. Why did she say _her_ name? As if she knows who Grandeeney is..."

"First she calls herself a Dragon Slayer, then she goes go ballistic at the mention of Grandeeney, the dragon who raised you?!" Sherria exclaimed. "What a major breakthrough! Looks like the proof is in the pudding!"

"Hold on!" Carla interrupted. "We cannot simply assume that Grandeeney had something to do with the connection between them. The way I see it, Wendy's hidden memories are yet to be fully restored."

"The mistress of misdeeds is really a girl from Wendy's past?" Juvia questioned. "It beggars belief. It really does..."

"It's true!" Wendy asserted. "I heard it loud and clear! She said Grandeeney's name right after _I_ said it!"

"Was I the only one in the club who didn't know of your bearing?" Juvia gasped. "I never imagined you would be related at some point to the femme fatale with freakish dark magic that could've blown up the whale from the inside out and us along with it." She walked over to Wendy and took hold of her hand. "It must have been a bad call for you, dearest Wendy. You've been struggling to remember a past you can't recall. You have my sympathy." With that said, the Rain Woman knelt on one knee to kiss Wendy's hand, causing her to blush. "This one's for a troubled soul such as yourself. I'm saving a million more for my beloved Gray when I find him."

"Uh, sure," Wendy said softly. "No problem."

"Kaze's the mystery girl Wendy talked about, isn't she?" Goofy asked Donald. "All those clues we keep gettin' from Wendy's dreams, callin' herself a Dragon Slayer, and sayin' Grandeeney's name..."

"That'd be my guess," Donald nodded. "Wendy just remembered a girl but saw her and Kaze as the exact same thing! What's even more confusing are the clues adding up to this puzzle. She must be really desperate to know who the other girl is. It made me wanna help her even more."

"Me too!" Goofy agreed. "We're all in this together. Until we find answers, we just have to keep on questin'. Yup, we owe it to Wendy to find her friends and bring back her missin' memories. Besides, we can't have her mope all the time, can we? She's so cute when she smiles! It makes us warm deep inside to see her smile."

"You said it," Donald agreed. "Somebody's gotta remind her over how this boat runs, for like, the fourth time!"

Once the private discussion was over and done with, Donald and Goofy walked over to Wendy with wide smiles, eager to cheer her up. The captain of the guard spoke first, "Y'know, what you said back there about Kaze sayin' the name of your dragon got us thinkin'. She's probably known more about your past than you do. Maybe that's why you've forgotten."

Wendy asked curiously, "So she knows everything?"

Donald replied, "We're trying to figure that out, so why don't you stop worrying too much? You just need to keep a positive attitude and build a bridge over your problem. We always do."

Romeo didn't want to be left out of the friendly matter and decided to join in. "He's right, Wendy. You can't remember much about that girl, but I'm pretty sure the rest of your memories are coming back to you any minute now. Whether it's Kaze or someone else, it doesn't matter. We're gonna help you remember that girl even if it takes forever. And honestly, I'd like to meet her myself if she's out there." He also advanced towards her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We got this."

Sherria followed suit and patted the Sky Maiden's back. "Why are you still down in the dumps? It's only a matter of time before everything comes full circle, anyway. We'll see it through together, trust me! Everything will be fine." Carla and Juvia nodded in agreement.

As Wendy looked at the bright faces of her friends, a small smile crept her face. She slowly reached up and felt Romeo's hand on her shoulder, feeling a new strength in herself. She turned to Donald and asked, "Since when was the first time you cheered up when things looked bleak for you?"

Donald sweated, "Um, er... Just some personal experience, that's all. None of your business."

Goofy pointed out, "Anger management. A-hyuck!"

Donald frowned at Goofy, "No, it's not!"

Sherria grinned, "Then why are you angry right now?"

Donald stomped his webbed foot in frustration and quacked, " **NO, I'M NOT!** " He then realized his mistake and covered his beak in embarrassment.

Carla sighed, "Only a minute since Donald helped ease Wendy's troubles, and he is throwing a tantrum the next."

Sherria wagged her finger, "Temper, temper!"

Donald tried to explain, "No, no, no, no! I was just..." Unfortunately for him, the rest of the group had already burst into fits of laughter directed at his expense. That slight humiliation provided a little incentive to regret having snapped earlier. "Oh, brother."

Wendy couldn't stop herself from giggling at the rapid transition from gloom to happiness. Her cheery friends would always be there to distract her troubled mind, and was delighted to have them by her side if needed. The laughter soon died down, and she looked back with confidence. "Thanks to you guys, I'm feeling better already." She caressed Romeo's hold on her shoulder. He himself was soothed by the silky touch, reminding him of the heated confrontation before the Parasite Cage stormed Monstro's stomach. "And I'm not done yet. Kaze knows the truth. About my past, about Grandeeney, about everything. I have to try... No, I must!" That was the response the other six expected to hear. They cheered at her determination.

"Now that's the Wendy I know," Romeo grinned. "You got your smile back."

"Well, you were there for me back then," Wendy beamed. "And because of that, I owe you a lot."

The Sky Dragon Slayer's immense praise caught Romeo off guard and left him without a witty response. He released the hold on her shoulder and coughed on any words he had planned to say, instead laughing abashedly. He didn't know why such a sweet compliment would make him blush.

"Mr. Duck?" A voice called out to Donald, pulling him from the respite. He noticed the waiter carrying a glass bowl in a tray. "Your second dessert, sir."

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" An ecstatic Donald wasted no time returning to his seat with a knife and fork in both hands. "One more for me!"

"A second dessert?" Juvia blinked. "What kind of appetite does he have?"

"You know him," Carla remarked. "He is on the hunt for something to distract him from his anger and keep his spirits raised. Then again, that's one of many things that make him special."

"If you say so," Juvia smiled. "If he and Goofy are indeed loyal friends and would do everything in their power to help, they have my respect as well."

"Your sweet gray pickled plums, sir. Bon appétit." Only when the new dish was introduced and served in front of Donald did the waiter depart for the next table.

"Wait! Did he just order-" Carla's face fell with shock.

"Oh, no..." Sherria sweated nervously.

"P-P-P-P-Pickled plums?!" Wendy squeaked out at the sight of Donald's second dessert, a dreaded reminder of her intolerance for sour foods. It was easy to see why she refused to eat even a single plum, but watching someone eat was all the more nauseating, she couldn't stop herself from puckering up her mouth. And she did! By the time she witnessed Donald take a bite of his first plum, she couldn't take it anymore. Terror struck her heart, and she fainted from the stress of watching pickled plums being eaten before her eyes.

"Wendy!" Thankfully, Goofy caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. Carla, Sherria, and Romeo hastily approached the unconscious Sky Maiden, trying to bring her back to her senses.

The shock and anxiety didn't last when the white Exceed turned to Donald with an angry expression. "Pickled plums? Of all things, your _second dessert_ had to be **PICKLED PLUMS?!** "

He had just finished eating three plums when Donald quirked an eyebrow at Carla. "What's wrong with that? They're juicy and delicious! Be thankful it's not the sour kind."

Sherria reminded, "Um, Donald, what you ate in front of Wendy, she doesn't like very much. She's terrified to even look at them. I remember that time at Lamia Scale's thanksgiving festival when she totally fainted at the sight of them during the banquet! To her, they're a living nightmare!"

Donald asked dryly, "Wendy hates pickled plums? Well, you'd hate 'em, too, if they're as sour as lemons! You should be careful what you eat, you know!"

Romeo argued, "But we didn't order it from the menu!" She looked at the rest of the group to ask their opinion, "Did we?" They just stared back at him blankly.

Donald groaned, "Sheesh! Relax! It's just a order I made for myself. I didn't know Wendy's scared of that kind of food. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Carla sighed in annoyance, "How unfortunate."

Sherria admitted, "Okay, _maybe_ we should've reminded you about Wendy's unfavorite foods. I already told you mine."

Donald shrugged, "Whatever. It's her loss. Since Wendy doesn't like pickled plums, I'm already enjoying mine." Another plum was already in his beak, and he chewed it while savoring the taste. "Mm-mmm! Sweet gray pickled plums are the best!"

"Sweet Gray?" Juvia immediately eavesdropped on the royal court magician uttering the name of his second dessert, and perceived those words as an affectionate nickname towards the love of her life. But it should have been her saying that, not Donald! She let her emotions flare up into an inferno of passion and desire that burned deep inside, and most of all, jealousy for the duck who stole her idea. " **SWEEEEEEET GRAAAAAYYYYY!** " Juvia wanted to vent her frustrations on Donald for trying to replace Gray in her heart, but she was too emotional to act; something else captivated her otherwise. She cried a waterfall of tears produced by her Water Magic, which grew into a river that spread throughout the floor and eventually the whole restaurant! " **I MISS YOOOOOOOUUUUUU!** " Juvia paid no attention to the customers, the employees, and even her friends rocking to and fro in a watery cradle littered by tables and food. She had unknowingly thrown the restaurant in a state of panic with the stream she literally cried out.

Seconds later, the elevation had grown so extreme to the point of turning the building itself into a tank full of people, but the worst case scenario turned false when the windows and main door blew up, allowing the stream to pour out into the street, thus receding the flood. People by the dozens floated away along with the fading tide, Wendy and company included. Fortunately, no one ever found out who was responsible for ruining what used to be a thriving cafeteria. If they had, an insurmountable debt higher than the food bill would be placed on the heroes.

And here they were, lying on the wet concrete, baffled and disoriented. Juvia was still weeping for Gray, except her tears were less endangering. Wendy, who remained in a coma throughout the disaster, wrapped in Goofy's warm bosom. Donald, with three pickled plums stuck in his beak. Romeo, who sat up after a cough. Sherria, who shook her head in slight pain. Carla, who shook her fur.

"Uh..." Romeo asked, looking at his friends. "Anyone still hungry?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry anymore," Sherria shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, we're good," Goofy agreed.

"That'll do," Carla muttered.

Donald spat out the soaked pickled plums from his mouth and applied a knuckle to his cheek while lying on the ground, upset at how the group's breakfast turned out. "Aw, nuts."

* * *

 **Hotel**

Inside the hotel room they rented yesterday, everyone took time to dry themselves off after a hectic conclusion to what once was a pleasant meal. Wendy had awoken from her coma shortly after the only conscious members of her team hoisted her over to their room, and noticed there wasn't a single pickled plum in sight, much to her absolute relief. They gave her the rundown of what happened at the end of their breakfast, about Juvia accidentally engulfing the restaurant in a sea of tears, and the pickled plums gone away in the aftermath. However, they left out any mention of Donald ordering the nasty fruit, instead assuring Wendy that it was only a dream, adding to her solace. More importantly, no one was to blame for the incident, as if it never happened at all. Now that breakfast was over and done with, Wendy and her friends were about to resume their quest, filled with energy and nourishment. But before they could depart, there were a few matters that needed taking care of, starting with the present amount of Dalmatian puppies rescued, as well as the second torn page and the sapphire Summon Gem uncovered in Monstro's belly. As of right now, the priceless stone was the last matter on the subject.

"Before we went off to face Kaze, you found a new Summon Gem in its primitive state amid the shipwrecks, did you not?" Carla asked Wendy.

"That means we have another friend besides Simba for your Summon Magic," Sherria ascertained. "Who's it gonna be this time? Maybe it's a bear from the jungle who boogies a lot and puts enemies to sleep with his dance moves!"

"Or a dog who blows everything away with a single bark and has indestructible skin and super speed? You know, like in the comics?" Romeo suggested.

"How about a knight in shining armor? Oh, or a huge living stuffed animal that's cuddly and rough at the same time? I hope it is!" Wendy beamed.

"Per chance, it might be my beloved Gray! He must be trapped in that stone, cursed by an evil witch, and it requires true love's kiss to break the spell!" Juvia fantasized. When she expected the collective reactions of her friends, she only received nonplussed stares in return. "What? I'm only guessing."

"Anyway, we'd better bring this to the Fairy Godmother. She'll bring back whoever's inside," Wendy affirmed, holding onto the stone. "Honestly, I'm curious to see who my new summon's gonna be."

"Don't forget the doggies!" Goofy reminded. "We saved a few, so why not give what we've got to their mom and dad first? They miss their kids very much. You know what they say, another pup, another gummi. Yup, the more gummis we have, we can fix our ship again in half the time."

"Yeah, that too," Wendy nodded. "Pongo and Perdita wants to see the whole family reunited. We can't let them down. Now let's-"

"Wait! Before we get started on delivering the goods, I have something for us," Donald interjected, and he reached behind his backside to produce a familiar item. "Voilà!"

"A Magic Orb!" Wendy recognized the object in Donald's hand, colored white and emanating a mysterious aura where time had come to a standstill.

"Not just any Magic Orb, a **Stop Magic Orb,** " Donald clarified. "I found it at a wrecked ship somewhere in Monstro's big mouth."

"Stop Magic Orb?" Wendy wondered. "What does it do?"

"It gives us **Stop,** " Donald explained. "It's an advanced spell that can freeze nearby targets from moving for a short amount of time, as the name suggests. Get it? Stop?" He laughed to himself at the joke he made, but found no one laughing along. He cleared his throat and continued regardless, "And that's not even the best part. The best part is, a **Stopped** enemy will receive all damage inflicted once the effect wears off! We can give the bad guys twice the pain while they're **Stopped!** "

" **Stop?** " Wendy echoed. "You mean, we can freeze time?"

"Only the target's," Donald corrected. "But it has a time limit depending on how powerful the spell is, so we have to use it wisely. So, what do you think?"

"Why not? We can use **Stop** to take advantage over tougher baddies. Let's give it a whirl the next time we see 'em," Wendy smiled. With a single touch, the Stop Magic Orb flowed into the Keyblade and Donald's staff, thus becoming the eighth slot in their collection of elemental spells. "I'm starting to think my Keyblade Magic is as good as Donald's now."

"That's right," Donald grinned proudly. "But everybody knows that no magic in the universe is better than mine, not in a million years."

"Oh, please," Carla rolled her eyes. "Having's delusions of grandeur again, Donald?"

"Hey, don't get jealous 'cause I'm right!" Donald retorted. "I'm the best magician ever!"

"Really?" Carla raised an eyebrow. "If I recall correctly, you tried to destroy that pillar with every spell you had and failed in the end. Was that the workings of the best magician ever?"

"Hey, I was warming up," Donald argued. "It's the pillar's fault, not mine."

"Sure it is," Sherria snickered, as Wendy and Romeo joined in.

"Why don't you go see Merlin?" Goofy suggested. "Work more on your magic and train a lot?"

"I don't need more training!" Donald scoffed. "I'm a master magician, and I can do very well on my own-"

The door suddenly flew open, then Elfman and Lisanna came flooding in with the communication lacrima entrusted to them by Mirajane, which had long begun to vibrate and glow. "Wendy! There you are!"

Romeo turned to the siblings, "Lisanna? Elfman?"

Wendy shared his concerns, "What's the matter?"

Lisanna panted slightly as she doubled over, sticking out the shining crystal. "It's Mira! She wants to talk to you!"

Elfman added with a macho flare, "Another manly message for the manly team! What's all the commotion about this time? Some new secrets on how to break up the evil band? Or more missing in our guild? Either way, it's urgent!"

Wendy's eyes widened in surprise, "Mira? Okay, let's hear it!" She took the lacrima and scanned the ripples forming on the light's surface. The rest of the group gathered round to catch a glimpse. "Mira, are you there?"

The waves of light encompassing the crystal's exterior soon passed to reveal the image of Mirajane. Her expression potrayed a mixture of gladness and concern for the resistance opposing the reign of the Alliance of Evil, as always. " _Hi, Wendy! I hear you loud and clear, and in case you've been wondering, please know that I'm fine. It looks like you've made a lot of progress since I last talked to you. I heard the Alliance of Evil lost another council member, and the number of dark guilds at their disposal is dwindling by the minute._ " Her smile widened, " _Well, what a surprise! Taking down the villains is just a walk in the park when someone from Fairy Tail steps in. They should know better than to underestimate us._ "

Carla commented, "Knowing you, you're probably aware of what we've been doing in other worlds."

Mirajane nodded, " _As a matter of fact, yes. I heard everything from Maleficent and her crew while I'm in their custody. Have you found some more missing Fairy Tail members?_ "

Wendy answered, "Well, there's Levy, who's at the First District with Mr. and Mrs. Connell. Juvia's here with us."

Juvia edged over to examine Mirajane's image on the crystal. "I'm here! And I'm sure you're very concerned about me as well as the others, but as you can imagine, here I am, safe and sound, all thanks to Wendy and her valiant group of Fairy Tail wizards plus Disney Kingdom explorers. That's the name of the world you live in, is it not?" When she turned to Donald and Goofy for an answer, they nodded in response. She turned back to the lacrima, "It's so good to see you again after such a long absence, Mirajane."

Mirajane smiled back, " _Much obliged, Juvia. I'm happy to see you as well. Lately, I've dreamt about our days back at the guild._ " As she reminisced the good times before the wrath of the dark guilds rained down upon Fairy Tail, she relished the memories with a deep sigh. " _Oh, where has the time gone? I hope we'll spend those carefree days again once we're all reunited..._ "

Elfman agreed, "Same here. The victory party will be non-stop once the whole gang's back together."

Lisanna beamed, "Oh, let's invite Donald and Goofy sometime after this! They'll definitely enjoy our guild's hospitality." She turned to the two Disney heroes and asked their opinion, "What do you think? Will you be interested?"

Donald grinned, "Well, whatever party you got planned when everything's over and done with sounds pretty nice..."

Goofy suggested, "But we still gotta finish our mission first. The Heartless and bad guys are still runnin' loose."

Lisanna complied, "Of course. We still have work to be done."

Elfman affirmed, "A man's work is never done, as they say."

Juvia asked eagerly, "Aside from that, where's Gray? Is he with you? If he is, could you please let me speak with him? I miss him terribly! How I longed to see his precious, wonderful, adorable, loveable face again! Just the sight of his handsome visage is enough to make me squeal with joy!"

Donald and Carla muttered out loud, "There she goes again."

Mirajane sighed sadly, " _I wish he was. Unfortunately, I don't know where Gray's gone off to. He must've stumbled into another world, pretty much like the lucky few you've found. Sorry, Juvia._ "

Donald grumbled, "Tough luck, lady."

Juvia moaned in anguish, "It's not fair! Why does the wheel of fortune always deny me the chance of seeing my one true love?"

Donald rolled his eyes, "Geez, you're such a drama queen. When are you going to stop overreacting and take a breather? Things will turn around in the end."

Goofy put a comforting hand around her shoulder, "Don't be sad, Juvia. I'm sure Gray's restin' out there in the next world. We'll find him, and we won't stop till we do."

Juvia wiped a single tear from her eye, "Oh, Goofy, you are so reassuring. I'll never forget this."

Donald interjected, "What about me? I was trying to cheer you up, too. What am I, chopped liver?"

Juvia shrugged, "Well, at least you put up an effort, if not greater."

Mirajane apologized, " _I'm really sorry Gray isn't here with me. But don't fret, because there's someone else in the guild who is at this time. He's very anxious to see you all, especially you, Wendy._ "

Wendy wondered, "Really? Who is it?"

" ** _WEEEEENNNNDDDDDDY!_** " Taking Mirajane's place was the face of a teary-eyed Exceed of blue fur pressing his cheeks against the glass. The drama he experienced from losing Natsu before their world's end prompted him to let his emotions run loose, even in the presence of a member representing Fairy Tail's strongest team. He wiped his tears after less than a minute of letting it out, then went on with a wide smile, " _Wendy, it's you! It's about time I'm looking at someone I haven't seen in a while! I'm super-excited I get to see you again! I really am!_ "

Wendy herself was surprised to notice him, as were her other teammates. And then came the cheers and excitement. " **HAPPY!** " Taking comfort in knowing Happy was alive and well, the party immediately went back into full swing, celebrating in honor of Natsu's trusty winged partner. The only one who seemed unable to attend was Carla, who was overcome with intense shock at the sight of her fellow Exceed, and for good reason; until now, his whereabouts remained in question prior to Sleepy Hollow's departure with the captured Fairy Tail wizards. Every muscle in her body was petrified, and her eyes dilated with incredulity.

" _Wow, you're all excited to see me too, huh?_ " Happy remarked. " _There's no starting the homecoming without me, if I was actually there. Is there fish involved?_ "

"Oh, Happy! I'm so glad you're okay!" Wendy was likewise delighted to see him. "The Alliance of Evil caught you, too?"

" _Aye, that was a crazy night,_ " Happy confessed. " _Not just me, but most of the guild's dragged along for a not-so-special trip to outer space, while the rest flew the coop. What do you think happened to 'em? Did they rest up until they have the strength to find their own way out? I haven't even seen Gray or Lucy among the crowd!_ " He then turned his attention to Romeo, " _Oh, hey, Romeo. Been a while since you left for the circus._ "

"Hey, Happy! Long time no see," Romeo smiled, waving at the crystal. "Mirajane must've filled you in on the details while we're out there busting our tails. How long have you been holding out?"

" _Juicy lot! And that's not even the best part, either,_ " Happy stated. " _It was right after Kaze and her cronies ransacked Fairy Tail, and before I went face-to-face with the ringleader._ " He cleared his throat and began to narrate his personal experiences, " _I've been looking out the window while being put aboard in one of their spaceships, and saw a fleet with ships looking exactly like the one I'm flying in. Who built those things, anyway? They look like building blocks to me._ "

"A gummi ship fleet?" Donald and Goofy guessed out loud.

" _Then, as I turned a corner in the engine room, I was stunned as a sardine to see a huge stash of stolen priceless stuff from the Onibus museum!_ " Happy continued. " _And even more shocking, dark guilds have been plotting together with Sleepy Hollow right under our noses! I heard it all from the pilots, and the list goes on, from Poacher Fang to Desert Cobra to Neptune Trident._ " He placed a paw on his head for dramatic effect to the narrative, " _I couldn't believe it! The bad guys are actually a Balam Alliance 2.0? I was so surprised that by the time I reacted, the goons already had me covered. Then, they threw me into a small cage surrounded by a pack of drooling black creepy crawlies called the Heartless. Fitting title, man. The next thing I knew, I was playing pirate with a captain with a hook for a hand, and finally the boss lady herself, My Lily Scent. She's-_ " Happy was cut off when Sherria and Donald started laughing out loud.

" **My Lily Scent?!** " Sherria exclaimed. "That's the best thing I've heard all day! I've got to remember that one."

"Me too!" Donald followed. "That sounded hilarious! Somebody's gotta write that one down!"

Goofy and Wendy were chuckling by Happy's wrongful pronunciation of Maleficent's name as well, until Mirajane cleared the air. " _Just for the record, it's 'Maleficent'._ "

" _I know that,_ " Happy confirmed. " _It's kinda hard for me to pronounce the name right. Anyway, guys..._ " He turned his focus back to the group, " _...can you imagine the horrible things I've seen? Pirate ships in space? Heart-eating freaks? Nine princesses for a super-secret ritual?! This is nuts!_ "

"Good thing you're not the only one who thinks that way," Sherria pointed out. "At least, until we get used to it as time went by."

" _They're tough nuts to crack, these guys,_ " Happy stated. " _Or in my case, tough fish with solid scales to munch on. The only bearable thing about this whole mess is that someone from the bunch is here with me the entire trip. I'm one of the lucky ones. I'm a survivor._ " He referred to Mirajane, who nodded with a smile. " _I wonder how long it's gonna take before the pirate ship reaches who knows where? Still, when I see you, I'm even more happy as a clam, and that's my name. Aye!_ "

"Same here," Wendy smiled warmly. "I've been thinking about you since we've been separated. We've always been together. I know Carla feels the same way."

" _Carla?_ " A look of ecstasy crossed Happy's face. " _She's with you?_ "

Before he could proceed any further, the camel's back was broken, or however Carla supposed that saying went. " **WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!** " she demanded angrily at the top of her lungs.

" _Yikes!_ " Happy recoiled at the sudden outburst. " _Guess I spoke too soon!_ "

"Do you have any idea how worried I am for you, you silly tomcat?!" Carla grabbed the lacrima from Wendy and shook it furiously. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

" _C-Carla, what's gotten into you?_ " Happy asked nervously.

"Shut up!" Carla realized when the words came out of her mouth, it would probably make the people around her feel nervous. She didn't care, she just wanted to express her anger out of worry. " **YOU** listen to **ME!** Our world disappeared, the guild was split apart, and we had to conduct a search throughout the universe on a spaceship! Of all the people who were suddenly abducted by thugs and hooligans, why did it have to be you?!" She kept on scolding him like an ignorant student, and the group remained silent. "What happened to you? What am I to do with you? Where have you been all this time?! Tell me! **TELL ME!** What could have..." A deep shuddering breath stopped her rant. She was running out of steam, hoping desperately that her point was being made, before her anger melted into sorrow.

" _Hey, don't be mad,_ " Happy said innocently. " _If you want me to apologize-_ "

"It's not that," Carla shook her head, her voice choking a little from emotion. "I thought you were lost forever, and now you're back. Do you have any idea what that means to me?" She sank to her knees with the lacrima still in her paws, tears brimming over her eyes and spilling onto the glass. "To see you here, alive and breathing, it's all just so..."

" _Hey, I've seen you look worse,_ " Happy smiled at her. " _Besides, you actually look kinda pretty when you cry. If I could have a different magic right now, it would be the trick to crawl through this lacrima a gave you a big hug._ " He reached for his back and pulled out a fish wrapped in a bow. " _You want tuna with that? It's still fresh!_ "

Carla couldn't tell if he was being sincere or just trying to make her feel better. Regardless, a small grin formed on her face, and she wiped away the tears. "Oh, Happy. You haven't changed at all. Nonetheless, I missed you so much."

" _I missed you too, Carla,_ " Happy's smile widened. " _Not a day goes by when I haven't thought about you._ "

The rest of the group watched the emotional scene unfold between the two Exceeds. Wendy, on the other hand, imagined the possibility of someone else besides Mirajane. Only then, would her concerns end. Her train of thought was interrupted when Carla flew up and showed the communication lacrima for all to see, after spending a minute hugging the crystal with Happy comforted in the female Exceed's invisible bosom. "Now then, it would seem that we are close to reuniting the guild as ever," she determined. "What else do you know about the Alliance?"

" _Word's been buzzing around the pirate ship lately,_ " Happy replied. " _I heard they sent the Poker Face dark guild on an errand at some other world called Olympus Coliseum._ "

"Olympus Coliseum?" Wendy gasped. Her friends shared the same reaction.

"That's their next target?" Carla blinked.

" _You know, Olympus Coliseum's a fancy name for some place we haven't been to or whatever,_ " Happy implied. " _And when you say 'coliseum', it has a nice ring to the Grand Magic Games. Remember the time when Natsu dominated most of the matches? We saw how he floored the whole Scarmiglione guild with his new Dragon Slayer powers. All that advanced training really did the trick, like how he pulverized that giant sent by Avatar with a single punch! Somebody's gotta take a picture!_ "

"You know Natsu," Lisanna giggled. "We can't forget he's the main star."

"I'd give it a solid eight," Elfman commented. "If not a manly ten."

"Wait..." Hearing Natsu's name was the cue. The Fire Dragon Slayer who vanished before Tenrou Island was ripped from the surface had long been a topic Wendy wanted to make come to light. The Exceed who had been closer to Natsu more than anyone may hold the answers, and that gave the sparkle in her eyes a longing glow. She boldly asked, "Where's Natsu?" Everyone immediately followed her hopeful expression.

Happy did not answer at first. Bit by bit, however, the joy transformed into grief. Wendy and company watched as the blue Exceed crossed his paws over his chest, his eyes on the verge of moistening as he began to confess the fate of his best friend. " _Natsu, he's..._ "

" _He's resting up in the ship's hold after enduring brutal torture from Maleficent's forces,_ " Mirajane intervened on Happy's behalf, and stroked his cheek to console him. " _It'll take some time before he heals completely from the wounds and scratches he received. He's too strong to let this stop him._ " A deep breath upon knowing the story she made up was a breeze to placate the group, then she continued, " _I'm just glad he's alright._ "

"So he _is_ alive!" Romeo exclaimed. "Kaze was wrong about him! I knew it!"

"Can we at least see him?" Wendy pleaded. "We wanna see if he's okay! Let him know we're here!"

" _We can't,_ " Mirajane shook her head. " _The guards won't let us. They wouldn't give up their property so easily. No one is to come near him without the captain's consent or Maleficent's. That, and we'd blow our cover. But what matters is that Natsu is alive and pretty much well._ "

"Man..." Romeo's heart leaped with relief. "And to think I lost my temper and lashed out over what happened to him."

"Well, you still believed in him," Wendy pointed out. "We both did."

"Talk about your fixer-upper," Sherria remarked. "I mean, who would want to believe that Natsu fell ill because of some heart problem? He's probably exhausted from all the stress of fighting. I think that's what Kaze meant to say."

"Maybe you're right," Romeo smiled. "That's my bro for ya; he may be down for now, but he's definitely not out. He's gonna come back soon, and he'll fight back like he always does. Right, Wendy?" She turned to the Sky Maiden, "You stood up for me back then. And because of that, I owe you a lot."

"Oh, really?" Wendy began to giggle while her cheeks blushed red. "You're welcome, Romeo." The irony of that statement was a clear sign of the invisible spark growing strong between the two. She then diverted her attention back to the lacrima, "Thanks for letting us know about Natsu. He's still okay, right?"

" _It's not much, but we'll find a way to turn things around,_ " Mirajane assured. " _When I see Natsu, I'll inform him about you and how you've struggled. You can leave the rest to me and Happy._ "

A tear gently fell down Happy's whiskers before wiping it away, before the positive energy returned in full force. " _Aye! Leave it to us!_ "

Though she didn't see through the emotional cracks before they were sealed, Carla expressed nothing but concern for Happy's troubles. "Happy..."

"By the way, you said something about a pirate ship," Wendy pointed out. "Are you actually..."

" _Yes, that's right,_ " Mirajane answered. " _Happy and I are aboard the **Jolly Roger,** a pirate ship run by Captain Hook, one of the council members for the Alliance of Evil. The ship is being powered by a special kind of magic that allows it to fly and travel through space._ "

" _But do you know what's the craziest thing about this ship?_ " Happy interjected. " _We can breathe air while we're in the deck during space travel! And by deck, I mean, outside!_ "

"The deck? Outside? You mean..." Sherria blinked. "You can't lose oxygen?!"

"That sounds crazy!" Donald argued. "We always thought space is all empty air and no air!"

" _I know, right?_ " Happy agreed. " _Don't we ever get to see somebody's head pop like a balloon?_ "

"They must've added an extra feature," Carla guessed. "It could be an invisible barrier full of oxygen."

" _Whatever the reason, we can move around the Jolly Roger anywhere we like, whether we travel by sea or by space,_ " Mirajane said. " _But if we get thrown overboard, well..._ "

"Here comes the part where somebody's head pops like a balloon," Goofy dreaded.

" _Aye..._ " Happy sighed.

"Where is the Jolly Roger heading to right now?" Wendy asked.

" _Its current course is **Neverland,** Captain Hook's home world,_ " Mirajane replied. " _He's certain this is the one place where he'll find the last Princess of Heart._ "

"Princess of Heart?" Wendy's eyes widened. "They're still looking for the last one!"

" _You know about them, too?_ " Mirajane assumed.

"From what scraps of information we learned from the villains, nine princesses are needed in order to unveil the final door," Carla explained. "Eight are currently in their possession."

"Just what exactly are the Princesses of Heart?" Wendy wondered.

"What are Maleficent's reasons for finding them?" Romeo added.

"And what does Jasmine and Alice have to do with her master plan? We've been looking for those two ever since they got spirited away," Sherria stated.

" _You're very clever to figure out Maleficent's ultimate goal,_ " Mirajane chuckled. " _Now it's my turn to tell you what I know. Hopefully, this blend of information can give you a head start. That way, we can reverse all the damage they caused in one go. I hope..._ "

"Well, you certainly have delved deeper into the Alliance's secrets more than anyone despite being their prisoner," Carla implied. "Please, share us your knowledge." The rest of the group leaned closer for better hearing.

" _As you're already aware, the Princesses of Heart are nine maidens in existence with hearts of the purest light, in which a single touch of darkness can never dispel._ " Mirajane narrated. " _Maleficent believed that once all nine are brought together, a door will open to the heart of all worlds, where untold wisdom rests within. My guess is that opening the door requires the pure light of their hearts combined._ "

"Untold wisdom..." Wendy thought out loud. "Kaze told me that same story back at the Cave of Wonders."

" _I knew something terrible is about to happen the moment I learned,_ " Mirajane continued. " _The Alliance of Evil plan to seize the hidden power within that secret door..._ " She added with grim certainty, " _...and use it to take over the entire universe!_ "

" **The universe?!** " Wendy and her friends were caught off guard by the revelation. This was not going to end well not just for the heroes, but for every world as well, should the masterminds behind the plot succeed.

"So the punks who kidnapped our Fairy Tail friends..." Elfman growled.

"...are totally bent on dominating the whole universe?" Lisanna finished.

" _Yeah, that about sums it up,_ " Mirajane replied. " _They're collecting the Princesses so they can open the secret door. They'll stop at nothing to find them, and even attacked innocent worlds. So far, they have eight, like you said. If they get their hands on the last one..._ "

"Then the door to the heart of all worlds will open," Carla confirmed.

"And the Alliance of Evil wins. Game over," Sherria dreaded.

" _A short while ago, I learned the names of all the Princesses they acquired,_ " Mirajane counted her fingers. " _There's Snow White, Belle, Cinderella, Aurora..._ "

"Jasmine and Alice?" Goofy chimed.

" _Uh-huh, like you said,_ " Mirajane nodded.

"So it was _their_ fault!" Donald frowned.

"What about the last two?" Juvia asked.

" _They're from our world, actually. It had already been destroyed. You probably knew this, didn't you?]" Mirajane asked, to which Wendy and company nodded. "[The last two Princesses are..._ " She closed her eyes, unsure if her friends would comprehend her next statement. After a moment of silence, and seeing the anxious looks on their faces, she went on, " _...Princess Hisui of the Fiore royal family..._ " Her voice was strained at uttering the last name, " _...and Erza!_ "

That affected the group with even more shock and horror. " **PRINCESS HISUI?! ERZA?!** " Donald and Goofy were also astonished, as they examined the unsettling looks on their friends' faces.

Carla asked incredulously, "Our world housed two Princesses the entire time?"

Juvia rubbed her chin, "Well, no matter how you picture this, it seems fairly obvious that Hisue E. Fiore can be deemed worthy as a candidate; aside from her royal status, she is well known for her grace and beauty, adored by all who come to know her." She raised an eyebrow, "How unexpected... The dark guilds had planned everything perfectly, considering they had been under the employ of a band of otherworldly villains."

Lisanna protested, "Kidnapping the princess from our world was one thing, but a member of our guild?! They've gone too far!"

Elfman frowned, "All of a sudden, we found out that Erza's the hearty princess they were looking for and want her to fit into whatever unmanly scheme they're hatching..."

Wendy questioned, "Is this true, Mira? Erza and Hisui are Princesses?"

Sherria commented, "If they are, I guess that makes Hisui a two-time princess."

Mirajane replied, " _Maleficent confirmed it. I saw them being taken to the grand hall and being put with the others for the upcoming ceremony. Apparently, they had been selected for their purity of heart and the light shining deep inside. Who am I to complain since those traits make them special? Like Juvia said before, Hisui has her grace and beauty. Erza, on the other hand, has bravery, integrity, grace under pressure, and above all, compassion that inspires others even in the darkest of times._ " She sighed out of curiosity, " _Sometimes I wonder where she gets it from. It must've been the regal air worthy of a warrior princess. Still, there's no denying she's the perfect fit. They had her right where they want her._ "

Happy agreed, " _They mean serious business! The dark guilds and the ones running the show obviously wouldn't want us to butt in. You know what they say, bad guys only know how to play dirty._ "

Juvia confirmed, "Good point, Happy. I suppose it all makes sense now."

Romeo wondered, "But how can we know for sure who's a Princess of Heart and who's not?"

Sherria nodded, "Yeah, I mean, a princess who's already a princess sounds pretty confusing."

Mirajane answered, " _Well, while some aren't necessarily royalty like Hisui, they're called Princesses because their hearts are pure light. Not a single touch of darkness. You can tell by seeing through their kind and gentle nature, or feel the light within._ "

Wendy said softly, "Feel the light..." Following Mirajane's advice, she held a hand close to the heart without even sensing the air of warmth and comfort beneath her skin. It felt like even the mere thought of the light enclosed was a comforting reminder to uphold, a story almost as old as time itself.

Carla frowned in stark realization, "So their plan all along was to invade every single world until they find a maiden with a heart of pure light so they can complete the ceremony. They'll have the means to open the secret door and exploit untold wisdom. Now I understand why they attacked the guildhall before. They were looking for a Princess of Heart... in _our_ world."

Juvia muttered, "To think if we hadn't fought our hardest, the Alliance of Evil wouldn't have escaped with their prize. We fell right into their trap like mindless puppets, and so did Erza..."

Romeo hissed in spiteful anger, "They kidnapped our friends so that they'll use one of them for some ritual? Is that what this whole thing is about?!" He slammed the wall with his fist, "Natsu, my dad, everybody else... Maleficent's using them as leverage for their plot to take over the worlds! When is this ever gonna end?"

Sherria guessed, "Probably until the ritual starts with all nine Princesses present. They must be really desperate in picking the lock on that magical door to untold wisdom. But what kind? Like ancient history or how the universe works or something like that?"

Donald shrugged, "No clue, but I've got a hunch trouble's afoot when they get their hands on that door."

Goofy gulped, "Gawrsh, Maleficent and her crew nabbed eight Princesses already; now they're down to one more!"

Carla mused, "Once they gather all nine, they'll use the ancient wisdom behind that door as a weapon against the worlds."

Juvia dreaded, "Everything will be doomed! How do we solve this predicament?"

Wendy decided to intervene on behalf of those who imagined the impending chaos. "Guys! I know things are bad, but we can figure this out. Besides, I don't think they've found the last Princess yet."

Sherria agreed, "Yeah, that's right! That gives us a lot of time, doesn't it?"

Carla remarked, "You still did a great job at making the best out of a bad situation, Wendy."

Wendy grinned, "Thanks." She then turned to Mirajane, "They're still looking for her?"

Mirajane nodded, " _Even now. Almost every day, I see a few dark guilds returning to the castle, frustrated and upset at not being able to find someone who looks like a Princess of Heart. So far, there's no Princess in every world they've visited. I don't know what took them so long, but the fact those goons want those nine for a grand ritual may be a coincidence... or maybe not. In other words, we better stay alert for whatever they have in mind, whether they succeed or not._ "

Wendy determined, "Well, what are we waiting for? We gotta explore more worlds and find our other Fairy Tail friends! We'll have a better chance at stopping Maleficent if we all work together."

Sherria agreed, "You said it, Wendy! Saving a guild to defeat a club of baddies is a great way to end a long struggle. Basically, it's a straight-up rescue mission."

Romeo glared, "I don't care what they do, but the Alliance of Evil is still going down. They'll pay for all the trouble they caused. I'll save my dad and Natsu, no matter what."

Wendy turned to the Rainbow Fire wizard with a gentle smile. "That's right. I know you... No, _we_ can do it."

Romeo simply chuckled in response. "Well, I'm not complaining."

Donald confirmed, "Back to questin', then! The Gummi Ship's already fixed, so there's still time before we leave."

Goofy suggested, "We owe it to a few friends of ours to finish some errands 'round town, if ya don't mind, Mira."

Mirajane smiled, " _Please, take all the time you need. The road is often long and perilous, but I'm confident you'll pull through._ "

Happy chimed, " _We're rooting for ya, Wendy! If you see Lucy or Gray in a different world, say hi for me, okay?_ "

Wendy nodded, "Promise! Oh, and would you tell Natsu I said hi, too? I wanna let him know that I'm looking for him, and I'm not alone."

Happy sweated, " _Uh, sure. No problem._ " At the very least, no one in the group ever suspected the whole truth of Natsu's dire condition. " _I'll be seeing you and Carla around..._ "

Wendy promised, "We'll find you. Don't worry."

Carla vowed, "You have our word, Happy. You _will_ be saved."

Happy grinned, " _Thanks._ "

Mirajane finished, " _That's all the information we have for now. I'll call you when there's more._ " At the end of the message, she gave a pleading look to her comrades. " _Please, everyone... You must save Fairy Tail and put a stop to Maleficent's horrible plans! We're counting on you!_ " The last thing the group saw was Happy waving his paw and giving shouts of good luck, before the image on the lacrima flickered and went away.

As Wendy and company let the details sink in, Carla passed the now inactive crystal back to Lisanna before she crossed her arms. "It appears we had the right idea about the Alliance of Evil after all. Even now, they are using the Fairy Tail guild for their own gain..."

Sherria commented, "Wow, I always knew Erza's an amazing wizard, given the impressive magic she has. But a princess? That's something you haven't heard all day!"

Romeo followed, "Yeah, I mean, she has a wardrobe of magical armor that makes any guy, or girl for that matter, look like a princess. A warrior princess, that is!"

Wendy admitted, "When you put it that way, she does look beautiful with every armor she requips. But it's not just that..." She placed a hand to where her heart lay as a reference, "It's what's in here. Though she's a bit scary sometimes, she's brave and compassionate deep inside. She's always been a kind person to everyone around her." She sighed happily, "I admire her a lot. She's like an elder sister to me."

Lisanna mused, "As she is to the rest of us. Still, I can't believe she's a princess needed for an ancient ritual of some sort..."

Juvia reminded, "Let's not forget Hisui; she was brought into the fold as well. I never imagined they would use an innocent woman who is part-time royalty and part-time mystical maiden as a prop."

Elfman scowled, "It ain't a manly feeling, that's for sure."

Sherria beamed, "But we can save them all! Erza, Princess Hisui, everybody! We'll get the job done faster than a Wyvern gone with the wind in the middle of August."

Romeo laughed, "Hey, I was about to say that!" The rest of the group quickly joined in on the merriment.

Wendy giggled, "Aww, you guys! You're right, Sherria. We've got work to do."

Lisanna announced, "Well, we better get going. Alzack, Bisca, and Levy are waiting for us."

Elfman smirked, "Yo, if you are in need of some big time manliness, you know where to find us. We'll be at the town square by the big shop." With that said, he and Lisanna immediately left for the door.

As soon as the Strauss siblings were outside, Wendy turned to her friends. "We should get going, too. There's still the new Summon Gem and the puppies we have. Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Donald, Goofy, Romeo, Carla, Sherria, and Juvia voiced their approval. Once the goods were delivered, they would continue their quest.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Jolly Roger...**

From the other end of the lacrima, Mirajane turned her attention to Happy. "That went better than expected."

Happy titled the side of his head with an odd look directed at the She-Devil. "Uh, pardon me, I get the idea we're working together to stop the bad guys, but..." A pause before he asked, "...why'd you lie to Wendy about Natsu? We should've done something about it."

Mirajane understood Happy's concern and explained, "I wasn't hiding the truth from them. It's just..." She lacked the words to back up her statement, "...too hard to say. I don't know if they'll take it lightly."

Happy could clearly see that Mirajane wasn't wrong. Even if he had known how stark reality was, it didn't help the fact that in the worst case, Wendy and her companions would share the same trauma he felt. Indeed, the truth of Natsu's downfall would be very difficult to swallow. Happy and Mirajane had known what became of the salmon-haired youth since the aftermath of the invasion, and this sort of secret wasn't something meant to be kept hidden for long. The truth would reveal itself eventually, but when and how, no one was certain.

For the time being, the secret rebellion within the Alliance of Evil carried on. Mirajane and Happy looked out the cabin window, contemplating their next move.

* * *

 **Back at Traverse Town...**  
 **The Magician's Study, One Hour Later**

Merely a hour once they had conveyed the second batch of Dalmatian puppies to Pongo and Perdita while receiving a new set of gummi blocks as payment for the deed, Wendy and her friends crossed the familiar dome of water, its location concealed by the door with a fire sign in the Third District. The issue of a bet on who the new summon in the gem would look like had come up in the conversation they had in the hotel on the way back. Call it competition or curiosity, they were eager to find out. As they entered the mystical house, they found Merlin sitting in his large chair and having a heated discussion with someone none of them could see. When that "someone" spotted Wendy and company arriving, he leapt to his feet with a triumphant cry. "I _told_ you they would be arriving! I _knew_ the blue-haired girl would be coming soon!"

"Girl? _Girl?!_ " Merlin sounded rather stubborn during the conversation. "I don't see any girl!"

Romeo raised an eyebrow, "Who's he talking to?" Donald just shook his head and Goofy shrugged his shoulders with a soft chuckle. The only person they could think of was the Fairy Godmother, but that voice couldn't belong to her.

Merlin turned from his seat to notice the confused expressions on the group's faces. When he realized where he was, the annoyed frown dissolved into a genuine smile as he rose from his chair and approached them. "Ah, right on the dot! I must apologize for keeping you waiting; I was in the middle of a heated conversation. So, Wendy, you've come here seeking the Fairy Godmother's aid in unlocking the new Summon Gem you've found, have you?"

Wendy's eyes widened in surprise. "You knew?"

Merlin admitted, "Well, a certain bird predicted that a 'girl with blue hair would come around hatching an egg that shines bright like gold'. I didn't know the meaning behind that riddle, nor where he got that idea. At first, I assumed it to be another delusional rant he cooked up. But the moment you came, I believe he was referring to you and the Summon Gem in your possession."

Carla rubbed her chin, "Given the circumstances, you figured out why we're here."

Merlin sighed, "Yes, my intuition told me so. Your arrival was answer enough. Unfortunately, it wasn't me who foresaw it. I had no idea you would come at the time."

Wendy wondered, "If you didn't know, who did?"

Merlin proposed, "First, let me take a look at you." He put his hands on Wendy's shoulders, observing her from top to bottom. "Hmm... It seems like you have been getting better with each passing moment, my dear. Your spells have upgraded, your strength has increased, and your magic is fine-tuned and greatly on par with Donald's. At any rate, you might even surpass his level. Excellent work!" Donald just rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest with a disbelieving grunt.

Wendy giggled, "Thanks, but I couldn't take all the credit. It was Donald who introduced me to his own style of magic. I never would've learned it without his help." She glanced at the duck, who swelled with pride at the compliment.

"Pinfeathers!" a voice cried. "Just a mere girl and-"

Merlin shifted his gaze behind Wendy. "Now, Archimedes, that's no way to treat our guest. Age has nothing to do with skill and talent, and Wendy happens to show a great deal of promise."

The one called Archimedes blubbered, "I know she does! Can't you tell by looking at her pretty face? I said she's a mere girl and already she shows a great deal of promise."

Merlin snapped, "Exactly what I said, birdbrain! Age has nothing on skill and talent!"

Archimedes retorted, "Why'd you have to repeat yourself, old man? Obviously, age has slowed your mind."

Wendy and company spun around to face whom the old wizard was talking to: a small brown owl perched in a wooden stool. It stared at the group with its chest puffed out and its feathers ruffled. Unless Wendy was wrong, it seemed like the animal's yellow eyes flared with contempt. "An owl?"

"Where'd this stuffed animal come from?" Donald pondered.

"Hoo hoo, _stuffed?!_ " The owl suddenly sprung to life, its feathers even more ruffled as it turned its contemptuous gaze on Donald.

"Wak! It's alive!" Donald quacked. "And it talks!"

"Yes, and a great deal better than you, I see," the owl glared at the two, clearly insulted. "My name is Archimedes, and I am a highly educated owl." Donald frowned at that offense, fighting back every urge to turn the owl into fried bird.

"Uhh, highly educated?" Goofy scratched his head in confusion. "What does that mean?"

That seemed to strike another nerve in Archimedes as he stammered at a loss for words. Merlin rolled his eyes, waving the owl off. "Yes, yes, we know."

Archimedes indignantly pointed a wing towards Donald and Goofy. "Well, those rude zealots clearly don't!"

Goofy yelped, "Gawrsh, we're really sorry!"

Archimedes groaned, "Whatever. If you're done lecturing me, I'll be off to my birdhouse eating my daily feed." He fluttered up to a small birdhouse hanging from the ceiling over the table and ducked into it. What appeared to be a stream of unheard negative comments directed at the two Disney explorers spouted endlessly from his beak as he did so.

"Oh, come now, Archimedes," Merlin fretted. "They didn't mean any harm." The owl simply grunted before he slammed the door of his birdhouse shut.

Sherria commented, "Wow, we didn't know you have such a bird."

Goofy worried, "He's your pet? We didn't mean to upset him..."

Merlin assured, "It's fine. You'll have to excuse Archimedes here. He's just a little sensitive, that's all." Clearing his throat, he turned to Wendy, "Now then, if you're looking for the Fairy Godmother, she's-"

"Right here!" Followed by a familiar voice, the room was filled with a mist of sparkling blue light, and within moments, the fairy in question appeared before them. "And in the nick of time, too. You must excuse me for not being here sooner. You see, I've had to run a few errands in the Second District. My job was to pacify the townspeople who were greatly affected by the incident the other day."

Wendy asked, "You heard about what happened?"

The Fairy Godmother nodded, "Oh, everyone has. They say a meteor fell right out of the sky and made a crash near the gizmo shop. Thankfully, no one got hurt, but some were awfully scared in the end. That's where I came in. For instance, I filled the minds of frightened children with good dreams to make them feel better before they go to sleep."

Sherria admired, "You really are a Fairy Godmother."

The Fairy Godmother chuckled, "Well, child, it's what I do. If they'd lost all faith, I never would've come to them, and there I was."

Juvia lowered her voice to speak to her friends in private, "So she's the fairy you mentioned earlier... She looks rather elegant for an elderly woman."

Romeo grinned in amazement, "This is the first time I get to see her. And to think fairies are a myth! Now I know why the others were so excited about it before you found me."

Juvia wondered, "Does she have a tail, too?"

Donald said sarcastically, "Whatcha gonna do, look under her dress?"

Juvia's eyes widened, "You want me to peek under someone else's clothes? I can't do that! That would be rude."

Goofy pointed out, "She's a fairy and all, but we gotta respect our elders. Remember that!"

Carla advised, "Whether she has a tail or not matters not. She is still dependable."

Romeo whispered to Wendy, "I'm starting to think you were right about her being sweet and kind. I can tell."

Wendy whispered back, "I knew you'd like her. She's a big help in unlocking new summons."

At that moment, the Fairy Godmother identified the tiny sapphire gleam in Wendy's pocket from one corner of her eye. "Oh, another Summon Gem I see?"

Wendy understood the gesture and pulled the stone out. "Uh-huh. I found this one while we're inside Monstro the whale."

The Fairy Godmother gasped, "Goodness! Are you referring to that awful star-faring goliath that eats unsuspecting people? You ran into him and he swallowed you under his belly, didn't he?"

Romeo questioned, "How'd you know about him?"

The Fairy Godmother answered, "Oh, there are many stories surrounding Monstro only a few lived to tell. Two or three who made it to this town, whether they lost their world or their ships, witnessed the whale's terror firsthand. It's a miracle these people survived, and so did you."

Wendy nodded, "Yeah, it was a big journey down the bowels with his guts and saliva, not to mention all the Heartless we gotta take down, but we all managed to get outta this mess."

The Fairy Godmother smiled, "I'm very glad to hear that. Just keep on believing, dear, and you'll find light at the end of your journey."

Wendy smiled back, "Thank you, Fairy Godmother."

The Fairy Godmother continued, "Now, if you would be so kind as to hand me that blue Summon Gem?" She extended one hand, clearly asking to inspect the stone. The Sky Maiden complied by handing it over, which the kind fairy inspected from all sides, her lips pursed thoughtfully. When she finished, she grinned broadly and explained, "How fascinating! The poor dear who endured such hardship after his world disappeared harbors a strong and pure soul. Despite his youth and his size, he has the will to confront seemingly impossible odds, and that is the source of his strength."

Sherria asked, "So there's a little guy with a heart of gold inside the gem?"

Carla agreed, "Hmm, Wendy likewise shares the same attribute as the person inside the gem."

The Fairy Godmother stated, "That Summon Gem he resides in is called **Watergleam,** which represents purity and strong will. Rub this young spirit the wrong way, and they'll get wet behind the ears."

Wendy repeated, "Wet behind the ears?"

The Fairy Godmother assured, "You'll know soon enough. Simply summon him and you'll see what he can do. Each summon has their own special ability. Who knows? You may be able to find them all."

Wendy nodded, "Okay, let's give this new summon a try."

The Fairy Godmother raised her wand and pointed the tip at the Watergleam. "Let's help this little one. Here we go! **Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!** " As she said the magic words, a bright flash of light and the sound of an elephant's trumpet echoed off the walls of Merlin's house, surprising everyone. At the same time, a magical orb bathed in the same sapphire color and bearing the mark of that said animal burst free from its crystal shell. The very instant the orb became one with the steel of the Keyblade, the magic subsided. Wendy had been granted the power to call forth another ally to aid her in battle, and that left her astonished.

Romeo whistled, "Now this is cool!"

Carla confirmed, "We have a new summon."

Sherria blinked, "Wait, did I just hear an elephant?"

Juvia nodded, "I heard it as well."

Goofy elected, "Same here."

Donald added, "Me too!"

The Fairy Godmother reminded, "If you find any more of these stones, you know where to find me. And don't forget, you are never alone in your quest."

Wendy giggled, "Of course not. My friends are with me the whole time. Oh!" She realized there was one other detail that needed clearing up before she and the others could depart. "By the way, Merlin, we found some missing pages of your book."

Goofy grinned, "Yup, we got 'em right here!" He unzipped the left pouch of his pants and pulled out the two torn pages found during the group's travels. They were given to Merlin, who adjusted his glasses before observing them for a short time. Then the old wizard chortled at the end of his analysis.

"Excellent!" Merlin remarked. "You've collected two pages, which means there are only three left to find. All they need is a proper stitching from yours truly."

Romeo asked, "You can fix the book?"

Merlin said proudly, "Boy, I didn't call myself a powerful wizard if I hadn't mastered every spell in the book from top to bottom. If I can make furniture dance, who's to say I can't attach paper in a torn book? I believe it's high time I repay Cid with a little handiwork of my own. Watch and learn!" He swished and flicked his magic wand, " **Presto!** " Guided by an unseen wind, the pages immediately levitated out of his hand and floated over to the desk with the book. The book flung wide open and consumed the pages before slamming itself shut.

Goofy commented, "Nice handiwork!"

Donald shrugged, "I could've done the same thing."

Wendy smiled again, "Well, I guess that's about everything. Don't worry, we'll find more Summon Gems and the rest of the pages. We'll make everything right. Thanks again!"

Merlin complied, "Please, feel free to come if you so desired." Once the heroes made their leave, there was just him and the Fairy Godmother.

The birdhouse door suddenly opened and Archimedes' head popped from it. "I've finished my feed! What did I miss?" He looked around to see Wendy and company absent from the room. "Huh? Where'd the cute little girl and her friends go?"

Merlin sighed, "They left shortly after you cozied up in your private chambers all the while."

Archimedes exclaimed, "What-Who-When-What-Who?!" He hopped out of the birdhouse and flew over to Merlin, perching himself near the tip of his long blue hat. "That's just great. I was so looking forward to see her hatch a golden egg. I should've eaten faster."

Merlin frowned at the owl, "That's too bad, because the egg already hatched. The baby bird flew out the window. And for the record, it's blue, not gold!"

Archimedes snapped, "I'm not talking about _that_ kind of egg! I'm talking solid gold, coins, treasure! I don't believe what you say for a second, you blockhead!"

Merlin yelled, "I'm telling the truth, you stubborn bird! Why can't you listen to me for once?!"

As the two were embroiled in another argument, the Fairy Godmother only sighed. She thought to herself, " _Well, here they go again._ "

* * *

 **First District**

"So you're staying?" As Romeo asked his question, he and the others clearly saw that the verdict was unanimous. Upon their expected arrival at the First District, Elfman, Lisanna, Levy, Alzack, and the Connells had taken the opportune moment to make clear their intentions before the party's long-awaited departure. Over the course of the Gummi Ship's maintenance, one half of the entourage had grown accustomed to the town being a sanctuary for lost souls, immune to the persecution of dark forces. That, and acquainting themselves with Leon's group earlier that morning gave them a fresh start to unwind from past events. With that in mind, they decided to hang around Traverse Town for a while longer, providing service to the citizens while awaiting triumph from those who elected to carry on the quest at the same capacity.

"Yeah, somebody has to look out for the locals," Alzack explained. "Traverse Town's been having its fair share of troubles in recent days. Heartless keep flooding the streets like rats, and I don't think Leon and the gang can hold out for long."

"Sure, they're tougher than most jackrabbits you'd ever see in a lifetime, but if you look close enough, you see 'em buildin' up a lot of sweat," Bisca stated. "So we figured, why not give 'em a hand, be the spare patrol? The least we can do to repay Leon for helpin' us is to help him back. You fightin' out there and us fightin' right here is like two sides of a coin."

"You wanna stay here and help Leon and Yuffie?" Wendy grew curious of their decision.

"Think about it, Wendy," Alzack responded. "Despite their efforts, they're barely keeping those dirty bugs at bay. Remember what Cid said back at the safe house?"

"They've been working real hard fighting Heartless and looking for better ways to stop 'em," Romeo recalled. "It's like you're in a gym, but the more you work out, you get tired a lot."

"Exactly," Alzack nodded. "You can't expect them to keep this up forever, can you? That's why we're adding ourselves to the equation. We need to give them a chance for a break."

"Mrs. Connell told me that back at the museum..." Wendy thought out loud at the callback.

"Besides, I think Asuka's had enough interstellar trips for a day or two," Alzack gestured to his daughter in his wife's arms. "She seems to like this town more than the worlds we've explored."

"Yay! We're back in the pretty town!" Asuka cheered. "We can buy the new toys now!"

"Can't complain about it," Bisca chuckled. "Since we're stayin', we might as well give our girl the load she's askin' for. Traverse Town's a good place to make comfy without a target bein' put on our backs, huh? An entourage the size of a big band draws too much attention, and I think it's best we keep it that way."

"To put it simply, you remain here because you feel like you're weighing us down," Carla guessed. "So many members would certainly draw the attention of the enemy, as you suggested."

"Which is half the reason we're staying," Alzack implied. "We don't want to get in your way. You, Wendy, Donald, and Goofy have a lot more experience in crossing other worlds than us. Romeo and Sherria just want to stick around."

"Uh-huh," Sherria nodded. "You know I can't leave my best friend behind."

"And after all I've seen and been through..." Romeo affirmed. "I'm not ready to back down just yet."

"Are you okay with this?" Wendy asked.

"Course we are, kid," Bisca grinned. "Traverse Town's like a second Magnolia, and I imagine we'll feel right at home here. Think of it as a safe house for lost and found Fairy Tail wizards. If you bring 'em along for the ride, that's fine, just as long as you keep calm and stick together. Overall, have a good time."

"How about you, Juvia?" Alzack asked. "You're staying as well?"

"I gave Wendy and the others my word that I would stick with them to the end, so I'm going," Juvia replied. "My resolve to see through this ocean of troubles cannot be swayed by the tides."

"Oh, I get the idea," Bisca smirked. "Goin' gaga over Gray like always?"

"Don't bring that up!" Juvia blushed madly. "You'll spoil the ending!"

"Hey, calm down. It's not like we're stoppin' you or anythin'," Bisca eased. "We just wanna wish you and Wendy good luck, that's all."

"Oh..." Juvia's blush disappeared. "Right..."

"Leon provided each of us safe homes in the First District to reside in," Lisanna smiled. "We want to help him and Yuffie fight off any invading Heartless in return for his kindness. A friend in need is a friend indeed. That's the Fairy Tail way."

"Like the time I turned three fat brutes running down the street into punching bags," Elfman snorted. "That's just the kind of exercise a man needs."

"There's a library next to the hotel we stayed in," Levy stated. "I don't know much about the existence of other worlds or how the Heartless came into being, but it's a great opportunity to study the universe around us." She then beamed, "Time to hit the books again!"

"Levy, you sure about this?" Goofy worried. "Goin' out there all on your own? What if the Heartless get ya?"

"I'll handle them with my Solid Script magic," Levy assured. "If they think I'm just a helpless girl, then they're sorely mistaken."

"Don't worry about us," Elfman smirked. "When somebody hits us, we hit 'em back. And we always have each other. Everything will be fine. Trust me."

"So beautiful...!" Goofy sniffled. "You can't deny their resolve."

"We still have the communication lacrima," Lisanna reminded. "If you come back and Mirajane has given us new information on the dark guilds and Maleficent, we'll let you know."

"You know Mira," Sherria remarked. "She's the kind of person who makes things look easy."

"Let's get through this, Sherria," Carla advised. "Then you can tell her how easy things will look."

"Right!" Sherria nodded. "Guess the team's down to myself, Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, Carla, and Juvia."

"We'll be back, Mr. and Mrs. Connell. We'll continue the adventure for you and everyone else," Wendy beamed.

"I have to agree that you'll be a lot safer here than out there. Please, wait for us," Carla requested.

"Just stay safe till we get back. We won't be long!" Donald promised.

"Feel free to stop by the First District if you wanna talk to us. We're always here," Alzack grinned.

"If you see Gajeel or any of my Shadow Gear members, tell 'em I said hi, okay?" Levy bargained.

"Please, find the rest of Fairy Tail, Wendy. Mira has faith in you, and so have we. You're our best hope," Lisanna pleaded.

"We're rooting for ya, kid! Big Sis is counting on ya. You've met some interesting things in your quest, and your animal buddies truly take the cake. Be strong, you hear?" Elfman encouraged.

"Animal buddies? Does he mean Donald and Goofy?" Sherria wondered.

"Gee, that's sure is a nice compliment," Goofy smiled.

"Wait a second. We _take the cake?_ In a good way or a bad way?" Donald asked suspiciously.

"That's for you to decide, Donald," Carla told him.

The final preparations had been made. Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, Carla, Sherria, and Juvia turned their direction towards the main gate when Levy interrupted them. "Hold on. We don't have anything else to say. You know what I mean by that?"

Wendy smiled brightly looked back at the Solid Script wizard. "Uh-huh. I know that. We all do."

The Sky Dragon Slayer recognized the hopeful look in Levy's eyes. It was the power of faith that a Fairy Tail wizard would prevail regardless of the odds. Not giving up on that belief, the people who elected to stay behind pointed up to the sky with their thumbs sticking out, a familiar gesture that had been adapted as a symbol of the guild out of inspiration from Laxus's childhood years. A message indicating that no matter where a member of Fairy Tail was, they would always have the love and support of their friends more than a hundred miles away. Wendy, Romeo, Carla, and Juvia performed the same gesture in response, while Sherria, Donald, and Goofy watched on.

"Come on, guys!" Once the farewell party came to a close, Wendy beckoned the party members to follow her out the gate. As she ran over, she waved at the Connells, the Strauss siblings, and Levy. "See you later! And tell Cid we said thanks!" They waved back, giving their best wishes to those intending to resume the adventure in their stead.

"Hey!" Donald followed the others with a worried expression. "I wanna know what he meant about us taking the cake in a good way or bad way! And what's with the pointing in the sky? Wendy? Romeo! Hey! Don't leave me hanging!"

* * *

 **Gummi Ship Cockpit**

"This is even bigger than I imagined!" Juvia breathed, taking in the scenery from her spot in the cockpit after being given a brief tour of the Gummi Ship before lift-off fifteen minutes earlier. Leaving behind the confines of the world it crashed on, the vessel was free to once again sail the endless space, and less than half an hour later, Wendy and her friends were seeing stars. Juvia presently gave her positive thoughts on the ship, standing next to the young Keyblade wielder in her seat. "First of all, your shuttle's design is so unique and impressive, unlike the ones me and the other guild members were shanghaied into. Second, the engine room happened to be luxurious living quarters the size of three hotel rooms. And third, you tenaciously and graciously handled the enemy Heartless ships with your laser turret. I'd call it a fine vessel, if not perfect." As Donald and Goofy smiled at the well thought-out review, another idea crossed her mind. "Yet I'm wondering again why we didn't bring everyone. We should've brought in reinforcements to help turn the tide of this conflict, even the whole guild can fit into that ship."

"Y'know, Alzack and the gang promised they'd stay and help Leon's crew take care of things 'round town," Goofy reminded. "I gotta say, they're startin' to like hangin' out with them."

"Fairy Tail's no stranger to making new friends, no matter where they're from and who they are, right?" Sherria grinned. "It's pretty much the same thing with other guilds, mine included."

"Anyway, they'll be safe in Traverse Town," Wendy implied. "Mrs. Connell said it's like a second Magnolia, so this won't be a problem for us. But we'll always come to them if we need backup."

"This may be difficult, but I think they made the right choice," Carla stated. "Coming in a crowd is a great way to attract more enemies. The best possible solution is to limit our numbers, blend in, then strike back when the time is right."

"Oh, _now_ you're following the rules?" Donald raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes I don't get you..."

"Let me ask ya again; sure we can leave 'em here?" Goofy wondered. "They've been a big helpin' hand since we've gone out world-trippin'."

"You're talking about a group of pros," Romeo brimmed with confidence. "I'm absolutely positive they'll handle the town as Leon and the others did. They're counting on us to finish the job. You can trust a Fairy Tail wizard."

"That's right," Wendy nodded. "We can't let them down. They've put our faith in us."

"Faith that we'll give Maleficent and her cronies socks on the jaws, right?" Sherria smiled. "That's a little something Elfman usually says. You know, since he calls himself a _real man?_ "

" _Real words_ from a _real girl,_ " Romeo quipped.

"Aww, thanks!" Sherria giggled.

The group began laughing to themselves, but soon stopped when buttons on the control panel beeped randomly and was paired with a recognizable buzzing sound. That alerted Donald, who gave Goofy a quick nudge for the latter to take notice. "Hey, it's-" The duck stopped mid-sentence when a piece of paper was printed from a thin-line slot at the center of the panel. "A letter? I thought Chip and Dale were supposed to call us like they usually do!"

Goofy rubbed the back of his head as he guessed, "Uhh, maybe the comms are down, so they're sendin' messages instead till they get 'em fixed."

Sherria asked eagerly, "What does it say?"

Donald offered, "Here, why don't you read it for us?" He ripped the paper from the printing slot and handed it to the Sky God Slayer, who cleared her throat and began to read the contents aloud:

" _Dear Wendy, Donald, and Goofy, sorry we didn't call you guys due to connection problems with the comms, and we're working real hard on putting them back into shape._ " Sherria turned to Goofy and said, "Wow, you guessed it right," before she went on, " _On the bright side, we can still send messages, and we're taking this opportunity to send you a big, delicious banana split. This letter's the big banana, the news written there is the pastrami and bubble-gum flavored ice cream, and last but not least, our good luck wishes are the sweet chocolate sauce with a cherry on top._ " She looked at Wendy and the others, "They sure have a pretty neat sense of humor."

Wendy encouraged, "Keep reading! What's the news?"

Sherria continued reading, " _There's a second tournament being held at Olympus Coliseum, with another big reward to boot. When are you gonna participate? If you are, then go out there and bash their heads so you can take home the championship! Show 'em what you've got! Your pals, Chip & Dale. P.S., this message will self-destruct in one minute._" She looked at the last part of the letter with confusion. "Huh?"

Donald rolled his eyes, "They're probably pulling a prank. I'm throwing this in the garbage. Goofy, you run the ship." He rose from the co-pilot's seat, took the letter from Sherria, and climbed down the ladder to the engine lounge.

As soon as the royal court magician left, the enthusiasm of fighting in the Coliseum Games motivated Sherria once again. "We're back in the competition, guys!"

Wendy giggled, "Wow, you're really excited about another tournament, huh?"

Sherria beamed, "You know it! We might even get the chance to face you-know-who!"

Romeo reminded, "Only one way to find out. Maybe we'll face Hercules in the final match."

Carla stated, "The unexpected happens in times of competition. We may learn something from this experience."

Juvia pondered, "So this tournament takes place in Olympus Coliseum, the world Happy mentioned? If so, then..."

Goofy cheered, "Alright, fellas! We're settin' course to Olympus-"

 **BOOM!** Everyone heard a small explosion from below. Donald eventually made his return, covered in dust and feeling rather sour.

Sherria jumped, "Whoa! The letter really did self-destruct!"

Donald grumbled, "Yeah, thanks for pointing it out." He coughed out smoke before dusting himself off as he made his return to his seat in the control panel, writing a mental note to confront Chip and Dale for pulling that prank on him.

Romeo grinned, "Donald never gets any rest, does he?"

Goofy chuckled, "You could say that."

Carla muttered, "What a shame."

Wendy sighed, "But the bad news is, I'm not allowed to use my new summon in the Games."

Sherria suggested, "You can always let him out when we're in a real fight outside the Games."

Romeo concurred, "Yeah, we're a little excited see what the new summon looks like and what he can do. What do you say?"

Wendy complied, "I'll keep that in mind the next time we're in a real battle."

Romeo and Sherria cheered, "Yeah!"

Goofy nodded, "Okay!"

Juvia interjected, "So, Wendy, you've developed a certain ability to summon allies with your Keyblade, just as Lucy can summon her Celestial Spirits. How many do you currently have in your collection?"

Wendy counted her fingers, "Well, besides the new summon I've got from Monstro, there's Simba the lion and a Genie who used to be a spirit of the lamp. So that makes three..."

As the group immersed themselves into a series of friendly talks, the Gummi Ship pressed ever onward, on the way to Olympus Coliseum.

* * *

 _The hidden memories resurfaced. Wendy and Kaze were entangled in another routine training session supervised by Grandeeney the early afternoon, in which the two young girls would further develop their powers through the ever flowing wind and the forces of nature around them. Despite the fact that they practiced the same magic with the same element, the difference of power and how they implemented it to their liking seemed quite clear. While Wendy's magic was underdeveloped at best and would take time to fully mature, Kaze's magic boasted a level higher than hers, which enabled her to make pebbles out of boulders and toothpicks out of trees the past hour. She had no problem taking on even the session's hardest tasks, and she accomplished every task with speed and ferocity. So obviously, Kaze's the dominant trainee, and Wendy's only second._

 _However, Grandeeney sensed there was something to the dark pink-haired youth than what her talents let on. It felt like a dark will, a killer instinct, a desire to win that had grown over recent days..._

 _It was the third hour before sunset, and the training was nearing its end. Kaze, enveloped in a swirling aura of powerful white wind, zoomed around a wide circle of gigantic rocks and demolished it in a split second. When she landed on the dirt, she was surrounded by piles of rubble. She turned to Wendy, who looked on with shock and awe at the display. Grandeeney less so. The Sky Dragon evaluated the result her pupils showed with great understanding, and announced, "Once again, you have demonstrated true valor in furthering your magic, my children. You have grown strong. However..." She turned to face Kaze, "...you, Kaze, happened to be the star of today's training. I couldn't be more surprised at how powerful you are already becoming." She rubbed her chin with her talon-like claw, "Perhaps **too** powerful..."_

 _Kaze laughed proudly, "I know, right? I've been working out before this whole training started. I feel way tougher than a dragon now!"_

 _Grandeeney raised an eyebrow, "Really? Is that so? Seeing as you possess such raw strength, you may be able to triumph over an actual dragon."_

 _Kaze beamed, "Thanks, Grandeeney. You always knew I'm the best." She looked at Wendy, "You see what I did back there, cuz? I crushed all these rocks in a second!"_

 _Wendy couldn't find the right words to describe what her fellow trainee demonstrated, but she nonetheless tried to give her positive opinion, "Um, I think you did great, only that it's very intense. And a little scary. I've never seen you so..." She struggled to make the next words come out, "...serious..."_

 _Kaze admitted with a chuckle, "Yeah, so I am. Sometimes I don't even know my own strength."_

 _Grandeeney stated, "There is often a time when living creatures are unaware of the immeasurable strength within. Testing one's limit is the best way to know how strong. Tell me, Kaze, have you ever considered taking time to look within yourself and recognize your faults?"_

 _Kaze wondered, "What do you mean?"_

 _Grandeeney implied, "Wendy does have a point about you acting very intense in your training. You trample the environment with little regard to rhyme or reason, no different than a forest fire. It's almost as if you are possessed by an urge to violate everything around you, never to realize the consequences. Take this, for example..." She grasped her claw around the remains of a boulder and raised much of the rubble up to reveal a bird long trapped under it, before it flew away, never to return. "The poor creature needed fresh air."_

 _Kaze blinked, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

 _Grandeeney lowered her eyes, "You demonstrate great power, yet using it to vanquish is merely your foundation? Although, on top of all else, you are a skilled adept, you still haven't grasped the meaning of your actions."_

 _Kaze tried to reason, "You wanted us to be Dragon Slayers, don't you? It's what we agreed on. It's what you're expecting of us. To be the **best** Dragon Slayers. We can do whatever we want with this kind of magic."_

 _Grandeeney countered, "There is more to being a Dragon Slayer than having your way all the time. I trained you to use magic as a means of defense, not brutality. Through the air you absorb, you mold your magic into a gift to suit the needs of many others as well as your own. Healing, empowerment, balance... These traits embody the heavens, the very element of your-"_

 _Kaze frowned, " **Heal?** I asked for the power to fight, not to heal! What are you gonna do, make me a nurse? I let you train me so I can be strong enough to teach the bad guys a lesson! To break their bones and crush their spirits so they won't threaten the good guys again!"_

 _Grandeeney grew annoyed, "I thought I told you that violence is a last resort. It can turn the benevolent into machines of destruction. It seems you have forgotten."_

 _Kaze snapped, "But you said I did a very great job! I did what you asked! Are you doubting me?"_

 _Grandeeney argued, "I'm stating the obvious, Kaze! You let your lust for battle take advantage of you! Tell that to the little bird stuck under the rubble. Be thankful it didn't get crushed completely for the mess you caused!"_

 _Kaze yelled, "How can you say that to me?! I can handle everything! I'm a **true** Dragon Slayer, and I-"_

 _" **You are NOT a true Dragon Slayer!** " Grandeeney interrupted with her voice raised to a mighty roar that echoed across the forest, bouncing off the trees and across the plains. That silenced Kaze's onslaught of needling criticism, and it was only a while before the dragon's voice returned to its calm tone. "Not yet. Though you have learned much, there is little left to learn. The risk of acting otherwise would be too great. Understood?"_

 _Kaze had stayed silent, her expression stony, while Wendy clutched her ears at the loud noise. It had been a mistake on the dark pink-haired girl's part to arouse the Sky Dragon's anger. She didn't shout, she didn't scream, she didn't even try to attack before the argument ended. She was completely stunned, drained of her pent-up rage. Kaze only complied with a soft sigh, "Yes..." She hesitated at saying the last word, "...mother."_

 _Grandeeney was stern for a good minute before she relaxed, and she stared down at her students with sincere eyes. There was Wendy, who still covered her ears. "You can stop now, Wendy. The noise is gone." She did as she was told, and the dragon sighed apologetically. "Forgive me for startling you."_

 _Wendy smiled weakly, "It's okay, Grandeeney. It's a dragon's roar, right? I think I'm getting used to hearing it."_

 _Grandeeney cleared her throat, "Now then, shall I continue?" Wendy nodded in response. Kaze gave none. "You must understand that virtue is not easily embraced by those who seek answers in a world riddled with toil and strife; there are few who often prefer the easy way out. In an instant, people become poisoned by the ecstasy of battle. It can take them over, and before they knew it, they lose their sanity. Dragon Slayers are no different in that manner, this much I know."_

 _Wendy asked curiously, "You mean, there are bad Dragon Slayers out there?"_

 _Grandeeney confessed, "I'm afraid so. Some use their powers for good, others for evil. Long ago, a legendary Dragon Slayer lost his mind, driven mad by abusing his magic for his own selfish interests. No one knows if he is alive or dead." She was wise not to reveal the identity of the villain in her tale, as it would spoil the prophecy of the chosen seven. She paused briefly and then continued, "I do not wish to have you suffer the same fate as him. I merely want to guide you down the right path, to teach you the ways of harmony and focus. Put your trust in me, my dears..." She held a claw close to her chest, "...and all your concerns will be laid to rest." As Wendy and Kaze comprehended her words, Grandeeney changed the topic, "Tomorrow's training will be different. We will focus on supportive magic instead of offensive. Until then, you must heal yourself after use of your magic. Is that clear?"_

 _"Yes, Grandeeney!" The two pupils agreed, through one among them was visibly disturbed by the proposal._

 _Grandeeney smiled, "Good. Now why don't you two run along and play? We have mere hours before dinner." With that said, the two Dragon Slayers in training, one gloomy and one cheerful, immediately departed from the dragon's presence._

 ** _One hour later..._**

 _Kaze knew she was more mature than to just sit in the tree stump and sulk, yet here she was doing it anyway. She was so frustrated, she wanted to do something but wouldn't dare going against Grandeeney's wishes to do so. She heard footsteps on the grass from behind her and knew it was Wendy. "If you've come here to play with me, I wouldn't," Kaze moaned. "Not right now." Still her little friend approached, and sat down beside her._

 _"What's wrong, Kaze?" Wendy wondered. "Still upset about earlier?"_

 _"Oh, you think?" Kaze rolled her eyes. "You saw how she snapped at me."_

 _"She'd never be mad at us," Wendy reasoned. "She's just trying to teach us something."_

 _"Teach us what?" Kaze snarked. "To bore the monsters to death with cruddy healing magic? No new awesome spell to learn but healing magic? Practice nothing but **healing magic?** **Healing magic?!** " Every word she spoke seemed to get nastier and nastier. "Oh, and what's next? We pick the fruits? We fetch more water? We feed the birds? We hear another speech about harmony and stuff? Boring! Where's the fun in that?" She hung her head down and shook it in disbelief, "Why do I get the feeling she's weighing us down?"_

 _"Don't say that, Kaze," Wendy tried to comfort her friend. "Grandeeney wouldn't hold us back. She loves us. She's like our mom. We can't be done now. We can make it work. We-"_

 _"Wendy..." Kaze cut her off with an exasperated sigh. "It's not enough. All I ever want is to reach my full potential, not waste it on boring practices and shoddy chores. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, Grandeeney just couldn't see that. She couldn't. If I can't be strong enough, if I can't push myself..." She paused to let her message sink in, "...what good am I?" She sat up from the stump and turned away, her voice laced with sadness. "I need some time to think. If I were you, Blueberry, I'd look for a better place to hang out."_

 _Kaze sighed a final time only treading beyond the boundaries of Grandeeney's nest. She had no idea where this path would lead her, but for now all she wanted to do was get as far away from her insecurities as she possibly could._

 _Wendy only watched her fellow pupil leave the nest in silence._

* * *

 **Olympus Coliseum**  
 **Hours Before the Pegasus Cup**

"Okay, so the deadly demon warrior posse of the week is..." Hades was speaking to an audience of at least two hundred dark wizards. The visitors who showed up at the doorstep of the Lord of the Dead stood at attention in separate lines, all wearing different designs of formal clothing: some wore suits with ties, others vests, and even a few women in dresses. The one thing that linked them together was the guild symbol marked on their exposed body parts, which depicted a theatrical mask with two separate halves comprised of delight and despair, pierced by three arrows on the left side. That crowd represented the **Poker Face** dark guild, a band of the rather classy elite harboring potent magical prowess in spite of their regal status. Rather than crack a smile at the prospect of having a new dark guild benefit his plans of dominating the Coliseum, however, Hades merely stared at the wizards with a puzzled expression. "A bunch of prissy boys and girls from Athens? I expected the new muscle to be more manly and less beardy that Abigail! Then again, the way they dress reminds me a lot of that pretty boy Narcissus. Why does Maleficent go to the trouble of sending me beauties instead of beasts?"

"Don't assume those _beauties_ are merely partygoers on a soirée, Hades," a ghastly voice corrected. "They are the perfect pawns, the executors of my will, my most skilled and devious agents! Those poor fools at the upcoming tournament have no idea of the power my guild truly has. They're going to rob this Coliseum blind, and there's nothing those meatheads can do about it. If anyone dares to stand between Poker Face and absolute victory, let them beware..." The voice belonged to the guild master who emerged from the shadows; he wore a magenta two-tailed coat with gold linings, green high collars, and an elaborate white frill decorating of the Poker Face symbol, silver claw-like gauntlets, a long red sash tied around his waist, black pants, and iron boots. His face was painted gold, his eyes glowed ominously red, and his shoulder-length navy hair was tied in three braids. "...for I, **Roquefort Roulette,** will draw the card of fate to seal theirs."

"Oooh! Your band may look like spoiled little rich kids, but your attitude's the bomb!" Hades was starting to feel quite impressed. "I think you just might have a chance at helping me give Wonder Breath a run for his money. Or in my case, give him a run down the River Styx."

"I'm certain Wendy Marvell and her pathetic friends will arrive soon," Roquefort smirked. "This will be our moment. A perfect chance to eliminate the people who long prevented our schemes for domination of this universe. Where Tamer Coat failed, we will succeed."

"I hope so, for your sake and mine, Goldfinger," Hades bargained, sitting in his chair. "Give me some pizzazz when you make avgolemono soup outta that little pipsqueak. Impress me. Entertain me! Do the magic!" He lit a cigar with a flaming thumb and smoked, "You need me, I'll be right here, watching from the sidelines. And don't expect any cheers from yours truly."

"Your support interests me not," Roquefort assured. "We've come only to conquer our enemies and show them the meaning of humility. Their suffering will be most pleasing."

"You wanna get dirty? Fine, suit yourself," Hades shrugged. "Know better than to take your pretty lumps."

"The time has come! Tonight, the **Pegasus Cup** will be ours!" Roquefort cackled evilly, his crimson eyes glinting with pride and ambition. The guild master's declaration was met with a rapturous cheer from the ensemble, except for Hades, who simply looked on in a bored manner. The stage had been set.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Coliseum Lobby...**

True to Roquefort's words, the Coliseum was blanketed under the cover of night, an atmosphere that made any modest participant shake with doubt and anxiety over the eerie backdrop, in anticipation for the first match of the tournament and the next. Normally, under circumstances such as this, the one thing anyone would expect from competition was the unexpected, and the same thing applies to every form of entertainment. Wendy and company were least fazed by the transition from morning to evening; that didn't sway their resolve to win the cup and sharpen their skills for the fight to come. They walked through the doors of the vestibule and found an old friend expecting the return of the team who dominated the cup he was named after. Wendy was the first to greet him, "Hi, Phil!"

"Ah, there you are!" Philoctetes grinned. "I was startin' to worry you rookies wouldn't make it in time for the **Pegasus Cup!** Thank your lucky gods it's just an hour away before the cup starts, so that's plenty to spare."

"Well, that's a piece of good news," Sherria confirmed.

"Where's Hercules?" Wendy wondered.

"He's got a meeting with King Augeas. The old loon's recently got a problem with his stables," Philoctetes explained. "You know, hero duty calls or somethin'? But don't worry, he'll be back to see the final match."

"So how are things going along in the Coliseum?" Romeo asked.

"Way intense, kid," Philoctetes replied. "Everybody's been on a bettin' craze since we've opened the next Coliseum Games. They're puttin' their money on who would win: the breakout junior heroes or the frats in the spats. A surefire way to expect the largest audience, I'd say. And I'm owin' it to the blue little squirt over there." She gestured to Wendy, "The scales of stakes and sales have never been higher. I guess I should thank you for that."

"The audience really likes us! Thank you, Phil," Wendy beamed.

"Hmm, Wendy does have some sort of reputation in this place," Juvia commented.

"Well, they cheered for her, so that makes her a little famous," Goofy chuckled.

"And us too. We're the big stars! We can take on whatever comes our way!" Donald boasted.

"It sure is a breeze fighting in the big leagues, huh?" Romeo grinned.

"Speaking of leagues, the Pegasus Cup promises to be as twice as a doozy than the last," Philoctetes reminded. "You gotta form the best fighters in your team and play this game higher, or the fighting crowd out there will give you a timeout in the corner, know what I mean?" The group nodded in agreement. Just then, the satyr noticed Juvia, the latest addition to Wendy's group and, to his eyes, another hot customer. "Hey, she a new teammate?"

"Yes, my name is Juvia Lockser, the Rain Woman," Juvia responded. "I was rescued by Wendy and her crew some time ago, and in gratitude, I accompany them on their quest."

"Hey, good for you, sweet cheeks," Philoctetes smiled. "They ain't real heroes yet, but they're the genuine article." His grin intensified further when he attempted the same method he implanted when he encountered Bisca. "You lookin' for a hero trainer? Name's Phil, by the way. Whadaya say this Saturday, you and me go-"

"I'm flattered by your generous offer, Mr. Phil, but I'm afraid I must refuse," Juvia politely shook her head. "My heart already belongs to someone else, and his name is Gray Fullbuster." She held a hand close to her chest, and her eyes glinted with burning passion at the thought of her sweetheart. "My darling Gray! If he's here in this coliseum, he'd shine brighter than a thousand gladiators, and he won't even need armor to make himself presentable in the ring! As a matter of fact, I can look at him girdless with a magnificent body! His muscles, his chest, his kingly physique..."

"Aw, phooey. There she goes again," Donald groaned.

"Why'd you keep sayin' that?" Goofy questioned.

"It's what she does, Donald. Let her dream," Wendy smiled.

"Shoot!" Philoctetes snapped his fingers in disappointment. "There goes another dame in my list." He then redirected his focus to the topic at hand, "So like I said, this cup promises to be as twice as a doozy. Kid, you have to choose four members or less to represent your team."

"Okay, who's in?" Wendy turned to her friends.

"I'm in!" Romeo raised his hand.

"Me too!" Sherria followed.

"Me three," Donald elected.

"Me four!" Goofy cheered.

"So it's unanimous, huh?" Philoctetes stroked his goatee.

"That leave us to watch you fight in the arena," Juvia confirmed.

"All we can say is good luck, Wendy. Don't overstain yourself," Carla advised.

"You can count on me, Carla," Wendy promised.

"Be careful out there, the five of you!" Juvia encouraged.

"We will!" Sherria nodded.

"The first match's about to start, so get ready, rookies," Philoctetes reminded.

"Come on, guys! Let's go kick some tail!" Romeo beamed.

As the five people representing Team Wendy made their way to the stage with vigor and determination, Carla was left to look after Juvia, whose thoughts reverted to her usual fantasies about Gray. "Wouldn't it be great if Gray's one of those noble warriors in the arena? I often imagine him as a handsome warrior prince fighting for love and truth."

Carla sighed, "It's the least of my worries. Let's go." They followed Philoctetes out of the vestibule, resolute on seeing the progress of Wendy's team in the upcoming tournament, never knowing of the impending danger until later.

* * *

 **Coliseum**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you to the second tournament of the Olympus Coliseum Games, the **Pegasus Cup!** " The Greek announcer projected his declaration to the hundreds in attendance at their feet, their patience and hype rewarded amid speculation to determine whose favorite team would emerge the victor. "The valiant fighters who climbed their way from the lower ranks have ascended up to the middle class for a chance at a spot among the highly elite. The question of who wins can only be found right here in the arena! Introducing first to my left, the Coliseum Games' fastest rising stars turned fastest rising champions, **Team Wendy:** Wendy Marvell, Donald Duck, Goofy, Sherria Blendy, and Romeo Conbolt!"

Every step Wendy and her teammates made as they entered the arena was greeted with cheers and shouts from their dedicated fans. Carla and Juvia sat among the crowd, giving the best support and wishes they could provide to the fighting team.

"And their opponents to my right, **Ghost Bandits!** " Right on cue, a mixed battalion of Heartless and low-ranking Poker Face wizards took the stage, adamant at their obligation to eradicate any inconveniences in the name of Hades and their guild master. The Heartless lineup was comprised of twelve Search Ghosts, four Bandits, and five Air Soldiers.

"More Heartless and dark guilds! They're up to no good again!" Donald tensed.

"But ya notice the fancy getup they're wearin'? They look real handsome and smart," Goofy examined.

"Aren't these the kind of clothes people from Blue Pegasus wear all the time?" Wendy wondered.

"I don't know, but my gut tells me they're not the best look-a-likes," Romeo remarked.

By looking over the arrow-headed theatrical mask in the exposed sleeve of a dark wizard's left arm, Sherria was able to deduce the name of the guild sent after the group. "It's gotta be **Poker Face!** "

The other four looked over at the Sky God Slayer in slight confusion. "Poker Face?"

Donald blinked, "As in a blank face?"

Goofy added, "A face you poke more often?"

Sherria shook her head, "No, no, it's more of a dirty face that plays poker, a game of cards. You know what I'm getting at, right?" She only received a few puzzled stares from Donald and Goofy, but nonetheless went on to explain, "Anyway, Poker Face is an ensemble of jackals and headhunters formed by a group of corrupt aristocrats and gamblers for the sole purpose of looting, murder, and causing mayhem- occasionally for the highest bidder. They have a history of working for shady clients depending on their salary and the monetary rewards from completing various missions. You pay 'em, you watch 'em do the dirty work like it's a game."

Goofy gulped, "They do bad stuff like it's a game?"

Sherria nodded, "You know it! While the snobs in suits work their tails off, the greedy gluttons place their bets on who lives or dies. If they spin the wheel and your name's on the arrow, you're next on their hit list."

Donald muttered, "That sounds scary..."

Sherria advised, "Don't let the suits fool you; they dress up nice like Blue Pegasus, sure, but just because they look classy doesn't mean they aren't well-versed in magic! Those are the two reasons they call themselves the elite hunting club of the criminal underworld: Deadly magic and terror-for-profit."

Wendy realized, "Wait a sec! They sent Poker Face to fight in the Coliseum, didn't they? Could they be the dark guild Happy talked about?" She rubbed her chin upon confirming the news, "Then it looks like he was right after all. We should thank him for that slip of info..."

Romeo suggested, "Thank him later! Right now, we gotta take care of those fancy pantsies."

Sherria affirmed, "Another dark guild on their payroll... Well, I think they're betting on the wrong guys. They don't stand a chance against us."

A Poker Face wizard barked at the group, "Hey, you! You kids sound really confident, aren't ya? Ya think ya got the stones to throw at us? "Team Wendy?" More like "Team Fantasy Dopeland!" I bet youse playin' with yer dollies an' cry when you lose! Outie belly buttons run in your families, stinkwads!" His other guildmates laughed cruelly at the insult directed at the heroes' expense.

Romeo boasted, "Well, those 'stinkwads' are gonna knock your faces in! Don't mess with us!"

Another Poker Face grunt sneered, "You're gonna regret opening your yap to your elders, pal! See us? We're the highly elite. We have the makings of A-Class. We've got sport and money than anybody inside and outside the ring. So basically, what we're telling you is that whatever you try will be completely useless. Think that over in the very short time you have left with a functional brain. Regular old wizards are no match for Poker Face!"

Wendy taunted, "Too bad for you that we're not regular old wizards. You're gonna learn the hard way!"

A third Poker Face minion snorted, "Piss off, cherry pop! You don't know who you're dealing with! We'll crush your bones and rip out your innards in front of your precious fans!" That galvanized the fighting spirit of the opposing team as they raised their fists in a fighting stance, each brimming with varying colors of their respective magical elements.

Sherria sighed, "Worth a shot. Let's get those chumps!"

Wendy agreed, "Yeah!"

At the start of the match, each opposing team leapt towards the other, ready to fight. The Pegasus Cup had begun!

 **Cue Music: For the Glory feat. Mute City Theme (F-Zero GX)**

 **9th Seed: Ghost Bandits (Search Ghost x12, Bandit x4, Air Soldier x5, Poker Face x5)**

Distinct from the Tamer Coat wizards Wendy and company encountered in the Phil Cup, the Poker Face wizards were well-versed with a unique blend of magic and hand-to-hand combat, and thus were able to keep up with their Heartless cohorts. Their tenacity and more-than-average endurance made them quite a challenge more often, but thanks to Wendy and her teammates' quick thinking and well-timed strikes, the Poker Face wizards had yet to achieve success, and were easily defeated along with the Heartless. As the ninth seed ended, new squadrons of Heartless and dark wizards took the place of **Ghost Bandits,** dead set on impeding Team Wendy's progress.

 **8th Seed: Marauders (Bandit x4, Barrel Spider x5, Shadow x10, Poker Face x5)**

 **7th Seed: Sluggers (Fat Bandit x1, Large Body x2, Pot Spider x1, Barrel Spider x1, Poker Face x4)**

But having familiarized themselves with the enemies' respective strengths and weaknesses, Team Wendy was ever the dominant force in the Pegasus Cup. No one seemed to stop them!

 **6th Seed: Pots & Bolts (Pot Spider x5, Yellow Opera x5, Green Requiem x3, Poker Face x6)**

 **5th Seed: The Big Combo (Fat Bandit x3, Search Ghost x8, Poker Face x5)**

 **4th Seed: Toadstool (Black Fungus x3)**

Team Wendy made their way to the fourth seed to find themselves facing three Black Fungi, a new type of Heartless and one of few among the rare variety. A Black Fungus had a spherical pitch black head with two glowing beady eyes, and wore a round purple cap on its head that sported two black angular spirals on its front, along with a navy blue smock that completely covered its legs and thin fingerless arms, the Heartless emblem present on the front. The audience initially viewed the Black Fungi as a minor nuisance, judging from their slow and lunky movements, and thought they were a cinch to beat. But the moment Team Wendy came into contact, the crowd's doubts turned into shock as they discovered the Black Fungi were anything but harmless. A Black Fungus could make itself invulnerable for short periods of time and release poisonous gases to paralyze its foes, making it a very hard nut to crack. But Team Wendy, flexing the extent of their healing magic and items, exploited the Black Fungi's weaknesses and destroyed them all. Winning the Cup was just around the corner...

 **3rd Seed: Pots & Barrels (Pot Spider x10, Barrel Spider x10, Poker Face x8)**

 **2nd Seed: Giant Impact (Fat Bandit x5, Large Body x4, Poker Face x10)**

Wendy twirled her Keyblade around, "That was easy!"

Donald tossed his staff in the air and struck a pose, "For Daisy!"

Goofy rolled his shield down his arms, "A-hyuck! Not bad, huh?"

Sherria crossed her hips, "You fought the rest, now you fought the best!"

Romeo wiped his nose with a grin, "That was cool!"

The Greek announcer stepped into the ring as soon as the action in the semi-final match subsided. "It's time for our main event, folks! Will Team Wendy earn another championship victory? Introducing their final opponent to my right:" He thrust his arm to the hypogeum on the other side, " **Roquefort Roulette the Deadly Card Magician!** "

A round of applause and cheering filled the Coliseum as half the crowd's attention was focused on the iron gates, expecting the final wave to emerge. Abruptly, the cheers died down when they saw to their confusion that Roquefort hadn't made his entrance from the hypogeum yet. The silence dragged on for a short time until suddenly, a flash of purple lighting zoomed from the night sky and struck the arena, nearly scaring Team Wendy and the audience. From where the bolt made its mark, six orbs of golden energy rose and fused together to form a giant astral cube. The cube shattered like glass as a well-dressed man in bizarre face paint blew the exterior with a single palm before gently floating down, excess electricity revolving around his body. The guild master of Poker Face had arrived, and his marvelous entrance had drawn the admiration and praise of many a spectator.

Sherria whistled, "Now that's what I call an entrance!"

Goofy stated, "He sure knows how to make one."

Donald agreed, "Even though he's one of the bad guys."

Wendy questioned, "Is he the one in charge?"

Sherria nodded, "Lucky guess. He's Roquefort Roulette, Poker Face's guild master. A master magician, king of deception, and a well-known variant of Card Magic. He has some nasty tricks up his sleeve, so we better be careful!"

Romeo confirmed, "Card Magic, huh? We're gonna have to up our game in this one."

Wendy wondered, "Isn't his magic the same as Cana's?"

Donald asked dryly, "You've got to be kidding me. We get to face a guy with a kooky design like that? Look at him! He's so weird with the purple suit and the yellow makeup! What is he made of, solid gold?"

Roquefort remarked, "Ah, so you've made it thus far, Wendy Marvell, the Keyblade master and her band of wizards who knocked down our dark guilds like dominoes! You handled my relentless army of Poker Face wizards like it was a piece of art, made your way to the final stretch of the Pegasus Cup... I'm almost impressed." He clapped his hands enthusiastically, "A round of applause for more runts of the litter. Just in time for the final act. But if you think you are to keep up with this pitiful charade, you must be foolish to believe it so."

Romeo taunted, "Isn't it about time for your retirement, old man? This is the part where we defeat you, stop another dark guild, and win the tournament. You may as well give up, 'cause your plan's messed up as your makeup."

Donald shouted, "Yeah! You can't beat us, so get lost, you sack of sunflower... whatever you are!"

Roquefort chortled, "My, my, I see a crowd of big talkers. Unfortunately, words won't be enough to dissuade me from the curtain of doom about to befall you. You have had your fun quashing my minions like bugs. Still wanting to halt the Alliance of Evil, I suppose?"

Wendy asked, "You know we're saving our Fairy Tail friends, don't you?"

Roquefort shrugged, "Can't say that I blame you. Since you destroyed four dark guilds and slew two leading council members, you've put us in quite a pickle. No matter. These trivial setbacks will be disregarded when you meet your ends. And this is where I come in."

Sherria scoffed, "Yeah, right! Have you ever seen us beat guild masters, sorcerers, and creatures of darkness? Even with your parlor tricks, you must be crazy if you think you can take on the five of us!"

Roquefort smirked, "Don't misunderstand me. I am capable of handling more trash than one. I'll make you disappear from the face of this earth with my cards, the deck of power and control over the forces of nature in my hand! Is it a crime for a superior wizard to personally enlighten you..." His tone grew deadly in his last statement, "...with a painful reminder of how futile your efforts are?"

Wendy glared, "Say whatever you want. It won't change a thing. We're gonna fight you. And we'll win!"

Roquefort sneered, "We'll see about that..." He stanced with his arms raised in a cross, and a magenta magic circle formed below him. "How kind of Kaze Viriniam and Sleepy Hollow to pay me of my honorable services. One of many is to exact swift judgment in this Coliseum. I will gladly deliver you to them... in body bags."

Goofy asked, "Gawrsh, how much is Kaze payin' you to put us on your hit list?"

Roquefort replied, "I have no reason to answer, mutt. Your destruction will be all that mattered. Why not have some fun while you can? This is all part of the game, you see. And we know who's going to win!" As the magic circle beneath him shone brighter, three sets of multicolored cards erupted from the surface: the first in his left hand, the second in his right, and the third enlarged into defensive barriers. He swung both arms, dispelling the summoning seal in a powerful blast.

Donald sweated, "I think I misjudged him..."

Goofy shivered, "He's playin' cards!"

Roquefort declared, "This is the end, you meddlesome brats! You're all at the top of the execution list, for am I Roquefort Roulette, the great master of Poker Face!" He assumed a fighting stance with his cards flicked in his fingers, "You will never leave this arena alive... Have a taste of my cards of death!"

Wendy countered, "We're not gonna let that happen, Master Roquefort!" She and the rest of her friends quickly readied themselves for the final bout. The Pegasus Cup was nearing its ultimate conclusion.

 **1st Seed: Roquefort Roulette the Deadly Card Magician**

" **Card Magic: Heaven, Carnage, Shade, Mountain: Underworld Storm!** " As Roquefort shifted his fingers to assemble the cards with the selected attributes, a magic circle appeared in front of him. He issued forth a stream of violet skull-shaped lightning bolts, blowing Wendy and the gang back with great force. The Sky Maiden was able to stick her Keyblade into the ground to stop sliding back, but didn't see the Poker Face head honcho flipping more cards. " **Aether, Cutting Edge, Earth: Mystic Sword!** " Two sets of three cards morphed into ethereal swords in Roquefort's hands, enabling him to slice at Donald and Goofy in a lightning fast combo with blade-like projectiles of energy. He approached Wendy, and the two engaged in a sword fight that lasted over a minute. " **Lightning, Reverse Tower, Abyss: Chaotic Bolts!** " Another shuffle, and a volley of emerald lightning beams was fired, striking Sherria in the chest and forcing Wendy and Romeo to roll away. " **Cutting Edge, Inferno, Homing: Brimstone Daggers!** " The cards were transformed into spinning rings of fire chasing the members of Team Wendy in circles, some able to graze their skins.

" **Freeze, Heaven, Judgment, Sphere: Devil's Eye!** " Roquefort threw four cards into the air, which combined into an astral eyeball characterized by various attack threats, including ground pounding, crystal shooting, and even a devastating ice laser fired from its eye. After two minutes of enduring the wrath of the **Devil's Eye,** Wendy and Donald destroyed it with their combined **Fira** spells. " **Freeze, Inferno, Earth: Ice Eruption!** " Roquefort planted his cards into the ground, causing it to erupt in a geyser of icy flame. The geyser almost caught Donald and Goofy in its grasp, had it not been for Wendy casting **Vernier** to fly the two out of harm's way. " **Heaven, Wood, Wind, Spiral: Leaf Cyclone!** " Roquefort swiped his next set to unleash a wave of razor-sharp leaves, cutting Goofy down in shambles. " **Heaven, Reverse Wind, Shade, Abyss, Double: Black Hole...** " After a shuffle, the Poker Face guild master created a black hole, drawing in Donald before trapping him inside. " **...and Mega Laser!** " When Roquefort had the royal court magician right where he wanted him, the next step was a wide laser beam that stretched from one edge of the stage to the other. It even changed its direction slightly, just in case someone managed to avoid the black hole. It hit Goofy, who was dazed by the **Leaf Cyclone** attack, and when the **Mega Laser** dissipated, both him and Donald were sprawled on the ground.

"Donald! Goofy!" Wendy exclaimed.

"He's one tough magician!" Romeo tensed.

"Like I said, tricks up his sleeve," Sherria reminded.

"Too bad all that effort can't buy you skill," Roquefort mocked. "My Card Magic is far greater than any level a user could ever reach! Consider it an honor to be destroyed by the very elements in the palm of my hand! Nothing is impossible for me to control!"

" **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Wendy breathed a powerful hurricane towards Roquefort.

" **Barricards!** " With a swing of his hand, Roquefort signaled the magic card barriers to assemble in front of him. One of them cushioned the **Sky Dragon's Roar** before making it disappear.

"He deflected it?" Wendy gasped.

" **Rainbow Fireball!** " Romeo threw a multicolored fireball against Roquefort, who motioned a Barricard to take the front and then dispel it completely. "It didn't work, either!"

"You see those card-shaped barriers?" Sherria told her teammates. "They act as shields to protect Master Roquefort from all sorts of attacks."

"I see them, too," Wendy nodded. "They're right alongside him!"

"You figured it out, haven't you?" Roquefort smirked. "The cards serve as both my offense and defense. Whatever attacks you can throw at me, my Barricards can easily brush them away like houseflies. Even a Dragon Slayer's power is no match for their absolute defense! Try as you might, you can't land a single hit on me with them around to protect me!" He gestured to his card barricades to make his point, "We both knew I was going to win from the start."

"You think something like that's gonna intimidate us?" Romeo retorted. "When there's a will, there's a way."

"I doubt you can find a weak spot, boy," Roquefort scoffed. "My Barricards are invincible. Every manner of attack has no effect on them. You may as well be dead!" He charged at Romeo, summoning a **Mystic Sword** and hitting the Rainbow Fire wizard multiple times. Romeo gritted his teeth, unloading the colored flames in his fists to counter much of the Poker Face guild master's attacks as much as he could. Some flames tried to land a hit on Roquefort, and he even resorted to punching and kicking. In the end, the Barricards bounced every blow back. " **Mystic Sword, Freeze, Inferno: Frostfire Sword!** " The scheming guild master came forward again, dashing past Romeo before he even realized he was struck in separate angles by a blade of fire and ice. " **Heaven, Abyss, Shade, Reverse Tower: Grave Dancer!** " Swiping four cards, Roquefort generated a stream of glowing skulls ricocheting across the arena to finish off Romeo.

"Not on my watch! **Thunder! Gravity! Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Fortunately, Wendy rushed in for the save and blasted away the skulls with random spells. She then helped Romeo stand up to his feet and cast **Cure** to heal several wounds.

"I needed that," Romeo smiled weakly. "Thanks, Wendy."

"Don't thank me yet," Wendy smiled back. "Let's deal with him first."

"Finished already?" Roquefort taunted. "Perhaps it takes more than ten shuffles to snuff you out."

"Sherria said those card shields deflect all sorts of attacks," Wendy thought out loud. "We gotta do something about them first."

"Nothing else to say? Good. Now it's my turn..." Roquefort drew two **Mystic Swords** and engaged in a clash with Wendy's Blue Mistral, all the while using several Barricards as extra defense. Romeo and Sherria provided backup to the Sky Dragon Slayer using their own melee attacks, the three young wizards focusing their respective magics on their arms and legs for boosts in speed and accuracy.

" **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " When Roquefort missed a **Mystic Sword** swipe, Wendy flexed her wind-induced legs to launch him in the air.

" **Kinetic Cards!** " Roquefort tossed out several cards enhanced with explosive energy.

" **Sky God's Boreas!** " Sherria released a black tornado that destroyed the cards in one blast.

" **Inferno, Blossom, Reverse Tower, Cutting Edge: Flame of Rose!** " Enshrouding himself in a huge flower composed entirely of fire, Roquefort sent its scorching thorns and petals after Wendy, Romeo, and Sherria, who dodged every attack with ease. As soon as he landed on the ground, he prepped up his next card shuffle while performing more **Kinetic Card** swipes. The three heroes managed to elude or deflect all the card projectiles, but soon they were caught off guard by Roquefort's slide attack. " **Lightning, Wind, Lovers: Lightning Spin!** " The Poker Face guild master spun in a tornado-like fashion, emitting electricity around his arms, smacking Wendy and her friends all over the stage. With enough momentum gained, Roquefort pinned them against the arena's invisible walls. Wendy bounced back towards him, who used a **Mystic Sword** to throw her up in the air. This allowed him to knock her to the floor with another **Mystic Sword,** trash her in a second **Lightning Spin,** and push her backwards with a **Leaf Cyclone.** " **Ocean, Inferno, Carnage: Wildfire Tsunami!** " Roquefort then released a massive storm of flame as the expected final blow.

" **Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!** " Wendy swished her hand and summoned a large tornado to extinguish the firestorm closing in on her. " **Sonic Blade!** " Once she recovered, she implemented her supersonic thrust attack to hit Roquefort and his Barricards six times. At the end of the contest, the Poker Face guild master countered Wendy's Keyblade swing with a set of cards, the collision emitted a huge shockwave that had a sudden effect on the Barricards. Wendy could see the changes taking root from the settling dust; spasms of energy enveloped the card-shaped shields, taking a circle shape of some sort in each. The electricity surrounding the Barricards soon came to a halt before she could learn more. As the dust cleared, Wendy turned to face Roquefort. "What's going on? I saw something glowing from those card shields..."

"Never have I encountered someone as predictable as you. Why do you even try?" Roquefort mused.

"I won't stand by and watch my friends get hurt!" Wendy shouted.

"Couldn't agree more!" Romeo leapt forward onto his knees and threw a **Purple Fire Fist** that forced the Poker Face guild master to reel back.

"Save some for me!" Sherria added a **Sky God's Bellow** to the mix, only to be dispelled by a Barricard.

"Heads up!" A **Thunder** spell rained down on Roquefort and his Barricards, courtesy of a revitalized Donald.

"Gotcha now!" Goofy smacked the vile magician across the face with a **Goofy Tornado** before he and Donald rejoined the rest of the team. For a moment, it seemed the momentum shifted in their favor.

"You five wish to suffer all at once? So be it!" Roquefort growled, rubbing the wound inflicted on his cheek.

The audience watched in pure awe as Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, and Sherria engaged Roquefort in a heated five-on-one handicap brawl spanning the course of four minutes. Every attack was parried or countered with the upmost accuracy, and every spell was bounced back with deadly precision, resulting in minor explosions scattered in multiple angles. Carla and Juvia, almost pushed to the brink of desperation, expressed their hope in Team Wendy's victory from the comfort of their seats. At the same time, though, they had the slightest feeling there was something familiar with the way Roquefort used his magic.

Juvia thought out loud, "What's this bizarre-looking man's obsession with cards, anyways? I mean, he even combines elements of different kinds to create powerful combinations, in very much the same way as Cana."

Carla pondered, "If his magic is anything like hers, then..."

" **Heaven, Wind, Wings, Solid Gold, Explosion, Cutting Edge: Wings of Wyvern!** " As the epic clash met its turbulent end, Roquefort's next card shuffle sprung forth large wings from his back, made out of steel the exact same color as his face paint. With his **Mystic Swords** in both hands, he chased after the members of Team Wendy while attacking them with a random assortment of sonic slashes and explosive feather bullets. Every so often, he would alternate between spells from **Flame of Rose** to **G** **rave Dancer,** flustering the heroes ever further.

"Alright, that does it! **Blizzara!** " Donald sent a flurry of ice crystals to freeze the incoming volley of golden feathers, and they erupted in a cloud of fire that blinded Roquefort temporarily. " **Thunder!** " Seeing his chance, the royal court magician summoned lightning bolts by the time the smoke disappeared, only to have them deflected by the Barricards. " **Gravity!** " Donald then conjured a gravitational field to subdue Roquefort, who matched it with a **Black Hole,** creating a standstill until Goofy propelled behind the Poker Face guild master with a rising shield uppercut.

" **Aether, Illusion, Lovers, Quadruple: Desperado!** " A mere gesture of four cards, and Roquefort split himself into four individual copies, effectively causing Goofy to miss his attack. Nothing could have prepared the royal knight for a second Roquefort appearing next to the first, and then another, and another after that, each color-coordinated magician joining their **Underworld Storms** to send his opponent flying back. A laughing Roquefort landed down on his golden wings, absorbing each of his duplicates as he approached Goofy down on one leg with Donald alongside him. "The roast duck and dog casserole is ready! Shall we open some champagne?"

"Who do you think you are, you pale-faced palooka?" Donald barked. "We're plenty stronger than you!"

"Is that what you think? Foolish feathered rat!" Roquefort derided. "When faced with the power to control the elements, all humans and beasts alike are but as trash before me, as you will soon discover!" He set up his next shuffle, " **Carnage, Wind, Shade: Severing Wind!** " A bombardment of invisible hard air bubbles fired out from the cards and struck Donald and Goofy all across their bodies. The two went flying back a few meters before crashing into the floor. "Now the roast can begin... **Desperado!** " Roquefort once again split into four and was ready to finish Donald and Goofy off without pause. " **Wildfire Tsuna-** "

" **Stun Impact!** " Wendy conjured a sphere of electrical energy from her Keyblade, paralyzing the four Roquefort duplicates before their combined attack could commence, and forcing the original to absorb them back at the same capacity. With that advantage, she pummeled the stunned Poker Face boss with a fierce 9-hit combo. " **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " She hammered him down with her wind-powered arms. " **Blizzara!** " Crystals of ice were shot from the Blue Mistral and sent rushing towards Roquefort, but the Barricards moved in and cancelled them out, giving him ample time to recover.

"You managed to strike me before my Barricards protected me? Unexpected..." Roquefort hummed.

"I'm a quick learner," Wendy responded.

"Nonetheless, your tricks are nowhere close to challenging mine. I'll show you real power! **Wings of Wyvern, Heaven, Sound, Reverse Tower: Off Wave!** " He charged the energy of two cards into his golden wings and proceeded to release three red circular shockwaves that cracked the earth beneath Wendy and knocked her away with great force. " **Abyss, Reverse Wind, Heaven: Mega Laser!** " He fired a wide laser beam from three cards, prompting Wendy to cartwheel out of the way. " **Inferno, Reverse Tower, Earth, Carnage: Hot Bed!** " He summoned a volley of fiery skulls to burst out of the ground, which the Sky Dragon Slayer slashed her way through using the Blue Mistral. " **Heaven, Wind, Noise: Soundwave Edge!** " He clapped his hands together with his cards, unleashing a vertical cyclone composed of screeching sound waves. Wendy met Roquefort after she got past the wave, using her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic to keep herself from being pushed away as she tried to get a hit on the Poker Face head honcho. Failing that, she leapt out of the noise and blasted the ground where Roquefort was with **Fira** and **Blizzara,** then used a **Sky Dragon's Roar** to launch herself back for more space. The Barricards absorbed the crystals and fireballs, but the tornado blast almost got Roquefort, who forced himself to change direction.

Meanwhile, Sherria rocketed towards Roquefort, who used **Desperado** ]once more to deliver a fourfold **Soundwave Edge.** The black winds empowering her arms and legs, however, provided the necessary boost to get up close and clap her hands over her opponent's hands. Less than a second of silence was broken by the sound backfire caused by a detonation of Sky God Slayer Magic right in Roquefort's face, becoming one person for the third time as he was knocked in the air.

"You persevered..." Roquefort made an aerial recovery via his golden wings. "But you can never hope to hold a candle to me!"

" **Purple Fire!** " Romeo hopped behind the distracted Roquefort and slugged him in an 30-hit combination of flaming punches and kicks, sending him crashing to the floor at the last hit. He dashed at his opponent for a second round.

" **Aether, Abyss, Ocean, Poison: Poison Tide!** " With a sway of his arms, Roquefort released a tidal wave of poisonous water to wash over the ring.

" **Sky God's Bellow!** " Sherria split the tidal wave in two with a black tornado blast, allowing Romeo to break through the water.

"Gotcha now!" Romeo slammed his fiery fists against Roquefort, who continuously parried with a **Mystic Sword.**

"Make some room!" Sherria assisted Romeo in the clash by flinging her own magic-powered fists.

"When are you two ever going to learn your lesson?" Roquefort taunted.

"What about you? Have you learned yours?" Romeo boasted.

"Class is now in session!" Sherria declared.

"Is that so? **Off Wave!** " Roquefort flapped his golden wings to blast Romeo and Sherria out of his sight with crimson shockwaves, thus pinning them against the invisible walls. " **Wyvern Scales!** " He launched a barrage of explosive gold feathers at the downed wizards, bombarding them across the arena. " **Chaotic Bolts! Wildfire Tsunami! Leaf Cyclone!** " What came next was a torturous string of elemental spells that Romeo and Sherria struggled against, only to be overpowered when they were trapped in a **Black Hole** before being blasted by a **Mega Laser.** The next minute, they found themselves battered on the ground. " _Now_ who learned their lesson?" Roquefort once again flexed his golden wings. "I shall crush you with-"

Before the Poker Face mastermind had the chance to finish, his golden wings were torn apart by an invisible sharp force at supersonic speed. Had it not been for Wendy, who cast **Arms X Vernier** on herself for enhanced speed, flight, and attack power, her injured friends would have been finished off. As Wendy and Roquefort landed, the severed **Wings of Wyvern** faded away in a cloud of dust without the user's magic to sustain them.

Roquefort sneered, "You're just a nuisance, little pest. Or are you just playing dumb? Either way, you will soon find out how wasted your efforts really are! Killing you off after you've experienced total pain is merciful, is it not?" He held out his cards, a purple magic circle appearing in front of him. " **Severing Wind!** " Without warning, Wendy was assailed at different angles by multiple air bubbles. However, despite the projectiles blasting into her, her resistance to the element kept her well protected against Roquefort's spell, and she was able to consume much of the air around her to replenish her strength. When the **Severing Wind** ceased, Roquefort saw his opponent still standing and unscathed. "Just as I thought. All I see is a sniveling goose!"

Wendy declared, "You're gonna eat those words!" Both wizards charged and engaged in a titanic struggle between Keyblade and cards, warding off and jumping over each other's attacks, and varying spells were often the popular options when melee attacks were the least reliable. Cards were flung, steel was scratched, Barricards were raised, and a flurry of elemental magic spread while the audience sat back and watched.

Two minutes later at the end of the duel, Roquefort cast **Desperado** and split himself into four functioning duplicates, three of them distracting Wendy long enough for the original to ready his next set of cards. " **Shade, Poison, Eternal Bind: Eldritch Whip!** " The cards merged with his left hand and converted it into a black magic lasso emitting a venomous fume, evoking a serrated appearance, as it generated more force than the user could normally produce alone. He wrapped it around the Sky Maiden's chest, and the substance composing the material began to sink in.

Wendy let out an agonized scream as she felt her life force being consumed by the **Eldritch Whip's** poison, her legs slowly beginning to shake. "I feel... my energy... slipping from me..."

Carla and Juvia cried out in shock, "Wendy!"

Roquefort gloated, "It's useless! You have nowhere to go, and there is no one to save you from me!" A **Mystic Sword** popped into his free hand, and he prepared to land the finishing blow on his powerless adversary. **"Get over here!"** He yanked the whip, forcefully dragging the weakened Keyblade wielder towards him.

But unknown to the Poker Face guild master, Wendy gathered every ounce of her remaining stamina for a surprise attack the moment she got close. " **Sonic Blade!** " She imbedded the Blue Mistral into Roquefort's chest, causing him to convulse and emit showers of ethereal sparks, as if he was jolted by a powerful electrical current. He lost the **Eldritch Whip's** hold on Wendy, who pulled the Keyblade from his chest and relieved herself of the lasso's poisonous effects by casting **Cure.** Elsewhere, a slowly recuperating Romeo shifted his position to one side and could plainly see his friend standing in front of the enemy whose magic had gone haywire.

Roquefort struggled to control his unrestrained magical power, but to no avail. "W-What's happening to me?! I- **AAAGHH!** " And finally, the erratic spasms imploded and passed its energies throughout the entire arena. The floating Barricards were all caught by the blast, and the effect it had on them was startling- shapes of keyholes at the front of each card had taken root from the unexpected reaction!

Wendy was amazed at the gravity of her actions; the Barricards crackled with an unknown substance in one span of the match, and the next thing she saw were keyhole-shaped circles. "Keyholes...? There's a keyhole hidden in every card? Could this be the reason why they're acting weird when my magic and his collided? Did I just..." She was perplexed for a short moment, until an idea buzzed into her head at having exploited what may be the only weakness of these card-shaped barriers. "Wait, that's it! I think I know how to stop them!" She turned to look at where her still conscious comrades were. "Guys, I just found out! Master Roquefort's barrier cards are like doors! If I can unlock them, maybe they'll disappear!"

Sherria blinked, "You sure about this? The Barricards are actually defensive doors?"

Wendy nodded, "I'm positive. It happened when he lost control of his magic."

Romeo added, "Hey, I saw the whole thing, too! We may have a chance!"

Donald asked, "So the Keyblade can make the nasty floating card shields go away?"

Wendy replied, "It's worth a try. I have to find out!"

Goofy grinned, "Nothin' a little Keyblade can't fix, right?"

Romeo cried, "Alright, time for some payback!"

A sick revulsion rose in Roquefort as the sparks dissipated, and when he realized where he was, his affliction turned to fury. "Nice try! But it won't be enough to bring me down! When I'm done with you, you will be the main course at the feast to come! Your friends are a bit too gaudy to be the dressings, though!"

Wendy remained unfazed by the Poker Face guild master's insults, as her four friends regained their strengths and gathered around her on either side. "You're wrong, Master Roquefort... You're the one who's going down."

Roquefort smirked, "I wouldn't count on it. I still have my Barricards! They protect me, and nothing you can do can destroy them."

Wendy shouted, "We'll see about that!" She aimed the Keyblade at one of the Barricards and fired a beam of light towards its keyhole-shaped circle. At the sound of a lock, whiteness engulfed the Barricard, and then it vanished.

Donald and Goofy remarked, "Wow!"

Romeo and Sherria breathed, "Whoa..."

Wendy cheered, "It worked!"

Roquefort's face paled in utter disbelief at what he just witnessed. "B-B-But- What- How? This is not possible!"

Sherria smiled, "Hey, we're just as surprised as you are. You had no idea your Barricards have a weakness, don't you?"

Romeo smirked, "Looks like the odds are in our favor now! We can take him down, no problem!"

Roquefort bellowed, "Why, you little...! **NO ONE** insults Roquefort Roulette! I will make you suffer more than you can ever think possible!" He drew two sets of cards in both hands, brimming with malicious kinetic energy.

Donald asked, "What's the plan, Wendy?"

Wendy began, "I'll take care of the Barricards..."

Romeo nodded, "...while we handle the rest."

Sherria stated, "As soon as the cards are down..."

Goofy confirmed, "...it'll be a free-for-all."

The strategy was set. Team Wendy was even more resolute in ending Roquefort's devious masquerade. " **Let's do it!** "

" **Kinetic Card: Royal Flush!** " Roquefort furiously threw his deck of **Kinetic Cards** at a pace so rapid that the energized projectiles traveled in a blur. But despite the incoming volley, Wendy and her friends stood tall and cut through the cards sent their way without a twinge of hesitation. Later, a defensive wall of Barricards blocked their path, leaving Wendy to shoot beams from her Keyblade at the central keyholes and release the magic within, making the cards disappear into thin air. Once Team Wendy approached Roquefort, Romeo threw a fist of **Yellow Fire,** but the scheming magician performed a backflip and knocked him down with a 7-hit **Frostfire** **Sword** combination. Romeo got back up and threw another **Yellow Fire** punch that passed through the fading light of a Barricard Wendy had already vanquished, allowing him to give Roquefort a good sock on the jaw.

Roquefort swiped at Wendy with a combined assault of his **Mystic Sword** and **Eldritch Whip,** but she cartwheeled out of the way and slashed him nine times. Moments before his back hit the floor, he conjured up a **Soundwave Edge** and directed it below his legs to push himself upright. He cast an aerial barrage of **Grave Dancers** and **Brimstone Daggers** at the group. Donald eradicated the glowing skulls with **Thunder,** while Sherria quenched the flaming daggers with **Sky God's Bellow.** By the time Roquefort hit the ground, Goofy raised his shield to deflect a dozen **Kinetic Cards,** then hit the opponent with a **Goofy Tornado.** The Poker Face guild master retaliated with a **Lightning Spin,** and he charged at the opposing team with two **Eldritch Whips.** Wendy and Sherria were engaged into a violent obstacle course, ducking and jumping over the toxic lassos. Seconds later, the Sky Dragon Slayer hopped over a double whip attack and dispelled two Barricards on sight, while the Sky God Slayer smacked Roquefort with a rapid fire black wind-induced punching technique. The last punch crashed him into the wall, and it was only a short moment before he stood back up.

A frustrated Roquefort panted heavily, voicing his complaint to the diminishing number of Barricards. "Why?! Why won't they protect me?! Have my Barricards actually **FAILED ME?!** "

Romeo quipped, "What part of 'We make a great team' don't you understand?"

Roquefort roared, " **THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! Abyss, Reverse Wind, Heaven: Mega Laser! Abyss, Reverse Wind, Shade: Black Hole! Mega Laser, Black Hole, Multiply, Lovers: LAZY LAZER!** " He shuffled multiple cards in a wild frenzy, resulting in a **Mega Laser** being fired into a wormhole that reappeared at different locations and at separate angles.

Donald quacked, "Wak! He's gone completely nuts!"

Sherria shouted, "I think it's time we scatter!"

The **Lazy Laser** passed from one wormhole to another in every corner of the arena. It hurled Wendy and her teammates into a grueling dance to the death, testing their speed and agility. Thankfully, no one got hurt once the giant beam passed.

Wendy breathed, "That was way too close..."

Romeo confirmed, "Remind me not to overlook him."

Roquefort declared, "You won't win! You can never defeat me!"

Sherria grinned, "Oh, really? I'd look behind if I were you."

Roquefort began, "What are you talking-" He turned around without even realizing that Goofy rammed his shield into his stomach, tripped him off his legs, and broke his chin with a **Goofy Rocket.** Donald cast **Fira** on the downed Poker Face wizard, who motioned a Barricard to absorb it, until Wendy made it disappear with her Keyblade, allowing the fireball to pass through and damage the enemy. Donald then cast **Gravity,** reducing a portion of Roquefort's health. Soon afterwards, Wendy delivered a 15-hit slash, followed by a **Sky Dragon's Claw** and a **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack.** The last thing added to the team combo was a **Rainbow Fireball** from Romeo.

Sherria laughed, "Told ya so!"

Goofy commented, "Gawrsh, I'd say he went out with a bang."

Roquefort coughed, "No... I will not... fall here... I still have... a lot in me... **Card Magic: Hot Bed! Mega Laser! Leaf Cyclone! Underworld Storm!** " With a new terror and hatred condensing in his mind, he scrambled deck after deck of magic cards to dish out a wide array of powerful spells with different attributes. However, because he was greatly weakened from taking a lot of damage, and that the spirit of Team Wendy never faltered, the young heroes overcame every obstacle, demonstrating great tenacity and courage. The epic struggle often led to a few duels between one member of Team Wendy and the Poker Face boss, all the while Wendy used the Keyblade to dispel any Barricard in their path, one by one. It was not long before Roquefort was pushed past his limit and to the point of desperation, that he had to resort to drastic measures. " **Inferno, Ocean, Wind, Freeze, Heaven, Abyss, Shade, Wood, Metal, Aether: Refulgence!** " Where he planted his cards, a massive sphere of ethereal energy rose and attempted to swallow Wendy and her friends, who quickly leapt back to avoid the wide area attack.

" **Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!** " After the **Refulgence** dissolved, Wendy retaliated with an enormous tornado.

" **Barricards, Reverse Tower, Metal, Glass: Mirror Force!** " Roquefort countered, gathering his last remaining Barricards and mixing them into one substance. Coupled with the cards' blended properties, he released an invisible mirror-like wall that absorbed Wendy's **Wave Wind,** before he pushed it in a bid to stop her.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light: Sky Drill!** " Wendy responded by flinging herself towards the **Mirror Force,** her legs transformed into a giant wind drill. The moment she struck the barrier, the astral glass wall showed signs of breaking until finally, it shattered into a million pieces, along with the image of where Roquefort once stood.

"Fooled you, didn't I?" Roquefort appeared behind Wendy. " **Aether, Illusion, Lovers, Reality, Multiply: Copycat!** " Taking advantage of the opening, he drew energy from five cards in his fingers, splitting into an army of magical clones of himself. They encompassed the arena, floating over Wendy and her teammates with their magic cards drawn.

"This doesn't look well," Romeo tensed.

"There's too many of them!" Donald cried.

"We're surrounded!" Goofy panicked.

"It's over, you miserable scum! You have nowhere left to run!" the Roquefort clones laughed evilly, their voices mingled together into a harmonized chorus scorning and jeering the cornered heroes. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again. The forces of nature are in my hand, and only a far greater wizard has the power to control them! This is the end! Prepare to be blown away to oblivion!"

" **HERE IT COMES!** " Romeo screamed, as he and the others braced themselves.

" **Royal Flush!** " The Roquefort clones were on the move, sending down a rain of infinite cards.

" **Stun Impact!** " Acting quickly, Wendy took the full brunt of the card storm by letting loose the Keyblade's energy in the form of an electrical sphere, which soon enlarged into a huge protective barrier around herself and her friends. Millions upon millions of cards powered by the very elements drove into the sphere, but no matter how many flew and how strong their respective attributes, they ended up being deflected repeatedly. Endless ripples in the electric surface, the rain of cards bounced back, a flash of light, the Roquefort clones being tossed away, the original skidding across the stony ground...

And then there was a cloud of ash and dust smothering the arena. Donald, Goofy, Romeo, and Sherria looked around wildly, but Roquefort could not be seen, save for a voltaic barrier surrounding them, before it faded away. Wendy's **Stun Impact** had saved everyone in the nick of time, but doing so after withstanding an infinite mass of magic cards cost her much of her energy. Wincing in pain, she clutched her side and panted profusely, but looking over to her friends, she took comfort in knowing they were safe. "Is everyone okay?"

Sherria replied, "Never better, thanks to you."

Donald smiled, "You saved us, Wendy! Thanks a bundle."

Goofy agreed, "Yup, that was a gusty move."

Wendy's only response was a weak chuckle before she suffered a small cough. She pulled a Potion from her pocket and guzzled it up, allowing its healing effects to settle in. Just as she was about to have a respite from surviving the onslaught of the Roquefort clones, concerns of what happened afterward crossed her mind. And then she spotted something behind the fume of falling ash. "Look!" Wendy's call alerted the rest of the team, and they looked in the same direction. Judging from the silhouette, they all knew who it was.

Roquefort was kneeling in the dirt, his eyes staring brokenly at the group with only one card in his hand, his face paint deformed and dirtied. He held up the card, which had long since dissolved into ember. "Look at this. You've burned away my entire card collection." His eyes shifted to Wendy, the one to blame for his current predicament. "The force of your attack from all the energy I've sent at you was released into a shockwave that evaporated every deck in my possession. Every spell I have and can come up with, my clones, my elemental powers, all of it... gone. My Card Magic..." He paused to let the bitter truth sink in, "...is no more. You've robbed me of my greatest talent."

Sherria deduced, "Wendy's attack absorbed them all and sent them back! Guess that explains all the ash falling around us."

Donald smirked, "Well, well, well. Looks like you've drawn your last card, sunshine. Care to throw the match for us? Or would you like another beating from us? Your choice."

Roquefort was silent for a moment until the fire of defiance returned to his eyes, as did his cocky smirk. Rather than pout or whine about how he lost to Team Wendy, he responded to Donald's suggestion with a slight chuckle, showing no signs of breaking in spite of being outsmarted in his own game. "You think just because you destroyed my Card Magic means it's the only magic I'm specialized at?"

Goofy asked, "Whadaya mean?"

Roquefort stated, "This isn't over yet. I'll have you know that I've mastered another great talent."

Wendy titled her head in confusion. "Hmm?"

Having found the break he was looking for, Roquefort took time to process the befuddled looks on Team Wendy's faces before announcing his final trump card to make it sound intimidating and bone-chilling. Finally, he revealed in a voice dripping with pure blackness, " **Null Space.** "

The group repeated, "Null Space?"

As Roquefort rose from the earth, his eyes suddenly shifted from its crimson color to a menacing grey shade, and his pupils grew larger into swirling vortexes with white lines encircling all the way to the center. Silvery lightning congregated around him, the storm growing ever stronger now that his final attack was in effect. This time, he would finish Wendy off, swiftly and without mercy, and finish the job. Next, Roquefort began to form a pearly energy sphere in-between the open palms of his hands.

Donald demanded, "Hey! What's going on?!"

Goofy panicked, "H-H-He's windin' up!"

Sherria sweated, "So much magical power!"

Romeo nodded, "Yeah, I feel it, too!"

Wendy gasped, "That magic you're using... _That's_ **Null Space?** "

Roquefort answered, "Correct! This spell is capable of trapping everything into a closed-off space where absolutely nothing exists! Once you're imprisoned in the most isolated pocket dimension in the universe, there will be no escape! You will be gone forever!"

Wendy's heart raced at hearing the extent of Roquefort's spell. "An imprisoning spell?!"

Romeo yelled in disbelief, "You're insane!"

Roquefort sneered, "Think what you want, it doesn't matter." The grey sphere in his hands grew bigger and stronger, "Now, let's see just how well you handle an eternity of nothingness in the void beyond!" Just as the silvery lightning continued to intensify, what appeared to be flakes began to magically peel off from his skin, though he didn't seem to mind. "Even if it risks losing this body I've inhabited, even if it means sacrificing a lot of magical power..." His voice erupted to a venomous scream, "...my spirit is **ETERNAL! NOW SUFFER!** "

Wendy gulped, "Uh-oh!"

Sherria screamed, "Look out!"

Roquefort raised his fully-charged sphere aloft, preparing to throw it at Wendy and her friends. The mind-numbing emptiness hungered for victims, but the real enmity was tucked away in the world behind the silver hue- a murderous chill that sent shivers down their spines. One throw, and oblivion would be but a moment away. Until...

" **Stop!** " Wendy hoisted the Keyblade up high before Roquefort took action, a brilliant white light blinking at the tip. Her chest was encircled by Roman numerals counting from one to twelve in the shape of a clock, angled by eight green crystals to form a barrier of sorts around her. It was not long before the null space sphere was caught by the same spectral clock in its snare, and a split second later, time suddenly froze. The orb lay still, frozen in Roquefort's hands, the lightning empowering it grinded to a cease.

Roquefort gasped in shock upon discovering his ultimate technique as stiff as a statue floating in midair, and that Wendy had somehow performed the feat. "What?! No! This can't be!"

Even Wendy herself was astounded at her first successful **Stop** spell. "Hey, it worked! It even stopped his attack at my first try!"

Sherria admired, "Wow! Wendy, did you do that?"

Romeo asked, "Is that the new spell you're using?"

Wendy nodded, "Uh-huh, thought it'd be a good time to test it out."

Goofy confirmed, "So ya cast **Stop** to freeze his magic in place..."

Donald reminded, "It won't last long, though. The effect's about to wear out!"

Wendy determined, "Leave this to me! **Sky Dragon's Claw!** " She hopped over in front of Roquefort and flexed her wind-induced legs, applying tremendous force to launch the time-frozen sphere into the air. "And it's outta here!" She then brought the Keyblade around to make contact with the sphere as it fell, transforming it into a silver bullet that soared straight into the hypogeum where the rest of the Poker Face guild were. What looked like a pearly cloud peeked out in the ceiling above the cast of dark wizards, a hole in space-time that only grew in size as it made its mark. Before they realized the danger looming over them, the roar of wind sucked them all into the void, flinging them into a world of nothingness. Poker Face was as good as dead, doomed to oblivion by their master's own attack in an unforeseen outcome.

Of course, no one in the arena became aware of the dark guild's unexpected downfall, even Roquefort's concerns lay with his null space attack being reduced to a mere projectile by the Keyblade master. " **WHAT?! HOW?!** " he exclaimed, not paying mind to the continuously peeling flakes of his skin, or the fate of his guild for that matter, as he set his frustrated gaze on Wendy. "It's impossible to compress null space!"

"Maybe, but I had a little help from the Keyblade's magic," Wendy gestured to her weapon. "With this, not even null space can stop me!"

"Yeah, Wendy!" Sherria cheered for her friend. "You're the best!"

"This changes nothing!" Roquefort snarled. "I will still have the last laugh! I'll conjure up more null space, and you will all be thrown into the infinite abyss! **HA!** " He brought his hands back together for a second attempt at a new space-time hole... but something went amiss. Instead of a portal to null space, a fraction of pearly lightning danced from his open palms and passed over his muscles. Roquefort winced in pain at the lack of Magic Energy required, and looked down at his left hand to find it flaking away. "What... What's going on?" He grew afraid as he witnessed the rest of his body withering. "I'm losing control of her body... No, it's different...! I'm... fading away... Oh, no!" It was at that moment that his greatest fear had been realized. " **I THINK I WASTED TOO MUCH! OH, SHIIII-** " Those were the last words of the last Poker Face wizard, whose entire being faded into a cloud of particles rising into the sky.

"H-He's gone!" Donald gasped.

"Gawrsh..." Goofy muttered.

All that was left of Roquefort was a slim young woman with mid-back length brown hair lying unconscious in the ground. Her attire consisted of a blue bikini top with white edges flanked by wavy hollowed trimmings, a black capris pants with a pink belt, a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, four metal rings with two on both wrists, and high-heeled sandals. The most prominent feature was the black Fairy Tail stamp located on the lower left part of her abdomen right above her hips.

"Wak! He turned into a woman!" Donald shrieked.

"Uh, I don't think he's a gal. She's just lyin' there from where he disappeared," Goofy noted.

"Hold on! Isn't that..." Sherria began.

" **CANA?!** " Wendy and Romeo exclaimed. Carla and Juvia rose from their seats and shared the same reaction.

Before the Greek announcer would step into the ring to address the winner of the match, Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, and Sherria rushed to the aid of Cana Alberona, the card wizard and Fairy Tail's resident drinker who had long since passed out following Roquefort's demise. Romeo knelt down on one leg, giving her shoulder a nudge in a bid to wake her up. "Hey, Cana! Are you alright? Say something!"

Wendy knelt alongside the Rainbow Fire wizard and nudged the other shoulder, ready to use her healing magic as an extra measure if need be. "Cana, please! It's us! We're from Fairy Tail!"

Sherria quickly recognized the figure lying before them. "Hey, I remember her! She's Cana Alberona, the Fairy Tail girl who got the highest score in the Magic Power Finder Challenge at last year's Grand Magic Games!"

Donald questioned, "You know the lady in the bikini top?"

Goofy added, "Another one of your Fairy Tail friends?"

Sherria nodded, "I've known every competitor to some extent, so yeah."

Donald questioned, "But how did she appear in the ring all of a sudden from where the bad guy went away?"

Goofy commented, "Gee, it's kinda like he's hoggin' her up while she's sleepin' the whole match."

Sherria shrugged, "Who knows? It can't be just a coincidence, can it?"

Cana soon opened her eyes, and the brightness blinded her for a time. Squinting until her vision adjusted, she saw Wendy and Romeo kneeling over her. She stretched her arms and yawned, "Oh, hey, kids. Nice weather we're having... or maybe not. Is it late today or what? Can somebody tell me the time?"

Wendy cried happily, "Cana! You're okay!"

Romeo greeted cheerily, "Good to see ya!"

Sherria answered, "It's night time."

Cana rubbed her hand over her forehead, trying to ease herself from the slight pain. "Oh, okay. Thanks for informing me. I don't mind how late or early it's been, to be honest. I only asked you a question. Here's my next one: Where am I right now, and how did I get free from Roquefort's possession magic?"

Wendy and Romeo echoed in shock, " _Possession?_ "

Sherria blinked, "You mean, you were a host to a ghost?"

Donald and Goofy shivered, "G-G-G-G-Ghost?!"

Cana responded, "Uhhh, more or less. It happened not too long ago after the hit on our guildhall, when my body played host to the phantom of a dark guild master."

Wendy gasped, "Master Roquefort was a spirit? He possessed your body?"

Cana groaned, "Yeah, I know it's hard to explain, but it's the truth. You'd be having a drink or two when you hear me spill the beans on this whole scenario." As soon as she made that statement, she could feel her stomach rumbling, a clear sign of her ravenous thirst for liquor. "And I could really use one myself. I'm so parched, it makes me wanna guzzle down a whole barrel."

Romeo grinned, "She's still the same drinker we know back at the guildhall."

Wendy affirmed, "Looks like we have a lot to catch up on. But for now..."

The Greek announcer entered the ring and addressed the result of the match to the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, another dramatic conclusion to another great tournament! Here are the winners of the Pegasus Cup, your two-time champions... Team Wendy!" As he gestured to the winning team, the crowd burst into cheers, confetti showered from the sky, and the members of Team Wendy celebrated another well-earned victory. Amid the festivities, Carla and Juvia pushed through the jubilant mass of screaming fans on their way to the arena to tend the people who survived the gauntlet. By the time she recovered and stood up from the unfamiliar soiled, Cana was initially startled of her current surroundings, considering she had little knowledge of what transpired at that time. Wendy and company promised to explain everything once the victory party ended, and the card wizard eventually decided to join in. The Coliseum committee gathered in the arena to present Wendy and her teammates the Pegasus Cup trophy, which had been painted gold with wings and an arrow adorned on top. They graciously accepted.

Somewhere near the hypogeum, a certain hero and his coach sat clapping their hands with brilliant smiles on their faces, as they watched the fastest rising stars in the Coliseum's recent history earn a second championship win...

* * *

 **Lobby**

As Wendy, Donald, Goofy, Romeo, and Sherria met up with Philoctetes, Juvia, and Carla in the vestibule, they received a warm reception in honor of their victory, while the trophy was placed next to the Phil Cup stone frame. Even Hercules, who made his return after completing a recent errand to watch what may be a spectacular final bout, was most impressed. At the same time, though, there seemed to be speculation revolving around the woman in the bikini top who took the place of the last opponent shortly after he expired- another victim ensnared by the dark guilds. Cana took it upon herself to clear the air on Poker Face's involvement. The guild master, Roquefort Roulette, was revealed to be a ghost possessing victims and feeding on their Magic Energy in order to sustain his limited lifespan. His curse originated about a decade ago when he pricked his finger on the sharp end of a demonic artifact in his blind quest for power, turning him into a living spirit who sought to prolong his existence by seeking out stronger bodies to live in. Every body Roquefort inhabited rejuvenated him for a time, but overusing his magic or staying in his current body for too long took a heavy toll on his life force, often resulting in body rejection, or in worst cases, death. When the Alliance of Evil recruited Poker Face, Roquefort's need for new hosts grew dire after Earth-land was destroyed, for his supply on vessels had run short. Thus, he resorted to possess one captive Fairy Tail wizard- one with the same capacity as the magic he mastered- to gain a physical form until a future replacement could be found. His hopes were short lived, however, and his overconfidence cost him dearly. His end was all but certain, and his chains no longer had influence over Cana.

When Cana asked what Wendy and her friends had been doing while she got stuck playing the scapegoat for Roquefort, they filled her in about their quest to reunite the Fairy Tail guild, search for King Mickey's whereabouts, and topple the vile dealings of the Alliance of Evil and their collection of dark guilds. Strange new locations where dark creatures known as Heartless went rampant and the stuff of legends and fantasies turned out real was something out of the blue for Cana, but no matter how high the risks, her resolve to get to the bottom of this web of intrigue was strong and true. She would have her peace once everyone was found, so that they would give the people responsible a rude awakening.

"Okay, I didn't expect you kids would go on a grand adventure to save our friends in every corner of the universe," Cana crossed her arms. "It's not every day someone in our guild shows up where you know the works around here."

"Kinda, I guess," Wendy giggled slightly. "So far, we rescued Levy, Elfman, Lisanna, Asuka, and her parents. They're in a world called Traverse Town, hanging out with some friends we met in our adventure, so they're gonna be fine. Of course, Juvia decided to come along because she wants to find out where Gray is."

"Well, by that definition, you mean those guys are in good hands," Cana surmised. "Can I see them?"

"Why not?" Wendy smiled. "We'll take you to catch up with the others, if that's alright with you. But if you wanna help us..."

"I'd take your word over doom and gloom any day, kiddo. Hearing them still alive and well is good enough for me," Cana grinned. "I owe you big time for looking after our friends, if not all of them. Oh, and for beating up that pervert freak show before you ripped him off my body. Assuming you hadn't done any damage to it."

"Umm, we didn't mean to..." Wendy said nervously.

"It's okay, I'll deal," Cana chuckled. "Between getting enchanted by the ghost of a dark guild master and flipping over the hourglass, this out-of-body experience is like a warm-up."

"How can being taken over by a ghost be a warm-up?" Romeo questioned.

"Many ways," Cana replied casually. "When Roquefort took over my body, I felt as if my soul was taken to a world that's foggy and hazy. I could think and feel, even without a body, but I couldn't do anything to break out of that limbo. But all good things come to those who wait, right? I endured my out-of-body experience while waiting for someone to set me free. You know the rest."

"Yeah, sorry it took so long to save you," Wendy admitted. "But at least things turned out fine in the end."

"You're really strong to hold out for us, Cana," Romeo remarked. "And that was cool."

"Did I mention 'tough as nails' is my middle name?" Cana winked. "Roquefort should know better than to deal with a girl like me."

"Y'know, you're pretty hot and juicy-lookin'," Goofy complimented. "I mean, for a Fairy Tail gal, I guess."

"Hey, I was gonna say the same thing!" Philoctetes interjected. "You rookies rescued a new D.I.D. after winning the Pegasus Cup. Funny, isn't it? A trend about heads rollin' in the final match of one Cup in the Games over who gets the sweetest girl. And I'm lookin' at her right now!" He examined Cana with a playful smirk. "Hey, baby. You lookin' for a trainer of heroes after the little squirt saved your hide? If you say yes, as a bonus, I'll get you a front row seat next to mine for the next Oedipus Rex-"

"Uh, hate to break it to you, but goat guys just aren't my type," Cana shook his head. "I only fall for the dashing and totally handsome kind of guys..." She gestured to Hercules, "...almost like the hunky muscle man next to you."

"D'oh!" Philoctetes cringed at his rejected offer. "You're really lettin' the grass outta my lawn here!"

"Sorry, Phil," Romeo smiled innocently. "Maybe next time."

"Well, lots of fans usually go nuts over me for my incredible strength and enormous biceps," Hercules stated, flexing his muscles for emphasis. "They even made a 30-minute workout scroll."

"A workout scroll?" Sherria echoed.

"Not just that. There's a whole bunch of merchandise based after me," Hercules continued. " _Air-Hercs, Herculade,_ urns and vases with my face painted on them... A hero's gotta have some sort of reputation based on how hard you work."

"Merchandise?! You really are famous!" Sherria gasped.

"Care to buy some? There's a _Herculade_ stand in the gift shop," Hercules offered. "It's the best drink with a premium quality, it makes you feel like a hero."

"No thanks," Sherria shook her head. "I'm just wondering how popular you are, is all."

"Your name's Cana, right?" Goofy spoke to the card wizard, who nodded in reply. "Like Wendy said, your pals are safe and sound in Traverse Town. We'll find all of 'em, and we'll bring your guild back together. We can do it!"

"I think I'm starting to like you and your duck friend," Cana smiled. "Guess I could hang around more often."

"Huh?" Wendy turned to Cana. "Does that mean you'll help us?"

"Anything's better than hanging around with creeps like Roquefort," Cana smirked. "I've still got a lot of fire in me. They might think I'm a pretty face, but I'm _so much more._ "

"Well, why didn't ya say so?" Goofy rushed over and happily shook her hand. "Welcome aboard, Cana! Good to have ya with us!"

"Whoa!" Cana was caught off guard, but she nonetheless reciprocated. "Nice grip you got there, hot dog."

"A-hyuck, she called me _hot dog..._ " Goofy couldn't suppress his blush.

"Wait, what?" Donald raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks, Cana. We could use your help," Wendy smiled.

"Ready to rumble as always," Cana smiled back.

"Anyway, you should come see our Gummi Ship," Goofy suggested. "Not only does it have state-of-the-art defenses, but it's also got a first-class lounge packed with food and drinks. It's guaranteed to keep ya stuffed and fluffed like a pillow till we reach the next world."

"All you can _drink?_ Sweet!" Cana brimmed with excitement. "Guess I was right to be in your company."

"Uh, okay..." Donald said unsure. "Just don't make a mess of the joint, okay?"

"No promises," Cana shrugged. "But at least we agreed on something."

"So the leader of Poker Face was a wraith all along," Juvia thought out loud. "Such is the dreaded fate of an unfortunate soul who tried to tamper a sacred rule of magic."

"The one thing that troubles me is Kaze's role in this whole dilemma," Carla frowned. "She hired them to do us in. Any lesser dark guild would go along with her twisted way of doing things when we least expect it."

"I bet she's leaving the work to them when she can't do it on her own," Romeo assumed.

"Who knows, Romeo?" Carla crossed her hips. "Either way, our only course of action at this point is to seek out more allies and locate the enemy's base."

"Huh, guess you're right," Romeo nodded.

"I saw the final match," Hercules told Wendy. "And what you did back there was great! Looks like Phil's trained another great hero!"

"Thank you, Hercules," Wendy appreciated. "I wouldn't have won without the help of my team."

"That incredible show you've put up at the arena made me wonder why Phil didn't let you in the Games sooner, especially that Sherria girl," Hercules smirked. "You might even give the Spartans a run for their money."

" _He's talking about me!_ " Sherria mentally squealed to herself. " _I'm definitely gonna..._ "

"Let's not get carried away, Herc," Philoctetes reminded. "There's more ways to go. And for the record, I didn't pick them; they came to me! They practically begged for some quality hero-coachin' from yours truly! Sure, the cupcake and her crew are two-time champs now, but they're nowhere close to being heroes."

"Yeah, I suppose so. We're still junior heroes, after all," Sherria sighed.

"You just had to bring that up, won't you?" Donald grumbled.

"What's the most important part in being a hero?" Wendy wondered.

"Well, a true hero is measured by the strength of his heart," Philoctetes answered.

"Strength of heart? You mean, a _strong_ heart?" Wendy ascertained.

"Did I hear an echo in here? Of course it's a strong heart," Philoctetes nodded.

"What makes a strong heart?" Goofy questioned.

"Hey, if you have to ask, you're not a hero yet!" Philoctetes scolded.

"Stop talking in riddles!" Donald snapped.

"It's not a riddle! It's something you gotta discover for yourself!" Philoctetes barked.

"Yeah, I believe I told you that during the 'junior hero' ceremony," Hercules pointed out.

"Aw, phooey. This is gonna take forever," Donald moaned.

"Patience is a virtue, Donald," Carla informed.

"Yeah, Donald. We'll be real heroes someday," Sherria smiled.

"Just you wait and see," Romeo agreed.

"Umm, Phil, about what you said..." Wendy began.

"If we're done talking, I'm giving you the prize for your victory in today's Games," Philoctetes cut her off, as he reached his backside and pulled out a glowing sphere with the symbol of a wheel continuously spinning in place. Unfamiliar to the number of Magic Orbs Wendy and Donald collected, the sphere harbored an attribute the group had not seen since their stay in the Deep Jungle, an attribute Goofy was quick to recognize.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy exclaimed, taking the orb from Philoctetes and examining it. "That's a new Ability Orb! And this one's the legendary **Strike Raid** move. Haven't seen this one in ages!"

" **Strike Raid?** " Wendy repeated.

"It allows you to throw the Keyblade in a powerful spinning attack more than once at a fast pace," Goofy described. "You catch it back in your hand after each toss, and the more you toss, the stronger the magical effect gets. **Strike Raid's** good for hittin' enemies at long range."

"Sounds amazing! I'm gonna have to try this one out." Wendy understood the contents within the Ability Orb and tapped it with her Keyblade. The sphere dispersed into particles of light and became one with her body, thus adding **Strike Raid** to her growing collection of Keyblade techniques.

 **Coliseum Gates**

"See you in the next tournament! Maybe someday we'll have a match between you and me!" Hercules signaled his farewell to the entourage as they made their exit via the main gate. As much as Wendy wanted to give her say in Philoctetes' advice on what was the measure of a true hero, she knew there was more work to be done in places beyond. Her theory would have to wait.

"Hey, you rookies better train harder, 'cause there ain't no runner-ups in the next Cup!" Philoctetes delivered his own message to the departing group.

"Yeah! Thanks again! We'll see you soon!" Wendy waved back with a cheerful smile.

The group said their goodbyes, and opened the giant double doors to reveal the heavenly stairway leading down to the Gummi Ship. A new player had joined the party at the end of Roquefort's final scheme, and the chances of building a unified army with enough strength to combat the Alliance of Evil may be just around the corner.

The smile on Wendy's face soon faded only after she stood between the Gummi Ship and the end of the path, and she looked to the setting sky with different thoughts in mind. " _Kaze... Who knows where she is and what she's doing right now..._ " Doubt and anxiety clung to her heart as she began to recall the mysterious white line between herself and her rival. " _Who are you? What do you want from me?_ " Her fear deepened at the most troubling thought of all, " _Why are we connected...?_ "

* * *

 **MEANWHILE...**

The whirring of power tools, the flickering of bloodied tiny blades, the trading and passing of glass pieces, and the flash of fluorescent lights above the patient's head. A comatose Kaze Viriniam was placed in a surgical bed, her mouth covered in an oxygen mask that breathed gas into her lungs to keep her sedated and numb until the end of her operation. Her bleeding chest was cut open to reveal the fractured Dark Drive lacrima, thanks in no small part to Sleepy Hollow's medical staff, who worked around the clock to repair the limiter of her unrestrained dark power. Little by little, pieces of glass were placed to fit what was lost or broken apart, and then glued. If Kaze were to wake up with an incomplete Dark Drive, her darkness would run loose again and destroy everything around her, and thus the doctors took measures in ensuring she stayed asleep. Fortunately, she lost a lot of oxygen amid her isolation in outer space, so that gave them an advantage... The only thing she could do at this moment was to breathe in the scented air filling her lungs, as if she was lost in a dream, never to feel pain.

From the observation room, Maleficent and Silver Ornithurae looked on with grim concern for the wizard who fell at the end of her previous endeavor. The horned witch opened her eyes and glared at the unmoving and bloodstained body of her young subordinate. Without even turning an eye, she addressed Silver, "Would you be so kind as to explain to me how your master came back before us in her pitiful state?"

Silver paused to wet his lips, dry from the tension of the moment, and made an assumption, "It must be Wendy Marvell. She must be the cause of this." He clenched his fist, shaking with shock and fury. "How is this possible? _No one_ has ever stood up to Master Viriniam and survived!"

Maleficent questioned, "Do your fellow warriors know of this?"

Silver responded, "Apparently not. Wrecker is currently in need of a new spiked chain ball. Diva and Zeppelin are still in their assigned worlds."

Maleficent's visage of coldness turned to one of interest. "Hmm... I see."

The door to the operating room creaked open, and out came the head surgeon accompanied by a nurse. Silver looked over and asked, "Well? Do you have anything to report on her condition?"

The surgeon reported, "Commander, the Dark Drive's suppressant magic is still intact, but the heart resonator is damaged beyond repair. Without the device needed to amplify the radiation control waves from the circulatory system to the muscles, she cannot access it properly. We're currently redoing the Dark Drive's structure to replace the old resonator with a new one. It may take a while, but we'll expect a complete recovery."

Silver suddenly banged a fist on the wall in anger. "Blast it all! They not only bested her, but exploited her weakness as well! Master Viriniam knew she couldn't control the darkness within herself... But even will all that tremendous power, it should've have been effortless."

Maleficent turned her attention to the Headless Horseman. "Yes, it is quite obvious that your master has lack of control over the dark powers she possess, herself more so. You see, her downfall is her own doing."

Silver raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Are you implying she is reckless?"

Maleficent explained, "Make no mistake, young man, it is not my place to judge her loyalty. No matter how many demons she has wrestled and tamed, she simply cannot resist the temptation. Her obsession and attachment to Wendy brings along with the wounds she bore a crippling weakness. The moment she put her desires before the task ahead of her..." She paused to let this sink in, "...disgrace is all she ever gained. Which is why she must remain here as you continue her treatment. When it is done, I'm going to have a word with her."

Silver crossed his arms and looked away from the witch's gaze. When he stared back at the surgical bed, concern and doubt was all he felt for his unconscious superior. "Kaze... Is this all you think of? Are you so intent on pursuing the girl for your own ends... that you will forsake even your honor and pride?"

Maleficent advised, "The path to your desires is only found through a heart that is straight and narrow. I pray Kaze learns that lesson when she wakes up." She looked out the observation window one more time, where the operation was still underway. "And so we must press on." With a deep sigh, she turned around to face the head surgeon. "Detain Kaze until further notice. Make sure she is properly contained during the healing process."

As the doctor nodded and turned to leave the observation room, Silver began to frown. "All of a sudden, you're in control? Does that give you power over us?"

Maleficent clarified, "I do what I must to keep a poor soul in check. Is it not a crime for doing so?"

Silver was about to give his rebuttal when he noticed the observation window about to crack. The evil sorceress, then the entire medical staff traced the vibration to Kaze, where dark smoke emanated from the blood and glass in her chest.

An invisible jolt struck Kaze's body, causing it to shake and twitch erratically, though she was still in a sleep-like trance. She barely felt her face twist in utter despair, or heard her voice whisper in a shaken tone through the oxygen mask. The only thing she sensed was cold, such intense cold, like when she was taken by a vicious hailstorm. But then, nothing felt more colder than the visions. Shapes of light swirled before her in the dream, faces long forgotten that lurked in a paradise of green. Shrouds and clouds all about. They were drawing nearer, or was she drawing nearer? So close...

The operating room was filled with unceremonious shouts from the doctors and nurses. The dark matter continued to flow from Kaze's chest as she quivered violently. "An extremely powerful dark pulse has just been generated! Injecting decompressing agent..." Nothing the medical staff did in their power could suppress the growing darkness. "No, the level's not dropping! A sudden meltdown is inevitable!" The head surgeon frantically turned to Silver and spoke through the observation window before it was about to break. "Commander, it's too late! We've got to take shelter!"

Silver felt his heartbeat increase the moment he stared at the violet flames licking away at Kaze. "Master...!"

Maleficent could hear the screams of panic and the fracturing of glass, yet it mattered little to her. Her eyes were locked onto the glowing entity in the surgical bed, drawn in by the dark luminescence. The light may appear beautiful to most, but if one could look close enough to discover the menace within...

 **BOOOOOOOOOM!**

Waves of heat and shattered glass washed over the room, followed by an ear-splitting boom and sounds of anguished people falling victim to the blast. While Maleficent was unaffected by the impact, Silver shielded his eyes until the dark pulse was no longer felt. He hurried over to the nearest medical officer and tried to jostle them awake, but they were entirely motionless. His eyes then fell unto where Kaze had been, still resting in the bed as if nothing happened, not minding of the chaos she inadvertently caused. She remained immobile, the wide cut on her chest ever present, but the oxygen mask was removed from her mouth. Silver looked at Kaze for a while longer, his breath caught up in his throat. "Master..."

"...W-Wendy... Blue... berry... Grandee... ney... Co... C-Cous..."

Those were all the words Kaze could utter before she returned to the security of sleep, and the darkness around her faded. Gasping, Silver rushed to his master's side and cradled her in his arms, silently praying for her safety and health.

Kaze's whispers had not gone unheard by Maleficent, who observed the result of the accident with a wicked smile creeping up on her lips. She had become aware of the connection between Kaze and Wendy, and that connection may yet one day prove to be of vital use in the events to come.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
 _I know this is a long chapter and I'm sorry it took me four months to post it, 'cause I originally intended to post it at the end of the year, but I hope it's worth the long wait. Thank God for your patience and understanding! Coming up next is the first chapter of the arc focusing on Atlantica, believed by most fans to be the least favorite world in the first Kingdom Hearts game. There, Wendy and her friends will battle Ursula and one of Sleepy Hollow's Headless Horsemen, Diva, for absolute dominion over the seas, and they'll reunite with a certain celestial wizard we all know and love. Guess who?_

 _By the way, for those who are interested in different fanfic stories, I intend to post new ones after **Kingdom Fairy Tail** is finished. Should I do **Sonic Injustice 2? Fairy Tail's Toy Story 3?** Please, give your thoughts and I'll see what I can do to appease your reading appetites._

 _This is TheSavageMan100 singing out, and I'll see you next time. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go buy Kingdom Hearts III and play it. And who knows? Maybe it'll brainstorm me with even more bright ideas. Don't forget to fav and review. Peace!_


End file.
